Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1: The Rise of El Loco Desperado
by The Rainwalker
Summary: The next story in Yu-Gi-Oh GM continues. David Cardigan is in Washington D.C. for the Capital Punishment tournament. But trouble has followed David. This time it comes in the form of a plot against dueling itself, some old enemies out for blood, and David's confrontation with his estranged biological father, Senator Michael Cardigan. Get ready for Capital Punishment part 5.
1. A new hand part 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1:**

**The Rise of El Loco Desperado**

_**Hey there fans, this is The Rainwalker here! Are you ready for a unique look at the Yu-Gi-Oh universe? Well come with me and share in the incredible story of a legally blind man's rise to dueling superstardom. Share in the adventures of a writer on a journey to save the world from an evil 5,000 years in the making. Come and share in Yu-Gi-Oh GM. But before we start there are some people I'd like to thank. For starters: Rocket6923 for his help in correcting all the technical glitches in my writing, Lobo Argost for his help with the duels, jraito111 from Duelist Network for his invaluable help in bringing the forthcoming original cards to life. A special shout out to my dear friends Peach Wookiee, WhiteAsukaLover, and Lady Von Whippingberg. All right before we get started there's the matter of the Disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is strictly the property of Kazuki Takehahshi. I'm just borrowing his characters but I promise to put them away when I've finished. David Cardigan and all original characters in this story are strictly my property.**_

_**A new hand**_

_5,000 years ago, when Egyptian kings played games of great and terrible power, my name was Ahmad Rahim! The Rahim clan and the family of Pharaoh Akunumkanon had been friends since the time of Pharaoh Menses. So as my father was friends with the Pharaoh, __**I**_ _was friends with his son crown prince Atem. As a long line of chancellors to the Pharaoh my family sought to protect them from threats from outside and within Egypt. One of the most dangerous threats we sought was the Necronomicon, a powerful book of ancient evil magic which held the key to the destruction of the entire world. My family sought the tome hoping to destroy it. But for all my efforts in the end it cost me my life. Reborn 5,000 years later as David Cardigan I discovered why I'd been reborn when the Necronomicon reappeared. Again I strove to claim it and destroy it as I'd pledged, and again I fell short. In the process I lost contact with good friends and a woman I loved. But just when I thought that I would never find the Necronomicon and fulfill my vow a game called Duel Monsters would set me on a course to a fateful meeting with a remarkable group of people whose lives I would change and on the same hand have my life changed by. There is a level of dueling excellence that goes beyond King of Games, beyond world champion, a level known as…GRAND MASTER!_

_This is the story of my rise to dueling glory._

The slender young man with short cropped brown hair groaned and rubbed his eyes, his mind still locked in a cobwebbed haze. Slowly he stumbled to his feet still rocked by disorientation and smelled the scent of smoke and death all around. The emerald green-eyed man looked around. His disorientation vanished a second later as his blood suddenly ran cold, his face drained of color. The place where he stood was in fact Pioneer Courthouse Square in downtown Portland, Oregon the city that was his home. This place he had loved to come to looking for good character descriptions and quirks was now empty and lifeless. The fountains he had loved to look at around the TriMet downtown Visitors Center were dry and cracked from disuse. Many of the bricks in the square had been torn up, the pillars nearby charred and crumbled. The buildings around him were in the same state save for the flames and billowing black smoke that spewed from the giant sacrificial urns that had once been buildings. The sky overhead was black as midnight and not only from the clouds of smoke. Lightning flashed through the smoke adding to the terrible aura this place held. David Cardigan, supernatural detective, and a man who had saved Portland and the world from horrors no one should ever have to see looked around distraught at what had happened. Eyes wide as saucers, the pale-faced writer tried to let out a scream. Yet his scream sounded more like a whisper as the "Noooooo!" poured from his throat.

A million questions ripped through David's brain. _How had this happened? When had this happened? Why wasn't I able to stop it?_

The questions came to an abrupt halt when David sensed evil coming closer. Cursing his visual impairment he looked around. His attention was drawn to four people, two men and two women clad in long flowing black robes. What horrified David the most was the inferno red glow in the men and women's eyes and the onyx-colored amulets shaped like jackal heads around their necks. _What are they doing here?_ David thought.

Before David could question them the four transformed into powerful looking jackals the size of a Great Dane. The jackal-like creatures' eyes continued to glow with the same terrible red aura. David tried to summon his own power…and found that he couldn't! David already frightened now felt like an olive ready to be skinned. The jackals let out an unearthly howl of challenge. David, knowing that even with his martial arts skills he was sorely overmatched, turned and ran. He ran towards the only building in the square that was standing, the Tri-Met visitors center. The canines gave chase. David's mind was besieged by hundreds of voices cackling evilly. It was all David could do to keep his thoughts straight in the face of such a mental onslaught as he ran for his life. He managed to make it to the glass double doors that marked the entrance. David reached for the doors…and found his relief they were unlocked. David raced inside and closed the door.

The cackling ceased in his head and David suddenly felt a surge within his being that marked his magic returning. David looked around the still intact building. Spotting several stone benches David pointed at them calling forth his power to grab a hold of them and float them in front of the door to act as a shield. The jackals at that very moment reached the door and leaped at it…and David was rewarded with the sounds of flesh smacking against thick glass and his barrier only to be repelled. David smirked at his cleverness but knew he had to get out of there as that barrier wouldn't hold out forever. Looking around the room yet again he spotted a door. David hoped and prayed it was a way out. The jackals barreled into the barricaded door barking and snarling their frustration. David raced for the door and found again to his relief it was unlocked. Not bothering to look where he was going, he opened the door, leapt through it…and to his surprise ended up several blocks away from Pioneer Courthouse Square on Salmon street. Though like the rest of the city it was a smoking, charred ruin. David grimaced as he looked around and spotted the McDonald's he had loved to go to when a convention had been held at the Hilton hotel in downtown Portland. David turned to go back the way he'd come only to discover that the door which had helped him escape had vanished. _What's going on here?_ David thought scared and clearly baffled.

Several unearthly howls drew David's attention westward. From that direction a large pack of black jackals rushed towards him. And judging from the size of the group there were hundreds to thousands of the red-eyed monsters eager to tear him apart. David turned to flee and suddenly found his three other routes of escape blocked off by more jackals. David backed towards the center of the crossroad as the jackals licked their lips, growled, and bore their teeth at David. David felt the icy cold rush of fear surge through his being that told him he was going to die, slaughtered beneath a wave of giant jackals. But just as the creatures prepared to leap in for the kill a bright light burst from the darkened sky. David covered his eyes and squinted as he watched in stunned astonishment. The light seemed to grow turning night into day. The fires in the buildings went out, and the jackals were blown away from David by the powerful light. David on a whim looked up at the light and saw six gigantic figures descend. He ran from where he was standing until he was a block away as the large figures landed. "What…the…hell?" David whispered as he looked on 6 people that landed.

The person who led this group of six was a large version…of _**himself**_. However unlike David who wore only a white shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes, this one had on a button-up red shirt, a long black coat, and a big black cowboy hat. What really stood out was the strange device on his right arm. The machine was shaped to look like a bald eagle diving. The larger version of himself flipped a switch and the eagle's wings unfurled to show depressions for what looked like playing cards 5 red on the left, 5 blue on the right. In the enlarged version of himself David saw a grim determination. David was then drawn to the figures to the left and right of him. One was a short boy dressed in the school uniform of someone from Japan. The boy had blue eyes and tri-colored black and Magenta hair with blonde tips at the front. David felt a pang of recognition "That hair…it's just like Atem's," he whispered out loud.

On the boy's left arm was a machine like the bald eagle-shaped device yet somehow different as it was more disk-shaped and like the bald eagle device had slots for what could only have been cards. Beside the young man was a teenage girl with shoulder-length auburn hair and blue eyes. The slender, athletic-looking girl was dressed in a Japanese school girl outfit which included a mini skirt and pair of orange slip-on boots. Like the smaller boy David noted she too had a disk-like thing on her right arm, and she was holding one of the boy's hands. Beside them was a boy with long brown hair tied back and wearing a red and black head band. The green-eyed boy however wore a red vest, black shirt, jeans, and shoes. To the left of his larger self David noticed a teen boy of around 18 or so with messy blonde hair and a cocky grin on his face. Yet in the boy's eyes David somehow could feel the pain he was hiding. His free hand held the hand of a girl who looked to be in her mid-twenties, had violet eyes, long wavy blonde hair, and wore a very stylish-looking regular length coat, mini skirt, and high-heeled slip-on boots all colored purple. A violet brazier completed the outfit and exposed ample amounts of her upper and lower chest. David sensed there was a connection between the two blondes of shared pain and the potential for something more…romantic. The larger David looked up and whispered in a low voice, "Let's…dance!"  
>Those words echoed deep within David's mind<p>

All the figures raised the strange devices just as they clicked into a ready position. The larger David drew a card from the deck and slapped it into one of the card-shaped slots on the wings. A flash of light caused the real David to cover his eyes. When he regained his bearings he found that his surroundings had again changed. Now he was on the disk itself. And along with smaller more human versions of those he'd seen there were several others. One was a girl with sandy red-brown hair that fell to her back, and a gentle expression on her face. Another was a young man with red-brown hair short with a point at the front and a permanent glare written on his face. What also surprised David even more were the Japanese male, the African American male both in business attire, a blonde woman wearing blue jeans, black shoes, and a peach-colored turtle neck. David felt the old pain surge up as he recognized the woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. This was a woman he had once loved. Beside her was a smaller woman who was chubbier than any of the others and had short cropped black hair, a purple shirt, light blue jeans, black shoes and wore chains on her wrists that glowed white. David felt a surge of rage rush through him in recognition of this woman. She was someone who had once been considered a friend and more by him until her betrayal. But that left the question: Why were all these people here? Before he could even ask his attention was brought to the sandy red-brown haired girl who stated, "Destiny once again calls he who lives twice. Maintain your kindness and humanity and you _**will **_be rewarded."

"Huh?" David said dumbly.

David was then drawn to the Japanese man. "Bonds of friendship must be restored if the world is to stand a chance."

David then looked at the large and slender African American male who explained, "The Freakahs must rise again, and new members must join."

_Now that's not like the friend I know_ David thought dryly.

He suddenly looked behind him…and found himself staring face to face with the one who had planned on serving for the whole of his life in ages past. Atem dressed as he was in his outfit of Egyptian royalty looked squarely at David and stated, "Do not directly interfere in the course of my destiny, old friend. The consequences would be catastrophic."

David was then twirled around to face the smaller version of Atem. "When my aibou leaves my heart will be stuck between light and darkness. Only love and friendship can keep me from going over the edge."

David's attention was drawn to the woman with her long blonde locks tied back. "Return to me so we may be complete again."

David looked at the raven-haired chubby woman. "My betrayal was not what it seemed. The false servant of the Messiah holds my mind and soul captive."

David looked on the boy with messy blonde hair. "You are the one who holds the key to my defeating the demons of my past."

"Me? How?" David asked thoroughly confused from all he'd heard.

But before he could say anything else the woman with flowing wavy blonde hair spoke. "My heart has been clouded by darkness. Bring me back to the light Onii-san."

David gasped. _That was the name she_…meaning the black-haired woman _gave me when we went to college_.

The boy with short brown hair spoke next. "Give me a good bat and I'll provide some extra protection."

David suddenly noticed the baseball bat in his hands. Not knowing why he gave it to him before he was drawn to the boy with the long head band. "The dark jackals are returning from the shadows. Be fully prepared!"

He turned his attention to the girl with short brown hair. She looked at him and stated, "We've been friends for so long but my heart cries for more. You help us, and we'll help you."

David looked up at the larger David as he spoke up. "The proverbial ball is in your court now, chancellor. Will you shirk from your responsibilities and doom the world, or will you face them head on like the hero you claim to be? The time of your decision draws near, chancellor. Pay very close attention…because you will only get _**one**_ chance."

The larger David then raised his free hand to show a large card in it. He turned the card over and surge of blazing light blinded David.

David Cardigan bolted upright into a sitting position in his bed as he let out a squawk of fear. His body was trembling in fear, covered in cold sweat, his heart pumping like a war drum, and breathing heavily a hand instinctively going over his heart. David looked around again disoriented then calmed himself down as his memory came back to him. This was the bedroom of the single apartment he rented in Southeast Portland. Though a successful writer David had chosen to rent feeling that he wasn't ready to own a home…yet. David took deep breaths to calm himself. Then he wiped his brow and whispered, "No more triple cheese double burger specials from Burger World before bedtime."

David looked at the digital clock on the shelf beside his bed."Six o' clock aie yah." He sighed before he got out of bed.

David turned a switch on his clock and the radio in the clock started playing. To his relief the station was playing Enya. This allowed David to begin his rigorous ritual of morning warm ups and stretches. Being a black belt in taekwondo David had been taught some good habits by his instructor Master Diwaker Sabarna. Eventually he dressed himself in his sweat suit and went out jogging in the park near his apartment building. Yet the events of the dream still weighed heavily on his consciousness. David ran past the large artificial pond in the park. Being mid spring, the local water fowl ducks, geese, and even a heron or two had returned to the pond. David ran past the pond and over to the covered area he used for his workouts. David launched into his regular workout session of stretches, kicks, punches and his Taekwondo forms. A half hour later David left the park and jogged home as he thought _Who am I trying to fool? I can't escape that dream through these workout sessions. That was a mystic dream I had. They're coming back, and what has it to do with what I saw?_

David continued to ponder these questions as he showered changed into a red button up shirt, jeans, and walking shoes. David was about to turn his attention to working on his latest novel when David heard someone pounding at the door to his apartment. "Open up! Open up in there, Cardigan!" A voice from outside bellowed. David rolled his eyes. "I know you're in there, Cardigan! Open up now, boy! You and I are havin' a talk!"

David sighed it was his less than reputable landlord Shawntelle Brooks. "Another day in paradise," David muttered before heading for the door.

_**What are the implications of this dream? What's in store for David Cardigan. For the answer to these questions find out in Part 2 of 'A new Hand'. Please read and review and have a nice day.**_


	2. A new hand part 2

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and the cannon characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them but promise to put them back when I'm done. I do however own the rights to David Cardigan and all original characters in this saga.**_

David opened the door to the disgustingly obese brown-skinned landlord. The man, who had a balding head of graying, black hair and a scruffy beard and mustache, glared at David. David did all that he could to keep from grimacing at the rank smell of Budweiser the man had. Unlike Shawntelle's younger brother Garrett, who was a fighter and a trustworthy man, Shawntelle was cowardly, lazy, and a manipulator. And judging by the steely gaze on the man's face he was going to try and trick David into giving him some more money. "Yes, Mr. Brooks?" David asked putting on his most polite and friendly face.

The man pointed a stubby finger at the writer and snapped, "You're late with your rent. You'd better be giving me my rent and fast or I'll…"

David may have been looking at the man but wasn't listening. _Stupid oaf. You think you can fool me with that old bit?_

David knew Shawntelle Brooks wasn't a smart man. He had the check for this month's rent written in his check book and David knew because he'd delivered it to the man's trash-heap apartment. David blinked and in that instant used his magical vision to see where Shawntelle was hiding the check. Sure enough it was in a back pocket. David put a hand behind his back while Brooks continued on with his farcical diatribe about David being late with his payment. Using his magic David carefully pulled the check from the pocket and let it drop to the floor. David then ventured, "Um, excuse me Mr. Brooks?"

The 47-year-old man growled, "What is it, Cardigan?"

David inwardly wanted to slap this guy silly but knew he couldn't if he wanted to keep his place. _I wish Shawntelle's brother Garrett was still running this place__**,**_ David thought in consternation.

Though no one had ever been able to prove it, many suspected that Garrett's wife, while he'd been on military duty, and Shawntelle had an affair and stolen the ownership of this apartment building from Garrett. David had liked Shawntelle's younger brother and been one of his best tenets. Since the place had fallen under the care of Garrett's brother and adulterous ex-wife the place was starting to go downhill faster than a skydiver tied to a ton of lead. Shawntelle was more interested in spending the rent he got for this place on beer, his sleaze bag friends, or his mistress. David pointed at the floor and asked, "What's that you dropped on the floor?"

The man turned and looked behind himself. The man bent over and picked up the check. In the process David got an ample shot of the man's rear as his jeans tore. The man gasped and straightened up as he turned towards David his face going beet red. David had to use all his discipline to keep from laughing. The crooked landlord, a sweat drop forming on his head, chirped, "Oh, oh well what do ya' know? Here it is." He harrumphed and snapped. "You're just lucky, Cardigan! Keep your nose clean and keep getting the rent to me on time."

"Will that be all?" David asked in mock sweetness.

The jibe passed over the behemoth man without him noticing. He waived at David dismissively, "That'll be all, Cardigan." The large man huffed off making sure no one saw the tear in his jeans.

David closed the door and leaned against it as he thought, _Ugh, that man is so predictable and such an idiot! How he and Garrett's ex-wife pulled such a fast one I'll never know._David took long, slow breaths to calm down.

After a moment David decided he needed to collect some fodder for some characters. Throwing on his black long coat, cowboy hat, glasses, and clip-on sunglasses, David headed for the door. A minute later he was out the door and walked down the block of the quiet neighborhood he lived in towards the stop for the number 64 TriMet bus. He had only gotten a block into his walk when a Portland police car rounded the corner. At first David paid no attention to it since police cars were common in this neighborhood. "David Cardigan!" A familiar voice called from the speakers on the police car.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaah!" David yelped at the top of his lungs as he practically leapt out of skin startled. David turned towards the police car as it pulled up to the sidewalk. The driver side window rolled open to reveal a 50-ish police officer with wire-rimmed glasses, a full head of pepper-colored hair, and a cheery pleasant demeanor about him. At once joy and irritation flooded David as he recognized the man. Irritation won over as David's face tensed in anger and he leaped up and down as he yelled, "Darren Moyers, what the hell are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"

The Captain in the Portland police department shrugged and stated, "Well it always seems to get your attention."

David sighed knowing that Captain Moyers had a point. "So what's up?" David asked.

"There's been a robbery at one of the warehouses down in Southeast Portland near the river. I heard through the grape vine you were feeling a bit down and wondered if you'd care to help with the case. You are still authorized to work with us. And anyway the nature of this case is kind of weird, the sort of thing I think would be right up your alley."

It was true David had been feeling down. Not being able to claim the Necronomicon and having essentially become a hermit since his return from his book tour had taken its toll on him, David felt a visceral surge of elation. A case with the Portland police would be good for him. David nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I'll help."

Darren Moyers smiled. "Thanks. Hop in and I'll drive you to the site of the crime." David happily obeyed.

"Holy mother of God…" David yelped as he and the other police surveyed the warehouse. "Looks like a freakin' tornado tore through here!"

A number of cabinets had had their shelves ripped out. Others had been knocked over, crates had been smashed open and the floor was covered in pieces of circuitry and machinery. David looked at the smashed security cameras. "Hmm…" David thought out loud. "Looks like whoever did this knew exactly what they were doing."

Captain Moyers who was standing beside David nodded. "Thing is they left a lot of valuable equipment behind."

"Which means this was no random burglary," David noted.

"Painfully obvious. I'm just surprised they managed to get in here," Moyers noted.

"Oh, what's so special about this warehouse?" David asked genuinely curious.

"Well it belongs to KaibaCorp of course."

"KaibaCorp…?" David said in surprise. "Hey, I've seen advertisements on T.V. for them. When you think the best gear for the best games think KaibaCorp."

"Captain Moyers?" called someone from behind the two.

The two turned in the direction and saw a well-built African American policeman walking towards them. Captain Moyers asked, "What is it, Sergeant Anderson?"

The granite-faced black man explained, "Our lab boys are combing this place, but it looks as though the perpetrators used gloves." The sergeant then noticed David. "Who's this?" he asked.

Captain Moyers explained, "This is David Cardigan. He's helped me on a number of cases. I brought him in because I thought this case was up his alley. David, this is a new subordinate of mine Tyrell Anderson, formerly of the L.A.P.D."

The 40-something police sergeant raised an eyebrow. "So, you're the legally blind wonder I've heard so much about. Rumor has it you've dealt with weird stuff." Anderson extended a hand which David shook.

David instantly got the feeling this was one cop he was going to like. "So, you've got nothing, Sgt. Anderson?"

The man sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, that about sums it up." David smiled. "Time to put my magic eye to good use."

David's right hand closed into a fist before the fore and index fingers straightened. David grabbed his right hand with his left as he closed his eyes and summoned the power within. The power responded. Blackness turned to a picture of the room. "Damn!" Sergeant Anderson yelped.

"Welcome to one of the best kept secrets in the Portland Police," Moyers quipped dryly.

David's magical eye began scouring the room. Magic eyes helped make up for David's visual impairment. This magical spell had often helped David find valuable clues on cases. Suddenly David turned his eye in the direction of the strange summons. He was drawn to a large pile of debris. David opened his eyes. "Gentlemen, I think we found something."

David ran in the direction of his eye Anderson and Moyers right behind him. They found the pile David had seen with the mystic eye. The debris pile was of wood crates and some bricks. Before Anderson and Moyers could call anyone, David shook his head. "Allow me gentlemen."

David dispelled the eye and clapped his hands together as they glowed with a green aura. David grunted as he used the invisible threads of magic to lift the heavy debris and move it out of the way. Once David had set the debris down he sighed and let go of the magic before he took a handkerchief out of a pocket and wiped his somewhat sweaty brow. He sighed and stated, "It's been a while since I used my magic. Phew, I didn't realize I was so out of practice."

"Well that's what you get for being so dedicated to your writing and forgetting about the rest of the world," Darren Moyers added in gentle rebuke.

David smiled sheepishly. "Eh, good point," he added in a tone that let Moyers know he'd recognized the reprimand.

David put on some latex gloves and squatted to pick up what they'd found. As soon as he stood again he looked over the prize. "What the…" he asked openly perplexed. "What is this?"

Sergeant Anderson looked over the find. It was a card that looked like an elf in some kind of green armor and carried a sword and shield. "It looks like a card from one of those trading card games," Anderson observed.

"Trading card games?" Moyers asked. "You mean like Magic: The Gathering?"

David nodded. "Exactly, Captain Moyers. Though there's something strange here. I've never seen this card before. And for that matter, how did a card from a trading card game get to the scene of a crime?"

Sgt. Anderson stated, "Whatever the reason there's a good chance there are fingerprints on it." Sergeant Anderson called over one of the officers and had them dust it for fingerprints. Several minutes later the card was returned to Sergeant Anderson who had a disgusted look on his face. "Damn, I was hoping our mysterious perps would slip up. But no such luck. No fingerprints at all."

David felt a surge of cold shoot through him. Just as Sergeant Anderson was about to throw away the card David grabbed it. "Just a moment, Sergeant Anderson…" he chirped as he snatched the card. "Let's not throw this away just yet."

Sergeant Anderson looked at David quizzically. "Why?" he asked.

David gave the African American policeman a sly smile. "Sometimes, sir, there's more than one way a clue can help."

The Captain asked, "How? Do you know something about trading card games?"

David shook his head and smiled sheepishly. "I'm afraid that isn't exactly an area of expertise for me." Then his face lit up as he added, "I do however know someone who _**is**_ an expert."

Captain Moyers smiled wryly. "Your friend who owns that game shop over in Gresham?" the Captain deduced.

David nodded. "Exactly. If anyone can help, Sean can."

"Need a lift, Mr. Cardigan?" Sergeant Anderson asked.

David smiled graciously. "Thanks for the offer, Sergeant Anderson, but a police car with all due respect would attract too much attention. I'll take the bus, thank you."

"How…?" Sgt. Anderson asked. "The nearest bus out to Gresham is several blocks away."

David called on his magic, extending a hand. White energy flowed forth and several steps from David formed into a picture of an alleyway David had often used before so as not to attract attention. All a stunned Sergeant Anderson could say was, "Day-um! The weirdness just keeps comin'!"

David smirked in satisfaction. "This portal will take me to my destination…" Then a thought crossed the mind of brown-haired man. "Captain, who shall I contact when I get some information about this card?"

"Contact either Anderson or myself, David. Just ask for us by name," Moyers answered.

David nodded. "Understood, sir. I'll see both of you later."

David then leapt through the portal. After a second of dizziness he found himself in the alleyway. He turned and with the wave of a hand closed the portal. David then took out his handkerchief and wiped his forehead again. "Phew…" he sighed. "Boy, I'm definitely out of practice with my magic."

David walked out of the alley and found himself staring at Powell Blvd. with the various industrial businesses and small shops down near the Willamette River. David walked eastwards until half a block later he found a bus stop and waited. As he did, David drew out his CD player and his headset. Soon enough, the smooth sounds of Alan Parson's project flowed from the device. Five minutes later, a 9 bus arrived. David climbed aboard and showed the driver his honored citizen I.D. and bus pass. He then took a seat and let his mind wander over recent events while the bus carried him on towards his destination.

30 minutes later, David got off the bus in an area that, like much of the Portland area, was surrounded by evergreen trees. Walking downhill into the large mall area, David soon found the shop that had the sign that read "Sean's Gamer Wonderland." Smiling, David opened the glass door and entered. The sounds of bells chiming greeted David on entrance. Around the room were several older video games including Gauntlet I and II, Donkey Kong, and Super Mario Bros. In one corner of the room stood tables that held boxes full of comic books all in alphabetical order. At the end of the room across from where David stood were a couple of display counters. Within those counters were cards from the various card games as well as figurines for the various book and paper games this place also sold. An open door and the lack of a presence told David where the owner was. David noted a chubby figure and a beanpole figure at the center of the room. Both were involved in one of the many trading card games here. David knew the chubby blonde and the beanpole male with spiky purple hair. They were Benton and Sprague, two regulars here and participants in the small tournaments that were held here. David smirked and walked over to the two quietly. The nasally-voiced beanpole of a man smirked and proclaimed, "Sorry Benton but now you're going to get it. My Elemental Mage attacks your swamp kingdom!"

Benton smirked and stated in a thick Boston accent, "You're forgettin' my Future Warrior is guardin' my kingdom and he's immune to magic."

Sprague smirked and added, "We'll see how you do when I attack with my mad rabid gob…"

David decided to make his presence known as he chirped, "Hi guys!"

"_**Yah!**_" both said startled out of the concentration.

The two then glared at David. "David, you're gonna scare us half to death one of these days!" Benton complained.

Sprague added, "Yeah, we think the world of you buddy, but do you have to be so dang quiet?"

David smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, couldn't help it." Then he burst out laughing for a several seconds before regaining his composure. "Anyway is Sean in?"

Sprague nodded. "Yeah, he was in the back getting some stock."

"And I heard the commotion," a new voice added.

Sean Biggs was a tall man who was surprisingly well-built due to his love for fitness being as strong as his love of gaming. He was dressed in a T-shirt which bore the emblem and the name of the Portland Trailblazers, Portland's only professional sports team. He also wore blue jeans and white tennis shoes. One would think this powerfully-built, bald-headed clean-shaven man felt more at home in a sports store than here.

David walked over to the counter and shook hands with the man. "Sean, am I ever glad to see you."

The deep-voiced man smiled warmly as he responded, "Good to see you man! It's been too long. What've you been up to?"

"Oh just recently got back from my book tour of the 2nd novel in the Dragon Heroes Saga and am working on the third."

It was well known that the gamer, and fitness enthusiast was also an avid reader of action/adventure fantasy stories. "Awesome…" he chirped. "I just got through reading the second novel. Whoa, cliffhangers drive me nuts."

David chuckled. "Don't worry, my friend. I'll let you know when the third book comes out."

"So, David, what brings you to my shop?" Sean asked curiously.

David's expression turned serious. "Two things, one of which is official police business."

Sean was surprised. "Police business? I hope I haven't done anything wrong."

David shook his head and smiled reassuringly. "No, no. Actually I'm here because I need your help. I found something I think you might know about."

Without another word, David pulled the card from a pocket and set it on the counter. Sean's eyes widened in near stunned surprise when he gazed at the card. "What the…where the hell did you get this?"

David explained the case Captain Moyers had called him to help investigate. Sean whistled. "This sounds serious," he commented.

"So, do you know anything about this card?" David asked.

Sean nodded. "That's easy. This is Celtic Guardian. It's a level 4 Warrior/Earth monster from the game of Duel Monsters."

David's face furrowed in puzzlement. "Duel Monsters? What the hell is Duel Monsters?"

The two card combatants squawked in surprise. Benton yelped, "Dude, you don't know what Duel Monsters is?"

David looked at the two and shook his head before facing Sean again. Sprague, however, answered David's question. "David, Duel Monsters is just one of the fastest growin card games in the world! It's becoming a major million dollar industry."

David now looked more confused. "Why all the hoopla over a card game? And sorry I haven't heard of it. Been busy with a book tour and writing."

David turned his attention back to Sean. The big man continued, "The hoopla over this game is that it's been producing some real excitement among the populace. The people who play the game a number of them are becoming celebrities. This card Celtic Guardian while not very powerful is fairly rare, and as I recall, you got it at the scene of a crime at a KaibaCorp warehouse?"

David nodded. Sean thought for a moment. "You know there's a big article in World Science magazine this month on Seto Kaiba and his company. Something to do with a new technological device he's creating for Duel Monsters. I think it involves holographic technology."

Now it was David's turn to whistle, clearly impressed. He'd heard that KaibaCorp had technology years ahead of anyone. And he also knew his friend to be many things but _**not**_ a stupid jock. Sean's face suddenly brightened. "You know KaibaCorp is having a demonstration of its new technology the day after tomorrow. My friend Franklin and I were planning to go until he came down with the flu. There's going to be a meet-and-greet session afterward and I was wondering if you'd care to join me."

_This would actually be a good idea. It could really help me shine a light on this mystery_. David thought.

He nodded and answered, "You're on."

Sean smiled. "Awesome, I'll pick you up around 9 a.m. the day after tomorrow."

David nodded then added, "Okay now also I need a personal favor from you."

"What kind of favor?" Sean asked.

"Well…" David said before he lowered his voice. "I've had _**a dream**_."

Sean flushed. "Dude, talking about naughty dreams in public…" he began in a chiding tone.

David's sighed and whispered, "Not one of those dreams…a mystic dream."

On hearing that Sean halted the chastisement. "Ooh." He said.

Sean Biggs, having known David since college, was one of the few outside the Police who knew of David's magical abilities. "How can I help?" Sean asked.

"You still got that identification program?" David asked.

He smirked. "Well I'd better. Your friends on the police found it useful, and it's helped when someone's tried to rob this place. But why do you need it?"

"The short of it is in my dream I saw several people in it. And I remember the details of them vividly. Something's coming, Sean. Something _**big**_. I can feel it." He said in a low tone.

Sean nodded. "Then come on to the back, my friend. I'll help you out."

David, as he moved around the counter, asked, "Oh and could you print up the information you gave me on Celtic Guardian?"

Sean nodded. "No problem. Anything I can do to help the police."

David followed the built man into the back of the store.

_**And there you have it folks. Part 2 of 'A New hand'! David's got quite a mystery on his hands. Who would have the audacity to steal from a KaibaCorp warehouse? What has Duel Monsters got to do with all this? For the answers to these questions and to see the first appearance of a couple of familiar Yu-Gi-Oh canon characters come back for part 3 of 'A new hand. Until then please read and review.**_


	3. A new hand part 3

_**Welcome everyone, to part 3 of 'A new hand'. The Rainwalker here, I hope you've been enjoying things so far. In the last chapter David Cardigan began assisting Captain Darren Moyers and the Portland Police in an investigation of a robbery at a KaibaCorp warehouse. David's investigation led him to the shop of a friend where he discovered the identity of a mysterious trading card he'd found at the scene of the crime. David also was introduced to the game of Duel Monsters. In this part of the story David identifies the people he saw in his dream back in Part 1 and will discover the importance of the game of Duel Monsters not just to his case, but to his future. As always thanks to jraito111 from Duelist network for his help, and special thanks to Agent of the Divine One and Rocket 6923 for their invaluable assistance with correcting any and all technical glitches in the story.  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing his characters, but I promise to put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this trilogy are my property. **_

The back of Sean's shop was a desk with two roller chairs on a hard-tiled floor and a room filled with a number of unopened boxes. On the desk sat a computer and a large screen. David sat beside Sean as Sean's fingers clicked over the keyboard readying the Identifier program. After several moments the description portion of the program came up on the screen. "Okay, David. Go ahead."

David sat back and closed his eyes. "One of the boys in the dream was a short fellow about 5'3 to 5'4. Tri—colored hair magenta and black, with two locks of blonde-colored hair at the front."  
>Sean's eyes brightened. "I think I know who that is."<br>Typing in all the information, the computer ran through all the files and eventually came up with a picture that brought David upright. He pointed at the screen and said, "That's him. That's one of the people I saw in my dream."  
>Sean explained, "Considering all the weird stuff that goes on with him, this shouldn't be a surprise. That, David, is currently one of the most prominent people in dueling…Yugi Muto."<p>

David gasped. _Could it be_? David thought.

He then asked Sean, "I need you to check something else. Could you check and see if he has any older relatives?"  
>Sean nodded and did as asked. David muttered, "Could this kid be related to him?"<br>Moments later, another image came up beside Yugi. The photo showed a short man with violet eyes, a full mustache, and hair inside a bandanna. Tears came to David's eyes as he extended a shaky hand. "It is him…Muto sensei," he said in a shaky tone.  
>Sean looked at him in surprise. "Hold on a minute. You know Solomon Muto?"<br>David nodded and explained, "When my father was working for U.S. Customs in Domino city years ago I was having trouble with math. Muto sensei took time out to help me figure things out and understand the concepts. It wasn't easy. How he could be so patient with me I don't know. But I remember when we had finished my assignments, Muto sensei would always entertain me with one of his stories about his adventures. I was pretty sure he made a lot of them up but…he was one of the biggest reasons I became a writer."

Sean smirked. "I seem to recall your Dad still owns a home in Domino," he mentioned wanting to get to the chase but sitting back knowing David could sometimes be a little long-winded.

David nodded. "He does, and it's one of the things I've been promised in Dad's will when he passes." David then took a deep breath. "Okay. The next person was a girl, a brunette-haired girl, shoulder-length hair, and the athletic build of a dancer."

Sean thought for a moment then said, "I think I have it…"  
>Clicking over the keys, he called up a picture of the girl and a couple other boys: one with messy blonde hair, and another with a crew cut like the kind worn in the military. David nearly toppled out of his seat. "Holy…" was all the writer could say momentarily stunned at this turn of events.<br>Sean asked wryly, "I think it's safe to say we're on to something here, good buddy?"

David nodded. "Damn straight we are. That blonde-haired boy, and the brown-haired teen boy with the girl, those two were also in my dream."  
>Sean's fingers moved over the keyboard as he explained, "This is from Maxmillion Pegasus's security tapes which were just recently released to the Internet."<p>

After several moments, three pictures popped up, each picture showing on its left information about each of the three people. "Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor. So that's who they are," David thought out loud. Then he asked, "Sean, when was that first picture of them taken?"  
>Sean explained, "It was during a recent competition called Duelist kingdom. Yugi emerged from that competition the winner, and, as I understand it, the prize money got handed over to Joey Wheeler."<br>David looked surprised, "That's charitable of Yugi, but why?"  
>Sean explained, "Word has it Joey's sister suffers from a rare form of degenerative eye condition. Only a special surgery that costs major bucks can help."<br>This got David's attention. "Sister? Joey has a sister? Can we find a picture of her?"  
>Sean smiled and said, "On it."<br>It took some doing but they soon found a school registry for Haverbrook, California. That's when they found a picture of a girl with red-brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and creamy skin that showed a look of innocence. David pointed at the girl and said, "That's her, that's her! That's the other teen girl I saw in my dream."  
>"Her name is Serenity Wheeler. She and Elizabeth Bakerton, her biological mother, live in Haverbrook."<p>

David was about to ask but Sean answered the question. "It also says that Jacob Wheeler, Serenity and Joey's father, has custody of him."

David put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Ooh," he said nodding grimly in understanding. "I hope things work out for Joey and Serenity. Because one way or another I'm going to need to contact them someday. Now maybe you can help with the blonde woman I saw in my dream."

Sean smirked and said, "Fire away, man."

David described the blonde woman in rather revealing attire. Sean got a sly look on his face. David asked the rhetorical question. "You know who I'm talking about, don't you?"

Sean nodded and gave him a toothy smile. "Bet your ass I do."

Sean cleared all the pictures and typed the description into the program. A picture of the blonde woman popped up. Sean smiled smugly and said, "Voila, I give you Mai Valentine. Men want to be with her! Women want to _**be**_ her! And who can blame them. That girl has an awesome figure!"

David looked at Mai and nodded. Sean snorted and said, "Come on, David. You can't tell me you wouldn't have thoughts about being with that hot girl."

David shrugged and said, "I admit her features are symmetrical."

Sean let out a guffaw of laughter before he asked, "David, are you certain you're not dead?"

David gave his friend a caustic glare as he snapped, "Not by a long shot!" Then he calmed down. "She called me onii-san. That's a Japanese term of endearment given by a younger sister to her older brother. There's only one person who ever called me that. What have Mai Valentine and these kids got to do with anything?"

Sean said, "Hey, buddy, keep it together here. Anyone else you want me to look for?"  
>David thought for a moment. "Brown-haired male who wears a headband with diamond-shaped patterns of red and black. Long, brown hair some of which is tied back, and wears a dice earring on one ear."<br>Sean typed it up but…the program said unable to locate person described. Sean shook his head. "Nope…nothing."  
>They tried several more times then. "Sorry, can't find anything on the last guy."<br>David sighed, "I imagine information on him will be discovered soon enough."  
>"There anything else you need, David?"<br>The writer shook his head. "Nope, can't really think of anything. However…" David pulled out a pen and small pad and wrote the names down. "The names you've given me so far I'll memorize. In the meantime, I'll see you the day after tomorrow, and thanks for your help, Sean."  
>Sean nodded, "Anytime, David. Anytime."<br>David got out of his seat and left.

David spent the rest of the day working on the latest chapter in his novel.

Nothing much happened until the day when Sean picked David up after breakfast. "Why the rush, Sean?" David asked after getting into his car.  
>"Because there's going to be a large crowd there. I want to get to our reserved seats as quickly as possible," the bald muscular man explained as his truck rolled down the streets of Portland towards the downtown area and their destination.<br>"Is this Duel Monsters thing _**really**_ that big?" David asked skeptically.

"It may not look like much…" Sean explained. "But that game is something else. As I understand it, Duel Monsters is actually based on a game they played back in ancient Egypt."

"What?" David asked suddenly interested.

Sean nodded. "Yeah. There's an old legend that the game started some kind of war 5,000 years ago. But some Pharaoh saved the world from destruction."

Light flashed before David's eyes, and suddenly he was no longer David Cardigan but Ahmad Rahim, wizard of Ancient Egypt and one of the few people in the supposedly nameless Pharaoh's regular court who knew all his secrets. Ancient secrets came back to David as his mind flashed back to the present. "Shadow magic," he whispered.

"What was that, David?" Sean asked curiously?

David said, "It's nothing, just talking to myself."

Sean added, "Just don't do it too often, man. Not everybody knows about your supernatural abilities and for good reason."

David nodded. "Understood, Sean."

Pioneer Courthouse Square in downtown Portland had been quite the hot spot in Portland since the 1980's. And today the central spot in downtown Portland was no exception as police had the area fenced off and had chairs lined up in the square. Already the seats were filling up when David and Sean found their front row places. "Now let me see if I understand this. KaibaCorp is going to be demonstrating some new technology today that uses holograms, and they're going to be using Duel Monsters cards?" David asked.

Sean nodded. "That's about the whole of it."

David turned his attention to the currently large space in front of them. There were two large screens at each end of the large space. The screens had numbers popping up on them.

"Holy cow…" David squawked. "Look at the size of those screens!"

Sean asked, "You can see the screens and what's on them?"

"Big as life," he answered nodding in affirmation.

David wondered why such a large space would be needed for a demonstration. The answer came a few minutes later when two men in business suits appeared. One was a blonde-haired man David estimated to be around his age, maybe a bit younger with blue eyes and a genuinely affable look about him. The other was older than David, late 30's to early 40's. The man had brunette hair that showed signs of going blonde and an iron jaw to him, as well as steel, grey eyes. The man looked friendly enough. The two men pulled out microphones from their sports jackets and turned them on. And from the way they handled them, it looked like they'd already tested them. "Welcome, everyone," the younger man called to which the large audience erupted in cheers.

After the cheers died down the older man said, "Welcome gamers and fans to what will be the future of dueling. I'm Michael Winters, Senior Executive here at the Portland branch of KaibaCorp."

The younger man continued, "And I'm Samuel Bradley, Junior executive for the Portland branch of KaibaCorp. Thank you one and all for coming."

Winters then explained, "At KaibaCorp, we've always said that when you think the best gear for the best games, think KaibaCorp. And today, once again, Mr. Kaiba's company will prove that we back up what we say with actions. Today, you will be watching two of the most seasoned duelists from the Professional Duelists League or P.D.L. duke it out for supremacy using KaibaCorp's new holographic technology."

Sam then called out, "Now tell me, everyone out there today…_**are you ready?**_"

The crowd began to cheer. "_**I said, are you ready**_?" Bradley called again.

David noted the crowd surging with excitement. Even Sean was getting into the feel of things by erupting in a loud cheer. David had to admit the younger executive had a way with crowds. There was something of the performer in that one. "Then for those here today and the thousands more watching around the world…_**it's time to DUELLLLLL!**_" the blonde-haired man called out sending the audience erupting into roars of excitement.  
>Near where the two men were standing was the brick-covered TriMet office for downtown Portland where the company sold passes and gave out information about the various lines. From within came a small girl whose hair was up in pig tails, wore a set of glasses, was dressed in child-sized version of female business attire, carrying a teddy bear in one hand, and carrying strange disk-like device that had what looked like halves of an arrow attached to it. Accompanying the little girl was an older man with a cane yet standing upright. The man wore business attire, a rounded hat, and a bowtie instead of a regular tie. David gaped. He didn't know the girl but he knew the older man from somewhere. Before he could ask Sean the name of the girl, Sam Bradley spoke up as arena music started to play. "Introducing duelist number 1, she recently won the Intercontinental championship which was vacated by Bandit Keith Howard. Hailing from the state of California and accompanied by her Grandfather, who originates from Oxford, England, here is Miss Rebecca Hawkins!"<p>

"Hawkins…!?" David gaped. Now he was able to put the name to the face. "Then is that man over there?"

Sean nodded and answered, "That's Dr. Arthur Hawkins known to some as the renegade of the archaeological world. He's had some theories that a number of scientists have called outrageous and ridiculous."

David thought back. "Yes, I remember now. I saw him on Greta Van Susteren's show recently. And I even got a book signed by him when I went to one of his lectures when I was in college. A brilliant man and very interesting."

Samuel Bradley spoke up, "And next, introducing her opponent currently residing in Seattle, Washington…"

The music changed to "The Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson. A man who looked like a copy of the singer entered dressed in a skin-tight black suit, his skin pale as a ghost, dark makeup covering the region around his eyes and wearing black lipstick. David's face contorted in disgust. The man was also carrying one of those disk-like devices. "Ew…" David grunted. "Now _**that**_ is just…_**wrong**_."

David noticed the overture of boos and hisses. _And it would appear this fellow isn't well liked__**,**_ he mentally noted.

"This man is the current Pacific Northwestern Duel Monsters champion. This is Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett!" Bradley announced.

The truth of what was going on finally sunk in. "Are you kidding!?" David gasped.

Sean quipped, "Depends on what you mean, David."

David looked at his friend and asked, "Now, let me get this straight…that cute little girl's going to be going toe to toe with that reject from a Marilyn Manson concert?"

Sean nodded. David smiled and let out a burst of laughter. Then he stopped laughing, his face contorting in befuddlement. "Are you pullin' my leg?" David asked.

Sean shook his head. "Nope, I've actually seen Rebecca in action on several televised duels. That little girl is sharp beyond her years."  
>David incredulously responded, "Are you kidding me? Against that loon, she'll get killed!"<p>

Sean smirked and responded, "20 bucks and a meal at Coney's Hot Dogs says she beats that Goth wannabe."

David fished the coupon for that meal he'd never got around to using out. "Okay 20 bucks and the meal coupon…you're on."

Sean smiled knowingly and answered, "Awesome."  
>The two grown men turned to watch the duel.<br>The little girl and the Goth man approached Bradley who pulled a coin from a pocket of his sports coat. He explained, "All right, you two. Shake hands and let's have a fair and clean competition."

Then Bennett glared in contempt at the child. "Are you scared little girl…?" he taunted. "Do I frighten you?"  
>The little girl grabbed her teddy bear. "Oh teddy, please protect me from the big bad man," she squealed as she trembled.<p>

The gothic man smiled and commented, "It'll take more than a teddy bear to protect you from my army of fiendish boogie men!"

She pulled her teddy bear closer, looking openly petrified. David growled as he watched. Sean commented, "Gaining a dislike for Gerald Bennett, huh?"

David snarled, "I really _**hate**_ bullies!"

"Now you see part of why this guy is detested so much. Thing is, this fool doesn't know who he's messing with," Sean snickered a knowing glimmer in his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" David asked.

"Just watch," Sean told David.

Back at where the duelists were Bradley explained, "All right, you two. We're going to flip a coin and whoever wins gets to go first."

"Headssss," The Goth man called hissing at the end like a snake.

Rebecca held her Teddy Bear tightly. Bradley with the flick of his thumb sent the coin hurdling into the air. The coin then fell to the earth and landed on…"It's tails. So, Miss Hawkins, you'll go first," Bradley called.

The two KaibaCorp executives got off the floor. Putting a monocular to his eyes, he looked at the Kaiba executives and noted Winters say, "Now we'll see if Mr. Kaiba's work has paid off."

The two duelists went a far distance from each other. "Why are they moving so far away from each other?" David wondered. He soon got his answer after the two duelists clicked their disks into position.

_**Muwhahahahahahahahahaaaa, the evil cliffhanger has struck again! Get ready because in Part 4 David witnesses the battle between Rebecca and Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett. It looks as though the Goth duelist has Rebecca scared to death, or does he? What surprises await with this new KaibaCorp technology? And how will this affect David's investigation? For the answers to these questions check out part 4 of 'A new hand'! Until next time, read and review, and have a nice day.**_


	4. A new hand part 4

_**Hey there, Yu-Gi-Oh fans. This is The Rainwalker, coming at you with part 4 of 'A new hand'! In the last episode David and his friend Sean Biggs identified most of those whom David saw in his dream back in Part 1. Then David and Sean headed for Pioneer Courthouse Square to see KaibaCorp's new technology which will revolutionize the game of Duel Monsters. In Part 4 of 'A new hand' Rebecca faces off against the reviled Pacific Northwestern champion Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett. Will David witness a little girl having her spirit crushed, or does Sean know something that David doesn't about this little girl? You want answers faithful reader? Come on along and let's find out as Yu-Gi-Oh GM book 1 continues.**_

_**Author's Note: Special thanks to Lobo Argost for his help in developing this duel. **_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing his characters for a while but will put them away when done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this saga are strictly mine.**_

The duelists drew five cards. A seemingly cowed Rebecca said, "The big bad man is scary, teddy. I want him to go away."  
>Looking at her cards she then called out, "First off, I'll summon Ruby Dragon in attack mode."<p>

David asked, "So, how does a person win this game?"

Sean responded, "Get your opponent down to 0 Life points, and as of recent events, the P.D.L. has proclaimed that all duelists will now start out with 4000 life points instead of 2000 like at Duelist Kingdom."  
>David asked, "So the game's changing?"<br>Sean nodded. "It's changing and growing."

The two returned to watching the match…and David got the scare of his life when a gigantic dragon-like creature with scythe-like wings appeared on the brick-laden floor. A lot of the people gasped in fright. "_**NYAH, NYAH!"**_ David yelped in fright as he leapt out of his seat at the sight of the creature.  
>Sam stepped into the middle of the duel and called in a calming tone, "Easy folks, easy, easy, easy. Just relax. This monster isn't real."<p>

The executive walked over to the monster and to everyone's amazement, including David's, put his hand through it. The crowd gasped. David fell back into his seat. Sean put a hand on David's shoulder. "Relax, man. It's just a hologram."  
>David still trembling commented, "I-I-It looks p-p-p-pretty r-r-real to me!"<p>

Sam Bradley pulled his hand away from the illusion and said, "See, folks? No need for worries. The duel disks' safety mechanisms are on, and it's at low power so only other duelists will feel the effects. So just relax and let's get back to the duel."  
>Sam stepped away and the duel continued. Above the two duelists the screens showed their life points at 4000. David read the quick bit on Ruby Dragon. "Hmm, 4 star monster, Attack points 1600, defense points 1300."<p>

The Marilyn Manson look-alike gave Rebecca a leering smile. "You think that's going to drive away the boogeyman? Oh no, little girl. Your nightmare has only _**just**_ begun!"  
>The man then gave her a creepy look as he stuck out his tongue and made a noise intending to frighten her. Rebecca said, "Keep the big bad man away, teddy. Now I end my turn by placing three cards facedown. That will be it."<p>

Three large cards face down appeared in front of Rebecca. David grimaced, "I really hate this! That poor little girl looks terrified."

Sean however was doing a terrible job stifling his snickering. David still didn't see what Sean knew so he decided to wait for whatever Sean thought was going to happen to happen. The Gothic man smiled evilly and cooed, "You can't stop the night or the monster in the closet. Now I draw…"He drew a card and smiled wickedly. "Now, little girl, your ultimate nightmare begins as from my hand I play the magic card, Terraforming which allows me to add a field spell card from my deck to my hand." He played the mentioned card and drew another from a slot in his disk. He smiled and cackled, "Ooh, now, little one, the terror _**really**_ begins. Welcome to my nightmare, little Hawkins! Here you'll be scared just like all…the beautiful people, the beautiful people!" he hissed. "I play the field spell card Pandemonium!"

The Gothic man showing Rebecca the card played it. A larger version of the card appeared before the man on the field and then vanished. David then got another surprise as did everyone else when the area morphed into something out of the lower planes. Pioneer Courthouse Square was transformed into a gigantic cavern with stalagmites, stalactites and pools of red hot lava. Everyone looked around in surprise. There was no heat coming from the pools. David whistled. "This KaibaCorp technology is really something. I'm impressed," he casually commented.

Sean smirked. "You should be. This is some of Seto Kaiba's finest work to date."

Michael stepped in this time. "As you can see, everyone, there's no need for alarm. This is all strictly holographic technology. We can assure you Pioneer Courthouse Square is still here."  
>There was muttering and quiet conversation from the audience, the general consensus of which was <em>indeed this was impressive<em>.

_And perhaps potentially dangerous,_ David thought as his ethical side began to harbor questions.

He returned his attention the match.

Bennett smiled and said, "Now, silly little girl, see why that Intercontinental Championship should belong to someone like me who's a better duelist? Say hello to the first of the monsters in your closet, Vilepawn Archfiend!"

David and a lot of the other audience members grimaced at the hideous creature as it appeared on the field, muscles sticking out in plain view, a skull-like face with eyes as red as blood, and a nasty blade protruding from one of its armored arms. Overall, David did not like the look of these archfiend monsters at all. In his mind he muttered, _They remind me of some of the hell spawn I've fought, and they were pretty nasty as is_.

David then read the quick stats on Vilepawn Archfiend. "Vilepawn Archfiend, 2 star monster, attack 1200, defense 200." David's face furrowed. "But that monster is much weaker than Ruby Dragon."  
>Sean noted, "In this game looks can be deceiving, good buddy."<br>Bennett said, "Let me explain something to you, girly. Under normal circumstances because Vilepawn Archfiend is on the field I'd have to pay 500 life points in my Standby phase. But because Pandemonium is in play, that penalty is automatically negated. And that's only the beginning, shrimp. It has a special ability which makes it so any monster _**has **_to target Vilepawn Archfiend first before it can attack any other monster."  
>Rebecca gasped and yelped, "Oh no, that means…!"<p>

Bennett leered and said, "Oh yeah, my other fiends are safe as long as Vilepawn is face up on the field." Then a wicked glint appeared in Bennett's eyes. "But let's add a little insurance to that in case you manage to get rid of Vilepawn Archfiend. I'll play the magic card, Double Summon to bring forth _**another**_ Vilepawn Archfiend to the field!"

A twin of the hideous demonic fiend creature appeared on the field ready for battle. The Pacific Northwestern Champion taunted, "But I'm still not done, Hawkins. Now I play another magic card, Quick Summon, and with it I summon forth the fearsome and powerful Infernalqueen Archfiend!"

A hideous half female/half demon creature appeared on the field dressed in a tattered cloak. David grimaced at the creature whose eyes glowed a sickly green light. "Ugh…" David commented with a grimace. "And I thought the Vilepawn Archfiends were bad." Then he read the creatures quick stats. "Infernalqueen Archfiend, 4 star Fiend monster, attack 900, defense 1500."

Waving at the three Archfiends on the field, the disgrace of the Pacific Northwest proclaimed, "Like I said, your teddy bear isn't going to protect you, little girl. Oh no. My fiends are taking you to Hell, and you'll be begging and pleading to me for mercy before it's done! Now I use Infernalqueen Archfiend's special ability to power up my first Vilepawn Archfiend!"

David's mouth gaped. "Is that legal!?" he asked incredulously.

Sean nodded grimly and said, "In accordance with P.D.L. rules…yeah, it is."

The first Vilepawn Archfiend's attack points shot up to 2200. Bennett smiled like a predatory animal. "Ah, much better. Now, little girl, here comes the hurting part. Vilepawn Archfiend 1, kill that little girl's stupid Ruby Dragon!"

The first Vilepawn got up and ran towards Rebecca's Ruby Dragon. The terrified little girl called out, "Not so fast! I counter the attack with one of my face down cards, Mirror Wall!"

A card with a picture of a mirror-like wall appeared on the field. The gothic rock fan boy cackled wickedly and retorted in a mockingly remorseful tone, "Oops, did I forget to mention Vilepawn's other effect? Ooh, how careless of me."

"What?" Rebecca yelped.

He smiled, "Oh yeah, little princess, Vilepawn has a special effect where if you throw up a counter card a six sided die is rolled and if I get a 3 then it's triple trouble for you."

"_**NO,**_" Rebecca called out.

"Oh yes," he leered. "Now let that sweet die roll!"

A holographic six-sided die appeared at the center of the arena rolling in the air. David and everyone watched as time seemed to slow down as the die first floated upwards…then dropped like a rock Earthward. David counted the number of times his heart beat as he watched with anticipation as the die dropped to the ground and rolled several times. At first it seemed it would come up a four until a lucky final bounce and…Bennett's cackle of triumph was even louder before he proclaimed, "It's a three which means that your Mirror Wall's effect is negated and is automatically destroyed by Vilepawn Archfiend's effect!"

The card image shattered and pixilated. The creature move in and launched a swift and terrifying attack on the Ruby Dragon. The Ruby Dragon was knocked off its feet as it let out a scream of pain before it pixilated and vanished. Rebecca grimaced as her life points dropped by 600 to 3400. David was stunned by this move. And that's when a memory came to him…a memory of 5,000 years ago. _Could it be?_ he thought. _Is this game the new version of the Shadow Games?_ David thought mentally.

Then he suddenly felt a chill rush through him. It wasn't an ordinary chill, but it was one he was _**very familiar **_with. It was the chill that meant only one thing.___This game holds my future and the key to finding and destroying the Necronomicon_ he mentally realized.

David turned back to watching the duel. Bennett said, "And now the hell really begins! Vilepawn Archfiend 2, Infernalqueen Archfiend, RIP THIS PRISSY LITTLE TWIT APART WITH A DIRECT ATTACK!"

David gasped "A direct attack!?"

Sean nodded. "That's part of the new rules."

David looked back to the duel horrified. "Miss Hawkins," was all he could say.

The Infernalqueen Archfiend and the other Vilepawn Archfiend leapt at Rebecca. The little girl screamed in pain and dropped to a knee from the two vicious attacks. Her life points dropped to 1300. The crowd let out gasps of shock and threw Bennett murderous glares. Bennett simply stated, "You see people, this is why _**I**_ should be the Intercontinental Champion. Not some overly educated brat granddaughter of a kook."

The crowd quieted down to a gasp. Even Bradley and Winters were shocked at this. David more than ever wanted to throttle this clown. Dr. Hawkins glared at the man and asked politely, "I beg your pardon?"

The goth man snapped, "You heard me. You're a kook. You and your _**stupid**_ theories about the past. Screw the past. Live only in the present and only for yourself. That's what I say! And now I'm going to prove it! On my next turn I'm going to trounce your granddaughter into the ground!"

The usually calm and collected professor got an angry expression on his face when Rebecca put a hand on his leg. Rebecca was shaking. "What's the matter, little princess?" Bennett said in a mockingly sweet voice. "Did the attack from my nasty fiends give you so many boo-boos you're going to cry?"

David was about to intervene but stopped suddenly. Something wasn't right here. Rebecca was indeed shaking, but it wasn't from crying. Soon he realized she was laughing when the laughter started to get louder. Rebecca got to her feet giggling. Bennett cackled and said, "I guess I must've driven you insane from the power of my attacks. Well it's not over yet."

"No," Rebecca managed to sputter out. "I'm laughing because…_**you are such a loser**_!"

"What?" the goth squawked in surprise.

"Someone very important to me taught me there's more to life than revenge and power. There's friendship, trust, and love! And when you mess with my grandpa, you mess with somebody I love very much! And nobody messes with my grandpa and gets away with it!"

Rebecca opened her eyes and David saw a fiery and deadly determination in there. Her smile had turned cold and unwavering. Sean chuckled before he taunted, "Ooh, Bennett, you're in for it now!"

David looked back on the match as he thought, _Why do I have the feeling the prey just became the predator._

Rebecca smiled and snapped, "All right, Mr. Goth rocker wannabe, you want to play rough, fine. The kiddy gloves come off! Now are you done with your turn?"

The Pacific Northwestern champion guffawed and snapped, "Nice front, little girl, but it won't save you from my fiends. For now though I end my turn."

Rebecca smiled and stated, "Good, I was getting tired of your attempts to imitate that overly made-up dork Marilyn Manson anyway!" Rebecca drew a card from her deck. She stated, "First off, I play the card Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards."

A card showing a pot with a grinning face on it appeared. Rebecca drew two more card and looked over her hand. Then she called out, "For now I'll activate one of my facedown cards…Scapegoat in defense mode!"

A card with four furry creatures with goat horns appeared. The card changed into the four furry creatures. Bennett let out a loud laugh. Finally he proclaimed, "Just as I thought. You've got nothing, rank amateur!"

Rebecca chided, "My grandpa always says it's rude to interrupt people. Now I play from my hand the spell card the Dark Door! And that's it for my turn."

A card appeared face up on the field that showed a creature going through a door with eerie yellow light. "With this card, only one of your monsters can attack me at a time." Rebecca explained.

Bennett gaped, "What!? _**NO**_!"

David watched and thought out loud, "Good move, but all she's done is buy herself some time."

Bennett snapped, "You're starting to become quite the irritation, you little pest."

Rebecca smirked and stated, "Go ahead and take your turn. See what I have in store for you next, you jerk!"

Bennett drew and snapped, "Now I use Infernalqueen's power to enhance the strength of my already enhanced Vilepawn Archfiend's attack!"

The Archfiend's attack points shot up to 3200. Bennett snapped, "Vilepawn Archfiend, destroy one of her Scapegoat tokens!"

The creature nodded and launched an attack that sliced up one of the Scapegoat tokens and pixilated it. Bennett smiled smugly. "One down, three to go. I'm coming to get you, Rebecca Hawkins," he mocked before he gave her a look intended to frighten her as he stuck out his tongue.

Rebecca sighed and shook her head. "Boy, I can see why the people of this part of the country don't like you very much. I did some research on you, and I see you're as much of a creep as people on the Internet have said."

The champion duelist waived it off. "Pfft, like I care what these ignorant hicks think. Soon that Intercontinental title will be mine, and I'll crush anyone who gets in my way…even you, little brat!"

Rebecca's eyes beamed with a controlled anger. She moved to draw a card from her deck. "First off, I use the card Quick Summon to bring Luster Dragon #2 on to the field in attack mode."

A dragon made of pure emerald appeared on the field. David gasped in wonder. This dragon wasn't frightening. In fact, he had to admit this Dragon monster was quite beautiful. Then he saw the quick stats "Luster dragon 2…" he said out loud. "6 Star monster, attack 2400, defense 1400."

Rebecca looked at her hand and then revealed the card she'd drawn as she played it on the spell card side of her disk. "Wow, teddy. Look what I drew. Why it's Card of Sanctity which allows each of us to draw until we have six cards."  
>Both drew. Bennett snapped, "What do you think you're doing, prolonging the inevitable?"<br>Rebecca smirked and stated, "And look what the cards gave me. It's Tribute to the Doomed which I play now."

Bennett cackled and stated, "Hah, you're a fool, Hawkins. I can just activate my Vilepawn Archfiend's special ability! You're still not winning this duel!"

Once again the holographic die appeared flying up into the sky. David and the rest watched as the die slowed its ascent then began to drop. The die dropped faster and faster until it landed on the ground and bounced several times. Bennett cackled and snapped in triumph, "You see that, Hawkins? That's what you get for making such a rank amateur mistake!"

Bennett threw back his head, let out a crazy high-pitched cackle, and he closed his eyes. Had he been paying attention, he would've noticed the die bounce on to a three and finally land…on a one.  
>Rebecca let him laugh himself out before she quipped, "Hey, laughing goth, you want to check that die again?"<p>

Bennett opened his eyes, and the look of triumph fell off his face to be replaced by a look of stunned disbelief. Rebecca stuck out her tongue and snapped, "Overconfidence will come back to bite you where it hurts the most, Bennett! You just rolled, proverbially speaking anyway, snake eyes!"

Bennett could only watch in horror as his Vilepawn Archfiend lurched and shivered before it exploded into pixels.  
>Rebecca's card also exploded. Rebecca said, "And now let's have my Luster Dragon take care of that other Vilepawn Archfiend in case you come up with any ideas."<p>

The Dragon unfurled it's wings and soared into the air. As it flew higher, it picked up speed and then dove at the other Vilepawn Archfiend, launching a blast of green flame at the fiend monster. Vilepawn screamed in agony as it was incinerated by the blast. Bennett let out an ear-piercing shriek as his life points dropped to 2500. The Goth man began to shake, his eyes filling with an unholy hatred. "You…destroyed…my beautiful…Vilepawn Archfiends! How _**DARE**_ you insult me like that!"

"Oh we'll do more than that, won't we, teddy?" she said looking at the stuffed bear who was still on the stool that had been set up. "We sure will, Rebecca," the girl said in a deep voice. She then got behind the bear and moved it back and forth as she said, "I will eat you alive, rrrrr!"

David's face wrinkled in puzzlement. "Is this girl completely off her rocker, or is she doing all this on purpose?" he mumbled.

Bennett snarled, "Pay, pay, you will _**pay**_!" He drew a card and snapped, "First, since you destroyed my beautiful Vilepawn Archfiends, I have only one need for Infernalqueen Archfiend so I sacrifice her in order to summon forth _**SUMMONED SKULL**_!"

Infernalqueen Archfiend pixilated into nothingness. Then in a flash of dark energy a skeleton-like creature with horns on its head, bat-like wings and growling like a cat appeared on the field. David read the stats on the fiend. "Summoned Skull, 6 star monster, attack 2500, defense 1200, this can't be good."

Bennett snarled, "Since I only have one fiend on the field, I can attack that Luster Dragon 2 with lightning strike!"

The Summoned Skull raised its hands over its head and sent a surge of powerful lightning that struck the emerald-colored dragon. The lightning attack destroyed Rebecca's monster. Rebecca's life points dropped by 100 to 1200. Bennett cackled and snapped, "You're finished, Hawkins. All I have left are those stupid scapegoat tokens, and then I'll have my Summoned Skull rip you apart!"

Rebecca snapped, "We'll see, clown. Meanwhile, I draw!"

She did so and then snapped, "And now, Mr. Goth Rocker bully, it's time for me to introduce that third card I had face down."

"What!?" Bennett said realizing he'd forgotten about it.

"Holy!" was all David could say, realizing he'd forgotten about it too.

The last facedown card flipped up, revealing a glowing hand extending. "First, I use Silent Doom to summon Luster Dragon 2 from my graveyard."

The emerald-colored dragon appeared again. This time, though, it looked to be kneeling. Bennett laughed derisively. "You're an idiot, Hawkins, or you'd know that any creature summoned from the Graveyard by Silent Doom is summoned in defense mode."

Rebecca retorted, "I know that. Which is why he won't be staying very long. As I now use the quick spell card in my hand, Adamantine Sword Revival!"

Bennett gaped and yelled, "_**No, that means**_…!"

Rebecca snapped, "Yeah, you big bully, it's time for you to face the wrath of the Intercontinental Champion! I sacrifice Luster Dragon 2 in order to summon Diamond Head Dragon in attack mode!"

Luster Dragon 2 pixilated and vanished. A dragon made of pure diamond-colored skin appeared on the field and bellowed a challenge.

David looked at the creature quizzically. "Diamond Head Dragon, 8 star Dragon type monster, question mark attack points, and 2800 defense points. How is that thing supposed to be able to…"

Before David could say anymore, the attack points of the Luster Dragon 2 were added to Diamond Head Dragon. Rebecca added, "Oh and you should know, Bennett, Diamond Head Dragon also gets 1000 extra attack points because he was ritual summoned. That's all for now!"

Bennett looked horrified as he snapped, "Summoned Skull destroy that annoying Diamond Head Dragon!"  
>Rebecca chided, "Ah, ah, ah remember how many attack points Diamond Head Dragon has."<p>

Bennett realized to his horror he'd made a terrible mistake as he yelled, "_**NO**_!"  
>Summoned Skull attacked Diamond Head Dragon…and the attack bounced off Diamond Head and hit the fiend head on. The creature screamed in agony and was instantly pixilated. Bennett let out a shriek of horror as he lost 900 Life points dropping down to 1600. Rebecca snapped, "Now, Mr. Bennett, I'm going to teach you a lesson in respecting people! You try and scare me, you insult my grandfather, and you disrespect the people of the Pacific Northwest. How a creep like <em><strong>you<strong>_ got to be champion of this area I'll never know. But you made a serious mistake. You thought I was an ordinary kid, and you underestimated me. I didn't get to be Intercontinental Champion by luck. I won this title because I had my grandfather behind me and _**I'm**_ a genius! Now I'm going to show people why they shouldn't be afraid of you! Diamond Head Dragon, attack this jerk directly and _**take**_…_**him**_…_**down**_!"

The Dragon reared up and leaped off the ground as it soared towards its target. With a mighty slash of its sharp diamond claws against the Goth rock duelist, Bennett's life points dropped to 0.  
>Bennett let out a final ear-piercing shriek of horror and pain as the attack hit, and he realized he'd just been defeated by a little girl. Then silence reigned as the scenery changed back to Pioneer Courthouse Square. Silence reigned over the crowd for several moments…then they erupted into cheers. Even people behind the fence who had stopped to watch were cheering. David's mouth was agape, and his eyes were about ready to burst from their sockets as he got to his feet. "But how…but she…?" was all he could muster.<p>

Sean deftly took the 20 dollar bill and the coupon from the hand of David that held it as he said, "I'll just take what I won fair and square."

David with one final "Dah…" fell over in disbelief.

Sean smugly chided, "What did I tell you? Never bet against me."

Sam Bradley came out and declared, "The winner of this match, the Intercontinental Duel Monsters Champion, Rebecca Hawkins!"

The crowd in Pioneer Courthouse Square erupted into louder cheers. David noted the little girl leaping up and down and she squealed, "Yippee! I won, I won, I won!"

The crystal ballroom later that day was filled with various people conversing on various topics. David was only grateful that it was a semi-casual affair. Usually he hated going to social events as he liked to maintain a measure of privacy. But when it was attire like what he was wearing, David felt more relaxed. David had just finished chatting with a reporter from the Oregonian newspaper when Sean tapped him on the shoulder. David turned to face his friend noting the cat-like smirk on the taller man's face. The knowing smirk told David all he needed to know. Without so much as a word, David followed the man through the crowd of people. Finally David's journey came to the other side of the large room where Sean brought him to Michael Winters, Sam Bradley, and the Hawkinses all talking. The young blonde-haired child was the first to notice the two and approached. Sean stepped aside. David smirked wryly. "So you're Rebecca Hawkins, hmm?" he asked.

She nodded and piped up, "Sure am, it's nice to meet you, Mister…?"

David politely took the girl's hand and shook it as he answered her question. "Cardigan, David Cardigan, and I think you should know…I lost 20 bucks and a coupon for a favorite restaurant cause of you."

Sean added teasingly, "I keep telling you, David, don't ever make a bet against me. You're gonna' lose man."

Rebecca actually giggled and answered, "Sorry, but that Goth clown was really asking for it."

David chuckled. "No argument on that count, Miss Hawkins."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Please, none of that formality stuff. Call me Rebecca. And I've heard of you, Mr. David Cardigan. You're that famous sci-fi and fantasy writer, right? I have friends in college who are _**big**_ fans of yours."

David was nearly knocked off his feet. "You're in college?" he asked in surprise.

She nodded smugly. "What do you expect? I am a genius."

_Cocky much__**?**_ David thought dryly.

"Rebecca?" called a man with a distinct British accent. The elderly man David had seen earlier smirked in wry amusement. "Ah, splendid! There you are."

"Hi, Grandpa," she called with genuine warmth.

Dr. Arthur Hawkins looked on the two adults and asked, "I hope Rebecca hasn't been too much of a handful."

"Grandpa!?" Rebecca squawked but then noted from the older man's expression that she was being teased.

David chuckled and replied as he extended a hand, "No, sir, I can assure you your granddaughter here has been very good. And it's a pleasure to see you again. I'm David Cardigan."

Arthur Hawkins shook the presented hand as a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Cardigan, hmm…" Then the man's eyes brightened as a memory came to him. "I remember now. You were that splendid young man who had a copy of a book I'd published when I was at Portland State University for a lecture years ago."

David nodded. "Yes sir, that was me. I saw you the other night on Greta Van Susteren's show. It would appear that like your granddaughter here you have a knack for really bringing arrogant so and so's to account."

The British archaeologist laughed merrily. "That twit Jenkins had been a thorn in my side for some time. It was actually quite the pleasure showing that elitist for the fool he really was. And if what I've heard from some of the students at a number of universities is correct, you've become quite the accomplished writer of fiction since your own college days."

David nodded. "Guilty as charged, and if you have any information on Egyptian mythology or stories to tell, I'd love to hear. I'm always looking for good material for stories."

The older man smirked merrily and added, "Spoken like a true fiction writer, dear boy."

David turned back to Rebecca. "Miss Hawk- I mean Rebecca, do you mind if I have a look at your deck?"

"Sure, you can see it," Rebecca answered, her face beaming with pride.

Rebecca pulled the deck from a pocket and handed it to David. The legally blind writer even with his glasses on had to look very close to read the small print clearly. Rebecca's face furrowed in surprise. "Mr. Cardigan, is it really necessary to get that close just to look at that card?" she asked genuinely perplexed.

David explained, "For me, yes it is. You see, Rebecca, I'm legally blind. It's a very rare condition I inherited from my mom. So I _**have**_ to get close to see small print, even with my glasses on."

Dr. Hawkins added in, "My word, when we first met dear boy I never would've suspected such a thing. You carry yourself quite well."

David looked at the elderly professor and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah well my mom has always been a very independent kind of person, and I guess I inherited that from her as well."

The three chuckled at David's self-deprecating humor. The writer then returned the deck but kept one card. He turned over the card studying the elaborate artwork. David asked, "Dr. Hawkins, Rebecca, I was wondering if you could explain to me in depth how this game works exactly. I got some of the basics of it but, I'd like to know the innermost details."

"Excuse me. I'm so sorry, Dr. Hawkins and Rebecca. Was I interrupting anything?" asked someone David remembered from the earlier events of the day.

David and the Hawkinses turned to see Sam Bradley and Michael Winters approaching. Warm greetings were exchanged. Sam Bradley giddily shook hands with David. "David Cardigan, the writer of Starflyers and the two Dragon Heroes novels. Wow, I've actually been following you since my college days at PSU."

David was openly surprised. "You went to Portland State University?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I did. I was there when you and your group the Freakahs were running around the campus solving all those weird cases. I have to say you guys have become urban legends at our mutual alma mater."

A sad look crossed David's face. Those times at PSU _**had**_ been some of the happiest times of his life despite the dangers they'd faced. Sam Bradley's face creased in surprise. "Are you all right, Mr. Cardigan? Have I struck a nerve?"

David remembered where he was and shook his head. "No, no, Mr. Bradley. I was just…remembering some things. It's nothing to worry about."

Michael Winters added in, "Begging your pardon, Rebecca, but that's a fascinating deck you have there. I've never really had the chance to see Duel Monsters cards up close before. May I have a look at them?"

Rebecca nodded and handed the head of KaibaCorp's Portland operations her deck. David watched carefully as the man shuffled through the cards looking at the pictures and noted something when he saw Michael Winters close his eyes and mutter something under his breath. "Excuse me, Mr. Winters?" David asked. "But I couldn't help but note what you're doing. Are you a person who has a photographic memory?"

Michael smiled warmly as he shuffled the cards, "Why yes, I am. And truth told, I was also something of a card player in my college years. Although I've never played Duel Monsters, I've played my fair share of card games. I'm also quite good with computers which is why I work for KaibaCorp."

David noted Sam was smiling at Rebecca as he chirped, "And I have something for you, Rebecca." He showed one hand and then the other to show that he had nothing in them and nothing up either sleeve. David got a keen suspicion about what Sam Bradley was up to. Those suspicions were confirmed when seemingly from Bradley's hands he pulled a rose. Rebecca was surprised at first then chuckled and clapped her hands.

Dr. Hawkins also had to chuckle and clap his hands as he added, "I say, good show there, lad."

David smirked and added in, "Ah ha! Just as I suspected. You're a magician, aren't you? Or at least a retired one."

Bradley nodded and gave Rebecca the rose. "Three generations of my family have been first rate magicians. My dad taught me the tricks of the trade."

A thought crossed David. "What made you decide to become a Junior executive in KaibaCorp?"

At that question Sam's face tensed slightly. "Oh, let's just say family matters came up."

David noted the vague, roundabout answer. _He's hiding something. The question is what? Hmm, this is something I'll have to ask later_. David thought.

"I see," David answered politely.

Michael Winters meantime handed Rebecca her deck. "Thank you very much, Miss Hawkins. I appreciate what you've done." David's keen hearing managed to catch him mumbling. "More than you realize."

_Now what's that supposed to mean_? David thought as Rebecca Hawkins took back her deck. Before David could ask about that comment, the KaibaCorp executives attention was drawn to their cell phones. Sam Bradley explained hurriedly, "Excuse us, Dr. Hawkins and Rebecca. Something's come up. Please enjoy the rest of this get-together."

The two KaibaCorp executives headed off into the crowd. Sean asked, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know, good buddy," David answered.

_But I have a sneaking suspicion that there's something going on here_, the legally blind writer thought.

David turned back to Rebecca and handed her the card he'd taken. The four of them engaged in more trivial conversation.

Three days later, David was reading a newspaper. The top story in the Oregonian newspaper was 'ANOTHER KAIBACORP ROBBERY.' For the past several days there had been thefts at a number of KaibaCorp warehouses of high grade technical material although the paper refused to release the details. David who had finished breakfast was pondering giving Captain Moyers a call when his cell phone rang. David checked the caller I.D., and sure enough it was Captain Moyers calling. David flipped open his cell phone and answered. "I was wondering when you were going to call me, Captain."

Captain Moyers sighed. "Yeah, sorry it took so long to get back to you. But, with the events of recent, I've been stressed out. I was wondering if you could come to the latest robbery site. Sgt. Anderson and I will pick you up."

David nodded. "Name the time and I'll be waiting outside the apartment building."

The details of the meet-up time were exchanged. Just then David heard a pounding on his front door. "Open up, open up, Cardigan! You and I need to have a talk!"

David rolled his eyes. _**That **__fool Brooks just doesn't know when to quit_, David thought in annoyance as he got up to answer the door.

The scene David arrived to was one of the tail end of chaos. The strong well-built titanium steel door to the KaibaCorp warehouse had been almost completely ripped off its hinges. Paramedics and ambulances were at the warehouse loading badly injured security guards into them to take them to the hospital. The once proud inside of the warehouse wasn't much better. Crates with materials had been flung everywhere, smashed and scattered. "Holy mother of God!" David yelped as he surveyed the situation. David then blushed and added, "Sorry, no offense intended."

Sergeant Anderson commented, "I'm a Christian myself, and I can understand why you'd say that, David. No offense taken. Under the circumstances, I don't blame you."

Captain Moyers whistled. "Boy, someone really did a number on this place."

David and the two policemen scoured the place, during which time an unnamed police officer handed Captain Moyers a list. "My God, the warehouse!" yelped the familiar voices of Michael Winters and Sam Bradley.

David, Sgt. Anderson, and Captain Moyers were at the entrance where the two KaibaCorp executives were. Sam Bradley looked genuinely distraught. "Oh God, this has the makings for a PR disaster. Mr. Kaiba will have our heads for certain."

Michael Winters seemed surprisingly calm. "There, there, my boy. We'll figure this out…" He then turned to the three and suddenly looked surprised. "Mr. Cardigan, I'm surprised to see you here."

Sam Bradley's face brightened at the mention of David's name. "Oh, Mr. Cardigan, am I glad to see you. This is getting out of hand, and this is the third such robbery in as many days."

Captain Moyers handed David the documentation he'd been reading. "Here's a list CSI made of everything stolen from here and in the other burglaries."

David looked it over. "Hmm, two prototype duel disks and…ah ha! Just the sort of advanced equipment you'd need to construct a large holographic projection device…" David thought out loud as a hunch came to him. Then he added, "Say…like the kind KaibaCorp is having installed in its new Kaibaland amusement parks."

Michael Winters was genuinely surprised. "How do you know about that?"

As answer, David pulled his copy of World Science Magazine out which had a picture of a familiar CEO in front of a space background and big bold lettering in front of him which read 'The Future of Gaming: An exclusive interview with Seto Kaiba on the science of gaming and its future.' Sam Bradley chuckled. "I should've guessed. Mr. Kaiba may not be much for myth and legend, but start talking about anything having to do with science and he's all over it. Probably because science is based on proven theory."

Another hunch came to David. "He's a cynic, hmmm?"  
>Bradley nodded and sweat dropped as he chuckled sheepishly. "That's Mr. Kaiba. He doesn't believe anything until he sees it with his own eyes and has a chance to touch it. Mr. Kaiba may not be the most social of people, but if you're genuinely loyal to him, he'll reward you."<p>

"I see," David answered as his mind raced over the details of the recent robberies.

Michael Winters explained, "Mr. Cardigan, I hope you and the police can solve this case. We'll help keep the media away and keep quiet, but please solve this case as quickly as possible so Mr. Kaiba doesn't have our heads. I respect the CEO of our company, but the boy can be a bit of a hot head."

"It was some kind of monster…_**a monster I tell you**_!" screamed one of the injured security guards as he was loaded up into an ambulance. None of the group missed what he had said. David noted that Michael Winters only looked mildly surprised but Sam Bradley looked absolutely horrified. On a hunch David asked, "Mr. Bradley, Mr. Winters, those duel disks that were stolen at the first robbery. They used the same holographic technology as the projector device. Would it be possible for those monsters to come to life enough to actually injure someone?"

Bradley answered, "I don't know for certain."

Michael Winters, however, added, "I'm pretty handy with computers and machinery, and theoretically it is possible."

"How so?" Captain Moyers added, asking the question David had thought.

"Well…if the disk's safety mechanisms were disabled and some energy boosters were added to the disk, the monsters could possibly gain enough substance to actually be able to wreak some physical harm on people."

David had gotten out a pad and had written this down. The case was getting more and more interesting by the minute. Sam groaned, "God, Mr. Kaiba had some of the best protection and anti-burglary companies here, and yet this happens. Oh Lord, Mr. Kaiba isn't going to be pleased."

Captain Moyers explained, "You guys just keep this quiet on your end. We'll keep the press away until this case is solved."

The two men nodded and walked off into the warehouse. David and the two police officers walked over to Captain Moyers's police cruiser. David, his mind racing, crawled on to the front of the car and lay down while the two cops sat. "So what now?" Sergeant Anderson asked.

"Okay…" David began. "Let's analyze the facts here. Whatever it is we're dealing with can toss aside security guards like they were rag dolls. And it goes through all electronic defenses like they were so much rice paper. Whoever they are know about the defenses of these places and how to overcome them. Which leads me to believe there's an 85% chance that they're either inside KaibaCorp or have some inside help. How else could they be so prepared?"

"You think they've found a way to shut off the safeties on the duel disks and are using them, David?" Sergeant Anderson asked.

"But of course, Sgt Anderson. How else could they have summoned those monsters? I sensed no supernatural energy or saw signs of any alien technology. Nope, I'm 100% confident that this is homegrown Earth technology at work."

"So how do we find our perps, David?" Captain Moyers asked.

"To borrow a quote from Doctor Who number 4, Tom Baker, 'By locking the next stable door in good time.' _**They**_, whoever our perps are, have stolen two of KaibaCorp's prototype duel disks. They also have in their possession the blue prints and _**most**_ of the necessary gear to make a large holographic projection device."

"You're thinking that our perpetrators want to build the holographic projector. But why?" Tyrell Anderson asked.

"An excellent question, Sergeant Anderson, and one to which I wish I had an answer. All I do know is that I believe they're planning something…something big. Now if my hunch is correct, and I do believe it is…what's the one piece of this mechanical puzzle that's missing?"

Captain Moyers thought for a long moment…and his face suddenly went pale as understanding dawned on him. "A focusing lens," he answered.

David nodded and exclaimed, "Exact-a-mundo!"

Captain Moyers got off the front of his car and walked over the driverside door. Opening it up, he got into the car, and grabbing the radio, he called, "Watchdog leader to Watchdog 1! Come in, Lieutenant Graham!"

A voice on the other end of the radio answered, "Graham here, Captain. Go ahead!"

"Lieutenant Graham, we have a Code red scramble alert. Finkerton Lenses has a small warehouse in Northeast Portland near Sauvie Island. I need blanket security there full gear. Riot squad, S.W.A.T. and air cover too. I'll be there in half an hour. By then, so help me God, I want that place better guarded than when the president comes to visit…out!"

David and Sgt Anderson got off the car and climbed in. The police cruiser then pulled out and started zooming down the road, the police siren blaring.

_**And so the plot thickens! David and the police are on the trail of the ones who have been stealing from KaibaCorp's warehouses. But will they be able to get to Finkerton Lenses in time? Will they be able to even stop the perpetrators involved? And what are the perpetrators planning to do with all that stolen KaibaCorp equipment? For the answers to these questions, come back for the next part of 'A new hand.' Until then, read and review and as always…have a nice day.**_


	5. A new hand part 5

_**Welcome, everyone, to the next chapter of 'A new hand.' Last time, David watched Rebecca Hawkins give the bullying Pacific Northwest Duel Monsters champion a walloping he'll not soon forget. David then met the Hawkinses along with KaibaCorp executives Sam Bradley and Michael Winters. David, Sgt Anderson, and Captain Moyers then investigated another KaibaCorp robbery. They then surmised where the next robbery would take place and high-tailed it for Finkerton Lenses. We pick up the action at said Lens company warehouse. Hold on, readers. The next portion of story 1 in Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1: The Rise of El Loco Desperado starts now!**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. David Cardigan and all original characters are strictly my property.**_

As late morning turned into late afternoon, Finketon Lenses was surrounded by a massive force of armed and armored police officers. Captain Moyers explained, "I'm telling you, David, I've got the whole place covered. I have barricades and heavily armed and armored police officers guarding every entrance. Overhead, we've got helicopter patrols. Inside, the Finkerton security system is at the ready. It was made by the same people who do security systems for KaibaCorp. Also inside the building is a vault, not a safe, a vault. There's a large strongbox which contains every lens in the place. Believe me, David, this building is impregnable."

David, however, was rather skeptical. "I never liked the word impregnable all that much…it sounds a little too much like unsinkable."  
>Sgt Anderson, who was dressed in body armor, asked, "What the <em><strong>hell<strong>_ are you talkin' about, David?"  
>Captain Moyers asked, "And what's wrong with unsinkable?"<br>David added, "Nothing…as the iceberg said to the Titanic."  
>"Huh?" Anderson asked.<br>David, who was standing, started making noises like he was a ship sinking as he sat down in his chair behind the barricade. Anderson said, "Lieutenant Graham says the place is secure."  
>Captain Moyers smiled smugly. "You see, David, I have the whole place covered."<br>David casually commented, "That unfortunately still leaves one direction."

David pointed downward towards the ground. The rest of the day seemed to pass by quietly. However, as the sun began to set, the group heard booming footsteps some distance away. Moyers's radio went off. "Moyers! Go ahead, Graham!" the captain said in response.

"Sir, we got something heading this way. Whatever it is, it's big!"  
>The police were up and at the ready. "This could be it, people. Weapons ready!"<br>David grumbled. He couldn't detect anything with his magical senses, and that was what flustered and worried him. The minutes seemed like hours as the footsteps slowly drew closer, the ground quaking under the footsteps. However, halfway there…the footsteps stopped. Captain Moyers said, "All right, S.W.A.T. Be ready to fire on my mark!"

The S.W.A.T. teams raised their automated weapons. David, however, had a bad feeling. "FIRE!" Darren Moyers called.

The S.W.A.T. team members ignited the scene with bursts of automatic and semi-automatic gunfire. After a few rounds, Moyers called out, "HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

The police officers halted their barrage. But the quaking of the ground seemed to increase. Moyers thought, "Whatever's out there is still coming. S.W.A.T. teams ready!"

The armored police readied their weapons. "FIRE!" Darren Moyers called. The officer again unleashed what should have been a fatal burst of gunfire. After several moments, Moyers called an end to the gunplay. Moyers then turned on the radio and said, "Graham, anything?"

Graham answered, "No, sir. There's something out there. We saw. It's footprints, but we can't find it on any video cameras."

Then the quaking stopped. Graham called and said, "It just stopped across the street from the parking lot."

Moyers asked, "Are you sure?"

"Whatever it is, it's as big as a house, sir, and we nailed that damned thing with both bursts!" Then the footprints smashed into the ground as the creature walked closer. "It's coming on again…wha…I don't believe it! That thing's still coming!"

Sergeant Anderson called out, "All right, Crosby, Steele. Set a crossfire!"

The officers headed to the places Sergeant Anderson pointed out. David, meanwhile, was getting to his feet, his magic coming to him eager for some combat. Then the barricades, as if by a powerful invisible force, were casually swept aside. "Fire!" Moyers called out as the air erupted with gunfire from the armed police officers. Sergeant Anderson called, "CAPTAIN, WHAT THE HELL CAN WE SHOOT! THE GOD DAMN THING'S INVISIBLE!"

Then pandemonium broke loose as the creature appeared before them. David stared at the gigantic, skeletal-like creature with muscles protruding from the exoskeleton, big leathery bat wings, and large ram-like horns from a skull head. It's eyes were blazing with hate, and it was hissing like a cat as its hands glowed with electrical power. David yelped, "Summoned Skull!?"

The guns fired…but passed right through the creature. The officers, however, weren't so fortunate as one by one the creature sent bolts of lightning that forced the officers to dive out of the way or the creature simply slammed a clawed fist into the poor officers and sent them flying. The police officers kept firing and kept getting pounded by the creature. _How could a hologram do this much damage?_ he thought as more sand bag barriers went flying.

David decided that enough was enough. Concentrating, he gathered a powerful burst of magical force into a ball, opened his eyes, and ran forward. "DAVID!" Captain Moyers called and then yelled, "Hold fire!"

David sent the force of energy at Summoned Skull…and it too went right through the creature and slammed into a wall some distance. David looked up at the creature which stared at him in annoyance. "Crap!" he whimpered as he threw up a magic force barrier to protect himself. "Pwaaagh!" he loudly grunted as the creature slammed a powerful back fist into David that sent him flying head over heels into the sky. Desperately, David threw up a barrier of energy to try and slow his ascent. Finally, David, desperately holding his cowboy hat, managed to land without causing any harm to himself…save for being entangled in a nearby evergreen tree. Looking down, he saw the creature was smashing through more barriers, and the police were absolutely frightened even as they fought for their lives. But just as it approached the last defense, the Summoned Skull…vanished. Gunfire ceased and Captain Moyers called out, "All right. Let's clean up and check the wounded."

Sergeant Anderson looked around and asked, "Where's David?"

"I'm up here," the shaken, sore, and very much alive writer/detective called.

Anderson and Moyers looked up at where David was. Sergeant Anderson called, "Wow, David, you're really…"

David, angry and embarrassed yelled, "If you say out on a limb, cop or not, I will kick your ass when I get down from here!"

Captain Moyers chuckled and added, "Okay, David, but you really are…up a tree."

David snapped, "Gee that makes me feel a whole lot better…_**NOT**_!"

Several minutes later a group of policemen managed to get a crane and get David down from where he was. Captain Moyers asked, "Are you okay, David?"

"A little sore and embarrassed, sir, but not too badly…how about the officers?"

"Some of them suffered some electrical burns, others got some broken arms. But so far thankfully, no cops dead. All things considered, we got lucky."

Just then there was an explosion from the Finkerton building. "What the…?" Anderson and Moyers cohesively asked. David, the two cops, and a small force of men hurried into the building…and arrived too late. In the vault there was a large hole in the floor. The strongbox had been ripped open and the lens needed was taken. Sergeant Anderson examined the hole and said, "I don't get it. How could anything survive in this hole? Whoever dug this wouldn't be able to breathe."

David commented, "Based on my observations, whatever made this didn't _**need**_ to breathe." Then a thought occurred to David. "I think we may have a problem, Captain."

"How big?" the Portland police captain asked.

David said, "Remember that conversation we had with Sam Bradley and Michael Winters? Remember what Mr. Winters said regarding the stolen duel disks?"

Moyers whistled and added, "Talk about modern technology turned bad."

Anderson nodded. "Yeah, to think that a hologram-projecting device could be used to cause all this. So what now?"

David shook his head. "Hmm, this is something I'm going to have to think on."

For the next couple of days, David and the others were constantly meeting, trying to come up with how their perps had managed to pull this off. But then one afternoon while David was writing at home, his phone rang. "Hello," he said as he answered it.

"David, I think you'd better get down here immediately," Sergeant Anderson told him.

"I'll be right down there," David answered and created a portal which took him to an isolated area outside the police station. David quickly made his way into the building where Sergeant Anderson met him, and David's ears were assailed by a very heated exchange.

"You can't be serious!" Captain Moyers snapped.

"Oh, but I am, Moyers, and I have written authorization to do so," a new voice retorted. David heard the rattling of paper.

Captain Moyers snapped, "One little setback and Chief McIntyre has me replaced?"

The voice said in a rather smug, snobbish tone, "Obviously he felt that someone of _**my**_ superior abilities would be better for this case."

David grimaced. "I know that voice," he growled.

On cue, a very angry Captain Moyers stormed out of his office followed by a slightly younger man in a Portland police uniform with short, black hair, creamy skin, and steely, grey eyes possessed of arrogance, and something David knew too well. An almost fanatical look. It was Andrew Bryshevski. The man smiled smugly and stated, "Like it or not, Moyers, I'm in charge now, do you hear? Me, me, _**ME**_!"

"I know that you are an ambitious idiot, Bryshevski!" David snapped.

The police captain fumed and as he turned to faced David. "Cardigan!" he snapped. "I should've known a rank amateur like _**you**_ would be involved in this."

David shrugged. "Oh really, I think a lot of officers here would beg to differ."

Bryshevski smiled dangerously. "Well it doesn't matter. Now that I'm in charge, there's going to be more efficiency in this investigation. And that means _**you**_ are going to have your role reduced…to merely observing."

David's eyes blazed with outrage. "What!?" he said incredulously.

"You heard me. You're only going to observe this investigation while I lead this force in solving it."

"David…" Captain Moyers whispered. "Let it go for now."  
>Captain Moyers gently told him. Moyers then asked, "Could I see this document."<p>

Bryshevski, however, held it protectively. "You most certainly may _**not**_! You'd probably conveniently lose it. So go bother someone else, Moyers!" he growled.

David thought for a long moment. _Aren't we rather paranoid. Especially considering I know Captain Moyers enough to know he wouldn't do that sort of thing_.

As Bryshevski walked off, Captain Moyers told David and Sergeant Anderson, "Both of you tread lightly. Bryshevski's on a rampage more than ever. And watch your backs."

Sergeant Anderson asked, "How bad is he?"

David answered, "I've had several encounters with him in the past. He's considered by some to be one of the worst cops on the force."

Captain Moyers added, "And there's word from the water cooler that Bryshevski has ties to C.O.M."

Anderson groaned and commented, "Aw hey-ll no, not them!"

David and Moyers looked at Sergeant Anderson in surprise since he was the new guy. The black man explained, "My church pastor warned me about these guys. They're the biggest embarrassment to modern Christianity since Westboro."

David sighed and commented, "I knew we'd be having more trouble with them."

Moyers explained, "Anderson, tell Graham and the rest of the men to follow Bryshevski's orders for now." Then he winked and said, "But uh…I think I could turn a blind eye to some by the book investigation when Bryshevski isn't looking."

Anderson nodded. "I get you, sir."  
>"What are you going to do, Captain Moyers?" David asked.<p>

"Best neither of you know. Nothing personal, but if no one knows what I'm doing, neither will Bryshevski." Moyers answered and turned to leave.

David sighed, "So for the time being, I can't help in any way. So essentially, I'm useless."

Anderson told him, "Just keep your eyes open, and I'll see Graham and the others ask for your…_**observations**_," he said giving David his own wink.

David raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Ooh, I see. Yeah, I can do that."

Just then, Lieutenant Philip Graham, a blonde in his mid-forties, and computer expert Sergeant Tanya McKinney, a black woman with curly, shoulder-length, black hair in her late thirties, came over and exchanged greetings with David. The short-haired, trim-mustached blonde explained, "Yeah, we just got a report there's been a hacking job done at 24 Southwest 7th and Salmon Downtown."

David thought for a moment and his face paled. "Hey, isn't that building partly the headquarters of…"

Sergeant Anderson groaned, "Oh no, not the Champions of Morality!"

The Lieutenant sighed and answered, "I know, I know, I think they're a pain in the butt too. But until they break the law deliberately, they are a citizen group under our protection."

Bryshevski snapped, "_**GRAHAM**_!"

All sighed and turned to Bryshevski who looked like a tea kettle about to explode. "Why wasn't I alerted as to this incident with C.O.M.?"

Graham sighed and explained, "I was just on my way to you, sir, to explain what was going on."

Bryshevski growled, "Yeah right!" Then he added, "All right. This thing is top priority!"

He then walked up to Cardigan and spat, "And let me make this clear to _**you,**_ Mr. Cardigan! If you interfere in my investigation in any way, I will have you thrown in jail for obstructing police. Do I make myself clear?"

David doing his best to keep his temper in check simply answered, "Perfectly."

Bryshevski nodded as David thought to himself, _Wait a second. How is it he learned about the hack job at the C.O.M. building so quickly_?

A few minutes later Tanya, Graham, Bryshevski, and David arrived at the office of C.O.M. Leonard Beckman, a man with a balding head of white hair, and the supervisor of this chapter of the organization. "Captain Bryshevski, thank _**GOD**_ a moral officer responded to our call."

Bryshevski smiled and answered, "Of course protecting the _**true**_ patriots of this country is my job."

David mentally fumed at the underlying jibe. Then he felt Tanya put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her as she shook her head. David sighed and turned back. Bryshevski was trying to do everything in his power to have David thrown off the case. This time more so than ever. _ I always knew Bryshevski didn't like me. But he seems more determined than ever to get me removed from this case. Something stinks here__**.**_ David thought.

The old man, who wore thick glasses, turned and nodded at them and looked at David. "Well, well, well, God has quite the sense of irony. Who'd have thought David Cardigan, a man highly critical of our righteous organization, would end up helping us?" he mocked.

David wisely said nothing. Beckman led them in. David and the others, as they passed by desks and small offices, were forced to face posters that spewed poisonous propaganda. One showed a picture of a white-colored dragon with blue eyes. There was a nasty red slash through it and print that read, _**Duel Monsters: Satan's game.**_ Another poster showed a pile of cards and books being burned in what looked like the center of the city of Jerusalem had print that read _**To VICTORY over all wickedness**_. And another poster showed the headquarters of KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions on fire and the hand of God pointing a sword at them. Big, bold red letters said, _**The new towers of Babylon shall BURN**_!

The group was lead into an office with two sophisticated computers. Beckman said, "All right then. I'll leave you to your work."

Graham said, "Thank you, sir. We'll take things from here. Tanya, if you would?"

Bryshevski said, "Meanwhile, I'll personally take a statement from you, Mr. Beckman."

The man smiled. "Of course, Captain. Come to my office."

As the two headed off, David noted they were a little too chummy for his liking. _It looks as though that water cooler talk about Bryshevski having connections to C.O.M. may be more true than first thought_.

David turned his attention back to Tanya who was busily typing away on the computer. It didn't take long for her to confirm it. "Oh yeah, it's true enough. They got hacked…and based on what I've discovered, it looks as though certain information on certain people was taken and…" Tanya stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Helloooo there," she said in a flirty tone as she punched up the name and photo of a certain police captain.

David moved to Tanya's right side while Graham looked over her left. "Well, well, well, it looks as though we can confirm that Bryshevski is a member in good standing of C.O.M. The question is…why would anyone want to copy information on Captain Bryshevski?"

Tanya said, "You know sometimes my memory can be a little faulty, and I can conveniently forget certain people who had their information copied."

Graham nodded, "Indeed, such things happen."  
>David looked at Graham and Tanya quizzically. "Um…isn't this well…a little against regulations?"<br>Graham said, "Under normal circumstances, yes. But considering that the timing of the transfer of command is a little suspicious…"  
>David raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean the timing?"<br>Graham explained, "The chief and his wife are taking some leave for a vacation. I'd bet any amount of money that if we could just see the transfer of command orders the date would be rather suspicious. Besides chief McIntyre wouldn't just transfer someone in to replace Captain Moyers just like that. Especially not after the captain, with help from you, David, has proven himself competent time and time again."  
>David's brow furrowed in thought. "Thanks for the compliment, Lieutenant Graham, and thanks for the information, both of you. But who would want to break into C.O.M.'s membership files…and why?"<p>

Graham said, "Those are probably the two most important questions."

By the time Bryshevski got back, the three conspirators had made sure that nothing would be mentioned of Bryshevski's C.O.M. file being accessed. As they left David said, "If you guys don't mind, I'll take a bus home. I've got things to do."  
>Bryshevski didn't say anything, but David could see the look in the man's eyes that said, "Good riddance," to him.<br>Graham and Tanya, however, warmly shook hands with David. "Stay safe, David," they said collectively.  
>The brown-haired, supernatural detective nodded. " I will. Be safe, yourselves."<br>David then caught a number 19 bus to the stop near his apartment complex and returned to it, his mind abuzz with questions.

As night fell over the City of Roses, David was listening to some music before bedtime as he read his copy of the Oregonian newspaper. That's when he noticed something with his magical senses. There was a new presence in the room. David casually turned a page and said, "Well, spirit, you don't need to hide anymore. I can sense your presence with my power. Come along now. Show yourself kindly and please state your intentions."  
>David closed the paper, set it down and got the surprise of his life when he saw the translucent figure of Celtic Guardian before him. "Celtic Guardian?" he asked incredulously as he got to his feet. The elvish swordsman nodded. David got to his feet. "Aren't you a Duel Monsters card?" he asked.<br>The spirit sent a message to him mentally explaining what he was. "_**So**_, there's a spirit to each of the cards that explains the faint supernatural sense I felt from you. But why have you chosen to appear to me now?"  
>The Duel Monsters spirit quietly explained telepathically. "Because you've been looking for me? Why?" David asked.<p>

The Duel Monsters spirit explained himself. "Because I have a powerful destiny and you want to be a part of that destiny, hmm?" David asked wryly.

The Celtic Guardian nodded. David sighed and quipped, "I have another mouth to feed. All right, Celtic Guardian…welcome aboard."

The spirit smiled and vanished. David asked, "Somehow he knew I'd say that? Now what's that supposed to mean?"

David went to bed with bundles of more questions.

The next day David, after writing, went out for a walk to clear his head and get some groceries from Fred Meyer's. He was about to turn onto a busy street when he thought he heard someone call, "Hey, David!"

At first David thought it was his imagination and continued on his way. But then the voice called again, "Yo. David!"  
>David looked around. "Whoever you are, I can't exactly see you."<br>"Oops, forgot about your visual impairment. My bad," the voice said.  
>Then David noticed the figure in a black, button-up jacket and a stocking cap who was built like a granite statue walk up to him. David recognized the man immediately. "Garret, Garret Brooks, is that you?"<p>

The short but well-built black man who had a bald head and a well-trimmed mustache smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's me, brotha'. How are you?"  
>David clasped hands warmly with his old landlord. "It's good to see you again. You look a lot better than you did when…" David's face darkened. "When the incident happened."<br>Garret smiled and said, "David, you don't have to pull punches. Just say it. My brother and my ex-wife betrayed me and stole my apartment complex."

David looked surprised. "Sorry, but I didn't want to bring up that bad memory. I remember you looked pretty broken up when it happened."  
>Garret nodded and explained, "I was. My brother and ex stabbin' me in the back hurt a lot. I got lucky, though. There was someone I was able to turn to who helped. Out of curiosity, where were you headin'?"<br>"Fred Meyer's to get some groceries for my apartment," David answered.

"You busy, David?" Garret asked.

David shook his head. "Well, some problems have come up involving a case I'm working with the police on, but other than that, nope. No real big plans."

"Then why not have lunch with my mama and me?"

"Your mother?" David said in surprise.

Garret nodded. "After I lost the apartment complex, my mama took me in. She's getting older and not able to move around as well, so I helped her around the house."

David's magical sense told him that Garret wasn't lying although he did have a motive besides lunch for finding David. The writer shrugged. "All right, but where's your mother?"

George explained, "She's in the car, man. I was driving by when I recognized you."

David followed him to his four-door car. Garret's mother was an African-American woman with graying, curly hair. After introducing David to her, he got into the car, and they started the drive to Burgerville. Martha, as she preferred David to call her, asked, "So, David, I understand you were one of my son's best tenants."  
>David smiled. "Well I simply wanted to be a good neighbor and set an example of what tenants should be like."<br>Martha smiled and said, "As I understand it, you were always quiet, paid your rent on time, and even contributed to the complex get-togethers that Garret had."  
>David shrugged. "Like I said, I just wanted to set a good example."<br>"Honey, I'd say you succeeded in leaps and bounds," Martha observed.

Lunch at Burgerville was pleasant enough. Martha and Garret got fish and chips baskets while David ordered a Tillamook Cheeseburger basket. They talked of pleasant things, mostly what he'd been up to lately before and during lunch. It was after lunch, however, that Garret made his move. "I wanted to ask you somethin', David. Nobody except mama knew this, but well, I had a little rainy day fund which I never told my ex-wife and my brother about."

That took David off guard. "You had money you never told your wife and brother about?"

He nodded. "Even before things started to go downhill with my wife, I'd begun to have my suspicions. Mom here was also a little suspicious of my ex. The short of it is, I have a new apartment complex here in Southeast that I've just bought with my rainy day fund and fixed up. I've been looking for some reputable tenants, and I was wondering if _**you**_ would like to be one?"

David was stunned. He'd expected many things from his old landlord but not this. A new place to live. David realized this might be the opportunity he wanted. He'd been thinking about moving to a new apartment complex as his current one was going downhill. David explained, "I'll…I'll have to have a look at the apartments in the complex and see what the rates are, but you've got my interest."

Garret smiled and asked, "When would you like to see the apartments?"

David thought for a long moment. "How about after I do some grocery shopping?"

Garret smiled and answered, "Works for me. And as for rates…"

Garret pulled out a piece of paper containing the apartments and the various rates. David looked over the monthly rent rates and nodded. "These rates are fair."

Garret smiled and commented, "I thought you'd find them reasonable."

_**And so we come to the end of the part 5 of 'A New hand.' On the one hand, there's trouble on the force with Captain Moyers being removed by Andrew Bryshevski. And it's obvious he and David are NOT friends. On the other hand, David may have found a way to escape the apartment complex he's living in currently. Will Bryshevski keep David from solving the KaibaCorp burglaries and get back the stolen technology? And what will the rest of Captain Moyers's unit do with Bryshevski in control? Come back next time for the next part of 'A New hand.' Until then, read and review and have a nice day.**_


	6. A new hand part 6

_**Hey there, everyone. The Rainwalker here. Last time Captain Moyers was unexpectedly replaced by Captain Andrew Bryshevski, and it quickly became apparent that the man has ties to an extremist group that has a visceral dislike of Duel Monsters. Additionally, David now suddenly finds his proverbial hands tied by some of Bryshevski's shenanigans, and the supernatural detective has some serious problems. What's next? Find out as 'A New hand' continues.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. **_

The apartment building, as it turned out, had just recently been refurbished. And David found himself drawn to a second floor apartment with a balcony. It gave a nice view of the respectable working class neighborhood and was close to a number 9 bus stop. David had admitted that the more he saw of the apartment the more he thought that, with the events of recent, it was perhaps time for a change of scenery. He knew it would be kind of hard at first. He usually wasn't up for such dramatic change, but recent events had shown him that perhaps it was time for a change of scenery.

That evening at his apartment building, David was mulling over his strategy for explaining to his current landlord that he was going to be moving. He turned on Nina Gordon's_ Tonight and the Rest of My Life_. For what seemed like a small eternity, he sat in his easy chair listening to the beautiful music. When the song was over, he turned off the stereo and turned on the T.V. After a while David went to bed.

The next morning David was doing his morning stretches when the radio station he was listening to broke into a news flash. "This just in. Last night, Middleton's exclusive diamond and jewelry shop in Southwest Portland was robbed around midnight. Reports from the witness, a security guard, indicate that the store was robbed by two individuals carrying disk-like objects and accompanied by a red-skinned dragon."

_**That**_ got David's attention in a hurry. David thought out loud, "It looks like our thieves from the KaibaCorp robberies are finally making their move. And it's just like Mr. Winters said. They must've found a way to give the disks more power and shut off the safety mechanisms."

David finished his exercises, got a quick bite of breakfast, and a few minutes later arrived at Washington Square Two mall. David looked around and sighed. "Been a while since I've been out here."

The writer looked around and saw the cars. The police officers who'd strung up tape around the crime scene saw David and nodded before they let him through. Bryshevski was talking to a man in the uniform of a security guard who looked beaten and battered, his clothing torn in several places as if by claws. The security guard's face was swollen and battered. "Now, Mr. Gladston," Bryshevski coaxed. "I need you to tell me what you saw."

The guard nodded and said as best he could, "Yeah, sure. I'll tell you everything."  
>Then David spotted Philip Graham and walked over to him. The second-in-command of police unit 51 sighed in relief. "David, am I glad to see you."<br>David glared at Bryshevski. "I take it the esteemed new captain of squadron 51 has not exactly been making friends and influencing people?"  
>Philip nodded. "He's already started transferring people to other units and replacing them with his own cronies. He hasn't gone after me, Anderson, or Tanya yet because we've still got friends in the squadron and in high places. But if Bryshevski transfers enough people…"<br>David grimaced. He understood the lieutenant's fears all too well. If Bryshevski got control of squadron 51, no telling what kind of damage he could do. David said, "Why don't you go in and I'll follow and observe."  
>Graham nodded. "Good idea."<br>Inside the store, police officers were going over the stolen merchandise and examining everything for clues. While Graham did so, David muttered a spell under his breath and carefully and quietly formed his magical eye. The magical device circled around the room until it finally came to a smashed glass case, and David felt it call. David dispersed the eye as he walked over to the case and called out, "Lieutenant, over here."

Graham walked over as David pulled out his magnifying glass and began to scour the case until he noted something. "Wait a second, David," the police Lieutenant said, halting David's progress. David and Graham looked through the magnifying glass, and that's when they spotted what looked like a tiny piece of torn skin. "Hello there," Graham said slipping on some latex gloves and pulling a pair of tweezers from a pocket. David pulled a tiny bag from a coat pocket. Graham grabbed the skin with the tweezers and put it in the open bag. David then sealed it shut. "I'll bet the crime lab will want to have a look at that," David pointed out.

"Damn right they will," the lieutenant said before he took it and headed out. David followed. When David was outside the smashed jewelry store, he looked over it and whistled, "Somebody really did a number on this place."

Then he looked at Gladston and Bryshevski who had moved to a corner out of anyone's earshot except David's. "You know what needs to be done," the police captain said in a tone that aroused David's suspicion.

"Yes, I understand," the man said, sounding rather shameful.

"Good. Rest assure you'll be well rewarded for this. You're doing the right thing."  
><em>And just what do you define as the right thing, Captain Andrew Bryshevski<em>? David mentally quipped.

David saw the two men head back towards the rest of the crowd. David made himself look like he was wandering around, observing the situation. Bryshevski, as he passed on by, snapped in mild irritation, "Oh, it's you."

"I should've known you'd be here. Just don't get in my way!" he snapped nastily. Then he walked off.

David glared at the police captain as he and the guard walked away. _What are you up to, Bryshevki? Whatever it is, I'll find out soon enough_, the supernatural detective thought.

After the events at the jewelry store, David headed back to his apartment. Looking around, he began to pull out some boxes and start packing stuff up in them. Shawntelle and his wife would discover what David was planning on soon enough. So David checked his account. He found he had enough. He was still receiving royalty checks from his novels. That was a relief to David because he needed to make sure he was fiscally secure and there was no chance Shawntelle and his wife could get any more money out of him. "Greed…" David thought out loud. "Such a petty thing."

For the next couple days, things quieted down. David settled into a steady rhythm of packing up boxes and writing. On the third day, however, he got a rude surprise as he got home from exercising. He came into his apartment to hear the phone ringing. He picked up the phone. "Cardigan here," David greeted.

"David," said the voice of Sergeant Anderson. "Turn on the news quick!"

David, without a moment's hesitation, did as Sergeant Anderson told him. The female reporter was already speaking. "And if you've just tuned in, Captain Andrew Bryshevski, the new commander of Portland police squadron 51, has announced today that's he's made an arrest in the string of robberies that have occurred around the Portland area." The picture switched…and David nearly toppled out of his seat when he saw the people who had been cuffed by the police. "Captain Bryshevski has announced that he has arrested Rebecca and Arthur Hawkins along with Samuel Bradley, Junior Executive of KaibaCorp. All are charged in the recent brash of burglaries that have occurred at the KaibaCorp warehouses throughout the Portland area."

"WHAAAA-AAAAAT!?" the writer/detective yelped in shock, leaping to his feet.

"Captain Bryshevski has announced that he is confident that, with the evidence he has, that he'll be able to convict what he calls, 'these criminal conspirators' to the full extent of the law," the female reporter commented.

"Full extent of the law, my foot!" David snapped. "This time Bryshevski has gone too far!"

"My thoughts exactly, David," Sergeant Anderson chimed, reminding David who he was on the phone with.

David asked, "Where are you, Sergeant?"

"I've just pulled up to your apartment complex. I figured you might want a ride to the station."

David nodded and commented, "You're a quick learner, Sergeant, and I'll be right out."

David quickly changed into his usual detective attire and hoofed it outside. Jumping into Anderson's police car, the two headed for the downtown precinct.

"You can't be serious, Captain Bryshevski?" David stated in annoyance.

Bryshevski replied, "I'm confident of this, and I have the evidence to back it up."

David responded, "You mean to tell me that a little girl and her grandfather robbed a jewelry store?"

Bryshevski said, "Come with me, please." David followed the police captain to the video room in the station's crime lab. Bryshevski inserted a DVD into the player. David watched in stunned horror as the footage from the jewelry store came. Sure enough, a Ruby Dragon smashed into the store followed, to David's horror, by two figures who were none other than Rebecca Hawkins and Arthur Hawkins. David stood absolutely dumbfounded. He watched as Rebecca and Arthur smashed the cases with gloved hands and tools from their packs and collected the gems, gold, and jewelry from the cases smashed by the Ruby Dragon. After finishing up the video tape, Bryshevski shut it off and looked rather smug.

David asked, "What about Samuel Bradley? Where does he fit into this?"

Bryshevski opened a file in his hands. "Mr. Winters called me late yesterday with some documentation and e-mails that clearly show a communication between the Hawkinses and Mr. Bradley. This proves without a shadow of a doubt that _**they**_ are the guilty party."

Bryshevski let David take the information and look it over. David had to begrudgingly admit everything was in place, and it looked like the case would be a clean sweep. But something in David's mind still nagged at him. David nodded and handed it back to Bryshevski. "Anything else, Captain?" David asked, fighting hard to keep the bile from his throat.

David got a surprise when he showed a card. "This was a card that the Hawkins girl dropped at the robbery."

David took a look at the card, and sure enough it was a Ruby Dragon like the one from Rebecca's deck. David did his best to keep his stomach from dropping out under him. Bryshevski had a lot of good evidence here, unfortunately. David nodded and said, "Well everything looks okay here. If you'll excuse me, Captain."

When David turned to walk away, he heard Bryshevski mutter, "In your face, Cardigan! In your face!"

David thought to himself, _Keep gloating, you horse's ass. I still say something here doesn't add up_.

David walked down the corridor of the precinct and started to head for the exit when he heard a familiar voice call him. "David?"

David turned to see Philip Graham coming towards him.

"Is there something I can do for you, Lieutenant?"

Graham nodded. "Yes, there's something Bryshevski needs to discuss with you."

David, however, recognized the look on Graham's face which told him that nothing of the sort was happening.

The legally blind man nodded. "Of course, I always obey the law."

David let Graham lead him around several corners and past several offices until finally they passed by a meeting room David had seen earlier. Sergeant Anderson and Tanya were waiting there along with a red-headed girl with her hair tied back dressed in jeans, a long-sleeved top, and a white long coat that marked her as a crime scene lab member. David knew the red-head, Cynthia Jenkins, a perky, somewhat eccentric 29-year-old woman who loved her job in the crime lab. Graham let David into the room. They shut the door. David took a seat with the others. Graham sighed in relief and said, "Now we can all talk openly in this noise-proof meeting room. I don't want Bryshevski finding out about this. Okay, David, you no doubt have seen all of Bryshevski's evidence. What are your thoughts?"

David felt a rush of relief, able to get his thoughts off his chest. "Lieutenant, this thing looks open and shut, a little _**too**_ open and shut. And if there's one thing Captain Moyers taught me, it's that if things look too clean then chances are there's something _**very**_ wrong."

Tanya nodded. "I agree with you there, David. Wholeheartedly."

Graham looked at the African-American woman with curly, black hair. "You have something to add?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, sir. I do. I've been doing some research into the suspects, and I don't see any motive there. Usually when people rob jewelry stores, it's because they need quick cash or are looking for revenge. But according to what I have, Dr. Hawkins was getting healthy compensation for the lectures he gives, and Rebecca's college account is robust and healthy. As for Mr. Bradley, I also don't see him doing this crime because, according to what I saw, KaibaCorp pays him a good salary. He just recently finished paying off a Harley Davidson, and from the looks of the payments he's been sending to the realtor of his family's home…the place will be paid off in a year or two. And also his checking and savings accounts look pretty healthy. And none of the suspects have ever _**been**_ to a Middleton's jewelry store at all."

Sergeant Anderson commented, "Maybe this was a thrill robbery?"

Tanya shook her head. "Not according to what I've found out about them. If anything, Rebecca and her grandfather, while they do have tournaments, lectures, and even some T.V. interviews, they give me the impression of being people who carefully guard their privacy. I just can't see them being the sort who'd go for a quick adrenaline rush like some junkies. And as for Bradley, he gives me the impression of being the kind of man who'll talk your ear off about his wife and kids."

David asked, "His wife and kids?"

Tanya nodded. "Yeah he has a wife, Trisha, and twin girls, Stacey and Stephanie. I checked just to make certain, and sure enough, Stephanie and Stacy are active in the community watch at their schools, and each girl attends an elementary school in the Portland Public School system."

Graham's face furrowed as he thought. The usually perky Cynthia, David noted, was wearing a scowl on her face. Cynthia chimed in, "And here's the killer. When I tried to get the evidence from Bryshevski to look at it, he refused to let me see it. Then he made mention that there was no way he was going to let one of Moyers's flunkies see it because I might sabotage his investigation to get Moyers back in charge. Anyone knows damn good and well I'd never do that!"

Graham and David raised an eyebrow. "He refused to let you see the evidence?" they asked.

Cynthia nodded. "How the hell am I supposed to do my job when this new captain is essentially telling me that he knows better than _**me**_ how to handle a case? Captain Moyers always said there's no I in team," she said grouchily.

David nodded. "Thanks for the information, Cynthia. Now I know for sure there's something rotten going on around here."

Graham thought for a moment. "Hmm, I think while Bryshevski is off at a power lunch with his cronies I can arrange for Cynthia to look at the evidence. You'll have to be quick, but I can arrange it."

David got an idea. "Cynthia, there's something else I want you to do. Get some of Rebecca's fingerprints and her grandfather's too as well as saliva. Sergeant Anderson, Lieutenant Graham, since you two are policemen, you'll have to bring a fingerprint kit and do the work since my participation ability is…limited."

Graham nodded. "David, where exactly are we going?"

David explained, "We need to get back to the warehouse where the prototype duel disks were stolen."

Sergeant Anderson asked, "What for?"

David explained, "KaibaCorp security is supposed to be the best of the best. And if what Tanya has said is correct, and I believe it is, then how did a little girl and an old man manage to get a hold of two powerful KaibaCorp duel disks? But beforehand, if you could arrange it, Lieutenant, I'd like to talk with Samuel Bradley."

Graham said, "Under Bryshevski's policy, you'll need to have an authorized police officer with you. Anderson, you're with him."  
>The big African-American cop nodded. "Yes, sir."<p>

Graham said, "In the meantime, everyone, watch out and make no mention of this meeting. Until we find out how Captain Bryshevski got Captain Moyers replaced, we play it cool and take our time. Understood?"  
>"Yes, sir," all responded.<br>Graham nodded and the group got up and left the room. Anderson led David to an interrogation room in the station. Opening the door, Sergeant Anderson let David in. A anguished Sam Bradley looked frustrated. He glared at Sergeant Anderson and snapped, "What do I have to say to prove that I haven't conspired with anyone to rob KaibaCorp?"  
>David, to the junior executive's surprise, entered. Anderson closed the door and stood watch. David took the seat at the table Bradley was sitting at. Bradley grimaced and asked, "Oh no, don't tell me you believe that lunatic Bryshevski too?"<p>

David gave Bradley a matter-of-fact stare. "It depends…I remember the conversation we had at the meet-and-greet a few days ago. You left out some details about your career choice. I want to know what those details are. Please, it might just help prove your innocence."

Sam Bradley mentally debated everything and then gave David a look that said he'd come to a decision. "The truth is, in my senior year of college, my then fiancée and I got a little extra frisky. It was just a lucky thing we'd already decided that when we left college we were going to get married. I had been planning to go into the family trade, but when Trisha got pregnant with the girls, I knew that I needed to do better if we were to have a good life together. So instead I chose to utilize my business degree and applied for a job at KaibaCorp. Because of it, my parents, brother and I had a falling out."

David, as he watched Bradley talk, was examining his body language. Bradley was looking him straight in the eye as he talked. Either this guy was a superb performer, which while possible was highly unlikely, or he was telling the absolute truth. "When I started to climb up the corporate ladder, the fiasco with the Big 5 took place. A lot of people who were still loyal to Seto Kaiba were being fired left and right. They even tried to can me, but I used my magician's tricks to get in and do my job."

Sergeant Anderson mentioned, "But Captain Bryshevski said you were the mastermind behind all this."

Bradley's face darkened. "Shows how much he knows! Granted Mr. Kaiba might not be the nicest of people. But he's damn good at running the company, and he rewards those who're loyal to him. When Mr. Kaiba and his brother Mokuba took back control of the company, they found out that through the whole of the crisis I'd remained loyal to them. Checking my résumé, they personally gave me a promotion to my current status as a junior executive in the company. Because of the Kaiba brothers, I have a good salary which gives my family a comfortable life. My finances are secure, my daughters can go to school, my wife and I can afford some nice vacations, and most importantly I get to work at a place that, in my opinion, is one of the most magical places I've ever been to. Not even Disney could hold a candle to Seto Kaiba's company!"

David looked in the man's eyes and saw in them something he knew very well, a fire of firm loyalty. _This guy couldn't possibly have robbed from Kaiba. This guy's loyal to the core to KaibaCorp. What the hell are you trying to pull, Bryshevski_? David thought for a moment.

Sam Bradley slammed his fists against the table and snapped, "I'm telling you, Mr. Cardigan, I didn't do this!"  
>David gave him a gentle smile and simply answered, "I believe you."<p>

Those simple words left Sam stunned. David, meantime, got up and said, "I'll talk to you soon, Mr. Bradley, but I promise you I'll do everything I can to get you out of here. Be careful. In the meantime, all I can say is you're in the middle of some nasty police politics."

Sam Bradley slapped a palm against his face. "Oh great! I hate politics!" he growled.

David and Sergeant Anderson left the room. The black man chirped up once they were heading for Graham's office. "You do know he's innocent, David?" Anderson asked.

The writer nodded as a puzzled expression crossed his face. "Yup, card-carrying innocent. Nobody can play innocent that well. Even the best of liars slip up. Someone's trying to get Bradley and the Hawkinses to take a fall. But for what and why?"

Sergeant Anderson said, "Let's get the Lieutenant and head out to that Kaiba warehouse. Let's see if there's something that got missed."

The warehouse had been, for the most part, cleaned up, but there were still some remnants left of the burglary. Outside the warehouse, the sky was gray and dropping its life-giving supply of rain. Inside the slightly chilly warehouse, the two policemen and David were looking around. "What exactly are we looking for, David?" Graham asked.

The writer shrugged. "I don't know yet…hmmm, perhaps we should have a look at the lock."

The three headed to the damaged lock of the door. David and the others looked over the smashed number pad. David thought for a moment. "Lieutenant, question. Did Captain Moyers ever have the memory chip taken out?"

Graham nodded. "Yeah, he did actually. Cynthia and Tanya were going to take a look at it when Bryshevski told them to stop."

David raised an eyebrow. "Really, is that so?" David said out loud.

_Very interesting_, the brown-haired writer thought.

Then Sergeant Anderson's face furrowed as he noted something. "Wait a minute!" the police sergeant said and then pointed out the claw mark on the door and keypad. "Take a look at the angle at which this door was ripped off."  
>David and Graham looked at the angle, and their eyes widened in understanding. "This door was ripped off its hinges from the inside of the warehouse," Graham noted.<p>

David nodded. "And since Rebecca and Dr. Hawkins have no grudge with KaibaCorp and Mr. Bradley is a loyal staff member, that means…gentleman, _**we**_ have another player or players in this game."

Graham commanded, "Anderson, dust this number pad for fingerprints."

The police sergeant did as asked and…"Jackpot!" Anderson cheered.

Graham nodded and said, "Good job, Anderson. Get those fingerprints. And see if they match with any of those being held currently."  
>David growled, "Someone's trying to play us, Lieutenant Graham, and you know how I feel about that."<p>

Graham commented, "Preaching to the choir, Mr. Cardigan. Preaching to the choir."

_** Well, well, well, what do we have here? Rebecca and Arthur Hawkins along with Sam Bradley are in jail! But before all you Rebecca Hawkins fans get angry with me, let's just say things aren't what they seem. Coming up, it's a race against time as David desperately searches for evidence to clear the Hawkinses and Sam Bradley. Will he succeed, or will Bryshevski foil his plans and convict 3 people with evidence that could be flawed? Come back next time for more of ' A new hand'. Read and review in the mean time.**_


	7. A new hand part 7

_** Welcome back to Yu-Gi-Oh GM, readers. Time for another chapter of 'A new hand'. Last time Rebecca Hawkins, her grandfather, and junior executive Sam Bradley were arrested by Andrew Bryshevski. David, however, suspects that something is wrong. Will the Hawkinses and Bradley be sentenced to jail, or will David clear their names and uncover the REAL culprits? Can he overcome Bryshevski, who's starting to look like he has his own agenda? Find out in this chapter of 'A new hand'.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing his characters for a while but will put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all original characters are strictly my property.**_

After returning to the downtown precinct, Tanya and Cynthia had been given their tasks and were now busy and happy to have something to do. David, on the other hand, was feeling helpless as he headed for the entrance to the station and still wondering how Chief McIntyre, who had always given David the impression of being a reasonable man, had so quickly and callously changed captains on squadron 51. Especially since Captain Moyers had done so well in spite of the setbacks. And where was Captain Moyers, David thought. He hadn't seen him in days. That's when he saw the short, chubby, blonde woman looking around. And based on the wary and desperate way she looked around, she needed help. David walked up to the woman and asked, "Excuse me, ma'am."  
>The woman turned with a start to face David and sighed. "Sorry, you startled me." Then her eyes widened. "Wait a second, you're David Cardigan, the writer, right?" Her face furrowed. "What are you doing here?"<p>

David explained, "I sometimes do detective work with the Portland police department. We're currently working on a case involving some robberies."  
>Her eyes brightened. "You're referring to the KaibaCorp equipment that got stolen?"<p>

David nodded. "That's the one," he answered.

She explained, "Maybe you can help me. I have some information on that case that you may find useful."

David raised an eyebrow. "Let's see if we can find a place to sit and…"  
>"David…" called a voice the writer recognized as Lieutenant Graham. The blonde, fortyish man walked up to the two. "I was wondering if you'd left." Then he noticed the woman. "And who's this lady?"<p>

"Carol Hexelrod, I'm Mr. Bradley's secretary at KaibaCorp. And I need to talk to someone on the Portland police force about Mr. Bradley and something I witnessed today."

Graham nodded and simply stated, "David, ma'am, if you'll just come to my office I'll listen."

David nodded and followed the blonde man to his office. They took seats and then Carol spoke up. "First off, I was shocked when I heard about the charges being brought by Captain Bryshevski against Mr. Bradley. I know they say that sometimes criminals do a good job of hiding their true personalities, but I have this feeling that Mr. Bradley didn't do it. He's very well respected around KaibaCorp. And if you're not careful, he'll talk your ear off about his family."

_That fits Tanya's description of Sam Bradley_, David thought.

Carol continued, "Mr. Bradley has always been very well liked around the office. Why he hasn't been promoted to senior executive by Mr. Kaiba I don't know. But he should; he's a competent executive, and he'd do a lot better than…Michael Winters."

David was taken by surprise when she spoke the name with such venom. "Oh, how so?"

"First of all, contrary to what they appear to be in public, it's no secret around KaibaCorp that Mr. Winters and Mr. Bradley aren't friends. Although Mr. Bradley genuinely wishes it wasn't so, he's always believed people should get along with one another to promote a healthy work environment. But Mr. Winters, good God the man is paranoid, quick to anger, and he'd really chew a person out if anyone makes the slightest mention of a pay raise," she explained.

Graham and David's faces furrowed. "Interesting, but how exactly does this relate to the case?" Lieutenant Graham asked.

"Well, you see, it's also well known around the office, that Mr. Winters has a gambling problem. Mr. Bradley doesn't talk about it. If word got out that one of KaibaCorp's executives was in debt, Mr. Kaiba would fire him on the spot. Mr. Kaiba doesn't tolerate incompetence."

David raised an eyebrow. _**So **__Michael Winters is more than he seems, hmm_? the brown-haired male thought.

Graham nodded. "Hmm, anything else, Miss Hexelod?"  
>She nodded. "Yeah, recently there have been some shady characters going to and from the office. Two in particular. I think I saw them on America's Most Wanted once."<br>Graham nodded. "I see. We can get a police sketcher to take your description."  
>She nodded. "Please, I have a memory for faces, and I could <em><strong>never<strong>_ mistake these two."

It didn't take long to fetch a police sketcher. The woman explained to the artist, "The first was a woman with straight, blonde hair down past her shoulders, steely, green eyes, and what looked like a scar on her right cheek. The other was a guy with jet-black hair, blue eyes, and a permanent scowl on his hawk-like face, and he…he had a lot of stubble on his face."

The sketcher made a drawing of the two. Graham nodded and told the sketcher, "Get these to Tanya. Tell her I need her to run these over with all law enforcement agencies and see if we can come up with anything."

The sketcher nodded and was off. Graham told her, "Thanks for letting us know about this, Miss Hexelrod. We'll take it from here."

She nodded and answered, "Anything I can do to help. I hope this helps clear Mr. Bradley."

She got up and left. David looked at Graham and commented, "She's definitely telling the truth."

Graham nodded. "Clear as day."

David asked, "Lieutenant, could I talk to the Hawkinses?"  
>Graham explained, "Their lawyer is en route you should know."<br>"I know, but I'd like to see if they can shed some light on this mystery. And also I think they'd be relieved to know that some of us strongly suspect they're being set up."

Graham thought for a moment, "All right, I sure as hell hope you know what you're doing, David."

David thought to himself, _So do I, Lieutenant Graham. So do I._

The two got up and headed for the interrogation room where the Hawkinses were being kept. Graham opened the door and stepped in. A slightly angry Arthur Hawkins stated, "If you're trying to get a confession out of me like Bryshevski tried, you should know my lawyer will be here soon."  
>David entered with his hands raised to see a frazzled and haggard Rebecca and Arthur sitting around. The Hawkinses got the surprise of their lives when David entered. Dr. Hawkins asked in shock, "Mr. Cardigan, don't tell me you're helping Bryshevski in this nonsense?"<br>However, David gave them a reassuring smile as Graham closed the door. "Actually, no. New information has surfaced leading me to believe you two and Mr. Bradley are being framed."

The tired Hawkins family members looked visibly relieved. "Thank goodness _**somebody**_ believes us!" Rebecca said.

David explained, "Squadron 51's computer expert looked over your financial files and saw you have no fiscal motivation and through a little police profiling realized you two aren't the thrill seeker or revenge types."

Arthur exclaimed, "That's a certainty! When Rebecca isn't dueling and I'm not lecturing or going to excavations I'd much rather be at my California home sipping a cup of Earl Grey."

Rebecca nodded. "Likewise, though I'd rather be having a soda or some bottled water."

David asked, "Do either of you have any enemies, especially some who would be willing to stoop to this?"

Rebecca retorted, "Pfft, take a number! Grandpa and I have collected our fair share of enemies over the years. But I seriously doubt any of them would have the resources or the brains to pull off this elaborate of a set up."

Arthur said, "Hang on a minute, I did notice one thing. On the day Rebecca and I arrived at Kaiba's Portland building for the duel disk demonstration, I heard some loud arguing in Mr. Winters's office. I later recognized the voices as those of Michael Winters and Mr. Bradley. It had something to do with money and some kind of debt one of them…I think Mr. Winters… owed."

David raised an eyebrow. As did Graham. _The plot thickens,_ David thought dryly.

David asked, "Why didn't you tell Captain Bryshevski this?"

Arthur sighed to calm himself and answered, "We did, but he categorically refused to believe us. He kept saying Michael Winters is a good, law-abiding citizen and that we should stop trying to look for lies and confess what we _**supposedly**_ did."

David's face furrowed in thought. "Ah-ha…" the brown-haired, late twenty-something said out loud. "I'm starting to have a plausible theory. Just a few pieces of evidence, and I should be able to help piece together this mystery."

Rebecca asked wearily, "When can Grandpa and I get out of here?"

David explained, "Hold tight and stay together a little longer, Rebecca and Dr. Hawkins. I promise you'll be out of here very soon."

Lieutenant Graham nodded and said, "Thank you for your cooperation."

The two left the room. As Graham and David were heading for the lobby, Graham asked, "So Mr. Cardigan, what's this hypothesis of yours?"  
>David took a deep breath and said, "Well…"<br>Just then Sergeant Anderson ran up to them. "Lieutenant, David, there you are. Get to the lab quick. Tanya and Cynthia have found some things."

The three turned and headed for the lab.

"Thanks to one of Bryshevski's power lunches and the lieutenant leaving the door to the captain's office open, we were able to get a hold of the DVD and make a copy of the security cam footage," Tanya explained as she played the robbery.

David had seen it before…but suddenly noticed something. "Pause there!" he called.

Tanya paused it. David's face squinted as he got closer to the large screen. He commented, "Something's…strange here. Zoom in on that mirror and Rebecca's shadow. And see if you can make it more detailed."

Tanya said, "Digital enhancement coming up."

After a blurry moment, the picture became clearer and the men's eyes lit up with surprise. "Well, well, well," Lieutenant Graham noted.  
>David growled, "And since <em><strong>when<strong>_ does an ordinary little girl have the shadow and the reflection of a fully developed adult woman?"

"Since _**never**_!" Sergeant Anderson responded.

"And this means…" Tanya started.

It was David who finished the thought. "Gentleman, ladies, _**we're**_ being had! This tape has been doctored!"

Tanya explained, "Go see Cynthia. She has more information you'll find interesting."

The men headed out to see the redhead. She showed them her computer screen. "I put the fingerprints for the Hawkinses and Mr. Bradley in with the fingerprints you found on the keypad at the first robbery sight. And voila…take a look."

The screen showed the fingerprints and revealed…"There's no match!" Graham said.

Cynthia added, "And I took that piece of skin you found at the Middleton's robbery and compared it with some of the Hawkinses DNA and…" she left off handing Graham and David a piece of paper with the DNA material.

Graham said in understanding, "Again, there's no match!"  
>"I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!" David yelped slapping his closed left hand into his right hand in elation. "I knew there was no way that Rebecca and her grandfather would ever rob a jewelry store!"<p>

"Looks like that hypothesis of yours, David, about there being a third party in this is more true than we thought," Graham noted.

David's face paled. "And that means the real perps are still out there. We've got the wrong people! But just to be safe, we need to get a hold of that card from the jewelry store robbery. We need to match it against one of Rebecca's own monsters." He turned to Cynthia and asked, "Cynthia, where's Rebecca's deck?"

"It's in evidence storage at the moment, why?"

David said, "I'd bet any amount of money that if we dusted that Ruby Dragon card with the one from Rebecca's deck, I think we'll find that there are no fingerprints or at least none that are Rebecca's from the jewelry store heist."

David thought for a moment. "Everyone, I think we should tell Captain Bryshevski about what we've found."

Everyone stared at David as if he were insane. "What!?" Sergeant Anderson yelped. "David, are you out of your mind?"

David smirked and answered giving them a sly wink, "No, but we have to remember that he _**is**_ the captain of squadron 51, right?"

When they saw the wink, they nodded. "Oh, riiiiight," they collectively said, understanding that the supernatural detective was testing something.

Sergeant Anderson accompanied the detective, headed for the lobby, and reached it just as the police captain was in his office looking over some paper work. David knocked on the door. The policeman looked up and sighed in consternation. "Come in," he sighed.

David and Anderson entered and sat down. Bryshevski continued to look over his paper work and asked, "I assume that this visit has something to do with the case?"

"Actually it does, Captain. You see, new evidence has come to light," David explained.

David didn't fail to notice the black-haired captain set his pen down and looked up at them. A look of trepidation crossed his face before he masked it. _Ah, the rat takes the bait_! David thought.

"All right," he said. "Let's hear it."

David explained what he, Lieutenant Graham, and Sergeant Anderson had discovered at the first robbery site. David then explained, "We needed to confirm whether the footage you had from the jewelry store robbery was authentic or not. And knowing you'd probably say no, Tanya and Cynthia borrowed the DVD."

The captain glared at them. "I thought I made it clear none of the evidence was to be touched by anyone except me."

Sergeant Anderson said, "Captain, squadron 51 is a team. And we play as a team, and if I might be so bold as to say so, sir, you haven't exactly been playing as part of the team."

David smirked as he saw the momentary burst of fury on Bryshevski's face. _Well played__**,**_ David thought.

David explained, "Well Tanya discovered that the shadow and reflection weren't those of Rebecca but those of a fully grown woman. This leads us to believe that this tape was doctored. And if we could take a look at that Ruby Dragon card from the robbery and compare it with the one in Rebecca's deck we'd prove that Rebecca's fingerprints are _**not**_ on the Ruby Dragon from the crime scene."

David watched Bryshevski sigh and do his best to contain the anger and rage that were boiling up in him. "You two should know better than to trust Cynthia and Tanya!" he snapped.

Sergeant Anderson asked, "Why, sir?"

Bryshevski shook his head and explained, "You're new here, Anderson, so you don't know. I've had my eye on those two for some time. Those two are liars who'll do anything to destroy my reputation and get Moyers back."

David raised an eyebrow. "Really, sir? They've always given me the impression of being true professionals."

Bryshevski added, "News flash for you, Cardigan, they're _**not**_! They're a couple of vicious little schemers who are no doubt in collusion with Moyers to embarrass me to get their dear captain back!" David could see the rage boiling up on the man's face. "Well he's _**not**_ coming back!" the man snapped. "I'm in command of squadron 51 now! And there is no way on God's green Earth I am allowing three criminal scum like Bradley and the Hawkinses to get away with what they've done! And as for Tanya and Cynthia, they'll be replaced in short order by me. From now on there will be no investigation unless _**I**_ authorize it! Furthermore, whatever evidence you've found is to be disregarded. And as for you, Cardigan, you're treading a _**very**_ dangerous line! Cross me one more time and I'll make sure you're never allowed to come so much as _**near**_ the station or help on a case _**ever**_ again. Do I make myself clear!?"

The two men looked surprised and nodded. Bryshevski said, "Good, now get out of my office!"

The two men got up and left. But as they headed back to the lab David said, "Did you see the look on his face?"

Anderson nodded. "First fear, and then unbridled hatred, and in such a fashion that's unbecoming of a good cop."

David frowned at what he knew as a certainty. "Not to mention, he's more interested in getting a conviction than examining the evidence. Sergeant Anderson, I do believe Captain Bryshevski has an ulterior agenda," he noted.

The built black man nodded his agreement.

David had gone home for a few hours of work but then had been called back to the police precinct. The small group of conspirators met in the meeting room. Graham said in stunned disbelief, "Bryshevski disregarded the evidence and slandered Tanya and Cynthia?"

David nodded. "He did, Lieutenant, which leads Sergeant Anderson and I to believe that Bryshevski _**wants**_ the Hawkinses and Bradley to be guilty. And he'll do whatever it takes to ensure that happens, even if it means ignoring legitimate evidence that would clear them."

Tanya whistled and commented, "That's clearly a violation of police protocol, sir."

Graham nodded. "It is, but we need to get solid proof that Bryshevski is acting in his own interest rather than in the interest of the public. How do we do that? And I still can't understand how Chief McIntyre could've so callously replaced Captain Moyers."  
>The group was startled when the door opened…and a familiar voice exclaimed, "He didn't!"<p>

There in the doorway stood a rather smug-looking Captain Darren Moyers holding a piece of paper in his right hand.  
>"Captain!" the group collectively spouted.<p>

The police lieutenant asked, "It's good to see you, sir, but what did you just say?"  
>Moyers answered, "You heard me, Philip, <em><strong>he didn't<strong>_!"

Before anyone could ask Captain Moyers for the details he said, "Now, now, everyone, hold off on the questions I know you want to ask. I'll explain everything."

He moved into the room and closed the door behind him. He found an empty chair and took it. David listened eagerly to hear Moyers's explanation. "I knew from the start that there was something fishy about Bryshevski's transfer orders. So while I worked on some other cases I found time to get into his office when he and his cronies were off at one of their power lunches. I faxed a copy of the transfer of command orders to Chief McIntyre. I found out yesterday that he'd only just come home from the coast. Apparently, while he and the wife were on vacation, she got the flu and they had to end their vacation early. McIntyre called me up yesterday evening and ooh let me tell you, he was _**furious**_! The chief then had me come over to his home where he gave me some documentation signed this morning." He showed everyone the paper. "This document makes it perfectly clear Chief McIntyre never authorized a change in command. I'm to be restored to full command of squadron 51."

Everyone in the room looked visibly relieved to end this going behind Bryshevski's back now that they knew the truth. Moyers said, "All right, people, I've been out of the loop for a bit. What's been discovered since I've been on my forced sabbatical?"

One at a time, starting with David, everyone told what had been discovered so far. Darren Moyers listened quietly, and then nodded. "Oh yeah, this whole thing smells of a frame job and it looks as though Bryshevski's a little _**too**_ eager to see this through." Darren thought for a long moment and then said, "Graham, have Tanya and David go into Bryshevski's office, have them grab that card from the jewelry store robbery as well as Bryshevski's copy of the transfer document. Tell them to take it to the crime lab. Have Cynthia get a hold of Rebecca's deck and dust it and all Ruby dragon cards for fingerprints. Have her also check the memory card that got brought in from the first robbery. And while you're at it, have her check out that supposed transfer document. I'd bet any amount of money the chief's signature on it is a forgery. And have Sergeant Anderson bring _**Mr**_. Gladston in. I want a few words with him!"

Graham looked around and commanded, "Well you heard the captain, people. Let's move it. We have perpetrators to catch!"

David was finally on his feet, elated. The gloves were off and now he could openly move and help investigate the case. Tanya said, "All right, David, let's put that crime-solving magic to work."

The two headed over to Bryshevski's office. Fortunately they found the arrogant captain was gone but had not taken the evidence file or his copy of the transfer papers. David, meanwhile, got on the computer and found something interesting. "Tanya, come take a look at this," the detective said.

The female police officer came over and checked Bryshevski's computer. "It appears Captain Bryshevski on police time has been Instant messaging someone named COMfor1 and under the penname Badgemeister69."

Tanya got in the seat as David got out. She examined the messages which read that, "Bryshevski realized we were getting suspicious. COMfor1 has been telling Bryshevski to continue with the plan to convert the Hawkinses along with Sam Bradley to the cause. Damn, this is why I consider C.O.M. a cult. This C.O.M. member is making all types of grandiose proclamations about how when the Hawkinses are converted the rest of the world will fall in line."

David said, "Let me look at that."

David examined the screen and read aloud. "If the 3 don't cooperate then you should be prepared to use…maximum force."

Something about that sent a fearful chill racing through David. He quickly found a blank DVD and made a copy of the conversation before shutting Bryshevski's computer off. David said, "I think we'd better get this to the captain, and we'd better get this evidence to the lab. Let's also get someone guarding Mr. Bradley and the Hawkinses. Something tells me time isn't on our side at the moment."

Tanya nodded and the two left Bryshevski's office.

_**Surprise, Captain Bryshevski has been up to no good. See, Rebecca Hawkins fans, things are not what they seem. It appears Rebecca, Dr. Hawkins, and Sam Bradley are unwilling pawns in this game. Could it be that there's even more to this than first thought? Could be. For the answers come back for the next chapter of 'A new hand'. Until then, read and review.**_


	8. A new hand part 8

_**Welcome back, Yu-Gi-Oh fans. Time for another chapter of 'A new hand'. In the last chapter it became apparent that Andrew Bryshevski has an ulterior agenda. David and the others got some good news when Captain Moyers found them and showed a document stating that Bryshevski's transfer of command orders are fraudulent. But things are getting very dangerous. It appears that Bryshevski has been IMing with a member of C.O.M. who wants the Hawkinses and Bradley converted or killed. For David and the others, time is running out on this case. Will David be able to save the Hawkinses and Bradley in time? Or will Bryshevski take the three of them off to some hideous fate? You want answers, I've got them. Get ready as we shift into high gear with "A new hand part 8".**_

_** Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. David Cardigan and all original characters in this saga are my property. **_

After handing over the evidence, Darren looked at David and said, "David, you've done your part. Go home and get some sleep. Let us do our job. We'll let you know if anything comes up."

David answered, "I will, and Captain, it's good to be working with you again."

The police captain nodded and answered, "It's good to have my command back. Now get going, Mr. Cardigan. That's an order."

David headed home. However, he made a point to go outside and grab an Oregonian newspaper. Taking it to his apartment, he sat down to read. One article caught his eye. 'All that glitters: Jewelry and Gem expose to take place at the Portland Convention Center tomorrow.' Vanessa's fine jewelers and a number of prominent jewelers from the Portland area and around the country were sponsoring this event to show off the latest fads in gems and jewelry. The event was to be open to the public starting at 10 a.m. tomorrow. Security at the event will be heavy and while tickets will be sold at the door, personal I.D. will still be required. David thought for a moment. "Hmm, I wonder. A big jewelry expose would definitely be a very attractive something for these Duel Monsters thieves."

David read up on the article and then got himself something to eat. Soon he was feeling tired and went to bed.

David bolted upright at the sound of the phone ringing. Checking the clock, he saw that it was 10:30 at night. He picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said his mind still somewhat clouded by sleep.

"David?" Captain Moyers's voice asked.

The brown-haired detective's mind, half-clouded by sleep, came wide awake at Captain Moyers's voice. "Yes, Captain."  
>"You'd better come down to the station fast. We've caught Mr. Gladston."<p>

David clambered to his feet as he said, "I'll be right there."

The young man quickly threw on his jacket, a button-up white shirt, jeans, black tennis shoes and a black cowboy hat. He teleported to the station. Once he arrived, Graham was there to meet him and led him to the interrogation room. He explained, "I thought you might want to be here for this."  
>From the looking glass window outside, David saw Sergeant Anderson was sitting across from Gladston who looked very nervous. David, at Graham's silent order, headed over to the interrogation room. He opened the door and headed in. Gladston glared at Cardigan and snapped, "What do <em><strong>you<strong>_ want, Cardigan?"

David coolly just shrugged it off and walked over to Gladston. "You lied to us, Gladston!" he said. "You told us you had proof of Rebecca and Arthur's wrongdoing."  
>"I do. Captain Bryshevski would've shown it to you!" he retorted sharply.<p>

David nodded and explained, "Oh he did, but we found a few problems with the DVD. For starters the shadow and the reflection weren't those of Rebecca or her grandfather which leads us to believe that this evidence was doctored."  
>Gladston looked surprised and more nervous. "Doctored, but…I checked it myself. It was legit."<br>David put his hands on the table and glared at Gladston. "You are _**such**_ a liar! You knew that evidence was doctored and you deliberately gave it over to Bryshevski knowing what he would do with it."

The man chuckled and replied, "I most certainly did not!"

David said, "You did and we have the proof to back it up."  
>"Even if it weren't the truth," Gladston replied, "the evidence will stand as is, and I'll be out of here shortly because of Captain Bryshevski and my shining reputation with him."<br>The door opened and another voice answered, "Oh I beg to differ."  
>An angry Captain Moyers entered. Gladston looked visibly shaken. "Moyers," he gasped.<p>

"Surprised to see me?" the Captain of squadron 51 quipped. "And judging by your expression, Bryshevski left you with an unflattering image of me. But then again he never liked me all that much."  
>Sergeant Anderson got up as Moyers took a seat. Moyers glared at Gladston and snapped, "Do you know what lying to the police and presenting false evidence will get you…quite a bit really. Those are felony charges!"<p>

Now Gladston started to look openly nervous. "I'll ask once and once only. _**Where**_ is the real footage, and_** who**_ put you up to this?" Moyers asked in a matter of fact tone.

David knew what Captain Moyers was doing. He may have been affable, but when Moyers put on the angry glare he was giving Gladston now, it showed just one reason he'd become one of the most decorated and respected cops on the force. Not even the staunchest of crooks was a match for Moyers's icy cold stare. Gladston proved no different. He trembled at the stare and sat down as he snapped, "All right, all right, I'll spill! The truth is yeah I did give Bryshevski some false evidence. It was a blonde woman and a guy with black hair that gave me the footage. They have the real copy of what happened. They told me to give the false evidence to Bryshevski. I didn't say anything, but I got the feeling Bryshevski was as much a pawn in this as me. And those two gave me the impression of being people not to be messed with. I only wanted to keep my affair quiet…I didn't want to ruin the lives of three people in the process. I was just trying to keep myself out of trouble. I'm on thin ice with my wife as is."  
>Moyers fumed, "Keep out of trouble? Keep out of trouble…?" Moyers snarled angrily. "<em><strong>Sir<strong>_, _**you**_ are in _**deep**_ trouble!"

Gladston snapped, "I had to do it, damn it! Those two found the computer copies of all the receipts for all the stuff I bought for my mistress. She was the first person I'd met who satisfied what I wanted…how was I to know she's only 17? Somehow they hacked into my personal files and found out about me."

That comment sent a cold dagger racing to David's stomach. "What!?" he and Sergeant Anderson exclaimed.

Captain Moyers's left side of his face twitched. "I knew you were a liar, Gladston, but I didn't think you were a sleaze as well. We're going to check this out. And if it comes out to be true, then God have mercy on your soul, sir! Because _**you**_ are going to be going away for a long time!" he stated in a dangerously quiet tone. He got up from his chair and snapped, "Sergeant Anderson, get this pervert out of my sight!"

Sergeant Anderson got Gladston out of his seat and snapped, "Jeremy Gladston, You're under arrest for presenting false evidence, giving false testimonial, conspiracy, and contributing to the delinquency of a minor! You have the right to remain silent…"

Anderson led the pedophile out of the room. David's face was pale. "Gads, what horrible mess this has turned into! It's about as nasty as what I expected."

Moyers nodded. "You're right about that…" Moyers began before his cell phone rang. He flipped it on and said, "Moyers." He listened carefully. "I see. Hold on, Tanya. David and I will be down there shortly."  
>He turned off his phone. He looked at David and said, "We have to hoof it down to the lab. Tanya and Cynthia have information that can clear the Hawkinses and help us get to the bottom of this. And we should bring Mr. Bradley with us."<br>The two headed out and picked up Sam Bradley on their way to the lab. Cynthia and Tanya were absolutely in ecstatic moods. Cynthia went first. "I dusted both Ruby Dragon cards for fingerprints, David, and you were right. On the one from the jeweler robbery there were no traces of Rebecca's fingerprints on them. Also, you were right, Captain. The signature on that so-called transfer of command orders _**was**_ forged. We can confirm that this is fraudulent, but we just don't know who forged the signature. There's good news, however, and that's where Tanya takes over."  
>The black woman led them over to a computer. "There's someone I've been in contact with that I think you and David will want to talk to, Captain," she explained as she pointed to the screen.<p>

Sitting in his office was a man with graying, caramel hair and a walrus-like mustache. David and Captain Moyers smiled collectively. "John Mortimer, you gorgeous S.O.B. You're a sight for sore eyes, old friend," Captain Moyers greeted warmly.

The F.B.I. agent nodded. "Good to see you too, old buddy. And you as well, Mr. Cardigan."  
>David smiled. "Mr. Mortimer, what brings this call from the F.B.I. today?"<br>The man explained, "Well, I heard about what's been going on recently but was relieved when I heard from Tanya here that Darren is back in command of squadron 51. Graham sent me some sketches of two people that woman from KaibaCorp mentioned. Tanya and Cynthia also sent the DNA sample from the Middleton's robbery. Well the short of it is, we know _**exactly**_ who you're dealing with. Would these two be the ones?"  
>A picture with the two people the woman mentioned appeared. David and Darren's eyes went wide as saucers. "That's them!" David yelped.<p>

"Just as I thought," Mortimer commented. "These two are Irene and Giuseppe Antonelli."  
>Darren stated, "Wait a minute, I know those two! Yeah I've seen them on America's Most Wanted. They were members of the Antonelli crime family. But word has it they've fallen out of favor because they've collected some nasty debts."<p>

David sighed and shook his head. "A pedophile and now mafia members. This just keeps getting uglier and uglier."

The F.B.I. agent explained, "Yeah, Tanya and I have been putting our resources together, and we've discovered some interesting things. First off, you should know something about Mr. Michael Winters of KaibaCorp. Well, Winters wasn't always his last name."  
>David asked, "An alias?"<br>Mortimer shook his head. "Nope, he changed it legally, probably for professional purposes. His real last name is Como. And from what we've uncovered he also owes some debts to the same people in the higher-ups of the Antonelli crime family."

David took hold of his chin with his thumb and forefinger. "Ah-ha, now things are starting to make sense."

Mortimer added, "And here's the real kicker everyone…check out who's in this picture with Irene and Giuseppe here."

A picture appeared showing the happy Antonelli couple and a rather dignified and proud-looking Michael Winters standing beside them.  
>Sam Bradley was stunned. "I can't believe my boss associates with known felons. I've seen America's Most Wanted myself and I know about all the murders and extortion that the Antonelli couple have done. But…I don't get it…what have the Hawkinses and I got to do with this mess?"<p>

David remembering his previous conversations with Mr. Winters asked, "Mr. Bradley, how good is Michael Winters with computers and machinery?"

"Overall, he's right up there with Seto Kaiba in terms of his computer know-how," the junior executive answered.

Mortimer nodded in agreement. "He'd better be. He's got a masters in computers and has a real knack with machinery."

David then turned his attention to the black woman. "Tanya, did you ever find out anything on who was sending Bryshevski those messages? And what about that evidence Bryshevski had of Bradley's involvement?"

Tanya answered, "Funny you should ask. John and I found some very interesting things."

Tanya's hands danced over the keys and soon brought up a graphic. "I was able to link my computer up with Bryshevski's and watch this."

She pressed some keys and then a line shot forth from Bryshevski's computer and through a computerized simulation of Portland. The line ended at a building David knew all too well. "C.O.M. headquarters? Bryshevski has been plotting with them all along?"

Tanya shook her head. "That's what somebody wants us to think." Tanya ran her fingers over the keyboard typing furiously. "I found out the signal was being bounced off C.O.M.'s computer network."

Finally, she pressed return one last time, and a beam shot from C.O.M.'s computer over to the Downtown Portland KaibaCorp building and right to the office of Sam Bradley. Bradley looked horrified. "You have to understand, all of you. I couldn't do this sort of thing. I'm good with computers but I'm not that good. I'm telling you the truth!"

Tanya smirked and explained, "Actually this is where our real perp made a mistake. In bouncing the signal off your computer, he forgot to remove his link from it."

Tanya's hands flew over the computer. "This character is good, but between myself and John, _**we**_ are better!" she commented as she worked the keyboard.

Finally, another beam appeared and zipped across to another computer in another KaibaCorp office. Bradley's face went deathly pale. David and Captain Moyers had to grab the executive while Cynthia got the man a chair to sit in. Bradley's face was a mixture of stunned disbelief and utter rage. He grabbed at the hands of the chair as he said in a shaky tone, "Oh, that backstabbing piece of crap!"

Tanya shook her head. "I'm sorry Mr. Bradley, but it's true. Michael Winters has been the one who's been driving Bryshevski and created the evidence that framed you and the Hawkinses."

Bradley trying to calm down answered, "I admit he and I were never friends, but…I never realized he'd hate me enough to frame me."

David suddenly felt a surge of cold shoot through him. Something was wrong. "Captain…" David said, his voice teeming with worry. "I think we should go get the Hawkinses out of the interrogation room they're in."

The captain of squadron 51 nodded in understanding. "Good work, Tanya and Cynthia. John, thanks for the hand. Come on, David. Let's go."

The two ran out of the crime lab and were half way to the interrogation room when Anderson ran up to meet them. "Sir, glad I found you we have a problem!"  
>David felt his heart sink into his stomach. "Report!" Moyers ordered.<p>

"A minute ago, Bryshevski came in looking like he had bad intentions. I tried to stop him, but he managed to slip by me. He knocked out the guard and hustled the Hawkinses out, waving a police issued firearm."

David's face paled. "He couldn't be planning to…oh no!" David said as a horrifying certainty washed over him. The three ran for all their worth out to the garage…and arrived just in time to see Bryshevski taking off in a Navy Blue Camero.

"MY NEW CAR!" Sergeant Anderson yelled, looking ready to rip something to shreds. "THAT BACKSTABBIN' JACKASS STOLE MY NEW CAR!"

David growled, "Damn it! I couldn't get a good look at the license plate."  
>"You don't have to," Captain Moyers said calmly. "I'm prepared for this situation."<br>David looked surprised. "What do you mean, Captain Moyers?"

The head of squadron 51 explained, "Right after you left, I realized that once Bryshevski knew I was back in command he might try something desperate to get into C.O.M.'s good graces. So knowing which kind of car he likes, I arranged to have a helicopter unit with infrared vision tracking Anderson's car. We can follow Bryshevski wherever he goes."

David's face lit up in relief and delight. "Bravo, Captain Moyers!"

Moyers replied, "I didn't get to be the head of squadron 51 by being stupid."

Anderson, David, and Moyers got into a police cruiser and pulled out of the garage with lights on, sirens blaring. They rolled out onto the streets and headed away from the station and across the Powell bridge. Captain Moyers was listening to the radio intently in communication with the helicopter. David who was sitting in the back seat asked, "Where's he going?"

Sergeant Anderson was busy driving and muttering about kicking a certain rogue police captain's ass if he scratched his baby. Captain Moyers finally spoke up, "Got it! Keep close tabs on him. We'll be there shortly. Good work." Then he proclaimed, "I got it! He's heading for the old Branson junkyard. The helicopter says he's taking the scenic route, but he's heading there."

David thought for a moment. "I read up on that case. Wasn't the junkyard owner also a serial killer?"

Darren Moyers nodded. "He was. Bryshevski busted him. Afterwards, the junkyard fell into disrepair and became an unsavory place where vagabonds and others go. Among all those car wrecks, it would be the perfect place to murder a couple of people and see that their bodies are never found."

David growled, "Hey, whatever happened to thou shalt not murder!?"

Sergeant Anderson answered, "Knowing how C.O.M. members' minds work, that holy commandment becomes an inconvenience to be pushed aside in light of their supposed '_**holy crusade**_' against Duel Monsters. That's part of why my own church and the mainstream Christian community look on them with such disdain."

David thought for a moment. "Captain Moyers, I just had a thought. If Winters and the Antonellis are the real masterminds behind this, wouldn't this whole fiasco serve as a good diversion to their real goal?"

The Captain thought for a moment. "It could, but a diversion for what?"  
>David asked, "You read the Oregonian, don't you? Have you read today's living section?"<p>

The captain nodded. "Yeah, the wife and I read it this morning. What's that got to do with…?" Now Moyers's face paled. "Oh hell!" he snapped. "Between Winters's savvy with computers, in this case the security systems, the Antonelli's and that stolen KaibaCorp tech…"  
>David nodded. "They could make it look like Rebecca and Dr. Hawkins pulled one last job."<p>

"Day-um!" Sergeant Anderson said. "You're good, David."

The young man nodded. "When you've dealt with the supernatural as much as I have, Sergeant Anderson, you get a good glimpse into the dark side of humanity as well."

Captain Moyers said, "All right! Both of you listen up! I know a short cut to get us to the junkyard. First, I'm going to call up Graham and get some snipers and some spike strips over to meet us at the junkyard. Once we get there, here's what we're going to do…"

_**Now it's coming together! Rebecca, Dr. Hawkins, and Sam were all framed. Bryshevski and Gladston were just puppets in a larger scheme. Michael Winters along with Irene and Giuseppe Antonelli were the real masterminds all along. Now it's a race against time to save the lives of the Hawkinses from a religious zealot who doesn't know he's being played. So many twists in a complex scheme of lies and deceit. Will David, Sergeant Anderson, and Captain Moyers be able to arrive before it's too late? And if they do, how will they be able to protect Arthur and Rebecca? And what will they do about the real perpetrators of the recent rash of crimes? Get ready for Part 9 of 'A new hand' coming soon! Until then, read and review.**_


	9. A new hand part 9

_**Welcome back, faithful readers, to Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1. Last time on a new hand, David and the members of squadron 51 found evidence that would clear the Hawkinses and Bradley of any wrongdoing. But before they could free the Hawkinses, Bryshevski unexpectedly showed up and took Rebecca and her grandfather at gun point. Knowing that in fact Michael Winters has been the one driving Bryshevski, David, Sergeant Anderson, and Captain Moyers are racing to save the Hawkinses from the cruel intentions of a misguided, religious zealot. Will David and squadron 51 be able to stop Bryshevski? You don't want to miss this, folks. Get ready as 'A new hand' part 9 starts now.**_

_** Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and its characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when done. David Cardigan and all original characters are my property.**_

David, Sergeant Anderson, and Captain Moyers had reached the old junkyard and waited patiently. Fortunately, it hadn't taken too long for Bryshevski even on his scenic route to head for the junkyard. Obviously, David noted, he was to begin playing his part as a good soldier in the _**holy war**_ against Duel Monsters. Sergeant Anderson commented as they waited, "It's almost laughable that Bryshevski wants to either force the Hawkinses and Bradley to convert or kill them all over a silly card game."  
>"It's <em><strong>not<strong>_ just a card game, Sergeant Anderson," David corrected.

Sergeant Anderson looked surprised. "What do you mean by that, David?"

David explained, "Captain, Sergeant, I didn't want to say so until I was certain but now I am. This game is a variation on the Shadow Games of Ancient Egypt, and I believe this game is the key to my finding the Necronomicon."

Sergeant Anderson said, "Okay, wait just a minute. Shadow games? Necronomicon? Captain, is there more to squadron 51 than I thought?"  
>Moyers nodded. "Publicly, we're just another squadron. Secretly, we've been known for cleaning up supernatural battles here in Portland. In the past, we helped the Freakahs, David being their leader, clean up and even assist in dealing with some nasty characters. I can tell you, Anderson, the Necronomicon exists. I've seen it with my own eyes. I've felt that <em><strong>thing's<strong>_ power, and I don't have any magic of my own."  
>David explained, "To sum everything up, Sergeant Anderson, I mean to find the Necronomicon and destroy it. The spells and knowledge in there are too dangerous for anyone or anything. That book is pure evil."<p>

Sergeant Anderson asked, "Well…why?"

David sighed and quickly surmised what he'd done in both lives up to now. When he was done, Sergeant Anderson's mouth was a agape. "Day-um!" was all he could say.

Captain Moyers said, "I know this is a lot, but trust us on this, Anderson. It's true, it's all true."

Sergeant Anderson thought for a long moment and then nodded. "Under normal circumstances, I'd think you both crazy. But after what I saw David do at that first crime scene, well my disbelief is well on the way to being shot."

Then Moyers got a call on his cell phone. After talking for several moments, he nodded and hung up. "Bryshevski's almost here! Anderson, let's hide the car. Then get everyone into position!"

The police cruiser was quickly hidden. David hid in the shadows, his body tensing in anticipation. He didn't have to wait too long. As Captain Moyers had anticipated, the navy blue Camero pulled into the area surrounded by crushed cars and various other debris. Bryshevski got out of the car, his pistol at the ready. He walked over to the car door facing David and opened it. He practically ripped Rebecca from the door and tossed the screaming girl from the car to the ground. "Rebecca!" called a horrified Arthur Hawkins from the car.

Bryshevski reached into the car with his free hand and yelled, "Get out, _**GET OUT**_!"

Arthur Hawkins was pulled out just as brutally and shoved away from the car. Andrew Bryshevski, his eyes alight with fanaticism, slammed the door as Arthur was helping his granddaughter up. The rogue police officer pointed his gun towards a wall of cars. "Move!" he commanded.

The two walked towards the cars. Arthur snapped, "Captain Bryshevski, you go too far. You're a police officer and this isn't like you!"

"Shut up, you heathen dog! And stop right there!" he snapped just as they reached several steps from the wall. Andrew Bryshevski stepped in front of the wall, his gun still aimed at them. "Arthur and Rebecca Hawkins, I'm going to give you one chance, _**one chance**_ only! Hand over your decks, renounce your membership in the Professional Duelists League, and pledge your allegiance to Christ and his sword hands the Champions of Morality!"

"What!?" both said incredulously.  
><em>Just as I thought. And people wonder why I hate fanatics so much<em>. David thought.

"You heard me, the mission of the Champions of Morality or, C.O.M, is to seize all decks and any deviant material and take them to the center of Jerusalem for proper burning in a righteous holy pyre. The decision you make tonight will affect your eternal souls! Renounce Duel Monsters and turn away from Satan to the path of true righteousness. If you do not then the consequences will be immediate."  
>Rebecca thought for a moment. "C.O.M.? You mean you're a member of that organization of jerks that are trying to ban all dueling? You would stoop to murder?"<br>Arthur added, "Isn't there a commandment that goes thou shalt not kill…?"

"_**SHUT YOUR MOUTHS NOW**_! Don't you _**dare**_ even s_**peak**_ one of God's sacred commandments! Heathens like you soil it! Now will you convert or suffer the consequences."

"You're asking us to betray everything we believe in and everyone just to sate the whims of a small group of power-hungry fanatics?" Dr. Hawkins asked incredulously.

David looked around, his heart picking up speed, cold sweat dripping down his face. But then he saw something. He saw a familiar 50s police officer silently approaching, his own weapon drawn. Captain Moyers hadn't forgotten his training. That David found to be a measure of relief. David also knew there were snipers at the ready in case something went wrong.

Bryshevski snapped, "I'm asking you to do yourselves a favor and save your eternal souls from Satan's spell!"

David meanwhile used his time to creep over to some other shadows so he could see Rebecca and Arthur. He was treated to Rebecca giving Bryshevski the raspberry. "You really are nuts if you think my grandpa and I would sacrifice everything we believe in and betray everyone we know for jerk faces such as _**you**_!"

Arthur snapped, "I'm in agreement with my granddaughter. And your actions are more those of a religious zealot than a police officer."

Bryshevski began to shake with barely contained rage. His tone as he spoke was one of a fanatic about to explode with fury. "So, you won't convert, will you? Well then, it's just too bad you broke out of jail, took me captive, and tried to convert me into a Duel Monsters player…" He clicked his gun into readiness. "_**BUT AT LEAST I'LL CLEANSE THE WORLD OF TWO GODLESS HEATHEN SINNERS**_!"

The world slowed down for David as he readied his magic for a shield. But before he could do anything, Moyers stepped forward, clicking his own gun into readiness and aiming at the rogue captain. "Put that gun down, Bryshevski!" warned the rightful captain of squadron 51.

Andrew Bryshevski's face turned from a look of fanaticism to complete contempt. "All right, Moyers. Go ahead and shoot, Neither of us can miss from where I'm standing."

David grimaced. Captain Moyers as he approached was now in David's way so he couldn't act without harming him too. David was about to act when his eyes caught a large figure who somehow was creeping silently on top of the cars. David felt his heart leap for joy as he recognized the figure of the powerfully built Sergeant Anderson getting ready to pounce. David halted his magic and calmed himself as he watched.

"I _**said**_, put the gun _**down**_!" Moyers warned in a controlled tone.

"Oh no." Bryshevski taunted.

Moyers shook his head. "You're never going to get away with this," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Bryshevski's fanaticism returned as his mouth turned into a deadly grin. "That's right, Moyers. I'm going to carry out God's will now. You can arrest me afterwards if you'd like." Busy as Bryshevski was talking, he never saw that Anderson was about to spring. "Just don't try to stop…"

Too late. From the wall of cars, Sergeant Anderson dropped down and grabbed the arm that held Bryshevski's gun. He pulled the arm back, taking Bryshevski off his feet and with his free hand knocked the gun out of Bryshevski's grasp. Captain Moyers acted swiftly, racing over to the gun and kicking it away as Anderson's powerfully-built arms grabbed Bryshevski in a full nelson lock. Bryshevski's face, awash with anger, struggled for several moments, but as David had expected, Anderson's arms were like a steel trap. Captain Moyers, clicking on his safety said, "Well done, Sergeant Anderson. He walked right into it."

Sergeant Anderson shook his head and commented to the rogue captain, "Man, and you C.O.M. characters wonder _**why**_ the mainstream Christian community doesn't like you very much. As it stands you are in a hell of a lot of trouble for stealing _**MY**_ Camero!"

Rebecca and Arthur were still frightened but now were confused as well. "W-w-w-who are you?" Rebecca asked still extremely wary.

Captain Moyers gave the two an affable smile as he explained, flashing his badge, "I'm the _**real**_ captain of squadron 51, Captain Darren Moyers of the Portland Police Department at your service."

David casually walked out of the shadows. "It's all right, Dr. Hawkins and Rebecca. I can vouch for him."

"David!" both Hawkinses exclaimed in surprise and relief.

David walked up to Bryshevski and shook his head. "Andrew, Andrew, Andrew…" David chided. "You sir, are going to have some serious splainin' to do to internal affairs."

Bryshevski snapped, "I should've known you'd be in on this conspiracy against me. So how did you sweet talk Chief McIntyre into giving this…" He nodded at Moyers, "…_**bleeding heart idiot**_ his job back?"

David examined Bryshevski closely and raised an eyebrow. "You really don't know, do you?"

"Know about what?" Bryshevski growled.

David actually laughed for a moment before getting himself together. "This situation is laughable in it's tragic irony. What I'm saying is…Andrew Bryshevski, _**you**_ have been played."

"What!?" the Hawkinses and Bryshevski yelped.

David nodded. "Two of Captain Moyers's subordinates had a good look at that transfer of command order. They found the signature on it is a forgery. Not only that, but Captain Moyers here has papers from Chief McIntyre himself stating he never ordered a transfer of command."

Bryshevski began to shiver but this time from disbelief. "It…it can't be. The papers have to be legitimate, they have to be! I was going to clean up squadron 51 and make it more pure."

David sighed and shook his head. "That's just it! In your eagerness and fanatical desire to fulfill your ambition and C.O.M.'s agenda, you never took the time out to look at the evidence. You were more bent on personal glory. Oh, and I forgot to mention, you remember when C.O.M.'s computer files got hacked? Well, your name and e-mail address were among those hacked. I didn't tell you because squadron 51 doubted those transfer of command orders and because you wouldn't of listened. We also dug into your computer after Captain Moyers showed us his papers. We found your little conversations with your special friend who suggested you murder Rebecca and Dr. Hawkins. As it turns up, your special friend isn't a member of C.O.M."

Bryshevski's face paled, "Then…then who was he?"

"Michael Winters, the soon-to-be ex-senior executive of KaibaCorp's Portland branch. He and his friends, Giuseppe and Irene Antonelli, played you like a bad fiddle," David calmly explained.

The gaze David gave the fanatical captain caused Bryshevski's façade of righteous indignation to drop away as he went limp in Anderson's grasp. "I've…I've been used. All this time I thought I was working for a righteous cause. I was nothing more than a puppet!"

The rogue captain began to cry, his spirit broken, and fully aware that more than likely his career as a police officer was over. David approached him and had the blubbering, raven-haired man raise his head and open his eyes. David called forth his magic and sent a mental suggestion into Andrew Bryshevski's mind as he spoke. "Mr. Bryshevski, I have a suggestion for you. Not an order a suggestion. I suggest that you look at taking the most lenient punishment I.A. and the law have to offer. And whatever the outcome, I want you to think long and hard about perhaps reassessing your relationship with C.O.M."

Bryshevski gasped as David felt the mental suggestion sink in. David nodded and said, "Sergeant, since you are the law, you do the honors."  
>Sergeant Anderson cuffed Captain Bryshevski as he stated, "Andrew Bryshevski, you're hereby placed under arrest for the attempted murder of Rebecca and Arthur Hawkins, conspiracy to commit murder, relieving another officer of their duties under false pretenses, and interfering with a police investigation. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?"<p>

The man nodded. David smiled and said, "Why not take some time to think about what you've done…" David then put the fore and index finger of his right hand against Bryshevski's forehead. "_**SLEEP**_!" he called out. Bryshevski let out a gasp and then went limp from the powerful mental suggestion David had sent.  
>David explained, "We need to get back to the station fast. Rebecca, Dr. Hawkins, we need you to come with us. It's time to wrap up this case. And, if Captain Moyers is willing, I'd like it if they and Mr. Bradley were there when we catch the real culprits."<p>

Anderson put the limp Bryshevski over one shoulder. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Captain Moyers smiled and asked, "You, like me, have a good idea where Winters and the Antonellis are going to strike next?"

David nodded. "I suggest we move it, everyone. We have a robbery to stop, and the clock's a tickin'."

Before they went, Sergeant Anderson asked one of the snipers to drive his car carefully back to the station. The group piled into the car their sirens blazing zoomed back towards the downtown precinct.

Rebecca was holding her grandfather close. And for the first time, in the time David had known her, Rebecca wasn't the confident duelist or intellectual but a frightened, little girl who had just been exposed to some of the world's darker sides. "I can't believe Michael Winters tried to have us and Sam Bradley murdered," Rebecca said badly shaken.

David explained, "I know this has been a hard time for both of you, and I'm sorry your trip to Portland had to come to this. Usually this city is far more pleasant."

Dr. Hawkins held his granddaughter close. "The thing that I wonder about is, whoever are this Giuseppe and Irene Antonelli?"

Captain Moyers was the one who answered. "Formerly, they were members of the Antonelli crime family. A friend of mine who works for the F.B.I. is one of those who've been after them for some time. Winters, who once upon time was known by another name, like them owes a lot of money to the Antonelli family higher-ups. Their plan was to work Bryshevski up into a religious fervor so he'd kill the two of you and Bradley off. In the hoopla that would follow, they could slip away with all their stolen loot. They could then sell it all on the black market for enough money to pay off their debts and then sneak off to someplace to lay low. Probably some tropical region where extradition laws are lax."

Rebecca asked, "Why us and Mr. Bradley?"

David answered, "Since you both are public figures, I suspect Winters and the Antonelli's figured that the media attention would provide a perfect distraction. As for Bradley, well it was jealousy and paranoia. Winters can't stand the fact that Sam Bradley is so loyal to the company and so respected by his subordinates."

"So, David," Rebecca asked. "Where do you think those jerks are going to strike next?"

"There's a jeweler's extravaganza that's going to be held at the Portland convention center. A lot of major jewelers are going to be showing off their latest bling, as the slang term goes. With there being millions of dollars in jewelry there, it would make a very tempting target for those three," the writer explained.  
>Captain Moyers picked up. "And between the Antonelli's and those amped up duel disks, and Winters's own skill with computers, they could take down the security systems while the powered-up monsters take down the guards."<p>

"An example of good modern technology turned bad," David stated.

Anderson yelled, "Day-um! And with that large holographic projector they could make themselves out to look like Rebecca and Doc Hawkins here as well as Mr. Bradley."

David nodded. "This is meant to add insult to injury. But there's still one thing that bothers me. Why did Bryshevski here come back so soon?"

Just then the car radio buzzed. "Watchdog 1 to Watchdog leader. Come in, Captain. This is Watchdog 1," Lieutenant Graham called.

Moyers picked up the radio, "Watchdog leader here. Go ahead, Graham."

"Sir, we have a situation here. When I heard about Bryshevski coming back to the station, on a hunch, I went back to the meeting room we used, and I had a good look around. I found a tiny device underneath the meeting room table and sent it to Cynthia. Turns out it's a listening device left over from KaibaCorp's bad old days under Gozaburo Kaiba's control."

"Pardon my language, everyone, but…_**crap**_…" David swore. "That means they know, our perps know that Captain Moyers is back in command."

"How did a listening device get into the meeting room?" Moyers asked before he and David looked at the prone, sleeping form of a certain rogue Captain sitting in the back seat still unconscious. "Bryshevski!" David and the two conscious police officers growled.  
>"Winters and the Antonellis must have had Bryshevski plant it in case something went wrong," David deduced.<p>

Moyers returned to the radio. "Anything else, Graham?"  
>"Yeah, Tanya and Cynthia were able to access the memory chip from the first robbery scene. Sure enough, the door was opened approximately 15 minutes <em><strong>before<strong>_ the robbery. And thanks to Mr. Bradley, we linked our computer with KaibaCorp's systems and were able to access the fingerprint files. Sure enough, the prints found on the numerical lock match those of Michael Winters."

David nodded. "It had to be Winters. Only he could've known the Kaiba warehouse access code," David realized.

Captain Moyers said, "Listen carefully, Graham. The jewelers exposition at the Portland Convention Center, we think the real perps are going to make an attempt on that tonight. I need you to get a force of men together and be ready to move by the time I get back. Chances are we'll be seeing more of the action we saw at the Finkerton Lenses robbery."

"Already on it, sir. After you, Anderson, and David, left I called up some extra help and got those on the night shift suited up and ready to go."

David felt like jumping for joy. Once again, Lieutenant Philip Graham had shown what made him Captain Moyers's best right-hand man. "Philip…" Moyers said with a big smirk. "You just earned your pay for the week! We'll see you when we get back."

"Understood. Watchdog 1 out," Graham responded before the radio went silent.

David said, "Captain, once we get back to the station, I'll need to make a little trip home. You see I have a new friend who has a score of their own to settle with our three perps. Don't worry. They _**will**_ be turned over to you."  
>Moyers nodded and stated, "All right, David. Get ready, folks. The endgame is tonight!"<p>

_**Hold on to your seats. The final chapter is at hand. The clock's ticking as David and the others race towards a fateful encounter with the real culprits behind the string of robberies in the Portland area. Get ready for the final chapter of 'A new hand'. Coming soon, very soon.**_


	10. A new hand part 10

_**Hey there, Yu-Gi-Oh fans. Thanks for staying with this saga. Get ready for the final chapter of story 1. David and the others face off against the real perpetrators of the string of robberies in Portland. And could this only be the beginning of a new adventure for David? You'll just have to wait and see. 'A new hand' starts now!**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all its characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. David Cardigan and all original characters are my property.**_

Once they arrived at the downtown Precinct, the still unconscious Bryshevski was taken into custody. David made his quick trip home and found the card he had been looking for. Putting it in a pocket, he went back through the portal he'd created to the police station and joined Sam Bradley and Lieutenant Graham who was in full riot squad gear as they headed for the Portland convention center. "So what's the plan, boss?" Graham asked Captain Moyers.  
>"Up and above all else, we have to grab those duel disks and keep the Antonellis from using them."<p>

David said, "Leave that part to me."

Sergeant Anderson, also dressed in riot gear, asked, "What if one of them manages to slip through us?"  
>David smirked dangerously and answered, "Oh I hope they do. It'll just mean I'll have to <em><strong>improvise<strong>_ something."

Moyers chuckled and explained, "Trust me, all of you. David Cardigan is _**no**__t_ the sort of person you want improvising against you."

Sam Bradley commented, "Considering all the stories I heard from PSU, I believe it."

Moyers said, "I know you're worried, Mr. Bradley, but I promise you by the end of the night all of KaibaCorp's stolen gear will be returned to it."

Sam sighed. "I hope so. As it stands, I sent an e-mail to Mr. Kaiba detailing everything that's happened here thus far. I've promised him that tonight we'll be getting our equipment back. I don't want to look like a liar after everything I've gone through."

Captain Moyers answered, "You won't."

A short time later the police force arrived at the Portland convention center and set up everything they needed. Then they all settled down to wait. They didn't need to wait very long. The first sign of trouble came when Convention Center security reported their equipment was malfunctioning. The large dark room exploded with light as the doors were smashed off their frames. Summoned Skull and a Luster Dragon 2 trampled into the room followed by two individuals. The Hawkinses had to stifle a gasp when they saw themselves walking into the room. David tensed but felt a hand on one shoulder. Captain Moyers gave him the familiar wait-for-it look.

Behind the two, another man was operating a device projecting a light beam. The Rebecca and Arthur imposters pointed their monsters to the large glass cases of gems and jewelry. The creatures were about to take a swipe at them when Captain Moyers called, "_**NOW**_!"

Spotlights switched on and shined on the two. "Giuseppe and Irene Antonelli I presume?" Moyers said waiving everyone to stand up.

On cue, David called forth his magic and teleported behind the Antonellis. The Arthur Hawkins look-alike called in a deep set Brooklyn tone, "Summoned Skull, I order you to…"  
><em>Thwack<em>! David grabbed a hold of the heads of Giuseppe Antonelli and his wife and cracked them together in one swift motion. Then, extending his hands, he magically unhooked the duel disks from their arms and floated them and the two decks of cards to his waiting arms. The holograms faded to reveal the two's true forms. Meanwhile, two officers grabbed the third man and started to drag him away. Sam Bradley came down from his hiding place and took one of the duel disks while David handed over the decks to a police officer. Sam sighed in relief. "Thank God. Mr. Kaiba will be pleased to get the disks back," he said, sounding like the weight of the world was coming off his shoulders.

Sergeant Anderson and several officers were rolling a medium-sized projector device into the room. Bradley went from relieved to elated. "_**Yes**_!" he cheered. "The stolen holographic projector! Mr. Kaiba will be ecstatic about us retrieving this in one piece. This projector in particular is bound for our Kaibaland in Orlando, Florida."

"Hey, you! Come back here!" an officer from outside yelled.

"Excuse me, Mr. Bradley, I need to borrow this a minute," David said hastily before he ran to join Captain Moyers and Sergeant Anderson outside. A couple of officers were on the ground groaning and rubbing their heads. Another officer explained, "It's Winters, sir. He surprised us."  
>Captain Moyers snapped, "Get after him. Winters is getting away!"<p>

David put a restraining hand to Captain Moyers. "The hell he is!" David snapped.

Calling forth his magic, David leaped over the officers and high into the air as his magically enhanced jump carried him towards the escalator and stairs to the next level of the convention center. David heard what sounded like Rebecca and Arthur Hawkins behind him yelping in surprise. David, keeping himself focused on his target so his fear of heights didn't overcome him, landed on the escalator stairs and leaped to the top of them. Winters was running for the exit. "Hold it right there, Winters! It's over!" David called.

But Winters wasn't listening. David strapped on the disk and using his magical sense found the button to activate it. "Let's see. How did that go?" He said out loud thinking back to the duel disk demonstration. He brightened as he remembered. "Oh yeah…" He pulled the Celtic Guardian he'd found from his pocket and slapped it on to one of the red card slots. "I summon forth Celtic Guardian in attack mode!" he called.

Like a pro-duelist who had just made his move, Celtic Guardian appeared before David. Smiling wickedly, David with his now free hand pointed at Michael Winters and called out, "Celtic Guardian…" and then in a calm tone finished with, "Fetch!"

Celtic Guardian with amazing speed easily overcame the escaping man and grabbed him by the collar of the black sweater he was wearing. The Celtic Guardian then hauled the man back who was screaming things such as "Unhand me this instant!" and "Let me go, you overgrown pile of pixels!"

David casually approached Celtic Guardian and the felon. "Somebody's been a _**very**_ naughty boy," he chirped in mock cheerfulness. "Really, Mr. Winters? Rather than admit you had a gambling problem, you let yourself get into debt with some bad people. Then you took to robbery and framing innocent people including your immediate subordinate for _**your crimes**_. Just tell me one thing, Winters. Why?"

The steely, grey-eyed 50 something snapped, "I've been at my position in KaibaCorp since Gozaburo Kaiba was in charge! He always overlooked my debt problems. But then I got word that Seto Kaiba was nosing around in my personal finances. So knowing my days were numbered and that I needed to get rid of this debt, I figured I'd teach a lesson to that upstart Bradley. I know he's been drooling over my position. I've seen him having conversations with others, _**cleverly**_ turning them against me!"

David shook his head. "Um, actually, Sam Bradley didn't want your position. He just wanted you and he to get along. Not only has he said it, but KaibaCorp's employees have said it. So you mean to tell me you believe that the whole of KaibaCorp was conspiring against you?"  
>"Of course they were. What else could it be?" Winters snapped.<p>

David sighed and shook his head. "Wow," he said in mock astonishment. "You really _**are**_ paranoid. Well, Mr. Winters, thanks to this attempt to frame three innocent people, you've just lost your retirement and everything else. Don't worry, Mikey boy. You'll have plenty of time to think about what you've done where you're going." David then pressed the fore and index fingers of his free hand to Michael Winters's forehead. "_**SLEEP**_!" he shouted as he channeled the magic.

Michael Winters with a gasp was soon fast asleep. David looked at Celtic Guardian and said, "Come on, my friend. Let's get this fellow and the duel disk back to their proper owner."

A couple of days, later David dressed in street clothing waited in the lobby of Shenanigans restaurant in downtown Portland. He was reading the newspaper when Sam Bradley, Captain Moyers, and Sergeant Anderson entered. David got up and greeted everyone. "So, what's with bringing us all here, Mr. Bradley?" David asked.

Sam Bradley said, "It's a way of saying thank you and it's a celebration."

A hostess came and soon seated the group at a table. Sam Bradley then pulled out several pieces of paper with printed words on them. "The Kaiba brothers sent this to me yesterday. And I figured I owed the people who helped make this possible a measure of thanks."  
>He handed the sheets to the policemen and David. It was an e-mail which read:<p>

To: Mr. Sam Bradley, junior executive of KaibaCorp Portland.

We were extremely pleased when we learned all stolen KaibaCorp equipment has been recovered unharmed. Although it saddens us, after recent events, to learn of Mr. Winters's betrayal my brother and I are somehow not surprised either. Throughout this situation we appreciate your integrity and your continued loyalty to us and the company. Therefore after examining your credentials we find that there is no one more capable of being the senior executive of our Portland offices than you. Your pay shall be adjusted accordingly effective immediately. We hope you will continue to provide us with loyalty and outspoken ability as an executive of our company.

Mokuba Kaiba, VP of KaibaCorp.

David also read:

"P.S. Don't screw up like your predecessor."  
>That was signed by Seto Kaiba. The policemen lowered the letters. "Wow, that message from Seto Kaiba was <em><strong>real<strong>_ inspiring," Moyers quipped, his voice dripping sarcasm.

Sergeant Anderson added, "Yeah, boss, it makes you feel all warm and squishy inside…not!"

David nodded in agreement then added, "Boy, Seto Kaiba must be loads of fun at parties."

Sam Bradley sweat-dropped and said, "Like I said, Mr. Kaiba isn't exactly the most sociable of people. But he knows how to promote talent in his company."

David nodded and stated, "Congratulations, Mr. Bradley. So this is why you invited us to this place."

The new senior executive of KaibaCorp nodded cheerfully.

After the celebratory lunch, David ran some errands and then went home. As evening began to fall over the City of Roses, David was sitting in the living room of his apartment when he heard the apartment phone buzz. He picked it up and answered, "Cardigan."

"Hello, David. Rebecca and I are here."

David nodded. "Hold on. I'll buzz you in."

A short time later, the two were in his apartment and took a seat on his couch. David smiled and commented, "I admit that it's not the greatest of accommodations, but I'm working on changing that. Now you said on the phone you wanted to talk to me?"

"We did," Arthur answered. "After seeing the kind of abilities you had I did some quick research, and, among the little known followers of the ancient Egyptian God Ptah, there are stories of a man who was to be the nameless Pharaoh's chancellor. But before that could happen, the Chancellor sacrificed himself to protect the then crown prince and the High Priest of the Egyptian kingdom from a powerful evil. The legends were very specific, speaking of a man who could send mental suggestions that caused people to act for the greater good. It also made mention of a man who could leap high into the air like a thrown spear and do many other things no mere human could. That man's name…was Ahmad Rahim."

David smiled. "And after what you saw, you and your granddaughter are convinced that I'm Ahmad Rahim?"

Dr. Hawkins nodded. "In my time as an archeaologist, I have seen many strange things which helped eliminate any cynicism or disbelief I might've had long ago."

David sat in the chair next to them and sighed. Arthur Hawkins was an observant and a formidable man. And David had the feeling he and his granddaughter were two people he would need to fulfill his own mission. David took a slow, deep breath and began, "Dr. Hawkins, I'll tell you what you want to know, but you should know there are two things I ask in return. First off, what you hear tonight must be held in _**absolute secrecy**_!"

The Hawkinses nodded and cohesively answered, "Of course."

David said, "I'll tell you my second condition after I'm done. First off, let me start by saying…that you're quite correct. I am the reincarnation of Ahmad Rahim."

And so David found himself telling the Hawkinses everything from his time in Egypt 5,000 years ago to his life up until recently. And when he was done, he felt like a great weight had been eased from his shoulders. "Good Heavens…" Dr. Hawkins gasped. "This is even more amazing than I thought. You've come quite a ways from your other self and this in spite of your handicap. And I had no idea you also knew Solomon."

Rebecca nodded. "Yeah I gotta' say I'm impressed too. You remind me a lot of Yugi. He's got a lot of heart, and he's the one who helped convince me that trying to get revenge on him wasn't worth the price tag."

David nodded, liking Yugi Muto even more. _He's just like his grandfather. Muto–sensei always taught me revenge only leads to self-destruction_.

Rebecca asked, "Um, David, what's this other condition to telling us who you are?"

David took a deep breath and thought, _This is it. Okay, Cardigan, don't blow this_!

He steeled his nerves. "This game Duel Monsters I believe holds the key to my finally finding and destroying the Necronomicon. The short of it is…can you teach me how to play Duel Monsters?"

The two looked surprised at first. Then Rebecca leaped to her feet as she let out a girlish squeal. She then ran around the room chirping, "I get to be a teacher! I get to be a teacher! I get to be a teacher!"

Arthur chuckled and raised his hands as he said, "Now, now, Rebecca. Calm down. Remember, there are people close by here." Then he said to David conspiratorially. "I think you just made my granddaughter's day."

Rebecca meanwhile calmed down and said, "Oh, yes of course, Grandpa."

The little girl zipped back to the couch and sat by her grandfather as she pulled out her deck. She looked at David as she closed her eyes and said in her best commanding little girl tone, "Sit right down, young padawan. Your lessons are about to begin."

David chuckled, genuinely amused by Rebecca's actions. This was going to be an interesting mentorship David realized. "I'm all ears…_**sensei**_."

David quickly stared at the darkening sky outside and felt a familiar chill race through him. Remembering the dream, he thought, _I choose my duty_!

"Done!" a mysterious voice said in his head.

That night marked the beginning of David's journey into the world of Duel Monsters and to a destination he suspected would be more incredible than anything he had seen before.

_**The second journey of a lifetime has just begun!**_

_**And so 'A new hand' comes to its conclusion, and David is beginning his journey into dueling. HEY THERE! Where do you think you're going? David's story has only just begun. Next time, get ready for a tale of supernatural musical mayhem. David faces off against a mysterious spell caster and has his first duel. Get ready for Stealing Thunder part 1. See you next time. Read and review.**_


	11. Stealing Thunder part 1

_**Hey, Yu-Gi-Oh GM fans. This is The Rainwalker. It's time for another story in Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1. This time, David faces some musical mayhem. But in the immediate future, David has his first duel. Get ready, readers. 'Stealing Thunder' begins now!**_

_**Author's note: Due to the fact that there were so few cards back in the original Yu-Gi-Oh, I'm inserting some other decks. After chatting with Hollow Omega and Heat about it, I figured since David has enjoyed new technologies and new inventions he'd get a kick out of this deck. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing his characters for a while but will put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all original characters are strictly my property.**_

_Talent, everybody has it to some extent. Some people have more of it than others. For those who dedicate themselves to a craft with luck and practice, they can achieve great things. But for those who slip through the cracks when things don't go as they wish…hatred, resentment, and even desperation can build up. I've dealt with my fair share of jealousy gone out of control. It wasn't a pretty sight. For the powers of darkness that hatred and resentment can bring about are an ample breeding ground for corrupting a soul. I recall one particularly nasty case that occurred as my career in dueling was starting to take off. The dark magic involved in the Stealing Thunder incident can only be described as damn disturbing. Especially as it almost cost one man his career._

**Stealing Thunder**

It was early morning at the apartment building David had just recently moved into. Being a Saturday morning, the neighborhood was pretty quiet…that is until the sound of a toilet flushing broke the peaceful silence. In his apartment, David stumbled out of the bathroom, his face still slightly tinged with green. "Yeech…" he groaned. "What a night! I'll _**never**_ mix jambalaya and Kung-Pao chicken again." David smacked his dry lips together three times before he growled, "Bleah!"

David dressed only in his bathrobe made his way to the kitchen where he grabbed a glass from a cupboard and got some water. He slowly drank the water before he made his way back to the bathroom where he showered. His stomach was still feeling a little tingly by the time he got dressed. That extra spicy food must've had something else that made his tummy upset. He was just grateful his trip to the bathroom and some antacid had taken care of business, but still he thought it might be better to have something easy on the palette for breakfast. David found that the easy breakfast helped his stomach feel a lot better. David went to his bedroom where he looked at the top of the dresser. There stood a familiar set of Duel Monsters cards.

It had been six months since David had helped save Rebecca and Arthur Hawkins from being framed for robbery and murdered. Rebecca and Arthur Hawkins had taught David everything they knew about dueling. David had paid attention to each and every word. Rebecca had _**still**_ managed to wipe the floor with him any number of times. But then he'd finally managed to end one of their practice duels in a tie. Dr. Hawkins and Rebecca had let him know they had taught him everything they could. The two as a parting gift had helped him find the P.D.L.'s website which gave information on upcoming registered amateur and professional level duels. The thing David had found most intriguing was that in order to get into the P.D.L. itself as a registered duelist you had to win at least 6 amateur competitions sponsored by the league. David signed up for 7 of those competitions believing in having an extra competition to ensure he got the hang of things. After winning the 7th, a P.D.L. agent had approached him and given him the name of a game shop owner in Southeast Portland who was a registered qualifier for the league. David gazed on the deck that held among other cards the Celtic Guardian who had become a friend. Things for David had really become interesting a week ago.

The Duel Monsters expo at the Portland convention center was proceeding along nicely. David had enjoyed watching the two amateur duelists go against each other. Yet nothing here had caught his eye. Not cards nor memorabilia. David found himself drawn to one vendor out of curiosity. The man was talking to some kids about dueling. Then David heard his cell phone beep. Picking up his cell phone, he opened it up. Funny Bunny walked on to the screen and looked around before he danced around goofily greeting, "Hey, David. Hey, David. Hey, David. Hey, David."

David's face paled in surprise. _No way, no way. He couldn't be here, could he?_

As if to answer his message, a text message came through saying, 'Come to Subway in the convention center.' David smirked and did as told. Sure enough, sitting on a bench waiting for David was Maxmillion Pegasus himself. The man was dressed as always in his red business attire and his silver hair covered an ugly eye patch over one eye. David felt a tingle in his being. ___That's strange. I felt a momentary burst from my magical alarms. I wonder what that was about_, the writer wondered.

A big grin crept over David's lips as he pointed at the head of Industrial Illusions with his right hand. "Max Pegasus, you lunatic!" David greeted as he approached the man.

Pegasus clasped hands with David. Both men laughed merrily. Max smiled warmly and said, "David, my dear friend, it's good to see you again. How goes the life of the great writer/detective?"

David said with a snort of laughter, "It's been pretty interesting I'll say that."

"I heard about how you saved Rebecca Hawkins and her grandfather from that lunatic who was associated with C.O.M. Well done I say," the I.I. CEO mentioned.

David simply shrugged. "People should have the right to make up their own minds about what they want to do with their lives. Not have their lives dictated to them by a small group of religious zealots."

Pegasus nodded and said, "You always were well-spoken, David, at least when you wanted to be. You'd have made a great politician."

David shook his head. "I don't have the patience for it. Nah, I'm a writer and detective above all else. Besides, truth be told, while I may be a member of a historically prominent family here in Oregon, I prefer to make my own destiny."

What David didn't say was, _Besides which, if they're coming back I need to get ready so I can take down the Necronomicon__**.**_

Pegasus smiled and nodded, "I understand completely."

David's grin fell away as he gave Pegasus a sympathetic look and said, "I…heard about Cecilia, I'm very sorry."

A momentary look of sadness came over Pegasus. And in that moment David deduced something had happened. Something that had shaken Pegasus down to the core. Then Pegasus's usually merry expression returned. "I appreciate that, David." Then Pegasus's grin turned sly. "David, I'm glad you're here. Word's come to me that young Rebecca and her grandfather gave you some training in dueling. As I understand you've been starting to make a name for yourself in dueling."

David nodded. "Guilty as charged."

Pegasus and David moved to take a seat at the bench nearby. "David, you can't imagine how much this just tickles me. You, a person who's legally blind, are dueling and succeeding in this game. If ever there was a true indication that Duel Monsters is a game for _**all**_ people, you're that proof."

David nodded and said, "I appreciate that, Max."

Pegasus then said, "As I understand it, you're going to be going against Randall McCray soon?"

David nodded. "Yeah, and I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't nervous. As qualifiers for the P.D.L. go, from what I understand, he's one tough customer," he said sheepishly.

Pegasus mentioned, "I sincerely hope you qualify for the P.D.L. I, a number of officials, and duelists in the P.D.L. have grown fed up with the actions of one Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett. On your journey through dueling, I have something that I hope will give you an edge."

Pegasus pulled a container of cards from a coat pocket and then a folder from his coat. Pegasus handed David the cards. David looked over all the cards and said quizzically, "What the…" as he examined the cards.

Pegasus explained, "This is a new experimental type of deck I've been working on. I've managed to get it to the point where it should be fairly balanced even when you add your other monsters in. I know you've always been fascinated with new gadgets and such, so I thought you'd like to have it."

David was momentarily stunned by this act of generosity. David nodded dumbly and said, "Uh, thanks."

Pegasus then handed David a folder. "This is all the information on the cards. I've printed up everything in big bold letters so you can read it."

David sighed with relief.

"Thanks, Max. This'll make memorizing these cards a lot easier."

Pegasus then said, "Get as strong as you can, David, and take Bennett down."

David nodded in confirmation.

David's mind flashed back to the present as he looked over his deck. "Well boys, today's your big test. Let's see how the new cards Pegasus gave me handle."

David then left his new apartment and hopped on a Tri-Met bus for his destination.

A half-hour later David got off the bus. He found himself standing outside a one-level building. The sign above showed a toy robot and a toy soldier marching. The big blue letters read 'McCray's toys and hobbies.' David walked over the window by the public door to the store. On the window there was a certificate that on closer inspection showed it was a validation that the person in question had fulfilled all the requirements and was legally authorized by order of the Professional Duelist's League to qualify any and all people for the league based on appointment only. And it had the P.D.L.'s stamp of legitimacy. David turned his attention towards the door. He took a long, slow breath. ___Well, this is it, Cardigan. Now the adventure truly begins_.

David raised his hand and opened the door. As David entered he heard the merry jingling of a bell. David looked around the store. The inside of the large one-level shop was something out of a child's fantasy. There were shelves full off all sorts of wind-up robots, soldiers, trains, and even dolls. David noticed on the rightmost end of the room a large table which was painted to look like a grassy countryside. On the tables were buildings made of legos, a train set with a toy train full of figures zooming around. On a number of middle shelves were books, character sheets, and things for various paper-and-pencil role-playing games. What stood out the most was on the left side of the room were a couple of very sturdy and comfortable-looking chairs. One sitting in front, the other behind what looked like an arena of some kind. And there were other chairs surrounding it. David stepped into the store. The door slowly closed behind him. David noted behind the shelves with pen-and-paper games was a large counter with a cash register on top of a glass case that held cards for various card games. Behind the counter there was a set of double doors, one of which was open. The music that played over the speakers was the local soft rock radio station in Portland. On the wall to the right of the double doors stood a number of pictures which David noted went all the way back to the early 1800's. It showed a number of couples with various types of toys. The most recent one was of a sandy, brown-haired man who looked in the picture to be in his early 30's. Alongside him was a pleasantly plump woman with a look of unbridled adoration on her face as one hand held a toy while the other was possessively wrapped around the man's waist. The man likewise, had an arm around her. "Just a minute," the contralto voice called from the room behind the counter.

The pleasantly plump woman walked out several minutes later. Seeing David, she flashed her most friendly smile and asked, "Is there something I can do for you, sir?"

David took off his cowboy hat as he said, "Good morning, ma'am. My name is David Cardigan. I'm here to duel Randall McCray."

"You're here to see my husband? Just a moment," the woman, whose hair was tied back in a bun, said as she went behind the counter. David saw her bend down and open a hidden drawer. A minute later she pulled out a book, a day planner, and checked it. She pointed and nodded. "Ah, here you are. You're right on time, Mr. Cardigan."

The woman then looked up and said, "I'm Jillian McCray, his wife. I'll get Randall out here."

She turned and headed over to the door just as she and David heard someone heading their way. "Honey…" the woman called. "David Cardigan is here."

"I'll be right there, babe," a deep set masculine voice answered.

A slender man wearing wire-rimmed glasses, a black bowtie, white shirt, black slacks, polished leather shoes, and red suspenders walked out. David was amazed the man looked no different than he did in his picture. Giving David a warm smile, the man walked over to him. "Hello, Mr. Cardigan. Good to finally meet you."

David shook hands with the affable-looking man. Everything about the man told David this guy was the absolute opposite of Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett. David answered, "Good to meet you too, sir. I must say I'm quite impressed with this store." David then waved his free hand around. "How much of this is yours?"

Randall smiled and said, "Well, I only recently signed a deal to sell Legos. But as for the trains, the soldiers, the dolls, they're mine. That is, I built them all."

David, as he released Randall's hand, was surprised, "You built all these wind-up toys?"

Randall McCray beamed with pride. "6 generations of my family have been master craftsmen in toy making. In this era of the Internet, people like me are quite the rare commodity. I love dueling for the P.D.L., and the money helps pay the bills for this place and my home, but it really gives me a thrill seeing a child in this neighborhood or from another state or country play with my creations."

David nodded and said, "You're a true craftsman, Mr. McCray. And kudos to you and your family for keeping a tradition like this alive."

Randall nodded and said, "If you'll come with me please."

The two walked over to the table that looked like a small arena. Randall smiled and said, "This is a nifty little gadget Seto Kaiba's company made. It's based on Maxmillion Pegasus's duel arenas, though it's much smaller and easier to handle."

The two men took their seats. David noted the five slots for monsters, and the five slots for magic cards. He also noted the little slot that read 'Place deck here'. Randall said, "Just so you know, I'm going to be recording this match via this ring and the security cameras in this place. It's just so your victory can be confirmed as legitimate. No offense, Mr. Cardigan, but the P.D.L. can't take any chances."

David nodded and said, "I understand completely. With all those who want to get into the league, a number of aspiring duelists out there might resort to tactics that are well…less than ethical."

Randall nodded and said, "Exactly. Now, shall we begin?"

Just then, the door opened and a little girl and her mother walked in. Jillian gave her husband a quick hug and peck on the cheek. "Good luck, Randall," she said to him.

As the screen turned on, David saw the life point meters of him and Randall charge up to 4000. David watched Randall press a few buttons on his end and commanded, "Computer, initiate duel, commence coin flip!"

A holographic coin materialized from the center of the arena and gently flew upwards. Randall said, "I call tails."

The coin quickly slowed its skyward ascent and then started to drop downwards. "Look, mommy…" David heard the girl call. "That man and Mr. McCray are having a duel."

David heard the woman say in surprise, "What?" then rushed for the door and called out, "Hey, everyone, Randall's got someone wanting to get into the P.D.L.!"

The woman and the girl then rushed to take a seat. A small group of people slowly started to enter the store. Meanwhile, David turned his attention back to the coin in time to watch it land on the ground and land on…_Damn, it's heads. I was hoping Randall would win so I could go second. This is not a good start,_ David thought with a mental wince. David remained stoic as Randall called out, "It's heads, looks like you get to go first, Mr. Cardigan."

The two men drew their first five cards. David held two Saber Slash, Fissure, Effect Veiler, and XX-Saber Gardestrike. David took a breath and drew his sixth card. Looking over his hand, David said, "All right. To start out, I play a monster face down!"

As David played the card, a small holographic version of the facedown card appeared on the field. David said, "And that will do it for me."

Randall then drew his sixth card and said, "For my first move, I place one card face down, and that'll do it for me."

David drew again and shook his head. "I'll place a card face down, and that will do it for me."

Another face down card appeared on David's side of the field.

Randall was openly surprised. "What, you're not attacking off the bat?"

David smiled and said, "I'm a martial artist sir. We seasoned martial artists know that there's a proper time and place to attack. Just going in blindly off the bat is _**NEVER**_ a good idea. And that's especially true with that face down card I see there."

Randall nodded his approval. "Smart move, David, very smart move. I've come across any number of applicants who have just blindly rushed in. A true duelist knows when and how to attack."

David chuckled and said, "That's what Rebecca-sensei kept telling me."

Randall's face furrowed. "Sensei?"

David explained, "I'm fluent in Japanese. Sensei is an honorific for a teacher or instructor."

Randall asked, "And what was this Rebecca–sensei's last name?"

"Hawkins," David answered.

The small crowd gasped. Randall whistled and said, "Wow, how did you manage to get the intercontinental champion as a teacher? Did it have anything to do with that incident involving that religious fanatic cop, that former KaibaCorp executive, and that mafia couple?"

David nodded. "That's the incident. Rebecca and her grandfather were so grateful to my helping get them out of that mess they gave me training without a second's hesitation. It wasn't easy. I lost track of the number of times Rebecca throttled me."

Randall nodded and said, "I see. Well, don't think that because you were trained by the intercontinental champion I'm going to go easy on you."

David said, "Mr. McCray, with all due respect, if you go easy on me, I'll give you such a pinch!"

Randall smiled in amusement. "Then let's continue, shall we?'

Randall drew and shrugged. "It appears I have nothing so I'll also place a card face down this turn as well."  
>Another facedown card appeared on Randall's side as well.<p>

David drew his next card and raised an eyebrow at what he drew. _Looks like the heart of the cards Yugi Muto has talked of is working for me. I could put this to good use,_ David thought as he stared at Randall and said, "All right. I'll play XX-Saber Boggart Knight in attack mode!"

A strange, half-human/half-animal creature appeared on the field encased in shiny, steel armor and a red cape waving in the wind David couldn't feel. The Beast Warrior monster growled and drew a saber into its clawed hands. Randall looked even more surprised as did the audience. "So, I'd heard rumors that Pegasus had given you some kind of new experimental deck. I take it this must be one of those new…Synchro monsters that have been rumored about."

David nodded. "Yup, I don't pretend to completely understand the Synchro monsters. I'm still in the process of memorizing them. But from what I have been able to commit to memory, they're good monsters." David then looked at his Beast-Warrior and said, "Aren't you, boy?"

The beast-knight looked at David and let out a growling purr of agreement. David noted the statistics above the holographic monster read 'ATK 1900/DEF 1000'. The legally blind writer then said, "Now, that facedown monster is about to make its grand appearance. Say hello to my little friend, Giant Rat in attack mode!"

The holographic card flipped upwards before turning into a blue-haired rat standing on its hind quarters, its clawed hand scratching at the air. The creature let out a loud shriek of challenge. The furry rodent's stats read 'ATK 1400/DEF 1450. David said, "And now, Mr. McCray, this is my time for an attack. XX-Saber Boggart Knight, attack Mr. McCray directly with X-Saber slash!"

Randall smiled and said as he pressed a button on his controller, "I'm afraid not, David, as I now play one of my face down cards. Activate trap card, Dimensional Prison!"

A card flipped up showing two warriors trapped by a strange green energy field. Just before XX-Saber Boggart Knight was about to hit he vanished. The slot with David's monster flipped over. David's monster appeared in a new slot black in color to his right. Randall said, "With this nifty little trap, your monster's attack is not only neutralized, it's removed from the game. Good try, Mr. Cardigan."

David smiled and waved a finger. "Not so fast, Mr. McCray. I'm nowhere near done yet! In fact, Boggart Knight did exactly what I wanted it to."

"Huh?" Randall asked in surprise.

David smiled and explained. "I'd heard you could be a tricky one, and I pride myself on being a strategist. Boggart Knight was intended to draw off your trap card, my _**real**_ attack comes now courtesy of my large furry blue friend. Okay, Giant Rat. Sic em', boy, with a direct attack!"

The giant rat shrieked and leapt at Randall's side of the field. An explosion burst from his side of the field. David watched as Randall's life point meter dropped from 4000 down to 2600. David smiled and answered, "As I said, I'm a strategist and not a beginner to be taken lightly."

The crowd looked surprised muttering things like "He got Randall off the bat. Nobody's ever done that before."

David heard Jillian whisper, "Wow."

David said, "I'll end my turn now."

Randall smiled and said, "Now I draw!" He drew his card and said, "Now it's time for me to do my thing. First, I'll summon Wind-Up Shark in attack mode."

A mechanical shark appeared on the field. Its statistics read 'ATK 1500/DEF 1300'. Randall said, "But wait, there's more. I'll activate the effect of the Wind-Up Shark in my hand too…"

David smiled and stated, "Not so fast, Mr. McCray. I'd heard that a long time ago a prominent member of the P.D.L. gave you an experimental deck, the very first of its kind. And so, anticipating you might try something like this, I activate a card in my hand." David pulled the card he wanted from his hand and showed it to Randall, "A little something that's called Effect Veiler."

The card showed a beautiful girl with long, tied locks of blue hair dressed in a short blue kimono dress and wearing black leggings. Sending the card to the graveyard, David explained, "With this monster's sacrifice I can neutralize your monster's effect."

The crowd looked surprised and very impressed. Randall was impressed also. "Very good, Mr. Cardigan, you've been paying attention to the details. However, it isn't going to do you any good as I can still use Wind-Up Shark's effect to summon the other Wind-Up Shark in my hand."

"Another Wind-Up Shark?" David yelped in surprise.

Randall smiled and said, "You're not the only one who can anticipate contingencies, Mr. Cardigan. I like to have an extra Wind-Up Shark in my hand in case of emergencies. And this fits such an emergency."

Another Wind-Up Shark appeared on the field. Randall smirked and said, "Now where was I? Oh yes. I now overlay both my Wind-Up Sharks to summon my XYZ monster, "Abyss Dweller in attack mode!"

The mechanical sharks faded away only to be replaced by a sinister-looking black mechanical kraken creature. The creature's vital stats read 'ATK 1700/DEF 1400'. David chuckled and said, "It reminds me of something from out of an H.P. Lovecraft novel."

Randall said, "Oh this little creature is far more dangerous than that. You see, because one of the material monsters used was a water monster, Abyssal Dweller gets a 500 attack point bonus."

David let out an "Eep," followed up by a "Not good!"

Randall said, "Yup, not good at all, for you. First though, I'll activate my other face down card Wind-Up Factory which allows me to draw a Wind-Up monster from my deck to my hand…Abyssal Dweller take out that overgrown house pest with tentacle squeeze!"

The creature extended a tentacle and took a hold of the giant rat. The giant rat let out a scream of pain as it was squeezed hard. Finally the creature exploded into pixels. David's life points dropped from 4000 to 3200. David smiled and said, "Thank you, my little friend. Your sacrifice won't be a vain."

"What's that supposed to mean, Mr. Cardigan?" Randall asked.

"It means this writer is far from done. Because Giant Rat is destroyed I can use its effect to summon an Earth monster with 1500 or less attack points. So, now I summon from my deck to the field XX-Saber Fullhelm Knight in attack mode!"

A blonde-haired knight dressed in shining armor appeared on the field. David smiled and said, "I've watched a number of duels, and I realized it's never a good idea to leave your field empty if you possibly can. So I make sure to have at least one monster or trap guarding my back."

Randall sighed and said, "All right, Mr. Cardigan. It's your move."

David drew a card. David noted it was XX-Saber Darksoul. David then smiled as an idea came to him. "Okay, time to send that creature from an H.P. Lovecraft novel packing. First, I play the magic card Saber Slash."

He played a card which showed a warrior slashing through some mechanical gear. "With this card I can destroy a number of face up cards equal to the number of X-Saber monsters I control. And since I control quite a few X-Saber monsters, it's sayonara for your Abyssal Dweller!"

Randall raised an eyebrow in surprise. Invisible swords slashed through the Abyssal Dweller which screamed in pain before it shattered into pieces before pixelating. David said, "And now it's time for a little surprise. Synchro monsters can merge together without having to use polymerization. It's called tuning. First though I'll summon XX-Saber Darksoul in attack mode!"

A half-human/half-dog creature dressed in wizard's robes and a tattered red cloak appeared on the field. David said, "Now, Synchro monsters, unite and transform to…"  
>The monsters suddenly transformed into orbs of light. The monsters seemed to merge together until they transformed into a blue-colored dragon with large tentacles instead of wings. The stats of the creature read, ATK 2500DEF 1800. The dragon bellowed out a roar on challenge. "Naturia Barkion!" David declared.

David commanded the dragon, "Naturia Barkion, attack with tentacle whip lash!"

The creature roared and rushed Randall's side of the field. The creature swung its mighty tentacles at Randall. The attack was immediate, dropping Randall's life points to 100. David then said, "And because of XX-Saber Darksoul's effect, I get to add an X-Saber monster from my deck to my hand."

David looked over the monster, XX-Saber Emmersblade.___Hmm… perhaps I should save him for later_.

David then looked at Randall and said, "I have to say, Randall, I'm a little disappointed. I was expecting more of a challenge from you."

Randall, however, was smiling. "I may be down to my last 100 life points, Mr. Cardigan, but I'm nowhere near done. The question is, are you done with your turn?"

David nodded and said, "Yup, I'm done."

Randall smirked and asked, "Before I continue, Mr. Cardigan, I have to ask. Why does a well-respected science fiction and fantasy author like you want to be in the P.D.L?"

That sent alarms through David's head. This was a sticky situation he was in. He couldn't reveal the truth of the supernatural to Randall and all these people. They were innocents who didn't deserve to see the kind of nightmarish things he'd seen and fought. David decided that some of the truth, however, was better than none of the truth. "I want to be part of the P.D.L. to set an example for all legally blind people, that if I can do this so can they. I want to be the first legally blind intercontinental champion in the history of the league. But more importantly, in the immediate future, I want to bring the Pacific Northwest title back to the people."

That took Randall by surprise. "What do you mean bring it back to the people?"

David's face darkened. "There's a man who currently holds the title by the name of Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett who tried to bully his way to beating my sensei. Not only that, but I've seen several of his old matches and how he used dirty tricks and psychological manipulation in order to defeat his opponents. And I've seen that he treats the people of the Pacific Northwest like we're peasants far below him." David let out a growl and snapped, "I've known people in my life who were like that. Nothing but snobbish, opportunistic jerks who got ahead by stepping on or over people and stealing from others. Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett needs to be taught a lesson in respect!"

Randall slammed his free hand on the arena and snapped, his own face darkening, "That's more true than you realize, Mr. Cardigan. You see, I'm one of the people who Bennett cheated."

"What?" David said in surprise.

Randall nodded. "Once back in the early 90's when the P.D.L. was still new, I was the Pacific Northwestern champion. I was respected and a role-model for children everywhere. I always made a habit of giving one special child at every event I went to one of my toys. But then came The Pacific Northwestern Championship of 1995 in Seattle. I knew from the start that goth was going to be trouble. But then when I had him down to his last 300 life points, he pulled one of the dirtiest tricks to date. He'd had his girls kidnap my wife, and they put her in a tank with scorpions. I had to forfeit the duel in order to save my wife."

Randall McCray slammed his other hand against the arena. "Damn him and those witches of his! He stole my championship and became the monster he is today. All because I chose to save my wife instead of beating him. All because he knows that I'd put my wife first and that she's afraid of arachnids."

The crowd and David were shocked at this revelation. _I knew you were a complete and utter bastard, Bennett, but I had no idea you were that much of one_!

David thought before he verbally said, "Mr. McCray, believe me, when I enter the league, I promise you, everyone here, and the whole of the Pacific Northwest that I will take Bennett down and show him to be the coward, the bully, and the 14 karat phony he really is."

Randall looked into David's eyes and said, "I believe you can, David, I honestly believe. But don't think it's going to be that simple because it's my turn."

Randall drew a card and said, "First, I summon Wind-Up Warrior in attack mode!"

A mechanical soldier appeared on the field ready for battle. Its stats read 'ATK 1200/DEF 1800'. Randall said, "Now I activate its ability to level it up by one."

The attack points of the creature shot up to 1800. Randall said, "And with this, Wind-Up Factory's effect is triggered which allows me to add a wind-up monster from my deck and put it in my hand. And finally I'll set a card face down. And that'll do it for my turn."

David thought to himself, _I'm close, so close to getting into the P.D.L. If I could just take down his last 100 life points._

David took some deep breaths to calm himself. _Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm, _he told himself and then examined the field. _Still, I have a bad feeling about that face down! I'd better not try anything just yet._

David drew a card, and his eyes widened in surprise. ___Mystical Space Typhoon__**. **__Well, well, well. Looks like the heart of the cards has given me something especially useful for later. In the meantime__**…**_ David said, "I place a card face down and that will do it for my turn."

"It's my move, Mr. Cardigan." Randall said as David watched him draw his card. The man smirked and said, "All right. Now it's time for the real test to begin. First I'll set this card face down."

The facedown card appeared on the field. _Uh-oh_, David thought. _I have a bad feeling about that card._

"Next," Randall declared, "I'll summon Wind-Up Rat in attack mode."

A little toy rat with wheels and a wind up gear shaped like a key appeared on the field. David chuckled and said, "Cute."

The statistics of the creature read, ATK 600/DEF 800. _Most people would dismiss this little creature as nothing. But if there's one thing I've learned from this game, it's that things aren't always what they seem__**,**_ David thought to himself.

Randall said, "Now I switch Wind-Up Rat to defense mode. This allows me to special summon a monster from my graveyard. It also triggers Wind-Up Factory's effect which allows me to add a Wind-up monster."

The little toy rat got on to the ground as Wind-Up Factory appeared. Randall drew a card from his deck. He looked at his card and said, "Well now, it's time for the fun with toys to _**really**_ begin. From my field I take my Wind-Up Warrior and overlay it with another creature I summon to the field." Randall's monster which appeared turned out to be, Wind-Up Shark. "And with them I now XYZ summon, Gem-knight Pearl!"

The Wind-Up monsters vanished only to be replaced by a powerful-looking knight whose armor looked to be made of pure pearl. David read the stats of the knight. "ATK 2600/DEF 1900." He then looked at Randall and chuckled sheepishly as he said, "Uh, not good!"

Randall said, "Not good indeed. Gem-Knight Pearl, take that dragon down!"

The knight ran at the creature and slammed a hard fist into the dragon, knocking it off its feet. The dragon exploded into pixels. David's life points dropped to 3100. The toymaker/P.D.L. qualifier smirked and said, "And that'll do it for me for now."

David drew his next card. _Keep calm, David. Keep calm. Panicking at this stage will keep you from getting into the P.D.L. And remember the world is at stake here. The Necronomicon has to be found and destroyed_, David thought to himself. Then he looked over his card and couldn't help but mentally joke, _This card kind of reminds me of a certain adamantium claw-wielding anti-hero from the Marvel comics universe._

"Thank you for the compliment," a strange voice said in David's mind.

David nearly jumped out of his seat in surprise at the comment. Randall McCray looked at David and asked, "Are you all right, Mr. Cardigan?"

David smiled and said, "Oh, uh it's all right. Just thought I saw a bee on me."

Randall shrugged. _That was close_, David thought. _I almost gave away my secret that I'm a wizard. Have to be careful with this bunch. Randall McCray, his wife, and this crowd, they're better off not knowing about the supernatural_.

David returned his attention to his predicament. He had to get rid of that Gem-Knight Pearl and fast. Then he remembered one of the facedown cards he'd set. A cat-like smirk crept on to his lips. "Okay, I think it's about time I got rid of that Gem-Knight Pearl. I activate one of my face down cards…Fissure!"

One of the face down cards flipped up to reveal a card that showed someone holding onto the edge of a fissure in the ground about to fall to their doom. The ground beneath Gem-Knight Pearl shook. Then a large hand grabbed Gem-Knight Pearl as the monster tried to desperately get free all in vain. The fissure in the Earth then closed up swallowing the knight. David smiled and said, "Ah, much better. Now, let's see, where was I? Oh yes, I was ending this duel. I summon forth from my hand a creature that reminds me a lot of Wolverine from the X-Men. I summon forth X-Saber Airbellum!"

A creature that looked like a cross between Leomon from Digimon and Wolverine from the X-Men appeared on the field. The creature's stats read 'ATK 1600/DEF 200'. David smiled and said, "And I have a feeling he's itching to use you as his scratching post, Mr. McCray!"

Randall activated a button on his side of the field and said, "Sorry, David, but this bad kitty is going to have to come out another day as I activate one of my face down cards, Compulsory Evacuation Device!"

X-Saber Airbellum vanished, and David had to take his card back into his hand. "Oh man, this bites!" David heard that same voice complain.

David pretended to clear his throat to cover the chuckle. David then looked over his hand. _Okay, I'm not quite in trouble yet, but I have a little problem here. How to handle this?_

Looking over his hand, David's eyes suddenly snapped open when he spotted one card in particular and remembered reading something about it. David explained, "Well, since I have two X-Saber monsters in my graveyard and none on the field, that means I can summon this little beauty. Say hello to XX-Saber Gardestrike in attack mode!"

The beast creature had clawed feet and a long scythe with blades poking out of it on his left hand. That monster's stats read 'ATK 2100/DEF 400'. David smiled and commented, "And from the look of him, XX-Saber Gardestrike wants to take a slice out of your remaining life points. XX-Saber Gardestrike do-!"

Randall interrupted David swiftly. "Sorry, David, you walked into another trap of mine."

"What!?" David yelped incredulously, causing the crowd to cheer.

Randall smiled and answered, "Yup, I activate another of my face down cards, Torrential Tribute!"

David's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he realized, "And since I'm the only one with monsters on the field…"

Randall smiled like a fox who had gotten into the hen house. "Yup, XX-Saber Gardestrike is sent to the graveyard!"

XX-Saber Gardestrike let out a scream of agony as it was drenched in a downpour of water that was more like acid. The creature exploded into pixels and vanished. David chuckled sheepishly before he said, "Uh, Houston, we have a problem. And I appear to be out of options."

Randall said, "I'll take that as a sign your turn is over. Remember this, David, it takes only one turn for things to turn around in Duel Monsters. The game is NEVER over until someone's life points reach 0."

Randall drew a card and said, "And now, Mr. David Cardigan, it's time for you to feel the pain! For starters I set a card face down." A holographic version of the facedown card appeared on the field. Randall continued. "Next up, I activate a face down, Pot of Avarice!" A face down card flipped up to reveal a picture of a disgusting blobby creature, its long red tongue sticking out and snot dripping from its nose in a macabre fashion. Randall explained, "With this card I can take 5 monsters from my graveyard, shuffle them into my deck, and then draw 2 cards." Randall did as he explained. He smiled and said, "And it looks as though the pain is _**really**_ about to get unleashed on you. First, I'll place one card face down on the field and then I'll summon my Wind-Up Rat back to the field."

The toy rodent and the face down card appeared on the field. Randall said, "But wait, there's more. Now I'll use the effect of a monster in my hand, Wind-Up Shark and special summon it." The shark appeared on the field. "And now, Wind-Up Factory kicks in, and I'll draw a card from my deck." Randall proceeded to do just that. "Now, David, I'll set Wind-Up Rat into defense mode. Now I can use its special ability to summon Wind-Up Warrior from my graveyard to the field in defense mode." The mechanical warrior reappeared on the field.

David's face furrowed in bafflement. David thought, _I know Randall McCray is up to something. The question is what_?

David got the answer to his question as Randall declared, "Next I'll use my Wind-Up Warrior's effect to target Wind-Up Rat to increase its attack by 600 and its level by 1." The mechanical rodent's attack went from 600 to 1200. Randall said, "And now here's where your defeat begins, David. I overlay Wind-Up Shark with my Wind-Up Rat and my Wind-Up Warrior in order to XYZ summon Vylon Disigma!"  
>The three toy monsters vanished. A strange creature that looked like a bird with a human face appeared on the field. The creature of light glared at David's side of the field. David read the stats of the creature ATK 2500DEF 2100. Randall said, "Now, Vylon Disigma, launch a direct attack against David!"  
>The creature launched its attack, sending beams of light to David's side of the field. An explosion rocked his side of the field. David watched his life points drop from 3100 down to 600. Randall smiled and said, "All right, David, you and I are in the same boat now. You have 600 and I have 100, and Vylon Disigma is on my side of the field. What do you do, what do you do?"<p>

David felt panic surging up. ___Holy crap! This guy is REALLY good! He's got me in a really tight situation. What do I do? What do I do? Heart of the cards, where are you when I need you_?

At that moment David heard voices in his mind and felt presences enter. They were chanting something. David didn't know what at first, but the chanting got louder, breaking through the panic that had overwhelmed him. David closed his eyes listening as he committed each word to memory. "So, Mr. Cardigan, are you ready to make your next move, or are you going to forfeit?" Randall asked.

David opened his eyes and placed a hand on his deck he then chanted. "Analyze…compartmentalize…visualize…synchronize!"

The world around him slowed to a stop as a blue haze fell over everything except him and his deck. All around him cards flew off his graveyard and his deck to form a perfect circle around him. Celtic Guardian and all the monsters of his deck appeared before him, and they were cheering. David was almost floored at the realization that hit him. It was Celtic Guardian who could now talk that told him the truth of it. "It is done! The spell is cast and our duelist has come to us at long last!"

David looked at Celtic Guardian and asked, "Celtic Guardian, you can talk now? What happened, what is this?"

"Thanks to the power of your magic, your belief in us and the supernatural, we helped you create a magic spell with which to utilize the heart of the cards. Each duelist utilizes the heart of the cards differently. This is your way of accessing it. A magic spell based on your belief in yourself and the magic that comes from the bonding of friendship with your monsters in your deck."

The realization sent a surge of pure elation through David. _**Yes,**_ he thought.___This has been my secret dream for years. To create a magic spell that doesn't do any harm to others but can help me without causing me any strain. Magic based on friendship and ability. This is a true and ethical use of magic if ever there was one_.

"Hey, David!" a familiar voice called. He turned to see a very impatient-looking X-Saber Airbellum tapping a clawed foot as he said, "Are we gonna' take care of business or what? I got a hankering to sink my claws and teeth into a certain Goth creep and his conniving wenches!"

The monsters began to chant David's last name. "Cardigan, Cardigan, Cardigan, Cardigan!"

Celtic Guardian said, "We stand ready to assist you. Even in our world we know of the terrible soul-stealing power of the Necronomicon! We shall aide you in destroying it and in whatever battles are beyond should we be successful in defeating the dark jackals who hide in the shadows!"

David then saw several cards light up with numbers. David smiled. "Yes, yes, I understand completely now. This is a great way to utilize the heart of the cards," David said out loud. And then he told his monsters, "All right, everyone. Let's take the enemy down and protect the souls of Earth's people from total oblivion!"  
>David looked at the cards as first in ones, twos, and threes fell away until only the numbered cards remained. The blue haze and the numbers on the cards faded away. The cards returned to their positions. David opened his eyes and said, "There <em><strong>is<strong>_ a solution!"

Randall smiled and said, "So you think there's a way out for you, David, huh? Well, you're welcome to try."

David smiled and said, "Time for me to qualify for the P.D.L. I draw!"

David drew a card and noted it was Compulsory Evacuation Device. _I could set this…but wait…that center left face down card of Randall's looks awful suspicious. On second thought, maybe I'd better leave Compulsory Evacuation Device in my hand. Instead, let's see about getting rid of that leftmost card, and I think I know what it is_. David smiled and said, "To begin my march to victory, how about I get rid of that nasty leftmost face down card by activating a facedown card I have, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

David pressed a button and the card which showed a whirlwind flipped up. A whirling gust of wind blasted the face down card upwards revealing. "Hah! Just as I thought! Dimensional Prison! Good try, Randall, but I'm not falling for that trick again!"

Randall smirked and retorted, "So you found my trap card, so what? You're still not out of the woods yet."

David smiled and said, "Ah yes, there's still the little matter of Vylon Disigma on the field. I think it's about time to use the other face down card that's been sitting there for some time waiting for use. Your fairy monster is literally going down the hole as I activate Dark hole!"

"DARK HOLE!?" Randall yelped in surprise and shocking the crowd.

The card flipped up and appeared underneath Vylon Disigma. The creature didn't have a chance to do anything before a powerful force sucked the creature into the vortex. The hole vanished. David smiled and said, "Mr. McCray, you've shown me that Bennett is unworthy of that Pacific Northwestern title and that you should've kept it. You've been a refreshingly honorable and magnificent opponent. But now it's time for me to end this and take my place in the P.D.L. And to start me down that road, it's time to bring out my fine feline friend. Give a warm welcome to X-Saber Airbellum!"

The feline monster appeared on the field. David heard the creature say, "Oh yeah, you can't keep this cat from the spotlight!"

David said, "All right, X-Saber Airbellum, help me win this duel with a direct attack, saber claw slash!"

The beast launched an attack at Randall's side of the field, slashing with its fierce, long claws. Randall's life points dropped to 0. Instead of yelling, Randall closed his eyes and smiled. "Well what do you know. Congratulations, David, on a fantastic victory!"

Randall extended a hand which David took and shook. "Thank you, you took me to the ends of my wits, Randall."

The crowd began to clap slowly, then more and more until a loud chorus of people cheered for both duelists. Jillian walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his chest and laid her head on his shoulder as she said, "You were great, Honey."

David felt another pang of jealousy and longing which he quickly suppressed. Randall smiled and said, "Thanks, Jillian."

Jillian then gently moved into the crowd and came back with a laptop. She presented it to Randall. Randall took a cord from the laptop and plugged it into the small dueling arena. After clicking on some buttons for several seconds, he pressed some keys on his laptop. Randall explained, "I'm sending all the data from this arena to the P.D.L. to show them proof of your victory over me. I'll send them the footage from the security cameras a little later as extra proof that your victory was legitimate. Congratulations, David, you're about to enter the big time. Hold on to your seat because you're in for a wild ride."

David said, "If what I've heard about the P.D.L. is right, then I expect no less."

Jillian whispered something to Randall whose eyes brightened. "Hey, that's a great idea. Why don't you go get em', Hon?"

The crowd by now was breaking up. Some were leaving the store; others were looking at the merchandise. Jillian returned a short time later with a pass. David's face furrowed in puzzlement. Randall explained, "I won this from KJAZ radio a week ago, It's a free pass to the Jazzland jazz club in downtown Portland. I like jazz but we have a shop to run, and well Jillian and I realized that place isn't really for us."

David's eyes lit up with joy. He _**loved**_ jazz, and the Jazzland jazz club was one of the most popular places in Portland. David took the pass and said, "Thank you," in a gracious tone. David smiled, Things were looking up for him.

_**Wow, what a duel! For starters I'd like to thank maydrock270, a fellow from off , for his help coming up with this duel. Thanks to Hollow Omega and Heat from the Crazy Authors Society for redoing the duel and helping me perfect it. By the way, some of you may have noticed the change in the cover picture for this story. Well, that's an interesting tale. In my journey across the internet, I've made the acquaintance of a splendid individual name of Autobot00001. After seeing a cover for one of Autobot00001's stories I went on DeviantART and found the person who made the cover for their Serenity/Tristan story. That person is a young lady on DeviantART by the name of Cleopatrawolf. I commissioned some cover art for my first novel of the trilogy, and the results I must say are…spectacular! Cleopatrawolf gave me exactly what I wanted and then some. Which is why I give Cleopatrawolf on DeviantART a hearty endorsement. And I hope you enjoyed this part of the story as much as I had fun writing it. So David's now in the pro-leagues. But this story has only just begun. In the next part the fun really begins. Come back next time for part 2 of 'Stealing Thunder'. Until then, read and review.**_


	12. Stealing Thunder part 2

_**Hey there Yu-Gi-Oh fans. The Rainwalker here again. In the last chapter of 'Stealing Thunder', David won his Duel with a prominent Professional Duelist League qualifier/toy maker. David also learned just how despicable Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett truly is. After his victory David won as a special prize a pass to the Jazz Land jazz club in downtown Portland, Oregon. But don't think this story's over because it's just begun. Get ready as 'Stealing Thunder' continues. Before we start, I'd like to thank my new beta reader,**_ _**Aaerial15 for taking out his time to help me with technical errors, and punctuation.**_

_**Disclaimer: All the original Yu-Gi-Oh characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this series are my property.**_

David couldn't believe his good fortune. He'd only gone in to qualify for the P.D.L. instead not only had he passed but he'd gotten a chance to go have a drink at one of the best Jazz clubs in the Portland area. David had been a fan of jazz for many years his own collection of various jazz musicians was proof of that. Now as he headed for downtown Portland by bus he felt a twinge of excitement. Dressed as he was in appropriate clothing for the club he sat back watching the world go by. As the number 9 bus crossed the Willamette river David felt his excitement build. _An evening of good jazz is just what the Doctor ordered after a hard fought duel. Boy, I have a feeling I'm going to encounter my fair share of aches and pains as I make my way towards my goals_, David thought to himself.

Soon David arrived at Pioneer Courthouse Square in downtown Portland. It didn't take David very long to find McLaughlin Street and the building that 'Jazz land' jazz club occupied. A white man who looked solidly built and kind of intimidating stood at the entrance to the club. David presented his pass. The man nodded and raised an eyebrow. "Mr. David Cardigan, I'm surprised to see you here. I'll let you in but on one condition."

David noted the glint in the man's eye. "That is?" He asked even though he strongly suspected what the answer was.

David's hunch proved correct as the man brought out a copy of Starflyers, David's first novel. The writer happily signed it. And the man true to his word let David in. The club itself was very classy, and very 1930's retro with its employees dressed like people from that time. Various elegant tables draped in white tablecloths lined the floor. Various people were sitting at the tables quietly talking while some people had snacks and other sipped at various beverages. David knew this place was strictly 21 and older, but since he was 28 that wasn't a problem. Smiling he descended the long set of stairs into the club. He was met at the waiting counter by a pretty looking hostess who took him to a seat at the front of the club. Up on a stage and a man in a tux was on stage playing a sweet and mellow jazz melody on a grand piano accompanied by a small band. The hostess left David as he looked over the jazz land menu. Just then everything was brought a screeching halt when from behind the stage the sounds of equipment crashing boomed across the stage and into the dining area. David was quickly on his feet as a man of middle years looking battered and beaten came stumbling through. "Help me…" he called looking shaken and as if…something was missing.

David felt an icy cold tingle in his body that he knew instinctively…there was evil magic at work here. To confirm his suspicion a man dressed in a matching set of black shirt, shoes, socks, long coat, and a black ski mask in a blur of motion was in the room and kicked the man in the ribs sending him toppling to the ground. Several security guards rushed the stage to try and tackle the masked man. The man let out a bellowing scream as he sent a surge of energy racing from his body. David ducked and that was probably what saved him. The blast knocked over the tables and sent everyone else flying backwards. The man grabbed The older man he'd been chasing. The masked man's eyes glowed an eerie white. In a distorted voice the masked man snapped, "Paybacks…are…_**HELLLLL**_!"

Before David could get to his feet the man slipped off a glove to reveal strange sickly green runes on a hand. Aiming it at the man, a beam of energy the same color as the runes flew forth. The older man let out an ear piercing shriek of pain David realized this masked fellow was draining something from him. And the shock of it, if not stopped, would surely kill the masked man's victim. David got to his feet and concentrated his magical energy into a ball form. The masked man as soon as he felt the power building stopped what he was doing and looked at David in what looked to be genuine astonishment. "Let's dance, creep!" David snapped as he flung the ball at the man.

Being so close to the stage, it was too short a distance for the masked man to dodge, and the ball hit him square on in the chest, sending him flying several feet away from the man before he fell on his back. David grimaced trying to hold off the burst of weakness. He was getting his power and stamina back, but still he was not at the power he used to be. David managed to overcome his weakness and leapt the short distance on to the stage. The masked man got to his feet and snarled at David like an animal before he snapped, "This isn't over, we _**will**_ cross paths again!"

Before David could question the man, he muttered an arcane spell and vanished. David growled in anger then turned back to the man who had been assailed by the masked man. "Easy there dude, easy, easy…take it easy you're going to be okay I promise." He said getting the man into a comfortable sitting position. Getting his cell phone out he speed dialed a familiar number. "Captain Moyers, it's David…" He said his tone tense with worry. "I'm at the Jazz land jazz club on 7th and McLaughlin. I need you and some ambulances down here right now. We got a problem!"

A few minutes later, David was standing outside the club where paramedics were loading the badly injured man into a ambulance. David grimaced. "Damn it…" he cursed. "I couldn't save him, just like when I couldn't save _**her**_."

Captain Moyers put a hand on David's left shoulder. "You did everything you could, David, as it stands that guy is alive because of you."

David noted a third paramedic in the back of the ambulance who was carefully watching the man on the stretcher. The two other paramedics shut the back doors, ran over to the front doors, and got into the vehicle before the engine started and the sirens blared as the ambulance took off into the streets of Portland. "But he may not be for much longer." David noted in open frustration.  
>"Now David…" the captain gently chided. "There's no sense dwelling on things you can't control. Besides which, I know the folks at OHSU, and they're some of the best. I think that fellow is in good hands."<p>

Darren Moyers gave David his familiar trust me nod that told David that of course the man was correct. David and Captain Moyers headed into the club and headed down to the ruined dining and headed to the stage. A chubby pale faced man with a mustache and a balding head of sandy brown hair dressed in a business suit looked over things with a clearly distraught look. The man noted David and captain Moyers and walked over to them. "Damn it all and I was hoping it would be a good night," The man complained in a nasally voice.

David asked, "Begging your pardon sir, but you are…?" David asked in a calm tone.

The suddenly remembered his manners. "Oh I'm sorry, Alec Heimdell, I'm the owner of Jazz land. I've heard of the two of you Captain Darren Moyers and David Cardigan. I hope you can help me with this situation. This was going to be a big night at Jazz land."

David fished from his coat a notepad and pen as did Captain Moyers. "The victim…" Captain Moyers asked. "Who was he?"

"His name's Maxwell Starkey."  
>David looked surprised. "The nationally renowned jazz musician and critic?" David asked.<p>

The man nodded. "Yeah, he was planning to give people a sneak peek at the work from his newest album. We were really excited about it. Then when I head to his dressing room to see if he's okay, I see his bodyguard suddenly flung out of the room and this lunatic in black beating the living hell out of him, before he pulled off a glove and showed this really weird marking on his right hand. Then, he shot a beam of green energy from it and looked like he was…well, if I weren't such a cynic to all that ghosts and goblins nonsense I'd swear that the guy was _**draining**_ something from him."

David nodded and answered, "I see."

Captain Moyers asked, "Did anyone see the perp come in?"

The owner shook his head, "Not anybody, and believe me a man dressed in black like that I'd know if someone like him came in. What's more frustrating is in a few days, a number of other nationally renowned jazz critics were going to be here to hear Mr. Starkey perform his album live with his band."

David wrote this down for later. No detail was too small in his book. David asked, "Besides the mark on his right hand did you notice anything else?"

Heimdell shook his head. "Didn't get the chance Maxwell managed to break free and I had no choice but to get out of the way."

David mentally swore. Captain Moyers, however, covered for him. "Thanks for giving us this information Mr. Heimdell. I can tell you the whole draining things was probably a trick of your mind."

David felt the gentle elbow from captain Moyers and knew what to do. Gently probing Heimdell's mind he muttered under his breath. "Forget," and sent the spell into the mind of the Jazz land owner.

The man seemed to relax a bit, "You know you're probably right. But as it stands this mess is going to cost a bunch to clean up," The man sighed and said in consternation. "As soon as you're done I'll call in the janitors."

The man headed off, probably to his office, David figured. Captain Moyers whispered, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking David?"

David nodded, "Captain, if you're thinking a grimoire then yeah, based on what I've heard I'd say that guess would be quite accurate." The writer let out a sigh of consternation. "Just like the old days."

Captain Moyers nodded. "One thing is certain, if this fellow wanted to get the attention of the jazz community he picked a lousy way to do it."

David nodded as he pulled his clip-on sunglasses from his shirt pocket. "Yes Captain Moyers. It is a lousy way to get the attention to the jazz community. But it's a great way…" he put the clip-ons over his own wire rimmed glasses, "to get mine!"

Later that night at the downtown precinct all the members of Squadron 51 and David gathered for a little meeting. Captain Moyers was at the front of the conference room standing in front of a projector screen. Captain Moyers took a breath and began, "All right everyone listen up carefully because we have a situation here. Tonight someone at the Jazz land jazz club got drained by someone who's wielding a grimoire…" The Captain stepped aside as a projector from the back of the room activated and the lights turned off. A picture of a book with strange runes and sinister looking creatures appeared on the screen. "The last time we came across something like this was back in 96. A grimoire is a book of evil magic, known for teaching people spells that give them the ability to drain things from people. Back in 96 an old man was draining the youth out of a number of college kids to make himself younger. What makes this book even more dangerous is the more of any spell or spells that are used from it the more it drives a person dangerously insane. Already the glove that was used by the perp is in the lab being analyzed. What matters now is that we keep an eye out for this character because he may very well try again. But remember this, if you find him DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT confront him without back up. Otherwise you could find yourself drained. More importantly we need to keep this from the media. The city would fly into a panic if they knew that someone was using a book of evil magic. As quickly and as quietly as possible we need to find this perp and bring them in before anything else happens. David, if you'll come up front please."

David did as Captain Moyers brought out what looked like Hockey gloves made of plastic. David however, saw the mystic runes on them and nodded in approval. Captain Moyers explained, "Back in 96 David, the Freakahs, and I managed to catch the grimoire wielder. When we did we put these special restraining cuffs on him."

David showed the back of the gloves which glowed with the mystic runes _**HE**_ had put on them. "These special restraining cuffs slash gloves have some runes I placed on them. I created them back in 96 to ensure that the grimoire wielder couldn't drain anyone else after he was captured. It should also be known that if a grimoire user should happen to touch a holy symbol of any kind say a crucifix, the star of David, etc. with any part of their body then all of whatever they've stolen will be returned to the wielder's victims."

One police officer inquired, "Pardon me for asking, but what good are we going to be against someone who has power like that?"

Captain Moyers answered the question. "Well granted grimiore users are powerful but they're not invincible. All it takes is a good gun shot or tazer shot for them to go down, pepper spray is also effective."

David added, "While grimoire users do have certain advantages they still bleed red like the rest of us. You just have to be careful around them."

Captain added. "Thank you David, it's just the same as say when you're dealing with someone who's dangerously drunk or any other kind of perpetrator. So let's get out there and find this guy…and gentleman, ladies be careful and good luck!"

The lights came on as the projector shut off the police officers got up from their seats and started to file out. David whispered to Captain Moyers, "I sure hope Cynthia can find something."

Captain Moyers said, "Have more faith in Cynthia's abilities, David, I didn't put her on the team for nothing."

"I do trust in her abilities, sir, but well this guy sounds like he could be a clever one and he might have made sure that there aren't any traces of him on his clothing."

Captain reminded him, "Like I told you when you and I first worked together all those years ago, David, even the best of criminals makes a mistake eventually. Just like I know that you'll find that damn Necronomicon eventually and destroy it."

David sighed and answered, "I hope you're right. You know, I just thought about something else. Whoever this perp is, there's also the question of how did they _**get**_ a grimoire to begin with?"  
>Captain Moyers nodded and answered, "Now you're thinking like a detective. And that's a good question which leads me to wonder if this person was given or sold a grimoire <em><strong>who<strong>_ did the deed and do they have any more nasty little artifacts?"

David nodded, "You're quite correct Captain Moyers." David then heard himself yawn. "Good _**GOD**_! I didn't realize this was taking so much out of me. I think I'm going to head home and catch some z's. You'll phone me if anything comes up?"  
>Captain Moyers nodded, "You can bet on it."<br>David nodded and left the police station. Deciding that he was too low on energy to be able to cast spells with any sense of clarity, David decided on the bus instead. It took him longer to get back to his apartment, and by the time he was home he almost fell into bed.

A couple days later David was continuing work on his writing project when his cell phone rang. David pulled his cell phone free and pressed the send button. "Cardigan." He greeted.  
>"Hey David," Captain Moyers greeted. "We just got word from OHSU our vic is awake, although something's happened to him that requires you to come see him."<br>"Shall I open a portal to the station?" he asked.

"No need." Captain Moyers answered. "I'm sending Graham to pick you up. Sergeant Anderson and I are at the hospital with a small force of men. In case of any trouble."

David nodded in approval. "A wise idea captain, when can I expect Lieutenant Graham?"

"He'll be there in half an hour to pick up you up." Captain Moyers answered.

"Understood, anything else?"

"Graham will fill you in on the details en route." Captain Moyers explained.

"I'll be waiting." David answered mentally thanking his good sense that he'd remembered to give captain Moyers his new number and address.

David locked up his apartment and headed out to the parking lot of the complex. Thirty minutes later Philip Graham pulled into the parking lot in a Police Cruiser. David without another word got into the passenger seat of the car. The police cruiser then set out. "Just like old times eh, Mr. Cardigan?" Graham commented.

David nodded, "Indeed lieutenant, but the old days weren't always good. Now what's the situation with the victim?"

"That's the thing you see. Mr. Starkey has kept repeating the same thing, talking about how he, probably our perp, drained him." Graham explained.

David thought for a moment, "That doesn't sound good, were you able to get any explanation?"  
>Graham shook his head, "Not really, whatever's hit him it's really traumatic David, he keeps on just muttering how he's lost it. Whatever that grimoire wielder did to Mr. Starkey, it's really messed him up mentally."<p>

David nodded in understanding. "I see, I'll see about using a mental suggestion but I don't know if it'll have any affect."  
>"Just try that's all we ask."<p>

David nodded, "Has he said anything else?"

Graham shook his head. "Nope, nothing else. I'm a little worried though David, I know enough about grimoire users to know they're not exactly known for leaving a job half done."

David asked, "You're thinking our perp may try to finish off Mr. Starkey?"

"Considering the profile of most grimoire users, yup, most definitely."

"Then perhaps we should step on it lieutenant, if I'm at the OHSU central hospital then Mr. Starkey may stand a chance of regaining some sense and making it through the night."

_**Whoa, what a way to really kick start things. A grimoire user is on the loose. And David and lieutenant Graham are on their way to the hospital to check on Maxwell Starkey. What will David discover? And will the grimoire user try to kill Mr. Starkey as Graham suspects? If so, how can David and the police stop him? Come back next time for the third part of 'Stealing Thunder'. Until then read and review. Have a nice day readers.**_


	13. Stealing Thunder part 3

_**Hello, everyone, it's time once again for the third part of 'Stealing thunder'. When we last left David, he went to the Jazz land Jazz Club in Downtown Portland to listen to some good music. But then one of the performers for the club that night was attacked by a man who David discovered was using a grimoire, a powerful book of evil magic. Now David and Lieutenant Graham race for Oregon Health and Sciences University (OHSU for short.) General Hospital to protect the victim and see if David can bring the fellow around to his senses. What terrors await David and Squadron 51? Well you'll just have to read on as 'Stealing thunder' continues.**_

_**Disclaimer: As always Yu-Gi-Oh is strictly the property of Kazuki Takahshi. I'm just borrowing the characters for this trilogy but promise to put them back when I'm done.**_

The main lobby of Oregon Health and Sciences University Hospital was as always abuzz with activity. Doctors racing to and fro, appointments being arranged, and emergency phone calls coming in. But to add to the controlled chaos was the presence of armed and uniformed police officers. The sliding glass doors in the lobby quietly parted as David Cardigan and Lieutenant Graham raced in. Sergeant Anderson was talking to one of the clerks sitting behind the desk.

The moment he spotted David and Graham he walked over and saluted Graham. "The area's secure Lieutenant, not so much as a bug can slip through without our being aware. And just for good measure the staff have been alerted."

Lieutenant Graham nodded. "Tyrell, you're going to do just fine on Squadron 51." He replied.  
>Tyrell Anderson looked at David and smiled as he snorted, "You, the weird stuff <em><strong>always<strong>_ seems to happen when it's around you."

David sighed in consternation and replied, "Believe me, Sergeant Anderson, I wish it _**didn't**_ happen around me. I'd be just as happy with a dull and boring life."

Anderson nodded and answered, "I believe that."

David asked, "So, has the poor guy said anything since Captain Moyers talked to me?"

The African American policeman shook his head, "No, not a word other than 'he drained me'."

David's face darkened, "The affect of a grimoire draining can be quite traumatizing to those who don't understand the supernatural. Can I see him?"

Anderson nodded. "The staff of this hospital have orders to let you through."

"Thank you, now if we can just…" David began.  
>"What do you mean I can't see him?" A deep, masculine voice protested.<p>

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over sir." A nurse was calmly explaining.

"I can't believe this, I arrive on a late flight into Portland to see my soul brotha' again and you're tellin' me that I can't because of one minute detail?"  
>"I'm sorry sir but unless your family to Mr. Starkey I can't allow you in." The nurse tried to explain without further agitating the visitor.<br>Without a word David, Sgt Anderson, and Lieutenant Graham headed over To the desk where the man was talking. "Please Ma'am this is important I…"

"Excuse me, sir?" Lieutenant Graham asked as he approached the man.

The person at the desk in question turned out to be a pepper-haired African American man who while his face looked a little more saggy still showed signs of a roguishly handsome strength. The man was dressed in a wool coat, white shirt, red tie with slashes of black, grey slacks, and white tennis shoes. The lieutenant explained, "I'm Lieutenant Philip Graham with the Portland Police Department. Is there a problem here?"

The black man, who David noted looked to be in his late-fifties, explained, "Yeah, I'm looking for my soul brotha', Maxwell Starkey, you see I'm…"

At that moment Sergeant Anderson's face paled in surprise and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he pointed to the man and yelped, "Mack Whatley!"

The older black man nodded. "Yeah, that's me."  
>The Lieutenant looked at Sergeant Anderson and asked, "Do you know this man?"<br>David meanwhile on hearing the name was racing through his mind. The names Starkey and Whatley he knew he'd heard somewhere before, he just couldn't remember where. Sergeant Anderson explained, "This man was just recently inducted into the Jazz hall of fame! His career as part of Starkey & Whatley as well as his solo career are the stuff of legend!"

David then smacked his hands against his head. "Duh," he growled in consternation. "Starkey and Whatley, why didn't I see it before?"

Lieutenant Graham sighed and asked in mild consternation, "Could you two kindly explain to me what you know?"

David answered the question. "Starkey and Whatley were a prominent jazz duo back in the 60's, and early 70's. It caused quite a controversy seeing those two play jazz together. And they were noted for creating some jazz songs which criticized segregation and the Vietnam war."

Sergeant Anderson who had been shaking hands with the man said, "Yeah my Dad and I are big fans of Mack Whatley here."

As soon as Sergeant Anderson let go David extended a hand, "My name is David Cardigan sir, my biological father is a big fan of yours." He explained trying to keep the bile from rising at the mention of his biological father.

The jazz musician looked surprised. "Cardigan, as in Senator Michael Cardigan's youngest son? My daughter tells me you're a fantasy and science fiction writer, am I right?"

David nodded. "My biological father and I haven't spoken for many years. And yes, I am a science fiction and fantasy writer. It's…one line of work I'm involved in."  
>Mack Whatley looked at the Lieutenant and explained, "Please Lieutenant you have to help me get through to see Max, I think I can help bring him to his senses. Besides which, I owe him for helping me when I was down on my luck back in the early 80's."<p>

The Lieutenant looked at the nurse and said, "He'll be with us at all times ma'am, if the head of the hospital finds out we'll explain things."  
>The nurse sighed and answered in final resignation, "All right."<p>

"Thank you." Mack Whatley answered.

David, Sergeant Anderson, Lieutenant Graham, and Mack Whatley headed through the doors to the hospital. The four soon found the room they were looking for because they heard the groans and the constant moans of "Drained me…he drained me…he drained me."

Mack grimaced. "Good God in heaven have mercy, my soul brotha' what's happened to you?" The older black man asked his voice shaky.

Several formidable looking uniformed police officers were guarding the room. When they spotted Lieutenant Graham they saluted smartly. "At ease men, let us through." The police lieutenant said.

The men stepped aside and let the four in. The man David had seen on stage at the Jazz land jazz club earlier looked all right physically but in his eyes David could see the damage that had been done. A woman in her mid-thirties was sitting beside him. When the Caucasian woman with brown eyes, caramel hair, and wearing a blue dress spotted the 50-something black man she was on her feet her eyes sparkling with a sense of relief. "Uncle Mack!" She said in open joy.  
>Mack Whatley walked forward to hug the woman, "Hello Sabrina, I came as soon as Mr. Heimdall told me what happened."<p>

Mack looked at the confused officers and quickly explained, "When Max was helping me get back on my feet back in the 80's I essentially became an uncle to his daughter here."

Sabrina released Mack Whatley who moved to sit by Maxwell Starkey. "He drained me….he drained me." Max continued to drone his eyes glazed over from the shock.  
>Mack took his hands and said, "Max, Maxwell, soul brotha' come back to us. It's me. It's Mack. I'm here."<br>Nothing happened at first…but then David saw something happen. The eyes began to clear as a sense of cognizance returned, "M-m-m-Mackey?" The mustached man whispered hoarsely.  
>Whatley nodded, "Yeah man, it's me, your friend and partner in jazz."<p>

Mike looked away in shame. "I…I don't deserve to be your soul brother old friend."

"Why not, man?" Mack Whatley asked.

"Because…because I've lost it…I've lost…the touch…I felt it." He explained.

"What do you mean you lost the touch." Mack asked openly confused.

"My ability to tickle the ivory keys is gone, it's all gone, he… drained it…he drained it all from me." Starkey stated on the verge of tears.

Mack looked at us and asked, "Drained? I knew Maxwell was attacked but what's all this about being drained?"  
>Lieutenant Graham took a deep breath and said, "Well…"<p>

He never got a chance to explain as they suddenly heard a window outside being smashed. _Oh crap._ David thought. _This can't be good_.

Lieutenant Graham said, "Mr. Whatley, you and Mr. Starkey's daughter stay in here and don't open that door unless it's us!"

Lieutenant Graham and Sergeant Anderson drew out their pistols even as David called forth his magic. David and the two police men headed out the door to meet the two officers who had their pistols and Captain Moyers who was barreling down the hallway his own pistol drawn. "This may be it, people! Our perp may be trying to finish the job, be ready!"

As if to confirm their worst fears they heard a female voice call out, "What the hell are you…SECURITY!?" A nurse called out before she was cut off by the sound of someone grabbing her uniform and hurling her.

The nurse came flying and slammed into the wall crumpling to the ground unconscious. A familiar opponent rounded the corner. The Grimoire user's eyes glowed as he snarled, "Get out of my way _**now**_!"

The officers aimed their guns at him. "All right whoever you are put up your hands and surrender, this is your only warning!" Captain Moyers stated.

The man glared at the officers and snapped, "Make me!" before he walked towards them.

The hallway erupted with gunfire as Moyers and his men shot at the man. White light covered the black clad man's body as he extended a hand. The bullets slowed to a halt in mid air. Captain Moyers grimaced and snapped, "Crap!"

The man closed his hand into a fist and all the bullets were brought together and crushed by an invisible force. "_**He…will…PAY**_!" The man snarled.

David only had time to teleport a short distance before the Grimoire user barreled into the officers. Moyers and the others tried desperately to subdue him. David took time to ready another ball of energy to hurl at the assailant. At that moment the man threw all of the officers off roaring in rage. David used that moment to hurl the ball of magical force at the masked man. The ball was about to reach the man…when at the last second the man seemed to grab the ball of magical force. The blow knocked the man back several feet but he was still standing. His face twisted into an unholy rage his eyes afire with a terrible white light. The man with a final roar of effort smashed the ball. The force of it caused the tiling, walls, and ceiling to be shattered. David chuckled sheepishly and said, "Oops, uh, not good."

Before David could do anything else the man lunged at him and grabbed him by the throat. David barely had time to throw up a defense field around himself as the man first threw him into a wall putting a human-shaped dent in it and sending waves of pain racing through David. The man then threw David into the floor. His eyes flashing with white hot pain David somehow remembering his fighting ability managed to retain enough presence of mind to roll out of the way of the man's attempted kick to his ribs. David cleared his mind enough to dodge another attempted kick by reverse somersaulting away to his feet. He then charged the masked man. David noted that the man was expecting a tackle…not what David had in mind. Instead David ducked under the man's reach and landed an upper cut between his assailant's legs. David's suspicions were confirmed when he connected with the man's privates. The man's face went from unholy rage to unbridled pain. The man grimaced and gasped as his hands raced to protect his groin region. David slid back into a Taekwondo fighting stance. Bouncing on his feet David stood ready for anything. "You…you wanna' dance punk, come on…let's dance!" He challenged in spite of his own pain.

By this time the officers had started to get to their feet. "No…no…_**NO**_!" the man snarled. "I was _**so close**_! You'll all pay for this!"

The man snarled like a vicious animal as he rushed David and knocked the supernatural detective over as he raced by. David again on the floor and somewhat stunned managed to get to his feet and join the officers in the chase. "Hold it!" He heard Captain Moyers call in a commanding tone.

But the man's speed seemed to be picking up. Pursued and pursuers rounded a corner and the officers watched the man leap into…and through a closed glass window without so much as a cut or scratch. The group rushed to the window and saw that the man was gone. Moyers, Anderson, and Graham swore. David, meanwhile, fell to one knee, his aches coming back with a vengeance. Graham and Sergeant Anderson helped David up. "Damn man…" Sergeant Anderson noted,. "This is the first time since I've been around that you've gotten your ass whipped."  
>David groaned and commented, "Yeah I know, and I'm achy breaky all over."<p>

Captain Moyers told David, "We'd better let the docs have a good look at you David just to be safe."  
>David nodded in compliance, "Whatever you think best, Captain."<p>

20 minutes later the doctors had bandaged up some cuts on David told him to take some medicine and released him. "I have to say Mr. Cardigan." Graham said as they headed back towards Maxwell Starkey's room, "You sure can take a trouncing."  
>Grimacing in a mild amount of pain David retorted grouchily, "Yeah, but it doesn't make things any less uncomfortable."<p>

The group finally reached Maxwell Starkey's room and found Mack Whatley And Sabrina waiting a look of both fear and uncertainty on their faces. "Finally," Mack said, "Will someone please tell me what the _**hell**_ just happened here?"

David decided that some of the truth was best. David said, "The short of it is, Mr. Starkey's assailant came to the hospital to finish the job. Tell me Mr. Whatley, do you and Sabrina believe in the supernatural?"

Mack Whatley's face furrowed in puzzlement. "Well yeah, I'm a born-again Christian."

David explained, "Let's just say I'm one of the good guys involved in the eternal war between those things far stranger in both Heaven and Earth then can ever be told."

The black man nodded. "I…think I understand now. I'll leave it at that."

David ventured, "Mr. Whatley, one more question, are you by chance a member of the organization known as C.O.M.?"

Mack Whatley's face grimaced in disgust. "Me involved with those hate-mongers? God in Heaven _**forbid**_ no! My granddaughter duels for fun and I know a Minister in Atlanta who's a P.D.L. duelist."

David sighed in relief. "Glad to hear that. Sorry to have to ask you that but let's just say I've had my run-ins with C.O.M. and they are distinctly _**uncivilized**_ people."

Mack Whatley snorted. "So I've heard."

_**And so faithful readers we come to the end of part 3 of Stealing Thunder. David got throttled by the grimoire user. But what has this fellow got against Maxwell Starkey? Will David be able to get Mr. Starkey's talent back? And will he and the police be able to figure out the grimoire user's identity before he strikes again? For the answers to these questions come back next time for part 4 of 'Stealing thunder'. Until then read and review.**_


	14. Stealing Thunder part 4

_** Hey there Yu-Gi-Oh fans, this is The Rainwalker, and I'm coming at you with Part 4 of 'Stealing thunder'! In the last part of the story David Cardigan and Squadron 51 received a real trouncing from the grimoire user but stopped him from going after Maxwell Starkey. What is the grimoire user's grudge with the renowned jazz musician? And will David be able to restore the talent that the user stole from Starkey or will there soon be other victims? And will David be able to stop the grimoire user at all? Want answers, stay with me good readers because "Stealing Thunder' Part 4 begins now.**_

_** Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing his characters and concepts, but I promise to put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this saga are my property.**_

The next morning David awoke sore in some places but not quite as bad as last night. David was able to do his morning stretches and his Taekwondo workout. After breakfast and a quick round of writing David hopped a bus over to the 82nd and Powell mall where his Taekwondo school was located. He entered the school and found Master Diwaker Sabarna working at the counter. The former citizen of Nepal who had tanned skin, short black hair, and a build that spoke of a lifetime in the martial arts looked up at David and smiled pleasantly. "Hello, Mr. David, it is good to be seeing you." He greeted in his thickly accented voice.

David bowed and replied, "Hello, sir, good to be here."

Master Sabarna noted the bruises. "Mr. David, did you get into a fight?"

David smiled sheepishly. Master Sabarna also knew about David's magical abilities since David had helped Master Sabarna on more than one occasion. "Squadron 51 and I are having some trouble with a fellow who's using a grimoire. He really pounded me last night, sir, and I'm still a little achy breaky from it."

Master Sabarna smiled and answered, "Then we will have to get you into better fighting shape, Mr. David."

David's face paled. "Oh, sir, you don't mean…?" He groaned.

Master Sabarna's smile widened as he chided, "Mr. David, if you're going to be going around battling magical bad guys you must be at your best fighting ability."

David sighed in resignation. Master Sabarna of course was right. But that didn't make things any more comfortable, in fact the Nepal-born Taekwondo instructors workouts were downright brutal. David however realized that there were far more important things to worry about. So David bore the full weight of Master Sabarna's workout. And it turned out to be as bad as he'd thought it would be. Diwaker Sabarna had a knack for not disappointing. By the end of the hour he spent at his school David had drained the water bottle he'd brought and worked out a lot of stress. After class David had just finished dressing when he heard someone pound on the men's dressing room door. "Mr. David, do you have a moment?" Master Sabarna asked.

David's brow furrowed in puzzlement, "Of course, sir."

David pulled open the door to see his instructor leaning against the wall. "Something is, how you would say, bothering you isn't it?" Master Sabarna noted.

David smiled sheepishly, "You know me too well, sir."

"I am still owing you for saving me and my family from that Rakshasa. Please tell me what's on your mind."

Master Sabarna's English wasn't the greatest but David understood what he meant. David explained, "I'm achy breaky from the fight and flustered. This guy was strong, _**very**_ strong. If I face him again I'm afraid I may not survive."  
>"Based on what you are telling me earlier it is sounding to me that this person takes a…how you would say…direct approach."<p>

David nodded. "Perhaps the next time you face him you should take a different approach. Find a way to turn his strength to your advantage," Master Sabarna suggested.  
>"Turn his strength to my advantage, how?" David asked.<p>

Just then David's cell phone rang. Sighing the legally blind writer fished it out and flipped it open. "Cardigan." He answered.

"David…" Captain Moyers responded, "It looks like our perp from last night has been at it again. There's been an attack."  
>David's face paled. "Is Mr. Starkey…?"<p>

"He's fine…another jazz musician staying here has been attacked and he's been put into a coma." The police captain explained.

"Dear God, where is it?" David asked in open trepidation.

"The Hilton hotel downtown." Captain Moyers answered.

"I'll be down there right away, captain." David answered and then flipped his phone closed.  
>"Trouble?" Master Sabarna asked.<p>

"There's been another attack, I have to head downtown immediately." David answered grimly.

David turned towards a wall in the dressing room and extended his hand as he shaped a portal with his will. A park area near the hotel appeared. David said goodbye to master Sabarna and hopped through the portal. By some miracle nobody saw him come through.

David scampered to the hotel and found sergeant Anderson waiting for him. The black man said, "The captain thought you might come by portal."

The two headed into the hotel as David asked, "What's the situation?"

"In a word, _**bad**_, real bad. We don't know how long the victim will last. This fellow really had it in for our victim."

The two said nothing as they took the elevator up to the 7th floor of the hotel. The hotel room however looked like it had seen better days. There were human-shaped dents in walls. The furniture, including the bed had been smashed as had the glass window which allowed for the wind to blow in unabated. Several members of C.S.I. were taking pictures. captain Moyers was waiting for David and Sergeant Anderson. "Where's Lieutenant Graham?" David asked.

"Back at the station finishing up some paperwork." Captain Moyers explained.

"So what other information have you got on this case?" David asked.

"The victim's name was Drew Langford according to reports he was an…" captain Moyers told him.

David raised a hand to halt captain Moyers. "Wait a second…_**THE**_ Drew Langford, as in the guy who was on Star Finder back in the mid-90's?"

Darren Moyers nodded, "Yeah, that one. Apparently he was one of those who was going to judge a competition involving amateur jazz musicians."

David asked, "Would that competition by chance be happening at the Jazz land jazz club?"

Sergeant Anderson answered, "Yeah, it is, I've heard all about it on K.J.A.Z. radio."

David's thumb and forefinger moved to cup his chin while the other three fingers acted as support. His right hand moved to support his elbow. David's face furrowed in thought.

Captain Moyers commented, "David, I know that look, you're on to something aren't you?"

David answered, "Maybe, I'll need some more information before I say anything."

Sergeant Anderson added, "Want to eliminate any remaining possibilities huh?"

David nodded. "Exactly, are there any witnesses?"

"Just a lady from the maid service. Unfortunately she speaks only Spanish. We've got an officer fluent in the language talking to her now. From what she's said this far it's our same black clad man all right. Thing is he hasn't left a single piece of evidence this time." Anderson explained.

David extended his left forefinger and index finger and closed his eyes as he let the power of his spell flow into his fingers. David opened his eyes the moment he felt that familiar tingle in them. "Yeah, he was here all right. I feel the energy he left behind." David thought for a long moment then said, "Captain Moyers, can you get Tanya on the line? I know she's big into those old shows."

Captain Moyers fished out his cell phone and speed dialed the station. "Yeah, Tanya, I'm glad you're there. David wants to talk to you."

He handed the cell phone to David. "Hey, Tanya." David greeted.

"What can I do for you, David?" She asked.

"I have a question, do you have copies of the old Star Finder T.V. series?"

"Well I'd better, I just recently completed my DVD collection of the series." She explained.

David smiled. "Awesome, was there a time on the show dedicated to jazz musicians?" He asked.  
>Tanya thought for a moment. "Yeah, jazzin' month on Star Finder. As I recall there was some controversy involving a couple of contestants."<br>_Bingo,_ David thought. "I need you to find out all that you can on it, and see if the names Maxwell Starkey and Drew Langford were involved."

"Maxwell Starkey and Drew Langford?" Tanya asked as David heard Tanya writing the names down.

David said, "Those are names I need you to check out."

"Got em', and I'll go home and get my DVD collection out. What exactly are we looking for?"

"See if those two were the only ones involved in the controversy. I have a nasty suspicion here." The writer explained.

"All right, I'll get on that right away." Tanya answered.  
>"Thanks, Tanya." David said graciously before he gave captain Moyers his phone.<p>

Captain Moyers asked, "What's the angle you're playing, David?"

"First off, these two are prominent jazz musicians, secondly as I recall Maxwell Starkey and Drew Langford were on Star Finder back in the mid-90's. One as a judge, the other as a contestant. I remember hearing in the news something about a controversy involving Langford." David explained.

"You're thinking a former opponent of Langford's on Star Finder wants revenge?" Sergeant Anderson asked.

David sighed and shook his head. "We know that sometimes in this world there are people who just _**CAN'T**_ let things go. They can wait years and years and years before striking."

Darren Moyers nodded. "Yeah, that's true, but over Star Finder?"

"Back in the day, captain Moyers, Star Finder was a breeding ground for celebrities, comedians, artists, and even supermodels. And as I recall a number of people who left that show as champs went on to big time careers," the writer explained.

Captain Moyers whistled. "Now, I'm starting to see motive here."

"Yup, money and fame…or in this case being denied such…is quite the motivator for revenge," David noted.

The police continued to search the room while captain Moyers and David left. David was about to go home when captain Moyers's cell phone rang. "Moyers here." he greeted.  
>The captain then raised a hand. "Hey Tanya, easy, easy, easy. Calm down and tell me what's up."<p>

David immediately took interest. Captain Moyers nodded, "Umm hmm, umm hmm, I see, yeah, yeah that helps a lot…" He paused for a moment as he listened. "Yeah he's here, hold on."  
>Captain Moyers without another word handed David the phone. David took it and answered, "I think it's safe to say you found something?"<p>

"Yeah, I'm glad my home isn't too far from the station. I did some digging through my DVDs and there _**was**_ a third person involved in this whole thing. His name is Todd Landau."

David looked surprised. "Landau, as in the retired president of Landau records?"

"The one and only, and get this he has a home out in Lake Oswego."

David whistled. "Lake Oswego is a pretty ritzy area. You got an address?"

"I've just sent it to you and captain Moyers." Tanya answered.  
>David smiled and said, "Tanya, as always you are a wonder."<p>

"Just doing my job, David." She responded cheerfully.

"And you do it well, thanks so much." David said before handing the phone back to Captain Moyers.

The captain of squadron 51 said, "Hope you don't have any plans David…because this case is about to get interesting."

David sighed and said, "Oh, _**BOTHER**_, another late night!"

Captain Moyers pointed out, "We're going to need you if we're ever going to catch our super powered perp."

David sighed and growled, "Man, I'm getting too old for this!"

Captain Moyers snorted and countered, "Old, what're you talking about you're in your late 20's."

David chuckled and said, "Always the stickler for details, captain Moyers."

"You have to be when you're the captain of an elite police unit." David let out a genuine laugh. It was funny and it was also _**very**_ true.

Todd Landau turned out to be a fairly skinny man in his late 60's, with graying black hair, who wore thick glasses, a T-shirt, slacks, walking shoes, yet somehow retained some measure of vitality. Sitting in a chair in his luxurious home in Lake Oswego the man shook his head and explained to David, captain Moyers, And Sergeant Anderson, "I'm afraid I can't help you. Yes, I was a judge on Star Finder but I have no idea who would go after Maxwell and Drew." Landau's expression changed from genuine puzzlement to concern. "I was quite shocked and horrified when I heard about the attacks on them. We've not exactly seen eye to eye, I grant you, but I've never wished them anything bad."

David asked, "Mr. Landau, do you have any enemies who you think would try to get to you through them?"

Landau snorted and answered, "Take a name, any name. I'm the former head of a major record label, I've made a long line of enemies in my years in the music business. Though I'm kind of baffled as to who would go this far."

David wrote down what he said on his notepad. "I see, is there anything that…?"

"Todd…Todd what's going on here?" a female voice called from a hallway. A tanned woman who looked to be in her mid-40's yet still retained a measure of her youth and beauty entered. The slender, brunette woman with shoulder length brunette hair, and wore a round-necked tank top, jeans, and flats asked, "Todd, who are these people?"

The 60-something turned and answered, "It's all right Denise, these people are sergeant Tyrell Anderson, captain Darren Moyers, and this gentleman in the cowboy hat and long coat is…"

"David Cardigan," She answered finishing his thought. "You've got quite the reputation around Portland. I'm Denise Landau, Todd's wife."

David shook hands with the woman and smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you ma'am."

Denise Landau asked, "What's going on here, why are you and police here?"

Todd explained, "Maxwell and Drew were attacked. Max is okay but Drew's in a coma."

David noted Denise genuinely surprised expression and perhaps a touch of…relief? In the back of his mind David thought, _Relief where there should be concern, that's __**VERY**__ peculiar_.

"Oh my God." Denise gasped. "That's horrible…but what has this to do with my husband?"

Captain Moyers explained, "We believe the attacks have something to do with a fiasco that happened on Star Finder years ago."

Denise winced in consternation. "Oh God, not this again. I thought it would be over after all this time," she said with a sigh.

David asked, "Sorry to have to dredge up this old memory. But, ma'am, please this could be of some importance. What can you tell us?"

Now it was Denise's turn to snort. "What's there to tell? It was shortly after my husband and I had gotten married. I was in the audience that day on Star Finder. There were two contestants, Drew Langford, and Alex Mordenheimer. Granted Drew was good but Mr. Mordenheimer was better…at least to the audience he was. I don't know why my husband chose Drew over Mr. Mordenheimer."  
>David noted the faint moment of Denise's eyes looking away from David. <em>Hello there<em>… David thought with objective interest. _Knowing body language the way I do I know that when eyes even momentarily look away it means that someone's not telling the truth, very interesting_.

Todd Landau shrugged and answered, "I just thought Mr. Langford had more talent. I know the decision was controversial, and it got a lot of attention from all the entertainment news groups, but I felt it was the right choice."

Captain Moyers nodded, "I see…still…I think for tonight we're going to have to put you under police protection."

Denise said, "Captain Moyers, I must protest, my husband employs a private security company for the house which does just as well as the police."

Captain Moyers shook his head. "Ma'am, believe me, you haven't seen this perp in action. This is no ordinary street thug we're dealing with here."

Todd Landau asked, "No ordinary street thug, what do you mean?"

David explained, "To be frank this guy manhandled me and gave a small squadron of Portland police all they could handle."

Denise said in surprise, "Are you serious?"

David answered, "Deadly serious, ma'am, I'm still a little sore from the thrashing he gave me."

Denise's eyes widened. "I'd heard that strange things happened when you were around, Mr. Cardigan. But I didn't think they were _**THIS**_ dangerous."

David said in consternation, "Mrs. Landau, trust me, squadron 51 and I have dealt with things so strange and bizarre that you're better off not knowing about them. And I honestly wish my life were more peaceful and quiet."

Todd Landau said, "Then I guess we have no choice but to accept your protection if this person is as dangerous as you say he is."

David sighed and complained, "Great another all-nighter guard shift for me."

Captain Moyers answered, "That's what you get when you work with the police, David, you share the responsibilities the rest of us do."

David groaned in frustration knowing that Captain Moyers was right _**again**_.

_**And so we come to the end of Part 4 of 'Stealing thunder'. David and Squadron 51 are going to be on an all night guard vigil with a retired record executive. But if you gentle readers think the all-nighter is going to be boringly quiet, sorry, not going to be the case. And there are some questions as yet unanswered. What is Denise Landau hiding? What will Squadron 51 and David do when and if they face their masked adversary again? And what is the connection between Maxwell Starkey, Drew Langford, Todd Landau, and the grimoire user? For the answers to these questions and much more come back soon for Part 5 of 'Stealing Thunder'. Until then, read and review, and have a nice day.**_


	15. Stealing Thunder part 5

_**Hey there, Yu-Gi-Oh lovers. The Rainwalker here, it's time for another chapter in 'Stealing Thunder'. Previously, David learned that a former record label president will most likely be the next target. But Mr. Landau's wife exhibited some strange behavior leading David to believe there's more going on here than meets the eye. What dirty little secrets will David discover? And can the grimoire user be reasoned with? Come with me, and let's find out fans!**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and its characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing the characters but I promise to put them away when this saga is finished.**_

The backyard of Landau's home was a large grassy fenced area which opened up to a dock with several boats. Near the back entrance to the house David, Sgt. Anderson, and Captain Moyers sat while several police officers watched over the area. "I'm telling you captain…" David said. "That's what I saw!"

Sergeant Anderson commented, "That's strange, you'd think that Denise Landau would be genuinely concerned, what with all the charities she and her husband donate to."

Captain Moyers nodded. "Yes, very strange, and I did note Mrs. Landau's eyes divert from you, David."

The brown-haired writer nodded. "Captain Moyers, those two are hiding something. I think they might know more about what's going on than they were letting on." David noted.  
>"And you came to this conclusion how…?" Captain Moyers asked leaving the question unfinished.<p>

"The relief where there should be concern, and the lies as if she were covering something else up. I didn't sense anything supernatural, but even the tone of voice, Denise Landau used left me of the belief that there's more to this case than we know." David explained.

Tyrell Anderson put a hand on David's shoulder. "That seems to be the way it usually goes with cases you're involved in home boy, no offense."

David snorted and responded, "None taken, in fact you're right on target, Sergeant Anderson. Usually my cases do end up having more going on than first thought. All I can say is…if our perp decides to show up tonight we may very well find that connection."  
>Captain Moyers shrugged, "Guess we'll just have to sit back and wait. But watch those two."<p>

"Yeah." David and Sgt. Anderson agreed.

The three walked into the house.

Things started off quiet enough. And David felt himself longing to be home on his computer. While taking another of his walks David found himself outside the master bedroom of Todd and Denise Landau. "I'm telling you, Denise, I didn't call them." David heard the 60-ish man say in a calming tone.  
>"Well someone has…and it's brought David Cardigan into this!" David heard the brunette snap.<p>

David slowed his breathing and noiselessly leaned against the wall as he listened into the conversation.

"So, what's so special about David Cardigan?" Todd Landau hissed.

"Idiot, you haven't got friends who live around here like I do! Besides all that weird stuff he's reportedly been involved in over the years, he's got a knack for solving mysteries. And you and I both know what would happen if he finds out what _**REALLY**_ happened all those years ago!"

The man sighed and said, "Baby, relax he won't find out anything. Neither you or I will spill a word of this to him."

"You'd better do your part, _**sweetie**_." She growled in a threatening tone. "Remember if I go down, _**you**_ go down too! And if it is _**him**_ who's been responsible for all these attacks, as much as he's helped us…he's going to come after us. And I won't allow him or Cardigan to ruin what we worked for, I promise you!"

"You worry too much, Denise." The older man coaxed gently.  
><em>Hmmm<em>, David thought. _You ARE hiding something Denise and Todd Landau, and I'm gonna' find out what!_

David quietly stepped away from the wall and used his magic to silence his footsteps as he walked away. _How, how are Denise and Todd Landau involved with this perp? It has to be something to do with that incident on Star Finder all those years ago, but what?_

David was halfway down a long hallway when he heard someone call, "PERIMITER ALERT, PERIMITER ALERT! THE PERP'S BEEN SIGHTED!"

David ceased his magic as he tensed. Looking out a window David growled, "Great, it's dark out!"

Being legally blind David had a terrible time with the dark. He wasn't afraid of being in it. He just didn't like the fact he couldn't see all that well in it. Fortunately since he was currently in the Landau estate light wasn't a problem. On a hunch he ran back towards the Landau's room. Just as he reached it he heard the sounds of gunfire outside and then a glass window shattering. "Aw, hell!" he swore.  
>David flung the door open to see a familiar black clad Grimoire user leaping out of the remains of a shattered large window. David leaped in front of the Landaus and snapped, "Get out of here!"<p>

The Grimoire user's eyes flared a fiery white and he snarled in an inhuman voice, "_**NO**_!"

He tried to block the doorway, but David stepped into his path as the Landaus fled. Fists raised and in a ready stance David began to bounce on the edges of his feet. The man tried to throw a straight punch, but David threw a palm block as he stepped to the left side and caught the man in the face with a hard right punch. The man stumbled backwards as he shook his head.

Just then, several police officers rushed past David and tackled the man. David joined in trying to bring the man down. But then the Grimoire user let out a roar of rage. David and the others were rocked by a powerful burst of magic which pushed them off as if they were pieces of paper. David threw up a levitate spell to stop the momentum and float to the ground. The other officers tumbled unceremoniously and landed in a heap. The officers got to their feet shaken and irritated but far from done. David's face paled when he searched the room. "He's gone!" He yelped.  
>One of the officers got his communicator out and said, "All units red alert, red alert the perp is in the household!"<p>

David, meanwhile, using his magical senses found the trail of their man. He ran down the hallway following the trail. Finally after several turns he ran past a closet. His keen hearing picked up someone in it knocking. David threw open the closet to find a terrified Todd Landau in there looking slightly battered but other than that none the worse. "Mr. Cardigan, you've got to help me…he's gone after my wife!" He said genuinely terrified.

David nodded and turned to continue the chase just as the officers with him caught up and took Todd Landau into protective custody. Every muscle in David's body tensed with fear and panic. His heart was pumping hastily. And yet in the compartmentalized mind of David Cardigan the supernatural detective was thinking, _The guy's going after Denise Landau, why? What has she got to do with this?_

David soon found out as he reached the kitchen. Denise had a frying pan in one hand and a knife in the other. The Grimoire user was pacing around her like a wary cat looking for a moment to strike. Denise Landau looked genuinely terrified. David quickly threw up a field of invisibility and hid behind a wall so he could hear them. "It's you isn't it, it's really you?" the teary-eyed brunette said her voice showing she was crying.

The man spoke in a tone filled with such accusatory venom that it sent a shiver of fear through David. "You lying, conniving bitch! You're damn right it's me! WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SCREW ME OVER WHEN IT WAS OBVIOUS _**I**_ HAD MORE TALENT THAN LANGFORD!?"

_No way,_ David thought. _Could it REALLY be him after all these years?_

The woman yelled back, "You don't understand, my husband's record business was in trouble and I needed to help him."

"_**NO**_! You needed to help yourself, and you got Starkey your old bedmate to help out!"

_Bedmate?_ David mentally asked himself becoming more interested in Denise Landau.

David decided that enough was enough. Stepping out into the entranceway, he threw off the field of invisibility and snapped, "Hey songbird!" while noting the windows in the room.

The Grimoire user turned in time to receive a powerful magical force blow from David which sent him flying through a window and out of the house. David smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry about the window!"

He ran over to the window, clearing away the sharp shards of glass. Leaping into the frame of the window he noted the man had managed to perch on a thick tree branch like a cross between a cat and a bird. David noted that he was a story up. And felt a visceral surge of his fear of heights rush through him. David grimaced as he fought the fear. The Grimoire user snarled and leaped at David. Throwing caution to the wind, David leaped out the window and positioned his body to catch the masked man in the face with a flying side kick. The man grunted and toppled downward. David felt the surge of panic as he began to drop. Throwing out his magic in desperation, he felt his descent slow as a field of levitation carried him to the ground. David put his hands to his bent knees as sweat trickled from every pore on his forehead. His body felt like it was on fire from having used so much magical energy. David huffed and puffed as he tried to keep dizziness from coming on. _I'm so…magically out of shape._ He thought as he looked around.

The Grimoire user had landed on wet Earth so his own landing had been somewhat softened. The man, however, recovered and leaped to his feet eyes blazing. "No one does that to me!"

David readied himself for whatever was to come. Then the night erupted with the familiar sounds of guns clicking into readiness and Captain Moyers's familiar shout of, "GET YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! GET ON THE GROUND NOW!"

David heard several sets of footsteps behind him. The man growled and snapped, "You're _**ALL**_ idiots, how can you help these two? I'm not done yet!"  
>The man put his hands together muttered a spell and before anyone could offer warning the Grimoire user vanished.<p>

David felt a wave of relief crash down on him as he fell on to his behind and then his back panting heavily. "You okay David?" Captain Moyers asked in genuine concern.  
>David grimaced and said as he tried to fight the spinning in his head, "Used…too much power…weak."<p>

Another voice David recognized as Lieutenant Graham said, "Get this man some water and something to eat quick!"

David then felt some arms pick him up. "You look like hell kid, you sure earned your keep tonight." Captain Moyers told David.

David chuckled weakly at Captain Moyers. "Captain…" David managed to get out. "Have Tanya and Cynthia check out Denise Landau…she and Maxwell Starkey…somehow connected," He managed to wheeze before a massive wave of dizziness hit.

Through the haze he heard, "Easy, son, easy. Thanks for the information I'll have them get on it."  
>The rest of the night passed without incident. David did recover but was left with more questions in what was becoming an increasingly complex case.<p>

A couple days later David sat at his computer in his apartment typing away. He had managed to recover his strength and magic and he felt less shaky today. David halted his typing momentum and sat there thinking about what he could add next to make things interesting. Then the phone rang. David picked it up, "Cardigan," David greeted.

"Hey, David!" Greeted Tanya.

"Hey, Tanya, what's up?" he asked.

"The Captain gave me the information you told him and I did some research. Cynthia and I haven't been able to dig anything up on the relationship between Denise Landau and Maxwell Starkey." She explained sounding rather perturbed.

"Damn!" David swore.

"But here's an odd thing. All that talk Denise gave about how she was in the audience that day. She lied, she was watching from backstage."

"What?" David said clearly interested.

"Yeah, and it gets even more interesting. It turns up that she was Drew Langford's agent for a while. But Langford fired her right after the show and left her husband's label under mysterious circumstances a year after Star Finder. And he refuses to this day to talk about the reasoning behind his decision." Tanya explained.

"Is that so?" David asked rhetorically.

_Very interesting indeed_. David thought for a moment.

David said, "I think I'm going to head up to O.H.S.U. hospital. I'd like to check on Mr. Langford and I'd like to have a little talk with Mr. Starkey."

"You're not portaling there are you?" She asked genuinely concerned.

David shook his head. "I'm still not quite recovered. Nope, this time I'll just take the bus."

"You'd better not go alone, I'll ask Captain Moyers if he can spare anyone to accompany you."

David smiled and said, "Thanks, Tanya, keep your eyes peeled for any other information, and as always great job."

Tanya added, "I aim to please."

David saved up his work then shut down his computer. Grabbing his coat and cowboy hat he headed out the door and soon was on his way downtown and from there hopped on another bus out to O.H.S.U. After disembarking he walked up to where the hospital was, and arrived to find Sergeant Anderson waiting for him. "Feeling okay brotha'?" The black police sergeant asked.

David explained, "Not quite as shaky today but it'll still be another day or so before I'm fully recovered."

"Let's head on in David and see if we can find anything out." Sergeant Anderson said before the two headed into the Hospital.

They came into one lounge to find Maxwell Starkey's fingers on the keys of a small piano and trembling, Maxwell tried some simple scales, and the notes for that kept coming out of tune. Maxwell Starkey growled for what looked like the umpteenth time. Mack said showing the patience of a saint, "It's all right man, you'll get this."

Maxwell's daughter, Sabrina was waiting at another entrance to the room. Maxwell shook his head and said, "It's no good Mackey I told you I've lost my ability to tickle the ivory keys."

"You can't have lost it man, you helped me when I had that drug addiction now it's my turn to help you."

David cleared his throat. The three turned to face David and Sergeant Anderson. Maxwell commented, "Mr. Cardigan, I hear I owe you my life…" He then looked back at the piano. "Too bad it was only my life you could save."  
>David stated, "Maxwell Starkey, now you look here! I grant you things are bad right now but I'm going to see you get your talent back! But right now I need you to cooperate with me and Sergeant Anderson. I believe I'm about to dredge something unpleasant up from your past."<p>

The three looked surprised. "Something…from my past, what do you mean?" the middle-aged beleaguered jazz musician asked.  
>David explained what he and Squadron 51 had uncovered. Maxwell Starkey's head dropped to the keys of the piano making a cacophony of noise. A haunted look had snuck on to the man's face when he looked at all of them. "I should've known sooner or later this would come up. Mackey here is one of the few people I've ever told about it. It's caused a great deal of grief for my family and me."<p>

David walked over and coaxed, "Mr. Starkey please, I know this is hard for you, but this may be a key to solving the case and perhaps righting an old wrong."  
>Mackey put a hand on Maxwell's shoulder, "It's okay soul brotha' you can tell them, give yourself some peace."<p>

Maxwell Starkey took a breath and then began. "Denise Landau as she's known now was once Denise Masters. She was a prominent talent agent in music. She also had…something of a reputation for being a woman of loose morals."

_Uh-oh_, David thought grimly. _I think I see where this is heading__**.**_

"At the time my solo career was going great, my personal life well…not so much. My wife and I were having some problems in our relationship. It was when Sabrina here was in school. The short of it is well…Denise came into my life and we had an affair. Things got pretty hot and heavy, and it caused things between me and my wife to go further downhill. And it strained things between me and Sabrina here. When Mackey came back into my life he'd managed to clean himself up and was born again. He helped my wife and I patch things up. I broke off the relationship with Denise because I wanted to get back with my wife. Denise didn't take that too well. I didn't think anything of it…until Star Finder."

_Now we come to the nitty gritty of the matter,_ David thought.

"I've never been able to prove it…" Starkey explained. "But I believe she, that is Denise, or someone she knows blackmailed me with…compromising photos of us. I had no choice but to give a higher score to Drew Langford."

"What makes you believe it was her?" Sergeant Anderson asked.

"She was Drew Langford's agent at the time of Star Finder." Maxwell explained.

David's face furrowed. "That's odd, she told me she was in the audience at the time."

It was Sabrina who answered. "In the audience, like hell! She was backstage waiting for her client and her husband, _**MISTER**_ Landau." She snapped venom and bitterness in her voice.

David looked rather interested at this. "I take it you don't have fond memories of her Miss Starkey?" David asked.

Sabrina explained, "It's Mrs. McKinnon now actually, but yeah. My Dad and I didn't really honestly speak to one another for years. It wasn't until uncle Mack returned and my Mom was dying of cancer that Dad and I were able to patch things up. I've hated Landau all my life for what she did to my family!"

David nodded in understanding. "I see, Mr. Starkey why didn't you report this blackmail to the police?"  
>Maxwell shook his head. "With that <em><strong>woman<strong>_ having all the evidence, and she and her husband having so many powerful friends there was no way we could. All we'd have is our word."  
>David grimaced but understood. Sergeant Anderson spoke David's thoughts, "I understand, without evidence all you have is hearsay and that doesn't go over well in court."<p>

They were about to continue when a new female voice interrupted. "Um…excuse me, but I couldn't help but hear mention of Denise Landau."

The group turned in surprise to see a woman with caramel colored hair who still managed to retain some of her youth despite being in her late 40's, dressed in a woman's business attire. David's face furrowed, "We were Miss um…?"  
>"It's Mrs. actually, Mrs. Rachel Caldwell Langford." She explained.<br>It was Mack Whatley who looked surprised as he inquired, "Caldwell, wait are you related to a Ronald Caldwell, owner of Smooth Sounds Music?"

She nodded the explained, "He's my twin brother, and Drew is my husband."

David asked, "What's your connection to Denise Landau?"

The brunette woman's face darkened, "I know that skank too well! My husband, Drew, has always been the most loyal, loving, and honest of men. That witch tried to seduce Drew because he found out what she did. It took a year but my brother and I got Drew freed from Todd Landau. And if you're looking for proof of what she did you should know…I have the evidence."

"What?" David and everyone else asked stunned.

"The son of Star Finder host Glenn Barry was doing some cataloging of the best of Star Finder moments and came across this tape from backstage that got lost in the piles. As soon as he found it he contacted Drew and I. You see…we've been looking for his former opponent on the show because we still believe he has genuine talent. We want to give him a workman's contract so he can rediscover his talent and become another musician for my brother's company. It's only the right thing to do considering what he must've felt."

David asked, "Where is this proof, and can we see it? Please Mrs. Langford this is very important!"

She nodded her face changing from angry to one of desperation. "I will, by the way, I can tell that one of you is Portland Police but who are you?" She asked of David.  
>David gently extended a hand. "David Cardigan, writer and detective, I'm working with the police on this case."<p>

She nodded and took the extended hand to shake. "Mr. Cardigan, thank you for helping with this case. Drew means a great deal to me and to our daughters. Please can you tell me what this is about?"

Tyrell looked uncomfortable. David meanwhile thought over what he would tell her. _What should I tell her_? David thought to himself. _Mom, Dad I wish you were here so I could get advice from you on this_.

David finally opened his eyes as he came to a decision. David said, "Ma'am, can we step outside for a moment?"

She nodded and followed David to a private area in the hallway. Deciding some of the truth was better than lying David took a deep breath and ventured with, "Mrs. Langford, do you believe in the supernatural?"

She furrowed her brow. "Yes, I believe. I've sometimes seen visions of my grandfather when I'm working on something and have always had the feeling he was protecting me."

David with a quick twitch of a finger cast a spiritual detect spell. And sure enough he saw an elderly man with a balding head of grey hair, a trim mustache, dressed in a long turtle neck, slacks, and shoes watching the woman. David nodded and as he deactivated the spell said, "A guardian spirit or angel, I'm familiar with them. Ma'am your husband's assailant was no ordinary criminal. His assault was committed by someone who used a powerful book of evil magic called a Grimoire. And I believe I know who it is." David told her before he launched into an explanation of what he'd uncovered.

_**Well there you have it folks. There's part 5 of 'Stealing Thunder'. In Part 6 David and Tyrell Anderson will learn the terrible truth of what happened all those years ago on Star Finder. Will they be able to get Drew Langford out of his coma? What will Denise and Todd Landau do if they find out David and squadron 51 know the truth? For the answers to these questions, come back for Part 6 of 'Stealing Thunder' until next time, gentle fan fiction readers, have a nice day!**_


	16. Stealing Thunder part 6

_**Hey there, Yu-Gi-Oh GM fans, this is The Rainwalker here again with another part of 'Stealing Thunder'. In the last episode, David discovered that the mysterious grimoire user has some issues with Denise Landau. David and Sergeant Anderson also discovered that the victory of Drew Langford on Star Finder was in fact a dirty victory because Michael Starkey was blackmailed. What will David do now that he knows the truth? Well you'll just have to find out…as 'Stealing thunder' continues.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are owned by kazuki Takahashi. David Cardigan and all original charters in this trilogy of novels are my property.**_

David finished relating everything he'd discovered. Rachel Langford looked positively aghast. "To think that such a book could be capable of doing something so horrible." She said in a hoarse whisper.

David explained, "I'm telling you this ma'am, because as Drew's wife you have the right to know. Please understand that if Alex Mordenheimer is the one responsible he's going to have to answer for what he's done."

She nodded. "I understand, and he should but…I know Drew would still want to help Alex."

David asked in surprise, "You're not angry at him?"  
>"Not entirely, yes he should answer for assaulting my husband, but with that horrible book and the fact he doesn't know about what that <em><strong>tramp<strong>_, Denise Landau did…" She said intentionally leaving the statement unfinished.

David nodded in understanding, "I see, I promise we'll make sure Mordenheimer isn't harmed, but we _**will**_ also bring him to justice. Now if you're willing to share that information with Sergeant Anderson and myself, we can make sure that Denise and her husband are brought to justice as well."

She smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Cardigan." She said graciously.

David nodded. "Of course."

David and Rachel returned to Tyrell. David said, "Mr. Whatley, Mr. Starkey, Sabrina, I think you should also see this. Sergeant Anderson, let's see if we can't find someplace where we can view this evidence."

Rachel pulled a DVD from a purse and the group headed off to find a nurse. They found a room with a DVD player. Inserting the disk into it David pressed play. On the blank T.V. screen a picture appeared of the backstage of the Star Finder T.V. studio. Denise Landau was looking like she was waiting for someone. Drew Langford looking slightly younger walked towards Denise his face going from blank to anger. Denise looked happy to see him at first then her face twisted into surprise. "Drew…what's with the gloomy face? You won, congratulations! I told you that you could…"

"Can it!" Drew growled as he pointed an accusatory finger at her. "Drew, what's this sudden hostile attitude about?" she asked.

"You know what it's about! I saw Starkey looking at the pictures after the show. I know it was _**you**_ who blackmailed him!"

She took a step back genuinely surprised. "But…but I don't know what you're talking I was just…"

"Save it!" He snarled. "You and I _**both**_ know that as good as I was Alex Mordenheimer was better! And I know your husband's company has been having some financial troubles from lack of sales. How _**dare you**_ screw a good, honest, hard-working musician out of his dreams just so _**you**_ can keep Landau Music afloat, and the way you did it was even worse!"  
>She smiled and asked in mock sweetness, "Do you realize just how crazy that sounds without proof?"<p>

Langford's eyes blazed with hatred and frustration. "You're right…I don't have proof! But I'm not going to do what you want after what you and your husband pulled! I may not be able to prove any of it, but that doesn't mean I don't know. I'm going to find a way to get out from this deal."

Landau put on a sensual smile and said, "Drew, there's no need to be so hostile. I only did what I did for the good of my husband's company, and for my continued reputation as a 1st rate talent agent."

"Busted!" David stated.

"You did all this just to save your husband's company and enhance your reputation?" Drew asked in dismay.

She nodded. "I did…" she pressed a hand against his chest. "But don't worry, you won didn't you? Why don't you come with me and I'll make this victory worth your while." She said in a sultry, inviting tone putting her other hand on his chest.

Disgust and rage blazed on Drew's face as he slapped her hands away. "You keep your grimy hands off of me!" he roared. "If you think I'd betray my wife for a cheap fling with _**you**_…then you've got another thing coming!"

She looked surprised. "What?" She yelped in outrage.  
>"You heard me, I will never sleep with you, I <em><strong>won't<strong>_ betray my wedding vows, and I'd never insult my brother-in-law!"

"Caldwell's a rank amateur, his company will _**never**_ take off!" Denise sneered in arrogant contempt.

Drew smiled. "Never say never, Landau! In any case, Denise Masters Landau, you're fired! And I'm going to do everything in my power to get out of any deal with your husband's company!"

Denise went from contempt, to stunned disbelief, to unbridled rage. Trembling she pointed a finger at Drew and snapped, "You can't do this to me, I made you and I can break you! I'll see to it you never work in this town again!"

Drew smiled and said, "I think my brother-in-law will have something to say about that."

"Do you have any idea of the scandal that will come from this?" she yelled.

"I realize that, but at least I can go into this knowing that I'm doing the right thing." Langford stated before he turned and walked away.

"Langford, you get back here and speak to me! _**LANGFORD**_!" she screamed as he walked away. It was at that moment the video ended.

David whistled. Sergeant Anderson said, "Day-um, that's harsh!" Sabrina said, "Maybe but it wasn't like she didn't deserve it."

David's mind was racing. This evidence clearly showed that there had been wrongdoing done to Mordenheimer. The problem was Denise Landau and/or her husband might panic and try something while Drew Langford was comatose. Suddenly David's eyes widened, and he felt a tremble of excitement race through him as an idea struck him head on. David wiggled his eyebrows as a cat-like grin washed over his mouth. Maxwell Starkey was the first to notice it, "Um, Mr. Cardigan, are you all right?" he asked in genuine concern.

David said, "I'm just fine, Mr. Starkey, I just got an idea on how we can trap Mordenheimer and the Landaus in a two step move."

Sergeant Anderson asked, "You can tell me on the way to station, David. But first, Mrs. Langford, can you make a copy of this?"

From her purse she pulled another copy. "I made several copies for emergencies."

David nodded and took the copy. "Splendid, we'll have Cynthia and Tanya take a look at this but they should be able to confirm the legitimacy of it. And if my idea goes accordingly you'll soon have your talent back, Mr. Starkey. And Mrs. Landau and her husband will get their just desserts." He stated a wicked smile crossing his face.

An hour later David was sitting in the lobby of the main Portland police office. The place as usual was a maelstrom of activity with phones ringing, police officers talking to others, people on the phone writing out paperwork, and running to and from every place. David meanwhile was reading an R.A. Salvatore novel. "David," the writer heard Captain Moyers call.

The supernatural detective put down his book as and looked up to see the head of Squadron 51 approach.

"Ah, captain…" David greeted with a smile, then noted the hard frown on captain Moyers's face. "From that scowl, sir, I think it's safe to say the evidence has been confirmed legit."

Captain Moyers nodded. "It sure was, hard to believe this whole nightmare started because that…_**woman**_ blackmailed a talented jazz musician. I can already see a number of felony charges being brought against Denise Landau and her husband."

David got up and said, "Indeed, but first things first captain." A pained look crossed David's face. "We have to grab Alex Mordenheimer, destroy that Grimoire, find out where he got it from, and then…Alex Mordenheimer, as much as it grieves me, has to pay for what he's done."

Captain Moyers nodded. "I know it's hard, David, but the law is the law. Alex Mordenheimer committed two felony assaults and he has to pay for them. Hopefully once we get rid of that Grimoire he'll start to see reason. But how can we do that and how are we going to trap the Landaus?"

David explained, "It's a bit of a risk captain but here's my idea…"

"Excuse me," a new voice said.  
>The two turned to see Charles Heimdall, owner of the Jazz land jazz club. David got up in surprise and walked over to shake hands with the man. "Mr. Heimdall, what brings you to police central?"<p>

"Well, there's still some time before the club opens and well, I have some information I think will be of some help. I thought this rather strange but then I heard you and Captain Moyers here talking about Alex Mordenheimer. I thought this would be even more important. You see I just found out today that one of the people participating in the upcoming Amateur musicians competition the day after tomorrow is none other than Alex Mordenheimer."

"Are you sure?" Captain Moyers asked. The club owner nodded ane explained, "I got his signature and everything."

David smiled this was going to work out better than he'd hoped. David asked, "Can you show us the paperwork?"

The owner nodded. "Of course anything I can do to help the police."

David then explained, "Mr. Heimdall I know I'm asking a lot of you but I need you to help us even more. You should know there could be some physical harm to you or some damage to your club involved."

David then went on to explain his plan. The faces around him getting more grim by the minute.

The Jazz land jazz club was still and quiet from the lack of people in it. The club owner lead a tall muscular black man in a tank top, blue jeans, black shoes and carrying a backpack. The owner was putting on his best smile. David, Captain Moyers, Lieutenant Graham, and Sergeant Anderson watched from their location as the two climbed on to the stage. Mr. Heimdall said, "I must admit Mr. Mordenheimer I was quite surprised when I learned you were in town. You were a contestant on Star Finder. Why choose to compete in the amateur contest here?"

The 40-ish black man explained, "Losing Star Finder hit me pretty hard. It's taken me several years to get back in the game and get my skills in jazz back up to a level where I can compete."

David saw the underlying tenseness in Mordenheimer's body. He was hiding the truth but he was also genuinely excited at the chance to compete again. David hated to have to dash Alex Mordenheimer's hopes but the lie had been necessary in order to draw him out. It had been quite the surprise when after talking to the club owner to find out Mordenheimer was competing in the amateur jazz musicians contest. _But then again considering that a number of jazz musicians have gotten their break here maybe it's not so surprising_. David thought as he continued to watch them.

Mr. Heimdall explained, "Why don't you tune the piano before your performance? These special guests should be arriving shortly." Mr. Heimdall suggested.

Mordenheimer nodded. "Good idea." He answered.

The owner of the jazz club walked away from Mordenheimer trying not to look nervous. David thought he was doing the smart thing. The situation with Mordenheimer that was about to ensue could get ugly real fast. Heimdall had climbed down the stairs and was heading for his office when Alex Mordenheimer adjusted the piano stool and sat on it. He opened the piano and was about to press his hands to the keys…then abruptly pulled them back. David knew he'd spotted this reaction considering what he'd done to the piano. David nodded to those with him. A large group of officers stepped out of the shadows as Alex Mordenheimer got to his feet and pushed the stool away. He looked around the stage in surprise. David smiled and said in a calm, conversational tone as his body tensed, "You seem rather surprised Mr. Alex Mordenheimer. Did you really think we wouldn't figure out who you were or what you were doing?"

The man's face furrowed. "Who are you, and what are you talking about?" Mordenheimer asked.

Captain Moyers explained, "It's a crime to lie to police Mr. Mordenheimer and you just did that! We know that it was you who assaulted Maxwell Starkey, Drew Langford, and the Landaus. You're in a lot of trouble, sir. We want you to come along quietly."

David explained, "We have DNA samples of your clothing and matched them against some DNA samples from a blood drive you took part in at a local chapter of the Red Cross in L.A. a year ago."

Alex Mordenheimer growled and snapped, "Then I take it that whole special guest thing was…?"

David nodded. "It was faked in order to draw you out. You have to answer for what you did, Alex. But we also need you to hand over that Grimoire you have. If you do and cooperate with us we can offer you a deal."

The man's eyes suddenly blazed with unholy light as he snarled, "Make a deal with _**this**_!" And hurled the stool at them.

"Look out!" David yelped as he used a quick teleport to reappeared behind Mordenheimer as the other officers dove out of the way.

Mordenheimer's arms and hands began to pulse with mystic runes. David thought, I _have__ to get him to touch the piano! _

David knew the reason Mordenheimer was so wary of touching this piano was because David had painted some holy symbols on the keys. If Mordenheimer touched them, the energy and the talent he'd stolen would be returned to its owners and Mordenheimer would be vulnerable enough for him to grab the Grimoire and destroy it. But as with sparring, timing was the key and Mordenheimer wasn't going to cooperate in his mental state. David explained, "Listen Alex, I don't want to fight you again, but I have to have that book, it's dangerous and has to be destroyed."

"_**NO**_!" He snapped. "This book gives me more power than I've ever had in my life, enough so I can take on anyone in the way of my revenge! But you…you have power of your own. The Grimoire senses it," he then lunged at David as he screamed. "_**I WANT THAT POWER**_!"

Again David teleported out of the way. "Stay clear all of you! Don't let Mordenheimer touch you or he'll drain your life force!"

David knew he couldn't keep this up forever as he continued to play his little game of bull and matador. David breathing heavily stepped in front of the piano as Alex Mordenheimer turned from where David had been. David was breathing heavily as he asked, "Stop this Mr. Mordenheimer. Please, let us help you!"

Alex Mordenheimer was also breathing heavily as if running around like this was starting to wear on him. "Yeah right, like you're helping Landau. Help _**this**_ you piece of…" He snapped as he lunged at David who was right in front of the piano, and realized he had nowhere to run.

"_**DAVID**_!" Captain Moyers screamed as Mordenheimer closed in on the supernatural detective.

_**Whew, what a way to end a chapter, when things are really getting exciting! Will David be able to avoid the grasp of Alex Mordenheimer or will his powers and life force be stolen by the grimoire user? And will the Landaus see justice for what they did to Alex Mordenheimer? And what is the second part of David's plan? For the answer to these questions, come back next time for the final part of 'Stealing Thunder'. Until then, read and review.**_


	17. Stealing Thunder part 7

_** Hey there, Yu-Gi-Oh fans, The Rainwalker here, I hope everyone out there had a nice Thanksgiving and had lots of food to eat. Welcome back to Yu-Gi-Oh GM book 1. In the last episode of Stealing Thunder David and Squadron 51 lured Alex Mordenheimer to The Jazz Land jazz club in order to save him from the grimoire that's slowly driving him insane. Unfortunately things are not going well for David as he seems to now be stuck between the proverbial rock and a hard place. Can David save Alex Mordenheimer? And what will he do about Todd and Denise Landau and the horrendous wrong they committed on Star Finder all those years ago? Looking for answers, find out in the exciting conclusion of 'Stealing Thunder'.**_

_** Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing his characters for a while and will put them away when I'm done.**_

Alex Mordenheimer closed in on David his hands extended ready to drain David's power. But David, trapped as he was against the piano, wasn't completely out of magical energy. David cast a quick teleport spell and reappeared behind Alex. David then let fly with a push kick that caught Alex on his rump. The crazed musician/grimoire user yelped as he was caught off guard by David's maneuver. Flung forward, David was rewarded with Alex's fingers crashing on to the keys of the piano. Alex Mordenheimer let out a scream of agony as energy shot forth from his hands and into the air. The first part of this plan was working, the holy symbols on the keys of the piano were undoing the grimoire's effect and all that which had been stolen by Alex Mordenheimer was now being returned. Noting the backpack on Alex's back David knew there was no time to celebrate. "Get a holy symbol out quick!" David yelled as he grabbed the backpack off the writhing man and unzipped it.

He pulled out the onyx tome which was kind of heavy. David heard the voices start to whisper in his head, promises of power, glory, and even revenge against all those who had wronged him if he would simply use its power. David stumbled back and shivered in fear as he desperately sought to focus. David growled and snapped, "You…won't…get me!"  
>"David!" the brown-haired writer heard Tyrell Anderson shout. A crucifix had been laid on the ground by the black police officer.<br>"Get back!" David yelled before he threw the book at the crucifix.

Tyrell Anderson did as the other officers had done and hit the floor as David hurled the book of evil magic at the crucifix. The book exploded in a powerful burst of light and energy. Alex Mordenheimer slammed into the piano from the force of the shockwave. David's protective field was overwhelmed by the explosion as he got flung off his feet, into the air, and crashed into a nearby table as he let out a scream of pain from the force of the impact. The world around him swirled for a few minutes and it felt like someone was calling to him from a distance. After a couple minutes David came round to his senses. He saw Sergeant Anderson crouched by where he was. David, his head still pounding and his body feeling like a train wreck, groaned and asked, "Anybody get the number of that explosion that hit me?"

Sergeant Anderson helped David to get to his feet. David was a little wobbly still. Sergeant Anderson gave David some support as he commented with a wry smile, "Damn man, you really got a knack for takin' an ass kicking."

David retorted in a shaky tone, "Tell me something I haven't already figured out."

After several moments David managed to get his sense of balance back and headed over to where Alex Mordenhaimer was slumped against the piano. The man was trembling in rage and inner pain. "Damn you, damn you all! All I wanted to do was get revenge and get my career goin' again. And all of you ruined everything! Now because of you that bimbo Denise Landau will get away with screwing me over!"

David sighed and explained, "Mr. Mordenheimer, first off I _**had**_ to destroy the grimoire because it was using you and slowly driving you insane. Secondly, news flash for you, you're _**still**_ being played."

Mordenheimer looked at David and asked, "What do you mean?"

David explained, "I think there's some footage you should take a look at, Mr. Mordenheimer, before you continue to condemn me and the police."

Captain Moyers brought out a remote DVD player with David's copy of the video evidence. David pressed play and Alex Mordenheimer watched the incident unfold. The former grimoire user's face paled as he saw Drew Langford give Denise Landau the brush off. Alex Mordenhaimer turned away as he began to cry. He slammed his hands into the piano keys sending up a cacophony of sour notes as he snapped, "After all these years she still used me like a puppet! All these years I thought I was planning to get even with several people when it was just two people who were behind all this!"

David said nothing at first but let the man shed his tears. David walked over and put a hand on the man's right shoulder. "Mr. Mordenheimer, you're going to have to answer for what you've done. You broke the law, but if you're willing to work with us we can see that you receive a reduced sentence."

He trembled for several seconds and then turned with resignation and extended his hands. "Officers, I present myself to you for arrest."

Sergeant Anderson put Mordenheimer's outstretched hands behind his back as he said, "Mr. Alex Mordenheimer, you're under arrest for assaulting Maxwell Starkey and Drew Langford…" He then proceeded to read the man his rights.

David meanwhile walked over to captain Moyers and said, "Well stage 1 has managed to be completed without much trouble."

Captain Moyers pointed out, "Um, David what about the…"  
>Before captain Moyers could finish David pointed at the table that been crushed when he hit it and closed his eyes. Using his magic he reconstructed the table. "Damn, David, remind me to call you when any of my furniture gets trashed." Graham joked.<p>

David opened his eyes and saw the table was back to its original whole status. David sighed. "Well, I'm not sweating when I do this which means I'm starting to get better."

"Don't get cocky David, overconfidence can be a killer." Captain Moyers pointed out.

David chuckled sheepishly. "Uh, good point, captain Moyers. Now, next up is stage two of the plan, it's time to trap the Landaus."

The sun shone down on the outer entryway to OHSU hospital. Amid the various passersby's was a brunette woman dressed in OHSU nurse's attire. No one seemed to notice the middle-aged brunette who looked normal enough walking into the hospital. However had anyone taken a closer look they would've noticed the wary expression on the woman's face. The moment they had dreaded had arrived and _**he**_ had been too much of a coward to do what needed to be done. She on the other hand had no such compunctions. Word had come in this morning that Drew Langford was starting to wake up and was no doubt planning to talk to the police. She couldn't allow that to happen. The person who had made the false I.D for her had been a master of his craft. Her sources had proven good again. The bag she had had a little something special cooked up by the fellow who'd made her phony I.D. The metal detectors and security here wouldn't see what the contents were until it was too late. Besides the fact she had to keep Langford from telling the truth about the past it was also a good chance to get revenge. She'd been hot to trot when she'd been younger, and had her fair share of one-time lovers. But then Langford had come along and that ungrateful jerk had turned her down. _**Her**_, a woman no man couldn't say no to. Well she'd show him, she'd show them all that no one messed with Denise Landau or turned her away and got away with it. Denise Landau managed to stifle a visceral smile of anticipation. Still, revenge after all these years would be sweet indeed. She walked into the lobby and put on her mask, she had to fit in as much as she could before she made her move. She walked into the restricted areas with no one questioning her or her badge. Underneath her mask she smiled. Good, everything was going accordingly. Her ears were then treated to the sounds of an exquisite light jazz duet on two pianos. Walking by one recovery room she saw Maxwell Starkey playing, a giddy grin written on his face. Denise's eyes widened as she recognized the black man playing with him, Mack Whatley, a jazz musician and Maxwell's best friend since the early 60's. The two were making light conversation as they played and they had attracted a small crowd in the room. Maxwell was out of his patient's clothes and was in the attire he'd worn the day Mordenheimer had attacked him. Landau snorted, Mordenheimer hadn't done his job as well as she'd thought he would. Denise Landau made a mental note to see about finding a way to use the blackmail pictures she still had of Starkey to ruin his career. That would be a great way to teach him not to mess with her and dump her for his now deceased cow of a wife. She turned her sights to looking for information on where Langford's room was. It didn't take her long to find the information she was looking for. She then turned and walked with purpose towards the room.

What Denise Landau didn't notice was that beside the patient information chart was a dead end hallway that led to an emergency exit. However if anyone had looked closer they would've noticed the strange distortion in the hallway. As soon as Landau was out of hearing or seeing range the distortion faded into view. It was David dressed in his usual attire and Tanya dressed in her police uniform and carrying her gun. David and the black woman looked eager. He asked, "Ready to dispense some long overdue justice, Tanya?"

The black woman nodded and answered, "Umm hmm, you know it, David!"  
>David pulled out his phone and activated a number. He spoke into the phone and said, "Captain Moyers, it's David, the rat has taken the bait, I repeat the rat has taken the bait."<p>

"Roger that, David, you and Tanya take care of your end, I'll see to Todd Landau and the Landau home."

"Yes, sir." David acknowledged.

David hung up and turned to follow the disguised Denise Landau, Tanya practically on his heels. David's magic was at the ready in case he needed it. But as he looked at Tanya he got the feeling that somehow he wouldn't. They followed Denise to the room Drew was using. They saw Denise enter. The two crept up to the room. And reached it as Denise began to speak. "Sorry, Drew, you turned me down all those years ago. Now it's time to pay!" she stated in a tone of bloody murder.

They heard a curtain being pulled aside and something connecting with the dummy that had been put in Drew's old bed. The two entered the room in time to see a surprised Denise with the curtain pulled aside to Drew Langford's old bed and a hypodermic needle implanted in the head of the stuffed human-shaped dummy. David heard Tanya click her gun into readiness. "Let go of the hypodermic needle, Mrs. Landau, and put your hands where my eyes can see!" Tanya said in an authoritative tone.

Denise Landau turned with a start. David in his best Desi Arnaz impression said, "Mrs. Landau, you got some splanin' to do!"

Just then another curtain was pulled aside to reveal Drew's very angry-looking wife and a weakened but just as outraged Drew laying in bed. He clicked on a remote control. The T.V. in the room turned on. And the footage of years ago played for all in the room. Denise's eyes nearly popped out of her skull as her face went deathly pale. David watched Denise's horrified expression with a sense of grim satisfaction. Just as the scene finished Denise turned…and received a hard slap from Drew's wife who snapped, "That's for trying to seduce _**my**_ man you home wrecker!"

Tanya put away her gun. She walked over to Denise Landau and slapped handcuffs on her. "Denise Landau, you're under arrest for blackmail, conspiracy to commit, and the attempted murder of Drew Langford. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…"

Tanya finished reading Denise Landau her rights and led her out of the room. David walked over to Drew as his wife returned to the weakened musician's side and took a hand. Drew looked up at David and smiled, "I can't thank you enough, Mr. Cardigan…" He said a smile on his face that showed a great burden had been lifted from his conscience. "After all these years Alex and I finally get some justice and that horrible woman gets what she deserves." Then a troubled look crossed his face. "But…what about her husband?"

David explained, "There's no need to worry Mr. Langford. Even as I speak captain Moyers and a number of police officers are raiding the Landau household. With the information Mr. Starkey gave us and what we've discovered we'll have enough evidence to convict _**both of them**_."

Drew sighed in relief. "And what about Alex? I know he has to pay and everything but…"

David put up a hand. "Since we freed him from the influence of the grimoire he's been cooperating fully with us. We're thinking that he'll probably end up in minimum security for a short time."

Drew sighed and told David. "Mr. Cardigan…could you give Alex a message?"

David nodded, "Of course, sir, what is it?"

"Tell Alex that when he gets out, there's a workman's contract waiting for him at my brother-in-law's company."

David nodded in agreement. "I will, you just rest and get better Mr. Langford, I think your fans and daughters will want to see you up and about soon."

David turned to leave the room.

Several days later David was sitting in the visitor's center of the West side minimum security men's facility out near Wilsonville. Sitting in the room was Alex Mordenheimer in a prison uniform. "So, it's really over, the Landaus are going to pay, huh?"

David nodded. "Yes, it seems once word got out of what they'd committed others whom they'd screwed over came forth and gave testimony to what the Landaus had done."

Alex Mordenheimer nodded "I guess that old biblical verse is true. You really do reap what you sow."

David nodded. "Mr. Mordenheimer, you've been very cooperative and we appreciate that. But there's one question up and above all else I _**really**_ need you to answer."

The black man nodded his agreement. David took a breath and asked, "Where did you get that grimoire?"

Alex's explained, "That's the weird thing. There was this small shop owner in downtown Portland that coaxed me into his store. He took me into a place in the back of his store well…it's something of a blur…but I recall there were a whole bunch of other items in there. They had this weird vibe to them that gave me the creeps. But then the grimoire just seemed to draw me. It was like I couldn't think anymore. All I wanted was revenge and the grimoire kept telling me it could give me the power to. It did, but God almighty what a cost!"

David's eyebrows rose in keen interest. "Ah-ha, you said this shop was in downtown Portland. Can you give me the name?"

David handed the man pen and paper. "And write it down in large print if you please?" David asked.

Alex wrote down the address and then handed it to David. David thought, "Hmm, you've been a very big help Mr. Mordenheimer. I'm going to have a little look at this shop."

Alex said, "Perhaps it's for the best. I got another someone comin' to see me in a few minutes if my sense of time is correct."

David shook hands with Alex. "Thank you again for your help, Mr. Mordenheimer, I'll see that the Warden knows about what you've done."

David got up to leave. No sooner had he left the office than to his surprise he saw Mack Whatley coming towards the room. "Mr. Whatley?" David asked in genuine surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Mack Whatley explained, "Oh you didn't know? As well as being a jazz musician I'm also a pastor, I've preached the good word to a number of low risk prisoners, given them hope to make something better of themselves."

David raised an eyebrow. "Well, this is a surprise, all I can say is I don't think it'll take much, but a little hope would go a long way."

Mack then asked, "Um, David, could I speak candidly with you?"

This took the supernatural detective off guard. "Uh…okay," he said in surprise.

"I don't pretend to completely understand the kinds of horrors you face. But I recall you said in our first conversation you and your biological father haven't spoken for years. I don't know what caused the rift between you two but I have some advice for you."

David had to swallow the rage. He didn't like people nosing around his past or talking about his relationship with his biological father. But David kept calm and listened. "David, whatever happened to you and your father in the past, I think it's time you mended fences with him. My own biological father and I had a falling out years ago. Shortly after I was born again I reestablished contact with him. He and I mended fences before he passed in 98. Do the same now, so you don't have any regrets."

David's mind was a whirl of activity. On the one a hand he _**never**_ wanted to forgive his father. His biological had kept him from discovering his true power in the name of his own selfish ambition. And the verbal abuse he'd given David when his grades had never been good enough had also weighed heavily on David. It had taken several years for David to have a father figure he could trust in his stepfather. But on the other hand Mack Whatley was right. David was an adult now and senator Michael Cardigan and his wife, David's stepmother, could've had time to reflect on things. David decided this was something that needed to be contemplated. "I'll take your advice under consideration, Mr. Whatley."

Mack Whatley nodded and headed into the room where Alex Mordenheimer was sitting. David watched as the jazz musician's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw Mack Whatley come in. David watched as the two sat and talked for several moments. That was before Mack opened a book and began to read. David heard Mack's voice even from where he was, "In the beginning, there was the word and the word, was God!"

David smiled, turned, and left the prison. Outside he saw a police car waiting for him. David walked up to it just as Lieutenant Graham got out and greeted the writer/detective. David returned the greeting and got into the passenger side seat in the police car before Graham spoke, "So, did you get anything?"

David nodded, "Once again Alex Mordenheimer has been very cooperative."  
>David showed the lieutenant the address. The lieutenant grunted and said, "I know that place downtown. Yeah, several people who I think have at least some faint trace of supernatural ability have said they've gotten an uneasy feeling from that antiques shop."<p>

David said, "I recommend we go in prepared."

Philip Graham snorted in laughter. "When you're involved in police work, David, it's usually a good idea to be prepared. I'll radio this information in and captain Moyers will have the warrant within a couple hours."

David nodded. "Understood."

A couple hours later David and Lieutenant Graham stood outside the strange wonders antiques shop. Downtown Portland, Oregon as always was abuzz with activity of buses going to their various destinations, light rails arriving and leaving the stations, and people wandering about. The sun shown down on the scene making it look deceptively merry. David felt himself shivering. _Oh yeah, it's faint but there's definitely something bad in there__**.**_

Graham said, "Follow my lead and keep your eyes peeled."

David nodded and followed the police officer into the store. The bells on the glass door rang as they opened. A slender looking old man wearing spectacles stood behind the counter of the small shop filled to the rim with strange items and antiques. Yet David felt the cold feeling of evil he'd felt outside the store getting stronger. The old man looked at them and smiled, "Can I help you with something?" The man said in a deceptively cheery tone.

Graham pulled out his warrant and said, "Sir, I'm Lieutenant Graham with the Portland police department. We have a warrant to search this place in connection with a case we've been working on."

The man cheery tone suddenly became surprise…and trepidation. "Wha-wha-whaaaat?" he yelped. "That can't be! I haven't done anything wrong!"

Graham said gruffly, "A perpetrator in the case mentioned this place, and as I understand it there have been several complaints against this place recently."

The man put on a business-like smile as he said, "Oh, I can assure you, Lieutenant Graham, I run a clean operation, nothing here is against the law."

David noted the sun shining through the glass door. And then he saw the owner's shadow. Somehow he managed to school his face from paling as he said, "Would you excuse us a moment?" And whispered to Graham. "Lieutenant, I need to speak with you right now!"

The lieutenant followed David out of earshot. David said, "Lieutenant, I think we have a problem!"

David fished a hand mirror from his pocket and shined it in the direction of the store owner's shadow. The lieutenant's face paled as he understood, like David, the kind of creature they were dealing with. David whispered, "Have you got anything to deal with a rakshasa?"

The lieutenant nodded and said, "How about a cartridge filled with bullets blessed by a Hindu priest? They work as well as crossbow bolts and are less bulky."

They heard the man walking towards them as Graham pulled the cartridge from his belt and palmed into his gun. He aimed it at the store owner and yelled, "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR…GET ON THE GROUND NOW!"

David summoned forth his magic and snapped, "I strongly suggest you do as lieutenant Graham commanded…rakshasa!"

The man looked surprised then noted his reflection. He shrugged and said, "Hmm, I seem to have forgotten to put a glamour on my shadow. How careless of me, oh well."

Before the two's eyes the affable-looking store owner transformed into a towering half-man/half Bengal tiger creature. The head was of a tiger, and yellow eyes displayed a malevolent intelligence. The palms of the creature's hands were facing the opposite direction of its fingers. A long flowing robe covered the thing's chest and lower portions ending at two cat-like hind feet that kept the thing upright, and a long swishing tail protruding from the robe. The creature crossed it's arms in annoyance and growled "This is why operating in this town is such a bother! You cops are always trying to suppress entrepreneurs such as me."

David snapped, "We do when said business owners are selling cursed artifacts! Now where's your stash?"

The rakshasa snarled as it extended its hands towards them and assumed a threatening stance. "I don't know what you're talking about and you should be fearing for your…" and then screamed in pain after Graham fired a shot that grazed the creature's left arm.

The bullet itself embedded itself in the wall behind him. Graham snapped, "You don't know who you're dealing with, Mr. rakshasa, but allow me to enlighten you. I'm the second-in-command of squadron 51, the police unit that deals with supernatural activity in this city. And this young man beside me is David Cardigan!"

The rakshasa's face paled. "David Cardigan? But we thought you were dead!"

David smiled and snapped, "As you can see, I'm very much alive! And lieutenant Graham's gun has bullets that have been blessed by a Hindu priest. Now, you shape-changing monster, show us your stash!"

"_**NOW**_!" Graham yelled for emphasis.

The creature raised its hands. David was thankful the two of them were standing between the door and the public. The last thing he wanted for any innocents to come in and see that the supernatural was for real. He knew all too well the consequences of that would be disastrous. The rakshasa turned away and said in resignation, "Fine, follow me."

Lieutenant Graham said, "Watch him, David."

He then pulled out his hand held radio and said into it, "Captain Moyers, lieutenant Graham here, you'd better throw up a tarp and bring in some more men. The owner of the shop is a rakshasa."

Captain Moyers's voice said in the other side of the line, "Understood, sending the men in now and we'll have that tarp up shortly."

David listened as he watched the rakshasa walk over to a door. He unlocked it and opened the closet. Pulling at a mop handle the back of the closet swung away to reveal a lit hallway.

Several minutes later some officers and captain Moyers himself came in. "All right men, search this place, and see if he left any surprises in the publicly shown items."

The officers started doing as told. He then approached the two. "I thought I'd personally oversee the final step of this case."

The three followed the rakshasa down the hallway and soon found themselves at the door to a large room. The rakshasa unlocked the door. Graham snapped, "All right, now back away…_**real slow**_!"

The annoyed creature did as told. David called on his magical senses as he put his hand to the door. "_**HOLY CRAP**_!" He yelped as he leaped away from the door.

"I take it we've found something big, David?" Captain Moyers asked grimly.

"Damn right, we have!" David put on a latex glove and opened the door. The aura of evil energy he felt from within made him nauseous. Somehow he managed to maintain his composure. He stepped inside and saw the hideous red auras that surrounded the items in the room. "Captain…you'd better call in the hazmat team and get those Catholic priests we use down here. These items are cursed beyond belief. It's taking all my defenses to keep from being overwhelmed by them!"

Captain Moyers did as David had suggested. Meanwhile David's attention was drawn to a single item in the room. While other objects were on shelves in the large room the object which resembled a large ink stamp press was laying on a desk. Beneath it was a blank piece of paper and it had a piece of what looked like clothing fabric tied to it. David approached the device warily. Lieutenant Graham herded the rakshasa into the room captain Moyers soon following. "Be careful David. I may not have any of your supernatural powers, but even I can sense the bad vibes from these objects." Lieutenant Graham warned.

David waved captain Moyers over to him. The Captain of Squadron 51's brow burrowed. "Wait a minute, I know this piece of cloth. This was from the jacket that Chief McIntyre had ruined in that robbery…" Captain Moyers noted before his face paled. "About a month before the incident with the Hawkinses, Sam Bradley, and Bryshevski!"

David picked up the stamp and pressed it against the piece of paper. Smoke oozed from the stamp as the paper sizzled. David pulled it away…and and both saw Chief McIntyre's signature there before them. David and Captain Moyers turned towards the rakshasa angry expressions on their faces. "Chief McIntyre's signature…" David started. "You know we had an incident several months ago with someone who forged the chief's signature."

The rakshasa smiled smugly. "You mean that pea-brained ex-Mafioso couple and that KaibaCorp executive? Yeah, I admit I did a job for them, though they never saw me in my true form. It was just business, and some of my finest work." He said sounding as casual as possible

Captain Moyers fumed as he pointed an accusatory finger at the creature. "Just business? You uncaring, greedy piece of _**crap**_!" He snapped.

The rakshasa guffawed and said, "I've been called more colorful things."

Moyers snapped, "Because of _**you**_ an innocent man almost had his career ruined, a little girl and her grandfather were almost murdered, and a religious zealot who had no business being in command of my unit almost disgraced it! And you have the audacity to say it was _**just business**_? You call selling cursed artifacts and causing such grandiose misery for others just business? Mr. rakshasa, you're right up there with some of the supernatural scumbags I've brought down!"

David knew this outraged look on captain Moyers's face. He glared at the rakshasa and stated, "When captain Moyers gets like this, sir, it means someone's going down hard. In this case it's _**you**_! You, your cursed artifacts, and that little magical device of yours have brought pain and suffering to this city for the last time! Captain Moyers, feel free to book this creature!"

Captain Moyers nodded. "Gladly!" He snapped.

_**And what a way to end the story! Somebody's in a whole world of trouble with the police. And while consequences will be paid for criminal actions at least the Grimoire holder is now on the path to redemption. I thank you one and all for reading this story. But GM Book 1 is far from over. In the next story, David goes toe to toe with an extremist who's got bad plans for humanity. Get ready for 'Wild call to arms' coming soon…very soon! Until then, read and review, and have a nice day.**_


	18. Wild call to arms part 1

_**Hey there folks, The Rainwalker here. It's time for the next story in Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1. In this tale David Cardigan goes toe to toe with an opponent who's got bad intentions for mankind. David's really got his work cut out for him as he'll have to race against time to reveal his opponent's identity. What dangers await David in this chapter? We'll you'll just have to wait and see. Get ready for Wild call to arms!**_

_ There are several types of people who should __**NEVER **__be allowed to have supernatural artifacts or powers; the desperate, bullies, angst-ridden teenagers, and extremists of any kind. The end results of such a mistake can be disastrous…even fatal. I know this having seen firsthand the type of damage that can be done by them. One of the most dangerous experiences I had with this rule being broken occurred when I took a trip to Idaho for a dueling tournament. As I recall it all started when…_

**Wild call to arms**

David Cardigan in his black clothing save for the white button-up shirt walked towards the large football field before him. David quickly reflected on the events of the last several months. Who'd have ever thought at the closing of the 90's he'd become a student of Rebecca Hawkins, the Intercontinental champion in Duel Monsters? Yet here he was at the dawn of the 21st century about to engage his final opponent in a nationally televised tournament. The Boise State Duel Monsters Rumble was big news, at least here in the Pacific Northwest. Who have ever thought that defeating one of the toughest qualifiers for the Professional Duelists League would lead to this? Yet here David was with his deck, his duel disk, and new path. Of course this wasn't the first major tournament in the Pacific northwestern region he'd taken part in. But it was an important one. David knew if he won this tournament it would put him a step closer to qualifying not just for the Oregon Duel monsters championship but also bring him a step closer to unseating Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett as Pacific Northwestern Champion. And while he understood the supernatural ramifications of his task, he also knew that the Pacific Northwest needed a champion it could be proud of. And David was determined to be that champion. David heard Sirius by Alan Parson's Project start playing and knew his cue. His body trembled in nervousness and anticipation.

Taking a deep breath and looking over his deck one last time David strode out on to the field as the crowd before him erupted into an almost deafening wave of cheers. The announcer spoke up, "And introducing the challenger, originally from Domino City and currently residing in Portland, Oregon here is the legally blind wonder, and writer extraordinaire, David Cardigan!"

The crowds cheering got louder. David had to smile wryly. _Who'd have ever thought that a legally blind dude such as me would make the big time? _He thought to himself.

David's opponent looked to be a teen probably around 16 but he had the browned skin, and figure of someone who spent a great deal of time outdoors. He smiled and said, "So you're the legally blind O.G. who's been causing such a stir in the Pacific Northwest?" he asked cynically.

David simply smiled. "I can't help it if I just have a way of attracting attention." He commented offhandedly.

Looking over David the boy let out a derisive snort. "How you managed to make it this far I don't know. But you're in _**my**_ territory now. I'm Lance Benton, the soon-to-be Duel Monsters Champion of Idaho. And I'm going to be the one who brings down that jerk Bennett, not you! Why? Because I'm hipper and I'm cooler!"

David simply snorted and retorted, "Talk is cheap, kid, and action speaks louder than words."

David noted the boy was taken aback. "Well what do you know, the lucky O.G.'s got a spine."

David gave him a deadly smile and commented, "Oh I have _**much **_more than just a spine, kiddo! I was trained by two of the best."

"That's what the word on the circuit is. Well Mr. high and mighty science fiction and fantasy writer prepare to step into my world, and get your butt kicked back to Portland."

David smiled wryly and said, "Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you. Only you'll be taking a longer trip."

The boy smiled. The plain looking P.D.L. official stated, "Duelists draw your first five cards and ready your disks!"

David and his opponent did as told and shifted the disks into the ready position. David bent his legs and raised his cards to his face so he could see the pictures. Ever since David had started dueling the duelist/author had paid regular visits to the Industrial illusions website. Utilizing his computer's enlargement program and memory drills he'd memorized all the cards. The effort had left his brain spinning. But in a strange way it felt good. David looked around the crowd. His stepfather and mom were here somewhere watching. Sooner or later his stepfather and Mom would catch on to the truth that there was a supernatural element to his new passion. They were very smart people who knew David very well. David turned his attention back to his opponent. First things were first. It was time to take this opponent down and claim victory in the Boise State tournament. "Let's dance!" David snapped as his mind turned to the task at hand.

The ref then called, "Commence coin flip! Pass code 1279-C!"

A holographic coin appeared on the field as it flipped upwards. Both duelists watched as the coin sailed upwards and then dropped downwards towards the ground. The coin landed and the three duelists noted where it had landed. "It's tails, Mr. Benton, you go first."

David sighed and thought. _About time I had a coin flip work in my favor_.

Lance said, "All right Mr. hotshot writer you're about to feel the fury of the Earth!" as he drew his first five cards and then his sixth. Then the young duelist proclaimed, "For my first move I'm summoning forth Naturia Cliff in attack mode!"

A creature that looked like a cross between a pale granite stone and the head of the legendary Frankenstein's monster with two short hands and legs, and two bug eyes appeared on the field. David gaped and sweat dropped. "Uh…what the hell is that?" he said openly puzzled.

The boy said, "Stumped huh? Let me break it down for you. A month ago Boise state hosted an Earth day benefit! There was a special raffle held for this experimental Earth deck which had been created by Pegasus just for the occasion. And you can probably guess who the destined winner was. Naturia Cliff here is a 4 star monster 1500 attack and 1000 defense. But he should be the least of your worries compared to what else I have in my deck. "

David winced, "Oh boy, it's another of Pegasus's experimental decks and worse it's one I'm not familiar with. Talk about a hell of a time to be tested." David thought out loud.

Lance said, "Dude, I have not yet _**begun**_ to test your ability. Meanwhile I'll put three cards face down, and that'll do it for me."

David drew his sixth card. Noting the Celtic Guardian in his deck David thought, _I see your ready to go into battle. You sure you want to do this_?

David heard the familiar voice of Celtic Guardian in his head answer with, "I am my friend, let us take the battle to this opponent."

David looked up and said, "And now making his big debut here in the P.D.L. the duel monster I discovered when I was working on the Kaiba warehouse robberies back in Portland, Oregon. Say hello, to my very first duel monster, Celtic Guardian, in defense mode!"  
>Celtic Guardian appeared on the field hunched into a defensive posture. It's stats read ATK 1400 DEF 1200. David said, "Now since I'm getting a case of the willies from those three face downs of yours I'll counter with three face downs of my own."

Three facedown cards appeared on David's side of the field. This took Lance Benton by surprise. "What's the matter, Cardigan, you chicken?" he taunted.

David waived a finger at Lance. "That's the problem with you younger dudes. You mistake good sense for cowardice, either that or this is a deliberate attempt to get me to attack you. Either way, it won't work."

Lance smirked and said, "Okay, David, but don't say I didn't warn you. Now are you done with your turn?"

David nodded that he was. Lance said, "Good, time for this dawg of the Earth to start taking command of this duel. I draw!"

The teenager drew a card and smiled, "Ah, wonderful mother nature works for me and the balance by bringing me a key to victory. I now play Naturia Butterfly in defense mode!"

A beautiful looking giant butterfly with white blue wings, a violet head and body, and green appendages appeared on the field. Seeing the similarity between it and certain creature from the first Pokémon series. David grimaced between serious and a smile as he said out loud, "Must…resist…Pokémon joke!"

David then noted the creatures stats ATK 500/DEF 1000. The butterfly landed and crouched on the ground. Lance said, "And now, Mr. Cardigan, it's time for your first lesson from the Lance Benton school of hard knocks. Naturia Cliff, squash that Celtic Guardian with diving slab squash!"

With surprising agility from its tiny legs Naturia Cliff leapt into the air and dropped down towards Celtic Guardian. David, however, smirked and said, "Sorry, I'm afraid I'm skipping that lesson as I play a facedown trap card…" The trap flipped upward to show a card that showed a clear sky with clouds surrounding a tunnel with the word exit on it. David continued, "Compulsory Evacuation Device, a nifty little trap that says return to sender for your monster."

The slab monster froze as he was almost on top of Celtic Guardian and vanished. Lance picked up a card from his disk. "Very tricky, Mr. Cardigan, very tricky."

David retorted, "Kiddo, you don't know the half of it. Are you done with your turn?"

Lance checked his hand and replied, "That'll do it for me."

David smirked as he drew a card, "Excellent, now let's see what my deck has given me."

Checking over his hand David said, "I play a card face down…" Another face down holographic card appeared on the field. "And then it's time for a little pest control. It's time to get rid of Naturia Butterfly by putting Celtic Guardian in attack mode and then having him take on that Butterfly with slashing strike!"

Celtic Guardian got to its feet and leaped at Naturia butterfly. Lance however smirked while taking a card from his deck and putting it in his graveyard slot, "Sorry, David, but my Naturia Butterfly isn't going anywhere."

"Aye?" David asked puzzled.

"Allow me to explain, you see Naturia Butterfly has a special affect. By discarding a card from my deck once per turn I can negate your attack!"

David said, "Holy…!" David's startled declaration was met with Naturia Butterfly's eyes glowing green as a gale-force wind swelled up and held Celtic Guardian at bay mid strike before forcing him to retreat back to his original spot on the field.

Lance nodded and said, "Yup, which means my lovely butterfly is safe for now."

David sighed in resignation. Lance said, "I'll take that as a sign your turn is over. Good, because you're due for a makeup class at my school of hard knocks…" Lance drew a card and said, "And now, it's time to bring Naturia Cliff back to the field."

The monster appeared on the field and growled at David obviously not appreciating being removed from the field not so long ago. Lance smirked and commented, "And my monster has a hankering to squash your Celtic Guardian with his diving slab squash attack. Go to it Naturia Cliff!"

The creature leapt into the air and dropped down. This time Celtic Guardian was squashed by the monster. David's life points dropped from 4000 to 3900. David winced and said, "That hurts me just looking at it."

Lance said, "Oh but that's only the start of the schooling I have in store for you. I'm going to prove that an O.G, like you doesn't belong in the P.D.L. Your victory over Randall McCray was pure luck. The P.D.L. is only for young, hip, cool, and socially aware people such as me."

David however was unfazed by the teenager's rant, "Careful, kiddo, or your head will grow as big as the state of Texas."

Lance said, "Pfft, whatever! Now I'll set a face down card, and the lesson in pain is over."

David drew another card and said, "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

Lance snorted and said, "Is that all? That was kind of disappointing, I was expecting some kind of grandiose comment about never giving up, or something about it's not over until somebody's life points reach 0."

David said, "There's a proper time and a proper place for everything, and now is not the time. I'm done now so go ahead."

Lance drew a card and smiled. "And now, Mr. Cardigan, get ready for the main lesson from the Lance Benton house of pain! I tribute my Naturia Cliff, in order to summon Naturia Bamboo Shoot!"

The Naturia Cliff pixilated and vanished. A creature that looked like a cartoonish plant with long tentacles and a seemingly innocent look in its eyes appeared on the field. "Now normally under regular circumstances I'd keep Bamboo Shoot on the field because of his ability to nullify your trap and magic cards. But today I have something special in store for you, Mr. David Cardigan! You're not the only one who has a rare synchro deck."

"WHAT!?" David yelped.

Lance nodded, "Oh it's true, my Naturia deck is also a type of Synchro Deck, and it's fully approved by the P.D.L. When you beat Randall McCray well it showed Pegasus that his Synchro decks were actually effective and so he's started creating more decks. Although their popularity is slow to catch on, but oh well. Meanwhile I tune Naturia Butterfly and Naturia Bamboo Shoot in order to summon…" The two Naturia creatures transformed into balls of light that swirled around each other until they collided together and in an explosion of light created a new monster. "Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust!" Lance declared.

A white blue dragon that looked to be made of pure light hovered above the field and it glared down at David with as much disdain as Lance. David looked up eyes looking like they were about to bulge out of his head. David pointed at the creature and said, "_**That**_ is a _**BIG**_ dragon!"  
>The stats of the creature read ATK 2500 DEF 2000. Lance smirked and said, "Oh but I'm not done yet O.G. You see Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust has a special ability which can be used once per turn for you or me. It can target a monster so that it can't be destroyed by battle or card effects. And I'm going to use that effect now on my dragon!"

A circle of protective energy formed around the dragon. Lance said, "Now, I activate a spell card, Dark Hole to destroy all monsters on the field."

"_**NO**_…!" David yelped. "That means…"

Lance nodded and said, "Yeah any and all your monsters are destroyed while my Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust remains safe and sound."

A card flipped up to reveal Dark Hole. Every last monster except for Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust was sucked into the hole before it vanished. Lance said, "Let the lesson in pain begin! Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust attack this O.G. misfit directly with jewel flare blast!"

The protective field around the dragon vanished. Fans watched and cheered as the dragon circled upwards and then turn and shot down before letting loose a blast of white colored energy. David grimaced and said, "Ouch time!"

The blast hit and David felt every nerve of his body on fire with white hot pain. David let out a scream and fell down to both his knees. Finally the dragon let up as David's life points toppled from 3900 down to 1400. David panted, cold sweat trickling down his body. "Holy crap…" He grunted. "That was intense!"

David heard Lance sigh and said, "Come on, Cardigan, just give up! You can't win against me! I'm younger, I'm smarter, I'm hipper, and I'm cooler! Go back to writing your science fiction and fantasy novels. O.G.'s like you don't belong in the P.D.L."

Fury blazed through David. _This kid is really beginning to irritate me, I'm seriously tempted to_… he thought before a new voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Cool it, boss!" The familiar voice of X-Saber Airbellum said.

David felt the presence of the Duel Monster in his mind. "You're letting this cocky young whelp get to you. Remember, boss, we're on an important mission, and we can't let anything stop us. Not even arrogant young punks like Lance Benton here. Remember the chant, boss, remember the spell."

The truth of X-Saber Airbellum's words reached through David to his very soul. David climbed to his feet. Lance yelped, "Oh come on! You only have 1400 life points left. It's over, man, just give up, you can't beat my Naturia deck!"

But David wasn't listening as he got into a horse-riding stance. Taking in long, slow, deep breaths David tuned out the crowd, and the rantings of Benton. He closed his eyes and felt his body slowing down and reaching that state of pure calm serenity. After several moments David opened his eyes and said, "Analyze…compartmentalize…visualize…synchronize!"

Calling forth the power of his magic and the heart of the cards the world slowed to halt before him as a blue haze enveloped everything but the cards that were now flying from his deck and graveyard slots. David watched the cards form a perfect circle around him. Then in ones and twos the cards began to fall away back to the deck and the graveyard. Finally all that remained were the cards with various numbers on them. David examined them and said, "I understand, stratagem accepted!"

The cards returned to the places in his deck and graveyard. The blue haze vanished leaving the cheering crowd and a stymied Lance asking, "Uh…what was that?"

David smiled and said, "There is a solution!"

Lance guffawed and said, "Yeah right, you don't stand a chance against someone of my epic coolness. But if you really want to continue down this path to your own humiliation feel free to do so."

David smiled deviously and said, "I'm afraid I'm not the one who's going to be humiliated, kid. Your little mind games come to an end now, starting with this draw!"  
>David drew and smiled before he said, "First off, when you destroyed my two facedown cards…well…you actually played into my hands. You see those were monster cards that I <em><strong>wanted<strong>_ you to destroy. So, like I said, you played right into my hands."

Benton snorted and answered, "In your dreams, pal!"

David said, "Nope, it's actual fact! And I'll prove it now. Because there are more than 2 X-Saber monsters in my graveyard and no monsters on the field it means I can special summon XX-Saber Gardestrike in attack mode!"

The scythe wielding monster appeared on the field with all its 2100 ATK/1400 DEF. Benton chuckled and said, "Sorry, David, but it's no match for Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust."

David smirked and said, "Oh, but I'm not done with my turn yet."

"What?" lance said in surprise.

David smirked ad said, "Now here's where things really get interesting, kiddo. I now activate a trap card Gottoms' Emergency call to…"

As the card flipped up Lance smiled and retorted, "Not so fast, David, I'm going to have to put the smack down on your comeback as I play a facedown card of my own…Solemn Judgment!"

A picture of a solemn-looking man in robes pointing flipped up on Lance's side of the field. "For the cost of half my life points your Gottoms' Emergency Call is nullified."

David's Gottoms' Emergency call pixilated and vanished while Lance's life points dropped from 4000 to 2000. Lance said, "It may have cost a lot but it's a small price to pay to ensure you don't get that comeback chance. Face it, David, you just don't get it. My Mom taught me all about paying attention to my environment. I may be cocky, but the only reason I'm that way is because I had two parents who gave me exactly what I needed. My Dad taught me how to be a real man, that is treat other people, especially the ladies, with respect, how to show respect for myself, and the concepts of right and wrong. My wonderful park ranger Mom taught me how to respect and take care of the environment and the importance of paying attention to the world around me. Face it, Mr. David Cardigan, you're just outmatched in so many ways."

David however was looking at his deck. He suddenly turned back to Lance and said, "Oh I'm sorry, I missed the rest of that. Were you saying something important?"

"Huh?" Lance said in surprise.

David said, "I give you kudos for being respectful to your parents. Good parents are becoming more of a rarity unfortunately in this day and age. However, Lance, it's time to burst that bubble of cockiness you've got! You see you _**again**_ played right into my hands!"

"Wait, what?" Lance asked even more confused.

David explained, "I thought you might have something ready, so I took precautions. I'm not just some lucky run of the mill duelist, kiddo. I'm a strategist, do you hear me? A strategist. Once I know how people operate I can take their own strategies and turn them against them as any true martial artist turns an opponent's strength against them."

Lance retorted, "You're puttin' me on!"

David smiled and said, "Oh I don't lie about my being a strategist, and I'll prove it as I now play my _**other**_ Gottoms' Emergency Call!"

Another card that like the other showed a letter in a pile of leaves flipped upwards. David explained, "With this card I can summon two X-Saber monsters from my graveyard to the field, and I choose to summon the X-Saber Pashuuls you destroyed with Dark Hole!"

"No!" Lance yelled in surprise and disbelief.

David smiled as two humans dressed in blue armor that made them look like Borg from Star Trek: the next generation and carrying large and sharp looking swords with X's on them appeared on the field. The X-Saber Pashuuls stats read ATK 100/ DEF 0. Lance said, 'Those things look like they won't even make a dent in Jewel Flare Dragon Stardust."

David smiled and said, "Oh but I'm still not done, as I now play another facedown card, Monster reborn to bring back Celtic Guardian to the field."

A card showing a jewel encrusted symbol flipped up and vanished in a burst of light. Celtic guardian returned to the field ready for battle. David said, "Lance Benton, now it's time for me to share something with you. My own synchro X-Saber monsters have a little secret. Some of them can actually be tuned with non-synchro monsters."

"Whaaaa-aaaaat!?' Lance yelped.  
>David smirked and said, "Oh yes, ever since my win over Randall McCray I've been studying my deck further and have learned some incredible things about it. My friend, Max Pegasus, was truly at the top of his game when he created this fantastic deck. Allow me to demonstrate. I now tune one of my X-Saber Pashuuls with Celtic Guardian!"<br>The crowd erupted into loud cheers as Celtic Guardian and one of the X-Saber Pashuul's turned into balls of light and swirled around each other before they transformed into a new monster. A knight on horseback both wearing Blue and gold armor appeared. "Say hello to Gaia Knight Force of the Earth!"

The stats of the creature read 2600 ATK/ 800 Def. David said, "Now, my boy, that Jewel Flare Stardust Dragon is going on a little trip."

Lance however said, "I don't think so, David, I'm ending this little comeback attempt now, once and for all! I activate my last facedown card Bottomless Trap Hole. That knight's going bye-bye!"

The card flipped up to show a creature falling into a red hole evil shadowy faces surrounding it. A hole appeared beneath Gaia Knight and both knight and horse toppled into it and vanished. Lance smugly stated, "And that's all she wrote for that comeback attempt."

David however chuckled deviously. Lance's face furrowed, "What the…how can you be laughing I just stopped your comeback."

David smirked and said, "You only _**think**_ you stopped it when in fact you played right into my hands…again."

"What, how?" Lance asked.

"I thought you might have another trap card out so why do you think I brought back both X-Saber Pashuuls and Celtic Guardian?"

Lance's face went pale as understanding dawned on him. "The first synchronized monster was a diversion!"

David nodded and said, "Oh yes, and you bought it hook, line, and sinker as I expected you would. I respect that you have so much love and respect for your parents, it speaks of a person who at least has some good character, Lance. But you forget the kind of person you're dealing with. I'm a strategist which means I always have a contingency for everything. And now I tune my other X-Saber Pashul with XX-Saber Gardestrike, in order to summon a new monster to the field."

The two X-Saber monsters transformed into balls of light and fused together. After a flash of light an armored warrior with a long mane of blonde hair his face hidden by a skull mask appeared on the field. The new creature's body crackled with electricity. David said, "Say hello to Lightning warrior!"

The stats read ATK 2400/ DEF 1200. David smiled and said, "Oh and, Lance, you might want to be careful. You see Lightning Warrior has a nasty little ability which makes it so not only when he wins battle does the difference get taken out of your life points, but also for every card you have in your hand you get dealt an extra 300 life points in damage."

Lance let out a yelp of surprise. David answered, "Now is the proper time for me to say it. Never underestimate an opponent Lance Benton. Because the duel isn't over until someone's life points reach 0. And that'll do it for me."

David gave lance a rather smug little smirk that caused the 16-year-ol to fume. Lance drew a card and said, "Well it doesn't matter, I'm still too hip and cool for you O.G. Jewel Flare Dragon Dtardust, send that writer back to where his kind belong, dude!"

David then activated a trap on his side of the field and said, "Not so fast, Lance! Yet again you walk right into my hands. I wanted you to think that I'd forgotten to attack and you bought my ploy. When you declared your Dragon's attack it means you can't use his special ability I'm guessing. So Compulsory Evacuation Device sends your Dragon back to your hand."

"HEY!" Lance yelled in outrage as the dragon vanished. "No, no, no!" Lance said frustration starting to get to him. "That's not how it goes, the hip and cool young dude shows the old guy up, and proves that youth is better."

David shook his head and retorted, "Ah, but you forget the value of the adage 'Age and treachery will overcome youth and speed.' And you will find that I have had more of both."

Lance rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah whatever, I set one facedown card and that'll do it for me."

Another holographic card appeared on Lance's side of the field. David then drew a card and said, "And now it's time to show you how we Gen Xers do it, dude. First off, I'll summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight in attack mode."

XX-Saber Boggart Knight appeared on the field with all its 1900 ATK/1000 DEF. David said, "Now I'll have XX-Saber Boggart Knight attack you directly!"

Lance smiled and said, "Hah, not so fast, Cardigan. I activate my trap card Dimensional Prison to remove XX-Saber Boggart Knight from the game!"

Just as the knight was about to reach Lance, the holographic card showing a warrior hitting at some kind of a barrier appeared. XX-Saber Boggart knight vanished. Lance said, "Too bad, Mr. Cardigan, there goes your…"

David smiled and said, "You seem to have a very short memory, Lance. Or you'd have remembered my Lightning Warrior."

Lance's face paled in horror. "Then…then XX-Saber Boggart Knight was…"

David nodded. "Yup, his attack was a diversion meant to draw off your little trap card. And my stratagem once again worked. Now Lightning Warrior attack this young buck with lightning flying side-kick!"

Lance snapped, "Oh no you don't, Mr. Cardigan, I'll still pull this out as I activate Call of the haunted to bring back my Naturia Cliff to the field."

A holographic card showing a picture of a graveyard appeared on the field before it turned into The stone-like creature appeared on the field. David aid, "Then I guess I'll just have to use lightning side-kick on it instead!"

The warrior struck Naturia Cliff with a mighty flying side-kick. The blow sent the monster flying to the air as it let out a roar of pain before it exploded into pixels. Lance's life points dropped by 200 to 1100. David said as he looked at the large screen which showed the two's current status, "Oh and since you have 1 card in your hand, Lance, it means you're about to literally get charged by Lightning Warrior's special ability."

The energy field around Lightning warrior crackled with new power. The monster raised an arm over its head. Lightning shot into the air then swiveled and dove down over the head of Lance. The teenager screamed in pain as his body was charged with electrical power. After several moments the lightning ceased as the warrior lowered its hand. Lance fell to his hands and knees his own face covered in cold sweat and shivering from the pain that he had endured. His life points dropped from 1100 down to 800. Slowly he got to his feet. He pointed at David and said, "I…will…defeat you, David Cardigan!"

David said nothing but stood there watching him, daring him to make his next move. Lance said, "Since…you destroyed…my Natruria Cliff. I can use…it's special ability…to…to summon another Naturia Cliff in attack mode."

Another granite-like monster appeared on the field. Lance said, "Now I draw." He smiled at his draw and said, "David, you've been a great opponent, but I'm afraid in a couple turns you're going to be overwhelmed by the power of nature. Let my march towards victory begin as I first summon Naturia Butterfly to the field."

The Butterfree-like monster appeared on the field. Lance said, "And now I use it and Naturia Cliff in order to synchro summon…" both monsters transformed into balls of white light that circled around each other and transformed into A strange turtle-like creature that had a bush on its back. "Naturia Landoise!" Lance called.

David checked the stats 2360 ATK/1600 DEF. Again David had to wince and said out loud wavering between seriousness and smiling goofily, "Must…resist…Pokémon joke!"

Lance said, "Next I play the card Pot of Avarice to shuffle five monster cards from my graveyard into my deck, then draw 2 cards."

Lance did just that as the magic card appeared on the field and then pixilated. Lance smiled and said, "1 more turn until your complete annihilation, Mr. Cardigan."

David however smiled as he drew. "I'm afraid, Lance, you're not going to get the chance to overwhelm me. Because I'm ending this duel right now. First I'll summon the monster I just drew XX-Saber Fulhelmknight in attack mode!'

The blonde humanoid knight appeared on the field with all its 1300 ATK/1000 DEF. David then explained, "I knew there was a reason why you didn't send Landoise after me. You'd been planning to use it and another monster to summon something more powerful, weren't you?"

Lance gaped in surprise. "How did you guess!?" he yelped.

David said, "As well as being a writer, I'm a detective who's worked with law enforcement. After a while I can start to anticipate people's moves and counter them with my own. You may be younger than me but really hip and cool people use their brains instead of being flashy show-offs. And now it's time to end this little duel. You were a worthy opponent Lance and I think you'll make a great champion in time. But you still have some things to learn, kiddo. Now, Lightning Warrior, attack Lance's Naturia Landoise with lightning palm strike!"

The warrior leaped at the rock monster and slammed a lightning palm into the creature's chest. The creature let out a bellowing roar of pain before it pixilated into pieces. Lance's life points dropped from 800 to 750. David said, "And now because of Lightning Warrior's special ability those two cards in your hand now become your worst enemies."

Lance screamed in pain as he was hit by another blast of lightning from above. Lance's life points dropped from 750 to 150. David said, "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight…FINISH THIS!"

The knight drew a saber-like sword and leaped at the teenager. Lance closed his eyes ready for what came. Then to the crowd and Lance's surprise the warrior stopped as it was right on top of Lance. Lance opened his eyes and looked up. Kindly eyes looked down on Lance. David watched, smiled, and nodded his approval. The knight then turned the blade sideways and lightly tapped Lance on the forehead. Lance's life points dropped from 150 to 0. Lance stared in stunned disbelief. The crowd erupted into roaring cheers approving of David's show of good sportsmanship. David from his shirt pocket took out a pad and pen. He wrote on a piece of paper, 'True wisdom and knowledge can only come from age and experience'. He tore the piece of paper off and walked over to Lance. He helped the young man up and stuck a piece of paper in a hand. David then stepped away and bowed to the young man as he said, "Domo arigato, for the fantastic match."

The young man looked at David in surprise. David said, "Domo arigato is Japanese. It means thank you very much. Take what I wrote on that piece of paper as a lesson, young Lance Benton. Remember it well."

The announcer then called out, "THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH AND THE BOISE STATE DUEL MONSTERS RUMBLE…DAAAAAVIIIIIID CARRRRRRDIGAAAAAAAAN!"

"Cardigan, Cardigan, Cardigan, Cardigan!' the crowd chanted.

David thought to himself, _You know, as much as I like that chant, somehow I can't help but think there's something missing_.

David smiled with genuine warmth and waved to the crowd enjoying his hard fought moment of victory.

_**Whew, there we have it folks. Another glorious victory for David Cardigan! But don't go anywhere gentle readers. 'Wild call to arms' is just getting started. In the next chapter David begins his adventure in earnest by investigating the mysterious death of a park ranger at Yellowstone Bear World. Get ready for 'Wild call to arms' part 2. Coming soon, on the continuing saga of Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1: The Rise of El Loco Desperado.**_


	19. Wild call to arms part 2

_**Hello folks, The Rainwalker here again. I hope you enjoyed part 1 of Wild call to arms. In the last episode, David defeated the young man who challenged him at the Boise State Duel monsters tournament and taught him that age isn't a factor where Duel Monsters is concerned. Now in part 2 things are going to really get interesting. Trouble is about to come knocking in David's life once more. Get ready for part 2 of Wild Call to arms. Enjoy.**_

_** Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the property of Kazuki Takehashi. I'm just borrowing his for a while. David Cardigan and all original characters in this saga are my property.**_

David let out a sigh of relief as he collapsed on a bed in his room at the Blue Heron Bed and Breakfast. It had been a tiring few days and David was eager to rest and recover some strength here at this place. The tournament while it had been fun had also been grueling. But then again that was the way it went with most P.D.L. events, anyone who said dueling in the professional league was easy was either a liar or didn't know what they were talking about. David heard a knock at his door. Groaning he got up and walked over to the door. He opened the door to a burly-looking man with brown hair graying at the temples. The man had a still ruggedly handsome complex and was wearing a flannel shirt, Harley Davidson t-shirt, Blue jeans, and a pair of glasses on his face. "Hey there champ…" the man said affectionately in a gravelly voice. "How the hell are ya'?"

David sighed and said, "I'm fine, Dad, just relaxing, this tourney really took it out of me."  
>David's stepfather, Ray Anton, snorted and said, "Considering that crowd I don't blame you. All this fuss over a card game."<br>David gave his stepfather a wry smile. Having been around David as often as he had Ray Anton knew what that bemused smirk meant. "There's…more to this game than meets the eye isn't there?" He asked.

David nodded in confirmation. Ray sighed and shook his head. "That's usually how it goes with you, David."

David nodded, "Yeah…" and then a thought crossed David. "Dad, in all seriousness. With everything that's gone on in my life, especially recently, I just wanted to say to you and Mom, thanks for simply being there. And thanks for giving me the transportation I needed to get here."

Ray smirked and answered, "Your Mom has said she's wanted to see Idaho, this Duel Monsters tournament just gave us an excuse. Speaking of which, you Mom and I were planning to go see Yellowstone Bear World later on, you care to join us?"

David smiled. "Hey that's a great idea, I'll be happy to!"

Ray nodded. "We'll see you in a few hours, David, you just get some rest, you earned it."

David nodded. "See you later, Dad."  
>He closed the door as Ray left. Locking the room door he went back to his bed and laid down on it. He closed his eyes and relished the peace and quiet of the room.<p>

The crimson red P.T. Cruiser turned off the main road and on to the gravel road that marked the opening to Yellowstone Bear World. At the checkpoint a man dressed in the uniform of a ranger greeted them. David had his window rolled down to look around at the lush and green environment of tall grasses and trees along with the fence. The ranger suddenly noticed David and asked, "Um…excuse me, sir."

David however was wrapped up in the scenery. Ray said, "Hey, David."

David suddenly came out of his trance-like state with a gasp and said, "Um…yes."

Ray said, "David, this ranger was talking to you."

David turned to the man and asked, "What can I do for you?"

"I have to ask, is your name by chance…David Cardigan?" The ranger asked.

David's face furrowed. "Yes it is, why?"

The ranger's face brightened. "Ah, good. My boss recognized you from the Boise State tournament. She actually needs to have a talk with you on an important matter. Enjoy Yellowstone Bear World, but when you get to the visitor's center ask for Chief ranger, Beth Benton."

David pulled out his pad and a pen. He wrote the name down. "Chief ranger Beth Benton got it."

The ranger nodded and said, "Thank you…and enjoy Yellowstone Bear World."

The man went back into the checkpoint station and opened the gate. David rolled up his window. Ray and David's mother, a woman with curly red hair sighed. Renee Anton said, "Why do I have this feeling another case has come our son's way?"

David sighed in resignation, it looked as though his vacation wouldn't be so restful after all. "I'd say that would be a pretty good guess, Mom."

Ray said, "Ever since you first got into this dueling stuff it's as if the 90's are happening all over again."

Renee said, "Kiddo, how do you handle all this crazy stuff?"

David pulled out his sunglasses as a burst of sunlight shone through the clouds. "Keeping a sense of humor Mom keeps things from becoming…" And then he clipped on his sunglasses, "_**Unbearable**_."

His stepfather and mother groaned at the pun just as they passed a sign that showed the rules for Bear world. David sat by and watched as they passed into the park. They first saw buffalo, wild turkeys, and other herbivorous animals that were known for being prey to bears. Then when they got into the park itself the three watched a wolf trot up to a bear, take a nip at its tail and leap away as the big black bear turned and took a swat at it. David then saw a big grizzly bear sitting behind the stump of a tree looking over the whole of the park like a judge over his courtroom. Up ahead they saw a black bear heading towards them at a slow walk. As the creature drew closer David started to get nervous and Renee stated in near hysterical tones, "Pull back, pull back, pull back!"

Ray pulled the car back. The Black bear noticed this and immediately lost interest in the car. David sighed in relief. "I think perhaps that was for the best, dad. I don't think your car insurance covers bear damage." He said gently.

The small car cruised further into the park and finally reached the parking lot of the visitor's center. David and the others got out of the P.T. cruiser and headed into the large building. On the way David noted the tense look on some of the rangers and the fact the parking lot of the visitors center was half full. David couldn't hear what some of the visitors were saying. But the spell caster got the strong impression that something was wrong. David immediately made his way to the information desk and asked the person there. "Is Chief ranger Beth Benton in?"

He nodded, "Yes, she's here. Are you by chance, David Cardigan?"

The writer nodded. The clerk sighed in relief. "Boy are we glad to see you. Maybe you can help us with what's been happening." The clerk looked around. "I can't go into detail…but there have seen some strange and unusual things happening around here."

David raised an eyebrow. "I see, well I'll have to hear the specifics first before I do anything else."

"And hear specifics you will." Called a new voice behind him. David turned to see a woman with sandy brown hair turning blonde tied back and dressed in a ranger's uniform approaching him. The woman looked to be in her late forties to early fifties and had something of a regal appearance in the way she carried herself. This was a woman who was used to her position. She extended a hand. "I'm glad you made it, Mr. Cardigan, with recent events I was afraid that something might happen to you."

David shrugged and said, "Well my stepfather's car almost had a black bear walk on it."

The green eyed woman grimaced. "Ah yes, I think I know which bear you're talking about. That particular black bear is known as a notorious prankster."

David snorted in laughter. _Never let it be said that nature's creatures don't have a sense of humor__**, **_David thought drily.

"Perhaps, you can tell me what this is about?" He ventured.

Beth looked around and explained, "Not here…I need you to come with me."

David explained, "Whoa there ma'am! With all due respect. I'm not going anywhere without my stepfather and mom. This way we know where we all are."

Beth sighed, "Umm, this…is a very delicate matter. You see, I'm an old friend your teacher Joe "Grinning Bobcat" North."

David's interest was immediately piqued. "I see, it's all right, my stepfather and mom are well aware of my old teacher, his school, and my abilities. So anything you say to me you can tell them."

She nodded, "In that case all of you can come with me."

David got his parents and soon all headed out of the visitors center and to a hummer. David was surprised to see who was there also. "Well, well, well…" David commented. "If it isn't my worthy opponent from the Boise State tournament."

The 16-year-old teen looked surprised, "Mom? Is _**this**_ the guy who Mr. North said would help us?"

David looked even more surprised. "This is your mother? Well, it's a small world."

Beth nodded. "Yes he is. Now get in the hummer, kiddo, we're heading back to the scene."

David and his parents got into the hummer. As soon as everyone was in the hummer pulled out of the staff parking lot and started driving down another gravel road. David who was sitting in the front passenger seat asked, "Now what's this all about, chief Benton?"

Beth sighed and explained, "There's been several attacks on my staff here at the park. And last night Watkins, who was one of my best, was killed. What scares me most is the way he was killed. As with all the others he was attacked by animals. But the way he was killed was almost like the animals that did kill him were hunting him with an almost methodical style reminiscent of a number of poachers that have been caught on the grounds."

David whistled. "This sounds serious. Animals aren't known for having that kind of intelligence on their own. I'm eager to see the scene of the last killing. Perhaps I can find something."

Beth nodded and said, "I was hoping for as much. We don't have much since we're on a budget, but I can pay you some."

David shook his head and waved it off. "Ma'am, I just won the Boise State Duel Monsters rumble tournament. So I'm not short for cash. Besides this case sounds rather interesting. I'll see what I can do."

Beth sighed and said, "Thank you, Mr. Cardigan. You're as generous as Joseph said."

The talk turned to more pleasant subject matter. But a couple minutes later the hummer rolled to a stop at a taped off forested area with several rangers and state patrol officers looking around nervously. When they saw Beth they visibly relaxed. While David's stepfather and mother stayed on the other side of the tape the detective and the chief ranger went under the tape and she led them to a sheet which covered something. And judging by the red stains on it David had a pretty good idea who it was. One of the rangers a clean shaven bald headed man who looked to be around David's age asked, "Hey, Beth, who's this character?"

Beth said, "It's okay, Charlie, this is David Cardigan, he's agreed to help us."

The man looked at David and let out a skeptical snort. "I don't see what good you or anyone can do! For that matter you don't look like much."

Beth glared at the other ranger. "Charlie!" she snapped in a tone of chastisement.

The man shrugged. "Well what do you expect, not much else has helped with these killings. You expect some outside rank amateur to help?"

David sighed and interjected, "Sir, with all due respect, the first rule of detective work is to never underestimate anyone."

Charlie looked surprised by the retort. His face turned cold as he snapped, "All right then, Mr. big shot city detective, if you're so good why don't _**you**_ figure out what the hell's been killing the others?"

The man turned and stormed off. Beth sighed and shook her head. David's brow furrowed as he asked, "What the hell's that guy's problem?"

Beth sighed, "Sorry about that. Charlie is one of my better rangers. One of the people who got murdered was a girl he was dating."

David's face paled. "Ooh, that explains a lot," he said in understanding.

Beth commented, "You have or had a girl yourself didn't you?"

David felt the old wound stir up. "It was…a long time ago. I prefer not to think about it. I have a job to do." He said trying to brush it away.

David looked around and noted the State patrolmen were busy talking with Charlie and his parents. David put his hand to the bloodstained sheet and called forth his magic. David let out a low hum as he let two threads of magic flow forth from his extended hand. The detection spell he'd set hadn't been going for long when…David's eyes opened up and he deactivated the spell. "As a gal I know in Squadron 51 back in Portland would say, '_**Hellooooo there**_'."

Beth asked, "You found something?"

David nodded. "I sure have. This is strange, I'm detecting magic here, Navaho magic. But what's stranger is…it feels like the person who used the magic isn't Navaho. Hmm, what could this mean?"

Beth was about to say something when the bird's cry caught her and David's attention. They looked up as an eagle as white as snow dropped out of the sky and on to a nearby branch. David looked surprised at first then smiled. He knew that this was no ordinary eagle. David said, "Chief Benton, listen to me carefully, I need you to follow me and bring my parents along. What you're about to see must be kept in absolute secrecy!"

She nodded, "If it has to do with Joseph's school and students I took that pledge a long time ago."

David nodded. Soon enough Beth had rounded up his parents. The four headed off from the scene of the attack and into the forest. The white Eagle leaped off a branch and flew off ahead of them. Their journey took them to a large clearing. David heard the cry of the white eagle and saw it circling overhead. David called out, "We're clear now, you can come down, bro."

The eagle made one more circle before it swooped downward. But just as the creature was about to land the white eagle transformed before everyone. It became a Native American man with white eagle feathers on his headdress, an AC/DC t-shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. David smiled and walked up to the man. "White Eagle, you nut job," he greeted smiling broadly.

"Two lives!" The Native American called as he smiled. The two men embraced patting each other's backs with their fists.

When they parted finally White Eagle said, "It's good to see you again blood brother. I'd heard you'd emerged from seclusion and were involved in something new."

David nodded. "I am, how are you doing?"

The Indian said, "I'm fine, and so is my wife."

David said, "Is this a leisurely visit or are you here on business?"

White Eagle shook his head and sighed sadly. "I'm afraid it's business. I was sent to find you by order of the elders of the Navaho nation. We have a problem."

"John 'White Eagle' Burke is that you?" Greeted Ray as he, Beth, and Renee approached.

The native American man nodded in greeting. "Hello everyone." He said before returning his gaze to David. "This is a very serious matter, David."

"Do tell, what's this all about?" David asked.

White Eagle took a breath then began. "It all started about 4 weeks ago. A Navaho ruin was uncovered containing a number of intact items. Grinning Bobcat and I went to investigate. It turns up it was a good thing we did. They were powerful artifacts used by some of our people's most powerful shamans. We'd just finished categorizing them and were planning to take them back to my people's cultural center. However that night someone broke into the tent where the artifacts were being kept. It turns out one of the crewman was an imposter. They stole a powerful amulet of my people."

David felt alarms go off in his head. _I have a bad feeling about this_, David thought.

"What does this magical amulet do, and do you have any idea as to who stole it?"

White Eagle nodded. "The amulet was used by a powerful and kindly shaman who used his powers to heal the animals of the land. With the amulet he could either bring the animal to him or if it was too badly injured he'd go to it. As to who stole it, we couldn't see the face because he wore a mask. But we saw thanks to the short sleeved shirt he was a white man with some odd tattoos on his arms. They looked like animals killing humans. And what's most disturbing is he vandalized a sign by burning three letters on to it."

White Eagle pulled a picture from his jeans and handed it to David. Renee and Ray moved up to either side of David. The spell caster showed each of them the photographs and the letters burnt into the sign. "A.R.M." David said before he and his parents' faces went pale.

They looked up from the picture. "Uh-oh," they collectively exclaimed.

Beth sweat dropped. "Sorry, I'm out of the loop here. What's A.R.M.?" She asked.

David explained, "A.R.M. is short for Animal Rights Militia. They're a militant left-wing extremist group, a nasty bunch!"

Ray explained, "Back in Portland, David here has had some run-ins with those clowns. In some cases I was with him, those guys can get real nasty."

David nodded, "If a chapter of A.R.M. has gotten a hold of a powerful Navaho artifact then this could get _**real**_ dangerous in a hurry."

"How dangerous?" Beth asked.

David explained, "I strongly suspect that the A.R.M. member is here, that would explain the rash of bodies and that strange power I felt at the recent attack."

White Eagle nodded. "And you remember the lesson that Grinning Bobcat taught us about magic and magical items."

David nodded. "Having had firsthand experience, oh yeah, I remember all too well."

Renee's face paled. "If this left-wing extremist has that amulet what kind of damage could he do with it?" She asked.

David said, "Good question, Mom. And I'd say the answer is our A.R.M. member could use it to turn all the wild animals in the area into a massive army under their control."

Ray gaped and said, "Damn, that's what I call nature gone bad."

David's face took on a darker more serious tone. "What do the elders want of me?"

White Eagle explained, "The short of it is, they want that amulet back. It's the one who uses it that's evil, not the amulet itself."

David nodded. "You have my word, I'll find that amulet and bring it back to you so it can be returned to where it belongs."

White Eagle smiled. "Thank you, David, I knew you wouldn't let us down. I have to get going, I have a conference that's coming up. I'll be back in three days to see how things are going." The native American said graciously.

White Eagle stepped away and spread his arms as he transformed back into his white eagle form. The powerful bird flapped it's wings as it took off into the sky. David sighed and said, "Just when I thought this case would be simple, along comes a supernatural complication."

Ray quipped, "So, what the hell else is new?"

As ominous as things were David couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter at his stepfather's quip.

_**Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuun! It's a race against time now! An extremist with a magical artifact that powerful can come to nothing but bad things. Can David stop this zealot before he strikes again? How will David be able to fight a man who has an army comprised of animals? Will David be able to fulfill his promise to White Eagle and get the Navaho nation's precious piece of their heritage back? For the answer to these questions and much more come back soon to read Part 3 of 'Wild Call to arms'. Until next time read and review. Have a nice day.**_


	20. Wild call to arms part 3

_**Hey there everyone, The Rainwalker here. Welcome back one and all to Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1. It's time for another exciting episode of 'Wild call to arms'. In the last chapter David learned that a member of the Animal Rights Militia had stolen a powerful artifact of the Navaho from his old friend White Eagle. Now it's time for the real fun to begin. What surprises are in store for David? Well you'll just have to read to find out! Get ready as Wild call to Arms part 3 starts now here in Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1: The Rise of El Loco Desperado.**_

David, Beth, and his parents walked back towards the hummer they had arrived in. They didn't see the person clad in camouflage that was using a camera to shoot them. From a well hidden van in another part of the park several figures watched the group. One was a red-headed woman, the other who looked to be male was cloaked in shadow but a hand that came into the light revealed a talisman made of animal hide and bone. The woman asked the man in a contralto voice that had a distinct Irish accent, "Did'ya have to kill that ranger? Isn't stealth supposed to be our forte?"

The man answered in a voice that was covered by a scrambler device. "It was necessary. That one was getting too close to the truth about our agent in the enemy's headquarters."

But the woman would not be satisfied with that answer. "When'ya got me to join this cause I only did so because I wanted to make sure no more animals got hurt. I didn't sign up for this to become a murderer of people!"

The man extended a hand to caress her cheek. "Come now my little Irish flame I only…"  
>She immediately pulled away and snapped, "Don't you be gettin' flirty with me, mister! This is a business arrangement, nothin' more!"<p>

The man sighed and shook his head. "You really should loosen up, my dear, you'd feel a lot better. But rest assured it's all in the name of animal liberation. The ends do justify the means."

The redhead snapped, "That better be the case!"

The two turned to watch the others. The man suddenly pointed at the picture and said, his tone suddenly turning deadly serious, "Wait, zoom in on that one!"

"Which one?" the woman asked.

"The one with the black cowboy hat."  
>The woman did as asked. After doing some digital enhancement on the picture. The man's eyes widened as he snapped, "I <em><strong>KNOW<strong>_ that man!"

The man's fingers turned to a keyboard out of view as he typed on it. Another screen in their van suddenly blinked to life as a photo of David popped up along with information about him. The man snarled in barely suppressed anger, "Just as I thought, David…Adam…Cardigan!"

The woman looked at the man in surprise. "Cardigan, he's one of senator Michael Cardigan's sons."

"David Cardigan is known for much more than that." The man explained. "Among our comrades-in-arms he's known to interfere!"

The man typed again on his keyboard. The screen which showed David's stats changed to a picture of an office. The man explained, "In 1993 he first made himself known to us. He, his stepfather, and that pig Darren Moyers halted our plan to destroy the Washington park Zoo in Portland, Oregon."

With the touch of a key a picture of a man in military attire appeared facing a battered and angry David Cardigan. "And what gives you the right to kill every person and animal here?" David snapped.

The scene changed to David Cardigan kicking one camouflaged figure in the gut before axe kicking him, then side kicking another man that rushed him. Then he flung his hand out and sent another who was pulling a gun flying away out of camera view. "In '95 he and his associates, the Freakahs, defeated some of our comrades when they tried punishing Brandonbrook laboratories for their experiments on animals."

A picture of David's face appeared as he snapped, "I imagine you have orders to kill me!"

The scene switched to David getting a knee to the gut and punched by a man with spiky brown hair and the fiery blue eyes of a fanatic. The shadowed man growled, "And in '96, he defeated our noble brother, Sid Liberator. Sid uncovered a powerful staff of Earth magic from the time of Atlantis and tried to use it to rightfully punish the people of Portland, Oregon for their transgressions against Earth's creatures!"

The scene changed to a picture of David Cardigan showing confidence as he snapped, "Do you have any kind of understanding of the dangerously powerful magic you're wielding!?"

The woman said, "It would appear that Mr. Cardigan has come across us again."

The man grunted, "Indeed, but however he's stumbled on to our operation, he must be found and…_**by any means necessary**_…" the man said emphasizing the "by any means necessary" in a fashion that unnerved the woman. "Eliminated!"

David and Beth looked over a map of Yellowstone Bear World in her office. Beth pointed to a number of red X's on the map and explained, "These are the sights of all the killings."

David nodded grimly and thought. "Hmmm, are there any buildings around the area that might be used?"

Beth thought for a moment. "Well, there's an old cabin out there. This place once held a gold mine but it was exhausted by the end of the 19th century. There's no way anyone could get modern technology in there."  
>David thought for a moment and explained, "One thing I know about A.R.M. is when they want to be they can be clever and patient. With Brandonbrook labs and the Washington Park Zoo they'd spent years meticulously planning what they were going to do."<p>

Beth said, "But the only way they could get any modern technology in without my knowledge is…" Her face went pale white as a thought came to her. "Oh, Mr. Cardigan, you don't think that…"

Raising a hand to stave off what she was saying he commented. "I don't know what to think ma'am. All I know is this, captain Moyers taught me a long time ago people are unpredictable. You should consider all possibilities."

Beth sighed in annoyance over the fact she was realizing that David was right. David of course thought it was a good possibility there might be a double agent among her rangers. It wouldn't be the first time a charismatic leader of A.R.M. had caused somebody to sell out their principles. But he had stopped her from saying it outright to make sure no one listening outside might know what he was thinking. If the A.R.M. member who'd stolen the amulet from the Navaho had an inside agent they might either come after him, have their agent withdraw, or possibly set up someone else to throw suspicion off of them. _Didn't Sun Tzu say something along the lines of know your enemy like you know yourself, or was it someone else? Drat, I wish I could remember_, David thought to himself.

David thought back over his observations of the rangers so far. _So either this fellow thinks they're doing the right thing and have a clear conscience, and/or they're a really good actor, or they're not in this room_, the writer mentally observed. David was brought out of his thoughts when someone shook him. "Mr. Cardigan?" Beth asked. "Are you all right?"

David mentally chastised himself for straying away from the conversation. "Oh sorry, lost track there for a moment. You were saying?"

She said, "I said, should we pay a visit to the miner's cabin?"

David thought for a long moment then shook his head. "That, might not be such a good idea. If we do our perp may find out we're on to them. And if what White Eagle says is true, and I've no doubt it is, going into the proverbial lion's den right now would get real messy as chances are they have plenty of backup there."

She grimaced. "That's right, I forgot about that. So, what do we do?"

David said, "Unfortunately, for now, nothing." Then he whispered in an ear. "We find a way to draw out our double agent, then draw out our A.R.M. member."

She nodded, "Ah, I see. Do what you need to David with my full authority."

David smiled and said, "Thank you Chief Benton. I appreciate having the freedom to do my job. So, can you call in the people who were on duty when Watkins was murdered?"

Beth nodded, "I can have them here fairly quickly."

David took a seat and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

By the end of the day. David left Yellowstone Bear World rather flustered. Whoever the double agent was, and David was certain there was one, they were keeping their thoughts tightly under wraps. David had only 2 more days in which to get the case solved. David sighed. He hated being rushed on anything but knew that sometimes it couldn't be helped. And David was determined to see that there were no more killings. David knew his parents were back at the inn so they were safe for the time being.

David headed towards the park exit. His footsteps crunched on the gravelly driveway. So he almost missed the sounds of a gun clicking into readiness. He barely managed to teleport several feet away from where he had been. The air rang with the sounds of gunfire as the bullet hit where David had been standing. David looked around. He sensed the poisonous and murderous thoughts. They made him feel nauseous. "Well, assassin…" he growled. "I can sense your thoughts, I know you've got it in for me. Come along now, come on out and face me!"

In response he dove out of the way of another gun shot. He somersaulted to his feet. He turned to run for the fence and saw a large group of different types of birds landing on the fence. He sensed the aura from the animals and saw the ghostly blue- white light in their eyes. They were being controlled. _Looks like the A.R.M. member knows about me sooner than expected. I'm really in for it now, _he thought.

Then a large bald Eagle landed on the fence and glared at David. The detective sighed and said, "Looks like there's only one thing for it then."

David heard the gun click into readiness from wherever it was. _Have to time this just right_, he thought every one of his senses on high alert his heart beating like a war drum.

Seconds seemed like minutes. Then David shot his hands downward. A powerful force of magic sent him hurtling skyward…just as the gun fired. David however knew he was nowhere near out of danger. The eagle and the other birds let out squawks of protest before they spread their wings and took to the air. David encompassing himself in a levitation field shot a hand outward away from his body. Grabbing his hat at the last second David hurtled head over heels away from where he'd been standing. Remembering his aerial maneuvers David turned himself so he was facing the oncoming cover of forestland. _Please let me find some strong branches_ he thought trying to keep from letting his fear of heights overtake him.

David landed on a branch And turned his arms so they were behind him. David sent himself hurtling forward with another powerful burst of magic. Now David's hours of training to reacquaint himself with magic and get his stamina back in order were paying off as he hurtled from one tree to another the birds close behind. After Several moments David landed in a bushy clearing and hid beneath them. Trying to control his shivering and his panting he listened as he heard the cawing of birds far above him. After several moments David thought he'd averted the birds. Then he felt the sudden surge of magic and thought, _Why do I have the feeling I've been lured into a trap?_

The bellowing roar was all the warning David had. On reflex he dove out of the bush just as a gigantic paw crashed into it. David rolled to his feet to see a big grizzly bear looking at him. It's eyes glowing with a mystic blue-white light. Then David noticed he was surrounded by black bears, wolves, and a few grizzlies all with the same mystic blue-white light in their eyes. And from the sound of the cawing David realized the birds were circling round trying to come after him. "Crap!" David whimpered as he looked around desperately.

David shot his hands downward as the ring of animals started to close in on him. Moments later he was skyward again. And began to bound through the trees once more the birds on his tail above and grizzlies, Black bears, and wolves after him below. David called out to his unseen pursuer as he leaped from tree to tree. "Wow uh…you really must…uh…want me dead uh…don't you?"

David desperately looked for a way to get out of this trap. Bears could be pretty fast on the ground and so could wolves, but the birds were especially bad as they could hit him from the sky. That would cause him to lose his balance and concentration. Leaping from tree to tree he searched desperately for a route of escape. Then spotting a couple of nearby trees David got a desperate idea. Leaping on to a nearby branch, he used his magic to pull the branch he been on towards him. David then called out "HEY FEATHERHEAD!"

The flock of birds which had been looking for him turned his way. David called out "Your mama…" he quickly searched for a good finish to his taunt and somehow managed to find one. "Sold oven-roasted chickens!"

David saw veins pop out of the birds' heads and heard the mental growl of anger. The flock leader, the eagle, let out a scream of rage as the crazed mob of birds soared towards him. David had always had a knack for irritating people when he wanted to. And he hoped and prayed he'd made these bird irate enough they wouldn't see his trap until it was too late. David sweated with the strain of using his magic. David held on as long as he could. Just as he felt himself ready to reach his physical and magic limits the birds came into the area he'd wanted. David released the branch which flew towards the birds. David head a mental voice cry, _Veer off_! _Veer off_!

The flock of magically controlled birds veered off. That gave David all the distraction he needed. He flung himself through the trees as fast as he could. He could hear the roars of the bears and the howls of the wolves below. Pushing himself as best he could he saw sanctuary ahead. That sanctuary was the fence that surrounded Yellowstone Bear World. David made a beeline over it and landed on ground near the highway to the animal park. The bears and wolves came to a stop at the fence. David noting that there were no cars around created a portal then turned to the animals. Knowing the one controlling them could see what the animals saw David flashed the one fingered salute as he said, "Better luck next time, baka," before he let out a crazy high-pitched cackle as he leaped into the portal.

He landed and closed the portal. He then looked around and sure enough he found himself in front of the Blue Heron lodge. David then fell to his hands and knees sweating like crazy and panting, his magical reserves drained. He heard a door open and two figures race towards him. "David!" two familiar people called to him.

Moments later his mother and stepfather each had lifted him off the ground. "You look like hell, boy!" His stepfather said.  
>"Feeling like hell, Dad." He answered in a shaky, whispery tone.<p>

Although his mother didn't have any supernatural senses she knew David very well as she stated, "You pushed yourself too hard didn't you?"  
>David nodded sheepishly. "Boy, how many times have your mother and I told you not to do that? It scares the hell out of her, and I don't care for it much either." Ray gently chastised.<p>

David answered, "Sorry Mom, sorry Dad, but…it was an emergency."

The two got him inside and sat him down. David was barely able to remove his shirt and the sweat drenched t-shirt beneath. The two brought him some towels and some snacks to help him get his energy back. They sat on the bed. David's mother asked, "Honey, what happened out there?"

David sighed and said, "The short of it is, first someone tried to shoot me, then I got chased and almost mauled by a small menagerie of Bear World animals under control of that damned amulet. If it weren't for the fact I promised White Eagle I'd return it, I swear I'd destroy that amulet!"

Ray nodded in understanding. "Like I said it's the 90's all over again."

David sighed in annoyance. "This clown is really starting to irritate me. The only good thing that came from this is I now know that there's a double agent among the rangers."

"What are you going to do?" David's mom asked.  
>David explained, "Tomorrow I'm going back to Yellowstone Bear World. I have to, I have a case to solve."<p>

The rest of the day was relatively quiet. It was obvious to David that the A.R.M. member had chosen to give up for now.

David let out a yelp as he shot up out of a dream a surge of cold racing through him. David was immediately on his feet and got some trousers and shoes on. Slipping on a t-shirt He headed for the door to his room. He opened up the door and looked both directions of the dark hallway. Seeing there was no one he made his way towards the door leading out. Every one of his senses were on high alert. David knew better than to disregard the magical alarm he'd put on the house. There was something out there, something with magical power radiating from it. David's heart pumped and his ears roared with the sound of his blood flowing through his veins. Finding the stairs leading down to a wood door with two tiny windows on it and one large window next to it. Both allowing the porch light into the foyer at the bottom of the stairs. Trembling and his breathing shaky David carefully started down the stairs. All the time ready for anything. "David!" A familiar voice whispered angrily.

David let out a startled yelp as he turned with a start to face the voices. He set himself into a ready stance when he heard Ray snap, "David Cardigan, what the hell are you doin', boy!?"

David raised his finger index finger to his lips as he looked around and simply answered, "Shhh."

David heard the irritation in Ray's voice. "Don't you shh me, Mr. Cardigan, I am your father! You rudely woke your mother and I out of sleep, what's with…?

"Dad!" David hissed.

"All right!" Ray said in exasperation. "Now that you've so rudely interrupted me what's wrong?"

David said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Someone or something has tripped the magical alarm I set!"

Although David could barely see his stepfather and Mom he sensed them tensing. David simply stated, "Stay behind me, but do exactly as I tell you…_**please**_?"

David's parents did as they were told. Having been around David and had a few adventures with him they knew better than to disregard what he said. David crept down the stairs, his nerves on edge. The seconds seemed to last forever as he made his way towards the door. _**DIE**_, David heard a mental voice shout.

"GET BACK UP THE STAIRS!" David warned.

The three got out of the way just in time as the larger window was smashed open. A large light brown-skinned cat the size of a horse leaped into the room none the worse and let out a loud yowl of challenge. David looked into the mountain lion's eyes and saw the familiar bluish-white glow in them. David winced, his opponent hadn't given up, he'd just been biding his time and now he was choosing to make his move. Now David stood against a powerful predator of this part of the country and unless he did something fast this thing, now controlled by the A.R.M. agent, would rip him to shreds.

_**Uh-oh David's got his hands full with a very large cat! David's going to have to use all his skill and wit to get out of this one while keeping his family safe. So how will David save himself and his family? Come back next time for Part 4 of 'Wild Call to arms' until then read and review.**_


	21. Wild call to arms part 4

_** Once again comes the Rainwalker, thanks to all of you who've stayed with Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1. In the last chapter of 'Wild Call to Arms' David almost got shot. Then he had a close call with the A.R.M. agent in the form of a large group of Bear World animals under the agent's control. Now David finds himself face to face with a large mind-controlled mountain lion. Can David survive the encounter and continue the case. Let's find out shall we?**_

_**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takehahshi owns the rights to all characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh series. David Cardigan and all original characters in this saga are strictly my property.**_

David used his magic to open the front door and snapped, "Not here whoever you are, do you hear me? NOT HERE, WE TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!"

The cat leaned forward as it launched a paw at David letting out another yowl of challenge. David danced out the door and scampered away into a ready stance as he found himself outside. David smiled. The move was intended to work twofold. It was meant to not only give himself some room to move but also draw attention away from his parents. The last thing he ever wanted was to lose either his mother or stepfather to anything normal or supernatural, especially not after everything they'd done for him. David felt a sense of elation when the cat came bounding out the door. The cat let out a hiss of rage bearing it's long razor-sharp fangs. David grimaced and snapped, "You just _**had**_ to make it a cat didn't you? Especially considering I like cats!"

"_**SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"**_ David heard the mental voice yell as the mountain lion lunged at him.

David barely had time to teleport behind the cat. David two stepped backwards as the cat turned to face him. _I have to stop this. I don't want to hurt this poor creature, it's just a pawn in that lunatic's little game__**.**_

The cat turned with frightening agility and leaped at David. David desperately threw up a field of energy at the cat trapping it. But not before the creature landed a paw blow at David's left shoulder…and caught it with the claws of its right front paw. David let out scream of pain and he stumbled back. But somehow he managed to maintain the field of energy around the cat. David covered the bleeding shoulder with his left hand as he used his right to push the creature away. The cat landed gracefully on its feet and crouched to leap at David again. The air at that moment erupted with the cracking sound of a gun being fired. The cat let out a scream of pain. And then David noticed the tranquilizer dart in it. David realizing this was his chance reached out with his magic and found the blue chord that was the source for the A.R.M. agent's control of this large mountain cat. David closed his right hand into a fist before he extended his fore and index fingers like they were a pair of scissors. He opened the fingers and closed them. The cat let out another scream as it suddenly found itself free of the one that had been controlling it. The cat collapsed to the ground as David sat down blood oozing from the claw wounds on his left shoulder. "David!" He heard his mother call.

David concentrated on staying conscious as he heard four sets of footsteps. The lights in the main building of the Blue Heron Inn came on as people came out to see what was going on. Brenda Payton, a waifish looking 50ish woman with short graying brown hair, and her husband Lyle, a big man with a balding head of pepper colored hair and a mustache crouched by him. "Dear God," The man yelped, "Mr. Cardigan, you're bleeding!"

David glared at one of the co-owners of the Blue Heron Inn and growled, "No kidding!"

Meanwhile Ray pulled out his cellular phone and dialed 9-1-1.

A short time later The Blue Heron Inn driveway was a bustle of activity as several animal control agents took the comatose mountain lion away. Several paramedics worked on David. A man dressed in the uniform of an Idaho state trooper who had graying stubble on his face looked over David. "I have to say, Mr. Cardigan, you were extremely lucky that the wound wasn't all that deep."

"It still hurts like hell, sir." David complained.

The man nodded. "It'll be that way for some time. Anyway you've helped solve a major case from Boise. This here cat is from the Boise zoo. Word had it that it got taken several days ago. But that still doesn't answer the question of how it got out here?"

David winced as the paramedic continued to stitch the wound on his shoulder. That's when the sheriff noticed the other scars on David's chest. He raised an eyebrow. David explained, "I've done work with the Portland police Department. Let's just say I've encountered a fair share of nasty characters in the cases I've worked on with them.

The officer winced and said, "Boy, let me tell you, I've been on the force a long time and I know how it goes. I've had a fair share of felons who've given me a few scars of my own. It's part of the job."

David nodded, "Anyway, officer, I think I know who was behind stealing that mountain lion."

The man looked at him eagerly. "Oh, what can you tell me?"

David explained, "I'll tell you, sir, but please understand this, you mustn't go after him yet. All I can tell you is he has in his possession something that could overwhelm you and your men in no time. I've seen too many good people die because they didn't follow my warning."

The man's face furrowed in puzzlement. "Okay, you have my word."

David explained what he knew leaving out the supernatural aspect of things. The trooper grimaced, "God damn those A.R.M. loonies again! I'd heard they had a cell in this area but I could never find them."

David explained, "I think I'd like a little help on this, officer. But please I ask you this, if I tell you to run, please run. By the way what should I call you?"

"Maxwell, Sheriff Buford Maxwell, Mr. Cardigan." He said introducing himself.

It was Ray who stepped in at that point, "My son's right, sheriff Maxwell. I've been on several cases with David here, trust me, do as my son says in this instant and you'll stay alive to catch and haul these A.R.M. characters off to jail."

The sheriff sighed and said, "I admit I don't pretend to completely understand everything. But you give me the impression of being someone who's not prone to doing crazy stuff or saying crazy things. So, I'll go with you on this."

David sensed that the man was telling the truth. "Thank you, sheriff, I suggest you go home and get what sleep you can, tomorrow will be a busy day." The sheriff nodded, "I can believe it."

David after being stitched was bandaged by the paramedics and given an immediate discharge. Ray helped David up and said, "Life with you, son, is certainly never dull." David sighed and said, "Believe me, Dad, there are days I wish it was."

The next morning with the sheriff in tow David headed for the ranger station senses on full alert. David's nervousness must've shown because he heard the sheriff say, "Easy, boy, easy. I can tell you there's nobody around at the moment."

David looked at the sheriff. "How can you tell?" he asked.

"I served in Vietnam. Some old skills from my army days never left."  
><em>Old military skills hmm? I think I may have made the right decision in having Sheriff Buford Maxwell here. <em>David thought.

David and Sheriff Maxwell made their way up to the station just as the door opened and Beth came out. The chief ranger looked at the sheriff in surprise and yelped, "Buford! What are you doing here?"

Sheriff Maxwell explained everything. "If it hadn't been for Brenda and Lyle's tranquilizer rifle poor David here would've been shredded up by that big cat."

Beth grimaced, "So the mountain lion that was stolen from the Boise zoo and this case are connected?" David nodded, "They are."

"At the scene of the crime we found the A.R.M. logo burnt into a wall of the cage." The sheriff explained. "I've always suspected there was an A.R.M. cell operating here, but never could get a scent or I'd of taken em' down a while back."

David explained, "When I left yesterday, someone tried to shoot me and then I had a small menagerie of mind-controlled animals chase me and it's been quite a dangerous experience."

David thought for a moment then said, "Beth, would it be too much if I could ask some more questions of your staff?"

Beth nodded. "If you think it'll help."

The sherriff added, "I think it will, cause I'll be addin' my eyes in. Reckon I might catch something David misses."

David thought for a moment, "You know, I'm thinking I'd like to have a little chat with that fellow Charlie Meadows, Beth."

Beth looked surprised, "I admit he's a little stand offish but that's only because of Amanda's death. What makes it more frustrating is…" Just then Beth's cell rang. She picked it up and said "Chief Benton speaking."

The Chief ranger of Yellowstone Bear World nodded and replied, "Oh, Dr. Phillips, what has the autopsy on Amanda's body revealed?" She listened several seconds as her face suddenly went deathly pale. "It's what!?" She yelped before she listened intently and nodded several times. "A local runaway, oh my, this doesn't sound good." She listened nodded grimly. "I see, thanks for the information Dr. Phillips I have people with me who can act on it, thanks."

She flipped her cell phone closed and then said, "I just got word from the mortician Dr. Phillips, he said the body in his mortuary isn't Amanda Kerrings, it's actually a 19-year-old runaway who's been missing for several weeks."

David and Sherriff Maxwell's faces furrowed. _Well isn't this just an interesting twist_. The writer/duelist thought.

David thought out loud, his mind running wild with ideas, "The question is if the body Dr. Phillips has is a 19-year-old runaway where's the _**real**_ Amanda Kerrings?"

Sherriff Maxwell grunted and said, "Sounds like somebody may be covering something up."

David asked, "Beth, do you mind if Buford and I see the files on the victims?"

Beth nodded. The sheriff nodded and said, "Good thinking, there might be something we missed."

Beth lead them to her office. Grabbing a couple extra chairs they watched as Beth brought up the files on each of the individuals attacked. David and the sheriff at first didn't see anything…until. "Wait just one minute," Buford stated as they came to Amanda Kerrings picture.

David looked at the older man. "You found something, sheriff?"

The man nodded, "I reckon we might just have. Beth can you e-mail pictures?" Beth nodded. "Yes, but why?" she asked.

He pointed to the picture of Amanda Kerrings and explained, "Because I think I've seen that face somewhere before. I got a friend on the Washington State Troopers, who's been looking for someone who looks like her."

David felt a piece of the puzzle snap into place. And what it meant sent a chill through him. _An imposter_, he thought in surprise.

It didn't take long for Beth to copy the picture and send it on to the Washington State troopers with a message asking to get back to them as soon as possible.

David thought out loud, "Now that there's a possibility that Amanda Kerrings is not only alive, but not who she claims to be, I'd like to have a little talk with Charlie Meadows."

Beth said, "I'll bring him in. Although don't expect all that much out of him. Charlie can be stubborn."

As she left to get Charlie, David sighed. _I just hope I can end this soon enough. I'm leaving in a couple more days__**.**_

5 minutes later David and the sheriff heard Beth and Charlie arguing outside her office. "I'm one of your best rangers, how can you doubt me, chief?"

Beth stated, "Charlie, you've been behaving like a real pain in the butt since this started! You're doing this, do I make myself clear?"

Charlie Meadows stormed into the room as he snapped, "Now see here, Beth, I'll have you know…" And then he turned to face David and growled, "Oh it's you! Have _**you**_ been the one feeding my boss lies?"

David snapped, "I wouldn't be so quick to attack especially with who I've got here."

Charlie turned a contemptuous glare on the sheriff and immediately took a step back when he recognized the man and the uniform. "Sherriff Buford Maxwell?"

The man crossed his arms. "The one and only, boy! Now David and I are gonna' ask you some questions, and I strongly recommend that you answer everything truthfully if you want to keep your job and stay out of jail!"

Charlie pointed an accusatory finger at the sheriff and David as he snapped, "You…you wouldn't dare!"

David smiled in a mockingly pleasant fashion as he said, "Actually sheriff Maxwell _**can**_. He is the head of the Idaho state troopers, and therefore he's the law."

The sheriff glared at Charlie and said, "All right, boy, _**sit**_ and let's talk!"

The ranger sat. David asked, "Okay, Charlie-boy, I'd like you to answer this. The night that Amanda Kerrings disappeared, what happened?"

"That's none of your business!" Charlie angrily retorted.

David sighed and shook his head. "Dude, it _**is**_ our business when we're investigating a series of murders…and the possibility you may be an accomplice to them!"

Beth was surprised by this but Maxwell just continued to glare at Charlie. Charlie was on his feet absolutely livid, "_**WHAT**_!?" He yelped. "You think _**I**_ killed Amanda and those other rangers? You see here, I'll have you know Carlos Ramon and Alexander Watkins were good friends of mine! I'd never think about murdering them!"

The sheriff said, "Talk's cheap, boy, and being an accomplice to murder is a serious charge!" Charlie snapped, "You can't do that, you don't have any evidence on me!"

David nodded in his happy smile designed to infuriate people. "Oh true enough, but what about conspiring with an imposter?"

Charlie gaped. "Wha-what do you…?" He asked suddenly confused.

David explained, "Sheriff Maxwell believes that he's seen Amanda somewhere before. And your boss just got word from the local mortician. That body in the mortuary isn't Amanda Kerrings but a missing 19-year-old runaway."

David watched as the righteous outrage in Charlie Meadows was deflated. "What, but-but-but that can't be! I was the one who found her body! I recognized the torn up uniform."

David explained, "DNA doesn't lie, the woman in the mortuary isn't Amanda Kerrings."

Sheriff Maxwell sat straight up and gave ranger Meadows a hard stare. "Now, are you gonna' cooperate or am I going to have to arrest you for conspiracy and interfering with an investigation?"

Charlie sat down trembling with fear and open confusion. The sheriff nodded. "That's better," he said.

David asked, "Now, answer the question, what happened with you and Amanda the night she supposedly was killed?"

It was then that Charlie…flushed, a deep red. He sighed and said, "If you have to know Amanda and I well…she was feeling frisky that night and me also."

David asked, "So you were more than just seeing each other?'

Charlie nodded. "We were…we were intimate. Amanda had a wild streak that I liked. I honestly don't know why she chose to be with me but I didn't ask questions. I've never been good with women and when Amanda made it clear she was interested I was really happy about it. The feeling was well…mutual."

"Go on," the sheriff added.

Charlie said, "We were going to tell Beth about what was going on between us. We were planning to move into a nice place together. Then she got a call involving some rabid bear sightings in an area and took my rifle to go check it out."

At this David raised an eyebrow. "A rifle, you own a gun?"

Charlie nodded. "It's a standard issue hunting rifle. Sometimes a bear or other animal has to be put down because they're diseased or they have to be scared off. We don't like to harm the animals in Yellowstone Bear World but sometimes things have to be done to ensure the continued good heath of the other park animals."

David got a look of interest on his face. A quick look at the sheriff, who nodded, told David he was thinking the same thing. David asked, "Ranger Meadows, did you ever recover the rifle from the attack?"

Charlie Meadows thought back and shook his head genuine surprise creasing his face. "Actually no, I couldn't find it anywhere."

"And you didn't report this?" Beth asked incredulously.

Charlie Meadows explained, "It didn't seem important, what has that to do with anything?"

David explained, "Someone tried to shoot me yesterday!"

Charlie's face took on an expression of unbridled fear and disbelief, "Chief, you don't think that I'd…?"

Beth told him "I don't know what to think, Charlie, recently there have been some pretty strange things going on around here, and I don't know who I can trust anymore."

Charlie said, "Please, Beth, don't fire me, I love this job I'll do anything to make amends if what's been said is true."

David thought for a long moment. That's when he looked at the sheriff who looked tense and was staring out the window. David used his magical senses and felt the surge of magic. David said to Beth, "I think we have company!"  
>David looked out the window and saw a familiar bald eagle and it had brought some friends all glowing with the same mystic blue-white ,aura in their eyes. David said, "Let me guess, sheriff, you feel like we're being watched."<p>

Sheriff Maxwell nodded. "Yeah, and when I turned to look out the window there were those birds looking at me like they wanted to rip me limb from limb. And what's with that weird glow?"

David explained, "Let's just say that the A.R.M. agent has something that doesn't belong to him, and that's why those bald eagles are acting that way. Sheriff, Beth get your weapons ready."

Beth and sheriff Maxwell nodded. Poor Charlie looked completely dumbfounded. He followed David and the others outside. David approached the eagle and commented, "Well A.R.M. agent, I know you're watching and I can sense you've learned a little more about that amulet you have. I suggest you surrender quietly. I have someone here who's been eager to have a little talk with you about your recent actions at the Boise zoo. And another thing, what's your beef with me?"

Charlie's face furrowed as he asked, "Is…he really talking to a bald eagle? Is he out of his mind?"

A booming voice yelled, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Poor Charlie leaped back and let out a girlish scream of terror.

_**Uh-oh it's confrontation time! What will David do? And what truths will come out about Amanda Kerrings? To find out the answers come back for the next chapter of 'Wild Call to arms'. Until next time read and review and have a nice day.**_


	22. Wild call to arms part 5

_**Welcome back for more Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1. In the last chapter of 'Wild Call to Arms' David nearly got shredded by a mind-controlled mountain lion. Then he, Beth, and the newly recruited sheriff Buford Maxwell discovered that the bodies of one of those killed in the recent bear attacks was in fact a 19-year-old runaway. And it appears ranger Charlie Meadows has not been completely honest with David or Beth. What else will come out into the open? And what will David do with the A.R.M. agent learning more and more about the power of the amulet? Find out today as 'Wild call to Arms' continues.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh Is strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing his characters for a while but will put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this trilogy are my property.**_

David, the sheriff, and Beth stared at the possessed birds. Charlie was shivering and looking about ready to bolt then and there. David snapped, "All right Mr. A.R.M. agent time for answers! What are you doing, and what's your beef with me?"

The voice that spoke through the amulet sounded like it came from the far end of a long tunnel. "Shouldn't that be obvious? I'm liberating these poor animals from the cage of this abominable reserve and recruiting them to the cause. The blight of mankind shall be eradicated and nature's creatures shall be the mother's weapon of vengeance against the alien invaders!"

David sighed and shook his head. "You think human beings are some kind of alien menace? Boy you really have a swarm of bats in your belfry if you think that." David smirked as one of his improvised on the spot ideas came to him. "In fact, I'm laughing at your vaunted holy crusade."

"You…" the voice snarled. "You _**dare**_ to laugh at the righteousness of my cause? You _**dare**_ laugh at A.R.M.'s noble goals?"

David let out a mirthless guffaw of laughter then retorted, "Noble? You call murdering several rangers and then trying to kill me three times over noble? Whether left or right you extremists are so predictable. Your Machiavellian mentality is part of the reason why so few people want to join your cause. And what's worse, is now you're using something that doesn't even belong to you!"

"The amulet belongs to me as a trophy of war!" the man proclaimed. "For too long A.R.M. has been forced to wage a guerrilla war against the oppressors of earth's animals! But I mean to change that!"

David snorted in contempt and snapped, "You? Pfeh, that's a laugh! You've tried to kill me and _**every time**_ you failed miserably! Which leads me to believe you're not as smart as you think you are. If you can't kill one powerful enemy how can you expect to launch this holy crusade of yours, baka?"

"What does baka mean?" The man asked in an annoyed tone.

David said, "For a person who _**claims**_ they're fighting for the world you sure don't know that much about it. Baka is Japanese, a language I can speak fluently. It means stupid."

"Is tha…" the man said callously.

David counted the seconds 1…2…3…4… "Wait…what, did you just call me stupid?" The voice snarled.

David put the thumb of his right hand to his nose, waved his four other fingers at the bird, and blew a raspberry before he pulled his hand away and snapped, "Actually yes I did, baka! Because that's what you and your so-called holy crusade are to me."

"What the hell are you doing, Cardigan?!" Ranger Meadows yelped incredulously.

Sheriff Maxwell shot the ranger a warning glare that shut him up. David smirked mockingly and closed his eyes. "Baka, baka, baka, baka!" David said in a taunting tone.

"You shut the hell up you piece of crap! You won't get me like you got my big brother!"

_Big brother, well this sheds a new light on things_. The detective thought.

David smirked and said, "Really, is that so? Well then I see stupidity runs in the family."

"I won't let you disrespect Sid!" The voice snapped.

_Sid, as in Sid Liberator, well now isn't this just a day full of surprises__**.**_ David thought.

A thought crossed David's mind. "You know," He commented in a mock casual tone. "I think I've got you figured out. You're planning to use that amulet to create an army of animals to take on humanity. Do you really think that's going to work?" David asked.

"You'd better believe it'll work. I can turn not only songbirds, but dogs, cats, possums, raccoons, even snakes against humanity. The earth will be purified of the blight of humanity, and _**you**_ will be among the first to fall!"

David started doing a little mocking dance as he sang in an out of tune sing-song voice, "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me," then stuck his tongue out at the creature.

Charlie Meadows looked ready to have an apoplexy. The A.R.M. agent growled and snapped, "How about this?"

With that the birds extended their wings in the fashion of predators ready to pounce. David however had anticipated this. With his mystic sight he had found the central line of power controlling the birds. "I don't think so!" David snapped before he used his magic to cut the connection.

The birds let out shrieks of pain and flapped around now free of control. David however sent mental words to the frightened birds, _**SLEEP, FORGET**_!

The mental commands took effect as the bird suddenly found themselves wobbling on the fence. David sent forth a burst of magic which lowered the birds soft to the ground. David sighed and then looked at the stunned three. "Well what are you waiting for?" David snapped. "Help me get these poor birds someplace where they can be comfortable. They'll still be in some shock when they awake!"

Beth and Buford immediately set to work on the birds. Charlie still wide-eyed just stood there awed by what he'd see. "But…but…but…" He said too scared to stay or run.

David sighed and approached the man. He obviously had no understanding of what he had just seen. It was time for David to cover his tracks. David gazed on the man and said, "I have a suggestion for you. After the interrogation you were so tired that you decided to go back to your desk and found yourself taking a nap. And all this magic stuff was just a crazy dream."

"Yeah, yeah it was all some kind of dream." Charlie said in a tone of someone in a trance.

Charlie turned and headed inside to his office. David sighed. "Phew, good thing Grinning Bobcat helped me hone that technique." David said as he took out a handkerchief and wiped his brow.

He then turned back to see Buford and Beth bringing the sleeping birds towards him. Buford grunted and said, "Wow these things are heavy suckers. What the blazes kind of power was that David? And what in God's name are you?"

David decided for the Sheriff some of the truth was better than none. "I'm a wizard, who does outside contract work for Heaven."

Buford looked surprised by this then nodded, "So you're one of the good guys, huh? Good enough for me."

David was relieved to hear that. As it stood from antagonizing his opponent he'd learned a great deal. Sid Liberator had almost destroyed Portland. And if the information was true… David said, "Beth, when we're done I need to get on your internet. I need to place a call to the Portland F.B.I. building. There's someone there I need to consult."

Beth nodded and grimaced as she said, "These poor things, to think that one man could do something so horrible all in the name of killing humanity. What kind of monster would do this?"

Buford answered, "The kind that doesn't give a rat's ass about anything or anyone! Best be on your toes, this guy isn't messing around."

The shadowy figure let out a gasp and almost toppled from his seat. Coming back to himself he snapped, "Damn you, Cardigan, damn you!"

"What the hell's the matter with'ya, Kyle!" The Irish woman snapped.

Kyle shaking his head to regain his wits said, "What are you talking about? And don't call me that, I am Avenger, the voice of the animals and the earth."

"What'ya are is a blatherin' idiot! Thanks to you, and that _**stupid**_ piece of Navaho junk, Cardigan knows more about us now, and I'm tellin'ya we need to end this and evacuate this facility at once!"

The man known as Kyle paused in stunned astonishment. Then stated incredulously, "Evacuate, as we're about to begin our glorious campaign of liberation? I think you overestimate David Cardigan's chances!"

"No, I think it's _**you**_ who are underestimating David Cardigan. That man has managed to avoid the proverbial killing shot three times now. No one is _**that**_ lucky!"

The man growled and snapped, "He won't survive much longer! I swore when they sent my brother off to prison that I would find a way to make David Cardigan pay if he ever came across me! And I won't stop until David Cardigan and every last human on this planet is dead!"

"You only said we were going to save Earth's animals. Ya' never said anything about a genocidal war!" The red-headed woman retorted angrily.

The man however wasn't listening because his phone was beeping. He picked it up and put it to his ear as he connected the line. "Hello." The man listened carefully. "Well…" the man said his tone suddenly velvety and pleasant. "Hello there beautiful, good to hear you. What's up?" the man listened. "I know, David Cardigan will pay, and since I don't dare send anymore of my legion after him _**you**_ will be the instrument of my revenge." He listened and then chuckled. "My, my such a bloodthirsty creature you are. And so eager for a second shot at David Cardigan. Now that's the kind of enthusiasm A.R.M. needs."

The Irish woman growled at the obvious jibe against her. This man was proving to be obsessive, ruthless, and generally insane. And, not for the first time since David Cardigan had come on the scene, the woman began to wonder if the deal she had taken to help out this man and the A.R.M. organization had been the right one. Deciding that this was something she could think about later she sat back and listened to her less-than-illustrious leader talking with his agent.

David Cardigan drifted off to sleep and found himself leaving his body and floating off into the haze. He came to his senses and looked down on a scene of pandemonium. The city of San Francisco was alight with chaos. People were screaming and running for their lives. Horrid, deformed creatures with red eyes and a strange emblem surrounded by a circle with mystic runes glowed on the creatures foreheads. David gasped, he knew that glowing symbol. He'd seen it when he discovered the vault which had held that powerful Earth magic staff when he'd fought Sid Liberator years ago. He'd seen the symbols and by some strange power had been able to translate the rune beside it. The same voice he had heard all those years ago echoed in his head yet again, "Beware the Seal of Orichalcos!"

David felt like a fool at that moment. How could he have forgotten that? But then remembered it hadn't seemed important at the time. But now…a terrible understanding dawned on him. _**This**_ was the source of the dark aura he'd felt from every magical artifact of Atlantis he'd ever recovered. This terrible soul-sucking magic was the reason why it was important that any and all artifacts from vaults of Atlantis either be sealed away or destroyed. With his new sense of understanding David instinctively knew that touching these creatures would be deadly. And then he saw Atem and others who looked to be fighting the monsters. David was astonished to see Rebecca sensei and her grandfather among those with Atem and the others. Atem's warning boomed in David's mind. "Do not interfere in the course of my destiny, old friend. Leave this battle to me. Your destiny has yet to be."

David's attention was drawn to the sky as no less than 16 mystic runes appeared before him. Somehow David's mind worked enough to memorize the runes. With the knowledge of the runes David Cardigan knew what needed to be done. David found himself able to speak. "By your will, my Pharaoh." he said.

David felt himself tugged by a powerful force that dragged him back to the waking world and his body.

David opened his eyes and looked around well aware of exactly where he was. Quietly he got to his feet and looked around. _If what that dream and the powers of good behind it are saying is true, and I've no doubt it is, then big trouble is coming. This Seal of Orichalcos sounds like it's going to be bad news and I'm the one who has to deal with it_, the wizard thought.

David looked around and mumbled in resignation, "Oh boy, when Mom and Dad find out what I'm about to do they're going to kill me. But nonetheless this is something that _**has**_ to be done. Procrastination is _**not**_ an option."

David opened the door to his room and looked around. He didn't hear anything from his parents' room. So he quietly crept out into the hallway and down the stairs to the exit. The smashed window had been covered in a plastic tarp until a new window could be installed. David slipped out the door and headed towards the very homey looking building that looked like a luxurious two-story manor house that held the master suites and offices of the Blue Heron Inn. David looked around warily. If he was to succeed in what he was about to do then it was important that no one see him. His heart pumped as he looked around. David took long, slow breaths to keep himself calm. After he finished with the task at his destination there was still much more to do.

David threw up an invisibility field as he drew closer making sure that he made little to no noise. The last thing he wanted to do was freak out the owners of this place. There were some things that they shouldn't need to know…at least not yet. And using his parents' house was out of the question because it would freak out their neighborhood. And David didn't want to attract unnecessary attention.

David reached the large furnished porch of the main building. He quietly climbed the stairs and made his way to the closed double doors at the front. David opened the doors which fortunately were nice and quiet. Lyle and Brenda were in their office going over the paperwork. David quietly tiptoed past their office neither of them seeing him. Looking around David noted the place was unoccupied at the moment. _No one around good, but that could change any minute, I'll have to move fast. Forgive me Mr. and Mrs. Peyton but there are bigger things at work here than you know_, David thought as he made his way into the kitchen and to the freezer and store room.

David quickly painted the first of the six magical runes he knew this room needed to be ready. David concentrated on the task at hand his ears always on the lookout for signs of the Peyton couple. His heart pounded in his chest and sweat raced down his body as he had to split his concentration between the runes and listening for the Peyton's footsteps. Each line and curve he had to do carefully to ensure it was done right. He needed to get this right on the first try otherwise he may never have another chance. And having to explain the supernatural to the inn owners would've been an awkward situation and jeopardized the stream of destiny. David breathing like he was running a marathon continued his work for what seemed a slow, agonizing eternity. But finally the last of the six seals was done. The six runes glowed with mystic power but then faded into nothingness. Soon it was as if there was nothing there. David nodded in satisfaction. These runes would stay invisible until the time was right. And in case anyone came through to wash the kitchen, the magic wouldn't wash out when the room was cleaned. David quietly tiptoed out of the room. And just as he got out of the kitchen he heard the sounds of a couple chairs squeaking. David didn't hesitate, he slipped to left side of the entrance and held his breath as he looked around the luxurious room. The room had a stairway that led to the upper floor and the honeymoon suites there. David noted the large breakfast table which was covered by an elegant large tablecloth and the 16 chairs there. At the far end of the room were a pair of large rectangular windows and a glass door with a square-shaped glass window. The windows stared out onto a large covered back porch with chairs and even a swing chair. David watched as the owners of the Blue Heron inn walked into the kitchen talking about what they were going to cook for the guests breakfast tomorrow. As soon as they were in the kitchen, David tiptoed to the door and tested the knob. The door he found was unlocked. He opened the door and slipped out. He quietly closed it behind him. Seeing there was no one around David let out his breath and ended the invisibility field around him. Just as he reappeared he heard a noise that sent a chill through his spine…until he realized the noise was in fact a meow. The meow happened to belong to a cat with grey fur with black stripes on his head and body, and patches of white that covered the front of its chest, neck, the region around its mouth, and its paws. There was also a noticeable flea collar and license collar with writing carved into it. Two yellow feline orbs stared up at David questioningly as the cat meowed again curled up comfortably on a chair. David let out a sigh. It was only Sneakers, the Peyton's cat. David softly said as he scratched the American shorthair's head gently, "You startled me there, Sneakers."

The feline's response was to close his eyes and purr as he continued to just lay there curled up on his chair. David chuckled. Ever since he'd been a child he'd adored cats. One of his dreams was to one day find a place where he could have a cat. He'd had a number of feline friends over the years. Even Joe "Grinning Bobcat" North his old teacher owned cats. And David found their presence calming and relaxing. David said, "As much as I'd love to stay and pet you now, Sneakers, I have things to do. I have to keep you and your humans safe, little friend. Please understand."

"Mow-rrrrrr." The cat half-meowed/half-purred in response.

David climbed down nearby deck stairs and began exploring the property. It was a good thing he'd learned how far the property extended on the internet. This would prove very handy with what needed to be done. The rest of that afternoon David spent placing the wards needed for what was coming…and a few preventative measures in case his immediate enemy decided to try something. _If that character does decide to try something these wards should provide a nice surprise. And those poor animals will be none the worse for wear__**.**_

It was well into the late afternoon before he finished. David a little sore, his head pounding from concentrating, got up. Then his stomach protested. He then checked his watch "5 p.m. no wonder I'm hungry." He said.

David headed for the portion of the inn where he was staying and found his parents waiting for him. "Where the hell have you been, boy?" His stepfather asked with mild impatience.

David answered simply, "Planning for the future, and setting up some defenses."

His stepfather sighed. "More magic?" he asked in resignation.

"Yup." David answered.

Ray Anton and Renee sighed. His biological mother said, "Honey, I really worry about you taking all these cases. I'm worried well…you're stressing yourself out."

David embraced his mother. "Mom, I know you're worried, and I'd be concerned if you weren't. But this is something I _**have**_ to do, because I'm the only one who can, it's part of my responsibilities."

Ray nodded and said, "That's my son."

David let go and said, "Now, I'm in the mood for some food."

Ray smiled and said, "Now you're talking my language, David, come on let's get to the car and head to Boise so we can find something."

As they piled into the PT Cruiser David said, "Mom, Dad could we have a talk with the Peytons when we're done with dinner?"

"What about?" David's parents asked.

David explained, "Well I don't want either of you to be rudely awakened by my problems. But you see, it's been too quiet and I strongly suspect that character who stole that amulet will be trying something again tonight. And when they do I want to be ready for him. And more importantly I want you two to be safe."

Ray sighed and asked the rhetorical question. "You have another of your crazy improvised plans don't you?"

David nodded. "Yeah I do."

Renee said, "David, I love you dearly, but there are sometimes where I wish you _**weren't**_ the reincarnation of Ahmad Rahim."

David answered, "Mom, believe me there are times where I wish I was ordinary myself. But we have to deal with it."

The writer then pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He dialed up a number.

"Buford Maxwell," the voice on the other end of the line answered.

David said, "Yeah, sheriff, it's David, how soon can you have some of your men out here?"

"Fairly quick, why?" the man asked.

"Because I think our perp is going to try a more human approach to killing me tonight and I want to set a little trap for them." The detective explained.

David was rewarded with a sigh of relief. "Setting a trap for a potential killer? Now this is something I _**do**_ understand! Name the time and the place and I'll have my men ready."

David smiled. "Okay, sheriff, here's what we're going to do…"

_** So David's got himself a plan to trap his supposed killer. Does David know something that we don't? And what is this trap David has in mind? And will it succeed? To find out the answers to these questions come back next time for part 6 of "Wild Call to arms'. Until next time read and review and have a nice day.**_


	23. Wild call to arms part 6

_** Hey there Yu-Gi-Oh fans, welcome back to more of 'Wild call to Arms'. In the last chapter, David had a confrontation with the A.R.M. agent who had stolen the Navaho amulet through one of the agent's puppets. David then had a mystic dream that inspired him to do something…his family wouldn't necessarily approve of. Now David is getting ready to spring a trap for the fourth assassination attempt he knows is coming. Will David succeed, will David be able to stop this madman before he launches his war of genocide against the human race? You want answers I got em' for you. Come on along as 'Wild call to arms' part 6 begins now.**_

_** Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing his characters for a while but will put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all original characters are strictly my property.**_

Night covered the Idaho countryside. All was quiet at the Blue Heron Inn. The lights were out and all one could hear was the sounds of the wind blowing and crickets chirping. The black clad figure had been waiting since the sun had started going down to make their move. And now from what had been discovered, a local pig who had been looking for Kyle's chapter of A.R.M. was once again snapping at their heels. Assassination was nothing new to the person in black. They had killed before and would no doubt kill again before the war to exterminate the blight of humanity was over. After all the figure been put through since they'd started this mission, it all came down to tonight. On this night David Cardigan would die!

The figure noting that all was quiet got out of the tall grass brush. Quietly as could be managed the figure raced across the large driveway. The figure made a mental note to ask Kyle to have this horrible place be the next to be destroyed as soon as David Cardigan was eliminated and Bear World's creatures were all initiated into the pest control armies. All the figure could hear were the sounds of the crickets chirping and occasionally their own footsteps. The figure raced over to the part of the second house which was part of the Inn. The figure moved to the door which they could easily tell was the entrance because the Peytons still had a tarp over the window from the failed attempt on Cardigan's life by that large cat. The figure pulled a pick from their belt and moved to the lock of the door. It took only a half a minute for the assassin to accomplish. The figure beneath their scarf clad face smiled. This was part of what made them the best assassin A.R.M. had as a member. The person wanted to get this done so they could get back to Kyle, the figure had been forced to do things on this mission that had made them feel…dirty. Getting back to Kyle would be a relief. The figure opened the door and silently crept up the stairs. At the top of the stairs they quietly made their way down the hall to the room David Cardigan was staying in. The lock on the room proved a little more difficult. But the figure _**loved**_ a good challenge. That made the thrill of the assassination all the more exquisite. A couple minutes later the door clicked as the last of the locks was dealt with. They quietly opened the door and noticed a large lump underneath the covers, and strands of brown hair on the pillow. The figure's smile became predatory. This was where they excelled. Slowly the figure slipped into the room leaving the door just enough ajar in case something went wrong. A good assassin knew that it's always good to have an angle of escape in the highly unlikely event things went bad. Not seeing the figure of Cardigan move, the assassin pulled a knife from her belt and moved to strike…

The assassin wasn't as smart as she had thought. David had sensed her thoughts from a mile away. Even when he'd been Ahmad Rahim in ancient Egypt he'd learned that most assassins were predictable in their tactics. Even as David Cardigan he'd faced a number of would-be assassins, some good, and others downright amateurish. This one was a seasoned veteran that much was certain. David smirked, what she hadn't counted on was the little surprise he'd prepared for his aspiring killer. The invisibility spell worked wonders when it was dark. The figure hadn't even seen the signature distortion that marked the spell. David watched the figure pick the lock to his room and enter. David quietly tiptoed to the door. David's sensitive ears picked the sound of a knife being unsheathed. David opened the door just in time see the woman plunge the flint knife into the head of the rag dummy he'd prepared. The figure pulled the knife out to the noticeable sound of cloth tearing and noted the lack of blood on the knife. David deactivated the spell as he put his right arm across his chest, raised his left arm over his head and wiggled the fore and index fingers as he hopped from foot to foot calling out, "Yoo-hoo!"

The assassin turned with a start towards the door. David smiled mischievously and commented in a taunting tone, "Nice try, Amanda Kerrings, if that really is your name, but not good enough!"

The woman let out a feral snarl and moved to take the pistol from her belt. A quick twitch of his right hand, and just as the woman pulled the gun from its holster, a mysterious force ripped it from her hand and sent it hurtling out an open window. "Sorry, that gun would be cheating," David quipped wryly.

David then yodeled in an out of tune tone as danced like a loony and switched his left and right hands between being in front of his chest and being raised over head. The woman snarled and lunged at David. But the writer had anticipated this and deftly sidestepped away from the door.

David ran backwards towards the end of the hall that had his little surprise waiting. This was where all that re-training his magic was paying off. David was absolutely petrified because he knew this woman could kill him if he wasn't careful. But outwardly he projected an aura of confidence. David gave the woman the raspberry as she turned to face him. David thought to himself, _hard part about playing chicken is knowing when to flinch_.

David's assailant saw him at the end of the hallway. Smiling she decided she would approach this casually. _We can't be having that_, David thought.

"Hey, Kerrings, your mother sold sirloin beef!" he chirped.

The woman's eyes blazed with fury just as David had hoped. The woman rushed him knife raised overhead ready to strike. The knife came down…but at the very last second David teleported behind the woman and gave her a swift push kick on her rear sending the woman flying into the portal he'd placed up against the wall. As soon as the woman was through David yelled, "GERONIMO!" as he leapt into the portal.

David quickly recovered his senses to find he was in the parking lot of the Yellowstone Bear World visitors center. David smiled and said, "There, now we can fight all we want to and nothing will be broken and no one gets disturbed. And I must say, Amanda my dear, I think Charlie is going to be quite upset when he finds out you've been keeping secrets from him."

The woman was on her feet and snarled before she lunged at him. David however deftly dodged it and began dancing around and yodeling like a lunatic. The woman snarled, "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP," as she tried to attack David with her flint knife.

Not too far away in some bushes a certain head of the Idaho state troopers and a certain chief ranger were watching what was going on. Buford Maxwell was trying to aim the gun with the tracking device at her but not having much success. "What the _**hell**_ is that boy doing?" he growled.

Beth watched carefully and nodded, "Ah, I see. David's deliberately antagonizing her to tire her out. Then you can get a clear shot to put that tracking device on her.

Buford watched carefully then grunted, "Ah I see, smart boy. Guess we'll just have to wait."

David continued his little routine of using taunts and psychological attacks to wear the woman out. Beth and Buford had a pretty good idea who it was underneath that attire but they needed some evidence to confirm it before they took action. Finally after one particular slash of the assailant's knife she fell to her knees winded.

Buford Maxwell didn't waste time. He took aim, pulled the trigger, and heard the gun fire. The woman let out a yelp as the device struck home. Buford pulled out his regular gun as he and Beth got out from the bushes. "Okay miss, put those hands where I can see em'!"

The black clad woman turned with a start. David smiled and taunted, "Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly!"

The woman snarled, "You tricked me!"

Beth snapped, "I knew it, it's you isn't it, Amanda!"

David then smiled deviously as he pulled from an inner pocket…an old fashioned tape recorder like the press used. "Funny how some old technology still proves useful, eh Amanda old girl?"

The woman without another word turned and ran. "Hold it!" Buford yelled. But the woman had already pulled from a hidden container on her belt some smoke bombs. She threw them down to the ground where they instantly exploded. Buford fired at the smoke but didn't hear the bullets hit anything. A minute later the three heard someone scaling a fence. The three ran in the direction of the climbing. But by the time they got there the woman was already over the fence and had escaped into the shadows of the woods. "Damn!" the sheriff swore. "She got away!"

David nodded grimly. "Yeah…yeah she did." And then a feral grin crossed his face. "Perfect!"

Beth looked at David quizzically. "What's going on, David?"

Buford was the one to answer, "David contacted me earlier. We've set up a little trap to draw out Amanda and the mastermind behind this." Then a thought crossed the sheriff. "Beth, did you by chance receive any e-mails?"

Beth nodded, "Yes I received two of them. One was from a Jonathan Mortimer with the Portland F.B.I. and the other was from that friend of yours on the Washington State troopers, Buford."

David nodded and asked, "Can we see them?"

Beth, David, and the sheriff headed over to the visitors center and to her office. She switched on the computer and quickly brought up her e-mail. David with Beth's help brought up the first e-mail which read: 

David, 

The message you sent was rather surprising. I didn't expect to hear about Sid "Liberator" Bronson after we arrested him all those years ago. But to answer your question, yes. Sid does have a brother, Kyle Bronson. And reports are he's also a member of A.R.M. and has been reported operating in the Idaho area. Be careful he has two associates who work with him. I've attached a file containing their pictures. I hope this helps. You take him down quick as you can and good luck.

J. Mortimer.

David clicked on the file and brought up the pictures. He, Beth, and Buford grunted as they recognized Amanda. Beth sighed in resignation. "I was afraid of this. In the morning I'd better get Charlie over here. Poor guy, he'll be devastated."

Buford shook his head. "It just goes to show, Beth, women aren't always sugar, spice, and everything nice. Sometimes they can be damn deceitful and ruthless, no offense."

Beth said, "None taken, Amanda or whatever her real name is lied to me too."

David heard everything but was paying close attention to the red-headed woman on the left side of the bald headed man with a grungy looking short beard. David thought out loud, "That face, I know I've seen that face somewhere before. I saw another picture of her or someone who looked like her only younger somewhere. Damn it, I can't remember where!"

Buford said, "Easy, son, easy. What matters is we got faces for our perps. Now Beth, why don't you punch up that e-mail from my buddy in Washington?"

David stepped aside to allow Sheriff Maxwell to look at the screen. Maxwell read the e-mail and said smiling smugly. "Ha, I knew Bret wouldn't let me down!" Then added in. "Let's click on that attached file, shall we?"

Beth clicked it up. Buford's eyes popped out of his head.  
>"Holy mother of…" he gasped.<p>

David asked, "What did you find out Sheriff."

The sheriff looked at David and said grimly, "I found out that Charlie Meadows is lucky to still be alive! Have a good look at this!"

David took a good look. And his eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw the picture of an angry looking Amanda in a police photo. David read out loud, "Name: Rose "Black Widow" Baker, Age: 29, height 5'8, Weight: 140 pounds, Crimes: Manslaughter, conspiracy, assault with a deadly weapon, attempted poisoning. Description: Known by many aliases Rose "Black Widow" Baker like her nickname is known for seducing and murdering her targets. A known assassin in the employ of A.R.M. she is known as a clever, manipulative woman who only feels when it suits her needs. Aptitudes include: Guns, chemistry, knives, poetry, and machines."

Beth said in horrified disbelief, "I can't believe such a horrible woman was in my employ and I didn't see it!"

David thought for a moment. "You probably wouldn't have. I suspect she had some surgery to make herself unrecognizable. It only takes one little alteration to make a person unrecognizable."

Buford shook his head. "That's the sad thing about love. In the hands of the wrong person it can make us do things we otherwise wouldn't. Meanwhile I think we might want to have a look in Amanda's office or her desk if she had one."

David however was mentally elsewhere. He just couldn't get his thoughts away from the green-eyed red-head he'd seen, there was something familiar about her. David sighed in consternation. "What's up with you, David?" sheriff Maxwell asked.

David sighed and said, "I swear, for the life of me, I've seen that red-haired woman someplace before! It's on the tip of my tongue but I can't quite grasp it!"

Beth said, "Maybe diverting your mind to something else will help. Let's have a look at Amanda's office and see what we can dig up.

The three headed over to Amanda's office. Beth used her master key to open it. Inside the office seemed sparse enough save for the paperwork on the desk, and a phone that had some messages on it. Beth pressed the play button. "Hello baby!" came a male voice David had heard before.

"Hey lover, it's good to hear you," a female voice David figured was Amanda's/Rose's responded.

"How goes the mission?" Kyle Bronson asked.

"It's going well enough, the rangers have started to become panicked, and they still think I'm dead. But there may be a problem. It seems Benton is bringing in some outside help. Kind of a strange looking dude, big black cowboy hat, pants, and shoes, and wearing a leather coat, and glasses."

There was a long pause. "What!? Rose, I need you to get one of the video cameras!"

"Why? He seems like just another minor roadblock in the cause."

"Just do it!" He snapped then paused. "Sorry, it's just your description reminds me of…somebody who I have an old score to settle with."

David sighed in consternation. _I was afraid of this. It appears Kyle Bronson didn't take too kindly to my defeating his older brother Sid,_ David thought.

She sighed, "I'll do it. Just watch your tone with me my dear! Remember we're all in this fight together. Still, Kyle, how much longer do I have to do this! Can't I just kill all of them off and be done with it?"

David felt his stomach lurch at the casually cruel way Rose Baker talked about murdering the rangers. "Easy my sadistic little poisonous flower all in good time, all in good time."

She sighed, "I really want this assignment to be done soon. If I have to let that moron Meadows touch me one more time I'm gonna' puke! I need a _**real**_ man, I need _**you**_!"

"Believe me, Rose my dear, nothing would make me happier. It seems Jill is proving to be less than up for what we like."

"Oh well, her loss. Just promise me one thing, before this is over give me Meadows, I want to make him suffer for me having to play at the wild girl instead of being me."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Kyle replied in a deadly tone.

"Oh boy," The ranger, sheriff, and writer said collectively.

"Someone's coming, gotta' go, love you, Kyle."

The phone conversation ended. "I wonder why she didn't erase it?" David asked.

Buford thought out loud, "Probably she was so certain no one would ever find out about her here that she never took the time to erase her machine."

Beth said, "I'm getting a recording of this, Charlie needs to hear this."

David said, "And I think we need to prepare for tomorrow."

"What happens tomorrow?" Beth asked.

"If all goes accordingly…end game!" David stated with grim certainty.

_**There you have it folks. There is part 6 of 'Wild Call to Arms'. In the next part of the story get ready for the final showdown between David and Kyle Bronson. And along the way there will be other surprises as well. Until next time Read and review and have a nice day.**_


	24. Wild call to arms part 7

_** Hey there Yu-Gi-Oh fans welcome back to another edition of Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1: The Rise of El Loco Desperado. In the last chapter of 'Wild Call to Arms' David again dodged death in the form of an A.R.M. assassin. David, Beth, and sheriff Maxwell then discovered that one of Beth's rangers was an imposter, and in fact, the very assassin who had tried to take David's life. But now David has a plan to draw out Kyle Bronson, the mastermind behind these animal attacks and much worse. What does David have in mind? And will it work? Find out as we begin the final chapter of 'Wild Call to Arms.'**_

_** Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the property of Kazuki Takahshi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all original characters are strictly my property.**_

_** Author's note; Special thanks to Peach Wookiee for helping me to refine one particular insult David will use in this chapter. **_

_**Also I have a bit of an odd request, if there's anyone out there on this site who happens to have the skill of songwriting please PM me as soon as possible as I am in need of some help for the next story. Enjoy everyone!**_

In another part of Yellowstone Bear World a woman with skin as pale as the full moon and fiery red hair leaned up against a tree listening to the crickets and closing her eyes as she contemplated everything that was going on. Ever since she'd first come to the U.S. from Ireland she'd sought to escape her family name and the burden that came with it. But now she realized in her efforts to escape she'd fallen in with the wrong crowd. She had only wanted to help save and protect animals. She had never wanted to kill anyone. Yet, as she reflected more on what had happened in her life, she realized that her inaction had made her just as much to blame for everything that had happened. Kyle Bronson was insane. Of that much she was certain. Suppose he did succeed in his little scheme to launch a genocidal war against humanity using animals, what then? She was human, as was Kyle and that crazy woman Rose. What next, if they succeeded? Would they kill themselves? And for what? Humanity was imperfect, and yes they'd hurt the Earth. But this idea of a genocidal war against humanity wasn't the way. Violence on this scale only led to more pain and suffering on all sides. And, up until now, she'd been cowering in the shadows like a fool. Her brother would've never approved of this. Thoughts of her brother brought tears to her eyes. She hadn't spoken with him since she'd left Ireland in 1993. Perhaps, she'd made a mistake in leaving like that, yes the burden her family bore was a terrible one. But better to suffer like that then to be responsible for the deaths of the entire human race. The green-eyed woman realized, that if she did what she was thinking of doing, it meant that she'd probably be deported back to Ireland. But better that than staying here and continuing to help out a murdering megalomaniac who was too cowardly to do these atrocious tasks himself.

She was brought out of her reverie by the sounds of footsteps approaching. The woman looked up and saw another woman in black come from the tall grasses and trees near where the shack they'd updated was. The woman took off her scarf and pulled off her cap to reveal someone many men would've considered pretty until they saw the fanatical fire in her eyes and the cold hateful tremble on her lips. "I take it things didn't go well?" the red-headed woman chirped casually, knowing full well she was paying insult to this bloodthirsty monster who called herself a woman.

"Don't get smart with me, _**Finnegan**_," she growled threateningly.

The woman smiled, "Why, Rose, whatever made'ya think that? I just simply asked a question. Surely one of A.R.M.'s _**finest**_ assassins isn't fazed by a simple question."

Rose "Black Widow" Baker turned towards the Irish woman a sneer curling over her lips. "One more word out of you, Finnegan, and I'll skin you alive!"

The woman got to her feet and crossed her arms as she glared back at the brunette woman. "I'd just like to see ya' try!"

The brown-haired woman pulled her flint knife from her holder on the belt when the door flew open. "That's enough both of you!" a male voice snarled.

Into view walked a slightly chubby man with a grungy looking beard and mustache, a clean shaven head, and fiery, angry expression in his blue eyes and on his granite face. He looked at the Irish woman and snapped, "Jill, there'll be no more antagonizing of my baby!"

Jill Finnegan watched Rose puff up with arrogant pride. Kyle Bronson looked at the woman and asked gently, "What happened, Rose?"

The notorious A.R.M. assassin growled and snapped, "That pain in the ass, Cardigan, anticipated what we were going to do!"

"What?" Kyle asked in surprise.

Jill Finnegan smiled drily. These two were _**so**_ predictable. For all their tactics anyone with a good mind on their shoulders could figure out their moves if given enough chance. "You heard me, honey! Cardigan set a trap! And he's got that _**imperialist pig**_ whose been chasing us helping him, along with Benton! I had to get out of there. One on one assassinations I'm good with but three on one is a different matter!"

Jill had read up on Buford Maxwell. In spite of him being in his middle years, the head of the Idaho state troopers was a formidable man. Kyle Bronson smiled and said, "All right then, if that's the way they want it, they'll get a nice surprise in the morning."

The imposter ranger raised an eyebrow and asked in a sultry tone, wrapping her arms around the man and slinking leg up one of his, "Mmm, what are you going to do, baby?"

He smiled and answered. "Unleash the whole of our animal brothers and sisters on Cardigan, his helpers, and every last stinking human settlement in the immediate area, including that monstrosity the Blue Heron inn!"

Jill felt her blood run cold, they were actually going to do it! They were going to start their genocidal war now! That amulet Kyle had stolen from the Navahos had made him and Rose drunk with power. Bad enough that one or two people had gotten hurt and/or killed in their assignment but slaughtering thousands of people? That was too much even for Jill to stomach. Clamping down on her emotions she came to a decision. _To hell with this so-called cause. These two lunatics are out of control because of that damned amulet. And they haven't even learned the full capabilities of that crazy magical device. I won't let them drag me down their road to destruction any longer_!

Rose purred and kissed Kyle's neck, "I love it when you talk bloody slaughter like that, lover, it puts me in the mood."

Kyle smiled and said, "Then I guess I'll just have to see to that."

He then looked at Jill and said, "Want to join us, Jill girl?"

Jill shook her head and snapped, "No! I'm going to get some fresh air!"

"Your loss." Rose said in a seductive taunt.

Jill turned away so the two wouldn't see her face go green as her stomach lurched. These two had absolutely lost any sense of shame since they'd swiped that amulet. Jill heard the two head for the shed. As soon as they were inside Jill heard them head off to their bed. Jill felt a cold rush of fear surge through her. _ If this escape attempt doesn't work, they'll kill me for sure when they find out what I'm about to do. But I don't bloody care anymore. I want out of this madness now! And the only way I'm going to get out is to contact the one man who's been our major target. Since I know where to look for him it won't be all that hard. Kyle has gone off the deep end and I'm not havin' anymore of this_!

It didn't take long for Jill Finnegan to find her few measly possessions. Since she'd only joined A.R.M. recently she'd not had much chance to collect much in the way of souvenirs, just a few little trinkets from her family back in Ireland. The good thing was, Kyle and Rose only thought she was going to get some fresh air. They didn't know what she was really going to do. So they'd left the keys in the control van. And the van was some distance from the shack they were using. Jill Finnegan got into the van, turned on the engine, and drove away. "I hope I can make it to David Cardigan and those with him before sunrise." She said to herself.

David was shaken out of his slumber suddenly to see his mother standing over him. "Honey…" Renee said. "You need to get up. Beth Benton is on the phone for you."

David looked at the time and sighed. Usually David didn't like getting up early when he was on vacation. But under the circumstances it was understandable. His mother had always had a knack for being efficient. David sat up and yawned as he stretched. David took the cellular from her. "Thanks Mom," He said warmly before he put the cell phone to his ear. "Yeah."

"David, you need to get down here real quick, things have just taken a turn for the worse." Beth said.

On hearing those words David felt an icy cold dagger of fear race up his spine as he was jolted wide awake. "I'm on my way!" He said.

He looked at his Mom and asked, "Is Dad up?"

She shook her head. David sighed. "As much as I hate to incur the wrath of the sleeping bear this time it's necessary. I need you and Dad to come with me down to the visitors center. This case I'm working just took a dangerous turn."

Renee sighed and commented, "Honey, when this is over we're all going to need a vacation _**from**_ this vacation."

David sighed and said in mild consternation, "I know, I know!"

David quickly got dressed when Renee left. Ray, bleary-eyed, grouchy, dressed in street clothes, and ready to strangle someone came in to give David a piece of his mind a short time later. But that idea quickly vanished from the Tri-Met bus Driver when he saw the fearful look on David's face. "Something's gone wrong with your little plan hasn't it?" He asked rhetorically.

David nodded. "Yup! Right as always, Dad."

David saw the older man instantly come alive and asked, "What can we do?"

David answered, "Come with me, Dad, I have a hunch I'm going to need you and mom for this."

Ray nodded. "You call it, son, your mother and I will play it!"

One thing David had always appreciated about his stepfather was when things got dangerous he didn't waste time complaining. That, David suspected, came from his stepfather's own experiences in Vietnam.

The three headed out the door to the PT Cruiser. A short time later they arrived at the visitor's center and were quickly let in. Buford and several other armed state troopers were there waiting for him. "You picked a hell of a time to show up, boy. Things are spinning out of control real fast!" He then shook hands with Ray and Renee. "Mr. and Mrs. Anton good to see you two again. I just wish it were under better circumstances."

Ray answered, "Likewise, sheriff."

Renee shivered and added, "Yeah, I knew when Beth called this morning that things were getting bad."

Sheriff nodded and added, "I'll leave it at that. If you'll follow me please."

Sherriff Maxwell led the three into the visitors center. As they were led towards Beth's office they heard Charlie Meadows talking. "Oh God no, no!" he moaned in open despair. They reached the office to see Charlie's face on Beth desk crying as he slammed his fists against it. "Oh God, I thought we had something special!"

Sitting beside the man was…the very same red-haired woman David had seen with Kyle Bronson's photo. David pointed at the woman and stated, "_**You**_!"

David noted Beth quietly helping Charlie up and escorting him from the office. The Irish woman turned towards David and nodded a look of genuine guilt written on her face. "Pleasure to meet'ya, David Cardigan."

David slipped out from the crowd as he asked, "I saw a picture of you with Kyle Bronson, but I can't put a name to you."

"It's Finnegan, Jill Finnegan."

On hearing the name David nearly fell on his rear as a burst of memory struck him head on. _Can it possibly be, has a chance to fulfill that promise just dropped into my lap_?

David asked, "Ma'am, I need to know, is Finnegan your real name, if so, are you related to a Patrick Finnegan?"

The look Jill gave David was one of genuine surprise. "Finnegan is my real name." A sad look passed over her. "I do have an older brother named Patrick…but we haven't spoken in years, how did you know?"

David told her. "I'll explain later. Now, why are you here?"

Jill's shamed expression returned. "I'm here to turn myself into the authorities in the hopes of endin' this madness. Kyle Bronson, and that bloodthirsty witch Rose Baker are getting completely out of control since we swiped that Navaho amulet."

"Navaho amulet?" the sheriff asked.

She nodded and explained, "That's how Kyle has been buildin' up his army of animals. That lunatic means to start a genocidal war against man. And if he learns the full use of that damned thing he could do just that!"

"Wait just a second, Miss Finnegan. So, let me see if I understand this right, Kyle Bronson is using an artifact of Indian magic in order to control all those critters?" Buford asked.

Jill explained, "I know this all seems daft sheriff Maxwell, but it's true all of it."

Buford said, "Whoa there miss, whoever said I don't believe you? Ma'am I got some Navaho Indian in my blood and this actually makes more sense. My Grandma' always said that Navaho magic was strong stuff. Besides since I met Mr. Cardigan here I've seen some weird stuff myself."

Jill sighed in relief. "Thank God someone believes me. I came here to turn myself in knowing I'll probably be deported and to warn'ya Kyle and Rose are planning to send their army of animals to wipe'ya all out, destroy the Blue Heron, and all in it as well."

David fumed. "That does it!" he snapped. "This creep has irked me for the last time!"

David looked at his mother and stepfather. "Ray, Mom, I'm going to need to your help again. As soon as Beth is done soothing Charlie we'll see about letting her in on the plan. Sheriff, I'll need your men armed and ready."

"What are you planning, David?" the sheriff asked.

"I'm going to draw that man out!" David then turned back to Jill. "Miss Finnegan, do you know any weaknesses that Kyle Bronson has?"

"I know that he's still angry about your defeatin' his brother Sid. Ooh and he _**hates **_people undermining his manhood."

"How much so?" David asked.

"Ooh he flies into a fury when someone does that." She told him.

"Is that so? This is information that will come in _**very**_ handy." David said a malicious grin spreading over his face, eyes twinkling diabolically.

A smile spread across Ray's face. "Uh-oh, I know that look. This murdering S.O.B. has no idea what's about to hit em'." Ray said in amusement.

David's smile turned absolutely evil. "Oh, Dad, you have no idea!"

The writer then rubbed his hands as he let out a wicked chuckle.

Several hours later David stepped outside the visitors center. David looked overhead and saw a large number of large predatory birds circling. David sent out a magical scan and sure enough he detected the power of the amulet and Bronson's presence. David smiled and shouted, "Hey, Bronson, what's the matter can't face me yourself, you tree-bark eating wannabe!"

David saw one the birds circle downwards. Just as the bird was about to hit him…David teleported out of the way. A human voice from a long distance called, _Fear me! For I am Avenger, nature's wrath made flesh_!

David however looked around his face furrowing in puzzlement. "What?" He asked. "Who's Avenger, I don't see anyone like that around, all I see is a conniving, craven, jelly-bellied fake!"

The bird landed and turned to face them. "I see you're as full of witty retorts as yesterday, Cardigan. But it won't help you this time. I've got something special planned for you and all those with you."

David snorted and stated, "Wow, Kyle, you must feel _**so**_ tough, hiding behind those hired goons. You make me sick! How can you possibly launch a war against humanity when you can't even kill me? You're pathetic," he spat. "If you want to kill me come and try it yourself, you coward!"

The man chortled and retorted, "Oh, but this time you won't be able to escape my army of animals."

David smirked and commented, "Bronson, your brother was more of a challenge than you. All I've seen you do is make threats while cowering in the shadows. Hell your brother fought me with all he had, and I brought him down pretty easy."

"Wha-what, what did you say?" Kyle Bronson snarled.

David smiled and answered, "You heard me, your brother was easy to take down. I guess wimps must run in the family. And I'm amazed that Rose "Black Widow" Baker would want to hang around with someone who has such a tiny set of walnuts!"

"_**WHAT**_!?" Bronson shrieked.

"You heard me. You want to start a war to destroy humanity, come face me man to man. Come get a good kick in your walnuts, if you have any!"

It wasn't hard to miss the whispers. David heard things such as "Are you going to let him get away with that?" And "I'm going to tear that annoying writer a new opening before I'm done with him!"  
>Finally a voice said, "You want a piece of me, fine! You'll get me. I'll personally enjoy kicking your ass <em><strong>before<strong>_ I kill you!"

David put the thumb of his right hand to his nose while he waved the other four fingers and blew a raspberry at the golden eagle under Kyle Bronson's possession. "As my stepfather likes to say, there's a big difference between talking the talk, and walking the walk!"

The bird turned and extended its wings before it took to the air and flew off. David meanwhile began to stretch himself out. Sherriff Maxwell asked, "What are you doing now, boy?"

"Stretching my muscles sheriff, if I'm going to take this clown down I'll need to have all my muscles stretched out and be ready for whatever that clown brings. Can't kick properly if I'm afraid of getting a muscle cramp."

It quickly dawned on the sheriff what David meant. "What martial art are you?"

"Black belt 3rd degree in Taekwondo." David answered.

Beth asked, "What in the world is going on and what are you discussing?"

Sheriff Maxwell, David noticed, had a Cheshire cat smile on his face. "I don't pretend to completely understand all this magic stuff, but what David's doing now I _**do**_ understand. I think Mr. Cardigan here is getting ready to go Chuck Norris on that loony Bronson."

David meanwhile stretched out both legs and bent over o touch both feet with his hands as he grunted feeling the muscles burn as he stretched them out. David continued his stretching routine and was just finishing when a large group of roaring bears came out of the forested area of the park and up to the fence. The powerfully built black bears by sheer numbers were able to tear the gate off its hinges. And move it aside. Then from out of the forest the big grizzly strode in letting out a bellowing roar. Atop it, riding it as if it were a prize horse, was a chubby looking man with a dirty looking beard and a clean shaven head. The man David noted was dressed in grungy-looking pseudo-hippie attire and wearing a long green hooded cloak. On the man's neck even from the far distance David felt the power of the strange circular object. David watched the man enter the park. David saw the sheriff, Beth, and several armed patrol troopers stand beside him armed with rifles. Kyle Bronson slipped off the bear and landed on the ground. He gently stroked the bear's head and scratched it before he turned and approached David. "Fear me all, for I am Avenger, nature's wrath made flesh!"

David quipped, "Dude, you look like a cross between Grizzly Adams, and someone who never got out of the grunge era in rock and roll."

Bronson growled and retorted, "I see despite your impending death you've lost none of your witty retorts."

David slowly walked towards the man. His eyes constantly focused on the man. He had to time this just right. Kyle Bronson snapped, "So, are you ready for the humiliation prior to your death?"

David smirked and said, "Pardon me if I don't tremble you spineless bowl of jelly!"

The man took a step forward and David saw the slight bulge beneath his shirt. _There it is_. David thought. _I have to make sure I get that amulet without destroying it_. David was several steps away when to his surprise Kyle Bronson leaped back and yelled as he pulled the amulet from his shirt, "ANIMAL BROTHERS, KILL…"

_Not this time_! David thought as he called forth the magic.

Kyle Bronson was almost dragged off his feet as the invisible force, that was David's magic, grasped the amulet and pulled it towards him. Bronson's face took on a maniacal leer as he gripped at the amulet. "_**NO! YOU WON'T STOP ME LIKE YOU DID MY BROTHER!**_" he screamed as he clutched the amulet with both hands.

David, his right arm extended, pulled with all his might. He couldn't let this coward try and pull a fast one on him. The survival of himself, his family, and allies, the whole human race depended on what he did here. "_**ROSE**_!" Kyle Bronson screamed.

David heard a gun click into readiness. 'Thwack' David heard polished wood slam into flesh and then another gun click into readiness. David heard his mother snarl, "YOU HARM SO MUCH AS A HAIR ON MY SON AND I WILL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT WHILE MY HUSBAND EATS YOUR HEART RAW!"

David saw Kyle's look of surprise and used that moment to pull the amulet out of Kyle's hands. The amulet flew over to David and was clutched safely in his right hand. The ghostly blue glow in the animals' eyes vanished. The animals shook their heads and looked around unsure as to what was going on. David smirked and stated in a dangerous tone. "Now you prick, it's time for some payback for all those innocent people you murdered!"

David heard Beth ask, "Buford, aren't you going arrest that A.R.M. character?"

Buford's answer was, "Not yet, Beth, just let it be. This is a matter that David wants to settle himself."

David tossed the amulet to Sheriff Maxwell and said, "Could you hold this, sheriff?"

The duelist/detective saw a now terrified Kyle Bronson watch him approach. When he was several steps away from the A.R.M. member David assumed a fighting stance. "Come on you A.R.M. punk! You want to pay me back for defeating your brother? Well now let's see how well you do when you have to do your own dirty work!"

Kyle Bronson snarled and rushed head long at David, arms extended going for his throat. David simply front kicked the man in the gut sending Bronson stumbling backwards. The man got to his feet and tried to rush David again. David simply push kicked the man away. Kyle Bronson looked like he was working himself into a fanatical frenzy. David however remained calm and collected as he bounced on his feet. Kyle Bronson looked around and found a large branch on the ground. Bronson grabbed the branch and swung at David. The writer however deftly v-stepped away so that the blow swung wildly. David knew he could take the man out but he needed to find the right point to strike. That was what Master Sabarna had taught him long ago.

Again and again Kyle Bronson swung at David and always he missed. The effects of this tactic began to show as Bronson, who already wasn't in the greatest of shape, was breathing more and more heavily. Finally Kyle Bronson tried to hit David with the brunt of his improvised weapon.

David saw his chance. David swatted the blow away and launched a roundhouse kick. The blow nailed the man in the chest. Bronson dropped the branch and grunted as he grabbed at his stomach. But David was nowhere near done. He grabbed Bronson by the front of his shirt and pulled him forward as he landed a hard knee to the ribs. The man grunted in pain as David released him. The man was still upright but wobbly. David slid backwards then lifted up his right leg to drop down on the man's back with a powerful axe kick, even as David let out a kihap or yell as he launched the blow. Bronson went down in a hurry. David checked the limp form out. While the man was still breathing he was out cold from the moment he hit the ground. David spat on the man and snarled, "I'll let the law decide what to do with you, just as I did with your brother."

David turned and walked away. David asked sheriff Buford as he extended a hand. "Sheriff, the amulet please?"

The Sheriff handed it to David and whistled, "Boy, you're definitely a force to be reckoned with. I'm glad you're the law's side."

David nodded. "Get that scum out of here. And I believe Mom and Dad will be keeping Rose Baker company. Why don't you go pick her up and read her the Miranda rights bit?"

The sheriff looked at his men as he said, "Well you heard the man, boys, we got ourselves an A.R.M. assassin to arrest!"

The men headed off. That's when David heard the loud caw. Looking up into the cloudy Idaho sky he saw a white eagle circling overhead. David and Beth smiled. Looking at the exquisite beaded, bone, and hide amulet David felt the Navaho magic that emanated from it. David without another word threw the amulet up into the sky as hard as he could. The white colored eagle dove and David's ears picked up the click of bird's claws grasping the amulet. David heard a familiar voice say to him mentally, _I, and the Navaho, thank you, David_.

The detective looked around and noted the bears and other animals that had been with Bronson had long since wandered off back into the park. David said, "Well, your case is solved and there'll be no more murders. What will you do now, Beth?"

The chief ranger sighed. "The rest of us will need time to mourn the rangers we lost. And I think poor Charlie may take a sabbatical or even quit being a ranger. I still can't believe one of my own was an A.R.M. agent and was using poor Charlie."

A sad look crossed David, "Love makes us do crazy things. And _**that**_…" David said as he put on his sunglasses the sun coming out of the clouds. "Can be a dangerous weapon in the hands of the wrong person."

Beth nodded, "No argument there. What will you do now?"

David said, "I still have one piece of unfinished business that needs to be taken care of."

Several hours later Jill Finnegan sat in a holding cell of the Idaho state troopers facility. David found her sitting there all by her lonesome. David had asked for this in order to finish up his business. Holding the large laptop with a handle David escorted by a guard was let into the cell. David sat on the bench next to the woman and began to speak. "I believe I owe you an explanation as to how I know Patrick."

The Irish woman nodded. "Well, to make a long story short, your brother is currently married to an old friend of mine from college. I also know that the Finnegan family are cursed by a family home in Southwest Ireland which was haunted by a banshee who in life was a powerful Necromancer."

Jill O' Finnegan gaped. "Aye, that's the old story. And I recall she had an army of zombies and other undead monsters at her beck and call. Did Patrick tell'ya about it?"

David explained, "Then I think it's safe to say you don't know about recent events. I do know about the curse, and, Miss Finnegan, I'm happy to inform you…that the curse on your family home and a certain vile banshee and her undead are no longer an issue."

"What!?" Jill yelped in shock.

David nodded. "The banshee is long since dead, and Finnegan castle has become a very popular themed hotel for the Hilton Corporation, at least part of it is."

Jill Finnegan was trembling David noted. _Just like her brother was when the Freakahs and I took that vile thing out_.

David said, "If you don't believe me I have someone who'll prove it."

David set the lap top on the bench and opened it. Jill gasped when she saw the brown-haired Irishman smiling on the screen. "Hello, Jill," he said with no trace of anything other than warmth.

David watched the tears begin to flow from the woman's eyes. "P-Patrick? Is…is that you?"

"It is, sister. I can tell'ya everything David has said is true. The curse on our family has been lifted and our home is ours again. When David and the Freakahs defeated that banshee I asked him as a last favor, if he could, to find you. And many years later look who I have the pleasure of laying eyes on again."

Jill sniffed and said, "But…but the last time we talked you told me what I could do with my belief in saving animals and the planet."

Patrick Finnegan's face took on a shamed look. "I've…had a lot of time to reflect on it, and my wife has also given me a new perspective. I know we've had our arguments in the past, but I realize now Dad and I should've let you follow your own heart. You're like grand mum in that way. Look, sis, I don't care about what you've been doin' recently, I want'ya to come home."

Jill's eyes widened in stunned surprise. "You…want me to come home?"

He nodded. "That I do we've got a whole bunch of wild area here, and the native wildlife of Ireland could use someone to look after them. You want to help the environment and the animals? Why not start with our family property? The plant and animal life will appreciate it. Besides, your sister-in-law and your niece are eager to meet'ya."

She looked surprised. "I…have a niece?" She said in stunned surprise.

He nodded smiling with a joyful radiance. "And she's as much of a firebrand as you and grand mum were."

David watched them talk a little longer before she finally told her brother goodbye. David could see she was crying but this time in joy. The bright look in her eyes showed hope, for herself and the future. "Thank you, Mr. Cardigan. I don't think I'll be coming back to America any time soon. But you've given me hope for my own future."

David put his hands on her shoulders and gazed into her eyes as he told her. "It's very rare in this world that people get second chances. This is your second chance, Jill Finnegan, make the best of it and stay on the straight and narrow."

She nodded. "I will, I'll never associate with A.R.M. or any organization like them ever again."

David nodded and said, "I'll hold you to the promise next time I visit you and your family in Ireland."

He got up and let himself be escorted by the state trooper out of the holding area. And out of the station. David saw a familiar P.T. Cruiser waiting for him. "Get in the car, David!" He heard his stepfather growl.

David sighed and said, "Yes, Dad."

David got into the passenger seat behind his stepfather, and closed the door. Renee asked, "So, how do you think Jill Finnegan is going to do?"

David sighed. "On the one hand she's aided and abetted a known ecoterrorist group so more than likely she'll be deported to Ireland. However, she's fully cooperating with police. More importantly because the Finnegan family curse is gone she has family waiting for her in her homeland, and a chance. And after she's seen how Bronson used the power of that Navaho amulet I think she's had enough of breaking the law to save the planet."

David sighed and laid back in his seat. "Now, take us home, Dad, and step on it."

"Gladly," his stepfather said as the PT cruiser sped down the road towards Oregon…and home.

_**And so we come to the end of another Yu-Gi-Oh GM story. Coming up next, all hell breaks loose as David helps out an old friend at a local anime convention. Things will get wild, and raucous. Hold on to your seats gentle Yu-Gi-Oh fans "Anime shenanigans" is coming up next. Until next time read and review.**_


	25. Anime shenanigans part 1

_**Hey there Yu-Gi-Oh Gm fans, The Rauinwalker here. It's time for another story in Yu-Gi-Oh GM. This time at the eventful and always energetic anime convention, Cloudcon, David meets an old friend from Domino who needs his help.; As if the convention itself weren't wild and crazy enough, insanity ensues as David races against time to recover a treasure stolen from the family of his childhood friend, and while at it there'll more surprises and complete and utter randomness than you can c shake a stick at. Get ready as 'Anime shenanigans' begins now!**_

_** Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is strictly the property of Kazuki Takhashi. I'm just borrowing his characters for a while but will put them away when I'm done. "That's what friends are for" is strictly the property of Dionne Warwick and friends.**_

_** Author's note: Thanks to Lily Truesdale for her suggestion as to a songwriter. Special thanks to **_**PhoenixRemix **_**for saving my neck at the last minute by finding me this classic. Enjoy the story, folks.**_

_I make it no big secret I'm an Anime fan. I've only been watching the stuff since the days of Star Blazers, Voltron, and Robotech. But to see anime take off as it has is just a joy for me. In April of 2000 I attended Sakuracon up in Seattle and fell in love with it. However when I found out it had a counterpart in Portland I was even more delighted. More so when I found out they had a VIP section. Not being much for lines I took the VIP package. However, as I was about to find out, the Cloudcon of Labor Day weekend in September of 2000 was to be a rather interesting and intense incident in more ways than one._

"Nooooooo!" The teenager wearing glasses, an Iron maiden t-shirt, jeans, and shows and carrying black duel disk yelled as his warrior monster was defeated dropping his life points down to 0. The crows in the Rose Quarter coliseum erupted into cheers. David Cardigan raised the hand holding his remaining card over his head and smiled at the crowd. The announcer called out. "The winner of this duel, and the _**new**_ Oregon duel monsters champion, Daaaaaaaviiiiid Carrrrrdigaaaaaaan!'

David put his cards away and took out a pad and paper. He wrote on a piece of paper, 'There is no number for the human heart and determination.'

David walked over to the man and gave him the piece of paper. The boy looked at it. David said, "Remember this, your calculations may have shown a 99.9% chance of victory, but numbers are only good when in Vegas."

The young man looked up and smiled as he shook hands with David. The crowd erupted into louder cheers at the show of good sportsmanship. David sighed and turned to head for the winners circle while his opponent turned to head down the aisle towards his dressing room. David stepped on to the podium where several men were waiting for him. One of the older men held an oversized check for four hundred fifty thousand dollars. The man said to David, "Mr. Cardigan, congratulations on your victory and becoming the Oregon Duel monsters champion."

David was presented with the large check which he took as he bowed in a gesture of respect. It was also to hide David's shock. Since he'd started winning tournaments he was always stymied by the 0's on the checks from the P.D.L. _Just a good thing, at Mom's insistence, when I started winning duels I got myself a reliable accountant_, the writer thought.

He and the P.D.L. officials turned towards the swarming crowd of press and photojournalists. David smiled as he was assailed by waves of flashing cameras and questions. One of the reporters eventually asked, "Mr. Cardigan, have you got anything else you'd like to say?"

David answered, "Actually, yes I do." David took a deep breath and began the speech he had prepared. "_**Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett**_…" he began. "I hope to God you're watching this! Because I'm coming, and you're going to pay for all the lies, all the dirty tactics, and all the disrespectful behavior you've pulled all while **claiming **to be the champion of the Pacific Northwestern United States. The people of Oregon, Washington, and Idaho deserve a better champion, one who understands the concepts of honor, respect, and integrity. I promise, when we meet for the Pacific Northwestern championship six months from now, nothing will stop me from showing the world the kind of fraud you really are! Meantime wallow in whatever cesspool of depravity you're in right now. I'm coming for you Gerald Bennett and I'm coming to bring the Pacific Northwestern championship home!"

The crowd in the Rose Quarter erupted into louder cheers as David basked in the glory of his victory. Then a thought came to him. _Well my second anime convention is coming up and I'm about to walk in as the triumphant hero and celebrity_. _Who'd have thought it_.

Four days later David sat in the very front aisle of the main events room for Cloudcon. The room was dark save for the few doors which light managed to leak through and packed with people. David had discovered on arrival yesterday that his VIP pass had been upgraded to a Guest of Honor pass and that they'd even added some Q & A sessions with him. David had seen some Q&A sessions at Sakuracon and thought them interesting. Now here he was sitting in the row designated for the guests of honor next to people who he'd heard in the dubbed versions of Japanese animated shows. The other guests of the convention were taking their seats involved in various forms of loud conversation. "HOW BIG IS IT?" One person called.

"IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAND!" Was the response from a large chunk of the audience.

David snorted in laughter at the Dragonball Z quote. "My life is not what it used to be." David said out loud with a chuckle.

"Tell me about it." The voice actor next to David, a fellow with curly black hair, added.

The spotlights on the stage lit up and the crowd in the room erupted into waves of cheers. A man dressed in a Kimono with stringy long brown hair, a puffy nose, and squinty eyes came on to the stage and said in a surprisingly easy to hear voice, "What's up, Cloudcon?"

The crowd erupted into cheers. After several moments the crowd quieted down. "Well it's time for the second year of Cloudcon, and what a convention it's going to be, huh?"

The crowd cheered. The man whom David knew was the head of the convention launched into a crowd-exciting speech. One by one David noted the Guests of Honor being grabbed by the ushers. Soon enough they came for David and led him out of the room. Just as they did David heard, "We've also got as our musical guests for this year Starshower.".  
>David's brow furrowed. Ever since Sakuracon he'd from time to time checked out the Japanese pop scene and he seemed to recall Starshower had a lead singer. He couldn't remember her name but he had this feeling he knew her from someplace. David had thought it just déjà vu but the feeling kept nagging him that he knew the lead singer. David sighed and turned his attention to what he'd prepared for the opening ceremony. Finally it came time for him to walk out on to the stage. As soon as he stepped on to the stage his ears were assailed by the sounds of thousands of screaming and cheering fans some of whom were chanting, "Car-di-gan, Car-di-gan, Car-di-gan!"<p>

David smiled and waived for the crowd as he was handed a microphone. He took a deep breath and. "Konnichiwa Cloudcon…" He said using the Japanese greeting to which the crowd cheered. David smirked and continued. "It's a great honor to be here for the weekend. I'm looking forward to going around the convention and seeing what all of you have in store. I'd like to thank the staff of Cloudcon for so graciously upgrading me from VIP to guest of honor status and having me here. And I'm very excited about having my very first Q&A sessions. I'll happily take questions on dueling or my work as a writer. I hope many of you fans will take time out of this wonderful convention to come see me. Have a great convention, everyone!"

The crowd erupted into greater cheers. Soon after the various guests were led off the stage and back to their seats. Just as he returned to his seat the crowd cheered as Starshower came on stage. One was a slender Japanese man with brown and blonde locks pointed up in a spiky fashion that looked like a cross between a broom and a porcupine. David took a look at the female lead singer dressed in a pair of white leather pants, a shirt, and a medium length coat. The Japanese woman who David thought was nice-looking took the microphone and called out, "WHAT'S UP CLOUDCOOOOON!"

The crowd erupted into cheers. The woman then called, "Thank you _**so much**_ for having us."

The woman then looked at David…and winked. David found this surprising. _Is she flirting with me, or does this woman know me from somewhere? And for that matter where do I know her from? Damn it, why can't I remember__**, **_David thought in consternation.

The woman said, "This song is a bit of change from the usual J-Pop. This song was originally done by Dionne Warwick and friends. This song is dedicated to a person who I knew years ago, who I just recently found again. This one is going out to you."

The drummer/keyboardist got up from his drum set and headed over to the nearby synthesizer keyboard. At her nod he began playing a mellow tune that David recognized all too well. Another band member began playing the harmonica. After several moments the woman took the microphone and began to sing. 

_**And I never thought I'd feel this way,**_

_**And as far as I'm concerned,**_

_**I'm glad I got the chance to say that I do believe I love you.**_

_**And if I should ever go away,**_

_**Well then close your eyes and try,**_

_**To try to feel the way we do today and then if you can remember,**_

_**Keep smilin', keep shinin',**_

_**Knowing you can always count on me for sure,**_

_**That's what friends are for.**_

_**For good times and bad times**_

_**I'll be on your side forever more.**_

_**That's**_** what friends are for.**

The man on the keyboard then took up the song. And David felt tears welling up in his eyes as he listened, his mind being taken back to an elementary school he attended in Domino and the friends he'd had there.

_**Well you came and opened me,**_

_**And now there's so much more I see,**_

_**And so by the way I thank you.**_

_**And then for the times when we're apart,**_

_**Well then close your eyes and know,**_

_**These words are coming from my heart.**_

_**And then if you can remember,**_

The lead singer and the keyboardist then took up the song together.

_**Keep smilin', keep shinin'**_

_**Knowing you can always count on me for sure,**_

_**That's what friends are for.**_

_**For good times and bad times**_

_**I'll be on your side forever more,**_

_**That's what friends are for**_.

As the song wound down David felt tears welling up in his eyes as memories of the past came back to him. Of the second grade teacher miss Yap and of the friends he and left behind in Domino. The voice actor with curly black hair looked at David and asked. "You all right, man?"

David took out a handkerchief and dabbed his eyes. "I'm fine, it's just…I'm remembering something from long ago."

David stepped outside the main auditorium for the convention. He mind was running around in whirl. The girl had a voice like an angel. And her band mate whether on the drums, eyboard, or vocals had shown he definitely knew his craft as a musician. Starshower was truly a marvelous act. Yet something was troubling David. There had been something about that girl that had seen familiar. He hadn't been able to put his finger on it but something about that girl reminded him of someone he knew. A chubby brunette woman with curly hair dressed in a long flowing dress and a shirt. "Mr. Cardigan?" the woman inquired.

"Um, yes?" David asked.

"The lead singer of Starshower asked me to give you this," she explained before handing David a letter.

The supernatural detective took the note and said, "Thank you," in a gracious tone.

The woman then left. David opened the note and read it.

_David,_

_I'm not sure if you remember, but we were best friends years ago at Sakumo Elementary in Domino. When I first started reading your work I couldn't believe it was you. So I redid this Dionne Warwick song you just heard for you. I'd really love to see you again. We haven't talked since second grade. And I know daddy wants to see you again. Please be at the Doubletree bar at 5 p.m. this afternoon if you can. I really want to see you again._

It was signed, _Sakura_. David gasped as he raced through his mind. Sakumo Elementary back in Domino city, he had left the school shortly after starting the 2nd grade because his father had taken a job in Portland. He had remembered a Japanese girl in a little white dress who had loved to dance and act like she was a star, a Japanese girl with pigtails on the sides of her head. _No way_, David thought incredulously. _No way it couldn't possibly be_…

David checked over his schedule…and found he had nothing scheduled for 5 p.m. The wizard smiled. He would have the chance to see this girl. _Could it possibly be her after all these years?_ he thought with a mixture of surprise, and excitement.

David went about his usual activities at the convention. Some of which involved talking to the voice actors and even a comic book producer for Dark Horse who's name David forgot. He had been surprised to learn one of the actors was actually a big fan of his. _I'm a scrawny writer of science fiction and fantasy novels and yet people get all fan-like whenever I'm around. I just don't get it_, He thought in a cross between mild vexation and wry amusement.

Finally David found himself waiting outside the Doubletree Hotel bar area as 4:50 rolled around, David sighed and looked around. In spite of everything he'd done over the course of the day he was still rather antsy. As good as his intuition was there were times where he doubted himself. David took deep breaths to keep himself calm. He looked around, and coming towards him was the woman in white attire. Now that he had a good idea he could see a trace of the girl that he'd known. And there was no doubt now, this was the Sakura Nakamura he'd known in elementary school. And the years had definitely been kind to her. On seeing David her eyes lit as she picked up her pace. "David!" she called gleefully as she approached.

David smiled, and the two old friends embraced laughing joyfully. When the two finally pulled away Sakura looked over him. "Wow, you've grown a lot. And you've got the whole manly cowboy vibe down with the hat, the coat, and everything."

David smiled at the girl who was two heads shorter than him. "The years have turned you into quite the lovely lady, Sakura." And then he noted the wedding ring on her right hand. "So who's the lucky man, and what's the last name now?"

She looked at the wedding ring and then smiled, "You always were an observant one, just like your mother. Yeah, I'm a happily married woman. It's Satsuko now, and my man is the keyboardist/drummer/backup vocalist for my band."

David smiled and raised an eyebrow, "So you married a band mate huh?"

She nodded cheerfully. "And Setsuma's a wonderful guy, everything I could ask for."

That's when David noticed the spiky blonde and black-haired man approaching the two. "Sakura?" The man known as Setsuma called.

She turned and embraced her husband before they pecked one another on the lips. David had to stifle a fit of jealousy. Sakura released her husband and waved at David as she said, "Babe, this is an old friend from Elementary school."

The Japanese man took one good look at David, and his eyes shimmered and nearly popped out of his head as his mouth dropped open. "Oh…my…gawd," the man said in awed astonishment. It took him several moments to compose himself before he could speak. "Sakura, you never told me you were friends with _**the**_ David Cardigan!"

David smiled in wry amusement. "Let me guess, you're a fan of my work?" He observed.

Sakura giggled. "The end of Starflyers was just so beautiful that it had him in tears." She explained.

David shrugged. "Well then, I guess I did my job. That was the intent," he said with a wry chuckle.

Just then a new voice came from behind David. "Ah, Sakura, Setsuma there you are."

David turned to see a Japanese man with graying and thinning black hair. The face had shriveled a little with age but there was no doubt in David's mind. He knew this man very well. This was Sakura's adopted father and a man David's mother had often called one of her dearest friends. It was none other than Katsu Nakamura. Dressed in business attire the 50-something man's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he spotted David. "Oh my goodness!" the man said in surprised yet calm and joyful tone. "Can that truly be, David Adam Cardigan is that you?"

David bowed respectfully. "_**It is, Nakamura-san**_." He said in fluent and clear Japanese.

The older Japanese man raised an eyebrow in surprise and delight. "_**I see you've improved your Japanese. I don't hear the slightest trace of an accent. And by the way, there's no need to call me Nakamura-san anymore, my boy. You're an adult so please feel free to call me Katsu as your mother did.**_"

David nodded and said in English, "As you wish, Katsu."

Setsuma was in even more awe. "Wow, I didn't know you spoke Japanese, Mr. Cardigan."

David said, "Setsuma, please there's no need for formality, feel free to call me, David."

_Geez, listen to me, I sound like Rebecca-sensei_. David thought dryly.

"Well English and Japanese are two of the most prominent languages in Domino. The city was after all founded by immigrants from Japan." David said.

Katsu nodded. "It was, my great-grandfather was one of the founders. But enough about Domino's history, I imagine Sakura is, and I too, am eager to know about what your life's been like since you left Domino all those years ago."

David sighed and said, "It's a long story, and I'm afraid not all of it is pleasant."

"If it makes you feel any better, David, we'll listen." Sakura gently coaxed.

David nodded. "I don't mind telling it. It helps ease the burden of those old demons on my spirit."

The four got some drinks and headed to a table to talk. David, leaving out all traces of the supernatural, talked of the painful years of his childhood under his arrogant and tyrannical biological father, the divorce of his parents, and his meeting his stepfather. Katsu sighed and said sadly, "I'm sorry you had to endure all that hell from your father, David. To tell you the truth I half-expected something like this would happen. Your biological father…wasn't exactly very nice to your mother."

David sighed and answered, "I know, I found out the kind of man my biological dad was really like after my Mom left him."

Sakura asked, "So tell us, what's your stepfather like?"

David's face brightened at the mention of the man he owed so much to. "Well my stepfather isn't exactly an Ivy league graduate. But my stepfather has more street smarts than my biological could ever hope for. My stepfather was the first man I ever met who genuinely gave a damn about me rather than use me for climbing the social ladder. He can be rather obnoxious, of course that's how he landed my Mom. But what's more important is he treats my Mom with respect and he's the sort of man where if he says he's going to do something, he'll say it…and then he'll do just that."

Katsu smiled. "He sounds like a good man."

David nodded. "He is, it was because of him that I was finally able to come out of my shell and strive to be my own man. Okay admittedly we sometimes butt heads, but what father and son don't? But he's been more the type of father I needed than anyone else."

Setsuma smiled. "Aw, that's great, man. Glad to know in spite of everything you've landed on your feet."

David nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm definitely one lucky schmuck." Then David noticed the wedding ring on Katsu's right hand. "So, Katsu, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

The older man's face furrowed. "I don't mind, go ahead and ask."

David nodded, "So, when did you decide to come out of the closet?"

The three Japanese people were surprised by this. "How did you figure that out?" Katsu asked.

David explained, "Truth is, I didn't until 1994. My mom and I talked about the good times we had in Domino, shortly after I moved in with her and my stepfather. She told me that she suspected you were gay. Don't worry, Katsu, I have no problem with it, and from the fact you and your daughter are still so close neither does she."

Sakura nodded. "Gay or straight, my dad is still my dad!"

Setsuma commented, "When I found out I didn't really care. Katsu's a good man who's raised a wonderful daughter. And I have nothing but respect for him and his committed partner."

Katsu smiled. "I always said to your mother that you take after her, David. Your Mom was always a very observant person."

Setsuma asked, "Well, on another subject, I'd kind of like to know what have you got planned for the third book of the Dragon heroes series. You left me itching to read more after book 2."

David noted Sakura wearing rather interesting pendant looked like it had four arrowheads pointing in directions like the compass of a map. He chuckled and waved a finger at Setsuma in gentle rebuke. "Ah, ah, Setsuma we writers can't reveal everything. But what I can tell you is…"

David suddenly felt the surge of powerful magic that set off his magical alarms. _What? No, no, not here, not now,_ he thought in frustration.

"David, why's your face gone pale?" Sakura asked genuinely concerned.

"LOOK OUT!" David yelped.

David dove out of his chair. The others followed. A half second later a wave of screams and yelps filled the lobby and restaurant area of the hotel as a four legged animal ran into the hotel and morphed into a purple and black whirlwind that knocked over chairs, tables, and people alike. The whirlwind smashed through the table that the four had occupied.

The whirlwind halted moments later. It was a man wearing purple and black robes, had yellowish skin, inhumanly slender hands, red eyes, and a feral grin on his face. What stood out with David was the silver wolf insignia on the robe. In a burst of magically enhanced speed the man zipped over the bar and tapped the cash register so it opened. He swiped all the money from it and zipped back over to where David and the others were. The man then grabbed at the jeweled pendant Sakura wore around her neck. Deftly snatching it off he looked around and said, "Sorry folks, waste not, want not!" before he made a strange noise that sounded like a cartoon character shaking their head.

Then in a burst of whirlwind speed the human zipped out the way he came and turned into a silver wolf just as he exited the building. "The pendant!" Sakura said in horror. "He stole the pendant."

Katsu's face paled in genuine shock. "No, no not now, not when we're so close."

_So close, what does he mean by that? Oh boy, it seems once again my penchant for attracting trouble has hit me at the most inconvenient of times._ David thought in consternation.

"Okay, okay, calm down everyone," David said getting to his feet and using a calm tone he didn't exactly feel at that moment. "This is a bad situation, but fortunately I and some people I know can help."

David fished out his cellular and speed dialed a familiar number. David heard a voice on the other side of the line answer, "Squadron 51, Tyrell Anderson speaking."

David smiled and responded, "Tyrell, it's David, is captain Moyers there?"

"He is, one moment." The voice of the police sergeant answered.

Several moments later Darren Moyers' voice answered, "Moyers here, what's up, David?"

"Captain Moyers, you and Squadron 51 better get over here to the Doubletree Hotel near the Lloyd Center quick. We have a problem!"

_**Come now, gentle readers, did you really think I was going to have things be fluffy and calm forever? Oh no, things are about to get a lot more interesting. So Sakura had her pendant snatched? And who was the mysterious man in purple and black? Come back and read more of 'Anime Shenanigans' and the mystery will start to unfold as David gets on the case. Until next time read and review, and have a nice day.**_


	26. Anime shenanigans part 2

_**Welcome back, Yu-Gi-Oh fans, to the forth story of Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1. In the last chapter of 'Anime Shenanigans', after becoming the Oregon duel monsters champion, David Cardigan came to the Doubletree Hotel near Lloyd Center to enjoy Cloudcon. After meeting with an old friend from Domino, a strange fellow suddenly stormed into the hotel destroying furniture and knocking over people before swiping the cash from the hotel bar and swiping the pendant of David's friend Sakura. What's going to happen next? You'll just have to read on and find out. Get ready as Anime shenanigans continues.**_

_** Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the property of Kazuki Takhashi. I'm just borrowing his characters for a while but will put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all original; charcters are strictly my property.**_

5 minutes later the lobby of the hotel was filled with curious con attendees and police officers examining the damage or blocking the rest of the con goers from getting too close. Other police still were taking statements from the witnesses to the strange event. David was flustered because he couldn't use his magic. But he knew he had to be careful with who knew the truth of what he was. Besides that Sakura, Katsu, and Setsuma were in enough shock over what happened as pt was, why add to it? Darren Moyers and Philip Graham were taking statements from Katsu and Setsuma. Sergeant Anderson was concentrating on Sakura. Meanwhile Cynthia and Tanya were busily examining the trail of destruction that the man had left. David meanwhile leaned back against a support beam and sighed. As much as he wanted to help, he knew he had to be patient the police had procedures. However David's boredom was quickly broken when Captain Moyers waived David over to where he was talking with Katsu. Captain Moyers said, "Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Nakamura, we'll be talking with you again shortly."

Katsu nodded. "Gregory will be arriving shortly and he'll probably be worried sick. If you'll excuse me." He said politely before he left.

David smirked and asked the rhetorical question. "I take it you need me to tell you what I saw?"

The 50-something captain of Squadron 51 nodded. "Was there anything on this man in purple and black that stood out to you?"

"Yeah I saw something I recognized. Captain, we may be in for another hellish case. The man had a symbol on his robes, a silver wolf, the symbol of a Loki follower."

Captain Moyers winced and groaned, "Oh my God!"

Squadron 51 and David had had more than a few run-ins with the servants of the evil trickster of the Aesir Gods. David nodded. "Yeah, but there's one thing that bothers me. Why go after Sakura's pendant rather than her money?"

Captain Moyers wondered out loud, "I wonder if it has anything to do with the recent theft from the national museum of Japanese American history in San Francisco?"

David looked at captain Moyers in surprise. "Thefts, do tell captain Moyers, do tell."

"Well, one of my counterparts in San Francisco told me someone broke into the Japanese American Museum of history and stole some items from it. At first it was thought they were drug addicts, but that was quickly dismissed when it was found that the only thing they'd stolen were six jeweled necklaces that weren't worth all that much. I thought it kind of odd and then dismissed it. That was 4 days ago."

David nodded. "Ah, and at that time I was in the preliminaries of the Oregon Duel Monsters championship."

Captain Moyers nodded, "Like I said, I didn't think anything of it…until a couple of days ago when something like the theft happened up in Seattle. A prominent Japanese-American art dealer had 3 necklaces stolen from him. The odd thing was they were almost similar to the necklaces stolen in San Francisco."

"What do you mean almost?" David asked quizzically.

"Well, there's writing on them. The style of the writing is something I can't make heads or tails of." Captain Moyers explained.

An idea suddenly sprung into David's rapidly working mind. "Captain Moyers, is there a way I could get some clear pictures of those stolen necklaces?"

Captain Moyers nodded and explained, "It would probably be well into tomorrow before I could have my counterpart send them, but I think it could be arranged."

David nodded. "And the Seattle art dealer could I get photos of the necklaces stolen from him as well?"

Captain Moyers said, "Again it'll be well into tomorrow before I can get them but I can arrange something."

David then counted on his fingers then asked, "This may seem like a strange question, but are there any more necklaces with odd writings on them?"

Captain Moyers thought for several long moments before he nodded, "There is. A local art collector here in the Portland area has three of them. With the recent robberies she's been on high alert. She's planning to donate them to the Portland art museum for an upcoming celebration of Japanese art."

David's face furrowed, "Hmmm, I thought as much. 12 necklaces, a pendant all from Japan, and a priest of an evil Nordic God, this is a peculiar mixture here. Hmm, I do believe we have ourselves a mystery to solve, captain Moyers."

"When you're involved, David, it's never dull I'll say that." The police captain said.

David nodded knowing it was true enough. Then looking around he saw Setsuma, Sakura, and Katsu quietly heading off into one of the sitting areas of the Doubletree Hotel. David turned to captain Moyers and said, "Captain, follow me please, I'd like to have a talk with Sakura, her husband, and Katsu."

The look that David gave captain Moyers was a look that said, "There's more here than meets the eye."

The two got up and followed the three. David called out, "Katsu, Sakura, Setsuma?"

The three Japanese people turned to face David and captain Moyers. David explained, "Okay, I'll be honest. I noted the fear in your eyes when the pendant was stolen and that you said not now. Is there something special about that pendant, Something I should be made aware of?"

The three people looked at each other unsure. Captain Moyers said, "Please, Mr. Nakamura, we need to know all the details. If this has to do with something personal I promise we won't stop you from getting it. We just want the truth so we can help."

Katsu sighed and answered, "You're right, of course, captain." Then looked around. "However, I don't think this is the right place to talk about it. Let's head up to Sakura and Setsuma's room where we can talk."

David nodded and said, "If it's that important, then okay we'll go along with this."

"Thank you," Katsu said graciously.

The five headed up to Sakura's hotel room. Sakura sat in the bed her father and husband on either side of her. David and Captain Moyers took out chairs to sit int. David and the captain pulled out their notepads. David said, "Okay we're in your room, go ahead."

Katsu began, "Well, this is a rather long story. It really begins in Japan back in the 19th Century during the time of the Japanese civil war."

David nodded and asked, "You mean the war that ushered in the Meiji era in Japan?"

Katsu nodded. "During the Japanese civil war, I'm sorry to say my family the Nakamura clan fought on the side of the royalists. We were ardently ultra-conservative back in those days. We believed that any change from what the Tokugawa dynasty had created was an abomination and had to be completely stamped out. There was a time when my family was a good and honorable one. But during the war we were forced to commit unspeakable acts against the people in order to quell any thought of rebellion. Because of that the people turned against us. One family in particular, the Matsukumos, created a massive force of the populace and rose up against us. Even before we sided with the royalists the Matsukumo family had been envious of the fortune my family had. The sole purpose in creating that army and joining the Imperialists was so they could get their grubby hands on our family fortune. They defeated our forces and forced my great, great grandfather and his family to go into hiding and, with what money they had, flee Japan for America."

"And what has this story got to do with that pendant?" David asked.

Katsu answered, "Back in 1970 my father and I were called to the home of a prominent Japanese historian. He revealed to us a shocking truth. Before his death at the hands of the Matsukumos, the head of the Nakamura family had left in the trust of the historian's family information which revealed that there was a portion of the family fortune hidden away."

_Bingo, now we have some motive_, David thought.

"Here's where it gets complicated." Katsu added "From what we've been able to discover it's hidden in some kind of artistic sculpture. We don't know what it is, we only know the riddle that was given to us by the Japanese historian."

David asked, "Could you tell us the riddle?"

Katsu took a breath and began, "Rising sun with 13 keys, to an old atrocity appease. 12 like the day, and one that's the way. First right by 3, then left to 9, yet one more before the treasure is mine. The hour of the moon and sun's height, shall open the doors to our lost birthright."

David's face furrowed. "Interesting, indeed, I'll need some more information, but at least I have something to go on now," he said out loud.

David then warmly smiled as he finished writing down what Katsu had told them. He then looked at the three and said in a gracious tone, "Thanks for telling us about this all of you. You have my word we'll help you get back what belongs to your family."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you, David, this was Grandpa's last wish before he died 3 years ago. And well…this was the other reason we came to Portland. We have reason to believe the treasure may be here somewhere in the upcoming exhibit at the Portland art museum."

David raised an eyebrow and wrote it down, "Really? Hmmm, very interesting, we'll look into it. Is there anything we can get you?"

Setsuma shook his head. "Not at that moment."

Just then David heard a cell phone ring. Katsu grabbed his cell phone and answered it, "Gregory?" he asked in a shaky tone. David listened as the older Japanese man nodded and said, "We're up in the hotel room of Sakura and Setsuma, room 448." He then nodded and said, "Don't worry, dear, we're just fine. Nobody got hurt but Sakura's pendant got stolen. I'll explain when you get up here…" He then nodded and said, "I love you too, dear, and I'll see you shortly."

David and Darren Moyers got up and shook hands with the three. "Thank you all of you for your cooperation. We'll do everything we can to help you."

Katsu said, "I hope you can get that pendant back, captain. I want to see my father's dying wish come to reality for the honor of his memory."

David answered, "Be rest assured, Katsu, we will."

Police captain and David left just as a chubby man with thinning grey/black hair wearing white button up shirt, beige slacks, brown shoes, and wearing pair of thick glasses on his face came around the corner. David noted the hurried looking man was carrying one of those new digital cameras that had just recently come out on the market. The man nearly bumped into them but stopped just a little short. "Oh, sorry…" The affable looking 50ish man said. David raised an eyebrow. "Are you by chance, Gregory?"

The man nodded and extended a hand. "Yeah I'm him, Gregory Quinn's the name, and you are…?"

Captain Moyers flashed his badge. "Captain Darren Moyers, of the Portland police. And this is David Cardigan, he works with us on cases like this."

The man looked genuinely worried. "Police, is Katsu all right? And what about Sakura and Setsuma?" he asked his tone showing he was visibly shaken.

David raised his hands and said, "Now, now calm down Mr. Quinn, your partner, your daughter, and your son-in-law are all a little shaken but they're physically unharmed."

The worry seeped out of the man. "Thank God, Katsu means a lot to me, as do Sakura and Setsuma."

David explained, "They're all a little shaken up from the theft but they're fine. And I think they'll be happy to see you."  
>Captain Moyers pulled a card from his pocket and handed it to Gregory. "And if you and your partner have anything else to add, please call us as soon as possible."<p>

The man nodded. David and Captain Moyers stepped aside to let the man scamper through in the direction of Sakura's room. David and Captain Moyers headed over to the elevator and got in. "So, what are your thoughts on, Mr. Quinn, David.'

Daviod answered, "He's definitely not the perp. In fact I sense that he's taking his family relationships very seriously." David snorted. "Gays don't understand family values, pfeh rubbish! If anything Katsu and Gregory seem to have a better understanding of what family is than a lot of people. But still, that leaves the question who did do that theft? And unfortunately we have under 48 hours to solve this case."

Captain Moyers looked surprised. "Why only 48 hours?'

David answered, "Think about this, captain Moyers, how is it that a priest of Loki knew exactly _**who**_ to look for and _**what**_ to take?"

Captain Moyers thought for a moment then nodded, "You think someone inside the convention or perhaps even a guest told that character where to find her?"

David nodded, "Exactly, captain, Now we should be asking ourselves who did it? And more importantly _**why**_ did they do it?"

Captain Moyers sighed and said, "Well, that doesn't help much. There's a hell of a lot of people and staff members here."

David nodded and said, "Indeed, but the fact remains an old friend of mine needs help. And this perp or perps behind this…" David said as he pulled out his sunglasses and put them on. "Are going down!"

The elevator bell rang as they reached the bottom floor.

David was wandering the corridors of the Doubletree hotel looking for something to do. While waiting for his first Q&A session. He was passing by one of the unoccupied rooms when he heard a voice from within. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" The voice said sounding visibly angered. "Do you realize what you've done?"

There was a long pause before the male voice snapped, "Don't try and play cute with me, you. Because of you the police are here. I wanted you to steal that pendant quietly, not bust in with over a million people to see!"

The man snapped after a pause, "Don't you think to use my family's history for leverage you Jim Carrey wannabe! The police have gotten involved in this, one more screw-up from you and the deal is off! And I don't think you'd care to lose your share of the treasure when my cousin and I find it?"

The was a long pause. "Good, now we're behaving reasonably. Just keep your head down and do what my cousin and I tell you to do until this is over! We've risked a lot for those necklaces and that pendant."

That got David's attention. He quickly slipped behind a wall as quietly as possible and listened. The voice said, "Just keep your mouth shut and your head out of sight and you'll be just fine. Those Nakamura scum won't get what's ours."

_Nakamura scum_? David thought as he remembered Katsu's story.

"Just remember who's in charge, got it?" The voice stated in a threatening tone. "Good!"

David__recognized the conversation had come to an end. David watched the room. "Hey, what are you doing here?" David heard from an all too familiar voice.

He turned…and saw that the man who's conversation he'd been listening to had come out another door. David cursed his inattentiveness. The man, a Japanese man with black hair that went down to his shoulders, a slender but muscular frame, dressed in the T-shirt of Cloudcon 2000 staff, khaki shorts, dark socks, and white tennis shoes. David quickly went over all his ideas. The man looked surprised. "David Cardigan? What are you doing here?" He asked.

David decided that a little subtle magic would work. Sending his magic forth it he said as he waved his hand in front of the guy's face. "You didn't see anything."

The man's eyes glazed over. "No, no I didn't see anything."

"You only thought you saw me passing by." David said in a gentle coaxing tone.

"Yeah I thought I saw you but…I goes it must've been my imagination."

"Just go about your business." David suggested.

"Okay, I'll go about my business, so much to do,' he said.

David nodded and said, "Now that's reasonable and civil."

David took the moment to slip away. As soon as David was in the green room he sighed. "Phew, that was close."

David thought to himself, _I really must pay attention when I'm snooping around. I almost got caught that time. I'll have to watch for other doorways next time__**.**_ David sat back in a chair and sighed. At that moment a couple of voice actors, including the one who was his big fan came in talking about the business.

_**Well that was close. David almost got caught. And what's this about Nakamura scum? Could it be that there's more going on at this convention than meets the eye? You want to read more come back soon for the next chapter of 'Anime shenanigans. And don't forget to read and review.**_


	27. Anime shenanigans part 3

_** Welcome back to another chapter of 'Anime Shenanigans', good Yu-Gi-Oh readers! And it looks like this time David's got himself a real puzzler of a mystery. First one of his old friends has a family pendant stolen then he learned that it was a key to a long lost fortune lost during the Japanese civil war. Add into the equation a follower of Loki who can do all sorts of crazy things and you've got the makings for a grand old time for David at this convention. Get ready because things will get even more interesting as the fourth story of Yu-Gi-Oh GM book 1 continues.**_

The next day David got up bright and early. After doing his morning workout in his hotel room he headed down to the snack bar. He grabbed a quick breakfast of yogurt, a banana, a bottle of orange juice, and a fruit cup of melon and watermelon. Afterward he was escorted to the entrance behind the stage of the main auditorium. David sighed openly nervous. A couple hours with so many people was a truly terrifying experience for anyone. It was so much so that David moved to his pocket and pulled out a crimson red yo-yo. Ever since he'd started dueling this was a habit he'd picked up to help keep him calm before big events with lots of people. One of the staff asked, "Nervous, Mr. Cardigan?"

He nodded, "That's why I started using this yo-yo."

"Anime fans are an interesting bunch. Though I don't think I've ever seen them go as bananas as they have for you." the chubby blonde-haired male with a mustache noted.

David gave the man a wry smirk as he quipped drily, "No kidding!"

Then a female staff member came down the stairs and said, "Mr. Cardigan, we're ready for you."

David sighed and put his yo-yo away as he said, "Cry havoc and let loose the dogs of war!"

David climbed up the stairs and headed for where he was going to sit. He noticed that the room had been packed with female and male anime fans. ___All this for me? I'm a scrawny little science fiction and fantasy writer, and yet they look to me like I'm the great hope for humanity. The thing is if they only knew the truth of why I'm doing this they'd see that I __**AM**__ one of the great hopes for humanity._ David thought to himself nervously as he took a seat, the crowd standing up to clap and cheer for him.

David noted the water bottle next to him as he took his chair. Patiently he waited for them to quiet down. Putting on his warmest smile David said, "Wow, I was hoping to have some convention goers but I didn't expect this many."

The crowd chuckled and cheered. David again waited until they'd finished. Then he said, "Thank you so much one and all for coming. Well, I admit I'm kind of nervous as this is the first time I've ever done anything this big. So, let's get right to it. As long as the question aren't _**too**_ personal, fire away!"

The hands immediately flew up. David looked around and set his sights on a brunette girl in the front row who looked to be a pretty convincing Sailor Jupiter, from the Sailor Moon series. "The young lady in the Sailor Jupiter outfit, yes?"

The girl asked, "What made you decide to get into Duel Monsters?"

David answered, "That's an interesting story. You see a year ago many of you, who live in the Portland area, read some articles in the Oregonian about a string of robberies at KaibaCorp. Captain Darren Moyers of the Portland police asked for my help. I've done investigation work with the Portland police before and was feeling kind of emotionally down. So, I decided to lend a hand. In the course of my investigation a good friend of mine Sean Biggs, who owns a game store in Gresham, helped me figure out that one of the cards found at the scene of one of the crimes was in fact Celtic Guardian. That's the same Celtic Guardian that's become an integral part of my deck. Anyway, we went to a demonstration of Duel Monsters where I saw Rebecca Hawkins shine a little light of comeuppance on a certain schmuck pacific northwestern champion. After helping Rebecca out when she and her grandfather were framed for the robberies by the real KaibaCorp thieves, in return, they trained me in dueling."

There was a gasp of surprise that resonated through the room. It was obvious that they knew who Rebecca was, and knew that anyone trained by Rebecca had to be good. David looked around the room and saw hands being raised again. He looked to the back of the room. "How about someone in the very back?"  
>David pulled out his monocular and put his most useful eye to it. Looking to the back He saw the tan-skinned young man with a full head of short-cropped black hair wearing a cap that made him look like Ash Ketchum from Pokémon. David pointed and said, "The young man with the Ash Ketchum cap, yes?"<p>

The young man got up and spoke up, "Mr. Cardigan, I did some reading up on you on the P.D.L. website after you won the Oregon duel monsters championship and I understand you're legally blind. So, how is it that with the small print of the cards you're able to duel?"

David pulled the monocular away. This was a good time to explain his condition and bring awareness of it up. "Ah, a most excellent question. You see thanks to the Oregon commission for the blind I have access to a program called Zoomtext. It's an enlargement program for my computer. Then I go on Industrial Illusion's website to find information about the cards and do memory drills so that way I don't need to strain my eyes from looking at the small print. I can remember them just by the pictures."

The man nodded and said, "Wow, that's cool!"

David nodded, "Yes it is cool. Modern technology can be a blessing."

David looked around and saw someone who was dressed as Ryu, of the Wildfire from the Ronin Warriors in the mid-left row who had raised a hand. "Ryu of the Wildfire, yes?" David asked.

The man stood up and asked, "Mr. Cardigan, many of us anime fans are eager to know what got you into anime?"

David explained, "Well years ago a local T.V. station here in Portland aired repeats of Speed Racer and a then brand new series called Robotech. From there it was on to Star Blazers and Voltron and then in 93 I saw Adventures in Japanese Animation on the Sci-Fi channel and well, then came Toonami, and I've been hooked ever since."

Taking that as a cue more hands went up. David put his monocular to his eye and looked around. That when he spotted the blonde girl who was dressed as Doris Lang from Vampire Hunter D. Pointing to the blonde in the middle of the left row of chairs he called out, "The lady dressed as Doris Lang."

The girl got up and spoke, "Mr. Cardigan, even before you started dueling I was like a total fan of your writing. Is there like anyway you could tell us what you have in store for the third dragon heroes novel."

A collective "Ohhhhh!" rang throughout the room.

David chuckled and waited for the hoopla to die down before he waived his finger and said in a chiding tone, "Now, now young lady, just as good magician doesn't reveal his secrets, a good writer doesn't say what he has in store. What I can tell you is I've saved the best for last. Though with the fact I'm also dueling now is going to make getting the book done take a little longer."

David looked around the room for more questions as the audience chuckled politely at his wit.

A couple hours later David sat in the green room relaxing. "I can't believe what that one artist showed me concerning two of my male characters. All I can say is they call it _**yaoi**_ for a reason!" He said out loud. "And I can't believe there are people out there who actually write fan fiction based on my stuff."

The curly haired voice actor said, "Dude, it's been going on for years."

David thought to himself, _You know I'll just bet that someday someone's going to invent a website for fan fiction stuff._

Just then David heard several footsteps enter the green room. "David?" a familiar voice called out.

David turned to see Darren Moyers and Sergeant Anderson enter. David noted the large envelopes they carried. "You got the pictures, captain?"

It was Tyrell who answered, "We sure did, David. I hope you can make heads or tails of them, cause the captain and I sure as hell can't."

David looked around and spotted a large table with a number of leather seats. "Let's get settled over there."

David and the police men headed over to the table. No sooner had they set the pictures down when. "Ah, I was told you would be in here." Katsu called.

David turned to see the 50ish gay man and his partner enter hand in hand. David looked at the two and said, "Katsu, Gregory you're just in time! What have you been up to?"

Gregory answered, "Actually Katsu and I have been working."

David's face furrowed in puzzlement. "Working? On what?"

Katsu explained, "My Gregory is an independent film maker. He's working on the documentary we conceived together, Otaku: the anime revolution. It's about the rise of the popularity of anime here in America and the fans of it."

David raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Nice! Anyway you're just in time. Captain Moyers, sergeant Anderson and I have some photos of the stolen necklaces."

Gregory asked, "What do you need photos of them for?"

David answered, "Call it a hunch."

The gay men settled into the huddle with the officers who pulled the pictures from the large envelopes. As they set each one on the table David whistled and said, "Tanya and Cynthia sure know how to make pictures clear."

"Tanya and Cynthia?" Katsu asked.

Captain Moyers answered, "Two other members of my squadron, Mr. Nakamura. I call them the cranial duo. Those girls are damn good with computers and photography. Tanya works with me sometimes and other times works alongside Cynthia in the crime lab."

"Oh," the gay men said in understanding.

They looked at the pictures. Tyrell and Darren shook their heads. "I still don't see how this helps," captain Moyers said in frustration.

David, Katsu, and Gregory however paled as understanding dawned on them. "Son of a…" Gregory commented.

"There something you three know that you'd care to share with us?" Captain Moyers asked a little crossly.

Katsu was the one who answered. "This photo makes it clear what the writing on those necklaces are. It's kanji, the written language of Japan."

David's mouth burst into an excited grin. "Oh, I do love kanji! It's quite an elegant and beautiful form of writing," he chirped.

Tyrell asked, "Can you read this stuff, David?"

David nodded, "Quite fluently, sergeant. My biological dad taught me. But my Japanese teacher in college also helped me refine my skill with kanji."

David looked over the graceful lines of writing and said, "I see, yes indeed, now I'm beginning to understand."

Without another word David began to switch photos around. Captain Moyers asked, "What are you doing David?"

"Lining these symbols up in numerical order." He explained simply.

Katsu was the one who answered, "These pieces of kanji writing are actually numbers. From what I've seen they're mumbers 4 through 12."

Finally David was finished with the puzzle and nodded in understanding. "Bingo," he proclaimed. "Just a I suspected!"

Katsu asked, "What have you figured out, David?"

The supernatural detective explained, "There's definitely a connection between the robberies in San Francisco and Seattle."

"A connection? In what way?" Katsu asked.

"That riddle you told us about last night was the key, Katsu. 12 necklaces and one pendant 13 keys one that shows the way."

Katsu's eyes widened. "Do you mean to tell me, these nine stolen necklaces are 9 of the 12 keys to the lost Nakamura treasure?" Katsu asked.

"They aren't worth all that much on their own you said. So why take the time to steal them instead of much more valuable Japanese artifacts?" David pointed out.

Gregory nodded, "I can't argue with that. Wow, David you're like a modern day Sherlock Holmes."

David smirked and said, "I appreciate the compliment, Gregory, I've had a lot of time to hone this skill."

Darren asked, "So, if these are 9 of the 12 necklaces then where are the other three?"

David thought long and hard about it. Then a the answer occurred to him, "Wait, didn't someone mention something about an art dealer here in Portland donating similar necklaces to the upcoming Japanese exhibit at the Portland art museum?"

David looked at captain Moyers who nodded. "You think our friend who robbed Sakura yesterday might go for her?" Moyers asked.

David nodded. Captain Moyers said, "I'll have a detachment of officers look after her."

David nodded. "And while you're at it, I was wondering if you could do something else for me, captain Moyers? While I was taking a walk yesterday I came across someone on the staff of Cloudcon having a conversation with someone else. It might not seem like much but I heard mention of Nakamura scum."

Katsu's face paled. "Nakamura scum? But that was the name given to us by…" The Japanese man's face paled. "No…no it couldn't be!"

Gregory put a hand on Katsu's right shoulder and asked, "Babe, babe are you all right?"

The Japanese man shook his head. "I never thought it possible but…but if it is…" Katsu quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. Katsu got up and stepped out of hearing range of the officers. David relaxed as he watched Captain Moyers dial a number and call up some men. David sighed things were getting crazy around here. After a few minutes of quiet conversation Katsu nodded and answered, "Domo Arigato!" which in Japanese meant "Thank you very much". A genuinely relieved look on Katsu's face. Katsu walked over to David and said, "David, there's someone who would like to speak with you."

David took the cell phone. A voice speaking Japanese on the other side of the line said, "_**Good evening, is this Mr. David Cardigan I am addressing?**_"

Slipping into Japanese David answered, "_**Yes, this is David Cardigan, who am I addressing**_?"

"_**My name is Tochiro Mitsoyuki, I am a representative of the Japanese Government and licensed historian**_. _**Katsu Nakamura asked me to speak with you concerning a request he put in a short time ago**_. _**He asked for information concerning the Matsukumo family following his own family's escape from their old lands**_."

David smiled, it seemed Katsu and he suspected the same thing. But he needed to get some more information before he could venture his theory. "_**Any information you have might prove useful Mitsoyuki-sama**_."

The was a definite sense of excitement in the man's tone as he spoke. "_**Well, after researching the Nakamura's family history I decided to follow up on the Matsukumo family**_._** Well it's rather fascinating and rather ironic**_. _**The Matsukumo family proved to be aberrant caretakers of the land**_. _**They wanted the power and prestige but none of the responsibility**_._** They proved even more tyrannical than the Nakamuras in their waning days**_._**They taxed the people into near poverty**_._** Finally in their arrogance the Matsukumos about twenty years after they'd seized the Nakamura lands were forced off those lands by the government when they refused to pay their taxes**_._** The Matsukumos didn't go down without a fight. They fought tooth and nail against the government for the lands they stole**_. _**The Japanese government eventually seized control of the lands which were later divided by the government among the people who had been victimized by the Matsukumos**_."

_Well, well, well isn't this just getting more interesting_, David thought.

"_**What happened to the Matsukumos**_?" David asked in Japanese.

"_**Ah, a most excellent question, Mr. Cardigan!**_ _**Most of the Matsukumo family was wiped out in the battle with the Japanese government**_. _**Although…I have heard interesting stories from some of the descendants of the Matsukumos victims**_."

David asked, "_**Please, Mitsoyuki-sama**_, _**tell me what these stories are**_."

The Japanese man grunted and said, "_**Ah**_,_** it's quite interesting**_._** Well as I said the Matsukumos were wiped out during the final battle with the government, that is almost all of them. When the bodies of the Matsukumos were rounded up it was discovered that Chiro Matsukumo**_,_** his wife**_, _**and their infant children were nowhere to be found**_."

David's face brightened in fascination and satisfaction as a piece of his hypothesis had fallen into place. "_**Yes that is interesting**_, _**Mitsoyuki**_-_**sama**_. _**Is there anything else you were able to find out on them**_?"

"_**Unfortunately I haven't been able to find anything else**_._** However seeing as how they were wanted by the Japanese government I strongly suspect they wouldn't have stuck around**_._** In fact more than likely they would've probably used whatever money they had left to get aboard a ship bound for another country**_._** Perhaps even the United States**_."

David's face paled. _Uh-oh things are falling into place too nicely_, the wizard thought.

David said "_**Thank you very much**_,_** Mitsoyuki-sama, you've been a great service**_._** You're a credit to the historian profession, sir**_._**"**_

"_**Of course**_, _**I hope this helps with whatever Mr. Nakamura and his family are looking for**_."

David thanked the historian then handed the phone back to Katsu. David then saw one of the convention staff members walking by. David got out of his seat and ran after the person, "Excuse me, sir…sir?" He called out.

It turned up to be the chubby blonde man with a mustache David had seen behind the stage before his Q&A session. "Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Cardigan?" he asked.

David nodded, "I need you to contact the head of the convention. Ask him to come to this room as fast as he can. I need his help as I'm helping the police with last night's robbery."

The man nodded and answered, "I'll go get him and ask him to come right away!"

David answered, "Please, this is important."

The man scampered off. David headed back into the room. ___I have to get myself in gear. Because I have only today and part of tomorrow to solve this mystery_.

_**Looks like things are picking up for David. So much crime-solving to do and so little time. Isn't that just how it goes with conventions. Anyway the mystery of missing Nakamura treasure if you haven't guessed yet may have more than one group after it. But why? And just who are they? For the answers to these and other questions stay tuned for the next chapter of Anime Shenanigans. Until next time all have a nice day.**_


	28. Anime shenanigans part 4

_**Hey there, Yu-Gi-Oh fans, welcome to another chapter of 'Anime Shenanigans'. In the last chapter, David began to suspect that someone else may be after the Nakamura treasure. Who else could be after it and might this perhaps have something to do with that strange conversation that David overheard with that one Cloudcon member earlier? Hold on to your seats readers. Anime Shenanigans continues now.**_

_**Disclaimer: All canon Yu-Gi-Oh characters are declared to be the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when done. David cardigan and all original characters in this saga are strictly my property.**_

David and the others in the room were sitting when the convention head walked into the room. The man said, "Mr. Cardigan, I must admit I was surprised you called me. I…hope I'm not in any trouble or anything?"

After introductions were made David assured him. "Not you in particular, sir. We have reason to believe that someone on your convention staff may be involved with the attack that occurred yesterday."

The head of Cloudcon paled in horror. "One of the staff involved in the attack, how?"

David explained the incident with the phone call leaving out his use of magic. The man's face furrowed as he answered, "That sounds like Shindo."

"Shindo?" David asked.

The man explained, "Joe Shindo, he's one of my staff. He's been with us since we started this last year."

Captain Moyers asked, "Can you tell us more about him?"

The head of Cloudcon nodded. "Sure can, he and his cousin came up here from San Francisco five years ago. He's really savvy with technical equipment. He's kept our gear from going to pieces." Then a thought crossed the man's face. "Although, I think I heard him say this was going to be his last year. He mentioned something about he and his cousin suddenly coming into some money and they were planning to move on to do something else."

David raised an eyebrow, "Really? Did he ever mention his cousin and what he does?"

"Yes he did actually. His cousin as I understand it is an assistant to a Portland art museum curator."

David managed to school his face to remain calm. But mentally he practically yelped, _The location of the Japanese art exhibit that's about to take place?_

David asked, "Who is his cousin?"

The Cloudcon convention chairman thought for a long moment then brightened as he answered, "Ah, Shiro that's it, Yamitsu Shiro."

Captain Moyers nodded and said, "Thank you for your cooperation, sir. You've been a big help to us. We may need you again."

The man nodded. "Anything I can do to help."

The head of the convention left. David checked his program schedule. "Okay, we've got between now and 5 p.m. to make some head way on this case." He stated.

"What's happening at five, David?" captain Moyers asked.

"A VIP Dinner with the guests of honor, of which I'm one, is going on here at the convention. VIPs and folks who pay for tickets get the chance to have some one on one time. Since I am a Guest of Honor I _**have**_ to be there. I'd hate to disappoint my fans. And you know me, when I make a promise I keep it."

Captain Moyers chuckled and said, "This whole dueling thing has turned you into a regular celebrity, David."

David chuckled sheepishly and replied, "I know, Captain Moyers. And this is a spot I never expected to be in, I guess it really is true life throws you all kinds of curve balls."

Tyrell snorted in laughter and said, "I know David, believe me, I know."

David said, "I think…we should go pay a visit to the Portland art museum."

The Portland art museum was bustling with activity that day. Attendees were running everywhere while people were looking at the various pictures on the walls. David, Captain Moyers, and Sergeant Anderson entered the lobby. An attendee noted them and walked up. The balding, mustached, pale-skinned American man with black hair and wearing a pair of bulky glasses said, "Good afternoon, officers…" He then looked at David and his eyes widened. "Oh my, David Cardigan, sorry, I'm a bit of a fantasy enthusiast and you're a favorite author of mine. What can I do for you gentleman today?"

David said, "We'd like to talk to whoever is in charge of the Japanese art exhibit here at the museum and if it's at all possible to view the exhibit." David looked around before he continued then whispered to the man. "We have reason to believe there might be an art exhibit that's related to a series of robberies, and to the long lost possessions of a formerly prominent noble family of ancient Japan."

The man's eyes almost popped out of their sockets, "Oh, my goodness! This sounds serious indeed, please come with me."

The man lead them into the main area and up a couple sets of stairs. On the third floor they came to a portion of the museum with doors that were locked and an advertisement for the upcoming Japanese art exhibit. The man pulled out some keys and opened the door. He slid open the door and led them in. Inside a number of people were taking great care in the handling of various pictures and even scrolls with Japanese kanji on them. A Japanese man who looked to be in his mid-fifties with a pencil thin mustache was barking out orders in Japanese at the workers pointing out where he wanted them to go. The attendee said, "Gentleman the man over there giving orders is Kiro Mizamuki."

The man spotted the officers and walked up and pointed to the attendee as he said in an angry tone, "Watson, why have you let these people into the exhibit when it's not finished yet?"

David stepped forward and said going into Japanese. "_**Begging your pardon Mizamuki-sama, we did not mean any disrespect by our intrusion. We're actually investigating a case that is connected with this. I am David Cardigan, and these are my associates Captain Darren Moyers, and Sergeant Tyrell Anderson**_."

The man's eyes widened in surprise, and pleasure. "_**That is very good Japanese that you speak Cardigan-sama. It's a pleasure to see someone who can speak the language of my homeland so well. Were you born there?**_"

David shook his head. "_**No, sir, I was not. But I was born in a place just as good, Domino City, California.**_"

The man's smile grew broader. "_**A California city I have had the pleasure of visiting several times, one rich with Japanese culture. Please forgive my rudeness of earlier, with the opening of the Japanese exhibit so close I do forget my manners sometimes. Although my wife is unafraid to put me in my place when the need arises**_."

The two men laughed before the fiftyish man turned to the two offices and said, "As I was saying to Mr. Cardigan here, please forgive my rudeness. I am rather eager for this exhibit to be a success and occasionally forget my manners. What can I do for you today?"

Captain Moyers explained, "A few nights ago a young lady had her pendant stolen. From what we've been able to gather there have been a series of robberies around the West Coast. From what her father, Katsu Nakamura, has told us it has something to do, he thinks anyway, with a treasure his family has been looking for."

The middle-aged Japanese man's face brightened. "Wait a moment, did you say Nakamura? As in the Nakamura family that had their lands stolen by the Matsukumo family near the end of the Japanese civil war?"

David nodded. "Yeah, that's them. But how did you know?"

Eagerness glimmered in the man's eyes. "When one is looking for ancient pieces of Japanese culture, researching history is a must. And if there's Nakamura family members still alive then perhaps I still have a chance to fulfill my own dream."  
>He looked around. "But this is not the best place to discuss this. Perhaps, in my office would be better."<p>

David nodded and said, "Lead the way."

The fifty-something Japanese looked at Watson and said, "You can go back to what you were doing Watson, I shall take over from here. Lock up when you leave, please."

The attendee nodded and answered, "Yes, sir."

David saw the man turn and walk away before he turned and followed the Japanese man down the corridors and hallways of the exhibit aea. And finally to a door with a sign that that read, 'Art exhibit head only'. Kiro Mizamuki led them into his office and sat them all down. Before he went over to a little instant coffeemaker and asked, "Would, any of you care for some tea?"

The three thanked him but said no. The man made his own tea and sat down with a tea cup in hand. He casually sipped it and said, "Now, as for why I brought you in here was because I could use your help Cardigan-sama. Based on the fact you're helping the police with the investigation you are a detective of some note. I need you to contact the Nakamuras for me. I need to talk to them. You see there's a certain book that I've been after which they might know the location of."

"And what is it?" David asked genuinely curious.

"It is a book. But not just any book, but a book published by Katsuhito Nakamura, the head of the Nakamura family at the time of the civil war."

David looked surprised at this. "This is quite surprising, Mizumuki-sama." David answered. "Katsu Nakamura told me his ancestor was quite conservative."

The Japanese man nodded and answered, "And this is true, this is _**very **_true. He was staunchly loyal to the old Emperor. Although at times he held many of the Royalists ideas in contempt. Katsuhito Nakamura was a rare and very fortunate man. He was blessed with the good fortune of being betrothed to and marrying a woman he was deeply in love with and who loved him as much. So, it was very shocking to the nobility that he chose to let his own children find their own happiness. Even more shocking that he encouraged literacy among his people and the arts."

David looked surprised, "How did you learn all this, sir? The historian I talked to never told me that."

Mizumuki sighed and shook his head sadly. "Historians only go for a broad outline of a man. I however in my visits to Japan met families that had members who knew Katsuhito Nakamura. He was quite the patron of the arts. And this is where I need your help. As well as being a well-trained Samurai warrior he was also well-versed in writing. He loved to write fiction and haiku. He even had a book published containing his short stories and traditional haiku. Some of those Haiku were even love letters to his wife. This is why I need your help, Mr. Cardigan. I believe through the Nakamuras I can find the lost work of Katsuhito Nakamura. If I could find a copy, the haiku and stories from that work would help enrich the culture of my people here in America and back home."

David nodded. "I can contact them and I'll see what can be done to help. In the meantime, can you tell me anything about a fellow named Yamitsu Shiro?"

The man grunted and nodded, "I do know of him. He's been fairly helpful in setting up this exhibit. He always stays extra late. I always figured it was to do some extra work." The man's face paled. "You don't think that he's been robbing from it? I've looked over everything and all the exhibits are still here and…"

David raised a hand and shook his head. "No sir, I don't think he means to steal any of the exhibits, but…I think he and his cousin may have an interest in one of the exhibits here. One which may be connected to the Nakamura treasure. Why this is so I don't know."

Mizumuki asked, "What did the Nakanmuras tell you about their lost treasure?"

David explained, "Well it was in the form of a riddle." He then laid out the riddle.

The head of the Japanese exhibit closed his eyes. His face contorted in deep thought. Then his eyes opened, "The rising sun, hmm, you know we have an exhibit by that name. And as I recall the artist who created it was a favorite of the Nakamura family until they were deposed."

David felt his own excitement building. "Could we see this exhibit? Please this is very important."

The man said, "Under normal circumstances I'd insist you wait to see it with everyone else but since this is a series of robberies we're talking about, I don't see what harm it could do."

The man got up. David and the others proceeding to do so also. Mizumuki lead them out of the office. However just as they reached the door David stopped them all. It was faint but he heard the sounds of footsteps moving away from the door. "What's wrong Cardigan-sama?" Mizumuki asked.

David listened for a long moment then answered, "Someone has overheard us!"

They opened the door and looked around. Mizumuki's face wrinkled in puzzlement, "I didn't hear anything."

Then captain Moyers said, "Whoa there just a minute folks."

The four exited the room. Captain Moyers, sergeant Anderson, and David made their way to a corner of the room a short distance from the office. The three bent over to examine the object the policemen had seen. David said, "It looks like a pen."

Tyrell put on some latex gloves and picked it up. "This is evidence someone was listening to us."

David nodded and pulled out a finger print kit from his coat. _Thank you Captain Moyers for bringing along some detective gear_, the writer thought. Dusting the door David mentally swore. "If someone was listening their fingerprints have been mixed with dozens of sets of fingerprints."

The two police men got to their feet. "Well, this pen is a sure sign someone was spying on us."

_And I have a pretty good idea who_, David thought sourly.

David said, "I apologize for that Mizumuki-sama. But we can't be too careful."

The puzzled head of the Japanese exhibit nodded and said, "Very well, follow me please."

The three were lead by the middle aged Japanese man through several rooms bustling with people. Finally they came to a large chamber in the exhibit that held a carving of a gigantic sun. What stood out was a bunch of small carvings with what looked like holes in them. Twelve were along the outer rim of the iris and a thirteenth was at the center of the carving. David asked, "So, this is the Rising Sun huh?"

The Japanese man nodded. "It was the last piece of art created by the artist. The strange thing is…it did not come out until well after the Nakamura's fall."

David thought about what Mizumuki had said. His mind raced as he put what he knew of the Nakamura riddle with what he'd just heard. The answer came to him in a flash of inspiration. David turned towards the two cops as he said, "That's it, that's the connection!"

Tyrell asked, "You got somethin', David?"

David nodded and said, "If I'm right, one way or another this case is going to be solved tonight. I do believe that the Nakamura treasure has been under everyone's noses all along."

The Japanese man who had been overhearing was surprised, "The Nakamura's family fortune is here!? How?"

David said, "Everything will become clear in time, Mizumuki-sama. In the meantime I must ask your full cooperation with the police. Captain Moyers, sergeant Anderson I'll need squadron 51's help. I've got the beginning of an idea!"

Moyers nodded, "We'll do what we can. But in the meantime Mr. Mizumuki could we please speak with your employee, Yamitsu Shiro please."

The man nodded and said, "Of course Captain Moyers, I shall fetch him right away."

A few minutes later the Japanese man walked in. David noted he had taken time to school his expression into one of surprise. Captain Moyers approached the man and asked, "Yamitsu Shiro?"

"Uh, yes?" the man asked looking puzzled.

"Captain Darren Moyers of the Portland police. We'd like to talk to you about your work here at the museum. Also we understand you have a cousin who works for Cloudcon. A Joe Shindo."

The man's face furrowed. "It's true Joe Shindo is my cousin. But we don't speak all that often. Though I wish we did. I knew he was doing Cloudcon but I don't know what else."

David nodded and introduced himself. "Mr. Shiro, what exactly do you do here at the museum?"

The man shrugged and answered, "Well I've been helping Mizumuki-san with preparations for the Japanese exhibits. He can be quite the perfectionist when it comes to making this exhibit a success."

David answered. "I noticed. Tell me what do you know about the Rising Sun exhibit?"

Shiro answered, "An interesting piece of abstract art from my family's homeland. Although I can't tell you exactly how to describe it."

David was to ask more when Darren's Moyers' phone rang. The police captain picked it up and answered, "Moyers…" the man paused as he listened. "Tanya, Tanya easy what's happened?"

David felt an icy cold surge of panic race through him. He suddenly had the sinking feeling something had gone horribly wrong. "What!?" Darren Moyers said getting to his feet. "How long ago did it happen?" There was a pause as Tanya explained. Captain Moyers nodded and answered. "I see. Okay keep that young lady safe. We'll be back at the Doubletree right away!"

Captain Moyers shut off his phone and said, "Mr. Shiro, we apologize for wasting your time. Something's come up, thank you for your cooperation. Come on, David and Tyrell, there's trouble brewing!"

David and sergeant Tyrell were on their feet and running for the exit. "What's going on?" David asked.

"Tanya just let me know, the protection I sent to that art dealer's house found her place trashed. And from what Tanya's told me her daughter at Cloudcon has her on the phone and she sounds like she's in trouble."

"Oh hell, I think our resident priest of Loki is making a move," David figured.

"Does anyone besides me think that this may be just a distraction? This did come up just as we were interviewing Mr. Shiro," Anderson observed.

"On that count you'd be right on Sergeant Anderson." David noted. "But I'm afraid we'll have to bite. A woman's life is on the line, and priests of Loki aren't known for showing mercy or quick deaths."

The three raced down some steps and out of the museum. 10 seconds later a police car with David, Sgt. Anderson, and Captain Moyers at the wheel pulled out and raced down the streets of Portland as the car's sirens blared. David asked, "So where are we off to?"

"The woman managed to slip away from the Priest of Loki and is in the neighborhood of Benson High School." Moyers told David.

David's eyes widened, "Then she's close to the hotel?"

David speed dialed Tanya. The African American woman answered, "Hello?"

"Yeah Tanya, it's David, I'm with Captain Moyers. Do you still have the woman on the line?"

The African American police officer answered, "Sure do, why?"

David told her, "Try and steer the woman to the park across the street from the hotel. Get the police to evacuate the park at once. I'll handle the perp chasing her."

David mentally saw Tanya's nod, "Got it, I'll do that. Be careful, David."

"Understood and thanks." David answered before he hung up.

Captain Moyers said, "No need to even ask David, we're heading to the Doubletree."

David called forth his magical power. David then thought to himself, _I only hope I'm not too late_.

_**Uh-oh, it sounds like trouble's brewing back at the Doubletree. Will David be able to reach the hotel in time? Will he and the police be able to even stop the priest of Loki from whatever he has in store? And what dirty little secret are the cousins hiding? For the answers to these questions and much more come back soon for Part 5 of 'Anime shenanigans'. Until next time read and review. And have a nice day.**_


	29. Anime shenanigans part 5

_**Welcome back, loyal readers, to Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1: The Rise of El Loco Desperado. In the last chapter of Anime Shenanigans, David and the police learned that the head of the Japanese exhibit at the Portland art museum was searching for a lost book of poetry written by Katsu Nakamura's ancestor. And when David, Sgt. Anderson, and Capt. Moyers tried to interview the assistant of the exhibit head they learned that a familiar priest of Loki had tried to kidnap a certain Japanese art dealer in Portland. Now on the run from the priest of Loki, at Tanya's instructions, she races for the park near the Doubletree Hotel. Meanwhile David, Sgt Anderson, and Captain Moyers are also racing for the park. Will they be able to reach the park in time? Can they save the woman from a hideous fate at the hands of the priest of Loki. And can they even stop the Priest of Loki after David's first encounter? For the answers to these questions get ready as part 5 of Anime shenanigans begins now!**_

_** Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns the rights to all the original Yu-Gi-Oh characters. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when done. David Cardigan and all original characters are strictly my property.**_

The police car raced down the streets of Portland siren screaming. David's nerves were on edge. Yes, police cars were fast, they had to be, but still nothing was fast enough for David's taste. Finally the police car raced over the Steele bridge and past the Memorial Coliseum and Rose Quarter. Up the street the car raced the only thing David could see besides the buildings rushing by were the Light rail tracks and trains coming by stopping at the stations. Finally though they arrived at the park and noted the police officers herding anime fans away. The car screeched to a halt across the street from the park. David was instantly out and crossed the street. "MOVE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" David yelled.

The Squadron 51 members who knew David moved people aside for him to run through. Just then David heard across the street a pair of small feet running his way. David saw the Japanese woman coming his way. Suddenly without warning a pair of arms stretched out and caught the Japanese woman's feet. The woman squealed as she fell down. Then the priest of Loki was on top of her. He pulled a gigantic hatchet from his robes and raised it over his head. The man said, "You ran away! That wasn't very nice! Now I'll have to kill you!"

David had only seconds to act. Then he spotted a large branch that fallen off a tree. He grabbed the branch and flung it at the priest of Loki. The man as eager as he was for the kill never saw the branch until he looked up to see it collide with his face. The priest of Loki let go of the woman as he sailed through the air. She scrambled to her feet. David yelled at the woman, "RUN, GET OUT OF HERE!"

The woman not wasting another moment scrambled out of there. David turned his attention to the priest who was wobbling to his feet. David glared at the supernaturally enhanced priest of the trickster God and snapped, "Now I can deal with you!"

The priest of Loki twirled around. When he stopped he looked like a cowboy. Pushing his hat over his brow he said in a pseudo-John Wayne cowboy voice, "Well what have we got here, partner? A guy who thinks himself a hero, huh?"

The man then extended his arms. They suddenly stretched out farther than was normal. The priest yelled, "GET OVER HERE!"

The priest's inhumanly stretched arms grabbed David. The spell caster however had expected this and he was well prepared. The priest of Loki pulled David towards him. David used the force of the pull to flip over. And just as he was reaching the priest he swung himself so his feet were in position to land an improvised drop kick on the priest. The priest's yelp of surprise turned to a grunt as David's blow struck home. David swung his legs so he landed gracefully. _Good thing Master Sabarna has been giving me that extra training in fighting_, the wizard thought as he got into a ready stance.

The priest of Loki got to his feet and snapped in his best Homer Simpson voice, "Why you little…" as he lunged at him.

David however did a double in to out middle block which pushed the priest's hands away. David then landed a front kick to the man's chest. The priest grunted and bent over. David grabbing the Loki worshiper's right arm with his left hand swung himself in to land elbow to the ribs, then pulled away to connect with a knee. David then leaped into the air left leg first. Bending his right leg he swung over the Loki follower then sent a powerful axe kick flying downward to land on the Loki follower's back. The Loki priest grunted and fell to the ground in a heap. David three stepped backwards into a ready stance. Bouncing on his toes he looked at the priest of Loki knowing the man was nowhere near finished. It was well-known priests of Loki were tough, very tough. The priest leaped to his feet before he did another of his whirling transformations. This time when he finished he was wearing a red headband, a matching karate uniform, karate shoes, and a black belt. The priest of Loki said, in a ridiculous impression of badly dubbed Asian martial arts movie, "You think you…can defeat me…your karate is good…but my master's teachings…will defeat you!"

"Are you going to fight or bore me to death with your meaningless yammering?" David retorted angrily.

The man gasped and snapped, "You dare…disrespect me?"

Time slowed down for David as the priest of Loki ran at him and leaped into the air for a flying side kick. David however had expected something like this. So the wizard took off his cowboy hat and somersaulted under the priest to come up behind him. David turned in time to watch the priest's roar of rage turn into a yelp of surprise and terror as his trajectory took him into a collision with a nearby tree. David smirked and quipped, "Watch out for that tree."

The priest of Loki slowly slumped to the ground. David shook his head. David said, "Okay Mr. priest of Loki. I know who and what you are. Time for some answers. Why did you steal Sakura's pendant? Who hired you? Why did you kidnap that woman?"

The priest shook his head and leaped to his feet. He turned to David and gave him a raspberry. "What do you think I am, some kind of comic book villain? You won't get anything out of me except an ass kicking!"

David then heard a whole bunch of guns click into readiness. Sergeant Anderson snapped, "You try and harm so much as a hair on David's head and your ass is mine!"

"That goes double for me, pal!" quipped a very angry sounding Captain Moyers.

David smiled and commented, "Silly rabbit, did you really think I'd not come without backup. I suggest you surrender quietly Mr. priest of Loki. And take off that mask you're wearing."

Before David could do anything the Loki priest did another of his whirling transformations. This time he had black hair, big black bushy eyebrows and a bushy mustache, was wearing glasses, what looked like a tuxedo, and was carrying what looked like a cigar in one hand. Bending over the man strolled off as he waived his bushy eyebrows up and down, wiggled his cigar, and said, "You will excuse me while I slip out of these wet clothes and into a dry martini."  
>The woman's voice called, "Stop him he has the necklaces!"<p>

The priest Of Loki halted when a gun fired and a bullet hit the spot he was almost upon. Captain Moyers snapped, "Hold it right there you Groucho Marx impersonator!"

The police fired just as the Loki priest twisted to inhuman angles to avoid the bullets. The priest cackled as he turned into a silver wolf and ran off. David turned and rushed to the woman who looked openly frightened. David got to one knee and put an arm around her. "Take it easy ma'am, you're going to be okay now."

The woman looked at David and said, "You're…you're that man that the police woman said would be here at the park aren't you?"

David nodded. "Yeah, I am."  
>She shivered and said, "That…creature was going to kill me all because of the necklaces I was carrying. But, why?"<p>

David called forth his power and said, "Ma'am, you didn't see any supernatural anything. That man was just a very clever thug."  
>He sent the mental suggestion to the woman. The effect was instantaneous. She was still badly shaken but not as badly traumatized. <em>There are some things the rest of the world are better off not knowing<em>.

"Mom, mom?" a younger female voice called. A teenaged Japanese girl dressed as Sailor Mercury was running towards them. The woman looked up in surprise, "Rini? Rini is that you?"

The woman was on her feet and embracing the teen girl. "Mom, I heard about what was going on! I was so scared!"

The teary-eyed woman said, "I'm here now, Rini, and I'm okay."

David got to his feet. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Captain Moyers looking at him and giving an approving nod. The two approached the woman. "Excuse me, miss…?" Captain Moyers.

The older woman looked at the two and said, "It's Mrs…and my name is, Kyoda Himura."

David asked, "You're the art dealer here in Portland who was going to give those necklaces to the Portland art Museum right?"

She nodded. David said, "I need to check a few more things but I do believe I've just about got this case figured out."

Captain Moyers looked surprised. "You do?"

David nodded, "My hypothesis is that I believe Mrs. Himura here was the innocent victim of an ancient Japanese family feud."

Captain Moyers asked, "What are you talking…" and then his face paled. "You mean there might be some Matsukumos here who still hold a grudge against the Nakamuras?"

David explained, "It's merely speculation until my remaining thoughts are confirmed."

Captain Moyers retorted, "One thing I've always noted about your speculation, David, is that more often than not it leads _**at least**_ to reasonable doubt for us."

David nodded, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, captain."  
>Then David's eyes widened and he slapped his forehead. "Duh, why didn't I try this before?"<p>

David took out his cell phone and dialed a number. A voice answered, "Portland police crime lab."

"Hey Cynthia, how are you?" David asked.

"Hey there, big time celebrity, good to hear from you. I'm fine, just processing everything from the crime scene."

David said, "Cynthia, I need your help, your brother still works in San Francisco, right?"

"Sure does, why?" Cynthia asked genuinely perplexed.  
>"You think he can find me some information on a Joe Shindo and a Yamitsu Shiro? Tell him what's going on."<p>

"My big brother has a pretty good memory, and I think he could get me something on that. I'll get on it right away."

David smirked and answered, "Thanks, Cynthia, get back to me as soon as you have the details."

"I will, David." Cynthia answered.

David closed his cell phone. Captain Moyers asked, "What are you up to, David?'

The supernatural detective said, "Seeing if a suspicion I have about Mr. Shindo and Mr. Shiro is true. If my hunch is right then all that remains is the why, and I imagine _**they**_ will probably have the answer."

The teenage girl asked, "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. And I may have something on that."

Captain Moyers looked at the teenager and asked, "We're listening, what can you tell us?"

The girl said, "Right before I found out my Mom was in danger I overheard someone on the Cloudcon staff say that a Joe Shindo just quit, packed up his things, and left Cloudcon. Talk about jumping ship when needed. The guy sounded like a real jerk."

David felt a cold shiver race up his spine. _My hunch is looking more and more to be true. It appears Mr. Shindo and Shiro may be about to make their move. But I'll need Cynthia to confirm my suspicion__**.**_ He thought.

David nodded and said, "Thank you, young lady, for giving us this information. You've been a big help."

Captain Moyers said, "Mrs. Himura if you and your daughter will come with us we'll take a statement from you two and see you two home."

The girl hugged her mother, "I'm just glad my Mom is safe. She means a lot to dad and me."

The older woman hugged back and said, "I know, sweetheart, let's go and afterwards let's say we get something from the Restaurant here, preferably something sweet for our nerves."

The teen girl nodded, "Oh yeah."

The two headed off with Captain Moyers. David sighed and muttered to himself. "Better contact Katsu, Sakura, Setsuma, and Gregory I think they'll want to know about recent developments." He then checked his watch. "One hour before the V.I.P. dinner. Good, because I have things to do!"

As David headed for the hotel at that very moment he was unaware of the people that were watching him. "There he be," one of the concealed figures whispered as they watched David through a set of binoculars. "And at an anime convention of all things."

One of the other figures grimaced, "I hates anime conventions I does. Too many accursed ninjas fer' me liking!"

The leader turned and snapped, "Button yer' yip matey! Ye be knowin' why we're here!"

A female voice asked. "Do we be raidin' that convention now?"

"Patience, me bloodthirsty sea maiden. We'll be raidin' that convention soon enough! One thing is certain, once we do, nothin' is goin' to make us leave until we find me tarrrget!" The leader then turned and followed the detective as he headed back into he hotel. "Just ye wait, David Carrdigan, yer' life is about to get a whole lot more complicated!"

The V.I.P. dinner that night was pleasant enough and it helped to take David's mind off his current set of problems. David had always gotten a kick out of signing people's copies of his books. For him it was always a pleasure to sign people's books and answer questions about writing. For David it never got tedious, probably because this was such a change from being the kid who was always picked on in High school. Yet somewhere in the back of his mind he kept racing over recent events. David had a strong suspicion about Joe Shindo and his cousin. But until his suspicions were confirmed he couldn't prove it. And yet…David's wanderings were interrupted by his cell phone ringing. David looked at the people at his table and said politely. "If you'll excuse me one minute."

David got up and left the V.I.P. Dining room. Outside he opened his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey David, it's Cynthia." The voice of the red-headed crime lab woman answered.

David smiled and replied, "Ah, Cynthia, what's up?"

"I have that information you were looking for. Once I told my brother what was going on he was _**very**_ eager to cooperate."

"So, was I right?" David asked.

"You sure were, Yamitsu Shiro and Joe Shindo didn't appear until 5 years ago. According to what my brother told me both men's original last name…was Matsukumo."

David felt a chill rush up his spine. It was just as he suspected. "So, the name change was legal?" he asked.

"Authorized by the city of San Francisco and the state of California." Cynthia answered.

David took long breaths to clam himself. "David, is everything all right?" She asked.

David explained, "In a way yes, and in a way no! Yes, it's all right because you just confirmed something I've suspected for some time. And no because if those two are up to what I think they're up to, then tonight something tells me things are going to get nasty."

Cynthia asked, "Lieutenant Graham is still here. He and Captain Moyers figured something was going to happen soon."

David smiled. _Leave it to captain Moyers and lieutenant Graham to anticipate something happening with me_, the wizard thought.

David said, "Thanks, Cynthia, I appreciate that. You've done your part, go home and leave the rest up to me and the others."

Cynthia sighed and said, "It has been a long few days. Take care David." "You too, Cynthia." With a final goodbye David hung up.

David knew that captain Moyers and sergeant Anderson were still here and it was a good thing too. David quickly found the two in the lobby going over the information from recent events with Katsu Nakamura. David ran over to them. After catching his breath David said, "I'm glad I found the three of you. Cynthia gave me some important information. Katsu, the Matsukumo family line is not dead!"

Katsu Nakamura's face paled in shock. "The Matsukumo family is alive, but…how? According to official history their family got wiped out by the Japanese Government."

David said, "From what I've figured out, at least one portion of the Matsukumo family slipped through the Japanese Government's fingers and hopped a ship for America just as your family did. According to what Cynthia told me, Yamitsu Shiro and Joe Shindo legally changed their names from Matsukumo while living in San Francisco. And based on what I've seen from Joe Shindo I'd bet any amount of money they've been nursing a grievance and a plan for revenge on your family for years."

Katsu shook himself out of his shocked state and said, "Captain Moyers, if you mean to confront them I insist on accompanying you. I wish to confront them too! This feud between my family and the Matsukumos _**must**_ end! There's been too much bitterness and anger on both sides as is. I think my own family would rest easier knowing that the old grudge has finally been laid to rest."

David said, "We'll have to be careful, Katsu. You have to remember they have that screwball with them!"

"I'm well aware, but for the honor of my family, this long-standing feud must be brought to it's long overdue end!" Katsu retorted a look of determination burning in the older Japanese man's eyes.

David explained, "You might want to bring your partner, your daughter, and son-in-law along. You see, Captain Moyers, sergeant Anderson and I believe we've found the secret hiding place of the last of the Nakamura family fortune."

Katsu's eyes widened. "You've…you've found it? The lost fortune my family has searched for since my father? If…if this is true, then yes…yes they should come along. I'll go get them and meet you here."

As soon as the Japanese man was gone Sergeant Anderson added, "You do realize that priest of Loki will probably be out for blood."

David nodded and simply answered, "Yup."

Captain Moyers said, "Just watch your back with that creep."

David said, "Believe me, Captain, I know better than to turn my back on a priest of the Aesir's infamous trickster."

_** Well there you have it folks. Part 5 is in the books. I hope you've been enjoying Anime shenanigans. In the next chapter the fateful confrontation with the Matsukumos and the priest of Loki occurs and the end of the convention is at hand. But what about those mysterious figures that were watching David? Will they put in an appearance, and who are the mysterious individuals watching David? For the answers to these questions come back next time for part 6 of Anime Shenanigans. Until them read and review and have a nice day.**_


	30. Anime shenanigans part 6

_** Welcome everyone, to the 6**__**th**__** part of 'Anime Shenanigans'. In the last chapter David managed to save the local Japanese art dealer from the priest of Loki. But in the process the priest got away with the last three necklaces needed. David however did manage to find out that Joe Shindo and Yamitsu Shiro are in fact, descendants of the Matsukumo family. And it appears the Matsukumos have harbored a grudge against the Nakamura family. Now David and police must race to prevent the Matsukumos from stealing the Nakamura family treasure. Will David and the others be able to prevent the theft or will the Matsukumos finally gain ultimate revenge on the Nakamura family? You'll just have to read and find out. Get ready as Anime Shenanigans part 6 starts now.**_

_** Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this trilogy are my property.**_

The Japanese exhibit at the Portland art museum that night was quiet, very quiet. At 9 o' clock at night on a Sunday the place was locked up tight. All the preparations were in place for the Japanese art exhibit. David however was crouched in the shadows. A field of invisibility around him to ensure that not even the cameras would detect him. The others had been safely tucked away. David somehow got the feeling though that those cameras wouldn't be a problem. At least, not if Joe Shindo was as good with electronics as David suspected him to be. In order for this trap to work everything had to go exactly as planned. David felt himself shiver eagerly. Then David heard three voices from another room. He recognized them immediately as the Matsukumo family members and a certain priest of Loki. "I can assure you, Mr. Bjornin, we know where the treasure is and you'll be paid in full."  
>David felt an icy chill race up his body. Bjornin, he knew that name! Sven Bjornin was a notorious international hit man and thief. Over the years he'd been easily able to slip through even the most tightly bound police net and no one had ever been able to figure out why. <em>So, that's how you've been able to keep doing what you do eh Mr. Bjornin? Well all that ends tonight! Thank you John Walsh, for giving us America's most wanted<em>, David thought.

Sven Bjornin wearing his Loki mask entered first as he asked, "Aren't you two worried about setting off the alarms?"

Shiro waved it off and said, "Not an issue, I have the codes to shut off the alarms. By the time anyone figures out the truth we'll be long gone!"

The two Japanese men entered. David had to resist growling at them. The greed and eagerness written on their faces made him sick! They pointed to the other end of the room at the strange abstract sculpture. Joe Shindo pointed at it and said, "There it is, gentleman, our ticket to being set for life, and us, Yamitsu, _**finally**_ getting even with those Nakamura bastards!"

Yamitsu nodded, "After the way they sabotaged our family's rule it's no less than what they deserve!"

_Sabotage_, David thought quizzically, _I never heard anything about any sabotage_.

Joe Shindo looked at Bjornin and asked, "Do you have them?"

The priest of Loki whipped them out and said, "A deal's a deal!"

"Hmm," Yamitsu thought.

"What are you thinking, cousin?" Joe asked.

Shiro asked, "Mr. Bjornin, how good are you at arranging _**accidents**_?"

Sven Bjornin's eyes narrowed. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking Katsu Nakamura's daughter and her husband well…_**accidents**_ can sometimes happen in the middle of a performance."

Joe Shindo asked, "Isn't that a little risky Yamitsu? I want revenge on the Nakamura family too but still…"

David felt his whole body go cold. He knew what they were planning. _Keep yapping boys, you have no idea of what's about to happen or what's been going on behind the scenes_. David thought wryly.

Shiro waved it off. "Come on, man, have a little faith in our hired help. So, can you do this, Mr. Bjornin?"

The priest of Loki guffawed and said, "Come on, I thought this was going to be hard! That's easy! Mrs. Satsuko and her husband won't know what hit them until it's all over!"

The three chuckled and turned to approach the sculpture. However they and David got a big surprise when they heard footsteps run into the room. "_**JOE AND YAMITSU MATSUKUMO**_!" A familiar voice yelled in fluent Japanese.

The Matsukumo members turned the direction they'd come shaking with fury. "_**Katsu Nakamura**_!" The young Japanese men snarled venomous rage palpable in their Japanese.

David grimaced and thought, _No, Katsu, urgh! You weren't supposed to come out yet!_

The male Nakamura member stood tall and proud as he pointed an accusatory finger at the two. "_**The feud between the Nakamura and the Matsukumo families has been over for generations, why start this again**_?"

"_**Don't try and play innocent with us, Katsu Nakamura**_!" Joe Shindo spat. "_**You know very well why we're starting this again! We know all about what the last survivors of your family did! You thought you were so clever and could get away with it, but we figured out the truth**_!"

"_**Figured out what? I don't understand what you're saying**_." Katsu replied.

David meanwhile was cautiously sneaking up behind the Loki priest his every sense on alert. "_**You WOULD conveniently forget! You Nakamura-scum always were that sleazy that you'd forget that little plan you hatched with the Japanese government**_." Joe Shindo snapped angrily.

"_**I still don't understand! What plan are you talking about**_?" Katsu asked genuinely bewildered.

Joe snapped in English, "Enough of this! Mr. Bjornin kill…!"

By this time David was already in position. Calling forth his magic he opened a portal behind him. The two Japanese men turned with a start just as David grabbed Bjornin in a full nelson lock and calling forth his magic hurled himself and the priest of Loki through the portal. The hit man yelped in surprise as this happened. As soon as they came out the other side David closed the portal and released his grasp on the man as he swiveled himself around to land on his feet. The Loki priest likewise landed on his feet. David ended the invisibility spell and faded into view. David smiled dangerously and snapped, "You're mine now, baka!"

The priest looked around the park David had teleported them to then his mouth dropped and his eyes popped out of his head cartoonishly as he yelped, "Dahhh, whaaa how did an American get Egyptian magic!?"

In his best Pee-Wee Herman impression David said, "You've got your secrets, I've got mine!"

The priest of Loki shook his head until it was back to normal. Putting his thumb into his mouth the priest blew on it like it was a balloon. His fist grew to an inhuman size. Clutching the enlarged hand into a fist the priest said, "Well Mr. spell caster I'm going to give you a fist!"

The priest of Loki sent his fist hurling David's way. And David was rewarded with the sound of the flesh smacking into the hard as stone magical shield he'd thrown up. The priest pulled his hand back. The injured hand pulsed an angry red. The priest let out a stream of colorful metaphors that came out sounding like Morse code. David held his nose with one hand while he seemed to be fanning off a foul odor with the other hand, "Mr. Bjornin, puh-leeze! Can't you come up with anything cleaner than that?"

The priest of Loki snapped, "You sir, are becoming a real annoyance to me! For the Matsukumos I'll make your death a freebie!"

David guffawed and retorted, "As a family member of mine says, 'Talk is cheap, and action speaks louder than words!'"

The priest of Loki leaped at David with a front kick. David dodged the kick, the one that followed, and the third one. David with a loud yell used his magic to launch himself into the air while he grabbed the cowboy hat he was wearing. The wizard flipped in the air and landed gracefully a short distance away. David got into a back stance as he taunted, "Is that the best you can do, _**Mr**_. International thug?"

The man yelled, "GET OVER HERE!" as he sent his arms reaching for David.  
>"Not this again!" David growled.<p>

David dove out of the way and sprang to his feet just in time to get out of the way of the hands as they grabbed for him only to get dirt. David ran around a tree the arms stretching and following him, then another, and another. David then ducked, grabbed the hands, and tied them into a knot. The priest of Loki gaped at what David had done. David smiled wickedly and snapped, "You knot head!"

Then he ran at the priest. Bjornin tried to kick David, but the legally blind writer sidestepped the blow and connected with a hard front kick to the chest. Then he slammed an axe kick into the man's back as he bent over. To finish off the man he deftly hit him in the back of the head with the flat of his hand. It wasn't enough to kill or cause any permanent damage but it was enough to knock the priest out. After David untied the priest's arms they retracted back to their normal length. David then pulled at the man's face. The mask of Loki soon came off revealing a pale skinned man with brown hair and a scar above the right eye. David smiled and pointed at the man as he snapped, "And that's how we take care of business in Rip City!"

A short time later sergeant Anderson arrived. David smiled and said, "It's good to see you Sgt. Anderson, what about the Nakamuras and the Matsukumos?"  
>Tyrell explained, "Don't worry about, Katsu. When you used that portal to drag this creep away, Captain Moyers and I tackled the Matsukumos when they tried to assault Mr. Nakamura. With the evidence we've got there's enough to put these two away for a long while."<p>

Then the black man looked at the unconscious priest of Loki. "Well, well, well, as Lieutenant Graham likes to say, look who it is! If it isn't Sven Bjornin International hit man and thief. There's a nice jail cell waiting for him!"

David and the Tyrell picked the unconscious man up and carried him off.

A half hour later, with Bjornin safely locked away and his mask safely in the special furnace for such material, David and sergeant Anderson returned to the museum. Katsu Nakamura was on the phone saying, "Yes sweetheart, I know how late it is but you, Satsuma, and Gregory need to get over here at once, we're about to find our lost family treasure!"

David walked over to where the makeshift interrogation table had been set up by several officers. David noted the two extra chairs. A third chair held Captain Moyers. David and Sergeant Anderson sat in the chairs. David glared at the angry Matsukumos and snapped, "Okay Joe-boy and Yamitsu, time for some answers! _**Why**_ did you steal Sakura's pendant? Why__did you steal those necklaces and have that thug priest of Loki try to kill Mrs. Himura? And _**what**_ is your beef with the Nakamuras?"

Joe spat, "An uneducated American _**pig**_ such as you wouldn't understand!"

David sighed although deep down he wanted to throttle these two. Tyrell answered, "_**Boys**_, I don't think ya'll realize just how much trouble you're in. If you don't start cooperating I guarantee Captain Moyers and I will get real nasty. Save yourselves some stress and tell us what we want to know."

Joe Matsukumo spat at Tyrell Anderson "Go back to your neighborhood you pi-."  
>Tyrell growled and reached for the man. Captain Moyers said, "Easy Tyrell, easy, they're just trying to get our goats so they can cry police brutality."<p>

David smiled and answered, "You know Sgt. Anderson and captain Moyers I think I know why they set all this up."

"Yeah right, you couldn't guess anything if you tried!" Joe taunted.

David smiled and said to the two police officers, "He don't know me vewy well do he?"

Shiro snapped, "What's _**that**_ supposed to mean?"

David smirked and said, "It means I have you two figured out. Plain, simple greed, you somehow knew the treasure was in that exhibit and so you wanted to open it up and grab it for yourselves."

Joe snapped, "Greed, you think this is about greed!?"

David retorted, "I don't think, I _**know**_ it's about greed! People like you are all the same, you have no sense of respect. The only thing that matters to you is the pursuit of the almighty dollar. People like you are a dime-a-dozen!"

David noted the two Japanese men were getting annoyed. _Perfect_, David thought mentally.

"You really are imbecilic buffoons! And what's worse, is just for kicks you thought to have your hired gun kill the Satsukos and Katsu Nakamura? Wow, not only are you greedy, you're spiteful! You are _**beyond**_ pathetic and in the realm of complete and total lameness!" he continued to taunt.

David saw the two men were shaking with unbridled fury. _Just a little more_, David thought.

David said, "Your ancestors must be looking on you in nothing but shame and disgrace." David sighed and shook his head in mock disappointment before he continued. "When it boils down to it you're nothing more…THAN PETTY THEIVES AND COWARDS!" He snapped.

Shiro leapt to his feet and snapped, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU PIECE OF UNEDUCATED AMERICAN WHITE TRASH!" Joe snapped as he pointed an accusatory finger at David, "Don't you _**ever**_ talk about us or our family like that again! You don't know anything about this matter! It is true we wanted the treasure so we could be rich again. But we also wanted the treasure so we could avenge the wrong committed on our family by the Nakamuras."

Captain Moyers was the one who snorted in derision. "Wrong committed by the Nakamuras? Looks to me like the ones who've done wrong are _**you two**_!"

Joe snapped, "Just like these two you don't know anything, police thug! We know perfectly good and well that after our family deposed the Nakamuras they secretly came back to Japan. We know all about how they conspired with the Japanese government to sabotage our efforts and steal our land! The Nakamuras figured if they couldn't have the land no one would!"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK SUCH POISONOUS LIES!?" A familiar voice called out. Mr. Mizamuki walked into the room his face twisted in rage. He pointed at Yamitsu and snapped, "Yamitsu Shiro or should I say Yamitsu Matsukumo your petty feud with the Nakamuras has disgraced the honor of this exhibit! And the lies you and your cousin spew are anything but true!"

Yamitsu glared at the man and snapped in Japanese, "_**You know nothing, old man! You don't know about the pain and suffering my family has endured since these Nakamura bastards and their cronies in the government stole what was ours**_!"

"_**You and your cousin are both fools Yamitsu I have been to Japan several times and have heard the truth for myself**_!" Mizamuki countered.

Captain Moyers and Sergeant Anderson looked perplexed. It obvious to David they didn't have the hang of Japanese the way he did. David asked, "Now, let me get this straight, a family that had its wealth, power, and influence stripped from it by your family somehow snuck back to Japan and conspired with the government to steal the land you stole?"

Joe snapped, "We didn't steal it! We only took what our family was entitled to! We worked the lands of the Nakamura family for generations and never received _**any**_ appreciation for it or recompense. We only took what we deserved!"

Katsu was the one who spoke up having finished his phone conversation with his daughter. "Joe and Yamitsu Matsukumo you are sadly mistaken! After your family deposed us we used what little money we had left to flee Japan for America. There we started over in San Francisco and later helped found Domino city. We've _**never**_ returned to Japan or conspired with the government. My ancestors were too busy rebuilding their own lives."

Mr. Mizamuki added, "It's true the Nakamuras never returned to Japan. Your ancestors only wanted the power and the wealth of land but didn't want any of the responsibilities. The reason that your family never paid its taxes is because they wasted all their money on drink and debauchery."

Katsu added, "Whoever told you my family conspired with the government to take the land from you was a liar, paranoid, or both!"

Joe and Yamitsu sat stunned. The two then regained their sense and snapped, "That's not true! That's not true at all!" Yamitsu snapped before he pointed an accusatory finger at Mizamuki, "How much did this Nakamura scum pay you to say that huh? How much did they pay?"

Mizamuki snapped, "I don't take bribes! I am a scholar and a man of respectability! I would _**never**_ do anything as vile as that!"

Joe snapped, "You lie and you're a moron! You…you must also be conspiring with the Japanese government to keep us from what we're entitled to!" He then looked around wildly as he pointed accusatory fingers every which way, "_**ALL OF YOU**_ must be in collusion to steal from us."

David sighed and shook his head. "Okaaaaaaay," he began. "It's pretty obvious these two are so paranoid that they've lost it. Get these guys outta' here!"

Sergeant Anderson snapped, "Officers, take these two felons away and read them their rights!"

Two officers took the Japanese men and led them out. David got up from his chair as he saw Mizamuki and Katsu shaking hands. "Mr. Nakamura, it's a pleasure to finally meet you even if it's under these unfortunate circumstances." The head of the exhibit said.

Katsu explained, "David explained things to me on the way here. I was surprised when I heard that my ancestor was such a patron of arts and literature. Still, I'm not sure what I can do but I'll help any way I can."

The two men launched into a conversation. A few minutes later Gregory, Sakura, and Setsuma arrived.

Sakura and her husband approached the sculpture. David walked up behind them. "So, _**this**_ is what supposedly holds the remnant of my family's treasure, huh?" Sakura asked.

Setsuma's face furrowed. "The question is…how do we extract it, if it is in there?"

David cleared his throat. The two turned to face the writer. "I've actually been pondering that very question as I've been running around. And I believe I have a solution. First off, Katsu, if you'll come over here."

Captain Moyers followed the Japanese man and showed the pendant and necklaces. "When Tyrell and I subdued the Matsukumos, we found these on them," Captain Moyers explained.

Captain Moyers handed Katsu all the necklaces and pendant. The Japanese man smiled and said, "At last, now my family can recover what's ours!"

David explained, "Okay, my hypothesis is…this thing is like a clock or a sundial. We need to fit each of the necklaces in numerical order, and fit the pendant in the center once that's done."

Katsu, Sakura, Setsuma, and Gregory set to work doing just that. In a clockwise fashion the necklaces were soon in place. Katsu then carefully inserted the pendant into the depression in the center of the carving. From within the sculpture a loud click was heard. David and the others had to cover their ears as long unused gears shrieked in protest as they came to life. A large rectangular area which included the depression with the pendant pushed outward. From a hidden compartment an arrow-like pointer extended. As soon as everyone's ears stopped ringing David nodded. "Just as I thought. Just like a clock or sundial!" he surmised.

David thought out loud, "Let's see if I recall that riddle. Now first it's forward to three, then back nine, and finally the hour when the moon and sun are at their height. That would be twelve."

David put his hands on the large arrow and tried to move it…it wouldn't budge. David grunted as he pushed. Katsu and Setsuma added their help. But again it didn't budge. Finally the big arms of Sgt. Anderson wrapped around the thing as he said, "Let me give you guys a hand."

Sgt. Anderson grunted and the gears within began to shriek as they turned. "It's…working," David managed to grunt out.

The four men pushed until the pointer had moved to the depression with the necklace that held the number 3. There was an audible click from within the carving. Again with a great deal of strain and effort they moved the dial pointer backwards to the 9 necklace. Another audible click was heard. Finally they pushed the pointer until it reached the twelve…then they sunk to the ground panting and sweat drenched. "Holy…crap!" David panted.

Sgt. Anderson nodded and answered, "Yeah, that…that was more intense than one of my workouts."

Katsu groaned and said, "Good _**GOD**_ I'm too old for this!"

Then they heard the sounds of gears turning. A secret panel in the gigantic carving opened up, and coins, pearls, jewelry, and even some scrolls and a couple of books tumbled on to the floor. Katsu was helped to his feet by Gregory and Sakura. The Nakamura family looked over the valuable find. Father and daughter let out elated yelps and hugged each other while they jumped for joy. Mr. Mizamuki however was interested in one of the books that had fallen out. He picked it up and David watched the man's face flush and tremble with excitement, "Oh yes…" the man said. "Yes…this is it, THIS IS IT! Tales from beneath the Sakura tree. This is Katsuhito Nakamura's book!"

Setsuma picked up the other copy. He skimmed through it and his eyes bulged. "Damn…" he said. "The prose, the description, wow, Katsu, your ancestor was…was something else."

Mr. Mizamuki briskly walked over to Katsu and said, "Mr. Nakamura, I _**MUST**_ have this copy of the book! Your ancestor's contribution to Japanese culture and literature must not go unnoticed any longer!"

David meanwhile was interested in one of the scrolls. Something about it was calling to him. It was as if there were a message of some importance. David felt the icy touch of destiny shoot up his back. In that instant he knew what needed to be done. He walked over and picked up the scroll. "Everyone…" David called drawing the attention of all in the room. "I believe this night's surprises aren't yet done."

Sakura asked, "What do you mean?"

David then unrolled the scroll. Katsu was at David's side and looked at it. He gasped, "It's…it's a message from Katsuhito Nakamura."

David read the kanji writing aloud. "To my descendants, whom I hope and pray will one day read this:

With the Matsukumos drawing closer I only now realize that I have committed a terrible mistake! I supported the royalists believing that the old ways were better and now I find myself in a trap of my own making. I have realized that nobility does not come with bloodlines, it is a matter of personal character and how one is raised. When you, my descendants find this small pittance of our family fortune I hope you use it and its contents wisely. Never forget that true power comes from knowledge and wisdom not just force of arms. And I hope that you my descendants will forgive this old man his stubborn foolishness. And it's signed by Katsuhito Nakamura."

Katsu and Sakura were in tears. David heard Katsu say in a shaky tone, "My ancestor, there's nothing you need forgiveness for, and your wishes will be honored."

Sakura walked up to David and embraced David as she was crying. "Thank you David…" She whispered hoarsely. "For helping get back what's ours."

David smiled and embraced Sakura. "You're welcome, Sakura, you're welcome."

When Sakura finally released David, Setsuma asked, "Um…okay Katsu, how are we going to get all this out of here and back home to San Francisco?"

Gregory nodded and chuckled as he took one of Katsu hands, "Yeah, babe, the logistics of this are going to be a little awkward."

"No kidding." Setsuma said with a snort.

Captain Moyers said, "We'll help with seeing your property is sent to San Francisco."

Katsu smiled and said, "Thank you, captain Moyers, I appreciate this."

The Captain of squadron 51 said, "Not a problem, it's just part of our job."

David yawned and said, "If all of you don't mind I'd like to get back to my hotel room and get some sleep. I have several more panels and the closing ceremonies tomorrow."

Sergeant Anderson chuckled dryly, "I'll drive you back David. You've more than earned this."

David sighed and said, "I appreciate this, sergeant Anderson."

A half hour later, David stumbled into his hotel room. He practically collapsed into bed completely exhausted.

_**Well the case is all wrapped up! The Nakamuras have their family treasure back, Mr. Mizamuki has a copy of Katsuhito Nakamura's book, and the Matsukumos are in for some serious jail time. So the story's over right? WRONG! Coming up, Cloudcon has another unexpected surprise. Get ready for some dueling action on the high-seas mateys! Coming up, Part 7 of Anime Shenanigans! Yo, ho, ho and a bottle of rum! Read and review, Yu-Gi-Oh fans.**_


	31. Anime shenanigans part 7

_**Hey there, Yu-Gi-Oh fans. This is The Rainwalker here. Welcome back for the final chapter of Anime Shenanigans. In the last chapter David helped the Nakamuras recover their lost treasure. And while at it he defeated the priest of Loki and the two members of the Matsukumo family who had been plotting to steal the Nakamura's treasure. But if you're thinking this last chapter is going to be slow you'd be wrong, matey. Coming up, it's dueling on the high seas and shiver me timbers for David. Get ready as Anime Shenanaigans concludes.**_

_** Disclaimer: As always, Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them back when I'm done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this saga are my property.**_

_**Author's Note: Thanks to Agent of the Divine One for pointing out a problem with the duel. Special thanks to HollowOmega and Izayoi Aki TT for coming up with the solution. Thank you all I couldn't have accomplished this without you.**_

The next day things remained quiet, or at least reasonably quiet as could be expected from an anime convention. The Q&A sessions had gone normally and as random as David had expected. And overall he'd clearly enjoyed himself. By early afternoon David had packed up and taken his baggage to the front desk to be stored there until the convention was over. David in his travels ran into Sakura, Setsuma, Katsu, and Gregory. Warm greetings were exchanged before David asked, "How are you guys feeling this morning?"

Sakura smiled and said, "We couldn't be better, David."

Katsu nodded his agreement. "The last of our family's rightful inheritance is ours, and we're learning so much about my ancestor. And Mr. Mizamuki and I have come to an agreement on the two copies of my ancestor's book. Gregory and I had a chance to read some of it last night and well, oh my, is all I can say about it."

David smiled and said, "Glad I could help."

"And we're seeing that their fortune is transported to a safe storage place in San Francisco until The Nakamura's can decide what to do." A familiar voice said.

David turned to see Captain Moyers, along with Sergeant Anderson and several officers approaching. David said, "Captain Moyers, this is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Just following up with the Nakamuras. And also it might be a good idea for us to stick around, David, knowing that you've sometimes got a penchant for attracting trouble."

David sighed. "Point taken," then he looked at his watch. "I'd better get going, the closing ceremonies will be in a few hours and I'll have to be ready to thank everyone. "

Captain Moyers said, "Don't mind us we'll be keeping a low profile, enjoy, David."

As David turned to head for the main events area Sakura called, "I'll see you there, David."

They'd gotten their passes earlier this morning and had succeeded in infiltrating the convention. The fact that there were other pirates there had helped their cause. But unfortunately there were also accursed ninjas at the convention. Still he had a bigger prize he was after. The closing ceremonies of this convention were about to have an unexpected and unforeseen interruption from him and those with him. This convention would be under siege very shortly and _**that**_ would draw David Cardigan out. And then he'd see the true mettle of what he was made of.

Starshower finished their performance and again David clapped his hands. Sakura truly had an angel's voice. Overall in spite of the problems this had been a very enjoyable convention. David strongly suspected this convention would be getting more and more popular in the years to come. David felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Noting the chubby woman who was staff he got up and headed backstage. Just as the curtain had closed behind him, he heard several of the main hall doors burst open and loud raucous laughter fill the air. "Now what?" David groaned.

David peeked from behind a curtain and gasped at what he saw, "Pirates," he whispered.

Indeed, genuine pirates dressed in full pirate regalia and carrying costume swords had stormed the room. David heard one of the pirates grab a microphone and yell, "Ha-haaaaarrr! Avast there ye' anime swabs this here convention be under siege!"

David heard someone run on to the stage and say, "Um excuse me, sir, but you're interrupting…"

"Quiet ye' landlubber, we be in control now! And we'll not be leavin' until we gets what we want!"

It was Sakura who asked the question, "And um…what is it that you want?"

"We be lookin' fer' someone and like I said we'll not be leavin' until we get him! We be lookin', fer' Daaaavid Cardigan arrrr!"

David heard a resounding chorus of arrs and general agreement. David sighed and said, "Once again it seems trouble has come calling me by name."

Suddenly a thought occurred to David. _A pirate, it can't be, could this be him_? David thought.

He then looked at the chubby woman and asked. "Is there another exit from here?"

The woman nodded and pointed to a door nearby. David smiled and said, "Keep them busy."

David quietly slipped out of the backstage area. Looking around he saw Captain Moyers, Sergeant Anderson, and the officers heading for the main events room. David at a rapid jog met up with them. Sergeant Anderson shook his head and quipped, "You, it always seems to happen to you."

David sighed and said, "I know, sergeant Anderson. But no one worry, I don't think these pirates mean to harm anyone. It's me they're after and I think I know why."

Captain Moyers said, "Please enlighten us."

David said, "I recall, at the Oregon Duel Monsters Championship, there was one competitor who had to drop out due to health issues. If this fellow is who I think it is, then you'd better get ready for some crowd control because there's going to be some dueling action happening."

Sergeant Anderson said, "Dueling action, as in that Duel Monsters game I've heard about?"

David nodded. "Captain, Sergeant get ready to see Professional Duelist League action live and in living color!"

David headed over to the front desk of the hotel. David called up a brunette woman. "Excuse me, ma'am, I have several bags in storage. Among them is a metal briefcase. Could you fetch it for me, please?"

The woman smiled and said, "One moment, sir."

The woman left the counter and a half minute later returned with the metal briefcase. David opened it and saw that his duel disk was looking good and his warrior deck was at the ready. Closing it up David thanked the woman and took his briefcase. As David turned towards the main events room a visible change came over the writer. David's game face emerged as he walked like a warrior about to go into battle, which essentially he was, towards the main events room. At the door closest to the stage David put an ear to the door and heard the pirate from earlier snapped, "We'll no be leavin' until we get David Cardigan! Meanwhile this convention will be extended unexpectedly!"

David, tipping his cowboy hat slightly forward, took a hold of the handle and pulled open the door. The pirates turned with a start as David walked in the room looking as the slang term went, like a boss! David heard the theme of the good, the bad, and the ugly in his mind. David walked over to the stage and leaped on it with a martial arts deftness that surprised many of the con goers. David then took a microphone from another stand as he approached. The pirate, who David noted, had blonde hair beneath the black bandanna he wore, grinned victoriously. "Ha-harrr, David Cardigan! Ye' be a hard man t'find, Mr. Cardigan, arrr!"

David smirked wryly. "I'm here now, who are you and what do you want?"

The pirate proclaimed, "I be, William 'Captain Hookbeak' Blakely deadliest professional pirate there e'er was! And I also be a registered duelist with the P.D.L. As fer' what I want, I'll explain. Me crew and I had just returned from a successful show tour in Vegas. I'd been makin' plans to enter the Oregon Duel Monsters championship. But then I got shanghaied by a nasty case of the flu, and had to withdraw."

David nodded and answered, "Ah-ha, now I know who you are! William "Captain Hookbeak" Blakely. You're the one they refer to as the Rose City raider, the Pirate of Portland."

David noted the man beam with pride. "Aye, aye that I be and rightly proud of it! Though I be a scourge of the seven seas Portland be my home. And I be proud of that fact, arrr! "

David had done some research on the man before the Oregon Duel monsters championship and knew that this man was well-known pirate entertainer to kids and adults throughout Portland and Las Vegas. "The short of it is, Mr. Cardigan, I've been wantin' to duel ye, e'er since I heard about yer' string of victories across the pacific northwest, and yer' desire to challenge that connivin' scumbag Gerald Bennett! I'm challengin' ye' fer' the Oregon Duel Monsters championship in accordance with all unscheduled duel regulations from the P.D.L."

David smirked, once again David's deducing skills had proven absolutely correct. David said, "Uh, one moment." The legally blind writer/duelist looked around the room and asked, "Um, excuse me, excuse me, is there anyone here who happens to be a registered referee for the Professional Duelist's League?"

David heard stumbling from behind the stage and a familiar voice call out, "Coming through, pardon me, excuse me!"

On to the stage dressed in baggy jeans, an anime t-shirt, and white shoes came the convention head. The man was carrying his wallet and a lap top. The man was handed a wireless microphone as he said, "Uh, hi. As well as being head of this convention I'm also a registered referee with the P.D.L. in my day job."

The man showed his card and quickly punched up his profile on his lap top. David and the pirate looked at both. The pirate grinned and said, "Ha-harrrr the profile and the badge are the real thing!"

The man asked, "Mr. Blakely, as a licensed referee, am I to understand that you're challenging David within the rules of the organization?"

The pirate nodded. The head of Cloudcon looked at David and asked, "Mr. Cardigan, since you are the current Oregon Duel Monsters champion, you have the right to accept or reject the duel."

David took a long moment to seemingly think. He knew what his answer would be he just wanted the pause for dramatic effect. David then said, "You didn't have to be so overly dramatic about it, Captain Hookbeak, with all due respect. Still, I appreciate an open challenge. My answer is…challenge accepted!"

Captain Hookbeak's crew and the crowd erupted into loud cheers. The pirate captain smiled and said, "Ha-harrrr I knew ye' were the sportin' sort! Let's say we adjourn then, to the park across the street from this hotel. I don't think the staff would much appreciate our monsters trashing their hotel."

David chuckled and said, "Agreed, the park it is."

The head of Cloudcon looked at the crowd and said, "Don't go anywhere everybody this convention's not over yet. We've got a live P.D.L. duel about to happen!"

The roar of anticipation that erupted was deafening. David meanwhile slipped off the stage. Just as soon as he was outside he saw Captain Moyers on a walkie-talkie saying, "All right Cloudcon security listen up! This is Captain Darren Moyers of the Portland police department. As of this moment, all of you are now under my command! There's an unscheduled P.D.L. duel about to take place and our job will be crowd control. All security are ordered to report to the park across the street."

David noted Sergeant Anderson was shaking his head and chuckling as he pointed at David. "You are whacked out man, you know that?" He said.

David chuckled and answered, "I know."

A few minutes later a large clearing had been set up in the park by the Cloudcon crowd control and police officers. David stood on one side and Captain Hookbeak on the other. The referee stood at the center of the field. Pirates, ninjas, and various costume wearing anime fans were cheering wildly. David noted in the crowd the Nakamuras were at the front. Gregory had his camera out and was filming everything. David read Katsu's lips. "Think you can get everything, Gregory?" he asked of his partner.  
>"I've got a fresh battery, a fresh tape, and we're all set." Gregory assured.<p>

David turned to his opponent. The two duelists approached the center of the field. The ref met them and said, "All right, gentlemen, shake hands and let's have a clean match."

David and William Blakely shook hands smiling. "I expect ye' to give me everything ya' got, Mr. Cardigan."

David smiled and answered, "Oh I will, you do the same, captain."

The pirate nodded and returned to his side of the field. The crowd began to hop up and down as they chanted, "Duel, duel, duel, duel!"

David headed over to his side. He raised his duel disk into readiness as did the pirate. David heard the Cloudcon head call out. "Activate holographic coin flip, pass code 00471!"

A mechanical voice from both disks called, "Voice code accepted."

A holographic coin flipped upwards and then began to drop earthwards. David called, "Heads."

The coin dropped to the ground bounced a couple times before it landed. The Cloudcon head declared, "It's tails, so Mr. Blakely you'll go first."

David smirked and said, "Excellent, a coin flip in my favor."

The crowd roared in anticipation as the two duelists drew their first five cards. The life points on David's disk shot up to 4000. As Captain Hookbeak drew his sixth he looked over what he had then said, "All hands on deck. It's time to be raidin' Mr. Cardigan's ship! I be settin' one card face down then end me turn!"

David drew his sixth card and commented smiling all the time, "You know, historically speaking, cats were often used on ships to keep the rodent problem under control. And I've always been a cat person, heck I even have a favorite monster in my deck who's a feline. And it seems he wants to come out and play with you, Captain Hookbeak. So welcome to the field, my X-Saber Airbellum. Here, kitty, kitty!"

X-Saber Airbellum appeared on the field and raised his claws for battle. David read the screen with his stats ATK 1600/DEF 200. David heard the cat man comment, "Oh boy, meat from the sea, I _**LOVE**_ this kind of seafood!"

David mentally chuckled and sent, _In that case, get ready to have a little pirate my friend_. David said, "X-Saber Airbellum, attack Captain Hookbeak directly!"

The feline looked at David and sent, "You really are a cat person, David_**.**_"

X-Saber Airbellum turned and launched an attack on the pirate. Everyone in crowd winced__as the attack hit. David heard Sergeant Anderson behind him say, "Day-um, that hurts me just lookin' at it!"

David checked his disk and noted that the Captain's life points dropped from 4000 down to 2400. David smirked and said, "All I can say to that attack is, me-OW!"

The crowd let out a collective groan. David looked around and shrugged before he said indignantly, "What, it was a good pun!"

The pirate Captain had been staggered but he was still on his feet. This man was as tough as his reputation let on. The pirate said, "Arr, that kitty o' yours be packin' quite the wallop."

David smiled and said, "X-Saber Airbellum is a good monster. And as I recall because of X-Saber Airbellum's effect you have to send one card to the graveyard."

The pirate did as instructed. The captain asked, "Will that be all fer' your turn, Mr. Cardigan?"

David looked over his hand and nodded, 'Yup, that'll do it for me."

The Captain smirked and said, "Arr, now it's time to get some of me sea monsters on deck fer' the fight." The Pirate drew then said, "First I'll be activatin' me face down card Abyss-sphere!"

The holographic face down card flipped up to reveal a card with a picture of a girl inside a sphere of water and surrounded by water. The pirate explained, "With this card I can summon a monster to me side of the field. So on deck now Mermail-AbysssSpike!"

A blonde-haired merman with steel knuckles on his hands appeared on captain Hookbeak's side of the field. David's face furrowed, "Another experimental deck, eh?"

The pirate nodded, "Aye, matey, I won this deck a while back at a competition in San Francisco. Me mer crew and I have been the terror of the duelin' world since."

David scanned Mermail Abyssspike's statistics ATK 1600/DEF 800. David face furrowed. _Strange his monster has the same attack points as X-Saber Airbellum's. What is he up to_?

The pirate then said, "First off I'll be sendin' one of me mer friends to the graveyard because of Abyssal-sphere's effect. Next I'll be settin' three cards face down!" Three face down cards appeared on captain Hookbeak's side of the field. "Now comes the surprise, Mermail Abyssspike, attack X-Saber Airbellum!"

David looked openly surprised, "What!?"

The pirate smiled and said, "Aye, ye' heard right. Me mer man is attacking yer' big kitty!"

The monster attacked as X-Saber Airbellum shot it's claws out to attack. Both monsters screamed in pain as their hits landed. Both monsters pixilated. David's face furrowed. "Okaaaaay, and that helps you how? It seemed more like a desperation kamikaze attack!"

The captain smirked and said, "Ye'll see what I be up to soon enough. Meantime I be endin' me turn!"

David's face furrowed. _I'd heard William "Captain Hookbeak Blakely was a sneaky one. And this just confirms it. I'd better watch myself, especially with those three facedown cards he's got. I have a bad feeling about those cards._ David drew and examined his hand. _A good strategist knows when to attack and when not to attack. And now is NOT a good time to attack__**.**_

David said, "First I set a monster facedown."

A card appeared face down on David's side of the field. David then declared, "I'll set two cards facedown and that'll do it for me."

The pirate drew and said, "Ooh, well what do ye' know. I ain't got a thing in me hand. So I'll just pass on this turn."

David was many things but one thing knew he wasn't was a coward or a fool. ___He's definitely up to something, the question is what?_ The writer/detective thought to himself.

David said, "All right first up I'll summon X-Saber Boggart Knight to the field in attack mode."

The beastly knight appeared on the field with all its Attack and Defense points of 1000. David said, "And now with Boggart Knight on the field I can use his special ability to summon to the field another X-Saber Airbellum!"

The feline warrior growled as it appeared on the field. David said, "And now I flip summon my facedown monster, come forth Giant Rat!"

The facedown monster card flipped up to reveal the blue-haired rat.

David heard Sergeant Anderson grimace and say, "That is one big ass rat!"

David said, "Now my X-Saber monsters…unite to synchro summon X-Saber Souza!"

The X-Saber monsters transformed into tiny balls of light and twirled around each other before they exploded into a burst of light. As the light faded a warrior who was wearing armor on his shoulders, upper chest, lower portion of his body, wearing billowing red cape and carrying two powerful looking sabers appeared on the field. The humanoid warrior did a couple of twirling swings with his sabers before he got into his ready stance. The warrior winked at the ladies and gave a cocky smile. The female anime fans let out squees of delight. The Monster's attack points read ATK 2500/DEF 1600. David snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes. _Oh brother, X-Saber Souza you are such a ham!_

The creature smiled and sent back. _** "**_I gotta put on a good show for the ladies."

David sighed and shook his head before he sent. _All right you big flirt that'll do, we've got work to do_.

The pirate let out a raucous laugh. "It would appear that yer' monster be likin' to flirt with the ladies. I can't say I blame him. I too am a card-carrying woman chaser. But enough of this. It be my turn!"

The Captain drew a card and said, "And now, David Cardigan, it be time fer' me to reveal me master plan. First I be sendin' two of me cards to the graveyard. Next I'll summon forth Mermail Megaloabyss!"

A creature that looked like a cross between a sea-snake and a shark appeared on the field. The creatures stats read, ATK 2400/DEF 1900. David let out an "Eep."

It was well-known that David _**hated**_ snakes. And since h'd seen enough shark movies…"Where's Chief Brody when you need him?" David quipped.

The pirate and his crew laughed heartily. "Arrr, excellent Jaws reference, matey. But yer' jokes won't save ya' from what I have in store. Ye're goin' to walk the plank, matey, and be sleepin' in Davy Jones' locker by the time I'm done! Now I utilize Mermail Megaloabyss's special effect to destroy one of me facedown cards."

The face down card exploded into pixels. David's eyes widened. _He was planning this all along_!

William Blakely then said, "Next up, I activate another of me facedown cards Mind Control to take control of yer' X-Saber Souza!"

David's face lit up in surprise and horror, "Mind control!?" he yelped.

The pirate nodded, "Arr, that's right, matey, one of yer' crew be mutinying to join me hearty lot. And he'll be just in time. I now overlay him with me Mermail Abyssmegalo, in order so that I can summon Number 11: Big eye!"

The two monsters disappeared in a burst of light only to be replaced by a creature that could only be described as being a reverse teardrop with a big eye on top and a ring around it. The stats read, ATK 2600/DEF 2000. David thought _Oh boy, that thing has some really amped up power to it_!

The crowd was gasping is stunned surprise at the monster. Captain Moyers said, "Geez, where does Maxmillian Pegasus come up with this crazy stuff?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, captain," Anderson retorted.

Katsu and Gregory were getting every minute of the duel and their giddy smiles told David they were loving every minute of this. Sakura and Setsuma were watching tensely. But David could sense she was hoping for his victory. David turned back to the monster before as William Blakely called out, "Now, me landlubber cowboy friend, prepare for some high seas terror as me Number 11: Big Eye does a little pest control on yer' rat with deadly gaze!"

The creature glared at the Giant Rat and shot forth an energy beam that struck the rat head on. The rat let out a scream of pain before it pixelated. David's life points dropped from 4000 to 2800. The pirate said, "But I'm still not done, Mr. Cardigan. Now I use me third facedown card, the trap card Torrential Tribute."

A powerful down pour engulfed the field. Number 11: Big Eye screamed in pain before it pixilated. David's face furrowed. _What the…he could've used Big Eye to come after me next turn…unless__**…**_

David's face paled as a terrible realization came to him. "This is a good time to quote Gladys, bloody hell! He's got the means to summon a monster from the graveyard!"

The Captain nodded, "Aye, aye that I do and I play that card now…call of the haunted!"

He slapped a card on the spell side of his disk. The Call of the Haunted card appeared on the field. "And now with it I summon forth Atlantian Dragoons!"

The magic card vanished only to be replaced by what looked like a cross between a shark and a dragon with seaweed green skin. The creatures stats read ATK 1800/DEF 0 The Captain said, "Now, matey, it be time fer' me monster to take a bite out of you with a direct attack!

"DAVID!" The detective heard Sakura scream as the creature launched itself at him.

David braced for impact as he thought, _Oh boy, this is gonna' hurt_!

The creature latched its sharp teeth on to the right arm of David. The detective let out a scream of pain as fire shot up his right arm. His life points dropped from 2800 to 1000. David stumbled backwards as the creature let go and returned to its master's side of the field. David staggered, but did not fall down. _Cripes, that hurt like hell! Even with Master Sabarna's training, dueling in the P.D.L. isn't for wimps_, David thought.

After a few minutes the fire went away and David was able to move his arm again with no pain.

David looked over the situation. _This isn't good, I'm down to my last 1000 life points and I have to get rid of that sea dragon thing and take this guy out quickly, _he thought,.

David got into a horse-riding stance as he sought to calm himself. Closing his eyes David called on the meditation techniques master Sabarna had taught him to focus his mind for what needed to be done. The crowd which had been cheering looked openly surprised and puzzled at what David was doing. David then opened his eyes and said, "Analyze…compartmentalize…visualize…synchronize!"

The call of the heart spell kicked into play and all of David's cards surrounded him in a protective cocoon. In ones and twos the cards fell away until David saw the cards he needed and the numerical order in which they were to be used. The last cards returned to where they were as the spell ended. David said, "There is a solution!"

He gazed at the pirate and said, "Captain Hookbeak, you're a hell of an opponent, and you've put me through my paces. But now it's time for me to take command of this duel and win it! And it starts now!"

The pirate said, "Bring it, Mr. Cardigan!"

David said, "Since I have two X-Saber type monsters in my graveyard it means I can special summon XX-Saber Gardestrike to the field in attack mode!"

The warrior beast monster appeared with its large looking scythe at its stats of 2100 ATK/1600 DEF. "Daaaaaaamn!" Sergeant Anderson yelped. "This P.D.L. stuff is _**way**_ out of my league!"

David said, "And now, I play a magic card Pot of greed to draw two more cards from my deck to my hand."

David then drew two cards from his deck. David looked over his cards and saw they were XX-Saber Fulhelmknight and Double Summon. David smiled as he said, "Perfect! I summon forth XX-Saber Emmersblade in attack mode!"

A knight with a mixture of white blue and emerald Green armor and wearing two nasty praying mantis-like scythes on his hands appeared on the field. It's stats read ATK 1300/DEF 800. David smirked and said, "And now Captain Hookbeak stage two of my plan begins as I activate the card Double Summon to allow me an extra normal summon this turn. I summon forth XX-Saber Fulhelmknight in attack mode!"

The powerful blonde knight in full armor and wielding a formidfable looking two-handed sword appeared on the field. David called, "And now, captain Hookbeak, you're going down! First XX-Saber Gardestrike, eradicate that Atlantian Dragoons!"

The gigantic scythe-wielding beast warrior roared and charged the monster. The dragoons screamed in pain as Gardestrike struck home before it pixilated. Captain Blakely's life points dropped from 2400 to 2100. "Me monster!" Blakely yelped.

David smirked and said, "But I'm still not done, now XX-Saber Fulhelmknight and XX-Saber Emmersblade, attack _directly…__**AND END THIS**__!"_

The two monsters launched their attacks at captain Blakely. The pirate screamed in pain as the attacks struck home. The first attack brought Hookbeak's life points down to 800. The second attack dropped the pirate's life points from 800 to 0.

The crowd erupted in roaring cheers as the duel came to its climatic close. Captain Hookbeak fell to one knee. He looked up at David and said as he gasped to catch his breath, "By…the ghosts of the seven seas…ye' are as good as they say!"

David sighed and said, "And you William 'Captain Hookbeak' Blakely have proven to be a worthy opponent in my journey to dueling greatness."

The Cloudcon head said, "An excellent duel gentleman. All the data has been sent to the P.D.L. Thank you very much for such an excellent and sportsmanlike duel."

The referee headed towards the hotel. David turned to walk away. "David," The pirate captain said as his crew walked over and helped him up.

David turned back to his defeated opponent. William Blakely said, "When the time comes fer' ye' to face off against that scheming sea urchin Bennett, make that scalawag walk the plank fer' all of us in the pacific northwest!"

David nodded and replied, "Oh I intend to, captain Hookbeak. I intend to…" The writer then pulled out his clip on sunglasses and put them on his glasses as he continued, "With extreme prejudice!"

A loud and very noticeable "Ooh," rang through the crowds as David turned and walked back towards the hotel the crowd parting,

Sakura and Setsuma's jaws had dropped like weights had been attached. Katsu looked like the proverbial kid in a candy store as he looked at his partner and asked, "Gregory, hon, did you get all that? Please tell me you got all that."

Gregory said, "I got it, I got it!"

Setsuma asked, "Is it me or did a proverbial aura change come over David when he won that duel?"

Katsu answered, "It's not your imagination, my boy."

Gregory, Setsuma, Katsu, and Sakura followed David as he walked away. Noting that Gregory's camera was still on and still following David Katsu said, "Take a good long look everyone! You're witnessing the birth of a new duel monsters legend, one I believe will be right up there with the likes of Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, and Yugi Moto."

Sakura asked, "So daddy, you think David's going to do all right?" She asked with genuine concern for her childhood friend.

Katsu took his daughter's hands and said, "Sakura, my dear, David will be _**more**_ than all right, he'll be _**superb**_!"

_** And there you have it folks. There is the last chapter of Anime Shenanigans. But don't even think about going anywhere! Coming up, get ready for an action-packed adventure! David Cardigan and his family go to Seattle, Washington for the long-awaited Pacific Northwestern championship tournament. But a great darkness is descending over the championship. An evil force from the Yu-Gi-Oh canon is in the Emerald city and is ready to raise some hell! Only David and his allies on the Seattle police force can stop them from fulfilling their diabolical plans! Add to that that there's dirty dealings surrounding the championship and David's going to have to fight to stay alive and solve a particularly diabolical puzzle. Get ready, Yu-Gi-Oh fans, as Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1 continues next time with part 1 of 'Touched by a Rare Hunter.' Until next time, faithful readers, read and review, and have a nice day. **_


	32. Touched by a Rare Hunter part 1

_** Hey there, Yu-Gi-Oh fans, The Rainwalker again. It's time for another story in the saga of Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1. In the fifth story things are going to get action-packed, extreme, and sheer adrenaline pumping. David Cardigan is about to head to Seattle, Washington for his fateful showdown with Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett. But all hell is about to break loose in Seattle. A powerful canon evil from the Yu-Gi-Oh series is in town to wreck some havoc, add to that that there's dirty dealings behind the tourney scenes and David's not only got another case to solve but he's also going to have to fight to stay alive. Get ready fans as 'Touched by a Rare Hunter' begins now.**_

_** Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for this saga but will put them away when done. David Cardigan and all OCs in this saga are my property.**_

_Danger, in both my lives I've encountered it on more than one occasion. That was why I'd always made sure to have some kind of combat training. As April of 2001 rolled closer there was little to suggest what was about to happen in Seattle, or the tragic events that would later occur in New York in September. At the time I was just excited to be ranked as the number 1 contender for the Pacific Northwestern championship. There was little at the time to suggest that dark plans were in motion. I had just thought I would be in for a trip to Portland's northernmost neighbor city…when without warning one of my most incredible and dangerous adventures began._

**Touched by a Rare Hunter**

Clouds covered the night sky of Portland. The city was unusually quiet for an April night. Overhead lightning crackled in the clouds and thunder boomed. In the air that night there was a heavy feeling that humungous and terrifying things were going on. A back alley of downtown Portland was quiet lit by a single lamp. Water dripped from off a sewage pipe and into a puddle below giving an indication of more incoming rain. A black sports car pulled into the parking lot and rolled down the large street. At the end was a garage door. A figure in the black sports car clicked on a device and the garage door upend to reveal within a parking garage that looked like a cross between a garage and a room in an old mid-European castle. And that in fact was what it was. In the large garage several sports cars of various varieties sat shiny and new. The black sports car rolled into the garage. As soon as it was all the way in the garage door closed shut. The two doors in the car opened up. David Cardigan dressed in his usual brown shirt, black jeans, shoes, long coat, and cowboy hat got out. The other person who got out was a taller man dressed in a business suit. He was clean shaven and had a bald head. Yet the intimidating physique and whole demeanor spoke of a man who was always on guard and used to protecting people. The man was Jerome Criss, a friend of David's and the bodyguard of one Vlad Pulski, owner of this building, night club owner, and a 500-year-old reformed vampire. The vampire was also considered a friend by David as he'd helped David and the Freakahs in the past and was known as the leader of a coexistence movement in the supernatural world that had earned him the amenity of the now almost extinct old guard of vampires. David earlier that day had finished having a wonderful lunch with Randall McCray and his wife Janine. That's when Jerome had found him and slipped him a message from Vlad stating the vampire needed to see him, it was urgent. Now here David was in the garage of the castle which had been cleverly built into this large building that Vlad owned, along with Vlad's nightclub, Nos-4-ah-2.

David followed Jerome to a pair of double doors which had a horse on its hind quarters a knight armed and armored at the ready. This had been the traditional symbol of Vlad's family from when it had been a noble house in central Europe. David knew that Vlad had fled Europe during the second world war not wanting anything to do with Hitler and calling the Communists, "Bigger bloodsuckers than I used to be".

David snorted at that comment. The 500-year-old male vampire had quite the scathing wit. Jerome opened the doors and said, "Mr. Pulski is expecting you upstairs, David."

David smiled and said, "Thanks, Jerome, you take care of yourself. And give my best to the Mrs. and that boy of yours."

The man nodded. David walked through the stone bricked covered hallway to a large set of stone steps. David climbed the circular steps thankful that he was in such good shape. Finally his journey brought him to the top of the stair and a large foyer that held a set of doors. David knew this to be the vampire's study. David did notice a few odd things. There were the typical paintings on the wall but there also looked to be a few new items namely flowers, and even a few vases and curtains on the wall that had a slightly more feminine look to them. _Has Vlad finally_… the writer thought in astonishment. _Nah, not Vlad, not the card carrying player_.

David walked up to the door and knocked on them. A female voice from within called, "Come in, Mr. Cardigan."

_Okay, maybe it's more possible than I thought_, David thought drily as he entered.

The room had a large window that stared out over the city. In the sky lightning flashed and thunder boomed. The stone brick laden room had its fair share of light switches. But it also had a lot of old world couches, chairs, and an oak table with a couple of goblets on it. In one corner was a large fireplace in the traditional medieval fashion. A fire burned in it. Yet David got the feeling the fire was a hologram that just produced light. It was well known, Vlad's home was heated by more modern methods. Vlad was wearing a medium length leather coat, pants, loafers, and a black shirt. The man had the strong features of his central European nobility. What was more surprising was the petite looking black woman with curly blonde dyed locks and green eyes wearing a turtleneck shirt which was tight around the chest area, long flowing pants, and a pair of shoes of her own. David sensed the power emanating from the black woman. This was no ordinary human with the European vampire. David smiled and said, "Vlad, good to see you."

The man nodded and said, "It's good to see you again my friend. By the way this is my wife, Aisha."

David gazed at the woman and asked, "Forgive me for inquiring ma'am but are you a vampire also?"

She nodded. "I am. I'm an African vampire. I killed a ship of slavers that was sailing to America centuries ago then I decided to remain here. Vlad and I met in the 1920's and had a fling."

Vlad continued. "We met again in 1995 and decided to try a more stable relationship."

David shook his head. "So Vladimir Pulski has finally settled down. Who'd have thought it?"

Vlad said, "Being that she's the same age as me, it makes for pleasant company."

Vlad waived David over to a chair. The writer/detective took the chair as asked. Aisha asked, "Would you care for something Mr. Cardigan, we have a whole set of drinks intended for a more _**human**_ palette."

David said, "I appreciate the offer ma'am, but no thank you."

The woman took a seat beside her mate. David's face took on a serious demeanor. Vlad's face darkened as he began to speak. "Thank you for coming so quickly, my old friend."

The vampire let down his guard and David saw the ancient nosferatu's eyes looked troubled. "Powerful forces are at work here on the West Coast. I have it on good information that you have gotten into Duel Monsters. I feel a strong resemblance to something from the world of magic and the supernatural. I sense destiny is swirling around you again. I also believe I have some information that will be of great importance to you. But first you must share with Aisha and I what's going on. A fair exchange of information among friends. Aisha is part of the movement I can assure you."

David sensed the vampire wasn't lying. David took a breath and began. "You know about my ancient past?" the vampire nodded before David continued. "Well to sum it all up briefly, the millennium items have returned and my old enemies are coming back from the shadows. The game of Duel Monsters is based off of the old shadow games they played in Ancient Egypt."

Aisha nodded. "Ah, I found a tablet in my part of Africa relating the story. I know something of the art of shadow magic."

Vladimir Pulski nodded. "Indeed, dearest, I too have read up on shadow magic. It is a dangerously unpredictable art which is often shunned by most of the supernatural world. So then, the old stories are really true, the ancient pharaoh who saved the world 5,000 years ago has returned?"

David nodded. "I'm under strict orders to not interfere in his destiny. And I think you'd do well to stay out of his way too. As far as this relates to me and the Necronomicon, the game of Duel Monsters holds the key to my finding and destroying that wretched tome. An important part of that mission is coming up. I'm heading to Seattle for the Pacific Northwestern Duel Monsters championship."

Vlad nodded. "Ah, yes, the upcoming tournament which has been so frequently advertised on television." The vampire noted. "This is where I give you my information. You know that I…and my mate too have contacts in the human underworld, yes?"

"I figured as much with her, and I know you do." David commented.

Aisha picked up the conversation. "From time to time our sources give us extremely valuable pieces of information. And this time considering where you're going we thought this piece of information would be of great importance to you. It has to do with a certain duelist you want to face. A foolish and arrogant goth rocker human named Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett."

David tensed with keen interest and Vlad noted this. "Ah, it is as we suspected. You should be extremely wary of him, my old friend. My sources tell me your desired opponent has connections of his own in the human criminal underworld."

David snorted and quipped, "No surprise there. Gerald Bennett always did give me the impression of being a sleaze."

Aisha let out a snort and said, "Sleaze is not the term I would use to describe that little gnat!"

Vlad added, "Among Bennett's criminal connections is one that relates to you and to dueling itself. Tell me, David, have you ever heard of…_**the Rare Hunters**_?"

David whistled. "I've heard the rumors. They're a nasty organization, one part cult, one part organized crime syndicate." David answered.

Aisha nodded before she said, "Yes, and their leader who is called Marik, is rumored to be particularly dangerous. It's rumored he wields something, something very powerful though no one knows what it is."

Vlad then pulled some pictures from his jacket. "What Aisha and I have discovered is that the insignia of the Rare Hunters matches a symbol found on this item that Marik supposedly carries."

David turned the picture to face him…and he felt his blood run cold as he saw what the closed hand held. He let out a gasp, "The Millennium Rod!" He whispered hoarsely.

Vlad and Aisha looked openly surprised. "You know what that is?" Aisha asked.

David nodded. "The Millennium items were seven artifacts created by the Pharaoh Akunumkanon. And the way they were created was terrible, an entire village was slaughtered to do so. I realize the village was comprised of thieves and scoundrels, but creating items from that is a task too terrible for anyone. My father, when I was Ahmad Rahim, and I were adamant that Akunumkanon should destroy those items as their magic was too powerful and too dangerous. He didn't listen and because of which well…I died before it happened, but I suspect the items were what led to the shadow games war. If one of the Millennium items has shown up again this could be problematic. And because you told me this, I take it that Bennett has a connection to this group?"

Vlad nodded. "Indeed, I realize that you must confront Gerald Bennett, and it would be rather amusing to Aisha and I to see that disrespectful little worm suffer for the insolence he has paid ten times over to this wonderful part of the country. But Aisha and I would suggest this."

Aisha answered, "What my beloved Vlad is saying is you should use extreme caution with Bennett. If it is true that he has connections with criminals then I'd say that goth rocker wannabe is capable of anything, even the most underhanded of tactics."

David nodded. "Randall and Janine said as much about Bennett when I had lunch with them earlier today. But this information about a possible connection to the Rare Hunters is something I didn't expect." David smiled in wry amusement. "Looks like this upcoming trip is going to be more interesting than I first thought."  
>David sat back in his chair and sighed in resignation. Once again his penchant for attracting trouble had found him. David smiled at the two and said, "Thanks for the information Aisha and Vlad, I appreciate the warning."<p>

Vladimir nodded, "I believe the old adage goes, forewarned is forearmed."

David nodded and said, "It is, and like I said I appreciate the information, I'll take it from here."

David got up and shook hands with the two. "It was good to meet you Aisha." David said, "Give Vlad here some good centuries."

The African vampire nodded and said, "Oh I will, I can assure you."

Vlad said, "I will use my own magic to teleport you back to your apartment. I believe you have much to think on my friend. Be safe and give that annoying little goth duelist the comeuppance he so richly deserves."

The Central European vampire raised his hands over his head as they began to glow with power. The vampire shot those glowing hands David's way. After a burst of light momentarily blinded David, he found himself back in his apartment. David checked his clock as soon as he got his bearings. It was 8:55. He had to go to bed. In another day he would be off to Seattle to register for the tournament. David sighed and said, "Just what I didn't need, another complication."

"Come on, David, hurry up!" Ray Anton growled impatiently.

One of the few things about his stepfather that had aggravated David was the fact he could be impatient at times. David was getting his suitcases out of the town car that had brought them to the train station. "Give me a break will you, Dad, I'm trying to get my things out!" The writer replied in consternation.

A half a minute later the last of David's suitcases were out and the town car driver was given his proper payment. David said, "I'll call you when I'm about to come into Portland so you can pick us up."

The Central European man with short-cropped blonde hair nodded and said in thickly accented English, "Of course Mr. Cardigan, and thank you for using our town car service.'

David, Ray, and Rene walked into the crowded train station filled with passengers ready to embark and debarking from trains. Looking at the main screen of train schedules the three headed up to the ticket office and were promptly given the train passes. Once that was done the three walked out on to the train podium and found the train they were looking for. Ray directing family traffic herded them on to the train using terms such as, "All right everyone, come on, let's go." And "David, move it, quit blocking traffic!"

David sighed in mild frustration. There were days where Ray's impatience really grated on him. Finally they found the seats they were looking for and stuffed their suitcases into some places where they wouldn't be a problem before they took their seats. Then Rene said, "Okay, okay everyone calm down, we've got our seats and we can relax now."

_I only wish that were the case, Mom_. David thought to himself.

Ever since David had received warnings from Randall McCray and Vlad about Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett his nerves had been on edge. As much as he was going to enjoy being in the spotlight the warning about the Rare Hunters being in Seattle still weighed heavily on him. "David, David, earth to David!" his stepfather called.

David came round to his senses. "Oh, sorry Dad, I was just well…thinking."

"You gotta' pay more attention, David, otherwise someone could sneak up on you and take you from behind," he chided.

David sighed and replied, "I know, Dad, I know. It's just…I'm sorry I have a lot on my mind right now."

Rene looked genuinely worried, "Honey, I know this is a big deal, but you should be enjoying yourself. You're going to be entering one of the biggest competitions in the pacific northwest."

Ray said, "My son is gonna' be a contender, it's wonderful on the one hand. But I still don't see what all the fuss is over a simple card game."

David decided that these two needed to know the truth. _It's not just a card game_, he mentally sent to his stepfather and mother.

The two looked surprised at first but then sat back and began to pick up a conversation with each other. David knew what they were doing. This was the cover they used when David needed to speak to them using his mind speak power. _Okay here's the explanation. Duel Monsters is a reinvention of the shadow games played in ancient Egypt. Although most of the time KaibaCorp's technology as you've seen is a lot safer. I believe that through this game of Duel Monsters I can at last achieve the promise I made when I was Ahmad Rahim. That is, I believe that through this game, I can finally destroy the Necronomicon__**.**_

The older couple didn't react openly. But David heard his mother's thoughts.___Are you serious, after all this time that horrible book is within your grasp_? She mentally asked.

David's mother and stepfather had been with him when they'd come across that group of teachers who had found the Necronomicon and had been murdering students for the ritual of eternal youth in the book. The incident had shown David's mother and one of David's cousins the truth of what kind of evil David was fighting. _If all goes accordingly, yes Mom, it will be within my grasp. And this time I can't afford to fail! Too many have already succumbed to that damned thing's power. The thing is um…there's a little complication along the way__**.**_ David added.

_There always seems to be with you, boy_, Ray thought.

David had to do his best to stifle a laugh with a cough. Then David sent, ___Randall McCray and his wife had lunch with me a couple days ago and they warned me that Gerald Bennett is capable of doing anything even stuff that would be considered criminal. And just after lunch I received a message from Vlad Pulski. He and his new wife warned me that among Bennett's criminal contacts is a dangerous cult/organized crime group known as the Rare Hunters__**.**_

_What are the Rare Hunters__**? **_Rene thought.

_As I said they're a cult/organized crime group, a nasty bunch. They steal rare and valuable Duel Monsters cards. And they're not afraid to use lethal force to get their way. And here's where it really gets dangerous. You remember all those stories I told you about my past life and the Millennium items_?

_Yes_, his stepfather and mother thought.

_Well I have good reason to believe that Marik, their leader, has one of the seven Millennium items. Which means I have to make sure that I stop him, but it also means that I have to let him go to Domino. He's somehow involved in the destiny of my Pharaoh_.

Ray mentally winced. _And since you can't directly interfere in the Pharaoh's destiny ooh, awkward_. _David, I swear I'm getting too old for this_! The older man thought.

David mentally sent, _I'm sorry my penchant for attracting trouble has gotten you into this, Dad. But you and I both know duty is duty_.

Ray verbally muttered sourly, "Yeah it is."

Renee whispered as she placed one hand on David's right her other on one of Ray's, "Just be careful, David. You may be an adult now but you'll always be my son."

David nodded and answered, "I appreciate that Mom. And I promise I'll be careful."

David looked out the window out the train at the woodlands, small ponds, and even some rivers passing by as the train sped down the tracks towards its destination.

The King street train station in Seattle was a bustle of activity. Lots of people were arriving from all over the pacific northwest. David could sense the electricity in the air and it wasn't just from the people. Something was going to happen he knew it. David and his parents walked into the central building and headed for the exit. A slender black man dressed in a business suit spotted David and his parents. he hustled over to them. The man asked, "David Cardigan, Ray and Rene Anton?"

David nodded, "Yes, that's us."  
>The man smiled. "Norman Bentley, with the Seattle town car company. I'm here to pick you up and take you to your hotel."<p>

Ray and Rene looked at David in surprise. David smiled and said, "Well, with all the prize money I've been winning and putting away I figured I can indulge us a little while we're up here."

Ray nodded and gave his son a hearty slap on the back. "_**Now**_, you're talking sense!"

The driver said, "If you'll follow me please, I'll take you to my car."

Following the driver the town car turned up to be a _**very**_ roomy Lincoln town car. The man loaded up the family's luggage into the trunk before he helped them get in. Pulling out of the parking lot the car started to roll down the streets of the Emerald city. David watched the world go by while Ray and Renee struck up a conversation with the town car driver. David stared up at the buildings and the people passing by in the city. David could sense the emotional energy that was building up. David had heard that Key arena was a buzz of activity. David had always enjoyed the friendly rivalry between the Seattle Supersonics and the Portland Trailblazers. Yes the two cities were rivals in the NBA, but there had always been a mutual respect and friendship between the two major Pacific Northwestern metropolises. "Looks like Key arena gets to really provide a bang to this city." David muttered.

The car reached the area around the Great Western Trade and Convention Center. David had been here for Sakuracon last year. Then he noticed the security guards clad in bright green uniforms. Then David felt it, it was very faint but he felt a cold surge from his chest to his stomach. His magical alarms had just gone off. At first David thought it might be a false alarm. But then they passed by another guard and David again felt the surge of warning from his magical senses. _Once is pure chance, twice is no coincidence_, David thought.

David noted the driver had finished his conversation with Ray and asked, "Excuse me, sir, who are those security guards hanging around?" he asked in curiosity.

Bentley involuntarily shivered. "Ooh yeah, I see you noticed the Night-Eyes security guys." He said with a measure of uncertainty.

David's face furrowed in puzzlement. "Night-Eyes security guys?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's a big fiasco around here. The mayor outsourced security to a company called Night-Eyes security. Some of them even offered me a job. I turned them down politely."

Ray's face darkened. "The mayor outsourced the job of the police to a security company? Hmph, if you ask me he just didn't want to have to pay members of the police their wages. The unions should take him to court!" Ray growled.

Bentley said, "That's the freakier thing. The police tried to, but the judge threw the case out. And here's the weirder thing about it. Some have said that the judge was acting strange that day." Bentley looked for the proper words. "It was almost as if…as if he weren't himself."

_Uh-oh, not a good sign_, David thought in trepidation.

David asked, "Anything else you can tell me about Night-Eyes security?"

Bentley nodded, "The company showed up in our city about 6 months ago. Since then they've been scoring some major contracts with the mayor. But the people of this city including myself have gotten a real bad feeling from these guys, I'm talking horror movie creepy feeling."

David peeked out the window as they passed another Night-Eyes security guard. David thought out loud, "Looks like things just got a whole lot more interesting around here." David then turned back to Bentley and said, "Thanks for letting me know about this Mr. Bentley. I'll keep an eye on these guys."

Bentley nodded, "Considering what I've heard about the work you do with the Portland P.D. I believe that!"

David looked out the window as he thought, _I got a bad feeling that my family and I just walked into the proverbial lion's den_.

_**Uh-oh trouble! It looks as though once again David's penchant for attracting danger has caused him and his parents to walk into a nest of vipers. What dark secrets do these Night- Eyes security people hold? And what will David be in for when he gets to Key arena? For the answers to these and other questions come back soon for part 2 of 'Touched by a Rare Hunter'. Until next time everyone, read and review.**_


	33. Touched by a Rare Hunter part 2

_** Hello again, Yu-Gi-Oh fans. Once again comes The Rainwalker with another chapter of 'Touched by a Rare Hunter'. In the last chapter David got a warning from an old friend that Marik and the Rare Hunters were in Seattle. David then relayed that information on what he's learned to his stepfather and mother, who were joining him in Seattle for his upcoming tournament. When they arrived the driver of the town car David had requested for his family made mention of a company called Night-Eyes security who were overseeing security for the duelists and the tournament. But David and the people of Seattle have an eerie feeling about these Night-Eyes security people. Could it be there's something more sinister about them? You've got questions, I have the answers. Get ready because part 2 of 'Touched by a Rare Hunter' starts now.**_

_**Special note: before I continue I need your help gentle readers. I'm creating a survey. Which hetero pairing do you want in this Yu-Gi-Oh saga: 1. Seto/Kisara, 2. Seto/Serenity, 3. Seto/Ishizu. Please vote for which hetero pairing you like. The winning pair will be announced near the end of book 1.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi, I'm just borrowing his characters for a while but will put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all original characters belong to me.**_

David and his family got the keys to their rooms. David had taken precautions to ensure that his room was next to his parents. David and his parents after thanking two people at the front desk turned and headed for the elevator to their room. The three had just reached the elevator when he heard the giggling of some teenage girls. And then he heard the running footsteps. A teenage girl with a tight fitting short-sleeved shirt, pants, shoes, and carrying a book with her. "Ohmygawd, ohmygawd, ohmygawd!" the teen girl squealed as she came up to David. "David Cardigan, I am _**such**_ a big fan!"

David sweat dropped as he thought, _Oh__ boy, another crazed fan girl_.

The teenage girl showed him the book she was carrying. It was copy of Starflyers his first novel. Trembling she said, "Would you sign my book…and this?" She said pointing to the exposed region of her chest. David heard warning alarms go off in his mind. David asked, "Um…how old are you, sweetie?"

The teenager said, "I'm 16."

David really heard mental alarm bells go off as he flushed in open discomfort. Taking deep breaths to calm himself he said, "Um…I can…s-s-sign the book, but…not the chest sorry."

David signed her copy of Starflyers and sent her off with at least something of a happy look. David looked at his parents. Renee was rolling her eyes, her mouth quivering. Ray had an evil smile on his face that said, "Ooh, I'm going to get a lot of mileage out of this!"

David glared at the two and mentally sent, _Not…one…word from either of you_!

All that did was cause David's parents to burst out laughing. David turned away and sighed as he muttered, "I'm a big time writer and an up-and-coming duelist and I still get no respect from my parents."

A few minutes later David was in his room and unpacked. He took out a book, 'Starhawks, book 4: The Antosh Invasion by Derrick Stevens.' David smiled warmly. When David had been breaking into the writing business Derrick, who was a veteran sci-fi and fantasy writer, had taken David under his wing and shown him the ropes. Derrick had even helped give him his big break by including a short story David had wrote in a compilation novel he'd had published. David sighed. Those early days had been wonderful times. Yet here he was now getting ready for one of the biggest events of his life, and it was about as far from writing as one could get. Yet the warning that had been given to him by Vlad and Randall continued to echo in his mind. David was distracted when he heard someone knock at his door. He got up and went to answer it. He found his stepfather and Mom waiting at the door. "Hey, champ, mind if we come in?" Ray Anton asked.

David smiled and answered, "Sure, I've always got time for you, Dad."

Renee and Ray walked in and each pulled up a chair. The conversation at first went to trivial things. Ray finally said, "David, you know your Mom and I kid around with you about your celebrity stature."

David winced and answered, "It was no different from when I was just a writer. You always harass the hell out of me."

Ray chuckled and commented, "That I do," before he let out another chuckle. The man then continued, "But seriously, your mom and I are proud of you for the way you handled that situation with that fan girl earlier."

Renee added, "You handled that situation in a mature, adult fashion. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I know it was really uncomfortable for you."

Ray added, "You did good David, and your Mom and I are really proud of the way you're handling your success."

David answered, "Only because you two were the ones who gave me the foundation and ideas to live by."

Ray winced and said, "Yeah, you're the one son of mine who's actually listened and took what I said to heart."

David nodded. "True enough." He conceded.

Renee asked, "So honey, what's the plan for tomorrow?"

David explained, "Tomorrow is the competitors parade. As I'm the Oregon Duel Monsters champ I'll be one of those up first in the opening ceremonies to be introduced. As for you guys, I've arranged for you to have some comfortable seats up front so you can see all the action. I've taken steps to ensure you guys get to your seats without any problems."

The talk turned to more pleasant things.

Night had spread it's blanket over the skies of Seattle. The streets of the city were filled with people going to and from their destinations. In one particular part of the city a lot of people dressed in goth attire stood in line waiting to get into one of the most exclusive night clubs in the city, Club Nightmare. The place was a known hot spot for gothers of all variety. Inside the sounds of goth rock and techno goth boomed. A tall man dressed in a sleeveless tight leather sheer shirt, pants, and shoes, all black in color, his face deathly pale with eye shadow on his face stood guard. The heavily muscular doorman was an intimidating figure who kept order. A black stretch limo pulled up in front of the club. The limo driver got out and walked over to the back seat which was aligned directly with the red carpet that stretched from the door, down the steps, and to the curb of the sidewalk. The chauffeur knocked on the door and said, "Master, we've arrived."

The door opened and a hooded figure in black robes got out. Nothing of the person beneath the robes could be seen except for the chin which showed heavily tanned skin and an errant lock of blonde hair. The crowd didn't recognize the hooded man but as the man walked towards the door to the club a cold fearful silence washed over the crowd. The hooded man smirked as he took his Millennium Rod from his belt. They all understood that the person beneath these robes was a dangerous man not to be crossed. The muscle bound man walked in front of the door and crossed his arms over his chest as he gave the young man a warning glare. "No one gets into club Nightmare unless they're on the list!" he growled.

"Oh but I _**AM**_ on the list as a special V.I.P. member." The young man said raising his head so his face could be seen.

The tall man tensed and trembled in fear. "Oh, forgive me, sir. I didn't know it was you, Mr. Bennett is expecting you in his V.I.P. chamber."

The man opened the door and said, "Please go in, I'll have one of the valets park your car in the garage."

The hooded man nodded then looked at his chauffeur. "Come Ridley!"

The man bowed."Yes, master," he answered before he followed.

Those who might have been curious would've noted the Eye of Horus tattoo that peaked from under the chauffeur's right sleeve.  
>The hooded man and his chauffeur entered the club. The techno music boomed as the deejay at the turn tables kept the music flowing. On the dance floor people gyrated and writhed in decadent pleasure to the Marilyn Manson remix. A bar with blood red lights stood off the floor a ways to the left. People were drinking and chatting. But the hooded figure and his faithful servant were drawn towards the set of spiral stairs that led upwards to a bridge over the floor of the club. The hooded man and the chauffeur headed for the stairs and climbed. At the top a gothic man dressed in a business suit unhooked the velvet rope barrier to the V.I.P. level. The man said, "Mr. Ishtar, sir, Mr. Bennett and his ladies are expecting you in his private quarters."<p>

Marik Ishtar smirked and said in a commanding tone, "Good, make sure we're not disturbed, understood?"

The man nodded and bowed. "Yes, sir."

Marik and his chauffeur headed for a set of double doors that had a pair of devils torturing someone carved into them. Marik walked up to the doors and turned the handles on them. The doors opened as he heard the sounds of people screaming in agony. Marik couldn't help but snort derisively. _Who do you think you're trying to scare, Bennett_? The leader of the Rare Hunters thought contemptuously.

Marik Ishtar knew that Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett fancied himself a prince of darkness but he was blissfully ignorant to the true extent of the supernatural. Marik on the other hand thanks to his Millennium Rod understood the power of the supernatural better than a lot of people. And with that power he would eventually take out Yugi Moto and take the power of the Pharaoh for himself. After all it was his destiny and it was how he'd get revenge for being forced by his father to be something he'd never wanted to be. Marik turned his attention back to the present. Yes, Bennett was a fool, but he paid very well. Because of this Marik had placed Bennett on the list of duelists who were off-limits to having their cards taken. Marik's chauffeur followed him in and closed the door behind him. Bennett's V.I.P. office was decorated with sofas, chairs, and tables that had a gothic elegance to them. And the carpeted floor was red as blood. Bennett may have been a fool in the supernatural but he was a superb businessman and a masterful decorator. The man in question was sitting on the couch his shirt off revealing a slender frame that had no trace of fat on it. Two women dressed in semi-revealing gothic attire were caressing the man. Both women were slender and shapely. One had a close cropped head of short almost boyish blonde hair. The other woman had a long mane of curly chocolate brown hair. On the floor in front of the three was a glass table in the same design as the rest of the gothic-style furniture. What set it apart was the folder on the table. Bennett smiled and said warmly, "Ah, Marik, my good and dear friend, how nice of you to come so quickly."

Marik removed his hood. The Egyptian teen/notorious criminal kingpin gazed at Bennett with his cold eyes. "Considering that you always pay well, how could I say no to your request for a meeting."

Marik's chauffeur moved a chair behind Marik. The head of the Rare Hunters took a seat as his chauffeur took an at ease stance alongside. Bennett asked, "Is everything ready?"  
>Marik nodded. "Yes, my men are ready to begin the operation. The people of Seattle at the end of tomorrow are going to be in for quite the disappointment."<p>

Bennett snorted and said, "Like my girls here and I give a crap about what these hicks think! These people need to be taught to respect their superiors, and what better way for me to go out then to throw it in the face of the entire pacific northwest!"

Marik looked at the folder on the table. "What is this for, Bennett?" The Ishtar male asked.

Bennett and the girls' faces darkened. "That is part of the reason I asked you here. Open up the folder and take a look."

Marik took the folder and opened it up. The first thing he saw was a green-eyed, brown-haired man, wearing a black cowboy hat, long coat, jeans, and walking shoes. His belt had a Harley Davidson designed logo on it, and the shirt he wore was a dirt brown denim button-up shirt. The man was carrying duel disk and holding some cards in his other hand. "Who is this fool?" Marik asked clearly not impressed.

Bennett said, "That, Marik, has become one of my biggest problems. He's the current champion of the hicksville state just south of here."

Marik's eyes lit up with a fiery greed. "_**This**_," Marik began incredulously, "Is the legally blind champion duelist from Oregon who has possession of one of Pegasus's synchro decks?" Marik snorted, "He doesn't look like much to me!"

Bennett growled and sat up. He pointed a finger at Marik and snapped, "Do _**not**_ underestimate this man, Marik!"

The brunette woman went to one of the sofa arms and opened a compartment in it. She withdrew a remote control which she handed to Bennett. The disgrace of the pacific northwest pressed a button. On Marik's right a part of the ceiling slid aside and a screen descended. The lights to the room went out as images appeared on the large screen. The still pictures of David in various dueling situations. "This man has not only made a name for himself, but he also took down two top rate duelist hit men I sent after him!"

Two pictures flashed on the screen showing the unnamed, nondescript, duel assassins a look of stunned disbelief on their faces as David danced like a madman cackling joyfully. Marik raised an eyebrow. The screen went back into the ceiling compartment. Marik looked at Bennett who said, "As I said, do not underestimate David Cardigan! He's much more dangerous than you think. I've done some research on him. Word has it he's been involved, over the years, in some rather unusual cases with the Portland police. Rumor has it these cases may have involved the supernatural."

_**That**_ got Marik's attention. 'What?," Marik asked genuinely interested.

Bennett smirked. "You heard me, he's been involved in cases that were rumored to involve the supernatural. Add in his dueling skill and his surprising intelligence and he's proven to be a _**very**_ serious problem!" He stated.

Marik smiled. "Well now, it looks like this trip to Seattle may be more interesting than I thought. I take it this folder has all the data you've collected on him?"

Bennett nodded and stated, "It is."

Marik stated as he took the folder, "You realize that after this I'm heading to Domino for the upcoming Battle city tournament." Marik stated.

Bennett nodded. "I'm aware of Seto Kaiba's upcoming tournament. The P.D.L. has been raving about it."

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Marik asked.

Bennett's face took on an animal-like leer, the kind from someone who wants blood. "I want your men to not only take his deck, _**I WANT YOU TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM**_! I want you to beat him so badly he'll be physically and spiritually broken, so that he'll never even _**think**_ of taking up dueling again! I want that legally blind freak _**running**_ from the P.D.L. crying like a baby!"

Marik smiled and said, "Ah, one of those types of jobs hmm? Nothing simpler, of course it will require a little extra, my followers are going to be very busy people."

Bennett snorted and stated, "Name your price and I'll see the money transferred to your account in short order."

Marik smiled in satisfaction. "Excellent then let's talk about how to put your request in with the rest of the plan."

The two men and the ladies cackled wickedly as the men set to discussing their plan for tomorrow.

Key arena was alive with activity that next morning as David and his family arrived. No sooner had they gotten in when a man and a woman who looked almost exactly alike, with their curly brown hair, dressed in business attire walked up to them. "Excuse me…" the woman asked in a polite and formal tone. "Are you David Cardigan, Raymond and Rene Anton?"

"Yes," the three replied.

The man said, "I'm Simon Kellerman and this is my twin sister, Samantha. I'll be helping you get to where to register as requested, Mr. Cardigan."  
>The woman answered, "And I'll be seeing that your stepfather and mom here get to their seats safely."<p>

Ray and Renee looked at their son who smiled and said, "I told you I'd see that you were taken care of."

Samantha Kellerman said, "If you two will follow me, I'll help get you to your seats. You'll have to be careful Mrs. Anton, the Key arena stairs can be treacherous to someone of your limited vision."

David said, "I'll check up on you later. Samantha will pass the information on to Simon and he'll let me know."

Renee embraced her son. Ray then clasped hands with his stepson and said, "Give that gother jackass a boat load of hell!"

David gave his stepfather a dangerous smile and said, "Oh believe me, Dad, I intend to…_**with extreme prejudice**_!"

Samantha and David's parents headed for the stands. David turned to Simon and said, "Well, Mr. Kellerman, please lead the way."

The two men headed off in the direction of registration. Simon said, "To tell you the truth, I'm glad you're here. The people of Seattle are quite excited about this tournament but on the other hand they like me are more than a little freaked at these Night-Eyes security people."  
>David commented, "Yes, a gentleman from the town car company I called up mentioned as much."<p>

Simon commented, "In all honesty, the people of Seattle aren't happy with this company. It caused quite a controversy when the mayor went with them instead of the police. I can't put my finger on it, but something about the way the guards seem so approachable well…it reminds me of a viper about to strike."

David raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Interesting, but why tell me about this?"

"Well, Mr. Cardigan, you've been making quite a name for yourself in the pro-league. I did some research on you and have it on good authority you've done some detective work with the Portland police involving some weird stuff. And well, the mayor's outsourcing of security seems risky at best, downright dangerous at worst."

David nodded and said, "I see, I appreciate your honest candor, Simon. It's only fair that I return the favor. To tell you the truth, I've had my own suspicions about these Night-Eyes security people for some time. I can't reveal my sources but let's just say they're very reliable." David then leaned closer to Simon and whispered into an ear, "Watch yourself, there could be trouble in the wind."

Simon nodded as they continued to the reservation table. David meanwhile looked around at all the duelists who were talking. Among them David noticed a pre-teen boy with blonde hair, and an older woman with him. The strawberry blonde woman who was dressed in a tank top, a yellow over shirt, blue jeans and brown boots was talking to the boy who wore a t-shirt, jeans, and black tennis shoes. David recognized the young man. "As a certain police lieutenant in my neck of the woods said…" David commented. "Well, well, well, Bryan Stiles and his mother Amanda Stiles. So, the Washington state Duel Monsters champ is here also."

Simon looked in the direction David was looking. He nodded happy to change the subject. "Oh yes, sir, all the major champions are here. I briefly met Mrs. Stiles and her son, they're wonderful people, very classy and a credit to Washington state. I just hope they or someone can knock Bennett down to size."

David turned his attention back to Simon. "I think it's safe to say that Bennett's recent actions have not gone over well with the league."

Simon winced. "To tell you the truth, Mr. Cardigan, Bennett has been walking a fine line as of late. His recent wins in his duels have been particularly brutal. And those two girls that are constantly with him are just freaky, they remind me of female tigers on the prowl, and not in a good way."

David grunted and answered, "I'd heard Bennett had some gothic women that were his crew. Sounds like these are two I should keep an eye on if I see them."

Simon said, "That would be quite wise, Mr. Cardigan."

The two, a minute later, reached a set of stairs and went down them to the offices of registration. After filling out the necessary paperwork David said to the P.D.L. officer, "Oh, there's just one thing though. I understand you have some martial arts performers who work with broadswords here. I was wondering if they could do a little something for me."

The man nodded. Simon asked, "What are you up to, Mr. Cardigan?"

"Bennett, likes to hog the spotlight with his shocking outfits and thereby drive his opponents crazy. I'm thinking of turning the tables on Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett's shenanigans," David answered, an evil smile creeping on to his lips.

After finishing up his signing in he handed over his form. It received the stamp of approval, David asked, "Simon, what's the word on my parents?"

Simon quickly conferred with his sister on the radio and answered, "Your parents are at their seats and are just fine, Mr. Cardigan."

David said, "Not that I don't trust you guys but I'd like to go check-up on them. It's my responsibility as their son."  
>Simon nodded and lead David towards the arena stands.<p>

"So, everything's just fine, Mom and Dad?" David asked over the din of the gathering crowd.

"We're perfectly all right, David. These front row seats are great, and your Mom has a great shot with her monocular for all the action." Ray told his son pointing to the familiar woman sitting beside him who held a monocular to her left eye.

Renee took it away and smiled at her son. "Yeah, these are great seats you gave us, David. I can see everything just fine."

David smiled and said, "Wonderful, I'm glad everything's worked out.

David turned and left Simon Kellerman close on his heels. Simon asked, "As you can see, Mr. Cardigan, my sister like me is very good at what she does. Is there anything else you need? Perhaps I can fetch you a sandwich. There's a SUBWAY sandwich shop near here. Or perhaps something from one of the vendors?"

David said, "Thanks, Simon, but I'm not hungry at the moment."

David decided to do a little more wandering. He passed by several Night-Eyes security guards and again he got that familiar eerie feeling from his magical alarms. David wandered down one hallway. And that's when he noted something. It was the Washington State Duel Monsters champ from earlier but this time he and his mother were sitting down on a bench, and he was crying. His mother was trying to console him. _But those two looked absolutely pepped up and eager for the competition earlier_. David thought, noting the sudden and odd switch.

David's curiosity got the better of him. He quietly drew closer. Finally he was close enough that he could hear the two over the chattering of the crowd. "It's not fair, Mom, it's not fair!" The pre-teen boy moaned.

The woman said in a shaky tone. "I know sweetie, I know. I'm doing my best to fix this."

As David got to within distance that he could see the details of their faces he noticed the ugly bruise on the woman's right cheek from a slap. And the boy had one similar on his left cheek. "It's not fair Mom, I worked so long and hard to put that deck together. And then those guys from Night-Eyes took it and then…then hit us."

The woman nodded and grimaced in slight discomfort. _A Night-Eyes security person hit them? This can't be good, I think trouble is finally starting to show its face_, David thought.

David stepped up to the two and cleared his throat. The two turned in surprise to face him. "Amanda and Bryan Stiles, I presume?" David asked in a gentle and polite tone.

The woman's face furrowed. "I'm…sorry do I know you?"

Bryan gasped, his eyes lighting up in recognition. "David Cardigan!" he yelped.

David smiled and said, "Yeah, that's me."

Bryan answered the question his mother was about to ask. "This guy is the Oregon duel monsters champion, Mom. I read up on him in Duelist Weekly. This guy's actually done work with the police in Portland and here in Seattle."

The woman looked at David, genuine hope lighting up in the handsome woman's eyes. "You've worked with law enforcement?"

David sat down beside the woman and said, "He's right. I'm here, I'll listen, what can I do for you?"

The woman took a moment to compose herself. "Well, it began half an hour ago. A member of Night-Eyes security approached us and asked for my son's cards. I didn't think anything of it at first. But a few minutes ago we approached the same security when he was chatting with his associates. I asked him about my son's deck. And well…" She pointed at her son and herself. "You see the rest."

David asked "Did they…did they do anything else?"

Knowing what David meant she shook her head. "No, they did assault my son and myself but they never…did anything else."

_I knew something rotten was going on here. Time to call the cavalry_.

David said, "Hold on just a minute."

David pulled out his cellular and speed dialed a familiar number. A female voice said from the speaker of his cell phone, "Seattle central police precinct, may I help you?" the female voice answered.

David said, "I'd like to speak to captain Charlie Melles please?"

"One moment." The woman said before there was a long pause.

The next time the line was picked up a low-toned masculine voice answered, "Captain Charlie Melles here, who may I ask is calling?"

David smiled and answered, "Hello, captain Melles, it's David Cardigan."

The police captain's voice took on a more friendly tone. "David, it's been a while. So, what brings this call to me today."

"I think we may have a problem with Night-Eyes security, Captain. I've been getting bad vibes from them." He explained.

"David, I know you mean well, but I'm afraid I'll need more than just bad vibes before I can do anything. They _**do**_ have the mayor's authority."

David said, "Ah, but that's not all of it. I have someone here who has a rather interesting story to tell you."

David handed the woman his phone and explained, "Go ahead and tell him everything ma'am. I can vouch for Charlie Melles's honesty."

Amanda Stiles nodded and introduced herself to captain Melles. She then explained her situation to the captain. Then her eyes lit up as she remembered something. "Oh, captain, I didn't tell Mr. Cardigan this, but I found out several other duelists have also had their decks taken by Night-Eyes security members.

_Several other duelists have_… David thought unable to finish the sentence. _Uh-oh_ he mentally realized. _I've got a bad feeling about this_.

After several more moments she smiled and said, "Thank you, captain Melles, I've been trying to get a hold of a policeman since the incident but haven't had any luck as I forgot my own cell phone. I really appreciate you doing this." She nodded and said, "Oh yes, here's, Mr. Cardigan, and thank you again."

She handed David the phone her son and she looking a little more relieved of worry. David took the phone and asked, "So, captain, what do you say now?"

To David's surprise Charlie Melles's tone was one of relief. "Thanks for letting me know about this, David. Like the rest of the people of Seattle, I've had some doubts about these Night-Eyes security people for some time. And Mrs. Stiles' information gives me reasonable doubt. I'm thinking that I'm going to have some men take a closer look at this company. Something here is beginning to stink. In the meantime watch yourself, keep your own deck or decks close to you."

David nodded, "Understood, captain, and thanks for your help."

"It's our job David, have a good day," Captain Melles answered before the line disconnected.

Simon who had been watching the situation looked visibly frightened. David looked at Simon and said, "Listen to me carefully, Simon, contact your sister and the other P.D.L. reps. Tell them to keep a close eye on the Night-Eyes security people. And, if they safely can, find a way to film any and all activity of this company's employees. And if things get hairy find someplace to hide and stay there until I call or find you, understood?"

Simon nodded furiously. "Absolutely, Mr. Cardigan."

David said, "I'll see what I can do on my end, just be careful in the meantime. I have a nasty feeling we've all just walked into the proverbial spider's web."

David took out his sunglasses as he said, "And that leaves the question…" he put his sunglasses on. "Who's the spider?"

_**Uh-oh, when David puts on his shades like that it means stuff's about to go down! What terrible secrets if any are Night-Eyes security hiding? What is this operation that Marik and Bennett referred to? And will David be able to protect himself and his synchro deck from the diabolical plans of Bennett and Marik? If you want answers come back next time for another chapter of 'Touched by a Rare Hunter'. Until next time read and review and have a nice day.**_


	34. Touched by a Rare Hunter part 3

_** Hey there Yu-Gi-Oh fans, this is The Rainwalker, here again with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1. Last time on 'Touched by a Rare Hunter', David got his parents safely tucked into their seats. Then he met Amanda Stiles and her son, Washington State Duel monsters champion, Bryan Stiles. David learned that Night Eyes security stole Bryan's deck and have been stealing other duelists decks. It looks like David is in a real pickle. Considering that his synchro deck is so rare how long before Marik comes after him? And what diabolical scheme have Marik and Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett hatched for the competition? You've got questions, I got the answers. Get ready as things are about to shift into action-packed high gear. 'Touched by a Rare Hunter' part 3 begins now.**_

_** Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for this saga but will put them away when I'm finished. David Cardigan and all OCs are strictly my property.**_

David wandered the corridors of Key arena his nerves on edge. It had been a half hour since his conversation with Amanda and Bryan Stiles. Since that time he'd been on edge. It was no secret that David's synchro deck was very rare and valuable. Those two duel hit men who had come to Portland weeks ago had demanded that if David lost the duel with them that he turn over his synchro deck to them. The heart of the cards and David's ability had allowed him to triumph. But at this very moment he was keenly aware of just how rare and valuable his deck was. _And knowing the mentality of this Marik character if he knows I'm here, then chances are it's only a matter of time before he comes after me. Watch yourself Cardigan! This is one spider web you don't want to get entangled in too badly.___The legally blind writer was feeling like the proverbial deer in the hunter's sights.

He spotted several Night Eyes security people and ducked into a crowd. David then slipped out of the crowd and walked over to a window that gazed out on to the city. That's when he looked at the local paper and read a story on the main page, 'Key arena security chief dies in car crash'. _**That**_ got David's attention in a hurry. Fishing out some coins in plopped them into the paper dispenser and opened up the machine. Getting a paper out, he examined the article. The story read:

_**Seattle, WA- Key arena security chief Ryan Kingsley died in a car accident. According to initial police reports Kingsley was on his way to the local police department with information regarding what he'd explained to police as, employees having a connection to a known criminal organization.**_

David stopped reading his blood running ice cold. Between Vlad's warning, the thuggish actions of those Night-Eyes security people, and now this, David came to one conclusion, "There's dirty dealings going on behind the scenes here." David muttered and thought, _Oh boy, I've really stepped in it this time__**.**_

David turned to head off in a direction any direction. He didn't feel someone grab his arm. David turned with a start to see one of the Night Eyes security people smiling disingenuously at him. "Mr. David Cardigan," The Night-Eyes security person began. "I need you to come with me please."

_Damn it_, David mentally cursed. M_y curiosity bushwhacked me again! I should've read and walked at the same time. By staying in one place I put myself in a position for them to find me and nab me.___David took a moment to calm himself as he said, "Yes of course."

Mentally he thought, _Bide your time carefully, David, wait for the right moment, then make your move, that's the way it goes in dueling and fighting for your life__**.**_

David asked, "But, could you kindly let go of my arm? That's really uncivilized especially when I'm cooperating."

The guard's eyes showed open malice as he said, "Oh but you see that wasn't a request. The chief wants a word with you about a certain something you have on you. Kindly come along quietly. You don't want to make a scene here now do you?"

David sighed and said, "If I must."

But mentally he thought, _Dude, you have SUCH an ass kicking coming._

David let the guard march him through the Key arena.

David's captor and he marched out of the public area, up some stairs, and into the office area. A large office that read: Brett Harrison Chief of Security. David felt the same dark energy he felt from this guard. The smiling guard opened the door as he called, "Mr. Harrison, I've brought you David Cardigan."

The office was a large room with a wood desk at the center. The room walls looked sound proof. And two rather burly looking men in business suit who wore the badges of Night-Eyes security stood at either side of the desk. David turned his attention to the man in the leather seat behind the desk. The chief of security was a tall man with graying brown hair, a trimmed mustache wearing white shirt, tie, designer slacks, and a deceptively warm smile on his face. "Ah, Mr. Cardigan, I'm so _**glad**_ you accepted the invitation I sent."

David retorted sarcastically, "Considering how your man here wouldn't take no for an answer how could I refuse?"

David for his efforts received a hard slap to his face. "You'll show proper respect for Mr. Harrison, boy!" The guard snapped.

David gave the guard a deadly glare and snapped, "That's one!"

The guard seemed to pay him no notice as he turned his attention back to the head of security. The man said, "I need to make something perfectly clear to you. You have some inappropriate material on you."

David asked, "What kind of inappropriate material?"

"Specifically that synchro deck, you carry. I don't think it's P.D.L. approved. I need you to hand it over to me immediately!" The chief of security said in an intimidating tone.

David asked, "Really, and is this how you asked Bryan Stiles and his mother to hand over his deck? What about the others you've stolen from?"

The chief of security's face lit up with greed and malice. "I don't think you understand, _**Mr**_. Cardigan! _**This isn't a request**_! Hand over your synchro deck now! Do so and I promise my associates and I will be lenient in our punishment of you for insulting one of our chief benefactors."

David's fury came to a head. Without a moment's notice in blur of motion he'd pulled himself free of the guards grip. He then proceeded to give the chief of security the one fingered salute before he snapped, "As a quote from an old 70's T.V. show goes, up your nose with a rubber hose! I don't know who you are really, but you keep your grubby paws off my deck!"

The chief of security leaped to his feet and snapped with animal anticipation, "Gentleman, the lesson then!"

David heard the guard beside him reach for him just as the two brutes at Harrison's side moved to obey. With only a second to act David called forth his magic and teleported behind Harrison and the guards. "What the hell!?" The smiling guard yelped in surprise as David appeared behind Harrison and the others.

David let out a roar of fury as he flattened his hands and shot them forth his left as he called on his magic. An invisible force tore the guards from the ground sent them hurtling over Harrison's desk to slam into the walls on either side of the door. The brutes fell limply to the ground. David however was already in motion. He let out a loud kihap or yell as he shot forth his right hand. The smiling guard was nowhere to be seen as David sent Harrison hurtling over the desk and slamming into the door. The interior portal was smashed off its hinges as Harrison slammed into it. Both the door and Harrison fell limply to the ground. The last guard sprang on to the table. An oozing dark energy flowing from him. His eyes glowed red as fire. The guard snarled and leaped at David. The detective and writer took the attack head on. Both men toppled to the ground. The guard grabbed David and attempted to put him in a sleeper hold. David however teleported out of the hold. The guard saw David stand before him. David snapped in a dangerous tone, "That's two!"

The guard was on his feet and rushed David. This time however David was ready for the oncoming assault. He launched a front kick at the guard. The guard however put his hands down in a scissors block and grabbed David's leg. David leaped into the air and caught the guard on the jaw with a jump front kick. Doing an improvised flip David managed to land on his feet. Picking up his cowboy hat, which he'd dropped in the flip, David set it on his head. Before the guard could recover David sprang into action launching a step behind side kick which sent the smiling guard flying into the wall. The aura of darkness vanished from the man. David breathing heavily pointed at the guard and said, "Strike three, you're out!" Then he looked around like a hunted animal. "Oh, I hate shadow magic!" he growled.

Looking around David ran out of the office. David's magical senses stretched every way he could. Whoever these Night-Eyes security people really were, it was clear they had their own agenda and he couldn't stay here. The other Night-Eye security people would know about him soon if not already and what had happened. He had to keep moving, he had to keep their eyes on him rather than on the other duelists and his parents. _This is a real rock and a hard place I'm in this time_, David thought grouchily.

David ran back the way he came. His travels brought him to a storage area. That's when he heard the alarm go off. That was the sign that Night-Eyes security knew what had happened. David looked around, and just in time managed to slide away from the side kick that had aimed for his ribs. David slid back in to catch the Night-Eyes security person with a hard roundhouse kick to the stomach followed by an axe kick to the back which sent the security person crashing to the floor. David turned towards the direction he'd meant to go. Two more Night-Eyes security people were racing towards him batons drawn. David raced forward several steps before he leaped into the air and caught both men in the face with a jump front kick. Both men backed away as they grunted in pain. David used the moment to grab the heads of both men and slam them together. The guards dropped to the ground knocked out. David turned to his right in time to see another guard with a baton coming towards his head. David blocked the blow with a high block, slammed a punch into the man's crotch region, then flipped the man over in a fireman's carry to land on the ground. David turned in time to leap into the air and catch the last guard coming his way with a jump side kick. Adding his own magic to the blow the guard let out a yelp of surprise as he went flying through the door and collided with a wall several feet away. David landed on his feet panting and starting to sweat. David looked around knowing that he was still in danger. David ran for all he was worth looking for a public area where there were crowds. David rounded a corner and nearly ran into another Night-Eyes security person. The man reached for David's deck, but instead received punch to the face followed up by crescent kick to the head. The guard went down in a hurry. David continued on his way cursing that he'd not bought a map for this place. David turned several more corners before he found himself in a public area with people chattering and buying memorabilia and food. David let out a sigh of relief. "There he is!" called a voice to David's left.

_Oh give me a break_, David groaned mentally as he saw a Night-Eyes security person running at him. "No, he's mine!" Another security person to his right said.

David looked around and then said to the surprised people, "And now, ladies and gentleman, for my next trick, I shall require the assistance of a couple Night-Eyes security people."

Just as the two Night-Eyes members were about to reach him David dove into a push-up position. The two guards however weren't so lucky as they collided with each other. The crowd was surprised but then let out a laugh as David got to his feet. The security people fell to the floor unconscious. David then felt a burst of magic. _What do you mean, Harrison and the others were defeated. How hard can it be to capture one man_?

David said, "Ladies and gentleman, if you'll excuse me."

David ran the way he came and then took a right. And there before him was a Night-Eyes security person with an smoke-like energy as black as midnight oozing from him. "Forgive us, master, but David Cardigan has proven more elusive and formidable than we thought."

_How hard can it be to capture one American duelist_? The voice called.

David's concentration was distracted by someone grabbing him on his right shoulder. David instinctively slammed an elbow into the Night-Eyes security guard who had tried to capture him. Then shot a flat hand upper cut into the man's jaw knocking the guard over. The other Night-Eyes security man turned in time to see David rounding the corner. David smiled and said, "To quote the late Desi Arnaz, Lucy, you got some splainin' to do!"

The guard tried to rush him. David, however, shot forth a flattened right hand and burst of magic. The Night-Eyes security man was sent flying backwards to crash into a wall. _WHAT THE!? THAT WAS EGYPTIAN MAGIC! HOW COULD AN AMERICAN KNOW EGYPTIAN MAGIC?_ David heard the phantom voice yelp.

David decided to give this character a little surprise. "Aw, now wouldn't you like to know, my good fellow." He quipped.

_What, he can hear me_? The voice said in surprise.

David smiled and closed his hand into a fist save for his fore and index fingers. Pressing them to the man's head David sent his own essence into the man's mind and saw the link. Peering into a pair of bronze colored eyes David knew that this was the mastermind behind all this. David sent through the link to Marik's mind, _Peek-a-boo, I can see you, and I know just what you do. So, I'm coming to talk with you!_

Marik snapped mentally, _I take it you must be David Cardigan, my client warned me you were formidable but I didn't realize you were THIS formidable. Come face me if you dare, Cardigan, you still won't save this tournament!_

David mentally retorted, ___We'll see about that baka_,_ we'll see about that_!

David broke the connection. David heard more footsteps coming his way. David ran for all he was worth dodging Key Arena employees as he fled. Finally after traversing several sets of steps David found himself in the parking garage beneath Key arena. David ran towards the exit. However he stopped short when a large group of Night-Eyes security people popped up from behind several cars and moved to encircle David. One of the men said, "Master Marik is_** most**_ displeased. We're going to take great pleasure in beating the crap out of you, Mr. Cardigan."

David smiled dangerously and said, "As Clint Eastwood once said, now you have to ask yourselves just one question, do I feel lucky? Well do ya', _**punks**_?"

__The guard who'd spoken to David said, "Nice Dirty Harry quote. Too bad it won't save you. And _**yes**_ we feel extremely lucky!"  
>The group rushed David all at once. David however clapped his hands together like he was praying, really he was calling forth his magic. Just as the guards were about to reach him David spread his legs like he was going to an at ease stance. David flung his arms out, palms out. David let out a roar as a burst of powerful magic was flung forth. A powerful invisible force slammed into the guards and sent them flying backwards. The guards crashed into either supports or into nearby cars. The guards fell to the ground unconscious. David sunk to his knees breathing heavily and moment sweating like crazy. "Holy crap…" David panted. "That…that took….more out of me…than I thought!" he gasped.<p>

David took several moments to catch his breath before he got to his feet. That when he heard his cell phone play the Dragnet theme. Pulling out his cell phone he saw that it was Captain Melles. David opened his phone and connected the line. "Cardigan," he said still panting a little.

"Yeah, David, it's captain Melles I'm getting ready to head for Key Arena and I'm bringing plenty of cavalry. Are you all right?" vaptain Melles asked above the noise David heard from the captain's side of the call.

David said, "Oh, I'm fine, just a little tired, and running for my life trying to protect my deck. And from the sounds of all that racket, and that cursing I hear on your end, I think it's safe to say you found some things you didn't like. So, was I right?"

"You sure were…" Captain Melles explained. "We did a little check-up on Night-Eyes security and we found a _**whole bunch**_ of red flags. First off, the owner who's mentioned on Night-Eyes security's website, we did a little profile of him, and it turns up he has no home address, no parents, no siblings, school records or anything. Also the website doesn't mention any employees besides him. The company has no credit card like other businesses do, they paid for all the equipment they bought in cash. Here's where it _**really**_ starts to get creepy. All the delivery people for the companies that did business with Night-Eyes security have no memory of what happened from the time they delivered their goods to the time they got back to their places of employment. And as for the address of Night-Eyes security it turns up the address is to a large warehouse in an old industrial district of the city that hasn't been used in years."

David nodded. "Uh-huh, continue."

Captain Melles said, "And this is the clincher, the one account that Night-Eyes security _**does**_ have, I checked first with a couple friends at Washington Mutual, and the account is an off-shore one. So I took it to an accountant friend, at the Japanese consulate, who works for Interpol. It turns up the account is one that's been on Interpol's watch list for some time now. The account itself, Interpol suspects, belongs to a notorious organized crime syndicate/cult called…"

"Let me guess, the Rare Hunters?" David interrupted.

Captain answered, "Yeah, that's them, how'd you figure that out?"

"Several Night-Eyes security people attacked me. And one of them mentioned a master Marik."

"Oh hell," Charlie Melles said in open fear. "Marik, Interpol told me, is the name of the Rare Hunters' leader. Based on what you told me and what I've discovered, David, it's safe to make one conclusion."

David sighed and said, "It's just as I was afraid of, the company's a front, these guys are Rare Hunters."

"You said that they attacked you. How are you now?"

David let out a dangerous chuckle and said, "They didn't get my deck, and when they come to they're going to be achy breaky all over."

Captain Melles let out his own dangerous chuckle. "I should've known you'd find a way to handle this. Just watch yourself and hold on, we're about suited up and we're on our way. In the meantime, get the word out to all duelists not to trust Night-Eyes security people with their decks."

David nodded and answered, "Understood, sir."

David closed his cellular and put it in a pocket. He let out a sigh. "I'm really in the soup again," he muttered grouchily before he ran back the way he came.

David was running by one closet when he stopped. He looked around, "Which way do I go…"

Then he heard a voice from the closet. "Mr. Cardigan?"

David felt his heart leap with relief as he recognized the voice. "Simon?" he asked and flung open the closet door.

The man and his sister were in there both of them looking quite terrified. They stepped out of the closet and clasped hands with the Oregon Duel Monsters champion. "Are we happy to see you. We have trouble!"

"What's up?" David asked.

"Night-Eyes security they have our boss Jerry Brandon. And they're saying that if we don't start delivering duelists to them they'll kill him. And it gets worse, they've placed guards in the crowd and have orders to start killing people within the hour if we don't do as they say."

David felt fury and fear race through him. Fear because his parents were in the crowds and the last thing he wanted was harm to come to them. And fury because the Rare Hunterswere threatening the lives of innocent people. David quickly ran over ideas in his mind. "This time the Rare Hunters have gone too far! How'd you two find all this out?" David asked.

Samantha answered, "I have some friends among the P.D.L. people here who let me know what was going on. My brother and I chose to hide as we didn't want anything to do with this."

David weighed his options and said, "Simon, Samantha, I'm sorry to have to ask this of you, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to risk yourselves. We're going to head for where your boss is being held."

Simon was positively stricken as is face went pale in recognition of what David had called the guards. "What, these guys are Rare Hunters!? I've heard of them but I never thought they'd be brazen enough to go after a major league tournament."

David said, "Usually they wouldn't, but someone hired them."

Samantha said, "How horrible! And, Mr. Cardigan, please don't tell me you're planning to surrender to them? I know enough about people like that to know they _**never**_ keep their promises."

David smiled deviously. "So who said I'm going to surrender to them? If you guys and I play our cards just right then Marik's goons are going to find they've gotten a little more than they bargained for," he said before he rubbed his hands together and chuckled wickedly.

The outside of Jerry Brandon's office was deceptively peaceful. Two very large and formidable Night-Eyes security people stood to either side of the door. Samantha and Simon approached the door David in front of them. David kept his head down so as to let anyone, even these two guards, think that he looked beaten. The truth was he was actually extremely nervous. These two guards David could sense, even without shadow magic, were formidable. He had to take them out quickly and then get into the room if he was to save Mr. Brandon's life. David felt his heart pounding like a war drum and his blood rushing to all his muscles. David worked hard to control his breathing, he had to remain calm so that he could do what needed to be done. "Well, well," One of the guards said. David could sense the grin on the man's face. "Look what two of our little doggies brought us."

"What d'ya know?" The other guard said in a thick Boston accent. "It must be Christmas early this year. David Cardigan, the punk who's caused us so much trouble."

David approached quietly saying nothing as the world seemed to slow down. Each step seemed to come slower and slower. Finally after what seemed an agonizing eternity they reached the guard. That's when David spotted the two devices on their belts. David muttered, "Just get this over with."

The guards arrogantly laughed. One said, "Aw, what's the matter, upset just because master Marik's plan is full proof?"

David saw the other guard elbow him and say, "Shuddup you dumb ass! He don't need t'know anything more than…"

David saw his chance…and like a rattlesnake struck with frightening speed. His hands grabbed the tazers at their belts. David slid far enough so that he could shoot the tazers point blank into the guards. The large men screamed in agony as electricity surged through them. David meantime swung his left leg for a push kick that pushed the office door open. David released the tazers as he rushed into the office. The security guard that held a switchblade to a middle-aged pepper hair and bearded man's throat looked openly surprised by this. David used the moment's hesitation to strike. He dashed at the guard. The guard suddenly came to his senses and made to cut Brandon's throat. Too late, David's lightning quick martial arts reflexes allowed him to reach the man and grab the hand that held the knife. Applying pressure to the correct point the Rare Hunter in disguise gasped in pain as the knife came free. David cauught the knife with his free hand. Moving to the right of the desk David pulled the guard off balance so that he could swing the hilt of the knife around and catch the Rare Hunter on the right temple with the weapon's hilt. The room exploded with the sickening sound of flesh being struck. The guard's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed to the ground unconscious. Jerry Brandon dusted off his business suit and straightened himself up. David bowed respectfully to the man and asked, "Mr. Brandon, are you all right, sir?"

The man sighed in relief and said, "Yes I'm fine…" examining David closer he said, "Wait a second, I know you, yes you're the Oregon Duel Monsters champion, right?"

David nodded, "Yes, sir, I am."

The man sighed, "It appears the rumors of your ability to attract trouble weren't such rumors after all."

David sighed in consternation. "I'm sorry that this had to happen to you, sir."

Brandon looked quizzically at the guard. "Why are the Night-Eyes security people doing this? Why are they trying to ruin the tournament?"

David said, "Because, sir, these guys aren't who they seem."

Picking up a prone body he tore at one of the sleeves of a the shirt and revealed the Millennium Rod with the eye of Horus insignia tattooed on the man's right shoulder. Jerry Brandon's face paled in horror. "Is that what I think it is?" he gasped.

David said, "Yes sir, _**that **_is he insignia of the Rare Hunters."

The man gasped, "The Rare Hunters, this is more serious than we thought!"

David explained, "Before you do anything, sir, you should know police captain Charlie Melles and a large force of armored officers are on their way here."

Simon and Samantha came in. "Mr. Brandon," Samantha said worriedly. "Are you all right, sir?"

The older man nodded, "Yes I'm fine, Samantha, thank you."

Simon asked. "That still leaves the problem of the guards in the crowd. If they know that something's wrong they'll start killing audience members."

David said, "Let me know exactly _**where**_ they are, and _**what**_ their patrol areas are."

Jerry Brandon asked, "What are you going to do, Mr. Cardigan?"

"I'm going to surgically remove the cancer at this tournament," David stated in a dangerous tone of voice that made the three P.D.L. officials tremble.

David knew, that when it came to protecting the lives of innocent people, he was all business. All too often, in his battles with the supernatural, innocents had been killed or worse because he hadn't been fast or careful enough. Adding to his caution was the fact his parents were somewhere in there. And protecting them was a top priority. _Be very careful when you do this, Cardigan_, David thought. _One mistake and innocents will get hurt or worse_.

_**-Wipes sweat from brow- Whew, WOW, what a chapter! I hope you enjoyed all the action-packed goodness readers! David's got himself a real pickle on his hands. His parents are in danger as are all the people there to watch the Pacific Northwestern tournament. But questions still remain. How will David stop the Rare Hunters? And how will he locate Marik for that talk? This story is heating up as David Cardigan faces off against Marik Ishtar and more of his goons in the next chapter of, 'Touched by a Rare Hunter'. Until next time, read and review.**_


	35. Touched by a Rare Hunter part 4

_**Salutations, GM readers, welcome back to 'Touched by a Rare Hunter' in the continuing saga of Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1. Last time, David discovered the horrible truth that Night-Eyes security is in fact a front and that those who are supposed to be protecting the duelists at this tournament are in fact members of the Rare Hunters. David was forced to defend his deck from the Rare Hunters and save the life of a prominent P.D.L. official. Now David has to protect the innocents here at this tournament while trying to figure out how to get Marik. And what of those who've already had their decks stolen by the Rare Hunters? And will captain Charlie Melles and the Seattle police department be able to get through to help David? Find out as 'Touched by a Rare Hunter' continues.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when I'm done. David cardigan and all original characters in this saga are strictly my property.**_

David, Jerry Brandon, Simon, and Samantha Kellerman were going over the map on a lap top computer. The senior P.D.L. official pointed to the various aisles and explained, "There are five guards for each aisle. And each one has a tazer, baton, and are fairly well trained." The pepper bearded man sighed and said, "I can't believe I let the mayor talk me into this!"

David grunted and said, "When this tourney is over, the mayor is going to have a hell of a lot of explaining to do. But right now I need you to check up on something else. I need to find whoever has all the decks these imposter security guards have stolen."

Jerry Brendon thought for a long moment. "There was a man who seemed to be in charge of Night-Eyes security. He was a tall man, Hispanic, with green eyes, and wore a deep blue-colored business suit."

Jerry typed up the name information on the computer. And nodded, "Here he is, Francisco Hernandez, owner of Night-Eyes security."

It was at that moment David got a phone call. David said, "Hold that thought Mr. Brandon." He flipped open his phone and said, "Cardigan."

"Yeah, David, it's captain Melles. We're halfway towards Key Arena. We had a nasty run-in with a large force of Night-Eyes security people. They've been restrained and arrested but it wasn't easy. Man, those guys are hellishly good fighters."

David on a hunch asked, "Captain, question, have you found out anything else about Francisco Hernandez, the owner of Night-Eyes security?"

David heard captain Melles gasp. "He's there?" Captain Melles said in genuine worry. "Listen to me very carefully, David. Francisco Hernandez is the alias of Julio Vasquez. Vasquez was a hit-man for hire who several years ago joined the Rare Hunters and quickly ascended to become one of the group's top lieutenants. Be _**very**_,__**very** careful if you go up against him! He's very well trained in killing. That's why, from what Interpol told me, Marik dubbed him, the Death Weaver."

"Oh great, as if I didn't have enough problems!" David growled sourly. "I'll be careful, sir, but, captain Melles, how the hell did you get this information so quickly?"

Captain Melles said, "If we make it through this I'll happily introduce you to them. Be careful, David."

David taking that as his cue said, "I will, sir," and closed the cell phone.

David looked at the three P.D.L. officials who looked even more terrified than before. David examined the map and said, "I'll take care of these Rare Hunters, you guys find some place to hide until the police arrive."

Simon nodded and said, "You don't have to tell us twice! Mr. Brandon, sir, if you'll come with us."

The three scampered out of the office. As soon as they were gone David smiled and thought. ___Good, they're gone. Now I can use my power. Okay, Rare Hunters, let's see how you handle a duelist who also happens to be a wizard_!

David closed his eyes and called forth his magic. David's body vanished as the invisibility spell encompassed him. David then walked out of the office and quietly made his way back to the main area. David slipped through the crowds as stealthily as a cat on the prowl as he began to circulate through the aisles of the arena. One Night-Eyes security person was looking around muttering about how he should be collecting cards rather than being on guard duty. David used the moment to quietly slip behind the man and connected with a powerful neck strike that knocked the breath out of the guard and caused him to collapse. David pulled the comatose guard to a private area and opened a portal to the office. There David tore off some of the man's uniform and used it to tie and gag the man. David lost track of time as he quietly made his way through the crowd ambushing Night-Eyes security people and knocking them out before they could raise any alarm. Then it was just a matter of dragging them back to the office and tying and gagging them. Finally David reached one guard who was calling, "Morrison, Jenkins, Walters where are you? Barrett, Quigley, Baker, is anyone there?"

David deactivated his invisibility spell as he approached the guard. David smiled deviously and said, "Hi there, lose some people?"

The guard looked towards David in time to catch a palm strike in the face which knocked the guard out. David grabbed the guard and dragged him out of sight. David quickly tied him up and deposited him in the office where he'd put the others. David smiled and said, "Sleep tight, kiddies, when all of you wake up you'll be in a nice and cozy jail cell."

David leaped back through the portal. David used his magical vision to check the aisles. "Looks like that's the last of them." He muttered out loud.

And that's when David discovered why the people weren't in a panic. They were currently distracted by what was happening on the arena floor. David had known the pre-show was going on but now he saw what was keeping them occupied. There was an interview going on. David felt his blood run cold as he recognized the head of Night-Eyes security. David felt a surge of anger rush though him. This was the man who was running things for Marik, the man who had ordered the guards to endanger the lives of both P.D.L. officials and innocent civilians alike. David growled as he descended to the front row. He leaped over the barrier at the front row and stormed towards where the Seattle T.V. person was interviewing Julio Vasquez, unaware that he was interviewing an assassin. David stormed towards the stage in the middle of the arena. The crowd suddenly began to mutter in surprise as David approached. A couple of Night-Eyes security people stepped forward to block David's path. David in response leaped into the air and caught one with a right punch and one with a left side kick. Both guards went down in a hurry. Another security person, this time for the network stepped forward. David simply glared at the man as he sent a mental command. "Please, get out of my way!" David said in a business-like tone.

The guard was unprepared for David's move and stepped out of the way. By this time the Rare Hunter leader and the T.V. reporter had noticed David and were openly surprised. David stormed up on to the stage and took the microphone. "Ladies and gentleman…" David began. "My name is David Cardigan, the Oregon Duel Monsters champion, and I have a message for all duelists still in possession of their decks."

Julio snapped in outrage, "How dare you interrupt my interview. I'll have you…"

David turned towards the man and pointed a warning finger at him as he snapped, "Can the outrage Francisco Hernandez or should I say…Julio Vasquez!"

The pseudo-owner of Night-Eyes security's face paled in shock. David proclaimed, "Night-Eyes security are _**not**_ here to protect us! They are in fact members of an organized crime syndicate/cult here to rob every last duelist of their decks and have this tournament canceled! They are not who they seem!"

As David was talking he sensed the visceral burst of bloodlust from Vasquez as he reached for something. David turned in time to dance away from the switchblade Vasquez pulled from his coat. The reporter let out a yelp of fear and scampered off the field with his security. Vasquez snapped, "Meddling, gringo, Master Marik's plan was perfect, if you'd just cooperated then the tragedy you just caused would've…"

David smiled deviously. "If you're referring to your goons in the stands, you overconfident fool, I've already taken care of them!"

"What!?" Vasquez yelped in disbelief.

David snapped, "_**Never**_ threaten my family like that! It really ticks me off!"

Vasquez let out an animal snarl as he lunged at David knife extended. David slid to the side of the man. Vasquez however swiveled around. David two stepped further out of the way. Vasquez however smoothly turned and swung and lunged at David. _Crap, captain Melles was right this guy is good, too good! And I can't use my magic without giving away who I am here__**.**_

The Hispanic assassin smiled dangerously and snapped, "You can't keep dodging me forever, Cardigan. Sooner or later I'm going to stick you before I break your neck!"

David realized Vasquez was right. So he decided to do something Vasquez wasn't expecting. He v-stepped forward to the side of the blow and shot a palm strike towards the man's face. Vasquez's free hand grabbed David's with frightening speed. David launched a front kick at Vasquez. The Assassin used his left leg to block the kick. David however leaped into the air and caught the assassin in the crotch area with a jump front kick. The crowd let out a groan of pain as did Vasquez. David used his free hand to apply pressure to Vasquez so he had no choice but to release his grasp on David's other hand. David then rushed the stage. David grabbed one of the steel fold-up chairs. He turned in time to see Vasquez getting to his feet with bloody murder on his face. The assassin rushed the stage…and ran right into a couple of hard chair shots to the head. The assassin went down in a heap. David grabbed the switchblade and cut open Vasquez's suit to reveal the skin of his right shoulder. As he'd suspected there was the symbol of the Rare Hunters. David grabbed a microphone and said, "Get a camera over here!"

A cameraman quickly came over to where David was as the detective snapped, "Get a close-up shot of this! This tattoo here is the symbol of the Rare Hunters, the Night-Eyes security company is a front for them! Ask your mayor this, how could he have outsourced security to an organization he knew so little about instead of trusting in the men and women of the Seattle police force?"

Suddenly David saw a Night-Eyes security man running out of one of the entrances yelling, "Master Julio, the cops are coming, they're on to us!"

David sighed and thought, _About damn time_!

Then he felt a cold surge in his body. And that's when he saw what the Rare Hunter/guard was carrying, a steel colored briefcase. And it didn't take too much for David to realize what was in there. David raced after the guard and yelled, "Give me back those cards you bullying/thieving prick!"

The guard spotted David and ran for all he was worth. David followed the man through the doorway. As soon as they were out of sight of the crowd David called forth his magic and increased his speed. And it was just in time as an aura of black energy appeared as the guard picked up speed. Up and down several sets of stairs David raced. David heard the sounds of fighting going on in the arena. Then two large Night-Eyes security guards appeared. The one David was chasing yelled, "STOP HIM, BROTHERS!"

The guards readied themselves for David's incoming rush, that is until a commotion was heard to David's right. Two large well-armored police officers barreled into the Night-Eyes guards knocking them to the ground. "David!" The duelist heard a familiar voice call. An armored police officer wearing thick glasses raced up to David. David gaped and inquired, "Grayson, Sergeant Alex Grayson, is that you?"

The brown-haired Caucasian male said, "It's Lieutenant now, but the one and only. Captain Melles thought you could use some help so we pushed our way through those Rare Hunter bastards and made our way here."

Remembering the guard he'd been chasing he saw the man was gaining distance and cursed the distraction before he took off after the guard, Grayson right behind calling out, "Hold it! Hold it right there!"

David rounded a corner…in time to see the guard disappear into the crowd. David activated his magic sending an invisible eye over the crowd to look for the guard. David whispered to Grayson, "Follow me, quietly and carefully."

The police Lieutenant rolled his eyes. "Just like with that Necromancer and that army of zombies back in 93."

David winced. "Don't remind me, I got my ass handed to me in the course of that case."

They ran into the crowd looking for any signs of their quarry.

David closed his eyes and used his magical senses to search for any signs of shadow magic. It didn't take him long to pick up the trail. David pointed ahead as he and Grayson again took off at a run. They spotted their quarry talking to another Night-Eyes security person. David was about to go after them when Grayson stopped him. Grayson pointed to a nearby rotating door and quietly waved David towards it. David nodded and smiled in approval. The two followed from a safe distance the door and snuck towards the guards who had their backs to David and the police lieutenant. "It's not going well, master Marik," David and the officer heard one of the men say. "David Cardigan has taken out master Vasquez and a large portion of our force. The rest have either been captured by the police or are trying to hold them off. Everything is falling apart here, sir. What are your instructions?"

David's heart beat faster and sweat trickled down his forehead as he and Grayson crept towards the guards. As they did so somewhere in his mind David was processing what was being said, "I see, master Marik. Yes, master Marik, we shall endeavor to see that your will is fulfilled."

The distance had shortened, the two were now within striking distance of the two. And that's when the unthinkable happened. Lieutenant Grayson's foot hit a pebble on the ground. The noise was small but enough to draw the men's attention. The first Rare Hunter caught the lieutenant with the briefcase before he flung it to the other and yelled, "Take the decks, go!"

The guard then grunted as Grayson tackled the man. David turned his attention the guard who was scampering away. David ran after him as he yelled, "Come back with those decks you thieving scumbag!"

An aura of shadow magic surrounded the Night-Eyes guard as he leaped with inhuman strength off the ground and towards a wall of the arena. David groaned and snapped, "Oh, I hate shadow magic!"

David shot his hands downward palms extended. David shot into the air like an arrow and towards the wall. The Rare Hunter reached it first and used momentum to land against the wall and then propel himself from it towards one of the nearby overhead street lights for the arena. David reached the wall soon afterward and did the same as the Rare Hunter using his own magic. David wasn't sure how much time passed or how many buildings he and the Rare Hunter leaped over. But finally after what seemed a small eternity the Rare Hunter landed at the entrance to a large warehouse. The man entered the building. David landed on top of an old two story building nearby and sank to one knee as he tried to catch his breath. After a moment he fished out an oatmeal raisin granola bar from a pocket and ate it. Just then David heard his cell phone ring. He checked the caller I.D. and saw it was his stepfather calling. He flipped open the phone and answered, "Hello," he greeted.

"Honey, are you all right?" Renee asked in genuine motherly concern.

"Yes, mom, I'm fine." David said in a reassuring tone. "How are things at Key Arena?"

"Getting calmed down now. Captain Melles just arrived and announced that he and the Seattle police are taking over security, they're going through the arena rounding up those horrible Night-Eyes security people. Your father and I want to know where you are."

David took a good long look around and said, "After chasing that Night-Eyes guard/Rare Hunter, based on my surroundings, I'd say I'm at the headquarters of the Rare Hunters. And chances are Marik will be inside with the Millenniums Rod."

David's mother pointed out, "Son, did it ever occur to you that perhaps that agent _**wanted**_ you to follow him? That perhaps bringing you to the warehouse was part of a plan to get you so that Marik could use that…Millennium Rod thing and take over your mind?"

David winced, once again David's mom had pointed out something he hadn't taken into consideration. Then suddenly an idea struck David head on, a deliciously diabolical idea. A cat-like grin raced across David's face as the improvised plan on analysis seemed more feasible. David answered, "Oh, I know Marik's going to use the Millennium Rod on me! In fact, I hope he does!"

Renee chuckled and said, "From that tone of voice you're using it sounds to me like you've come up with a plan."

David answered, "Mother dear, you know me too well."

Renee's response was, "David, I'm your mother it's my job to know these things. Just be careful dear, you mean a lot to me and your stepfather."

David said, "Tell Dad, I'll have this done and be back in time for the opening ceremonies. _**Nothing**_, is going to happen to me, Mom!"

David could sense the relief that crept over his mother. "I'll leave you to your task then, David, give those Rare Hunter bastards hell!"

David said, "I will, Mom, I'll give them some hell on the proverbial silver platter. See you, mom."

David closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. David leaped off the building and dropped down to the street level. He walked over to the warehouse and kicked the door open. Putting on his best psycho killer expression David said, "Heeeeeere's, David!"

The several Rare Hunters armed with various weapons waited inside. One of them said, "Welcome, David Cardigan, enter and join us!"

David casually walked in and said, "Well I'll come in, but I'm afraid I'll have to take a rain check on the joining you part."

The leader of the three said, "Oh but master Marik insists."

David looked around and said flashing a dangerous grin, "Now we can handle this one of two ways. One, you guys can get out of my way and we can avoid any unnecessary violence. Or two, we can handle this in a more crude fashion and I can open up a can of whoop-ass on you. It's your choice but I warn you not to underestimate me."

The three Rare Hunters charged David. "I take it that it's going to be the hard way then." David said in resignation.

One of the Rare Hunters swung his staff at David. The detective ducked and leaped up in time to catch the man with a front kick as he grabbed the staff. The Rare Hunter stumbled backwards losing his grip on his staff. David caught the two that followed with quick and sharp staff blows that knocked them out. David then slammed the bunt of the staff into his first attacker's face knocking him out. David looked around and said, "Come out, come out wherever you are, little Marik! Don't mind me, I just want to talk."

David strode confidently into the complex well-aware of what he was doing. David strode over to the far side of the room. He opened the door and saw a long dark passage. Suddenly lights came on. David looked around and said, "Well, so you do have power here. That's mighty generous of you, Marik, to give me means to see properly."

David stepped into the lit passage and walked down it keeping his senses on high alert. After a few minutes he opened the door…and saw more Rare Hunters, this time dressed in the black robes at the ready. David entered and smiled as he said, "Oh goody, more playmates, I was getting bored."

One of the Rare Hunters pulled out a set of swords. David smiled and said, "Didn't your mother ever teach you it's not a good idea to play with sharp objects?"

The two Rare Hunters stepped to either side as the Rare Hunter with swords leaped at David. The detective somersaulted out of the way and came to his feet. The Rare Hunter landed and turned and started twirling his swords around as he let out a war cry. David simply rolled his eyes and looked at his watch in impatience. The Rare Hunter did a spinning hook kick as he twirled around once more before leaping at David. David however shot forth a hand. And a burst of powerful magic force struck the sword-wielding Rare Hunter head on. The man screamed in pain as he was knocked head over heels. His swords crashed to the ground followed by the man. David looked around and said in mild irritation, "Can we end this game, Marik? I'm on a schedule here!"

David felt, from behind, powerful shadow magic building up. He cast the spell he'd prepared just as he felt Marik trying to take control of his mind.

Marik stepped out of the shadows a look of triumph written on the Rare Hunter's face. "You've proved quite a worthy adversary, Mr. David Cardigan. But in the end you were no match for my superior power, just like all who oppose me!"

The leader of the Rare Hunters stepped forward. The two Rare Hunters bowed and withdrew. Marik said, "Now, my new mind slave, show me your secrets, what kind of cards do you hold?"

Before Marik a long corridor appeared in David's mind. Marik said, "Ah, even under my control you resist. You're even more of a fighter than I thought. I think I may keep you for a while, Cardigan, just for spite."

Marik sent himself down the long passage until he came to a large circular, and empty room. Marik looked puzzled. "This is strange, by now his secrets should be revealed. What is this empty room…"

He never got the chance to finish as the surprise of his life got sprung on him.

The plan that the David presence had hatched was working wonders. Marik was completely unprepared for the fireworks display that went off as 'Hooray for the Red, White, and Blue' played. David could sense the chains of the mind control spell on his body. It was only in this almost completely disembodied state that David could protect himself from the effects of a mind control spell such as what Marik had placed on him. David saw Marik put his hands over his ears and grimace in pain. If the David presence could've smiled he would've. The mental assault was just beginning. David had found the proverbial back door in Marik's mind and was ready to spring the second half of his little improvised trap. David sent a surge of thought to his brain. A flagpole appeared before Marik. A flag was raised that had words written on it. Marik Ishtar read aloud. "U.S.A. rocks…" and then the next flag was raised up. Marik's face twisted in outrage. "Marik Ishtar is a meathead!? How dare he insult me like tha…" then the leader of the Rare Hunters' face furrowed clearly perplexed. "Wait a second," he asked aloud. "How does he know who I am?"

The David presence chose that moment to surge into Marik's mind. David felt Marik struggling and groaning as he put his hands to his head. David meanwhile took control of Marik for moment in order to spout from his mouth, "Peek-a-boo!"

Marik then looked around in surprise and genuine fear. "You…" he snapped. "Who are you, where are you?"

David sent a burst of mental energy into Marik's head. The Rare Hunter leader let out a scream of pain as he fell to his knees and into a deep trance. Marik's soul form appeared in the blackness of his mind. All around him David chuckled and said in a taunting and psychotic tone, "I'm heeeeere, inside your twisted little head, finishing up looking at all your twisted little thoughts. And, Marik, I have two words for you, _family_ _therapy_."

Marik fumed and snapped, "How dare you invade my mind like this!"

David formed his essence into an avatar of his true self as he said, "Oh I'll do what I want, Marik. And I'm not leaving until I get what I want."

Marik snapped, "Why are you doing this, Cardigan?"

David smiled an idea coming to him. "Why?" he retorted. "Simple, Marik…" He pointed to the Rare Hunters' leader with his right hand and said, "You're the bad guy…" and then pointed at himself as he stood on one foot the fore and index fingers of his left hand waiving at Marik in a taunting fashion. "And I'm the good guy, I'm goody little two-shoes." David began to dance around as he sang in an out-of-tone voice, "I'm little goody two-shoes, little goody two-shoes…" and let out a chuckle before he continued. "I'm little goody two-shoes, little goody two-shoes." He said as on the last one he poked Marik in the eyes causing the Egyptian teenager to stumble backwards. As Marik's sight returned he saw David dancing on one foot in front of him switching between feet and continuing his "Little goody two-shoes" chant. David then closed his right hand into a fist as he made a victory symbol in front of Marik. The Egyptian boy distracted as he was never saw the left hook until it caught him in the face. David then looked around the environment and commented, "You know, this place needs some livening up."

David with a nod of his head created pictures of the Smashing Pumpkins, the Doors, Aerosmith and various other musical groups as their music began to play. Marik covered his ears and yelled, "Grrrgh, stop this, stop this right now!" He demanded.

David smiled and asked, "Why, I like it here when it's this lively."

Marik fell to his knees covering his ears and snapped, "Please stop this racket in my head! What do you want from me, Cardigan?"

David smiled and answered, "Give me what I want, and I'll go away."

Marik snapped in defiance, "Never, NEVER you're mine now Cardigan, I'll have your mind under my control forever!"

David said, "Then your mind is going to be a much more noisy place from now on, and I don't think you and your darker half would appreciate that!"

He then went on with his goody little two-shoes dance and chant as Marik screamed in pain at the mental agony he was being subjected to. After several more moments Marik yelled, "ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT. I SURRENDER, I SURRENDER! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

David said, "First release my body from the grip of your Millennium Item, and no trying any funny stuff when I leave or I'll plop back into your mind for a bigger party."

Marik waved his hand and David felt the mind control spell on him be lifted. Marik screamed, "FINE, FINE IT'S LIFTED NOW GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT!"

David took that cue to dissipate his spells as he left Marik's mind and returned to his own body. He opened his eyes and smiled even though he felt drained. Marik was getting back to his feet. David said, "All right, Marik, don't even think of going anywhere because I'm not done with my demands."

Marik growled as he put the Millennium Rod back on his belt, "Fine, make your demands so we can be done with this!"

David snapped, "Secondly, I want _**ALL**_ the decks you stole with every last card. _**THAT INCLUDES**_ the rare and valuable cards in each deck. I want all the decks nice and neat in a briefcase with the names of their owners on them. And I want a list of all the duelists at the tournament you stole from and I want it in the briefcase, understood?"

Marik snapped, "Fine, someone bring me the case with the decks, completely intact!"

A Rare Hunter who had suddenly appeared out of the shadows behind Marik said, "But, master Marik, are you…"

"Don't argue, just do it!" Marik snarled.

The robed Rare Hunter bowed and left. Several minutes later he returned with a familiar silver briefcase. David snapped, "That's far enough. Now set the case down nice and easy, pal!"

The Rare Hunter did so. David sent forth his magic and floated the case to him. Marik said, "The case has the still intact decks, all labeled with the names of those we acquired them from, and a list of the Duelists we hit."

David used his magic to check the case and saw that everything Marik had mentioned was indeed in there. David then looked at Marik and snapped, "All right, and this is my last demand. We're all going to turn around, nice and easy, and we're going to walk away."

This took Marik completely off guard, "What?" the Rare Hunter leader yelped. "You mean you're not going to duel me?"

David shook his head. "Nope, not going to. Your destiny Marik Ishtar is tied to someone else. I just wanted the decks back. I'm under orders from forces you can't begin to understand to not interfere with the path you travel. But I'll say this…" David then pointed a warning finger at Marik. "If I see you or the Rare Hunters come here to the pacific northwest again, I promise there will be consequences, _**very unpleasant**_ consequences!"

Marik guffawed and said, "We'll see about that, Cardigan. You don't understand the depth of the mistake you've just made in letting me go. But there's one thing that I must know, how is it that you have Egyptian magic at your call?"

David smiled dangerously and sent an image to Marik's head of his self from 5,000 years ago along with himself today. "Be careful what you wish for, Marik!"

Marik let out a yelp as he backed away in stunned surprise. He pointed at David and snapped, "You're…you're the reincarnation of Ahmad Rahim, the man who was to be the Pharaoh's chancellor! Then my father's old stories are true, the Necronomicon and the Soulreapers actually exist!"

David nodded, "That's right and I'm on a mission of my own. So the best thing you can do, Marik, is stay out of my way, and remember my warning!"

David turned case in hand and walked away. However he had left a little magical listening spell to listen in to Marik's conversation. "Master, are you sure about this, just letting him and all those cards go." A deeper voice asked.

"What does it matter, Odion? We have more than enough cards for the operation in Domino City! Soon the powers of the Pharaoh will be mine! Then I shall hunt down and destroy the Soulreapers, take the Necronomicon into my possession, and make coming back to eliminate the reincarnated chancellor part of my plan for world domination!"

David as he left the room said, "We shall see, Marik Ishtar, we shall see."

David made his way back the direction he'd come. Just as he got outside the building he heard a helicopter approaching. Moments later the helicopter zoomed up to David. A voice asked over a loudspeaker, "David Cardigan, I presume?"

David looked up and nodded. The police helicopter landed. A Hispanic man in his mid-twenties got out and said, "Ramón Ortega, with the Seattle police department. Captain Melles had a hunch as to where you would go so he sent me to get you."

David sighed in relief. A helicopter ride back after using his magic would be good. David said, "You're a lifesaver officer Ortega, and I've got the cards that the Rare Hunters stole."

"Yes!' the man said excitedly. "Captain Melles and the P.D.L. officials will be thrilled. Hop aboard and I'll get you back to Key arena."

David got into the helicopter with his precious cargo. Once his seat belt was fastened and the officer had his own belt on, the helicopter roared to life. Soon it lifted off from the industrial district and headed back towards Key arena, and what David hoped would be his meeting with Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett.

_**Looks like David has successfully recovered the stolen decks. And in keeping with canon Marik is now on his way to his showdown with the pharaoh. But there are still more questions to be answered. Who hired the Rare Hunters to ruin the tournament in the first place? And what will David do if and when he faces off against Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett? Get ready because the intrigue, mystery, and danger are far from over. Come back next time for part 5 of 'Touched by a Rare Hunter'. Until next time read and review and have a nice day.**_


	36. Touched by a Rare Hunter part 5

_**Hey there, Yu-Gi-Oh fans, I hope you've enjoyed the action-packed goodness of 'Touched by a Rare Hunter' thus far. In the last chapter, David dealt with more of the Rare Hunters including one of Marik's deadliest lieutenants. Then he chased after another Rare Hunter and confronted Marik. After the defeating the trap the Rare Hunter leader had hatched, with some magical shenanigans of his own, David recovered the stolen cards and left. No sooner had he vacated the headquarters of the Rare Hunters only to have a police helicopter land under orders to transport him back to Key Arena. So that's the end right? WRONG! There's still the matter of who hired the Rare Hunters, the competitor's parade, and the tournament itself. The intrigue and dirty dealings are far from over. Get ready as 'Touched by a Rare Hunter' part 5 starts now.**_

_** Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when I'm finished with this saga. David Cardigan and all original characters are strictly my property.**_

The helicopter flew over the Emerald city and a few minutes later started a graceful downward descent to a part of the parking lot that had been cleared by the police. Officer Ortega guided the helicopter until it landed. Captain Melles a built black man in his early 50's approached the helicopter. Undoing his seat belt and grabbing his cowboy hat David got out of the helicopter taking the suitcase with him. Captain Melles said, "You left quite a mess, David. But we sure appreciate the gifts you left for us to take into custody."

David said over the roar of the copter engine as the two headed for Key Arena. "You guys are the law, I'm just simply the hired help. I'll let you do your job."

Captain nodded and said, "Much appreciated, David…" Then noticed the briefcase. "So that's the case full of Duel Monsters cards huh? I can't believe all this fuss over a card game."

"Captain, trust me when I say this game is far bigger than you realize." David told the policeman.

Captain Melles asked, "What about Marik? Did you get him?"

David shook his head. "I didn't, and trust me when I say, captain, that's it's better if we don't. I know this seems rather odd but Marik is involved in something far bigger than any of us. Best let him go, I have a hunch he'll be getting his in short order."

Captain Melles sighed and answered, "I'll leave it at that then. Meanwhile we have a whole bunch of decks to return."

David asked, "So what's the status of things since I left?"

Captain Melles smiled smugly. "I got word from Grayson just before you arrived. We got all of them, David, there are no escapes, there never are when Charlie Melles leads a raid!"

David nodded. "Captain Melles, your penchant for efficiency leaves me feeling much more secure." David then remembered something. "Captain, if you don't mind, there's one deck in particular that I'd like to personally return. I owe it to them. Then I'm going to have a little talk with another someone."

Captain Melles asked, "What the hell are you up to, David?'

David said, "I think perhaps on this I should tell you the whole story. Mainly because I strongly suspect I'm going to need your help in the near future. Let me tell you a little story about a gentleman by the name of Randall McCray…"

In the P.D.L. office of Jerry Brandon a few minutes later Bryan Stiles gasped and exclaimed, "MY DECK!"

David happily handed the deck over to the boy who gave David a grateful smile. Amanda Stiles was crying but this time they were tears of joy. To David it was understandable, they had almost been robbed of the chance to compete in the Ppacific Northwestern Championship by hired thugs. And now by what they thought was some miracle they'd gotten Bryan's deck back. The boy quickly went through all his cards and smiled. "Awesome…" he said. "All my cards are there!" He then looked at David and said, "Thank you, Mr. Cardigan, thank you _**so much**_ for getting my deck back."

David nodded and said, "I'm a sportsman, young man, I believe everyone deserves a fair chance. Besides which, I'm hoping we can duel each other in this tournament. I hear you're quite a force to be reckoned with."

Amanda said, "Bryan is," she then proceeded to hug David and then captain Melles who was also in the room. "Thank you, David, and thank you, captain Melles, for returning my son's deck and taking care of those awful Night-Eyes security thugs."

David smiled feeling himself swell with pride at a job well done. Captain Melles said smiling himself, "It was no problem ma'am. The Seattle police are here to protect and serve the public."

The boy said to David, "I hope we can duel in the tournament, David, I want to see that awesome synchro deck in action against my monsters."

David got a competitive smile on his face. "If it comes down to it, I'd be more than happy to duel you champ. Now, if all of you will excuse me."

David left the P.D.L. office and strode in the direction of the V.I.P. lounge. From what captain Melles had told him, it wasn't hard to find the lounge he was looking for. From within David heard Marilyn Manson blaring. David looked on the door and sure enough it read, 'Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett'. David grabbed at the double doors and flung them open. A brunette goth woman was dressed in little but a metal blue robe that barely went down to the tops of her legs. Another goth girl, with almost boyishly short cropped blonde colored hair dressed in a just as short pink night robe with a dragon design on the back was laying on the floor typing on a laptop. Sitting next to the brunette woman, was the man David had first seen in Portland, Oregon when he'd tried to intimidate and scare his way to a victory over Rebecca Hawkins. Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett had an almost ghoulishly slender appearance, long brown hair that went down to his shoulders, and was wearing black mascara, and black as night lipstick. The man was also wearing black leather pants and shoes. The girls turned to face David and hissed as they assumed defensive positions like animals ready to fight. Bennett however grinned in an unpleasant fashion. "What have we here?" The pacific northwestern champion chimed. "Why if it isn't the legally blind _**freak**_ who thinks himself a duelist."

The blonde girl said, "He's a pretty one, Marilyn baby, I want his soul!"

"So do I!" the brunette growled.

Bennett said in a mockingly sweet tone, "Calm down my pretty little babies, all in good time."

The man got up and said, "What do you want abomination?"

David casually waived the insults off and said remaining calm. "You know, on my way back here I had plenty of time to do some thinking. And it occurred to me who, among the duelists here, would have the most to gain from this tournament being canceled? Who is the one person who has enough of a lacking in the ethics department to even attempt something this heinous?"

Bennett took a look of mock emotional hurt. "You're saying _**I**_ had something to do with those Night-Eyes people? I'm hurt, Mr. blind as a bat, whatever gave you that idea?"

David said, "On the fact that _**you**_ are the pacific northwestern champion. Also you've had it in for this neck of the woods even before Rebecca Hawkins handed you your butt on a silver platter!"

The pacific northwestern champion's face widened in rage and surprise. _Ah, struck a nerve have I,_ David thought with a mental wicked grin.

"How did you know about that?" The goth man growled.

David said, "I know because a friend of mine and I were there on the day that it happened. And from your expression it's safe to observe that you're still reeling from that loss."

Bennett said, "You're barking up a dangerous tree, Cardigan!" Bennett said in a threatening tone.

David crossed his arms over his chest and let out a derisive snort. "You think that old gothic prince of darkness bit scares me? News flash for you, Bennett, I've seen things far worse than you! You're nothing but lowly sewer slime! And I'm here to put you on notice, while I can't prove you had anything to do with the Rare Hunters being here, I know you had something to do with it! I know it was _**you**_ who sent the Rare Hunters to wreck this tournament! I know because, besides the fact you're the only one who had anything to gain, you were the only duelist who never received a visit from Night-Eyes security in the whole time they were running their little scam!"

Bennett smiled in a dangerously deceptive fashion. "Do you have any idea just how crazy that sounds? You've been lucky thus far, Cardigan, but if you're lucky enough to face me I'll beat you as easy as 6…6…6!"

David raised an eyebrow and said, "Hee haw, hee haw, hee haw, I'm sorry I don't speak jackass!"

Bennett's smile turned into a growl. David said, "Well, so you're big and tough when you're dishing it out but not so much when on the receiving end, typical, ever so typical! Best watch yourself, Bennett! Because _**when**_ we meet in this tournament, and make no mistake we will, I am going to _**take you down**_, and restore the honor of the pacific northwest!"

David turned and walked away. The girls let out hisses as he left. He heard Bennett snap, "We'll see, Cardigan!"

David left the V.I.P. room Bennett was in. However he made a note in the back of his mind of everything he had seen for later.

David had just as soon reached a public area when a voice over the speaker system called, "David Cardigan, to the security office please. David Cardigan to the security office please."

David face furrowed. _What's this all about I wonder,_ David thought openly puzzled.

Nonetheless the writer/duelist headed to the security office. To his surprise he found Grayson there and three people in matching white short sleeved shirts, black slacks and shoes, brunette hair, pale skin, and black thick rimmed glasses, and all carrying police badges. Grayson answered David's unspoken question when Melles' second-in-command said, "Since the captain's busy he wanted me to introduce you to the guys who helped get us going so we could go after Night-Eyes security."

The three beanpole men smiled at David and waved. Everything about them spoke of computer geek. Grayson explained, "Meet Ed, Fred, and Ted Clarke, graduates of M.I.T, and our computer experts. We call them the geek patrol."

The three men zipped around the desk and to David's surprise fell to their knees and bowed before him like he was some kind of deity as they said, "David Cardigan, we're not worthy, we're not worthy!"

David felt himself flushing red. _Great, I think I can guess why they're doing this_.

David sweat dropped as he put up his hands and gently coaxed, "By…the fact you're doing this I think it's safe to say you're fans of my work. Could you um…not do that…you're worthy, you're worthy." He said in a shaky yet gentle tone.

The three were on their feet. One of them said, "Sorry, Mr. Cardigan, it's just…"

"We're such big fans of your work." The second chimed.

The third one said, "Yeah, and the ending of Starflyers where the guy gets the girl…"

"It made us cry!" All three chimed in.

David wasn't sure whether to laugh or be nervous at this. ___Oh God, I'm just glad Mom and Dad can't see this or I'd never hear the end of it from them_. David thought.

David said, "Glad you liked Starflyers, oh, and if it's not too much trouble, could one of you talk at a time please? Anyway I understand you guys were the ones who put the Seattle police department on Night-Eyes security's tail."

One them nodded, "Yeah, boy oh boy, the stuff we found that sent red flags was incredible. These Rare Hunter guys really put up an elaborate operation."

David asked, "Um, how good are you guys with computers and computer programs?"

The triplets stated collectively with pride, "We're from M.I.T. so we're the best!"

David nodded and said, "Good, because I have a hunch I may need you later."

The triplet's faces furrowed quizzically, "What's up?" one of them asked.

David said, "Nothing yet, but I have a feeling you should stick around for a while, call it a gut feeling."

The three shrugged. One of them said, "Sure, we were planning to stick around for the tournament anyway as Captain Melles ordered."

David smiled and thought, _Captain Melles your penchant for efficiency has come through again__**.**_

David shook hands with them and said, "It was nice to meet you. If you'll excuse me I need to go get ready for the tournament parade. I've got a yutz of a pacific northwestern champion to dethrone."

David turned and headed for the meeting area.

The Key Arena lights shut off as laser lights began to spark to life the giant billboard screen overhead lighting up. "And now here are the competitors for the Pacific Northwestern Championship," the announcer said over the loudspeaker system.

The audience erupted into cheers. David watched from where he was in entryway. This was the moment he had been waiting for. And if everything he had asked for went accordingly, Bennett would be in for a nasty surprise in the course of this event. Just the first step in David's master plan to take down Bennett and show him for what he really was. The arena lights turned on as "The beautiful people" by Marilyn Manson began to play. The boos and jeers of the crowd echoed through the arena as the announcer began to speak. "Introducing first, originating from Miami, Florida and currently residing in Seattle, Washington. He currently owns Club Nightmare in downtown Seattle, and is the current pacific northwestern Duel Monsters champion, accompanied by his girls Lizzie and Lilith, he is Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett!"

The crowd erupted into louder boos and jeers as Bennett walked onto the arena floor in an effeminate fashion wearing a furry white robe as short as the ones his girls had been wearing earlier. The two girls were now dressed in tight leather shirts, pants, and high-heeled boots. They each walked to one side of Bennett's robe. They pulled at the belt until it fell loosely away…they pulled off his white robe to reveal…that he was wearing a dominatrix one piece with long black lingerie, and high-heeled shoes. Bennett began caressing himself as he pranced around. Through his monocular David could see what the made up goth was saying, "I feel pretty, so very, very pretty."

David knew this was part of Bennett's act, of how he liked to put on a shocking and appalling show to get people angry and disgusted, just so he could be the center of attention. From the other competitors came comments such as "Ack, my eyes they're burning, they're burning!", "Aw dude, that is just _**so **_inappropriate!", and "Who does Bennett think he is prancing around in that?"

The general consensus was of outrage and disgust. _Keep it up, Bennett, you have no idea what's about to hit you in the face_, David thought a devious grin spreading across his lips.

After Bennett's little show he walked over to a throne which had been set up and sat down. He gazed around the arena occasionally flipping off some random person in the crowd. David looked at a P.D.L. official and said, "Tell the arena technicians, it's time!"

The P.D.L. man nodded and got on the radio. David meanwhile walked over to a pair of people wearing martial arts uniforms and each carrying two broadswords, one in each hand. David looked at the Japanese men and said in fluent Japanese, "_**It's time, gentleman**_."

The men nodded. The three turned into time to see the arena black out. The Alan Parson's Project song, Sirius started blaring over the loud speakers. On the electric billboard A silhouette of Oregon appeared it rotated around a couple times before it shrunk to a smaller size only for silhouettes of Washington, and Idaho to attach themselves. The region then shrunk until it was inside a large red background which when the digital screen pulled out was actually a heart and next to it was an I. The message was abundantly clear. David was saying "I love the pacific northwest."

Everything was going accordingly. Spotlights circled around the arena until they appeared at the entrance. The broadsword wielding martial artists raced out and began twirling their swords doing all sorts of tricks. In the course of their routine the two men did side flips in the air until they were an equal distance from the arena. Raising their arms so that they resembled a C they pointed at the entrance. David took that as his cue. Just in time Sirius was building up. David jogged out and the crowd erupted into waves of cheers. David in the spot light raised his clinched hands over his head giddily smiling. _If only the kids who picked on me in high school could see me now_, the writer/duelist thought dryly.

The announcer called out, "Introducing next, he was originally born in Domino city, California. But for almost 20 years he has proudly called our sister city of Portland, Oregon his home. Hailing from a family with a long tradition of service to the state of Oregon, he is a beloved science fiction and fantasy writer whose recent novel, Dragon's Hope: The Dragon Heroes book 2, is available now wherever paperbacks are sold. He is also known as the legally blind wonder and the Oregon Duel Monsters champion, this is…_**DAAVIIIIIID CARRRRRRRDIGAAAAAAAAN**_!"

David looked around and through the glare of the light saw where Bennett was. And the look on the faces of him and his girls was one of stunned disbelief. They'd gone out of their way to shock and dismay people just so they could hog the spotlight. And yet single–handedly one legally blind _**abomination**_, as they liked to call him, had managed to take the spotlight away from them and in a fashion that was respectable. David smiled at them with mock warmness as he pointed at Bennett with his right hand. The index finger curled back into a fist as David extended the thumb and turned the fist into a thumbs down gesture. The meaning of it couldn't be more clear. The crowd whooped in delight at David's gesture. David was saying, "You're going down, by my hands."

David stepped to his place on the floor as the arena lights came up. As the competitor's ceremony continued David stared at Gerald Bennett from his place on the arena floor. Bennett shivered, his eyes filled with unbridled rage, his mouth conflicted about the sneer that wanted to come out. David simply paid Bennett a smile and thought, _Your chickens are coming home to roost, Bennett_.

Over the course of the next several days David was put through his paces against a number of duelists. Yet with his synchro deck and his ability he always managed to triumph in the end. Yet he always kept a close eye on how Bennett was doing as well as well a certain young duelist he had just helped out. Bennett's matches had proven to be brutal affairs and each time his competitors were left battered and broken physically and emotionally. And every time Bennett had taunted the people of the pacific northwest proclaiming himself to be better than them and more hip. _The only thing you are is a horse's ass_, David thought to himself.

Bryan was proving to be a real crowd favorite. Obviously the Washington State Duel Monsters champion had the home field advantage here. And his deck had proven pretty tough against competitors. As he relaxed in the hotel room on his bed David thought to himself, _that kid has some REAL potential_.

David's thoughts then turned to his most recent opponent. The man's fire deck had given David more than just a hot foot. He had managed to beat him but with only 100 life points left. Still the match had been an overall thriller and had given the crowd more than their money's worth. David checked his watch. Bryan's duel was in a half-hour. David on the one hand was excited for young Bryan yet he was worried. Bennett would be the opponent that young man would be facing. And something about this match gave David an uneasy feeling. Ever since he'd heard the announcement of this final match before the championship duel David had felt a cold feeling shoot up his spine. It was a feeling that something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good. And what frustrated David the most is this was something he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything about. David silently sent up a mental prayer to all the powers of good that he knew of to keep Bryan safe through his trial. Soon enough David and his family headed back to Key Arena. David sat in his V.I.P. seat the cold feeling not leaving him. Just then David felt someone put a hand on his right shoulder. It was Captain Melles. The black police captain asked, "You got a bad feeling about this too?"

David grunted and nodded his agreement. captain Melles said, "I don't blame you with the way Bennett has been beating his opponents. That and the fact I've had my eyes on that character for a number of years just adds to my worry."

David turned and watched as Bennett and young Bryan Stiles took their places on the arena floor their disks ready.

The referee called out "Commence coin flip pass code 00481."

A holographic coin flipped into the air. David watched from his place as the coin soared upwards and then dropped. Bryan called giddily, "I call tails!"

"Headssssss!" Bennett called sounding like a snake.

David watched through his monocular as, to his surprise, Bryan actually rolled his eyes. "You know, Mr. Bennett, I should introduce you to my pet mongoose Riki Tiki Tavi he loves snakes, _**especially for supper**_!" the boy said with an insolent grin.

David almost fell out of his chair as he howled with laughter. The audience also laughed at the boy's comment. David managed to stay in his seat and watched the coin land as he said, "Nice comeback, Bryan, and great Rudyard Kipling reference."

Then David noticed Gerald Bennett looked absolutely calm. _What's he so calm bout. Usually that kind of comment would have him furious. I got a bad feeling about this!_

The referee proclaimed, "It's tails!"

The crowd erupted into cheers. David noted Bryan say, "Well, Mr. Bennett, I guess I'll go first. It's your lucky day…" then the boy smiled deviously and said, "Or is it?"

Bennett snorted and said, "Your childish taunts are nothing to me, _**boy**_! Go ahead draw your first six cards and make your pathetic move!"

Bryan smiled and said, "Okay, Mr. Bennett, it's your funeral."

David felt someone tap him on a shoulder. He looked at lieutenant Grayson who asked, "Are you all right, David?"

David shook his head and said, "No, lieutenant, I'm not. Usually Bennett would be furious when someone behaved insolently towards him. So why is Bennett so calm?"

Lieutenant Grayson hypothesized, "Maybe the S.O.B. is overly confident in his abilities."

Captain Melles answered, "Or maybe our goth champ knows something, keep your eyes peeled, everyone! I'm getting a bad feeling about this myself!"

David returned to watching the match as he saw Bryan had drawn his cards and was now ready to make his move. Bryan said, "First I'll set a card face down," said card appeared on the field face down. Bryan continued, "And then I'll summon forth Madolche Hootcake in attack mode."

A strange purple-skinned creature with cartoonish-sized yellow eyes, feet that looked like a puzzle piece, wore a fancy outfit with a flowered hat, ears that looked like the feather wings of a bird, and a pointy nose that looked like the point of a plane appeared on the field. David read the stats of the monster aloud, "Madolche Hootcake, 3 star Earth-type monster 1500 attack/1100 defense."

"What da' _**hey-ll**_ kind of monster is that?" Captain Melles asked.

David explained, "From what I've seen this monster is part of young Bryan's deck it's a rare deck which is called a trick or treat deck."

Grayson said, "What the hell was Maxmillian Pegasus on when he created this?"

David said, "From what I've seen of this deck I'd say a heavy dose of brilliance."

Bryan looked over his hand and said, "And with that I'll end my turn. Trick or treat, smell my feet. My monsters, Bennett, are gonna' have you beat! And I'm going to mix up a recipe for success that will take me to face David for the championship!"

David noted Bennett growl and snap, "You insolent little brat! That title is _**mine**_! _**I**_ am the pacific northwestern champion, _**you**_ should be on your knees bowing to me!"

Bryan snorted and said, "Go jump in a lake you overly made-up jerk! It's obvious that you must've not gotten very much love and attention from your parents when you were a kid."

Bennett's face went livid. "_**DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY AGAIN! I DISASSOCIATED MYSELF FROM THOSE FOOLS LONG AGO**_! You've just made a very serious mistake, boy!"

The boy snapped, "Ah, your mother rides a vacuum cleaner!"

Bennett's face blazed with anger. David smirked and said, "There it is, there's the anger that I've seen."  
>After several moments Bennett calmed down and said, "You're already beginning to annoy me, you brat! Meanwhile it's my move!"<p>

Bennett drew his sixth card. Bennett smiled and said, "And now boy prepare to meet the first of the monsters in your closet. I summon to the field in attack mode Trick Archfiend!"

A strange blue-skinned humanoid with a Ram's skull for a helmet that covered his eyes in darkness, wearing strange tattered jester-like clothing, and carrying a stick puppet that looked like a skull appeared. Dark/fiend monster's stats read ATK 1000/DEF 0.

David's face furrowed. "That's strange. That creature has hardly any attack or defense. Hmm, Bennett is up to something, the question is what?'

Bryan smiled and said, "You know for a monster from my closet that creature is actually kind of funny."

Bennett snapped, "Oh but it'll be less funny when I use what I have in mind on you, stupid kid! Meanwhile I end my turn!"

Bryan smiled and said, "And now, Mr. Bennett, as a quote from a famous superhero goes, 'It's clobberin' time!' Madolche Hootcake attack his Trick Archfiend with puzzle foot squash!"

The little monster leaped into the air with inhuman strength. Trick Archfiend looked up in time to see Bryan's monster dropping on him. Trick Archfiend let out a shriek before he got squashed by Bryan's monster. Bennett's life points dropped from 4000 to 3500. Bennett said, "Oh my, was that supposed to hurt?"

David's keen sense of observation picked it up immediately. "That's strange…" David said. "The pain emitters on Bennett's duel disk should've had him at least suffer a stinging blow but he didn't suffer anything."

Grayson asked, "And that's important because?"

David explained, "This is part of why not everyone can be part of the P.D.L. there are pain emitters on the duel disk so that each duelist feels a certain level of pain after each hit. So dueling in the league isn't just about having the right deck it's about staying in physically good shape and making it so your body can take the punishment. The thing is Bennett didn't look like he suffered any pain at all."

Captain Melles said, "Let's keep an eye on things, David."

Bennett said, "Well, you destroyed my trick Archfiend and because he's now in the graveyard I get to activate his effect and add one card from my deck to my hand."

Bryan said, "That's all for me, for now. But it's only the beginning of the tricks in store for you, and the treat for me."

Bennett cackled wickedly and said, "We'll see who tricks who, boy! Now I draw! And while I'm at it I'll send one of the cards in my hand, Archfiend General, to the graveyard to activate it's affect. Now I draw a card from my deck!"

Gerald checked his hand and cackled wickedly. "And now boy it's time for you to face your worst nightmare. _**PREPARE TO FACE THE LORD OF PANDEMONIUM AS I PLAY THE PANDEMONIUM FIELD SPELL CARD NOW**_!"  
>David gasped and said, "Uh-oh, not that card. That's a card he used to try and take down Rebecca-sensei back in Portland."<p>

The arena floor transformed into hard rocky walls, cliffs with the grimacing terror filled faces of those who were in eternal torment. The ground the two were standing on turned into platforms. And the floor around them turned into hot lava and stalactites and Stalagmites covered the area. Captain Melles looked around and said, "Damn, so this is what Seto Kaiba's technology can do?"

Grayson whistled and commented, "It's like something out of a horror movie, captain."

David was more concerned with what was going on down on the floor. Bennett smirked and said, "Now, boy, we're playing in my world. Prepare to feel the power of the prince of Pandemonium! I place one card face down and will end my turn."

Bryan looked a little unnerved. David winced. The poor kid had obviously never seen anything like this before. Bryan said, "It's my turn now! First I'll set a card face down on the field," a holographic card appeared face down on the field. "Next up, Madolche Hootcake, it's obvious that card is a facedown monster so I'll squish it like you did Trick Archfiend with puzzle foot squash!"

The little creature leaped into the air and dropped on the facedown card. Gerald however cackled and said, "Foolish boy! You fell right into my trap! I flip up my monster card into defense mode now! Ready yourself Desrook Archfiend!"

"What!?" Bryan said in shock.

Bennett said, "That's right little Washington state hick! And since Desrook Archfiend has 1800 defense your monster gets swatted like a bug!"

The facedown card turned into a skull with various tentacles attached to it. The creature swatted Madolche Hootcake away with one of its massive tentacles. Suddenly Bryan let out a scream of agonizing pain as volts of energy from his disk and shot into him. The audience gasped in shock and horror at what had happened.

David and the two Seattle police officers were on their feet immediately. "What the devil?" Captain Melles said.

David said, "Something's definitely not right here!"

Bryan however managed to remain on his feet as his life points dropped by 500 from 4000 to 3500. Bennett said, "What's the matter, boy. Is the pain too much for you to bear?"

Bryan growled and said, "I'm not done yet, you freak. I activate the effect of a card in my hand Ghostrick Mary! Since I took damage, by sending her to the graveyard, I can summon another Ghostrick monster to the field. I summon that monster facedown right now!"

Another holographic face down card appeared on the field. David and the policemen took their seats relieved that Bryan appeared to be okay. But David still had an uneasy feeling about things. And what was worse is that there was nothing he could do unless he wanted to get himself and Bryan to forfeit and that was the last thing he'd ever want.

Bennett guffawed and said, "What's the matter, boy? Are you afraid to face the Ayatollah of Goth rock and rolla and the Master of pandemonium? Well you should be because it's my move!"

Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett drew. The goth duelist then said, "And now boy, I summon forth another of my fiendish minions. I summon forth, Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode!"

David read the stats for the creature. "2000 ATK/ 1500 DEF. Not good for Bryan!" He said aloud.

The winged hideous creature who had veins popping out of its winged bony body and a mouth with sharp teeth protruding from its lower jaw readied itself by unfurling it's wings. Bennett said, "Terrorking Archfiend, wipe out that brat's Madolche Hootcake with a flying claw slash!"

The creature leapt into the air and circled around to pick up speed before it shot towards Madolche Hootcake the claws of its hands extended. Bryan smiled deviously and said, "I don't think so, Mr. Bennett, you just walked into _**my**_ trap!"

"What!?" Bennett yelped.

Bryan smiled and said, "I activate my face down, a nasty little trap called Compulsory Evacuation Device!"

Bennett cackled wickedly and said, "Fool boy, I was prepared for something like this! My Terrorking Archfiend you see has a special ability."

"What?" Bryan said in genuine surprise.

"That's right, brat! My Terrorking Archfiend's special ability makes it so if anyone tries to trigger a trap or effect card I get to roll a die and if it comes up a 2 or 5, then your compulsory Evacuation Device goes bye-bye! Now let that sweet die roll!"

Bryan sad, "Uh-oh, not good!"

David as he watched said, "Not good indeed, the problem with effect cards like this is they're so unpredictable."

A die appeared on the field and rolled upwards into the air. Higher and higher it rolled and for all in Key Arena the world seemed to slow down. Then the die began to drop. All watched as the die dropped and finally landed on a five then spun around a few times before it landed on a number that caused Bennett's face to pale and his mouth to drop open as if weights had been attached. "_**A THREE**_!?" he yelped in disbelief.

Bryan smirked and said, "It's like my Dad always said, gambling is for Vegas not for dueling! And three means you're a three time loser, Bennett, because your Terrorking Archfiend is going bye-bye!"

The fiend monster vanished from the field and Bennett growled in frustration as he was forced to take it back to his hand. He glared at Bryan and snapped, "You ignorant little Washington hick, you'll pay for this!"

Bryan snapped, "As a comment from one of my Mom and Dad's favorite old shows goes, up your nose with a rubber hose!"

David and the two policemen had to chuckle at that. Charlie Melles said, "Welcome back, Kotter, always classic T.V."

Gerald snapped, "I end my turn. Go ahead and make your pathetic move!'

Bryan snapped, "My monsters aren't pathetic and neither am I. And I'll show you just how true that is you gothic jerk! First I activate the affect of Madolche Hootcake. With this effect I can banish Ghostrick Mary from my graveyard so I can summon a Madolche monster from my deck to the field and I choose Madolche Magileine!"

A cute little girl who looked like a witch riding what appeared to be a pitchfork appeared on the field. Bryan continued. "Now I'll set a monster face down and that'll do it for me. Trick or treat, smell my feet. My monsters have got you beat!"

Gerald growled and said, "I'm getting a little fed up with your childish taunts, boy! I think it's time a grown-up who's hipper and cooler than any of you _**stupid**_ pacific northwesterners took control of this duel!"

Gerald drew and snapped, "And now it's time for Terrorking Archfiend to make his reappearance!"

The Winged demon reappeared on the field and bellowed at Bryan evidently not pleased to have been denied its prey. Bryan took a step back openly afraid before he bucked up and said, "Come get me you creep!"

Bennett smiled and said, "Oh I will, dear boy, rest assured. First though, I'll set a card face down, and now Terrorking Archfiend, eradicate his leftmost face down monster!"

A holographic card appeared face down on Bennett's side of the field. The fiend took to the skies again and dove at one of the facedown cards. The creature swiped at the card with its claws. A little creature that looked like a sheeted ghost with a red nose a smiley mouth and drawn eyes appeared on the field as it screamed in pain before vanishing. Bennett snorted and said, "Pathetic! And this ends my turn!"

David knew while the monster had been destroyed because the monster had been face down, according to Duel monsters rules, that meant Bryan didn't suffer any life point damage. So he continued to watch things unfold. Captain Melles and lieutenant Grayson looked just as nervous as David. Bryan said, "Like I said, none of my monsters are pathetic, you jerk! And this is why the people of the pacific northwest don't like you!"

Bennett snorted and , "Like I care what these fools think, boy! I'll deal with you soon enough, then take care of that upstart legally blind freak Cardigan!"

Bryan snapped, "David Cardigan isn't a freak, Bennett. He's a good and honest man who helped me when I needed it. And I'm going to pay him back by beating you and then facing him for the championship, and you'll be relegated to history! And now it's time for me to activate the affect of my Madolche Hootcake again. This time by removing my Ghostrick Specter that you destroyed from the graveyard I can summon another Madolche monster to the field. And I special summon Madolche Messengelato in attack mode."

A creature that looked like a little boy dressed in a postman outfit and carrying a large sack on his back appeared on the field. In David's mind he heard X-Saber Airbellum say in surprise and delight, "Hey it's Madolche Messengelato!'

David mentally sent back in surprise, _You know him_?

X-Saber Airbellum mentally sent, "Yeah he's a warrior monster and one tough little guy!"

David read his stats aloud. "Let's see here a 4 star monster with an attack of 1600 and a defense of 1000."

Mentally he sent back, _Yes X-Saber Airbellum he is one tough little dude_!

Bryan said, "Since I control a Madolche beast type monster it means Messengelato's effect kicks in so I can get a field spell card from my deck and I choose the card I'm about to play Madolche Chateau!"

A massive rumbling shook the field before from out of the lava walls that looked like they were made of candy rose. The Pandemonium ceiling shattered to reveal a gray and starry sky. And David didn't miss that all the Madolche monsters looked like they were excited.

Bennett let out an ear-piercing shriek of horror as he looked around. The [acific northwestern champion snapped, "What have you done to my beautiful Pandemonium? You've…you've turned it into something from one of those lame cooking shows!"

Bryan smiled and said, "That's right, Bennett, and this tasty little field spell card is a treat for my monsters and a trick for you! I told you my monsters have got you beat. It's all part of my recipe for success. And I'll have you know cooking and baking are things I'm quite good at! And now with Madolche Chateau on the field all my Madolche monsters get a 500 point increase to attack and defense."

David looked surprised and nodded in approval. "Not bad, Bryan, that's a clever move!"

David watched as Bryan's Madolche monsters increased in strength. Madolche Messengelato's attack and defense stats were raised to 2100/1500, Madolche Hootcake's stats were raised to 2000/1600, and Madolche Magilieine's stats increased to 1900/1700. Bryan said, "Now I think it's time that ugly Desrook Archfiend went bye-bye permanently! Madolche Messengelato, send that freaky Desrook Archfiend one of your _**special**_ deliveries!"

David heard X-Saber Airbellum snicker and mentally say to David, "Watch this, Madolche Messengelato has a wicked sense of humor."

The warrior monster on the field pulled an old fashion bomb with a timer on it. The boy set his pack down, wound the timer, and lit the fuse. The boy then threw the bomb at Desrook Archfiend. The tentacle fiend grabbed the bomb with one tentacle. Bennett snapped, "You expect that to hurt my Desrook Archfiend, you're a bigger fool than I thought, _**boy**_!"

However Bennett spoke too soon as the creature tried to squeeze the bomb and found that it couldn't crush it. In fact the timer looked like it was getting faster and the fuse shorter. Too late Bennett realized what was happening. Before he could say anything the bomb exploded and Desrook Archfiend was pixilated by the attack! However since the monster had been in defense mode Bennett lost no life points. Bennett gaped at first, Bryan however giggled hysterically as he said, "Trick or treat on you gothic dummy!"

Bennett's body tensed as he snarled, "_**You**_ are starting to become a _**REAL**_ irritation, _**boy**_!"

Bennett smiled and said, "Thank you, gothic bullies like you don't deserve anything less!"

Bennett drew…and then a devious smile of his own flashed on his face. "All right boy I've let you have things your way, long enough. It's time for me to really start bringing out the monsters in your closet. First I'll set a card facedown and then I summon forth Vilepawn Archfiend in attack mode!"

Another face down card and Vilepawn Archfiend appeared on the field. Vilepawn Archfiend growled ready for battle. David said, "Oh boy, that was one of the monsters Bennett tried to use to beat Rebecca-sensei when she was in Portland. That card is pretty nasty. What's worse all monsters have to destroy it before they can attack Bennett's other fiend monster. What the heck does he have planned?"

Bennett said leering at Bryan, "As much as I'd like to rip you apart there's nothing I can do so I'll end my turn!"

Bryan said, "All right, Mr. Bennett, you've had your fun, but now it's time for me to really cook up my recipe for success. I flip summon my two face down monsters Ghostrick Jiangshi and Ghostrick Stien!"

The two face down cards on the field turned into a blue skinned ghost-like girl who looked like a Japanese Geisha with her hair tied back and wearing a flowing long kimono and holding Japanese sutra cards often employed by Shinto priests. The other looked like a cartoonish version of Frankenstein's monster as portrayed by the late Boris Karloff. David smirked and said, "Wherever you are Boris Karloff, I hope you're smiling at this moment. Ghostrick Stein is a fitting tribute to you."

David checked the stats of the two monsters. Both were Dark/Zombie cards Jiangshi had 400 ATK/1800 DEF. Ghostrick Stein had 1600 ATK/0 DEF. David thought out loud, "That's odd, those monsters aren't really that powerful unless…"

"Unless what?" Charlie Melles asked.

David snapped his fingers as he realized, "Unless he's planning to summon something far more powerful and these monsters are part of that stratagem."

Bryan said, "And now thanks to Ghostrick Jiangshi's special ability, which I activate now, I can draw a Ghostrick monster from my deck to the field in a face down position!"

The monster card appeared on the field face down. Gerald smiled and said, "Not so fast, boy, I activate one of my facedown cards. I activate call of the haunted. And with it I summon my Archfiend General from the grave to the field in attack mode!"

An armored horned fiend with a skeletal face, green armor save for boots and armbands that were more of a grey color, bat wings, wearing tattered cape, and carrying a nasty looking two-handed sword. Archfiend general's stats read 2100 ATK/ 800 DEF. David winced, "That's one powerful monster!"

"Your pathetic monsters are no match for my monsters, _**boy**_!" Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett proclaimed.

Bryan said, "Oh but I'm not done, Mr. Bennett, in fact I'm just getting started. You see my Madolche monsters have a little secret which is about to make your world a lot more miserable! I now overlay Madolche Magiliene and Messengelato in order to summon Madolche Queen Tiramisu in attack mode!"

The two Madolche monsters leaped into the air and high-fived each other before in a flash of light they transformed into a beautiful girl with pale skin, blue hair, a blue crown on her head, a black long dress with stripes of white and yellow in them. All in all this was a beautiful and elegant looking female monster. The creature's stats read 2200 ATK/2100 DEF. Bryan said, "And because Madolche Cheateau is on the field that means Madolche Queen Tiramisu gets a power boost!"

Madolche Queen Tiarmisu's stats went up so her attack and defense became 2700/2600. Bennett gaped and said, "What!? 2700 attack and 2600 defense!? That's not possible!"

Bryan smiled even more. "Oh but it is, Mr. Bennett, and it's only going to get worse. I now use my Ghostrick Stein and Ghostrick Jiangshi in an XYZ summon in order to bring forth Ghostrick Alucard in attack mode!"

The two Ghostrick monsters turned into tiny balls of light and swirled together before in a flash of light a figure who looked like Bela Lugosi as Dracula appeared save for the head which as that of a ghost with no nose, two red eyes and a inhumanly wide mouth. The stats for the creature read 1800 ATK/1600 DEF. Bryan said "But I'm nowhere near done, since I haven't done a regular summon, I'll bring out…another Madolche Hootcake!"

A second version of the first creature Bryan had brought out appeared on the field. Then the creatures stats increased from 1500/1100 to 2000/1600 courtesy of Madolche Chateau. Bryan's grin turned positively devilish as he spoke. "And now, Mr. Bennett, it's time for me to reveal a little secret I've been saving up. When I won the Washington state Duel Monsters championship, as part of the prize, I got a special rare card from Maxmillian Pegasus himself!"

The crowd gasped. David was instantly interested. _A card from Pegasus, what kind of card could it be I wonder_? David thought openly curious.

Bryan said, "And now it's going to make it's big debut as part of my recipe for success. I use my two Madolche Hootcakes in order to XYZ summon M-X Saber Invoker in attack mode!"

The two Madolche monsters disappeared, transforming into two balls of light that fused together. In a flash of light the Madolche monsters were replaced by a man wearing a silver mask, a fiery red cape green battle armor with touches of gold and silver, while carrying a nasty looking sword with a hooked blade that looked like it could go through anything. The Earth type monster's stats were 1600 ATK/500 DEF. Bryan said, "Now from my hand I activate a spell Card Ghostrick Manor!"

A strange and creepy laboratory like something out of an old black and white horror movie appeared alongside the Madolche Chateau. Bryan smiled and said, "Let me explain something here, Bennett. Because I now have Ghostrick Manor in play it means that any face down defense position monsters can't be attacked by you. Oh and also all damage and effects by monsters other than Ghostrick monsters is halved!"

"What!?" Bennett yelled in fury.

Bryan smiled and said, "You heard me, Mr. Bennett. As I've been saying all along trick or treat, smell my feet. My monsters have got you beat!"

David watched with some measure of amusement as the goth duelist leapt up and down and screamed, "_**YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT**_! _**YOU TURNED MY BEAUTIFUL PANDEMONIUM INTO…INTO…INTO SOMETHING OUT OF A DAMNED CHILDREN'S HALLOWEEN SPECIAL**_!"

Bryan smiled and said, "What's the matter, Mr. Bennett, scary things should be fun. Now it's time to take care of that Vilepawn archfiend before I concentrate on your other nasty fiends. Madolche Queen Tiarmisu, take down that Vilepawn Archfiend with crown ruby magic activation!"

The ruby in the crown activated. The little Queen touched in and seemed to pull it from the crown. She then flung the gem at the Vilepawn archfiend as it glowed with radiant power. The little fireball struck the Vilepawn archfiend and actually blasted a large hole in the beast. The Vilepawn Archfiend screamed in agony as it pixelated while the ruby returned to the little queen's crown. Gerald Marilyn Bennett let out a scream of horror as his life points dropped from 3500 to 3000.

David however was lost in thought. "A good move, but I think Bryan may have actually made a mistake with this move!"

Bennett for his part looked furious…but, as David observed, nothing else. "That's the second time I've seen Gerald furious but not in pain, what is going on here?"

Bennett shook with rage as he shot death beams from his eyes at Bryan. "You…destroyed…my beautiful…Vilepawn Archfiend! _**YOU LITTLE BRAT YOU'VE MADE THE WORST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE,**_ _**YOUR PAIN WILL BE EXQUISITE! YOUR AGONY LEGENDARY**_!"

Bryan stuck out his tongue and said, "This coming from the so-called boogeyman who's all bark and no bite!"

Bennett fumed and said, "We shall see!"

Bennett drew and said, "And now, _**boy**_, it's time for me to special summon another of my fiend monsters, I summon forth Archfiend Commander!"

A devil-like creature with red skin and green horns on it's shoulders and head appeared on the field. The stats of the creature read, 2500 ATK/1200 DEF. Gerald said, "Of course because Archfiend Commander is on the field it means my Archfiend general is automatically destroyed and sent to the graveyard."

Archfiend General exploded into pixels. Gerald said, "And because an Archfiend was destroyed I get to draw an Archfiend monster from my deck and place it in my hand."

AS the duelist did so David said out loud. "I have a bad feeling about this!"

Gerald Bennett smiled and said, "All right. kid, it's time to bring the dark power of fiends to you! I summon forth Darkbishop Archfiend in attack mode!"

A horned fiend with bat-like wings and wearing a long dark blue cloak around himself carrying a staff appeared on the field. Gerald smiled wickedly and said, "And that will do it for me, but rest assured, boy, your pain and suffering is about to begin!"

Now David had a really bad feeling in his mind. Bennett was up to something, something big. Bryan said, "I think it's my turn now, Bennett, I draw!"

Bryan Stiles drew a card and said, "And now Bennett I set one card face down. And now continue my recipe for success. I'll now have Madolche Queen Tiarmisu attack Darkbishop Archfiend with another Ruby magic activation attack!"

Gerald Bennett looked terrified as he said, "_**NOOO YOU CAN'T**_!" And then activated a button on his duel disk as his terrified look turned to knowing contempt. "_**AND YOU WON'T FOOL BOY! I ACTIVATE MY TRAP CARD MIRROR FORCE!**_!'

Bryan's face paled. "Mirror force!?" He yelped.

Bennett said, "That's right stupid boy, I must admit I've known what your so-called recipe for success was all along. I'd heard of someone who used a trick or treat deck, and now I know who thanks to some special friends of mine! So knowing what you would try and do I played with you and let you think you had me when all along I was preparing for my fiend monsters to launch a massive campaign of pain and suffering on you. And you with that stupid Ghostrick Mansion played right into my hands! Since my monsters aren't more of those stupid Ghostrick monsters it means the damage you take is halved and the agony will be more exquisite!"

Bennett let out another of his high-pitched cackles as Madolche Queen Tiramisu hurled her flaming ruby at Darkbishop Archfiend. However the attack bounced against Mirror Force and slammed into Maldolche queen Tiramisu. The female monster screamed in pain as she was hurled into Ghostrick Alucard, and M-X Ivoker! All three monsters exploded into pixels. "NO!" Bryan yelped "My monsters!"

David winced as he thought, _I knew it, I knew Bennett was up to something. This is really bad for Bryan_.

Bryan said, "Well still because you destroyed Ghostrick Alucard it means I get to activate it's effect and take a Ghostrick card from my deck and add it to my hand."

Bryan did this and said, "And now I'll set a monster face down and that's it for me!"

Bennett smiled and said, "Well then I believe it's time for me to do my thing. Since I can't attack your monsters when they're face down I'll just have to attack _**you**_! DarkBishop Archfiend attack this brat directly with unholy staff of pain blast!"

The cloaked archfiend leaped at Bryan. Bryan said, "Not so fast, Bennett, I activate the effect of my face down monster Ghostrick Lantern to negate your attack!"

The card flipped up to reveal a pumpkin-headed ghost wearing a witch's hat and carrying a lantern. The creatures stats read 800 ATK/0 DEF. DarkBishop Archfiend halted it's attack on Bryan and returned to its side of the field. Bennett however laughed as he said, "Fool, I knew about that attack all along, Darkbishop Archfiend was just a way to draw out that pathetic card. And now that you've used it. It can't be used again. And now let the pain begin on you with a direct attack! Terrorking Archfiend, _**ATTACK THIS BRAT DIRECTLY AND TEACH HIM A LESSON ABOUT INSULTING YOUR MASTER**_!"

The fiend leaped into the air and flew towards Bryan. The creature struck home with a powerful claw attack. Bryan screamed in agony as sparks of electricity flew from the duel disk and into his body. Bryan's life points dropped from 2700 to 2000. A psychotic smile appeared on Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett's face as he screamed, "_**ARCHFIEND COMMANDER, MORE, MORE PAIN ON THAT INSOLENT BOY! MAKE HIS SUFFERING EXTRA EXQUISITE**_!"

David and the other police officers were on their feet at this. David said, "That's definitely not right! Bryan's disk looks like it's causing him extra pain. That's not in accordance with P.D.L. rules."

Captain Melles said, "Let's get down to the front row!"

The three rushed towards the front row as The Archfiend Commander rushed at Bryan and struck home with a sword attack to the chest. Bryan screamed in agony again as another spark of jarring pain raced through the boy. His life points dropped from 2000 down to 1450. Somehow Bryan managed to remain on his feet. But David and the two Seattle police officers could tell from his haggard and shaky state that the attacks had a major impact on him. Bryan snapped, "I…don't know…what you did Bennett…but…but you're a cheater…and a bully…and I won't kneel to you!"

Bennett said, "Why, boy, I don't know what you mean," he said in mock sweet innocence. "But I'm ready for whatever pathetic moves you have left!" the Goth duelist taunted.

Bryan drew a card and said, "I…I set a…a face down…and summon forth…Madolche Messengelato in…attack mode!"

A facedown card and Madolche Messengelato appeared on the field. The young boy however looked at it's summoner with genuine worry. Bryan said, "I'll…I'll be okay Madolche Messengelato just take down that…that ugly Darkbishop Archfiend for me."

The boy nodded and tossed another of its special deliveries at Darkbishop Archfiend. The explosion caused Darkbishop Archfiend to scream in agony before it pixilated and vanished. Bennett's life points dropped from 3000 to 2350. Bennett smiled and said in a taunting gesture, "Oh that hurts so much!"

David's mind raced. _That does it, now I know something's not right here. And I have a strong hypothesis as to what_, The duelist/detective thought as his mind reached one possible conclusion.

Bennett said, "Fool boy, that's the last mistake you'll ever make against me! Now it's time for me to give an example of what's going to happen to Cardigan when I'm done with him. Archfiend Commander, take down that stupid Madolche Meesengelato with an unholy blade attack!"

The archfiend growled and leaped at Bryan's monster. The blow struck the little humanoid monster who screamed in pain before it pixilated. Bryan let out his own scream of agonizing pain as his life points dropped from 1450 to 950.

As Bryan fell to the arena floor, David, Charlie Melles, and lieutenant Grayson rushed through the crowd as the policemen flashed their badges. The three raced on to the floor and over to the prone Bryan. As the two police officers checked the boy out David watched as Bennett was cackling in triumph. The audience booed and jeered the goth duelist. David saw that poor Bryan was trembling and when the detective checked him noted his skin was cold and clammy. Captain Melles got on his radio and said, "This is captain Melles of the Seattle police we need some paramedics and a stretcher on the Key Arena floor right now!"

David turned and glared at the goth duelist who pointed at David and said, "You're next, _**Cardigan**_!"

David closed his eyes and despite the roar of the crowd sought to calm himself. If he gave into his baser emotions he'd be playing right into Bennett's game. David opened his eyes in time for Bennett to throw him the one-fingered salute as he said, "What's the matter, does my dueling power and the pain-causing ability of my monsters frighten you?"

David frowned and growled at the man before he turned away. Bennett cackled as his girls came to escort him back to his V.I.P. room. David thought to himself, as Bennett walked away, _Keep gloating you prick, I say something here doesn't feel right!_

David returned his attention to helping Bryan.

_**And there you have it folks, part 5 of 'Touched by a Rare Hunter'. And what a dark and terrible way to end this chapter. Poor Bryan really got nailed by Bennett. But David suspects there's more at work here than meets the eye. What's going to happen to poor Bryan? And what will David do when he finally has to face off against that monster Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett? For the answers to these and other questions come back for part 6 of 'Touched by a Rare Hunter'. Until next time read and review and have a nice day.**_


	37. Touched by a Rare Hunter part 6

_**Hey there, Yu-Gi-Oh fans, here's The Rainwalker! And it's time for another chapter of 'Touched by a Rare Hunter'. In part 5 of the story David returned triumphant from defeating Marik and the Rare Hunters. Captain Melles and the Seattle police had secured Key Arena and rounded up the last of Marik's men. David had a little confrontation with Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett after returning Bryan Stiles' deck. However things did NOT end on a pleasant note. After making his way to the finals David watched in horror as Bennett defeated Bryan Stiles. But what horrified David is the fact that Bryan received massive amounts of pain from every time he lost life points. So much so that he dropped into unconsciousness. Bennett then taunted and mocked David declaring what he'd do to him. David however was more concerned with Bryan and with the suspicion that something is very wrong here. Get ready folks David's adventure continues as 'Touched by a Rare Hunter' part 6 begins now!**_

_** Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing his characters but will put them away when done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this saga are strictly my property.**_

David Cardigan walked into the lobby of Seattle Central Hospital, Captain Melles accompanying him. David said, "I appreciate the lift, Captain."

The man nodded. "Not a problem, David, now we just need to find where Mr. Stiles and his mother are and…"

"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through!" they heard someone call from behind them. Leaping to either side they saw a man with short cropped curly blonde hair, a mustache, and full beard, wearing a white shirt, black tie, slacks, shoes, and a beige long coat like David's. The man ran up to the nurse's desk. On a hunch David and Captain Melles followed the man. The man asked the nurse on duty there, "Excuse me, ma'am. Where are they keeping Bryan Stiles?"

The nurse looked at the man and asked, "May I ask who's inquiring?"

The man explained, "I'm Gary Stiles, his father."

The nurse dialed up a number and talked to a doctor on the other end. After a brief conversation she hung up and said, "Your son was really roughed up. But the doctors have him stabilized. Your wife is with him right now. He's in room 16C."

The man nodded, "Thank you, ma'am."

David then cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me, did you say you're Bryan's father?"

The man sighed and turned as he said in an annoyed tone, "If you're here about an interview over what happened I'm not in the mood for…" his chastisement halted he saw David. The man's face paled in recognition. "David Cardigan!" he said in stunned surprise.

David nodded. "Guilty as charged, Mr. Stiles." Waving his hand at Captain Melles he said, "This man with me is police Captain Charlie Melles. We're investigating what happened today."

The man sighed in relief. "I sometimes read the articles in Duelist Weekly magazine. You've done work with the police here in Seattle and back in Portland, right?"

David nodded. "That's right, I have."

The man sighed in relief. "Amanda told me about what happened when I was on the way here. Any help you guys can offer I'd appreciate."

David nodded and followed the man. It didn't take them long to find the room where Bryan was. Gary rushed in, "Bryan," he said in a shaky tone.

The boy was battered and had a genuine despair in his eyes as he looked at his dad and croaked, "Hey, Dad."

The older Stiles male took his son's hands gently into his own. "I'm sorry I couldn't get home from Toronto sooner, son. I had to change planes because of engine trouble. I feel so bad for not being here for you."

David said, "You shouldn't be, Mr. Stiles, stuff like this happens from time to time with air travel."

The Stiles family members looked in surprise as David entered. David smiled and said, "Hello, Bryan."

The young boy winced. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Cardigan, I wanted to duel you but…"  
>David raised a hand before Bryan could continue. He walked up to the bed and put his hands on it, "Bryan, you have nothing to be ashamed of. And before you say that Gerald Bennett broke you, I disagree. You fought honorably with everything you had. In fact, based on what I've discovered about him, I have some suspicions that Bennett may have cheated to beat you."<p>

The Stiles family were genuinely surprised. "What, makes you think that, Mr. Cardigan?" Amanda asked walking over to her husband and taking a hand.

David said, "Let me tell all of you a little story about a couple of good and dear friends of mine back in Portland. One of them is a former duelist who's now a qualifier for the P.D.L. His name is Randall McCray."

And so David related the story of the horrible tactics Bennett had used to win the Pacific Northwestern Championship all those years ago. As he spoke Amanda put her hands to her face a look of rage and sympathy conflicting on her face. Gary's free hand balled into a fist and shook. Bryan's face was one of stunned horror. Bryan said, "I can't believe that anyone would stoop as low as threatening Mr. McCray's wife like that!"

"How horrible!" Amanda said.

"That conniving piece of…" Gary snarled.

"Easy, Mr. Stiles, easy…" Charlie Melles said. "I know you're upset, I'm a family man myself and if it were one of my children I'd be outraged too. But understand if you want to see justice please give us all the information you can on what happened. Then let us do our job. I promise you David and I will nail Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett to the wall for what he's done to your son."

The Stiles family members calmed themselves. Charlie Melles said, "Now, Bryan, I know this is going to be hard for you, son. But I need you to tell me exactly what happened out there."

Bryan nodded and said, "It was all going well until I got my life points hit for the first time. The…the pain seemed to be coming from the duel disk. It was this fiery intense pain unlike anything I'd ever felt. It was like nails that were heated up and being pressed against me. I tried to maintain my senses but the pain, the pain was so intense…"

David nodded and said, "Ah ha, Mr. and Mrs. Stiles, would you mind if Captain Melles and I borrowed your son's duel disk?"

Amanda nodded and handed the item over to David and asked, "Of course, but why?"

David said, "Call it a hunch. Captain Melles here has a trio of tech savvy individuals who'll want to have a good long at it and the programming within. I promise it'll be returned in one piece."

She nodded in agreement. David turned back to Bryan as he said, "What does it matter anyway? Bennett beat me, he's taken everything from me."

David vehemently shook his head. "No!" he said firmly. "Bennett can only take everything from you if you let him. Just because he cheated and won this duel doesn't mean he's taken everything from you. As long as you continue to strive to be a better duelist Bennett can never beat you. So never give up on being the best duelist you can, that's how you defeat Bennett. Do you understand what I'm saying, Bryan?"

Bryan listened and nodded in understanding his eyes lighting up with a familiar fire. David smiled and said, "Good, that's what I want to see out of you."

Amanda asked, "Mr. Cardigan, are you a father yourself?"

David shook his head. "No ma'am, I'm not. Though I'd like to be one someday. I've just learned how to communicate with people. Now if all of you will excuse me, I'm going to be heading back to Key Arena. I have a tournament bully to beat up in a duel!"

Bryan smiled as David and Captain Melles parted. Captain Melles said, "I assume you want Ed, Fred, and Ted to take a look at that duel disk and its programming?"

David nodded. "That's exactly what I want you to do, Captain Melles, something nasty happened with Bryan Stiles. And I won't stop until I find out the who and the why!"

Back at Key Arena an hour later David sat in a chair on the Arena floor. All the seats were emptied as the attendees had gone home for the day. The championship match wasn't until tomorrow. Technical crew and one of the three members of the geek patrol were going over the equipment. David had taken out a Heralds of Valdemar novel by Mercedes Lackey and was reading it. Captain Melles was reading the local paper. Captain Melles looked at David and asked, "David, I hope this isn't some kind of fishing expedition."

David put down his book and said, "After the testimonial given by Bryan I can assure you we have reasonable doubt."

"So, what exactly is it that we're looking for?" captain Melles asked genuinely puzzled.

David's face darkened. "If my hunch is correct, captain, I can sum it up in one word…_**sabotage**_!"

Captain Melles' face paled in horror. "You think someone messed with the dueling system?"

David said, "I do, which is why I'm having the geek patrol take a look at the hardware, and software systems as well as the security footage prior to the match. As I recall captain there is a felony charge for that sort of thing?"

Charlie Melles nodded his own face darkening. "Oh yeah, we call that reckless endangerment and that's a serious felony charge."

Just then they heard several sets of footsteps running towards them. They turned in the direction of the footsteps to see the Clarke triplets running towards them excited looks on their faces and holding their laptops. The three came up and took several breaths before they collectively started babbling quickly. After several moments captain Melles whistled to get their attention and added, "_**Hey**_," for emphasis.

The three looked at the police captain who said, "First off, geek patrol take a breath and calm down."

The three did as asked. Then David added, "Okay one at a time tell us what you've found."

Ed went first, "Well, I checked out the hardware systems like you asked, David. And you were right to be concerned."

From a pocket he pulled a strange looking device. David and Captain Melles's faces furrowed in puzzlement. "What the hell is that?" David asked.

Ed explained, "This is a nifty little gadget. It's part of the growing amount of technology coming out in this era of the internet. This device is designed so that even from a long distance another computer can access the computer systems for the P.D.L."

David asked, "So, this device can allow the owner to hack into the P.D.L. systems if they wanted to?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, and I checked the number on this baby. It turns up this little piece of work was purchased by Gerald Bennett himself."

David whistled as Captain Melles raised an eyebrow. "You just got my full attention," the policeman said.

Fred opened up his laptop and quickly brought up a set of numbers and letters on his screen. David and Captain Melles examined it. Fred explained, "I had a good long look at young Mr. Stiles's duel disk and the computer systems for the P.D.L."

Fred typed on his keyboard coming up with a series of numbers and letters. The Clarke triplets collectively said, "Helloooooo, nurse!"

David snorted and asked, "By that Animaniacs quote I think it's safe to say you found something?"

Fred answered, "Did we ever!" He pointed to a set of numbers and letters as he continued. "What we've got here is a nasty little program, designed to amplify the pain emitters on an opponent's duel disk and actually deactivate the pain emitters on Bennett's duel disk entirely."

David gasped, "That's cheating!"

"_**And**_…" Melles added his face darkening with anger. "It's criminal reckless endangerment!" Melles then asked, "But how could Bennett hack his way into the system and put this program in? He's good with computers but to pull something like this off without being detected he'd have to be _**real**_ good."

David raced through his memory as this situation reminded him of something. A moment later the memory hit him. "Wait a second, right before the competitors parade I had a little confrontation with Bennett in his V.I.P. lounge. There was a blonde-haired goth chick with Bennett who looked awful handy with computers." David said thinking back to that confrontation. The memory caused David's face to furrow in suspicion. "A little _**too**_ handy, hmmm."

Ted added, "On that count, Mr. Cardigan, you're quite correct. This is where I come in. I looked over the events prior too Bryan Stiles' match. And I've made a little video compilation I like to call, the machinations of a scheming hacker/goth chick."

Fred closed his laptop as Ted opened his and started the DVD. The group was treated to men and women looking over the equipment before the match. "Pay attention to the technician wearing the hat right there." He said pointing out the person in question who was walking over to a holographic stabilizer device.

The technician looked around then pulled something from a jumpsuit pocket. Ted froze it there and zoomed in on the object making the picture more detailed with digital enhancement. "That would be the remote transceiver Ed found." David said.

The technician who looked to be female installed the device then got up and left. A series of shots showed the technician walking down various corridors of the arena. Finally the technician stepped into one of the ladies restrooms. A quick change showed the inside of the restroom. The woman went to one of the stalls and entered. There was a brief flash of a large briefcase. A couple minutes passed as no one came into the restroom. The technician was changing. A short time later, in place of the technician, the goth woman with short cropped blonde hair exited the stall. And this time she was dressed in the pseudo-trashy clothes of a goth chick. The woman in her high-heeled black boots, tight fitting shirt and short dress smiled deviously. "Busted," the brothers declared.

Ted explained, "And take a look at what I dug up on her."

The Clarke brother brought a police profile on her and used a program to enlarge it so David could see. David read out loud, "Hmm, Lizzie "Borden" McKinley." The writer/duelist snorted and wrinkled his face at the irony. "Lovely name!" he added in a tone of dripping sarcasm.

"Huh?" The Clarke triplets said.

Captain Melles said, "Lizzie Borden was a notorious murderess from the 1800's. She was noted for killing her parents with an axe. She was a real piece of work."

The Clarke triplets nodded and shivered. "So you see the irony. Oh boy Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie…" David said as he examined her file. "You are _**quite**_ the piece of work yourself. Two counts of felony assault with a deadly weapon, conspiracy to commit murder, 2 counts of arson, and hello there! 3 counts of embezzlement. One charge from Duke University her old college and two from a couple major corporations."

"Sounds like she and Bennett would fit together like two peas in a pod, three if you count that other goth girl with Bennett." Captain Melles said derisively.

David thought for a long moment. Then he was struck with an idea, a deliciously elaborate and downright clever idea. David said, "Captain Melles can you get a search warrant for Bennett's computer?"

Bennett nodded. "Based on what we've found I don't think that'll be a problem. I take it you have a plan?"

David's grin became absolutely cat-like. "Oh I do have a plan, and it's quite the doozy! Ed, Fred, Ted I need you to put that device back into where you found it." The Clarke brothers were about to protest but David halted them. "But before you say anything, hear me out. Answer me this, can you hack into that thing and the program it has?"

The brothers nodded and collectively answered, "Yeah."

David's cat smile took on an evil look as he rubbed his hands and said, "Perfect!"

Captain Melles asked, "I know that look from the last time you were here, David. You're up to something aren't you?"

David nodded, "Oh yes, captain, I am indeed. And by the time we're done, Bennett is not only going to lose that Pacific Northwestern Championship but he and his girls will have either confessed or practically sung what they did, and be hauled away by you guys in complete and total humiliation."

Captain Melles flashed his own diabolical grin. "Considering all the stuff Bennett has pulled over the years I'm looking forward to this!"

"All right we'll need Lieutenant Grayson in on this too. But here's what I need you guys to do." David said before he explained his improvised plan.

Cameras from all the news stations around the Pacific Northwest flashed as Bennett sat at the table for the pre-match interview. "You pathetic Pacific Northwestern hicks sicken me! You need a hip and cool duelist like myself just to put you on the map, why if it weren't for me, you'd probably be…"

David walked through the curtain like an avenging hero a confident grin on his face wearing his long black coat, slacks, walking shoes, Harley Davidson belt, and cowboy hat, along with a dust brown denim shirt. He was also holding a wireless microphone in one hand. David put the microphone near his lips and interrupted Bennett's rant with, "Hee haw, hee haw, hee haw, I'm sorry I don't speak jackass!"

The goth duelist turned with a start to see David walking in. The goth duelist smiled like a predator and said, "So, the hick who thinks himself a writer decides to face his impending doom head on. Are you ready to succumb to the darkness, Cardigan?"

David inwardly wanted to make like a professional wrestler and just storm the stage to beat the hell out of Bennett. But he knew he had to bide his time. This punk would get cold, terrible justice served on him soon enough. Instead David chuckled and shook his head. After a moment David approached the stage and said, "How long are you going to keep up this whole pseudo-prince of darkness act, Bennett? Because it's getting old, you remind me of that old story the Emperor's new clothes. I can see right through your little charade."

David walked over to the platform and climbed remaining calm and steady. Bennett guffawed and said, "You think your pathetic little brain can see through to what I am? Then enlighten me as to what you see you blind _**freak**_!" Bennett spat nastily.

A gasp of shock and disgust racing through the crowd of reporters. David said, "The simple truth of the matter is, Bennett, what I see is this. You're a coward, you're a bully, and you're a 14-karat phony, and it's long overdue time that someone had the guts and the audacity to put you in your place! And that someone is going to be me!"

David took his seat and said, "And let me make you this promise Bennett. When our match is over you _**will**_ be made to pay for the crimes you've committed against the people of the Pacific Northwest!" Then David remembered something from that morning. "By the way, my instructor Rebecca-sensei let me know she wants me to kick your ass too. You remember her, Bennett? Remember Rebecca Hawkins the little intercontinental champion who clobbered you back in Portland?"

Bennett hissed in rage, "How _**dare**_ you bring that up in front of my subjects!"

David let out a guffaw of laughter. "Subjects? Who do you think you are some kind of king? The United States doesn't have a king. We haven't had one since we broke away from England a couple centuries ago. Though I seriously doubt an arrogant arse such as you reads history much."

The reporters gasped and even chuckled at David's retort. Bennett fumed, "You! I'll eat you alive while you scream for mercy!"

David waved it off. "Yeah, yeah the old eternal torment eat my soul bit. Bennett you're not scaring anyone here. In fact I find you downright boring. I will say this, when I become the Pacific Northwestern champion, I'm going to bring honor and respect back to this branch of the country, and you'll be relegated to a bad memory!"

Bennett snarled, "We shall see!"

As the rest of the press conference continued David noticed that his little trash talking was having an effect on Bennett based on the nasty glares Bennett sent his way.

The crowd erupted into cheers as David stepped out onto the floor. And there before him was Bennett and the P.D.L. referee. David thought to himself, _Now it's time to see if my carefully laid plans come to fruition_.

The good, the Bad, and ugly theme started to play. David's face darkened as he walked out towards where Bennett and the referee were. The audience cheered and cheered eager for the match. Yet David knew the watchful reporters would note the angry stares that he and Bennett were giving each other. It was the look of two men who genuinely hated each others very existence. Bennett snapped, "I'm gonna' eat your soul," before he opened his mouth and made a ghoulish noise as he flashed his tongue.

David simply smirked and retorted, "I wouldn't try it, Bennett. My soul will give you a fatal case of indigestion."

The referee said, "All right gentleman in accordance with all P.D.L. rules I want a good clean match, and obey my commands at all times. Now take your positions for the coin flip."

David and Bennett did as the referee told them neither one turning their back on the other. David assumed a horse-riding stance as he readied his disk. Bennett readied his own disk. The referee said, "Command authorization Z-alpha-7 commence coin flip!"

The virtual coin flipped into the air. David thought to himself, ___Now the showdown begins_!

_** And once again the evil cliffhanger strikes with a vengeance. It looks as though Bennett's blonde-haired girl has been up to some serious no good. But what's this plan David has hatched with captain Melles, lieutenant Grayson, and the Clarke triplets? And will David and the police be able to pull it off successfully for that matter? You'll just have to wait and see. Come back next time for the final chapter of 'Touched by a Rare Hunter'. Until next time read and review. Stay safe and stay happy everybody.**_


	38. Touched by a Rare Hunter part 7

_** Welcome everyone to the exciting final part of "Touched by a Rare Hunter'. In the last chapter, David and Captain Melles began to investigate the reasons behind Bryan Stiles' defeat at the hands of Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett. After interviewing Bryan and examining his duel disk and the P.D.L. equipment the Clarke triplets discovered someone had hacked into the P.D.L. systems and installed a nasty program which sent the pain emitters in Bryan Stiles' duel disk through the roof while Bennett's were completely shut off. It was also discovered that one of Bennett's girls was not only the culprit but a known hacker and felon. But now David has a plan to bring Bennett down. What clever and audacious scheme does David have to bring an end to Bennett's reign of terror? You'll just have to see. Get ready as 'Touched by a Rare Hunter' comes to its conclusion!**_

David watched as the holographic coin ascended skyward and then started to drop towards the ground. David thought long and hard about his choice and then called out, "Tails."

The coin finally dropped to the ground. "It's tails…" the ref explained. "So in accordance with the recent rule change, Mr. Cardigan, you can choose to go first or second."

David said, "I choose to go first!"

The referee nodded and said, "Very good, Mr. Cardigan, let's duel then!"  
>Bennett hissed at David. The writer glared at Bennett and returned the hiss with a growl of his own as he narrowed his eyes. <em>Time for some payback you cheating goth bastard<em>!

The two duelists drew their first five cards as the crowd erupted into roaring cheers of approval. David then drew his sixth card and smiled. "Well, well, well it looks as though a little friend of mine wants to take a crack at you right off the bat. Say hello to my special kitty, X-Saber Airbellum in attack mode!"

The cross between Leomon from Digimon and Wolverine from the X-Men appeared on the field with all its 1600 ATK/200 DEF. He flashed his saber claws. David heard the creature say in eager anticipation, "Oh goody my goth scratching post has arrived!"

The monster rubbed his claws. The goth duelist looked a little bit nervous. David flashed a devious smile and said, "And it looks as though he's eager to use his new goth scratching post, that is, _**you**_! But unfortunately since I can't attack at the moment I'll just set a facedown card and that'll be my turn."

A giant holographic face down card appeared on the floor. Bennett snarled, "Now you legally blind freak of nature I'll show you a thing or two!"

He drew his sixth card and examined his hand. Gerald said, "For now I'll set a monster face down and a card facedown and end my turn."

The two face downs appeared on the floor. David's face furrowed. _Hmm, Bennett's up to something, and I'll bet dollars to doughnuts that whatever it is it can't be good. Watch yourself, Cardigan_.

David drew his next card. He said, "All right, now it's time for you to get your butt kicked Bennett…_**Oregon style**_! First I summon forth XX-Saber Darksoul in attack mode."

The dog-like creature wearing a long robe and tattered red cloak appeared on the field with its ATK 100/ DEF 100. David said, "Been a while boy, are you ready to take on this goth creep?"

The creature looked at David and growled as he nodded. David said, "All right let's kick up the action in this duel! X-Saber Airbellum attack that face down monster!"

X-Saber Airbellum let out a battle roar as he leapt at one of the face down cards. The lion-like creature slashed at the card with his claws. The card flipped up to reveal a winged female with blue skin wearing a helm that looked like a mountain goat's skull. The female creature screamed in pain before it vanished. David said, "Ah, Archfiend Heiress, 1000 ATK/ 0 DEF."

Bennett chuckled and said, "The better to keep you from harming me."

David smirked and said, "So who said I was done?"

"What!?" Gerald yelped.

David smirked and said, "You don't seem to be able to count very well, I have two monsters on the field. XX-Saber Darksoul give that goth creep a good whacking on the head with a direct attack!"

Bennett smiled and said, "Oh, I'm _**sooo**_ scared!"

David smirked. Now was the time to see if the Clarke brothers had done their job. To answer his question when XX-Saber Darksoul struck Bennett. Sparks raced through Bennett. The cocky and arrogant goth duelist suddenly screamed in pain his face a mixture of agony, and disbelief. His life points dropped from 4000 to 3900. The goth duelist fell to one knee as the pain subsided. David smirked as Bennett looked at David in stunned disbelief. David smirked and said, "What's good for the goose is good for the skunk, Gerald ol' boy!"

Gerald began to tremble in rage, "I activate Archfiend Heiress' affect which allows me to draw another Archfiend from my deck to my hand! Now how did you…?"

David waived it off. "I'm a detective, it's part of my job to figure these things out. If I'm going to be going through such intense pain, so are you!"

Gerald Bennett snickered wickedly and said, "So, you've actually got a brain, not bad for a lowly hick. But the ayatollah of goth rock and rolla is about take you into the world of the monsters in your closet."

David bellowed out a belly laugh so loud that Bennett couldn't believe what he heard. David when he caught his breath said, "Bennett, you are _**pathetic**_! You go around pretending your some kind of dark prince. The fact of matters is, you're a coward, you're a bully, and you're a 14-karat phony!"

There a gasp of surprise and chuckles from the crowd at David's blatant audacity. Bennett growled his eyes narrowing. "You dare insult the master of fiends you…you _**WORM**_? I'll show you who's a phony you legally blind freakish jackass! Now will that be all for your turn, Cardigan?"

David looked over his hand and said, "That's all for now, but the payback on you is far from over."

The goth duelist snapped, "We shall see, meanwhile I draw!"

The disgrace of the Pacific Northwest drew a card and looked over his hand. The Pacific Northwestern champion let out a loud high-pitched cackle. Then he proclaimed. "And now, David Cardigan, prepare yourself as I'm about to take you on a trip into hell! And you'll be begging for mercy before it's done!"

David thought in trepidation, _Uh-oh, if he means to do what I think he means to do, then all hell is literally about to break loose_.  
>Bennett declared, "I now activate the effect of a card in my hand Archfiend General, by sending it to the graveyard I can bring forth a special magic card from my deck to my hand." Gerald drew a card and said, "<em><strong>NOW IT'S TIME TO GO TO HELL WITH ME, DAVID CARDIGAN, AS I ACTIVATE PANDEMONIUM<strong>_!"

David muttered, "Crap!"

All around him Key arena transformed into a lava filled bastion of hell. Gerald said, "Are you frightened now that you're in my domain, Cardigan. Are you…_**terrified**_?"

David however was tapping a foot impatiently. The loud-mouthed champion was starting to wear on his nerves just a bit. David looked around and said, "The lava pools are nice, but the décor leaves a little something to be desired. I give this place uh…two stars."

The crowd, even David's parents, laughed at the witty retort. Gerald Bennett absolutely fumed in rage. "You _**dare**_ make light of _**my**_ kingdom! You are filth Cardigan, unworthy of licking my boots!"

David grimaced in disgust and retorted, "Why would I even _**want**_ to lick your filthy boots? That's not sanitary."

Gerald snarled then took a moment to calm down. "You have quite the mouth on you, Mr. Cardigan. It appears you need to be taught your place by me."

"Give it your best shot, _**baka yaro**_," David retorted using the Japanese terms for stupid idiot.

Bennett said, "Now I set another couple of cards facedown, and end my turn."  
>Two holographic face down cards appeared on the infernal field. Bennett smirked and said, "Now go ahead and take your next turn."<p>

David drew a card. _Compulsory Evacuation Device, this is something that could come in handy__**. **_David thought_**.**_

David said, "Okay, I'm not in deep trouble yet. First I'll set a card face down."

Another holographic face down card appeared on David's side of the field. David said, "Now since I control two X-Saber monsters on my side of the field I can summon forth this fellow. I special summon from my hand XX-Saber Faultroll in attack mode."

The creature was a dark green skinned humanoid, who wore futuristic type armor and a flowing red cape. The creature had glowing yellow eyes and coarse hair that covered everything except the face. The muscular, almost mechanical monster let out a roar of challenge at Bennett. The stats read ATK 2400/DEF 1000. David said, "And now to crank this duel up to the next level. I now tune X-Saber Airbellum with XX-Saber Darksoul!"

The two monsters transformed into balls of light that swirled together. In a flash of light the two synchro monsters transformed into a familiar blue and gold armored Knight atop a mighty steed. The horse neighed a challenge as the Knight readied his lance. David called out, "Say hello, to Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth!"

The stats for the monster read ATK 2600/DEF 800."

Up in the stands Ray and Renée were watching in amazement. "These KaibaCorp holograms are amazing." Renee said in wonder.

Ray nodded his agreement. "I sure as hell may not understand this game, but I sure am lovin' this. Let's just see how David handles this goth chump!"

David pointed at one of Bennett facedown cards. "I know you played a monster Bennett and I think it's about time to take that creature out of the picture. Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth take down that facedown monster!"

The knight charged at the card David had pointed to. The card flipped up to reveal Desrook Archfiend. Bennett however smiled as he pressed a button on his duel disk. "I don't think so, Cardigan. You'll not have my sweet Desrrok Archfiend. I activate a facedown card, a nice little trap card called, Bark of the Dark Ruler!"

David's face paled in horror. "A trap card, oh boy!"

Bennett nodded with vile glee. "Oh yessssss!" he exclaimed hissing like a snake. "For the sacrifice of a certain number of life points I can reduce the attack and defense of your Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth by the number of attack and defense points I chose!"

David thought _And since this is a willing sacrifice his little program won't shock him, this is bad_!

Bennett said, "And I choose to sacrifice 1000 of my life points to reduce your Gaia by that many!"

Bennett's life points dropped from 3900 to 2900. Gaia winced in pain as the trap card flipped up and sent a powerful burst that hit Gaia knight head on. It's attack and defense dropped to ATK 1600/ DEF 0. Desrook Archfiend's stats read ATK 1100/ DEF 1800. And since it wasn't attacking the Defense points came into play. Gaia struck the octopus archfiend with a skull head that had a crown on it. The lance bounced off it. David screamed in agony as he felt the blast of electrical volts surge through his system. After an agonizing eternity the assault ended as David's life points dropped from 4000 to 3800. But David still remained on his feet. David breathing a little heavier growled at Bennett. The Archfiend duelist looked surprised. "So, you can take the punishment I see! But let's see how much pain you can take with what else my archfiends and I have in store for you."

David said, "All right you clown it's time to get rid of that Desrook Archfiend. XX-Saber Faultroll, take that Archfiend down with mecha hammer fists!"

The futuristic looking troll let out a roar of triumph as he rushed the archfiend. Leaping into the air it connected on the head of the fiend with a massive axe handle style bash. The skull of the creature cracked and the creature exploded into pixels. The X-Saber monster landed and beat it's hands against its chest as it roared in victory. Bennett however let out another high-pitched cackle as he said, "Fool, you wasted your attack. Not only do I not take any damage because Desrook Archfiend was in defense mode but I also have activated another facedown…Call of the Haunted."

David swore as another holographic card flipped up to reveal an eerie and misty graveyard. Bennett said, "Now I summon from my graveyard back to the field my Desrook Archfiend!"

The creature David had just destroyed reappeared looking _**very**_ irritated. David smiled and said, "Not so fast Bennett, I thought you might try something like this so I prepared countermeasures. I activate Compulsory Evacuation Device."

The holographic version of the card flipped up. Bennett however said, "Hah, I thought you would try something like that. What you don't know, you Oregon inbred hick, is Desrook Archfiend as a special effect. I roll a die and if the die comes up 3 it's triple trouble for you, Cardigan!"

David growled, "Damn it!"

Bennett called, "Now, let that sweet die roll!"

A holographic die flipped into the air David and Bennett watched as the die flew upwards, and the crowd holding its breath in anticipation. Finally the die began to drop. After a small eternity it landed and bounced several times before it landed and didn't move again. Gerald proclaimed, "It's three which means your card's effect is negated!"

The Compulsory Evacuation Device flipped up and then burst into pixels. David winced in frustration. _He's even trickier than when he dueled Rebecca. I hate to say this, but I think I may have finally bitten off more than I can chew_, David realized grimly.

Bennett said, "Now finish your pathetic move."

David sighed and said, "I use XX-Saber Darksoul's special ability to draw a monster from my deck and put it in my hand, and that's it."

Bennett drew a card and then let out a particularly loud cackle of triumph. He then said, "At last, now it's time for me to show you why you and _**all**_ these Pacific Northwestern hicks should bow down to me as your dueling king and god! First I activate a card in my hand, DARK HOLE!"

David watched in horror as XX-Saber Faultroll, Gaia Knight, and Archfiend Desrook were sucked into the vacuous void of the hole that appeared on the field. Gerald Bennett said, "If you're wondering why I sacrificed my own monster it's because I have special plans that didn't require him anymore."

David said, "You'd willingly sacrifice your monsters like they were pawns?"

Bennett nodded, "Of course, my fiends are merely puppets for me to use and throw away when I see fit. And if a fiend has become too weak I toss them aside without a moment's hesitation. This is why I shall retain the Pacific Northwestern title, become the Intercontinental champion, and then go on to defeat those mindless posers, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, and Yugi Moto! But first it's time to begin making an example of you, Mr. legally blind freak of nature! First through Pandemonium's effect I add a fiend monster to my hand. Then I play the magic card monster reborn."

David's face paled, "Monster reborn, _**no**_ that card can summon a monster from either graveyard!"

Bennett nodded, "Exactly, and now I'm going to begin teaching you that lesson in my superiority by summoning and using…your own Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth from _**your**_ graveyard," Bennett proclaimed then let out a loud a evil laugh as he played the card.

David snapped, "You conniving bastard!"

Bennett snorted and responded with, "I've been called worse!"

Monster reborn appeared on the field and then vanished only to be replaced by Gaia Knight who looked like he didn't want to have anything to do with this. Bennett said, "But there's still more as I summon forth another Archfiend Heiress!"

The winged female Archfiend appeared on the field and curtsied to Bennett. The goth duelist said, "Now Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth obey your master and _**ATTACK DAVID CARDIGAN DIRECTLY**_!"

David heard a voice in his mind say, "Forgive me David, but I have no choice."

The knight then charged and David felt the lance strike him head on. David shrieked in agony and thousands of volts raced through every particle of his being. Bennett yelled, "_**ARCHFIEND HEIRESS MORE, GIVE ME MORE SWEET PAIN ON DAVID CARDIGAN**_!"

The little creature swooped in David's direction just as David's life points dropped from 3800 to 1200. The Heiress then let out an inhuman little girlish giggle before she whacked David on the head with her scepter. David screamed again as more volts of electricity raced through him. His life points dropped even more as the crowd gasped. Renée let out a shriek of "DAVIIIIID!" as his life points dropped from 1200 to 200. David blacked out before he fell to the ground.

David felt himself racing downward he just wanted to sleep, to be free of the pain. He heard distant voices calling to him begging him to come back. _I just want the pain to end. I can't…I can't, I'm sorry I just can't_! David said bereft of anything but hopelessness.

A burst of light filled David's vision as a powerful voice called out, "_**HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN**_!?"

A vision appeared before David of Earth with all its people going about their lives. Then the Earth changed from it's usually green and blue to a painful shade of red all over the world. He heard thousands of innocent men, women, and children screaming in terror trying to flee. In ones, twos, and threes all their lives were snuffed out. A shadowy demonic figure holding strings of magic in its clawed fingers appeared behind the Earth. The creature let out a roaring evil laugh as the eyes on its five heads glowed with fiery red light.

David felt the despair racing through him. Conflict threatened to overwhelm him. _No, no I failed, I failed not just my family, but my friends, everyone. But…but I can't do this alone, so much pain!_ David moaned then cried out using his remaining magical energy, _If there's any force of good in the universe that can hear me, help me, help me please_!

Suddenly two sets of arms grabbed David and lifted him upwards. A familiar voice said, "Did you really think we'd leave you in a bind like that?"

David turned to see X-Saber Airbellum smiling at him. "Hey there, boss…" the creature said cheerfully. "You needed help and help you'll get!"

David turned in the other direction to see Celtic Guardian helping him also. "Warriors do not leave their brothers and sisters behind while they still live!" The elf proclaimed.

David felt a new surge of strength race through him. David used that energy to look for…and find a line of magic. Using the energy he felt the power surging into him nullifying the pain. David felt new vigor racing into him. David smiled and said, "With you my friends at my side, there's nothing I can't do."

Both nodded as David raced upwards back to his body.

David returned to his body to hear the referee call out 6. Bennett was in the middle of one of his rants. "…Pathetic, that's right all of you simple-minded, pea-brained, Pacific Northwestern hicks should bow down and worship the ground I walk on! _**THERE"S YOUR PATHETIC LAST HOPE ON THE GROUND, JUST LIKE ALL WHO OPPOSE ME!**_"

David mentally snapped, _Come on body work, the last thing we need is for this creep to get away with what he's done_.

"Seven…eight!" the ref counted.

David used that moment to get to his hands and knees as he called out at the top of his lungs, "_**SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUP**_!"

The goth champion turned with a start as the referee backed away. Bennett said, "Oh my, are you still trying to win? It's going to get you into trouble, Cardigan. Just give up, give it all up! Freaks like you don't deserve to be in a sport meant for kings and gods such as me!"

"I said…_**shut up**_ you self-righteous prick!" David snapped as he slowly got to his feet. When he regained his footing he snarled, "I…don't…quit! I…don't…surrender! _**I**_…_**GET**_…_**RESULTS**_!"

Bennett looked astonished. "How, how did you recover from that? That shock had you down for the count!"

David smirked and said, "Let's just say I have friends in high places and a pretty damn good level of pain tolerance thanks to Master Diwaker Sabarna, my Taekwondo instructor!"

David felt his mother mentally relax and felt a growing pride building in his stepfather. "I will never allow you to continue your reign of terror over the Pacific Northwest! You're going down, Bennett, you're going down _**hard**_, _**mean**_, _**and fast**_!"

Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett let out a derisive laugh before he said, "You've got to be kidding me! You're down to your last 200 life points, I have your precious Gaia Knight on the field, along with Archfiend Heiress. And you genuinely think _**THAT YOU CAN PULL OFF SOME KIND OF MIRACLE LIKE THAT RUNT MOTO!?**_"

But David wasn't listening as he'd gotten into a horse-riding stance. Breathing deeply to calm himself David channeled his energy as he distantly heard Bennett saying, "Hey, Cardigan, pay attention when your betters are talking to you!"

David however felt the magic come to him. Putting his fore and index fingers to the deck on his disk he called out, "Analyze…compartmentalize…visualize…synchronize!"

The world slowed to a halt as the familiar blue haze fell over everything. David's hand and his remaining deck formed a perfect circle around him. Cards soon fell back into the deck or his hand, all except the cards that now had large numbers on them. David watched the cards turn around and reveal themselves to him. David said, "Solution accepted!"

The cards went back to their places in his deck and hand. David opened his eyes and said, "There is a solution!"

Bennett's face furrowed, "What are you talking about? There's no solution here! Face it Cardigan, you're finished! Do you hear me? _**FINISHED**_!"

David sighed as he got back into a normal stance. David said, "Are you done? I'm getting tired of your wannabe pro-wrestler plugs. I have dreams and hopes to fulfill!"

Bennett hissed and flicked his tongue around before he said, "_**NO**_! All your hopes and dreams die today at the hands of the dark prince of fiends himself!"

David smirked and said, "I think not, in fact I think it's time to start ending this little charade. For starters it's the second main phase, so now I can activate another card that I placed down a while back. I activate another Compulsory Evacuation Device, to bring my Gaia knight, the Force of Earth home!"

The compulsory evacuation device flipped up. This time the card did its job as Gaia vanished from Bennett's side of the field, much to the gawking dismay of the Pacific Northwestern champion. David smiled and said, "Welcome home my friend, I know what you did wasn't your fault and I forgive you."

Bennett looked at David and gritted his teeth as his eyes flashed with hatred. David said, "Now, I believe your turn is over and it's my move."

David drew a card and said, "And now it's time to show you just how I'm going to win this duel and become the Pacific Northwestern champion that these people deserve to have. First off, I summon X-Saber Airbellum in attack mode!"

The X-Saber monster appeared on the field and glared at Bennett angrily. David then said, "And now it's time for me to play a little magic card called, the warrior returning alive to bring back my X-Saber Faultroll!"  
>A card showing a picture of a bedraggled warrior in battered armor and gear but still ready to fight flipped up and then vanished.<p>

David looked around and tisked. "You know this décor is starting to really depress me. I think it's time for a change of scenery."

Bennett cackled wickedly, "And how exactly do you propose to get out of Pandemonium? No one ever leaves my hell! Nobody! You'll be stuck here until you're life points are gone and I'm the champion once more! What you're saying is impossible!"

David smiled deviously and said, "Oh I beg to differ, Bennett, and I'll prove it right now by playing a little facedown card that you've forgotten about."

"What!?" Bennett yelled.

David nodded, "Oh yes, I've been saving this up for a moment like this. I activate the magic card Heavy Storm to wipe out all trap and magic cards on the field…including Pandemonium!"

Bennett's eyes widened in horror as he let out a loud, "_**NO, YOU CAN'T!**_"

David said, "Oh I can, and I will! Heavy Storm, let's say sayonara to Pandemonium!"

The card which showed a human figure and torn up portions of the ground spiraling in a vortex appeared on the field. David sang in an out of tune tone, "Oh this is the way we spin the wheel so early in the morning!"

A vast vortex of wind blew over the field. Pandemonium vanished and turned back into the Key Arena floor. David heard X-Saber Airbellum say, "Hey, boss, I appreciate the humor but do you mind not singing again? Your singing voice hurts my ears!"

David mentally pouted, _Humph, everyone's a critic_!

Bennett screamed in rage. The look he gave David was one of barely contained fury. "How dare you destroy my Pandemonium! _**YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS CARDIGAN**_!'

David smiled and said, "As I've said before, hee haw, hee haw, hee haw, I'm sorry I don't speak jackass!"

The goth duelist growled. David smiled knowing he now had the man who had disgraced the Pacific Northwest exactly where he wanted him. David said, "Now let's say we settle the score with that runty Archfiend Heiress. X-Saber Airbellum, enjoy your new cat toy!"

The beast monster leaped at the winged Archfiend Heiress and slashed it with its mighty claws. The creature let out a scream of pain before it exploded into pixels. Bennett screamed in agony as he received jolts of electricity to his body. David snapped, "Not so fun when you're on the receiving end is it, Bennett?"

After several moments the jolts stopped and Bennett's life points dropped from 2900 to 2300. The goth duelist sank to one knee, but stumbled back to his feet his eyes practically bulging from his head as he snarled, "_**PAY, PAY, YOU WILL PAY**_!"

David did a little dance as he taunted, "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me!"

He then gave Bennett the raspberry. Bennett fumed at David's impertinence. Bennett snarled, "Well, since Archfiend Heiress is in the graveyard I can trigger her effect to summon an archfiend from my deck to my hand."

David smirked and said, "It ain't going to do you much good Bennett, this duel is ending very soon. But in the meantime, I'm done, it's your move, dipstick!"

Bennett growled and drew. He fumed and said, "I place a card face down and end my turn!"

The duel had taken its toll on both duelists but David continued to hang in there thanks to his training from Master Sabarna. David smiled and said, "I've got you on the ropes Bennett. Your time…is up!"

Bennett started to chuckle slowly then built to another high-pitched cackle before he said, "Oh, I'm nowhere near done yet, Cardigan. Tell me do you know where your parents are?"

David's face furrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Bennett retorted, "I mean you best be careful because something might happen to them." He then began to look around in mocking fashion as he yelled in a high-pitched tone, "Oh mommy, daddy where are you?" before he let out another evil cackle.

Ray and Renée Anton were sitting in their seats enjoying the match. Ray was saying, "Damn, hon, our boy's really taking it to that goth clown."

Renee chuckled and said, "That he is." Then called out over the cheering crowd, "GO DAVID!"

The two were so bent on the match that they didn't see the two people descending to either side of them until they felt female hands on their shoulders and then felt the hidden switchblades against their throats. "Hello Ray and Renée Anton, Lilith and I are _**so**_ happy to meet you." A sultry yet threatening female voice said to David's parents.

The blonde and brunette goth girls smiled at the two deviously. The brown-haired goth woman said, "You're a little scrawnier and more aged than Lizzie and I thought."

Lizzie said, "And you're a little on the chubby side, Renée Anton, but I imagine we're going to have lots of fun together babies. Marilyn has some _**delicious**_ things in store for you two. Come along quietly, and no calling for help, or we'll have to cut you."

Suddenly two figures got up from their seats and then it was the goth girls' turn to be surprised as the two figures pulled police issued pistols from their coats and put them to the heads of the goth girls. Ray and Renée who had been positively terrified by these girls felt a surge of elation and relief as the very angry voice of captain Charlie Melles said, "All right, ladies, drop those knives and raise those hands, _**nice**_ and _**slow**_!"

The goth girls did as captain Melles had commanded. Lieutenant Grayson said, "Looks like David was right."

Ray Anton looked at the Seattle police Captain as a couple of uniformed officers descended the stairs to take the women into custody. "It's good to see you again, captain Melles, but what the hell is going on here?" Ray asked.

Charlie Melles explained, "As your son would put it Mr. Anton, Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett has been a _**very**_ naughty boy."

David sensed what had happened and turned to the cackling Bennett as his own cat-like grin spread across his face, and he began to laugh. Bennett looked at David suddenly surprised, "Wha-what are you laughing at, Cardigan?"

David's smile and his face took on a menacing look as he said, "I'm laughing at how completely and utterly predictable you are!"

"What!?" Bennett yelped in surprise.

David explained, "Did you really think I wouldn't take the possibility that you might go after my stepfather and mother into consideration? Oh no, I knew you might try something like this, so I took precautions. But let's just answer that question as to where my stepfather and mom are." David then looked around and said, "_**Hey**_, can we get a camera on my stepfather and mom, Ray and Renée Anton?"

It didn't take long for the camera to find them still in their seats and talking to captain Melles and lieutenant Grayson. Ray was the first to notice they were on the big screen. He and Renée waved and called out, "Hey, David," and "Go get em', kiddo!"

David asked his menacing look returning, "Now that brings us to the next question, where could those two little goth girls of yours be?"

The camera shifted to the girls being taken away by two police officers, both girls cuffed. The dragnet theme at that moment chose to play. Bennett let out a shriek of horror. David turned back to the goth duelist as his menacing look turned to a mischievous smile and a sparkle in his eyes that said, "Gotcha'!"

Bennett shivering looked at David and said, "But…how?"

David answered, "Elementary, Gerald Bennett, when I was qualifying for the P.D.L. I came across a couple people who have since become good and dear friends. I believe you know them as they're two of your former victims, their names are Jillian and Randall McCray."

The disgrace of the Pacific Northwest nearly stumbled off his feet as he let out a hiss. David's face darkened as he said, "That's right the same Jillian and Randall McCray you screwed over to _**steal**_ the Pacific Northwestern championship from!" David then pointed an accusatory finger at the goth duelist as he shouted, "_**WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT THE STEAL RANDALL'S TITLE AND THREATEN THE LIFE OF HIS WIFE**_!?"

A resounding gasp raced through the crowd. Bennett who now looked visibly nervous said, "You…you can't prove that happened, no one can! There's no evidence to back that up."

David chuckled and said, "You're right all I have is Randall's word, and that doesn't hold up in court. But I'll take Randall's word about what happened over yours any day of the week! But back to the matter at hand. So knowing you might try the same tactics on my stepfather and mom, I arranged for captain Charlie Melles and lieutenant Grayson to be disguised in civilian attire watching over them. All this in case you tried something when I got you into a tough spot. And you acted just as I predicted you would!"

Bennett's face paled even more. "Then…then you…" He managed to blurt out.

David nodded deviously smiling. "That's right you reject from a Marilyn Manson concert! I conceived this little trap to show you for the felon and cheater you really are! I played you like a bad fiddle."

Bennett let out a scream of horror. David retorted, "Scream all you like, Bennett. It won't do you any good as I'm about to finish you off!"

David looked over his hand and then began his final assault. "First, I summon XX-Saber Fulhelmknight in attack mode!"

The blonde armored human knight appeared on the field. Fulhelmknight pulled out its sword and prepared for combat. Her stats read ATK 1300/DEF 1000. David said, "And now that I have two X-Saber monsters on the field I use them to activate the effect of the monster I brought back with the warrior returning alive!"

Bennett yelled, "_**NO, NOT HIM**_!"

David nodded and said, "That's right, Bennett, XX-Saber Faultroll is back!"

The monster appeared on the field and glared at Bennett.

David said, "And now, Bennett, I tune my X-Saber Airbellum with my XX-Saber Faultroll in order to summon an exceptional monster from my deck!"

The two monsters leaped into the air as they transformed into balls of light. They swirled around each other before they transformed into an armored giant who wore deceptively bulky armor and a mask. David said, "Say hello to XX-Saber Gottoms!"

"Holy mother of god!" Ray yelped. "That is one powerful critter!" Before Renée could say anything Ray said, "David's been showing me some of this Duel Monsters stuff," he explained. "XX-Saber Gottoms is a level 9 monster! The attack number for that critter is 3100 and it's Defense number is 2600."

Captain Melles said, "In short, Renée, Bennett is about to lose the duel and the one thing that's allowed him to evade the law this long!"

Renée turned back to the scene as she put her monocular to her better eye. "Good!" She said then yelled, "TEACH HIM A LESSON, DAVID!"

David snapped, "Bennett, for too long you've been allowed to torment and mock the people of the Pacific Northwest and the world. You've been at this game of bullying for so long it never occurred to you there might be someone out there with more heart, courage, and honor than you could handle. Well now that overconfidence and self-righteousness of yours has come back to haunt you! I use XX-Saber Faultroll's special ability to bring X-Saber Airbellum back to the field!"

The creature appeared. It's claws at the ready. David said, "It's time to end this! First, XX-Saber Gottoms! Stomp out whatever monster Bennett has on the field!"

The monster lifted one foot and slammed it onto the card. David couldn't see what monster it was but heard the inhuman scream of pain before it burst into pixels. David smirked and said, "And now there's the little matter of my two other monsters who want to play with you. XX-Saber Fulhelmknight take it to Bennett with a direct attack!"

The humanoid knight leaped at Bennett as she yelled a war cry the warrior's sword slicing into Bennett. The Duelist screamed as he felt the agonizing shock to his system. His life points dropped from 2300 to 1000. Bennett fell again to one knee as he looked up at David in pure rage. David pointed at Bennett and snapped, "X-Saber Airbellum…_**finish him**_!"

X-Saber Airbellum snapped, "This is for what that goth clown did to all my brothers and sisters!"

The beast type monster leaped at Bennett who let out a final scream of horror. The horror turned to pain as X-Saber Airbellum's attack hit and Bennett felt the surge of electricity that hit him. David felt the surge of elation that told him he had just defeated the scourge of the Pacific Northwest, and done so with honor and respect.

Gerald Bennett screamed, "_**NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_!" as his life points toppled down to 0.

David interrupted him by saying, "Would you stop with the yelling please? It really aggravates my ears. Take your loss like a man!"

Bennett got to his feet as he stared at David enraged and broken. "David!" The duelist/writer heard three familiar voices call. The Clarke brothers raced out to the floor and up to where he was. After taking a moment to catch their breath Fred began by saying, "We executed the warrant on Bennett's laptop and we found some interesting stuff. It's just as we suspected. The program that was used to enhance the pain emitters on the duel disks was originally from Bennett's laptop."

David raised an eyebrow. "Really is that so?"

Ed nodded and said, "Yeah but it gets even better! We found out Gerald Bennett made a couple of money transfers to a certain offshore account suspected of being one for the Rare Hunters."

The crowd who also heard the conversation gasped in shock. David turned towards Bennett who suddenly looked like the proverbial deer caught in the headlights of a truck. David's face was an open conflict of rage and disbelief. "You snake," he snapped pointing an accusatory finger at Bennett. "You conniving, backstabbing snake! It was **you**! **You** were the one who hired the Rare Hunters to try and ruin this tournament! I knew that it was you all along!"

Ted said, "Here's the catcher, David. Bennett had been planning to leave Seattle and file a permanent injunction against the P.D.L. so that there could never be another Pacific Northwestern Champion."

David put away his cards before he clenched his hands into fists. "You prick! You were going to use the legal system to keep the Pacific Northwest from ever having a title again!?" David said in open outrage.

Bennett knowing game was up began to laugh insanely before he said, "You're damn right I was going to do that! You hick Pacific Northwesterners _**never**_ gave me any respect! You never treated me like the king I'm entitled to be! You and all these idiots should've bowed down at my feet and worshiped me as your dueling king and god! I'm the great hope for dueling, not that inbred twerp Joey Wheeler, not that arrogant hack Seto Kaiba, or that runt Yugi Moto. The only one who can make dueling hip and cool…is _**me**_!"

A resounding silence rang through the arena. David broke the silence when he snapped, "_**NO**_! You're just a cheater and criminal scum, Bennett! And your actions over the course of this tournament have just proven the kind of coward, bully, cheater, and 14-karat phony you really are! You think yourself entitled to be bowed down to. But I'm here to tell you respect from the people of the Pacific Northwest is _**earned**_! It's not just something you're entitled to! And the way that respect is earned is by treating people as you want to be treated, something my stepfather taught me a long time ago. This duel is over and the people of the Pacific Northwest aren't afraid of you anymore!"

"We most certainly are not!" A very angry Jerry Brandon snapped as he walked in to the floor accompanied by a couple of police officers.

Jerry Brandon pointed at Bennett and said, "Mr. Bennett, you and those _**girls**_ have been a disgrace to the P.D.L. since your arrival. The only reason you've gotten away with everything you have is because we save stripping a champion of their title for a dire emergency. But now that you're no longer champion of the Pacific Northwestern U.S. I finally get to say this: Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett, by the power invested within me as an official of the P.D.L. you are hereby blacklisted from the league!"

Bennett gaped and snapped, "Wha-what!? You wouldn't dare!"

Brandon said, "Your continued actions show the behavior of a serial cheater as well as a felon. We cannot have such people dragging down the good name of the P.D.L. You and your girls are blacklisted from the league and are not allowed to come anywhere near any P.D.L. events ever again!"

Fred said, "And, Mr. Bennett, you've got criminal charges over your head. Reckless endangerment, sabotage of P.D.L. equipment, attempted kidnapping of Ray and Renée Anton, and conspiring with a known criminal organization. All of these charges are felonies!"

The Clarke triplets said to Bennett, "Sir, you're busted!"

Bennett stared in stunned astonishment as the officers walked up to him. They cuffed the goth duelist and escorted him off the floor. Bennett suddenly began to struggle as he was dragged off. "You'll hear from me again, Cardigan! _**I'LL BE BACK**_! You and the P.D.L haven't heard the last of Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett! You'll all bow down to me, Cardigan, you, these people, and then your ass! I'll come back and make you and the whole league _**PAAAAAAAY**_!" He yelled.

After Bennett was escorted out screaming and protesting the fireworks and the elated cheers started as the announcer called out, a spotlight shining on David, "The winner of this duel, and the _**new **_P.D.L. Pacific Northwestern champion, _**DAAAAAAVIIIIIIID CARRRRRRDIGAAAAAAAAN**_!"

"David, David, David!" rang the chant through the crowd.

Jerry Brandon walked up to David a couple of P.D.L. officials and reporters behind him. After what seemed a small eternity David held the trophy for the Pacific Northwestern championship. The crowd had quieted down some for the post-game interview. The reporter from King 5 in Seattle asked, "Mr. Cardigan, anything to say about your recent victory?"

David took a breath and began, "As a matter of fact I do. _**LADIES AND GENETLEMAN**_, _**BOYS AND GIRLS**_ of Oregon, Washington, and Idaho, _**OUR**_ Pacific Northwestern championship…has finally come home!"

The people in the arena erupted into roars of approval then quieted down so David could continue. "I admit I'm not perfect, in fact there will be days where I will fall over. However I give you this pledge that, unlike Bennett, I'll strive to be the best representative for our part of the country as I can. I also promise to strive to be a true role-model for the Pacific Northwest. And that's a promise you can take to the bank!" David felt the tears in him welling up as all the fear, the doubt, and uncertainty he had faced had finally been dispelled. "Also, I would like to dedicate this championship to my grandfather retired Navy Chief Warrant Officer Alexander William Hampton!"

David began to cry in joy as the cheers erupted again. Someone handed David a tissue so he could wipe away the tears. He looked up on the large screen for the stadium in time to see a picture of Sean Biggs's game shop back in Portland. Squadron 51 were actively cheering and clapping their hands. Benton and Sprague were leaping up and down as they led the cheers. Sean, who was standing nearby his arms folded across his chest looking ever the tough guy, smiled and nodded as he gave David the thumbs up sign. David chuckled.

The crowd quieted down as Brandon said, "Congratulations, Mr. Cardigan, not only have you won the championship and restored honor to the Pacific Northwest, you've saved us from an embarrassing and vile plot from a man who thought himself above the law. And we the Pacific Northwestern branch of the P.D.L. will forever be in your debt."

The people clapped and cheered for David as he took the title and turned to leave.

Later that evening in the V.I.P. banquet hall of the Sheraton hotel in downtown Seattle David, his parents, and a number of selected guests were celebrating David's victory. David had received a flurry of questions from reporters as he chatted with admirers and his family. Then one reporter a chubby fellow with a graying mustache and a bald head came up to him and asked, "Mr. Cardigan, Willis McCoy with TIME magazine. Do you have any thoughts on the career of your defeated opponent Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett?"

David nodded and said, "I do. And you might want to copy all this down because it's important. There's an important and very painful warning to be taken from the career of Gerald Bennett. Being a duelist in the P.D.L. not only brings great prestige but also great responsibility. That responsibility involves creating a professional and respectable image for people, it's very easy to get caught up in being in the spotlight and lose sight of one's true self. It's important to remember the responsibility involved in being in the league."

Ray said, "You'd better remember, boy, or else your Mom and I are gonna' find you and kick you where the sun don't shine."

David glared at his stepfather and yelped, "Dad!?" incredulously.

In response Ray let out a hearty laugh. David looked to his mother for help. Renée said, "Yeah and since you're a big time duelist now, can your father and I have some money?"

David groaned and put a hand over his face as he said, "Not you too!"

Renée laughed and Ray just let out a louder burst of laughter. The reporter chuckled and said, "By the way, the league has said, since Bennett has been blacklisted, the second place cash prize is going to go to Bryan Stiles. Any thoughts on that, Mr. Cardigan?"

David answered, "If Bennett hadn't cheated young Bryan would've been my opponent. And I say watch that kid because he's going to be a big time player in the league, I know it!"

The reporter nodded and said, "Thank you for your time, Mr. Cardigan."

Renee said, "In all seriousness though. Your father and I are real proud of you, David."

Ray nodded and said, "Yeah you're handling all this like a real pro. So, is this the end of your journey as a duelist?"

David looked out at the darkening night sky over Seattle. "No, Mom and Dad, it's not over. In fact, my journey as a duelist is only beginning!"

_**The second adventure of a lifetime continues!**_

_** Well there you have it folks. The last part of 'Touched by a Rare Hunter'. But David's journey is far from over. Coming up, the next stage in David's journey begins as David goes to Sin city. That's right, Las Vegas! There he'll face an adventure involving duplicity, intrigue, dangerous individuals, and a powerful century old female vampire. What does all this mean? Get ready for 'A bite out of Vegas' coming soon. Very soon.**_


	39. A bite out of Vegas part 1

_**Hello Yu-Gi-Oh fans! It's time for another story from the GM timeline. This time David's got himself into a real pickle of a situation. David is in Vegas for a tournament, but his time in Vegas is about to become a lot more interesting as he'll come across a case involving a century old female vampire that's more than it seems. Get ready as 'A bite out of Vegas' begins now.**_

_ Muto-sensei always taught me that grudges and prejudice can only lead to self-destruction. In the world of the supernatural I've seen how all too true that is as I've seen a number of people die because they couldn't let go of their old grudges. One particularly complex situation I remember occurred in Sin City a.k.a. Las Vegas. This situation would ironically involve a prominent group of supernatural hunters, a century old female vampire, and some rogue agents who had become especially ruthless. I had just had an adventure a short time before involving Sam Bradley, his family, and the assistant of Sam's brother and father, who as it turned up, was a warlock._

**A bite out of Vegas!**

Out of the auditorium of the Luxor hotel David Cardigan strolled. Accompanying him were Sam Bradley, a pleasantly chubby brunette woman, a dark blonde-haired man dressed in a magician's attire, an older looking version of Sam Bradley with Graying blonde hair and blue eyes that was holding the hands of two dark blonde little girls. David exited behind them rolling his shoulders still a little sore from recent events. Harold Bradley, Sam Bradley's older brother winced and said, "I can't believe our assistant was actually a warlock and feeding off our hate, Dad."

The older man, Sherman Bradley, nodded, "I know, but you saw what happened in the nightmare world that nutcase created. I can't believe what a fool I've been all these years!"

David said, "Don't knock yourself Mr. Bradley, warlocks can be pretty sneaky. I'm a wizard. I know this."

The little girls hugged the older Bradley and said, "You were great, Grandpa!"

Stacey Bradley chirped, "The way you tricked that bad man with the double-sided coin trick."

The older Bradley looked at Stacey and asked, "You…you knew what that trick was?"

The little girl nodded, "Daddy taught Stephanie and me that trick."

Trisha Bradley meanwhile hugged her husband. "I'm just glad you're okay, Sam, when I saw that strange barrier I screamed my heart out."

Sam hugged his wife and said, "I'm okay, Trisha, and I'm not leaving you like that again."

Harold Bradley looked at David and asked, "Mr. Cardigan, are all your adventures as crazy as what we went through?"

David sighed in consternation and said, "Unfortunately, yes!"

Harold winced and said, "Sir, I don't envy you and the kind of horrors you must have to face."

David said, "Smart move on your part, Harold Bradley, what you've seen with that warlock assistant of yours was just a sample of the kind of nightmarish things I've had to fight."

Sherman who had been conversing with his granddaughters turned to David and said, "Mr. Cardigan, I can't thank you enough for slapping some sense into this old fool. I've been so upset over Sam here not going into the family business that I never stopped to think that he's been taking responsibility for himself and his actions like I taught him. I understand now Sam's grown up and become his own man." The oldest Bradley male looked at Sam and said, "I'm proud of you, son. And well, perhaps it's for the best we mended fences, your mother has been insisting that we end this little feud." He then looked at his granddaughters and said, "As for you two little pixies, would you…would you like to see the workshop where your uncle and I come up with all our tricks?"

Stacey and Stephanie jumped up and down and said, "Yeah, yeah!"  
>Stacey looked at her parents pleadingly, "Please, Mom and Dad, can we visit where Grandpa and Uncle Harold live?"<p>

Stephanie nodded and said, "Yeah we wanna' see our Grandma!"

Sam smiled and nodded, "Absolutely we can."

Sam then looked at David and said, "Thank you, Mr. Cardigan; first you save me from losing my job with KaibaCorp, now you've helped me mend fences with my family."

David nodded his heart lifting with sense that something good had just happened. "It was my pleasure. Everyone needs to have a family to be with."

Sam nodded. Meanwhile Sherman, who was definitely relishing the role of grandfather, was walking off with the girls as he said, "Come on girls let me show you where your uncle and I create our tricks. Your Grandma will want to meet you too."

The rest of the Bradley clan followed. David smiled and turned to walk away. David thought to himself, _a small good deed in a world that can be cold and ruthless a lot of times_.

David turned and headed off to the casino. Depositing himself in front of one of the Diamond slot machines David began to play with it. David being realistic never expected to win much of anything on these machines. He just enjoyed watching the little pictures and numbers roll by. David by sheer luck had managed to get himself up to 300 dollars on a nickel machine when someone tapped him on his right shoulder. It turned up that it was a member of the hotel staff. "Do you need to see some identity?" David asked politely.

The hotel staff member shook his head and explained, "It depends, are you by chance, David Cardigan?"

The writer took out his wallet and showed his Oregon I.D. the man inspected it and nodded. "Thank you, sir. I was told to deliver something to you."

The man handed David a note and headed off. David was doing his best to keep himself calm. This was his first trip by himself in a while. And this far from the Pacific Northwest he felt vulnerable for all his power. He opened the envelope and read the letter.

Dear Mr. David Cardigan, 

Although our paths have never crossed before I've heard from my sources about your sterling reputation for dealing with the supernatural. The short of it is I need your help involving a terrifying threat to the people of this city. If you've read up about the Vegas slasher who's been wandering round the streets at night, this has to do with that. If you wish for more information come to the following address tonight at 7 P.M. on Freemont Street. Someone will meet you there who'll bring you to us. This is a matter of the gravest urgency and our actions could save many lives.

And it was signed, simply 'A friend'. David sighed to himself. While he knew there was a possibility this could be a trap he also knew that if it was real he should investigate. _So I'll check this out. But if it is a trap I'll go in prepared for anything, if it isn't a trap then I've got more supernatural trouble coming. Great. A case right before a tournament as well. My knack for attracting trouble always seems to strike at the damndest moments__**.**_ David thought sourly.

Freemont Street was considered by many to be one of the most historic places in Vegas. Back when the mafia had been running Vegas this had been the epicenter of their activity. Since the major hotels and corporations had come in Vegas had been turning over a new leaf. Still Freemont Street had been maintained as a tourist attraction in Vegas. David wandered the streets keeping his eyes peeled. The letter had told him where to go but still David felt a nervous tension. This wasn't like say being in Seattle, at least there David knew he was near his home. But Vegas...here he was completely on his own and if he wasn't careful, wizard or not, he could get himself into big trouble if he made the wrong move. All around him people were going into the various casinos and restaurants that made up Freemont Street. David had heard of a place here that sold what was called fried Oreos. As interesting as that sounded David was not feeling very hungry at the moment. The people who were wandering round Freemont Street ranged in age from the elderly to middle aged and some young adults. Wearing his black cowboy hat, long coat, dirt brown denim shirt, black jeans, Harley Davidson buckle belt and black tennis shoes David felt out of place here. But then again there were a lot of times when David felt out of place. Finally David found his destination…and he felt an overwhelming surge of panic rush through him. The place in question was in fact a strip club. David hid his panic behind a wince. These places especially made him uncomfortable. His friend, Sean Biggs, had tried taking him to a strip club once and David had suffered an overwhelming panic attack, once he'd returned home David's nerves had cooled but he had never gone to a strip club since. Now here David was facing something that had caused him such extreme discomfort. David standing in front of the club was unaware of the world around him until he felt someone tap him on the right shoulder. David let out a yelp of surprise and turned with a start. A brunette-haired woman who looked to be in her mid twenties was wearing a top that revealed her flat bellied pierced navel, a pair of short shorts, and a pair of High-heeled boots that went up her calves, and had what looked like a butterfly tattoo on her right shoulder gave David an inviting smile, "Hi there, sorry if I scared you."

Before David could say anything she said, "Let me guess, your first time in Vegas?"

David said, "Not exactly, I was here once during the 90's. But it's been a while and I must admit I'm more than a trifle nervous."

She raised an eyebrow as she gave him an amused and flirty smile, "I thought so. There's no need to be nervous, I won't bite. Say would you happen to be David Cardigan?"

David's face furrowed in surprise. "Yes I am."

The woman gave off a flirty smirk. "Wow, I didn't realize you'd be a handsome one."

David blushed and said, "Um…thank you."

The woman snaked an arm around his and said, "If you'll follow me I'll take you to the guys who sent you that letter."  
>David felt himself stiffen. <em>Why is it whenever I'm around good-looking women I panic<em>? He thought grouchily somewhere in the recesses of his panic-stricken mind.

David let the woman lead him into the strip club. He walked past tables with women who were dancing around in various stages of undress. David had to clamp down on his hormones and his panic as best he could. But finally he was led towards the back of the bar where three men were sitting. The one who stood apart was a man who looked to be several inches taller than David, had a clean-shaven face, cut and groomed brown hair, blue eyes and a couple of small sideburns. The woman said, "I've brought you David Cardigan, Mr. Bishop."  
>The man nodded and pulled a hundred dollar bill from his wallet. "Thank you Delilah." He said gratefully.<br>Handing the woman the money she slipped it into her top before she pulled a card from a pocket in her shorts. She handed it to David. "Oh, Mr. Cardigan, if you ever find yourself lonely here in Vegas I'll be happy to show you around…and maybe more," she said giving David a sultry wink before she headed off.  
>David blushed furiously. Mr. Bishop, as Delilah had called him, smiled in amusement. "I'm impressed." He said. "You must've really made an impression on her. But then again Delilah always did like the shy ones the best."<p>

That gave David a chance to take some deep breaths to calm down as he turned to face the man who had sent him the letter. "Did we have to meet in a place like this?" David asked his tone indicating he was still feeling uncomfortable with this setting.

Mr. Bishop said, "Sorry, Mr. Cardigan, but under the circumstances this is the one place we could meet where no ears will overhear our conversation."

David said, "All right, Mr. Bishop, or whoever you call yourself, you said you needed my help with a problem involved in the slasher case here in Las Vegas?"

Mr. Bishop nodded, "Yes, the short of it is, I know exactly who the so-called slasher is. You've read the reports. You know the pattern of this monster?"

David nodded, "Yes this homicidal maniac always seems to come out at night, looks for lonely individuals and then…" David felt icy cold fear race through him as he put the pieces of the puzzle together. "The killer drains the blood of his victims and then kills them with seemingly incredible strength. Aw hell…I should've guessed sooner."

David knew based on the pattern there was only one type of creature capable of doing something like this. "A vampire, just great!" David growled.

David had fought his fair share of vampires who still followed the old ways of feeding on humans for their blood with no mercy and without regard for the laws of the country they were in.

Mr. Bishop said, "Now you see why we wanted to see you, Mr. Cardigan. We're well aware of your reputation and your powers. I've hunted my fair share of vampires and this one has been particularly tricky. But I think with your magic you could give us an edge that she didn't expect."

David's face wrinkled in surprise. "She? This vampire is a she? Who is it and how do you know her?"

Mr. Bishop took a deep breath, "The truth is she's an old enemy of my family. She's been around since the 1800's. Her name is Sasha Morovich, she's actually originally from central Europe. But she and her family were forced out during the Nazi occupation of that part of Europe during World War II." Genuine anger crossed the man's face. "Over the centuries she's killed a number of people in my own family, including my grandfather, Jerry Bishop."

The man fished a photo from his wallet and handed it to David, "This is a picture of her that was snapped at a local club."

David saw the woman had long blonde locks tied back with a blue ribbon and was wearing a pink shirt that showed off her features. Then he noticed the man with raven black hair with her who looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties. David asked, "Who's the guy with her, the one wearing that leather jacket?"

Mr. Bishop explained, "That's Alex Bronson, her current guardian. The poor sap's in love with her. But she's just using him until she finds herself a better guardian. Bloodsuckers like her are ruthless enough to use people like that. This picture was taken at a nightclub at one of the major hotels on the strip. The club is called, 'Retro 80's'."

David winced and said sourly, "Ah yes, I've heard of that place. It's a night club celebrating all things 1980's."

Mr. Bishop looked surprised, "What's the matter, Mr. Cardigan?"

David explained, "The T.V. and music of the 80's were great, but let's just say my own family life back in the 80's was not the greatest."

The man nodded grimly and said, "Ah, I understand, personal matters, I'll inquire no more about it. So, Mr. Cardigan would you be willing to help us hunt down this monster and take her out, before anymore innocents get hurt?"

David thought for a long moment and said, "I'll help find her, but before we do anything I want to hear her side of the story first. I don't want to do anything rash."

Mr. Bishop said, "But, you can't reason with her! She's nosferatu! One of the undead!"

David explained, "I have friends who are vampires, and I think I might be able to bring her around to stopping this nonsense without violence. Besides which, we have to approach this quietly. The last thing we need is for all of Las Vegas to find out the supernatural exists. Do you realize the kind of panic that would throw people into?"

Mr. Bishop and his associates thought for a long moment. Then Bishop nodded, "All right, Mr. Cardigan, we'll try it your way, but if she tries anything…"

David said, "If she does she's going to find she's bitten off a little more than she can drain."

The man nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Cardigan, your assistance will be invaluable. We'll meet you outside the Hard Rock hotel. We'll discuss our plan of action then."

David nodded and said, "I know that hotel, I'll be there."

The three got up and left. David headed out but as soon as he was on the street his mind raced over what had been discussed. ___Okay this guy says that vampire murdered some of his relatives but there has to be more to it than that. Something about this whole situation is starting to smell like a setup. I'd better be very careful tonight. As charming and nice as that guy was if there's one thing I've learned in years of detective work it's that people aren't always what they seem. I have a rotten feeling about this!_ David returned to the Luxor his mind racing with questions.

As night fell over sin city David walked up to the block for the Hard Rock hotel. Every part of him was panicking. He wanted to run and hide in his hotel room, to not have to do this. He forced himself to clamp down on his fear. He had a job to do and he would see this through. _What if what __Mr. Bishop says is true and this female vampire can't be dealt with? Steady David, steady. Keep those nerves under control, night clubs are not the most comfortable of places but we have to find a way to end this__**.**_ David thought.

David took long, slow, deep breaths to calm down. Several moments later he heard several sets of footsteps. He turned to see the men he'd only met earlier that day. Some of them were decked out with weapon ammo. David said, "You're not going in there wearing all that?"

Mr. Bishop shook his head, "These men aren't. They'll be outside waiting in case our resident nosferatu decides she wants to try and take us down."

Mr. Bishop then pulled from a pocket some tickets. "These are V.I.P. passes to 'Retro 80's'. Some people in that night club owe me some favors. They'll get you past the lines. Or if they don't I'm sure you can convince the bouncers otherwise."

David nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, I don't want to cause the bouncers any trouble. I appreciate you letting me do this my way." David took the pass then asked, "What about you?"

"I'll come in a short time after you, meanwhile find her and well…do what you must." He said in a tone that held perhaps a little frustration in it, almost as if he were holding something back.

David made a mental note of this as he headed off to the hotel. Thanks to some of the staff of the hotel he was able to find the entrance to the 'Retro 80's' night club. The bouncer at the door was an intimidating pale skinned guy with skull tattoos in his arms, wearing a leather shirt with a skull and crossbones on it, leather pants, leather bracers and boots with spikes on them, and had an almost completely bald head save for a Mohawk dyed blue and shaped into spikes. And on his face the man wore sunglasses. David pulled out his V.I.P. pass and walked past the line and up to the door. The bouncer stepped up and said, "Hold it right there _**man**_, you need to get in line with the rest of the mere squares!"

David showed his pass. The bouncer however shook his head. "Sorry man, not good enough, nobody gets in who isn't on the list and you ain't on the list." The man said in a deep set daunting tone.

David said, "Really, in spite of my V.I.P. pass, I can't get in? What nightclub doesn't allow people with a V.I.P. pass in?"

The man grabbed David and picked him up off the ground easily, "The kind that doesn't like mere earthlings, that's what man! Now are you gonna' get in line, or am I gonna' have to beat you so badly your mama won't recognize you?"

David clamped down sharply on his fear. It was true physically this man could overwhelm him with sheer strength even with his taekwondo skill. And he didn't want to use his magic. For so many to see as it would cause a panic and alert the female vampire. Suddenly he got an idea. He couldn't use his magic to physically manhandle this guy, but his mind spells were subtle enough to not cause any problems. David waved a hand in front of the guys face as he called on his magic and sent a suggestion into the man's head. "There's no need to get so threatening." David said sounding calmer than he really was.

To David's immense relief the spell had a better effect than he anticipated. The man set him down and said, "No, no, there's no need to get nasty."

David smiled and said, "I understand you're doing your job but don't I deserve an apology?"

The man nodded and said, "Sorry about that dude, I'm just doing my job."

David then asked, "Shouldn't this pass be enough?"

The man looked at his pass and said, "Okay, that'll do."

"Can I go in now?" David asked in a pleasant tone.

The man opened the double doors and said, "Go on in, _man_. Enjoy yourself and no trouble."

As David stepped towards the door he heard people in the crowd comment in amazement. One of the more interesting comments was, "Dude, the force is strong with this one. That is _**so**_ 80's!"

As David stepped in he had to keep from snorting in laughter. Then he was in the night club. The place was darkened with a bar and tables that glowed with neon lights. All around him were men and women dressed in business suits, punk, heavy metal, or preppy attire from right out of the era when he'd been a kid. The dance floor of the club was alive with people in various 80's attire dancing to the music of that time. Currently the DJ was playing Electric Avenue by Eddy Grant. David winced when he saw the glittering ball and strobe lights above the floor. David absolutely _**hated**_ strobe lights. They gave him a headache. Although one experience with a certain British blonde he'd been dating back in college had proven to be a lot of fun. David winced at the memory. This was neither the time more the place to be thinking about Gladys. He had a job to do and he would do it. David slipped through the crowd as he turned on his magical senses. He looked around seeing what he could find. If what Mr. Bishop had said was true than chances are his quarry would be here at this night club tonight, _**supposedly**_, looking for a victim. David still however had his doubts. As nice as Mr. Bishop had seemed David still couldn't get the feeling out of him that something was very wrong. Then his senses were drawn to the dance floor. His magical alarms went off. The presence of supernatural energy was strong there. That had to be where Sasha Morovich was. David hoped that he could talk some sense into the female vampire but had brought some equipment for dealing with vampires just in case. David who was standing on a platform above the main floor of the club looked around. He quickly found a set of steps and started towards them. "Well hello there." An inviting female voice said from behind him.

David turned and had to clamp down on his hormones when he found himself staring at a rather voluptuous lady wearing a top which showed off one of her slender shoulders, high heeled shoes, her blonde hair which fell to her shoulders, a mini skirt with tiny gold chains attached, her face wearing a great deal of makeup in the 80's style. David gave her a sheepish smile and said, "Oh…uh hello."

She gave him a smile and looked over his clothing, "Unusual clothing for this club, but I'm totally game for it. So how come I've never seen you around here before?"

David said, "Oh…well…this is actually my first time here." He explained deciding to be honest on that score trying to keep from having a panic attack.

She looked over him, "You seem nice enough. You kind of got that whole John Travolta in Urban Cowboy or Kiefer Sutherland in the Lost Boys look."

David inadvertently found himself blushing, "Oh um, thanks…I think."

She took a hand of David's and said, "Hey maybe you'd like to come dance with me." She then whispered into one ear, "And if you're as good a guy as I think maybe later on we can get out of here and go back to my place for some _**real**_ fun."

It was all David could do to keep the "Geekt!' from coming out of his mouth. Alarm bells went off in his head. This woman had obviously decided to put the moves on him. But for what purpose he didn't know, though he had some suspicions. And since David had never been one for hook-ups and had a mission to accomplish, he needed to get out of this and fast without attracting attention. His mind raced for an answer, and then came up with a desperate gamble of a spell. _Well this is Vegas time to roll the proverbial dice and see if my luck comes out good_.

David looked at her and sent a mental suggestion to her mind. "Say, didn't I hear someone calling you?" David asked.

David felt relief wash over him as she looked around and said, "Oh, I think there is someone calling. Excuse me a minute."

She let go of his hand and wandered into the crowd. As soon as she was out of sight David scampered down the stairs and hid under the platform catching his breath. The music at that moment changed to 'Puttin' on the Ritz' by Taco. Seeing that there was no one around David took in breaths of air to calm himself. "I can't believe how direct some women are! That's the 2nd time a woman has put moves on me, and why? I'm no Brad Pitt or anything like that, I just don't get it!" he muttered out loud to himself.

Calming down David stayed there. About the time the music changed to Heart and Soul by Huey Lewis and the News. David had calmed enough to get back in tune with his supernatural senses. David slipped on his clip-ons as he headed on to the dance floor. The supernatural power was getting stronger. The clip-ons were what protected him from the effects that strobe lights had on him due to light sensitivity. David weaved his way through the crowd and there he saw it. In the crowd stood the woman he had sought. David approached cautiously. He stepped into the clearing. The woman turned away from the man David recognized as her guardian. The two circled each other warily. The crowd thought this was all part of the act and were enjoying the music. David however was more aware of what was happening. David was about to say something when Sasha's eyes turned red and she immediately went for his throat. David's reflexes were all that saved him as he slid hard to the right out of her reach. The crowd let out a yelp of surprise. Someone grabbed David from behind. David elbowed Sasha's guardian. The man's breath was knocked out and that allowed David to get free and grab one of the man's arms. With a quick twist the man was flipped over and landed on his back with a grunt. David shot a side kick that caught the charging vampire. Infusing the kick with magical energy he sent her flying back some distance to land several steps from him. By now people were trying desperately to get out of the way of the two. David heard Alex yell, "Run Sasha, get out of here!"

David saw the conflict in the female vampire's red eyes. _Conflict,_ David thought, _**since**__**when**__ have vampires like her ever been concerned about their guardians_?

The woman turned and with reluctance fled. "Hey get back here!" David yelled as he ran after her.

They ran to an emergency door. Sasha pushed it open setting off the alarms. Fortunately at that moment a fire broke out at the bar and someone yelled "Fire!"

David picked up the pace and made it through the emergency exit before any of the evacuees could come forth. And David found himself outside the club in the Hard Rock Hotel and café's parking lot. But he didn't stop as he continued to chase after his quarry. The woman looked behind and hissed flashing her sharp canines. The woman leaped with inhuman strength into the air. David shouted, "You won't get away that easy!"

Calling forth his own magic he leaped into the air after the female undead. She leapt on to the Hard Rock café roof and then leaped for the roof of the hotel itself David not far behind her. David landed on the café roof and then followed her in leaping for the hotel roof. The female vampire landed gracefully. David holding his cowboy hat sailed downwards towards her. But before he could land the woman to his surprise turned and knocked the breath out of him with a hard roundhouse kick. White stars flashed before his eyes as pain raced through him. David crashed unceremoniously on the roof. David grunted in pain as he landed on his back. Gasping for breath he felt someone grab his ankles and swing him around like he was a shot put, "Well darling, how about I take you for a spin!" He heard the female vampire.

She whirled him around and then sent him spiraling towards a wall. Desperately calling on his magic he managed to get himself stabilized enough to land gently on the wall and launch himself at the woman. In the process however he lost his cowboy hat. David pulled out a hammer and stake from his coat as he sailed towards the fleeing Sasha Morovich. But at the last second Sasha grabbed him and threw him towards an air conditioning generator. David somehow managed to land in front of it. The female vampire let out a scream as she leaped into the air and launched a flying side kick aimed at him. David called on his magic and leaped over the kick flipping in mid air to land behind Sasha. The female vampire crashed into the generator. David knowing that electricity didn't affect undead quickly retrieved his hat and found a long metal pipe that would make a suitable staff. Putting away the stake and mallet he took the pipe and readied himself as the undead woman clambered out of the wreckage her body crackling from the electricity she had received. The woman stretched out a hand and a long pipe, as if by its own power, flew from the ground and landed in the woman's hands. Sasha let out a scream of rage as she charged David. David countered her blows but he was clearly on the defensive. _CRAP_, David thought to himself. ___This female vamp's an awesome fighter_!

David blocked blow after blow searching for a weakness but found none. Finally David blocked one blow with the center of his staff, but found himself losing the battle of strength, "Give it up whoever you are!" She snapped, "I'm far stronger than you!"

David knew she was right. Vampires were _**much**_ stronger than humans. Being tossed around like a sack of potatoes by them any number of times had proven that case. David calling on his magic nodded his head forward violently. Invisible hands seemed to grab Sasha and send her flying backwards off balance. The move also ripped the staff from her hands. David charged in but the wily vampire managed to get her footing as her eyes started to glow bright red. David was suddenly hit by a powerful psychic attack. "_Put down your weapon and just give up, I won't hurt you_!" she commanded.

David dropped the staff and grasped at the sides of his head as the woman's mental voice cooed at him with those soothing and inviting words. However David was no rookie at fighting mind control. Calling from his magic David said between gritted teeth as he looked at her, "You…won't…get…me!"

David let out a roar as he broke the chains on his mind with a powerful surge of magic. The burst knocked the woman off her feet and sent her spiraling to land mere inches from a long drop to the ground many levels below. David pulled out the stake and mallet and walked over to the female vampire. She was disoriented from the magical blast but it wouldn't last. David rolled her onto her front and put the stake over her heart and raised his mallet. David said, "I'm sorry ma'am I would've preferred to talk to you but…"

Suddenly David heard a pistol click into readiness. A new voice said in a warning tone, "Don't do that, Mr. Cardigan!"

David turned to see a man wearing a felt hat, a trench coat with a tied belt, grey slacks, and wearing glasses the face that looked to be of someone in their early 50's. The man said, "I said _**please**_ don't do that! Step away from Sasha nice and easy."

David realizing that acting now would be foolish he did as told. David's face furrowed in bafflement. "Who are you?" he asked.

The man explained, "My name is, Raul Montenegro, I'm the owner of 'Retro 80's', and I'm the head of the Nevada chapter of the Van Helsing society."

David recognized the name having worked with their members before. "The Van Helsing society," he exclaimed in shock. "What the hell!?" he exclaimed.

_**SURPISE! What a way to start off the 6**__**th**__** story. David has an extreme battle with a female vampire who can more than hold her own and then gets a pistol pointed at him by a member of the legendary Van Helsing society. Don't you just LOVE plot twists? If you thought this was something just wait until the next chapter then things will really start to get interesting. Get ready for part 2 of 'A bite out of Vegas' coming soon. Until next time, read and review, and have a nice day.**_


	40. A bite out of Vegas part 2

_** Greetings once again Yu-Gi-Oh fans, this is, The Rainwalker here, in the last chapter of 'A bite out of Vegas' David was asked to hunt down a female vampire named Sascha Morovich. Locating her at a club called 'Retro 80's' David sought to talk to her. After dodging the amorous advances of a young lady at the club, David made contact with the female vampire. But she proved to be an aggressive one launching an attack on David. After a fierce battle on the roof of the hotel David was about to stake her when a man named Raul Montenegro claiming to be the owner of Retro 80's and the leader of the Nevada chapter of the legendary Van Helsing society halted the battle. What are the ramifications of this twist of fate? Find out as 'A bite out of Vegas' continues.**_

_** Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing his characters for this saga but will put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this saga are my property.**_

David was clearly at a loss as to what was going on. A bigger surprise came when Raul Montenegro turned to Sasha and asked, "Sasha, are you all right?"

The female vampire staggered to her feet and said, "A little shaken from that magical attack but I'll recover. And I'm at a loss as to how an American has Egyptian magic flowing through him."

At that moment footsteps were heard running their direction. "SASHA, SASHA!" called a familiar voice from Retro 80's. The man who Sasha had been dancing with ran over to the blonde woman. And hugged her. David noted the woman relaxed and hugged the man back. He pulled her away so he could look at her face. "Are you all right, love?"

_**LOVE**_!? David mentally yelped. She smiled and to David's shock gently caressed one of the man's cheeks. "I appreciate your concern, Alex my dear, but I'm fine."

The let go and turned towards David. He was shaking with fury and pointed a finger towards David. "_**YOU**_!" he snapped. "I'm gonna' make you pay for hurting my fiancée'!"

That sentence hit David like a brick. "OKAY, TIME OUT, WAIT A MINUTE, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE!?" David yelled.

Raul was the first to explain. "I'm sorry for having to aim this pistol at you, Mr. Cardigan. I don't like jeopardizing the prophecy involving you, but I won't have you killing one of my best agents."

David quickly put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Agent!? You mean to tell me that this female vampire here is an agent of the Van Helsing society?"

Montenegro nodded. "She is, she's one of my best, although she can be a bit temperamental." He then glared at Sasha and said, "Did you really have to attack Mr. Cardigan like that, Sasha? You really must work on that temper of yours."

Sasha growled, "With all due respect Raul can I help it if I still have a hair trigger from when I was dealing with getting away from those swastika-loving bastards!?"

Raul sighed and said, "Alex, now calm down, everyone calm down. I get the feeling there's more here than meets the eye. And Sasha show a little more respect to this man here. After all this man was once going to be the chancellor of the nameless pharaoh who saved the world 5,000 years ago."

The woman looked David quizzically and said, "Odd, I sense Egyptian magical power with him but he doesn't feel like an immortal."

David looked at Raul and said in surprise, "You know who I am?"

Raul nodded. "The Van Helsing society is well aware of the prophecy of Ptah involving you, Mr. David Cardigan, or should I say, Ahmad Rahim, and the other members of the chosen six."

David turned to the woman and said, "Lady, just so you know I'm not immortal, I actually died to protect the pharaoh and High priest Seth 5,000 years ago."

Understanding dawned on the female vampire. "Ah, reincarnation, that I also understand. It is allowable in the universe of the supernatural. But why did you attack me?"

David sighed in consternation. "I was _**not**_ going to attack you, if anything you attacked _**me**_! All I wanted to do was talk to you about the recent rash of murders you've been committing and convince you to turn over a new leaf and turn yourself in."

The woman's face tightened in moral outrage. "Murder! I haven't killed humans since I became part of the coexistence movement!"

David retorted, "But Mr. Bishop the man who asked me to do this said…"

He halted that thought when Alex and the woman's face went deathly pale. Raul's face darkened. "Ah-ha, now I understand. Mr. Cardigan…" Raul explained. "I'm afraid it's my sad duty to inform you that you've been the victim of duplicity."

Another brick wall-like revelation caught David off guard. "Someone's played me?" David's face darkened in rage. "I detest when that happens!"

Raul sighed and shook his head. "I can understand your anger at this. Vincent Bishop, can be very clever and convincing. If you looked at the man not even the best of police officers could tell that he's lying."

David sighed and said, "I should've known. Something inside me was warning that something about this felt wrong. Okay what do you know about Mr. Bishop?"

Raul sighed and began, "Vincent Bishop was once a member of the Van Helsing society. And he was one of the best agents the organization had. But over time his hatred of vampires grew into much more. He began to hate _**all**_ supernatural beings good and evil. When he tried to slaughter a herd of unicorns Sasha here stopped him and those with him."

David's mind was thinking more clearly. "Let me guess, he got banished from the society and he and those with him created a splinter group." He deduced.

Raul nodded. "I see you're detective skills are as formidable as we'd heard from our Oregon affiliates. And you're quite correct."

Sasha picked up the story. "It is true that in the past I've killed a number of innocent humans. And I did kill his grandfather to my shame. But since I had my awakening of conscience, there hasn't been a day gone by that I haven't thought about the horrible things I've done and tried to make some measure of recompense for."

David looked into the vampire's eyes and got the surprise of his life. Either this female vampire was the best liar on the planet, or she was telling the absolute truth. David sighed and put his hands to his head. "Oh boy, I'm starting to get a massive headache from this. So, when exactly did you have this awakening of conscience?"

"When I was in the South in the 1960's I met up with a man who, as I recall, is a prominent figure in history. A certain minister by the name of the Reverend Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. I had been planning to have bloodfest with a group of marchers on their way to his 'I have a Dream' speech. But when I heard him speak with the members of the civil rights movement, something about him awakened my sense of morality. Raul here was a young vampire hunter when I met him. But he was the one who convinced the Van Helsing society to not target me. Unfortunately, Vincent Bishop and his cronies have no such reservations. And Bishop, being the ruthless bastard he is, would be willing to stoop to anything even murder to draw me out."

David thought for a long moment. "I see, Vincent Bishop has made a real monkey out of me." David growled angrily.

Raul put the pistol away. Alex snapped, "I still don't trust you, Cardigan, how do we know you won't stake, Sasha."

Sasha glared at Alex and snapped, "Alex!" in shock and disapproval.

Alex said, "Can you blame me, babe, he tried to kill you!"

David said, "I only wanted to talk to her, I had no plans to kill her until she attacked me. I was simply defending myself."

Alex stormed up to David and got his face, "Yeah right, that's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard! Raul we can handle this without this prick getting in our way!"

David glared at him and said, "Oh no you did not! You did _**not**_ just call me a prick you self-righteous jackass!"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I CALLED YOU A PRICK AND YOU'D BEST SCAT BEFORE I HAVE TO ROUGH YOU UP!" Alex snapped.

David snapped, "One more comment like that, bub, and I'll kick your ass from here to Washington D.C."

Alex raised his fists. "Yeah right, I'll bet half those stories about you aren't even true!"

Sasha came to the two of them and said, "Will you two please stop this!"

"He started it!" Both men said in accusatory tones before the three broke into squabbling. The argument was brought to a halt when Raul whistled and snapped, "_**HEY**_!"

The three turned with a start to Raul. "Thank you! Now that I have everyone's attention I find myself in agreement with Sasha that this needs to stop. Alex, I know you want to protect Sasha, and she appreciates that, but we have to get out of here. Mr. Cardigan, I know you're upset over what's happened but please calm down, we're not your enemies. In fact the Van Helsing society would like your help in bringing Vincent Bishop to justice."

David took a long breath and said, "All right, I'll help."

Alex growled and started to turn away. Sasha put a hand on his shoulder. Alex pushed it away and said, "Not in the mood. I can't believe we're now working with the guy who tried to murder…"

Raul turned Alex to face him and said, "Alex, you're not behaving rationally. For the last time calm down and get a hold of yourself. David Cardigan is not the enemy. This was a misunderstanding. And if we don't come together Bishop will destroy us!"

The sound of a shoulder held missile being fired was the only thing that saved the group. The four turned to see the missile heading their way. David leaped in front of the group and extended his hands. A field of magical energy wrapped around the missile. But the explosive device was still creeping towards them. David grimaced as he got into a front stance, his arms extended, and perspiration starting to drip down his forehead. "Too….much…thrust…in the missile!" David desperately searched for an idea, and somehow found one. "Scatter everyone!" David yelped as he flung his arms upwards. The rocket propelled explosive turned upwards. David released the holding spell and the missile spiraled upwards into the sky. David dove away from where he'd been just as the missile exploded in the night sky far above Vegas. David got to his feet and looked around. "Is everyone okay?" he called.

The others got to their feet. Raul nodded his approval, "I'm fine. Altering that missile's trajectory was an excellent idea."

Sasha added, "It was, and thank you for helping after what happened."

Alex said, "Okay, maybe I was wrong about you after all. You saved our lives."

David had heard them but was now using his magical senses. Pointing to a building near the hotel he pointed out, "There!"

David fished out a monocular and aimed it at the building. There were the two men who David had seen with Mr. Bishop earlier and they had a shoulder held missile launcher which they were carrying as they fled. David took the monocular from his right eye and asked with heavy sarcasm, "Why do I have the feeling, Bishop was planning to get rid of me as well?"

Raul sighed and slapped his face with the palm of his right hand. "Oh that idiot! As always Bishop goes on his crusade against all supernatural creatures or spell casters without regard for the consequences of his actions. Now, Mr. Cardigan, you see how ruthless he is and why he needs to be stopped."

David looked at Raul and said, "Mr. Montenegro, you and the Van Helsing society can definitely count on me for this one. Bishop is gonna' pay for this! Unfortunately I'm about to have a major blow to my reputation due to the incident in the night club."

Raul however smiled and said, "What incident?"

David looked at the man and said, "But the security cameras of the club caught me and Sasha…"

Raul smirked slyly and said, "Actually they didn't. I've always been prepared for such complications. I had a fire start up in the club that diverted everyone's attention. As for everyone who did see I have agents in the club who've taken care of seeing that they forget about what happened. The Van Helsing society is always very careful when it comes to covering our tracks. And since 'Retro 80's' is also a meeting place for members of the society we make sure that nothing ever gets out about the supernatural if it occurs. So don't worry Mr. Cardigan, the secret of your Egyptian magic is safe as is your reputation."

David got the feeling that Raul Montenegro was telling the truth. He sighed and said, "Thank you, I'm working real hard to maintain my reputation as a respectable man."

Raul nodded, "I can understand your reasoning. The Pacific Northwest doesn't need another Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett."

Sasha and Alex looked at the club owner/Van Helsing society leader quizzically. Raul said, "Gerald Bennett was the man Mr. Cardigan here took down to win the Pacific Northwestern Duel Monsters championship."

Alex's eyes widened in surprise as he pointed to David, "Wait, you were the one who dethroned that Marilyn Manson wannabe for the Pacific Northwestern championship?"

David said, "Yeah that was me, and I'm proud of it! That guy was a cheater who needed to be taught a lesson."

Sasha asked, "What are you doing here, then?"

David said, "The P.D.L. heads for the Midwestern division said I could participate in any tournaments here since I am a P.D.L. champion. I'm collecting wins because I'm eventually planning to go after the Intercontinental championship. I have to because this is how I'm going to find and destroy the Necronomicon."

Alex and Sasha nodded in understanding. Raul added, "I can understand. I've heard of the Necronomicon and I believe your desire to destroy it is for the best. Now, since we've gotten this misunderstanding resolved, let's say we get you back to your hotel, Mr. Cardigan. I believe the first round of the Card Wars tournament at the Luxor starts tomorrow."

David nodded, "Yeah it is, and I'll need all the sleep I can so I can be prepared."

Raul said, "Since your working with us now, I can see to it that you are granted permission to work with the Las Vegas police force."

David looked at the club owner in surprise. "You can do that?" he asked.

Raul nodded, "Before I was the owner of 'Retro 80's' I was a cop of the Las Vegas police force. And I still have a great deal of influence on it."

David sighed in relief. "No complaints about that! If I have help from the police it'll make investigating what Bishop's plans are much easier."

Raul said, "I'll have one of my men contact you after your match tomorrow."

Alex said, "In the meantime, could Sasha and I interest you in a ride back to your hotel?"

David sighed in relief. "Considering how low my magical energy is, a lift sounds real good."

Sasha smiled at Alex in approval. The group found a staircase that led into the hotel and finally left. By the time the fire department arrived to inspect things David was well on his way back to his hotel room.

The Luxor was bustling with guests making their way to and from various locations. The crowds had left after what had been a terrific first round. All the duelists had been top rate. And David's opponent had proven to be no exception. David had been pushed real hard by the Apache Indian opponent. He had come out on top but it had been a hell of match, and while David had triumphed the audience had received a heart pounding match that had ended with a handshake and a spirit of good sportsmanship. That was something David demanded of his opponents. Now David was wandering towards the entrance of the Luxor. In the main lobby he wandered around and spotted a man in his early 30's dressed in the uniform of the Las Vegas police. The bald-headed granite faced Caucasian man walked up to David and asked, "Are you David Cardigan?"

David nodded. The man saluted smartly. "Officer William Conrad, of the Las Vegas police department. Raul recommended you to us. And we could use your help in dealing with the vampire-like murders."

David said, "Let me guess, there was another last night?"

The officer nodded grimly, "I'm afraid so, and the police have really been stumped by this. If there's any help you can offer…"

David raised a hand. "Say no more officer. Take me to the crime scene and let's get to work."

The man nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Cardigan, your assistance will be invaluable."

The crime scene David arrived to was an atrocious site. A white sheet covered the body of a dead girl. The luxury apartment was trashed. Furniture was knocked over and items had been smashed giving the impression there had been a struggle. David noted that much of the smashed furniture, the destroyed candles, the red sheets on the bed, and the lighting would have given this room a look of seduction. CSI people were going over the room with fingerprint kits and taking samples of broken items and furniture looking for clues. David looking over the room came to a conclusion. "Based on what I see, I think it's safe to say that the poor young lady laying deceased before us was a woman of um…loose morals."

William nodded. "The victim's pen name was Tammy, but her real name was Carla Banks. She was a 27-year-old woman known for being a high class escort."

David winced. "How is it that so many girls get caught up in this kind of life?"

William shook his head. "That's a question every good cop has asked since the oldest trade in the world was declared illegal."

David slipped on latex gloves and walked over to the body. Crouching he began his examinations of the body. That's when he heard someone say in startled outrage, "Conrad, who the hell is that?"

William said, "Captain Dexter, easy, easy. This is the guy Raul recommended to us. This is David Cardigan."

The Captain said in surprise, "David Cardigan, as in the duelist?"

David said, "And a man who's worked with the Portland, and Seattle police forces, Captain." He then examined the still form of the dead girl. "You poor thing, you must've been an exquisitely lovely girl. Perhaps I'll never know how a lady like you got into the life of being a high-class escort, but whatever happened I'll see to it that the monster that did this pays the price so your spirit can find peace."

David then noted the small wounds on her neck. "Hello there." He said fishing out his large magnifying glass. Examining the wounds David said out loud, "Well, well, well, very interesting."

David was joined on either side by Conrad and a chubby man in his fifties with thinning black hair dressed in a work suit. "You found something?" Captain Dexter asked.

David nodded, "I did, Captain, take a good look at these wounds in her neck."

The Captain said, "What's new about this, it's just like with all the others they look like fang marks from an animal."

David explained, "Looks can be deceiving. The wounds are _**too **_rounded, too symmetrical. With animal teeth there's always a rough edge to them that provides enough variation for them to be natural. This on the other hand is too perfect a circular wound."

"And that means?" the Captain asked grouchily.

"It means, Captain, this wasn't done by an animal. Someone used an instrument designed to simulate animal teeth. The problem is the shape of the insertions are too perfect."

Conrad said, "So whoever did this used a weapon instead of an animal."

_Or in this case tried to impersonate a vampire's attack_, David thought. David said, "You'll still have to have autopsy do some work on this. But by my best initial observation, I'd say someone beat this poor woman to death, _**then**_ made these insertions to make it look like an animal or, if you believe in such things, a vampire did it."

David inwardly smirked at the use of 'If you believe in such things'. These people may have been people who knew Raul but David somehow suspected they didn't know about the supernatural, and were better off not knowing. The Captain whistled and said, "Okay, so I guess Raul was right, you are good."

David turned to the Captain and asked, "Captain, is there anything else you can give me on the victim?'

The Captain nodded and explained, "Besides the fact vice squad was watching her, she had a number of high-class call girl friends."

David asked, "Do you know any of them?"

The man shook his head. "I don't off the top of my head but the Captain of vice squad and I play poker regularly. I can call him up and get the names."

David nodded and said, "Thank you, Captain, I appreciate your help in this."

The Captain looked surprised by this comment then regaining his dignity. The man said, "Yeah…well…whatever!"

The Captain got up to leave. Conrad said, "Don't mind Captain Dexter. He's a good man, it's just, well, with all the disrespect L.V.P.D. gets he's not used to someone working with us who's so…"

"Polite?" David asked finishing the comment.

William Conrad said, "That's it exactly, Mr. Cardigan."

David smirked and said, "Officer Conrad you and Captain Dexter will find we Oregonians pride ourselves on our politeness. It's how we've managed to survive."

Conrad and David got up suddenly when one of the CSI people said, "We got spatter on this wall!"

Another said, "I found something under the bed."

David looked at the strange lamp-like device and said, "What is that?"

William explained, "It's a new invention. It's designed to find traces of blood even if they've been washed away. That way CSI can get a sample and get some DNA."

David nodded and said, "Ah-ha clever."

Captain Dexter walked over to the CSI person who'd pulled the gun from beneath the bed. It was a small pistol. David and Conrad walked over to it. Dexter said, "Strange, we didn't find any signs of bullet wounds on the woman."

David said, "Perhaps, Captain, that may be because it was not Miss Banks' assailants who brought it."

The Captain looked at David and asked, "You think our resident "woman of loose morals" here carried it?"

David said, "Even among high-class call girls there are clients who in spite of their wealth prove to be nothing but psychotic animals. So, it would stand to reason that a girl like the late Carla Banks here would want to protect herself from the bad element among her clients." David then looked at the CSI man and asked, "Has this weapon been discharged?"

The man looked at the gun and said, "Based on initial observations, it has, and just recently."

David said, "Now, Captain Dexter, if my hunch is correct, and I do believe it is, what does this mean?"

The Captain thought for a long moment. Then his face brightened as the police Captain came to one conclusion, "The woman grazed one of her assailants. And that would mean there's a bullet with blood on it. And where's there's blood, there's DNA!"

David said, "And where there's DNA, we have the potential to identify our perp."

The Captain said, "All right you guys cover this place up and down, we need to find that bullet. We find it we have the potential to crack this case wide open!"

The CSI people redoubled their efforts. Meanwhile the Captain said to the CSI person, "Get this weapon to the lab and tell our boys there to check this and see if Carla Banks had a permit to use this thing."

The man nodded and put the gun in a bag before hustling off. Captain Dexter looked at David and said, "I'm impressed, Mr. Cardigan, you've really got an understanding of police procedure and some good crime solving instincts."

David said, "And, on that note, let's take our leave so the CSI people can do their job."

A few hours later David and officer Conrad pulled into the visitor parking lot of the Glass Diamonds Luxury Apartment Suites. It was single-handedly one of the most high-end apartment complexes in Las Vegas. It had a wide variety of clientele. But right now there was one person that David and William Conrad were interested in. After parking the two got out and headed upstairs to the lobby. The place was typically filled with slot machines. It had a floor that looked like it was made of the finest polished marble, the décor was meant to impress the upper echelon of fiscal bracket people. David and William walked up to a desk in the lobby. The elderly man who was wearing a bow tie and business attire looked up and asked, "Is there something I can help you with, gentleman?"

William Conrad flashed his badge, "I'm officer William Conrad Las Vegas police. This is David Cardigan, he's assisting me in an investigation. We're here because we'd like to speak with one of your tenants. She's not in trouble or anything, we just want to talk."

The man asked, "And that would be?"

David explained, "Her name is, Cammie Brown."

The man said, "You're here to see Cammie, she's on the 49th floor Apartment 49-D. I'll let her know you're coming."

David nodded and said, "Thank you."

The two headed for the elevator. No sooner were they in the elevator than the thing zipped up. William whistled and said, "Look at this place. Man, if I had pay that was in triple digits what I wouldn't give to live in a place like this."

David grimaced and said as he shook his head, "Meh, too gaudy and ritzy for my tastes."

William snorted and said, "Come on, David, you can't tell me you wouldn't love to live in a place like this."

David said, "Actually I would mind. Ritzy, snooty places like this bring back memories and all of them bad."

"What kind of bad memories?" The Las Vegas cop asked curiously. David said, "Let's just say my biological father, Senator Michael Cardigan and I _**don't**_ get along."

David didn't have the heart to talk about his secret dream yet involving a certain place on the Cardigan family estate he wanted. At that moment the elevator reached the 49th floor. A bell rang as the door opened. David and William stepped out. It didn't take them long to find the luxury apartment in question. David knocked on the door. William called, "Cammie Brown, this is the Las Vegas police we need to talk to you immediately."

There was no answer at first. David closed his eyes and used a quick burst of magic. The thoughts he sensed were fear, surprise, and suspicion. David said, "She's in there."

"How can you tell?" William asked.

"Call it a feeling." David responded. David then turned to the door and said, "Ma'am I know you're in there. Officer Conrad here is not vice squad. I need to talk to you about Carla "Tammy" Banks."

"Open the door, real slow!" The trembling voice said before the locks were undone. David and the police men entered…only to have a pistol aimed at them. "That's far enough!" she said when they entered the room. Then she looked at David and said, "You don't look like anyone from vice squad or the police I know.'

David said, "I'm not, but I am working with them. My name is David Cardigan, I'm a duelist, writer, and detective."

The woman who had curly hair that flowed down her shoulders and part of her back was dressed in a pink button-up long shirt, jeans, and shoes. The pretty looking black woman was also holding a large pistol in her hands. And while she was scared David got the distinct impression this was a woman who knew how to use a firearm to protect herself. Her face furrowed in thought. Then her eyes widened, "David Cardigan, the duelist from Oregon? What are you doing working with the police?"

David said, "Ma'am, it's my sad duty to inform you that Carla Banks was murdered last night."

David watched as Cammie's face paled. The gun dropped out of her hands. The woman fell to her knees as she began to tremble. "Oh god, no, _**NO**_!" she cried before she burst into tears.

David felt the visceral surge of emotion. He looked at William and nodded. They walked over to the high-class call girl and picked her up. They helped her over to a sofa. After giving the young woman a chance to calm down David began his inquiry gently. "I'm sorry about this ma'am. And from your reaction it's safe to say that Carla and you were more than just acquaintances?"

She nodded. "We were…we were lovers…she was my soulmate." Cammie explained.

"Please ma'am tell us everything you know about her." William asked gently.

"We…first met when we came here to Vegas. Carla was running away from a family involved with a whacko cult. Me, I was running away from my old neighborhood in south Detroit." She covered her face as she let out a sob before she looked up and continued. "Before you start judging me understand this. While I make it no secret I've had sex with both men and women I find myself more attracted to women. Unfortunately in my old neighborhood homophobia and bigotry run pretty deep in the community. When I first told my family about what I was my parents, my brothers, and my own sister rejected me. So taking what money and clothing I could I fled the neighborhood. The cult that Carla escaped from also had homophobic beliefs. She never told her family. Instead she fled. From the moment we first arrived we bonded. We tried our luck at being everything but finally chose to give pleasure to high-class individuals. Knowing that even among the rich there are creeps we got these guns to protect ourselves. I make it no secret what I am, and while it isn't the most legal or moral profession in the world, I won't squeal on any of my clients and I have no regrets about what I've done! As for Carla and I we were close friends but after one night at a local bar, that's when things got serious between us."

David asked gently, "So you two have uh…"

Cammie nodded, "Yeah, we slept together. Do you know what it's like to be intimate with someone who knows everything about you, and won't judge you?"

David nodded and answered "I do." And mentally added to himself, _more than you know_.

Cammie explained, "Carla was always afraid that our line of work would be the death of one of us sooner or later. Since we were what you'd call freelance operators, that is no pimps or anything like that. Everything we made, we kept for ourselves. But Carla and I had been talking about maybe getting out of the business going somewhere such as say, San Francisco and starting over. Tell me, how did she die?"

David explained, "Officer Conrad and I found her beaten to death. But she didn't go down without a fight. We got information about you from Vice squad, we're hoping you might be able to shed some light on her death."

William explained, "We were wondering if she'd recently been seeing some people who might have begun to creep her out or creep you out?"

Cammie thought for a long moment. "As I said I don't give out the names of clients. However there were three people who had been watching us make our rounds for a few days. I couldn't put my finger on it but something about them freaked me out. They were watching us almost as if they were sizing us up for something. And when Carla and I tried to approach they always took off. If you want me to describe them, I will, but I want something in return. I want vice squad to back off and I want immunity."

William Conrad said, "I'll have to talk to my superiors about this first, but I'm certain something can be arranged."

David sighed, as much as he hated the very concept of prostitution sometimes things had to be done. And while they made him wince they were necessary in the pursuit of proper justice. David thought to himself, _I sure hope I'm doing the right thing_.

_**Yech, the things one has to do in pursuit of justice. It looks as though Mr. Bishop has been less than honest with David about what's been going on. In fact based on the recent murders it's starting to look as though the real monster isn't Sasha after all. This is turning into one ugly case for David. What else is in store for the duelist/detective? You'll just have to wait and see. Come back next time for part 3 of 'A bite out of Vegas'. Until next time, read and review, and have a nice day. **_


	41. A bite out of Vegas part 3

_** Hail and well met Yu-Gi-Oh fans. The Rainwalker here, and it's time for part 3 of "A bite out of Vegas'. When we last left the story, David had discovered that Sasha Morovich, the female vampire, was in fact an agent of the legendary Van Helsing society. David also discovered that that the man who asked him to confront Sasha, Vincent Bishop, may in fact be responsible for the string of murders around Las Vegas. With the help of Raul Montenegro, the head of the Las Vegas chapter of the Van Helsing society, David has enlisted the help of police officer William Conrad and Captain Charlie Dexter. After investigating another murder David met a young lady named Cammie Brown, who is a high-priced call girl. Agreeing to a deal that would get vice squad off her back David has now enlisted an unusual ally in his new mission to find and stop Vincent Bishop. What else will happen to David? You want answers? I've got them. Come on along as 'A bite out of Vegas' part 3 starts now.**_

_** Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a bit but will put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all original characters belong to me.**_

At a busy as always central police precinct in downtown Las Vegas, Cammie sat with a police sketcher describing the men she'd seen. Captain Dexter glared at David and said grouchily, "I really hope you know what you're doing, Cardigan."

David explained, "I believe I do, Captain, Miss Brown and Miss Banks were intimately close. So I strongly suspect Miss Brown will want to see justice done."

"I just wish it didn't have to come to this. Conrad and I aren't fans of call girls." Dexter groaned.

David explained, "I understand the feeling, Captain, I find high-priced prostitution to be vulgar and degrading to women myself. But, as my experiences back in Portland have taught me, sometimes you have to choose which is the greater evil to be stopped."

Dexter raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you got a better understanding of us cops than I thought." He said.

William asked, "So what next, Mr. Cardigan?"

David explained, "Well first of all, there's a good possibility that our perps may find out Miss Brown spilled to us. And if they do, will more than likely go after her. Which means she'll need some police protection."

Dexter said, "I'll arrange it."

David nodded and said, "Next thing I have to do is get back to the Luxor. I have a match tomorrow which I have to prepare for. I am still a duelist. But first, I'd like to see who Miss Brown comes up with."

When the pictures were done. David's face went deathly pale. Captain Dexter noticed, "What is it, David?'

The detective/duelist said, "The worst news yet. I'm afraid I know who the man in the center picture is. His name is Vincent Bishop."

Now it was the Captain who paled. "Did you say…Vincent Bishop?"

David nodded. "Yeah, he wanted me to find a young lady named Sasha Morovich. I thought he just wanted to talk to her. Turned up he actually wanted to kill her."

Captain Dexter winced and said, "Not surprising considering his nature."

David looked at the Captain in the Las Vegas police as his face furrowed. "Yes?" he asked.

Dexter explained, "Vincent Bishop is someone who the states of Nevada, Colorado, and West Virginia have been after for some time. He's a notorious serial killer wanted for the murders of a number of innocent people. He's delusional. He claims he's involved in some kind of war against magic and the monsters of the world. But with all the innocent people he's killed it's clear enough who the monster is."

" 'Those who fight the monsters should see that they do not become one. For when you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes into you.' Frederich Nietzsche," David stated.

Captain Dexter looked quizzically at David. "What's that mean?"

David said, "I suspect he may have been a good soldier in a cause once, but somewhere along the way he lost sight of what was important and became the monster he is now."

Dexter grunted and nodded. "I get it, I was in the military so I understand how that can happen to good people. If Bishop is out there we have to catch that psycho before he hurts anyone else."

David nodded. "Agreed, but we'll have to approach this carefully, if Bishop finds out we're on to him he and his associates may skip town."

David's mind raced as he began to formulate a plan. "I still have a few things to consider for now. And we'll have to find a way to get a DNA sample to prove Bishop was the one behind recent events."

Dexter said, "I can call up the Boulder police and the West Virginia state police and see if they can find some DNA samples."

David said, "If it can be done by the book than that'll be all the better."

Dexter sighed in relief. "Glad to see you're willing to do this the right way Mr. Cardigan. I prefer by the book myself."

Officer Conrad said, "I'll drive you back to your hotel, Mr. Cardigan."

It didn't take long for everything to be set up. It was then that a man with curly, but well trimmed hair walked in dressed in a business suit that spoke to David of only one thing, lawyer. The man cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me, sir, but I was told that I could find Miss Cammie Brown here?"

Officer Conrad rolled his eyes, "Oh boy."

Captain Dexter looked at the man and asked, "Who wants to know?"

The man who was two sizes shorter than David showed his business card. "Lance Ferdinand, Attorney-at-law. I'm here to carry out the last wishes of Miss Carla Banks, I must speak with Miss Cammie Brown."

David looked at Dexter who nodded, "You can, but only with a police presence."

"Understood, but before that I would speak with Mr. David Cardigan, here, privately."

David looked openly surprised. "Me, okay."

A few minutes later the two found a private area behind the police station. David said, "Now, Mr. Ferdinand, what's this about, and no funny stuff!"

The man said, "I can assure you, Mr. Cardigan, or should I say, Chancellor Rahim, there'll be no funny stuff. We of the Van Helsing society are all business."

This took David by surprise. "The Van Helsing society, again?"

He nodded. "When Raul sent word to all agents of what had happened to Carla we were devastated. You see, Carla was actually an informant for us."

"So, she was aware of the supernatural?" David asked.

He nodded. "As well as being a client she was also a good friend. We never slept together. I'm a professional above all else. I know she was a call girl who professionally slept with men and women, but also knew she romantically veered towards women. And besides that I have a wife who I'm perfectly happy with, but I'm digressing. Carla knew about the supernatural because the cult her parents were involved in…was a Cthulu cult."

David winced having dealt with the interdimensional demon and his followers. "Ooh, I see, ouch!" he said in sympathy.

He nodded. "Indeed, The society first became aware of her after her escape. We've been following her since. It might seem rather cruel that we didn't help her out but, she was always very staunch in her independence. She never wanted a helping hand from anyone and besides that the society has rules that we can't directly interfere in people's lives unless absolutely necessary."

David shook his head sadly. "Sometimes there's a point where wanting to be independent can get a person killed, I know that rule all too well. But what has any of this to do with me?"

"The reason I asked to speak to you alone Mr. Cardigan, is because Carla was killed for a reason, we believe her death may have had to do with information she had been planning to give us. Information regarding a plot involving you, Sasha, the Luxor hotel, and the society itself."

David's face paled. "The Luxor, hey that's where the tournament is taking place!"

The man nodded, "Yes, Mr. Cardigan, and a well-placed explosive could cause a lot of damage, especially if it were placed by individuals who know how to kill."

David sighed and said, "Oh boy, I should've known my penchant for attracting trouble would lead me into another messy situation. But I can't just leave the tournament. Besides I have to protect Sasha and her fiancée. And then there's the matter of Cammie Brown. And _**when**_ Bishop finds out what happened with Cammie, in my opinion there's no if, he'll go after her. We need to get Cammie out of town or at least get her on track to getting out of here."

The lawyer/Van Helsing member said, "I believe I can provide assistance there. Carla wanted me as her attorney for a reason. You see…" David watched Lance swallow a lump in his throat. Obviously the man was grieving from the loss of a dear friend. "Carla had been making careful plans that she had meant to surprise Cammie with. She's made some very profitable investments, and she's bought a nice row house in a reputable Lesbian/Gay community in San Francisco. She had been planning to ask Cammie to cone with her so they could move into it as a committed couple."

David was openly surprised, "She was planning to get out of the life of a call girl!" David surmised.

"The whole reason she became a high-priced woman of ill-repute was for survival purposes, although at times even she admitted she hated the life and wanted something better. And when she met Cammie she was really making an effort to get them out of that life. This is where I need your help, Mr. Cardigan, to honor Carla's last wishes, will you help me get Cammie Brown out of the life of high society prostitution?"

David smiled and said, "I can, and I'll do it without a moment's hesitation."

The man nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Cardigan. You're as good a man as Raul said you were."

David nodded and the two men turned to head back into the station and to a meeting with Cammie Brown. _If I can get at least Cammie Brown out of the life, then my conscience can rest easier_.

David got out of the police car and headed into the hotel feeling much better about himself. It was true Vice squad couldn't do its job, but if one call girl could be saved from the life then that would make Vice squad's job a little easier. And in the city of sin that wasn't an easy task. David checked his watch, it was around noon. Then he felt his stomach growl. "I'd better get something to eat before my stomach has a conniption fit."

As David walked into the hotel he noted the flood of people going to and from the various gambling areas and the talking among the guests. As David turned to walk down one hallway, a couple of voices caught his attention. "You know what needs to be done, brother?" A male voice asked.

"I understand and, God willing, I'll do what I can. But I want assurance that I won't be named as a suspect when you make your move tomorrow." A slightly higher pitched male voice whispered.

"Oh, be rest assured, brother, you won't, thanks to your cooperation you shall remain anonymous in this matter. What does matter is our brothers and sisters in the Champions of Morality have access to where they're hosting that abominable Duel Monsters tournament."

David winced and thought, _Oh no, not C.O.M. again! I thought after 9/11 they'd take to hiding. But it appears they're still up to their old tricks_.

"Who's going to lead the anti-duel monsters protest?" The second voice asked.

"Our beloved and patriotic sister Connie Langstrom," the first voice stated.

David stifled a gasp as he, as casually as possible, took to leaning against a wall. In his mind he was reeling. Langstrom was the married name of a girl who David had considered his sister once, only to have her betray him for the religious right. Connie Barnsdale-Langstrom was married to an active member of C.O.M. David had seen her protesting outside a number of events including the Oregon state Duel monsters championship. And this was a woman who had once been able to banish even the most powerful of evil entities with her power, at least she had before her turn. That had always gotten under David's skin. He had never been able to find out just why Connie had turned on him and the other Freakahs or why her powers had just vanished. And Connie wasn't about to talk to David since the two of them weren't exactly on the friendliest of speaking terms now. The betrayal of Connie, he had never admitted, had hurt him deep down. The most aggravating thing was that Connie had once looked on such religious zealots as C.O.M. with nothing but disdain. _Why did you stab me in the back like that, Connie, do you have any idea how much you hurt me_? David thought not for the first time.

David with a sigh headed over to the catering station for the duelists. If C.O.M. was going to interfere in this tournament then David needed to be ready. The cooks were busy with the various duelists who were getting stuff to eat. David waved one of the cooks over to him. David asked, "Excuse me, but do any of the cooks or chefs here know how to make a lemon meringue pie?"

The cook's face brightened. "We have one of the very best bakers here at the Luxor, why sir?"

David explained, "Good…" he then whispered to the cook. "I need you to call him up along with the Luxor head of security. Let's just say tomorrow's tournament is going to have some unwelcome guests going by the name Champions of Morality. I need to talk to them about a little plan I have for dealing with the situation."

The man gasped, "The Champions of Morality, oh my I'd heard that they'd planned to show up but this…" the cook got a hold of himself. "I'll send for them right away."

The cook scampered off. David thought to himself hat if C.O.M. wanted a war they'd get it, just not quite in the way they'd hoped. Still he felt a little pang deep down that a friend who he'd once trusted to watch his back against the supernatural forces of evil was now an enemy.

The baker and the head of security hadn't taken long to come to David. When he'd revealed his plan they'd agreed to it seeing as how it didn't involve anything violent. The baker, on receiving payment from David, had happily proceeded to begin working on the lemon meringue pie in accordance with David's specifications. Now it was the day of C.O.M.'s scheduled appearance. David sat in the green room letting his mind wander. Today he had a match against another tough duelist who was a native of Nevada. The duelists in this neck of the woods were good, very good. David needed that since he was working to improve himself to the point where he could win the Intercontinental championship. Relaxing on one of the many couches he looked around the room. Many of the duelists were talking. Although David enjoyed the spirit of good sportsmanship among the duelists he was still on edge. He wondered when Connie and her C.O.M. associates would make their move. David stared at the white colored box which on top showed the Greek letter pi, an r and a 2 in exponential form next to the r. He had an increasingly sinking feeling he was going to have to use this trick. He still hated to do this but Connie and C.O.M. had to be taught a proper lesson in respect. When the security guard burst into the room David felt his heart sink as he suspected what that guard was here for. Sure enough, the guard approached David and asked, "Are you David Cardigan?"

David nodded and sighed sadly. "Let me guess, C.O.M.'s here, and they're being led by a chubby woman with short black hair, right?" David asked.

The man nodded. "When the chief saw what was going on he sent me to get you. I take it you and the chief were expecting this?"

David sighed and nodded as he got to his feet his secret weapon concealed and at the ready. "I didn't want to have to do this, but I have no choice now! It's time for Connie and C.O.M. to learn a lesson in respecting the choices and beliefs of other people."

The guard said, "If you'll follow me sir, I'll lead you to the floor."

David putting on his mask of easy-going, carefree giddiness quipped, "Lead the way."

The guard lead David down the hallway to the hotel room auditorium where the duel was taking place. As David got closer he heard the roaring wave of boos and jeers from the crowd. _These C.O.M. characters really need to get themselves a hobby_, David thought.

Security guards on seeing David and one of their fellows let them through. The crowd was not happy and the duelists who had been prepared to start their match were staring dumbfounded. A large group of people in street clothing wear t-shirts that said things such as '_**Renounce your sins or burn in hell'**_ and '_**Duel Monsters is the devil's game!**_' were marching around with similar signs making derogatory remarks about Seto Kaiba, Maxmillian Pegasus, and their companies. Connie Barnsdale-Langstrom, who was dressed in a shirt that had a picture of the American flag with a crucifix instead of stars in the blue field, called out with the cordless microphone she carried, "Excuse me, excuse me, EXCUSE ME!" To the crowd's annoyance. She continued still. "But we the Champions of Morality cannot in good conscience let this celebration of Satanic heathenism continue! This P.D.L. tournament by order of our Lord, Jesus Christ, is hereby canceled! All duelists will turn over their decks and all duel disks will be destroyed. And we will not leave until this is done in its entirety. Furthermore, all individuals here will submit to receiving our literature as part of the three stage plan for cleansing their souls of the Duel Monsters curse we…"

As the arrogant woman had been talking another security guard handed David a wireless microphone as he walked over to the arena area and stepped in. Connie's little rant got a rude interruption when David called in mock cheerfulness, "Hey, songbirds!"

Connie froze her face going deathly pale in astonishment. Then complete rage twisted her face into an ugly cacophony as she pointed an accusatory finger and David and called you, "_**YOU**_!"  
>David walked casually towards her. "Yes me," he said his easy going face dropping to show his true anger and hurt. "Ya' didn't expect to see me here, eh <em><strong>backstabber<strong>_?!"

Connie snapped, "I chose my path, Cardigan, I chose to cleanse my soul of the taint of heathen dogs such as you, Harogata, and the rest."

David snapped, "And in the process betrayed your friends for a bunch of power-hungry schmucks who hide behind religion!"

She spat out a laugh, "Please, you were never my friends, you never even treated me with the slightest bit of respect. But here among my brothers and sisters of C.O.M. I'm free of my past, and free to fulfill God's will!"

David was the one who laughed this time. "You have no idea just how much of an embarrassment you are to Yahweh. If you remember anything of the time you spent as a Freakah you know I have my sources."

She said, "Enough of this, I've forgotten my time with that abominable group for a reason. Now be gone unless you've come to be properly converted."

A man around Connie's age who was several sizes taller than her, had a broad body, and was wearing a plain blue shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes stepped up beside her. The sandy blonde-haired man adjusted his wire-rimmed glasses and flashed David and sneer as he said, "You keep away from my wife, you devil-worshipper!"

David raised an eyebrow. "Christopher Langstrom I presume?" He inquired.

The man said, "Yes I'm Chris Langstrom, and I won't let you turn my wife and the mother of my children back into a devil-worshipper!"

David walked towards them as he said, "Is that what she or your group's illustrious leader, Arnold Strauss told you? I'd say it was probably Strauss since none of you have any free will of your own, or brains for that matter!"

The Langstrom couple fumed. "_**HOW DARE YOU**_!" they shouted cohesively. Connie snapped, "I serve a higher power, and will not leave until this tournament is canceled and _**ALL**_ dueling is banned! God's will shall be done!" Connie declared with indignation.

David said, "_**Wrong**_, you're going to leave and not bother this tournament anymore! I actually asked security to hold back so I could have you read this message." David then showed the container and said, "Go on, read what it says."

Connie read it, "It says Pi r squared, what has that…?"

Before either of the Langstroms or their C.O.M. fellows knew what was about to happen David opened the box that held the Lemon meringue pie with the word _**WRONG**_ written in whipped cream on it. Without another word David deftly scooped the pie out and hit Connie in the face with it. David slid away and said, "Wrong, Connie, pie are round, cobbler squared!"

The audience laughed as David burst out laughing as he pointed mockingly at the C.O.M. members. Chris Langstrom fumed and snapped, "You'll pay for that you…"

Chris rushed at David but the Pacific Northwestern champion had expected such a move as he understood the true hypocritical nature of C.O.M.

"Olay," he declared as he deftly slid out of way. David then dropped to the ground, and caught the bigger man's legs with a leg sweep.

Chris Langstrom let out a yelp as he unceremoniously fell face first to the ground. David got to his feet as Connie was brushing the pie off her face. She trembled in rage as David stared at her smugly. Before she could do anything David said, "And with that done, _**SECURITY**_!"

Several burly looking guards came into the arena and took the protesting C.O.M. members off. David sighed and calmed his inner hurt and rage. _Why, Connie, why_? David thought as she and C.O.M. were led away.

David turned and left. However no sooner had he left the auditorium then he spotted a fellow around his size with curly brown hair casually walking away from the auditorium. A little too casually. David felt the familiar cold surge up his spine. David followed the fellow from a distance. Finally the man turned a corner into a Men's restroom. David went in and saw the man go around a corner. David went into a stall right next to the corner and sat on the toilet as he listened to the conversation. "Yeah…" the man said. "It's me, yeah Vince everything went as planned."

Two things set off David's mental alarms. This was the voice of the same hotel staff member who had been talking to a member of C.O.M. yesterday, secondly Vince was usually short for Vincent, and that meant…Vincent Bishop!

"Those C.O.M. people were as gullible as you said they were. Security was working over them and it seems I got a surprise hand from David Cardigan. Idiot, he has no idea of what he's about to get!" The man said.

Mentally David thought angrily, _Why you little prick I am sorely tempted to whoop your ass here and now_!  
>David however refrained deciding to continue to listen. "I know and those C.O.M. people actually <em><strong>think<strong>_ they're turning people against Duel Monsters with their self-righteous attempts to impose their will in the name of God. Those guys are as dumb if not dumber than those Westboro morons! By the way, I e-mailed you a precise map of the Luxor. It'll show you all the places where bombs could be set and the security teams won't look." The man paused. "Yeah, I know a lot of innocent people will get hurt when the bombs go off, but it's a small price to pay for beginning the war against the unnatural."

David felt his blood run cold. They were talking about the mass murder of people in this hotel. David felt his stomach churn in disgust. "Oh yes, the invitations have been sent out. Sasha Morovich, her thrall, Raul Montenegro, and the other members of the Van Helsing society will be at the final round of the tournament. And with the way he's been progressing I imagine Cardigan will be a competitor in said match. When we're done, Mr. Bishop, the Van Helsing society, Morovich, and Cardigan will all be dead, there'll be no escape!"

David had to keep himself from trembling in fear. This was Bishop's plan and if it hadn't been for David's power and his detective skills he would've never stumbled on to this. But that didn't mean he didn't feel any less vulnerable. David listened as the voice discussed with Bishop their plan a little while longer then hung up the phone. David activated a spell to make people think he was someone else. It was a little misdirection spell that came in handy for situations like this. David got up from the toilet and exited the stall just as David heard the pair of footsteps come around the corner. David conveniently crashed into the man. As he stumbled away, in his best British accent, he said, "Oh my, I'm so terribly sorry."

The man glared at David, and the supernatural detective/wizard got a good look at the man's I.D. tag. In big bold letters the name Kennedy was carved into the badge. He snapped, "Watch where you're going!"

David smiled sheepishly and continued his ruse of being British by saying, "Sorry, didn't see you rounding that corner."

The man sighed in disgust and walked off as he snapped, "Ugh, idiot."

David turned away as he thought to himself, _Go ahead and throw your insults you puke. I'm on to yours and Mr. Bishop's little game._

As the man left David knew the first thing he had to do was make a phone call. Dialing up a number he said, "I'd like to speak with Captain Charlie Dexter please."

After several moments a voice on the line said, "Dexter here, who's this?"

"Captain Dexter, it's David, I think you and officer Conrad should come over to the Luxor immediately, we've a potentially bad situation I need to talk with you about."

"How bad are we talking David?" the Captain asked in mild consternation.

David explained, "Um, how about thousands of people dead and Las Vegas short one Luxor hotel bad." He said politely.

The was a momentary pause followed by Dexter saying, "We'll be right there!"

_**Uh-oh there's trouble coming. Vincent Bishop has been revealed to be a serial killer with a serious grudge against the supernatural. And it looks as though he's got some really nasty plans for the Luxor. David and his allies in the Las Vegas police department are going to have to really put on their thinking caps to discover what the plan is, and how to stop it. The race is on as David's adventure in the city of sin continues next time with part 4 of 'A bite out of Vegas'. Until next time read and review.**_


	42. A bite out of Vegas part 4

_** Welcome everyone to part 4 of 'A bite out of Vegas'. In the last chapter David discovered the horrible truth that Vincent Bishop is in fact a serial killer with a massive hatred of all things supernatural. David also confronted former Freakah member, Connie Barnsdale-Langstrom, who is now a member of C.O.M. and tried to bring the Duel Monsters tournament to a halt. After humiliating her and C.O.M. David discovered that the person who allowed C.O.M. in is a double-agent working for Vincent bishop. And it would a appear bishop has some deadly plans for David and the Luxor. Will David and his new allies in the Las Vegas police department be able to stop Vincent's plans and protect Sascha and everyone else in the Luxor, find out as 'A bite out of Vegas' continues.**_

_** Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for this saga but will put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this saga are strictly my property.  
><strong>_

_** Author's note: I'm trying new approach for separating the various scenes with the various charcters. I noticed the stars I had before weren't appearing in the story when I put it on Fanfiction. So I'm trying a new approach to show scene changes, I hope it works and I hope you appreciate the change folks.**_

In the office of the front end manager David, Captain Phineas Dexter, and officer William Conrad gathered. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Dexter yelped in stunned horror.

David nodded, "Believe me Captain, I wish I was wrong on this but I'm not."

Conrad said, "Dear God, I knew Bishop was a sicko, but I never thought he'd go as far as an act of terrorism, especially in the post 9/11 era."

Captain Dexter commented, "Where Bishop is concerned, anything's possible. So, David, you mean to tell me that someone at this hotel actually used a computer to send schematics of it to Bishop?"

The owner of the hotel, a man with white hair, a graying mustache, dressed in typical executive attire, stood up looking positively horrified. "Oh my God," Wilson Burkowski yelped. "This is terrible, one of my employees working with a known serial killer. This is terrible it'll be a PR nightmare for my hotel if it gets out. Add to that the guests here are in danger and this is inexcusable!"

David said, "Mr. Burkowski, I know this is hard for you. But, if you're willing to work with us, we can see to it this hotel is the place where Bishop is captured and we can see that his mole is quietly taken out."

The chubby manager of the hotel sighed in open relief. "You and the police can do that, Mr. Cardigan?'

David said, "We can." Captain Dexter said, "I can also guarantee it, Mr. Burkowski!"

The man sighed and said, "That's good to hear. This hotel gets a lot of guests here. And just one bad bit of PR can equal a catastrophic drop in the number of people who come here! As it stands we've got several events including an anime convention coming up here and I don't want any bad PR getting out."

David nodded and said, "I can understand you wanting this hotel to be at its best. The hotel game in Vegas is a real cutthroat business." The group then huddled together. "Now, here's what we're going to do."

David sighed as he sat in the hotel lobby as day was turning into night. On the one hand he was tired, on the other hand he was a nervous wreck. Tomorrow night live in front of a worldwide T.V. audience David would have his final duel of this tournament. This was another step on his road to the intercontinental championship. The requirements stated that a duelist had to win at least three duels in each of the regions and 1 international tournament. Currently David was participating in the Pacific Southwestern region which included California, Nevada and New Mexico. David had to admit he had done more traveling since he'd become a duelist than he'd ever done in all his time as a writer. _I really miss my apartment, and talking to my parents_, the writer/detective thought as he sat back in his chair. David looked towards the doorway to the hotel. And that's when he spotted Sasha and Alex Bronson walk in. David walked over to the two. Alex nodded and said, "Mr. Cardigan." A little coldly.

Sasha elbowed him, "Alex, remember." He sighed and said, "Yes dear."  
>David said, "Okay, let's go someplace quiet where we can talk."<p>

It didn't take the three long to find a place far away from the public where they could talk openly. David said, "I know we've had our differences but I do genuinely want to help, especially in light of the fact that I've learned some rather disturbing truths about Vincent Bishop." David proceeded to relate what he had discovered. When he was done Sasha was holding back her anger with every ounce of will and Alex looked furious. "I knew Bishop was a bastard, but a serial killer? My God!" Alex said in stunned horror.

David said, "Look I gleaned some things from the roof of the Hard Rock hotel, but I want the whole story from you two. I want the truth that Bishop didn't tell me. I promise you anything you say to me will be kept in the strictest confidence. Please, I beg of you both, trust me."

Alex gazed at Sasha. She nodded her agreement. Alex turned and began. "All right, David, here's the truth. Sasha here doesn't own me. She never wanted to own me to begin with. She and I are genuinely in love. She's my fiancée. We're getting married in a couple months and we've had a lot of stress with the change in my job and getting ready for the wedding."

Sasha picked up. "Alex and I met when I was getting my master's degree in accounting. I'd wanted to keep a closer eye on my finances and see if I could invest some wealth in some hotels here in Vegas to make some extra money. I passed his course, but a year after I achieved my degree in 1995, that's when he admitted he was in love with me. At first I admit I was frightened. Being that I am nosferatu, and had a reputation from my bad old days I was certain I would never find anyone." She took Alex's hands and gently squeezed them. "But Alex here was an open-minded kind of man, and he'd also done work with the Van Helsing society and Raul in the past so he knew about the supernatural."

David noted Alex was starting to tremble. "Sasha is eventually going to turn me into a vampire."

That revelation nearly floored David. "Wha-what!?" David gaped.

He nodded. "Shortly after we got engaged a year ago, I learned from some of my physicians that I have MS."

David's face paled in astonishment. "MS, as in Multiple Sclerosis?" he said in a choked whisper.

He nodded. Sasha continued, "I was horrified at first, David. Alex and I we've become very close…" she blushed as she continued. "And yes…we have been intimate. I broke down in my home when I learned of Alex's terminal condition. That is until I realized there was a way he could escape it. Human diseases have no effect on my kind. And so I asked him if he would be willing to become a nosferatu."

Alex continued, "I know what the consequences of becoming a vampire are. I admit the dietary change will be a little bizarre but if I can escape this damn disease and be with my Sasha, then it's a price I'm willing to pay. And I've already made it clear that when I turn I'm joining the co-existence movement."

David sighed in relief. David sensed there was no duplicity among these two only a powerful bond of romantic love between these two. Almost as if they were meant for one another. David nodded and said, "I understand now, and I believe both of you. I promise you your wedding will take place. Listen to me carefully, I'm going to need yours and Raul's help. I've already talked with the police and the managerial staff of this hotel. We're going to trap a serial killer."

Alex nodded, "If it's a chance to take that bastard Bishop down, I'm in!"

Sasha said, "Likewise I would prefer my secret be kept hidden from the world."

David said, "Excellent, I was hoping you two would agree, all right let me explain what I have in mind…"

X X X

David approached the gigantic panel room. He was holding the steel briefcase that contained his duel disk and deck with more strength than usual. It wasn't his deck and disk he was worried about. And the strong police presence would keep C.O.M. from trying anything. David was more concerned about whether his trap would work. For all his understanding of human nature there was still a certain measure of unpredictability involved here. Bishop and his men were clever ones. He only hooped that everything was in place. As good a man as Charlie Dexter was David hadn't worked with him the way he had the Seattle and the Portland police force so he couldn't be sure whether Dexter would do things as David suggested or if he'd decide to try things his way. David took a breath to calm himself. One thing was a certainty, Vincent Bishop was indeed responsible for the string of murders including that of Miss Banks. Dexter had phoned him this morning to tell him they'd gotten a sample of Bishop's DNA and tested it against some of the blood spatter at some of the scenes. Sure enough the blood and skin had come back positive as Bishop's. And the bullets found in the wall of Miss Banks' apartment had held some of the man's blood on it. _There are times where living in this new age of information is a wonder_, David thought. They had the evidence against Bishop and his men, now there was just the matter of trapping him. That was always the tricky part, as well as making sure Bishop didn't see what was happening until it was all over.

Then David heard a familiar Alan Parson's project song start playing as the lights went out. As the announcer for the tournament called out David's name he stepped out on the stage the old butterflies racing to his stomach. David took long, slow deep breaths. Not only did he have to worry about trapping a homicidal maniac but he also had a duel to worry about. David took off his cowboy hat and waved at the crowd. David then headed into the large area that had been cleared for the duelists. Unlike the hotels back in Portland, the Luxor had the facilities to see that the Duel Monsters in this tournament could do their thing and not damage any of the decorations. David headed out on to the field and then saw his opponent come out. "And ladies and gentleman…" the announcer said. "Introducing from parts unknown, the mysterious masked Duelist of dooooooom!"

David felt his spirit sink. "Aw hell!" He murmured to himself. He knew this duelist. Throughout the course of the tournament this particular man beneath a mask had given other duelists fits. That was because he carried a gamble deck. And David had found compensating for the unpredictability of a gamble deck was really a herculean task. Add to that the guy was wearing generic slacks, shoes, and a white button-up shirt beneath his white leather jacket, add the black ski mask and David had absolutely no idea who this guy was and how to make a plan of action against him. _Oh yeah, I'm in trouble_. David thought with grim certainty.

The massive crowd that had gathered cheered wildly as David and the masked man approached. Looking around David spotted Sasha, Alex, and Raul sitting up front. _Well at least that part of the plan has gone accordingly_, David thought.

The P.D.L. referee said, "All right gentleman, shake hands and let's have a clean match."

David extended his hand, and got the shock of his life with the man actually slapped it away. The crowd let out a gasp of shock and disapproval. The referee snapped, "Sir that wasn't…"

"_**SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH**_!" the man snarled.

David's face tensed in anger. "Vincent Bishop!" He snapped pointing his free hand in an accusatory fashion at the masked man.

The man began to laugh in a psychotic fashion as he pulled off his mask and put on his glasses. The crowd let out screams of surprise and open fear. Bishop looked at David and said with a smile, "That's right you unnatural monster! Vincent Bishop defender of the natural world! And I've lured you, Miss Morovich, her thrall, that traitor Raul and his friends right into my trap." He looked around and yelled, "NOW!"

The power shut off for a moment and then came back on. Bishop chuckled deviously and said, "My associates are now in control of the electronic systems of this hotel. And here on national T.V. the world shall watch as I defeat you David Cardigan and send you and your unnatural friends off to hell and begin the war against all things supernatural."

The two men David had met at that strip bar walked in with a large steel box containing timer. Bishop smirked and said, "But seeing as how I'm the sporting type who likes to play with my prey, I'll give you a fighting chance, Cardigan." He said in mock pleasantness.

"Gee, I'd be flattered if I weren't so ticked off at you for trying to kill me!" David retorted crossly.

Bishop waved it off as his men turned on the counter. The digital numbers on the counter went up to 30 minutes. Bishop looked at David and said, "Now David Cardigan you face the greatest challenge of your life! Not only must you defeat my ingenious gamble deck but you have 30 minutes in which to do so. And I'm feeling extremely lucky, Vegas-lucky!"

David sighed and said, "So I have to beat you and your gamble deck in 30 minutes huh?"

Bishop said, "That's right, and you'd better hurry up because if you don't win you'll never find all the bombs I've set in this hotel."

David felt his heart sink more, he was trapped like a rat. And only Captain Dexter could help now. And David hadn't heard from him for a long time. So that lead David to the conclusion that something was wrong. So there was only one choice. David readied his duel disk and said casually, "Oh good, I thought I was going to be under pressure."

Bishop readied his deck and snapped, "Okay ref flip that holographic coin!"

David looked at the referee and said, "Do as he says."

The referee sighed and said, "Commence coin flip, passcode 84421 dash 346."

David and Bishop watched the coin appear and flip into the air. To David the coin seemed to move at a snails' pace and it ascended into the air and slowly began to drop. The coin fell towards the grounds and David called, "Heads!"

The coin landed and the referee said, "Heads it is, so what will you do Mr. Cardigan?"

Bishop smiled wickedly and said, "Remember, 30 minutes." David said, "Fine I'll go first."

The men drew their first five cards. David looked over his hand. He had Saber Hole, Mirror Force, Gottoms Emergencey Call, Mystical Space Typhoon, and XX-Saber Faultroll, David drew his sixth card and said, "All right, for my first move, I'll play three cards face down and summon XX-Saber Fulhelmknight in attack mode!"

The blonde knight appeared on the field sword draw and ready for battle. Three holographic cards also appeared face down on the field. David said, "And that will be my turn."

Vincent smiled and said, "Are you ready to gamble with the lives of your monsters and all these people, Cardigan? Because you'll have to as I now place a monster face down and then set two cards face down before I end my turn."  
>The monster card and the two facedown cards appeared on the field. David thought to himself. <em>Careful, David, he's up to something already. The question is what<em>?

David drew his next card and thought, _Hmm, I see. Okay I'll give you a shot._

David then said, "I summon forth XX-Saber Garsem, in attack mode!"

A creature that looked like a cross of a goat, a dragon, and a humanoid appeared on the field with big horns on its head and dressed in armor, and wielding two strangely curved swords with nasty teeth-like blades on it. The stats of the creature read ATK 1400/DEF 400. David said, "And now some information for you, Bishop, this X-Saber monster has a couple of rather interesting effects. Since I have another X-Saber monster on the field it means he gains another 400 attack points taking him up to 1800 attack points."

The creature let out a bleat of triumph as it's attack points strengthened to 1800. "And now also because of his effect I can special summon XX-Saber Faultroll in attack mode!"

The machine-like warrior monster appeared on the field with all its 2400 ATK and 1800 DEF. David said, "Now, Mr. Bishop, it's time for you to feel the pain as I have my XX-Saber Faultroll attack your face down monster!"

Vincent Bishop said, "Sorry Cardigan, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to put a damper on your little plan as I flip summon my monster now causing it's effect to instantly activate! Oh true my monster is destroyed…but since it was in defense mode I take no life point damage!"

Bishop man pressed a button on his disk. The monster card XX-Saber faultroll slammed it's attack into the creature instantly destroying it. flipped up to reveal a floating pottery jar with bulbous eyes, one of which was half lidded, a long nose, and a mouth with large teeth and a tongue sticking out. The thing cackled wickedly. David gasped as he remembered the card. "Dice Jar!" he said in horror. Indeed that was what the monster was with its stats of 200 ATK/300 DEF. David atched as XX-Saber Faultroll struck the creature and turned into pixels.

Vincent said, "Now here's the way this monster's effect works. You and I will both roll a die and whoever has the highest roll wins and the loser gets a chunk of life points taken from them."

"Damn it!" David growled in frustration. A die on each side of the field appeared and rolled. David watched tensely Bishop however watched with a measure of calm certainty that David found odd. The dice rolled on the ground. Finally the two die halted their rolling as…David's landed on a 2, Bishop's a 3. "IT'S A THREE WHICH MEANS I WIN AND YOU TAKE A SERIOUS HIT Cardigan!"

David let out a yelp of pain as his life points dropped from 4000 to 2500. David somehow managed to remain on his feet. David thought to himself, _I can't attack with XX-Saber Garsem. No telling what kind of surprises his remaining face downs have._

David then growled, "I end my turn!"

Bishop said, "Good, but you're not any closer to beating me Cardigan! And now it's my turn and I draw!"

The duelist drew and smiled as he said, "And now it's time for me to start breaking you before I destroy you and all the supernatural lovers here! I play Twin-Barrel Dragon in attack mode!"

A silvery mechanical dragon with metallic blue armor appeared on the field. It's stats read 1700 ATK/200 DEF. Bishop and said, "And now it's time for the good luck to roll for me again. "You see Twin-Barrel Dragon has a special effect which makes so that I can toss a coin twice and if it ends with 2 heads it means the card that I target is destroyed! Now go my silvery coins and show the kind of luck I have."

David watched the coins flip into the air and then drop downward. The two holographic silver coins landed with a picture of Bishop's monster on the part facing upwards. Bishop said, "All right! It's heads which means that green thing is going bye-bye!"

David muttered a curse as his monster was blasted by electrical energy and exploded into pixels. _Getting lucky one time is one thing, but twice in a row, what the hell?_

David sighed and drew as he thought. _I can't and don't dare attack at the moment. I need to figure out what's going on. _

David said in resignation, "I set a card face down and end my turn."

"Aw what's the matter, Cardigan, no witty repartee? No scathing comeback freak of nature? I'm disappointed…" in said in mock sadness before he yelled, "_**NOT**_!"

Vincent then drew a card and smiled deviously as he said, "And now, David Cardigan, I activate the effect of one of my face down cards Dangerous Machine Type-6! Let my lucky streak continue!"

David winced in frustration. This was one of those continuous magic cards which was part of what made it such a pain in the butt. A strange almost medieval looking mechanical wheel of fortune with six circles of white around several rings of gold and blue at the center appeared on the field. The machines started to spin and after several moments it slowed to a stop. The number that appeared in the circle below the pointer at the top read 3. He smiled and said, "A 3 means I draw again." He did and said, "And my lucky streak continues still, David Cardigan."

David glared at him as he thought, _Lucky streak my foot there's something I'm missing here. The question is what_?

Bishop said, "I now summon forth, another Twin-barrel Dragon to the field in attack mode!"

Another dragon appeared on the field to join the other. Buishop said, "And now I activate it's effect to see if I can get rid of the leftmost face down card you have. Something about it just doesn't feel right. _No! He can't_! David thought.

The two coins flipped into the air. David's heart raced and cold sweat dripped from his brow as the coins flew upwards, slowed to a stop and then dropped to Earth. The coins eventually landed again on heads. Bishop laughed triumphantly and said, "And heads it is. Which means that card is a goner." Saber hole flipped upwards to reveal itself before it exploded into pixels. "Damn it," David growled starting to get irritated. How was this guy doing this?

Bishop smiled and said, "Face it, Cardigan, you and these people are finished! Once I defeat you I'll blow the Luxor sky high and the masses will unite in a war to destroy the supernatural and bring decent values to the world!"

David glared at the man unsure as to what to do.

X X X

What neither Bishop nor David saw was that standing at the very top of the arena stands were a familiar pair of Las Vegas policemen. William Conrad and Captain Charlie Dexter watched the match. Dexter said, "Conrad, have you heard anything from the bomb squad?"

The officer said, "I have, sir, they're making progress, and the map of all the potential bomb locations in the hotel has helped. But that's about all."

Dexter snapped, "Damn it, this isn't looking good. We've got about 15 minutes before the timer stops and Bishop sets off the bombs! And another thing, Conrad, have you noticed anything odd about this scene?"

The younger Vegas officer asked, "Besides the fact that Bishop's luck has been unusually good, no, sir."

Captain Dexter said, "That's part of it, Conrad. I don't pretend to completely understand this dueling stuff. But I've lived in Vegas long enough to know when someone's luck is _**this**_ good chances are that person is, proverbially speaking, playing with a set of loaded dice!"

That got Conrad's attention as he looked more closely at the scene in the arena and then noticed something. "Wait a minute…" the officer said. "Where's that second man who was with Vincent Bishop?"

Dexter said, "Now you're using your head, Mr. Where is that other goon of Bishop's?"

Conrad looked around the arena and then spotted something in the shadows at the other entryway. Conrad turned his binoculars to infrared…and that's when things fell into place. "Bingo!" He declared. "Over there, sir, in the entrance on the other side."

He pulled his binoculars away as Dexter pulled his away. "Come on, Conrad, we have a scam to stop!"

The two got up from their seats and discreetly exited the arena area.

X X X

David realizing he was in a bad spot drew his card which turned up to be Solemn Judgment. David knew he had more power than Bishop, but considering Bishop's uncanny streak of luck David decided he was going to have to do something uncharacteristic., "I place another card face down and end my turn."

Vincent smirked and said, "All right, and now it's time for my lucky streak to continue and dominate you, Cardigan!"

Bishop drew a card and said, "Now Dangerous Machine Type 6 let it roll!"

The wheel on the trap turned after what seemed an agonizing eternity the trap stopped as it landed on a number. Bishop said, "Oh my, a 4, maybe it's your lucky day…_**NOT**_!" the fanatic taunted.

David drew a card which turned up to be, My body as a shield. Bishop said, "Now I'll set a card down on the field face down."

Another face down card appeared on Bishop's side of the field. Bishop smiled and said, "And now it's time to summon a monster from my hand. I summon forth Gambler of Legend in attack mode!"

The monster looked like a blonde cowboy holding some coins. The stats for the creature read ATK 500/DEF 1400. David knew about this monster. "Aw hell!" He said.

The man smiled and said, "I'm feeling very lucky and my luck is telling me all your monsters are about to go bye-bye and you're about to be wide open for all my monsters to attack you and wipe you out before I destroy everyone in this place and start the war against the supernatural. Now go Gambler of Legend and throw those coins up!"

The humanoid monster tossed the coins into the air. As Bishop let out a fanatical laugh of triumph.

X X X

Conrad and Dexter tiptoed over to the other door that led to the arena. Dexter looked at Conrad and made a gesture indicating pulling he goon out the door quickly and quietly using the sleeper hold. Dexter counted down on the fingers as Conrad and he looked in the door and noted the goon was in the shadows of the entryway. So while David couldn't see him neither could Bishop. Using his right hand Conrad watched Dexter count doen 3…2…_**1**_. With only moments to spare they opened the door, grabbed the goon gagging him so he couldn't shout for help, and dragged him out into the hallway clsing the door quietly so that Bishop was none the wiser. Conrad and Dexter knocked the man to the ground. Conrad grabbed the computer while Dexter put his weight on the man as he cuffed him. "Not a yelp or a shout for help mister, understood?" Dexter said in an authoritative and dangerous tone.

The man nodded as Dexter finished cuffing the man.

Conrad typed on the keyboard controls then nodded. He said, "You were right, Captain, this clown has been using this laptop to hack into the P.D.L. system to rig Bishop's deck in his favor."

"Just like I told you, Conrad, loaded dice. Can you shut the program down?" the police captain asked.

Conrad answered "I think I can just give me a moment."

Dexter said, "Hurry man." Then fished out his radio. "Mason, it's Captain Dexter, what's the status on the bomb removal?"

The voice of Mason answered, "Mason here, captain! We're over halfway done with finding and getting the bombs into safety boxes. We've got three more!"

Dexter growled, "Hurry it up, damn it! David can't keep Bishop distracted forever!"

"We'll do our best, sir, Mason out!"

"Yes! I got it! The program is shut off!" Conrad cheered.

Dexter got a devious smile on his face and said to the goon, "Now let's see how well your boss can handle David Cardigan when he has to play by the rules!"

X X X

The coins dropped to the ground after they stopped spinning all could see what they got…and Bishop let out a yelp of surprise. David said, "Wha?" before he burst out laughing. "You got two tails which means you have to destroy one of your own face down cards!"

Vincent said slightly unsure of himself. "That's all right…I'll…I'll just destroy the middle one." Then his face paled as David realized the man had just made a critical mistake. "_**NO**_!" he yelled. David realized how true it was when the card showed it was Barrel behind the door. The trap card exploded into pixels. David howled with laughter again. "So much for your vaunted lucky streak, Bishop. It looks as though lady luck isn't with you anymore."

Bishop snapped, "Well…even though I end my turn it doesn't matter I'll still destroy you!"

David smirked and said, "I think not, as a matter of fact I think I'm about to find out the secret of your luck."

Bishop said, "Impossible, no one can!"

David made a buzzing noise and said, "Oh I can and I'll do so like this!"

David got into a horse-riding stance as he took several breaths then he called out, "Analyze…compartmentalize….visualize…synchronize!"

The call of the heart spell kicked into play. Soon David's deck showed him the strategy he used. But the spell went on to show him more. It showed David the truth of Vincent Bishop's luck. David's face furrowed in disgust. "Just as I thought. My thanks to you, heart of the cards, for revealing this truth!"

The world returned to normal before David as the spell ended. David said, "There is a solution!"

Bishop said, "Yeah right, just give up and accept your death. You can't defeat me!"

David snapped and said, "Oh but I can, and I will! And I now know the secret of your supposed luck…_**you cheat**_!"

"Wha-wha-whaaat!?' Bishop said his face paling in horror.

David smirked and said, "That's right you heard what I called you, a cheat! I mean really having one of your own people hack into the P.D.L. systems and rig it so that lucky deck of yours always comes out in your favor! Add to that all those innocent people you've murdered and you've proven to be as bad if not worse than Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett!"

Bishop suddenly looked like the proverbial deer caught in the headlights. David snapped, "All right you murderous swine it's time for me to dish out some payback on you for trying to cheat me and the P.D.L, I draw!"

David drew a card and smiled. David snapped, "Okay you dirty cheat it's time for me to throw a wrinkle into your plans to overwhelm me! I now play a card that's a…" he chuckled before he continued. "_**Cut**_ above the rest, I play the magic card Saber Slash! With this card I can destroy a number of monsters on your side of the field equal to the number of X-Saber monsters I have on this side of the field. And, since I have two X-Saber Monsters, one of your Twin-Barrel Dragons and your Gambler of Legend are about to say sayonara!"

Invisible blades slashed at Gambler of Legend and one of the Twin-Barrel dragons. The creatures let out screams of pain as the invisible blades struck home and then vanished. David got a predatory grin on his face and said, "Well, Mr. Vincent Bishop, it looks as though your luck has run out and on my next turn I'm going to teach you a lesson in respect!"

Bishop snapped, "We'll see, Cardigan!"

The murderer drew. He smirked and said, "Go Dangerous Machine Type-6!"

The machine rolled and eventually landed on a 4 again. David smiled and said, "Well, I guess I get to draw a card!"

Vincent then smirked and said, "Smile while you can, David Cardigan! I think it's time for _**me**_ to be teaching _**you**_ a lesson in respect!"

"What?" David yelped.

Bishop cackled and said, "That's right, and it all begins with the activation of one of my face down cards. Needle Ceiling! Admittedly it'll destroy my last Twin-Barrel Dragon but your X-Saber monsters will also be destroyed!"

A ceiling appeared over the monsters and dropped in them impaling them. The monsters screamed in agony before they pixilated. David said, "Well congratulations you got rid of my monsters and activated X-Saber Garsem's effect. This allows me to draw a card from my deck and add it to my hand."

David did so. The crazed psychopath said, "Oh, but I'm still not done. Now I activate my other face down Fire darts!"

A six sided die appeared on Bishop's side of the field as he said, "Now I'll roll this holographic die three times and the three times it rolls are the amount of life point damage you get hit for!'

The first die landed on "A 2!?" Vincent said incredulously. The second die was, "No, not a 2 again!" his yelped. The third die roll was, "Argh, a 1!"

David and smile as he said, "This is going to sting I admit but at least I'm still in this!"

Fiery darts fired at David. "Eep!' he said before he had to leap, bend, and twist at almost inhuman angles to dodge the darts. After the assault was done David danced around as he put the darts that had struck his feet while yelled, "Eee, ooh, ow, yipe! Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!"

David's life points dropped from 2500 to 2000. David said, "Phew, that was a little unpleasant, but now Mr. Bishop, it's my move!"

Bishop smirked and said, "Go ahead try and hurt me you pathetic fool!"

David smiled and said, "It's not a good idea to underestimate your opponent, Bishop."

David then drew and smiled. "All right, Vinnie-boy, and now it's time for you to take a trip to the David Cardigan house of pain! First I play X-Saber Pashuul in attack mode!"

The diminutive mechanical warrior with all its 100 ATK/0DEF appeared on the field. Bishop laughed derisively and snapped, "Is that your plan Cardigan. If so you'll be out of action shortly!"

David smiled and said, "Oh, but who says I'm done?"

"What?" Bishop yelped.

David said, "Yup, I'm nowhere near done. Now I play one of my face down cards Gottoms' Emergency call!"

"And that helps you how?" Bishop asked.

David smiled and said, "I see you're not exactly familiar with the deck Pegasus gave me. Well the short of it is, if I have an X-Saber monster on the field face up then I can summon 2 X-Saber monsters from my graveyard!"

Vincent Bishop's face paled in horror as he said, "No, that means…!"

David smiled deviously and said, "That's right baka! My XX-Saber Fulhelmknight and XX-Saber Garsem are back!"

The two monsters reappeared and glared angrily at Bishop. David smiled and said, "And from the looks on their faces I don't think they took too kindly to that Needle Ceiling you pulled earlier. Oh and one more thing, Bishop, since there's now three X-Saber monsters on the field, XX-Saber Garsem's attack goes up."

XX-Saber Garsem let out a bleat of triumph as new strength entered it. The attack of the monster rose from 1400 to 2000. David shouted, "All right XX-Saber Garsem, TAKE DOWN BISHOP'S MONSTER!"

Bishop cackled and said, "Idiot, you played right into my hands. I flip up my monster now! Kryuel!"

A strange misshapen faceless monster with a lower body that had tentacles and strange wing liked appendages on its back appeared on the field. Kryuel's stats read ATK 1000/DEF1 700."

David winced and said, "Ugh, another fiend monster, those things are ugly!"

Bishop said, "Ugly yes, but it's also good for destroying your monster with its ability. We flip a coin and if it lands on a side of my choosing your monster is destroyed. And I choose tails!"

XX-Saber Garsem, sliced and diced the monster with sadistic glee. A coin flipped into the air and after a small eternity it's journey upwards stopped and it began to drop earthward. Faster and faster the coin dropped until it landed on the ground. Bishop let out a whoop of triumph. "It's tails, which means your XX-Saber Garsem is destroyed!"

A fireball appeared and raced towards XX-Saber Garsem. David smirked and said, "I think not! I activate a quick-spell card in my hand, My body as a shield. For the cost of 1500 life points your monster's attack is nullified!"

David screamed in pain as the fireball struck him. His life points dropped down to 500. Bishop snapped, "How noble…and completely and utterly futile!"

David chuckled and said, "That's where you're wrong, baka yaro! My monsters and I share a special connection. We're warriors, and warriors look out for each other. And in case you didn't notice I still I have XX-Saber Fulhelmknight and X-Saber Pashuul on the field." David chuckled weakly and said, "Okay you two! It's clobberin' time! Attack Vincent Bishop directly!"

The two monsters leaped at the other duelist. Vincent Bishop let out a scream of pain as XX-Saber Fulhelmknight struck with a mighty sword slash. His life points dropped from 4000 down to 2600 and then X-Saber Pashuul punched Bishop staggering the man. His life points dropped from 2600 to 2500. Bishop snapped, "You…I'll break you, Cardigan! I'm ending this duel now with my last face down card, the Paths of Destiny!"

The last face down card flipped up to reveal a man armed with a sword at an intersection between two paths one that went into a dark forest another path that led into a forest of light. A coin appeared before each of the duelists' side of the field. Bishop said, "When the coins land whoever calls heads gets 2000 life points, tails and you get 2000 damage! And I'm feeling very lucky, Cardigan!"

David wined as he watched the cons flip into the air. After an agonizing eternity his heart beating in his ears, the coin dropped to the ground. David and Bishop saw the results. David whooped in joy. "_**YES**_! It's heads! That means I get 2000 life points added!"

David felt a surge of new energy as his life points went from 500 to 2500. David smiled and said, "Don't call it a comeback, cause I never left!"

Bishop's coin flipped into the air. The murdering ex-Van Helsing society member said, "We'll see how long that elation lasts when I get 2000 life points and erase the damage you did to me!"

Soon Bishop's coin landed and he let out a scream of horror while David bellowed in laughter. David said, "That's the problem with gamble decks, they're so unreliable!"

Bishop's coin flip of tails caused him to lose 2000 life points. This left the man with only 500. David smirked and said, "Okay, you monster, it's time for me to finish you off! And that starts now as I tune my X-Saber Pashuul with XX-Saber Garsem, in order to synchro summon Naturia Barkion in attack mode!"

The two monsters transformed into the number of stars each had. The stars twirled around each other in the fashion of DNA. And then there was a tremendous flash of white light. When all could see again before them stood the powerfully built tentacle dragon Naturia Barkion. The creature glared at Bishop and bellowed out a roar while it's stats showed. 2500 ATK/1800 DEF. David smiled and said, "Well, you cheater, it looks as though your comeuppance is at hand, next turn!"

Bishop snapped, "We'll see meanwhile I draw!" He drew a card and then said, "Dangerous machine Type 6. Go!"

The trap card activated. This time it landed on a 3. Bishop chuckled and said, "Ah-ha a 3! Which means I can draw another card." He drew and smirked then said, "And now I summon forth a beast warrior of my own! Abare Ushioni in attack mode!"

A red bull covered in strange patterns and wearing a crazed smile on its face appeared. The stats read ATK 1200/DEF 1200. Bishop said, "And now I activate it's affect. By flipping a coin if I call it you lose 2000 life points but if I lose I take 1000 life points of damage."

David smiled and said, "You really want to do that?"

Bishop nodded as his eyes bulged. A look of insane hatred in them. "Yes, yes, yes! Now you're in the same predicament as me as I call tails!"

David thought to himself as the coin flipped into the air, _it all comes down to this coin flip_. The coin soared skywards then started to drop earthwards as gravity recaptured it. Faster and faster the coin dropped until landed on the ground spun around a few times and landed…with heads facing upwards.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOO**_!" Vincent Bishop yelled. With the results being heads his life points dropped from 500 to 0.

David sweat dropped and said, "Well, that was anti-climatic!"

He sighed in relief as he shut off his duel disk. Bishop looked at David with bloody murder in his eyes. David looked at the counter and said, "All right, Bishop, I won this match, now shut off the bombs, and tell me where they are."

Bishop's face however took on a positively malicious look as he said getting to his feet. "Oh, Mr. Cardigan, about that…" And then in a flash of motion he pulled a remote control from his coat and raised it over his head as he shouted, "_**I LIIIIIIIIIIED**_!"

David's face turned deathly pale. He had no clue as to whether Dexter and his men had succeeded. "Don't do this, Bishop," David said, "Don't do this!"

Bishop however took on the look of the maniac he really was as he nodded his head vigorously and shouted, "Yes, yes, yes, DEATH TO THE SUPERNATURAAAAAAAL!"

David rushed at the madman as his thumb sought the button to activate the bombs.

_**Whew! What a way to end the chapter, with a cliffhanger. Will David get the remote control before Bishop sets off the bombs or will he and everyone in the Luxor be killed by the bombs Bishop has placed. You don't want to miss what's next folks. The final chapter of 'A bite out of Vegas' is next chapter. Until next time gentle readers, read and review, and have a nice day.**_


	43. A bite out of Vegas part 5

_** Welcome back, Yu-Gi-Oh fans, to Yu-Gi-Oh GM book 1: the Rise of El loco Desperado. In the last chapter of 'A bite out of Vegas', David laid some plans for a trap to catch Vincent Bishop and his men, then he confronted Sasha and Alex Bronson on the truth behind their relationship. And on the day of his duel for the tournament championship, David discovered that his masked opponent was none other than Vincent Bishop. Trapped in a duel where he had to defeat Bishop's fiendishly clever gamble deck in 30 minutes David rose to the occasion. But now Bishop has shown he has no intention of sparing anyone in the hotel. What's going to happen next? You'll just have to find out! Come on along, as the final chapter of 'A bite out of Vegas' starts now.**_

_** Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this saga are my property.**_

"YES, YES, YES DEATH TO ALL THE SUPERNATURALLLLLL!" Bishop screamed as his thumb moved towards the remote raised over his head. David raced for the man…and he suddenly realized he wasn't going to make it! Bishop laughed derisively as his thumb reached the button on the remote and pressed it as he closed his eyes. David closed his eyes and braced himself for the death he knew was coming. The minutes passed by slowly. David opened his eyes as he suddenly realized nothing was happening. Bishop noted this too and pressed the red button on the remote again. Nothing happened. Again and again Bishop pressed the button as he lowered the remote his face going from insane glee to open puzzlement. David's cell phone suddenly rang. He picked it up and got a large print text message. The message read:

'Sorry for the wait, the bombs have been found and defused.

-Dexter'

David looked up at Bishop his face going from fright to wily satisfaction. The writer/duelist chuckled in a mixture of cleverness and derision aimed squarely at Bishop. Bishop looked at David his face fumed, "_**YOU**_!" He snarled pointing at him with the remote. "You had something to do with this didn't you?"

David shrugged and said, "Truth told I can't take all the credit, Vinnie-boy. You see a few days ago Raul introduced me to a very capable couple of people by the names of Officer William Conrad and Captain Charles Dexter."

The man gaped in horror. David smiled and said, "Ah, I see you're familiar with them. Well yesterday, quite by accident, I found your little double-agent. He was good, but for someone who knows how to read body language, he was an open book. He was taken quietly into custody when he arrived for work this morning. Captain Dexter then had the bomb squad come in disguised as technicians for the hotel. With the information we discovered on Mr. Kennedy's computer we found all the potential locations for your bombs. The police just now sent me a nice large print text message letting me know all your bombs have been defused. You're good, Bishop, but I'm better!"

Bishop looked positively stunned. Then his face turned to unbridled rage. "No, no, no," he snarled before he lunged at David. The wily duelist/detective however deftly dodged the attack and slid behind Bishop to plant a push kick on his posterior sending the man rushing forward out of control. David did a two-step backwards. _As long as I have this cumbersome duel disk on my left arm I can't fight._ David thought in frustration.

Bishop managed to get his balance and turned around as he pulled a pronged knife-like instrument from his jacket. The crowd let out horrified gasps when they saw what the man was trying to do. "DIE, DIE, DIIIEEEEEE!" He screamed as he tried to rush David.

The door to the arena burst open and a figure called out, "GET DOWN, DAVID!"

The Pacific Northwestern champion dove to the ground just as gunfire lit up the room followed by a scream of pain and the sounds of an instrument falling to the floor. David looked up to see Bishop holding a grazed hand the instrument on the floor a large bullet dent in it. Several more officers then flew past David and tackled the psychopathic duelist/murderer. Bishop snarled and struggled as the cops cuffed him. "Keep a hold of that maniac!" Captain Dexter said coming up behind David.

The writer sighed in relief. "Good timing, Captain Dexter."

Dexter kept his pistol aimed at Bishop while they subdued him. He said, "I'm a cop, my mission is to protect and serve the public."

David got to his feet as he pointed to the instrument on the ground. "I believe CSI will find that instrument matches the puncture wounds in the necks of all the victims.

Dexter glared at Bishop and snapped, "You sick monster! You murdered all those innocent people all because of some imagined wrong against you?"

Bishop retorted, "You're an idiot! Cardigan is manipulating you, along with the Van Helsing society, and all the supernatural slave masters!"

Dexter rolled his eyes and clicked on the safety of his gun. He snapped, "Oh God not this whole massive supernatural conspiracy nonsense again. Get this clown outta' here!"

David said, "Wait one moment, Captain."

David walked up to Bishop and said, "Thanks to this piece of evidence along with the DNA you left at the various crime scenes, Mr. Bishop, there's more than enough evidence to convict you. And as I recall Nevada has the death penalty. Well, Mr. Bishop, enjoy your all expense paid trip to hell courtesy of the U.S. justice system."

David turned and walked away. Behind him he heard Bishop struggling. The police dragged him away as Bishop screamed, "No, no, _**NOOOOOO**_,_** NOOOOOOOOOOO**_!"

X X X

The next day at the airport Raul Montenegro and Alex were standing with David just outside the security checkpoint for the airport. Raul said to David, "I can't thank you enough for your help, David. Thanks to you Bishop and his men have been rounded up and won't harm anymore living souls. And the Van Helsing society can get back to doing its job."

Alex extended a hand and shook David's "I admit I was still skeptical of you after the incident at the Hard Rock but you've more than proven yourself taking down Bishop. If you ever need help here in Vegas Sasha and I will be happy to help."

David said, "When she awakens this evening give her my regards."

Alex nodded. Raul said, "This is the gate that will take you to your flight."

David heard then noticed a familiar curly, long haired, black woman wearing street clothing and pulling a rolling suitcase that showed she was traveling. David said, "Um, Raul, Alex will you excuse me a moment?"

David walked away and headed over to the woman. "Cammie Brown," he said with a wry smile. "What brings you to the airport today?"

The black woman turned with a start, and her eyes lit up with genuine happiness. "Mr. Cardigan, I was hoping to get the chance to thank you before you left."

David said, "I take it you heard about what happened?"

She nodded, "I must admit I was a little freaked at first but when my lawyer and Carla's revealed the truth about the Van Helsing society some things I'd always wondered about with my boo suddenly fell into place."

David asked, "So, what's with all this, are you going somewhere?"

She gave David a cheerful smile. "Yeah, it seems Carla was braver than I'd thought. She'd actually been planning to get us both out of the life and start over in San Francisco. The house there has been furnished, there's everything I'll ever need…" Her face darkened for a moment. "I only wish…"

David nodded and said sympathetically. "I understand. You wish she was here to see the fruits of her labors brought to conclusion." He put his hands on the arms of the former call girl and said, "Still, I think her spirit will rest easier knowing that at least she got you out of the life before you became a victim of it."

Cammie's eyes brightened. "She would, and she'll rest easier knowing her assailants are in prison and probably facing the death penalty."

David lowered his arms and asked, "So, what now for you?"

Cammie said, "Everything I'm taking is mine. I've already had the lease on my old apartment terminated and it's being redone for the new tenants even now. Carla had always said that if there was a feasible way then she'd want me to follow my dream of becoming a painter."

David was genuinely surprised by this. "You're a painter?"

Cammie smiled and said, "I had a client who was a noted art critic. He kept suggesting that I should leave the life and follow my dream of being a painter. I never thought much of it…until now."

David felt an idea rush to him. He put his fore and index fingers to Cammie's head and said, "You deserve better than to be a high-priced call girl."

David felt the power of the mental suggestion sink in. "Yeah, yeah I do deserve to be better than a call girl."

"I think you should follow your dream of being a painter, get as far away from the prostitution game as possible," David said.

Cammie said, "Yeah, yeah I should be a painter and leave the life for good."

David pulled his hand away as he smiled. "Why don't you go do that? Follow your dream in San Francisco, get as far away from your old life as you can."

She smiled and then, to David's surprise, she kissed him on the right cheek. She then whispered, "Thank you, Mr. Cardigan, for giving Carla's spirit and myself some peace."

She then turned and walked towards airport security. David smiled warmly. _Another small good deed in a world that can be cold and cruel sometimes_, David thought as he turned to head back over Raul and Alex and take his final leave of them.

_**And there you have it folks, the final part of 'A bite out of Vegas'. Once again David performs a good deed and takes care of business. But David's story is nowhere near done. Coming up next time David heads to New Mexico for a tournament and to assist his cousin, Bryan Cardigan, and investigate a series of strange attacks in the area. Get ready for a dog-gone good case. Get ready for 'How much is that Chupacabra in the window' , next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GM book 1. Until next time, read and review.**_


	44. How much is that Chupacabra part 1

_** Welcome everyone to the 7**__**th**__** story of Yu-Gi-Oh GM book 1. This time around David is in Albuquerque, New Mexico for a tournament. But as always David's knack for attracting trouble is about to draw him into a complex case that is going to the dogs. Get ready for action, adventure, and intrigue as David faces off against a dangerous creature from out of legend. Get ready for, 'How much is that Chupacabra in the window'. Part 1 of the story starts now.**_

_** Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for this saga but will put them away when I'm finished. David Cardigan and all original characters are strictly my property.**_

_There are two types of monsters in this world. There are monsters that you can see, and then there are the monsters you can't see. In my experiences in the normal and supernatural worlds the monsters I can see, even with my limited vision, have always been easier than the monsters I can't see. My trip to New Mexico for the Duelist's Fiesta was one such occasion. Bad enough that it was hot during the day and damn cold during the evening, but mix in having to deal with a legendary monster, a card-carrying schemer, and a misguided ideological cousin, and I had quite a mess on my hands during that time. My only blessings were the Hispanic kids and a certain Native American politician who decided to help me._

**How much is that Chupacabra in the window?**

The small utilitarian Toyota rolled down the streets of the suburb of Albuquerque, New Mexico. David Cardigan, his bags in the back seat, sank into the passenger seat of the small car his right foot absently kicking an empty water bottle. "Sorry about the mess." The guy in the driver seat said sheepishly.

The man in question was a head taller than David, but very skinny and lanky. He wore a pair of glasses that had a very thick black frame, He was dressed in a t-shirt with the rainbow colored peace logo on it, light blue jockey shorts, white socks and blue and white tennis shoes. From his relaxed appearance no one would've guessed that this guy taught at Caesar Chavez high school. This was Bryan Cardigan, the only son of David's uncle historian Walter Cardigan. No one would dream that the guy who looked like a modern day pseudo-hippie was in fact a demanding teacher at Caesar Chavez High. David had heard from his uncle stories about his cousin and believed them. But one would never believe it now. As Bryan turned on the alternative rock station. David sighed and thought _I have love and respect for my cousin, but I wonder if asking to stay at his place while I'm here to save a few bucks was a good idea after all?_

Bryan sighed in pleasure and said, "Ah, good old alternative. Much better than that crappy corporate stuff."

David put on his clips-ons on his glasses and sighed though more in consternation. He ached for some Enya or some nice new age. "I appreciate you putting me up for this, Bryan," he said.

"No problem, cousin, It'll give you a chance to meet Stacey and our adopted daughter Miranda," he chirped happily.

David asked, "Nothing personal, cousin, but do we have to listen to this? Can't we listen to some Enya or Enigma?"

He shook his head. "Nope, new age music is controlled by the major corporations. Alternative is better stuff."

David turned away and rolled his eyes as he thought grouchily, _Oh for goodness sake, how far can you take this anti-corporate, pseudo-hippie lifestyle stuff? Geez!_

The car continued to roll down the street. It went past a Burgerpalooza. David heard his stomach growl. David ventured, "Could, we at least stop for a burger, I'm getting hungry."

He shook his head. "Nah, the meat industry is helping to cause pollution in our environment and depleting our ozone layer. Besides which, we're almost to my place. I'll have Stacey whip you up a nice vegetarian Gardenburger on one of the whole wheat buns we buy from the local healthy lifestyle market."

David turned away but mentally growled, _What the hell kind of bull crap is that? And doesn't he know vegetarian and burger are two things that don't go well together_?

As much as David liked his cousin, like the rest of his paternal side of the family, they could be bossy. And having more than his fair share of dealings with his biological father that was something that aggravated David a lot.

Bad enough that it was hot and stuffy out in the open but add this in. _I just hope I can handle a couple weeks of this stuff_, David thought as the car rolled on.

Finally the car reached a small house with what looked like solar panels atop it. David turned to ask Bryan. But the older Cardigan anticipated David's question. "Yup, those are solar panels. In this part of the country we get a lot of sun so it's an environmentally friendly thing to have solar panels on our home."

The two got out of the car. David saw Bryan go up to the garage and unlock it before he manually opened it. Bryan said, "Who needs an electrical garage door opener. There's no substitute for good old-fashioned human power."

David watched Bryan walk back to the car and drive it safely into the garage. A woman with straight blonde hair tied back opened the door to the house. She was a chubby and curvy woman dressed in jeans, flat loafers, and wearing a T-shirt that, like Bryan's, also had a rainbow colored peace logo on it. With them was a curly-haired, chubby, little blonde girl wearing a pink and white/blue dress. As soon as Bryan got out of the car David watched Bryan smile goofily as the woman and the girl walked out to embrace Bryan. David let out a quiet sigh as he moved to close the garage and easily found the locking mechanism. He didn't want Bryan to see the look of envy on his face. Seeing his relatives with their loved ones often reminded him of the happiness he'd almost had until that terrible incident with that Egyptian sorcerer/Priest of Set, and that dart filled with venom that almost turned Gladys to… David viciously clamped down on the tears that threatened to well up. It was too late now. He had made his choice, Gladys was much happier in London anyway. This was the way it had to be. David turned to see the little girl was now being held by Bryan in one arm as she said, "And then Mrs. Wells had us use clay to make stuff. I made a kitty."

David started to approach when he felt something rub up against his legs, something soft and furry.

David looked down to see the cat with white fur that had patches of orange, and black. The golden-eyed feline looked up at David and chirped a greeting it's golden eyes sparkling demanding attention. David crouched to pet the cat as he asked, "Hello you cute little thing, and just who are you?"

David noted the license on the collar which read 'Agnes'. David smirked, it was a well-known fact among his family that David _**adored**_ cats. One thing that hadn't changed from his time as Ahmad Rahim was David's fondness for the small furry, four-legged felines. He smiled and gently scratched the head of the cat as he said, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Agnes."

In response the self-proclaimed queen of this Cardigan household closed her eyes and purred in contentment. David heard someone approach. "I see you've met Queen Agnes the first," Bryan commented with a chuckle.

David got up and nodded, "Yup, she's an adorable little kitty." The adult woman nodded and said, "She is, and it's a pleasure to meet you, David, I'm Stacey, Bryan's told me a lot about you."

David shook the woman's hand. "I hope everything he's said has been good," he quipped.

She nodded and said, "It has…" She then had her daughter walk up to David as she said, "Miranda, this is your cousin David."

She looked up at David and asked, "Mommy says that you write books and are a duelist, is that true?'

David in response crouched down at Miranda's level and said, "Yeah Miranda, it's true I duel and I write books. My dueling is part of why I'm here."

She nodded and asked, "How long are you going to be here? What kind of stuff do you write about, what…"

Miranda chided, "Miranda, not so many question, you'll overwhelm David."

David smirked and said, "It's all right, Stacey, questions are a sign of curiosity and intelligence. As to how long I'm staying about a week give or take depending on how well things go for me in the competition. As to what I write about I write about magical creatures such as Dragons and wizards."

"Ever write about fairies?" She asked.

David chuckled and said, "Actually there's a fairy queen that I write about in my most recent book. You'll read it someday when you're old enough to understand."

She nodded and said, "Okay."

David got back to his feet as Stacey said, "Come on, Miranda, Daddy and David will want to get David's things out of the car."

She nodded and the little girl and her mother turned to head into the house. Stacey called, "Come on, Agnes. Come on."

The cat meowed and turned to follow the two into the house. David smirked and said, "That little girl is a cute thing. Where'd you adopt her from?"

Bryan answered, "We actually got her from child services. Her biological parents were a couple of teenagers who married too young. She's been with us for 2 years and she's been a real joy. And she's a smart little thing."

Bryan opened the car. David got out his suitcase and steel briefcase. David said, "Sounds a lot like the daughter of my mentor in fantasy writing. She's a smart one also, genius level smart."

Bryan led David into the guest room with a bed unfolded from the couch and set up. David noted a desk nearby with a leather chair. Bryan said, "I thought you might want this in case you come up with any ideas."

David nodded and said, "Thanks Bryan, I have to make a phone call."

Bryan nodded and said, "Stacey and I will make that garden burger for you."

The older Cardigan left. David sighed and sat on the bed. He speed dialed a number. Ray Anton's familiar voice answered, "Hello."

David smiled and answered, "Hey, Dad, just wanted to call and let you and mom know I'm in Albuquerque. Bryan found me, I'm at his home right now, and I'm all right."

"Thanks for letting us know, David. So, anything happen thus far?" David's stepfather asked.

David shook his head. "Nope, nothing so far, although I've only just arrived. I'm hoping for a nice quiet competition, but somehow knowing my luck that's probably not going to happen. How are you and Mom doing?'

"Oh we're fine, we're definitely recovered from that nasty incident with Bennett's girls. It's things like that which remind me I'm getting too old for this supernatural adventure stuff."

David sighed and said, "I know I'd be happy with a nice quiet life myself, but you know how it is with me and my past. I've got responsibilities. You just take care of yourselves I should be done with the tournament in a week or so."

David heard Ray grunt and say, "Understood, you just watch yourself down there. And David, your Mom and I know you're dealing with a lot of stuff but well…we want you know we're proud of ya' boy. You're taking responsibility and doing some gutsy stuff."

Unlike his biological father, Ray Anton had always been proud of David and all the stuff he'd done. David smiled and said, "Thanks, Dad, love to you and Mom."

David then hung up. Throughout all of his adventures Ray Anton had proven to be the father David had needed and one of the anchors that had kept David sane. David laid down on the bed and let his mind wander.

X X X

Although David had done his best to eat what Bryan and Stacey had cooked, secretly he had to admit, this vegetarian lifestyle his cousin and family led was for the birds. David had politely excused himself and had then proceeded to use his powers to get a nice Burgerpalooza tri-cheese wonder. His mouth finally purged of the foul-tasting concoction Stacey had created David sighed in relief. _I'm not going to offend Stacey and Bryan, but not only was that gardenburger not a burger, it reminded me of…Baked Alaska! Bleah_!

David then went over to his laptop and switched it on. He then turned his laptop on to the local T.V. station. The reporter was a woman with shoulder-length black hair dressed in reporter attire. "And if you've just joined us, police are baffled as to the recent string of attacks on livestock just outside the city of Albuquerque. In each of the attacks it was goats that were attacked and each goat was found drained of blood and consumed as if by a wild animal. The tracks at each attack found forensics experts have been unable to identify. And each attack police have said seem to occur at night."

David was suddenly more attentive. "Attacks on goats at night?" David asked as his mind raced as he ran through his little mental dictionary of creatures that did this sort of thing. "I know I've seen the type of creature that does this someplace before."

David however found himself unable to come up with a solution. Finally giving up the duelist and detective went to bed to let his mind sleep and come up with answers tomorrow.

X X X

Cesar Chavez high school was a bustle of activity that next day as Bryan took David through the halls. Somehow Bryan had talked David into coming to the class which he taught. It was no secret that Bryan had some historical dramas published by Heritage books. But unlike David, Bryan had decided that he wanted to be a teacher and make writing a part time deal. The hallways quickly emptied as Bryan and David turned a corner and approached classroom 158. Bryan smirked and said, "With a new class of students I thought I'd do something different by having you talk about your experiences as a writer."

It wasn't the first time David had given a lecture. But it was the first time David had done so at a high school in New Mexico. Bryan said, "Okay, wait here."

Bryan went into class. David listened as Bryan went into his usual daily routine. After several minutes though he said, "And now, students, I have a bit of a treat for you. I'm not the only Cardigan who's a published writer. I actually have a cousin in Portland who's a well-respected fiction writer and more recently, a duelist."

There was a collective gasp from the students. David couldn't help but smirk. Obviously these kids were big into dueling and they knew who Bryan was talking about. As if to confirm their suspicion Bryan said, "And now everyone would you please help give a warm Cesar Chavez high welcome to my cousin, David Cardigan."

The students clapped and got to their feet as David recognizing his cue walked into the classroom with a spring in his step and a twinkle of affable merriment in his eyes.

As soon as the applause died down David smirked and said, "All right, ladies and gentleman, it's another beautiful day in the world of fiction writing. I _**LOVE**_ writing fiction it's great stuff! And today I'll be telling all of you about my experiences and I'll help all of you get to the heart of what genres you like and can write about in fiction. Maybe you can ask me some dueling questions, but for the most part let's keep to writing, huh?"

Several hands went up. Bryan said pointed to one of the people, "Miss Faulkner, yes."

The 15-year-old dressed in jeans, black walking shoes, and a tight-fitting top, and wore glasses got up and asked, "Mr. Cardigan, I'm a big fan of your Dragon Heroes novels, but an even bigger fan of Starflyers. Are you ever planning on going back to the Starflyers universe?"

David said, "I have been considering returning to that universe though if I do it'll probably be years after the original story."

More students raised hands. Bryan pointed, "Mr. Corlenski, yes?"

The student who looked to bed more of the sporty type asked, "Mr. Cardigan, how is it you've got so many references to English and Irish culture in your Dragon heroes novels?"

David explained, "Well, I've actually visited England and Ireland. It was back in college when people I was with took a trip over there…" David didn't mention Gladys or the good times they'd had over there as it was too painful for him. "The lore and the construction work on those Irish and English castles really stuck with me. When I was first getting into the business, my mentor taught me write what you know. And based on all the pictures from England and Ireland I took, as well as the books I collected on those countries, I learned a lot."

David continued to answer various questions before David read off a portion of his second book, and then helped the class in a little writing exercise. It wasn't until afterward that David got a little surprise. A young Hispanic man of around 17 to 18 approached him. The young man had trim and short black hair, a clean shaven face, and wore a Snoop Dogg T-Shirt, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. The brown-eyed Hispanic teenager approached David just as class was coming to an end and said, "Um…Buenos dias, senor Cardigan."

David turned to face the young man. "Hello, it's nice to meet you Mr…" he said leaving the sentence unfinished deliberately.

"Contreras, Julio Fernando Contreras. I actually heard that Mr. Cardigan was bringing you in today and well, I know that you have a reputation for investigating weird stuff. Well, when my family and I heard you were in town for the Duelist Fiesta we thought we'd ask for your help. We can pay whatever you wish."

David asked, "Okay, what is it you need investigated?"

The young man asked, "Have you heard about the recent rash of killings involving goats in the farming regions outside Albuquerque?"

David raised an eyebrow. "This…has to do with the attacks doesn't it?" David asked.

The Hispanic teenager nodded. "Si senor, my girlfriend and several mutual friends of our families have been victimized by whatever it is that's been killing our livestock. The police are baffled, and the mayor isn't doing anything. We're just about at the end of our wits and we'd like someone who's an expert in the weird stuff in the world to have a look."

David thought, _looks like my knack for attracting trouble has got me into another mystery_.

David nodded and said, "Okay, I'll have a look."

The young man smiled and said, "Gracias, senor Cardigan, gracias."

David asked, "So what's the plan young one?"

Julio explained, "I have to contact my father, he can get off work early and come pick us up."

Just then Bryan, who had been talking to one of the students in the hall, came back in. Julio nodded and said, "I'll see you later today, Mr. Cardigan."

The young man left the room. Bryan asked, "What was that all about?"

David said, "It looks as though a local mystery has attracted my attention."

Bryan's face furrowed, "I don't pay attention to the news stations, they're all controlled by the global corporations, you know."

David did his best to contain his frustration. _His extreme left-wing rubbish is __**REALLY**__ beginning to annoy me_, David thought in mild anger.

David said, "You really ought to pay closer attention to the details of the world, cousin. Then you'd know about the string of attacks against the local livestock. Julio and his family have friends that have been affected by the attacks. I want to check this out since the police and the mayor aren't doing anything."

Bryan's face darkened. "Watch your mouth, cousin! Mayor Fernando Contreras has made Albuquerque more socially conscious and aware than any other mayor before him, unlike his challenger Joseph McCoy!" Bryan said with venom dripping in every word.

David took deep breaths to calm himself. "My point is, I want to check up on what's going on. For all I know it may be nothing," David explained calmly.

What David thought but didn't say to Bryan was, _But knowing my luck with the supernatural more than likely it may not_.

Bryan sighed and said, "All right, all right. But I insist on coming with you, if only so I can use reason and logic to disprove any silly myths and superstition."

David said, "All right."

David turned to head out of the room. All the time he thought, _Bryan you are an idiot! I'm going to have to keep one eye on the prize and another on keeping you from getting killed. This is going to be one aggravating mystery I think_.

X X X

David's nose rankled that night at the foul odor of decayed and dead carcasses. Standing beside him were Bryan, Julio, and a Latino man a head shorter than David who had thinning black hair, a trim mustache, and was dressed in the denim blue collar attire of a factory worker. David waved his hand as he examined the area where the recent attack had took place. "Hoo-whee," David said with a wince. "That is a foul odor, looks like _**something**_ had a party here."

The cold night desert winds blew directly in David's face casing him to shiver. David walked over to where one of bodies was. Examining the remains of the dead goat he said, "Something definitely ate at it. But what disturbs me more is the lack of blood found in the goats."

Julio asked, "What do you mean, senor Cardigan?"

To answer the question David extended his right hand palm facing downwards. The hand began to glow as David called forth the detection spell. A moment later from one of the corpses a spark of energy burst. David backed away as if he'd been hit by a powerful electrical jolt as he let out a yelp of surprise and pain. He waved his right hand to get the circulation back as he said, "Ho boy, that's some serious energy, and I think we have a problem now!"

The older man, Hernando Contreras, said, "Mr. Cardigan, are you all right and what was that spark?"

David looked at the three his face visibly pale. "Um, Julio, you and your Dad did the right thing in calling me. As to what that was, it was a little ol' spell designed to detect supernatural energy. Even in dead bodies all supernatural people and creatures leave an aura. And that's how I can detect them."

Bryan gaped before he protested, "But that's scientifically impossible! Magic doesn't exist it's a myth like the tooth fairy and Santa Claus!"

David shook his head and said, "Bryan, before this adventure is over, you're going to have everything you know about the world you live in dead and buried. Just remember you wanted in on this and so you asked for this. Mr. Contreras, Julio, _**you**_ have a Chupacabra infestation!"

"Aye carumba!" both Latino men yelped in fright.

Bryan said, "Oh come on, David! You mean to tell me that this is the work of a goatsucker, that's ridiculous! There are a lot of wild animals around that could do this."

David asked, "Really and what do you call what I just did?"

Bryan couldn't answer. David smirked and said, "Can't find a rational scientific explanation for that can you, cousin? Science is wonderful, but science can't explain everything."

David then looked around and saw the clawed tracks. "Come over here everyone and take a look at this."

The others circled around the large tracks David had found. Bryan commented, "I-I-I don't understand it, I've never seen any kind of animal make tracks like that."

Julio was openly fearful, "I'd heard about the stories of Chupacabra from when I was a kid but I never thought I'd see the tracks of one."

David looked at them and said, "Listen, everyone, for the good of Albuquerque it's of the utmost importance that what you've seen here be kept in _**absolute secrecy**_!'

"Why?" Bryan asked. "The public is entitled to know the truth about what's going on."

It was Hernando who answered as he glared at Bryan, "Senor Cardigan, with all due respect, are you mui loco? If the public found out we have a Chupacabra on the loose they'd fly into a panic! Do you want the whole of Albuquerque becoming a war zone or the world finding out the truth? I may not have your fancy education but I'm smart enough to know when it's wise to keep your mouth shut."

David had to inwardly smile. Hernando Contreras was a very wise man. Wise people understood the unintended consequences of moving without care. _If only there were more people in the world with that kind of wisdom I wouldn't need to keep the truth about the supernatural from so many_, David thought.

Julio asked, "So, David, what now?"

David said, "You'd better get that older brother of yours. Mr. Contraras, you and your brother best get your hunting gear together. These next few days are going to be the longest of your lives. And up and above all else, I urge all of you, from now on please do exactly as I ask.

"Si, senor Cardigan." The Contreras men answered.

Bryan however was adamant. "No, the public is entitled to know the truth the media has been covering up!"

David felt his patience waning. "Bryan, have you been listening? The public _**can't**_ know about this. It would cause a panic in the city. Do you really want riots and such breaking out in Albuquerque the way things got crazy in L.A. after the Rodney King verdict?"

"The public has a right to…" Bryan began.

"Most of the public doesn't understand the supernatural, cousin." David growled.

Bryan gave David a cynical smile. "And you do?"

David answered, "As a matter of fact, I do! I have seen and dealt with the things the rest of the world is better off not knowing about! I have fought for my life to protect the world from creatures and individuals who had no business existing in the modern world, but did!"

Bryan shook his head intent on his course. David waved a hand in front of his cousin sending mental suggestion to his cousin as he said, "You're not going to tell anyone about this. Don't you think this is something best kept quiet?"

David then encountered a mental brick wall that was Bryan's mind as he said, "The hell I will! The world needs to know about what's going on!"

David was surprised by this and tried the mental suggestion again, "You don't really think this is a good idea. This is something the world shouldn't know about."

David's mental suggestion again encountered a brick wall as his cousin said, "I _**WILL**_ tell the world! The people of this country deserve to have the truth brought to them by me instead of kept in silence by people who are obviously in service to the big corporations such as KaibaCorp!"

Julio said, "Mr. Cardigan, listen to your cousin, sir. He's right, the world can't know about this for the good of all the people."

Bryan said, "Stay out of this, Julio, I'm going to the paper first thing in the morning. And they're going to hear everything! And David _**you're**_ going to provide the evidence, it's your duty as a Cardigan to help your family!"

David shook his head and snapped, "_**No**_," The duelist crossed his arms over his chest and spread his legs in a fashion that stated he was going to do _**nothing**_ of what Bryan had asked.

Bryan snapped, "_**Fine**_ then I'll collect…"

David got into a fighting stance. "I didn't want to have to do this, Bryan, yes I realize I'll probably be losing my place to stay, but perhaps it'll be for the best. Your behavior currently is irrational, and illogical. And it's about time someone straightened you out, _**cousin**_!"

Bryan looked on him in surprise and then disdain. "What makes you think you'll do any better against me in this fight than our previous ones?"

David said, "Several reasons, I was a scared teenager under my father's foot, I had no knowledge of the skills I do now, and I hadn't fought the things and people I have. You want to go tell the world about what's going on? You'll have to get past me."

Hernando said, "Come on, Julio, let's step away from this. Usually I don't approve of fighting but this is one time that's a matter between family members. Do you understand?"

Julio looked at his father and said in understanding and respect. "Si, popi!"

"Good," Hernando said as the two stepped away.

David assumed a fighting stance as Bryan raised his fists. David began to bounce on his feet ready for what was to come.

_** Oops looks like we got some family issues here. All is most certainly not well with the Cardigan clan. There appears to be some animosity between David's paternal family and him. Ah doesn't angst make for great storytelling? Will David be able to stop his cousin from what could be the start of a major panic? And where is the Chupacabra that's been responsible for the recent string of animal attacks? There's more craziness to come. Come back next time for part 2 of 'How much is that Chupacabra in the window'. Until next time, read and review, and have a nice day.**_


	45. How much is that Chupacabra part 2

_** Welcome Yu-Gi-Oh fans to another chapter of The Rise of El loco Desperado. Last time on 'How much is that Chupacabra in the window,' David arrived in Albuquerque, New Mexico for the Duelist fiesta tournament. However things took and interesting turn when Julio Contreras and his family asked for David's help in solving a series of livestock murders outside the city. David discovered that a Chupacabra is on the loose in the area. Unfortunately Bryan Cardigan, David's cousin, driven by ideological fanaticism is determined to tell the world about this creature blindly unaware of the panic it would cause. Now David and Bryan are about to face off. What will the consequences of this showdown be? And can David still solve the case before anything else happens? Find out today as 'How much is that Chupacabra in the window' continues.**_

_** Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. David Cardigan and all original characters are strictly my property.**_

David and Bryan circled each other warily. David searched for an opening in Bryan's defense. Bryan snapped, "Come on, come on and attack me just like you always tried!"

David smirked. "I think not," David retorted. If he was going to settle things with his cousin he had to do this in true martial artist style, carefully and precisely.

Bryan snapped, "Come on you corporate flunky, attack me, attack me damn it!"

David smirked and said, "After you, ya' left-wing pseudo-hippie dumbass!"

That got Bryan's attention. "What did you just call me?" He growled.  
>David said, "You heard me you self-righteous prick. I called you a left-wing pseudo-hippie dumbass!"<p>

Bryan rushed forward enraged by David's comments. David simply slid aside and caught Bryan with a leg sweep that caused the older Cardigan to fall forward and land face first on the ground. David leaped deftly to his feet. Bryan stumbled back to his feet a big bruise on his face and anger beaming from him. David said, "Now, Bryan, can we stop this idiocy and talk like sensible pe…"

Bryan snarled and leaped at David. He dodged Bryan's clumsy right hook, slid behind his cousin, and planted his right foot on Bryan's behind before push kicking his cousin forward. Bryan stumbled forward and turned to face David as he snapped, "Come on, fight me, fight me you little weakling!"

David however continued circling, channeling his anger into looking for an opening just like Master Sabarna had taught him. David answered, "Funny, I'm not the one getting schooled in discipline!"

Bryan rushed David. This time David let Bryan grab him by the neck. But then David slipped his hands between Bryan's and pushed him away with surprising deftness. Bryan let out a yelp of pain as David applied pressure to the back of Bryan's hands as he stepped backwards. David said, "Please, Bryan, start thinking rationally and end this, listen to reason."

"_**NO**_!" He snarled. "_**The public will **__**kn**_**ow**!"

"DAVID!" was all the warning the detective/duelist had.

David dove to the ground taking Bryan with him as clawed hands grabbed at where David had been only a second ago. A large creature landed nearby. The creature had a horse like nose and a mouth full of sharp teeth. It's ears were long and pointy like those of a bat. The hind quarters were like those of a mountain lion with a long mountain lion-like tail, The front legs were elongated and jointed, almost human-like. David leaped to his feet as he yelled, "Julio, Mr. Contreras get back!"

Bryan got to his feet angrily and snapped, "All right that's it! I don't know what kind of con game you're trying to pull, David…" And started to approach the creature. "But this ends now!"

David ran to grab Bryan as he yelled, "Bryan, get back I said!"  
>But Bryan wasn't listening as he approached. The Chupacabra bellowed a roar at Bryan. Bryan snapped, "Nice sound effects! You get it from the Jurassic park movie?"<p>

The creature bit at Bryan. That surprised the teacher at first. Julio and his father were close behind David. But it was already too late as Bryan reached for some of the creature's greenish skin and pulled at it. Bryan got the surprise of his life when he discovered it was organic. The creature yelped in pain and instinctively launched a hind leg kick that caught Bryan in the ribs. David heard the sickening sound of ribs breaking. "BRYAN!" He yelped a the teacher limply went flying backwards.

The creature snarled and leaped at them. David instinctively threw up a shield. The creature slammed into the shield and clawed at it. David flung a hand outward. The creature was knocked several steps away as it tumbled on to one side. The hideous beast with red eyes leaped to its feet a second later. The creature turned and fled into the night. David turned in the direction Bryan had been flung and saw the battered teacher laying on the ground. David and the Contreras men ran over to Bryan. David crouched beside him and snapped, "You, self-righteous, overbearing idiot! Why the hell did you have to do something so _**stupid**_ to sate your ideology!?" He snapped,

The older Contreras male said, "No time for that, Mr. Cardigan."

He pulled out a cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

X X X

David sat in the hospital lobby, feelings of guilt and frustration pounding against him. It was just like with Gladys, he hadn't been able to protect her from that dart and what that Priest of Set had put in it. David felt the old tears welling up. "David," he heard someone call to him. David looked up to see Stacey and Miranda running up to him. The open look of concern written on both faces made David's shame return with a vengeance as he looked away. "Miranda, Stacey," he said politely.

Stacey said, "David, tell me what happened, please."

David took a long slow breath before he said, "I'll tell you knowing full well you'll probably hate me afterwards. I'll be happy to get my things and find a nice hotel to stay in."

With resignation in his heart David told them everything, from Julio contacting them to the fight with Bryan and the Chupacabra attack. When he was done both were staring at him in stunned shock. David sad, "I'll go about getting my things from your house and…"

At that moment Stacey came round to her senses and snapped, "David Cardigan, you're about as stubborn and thick-headed as my husband!"

"Aye?" David asked in surprise.

"If you think that we're throwing you out because of this…" Stacey gazed into his eyes a look of a strong, and wise woman in those cerulean eyes. "Then you've got another thing coming, mister!"

David just sat there in stunned speechlessness. "I admit he and I are card-carrying liberals. We both believe strongly that the government's job is to help people. We are adamant about freedom of the press. But I'm also smart enough to know what _**shouldn't**_ be revealed to the media. If they learned that the Chupacabra existed the panic that Albuquerque would be thrown into, the country for that matter, would make the L.A. riots look like a walk in the park!"

David stuttered, "Then, then you believe…"

She raised a hand and said, "I admit you both could've handled that better. But Bryan was wrong to want to go to the media with talk about a Chupacabra. And Bryan was a bigger idiot for just walking up to a dangerous beast. Especially with the possibility of being infected by it."

This revelation _really_ rook David off guard. "You know about the Chupacabra?"

"Studying legends and mythology is a pastime for me. One thing they've taught me is how to be careful out there. I'm more concerned about _**where**_ this Chupacabra came from. As I recall Chupacabra could be classified as a lycanthrope same as a werewolf," she answered.

David felt his guilt slowly seep away. "So, you're not going to throw me out."

Stacey glared at David and snapped, "Of course not! If anything when my husband wakes up he and I are going to have a long talk about that penchant of his for self-righteousness. Unfortunately his father, and your father are much the same way."

David nodded. "You don't know the half of it Stacey, let's just say my father's belief that he's always right is part of why we haven't spoken for years."

Stacey said, "So what are you going to do about this, David?"

David explained, "I'm going have Julio get his brother and father to help see if we can catch this thing."

David took the genuinely frightened Miranda in his arms and said, "Miranda, I know this is scary for you finding out all this. But make no mistake, I promise I'll take down the monster so he doesn't come after you or anyone else. Do you understand?"

The poor terrified little girl asked, "You'll…you'll stop the monster?"

David extended the pinky finger of his right hand and said, "Pinky swear."

The little girl took his pinky finger with her own, "Okay, but you've promised."

David nodded and said, "A promise is a promise."

As soon as Miranda released David's pinky the detective got to his feet a new sense of purpose written on his face Stacey asked, "What are you going to do?"

"My job," he said simply before he walked off in search of Julio and his father.

Hernando Contreras and Julio weren't hard to find as he found them a few minutes later with a young man who looked to be a couple years older than Julio, a younger boy around 13 who was starting to show the awkward signs of puberty, and a plump older Hispanic woman with her hair tied back into a bun. Julio said, "Mr. Cardigan, it's good to see you sir. Though I only wish your meeting with my family was under better circumstances. This is my older brother, Ramón, who's a security guard at the downtown library, my younger brother Sancho, and my mother Francesca."

The older woman nodded and greeted, "Senor Cardigan."

David said, "Mrs. Contreras, I'm sorry you all had to be drawn into this. I need to ask you some unusual questions. For starters has anyone all of you know been acting unusual as of late?"

It was Ramón Contreras who answered, "What do you mean by unusual?"

"I mean distant like they were spending less time with you than normal. Almost as if they were trying to hide something."

Ramón took a moment to consider his word before speaking. "Well…" he began.

"Ramón, Francesca, I'd heard all of you were here."

The group turned to see a man in a grey business suit being flanked by two large security guards walking in. David noted the man in the business attire looked to be a Hispanic man in his mid to late 40's with a full head of jet black hair. The boy Sancho brightened up, "Uncle Fernando!" he chirped as he ran to embrace his uncle.

The man smiled and hugged the boy. "Sancho, you young nino, you're bigger and stronger every day." He said flashing smile.

David gasped and said, "Fernando Contreras, as in the mayor of Albuquerque and the head of Contreras pet food?"

He looked at David and nodded. "That's me…pardon me young man but I believe I've seen you somewhere before." The man thought for a moment then his eyes brightened. "Well what do you know, David Cardigan, you're Michael's youngest son right? What are you doing here in Albuquerque?" the man asked extended a hand to David.

The duelist shook it. And while this man was putting on a pleasant appearance, there was something off about the man, though he couldn't tell what it was. David explained, "I'm actually here for the Duelist Fiesta tournament. It's part of my ongoing goal to qualify for the Intercontinental championship."

The man smiled and said, "Well, I wish you nothing but the best of luck in the tournament. Though I would warn you to watch your back."

David's face furrowed quizzically. "Why is that, sir?" David asked.

The mayor explained, "Well, since the popularity of Duel monsters took off I've watched a number of tournaments. Duel Monsters is exciting stuff but here in the Pacific Southwestern division of the P.D.L. one of the most dominant groups here is the 2-1-3 posse."

Cynicism crept into David's face. "The 2-1-3 posse?" he asked not believing how anyone could come up with a name so corny as that.

"Yes, they're a group of high school students who are some of the best duelists around. After the school day is over they host a radio program where they play hip hop and talk about sports and dueling. And I've seen those three in action they are really tough duelists and very popular with the people. They're also going to be at the Duelist Fiesta."

David replied "I see."

Inwardly he thought, _And here I thought the tournament was going to be a quiet and boring one. But it looks as though I may be going up against some local superstars of dueling. Oh well, it'll just be another challenge_.

Fernando said, "Mr. Cardigan, if there's anything I can do for you, please don't be afraid to ask. After all we Democrats have to watch out for one another, huh?"

David nodded and said, "Very true, sir."

Inwardly David thought, _Yech, this guy may be one of my party but there's something sleazy about him, though I don't know what it is_.

David outwardly smiled and said, "Not at the moment mayor Contreras if there is, I'll let you know."

He said, "As you wish, but what is everyone doing here at the hospital."

David felt himself tense. Julio however eased David's fears when he explained, "Mr. Cardigan, that is David's cousin, had a little accident involving an animal, uncle Fernando."

David felt a wave of relief wash over him. Fernando may not feel like a threat, but he should not be made aware of what was really going on. "Oh my…" The mayor of Albuquerque said. "That sounds serious. I hope he gets well soon." Fernando then checked his watch. "If all of you will excuse me."

Fernando Contreras walked off in what David noted was a little too hasty a fashion. Just before the other Contreras family members could speak David said, "Everyone, hold off on answering any questions."

Hernando Contreras asked, "Where are you going, Mr. Cardigan?"

David aid, "Let's just say I'm following a hunch."

David got up and headed off in the opposite direction. Going into a Men's bathroom he used his magical vision to make sure there were no cameras or people around. Finding neither he used his magic to create an invisibility field around himself and a silence spell so no one could detect his footsteps. He then walked out of the bathroom and quickly picked up the life force aura of Fernando Contreras. He followed the signal until he reached a nearby hallway. The Mayor's men were nowhere in sight which David found odd. Odder still was the conversation he was having. "Yeah, yeah, I just talked with my brother and his family. None of them suspect anything."

David heard a long pause. He flattened himself against a wall and listened very carefully. "The plan is still going according to schedule. We'll still need to find a scapegoat in order to ensure the final stage of the plan is put into effect. We may have found our scapegoat though. It seems David Cardigan is in town. You know his reputation. We might be able o use that in order to pull this off."

_I knew there was something sleazy about you Mayor Contreras and now I know it!_ David thought angrily.

The mayor said, "I understand we'll talk again soon."

David heard the mayor close his cell phone, walk around the corner, and pass David. _Just as my gut was telling me. Keep an eye on this one, David. I think this character could be trouble!_

David quietly made his way to a corner where he removed his spells and made his way back to the Contreras family. Hernando asked, "Did you find what you were looking for, senor Cardigan?"

David said, "I found something, but I don't want to jump to conclusions until I have more information. A good detective knows what makes for good evidence. In the meantime back to the question I asked earlier."

Francesca said, "Well, George has been acting a little odd." She said using the Hispanic version of the name.

"George?" David asked.

Sancho rolled his eyes. It was Julio that answered, "George is our dog. He's a golden retriever about 1 year old. He's been a bit distant and not behaving as a normal dog his age would."

_**That**_ got David's interest in a hurry. "Really, go on."

"Well, he spends his days sleeping, and well he's been throwing up quite a bit. We've taken him to the vet on several occasions but they say nothing's wrong with him."

_Uh-oh, I have nasty feeling I may have just struck pay dirt._ David thought as a hypothesis began to form in his mind. David thought for a moment and said, "There's a full moon tomorrow night if I'm not mistaken."

All nodded. "We'll wait until then, but I have a hunch," David stated then yawned. "But right now I want to get some sleep. I don't think I'll be going back to where I'm staying for a while as I want to be here in case something happens with Bryan. The rest of you head home."

X X X

That morning David watched Bryan coming around. Just after he'd finished waking up '_Smack_' the older Cardigan received no warning as Stacey gave him a hard slap to the face. "Ow!" Bryan whined and glared at her. "What was that for?"

"For being a hard-headed, self-righteous, _**idiot**_!" She snapped. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"But…but…but…but Stacey!" Bryan tried to interject.  
>"No buts, Mr. Bryan Cardigan! When I chose to make you my man I did so hoping to break you of this damn self-righteousness of yours! The people may need to be informed, but they <em><strong>don't<strong>_ need to be scared out of any sense of reason or logic by learning that a local legend exists! What were you thinking, Bryan?"

Bryan said, "But the supernatural doesn't exist! ghosts, goblins, God and Satan they don't exist they…!"

David said, "You're wrong, cousin, they do exist! I know so because I've either fought them or fought alongside them!"

Bryan glared at David, "You!" he snapped. "What are you doing here? Come to gloat over what that machine you created did!?"

David decided that enough was enough. David snapped, "That was no machine, that was a real Chupacabra. God, the devil, ancient Gods, magic and monsters exist! In fact the Cardigan family has a little secret I only found out about back in the early 90's. Would you like to know what it is?"

Before Bryan could do anything David walked over and placed his hand against Bryan's forehead. Bryan gasped as David showed him the truth of his past self, the Necronomicon, the Millennium items, and of the Rahim family mixing in with the Cardigan bloodline. Afterwards Bryan was trembling trying to deny the truth, "This…this can't be, I can't believe it, I _**won't**_ believe it!"

David said, "It's time for you to get out of that ultra-liberal atheist ideology and wake up to the fact that monsters, demons, Gods, and magic exist! I don't show this to people very often but you needed to see, Bryan. Because you need to understand the full ramifications of what you were planning. And it's also time you were let in on the little family secret."

Bryan's face furrowed, "Family secret, what family secret?"

David explained, "As I showed you I am the reincarnation of Ahmad Rahim. But the reason I was reincarnated as David Cardigan is because the blood and the magic of the Rahim family flows in us. You see Mathew Cardigan, our illustrious ancestor, had a wife who was _**not**_ a natural-born American citizen."

Bryan gaped in stunned astonishment. "Our great grandfather's wife was Egyptian. She fled to this country to escape an arranged marriage to a cruel and sadistic man. While in America she met and fell in love with Matthew Cardigan. She even converted to Christianity in order to meld in with the populace. In 1993 uncle Walter, that is your father, was in his Portland house sitting in the estate where Dad usually resided. While going through some old boxes in the attic he came across Matthew Cardigan's private journal. It laid out the whole story and the truth. I found out the truth when I was at a special school for gifted individuals run by Joe "Grinning Bobcat" North."

Bryan gaped. "Joe "Grinning bobcat" North, Navaho Shaman and prankster extraordinaire? I know of him. But, why didn't Dad tell me of this?"

David explained, "Because your radical atheist ideology was already falling into place then."

Bryan's indignation had long since fled replaced by conflict and confusion. David stated, "Are you getting the point yet? I have a responsibility to use my power to protect the world so they don't know about the supernatural until the time is right! And what you saw last night was real!"

David's words sunk in and Bryan fell back into his bed as he said, "Stacey, hon, you're right, I am a self-righteous idiot! I've been so bent on proving myself right I never once stopped to consider what I was doing."

Stacey rolled her eyes and said, "Finally, you're starting to make sense."

Bryan looked at David and said, "David, I believe I owe you an apology, for all those years of picking on you, and for well…being a horse's ass."

Bryan then winced from the pain. Stacey said, "Easy love, easy. The docs say you have some broken ribs, but all things considered you're lucky that's all you have. You could've been infected with the Chupacabra curse."

David said, "Chupacabras are a rare form of lycanthrope like werewolves."

Bryan winced and said, "I really am a self-righteous idiot!"

Stacey caressed Bryan's face, "At least you're finally starting to realize that, you fool."

Bryan said, "David, I'm sorry about last night, please don't leave on my account. You can still stay with us for the course of the tournament."

David sighed and said, "Thanks cousin. Meanwhile I'd better get back to the house. I want catch a nap and do some more work on my deck. The day after tomorrow is the march of competitors, then the tournament begins."

Miranda said, "And I can get a radio if you like."

David smiled and said, "Good I want to check out El Toro radio."

Bryan asked, "Why that station?"

David explained, "Julio explained last night that El Toro is the station that the local dueling celebrities 2-1-3 posse use. And well I want to hear what they have to say."

Bryan winced, "I heard some of my students talking about them at school. Be careful David, they've got some serious attitude."

David smirked and said, "I'll judge for myself."

_**Well there you have it folks. There is part 2 of 'How much is that Chupacabra in the window' David and his cousin have finally made peace. But David's got some things on his plate. There still the matter of the Chupacabra, and might the strange behavior of the Contreras's dog have something to do with it? And why is it that David has an eerie feeling about the mayor of Albuquerque? Add to that in the next chapter David will be hearing the rants of the duel group known as the 2-1-3 posse and things are going to get wild and crazy. Come back next time for part 3 of 'How much is that Chupacabra in the window'. Until next time read and review.**_


	46. How much is that Chupacabra part 3

_**Hey everyone, The Rainwalker here. It's time for another chapter of 'How much is that Chupacabra in the window'. Inm the last chapter David along with Hector, and Julio Contreras discovered that the legendary Chupacabra or goat sucker was responsible for the series of animal attacks on the farms just outside Albuquerque. David's cousin Bryan however in his own radical atheist ideology tried to prove David wrong only to end up getting severely injured by the Chupacabra. David also decided to keep an eye on the mayor of Albuquerque as there's something about the man David can't trust. More intrigue and mystery awaits as 'How much is that Chupacabra in the window' continues now.**_

_** Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahahshi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this saga are strictly my property.**_

That afternoon David was going through his deck checking over everything to make sure he had the best deck he could muster. The doctors had said Bryan would have to wear a wrap around his ribs until they healed but he would probably be out by tomorrow. David had to admit Bryan had gotten extremely lucky. He could've been severely injured or worse infected with the Chupacabra curse. One Chupacabra was bad enough but two would be worse. David sighed to calm himself. The march of competitors for the Duelist Fiesta was the day after tomorrow. And he had to have his deck fully prepared. David then checked his watch. It was around 3:55 in the afternoon. David switched on the radio. The commercial currently was for some women's hair product. David didn't pay attention. But after it ended a drum roll was heard followed up by, "And now homies and homegirls, amigos and amigas, El Toro radio your only radio station for classic and modern Hip-Hop presents, the baddest trio in Southwestern radio!"

A voice that had a Hispanic accent said, "It's time for…"

Two other voices joined in as they collectively chimed, "2-1-3 _**POSSEEEEEE**_!"

The Fujees version of 'Killing me softly' started playing. The Hispanic voice said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yo amigos it's your homie, Francisco _**Alberto**_ Gomez, the Latino heartthrob, and alongside me are mi' amigos!"

A deep set voice that had an urban African American tone to it said, "I'm An-_**TON**_ Wallace!"

Another voice that sounded Southern said, "And I'm Joseph Wilcox. You got the 2-1-3 posse on your radio!"

"Hey amigos you know what's coming up the _**day**_ after tomorrow?" Francisco asked.

"Aw, yeah!" the three chimed in. "It's the duelist _**FIESTAAAAAAA**_!"

Anton announced, "That's right homeys and homegirls get yourselves over to the university of Albuquerque stadium cause 2-1-3 posse is gonna' be in the _**houuuuuuuuse**_!"

Joseph said, "I don't know boys, there's gonna' be some real stiff competition there."

Francisco quipped in a tough guy tone, "The stiffer the competition, the better we like it!"  
>"Some of our rivals from the Pacific Southwestern Division are gonna' be there, but here's the thing my brothas' from otha' mothas', it seems we have a visitor from Pacific Northwestern division at the Duelist Fiesta." Anton mentioned.<p>

"The Pacific Northwest!?" Joseph and Francisco chimed in a derisive tone.

Gene Kelley's, 'Singing in the rain' started playing. "It rains 8 to 10 months out of the year in the Pacific Northwest, man!" Francisco commented.

"You also got to remember it's the current home of the goth rocker of dueling Gerald Bennett." Joseph commented.

David who'd been paying a little attention suddenly became keenly aware. _Did they say Gerald Bennett, I'd better pay closer attention to this_, David thought.

Anton said, "It was but here's the thing y'all. Bennett's no longer the Pacific Northwestern champion."

A recording of a black woman saying "Excuse me?" came up as the Gene Kelley song was cut off.

Anton said, "Yeah, it seems he lost in his final match of the recent Pacific Northwestern championship."

Joseph asked, "So like…who's the new champ?"

"The guy's name is David Cardigan. And get this my friends…he's a science-fiction and fantasy writer." Anton answered.

"A science-fiction and fantasy writer!?" the other two teen boys yelped incredulously before the theme to Star Trek: The Next Generation started playing.

"You've _**got**_ to be jokin', Anton! You mean to tell me the great Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett was defeated by a geeky science fiction and fantasy writer?" Francisco chimed in open disbelief.

_Geeky! Why you insolent, disrespectful little pricks! If I duel you at the tournament I'm going to have my monsters give you a lesson in respect the likes of which you'll not soon forget_!

"Careful homies, word from the Pacific Northwestern division is, he's got a deck that was given to him by Max P. himself." Anton said.

The Star Trek: The Next Generation theme was cut off and replaced by a record scratching before both boys whistled. "Maxmillon Pegasus gave David Cardigan a deck?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah, it's a rare one. It's called a Synchro deck." Anton explained.

Joseph snorted derisively and said, "So he's got a rare deck. 2-1-3 posse still has its giant posse of Duel Monsters."

"Momma said knock you out" by L.L. Cool J, started playing. Francisco said, "Hey that's right, we got armies of monsters ready to stampede over Cardigan and all the competition as only 2-1-3 posse can."

"_**Aw, yeah**_!" The three chimed.

"So all you homies and homegirls out there keep an eye out for David Cardigan, and let him and everyone else know they're in 2-1-3 posse's house now. And we're gonna' take Cardigan down and show that his victory over Gerald Bennett was a fluke." Francisco chimed.

_My victory over Gerald Bennett was a fluke!?_David mentally fumed.

_You insolent little high school twerps! I risked my life against a criminal organization, had my parents' lives threatened, got electrocuted something fierce by that cheating goth, and had to work my ass off to become the Pacific Northwestern champion! And you have audacity to say my victory was a fluke? _David thought outrage building in him. _A FLUKE INDEED!_ David mentally shouted.

It was painfully obvious these kids needed to know the truth and needed a proper lesson in respect. David then thought about something. Rappers and street thugs were known for using this kind of tough street talk to get their opponents so wrapped up anger that they couldn't think straight. The more he thought about it, the more his anger and hot-tempered rage turned into calm. And with that calm came his ability to think and strategize. David raced through his calmed mind, and suddenly got a delicious idea. "So," David said to himself. "You kids want to tick me off so I can't think straight huh? I think you're about to find you've messed with the wrong person. My intelligence is about to trump your street cred!"

David dialed up a number. "Mr. Bronson, yes it's David. I need your help with something. Do you still have the footage from the Pacific Northwestern championship? I mean the footage from the attempt to kidnap my parents to everything that happened prior to and after my victory over Gerald Bennett."

David listened to the voice on the other side of the line. "You do have it all? Wonderful, I'm glad you do because I need your help with something…"

David continued his scheming while the 2-1-3 posse continued their ranting and trash talk on the radio.

X X X

Julio and Hernando had joined David on the backyard patio of the large fenced in yard. Nearby was a doghouse where a large golden retriever was laying down. David was examining the dog closely. David had smartly dressed in a white Hard Rock café T-shirt, blue jeans, and a NAPA auto parts cap. Latex gloves on his hands, and his right hand held a large magnifying glass, David examined the sickly-looking dog. David then noticed the old scab on one leg. David asked, "How long has George had this scab on his right leg?"

Julio explained, "Since he was a puppy."

"What?" David asked.

Hernando explained, "Si, he's had that old scar since he was small."

David moved away from George. "Tell me more about it."

Just then Sancho came outside, "Dad…" the young Hispanic boy said. "Mom, says she has some lemonade for you, Julio, and Mr. Cardigan."

Hernando nodded and said, "I'll go get it. Son, Ramón will be home soon, why don't you and George go meet him, then take George for a walk?"

Sancho said, "Do I have to, Dad?" he groaned obviously not relishing the idea.

"Sancho," Hernando warned.

The boy sighed and said in resignation, "Si, popi!"

He went and got the leash while Hector got the lemonade. Sancho went over to George who looked up. The Golden retriever's big brown eyes sparkled eagerly and he wagged his tail. Sancho put the leash on and said, "Come on, George."

The dog let out a whimper as he got up to trot into the house. It was Hernando, after he handed David some lemonade, who began the story. "Sancho, has always been kind of isolated from the rest of the family. He…really doesn't have many friends in school. We bought George from the humane society as a means of giving Sancho someone who he could be friends with. And well, for a while things were pretty good. Sancho was making progress with his schoolwork and starting to socialize more."

David had long since taken off his gloves and pulled out a notepad and paper to write the information down. David as he finished asked, "What happened that turned him to what he is now?"

Julio explained, "Around the time the attacks started to occur George began to act differently, not as active as a dog his age should be, and the daily rounds of vomiting. We took him to the vet, but the doctors couldn't come up with anything. George has been in his sickly state since."

David thought for a moment. Hernando asked, "You think that George may have something to do with this? But, how could a golden retriever fly to the outskirts of Albuquerque and back again?"

David's mind however had come to one frightening hypothesis. But knowing how dangerous assuming anything was David said, "I won't know anything until I apply a little test."

Julio asked, "What kind of test?"

David said, "I'll explain tonight. Meanwhile if you'd be willing to help me, I'd like to go to the humane society where you got George from."

Hernando nodded and said, "No problem, since I am technically George's owner I'm sure they'll be happy to show me the files."

David nodded and said, "Good, this is turning into a hell of a mystery. And I've got a lot to think on before tonight."

Julio asked, "What do you think is going to happen tonight, senor Cardigan?'

David explained as he put his clip-ons over his regular glasses, "If my hypothesis is right…answers and probably more questions."

X X X

The East Albuquerque humane society main office was a bustle of activity as people were busily going about their jobs. People were talking on the telephones with prospective owners. A pudgy man with raven black hair and mustache dressed in a blue button-up shirt, black slacks, and shoes was working at the counter Talking to a woman about adopting an animal. David, Hector, and Julio entered and stepped up behind the woman. The plain looking brunette woman turned to head over to a slender Black woman who led them through a doorway that led out of the main area. The pudgy man sighed. Then noticed the newcomers, "Hernando, Julio, hello there. Welcome back to the east side humane society/animal hospital."

Hernando smiled and said, "Hello, Norman, this gentleman here and we would like to talk to you about something."

The pudgy man asked in his typically raspy voice, "I'm sorry about George, we're not entirely sure about this."

David noted the man wasn't lying about anything. If anything he looked like he had a pile of work on his shoulders. David stepped forward and extended a hand, "Excuse me, Mr…" he said leaving the question unanswered.

"Leeman, Norman Leeman," the man said taking David's hand and shaking it.

David nodded and said, "Mr. Leeman, my name is David Cardigan, I'm investigating the recent series of animal attacks that have been occurring on the outskirts of Albuquerque."

The man's face lit up in fear and relief. "I heard all about those horrible attacks. But, what has George got to do with any of this?"

David explained, "That's what I'm trying to find out. I know I'm asking a lot of you but please we need to see any and all information you have on George."

The man nodded and said, "It's not a problem." He looked around and called, "Hank?"

Another nondescript man called back, "Yeah?"

"Take over I have to check something out in the file room." He said.

Norman then led the three into a large room containing file cabinets each marked with a letter of the English alphabet. They soon found G and started going through the files. Norman searched through the files but his face furrowed in puzzlement finally. "This is strange…" the man commented. "The file on George seems to be missing."

The group heard someone walk in, "Norman, ah I heard you were in here."

A petite looking woman with curly brown hair and wearing thick glasses, and a work outfit including a long flowing dress and high heels walked in. The woman who looked to be in early forties said, "There you are, what are you doing in here?"

Norman explained, "David, Julio, Hernando, this is the office manager for the facility Nancy Byrnes."

David took off his cap and extended a hand. "How do you do ma'am. I'm David Cardigan, I'm investigating the recent string of livestock attacks. We're trying to find information on Hernando's dog, George. I believe the pooch may have something to do with this."

The woman said, "Strange as it may sound, I believe you. Things have just been weird since poor George was brought here when he was a pup. As for the file…it's gone."

Norman's face furrowed. "What do you mean it's gone?"

She shrugged and explained, "That's just it, it's gone. It hasn't been here for two weeks."

Norman asked, "Why wasn't I made aware of this?"

The woman said, "The man who came in here looking for George's file was from the mayor's office. And the way he was dressed and his whole look told me he meant business. I didn't think anything of it until these weird attacks started to occur."

David's own face furrowed in open puzzlement. _Why would Fernando Contreras take an interest in the file of a pet owned by his brother_?

Hector voicing David's thoughts asked, "Why would my brother take an interest in George?"

The woman shrugged and said, "Beats me, all I know is the file is gone. But the good news is, the Doctor who performed the surgery that saved George's leg and life is here today."

Hernando asked, "Dr. Mark Horner is here?"

She nodded. "He's in his office finishing up the paperwork of another operation. You can talk to him if you'd like," she said smiling.

David said, "That might be a good idea, I'd like to do so at once."  
>She nodded and said, "If you'll follow me."<p>

She led the three out of the file room and down several sets of hallways. The found Dr. Horner's office in short order. The man was just signing a last piece of paperwork. He looked up when he heard the footsteps. He asked, "Hello, Nancy, who are these people?"

The woman explained, "Yeah, Dr. Horner, this is Hernando Contreras the man who adopted George, the golden retriever puppy who's life you saved."

The man got out from the seat behind his desk and walked over. The man had a thinning head of white hair, a long face, and a sunny disposition, along with wire rimmed glasses on his face, and the typical attire of a doctor. The oldest Hispanic man shook hands with the Doctor. Dr. Horner started the conversation with, "So you're the one who adopted the little fellow, I'd heard he'd been having some problems. I thought after the operation his health problems were over."

Hernando then waved to the others and said, "Sir, this is my middle son Julio, and this is Mr. David Cardigan who's helping us investigate the animal attacks that have been occurring."

The man shook hands with David open relief flooding the late sixtyish man's face. "Thank God, somebody has finally come to me in regards to that."

David asked, "I think it's safe to say you have some information that may be important to the case?"

The animal surgeon nodded. "I do, Mr. Cardigan…" He waved the three to three chairs in front of his desk. "Please take a seat."

All did as David again fished out his paper and note pad. David said, "How about we start from when George was first brought in?"

The Doctor sighed and rubbed his hair and David saw the look of a man who had been carrying a great weight on his shoulders. "I won't beat around the bush. David, it was a bloody mess! George's mother and his liter mates were all owned by the Stockwell family. I've known them for years because I've helped take care of their animals and we attended the same church. I was awoken late one night by an emergency call. I ended up joining the paramedics on the farm where the Stockwells once lived."

Julio said, "Yeah I remember reading about thatin the paper. Everyone and everything on that farm was slaughtered."

The old doctor shivered. "Yeah they were, I saw some horrible sights when I was in Korea, but nothing prepared me for this. Their barn was on fire, the family, their livestock, everything was just torn to bloody shreds! Only that poor little pup survived the slaughter. We brought him in to the hospital for some burns and a vicious looking bite on his right front leg."

David's eyes widened. That was where he saw the scab. "All things considered I consider it a miracle that I was able to save the poor little pup's leg and life. The little pooch has some real desire to live. The surgery was successful and I thought nothing more of it. That is…until the animal attacks started to occur."

David asked, "You think the Stockwell farm massacre and the recent attacks are connected?" David asked.

The doctor nodded emphatically. "I'm positive, because in each animal attack it was similar to the attack on the Stockwell farm."

David as he wrote down the information was processing it in his head. _Poor Hernando, and poor Sancho if my increasingly plausible hypothesis is true, gads the ramifications!_ David thought remorsefully.

David nodded and said, "This is turning into much more than a simple animal attack case."

The doctor said, "Mr. Cardigan, in my many years as an animal physician I've seen a lot of nasty animal attacks. But what happened to George, the Stockwells, and the recent string of animal attacks, it sure beats the hell out of me! As to what would do this? No rabid animal I know of was ever this strong or brutal."

David finished writing the material down then added, "Anything else you can tell me, Dr.?"

He shook his head. "That's everything, if there's anything you can do to solve this I think all of Albuquerque would sleep better for it."

David nodded and said, "Thanks for letting me know about this Doctor. Don't think or worry anymore about it, I'll take it from here."

The physician nodded. David and the Contreras' got up. Nothing was said as Nancy escorted them out. But in his car heading back home Hernando asked, "Mr. Cardigan, what do you know that you're not saying?"

David smirked and said, "Figured out that I was holding something back, huh? I didn't want to say so until I had some proof. But the information Dr. Horner gave me is starting to confirm my worst fears."

Julio asked, "What fears?"

David said, "I don't want you to tell Sancho because this might upset him. Gentleman, I believe _**you**_ have a lycanthrope in your midst."

"Lycan…wha?" both asked.

"Lycanthrope, a person or creature who has the ability to transform into another creature sometimes by the light of the full moon in the case of werewolves. Sometimes lycanthropes can control their transformations but other times not. The short of it is, gentleman, the monster we seek may be in our very midst."

The Contreras men put two and two together. Julio made the sign of the crucifix as he mumbled a prayer in Spanish. Hernando asked, "Senor Cardigan, are you saying that George may be the Chupacabra we've been after all this time?"

David said, "We'll find out tonight. Another thing that's got me on edge, why would your brother take the file on George?"

Julio's face soured. "I'm not surprised he would."

Hernando said in a chiding tone. "Julio, it's not polite to speak ill of your uncle."

The young Hispanic teenager retorted, "With all due respect, father, in this case I think it's well deserved."

David said, "Hold off on any comments, Hernando. Julio, go on, why do you despise your uncle so much?"

Julio said, "The company my family owns is in financial trouble. A lot of good people have had to cut back their salaries. But it seems…_**uncle Fernando**_ has been giving himself a pay raise. And it's not like he doesn't make all that much from being head of the Contreras pet food company and being mayor. I've never been able to prove anything, but I think uncle Fernando or someone near him has been dipping into the company coffers."

"Julio, that's enough!" Hernando warned.

David said, "Actually, that's very interesting, Julio."

_More interesting than you realize, kiddo, where I come from we call that suspicious behavior_, David thought.

Hernando said, "I'm sorry about that, David, Julio here has always been rather suspicious of my brother."

David said, "Actually, Mr. Contreras, I think your son did the right thing."

David, who was sitting in the back seat, smiled at Julio, who was sitting in the front passenger seat. David said, "Thanks for telling me about this, Julio, I'll make a note of it for later. Meanwhile, Hernando, you and your sons had best get some rope and get ready for tonight."

Hernando and Julio asked, "What about tonight?"

David explained, "Tonight you will be fully initiated into a world far more terrifying than anything you've _**ever**_ known before!"

The two men looked openly nervous. When they got to the Contreras home awaiting them was Ramón dressed in a security guard uniform.

The man smiled and shook David's hand. David noted, "That's a fine, controlled grip you have Ramón. Are you a martial artist?"

The man nodded, "Si, senor Cardigan, Brazilian Jujitsu, The security guard thing is just a job. I'm hoping to one day become a mixed martial artist. Ken Shamrock is a hero of mine."

David bowed in respect. "Taekwondo, third degree black belt myself, it's always a pleasure to get help from someone with a strong sense of discipline. Ramón best prepare yourself, I'll explain shortly. Get ready for your initiation into something straight out of a nightmare."

X X X

That night in the Contreras household all the lights were out. Sancho and Francesca were in bed. But four people were still awake. Ramón, Hernando, Julio and David were quietly watching George while out of sight. The moon was rising in the clear night sky. Hernando asked, "What are you trying to prove, senor Cardigan?"

David however wasn't paying attention as he kept his ears tuned. Ramón suddenly raised a hand and whispered, "Look!"

George suddenly got up and made his way over to the backyard fence whimpering all the time. The men watched as George leaped with uncanine-like agility over the fence. "Follow that dog!" David whispered hoarsely.

The four men were quickly out the door and hustled behind the whimpering and crying dog as it ran down the quiet street of the suburban neighborhood. "Where's he going?" Julio whispered.

"I don't know, nino, but something tells me poor George isn't in control of himself anymore." Hernando said darkly with more than a touch of sympathy for the dog.

David said nothing, but knew deep in his heart the horrible truth that the Contreras's were about to face. The group were soon in a park near the Contreras home. They quickly scampered behind some trees and watched as George stumbled over to a fountain. All the time the dog was still whimpering, it's whimpers becoming louder. The whimpers turned into pained screams as the bones of the animal began to crackle and morph. Wings budded from beneath the dog's quickly receding hair line. The dog grew in size. The Contreras men watched covering their mouths in horror. David winced. _Just as I was afraid of_, he thought grimly. _The poor pooch has been infected by the Chupacabra curse_.

All watched as the dog transformed into the hideous Chupcabra. The creature, now fully Chupacabra looked over its wings. David whispered, "Get the ropes out. We have to contain the poor creature."

Hernando asked, "We're not going to kill him are we?"

David shook his head. "Under normal circumstances we might have to. But in this case it looks as though he's still fighting the curse. So we may have a chance to get him back. We just need to contain him."

The three Hispanic men got out their ropes and scampered to their positions prepared to try David's desperate plan.

_**Houston, we have a problem! That poor pooch George was bitten by a Chupacabra and is now suffering from the curse. Poor doggie nobody should ever have to suffer from lycanthropy like that. Will David and the Contreras males succeed in their plan to contain George? What will happen when Sancho finds out his pet and amigo is suffering from a magical curse? And why is Mayor Contreras so interested in George? For the answers to these and other questions come back next time for 'How much is that Chupacabra in the window' part 4. Until next time read and review and have a nice day.**_


	47. How much is that Chupacabra part 4

_** Welcome back, Yu-Gi-Oh fans. It's time for another chapter of 'How much is that Chupacabra in the window.'. In the last chapter David accompanied by Julio Ramón, Hector Contreras discovered that George, their dog, was the only survivor of a terrible massacre on a farm a year ago. They also learned that mayor Fernando Contreras has taken an interest in the golden retriever. To the horror of David and the Contreras men they learned George has been infected by the Chupacabra curse. What's going to happen next? Find out as 'How much is that Chupacabra in the window' continues.**_

_** Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just playing with them for a while but will put them away when done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this saga are strictly my property.**_

David looked at the three Contreras men and waved them into position surrounding the Chupacabra that had been George just a moment ago. David winced. _You poor, poor creature. Nobody should ever have to go through what you're experiencing. Somehow you knew that something was wrong and you've been trying to protect your family._ David thought, clearly conflicted as to how to handle this poor cursed house pet.

David calmed himself down. What mattered now was trying to catch George and at least try to keep him from doing harm. After several moments Ramón and Julio stepped out of the shadows carrying lassos. Whirling them around they finally let them fly just as the great hulking beast turned to them. The beast was unprepared as the lassos landed around the creatures neck. The beast let out a roar of rage as Julio and Ramón got behind a tree to provide a solid base. Hector ran out to the struggling creature. David chose that moment to act! In a burst of speed he ran towards the great beast and with a mighty leap landed on its back wrapping his arms around its neck so that it couldn't bite him. Distracted as it was the Chupacabra didn't see Hernando until it was tripped up. David turned around in time to see Hernando tying the creature up. Hernando chuckled and said, "I haven't done this since my papi and I were in a local rodeo."

Hernando held the rope as the creature struggled. He said to David, "What now?"

David said, "All right, I'll try this…" he put his hand to the back of the creature's head. He called out, "Sleep!" as he sent the mental command forth. And David felt the mental command hit a powerful wall of power. David sent the command again. Again no response. A third try and David felt the mental wall begin to crack. "One more try!" David called.

At that moment David and the Contreras men got a surprise when the line for Hector's rope snapped. Ramón and Julio's rope line snapped at the same moment. The creature leaped to its feet in rage as it struggled to throw David off. David yelped as he held on for dear life. "Not such a hot idea!" he yelped.

The creature continued to throw David around several times before it leaped into the air and flew into the moonlit night sky David still holding on as it tried to throw him off. The creature flew higher into the night sky heading in a direction David didn't know. David wasn't sure how much time had passed but finally David's strength gave out as the creature with one final buck threw David off. David screamed in terror as he fell earthward unable to stabilize himself enough for a jump spell.

The ground climbed faster and faster towards the duelist and detective. Finally in one last desperate act, David threw up a shield before he slammed into the ground. As he hit David screamed as white hot pain exploded in every ounce of his body. A cloud of dust erupted around him covering him. David wasn't sure how long he laid there. But after a small eternity on the verge of unconsciousness David somehow clamped down on the last bit of strength and rolled himself into a crawling position finding he could somehow still move, but barely. David through the dust noted the large crater he was in.

With all his strength he began to crawl upwards out of the crater. David continued to crawl and claw in spite of the pain he felt through his whole body. David wasn't sure how much of the night passed, all he knew is that his clothes were torn and tattered as he made his way out of the crater. Finally David felt himself reach a flat surface. He climbed to see that there were no lights, no sign of civilization, obviously David was out in the middle of some desert area. David grimaced as he saw bright lights from a vehicle heading his direction. The vehicle pulled up a short distance from him. David fell to his knees and then the ground. A minute later several sets of footsteps got out of the car and ran to him. Hernando's familiar voice said, "Aye carumba, you loco gringo! You could've gotten yourself killed, man! Julio, Ramón help me!"

David felt two sets of arms lift him up. David retained enough sense to recognized Julio and say, "Hey guys…sorry I couldn't keep hold of him."

Ramón asked, "How'd you survive that fall, homes?"

"Elementary wizardry…" David groaned. "An energy field thrown up at the last minute absorbed the worst of the impact. Can I get an aspirin now?"

Ramón checked David, "It doesn't feel like there's so much as a broken bone. Hang on Hermano we'll get you back to your cousin's place."

X X X

David groaned as he was laid down on the bed in his room. Stacey said, "Oh wow, David that was a little too risky."

David said, "I know, I know, but I had to try for the sake of the poor pooch who's been infected by the Chupacabra curse."

Stacey said, "I still can't believe that your dog is the Chupacabra, Mr. Contreras." Stacey said to Hernando.

The oldest Hispanic male said, "Believe me, Stacey, I wish it weren't the truth. Aye carumba, what am I going to tell Sancho?"

David explained, "Sometimes part of the truth is better than none of the truth. Explain that George somehow got loose and that we're going to find him. The poor kid doesn't need to know about Chupacabra."

Hernando nodded, "Si, senor, that would probably be the best course of action. What will you do?"

Stacey said in a commanding tone, "_**YOU**_ are not doing anything, David! As it stands you're lucky to be alive after that fall! I have some nice smelling herbal remedies that will ease the aches and help you sleep."

David sighed and said, "In this case, Stacey, I think you're right. Besides I have the parade of Duelists the day after tomorrow afternoon. Um…how's Bryan?"

As if on cue he walked in his ribs bandaged up. "Sore and achy but fine, cousin."

David nodded, "Sorry it had to come to blows cousin."

Bryan waived off. "No, no I'm an idiot, a stubborn, self-righteous idiot who needs to get off my high horse. You and Stacey are right. But meantime get some sleep, dude, I heard about what happened. You took a nasty fall dealing with that Chupacabra."

David said, "Bryan, there is one thing you can do, can you and the Contreras men go to the place where we tried to capture the Chupacabra?"

Bryan nodded and said, "Sure, but what exactly are we looking for."

David explained, "Those ropes that Hernando and his sons used were made of top grade material."

Hernando said, "I'll say, hemp rope is some of the strongest material there is. What exactly are you getting at, senor Cardigan?"

David said, "I won't know until I see the rope."

Stacey said, "Bryan will let you look at it in the morning, now you just relax, Mr. David Cardigan, that's an order!"

David chuckled and said, "Yes, ma'am."

Stacey gave Bryan a peck on the cheek and said, "Be careful Bryan, you're still not 100 percent."

Bryan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "**Absolutely** I will be careful."

Shortly after Bryan and the Contreras's left Stacey brought David the pleasant mint smelling herbal painkiller which he discovered had melatonin in it. David was soon fast asleep.

X X X

The next morning, David had awoken to find the aches had gone when he tried he morning routine of stretches. After a quick round of breakfast David got some extra clothes out. Soon he was dressed in a cowboy hat, a grey button up shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, and a lightweight black leather jacket. Soon after Hernando, Julio, and Ramón arrived to sit with Bryan and David in the living room. Bryan was the one who started off. "Looks like you had good reason to be suspicious, David. Hernando, his sons, and I found something very unusual about the ropes."

Bryan then handed David the broken ropes. David examined the broken ropes carefully. David asked, "Well, gentleman, here's the big question, what is it about these broken ropes that seems odd?"

Bryan said, "The fact that hemp rope doesn't break that easy, and this hemp rope is first rate stuff."

Hernando continued. "And the place at which the ropes broke, there's no sign of wear or anything. And since none of us had a knife on us at the time…"

David nodded. "Yes, a well placed bullet via a gun with a silencer on it can cut through anything and the target won't know what happened until it's all over. Good thing in this case it was just the rope that got broken instead of one of us."

Bryan's face furrowed. "But…but why? Why would anyone want to free a Chupacabra?"

David came to one ugly conclusion. "Gentleman, there's someone here in Albuquerque who has their own agenda!"

Bryan gaped. "Someone in Albuquerque has a secret agenda? But who and why?" The teacher asked.

David answered, "Excellent questions, Bryan, and ones that I intend to find answers to."

Ramón's phone at that moment chose to play 'Living la Vida loca' by Ricky Martin. David watched the oldest of the Contreras boys answer it. "Hello." The eldest son answered.

He nodded for a minute or two and then said, "Thanks Carly I appreciate that. Yeah babe, dinner at 5 tonight, si, I'll be there, bye."

David raised an eyebrow as Ramón hung up the phone. Hernando explained grinning wryly, "Carly works in the mythology and lore section, she and Ramón have been seeing each other for a couple of years."

Ramón explained. "With everything Dad has told me about what's going on, I thought I might ask my girlfriend if she's seen anything odd around the library. Turns up she has, a week ago uncle Fernando was in the library and checked out a book on the Chupacabra legend."

Bryan's face furrowed. "Why would Mayor Contreras take an interest in the Chupacabra?"

David's face furrowed, the writer openly perplexed. "Good question, all the answers seem to be leading to more questions."

That's when they heard a knock at the front door. Bryan and David went to answer it. At the door was a gentleman in a grey business suit who had white hair, and a well-trimmed mustache. "Excuse me, this is the Cardigan residence, are either of you gentleman David Cardigan?"

David stepped forward. "I'm him, what's this all about?"

The man smiled and said, "Good morning, sir, my name is Alex Bork, I work for mayoral candidate Joseph "Redfeather" McCoy. He'd like to talk to you."

David said, "I appreciate the invitation, but I'm involved in a case. And if this is about working for his candidacy please inform him that I…"

The man said, "Actually, sir, this has to do with the problem of a certain mythological creature terrorizing the outskirts of Albuquerque."

That stopped David short. Bryan gave him a nervous look. David however scanned the older man's mind and found no trace of malice or intent to do harm. David said, "It's all right, Bryan, I think I'll be okay."

Bryan looked at the man as if he were looking at a sworn enemy. David however stepped out and said, "All right Mr. Bork take me to your employer."

X X X

The main office of Joseph McCoy showed pictures of native Americans hard at work and lettering that read 'Pride of the people' and "Overcoming poverty through hard work". Another picture showed an American eagle soaring proud and true in the background a cloudless blue sky and the American flag waving proud and true. Big bold white letters read, 'I am American excellence'. A dark oak desk sat in the room with a pile of papers on it. Several chairs sat in front of the large desk. David sat in one of the cushioned chairs. Behind the desk in his own rolling chair was a man with long, tied, white as a ghost, hair, and skin darkened from years in the sun, and still possessing a strong vigor for life. The man was slender and dressed in jeans, a denim shirt, and a belt with a big Harley Davidson buckle on it. David gazed into the brown eyes of the Native American man. The man smirked and said, "David Adam Cardigan, it's been hard to get a hold of you with my busy life, but here you finally are."

David nodded and said, "Yes here I am, all right Mr. McCoy what's this all about?"

The man said, "Actually you can call me by the name my people gave me, Redfeather. And actually you were recommended to me by Joe."

That got David's attention. "You know Grinning Bobcat?"

The man nodded. "Oh yeah, he and I, we pulled our fair share of pranks on the reservation we grew up on years ago. I actually have some information you might find interesting concerning the Chupacabra case." Joseph explained.

David's face furrowed. "How is it that you know about the Chupacabra?"

Redfeather explained, "My people have stories of strange creatures like the Chupacabra dating back to times long before you and I were ever born. I also need your help on something else."

David said, "All right, and what might that be?"

Redfeather moved to a drawer and opened it. When Redfeather pulled out the pyramid-shaped spear-like device David hissed and snapped, "Don't touch that thing!" before he slapped it out of Redfeather's hand.

Alex Bork moved to take David down but Redfeather waved it off. The Native American asked, "I take it you know what that is?"

"Damn right I do, Redfeather! If you know what's good for you you'll destroy that thing! That's an Atlantian access device!"

The Native American's face furrowed, "Atlantian, you mean…?"

David nodded, "As in the lost civilization of Atlantis, an empire that ruled this world long before any of the world's civilizations sprung forth."

Redfeather said, "Please go on."

David explained, "They were extremely proficient in magic and technologies far beyond anything we have today. The short of it is, there was some kind of tragedy that caused a war to break out in Atlantis. The war wiped out the Atlantis civilization. I first discovered the Atlantis civilization when I discovered a cache in my home city of Portland, Oregon. I had to destroy all the Atlantis devices. There's an aura of something powerful, ancient, and evil about the devices."

Redfeather's face darkened. "In that case, this problem may be more serious than I thought."

"What do you mean, sir?" He asked, openly puzzled.

"You see, _**my opponent**_, has more of these access devices."

_THAT_ really got David's attention. "Mayor Contreras has more of these things?" David asked.

Redfeather nodded. "I'm telling you this because I believe if we combine our efforts we can solve two mysteries at once. I believe the actions of the mayor and the Chupacabra attacks may be connected somehow. One of my friends here in Albuquerque who works for the New Mexico State Patrol has reported strange goings on in the desert. Excavation equipment going out to a cordoned off area, strange financial transactions the mayor is less than eager to tell people about. It's all rather fishy to me."

David's face furrowed in suspicion, "So, why are you wanting to help me, sir? You and he are competing for the same job."

Redfeather sat up straight and gave David a very serious look. "If you're thinking this is politically motivated than you're wrong! I'm motivated by my desire to help make Albuquerque better. Yes, I admit, I'm a Republican. I believe the private sector is the key to my people getting out of poverty and I don't trust the government. I can't help it, after what they did to my people I have every reason not to trust the Government. But I also know right from wrong, and I know when dirty dealings are going on. Having been in politics so long I have a nose for these things. Besides I've lived in New Mexico for a long time, I know the area like the back of my hand."

David closed his eyes and sensed that the man before him was genuine in his desire to help. He opened his eyes and said, "You check out as clean to me. All right, Redfeather, you can help."

The Native American man nodded and said, "You've made a wise choice, Mr. Cardigan."

David asked, "So, since we're working together now what's the first step?"

The native American said, "I'd like to investigate that cordoned off site. I know a few ways we can sneak in there. You, the Contreras men, and your cousin, be at my home tonight!"

The native American took out a pad and pen from a drawer and wrote his address down. Handing it to David he said, "Be prepared, David, I strongly suspect it won't be pretty."

David nodded, he'd give Joseph "Redfeather" McCoy the benefit of the doubt.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" Bryan shouted after David returned to his cousin's home and explained what happened. "YOU ACTUALLY TRUST THAT…THAT _**REPUBLCIAN**_!?"

David sighed and said, "I don't completely trust him, but only because I don't know him all that well. But I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt."

Bryan said, "You mean you would place your trust in a greedy, corporation butt-kissing, money stealing Republican?"

David said, "Bryan, you promised to be a little more open-minded. And did it ever occur to you that just because someone has a difference of opinion from your own doesn't mean they're not interested in the well-being of this country?"

Bryan sighed and said, "Okay, okay, you make a valid point, I'll go with you on this one…for now."

David sighed and said, "Thank you, be prepared, cousin, tonight I think things are going to be interesting. In the meantime, could you show me where the University of Albuquerque field is?"

Bryan nodded, "Sure can, Stacey and Miranda are excited about the upcoming Duelist Fiesta."

David smirked and said, "With the possibility of some good competition in this 2-1-3 posse group I think I'm going to enjoy this tournament."

X X X

That night cold winds blew over the desert of New Mexico. Several figures dressed in black crept towards a large canyon. When they reached it they looked down. David had to clamp down on his fear of heights as he followed Redfeather's finger. Redfeather pointed out the fenced off area with spotlights and a couple of guards watching. Redfeather whispered, "There's a break on the northwestern side of the fence that'll allow us to slip through. I'd like to know more about what's in that cave. One thing's for certain it sure as hell isn't radiation or this place wouldn't have any life period. Everyone, follow me I know a good way down that'll keep us in the shadows."

David looked up at the sky grateful that there were some clouds to block out the moon tonight. Moonlight would blow their cover. Silently the group crept downward on the trail Joseph had mentioned. The night seemed to go on forever as the group descended to the bottom of the canyon. And then they reached the bottom and found the fence opening that Redfeather had mentioned. David was about to venture a question but Hernando shushed him and shook his head as if to say, "Later."

The six men slipped through the fence and quietly crept keeping out of the spotlights that patrolled the area. After what seemed an eternity of his heart pumping, sweat dripping from his forehead, and a fear of discovery they made it into the cave and descended into it with some flashlights Joseph had brought. After a while they entered a large cavern which seemed to drop forever into the darkness, lights hanging round the top of the cavern to light the room. A series of platforms and bridges were set up that went around the cavern. Joseph looked around and said, "I think it's safe to talk now."

David looked around…and then he looked into what seemed a vast bottomless cavern! His legs buckled under him as he grasped the rail. A wave on nausea raced through him as he trembled in blind panic. The Contreras men tried to approach but Redfeather waved them off. Bryan said, "Oh God, I forgot about that."

David was holding on to a rail of the walkway as he said, "So high up, so high up!"

David heard Bryan explain, "David's got a fear of heights. based on that drop I'd say it's hitting him with authority."

David felt his blood pumping and his heart racing as he continued to tremble in panic. A voice came through his panic-stricken mind. "David, David can you hear me?"

It was Redfeather who was talking to him. "Listen to me carefully, I know you're frightened but I can help you. Just do as I say and you'll be all right."

David said, "C-c-c-c-can't…so high up!"

"David, listen carefully, look at me!" Redfeather said in a gentle yet commanding tone.

David turned to look at the native American man who had extended a hand. "You're going to be all right just get to your feet and look at me."

David took the man's hand and got to his feet. Redfeather said, "Just follow me, and we'll get across this cavern. Don't look down, look straight ahead, understood?"

David nodded and took some breaths as he put one foot in front of the other walking along the railed walking that connected one side of the cavern with a ladder that led up to a large man-made entranceway on the other side of the gigantic cavern.

Bryan explained, "David's fear of heights comes from the fact he nearly fell off a trail when he was in the boy scouts, he's been afraid of heights since."

David, who was starting to calm down, asked Redfeather, "I appreciate what you do, Redfeather, but did you really have to bring that _**thing**_ along?"

Bryan asked, "What's so bad about that artifact?"

David said, "I'll explain if and when we find whatever it is we're looking for. All I can say is, if mayor Contreras has found what I think he's found, then Albuquerque may be in greater danger than we first thought."

Ramón said, "Okay, that doesn't bode well."

The group quietly walked to the other side of the cavern and climbed the rung ladder. Examining the passageway David noted something. "It's rather old but…this cave looks too symmetrical to be natural."

Julio nodded, "It looks like something carved out this cave, but not even the best of technology today could be this accurate."

Hernando said, "This is freaky!"

The passageway as it turned up lead to a large chamber with a large circle attached to some ancient-looking stone steps. However the circle showed signs of age as several of the runes on it had fallen to the ground. The Contreras men and Bryan gasped in amazement. Collectively they whispered, "Incredible." And "What is this?"

David extended a hand and scanned some of the runes. And hissed as he pulled away feeling the cold tingle of evil magic on it. The men looked at David. Bryan asked, "David, what's the matter, what's wrong?"

David explained, "It's the worst news yet, gentleman, this was once a portal belonging to the lost civilization of Atlantis."

Hernando said, "You mean to tell me the old stories about that lost city that sank beneath the sea are true?"

David said, "Nightmarishly true, Hernando. I first encountered a cache of Atlantian technology in my home city of Portland, Oregon. Atlantis was known for its incredible mastery of both technology and magic. To make a long story short, some kind of great catastrophe occurred involving evil magic, the result caused a war that devastated the planet and wiped out the Atlantis civilization."

Bryan quipped, "Sounds like something out of one of your fantasy novels, David."

David waved at the ruined portal and said, "Does _**that**_ look like something out of a book Bryan?"

Bryan examined it and carefully pressed the surface. "That's strange this feels like granite. But there've been no reports of any granite deposits in this part of the country."

David said, "And there's my point. How did a carved granite portal get all the way out here?"

Bryan said, "I'll still need more information before I completely change my mind about magic and stuff."

David and the others walked into the tunnel, large tube lights pointing the way. Finally the group came to a gigantic circular door that looked like the door of a vault. Julio felt the door and said, "Whoa, this thing is made of some kind of metal."

"Atlantium alloy," David explained. "The means of mass producing it are a lost art."

The group looked at the strange carvings on the door. Bryan looked at the strange symbols and said, "What language is that?"

Redfeather said, "I don't know."

"It's the ancient language of Atlantis, I don't understand it either unfortunately." David said.

"Great, so how do we get to see what's behind that door?" Hernando asked.

David sighed and said, "Redfether bring out the cargo."

Redfeather fished the strange spear-like object from his pack. David carefully examined the door. David looked over the symbols. The door had little knobs on it. On testing them David found that the when he turned the knobs the symbols changed. There was a symbol at the top of the door, one at the bottom, one on the far left side and one on the far right side. David then looked at the Atlantis artifact. He noticed on the spear-like device there was a circle which showed a specific set of symbols at the spots where the morphing symbols and knobs were. David set to work immediately matching up the door symbols with the ones on the spear-like device. When he was done David waved everyone behind him as she said, "The ancient Atlantians had a penchant for creating traps to nail intruders. Best get behind me in case I'm wrong."

All did as asked while David threw up his shields while he pushed the device into an opening at the center of the door. Nothing happened. He tried to move the device clockwise and yelped as he got a shock that caused his hand to pull away. David said, "See what I mean, traps."

David carefully touched the device and noted he didn't get a shock when he touched it. David then turned the device counterclockwise. The group heard an audible click. The door opened inward. David watched as strange lights turned on in the gigantic room before them. The lights hummed to life with strange power. Bryan shivered as he said, "What the hell is this feeling I get from in there? It feels so…" "Evil?" David asked.

Bryan nodded. David and the others stepped through the door and on to a large railed platform with stairs on the other side that led downward. All around the room there were workbenches, chairs, and to the group's surprise several modern computers that had been set up. At several of the tables there were note tablets with paper clamped on. Redfeather said, "Either I'm seeing things or someone else has been here before us."

David said, "You're not seeing things, Redfeather."

Bryan asked, "What is this place?"

David said, "Based on the tables and the work chairs I see I'd say this was some kind of lab. And from the evil energy I'm detecting in this place, they were making something…something that couldn't have been good."

The group headed over to the large chamber and descended the stairs. David said, "Everyone keep close and unless I say otherwise don't touch anything."

The group descended to the first floor of the ancient Atlantis Laboratory.

_**Just when you thought things couldn't get any weirder in this case, they just did! So David and his small group of allies have discovered a laboratory belonging to the lost civilization of Atlantis. But what has this to do with poor George and the Chupacabra curse? And for that matter, where is George? And what has mayor Contreras got to do with George and this ancient laboratory? So many question in an increasingly complex case of lies, secrets, and dark magic. Come back next time for part 5 of 'How much is that Chupacabra in the window'.**_


	48. How much is that Chupacabra part 5

_**Hey there, Yu-Gi-Oh fans, it's The Rainwalker. It's time for another chapter in 'How much is that Chupacabra in the window'. In the last chapter The transformed George managed to escape from David and the Contreras men and has disappeared. Then David met with the Republican nominee for mayor of Albuquerque Joseph "Redfeather" McCoy. From everything that has happened thus far David has become convinced that someone in the New Mexico city has an ulterior agenda and mayor Fernando Contreras is looking like the top suspect. Add to that David and his helpers have discovered a laboratory belonging to the lost civilization of Atlantis and things have become really, really weird. What secrets will David, Redfeather, Bryan, and the Contreras men discover? Find out as 'How much is that Chupacabra in the window' continues.**_

_** Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing his characters but will put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this saga are strictly my property.**_

The group of men made their way through the strange laboratory. Generators gave power and light to the complex of rooms. David and the others found themselves entering a room larger than the one they had just been in. It was a one-level room with a raised and railed platform and a small set of three steps leading to the metal platform which held a circular table at the center. Strange controls glowed from the control panel that protruded from the table. David noted the pyramid shaped opening near the controls. David took the spear-like device and inserted it into the opening. Part of the table opened up and a ball of glowing red light shot out of it and into the air. A red beam shot from the ball. The group was hit by the beam, but nothing happened. David thought out loud, "I think it's some kind of scanning device, but what for?"

Julio and Hernando were making signs warding off evil while saying prayers in Spanish. The light from the table changed to a blue color. The ball then dropped back into the hidden compartment in the table and shut. The group then got the fright of their lives when a man with strange green glowing ooze that looked like it was eating him alive appeared on the screen. The ooze had covered one eye and turned it blood red. The man began to speak, "If dear Atlantis be your home, forevermore must you roam. This is a war we must not win, lest the world be cursed by our sin!"

The picture vanished David looked at the others and said, "Did you understand that?"

Ramón responded with, "Perfectly clear Spanish to me."

Redfeather responded, "It was the Navaho tongue to me."

David said, "I think I understand now. That beam that hit us was some kind of device that allowed this message's words to be translated as our own languages."

Another image came up on the screen. At first David couldn't read the strange runes. Then David felt a slight headache. And when it passed the lettering had changed into perfectly clear English. "Operation: Ravager…" He read. "Endorsed by our majesty in the war against the traitors. We have developed a weapon by which we will cripple their supply lines. An army must function with food and drink as well as weapons and medicine. With this creature we can cripple the food and water supplies of the enemy."

David pressed a button on the controls…and everyone gasped in stunned astonishment as a picture of the Chupacabra appeared on the screen. David said, "I'd always wondered where the Chupacabra came from…"

Bryan finished David's thought. "But this…this is just…horrifying! Dear God, the ancient Atlantians were creating a living weapon!"

The Contreras men were reading the text that appeared by the Chupacabra. Hernando said, "So the Chupacabra was originally a creation of Atlantis."

David commented, "This shines a new light on the Chupacabra itself. But what has this got to do with anything?"

Before anyone could make a comment they heard locks click open. Part of the wall on the side of the room opposite David opened. The men turned and crept into the opening that had appeared. What they found within was a chamber that showed signs of a struggle. Writing tablets were on the ground, there were dents in the wall as if from gunfire. There were claw marks and faint traces of what looked like green liquid. And at the center of the room stood a large glass chamber that had been shattered. Green liquid poured from the remnants of the chamber onto the floor. Julio asked, "Senor Cardigan, what does all this mean?"

David looked around and said, a sinking feeling overtaking his heart, "What this means is that somebody found this place. And based on the bullet dents and the mess in this place, something got out, something that someone didn't _**want**_ to get out!"

Ramón said, "This coincides with what we read."

David looked at the group and noticed a pad that had been picked up by Ramón. David asked, "What did you read?"

Julio answered the question. "Apparently the war for Atlantis wasn't going well and the experiment with the ravager… that is Chupacabra, was about to be shut down. The head guy decided to test the power on himself, the problem was it didn't quite work out. As the transformation progressed he became more animal than anything else. Geez, this is like…something out of the X-files."

David then looked around and spotted something on one side of the room. David said, "Redfeather I think I see something over there."

Redfeather and the detective went over. David pulled out some tweezers and picked it up. "It looks like a smashed watch." Redfeather said.

Hernando gasped in shock. "I know this watch, this is the watch that I gave Fernando for his birthday three years ago. He told me he lost it," he said in stunned disbelief.

David said, "I think I'd like to have a closer look at Fernando Contreras."

Julio said, "I knew it, I knew it! I knew my uncle was up to something!"

Ramón said, "I can't believe uncle Fernando would keep something like this from us. Which leads me to wonder what other secrets is he keeping?"

"Good questions, Ramón, it's questions that I intend to find answers to!" David stated.

Bryan was in stunned shock. "This…this can't be happening! Mayor Contreras has always been the most open, honest, and socially aware mayor this city has ever had." He said.

David said, "One thing I've learned in my time as a detective, Bryan, is this. People aren't always what they seem." David looked around then continued. "In the meantime, Bryan better get that camera out. We'll need photos of this place as evidence."

Bryan sighed and did as he was told. David looked at Redfetaher and said, "All right Redfeather I admit I was a little skeptical of your intentions at first, but it appears we may have a common opponent."

Redfeather sighed and said, "I know this is hard, David, but doing what's right isn't always easy. In the mean time I have some people on the Albuquerque P.D. who can _**quietly**_ take a closer look at Contreras' finances."

Julio walked over to Redfeather and said, "Senor McCoy, I'll tell you everything I know about what's going on at Contreras pet food."

Redfeather said, "Do tell, Mr. Contreras, do tell."

David sighed, it appeared that one of his own party, and the mayor of Albuquerque was now the chief suspect in his Chupacabra investigation. And there was still the matter of finding George before anything else happened. But what mattered right now was collecting evidence on the mayor's suspicious activity, and then getting out of here. Fortunately everything went down without so much a single problem. But when David finally crawled into bed, he had a sinking feeling that all hell was about to break loose.

X X X

At the university of Albuquerque stadium the crowd erupted into massive cheers as the duelists marched out on to the field. David walked out among them as the announcer was calling the duelists. David had always enjoyed the pageantry of the opening march of duelists. It helped ease his mind and put him into an area where he was comfortable. David always relished listening to the cheers of the crowds. However one crowd member shouted, "Hey geek-a-zoid, get lost, 2-1-3 posse's gonna' take you down!"

Several other crowd members reiterated the heckler's message. David simply snorted in laughter. _It's not the first time I've had to prove that I'm the real deal_, David thought.

And then when 2-1-3 posse was announced the crowd erupted to roaring cheers as the three students dressed in varying array of clothing entered. The Hispanic teen Francisco was wearing a white button up shirt, with beige khaki slacks, and black tennis shoes. The Hispanic teen had short cropped black hair, a sly mischievous look, and a build that spoke of frequent school gym visits, Anton was wearing a Busta Rhymes T-shirt, blue jeans, and Reebok White and blue sneakers. This teen was black, had a bald head, a trimmed mustache, and like Francisco had a build that spoke of frequent school gym visits. Joseph was a blonde kid, wearing a plain T-shirt, a belt with a big buckle David couldn't see. Blue jeans and boots that gave him a country/western look. David noted that while this teen was slender it wasn't a lanky kind of slender, it was more the slenderness of someone who had made himself into a runner, which meant he probably had a massive amount of stamina. "So that's the 2-1-3 posse." He muttered to himself.

The three struck poses designed to make themselves look street tough. David had to use all his discipline to keep from letting out another snort of laughter. He was beginning to see these kids for what they really were. The three then went around raving to the crowd saying, "What's up my New Mexico homieeeees!" and "2-1-3 posse loves you!" and "Who's ready for some duelin' action?"

The David noted the three turned…and spotted him. The three walked directly towards him. On three sides the teens surrounded him. The three pointed at him and said, "David Cardigan, you are goin' down!"

David's face furrowed in puzzlement. "Oh I'm sorry have we been properly introduced?" He asked in mock innocence.

Francisco said, "We're 2-1-3 posse!"

Anton proclaimed, "And we're gonna' take you down sucka'!"

Joseph added, "You're gonna' pay fer' what you did to the Ayatollah of goth rock and rolla!"

David however simply took a breath and stated, "Bluster, doesn't win duels!"

The teens were taken aback. David found these kids to be more of an annoyance than anything else. Francisco said, "Ooh tough guy, huh?"

David smirked and said, "You and your friends have _**no**_ idea kiddo."

Anton said, "Be afraid geeky writer, you're in 2-1-3 possse's territory."

David replied, "I fear and I bow to no man or child!"

Joseph said, "You'll be bowin' soon enough when 2-1-3 posse's monsters stampede over you!"

"Stampede over me?!" David said incredulously then burst out laughing. When he calmed down he said, "I can see why you guys idolize Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett so much. Though in all honesty, you have poor taste in idols."

"What did you just say?" Anton said angrily.

David retorted, "Not so loud please, I'm not deaf! And like I said you have poor taste in idols. Why would you ever want to admire a cheater and a criminal?"

That got the kids infuriated. Francisco snapped, "Oh it's on now, Cardigan. Make no mistake before this tournament's out, one of us will be facing you. And then we'll see who has the last laugh when you're eliminated!"

David answered, "We shall see, young ones, we shall see."

The kids headed off. The tensions between the 2-1-3 posse and David was visible to the other duelists and the crowd. David calmly shook his head. _You poor misguided teenagers_, he thought to himself.

The rest of the opening ceremonies proceeded accordingly. Afterwards David was leaving the stadium since the competition itself didn't start until tomorrow. David was looking over the list of competitors and checking them out on the P.D.L. website. David said out loud, "Good thing I had Zoomtext installed on my laptop."

One of the advantages of having won so many dueling competitions is all that money had allowed David to start buying things he had never thought of before. He always dreamed of having a laptop with an enlargement program and this was exactly what he had wanted. David said out loud, "I really _**must**_ thank the Oregon commission for the blind's computer techs for getting this program installed in my laptop."

David finally put the laptop away. Then his telephone let out an old-style telephone ring. David picked up his cell and opened it. "Cardigan."

"Senor Cardigan, it's Julio." The voice on the other end said.

David asked, "What's up, Julio?"

"My girlfriend and her sister wanted me to talk to you, they found something strange last night that might have to do with the Chupacabra. Specifically something they witnessed while they were checking out some of the family's farm acreage."

David said, "I see, where am I to go?"

"We'll meet you outside the stadium, we can drive to the site of what happened from there."

David nodded, "I see. All right, I'll be waiting."

After the crowd had cleared out David walked towards the exit. However had David been paying attention he would've noticed the two sets of feet that walked towards him. "Mr. David Cardigan?" a deep and threatening tone of voice asked.

David turned to see two burly looking men one black, one white, dressed in business suits, wearing sunglasses, and looking intimidating. David surmised quickly these two were much stronger than him and could probably take him down physically quite easily. David decided to just play along. "Yes?" He asked in a nice tone.

"We represent some very important people here in Albuquerque. You might think you're smart, but you're not as clever as you think! We know you've been seen in the company of Joseph "Redfeather" McCoy. You, your cousin, and the Contreras members had best leave well enough alone, if you know what's good for you."

David said casually, "You know, I really can't do that. You see I have extra incentive to help the Contreras family now since their dog has disappeared."

"If you know what's good for you you'll forget all about the dog, and just mind your own business. Otherwise we have instructions to politely _**explain**_ to you why you should leave this alone!"

David took several steps away from the men. They seem to beam with pride thinking they had him. David then extended his hands at them while he unleashed his magic. The thugs went flying into a wall and crumpled to the ground unconscious. David walked up to them and shook his head. "If you are who I think you are, then you have no idea of just who you're messing with."

David casually walked out the main entrance to the stadium and saw the Contreras men waiting for him. David walked up to the group. Hernando asked, "What kept you?"

David explained, "Some thugs wanted to convince me to stop looking into your case." "Thugs?!" they yelped.

David nodded, "Bulky and formidable looking fellows. I had to use some of my magic because I knew I couldn't beat them in a physical altercation."

"The case just keeps getting crazier and crazier," Ramón commented. David snorted and answered, "Story of my life."

X X X

The sun that day as always was hot and David even in his clothing felt it beat down on him like a hammer. There was little shade and not a tree in sight to add to his consternation. Still David stared at the tracks in front of him, and the tire marks.

David nodded and said, "There's no doubt about it! There was some kind of a struggle here last night. And some of these tracks aren't even human.

"Then George was here?" Julio asked.

David nodded. "I'm afraid so, and someone was waiting for him. There was a struggle, but from the lack of blood I'd say it was over pretty fast and hopefully no one got bit by George."

David thought for a long moment despite the sun. He then asked, "Julio, does your girlfriend still have pictures of the incident she and her sister saw last night?"

Julio nodded. "Si, senor. Carlita's even been mastering the new photography program for the computer at Caesar Chavez high."

David asked, "Is there any way we can get in today?"

Julio nodded, "Si, Mr. Krause the photography teacher gave her some keys. She's been known to go in on weekends to finish up some photos for the school paper so this will be nothing new."

David smirked, "Wonderful, contact her and have her meet us at Caesar Chavez High. I'll get Bryan to come with us. Chances are by now he and his family will be home for the day. Watch your backs everyone, something tells me we're heading into some murky waters."

It didn't take long for the arrangements to be made and for Carlita Trujillo to meet up with David, Julio, and Bryan at Caesar Chavez high. The curly raven-haired Hispanic girl who was a foot shorter than Julio led them into the Photography lab after Bryan had opened the door. The girl who was wearing a plain black T-shirt, jeans and leather boots hooked up her camera to the computer. "So this is one of those new digital cameras I've heard so much about?" David asked.

She nodded, "It is, these cameras and the photography program make pictures a lot better."

Running the mouse through the sets of pictures she soon found what she was looking for. David nodded and said, "You've amassed quite a collection of photos."

She smirked smugly, "I actually want to be a photojournalist."

They brought up the picture. It was very good. But as David took a look at the large screen he shook his head. "It's still hard to see the details of who's in the photo."

"Nothing simpler to handle." Carlita said before she used a special feature of the program to enhance the clarity of the picture.

When the picture came into view the Contreras men's faces paled. "Aye, carumba!" Julio yelped pointing out one of the people in the picture.

David asked, "From that expression you know one of these people in the picture."

Julio nodded as he pointed to the older man in the picture. The man had white hair cut short, and a well-trimmed curly mustache. "That's senor Brickman, that is Reginald Brickman, he's running the Contreras pet food company in my uncle's absence. He's one of my uncle's most trusted men."

Carlita trembled a little as she said, "I'm more freaked at what those black clad soldier characters have. I can't believe that the Chupacabara exists."

David explained, "It does and Miss Trujillo I need you and your sister to keep this a secret understood?"

Carlita said, "You don't have to tell me twice. If I started blabbering about how I saw a Chupacabra no one would ever take me or my family seriously again."

David nodded, "Good idea."

"So what's our next course of action Mr. Cardigan?" Julio asked.

David said, "You and Miss Trujillo here head back to your respective homes and stay there!" David explained and then said, "As for what I'm going to do, best you not know in case your uncle tries to question you. All I can say is, I think your uncle is hiding something."

David waited until the teens left before he looked at Bryan and said, "Cousin, I think it's time I paid a visit to the Contreras pet food facility. I'd like to have a look in Mr. Brickman's office."

Bryan winced and said, "I hope you're wrong about this David, but I'll help. It's just well…"

David put a hand on his cousin's right shoulder. "Dude, trust me, you're not the first person to be taken in by someone's pretty words and mock gestures."

Bryan nodded in agreement.

X X X

A car parked just down the street from the large factory where the Contreras pet food company was. Hernando handed David a map. "This will show you the way to Mr. Brickman's office. I sincerely hope though you're wrong about this hypothesis Mr. Cardigan."

David said, "Mr. Contreras, _**I**_ sincerely hope I'm wrong about this. But if I'm right I'm afraid that your brother may be crooked in the worst sort of way. I'm sorry but it's starting to look that way. But getting into Mr. Brickman's office may prove it's true or not."

Hernando said, "Do what you have to, Mr. Cardigan."

David nodded and said, "Thank you, and don't worry about the security cams they won't find…" David snapped his fingers and vanished as his invisibility spell kicked in. "What they can't see."

David got out of the car and fortunately no one was around. He quickly closed the door and crept towards the factory. The gate turned up to be where Mr. Contreras had stated. As expected there was a guard on duty. David slipped past the guard post and the guard with easy silence. His heart was racing with fear and exhilaration. This was what being a detective was all about. Sneaking into places that you weren't supposed to when there was a possibility that someone was committing criminal acts. _Or in this case…_ David thought, _committing acts which threaten the stability of the world. If Contreras and Brickman have gotten a hold of Atlantian technology, as well as George, then failing this case is not an option_.

David quietly crept across the property taking time to make sure none of the guards saw him or heard him. Finally he reached a doorway to the factory that read entrance. David tested the door and found it locked. He used a simple spell to unlock the door and sneak in. in cases like this where time was of the essence this spell came in handy. David looked around and saw no security guards were around. He quietly opened the door and entered. The factory itself was currently deserted at the moment. Mayor Contreras had declared a weak long holiday for the Duelist Fiesta. David now inside calmed himself down. He fished out the map which only he could see. Checking the map he found the quickest route to Mr. Brickman's office. Quietly tiptoeing across the work floor he went past grinders, ovens, and all the equipment that was involved with making pet food. David even found several freezers where meat product was kept to be put in the food. David took a quick turn when he found conveyor belt 35. David snuck over to a large set of stairs that led upwards when he heard the sounds of footsteps heading his way. Stifling a yelp David dove for cover behind some crates. David heard someone come by and say, "Quince here, all's quiet here, chief."

David heard someone on a radio say, "Confirmed, Quince, carry on!"

David listened as the footsteps drew closer and closer to the crate. It was all he could do to keep from hyperventilating, cold sweat running down his face, body trembling. After several moments the guard walked by and headed off. David took slow, quiet breaths to calm himself. Once the guard had gotten a good distance away. David slithered out from behind the crate where he was hiding and carefully made his way to the stairs. _According to Mr. Contreras's map, Mr. Brickman's office should be up on the next floor._

David climbed the steps quietly hoping that no one heard him. A sudden, "Meow," brought him to a sudden stop.

He heard several guards heading his way and prepared to run as he heard, "I know I heard something, chief."

The non-descript security guard and a middle-aged guard with pepper hair and a bushy mustache came running both dressed in the attire of security guards. "Meow" came the voice again.

David watched the guards rush by him and in the direction of the noise. A couple minutes later there was the sounds of scuffling and some mewling in protest. "There's our intruder, Quince! We got a stray cat on the premises. Let's keep it in that improvised cage while I phone the humane society," one of the men said.

David saw them walk by carrying said feline in a a box the cat batting at the walls trying to get out. David winced, time was running out if animal control was going to be here shortly. As soon as the guards were gone David continued up the stairs to the metallic railed platform that traced the inner walls of the factory. David saw to his right a couple of oak double doors. David went up to the door which read, "Reginald Brickman: Head of operations". His heart leap for joy. This was his target. Putting one hand to one of the door he carefully used his magic to check the inside. The magic helped him find the security system and caused it to temporarily disable in such a fashion as to not alert the guards. David then unlocked the door and slipped into the office. David noted the office had a fair share of expensive pottery and statuettes in it. David noted, _pretty fancy stuff for the humble second–in-command of the Contreras pet food company._ David noted before he spotted the desk and leather chair at the back of the room.

The desk looked to be made of some very rare expensive wood and polished to a high shine. The chair looked extremely plush and comfortable for a rolling office chair. On the desk were several stacks of paper and a very advanced personal computer. What David found most interesting was the note he found on the desk. It was a printed letter and it looked like Brickman hadn't gotten around to tossing it yet. But then again Mr. Contreras told David no one never went into Mr. Brickman's office unless absolutely necessary. David put the map away and got close to read the note. It read:

TO: Reginald Brickman, and Fernando Contreras:

FROM: The Vandal.

David felt a cold icy dagger race up his spine. He knew that name all too well! Captain Moyers, Agent Morrison, and even John Walsh on America's Most Wanted had talked about this character. The Vandal was one of the most ruthless and cutthroat, computer hackers for hire in the world. This was a cyber-criminal who had ruined the lives of rich, middle class, and poor alike without regard for any sense of morality. David read the letter with a sense of trepidation.

The payment you have sent me is more than sufficient. In fact, it's quite generous. Because of this rest assured that you will receive my very best work. You have my guarantee the money you have asked for will be transferred to the account you've specified. All money from the state workers and the Contreras pet food company's respective retirement funds will be transferred within 24 hours as per your instructions. I await your signal to begin the process, and again thank you for your generous payment.

David's eyes widened in horrified disbelief. _Oh, you greedy bastards_, David thought angrily.

David then went to the stack of papers. Putting on latex gloves, so as not to leave any fingerprints, David took one of the pieces of paper and read it. It turned up it was a Wells Fargo statement detailing the transfer of 25,000 dollars from the Contreras pet food account to the accounts of Mr. Brickman and Fernando Contreras. David let out a gasp as understanding dawned on him. "Julio was right," he whispered. "Fernando Contreras and Reginald Brickman _**have**_ been stealing from their employees and the company."

And if what that note from the Vandal had said was true they were planning to make off with not only the retirement of New Mexico's state workers, but also the retirement of all the employees for the Contreras pet food company. These two were dirty beyond belief. David quietly searched the room and found the copy machine he needed. David as quietly as possible made the necessary copies of all the information he'd found and then as carefully as he could put everything back in place. David then felt himself beginning to weaken. His magical energy supply was running out. Not wanting to waste anymore time. He opened a portal to the area where Hernando's car was and jumped through the portal before it vanished. The alarm systems came back on seconds after his departure.

_**Well what do you know? It looks as though Mayor Fernando Contreras and his right hand man**_ _**Reginald Brickman have been up to some dirty dealings. But that still doesn't answer how George is involved in this, or what Contreras's overall plan is. Whatever it is it seems to partly involve stealing the retirement of the city workers and the retirement of the all Contreras pet food company employees. Ah, the old demon known as greed, gotta' love it…NOT! And that leaves the question why is Fernando Contreras so interested in George the Chupacabra? Can David turn the poor pooch back into a dog? And what other dirty little secrets is Fernando Contreras hiding? Come back next time for Part 6 of "How much is that Chupacabra in the window?'. Until next time, read, review, and have a nice day.**_


	49. How much is that Chupacabra part 6

_** Welcome back, readers. The Rainwalker here! It's time for another chapter of 'How much is that Chupacabra in the window'. In the last chapter, David and the Contreras's, after discovering their dog was afflicted with the Chupacabra curse, tried to capture him. But someone foiled the plan by severing the rope with a gun and silencer. David nearly lost his life from a fall, that is until he threw up a last minute shield to cushion his fall. To add to the insanity through an surprising alliance with Republican candidate for Mayor, Joseph "Redfeather" McCoy was formed. David discovered the terrible truth behind the El Chupacabra that it was in fact a weapon created by Atlantis for a mysterious, unnamed war it fought. Worse still someone reached the Atlantis lab before David and his allies. And David has discovered through a photograph shot by Julio Contreras's girlfriend and letters he found in the main office of Contreras pet food that the Mayor and his second-in-command at the company have contracted the notorious hacker-for-hire, The Vandal, to steal the retirement savings of their company employees and all state workers for New Mexico. There's dirty dealings afoot in New Mexico and David's really got his hands full. What else will David and his allies discover? Find out as "How much is that Chupacabra in the window' part 6 starts now.**_

_** Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for this saga but will put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this trilogy are my property.**_

David closed the portal after he was out of it and deactivated his invisibility field. He rushed over to the car where Hernando Contreras was waiting. David heard the car unlock. David quickly opened the door and scrambled into the car his face pale in horrified disgust at what he'd discovered. Hernando without so much as a word started the engine and turned the car so it pulled away from the building and drove off. As soon as they were away from the factory Hernando asked, "You discovered something bad in the office, didn't you?"

David nodded and looked at the older Hispanic man sadly. "It's worse than I thought, Mr. Contreras. Sir, I don't like being the one to have to tell you this. But I must out of a sense of professional integrity. It's my sad duty to inform you that your brother and his second-in-command are crooks. And it gets worse, they're planning to steal your retirement along with your fellow employees and the workers for the state of New Mexico."

Hernando nearly lost control of the car as shock almost overcame him. He shivered and said, "No…no that can't be true! Fernando I admit has always been ambitious, but he and Mr. Brickman couldn't possibly be thinking of stealing the employee retirement funds for the company and the state."

David said, "Pull over as soon as you get the chance and I'll prove it to you."

Hector Contreras continued to drive until they found a sidewalk in a suburban neighborhood. They pulled off. David then fished out the copies of what he had found. Hernando looked over everything. He body was now trembling in rage and disbelief. After several moments Hernando said, "Senor Cardigan, I need to ask you to get out of the car for a moment. There's something I must do."

David did as asked. He walked several paces from the car. Then he heard, somewhat stifled by the windows being rolled up, the cursing and swearing in both English and Spanish. David winced feeling sympathetic anguish for Hernando. It was hard when evidence showed that a relative had betrayed his or her family. In David's time as a detective he had seen this all too often. David waited several minutes before he heard someone slam their fists against the front panel of the car and Hernando crying. After several moments David hard the driver side door open and saw Hernando get out. In his tear streaked eyes David saw a cold and deadly determination. "Gracias, senor Cardigan, for being so honest with me."

David walked up to the Hispanic man and said, "I'm sorry you had to find out about your brother's betrayal. Like I said I don't like being the one to have to tell you this."

Hernando sighed. "The most frustrating thing about this is well…my uncle Juan willed that company to Fernando. God have mercy, uncle Juan must be rolling in his grave right now."

David said, "Right now, sir, we have to take care of business. Are you willing to do whatever it takes to help stop what your brother and Reginald Brickman are planning?"

He nodded grimly. "Si, senor, I'll do whatever it takes."

David nodded, "Good, because from the way things are looking your brother has something to do with George's disappearance as well as this horrible plan."

The two got into the car and started back down the road towards his home. "I don't get it, senor Cardigan, why would my brother be interested in a dog infected by the Chupacabra curse, and what has this to do with what we saw in that cavern? And why steal the retirement of so many state workers and mi amigos at the plant?"

David said, "I don't know, Mr. Contreras, but I suspect we'll find our answers tonight after dark. I'm going to pay a little visit to the Mayor's house, you know where it is?"

Fernando nodded and said, "Si."

David nodded and said, "Good, meanwhile I have to make some phone calls."

X X X

The night as always was clear and bitterly cold. But that was the way of things in a hot desert region. The house looked to be dark without any trace of life. The property itself contained various types of bushes and green grass as well as a fancy tiled pathway that led to several benches beneath gazebos designed to provide shade and a tall two story house. However David knew there were three levels to this house as there was a third level built underneath. David got out of the car which had already shut off. David looked at Hernando, Ramón, and Julio. David said, "Be ready to go at a moment's notice."

Julio nodded and said, "Senor Cardigan, before you go, I just wanted to say thanks for _**believing**_ me."

David answered, "A good detective always keeps his mind open until enough evidence has been collected."

David then tiptoed over to one of the walls of the house. He climbed the walls and looked around. His face furrowed in puzzlement. _There should be some guards on the premises at this time of night_. _I've got this sinking feeling that I may be walking into a trap. But I have no choice, I need to know for certain if Mayor Contreras is connected with that Atlantis lab,_ David thought with grim determination.

David swung himself over the brick fence and landed behind some bushes. David used his magical senses to check around. He hated being out when it was completely dark out, but this was the best time to get into the Mayoral estate and see if David's hypothesis was fact. David sensed some guards around but it was hard to verify where they were. That wasn't good. It meant David could be taken by surprise. David slowly crept out of the bushes as he turned on his invisibility field. David ran over to a window of the house. David used his magic to open it and crawled in thanking his good sense he was wearing gloves. David's heart was once again pounding. David sensed no alarms had been tripped. He carefully closed the window and locked it before he looked around the room. The place he was in looked like a study with cases full of books. The floor itself was covered wall to wall with a plush light brown rug that felt like it was cleaned regularly. A small table nearby held a small rounded table with a large fancily decorated central support. The table itself held a large plugged in lamp, and a book on the table. David quietly snuck over to the table and examined the book. David's eyes widened. It was the Chupacabra book Fernando Contreras had borrowed from the library. More confirmation that Fernando Contreras was up to no good. David looked around and noted the wood door nearby. David thought to himself, _Just a good thing Fernando Contreras isn't married_.

It would've been awkward explaining to a spouse and kids his activities. David focused himself. This was no time for what-ifs, what mattered now was finding the information he sought. David crept over to the door and opened it. David saw white walls and dark shapes in the hallway he couldn't recognize due to the fact that none of the lights were on. And he didn't dare turn on any lights for fear of security cameras and/or giving himself away. David calmly slipped into the corridor making sure he left behind no trace of himself as his latex glove covered hands closed the door. David then snuck down the hallway. Over the next several minutes David would peep inside several other rooms on the main and upper levels and find nothing. But then as he quietly clambered down the stairs from the second level to the main level he noticed a set of oak double doors he'd not checked before. David crept over to them and opened them up. He found it led to a platform that held stairs going down. _This may be it, Cardigan, watch yourself_, he mentally warned himself before descending the stairs into the basement.

David controlled his breathing and his fear. He had to stay calm because he didn't want any cold sweat stinging his eyes. The visually impaired detective needed what pitiful vision he could to see so he didn't make any mistakes. Sneaking in total darkness was hard enough as is. David's other senses were extra sharp as David quietly crept down the stairs. When he reached the bottom of the staircase, he looked around and mentally cursed at not being able to see anything. The floor was covered in a dark colored rug of a color David couldn't see. Then David spotted it. There was a crack nearby, from a door probably and light was emitting from the cracks. David decided to investigate. He crept over to the door and felt his way to the handle. He found the door knob complied with his efforts to turn it. He opened it and squeezed into the room.

As soon as David closed the door he turned…and his heart froze in horror! There before him stood a number of strange looking gold colored rods with blue, red, green, and even yellow tips. There were also strange-looking crossbow-like devices, and even devices that resembled gold colored rifles. All of them had the symbol of Atlantis carved on them. David could feel the aura of evil that permeated these devices. This was confirmation of his worst fears. The devices which were either hanging on walls or stored in circular containers. Fernando Contreras was not only involved in George's disappearance, but he knew the truth about the Chupacabra, and he knew about Atlantis and it's weapons. David heard footsteps coming down the stairs. David's felt his heart pound in his chest as he realized someone had come into the house and was heading for this room. David looked desperately for a hiding place. Then he saw a closet. Silencing his footsteps he shot over to it and slipped in. He closed the door just as he heard someone open the door and a voice say, "Of course, of course. Everything's going accordingly, sir. No one suspects what we're doing at all."

David deactivated his magic as he recognized the voice from Hernando's descriptions, it was Reginald Brickman. What was he doing here, David wondered? The man said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. The weapons are here, and they'll be ready to pick up when you arrive in a few days."

David heard the sounds of a pair of feet clad in leather shoes walking around. "By all means, we'll see you in a few days. Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to. Goodbye now." Brickman said in his strong masculine baritone.

David heard Brickman close a cell phone and put it away. David then heard him walk with purpose somewhere. David then got a nasty surprise when the door to the closet he was in was jerked open and David saw Brickman pull a Walther PPK out and aim it at David. The old man smiled and said, "Good evening, Mr. David Cardigan, time for you to come on out of that closet. We've been expecting you!"

David's heart sank as he realized he'd been caught. He raised his hands and carefully walked out as Brickman kept his pistol aimed at him. Brickman waived David over towards a wall on the other side of the large weapons room. David noting a nearby table and cabinet kept himself calm, even though inwardly he was scared to death realizing that this man could easily kill him before he could throw up a magical defense. Brickman shook his head and commented casually as a friendly smile crept across his lips, "Really, Mr. Cardigan, did you really think Fernando and I wouldn't know what you're doing? We had some video cameras installed in the Atlantis lab. We know that you, Fernando's brother and nephews, and Redfeather broke into the lab. You saw the truth about the Chupacabra didn't you?"

David decided that lying wasn't going to help. David smiled and said, "You're damn right we know the truth! And we know about George. I also know about your little plan to steal the life savings of the workers of your company and the employees for the state of New Mexico. Just tell me one thing Brickman, why?"

The man snorted and said, "What the hell do you think I am some kind of comic book villain? Oh no, I'll not reveal anything to _**you**_, Mr. Cardigan. As it stands you, Hernando's family, and Redfeather already know too much." Brickman shrugged. "So, Mr. Cardigan, I'm going to have to get rid of you. It was such a pity that you broke into this house and tried to assault me for Redfeather." David saw two burly men walk past Brickman and grab David in a vice lock grip. David was about to ask when Brickman explained, "If you're wondering how you didn't notice my guards, they're pretty stealthy themselves is all I can say. Take him away gentleman, and make sure the accident he has is convincing before we make Hernando and his boys disappear. Oh and, Mr. Cardigan, don't worry about Redfetaher, Fernando's got some men en route to dealing with him."

David's face paled, "You monster, you'll never get away with this!"

Reginald Brickman let out a merry chortle which his guards imitated in more sinister fashions. When Reginald Brickman caught his breath he said, "Oh but my dear, Mr. David Adam Cardigan, we practically already have!"

With the nod of his head the burly men in business suits escorted David out of the room while David struggled against their grip. David raced through his mind searching for a way to get out of this situation. He was about to use his magic when they shoved him out the door. 'thwack'a bar of steel connected to each of the thugs' heads. The two dropped to the ground out like a light. Julio and Ramón stood over the two. Angry expressions on their faces. "This will teach you thugs to mess with la familia!" Julio snapped.

David's heart leaped in joy. "Julio, Ramón, you're safe but where's…?"

The eldest son of Hernando Contreras waived it off. "We ambushed another of these thugs earlier. Dad's probably finishing tying him up. Carumba, my own uncle and his right hand man were going to kill us and make us disappear! This whole thing was a trap!"

David nodded and said with a wince. "I know. And I'm sorry I brought you into this. If you'll excuse me I have a certain Reginald Brickman to settle a score with!"

"Be careful, man!" Julio warned.

David nodded, "Always am, meanwhile see if you and your father can wake any of these guys up and get some info from them."

'Si, senor." The boys collectively answered as David raced backed into the house.

David raced back the direction he'd come. David teleported to the bottom of the stairs In time to see Brickman walking around. He had an arrogant grin on his face as he was talking. "Yes sir, the complication of David Cardigan has been dealt with. Everything went down according to plan. In the papers tomorrow it'll read that we defended ourselves from David cardigan who tried to attack us and when Redfeather's plan failed he took his own life rather than face justice. And we'll make sure your brother and his older sons are never found. I hope it all works out with the youngest boy and our specimen."

David saw the man still had the Walther PPK in one hand. David gave Brickman a big surprise when he used his magic to pull the gun out of his hand and toss it to one side. Brickman turned as David used his magic to rip Brickman's cell phone from his other hand. The man looked at David in shock. David smiled and said, "What's the matter Brickman, didn't it ever occur to you that if Atlantis, and the Chupacabra can exist, so can wizards?"

David then leaped at the man with a flying side kick. Brickman however deftly dodged the move and pulled from one container a sheathed knife. He unsheathed it and got into a fighting stance of his own. Brickman glared at David angrily. "You, Mr. Cardigan, have a nasty habit of surviving. I guess I'll just have to kill you Army Ranger style. It'll make my defense more plausible."

David mentally swore. Army rangers were among the elite of the army and bad to the bone. David had just walked into a potentially fatal fight. _Oh well,_ David thought sardonically. _This isn't the first time this has happened_.

Brickman lunged at David with the knife. David sidestepped once, twice, and three times to get away from him. On his last dodge however David let out a yelp of pain as the knife tore through a sleeve of his shirt and jacket. It left a painful red scratch on his left arm. Brickman smiled dangerously as David noted now he was up against a wall. Brickman smiled in anticipation of his kill. However David teleported behind Brickman at the last minute as he struck. Reginald Brickman turned with a start. David said, "Like I said…wizard!"

David noted he was right next to the table. Brickman threw the knife at David. However David leaped away from the knife and dove into a somersault landing on his right side so as not to aggravate his injured left arm. He heard footsteps running towards him. A second later Brickman leaped around the cabinet reaching for David's throat. David however bent backwards and swiveled himself around the man before he caught him in the back with a side kick. The older man grunted and crashed into a pile of Atlantian weapons. David tried to move in but the old man proved as swift as a cat getting to his feet and launching a knife hand attack at David's throat. David was forced to back away. The man tried to move forward but David attempted a push kick. The man however easily used his extended hand to grab David's extended left leg and try to break it. However David leaped into the air as he twisted and caught Brickman in the face with a back kick. The shock of the blow caused Brickman to release David's left leg as he stumbled backwards into a wall. Dazed as Brickman was David seized the opportunity to rush in, grab Brickman's face, and connect with a knee to it. David winced as he heard the man's nose break. The Vice president of Contreras Pet Food collapsed to the ground unconscious and nose bleeding. David winced in pain as the cut's effects returned. "David? David?" he heard Hernando Contreras shout.

The older male and his sons soon followed. "Senor Cardigan, you're hurt!" Julio exclaimed noticing David wound.

"I'll be okay." David said.

Ramón said, "With all due respect, sir, I'll be the judge of that."

Hernando said, "Come on, everyone, we have to go. Sancho's life is at stake."

"What about Sancho?" David asked suddenly remembering the conversation Brickman had had on his cellular earlier.

David didn't get his explanation until they were in the car and driving away from the Mayor's house. Ramón bandaged David's wound while Hernando talked. "One of my neighbors called me up a few minutes ago. Fernando and some of his thugs marched into the house. After several moments of struggle and some gunshots they took Sancho by gunpoint. When he and his wife went to investigate they found Francesca had been shot in a shoulder and leg. They closed he wounds and paramedics are en route but they have my youngest boy!"

David in spite of the stinging pain processed Hernando's words. A horrible understanding emerged. "He couldn't be planning to…oh no!" David said with a terrible certainty.

Julio asked, "What is it, senor Cardigan?"

David said, "The worst news yet, Julio, your uncle plans to have your brother be the Chupacabra's next victim. Then he could use the panic that would ensue as a good cover to make off with the pensions of the workers at your family's company and the state employees. I imagine that selling those Atlantian weapons I found in your uncle's house was part of the plan. And what's worse Brickman, your Dad's other boss, was in on it too!"

Ramón cursed in Spanish. David then got out his phone, relieved it hadn't been damaged in the fight. He dialed up Redfeather's number. David murmured, "Please, Redfeather, answer!"

After a moment David hard the line pick up and the sounds of cussing, cursing, and struggling. "McCoy residence, Jacob "Redfeeather" McCoy speaking."

David sighed with relief. "Redfeather, thank God I got a hold of you!" he said in clear relief.

The native American said, "Ah, Mr. Cardigan, I was about to call you. My people and I believe we may have found a means to transform George back into a normal dog."

David said, "I'm glad to hear that, and I know that Native American magic is potent stuff, sir. But right now you have to get out of your house. The reason is…"

David sensed the reassuring smirk that must've crawled on to Redfeather's lips as he spoke. "Let me guess, Fernando Contreras sent some of his goons to kill me, right?"

David gaped and said, "Yeah he did, but how did you know?"

Redfeather answered, "Notice the noise in the background? Let's just say it pays to be on good terms with a couple of strong and capable sons who are serving in the military. They've got those goons under control." The Native American paused as he heard someone speak to him. David couldn't hear the words but he heard Redfeather respond by saying, "Yeah, okay one moment."

David then heard Redfeather say, "David, it seems my eldest would like to talk to you."

Heard him pass the phone to someone. A voice with a distinct Texas accent said, "Mr. David Cardigan?"

Avid answered, "Uh, yes?"

"Lieutenant-Commander James "Wildcat" McCoy. It's a pleasure to serve the son of one of our country's fine senators. My Dad's brought me up to speed and we have Contreras's thugs in custody. Can my men and I be any assistance?"

Once again somehow David had encountered an incredible stroke of good fortune. David said, "As a matter of fact Lieutenant there is. In the basement of Mayor Contreras's home you'll find an unconscious Reginald Brickman among a large cache of Atlantis weapons. Those weapons and the lab they came from have to be destroyed. Not only is there bad juju coming from the weapons, as it stands the power those weapons posses is too dangerous for anyone, they _**have**_ to be wiped out, and the same goes for the lab. Trust me lieutenant you're dealing with stuff that's way out of your league, no offense."

"None taken, Mr. Cardigan. And you just leave it to us, we'll send those weapons and that lab straight to hell as only the Army can."

David said, "And Lieutenant when you handle those weapons I suggest you use hazmat suits. And have those suits destroyed once the job is done just to be safe.

"Understood Mr. Cardigan, just leave it to us, we'll take care of business. Anything else?"

David said, "Yeah get word to the Albuquerque police, Mayor Contreras has kidnapped Sancho Contreras…" David quickly put down his phone. "Anybody have an idea where he might go?"

Hernando answered. "Knowing my brother the way I do, there's a lot out on 44th and Martin's road, no one's ever been able to make any use of it over the years. My brother and I used to play there."

David put his phone back to his ear and mouth. "Yeah, Lieutenant, I have information I need to deliver to your father. We need him to meet us at the following location and bring that antidote with him."

David then related the information Hernando had given him.

X X X

David and the Contreras men arrived at the lot just as Redfeather had. They found vehicle tracks heading off into the proverbial backwoods area. Hernando Contreras winced and commented, "I still find it hard to believe my own brother has betrayed the family."

Redfeather said, "Greed is a demon that affects all races, creeds, and colors, Mr. Contreras. It's something my father taught me to be aware of a long time ago."

David said, "With the APB that's been put out as well as the warrant for the Mayor's arrest he can't have gotten out of the city. My best guess is he thinks he can use Sancho and George as a diversion while he gets away. He's desperate to carry off his little plan. So watch yourselves, desperate people can be unpredictable."

A thought then crossed the legally blind detective. "Redfeather, where's this potential cure for George?"

In response the Native American showed off the tranquilizer rifle he'd brought. David asked, "You know how to use that thing, sir?"

Redfeather said, "Son, I've spent time with the rangers of Yellowstone. And, besides that, I've known how to safely use firearms since my dad took me to the local firing range for the first time when I was 15."

David nodded and said, "Fair enough."

The group crept into the backwoods area being very careful where they stepped. However based on the fact that Fernando Contreras hadn't taken time to cover his tracks it wasn't that hard to find where his little convoy was. Three goons in business suits surrounded a large area. Fernando got out of his sports car and tore a screaming Sancho from the car. He then slapped Sancho on the right cheek causing young man to let out a yelp of pain before Fernando tossed him away causing Sancho to crash to the ground. Sancho got to his feet as he screamed, "_**UNCLE FERNANDO WHY, WHY**_!?"

"Shut up you little brat! You have no idea of what I've been through," the man snapped angrily.

Sancho looked positively stunned as if he were looking on his uncle for the first time. "All my life I've heard talk of duty, family honor, and responsibility! All that time uncle Juan had no idea of what _**I**_ wanted! Your great uncle didn't understand at all what I wanted! He was more concerned with tradition than in giving me the freedom to find what I wanted in life!"

Sancho asked, "But what about all that talk about those social issues that affect the people of…"

"All that talk of social awareness was to divert people's attention from the truth. The only thing that matters in this life is money, and taking as much as you want! And if someone gets hurt in the process…well, that's just too bad! Those bloodsuckers who work for my company just kept demanding more money from me, more work hours, more health benefits, more, more, more! I'm sick of it and I'm sick of my family's talk of responsibility and respect. Even _**YOU**_, Sancho, all you've ever wanted is more of my time! I just want my freedom and the money that I'm entitled to, and Reginald feels the same way as me. Though I must admit our little discovery was what made this little plan possible."

Suddenly everyone heard the snarling and inhuman growling from one of the heavily armored trucks. Fernando then pulled out a strange elongated stick white in color that glowed with blue and red light. Fernando unlocked the doors to the truck. The double doors flew open as the Chupacabra leaped out and landed on the ground looking around angrily. Sancho backed away as he screamed in horror. Fernando said in mock pleasantness, "Come, my boy, don't you recognize George?"

If Sancho's face could've gone any paler it would've. "G-G-George?" Sancho said in a mixture of fear and uncertainty.

The rogue Mayor of Albuquerque nodded and said, a predatory grin creeping on to his lips, "Yes, you should be happy, my boy, I've found your pet!"

"I-It can't be!" Sancho whimpered.

Fernando pressed a button on the device. A high-pitched shriek emanated from the device. The Chupacabra put its hands over its ears as it let out a scream of pain. Fernando said, "Amazing, absolutely amazing, this Atlantis technology is beyond anything I could've imagined! Who'd have thought that a simple device like this could control Chupacabra."

After several moments the monster turned a hostile glare on Sancho. David meanwhile took out his monocular and looked into the vehicle the Chupacabra had come from. And he gasped when he saw the charred body. However charred it was, there was enough left for David to recognize it. "What is it, David?" Julio whispered to David.

David said, "I now know how George became a Chupacabra and what happened to the person who gave us that warning in the Atlantis lab."

David gave the teenager his monocular and pointed him towards the truck. Julio gasped and covered his mouth in horror. David nodded. "Your uncle is even more of a sick man than I thought. He and his men must've tracked the original Chupacabra and killed him, probably with flame throwers after the Stockwell farm massacre."

Julio made the warding sign against evil as he muttered a prayer in Spanish. Fernando said as he activated the Atlantis device, "George, now listen to what I say."

The Chupacabra screamed in pain. Sancho said, "Stop it, uncle, stop it! You're hurting him!"

"So what, he's just a toy for me to play with! And with the information I can access on other Chupacabra labs throughout the Southwestern U.S. and Mexico I'll be able to make millions for mass producing this device that will allow me to control the Chupacabra. And _**you**_ Sancho get to be the first test subject of it."

He pressed another button and caused the Chupacbra to take a step toward Sancho. Fernando Contreras said, "Okay George be a good boy…_**and kill**_!"

At that moment David heard Hernando get to his feet and rush towards Fernando. "You murdering, lying, bastard!" He snarled as he made a beeline towards his treacherous younger brother.

"Dad!" Sancho said in surprise.

Fernando snapped, "You men, get rid of him!"

The thugs pulled their guns and aimed at Sancho's father as Sancho screamed, "_**POPIIIIIIIIII**_!"

_** Phew, again we have an exciting cliffhanger! Well it's official folks, Mayor Contreras and his right hand man at his pet food company have been up to no good. So much for a being socially conscious! But now David and the Contreras's have a nasty situation on their hands. Contreras's goons are about to shoot Hernando. What can David do to stop them? And will he be able to save both Sancho and poor George? And will they be able to stop Fernando Contreras's crazed greed ridden plan? Come back next time for the final chapter of 'How much is that Chupacabra in the window'. Until next time, read and review. Have a nice day, folks.**_


	50. How much is that Chupacabra part 7

_** Welcome, faithful Yu-Gi-Oh readers, to the final chapter of 'How much is that Chupacabra in the window'. In the last chapter David after discovering the terrible truth that Mayor Contreras and his right hand man, Reginald Brickman, were about to steal the retirement of their own employees as well as the state workers for New Mexico. David and the Contraras men then went to Mayor Contreras's mansion to see what else he was up to. There David discovered the terrible truth that Brickman and Contreras had found weapons and items from the lost civilization of Atlantis. They had been planning to sell them to the highest bidder. After a vicious fight with Brickman, who turned out to be no slouch, David and the Contreras's discovered mayor Contreras had kidnapped Hernando Contreras's youngest son Sancho, and shot Hernando's wife. When they found Fernando it turned up indeed he was responsible for George's disappearance and was planning to use the transformed golden retriever to kill Sancho. Hernando launched an unexpected attack at his younger brother. However three of the mayor's goons have their pistols aimed at him. Will David be able to save the elder Contreras brother? Find out in the action-packed conclusion of 'How much is that Chupacabra in the window?'.**_

_** Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters and strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this saga are strictly my property.**_

David yelled, "Sancho, get down!"

The boy dropped to the ground as David let fly with his magic. The Chupacabra as expected leaped backwards on to the truck that had been used to transport it. The goons however weren't so lucky as David's magical attacks knocked the three off their feet and sent them flying into the sky only to land unceremoniously on the ground a short distance away. Hernando meanwhile reached Fernando and struggled with his younger brother cursing and swearing in Spanish, the mayor doing likewise. David scampered over to Sancho just as the Chupacabra leaped down from the truck and started to creep towards Sancho. David leaped in front of Sancho and yelled, "RUN, RUN NOW!"

But poor Sancho was frozen with fear. The cursed monster let out a roar. Fernando managed to elbow his brother and pointed the rod at Chupacabra. The grating signal started up. The Chupacabra screamed in rage before he looked on David and readied himself for a strike. "Kill them both, kill them both, KILL THEM BOTH!" The mayor snarled.

David noted that the mayor had started to glow with a strange sickly green aura. The Chupacabra prepared to strike as David readied himself to throw up and energy field. "GEORGE!" David heard Sancho scream from behind.

The Chupacabra stopped what it was doing. Julio called out, "Sancho, run man!"

A desperate idea raced into David's head. Now was the perfect time for some improvisation. "No, Sancho, don't! Call to him, call to your dog!"

Sancho came from behind David, and for the first time, David saw the tears and the open fear in the young Latino boy's eyes. David said, "Do it, Sancho, save George and your family!"

"KILL THEM!" Fernando snarled before his brother tackled him from behind. The Chupacabra leaped at Sancho. "GEORGE!" Sancho screamed.

The creature again stopped. "George, George please come back, mi amigo. Please, I'm sorry I didn't see what was happening sooner. Please I love you, George, you're my best friend. Come back to me, _**PLEASE**_!" the boy called out tears flowing from his eyes.

The El Chupacabra tensed and leaped…but stopped short as something halted it. Red eyes suddenly turned to big golden brown eyes and the Chupacabra looked like something was conflicting with it. The creature grabbed it's head with its clawed hands and growled in pain as it fell to the ground and rolled around. "What's going on?" Ramón called.

Sancho yelled, "IT'S GEORGE, HE'S STILL IN THERE AND HE'S FIGHTING BACK!"

David thought to himself, _It's fantastic, where does that golden retriever get his will to fight and live? That's a dog with a strong spirit_.

The growls turned to pain filled cries as the golden retriever fought against the monster it had become. David used the opportunity to lift the conflicted creature into the air. David called out, "Redfeather, we could use that antidote right about now! REDFEATHER!" David called.

David struggled as he felt the dog starting to lose its fight with the Chupacabra. Hernando meanwhile tackled his brother as the man used the strange crystal-like remote control. "REDFEATHER!" David yelled.

The air erupted with the sound of a tranquilizer rifle firing. "_**NO**_!" The mayor screamed.

Too late, The tranquilizer dart struck home in the side of the Chupacabra. The creature let out an ear-piercing shriek of pain. David had no choice but to release the spell as he covered his ears. The creature fell to its knees and leaped at David connecting with a head butt. David let out a grunt as the force of the blow carried him off his feet and sent him flying several feet away. David ended up toppling to the ground as white flashes kept him from seeing properly and he gasped trying to get oxygen into his battered body. After several moments he got enough sense into him to see the creature trying to turn towards Sancho…and Redfather was at the boy's side. Julio and Ramón were helping Hernando wrestle Fernando Contreras to the ground. The creature glared at them in utter rage. _Damn it! Redfeather's little antidote didn't work_!

David's observation suddenly changed as the creature took one step forward and then screamed again in agony as it fell to its knees. David and the others watched as before their eyes the Chupacabra's growling turned into shrieks of pain. Redfeather called out, "It's working, the antidote is working!"

The feared creature of urban legend transformed back into the golden retriever it had been. The dog fell on its uninjured side whimpering in pain and guilt. "GEORGE!" Sancho yelled.

Redfeather released the boy. Sancho raced over and hugged the poor dog in his arms as tears fell down his cheeks. "George, oh George, I'm sorry boy. I didn't mean any of that mean stuff I called you. Please don't leave me," he wept as he held the dog.

The animal whimpered and licked Sancho. Redfeather walked over and checked the dog out. He put a hand on the boy and said, "Sancho, he's going to be okay, but we need to get him to a vet."

Sancho looked at Redfeather and the boy nodded in understanding. Redfeather picked the dog up gently and said, "I'll get him to the local animal hospital, this one's on me."

The three other Contreras's had managed to get Fernando to his feet. David stumbled to his feet and checked himself. It didn't feel like there was anything broken. _All in all I got lucky, _he thought.

"_**YOU**_!" He heard Sancho scream.

He watched the boy storm over to Fernando and point a finger at him. "I can't believe you did this, you're my uncle, you were a hero to me and the family! You stabbed me in the back! _**I hate you, I hate you**_ and I never want to speak to you again!"

David walked over and was about to say something when the green glow Fernando had returned. Fernando snapped, "I've…had it…with _**ALL OF YOU**_!"  
>A burst of magical power from Fernando knocked everyone over, except for David who threw up a magical shield at the last second. The group watched as Fernando's eyes glowed with an eerie white light. David's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the strange symbol that was fading off and on Fernando's forehead. It looked like two circles, diamonds intertwined with two arrowheads inside a ring which had strange runes on it. David thought, <em>Uh-oh this is what I was afraid of<em>.

The crazed mayor snarled and glared at David, "You…you meddlesome Oregonian swine, this is all your fault! If you'd just played your part of the fall guy none of this would've happened!"

Fernando threw a punch at his brother. It missed but the force of the blow staggered Hernando. "What's going on?" Julio called.

"Your greedy fool uncle has been irradiated by whatever dark magic emanated from those Atlantis weapons!" David said.

The mayor lunged at David who leaped away. Julio and Ramón moved in to try and grab him. David yelled, "DON'T TOUCH HIM OR YOU'LL BE CONTAMINATED TOO!"

David looked at Sancho and told the boy, "Run, run now!"

The boy took off, but the Mayor snarled, "No you don't!"

Before he could do anything David heard Redeather yell, "DAVID, CATCH!"

David turned and using his magic caught a circular charm with beads and Navajo holy symbols on it. David felt the powerful good magic that flowed from it. In that instant David knew what had to be done. David threw the charm at the mayor. He found to his surprise it got him on the back. Energy sparks erupted from the mayor's body as he let out a scream of agony. Sancho yelled, "WHAT IS THAT?"

Redfeather was at the boy's side immediately. "Don't worry young, Mr. Contreras, that's just a nifty little charm full of good magic from my people."

David then got the shock of his life when he heard the same voice he'd heard in Idaho not so long ago say, "Beware the seal of Orichalcos!"

David put 2 and 2 together and his face went deathly pale as a new sense of understanding emerged. 30 seconds later the unholy green light vanished and the mayor collapsed to the ground shaking and trembling. The Contreras men gathered around the mayor. Sancho rushed up and looked down on his uncle. Fright and confusion clearly written on the boy's face as he hung close to his father. Julio said, "Aye carumba, what was that?"

David said, "I don't know yet, but I'll need to do some research…" David then told them. "Come on, we have to hurry and get George to the local animal hospital!"

X X X

A half hour later the group was at the animal hospital. Dr. Horner came out of the animal ER and a look of satisfaction on his face. Hernando got up and asked, "Dr. Horner, how is George?"

Sancho looked visibly fearful. Dr. Horner said, "To be blunt you guys did the right thing getting him here when you did. That dog is lucky to be alive because of you. What exactly happened out there? And why is it that the mayor got taken away in handcuffs?"

David said, "It's a long story, sir. I can tell you but what you hear tonight you keep in absolute secrecy!"

The man nodded, "I remember the Hippocratic oath. Dr./patient privilege will be exercised."

David took a deep breath and told him everything of what had happened since their last meeting. "Sweet mother of God!" The Dr. said making the Christian ward against evil. "Unbelievable the mayor of our own city was about to steal from all of us."

Hernando said, "And I'm afraid this is partly my family's fault. I think we pushed Fernando too hard to maintain the family tradition and be the best rather than find himself and what made him happy."

David said, "That and his own greed is what caused him to be affected by that weird magic from the Atlantis devices. He must've been in that lab regularly in order for it to have affected him so."

David then looked around and noted Sancho was talking quietly with Redfeather. The boy was actually paying attention to when Redfeather talked. Hernando said, "Well what do you know. I think Sancho and Senor McCoy are bonding."

Dr. Horner smirked and said, "I know Redfeather myself, he's a good man, and he'd make a good role-model for Sancho."

David walked over to his chair and sat down. He picked up his laptop and set it on his lap as he opened it up. Just as he activated the Zoomtext on the small computer the IM box popped open. David's face furrowed in puzzlement, who would call him at this time of night? Then David saw who the sender was and his face paled as he heard the mechanical computer voice translate the words into sounds, "Hello, David Adam Cardigan."

David typed to The Vandal as he spoke, "Hello…Vandal!"

After a couple seconds the notorious hacker-for hire responded. "You've done something no one has ever dared do before. You've made a complete fool of me! Very clever of you to contact the banks that have the retirement funds for the state workers and Contreras pet food."

David spoke as he typed. "Why, thank you, it's always a pleasure to receive such backhanded praise from money stealing dirt bags such as you."

The Vandal responded, "I see your reputation for having a razor sharp wit and superb verbal prowess is as accurate as my contacts have said."

David smirked and said, "It's helped me in some sticky situations. Now shall you tell me what you want or shall we trade witticisms all night, because I'm more than willing to go toe to toe with you in verbal barbs."

The Vandal said in response, "As much as I would enjoy verbally sparring with you, I'm afraid I must decline. So I shall get to the reason for my contacting you. As I said, you've made a complete fool of me. First you have my clients arrested, and worse still, you have the money I had targeted transferred to another account out of my reach. That really aggravates me!"

David smirked and chimed in, "Aw, poor baby. I can't help myself. I don't like cybernetic thieving pigs that steal from hard-working, honest people!"

The Vandal took time in responding. That led David to believe he had rattled the mysterious hacker/criminal. When the Vandal did respond the mysterious felon said, "I'm finding this barb-filled discourse rather tiresome, Cardigan. So I'll be blunt. Your actions in foiling my plans for that money have earned you a dangerous new enemy, Mr. son of a United States senator!"

David retorted, "You talk a good game, but I've yet to see any results, baka yaro!" He said as he typed using the Japanese words for stupid idiot.

"You'd best watch yourself, Cardigan!" The Vandal responded. "Because I have a knack for being very stealthy."

David typed and said, "If you're planning on going after my money, you should know I've already talked to the business that holds it and they're already taking steps to keep it extra safe."

The Vandal responded, "Oh I'll be getting a hold of your money eventually, Mr. Cardigan. But just robbing you would be too easy. No, I mean to humiliate and thoroughly punish you for embarrassing me and degrading my reputation."

David responded with, "Why not come to Portland and we can settle this the old-fashioned way!"

An icon showing an angry face appeared beside the Vandal's signature. "As much as I would love to hunt you down and beat the snot out of you, I have something far better in mind. So best watch your back, Cardigan, because you never know when or where I'll strike. But you'll know it's me because I'll personally let you know."

David snapped as he typed, "Bring it on, you coward!"

"Be careful what you wish for Mr. Cardigan, be careful what you wish for." Was the criminal's response before the link terminated.

David looked up and slumped in his chair. "Oh boy," he mumbled. "Something tells me my life just got a whole lot more complicated."

X X X

The crowd at the university of Albuquerque were cheering up a storm as David walked towards the entryway to the field. The tournament thus far had been great. He'd once again done real well thanks to his deck of Synchro monsters. Max Pegasus' gift had once again proven to be a real key in David's victory of his opponents. David closed his eyes and let his magic roam until he found The Contreras family and Redfeather in the seats David had had specially reserved for them. David opened his eyes and smiled as he thought back to the events that had occurred several hours ago.

David walked up to the front yard of the Contreras family home. Sancho and Redfeather were there. The native American Republican was finishing telling a tale of his people to Sancho. David noticed Francesca on crutches being helped by her husband. David walked up to the older Contreras couple and said, "Good morning Mr. And Mrs. Contreras. How are you feeling ma'am?"

The raven-haired Hispanic woman answered. "Thankfully the bullets missed my arteries. I still can't believe my brother-in-law was responsible for this."

David said, "Greed, resentment, and evil magic can have that kind of effect on people ma'am. But what about you?"

Francesca said, "The doctors say that I should be all right in a few weeks. Thank God for small favors. But what brings you here, Mr. Cardigan?"

David said, "I'll explain in a moment."

He then turned to Sancho who walked up to David. The writer crouched down to Sancho's level. David smiled and said, "I'm sorry you had to be introduced to the world I live in, in such a shocking and terrifying fashion, Sancho. Still, how are you doing and where's George?"

A saddened look crept on to Sancho's face. David's face went deathly pale. "Sancho, are…are you all right?"

Sancho looked like he was about ready to cry.

"Sanchoooo!" Francesca said in a warning tone. David then noted Redfeather tapping his right foot impatiently while doing a terrible job stifling a grin.

Sancho began to shake as the laughter built up. Finally Sancho called out, "GEORRRRRGEEEEEEE!"

Nearby bushes rustled before a gold colored streak leaped out and a happy howl was heard. Sancho laughed as the golden retriever tackled him and sent him to the grass. The big golden retriever was licking him and whining happily as he wagged his tail. His big eyes were full of more vitality than David had seen since he'd met the pooch. David sighed in relief and looked at Hernando. The older Contreras male explained, "Shortly after my wife was released, George was back to himself. He has no memory of his time as Chupacabra."

David sighed. "And all things considered perhaps it's just as well…" David noted then turned to Redfeather. "And I see you seem to be associating with the Contreras family more, Redfeather."

The native American Republican smiled and answered, "It seems that Hernando and his wife here made me young Sancho's godfather. The boy needs another male role-model in his life to give him some confidence. I just _**had**_ to volunteer. Although I will still be campaigning for the position of mayor. This whole situation has reminded me of the importance of family and responsibility. I may be a self-made rich man but I'd like to think that by influencing young Sancho here I'm helping give something back to my community."

David smirked and said, "By the way, everyone, I have something for all of you. It's just my way of saying thanks." David then pulled out the group of tickets. Sancho got up and gaped when he saw what David had in his right hand. "Aye Carumba…" the boy gasped. "Those are tickets to the Duelist Fiesta finals."

David smiled and said, "Yup, I'm going to be in the championship round and I thought after everything all of you and Redfeather here have been through you might like to have a little fun."

Sancho eyes sparkled with anticipation. "Awesome man, I _**love**_ watching duel monsters!"

David smiled and said, "Well, your brothers are going to be meeting you at the stadium and some folks from the P.D.L. will escort you to your seat."

Sancho said, "Just be careful, senor Cardigan. The 2-1-3 posse are no pushovers."

David gave the boy a sly wink and said, "Kiddo, the harder the competition, the better I like it! It just makes me a better duelist!"

David's mind flashed back to the present. As soon as he heard the Alan Parson's project song Sirius he stepped out on to the field to tremendous cheers and accolades. The sky overhead was cloudless and warm. David walked over to where the referee was waiting for him. Then the Fujees version of "killing me softly" started playing. Three teens strutted on to the field. The three's leader was the clean shaven Latino teen with short cropped black and blonde hair and a roguish grin on his face. The teenage girls in the crowd started screaming and squeezing for him, the tall clean-shaven black teen, and the blonde Caucasian teen. All the boys were wearing blue jeans, shoes, Snoop Dogg T-shirts and gold chains around their necks. Although the other two had been eliminated the Hispanic boy had made it to the finals. The other two were there for moral support. The three strutted over to the center of the field where David and the referee were. The Hispanic teen said, "Well, well, well so the geeky science fiction and fantasy writer has made it all the way! You must have some mucho grande luck, homes. But that ends now! And what do you think you're doing wearing that black cowboy hat. You think this is some kind of Western or the Twilight Zone?"

Anton and the other boy wiggled their fingers at David as they said, "Ooh!"

David glared at them for a second then began to laugh. "How long are you going to keep up this ridiculous street cred act 2-1-3 posse, because it's getting old. You remind me of that old story the Emperor's new clothes."

The group looked surprise. Anton snapped, "Oh no you did not!' he snapped.

David smirked and said, "Oh yes, I just did! You think you're so cool and hip with your insults and your pseudo street thug act. Well it's _**you**_ who look positively ridiculous! And I'm going to show in this match that not only are you guys up against more than you can handle, but I'm going to prove that your so-called _**hero**_ Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett was a poser and a fraud!"

"BRING IT ON, FOOL!" The three collectively chimed.

The two duelists went to their respective position on the dueling field and readied their disks. The ref said, "Commence coin flip. Pass code Alpha-Zeon-4427!"

The holographic coin then popped up and flipped into the air. As the coin dropped David called out, "Heads." The coin dropped faster and faster and finally landed on the pavement on one side before it spun a few times…and landed on heads. The ref said, "The coin flip is heads so Mr. Gomez you can go first, or go second."

Gomez smiled smugly and said, "I'm going first!" Then he looked at David before continuing. "Now Mr. so-called Pacific Northwestern Champion get ready to get your ass handed to you 2-1-3 posse style." He said before striking another of his street tough poses.

The life point meters on the big screen rose to 4000. David raised an eyebrow and said, "Never make promises you can't keep, kiddo, and never count your chickens before they're hatched."

The teenage Hispanic boy growled and said, "I think it's time I shut that mouth of yours!"

David and Francisco went to their respective areas of the dueling arena before both drew their first five cards. Francisco took out his sixth and looked over his hand. Francisco said "All right and now it's time to bring out the beats as I summon to the field Morphtronic Boomboxen in attack mode!"

An old style boom box radio appeared on the field. But then before David's eyes it transformed into a humanoid robot with a head that had two glowing blue eyes and a mouth that looked like a cross. David read the creature's stats. It was an Earth-type monster level 4 with 1200 ATK/400 DEF. David said, "Hey Gomez, got a question for you."

Gomez ASKED, "And would that question be can I quit?"

David shook his head. "Not hardly, I wanted to ask do you by chance have a card in that deck by the name of Optimus Prime?" David asked before he burst out laughing.

That took the leader of 2-1-3 posse by surprise. Then he said, "Just the kind of geeky humor I'd expect from someone like you!" He Latino teen snapped.

David smiled and said, "Kiddo you don't know the half of it," he said before letting off a goofy-style laugh.

This took Gomez even more off guard. "What the…you're facing your downfall yet you act as though everything's all right."

David smiled and said, "I can't help it! I'm still on a natural high from the fact I saved the retirement of a whole bunch of hard-working men and women…and while at it I reunited a boy and his dog. So I can't help but be on a happy kick."

Gomes said, "Well then sucka' allow me to bring on the pain and blues as I slap a couple face downs and that's it for me."

David looked over at Gomez's side of the field. _Hmm, those two face downs tell me that Gomez is up to something. And whatever it is can't be good. Got to go about this carefully._

David looked over his hand and smiled as he came up with an idea. "Since your turn is over Francisco, it's my move. And it's time to start bringing my troops out to chew bubble gum and kick ass, and we're all out of bubble gum!" He said before chuckling and commenting. "I had to do that campy 'They Live' line. That John Carpenter movie is a camp classic." David then said, "But first let's get you really confused I set down two face down cards on the field."

Two cards appeared on the field face down matching with the two holographic cards Gomez had facedown. David said, "And now I activate one of those face down cards, Pot of Duality."

One of the face down cards flipped up revealing a pot with a face that had its eyes closed and looked like it was either asleep or thinking. The card then vanished as David explained, "With this card I excavate 3 cards at the top of my deck, then add one to my hand while I shuffle the other two back into my deck."

Gomez looked surprised, "Pot of Duality, I've never heard of that one."

David smiled deviously. "One of the advantages of being part of Pegasus' little experimental decks club is that I get the down-low on the latest cards and add them to my already extensive knowledge of dueling through memory drills. Admittedly it all sounds rather regimented, but it works," he quipped before letting out a crazy chuckle.

David took one card and shuffled the other two back into the deck. David said, "Now in the words of C and C music factory let's get the party started right! I summon XX-Saber Fulhelmknight in attack mode to the field!"

The blonde knight appeared on the field in full battle regalia and sword at the ready. David said, "All right my blonde-haired blue-eyed knight, ready to take it to Mr. Gomez!"

The knight nodded. Gomez however pressed a button David couldn't see on his deck as he said, "Not so fast, geek! You're not taking anything from the Latino heartthrob's life points as I activate one of my face down cards Waboku!"

David's eyes widened he knew this trap card. It made so that the one who played it didn't take any battle damage nor could the trap be destroyed in battle. One of the face down cards flipped up to reveal three hooded women the lead one carrying a staff of some kind. The women appeared on the field. One of them extended a staff which XX-Saber Fulhelmknight struck. Francisco's life points as expected took no damage. XX-Saber Fulhelmknight leaped back to David's side of the field looking rather embarrassed. David smiled and said, "Don't fret XX-Saber Fulhelmknight, they just pulled something we didn't expect, we'll get him next time."

David then looked at the boy and said, "Hey, kiddo, I was curious about something."

Francisco fumed and said, "Don't call me kiddo, I'm 17, man!"

David chuckled and said, "That makes you still a kid to me, boy. In all seriousness what's with the whole 2-1-3 posse thing?"

Francisco means "It means our homies get the latest scoop on what's going on 2-1-3."

David said with a sheepish smile, "Oh I see translated from street slang it means they get their information practically immediately. I get it, some of these street slang terms can be so silly sometimes."

Young Gomez snapped, "You diss the streets you diss me and mi amigos! Are you done with your turn?"

David looked over his hand and said, "Yup, that's all for now. Say another question, have you guys ever met Snoop Dogg?"

That took the leader of 2-1-3 posse by surprise. "You know Snoop Dogg?"

David guffawed and said, "Kid, I remember when rap was just starting to become popular, I remember a time when it was an enigma confined to the streets of New York city."

David noticed that his shenanigans were having a noticeable effect on 2-1-3 posse. They looked like they weren't quite sure of themselves anymore. David smiled and thought, _good these kids need to see who the real role-model is._

The members of 2-1-3 posse came back to themselves. Francisco said, "Well it doesn't matter sucka' because it's the Latino heartthrob's move," the young man drew. He then smiled and said, "I play Morphtronic Boarden in defense mode."

Another humanoid robot, this one blue and white in color with tires for feet appeared on the field. The stats of the creature read ATK 500/ DEF 1800. Francisco smiled and said, "And guess what you hack. Morphtronic Boarden has a special effect. When Morphtronic Boarden is in defense mode none of my Morphtronic monsters can be destroyed. And I use that effect now as I put my Morphtronic Boomboxen into defense mode."

The Morphtronic Boomboxen transformed into the boom box it had been save for its head which stuck out. Francisco said, "And that's it for my turn, Cardigan. Be afraid, be very afraid."

David smiled and said, "Don't push me, cause I'm close to the…edge. I'm try-ing not to lose my head. Ha-ha, ha, ha it's like a jungle sometimes it makes me wonder how I keep from going under." David chimed.

That one went over Francisco's head. "What the hell?" he asked, "Who was that?" the Latino teen asked.

David waived a hand at Francisco and his friends and said, "Shame on you 2-1-3 posse. You claim to be down with rap and yet you don't know rap's history. That was a lyric from The Message by Fab 5 Freddy and the Furious five. That's the old school of rap."

The teens looked stunned. David said, "Kids when you pay attention to the world around you you'd be surprised what can be learned."

The kids again were taken by surprise. David said, "And now that it's my turn it's time for me to go to work. David drew as he observed his hand and the situation. _Hmm, let's see I can't attack that Morphtronic Boomboxen while it's in defense mode. As long as Morphtronic Boarden is on the field it's invulnerable._

David thought for a moment and said, "All right let's do this. First I summon a beastly warrior monster of mine. I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight in attack mode!"

The beast/Warrior monster appeared on the field and donned it's silvery armor it's claws and weaponry at the ready. The stats of the monster read ATK 1900/DEF 1000. David looked at the monster and said, "Ready for some action, boy?"

The monster looked at him and let out a growling purr of agreement. David smirked and said, "But I'm nowhere near done Francisco boy. Now I use XX-Saber Boggart knight's special ability to summon another XX-Saber monster. I summon to the field XX-Saber Emmersblade!"

The praying Mantis type monster appeared on the field with it's 1300 ATK/800 DEF. The insect let out a shriek, ready to attack. David declared, "And now Francisco Gomez and 2-1-3 posse, it's time for me to bring out a special friend of mine! I tune XX-Saber Fulhelmknight with XX-Saber Emmersblade in order to Synchro Summon Naturia Barkion!"

The monsters transformed into the number of stars that were their level and intertwined with each other in a DNA fashion. Then in a burst of light they transformed into the tentacle Dragon that was an integral part of David's deck. The magnificent dragon's stats read 2500 ATK/ 1800 DEF. The dragon let out a bellow as it glared at Gomez. David said, "My word, you're feeling frisky today aren't you."

The dragon looked at David and nodded. David smiled and said, "Good I always like it when my monsters bring their A plus game."

Francisco smiled and said, "Not so fast Mr. Oregone-ian!"

David rolled his eyes. "Ugh, why do people always get that wrong?!" he said in consternation. "It's Oregon, The second o is silent!"

Francisco said, "However it's pronounced, geek, you just walked into my trap! I now activate my other face down card, Fiendish chain!"

A card with a picture of a shadowy fiend on top of a set of chains that came out of the shadows flipped up. Shadowy chains appeared and flung themselves towards Naturia Barkion. David however smiled and said, "I think not, Cisco kid!"

"Huh?" Francisco said in surprise.

David said, "You see being the consummate strategist I kind of figured you might have a little surprise waiting for me, so I took precautions. You see Naturia Barkion has a little effect that I can activate. By banishing two monsters from my graveyard I can destroy your Fiendish chain trap card. And as it just so happens I have the monsters that were used as Synchro material in my graveyard."

"No!' Francisco said.

David smiled and said, "Oh yes, I banish XX-Saber Fullhelmknight and XX-Saber Emmersblade from my graveyard to destroy your nasty little trap card."

The chains as they were about to wrap around Naturia Barkion were suddenly grabbed by the creature's tentacles and crushed. The Fiendish Chain card exploded into pixels. David smirked in satisfaction and said, "It's like I've told so many others. I didn't get to be Pacific Northwestern champ by mere luck. I did so by being a strategist and learning to anticipate my opponents moves. And you boys walked right into my little surprise."

Francisco growled in consternation. David said, "You boys should really learn not to underestimate your opponents. Your vaunted idol did and it cost him everything. And now I'm going to bring some pain to you. XX-Saber Boggart Knight, take down that reject from Transformers generation 1."

Francisco said, "I don't think so, Cardigan. I activate Morphtronic Boomboxen's special ability to ensure you can't destroy it this turn."

David sighed and said between clinched teeth in mild annoyance. "Fine then, XX-Saber Boggart Knight take down that damn Morptronic Boarden instead!"

The beastly monster leaped at the blue and white monster and used it's claws to tear apart the machine monster which let out a grinding scream of pain before it exploded into pixels. Francisco's life points dropped from 4000 top 2000. The crowd gasped in stunned surprise. Even Anton Wallace and Joseph Wilcox were surprise. "Did you just see that?" Joseph said.

Anton said, "I see it but I don't believe it. That guy actually has gotten Francisco down to 2000 life points. Nobody's ever done that before."

David said, "There's a first time for everything and if I might paraphrase Busta' Rhymes, this is serious! We'll make you so delirious, you should have a healthy fear of us, cause my monsters and I be dangerous, we so dangerous!"

The teens gaped again. David said, "Come on did you really think I wouldn't know about Busta' Rhymes and the crazy stuff he does in his videos? Very creative stuff."

David said "Now young Francisco Alberto Gomez, the Latino heartthrob it's your move!'

Francisco said, "All right now I activate the effect of a card in my hand Machina Fortress. By sending a number of monsters equal to 8 stars I can summon this monster from either the Graveyard or my hand. I send it and Genex Ally Birdman to the graveyard to bring from the Graveyard My Machina Fortress!'

A camoflauge green robot who looked like a cross between a humanoid and a three tread tank with some nasty looking armaments appeared on the field. David read the stats. 2500 ATK/ 1600 DEF.

David thought to himself, _Hmm, we have a bit of a stalemate here. My Naturia Barkion has 2500 attack and so does that Machina Fortress thing. So it wouldn't be of any benefit for him or me to attack. This is an interesting predicament I'm in._

Francisco said, "All right Mr. Pacific Northwestern poser, I end my turn."

David drew a card as he muttered to himself, "You're a tricky one, Francisco Gomez. But I'll find the chink in your armor."

David looked over his hand and his field before he spoke up. "All right time to take care of business. First I summon X-Saber Pashuul in attack mode!'

The diminutive monster with 100 ATK/0 DEF appeared on the field. Francisco just laughed and said, "What da' hell? Dude, do you really think that puny thing is going to do any damage to my monsters and me?"

X-Saber Pashuul gave Francisco a hurt look. David glared and said, "Now look what you did, you gangster wannabe creep! You hurt X-Saber Pashuul's feelings. He's quite sensitive about these things you know."

The monster gave David a grateful nod. David said "Besides which he's tougher than he looks, and he has a purpose. But first XX-Saber Boggart Knight, time to send that Boomboxen machination to the junkyard!"

The monster tried to attack again. Francisco rolled his eyes and said, "Dude, are you really _**that**_ stupid? I told you once per turn Morphtronic boomboxen activates his special ability making him incapable of being destroyed in battle."

XX-Saber Boggart Knight launched an attack on the machine, and it bounced off. The creature returned to his side of the field. But David actually smirked and said, "Ah yes, about that there's a little problem with that special ability."

"And what prey tell is that, nerd!"

David smiled and said, "I guess you're right I am a nerd, and you know what I'm proud of it, of being smart, of being thorough, and of being the sort of strategist who keeps an eye on the details. So I got to thinking about how your monster has that invincibility effect. The problem is it only lasts for one attack and isn't continuous."

Francisco thought for a moment and his eyes widened in horror. "But…but how could you know that?" he yelped in surprise.

David answered, "Like I said, strategist!" David then looked at his Naturia Barkion and said, "Naturia Barkion deal with that annoying Morphtronic Boomboxen!"

The Dragon roared and trotted forward. It then extended its long tentacles and grabbed the machine monster. The mechanical creature screamed in agony as Naturia Barkion's powerful tentacles broke it apart before the machine exploded into pixels.

David smiled and said, "And another machine in the scrap heap."

Francisco said, "You're becoming a real pest, senor Cardigan, so I think it's time to start dishing out the pain." The Hispanic teen boy drew and then said, "First off I summon Morphtronic Radion in attack mode."

A humanoid mechanical robot who had a spike at the top of it's head and glowed like it was a giant radiating battery appeared on the field. Francisco said, "And because Morphtronic Radion is on the field all Morphtronic monsters get an 800 point attack raise. David watched as the creature went from 1000ATK/900 DEF to 1800 ATK/900 DEF."

David's face furrowed. "Okaaaaaay, that's supposed to help you how?" he asked, question marks blinking in and out of existence over his head, and clearly at a complete loss.

Francisco said, "You'll see soon enough, Cardigan. First off I'm betting that while your X-Saber Pashuul can't be destroyed in battle you still take damage. "So Machina Fortress blast that X-Saber Pashuul and help mi amigos and I start to stamped over this chump!"

The Machina Fortress turned its largest cannon on David's X-Saber Pashuul. David chuckled and said, "Oops, I forgot about that little fact."

The canon powered up more. As it was about to fire David braced himself and said, "Ouch time!"

The canon erupted into a beam of energy that blasted into X-Saber Pashuul and bounced on to David. David let out scream of agony as his body was drenched in the energy of the blast and he felt his body burn all over. After the blast David fell to the ground. "YEAH!" Anton Wallace and Joseph Wilcox cheered. "We beat David Cardigan!"

Francisco said, "We had the tools and we had the talent!"

But what they didn't see was while David had been really hit by that blast he was nowhere near done. David began to chuckle. That chuckle turned into a laugh as he struggled and got back to his feet. 2-1-3 posse stared in stunned disbelief as David recovered himself. David smiled and said, "I gotta' admit, boys, that attack from that monster of yours was seriously hardcore. I can see now why you've stomped over so much of your competition, you kids don't play around. The thing is thanks to my training under my taekwondo instructor master Diwaker Sabarna, my stamina levels have increased to the point where I can take as much punishment as you can dish out."

The three members of 2-1-3 posse along with the audience stared in stunned astonishment. David smiled and said, "Okay, kids, now it's my turn!"

David got into a horse-riding stance. And slowed his breathing as he concentrated on bringing himself into that calm center he knew so well. From a distance he heard Francisco ask, "Hey Joe-man, Anton what's Cardigan doing?"

It was Joseph Wilcox who answered, "Uh-oh I've heard about this. Every time David Cardigan goes into this Asian-style meditation stuff it comes right before that chant and some unbelievable move."

David soon in balance opened his eyes and said, "Analyze…compartmentalize…visualize…synchronize!"

The call of the heart spell activated as blue haze descended over a world that slowed to a stop. The cards in David's deck, graveyard and hand flew out and encircled him. In ones and twos the cards returned to their places before the cards he needed were before him and a number appeared in the order they were to be used. David nodded and said, "Stratagem accepted!"

The world returned to normal as David opened his eyes and said, "There is a solution!"

Francisco said, "Yo man, do you mind not doing that? That hocus pocus stuff kind of freaks me out!"

David smiled and said, "Aw too bad, because that's part of my routine and that's one thing I won't change, Cisco kid."

"Cisco kid?" Francisco asked. "Who's the Cisco kid?"

David smiled and said, "The Cisco kid was a hero from way back when who protected the poor and down trodden of California from any number of bad guys. Alongside him was his faithful assistant Pancho. You kind of remind me of the Cisco kid the charming rogue who has a way with the ladies. Thing is it ain't gonna' help you win this duel."

David drew a card and said, "And now boys lets really get this party warmed up as I summon to the field in attack mode "XX-Saber Darksoul!"

The cloaked canine-like monster appeared on the field. David smiled and said, "And now, Mr. Gomez, it's time for me to let out a little surprise that I've been waiting to debut."

"What?" the members of 2-1-3 posse said.

David nodded and said, "Shortly before I came to New Mexico, Pegasus gave me a call. It turns up he had a new card which he thought would work well in my X-Saber deck. I took a look at it and saw the price for it was pretty good, so I bought it and it was quickly shipped to me. You gotta' love this era of the internet. You can buy the most amazing things online. But I digress, and now it's time for me to introduce the newest member of my X-Saber forces, I now synchonize my XX-Saber Boggart Knight with my X-Saber Pashuul in order to summon my new monster XX-Saber Hyunlei!"

The X-Saber Pashuul and XX-Saber Boggart Knight transformed into the number of stars they had and twirled around each other like strands of DNA. In a burst of light a human who looked like a futuristic samurai with blue colored armor with golden sleeves, boots, a hilt hanging from his belt, a visor covering his eyes, and glowing points on his helmet appeared. And he was carrying a formidable looking curved scimitar! David smiled and said, "Welcome to the field my friend, and might I say you're looking good for your big debut."

The monster bowed respectfully to David before it turned and readied itself to attack. The stats of the level 6 warrior/effect/synchro monster read 2300 ATK/ 1300 DEF.

David called out, "XX-Saber Hyunlei, take that Morphtronic Radion down before it can do whatever Francisco is planning."

The warrior bellowed out a war-cry before it leaped at the mechanical human-sized monster and sliced the thing to pieces. Morphtronic Radion let out a mechanical scream of agony before it exploded into pixels. Francisco's life points fell from 2000 to 1500. The three however remained impassive to what David had done. _That's strange, _David thought. _You'd think they'd be foaming at the mouth from what I just did. Careful, Cardigan, something's not right here_!

David said, "I end my turn."

Francisco drew a card and he smiled, "Perfect!' he said and then looked at David, "And this is where 2-1-3 posse takes over this party, hotshot. I admit you've got some skill. But now the time has come to reveal you for the fraud you are! Let the ass-kicking begin! First I play the magic card Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two more cards from my deck to my hand."

Francisco drew two more cards and said, "And one of the cards I drew is my second Pot of Greed which I play now to draw another two cards."

As Francisco did this David thought to himself, _Here it comes_.

Francisco said, "And now I summon forth to the field my Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode."

A creature that looked like a human sized microscope with two weird looking legs, wiry arms, and clawed hands appeared on the field. David read the stats of the creature aloud. "Morphtronic Scopen a machine/tune type monster with a level of 3, 800 ATK/ 1400 DEF. Okay that is one freaky monster."

The Hispanic teenager said, "But I'm nowhere near done, homes! Now I use a magica card called Junk Box to bring back from the graveyard, Morphtronic Boomboxen in defense mode."

The transformer like creature reappeared on the field in defense mode. David winced and said, "Oh no not that annoying thing again!"

Francisco said, "But because he can only stay one turn I'll use him now. You've had your fun, Cardigan, but now it's time to meet the leader of my crew, the most beautiful and exquisite creature of all! I tune Morphtronic Scopen with Morphtronic Boomboxen in order to summon…_**BLACK ROSE DRAGON**_!"

As the creatures transformed into the number of stars they had David yelled, "_**WHAT**_!?" in unbridled horror.

He'd heard rumors of someone who had an exceptionally rare and very powerful dragon-type monster. But he hadn't expected it to be this boy here. The stars swirled in DNA fashion and then David covered his face to protect them from the flash. When he could see again he saw a dragon both beautiful and terrifying. The dragon was covered in rose petals and had two yellow eyes that bared down on David with an angry glare. The stats of the creature read a level 7 fire type monster with an attack of 2400 and a defense of 1800. But the massive surge of power from this beast was unbelievable. David backed away a couple steps as he said his mouth agape, "_**THAT**_ is a _**BIG**_ dragon!"

Francisco smiled and said, "That's my black Rose Dragon Rosalina! Is she not exquisite!?"

David looked up and down the gigantic creature and simply nodded dumbly. "Ah-ha!'

Suddenly David felt a powerful presence enter his mind. But this presence David realized had no malice in it. "Greetings David Cardigan, or should I say, Chancellor Ahmad Rahim." a powerful female voice said.

David recognized what the presence was. _Um, Black Rose Dragon I presume_? he asked more than a little tentatively.

"Yes, Chancellor, I am Black Rose Dragon, and know that while we face each other on differing sides of the field, I bear you no malice. For I am one of those who depends on your success against the dark jackals that are returning from the shadows," she explained.

That got David's attention in a hurry. _Oh and how's that_?

"All you need know is while I shall remain with Francisco Gomez for a while, my destiny is to end up in the hands of one who has not yet been born. My Black Rose mistress may not be born at all if the Soul Reapers are allowed to succeed in their dark plans."

David thought for a moment and then sent to the great dragon, _Even without me the war against the forces of evil continues_.

The beast said, "Indeed so, David Cardigan, you must succeed so that my Black Rose mistress may be born to take the fight to evils that will come another day."

David calmed down and said, _Thanks for telling me this Black Rose Dragon, I appreciate this. Your secret is safe with me_.

David calmed down as Francisco said, "And now David Cardigan, your little party is over as I use my Black Rose Dragon's special ability to wipe out all monster cards on the field."

The Black rose dragon let loose with swirls of Rose petals that circled the field. All the monsters on the field screamed in agony before they exploded into pixels. Anton and Joseph cheered, "Aw, yeah!" Anton said, "YOU GOT DIS', HOMIE!"

Joseph said, "TAKE THIS HACK DOWN!"

David looked at them and chuckled his smile like that of a cat who's cornered a mouse. 2-1-3 posse looked openly surprised. "What da' hell?" Francisco said in open surprise. "Why are you laughing like that?'

David said, "Because, younglings, you just made a critical tactical error! You could've used Black Rose Dragon and your monsters to overwhelm me, but you didn't. And well…you forgot about one thing. There was a reason I summoned XX-Saber DarkSoul to the field."

"_**WHAT**_!?" the teen boys yelped in surprise and horror.

David smiled and said, "Yup, you see because you destroyed XX-Saber Darksoul before my next turn it means I get to utilize a little old special ability it has. I can summon any X-Saber synchro summon component from my graveyard!"

Francisco's face paled as he said, "You…you were planning for this all along!"

David nodded and said, "I kind of figured you might try a kamikaze stunt like this. So I took precautions, it's all part of being a strategist. And now from my graveyard I summon back to the field XX-Saber Boggart knight in attack mode!"

XX-Sbaer Boggart knight reappeared on the field. Francisco said, "No, no this can't be, 2-1-3 posse can't lose to a second rate hack who got lucky defeating Gerald Bennett."

David sighed and said sadly, "I don't like to be the one to have to show you this, but it needs to be done. Kids you need to know the truth about Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett and the stuff he pulled!" David looked at the cameras and said, "Hey guys! roll the footage on the big screen!"

Everyone in Albuquerque stadium was treated to the footage of everything that happened at the Pacific Northwestern championship including the atrocities that had been committed or attempted by Bennett and his girls. David watched as 2-1-3 posse stared in stunned horror at the truth before them. When it was over the audience in the stadium was in stunned silence. 2-1-3 posse then looked at David. The legally blind duelist gave them a sad look that said the footage and his words were the absolute truth. "We…we've been played." Francisco said in a shaky tone looking nothing like the confident person he had been but a stunned and vulnerable teenage boy who had just learned that his idol was a fraud. And the looks on the other two boys' faces matched Francisco's. David saw they were about to fall to their knees and decided to take action. "Hey, hey, hey, _**HEY**_!" he snapped bringing the boys' attention back to him.

David asked, "And just what do you think you're doing?'

"Congratulations _**Mr**_. Cardigan you've completely crushed and humiliated us!" Francisco said with venom and bitterness in his voice.

David snapped, "Don't you be getting down on yourselves like that! I'm a detective who's worked with police and I know how people can often be fooled by pretty words and appearances unless they know what to look for. You were misguided that's all, I wasn't trying to break you."

But the boys didn't look convinced. David wasn't having any of that. David snapped, "Don't you make me go loco on you! Don't you make me go loco!" he said in mock warning.

2-1-3 posse looked at David clearly puzzled. David said, "I'll not have you feeling bad about yourselves, if you keep up this woe is me attitude I'm going to have to go _**loco**_ on you!"

Francisco said, "What do you mean by loco?"

David got a crazed smile on his face and said, "I mean insane in the membrane! You asked for it!"

Using his flexibility David started to put himself into a series of contortions and moves as he hopped around making goofball noises. And even doing a mock impression of a ballerina dancing as he sang an out of tune version of Figaro.

The affect David desired happened. The crowd and 2-1-3 posse were soon bursting forth with waves of laughter. After a moment David looked at them and asked, "So tell me 2-1-3 posse can you bear it, yes or no, can you bear it?"

Francisco as he caught his breaths aid, "We…we…we can bear it!"

David smiled deviously and said, "Bear it, why I've barely begun! Now that I have you over a barrel you won't believe the barrage I have of embarrassing bare-faced puns. As one of my forebears Baron Robert Von Flubert used to say…"

That caused 2-1-3 posse to topple over laughing David sighed and caught his breath. David smiled. A wave of tenseness had just been released as quickly as it had come. Francisco and the other boys soon recovered. David said, "Tell me kids, did you ever send fan mail to Gerald Bennett?"

The boys nodded. "Yeah," Joseph said, "But we never received anything from him."

David said, "Precisely, people like him don't care if they have fans. Their only interest is in hurting people and keeping their position by any means necessary, even doing stuff that's criminal. Would Gerald Bennett have gone out of his way to cheer you up like I did?"

Anton and the other boys thought for a moment. Then shook their heads. David said, "So you see, my defeat of Gerald Bennett was no fluke, in fact he had this comeuppance coming for a long time. If you can believe in anyone, believe in _**me**_, because when I make a promise I keep it!"

A chant started to go through the crowds, "Des-per-ado!' David ignored it as he looked at the boys.

The boys looked at David. Francisco said, "Okay, Mr. Cardigan, you got us, and thanks…for not letting us get down on ourselves after what happened. Go on, finish this."

David smiled and said, "You've been a great opponent Francisco, and I see a bright future for you and 2-1-3 posse. But I'm afraid on this occasion my intelligence trumps your street cred. XX-Saber Boggart Knight…finish this!"

The beast monster leaped at Francisco who closed his eyes ready for the blow. After a couple seconds he opened his eyes and saw Boggart knight was looking at him. The creature let out a growling purr as it tapped Francisco's forehead with its left hand and clasped the hand that held Francisco's disk. Francisco was surprised David said, "Don't be surprised. XX-Saber Boggart Knight senses the good in you. Like all my monsters he has honor and doesn't believe in hurting a weakened opponent."

The Latino teen collapsed to the ground his life points at 0. There was open relief on the young teen boys' face. David's remaining monster vanished. David sighed in relief. The crowd began to chant "Des-per-ado," Followed up by a series of claps first two then four. Then they would start the chant again. The announcer called "The winner of the match and the Duelist Fiesta David "El Loco Desperado" Cardigan!"

David face furrowed. "El Loco Desperado, where did that come from?"

Anton said, "It's the name the people have given you, man."

The Hispanic boy walked up to David shamed–faced. "Senor Cardigan, I want to apologize for what we've said about you. You showed today that not only were your victories not a fluke, but we've been hero worshiping the wrong man."

David smirked and took the boy's hand to shake it. "It's cool, just remember it ain't about whether a person has power or not, it's how they act towards others and use their power."

Francisco looked at Anton and Joseph and said, "Homies, the chain!"

The two nodded and smiled. Francisco said, "Senor Cardigan, you've shown you've got some monster skills as a duelist and know your hip-hop. So, we were wondering if El Loco Desperado would be interested in becoming an honorary member of 2-1-3 posse."

David looked surprised and then said, "I'd…I'd be honored."

Anton and Joseph handed Francisco the gold chain. David took off his hat and let the Latino teen put it around his neck. David put on his hat as the other two teens got on stage with the duelists. Extending their hands Francisco said, "All right everyone on 3. 1,2,3!"

David and the others lifted their arms as the four collectively yelled, "_**POSSEEEEEEEE**_!"

In the back of his mind David thought. _El Loco Desperado, I like that nickname it's catchy. I think I'll keep it_.

_**Author's commentary: Recently it's come to my attention that I've just reached over 100 reviews. That may not seem like much to some but for me this is a big deal. Being that this is the first story I've ever had published on this site over 101 reviews is absolutely astonishing for me. And it's quite humbling to know that there are people out there who have taken time out of their lives to read my work. So I'd like to thank the following people: Agent of the Divine One, Aaerial15, WhiteAsukaLover, Izayoi Aki SDG, Peach Wookiee, Aqua Girl 007, SpoonerDog123, FrozenFallen, Lily Truesdale, BlackRoseDragonCK, Princess Unikitty, The Man with Imagination, Kender20, HollowOmega SDG, DefyingLogic2011, Dante0410, and nyanc. Thank you to all of you for commenting, favoriting, and putting my story on your alert list. I'm grateful to each and every one of you for your continued support of this endeavor. And spread the word to your friends and followers here on the site about this story.**_

_**Recently it's also come to my attention that a number of people here on the site have had their accounts hacked. Unfortunately hackers are an all too common hazard in this day and age of the Internet. And while it is true that I review other people's work I'm going to give you 3 sure signs that the person critiquing you isn't me and my account has been hacked.**_

_**1. Text speak. Nothing aggravates me more than text speak a good example of this would be "Why u h8 that?", or something around those lines. Be rest assured in my critiques I strive to use proper English grammar. So if you see me using text talk in my critiques you'll know that it's not me. **_

_**2. Talking down to someone and insulting their work. Now while it is true I can be tough on some people I'm not overly so, in fact I like to not just point out problems but offer up solutions as well. A good critic knows that it's one thing to point out problems, but to offer up solutions is a sure sign of true professionalism in writing. So if I point out problems and offer up no solutions and I talk down to or insult you…be rest assured it's not me. **_

_**3. Using colorful metaphors in every other word of a sentence. In my own humble opinion, nothing breaks down the lines of communication more than cussing up a storm. Me, I don't cuss or swear unless I absolutely have to. In fact I prefer to get my point across without using profane language. So if the comment you get from me is laced with profanity and vulgar slang be rest assured…it's not me. And that's my commentary.  
><strong>_

_** And so 'How much is that Chupacabra in the window' comes to a close. David is victorious but this time not without repercussions. Besides the fact he's seen a sign of the dangerous things in the Yu-Gi-Oh canon to come, there's also the fact he's developed an enmity with the infamous hacker-for-hire the Vandal. And just so you know gentle viewers we WILL be seeing that character make their return soon enough in a way you won't expect. So keep on reading viewers. Next time in Book 1, an old friend from David's college days returns and David heads for Indiana to investigate the disappearance of several P.D.L. officials under mysterious circumstances. David will discover a town's terrible secret and will discover an even worse secret…an old enemy of the Cardigan family has risen from the grave! Get ready for 'Ghosts of the past' coming soon, very soon. Until next time, have a nice day everyone.**_


	51. Ghosts of the past part 1

_** Welcome, folks, to another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh GM book1: the Rise of El Loco Desperado. Hold on to your seats, readers, because in this story things are going to get freaky, funky, and nasty! David is about to dive into a college town with a terrible secret. David will also discover that an old enemy of the Cardigan family has risen from the grave and has their sights set of the world. Unlike a lot of other stories there's going to be a pile-up of OC bodies in this story. Just fair warning. Also get ready to see a friend from David's Freakah days put in an appearance in this chapter. And now get ready for a nightmarish adventure for David as 'Ghosts of the past' begins.**_

_**But first a little announcement. –Takes out speakerphone.- Attention all Yu-Gi-Oh GM readers, attention all Yu-Gi-Oh GM readers! The Yu-Gi-Oh GM trilogy is officially declared a Tea/Anzu bashing free zone!**_

_**-A manhole nearby opens and Tea wearing a construction worker hardhat sticks her head out.- Tea: Um, are you sure, Rainwalker?  
><strong>_

_**Rainwalker: -Glaring at Tea- Tea, what the Sam Hill are you doing hiding in there?**_

_**Tea: -As she climbs out and closes the manhole.- Hiding from the Tea bashers of course. And some of them can be so venomous.**_

_**The Rainwalker: -Sighs- I should've made this announcement sooner. -Covers his nose and waves a hand.- Oh for crying out loud, lass! Go get showered, changed and put those clothes you're wearing now in the washing machine! Relax for God's sake, no Tea bashing in my story or my neck of the site.**_

_**-Tea sighs in relief and runs off to do as The Rainwalker said. The Rainwalker returns his attention to readers.- Anyway Let the freaky, funky, and frightening goodness begin. But first, the disclaimer.**_

_** Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this saga are strictly my property.**_

_ Other than Marik Ishtar, the enemies I had faced up to the point of the ghosts of the past incident hadn't had all that many followers. Marik, of course, was the exception but his minions for all their shadow magic abilities had proven no problem for me. Things were soon to change however. Suddenly I would find myself not only facing my family's past but also a threat to humanity as powerful and as dangerous as the Soulreapers and Paradias._

_**Ghosts of the past**_

David brought some more of the groceries into the apartment of Martha Brooks, Garrett close behind with another paper bag of groceries from Fred Meyer's. "I can't thank you boys enough for this, " said Martha who was sitting in a chair relaxing.

It had been two weeks since Martha's accident involving a slippery floor. Her leg was healing very slowly which was the usual case for someone that old. David had happily chipped in with helping her. Since coming to live in the new apartment complex David had gotten to know the mother of his landlord and had found her to be a woman of wisdom and moral strength. She didn't know about the supernatural. But she had a lot of worldly sense and the places she had her late husband, Garret's father, had seen had amazed David, especially since he'd never visited seen some of them. And as for Garrett himself, Martha had often said that as much as she appreciated her son being so loyal that he shouldn't worry about her so much. David had never said anything but he understood both sides especially since his own parents were aging. David and Garrett finished loading up the groceries and putting them in Martha's fridge. Martha smiled and said, "Thank you, boys, for all your help."

Garrett smiled and answered, "Always, mama."

David added, "Always happy to lend a hand, Martha."

The two headed out of the apartment. The night was clear and there was a little bit of chill in the late September air. Fall and winter would be coming soon. Leaves had started to fall off the deciduous trees they clung on. The night sky was cloudless and the moon was full. Yet David since earlier that evening had been having a sinking feeling, a warning that told him that the apartment complex, and him specifically were being watched. David would've dismissed it if not for the nagging his magical alarms had been giving off. There was something out there, something with powerful magic and David sensed a touch of malevolent power about it. "Yo, David, you okay?" David's landlord and friend asked.

David came to his senses and said looking around. "Sorry, Garrett, something's kind of bugging me that's all. You were saying?"

Garrett explained, "I said I can't thank you enough for helping with mama and the grocery shoppin' today."

David nodded and answered, "Of course, anything I can do to help."

Garrett looked around and said, "Well, it's the fall season again. So, you got any tournaments comin' up, David?

"I'm actually leaving next week for Clarksdale, Indiana."

Garrett's eyes widened. "Clarksdale, hey that's where my old alma mater, Indiana A&M is."

David remembered Garrett had attended Indiana A&M when he'd been in his early years in the army. Garret told him, "If you ever have the time while you're there say hello to Professor Ben Harrison will ya'? He's a science teacher there who taught me a lot of things about science and life."

David said, "If I get the time, I will."

David's magical alarms started becoming more persistent. David started to look around a cold feeling of danger seeping into his bones. Garrett took notice. "David, are you all right?" he asked in genuine concern.

David said as he looked around warily, "Garrett, I don't mean to sound like an alarmist, but did you ever have the feeling you were being…watched?"

Garrett looked at him and David saw, to his surprise, relief flow on to the man's face. "Oh thank God, I thought I was the only one having a bad feeling."

David knew better than to throw off the former army ranger's instincts. "Have you noticed anything odd, Garrett?"

Garrett nodded. "I have actually. I've seen several strange lookin' cars drive by. And earlier today, when you were out, this cute little Hawaiian woman with hair redder than any redhead I've ever seen also came by looking for you."

David's eyes widened in stunned surprise. _Red-headed Hawaiian woman, no way, no way, it couldn't be __**her**__, could it_?  
>Just then a black sports car pulled into the parking lot. David's magical senses went crazy with warning. Garrett saw the car and asked, "Who's that? That doesn't look like a car owned by any of my tenants."<p>

The car pulled into a parking spot. Two men who looked Caucasian got out. Fortunately there were a lot of lights around the apartment complex parking lot so it was easy for David to see. The first man wore a medium length black leather jacket, pants, and shoes. The man had a clean-shaven head and a thinly trimmed mustache and beard. Another fellow with him was a man with a trimmed head of brown hair a clean shaven face and was dressed in jeans, a button-up shirt, and a cloth sports coat. David took one good look at them…and then he noted that they cast no reflection in the light of the lamp they were under! David said trying to temper his alarm, "Garrett, do you still have that special gun I bought you in your Mom's apartment, the one with the silver bullets?"

Garrett nodded and said, "Yeah, why?"

David explained, "Listen carefully, go into your Mom's apartment and get that gun! And If you don't hear my voice or if someone breaks down your apartment door, you shoot first understand?"

David saw the old soldier's instinct come back to him he nodded and ran for his mother's apartment. David stepped out into the parking lot as he heard Garrett fish out his keys open the apartment, and get in quickly before he shut and locked the door. David saw the two men casually step out into the parking lot like nothing was wrong. David saw the men's eyes flash blood red. David smirked and said, "Well vampires, I can sense you. And based on all that malevolent power I feel it's safe to say you're not part of Vlad's co-existence movement."

David saw the vampires' fingernails turn into claws as they opened their mouths and let out ear-piercing shrieks as they bore their elongated canines. They leaped at David. The wizard threw up a magical barrier. The vampires hit it and caused David to stumble backwards. The creatures leapt to their feet none the worse. One hissed, "I should've expected as much from you, _**wizard**_!"

David suddenly heard a scream from behind and just barely ducked to avoid the giant humanoid bat-like creature that tried to attack him. The creature flew and landed in front of the others before it transformed into a blonde-haired vampire wearing black robes. "David Cardigan," then man said a thickly accented Italian voice. "By order of the master you are to be terminated and all those immediately close to you as well!"

David snapped, "Back off, bloodsuckers! These people have nothing to do with whatever beef you have with me."

David's magical alarms went haywire as from all around him vampires dressed in various clothes some men, some women appeared. The blonde-haired leader said, "Oh but I'm afraid so! Once we're done with you everyone here will die tonight, your deaths will remain a mystery. The Necro-paradise will come to pass."

David looked around as his heart beat faster. There was no way he could handle this many vampires. He was going to die here, he was…

A new female voice cried out in rage. The blonde vampire's face suddenly gaped in pain. David's eyes widened as he saw the spearhead of fire that now jutted from the vampire's stomach. The creature let out a scream of pain as it was incinerated. The vampires saw the petite Hawaiian woman with long locks of fiery red hair. Her eyes glowed with celestial flame as did her slender body. In one hand she held the rapidly shrinking flame spear. In another was a wooden staff sharpened at the ends. And David felt an aura of celestial energy emanating from it. The angry-looking young woman yelled, "David, catch!"

She threw the staff. The vampires leaped for David. Too late, David used his magic to leap into the air and catch the staff. He landed several steps from the pack of vampires that had tried to attack him and whirled the staff around once testing it and seeing the balance was just right. David, using his magic, began a quick dash at the vampires. Two were impaled on one of the sharpened ends of the staff before they could do anything and disintegrated screaming in pain before David's eyes. With deadly practiced efficiency David slammed one vampire in the head with the staff and used the momentum to catch another in the heart with a sharpened end. The vampire he'd struck in the head never got a chance to get up as David used the other end to impale him. David was used to combat with vampires having fought his fair share of them in his Freakah days. David slammed a side kick into one vampires stomach then speared it in the heart. As the creature disintegrated he slid the other end behind him in time to catch the vampire trying to attack him from behind. Two more vampires that approached the woman were impaled by the spear of fire. While another received a stream of flames from her now free hand. The stream engulfed the undead creature. David heard the woman scream, "UNDEAD FREAKS, TASTE THE WRATH OF THE HAWAIIAN FIRE GODDESS!"

The parking lot erupted into violence and loud screams as more of the attacking vampires charged in only to meet their end at the hands of the two supernatural individuals. By the time it was over the parking lot was filled with the ashes of former vampires. And David and the woman stood back to back breathing heavily some minor cuts and scratches on them but very much alive. Then they heard invisible hands clapping. In a burst of light a man appeared wearing black robes and a dark green sash. The muscular, blue-haired man with violet eyes said, "The master told me to expect this much trouble from you, David Cardigan…" and looked at the woman. "But I did not expect you Mrs. Williams."

David, who had been so bent on the battle, felt his rational mind work again and his face paled more as he put the clues together. Hawaiian fire goddess, a spear of flame, celestial energy, and Mrs. Williams. "Pele!?" David yelped in surprise.

Pele Williams quipped, "Took ya' long enough to put it together you crazy haule!"

David winced. Pele had, like her husband, always possessed a razor sharp tongue. David looked at the man and snapped, "Who are you and what do you want, stranger?"

The man said, "My name is high summoner Vincent Cowl, and all I want, David Cardigan, is _**your life**_! The master's plan will succeed even if my idiot minions have failed.

The man muttered a spell before they could do anything. Two dog-like creatures with blistering red skin, yellow unholy eyes, and sharp teeth appeared. "Hellhounds!" David yelled.

"Sic!" the man commanded.

The hellish canines ran at David and Pele. David extended his staff and caught the two canines with it as if the staff were a stick. David grunted as he lifted the staff and used his magic to force it into the air. David raised a hand above his head and brought it to the ground in time to hear the canines yelping in surprise as they were brought to the ground and exploded in a couple of small fireballs.

David heard a grunt as if something had hit the blue-haired man. Indeed something had struck Vincent Cowl. A very angry semi-retired fire goddess of the Hawaiian islands had slammed a shoulder into the man's chest knocking the wind out of him. Pele may have sacrificed a lot of her divine essence when she became mortal but Pele still had a lot of strength and power in that small body of hers and she knew how to fight. The summoner was sent flying back several steps before he used his magic to stabilize himself. David yelled, "Pele, play 12!"

As if they had never lost contact after college, Pele dove to the ground as David sent his own magic at the summoner. Before the enemy spell caster could do anything an invisible force grabbed the man. David using his magical snare groaned as he threw the man into the air and sent him crashing to the ground knocking the man out cold. David watched Pele get to her feet and dust off the business suit she was wearing. She smiled and said, "I see you've been getting back in practice, David."

Now that the battle was done David walked over to her…before all the pain and heartache of those last days for the Freakahs came back with a vengeance. David began to laugh at first before he fell to his knees crying. Pele smiled and took her friend into a hug. David embraced the former fire goddess and wept.

X X X

30 minutes later, men in hazmat suits were cleaning up the vampire dust with vacuums. A mass of police cars blocked off the parking lot keeping the press and curious onlookers away. The summoner now awake had been cuffed and was gagged. Sergeant Anderson and a couple of officers were watching the man very closely. Philip Graham was overseeing the men in hazmat suits. "Careful…" he said. "Make sure no blood gets on that vampire dust or those things will regenerate and we'll have more trouble."

David was sitting nearby his face lined with worry. Someone had sent these characters to kill him. The question was who and why? David heard some footsteps approaching him. "It's been a while hasn't it, captain?"

"It has, Pele." The head of Squadron 51 answered. "And I saw the little interview Stephen did with Shaquille O' Neal."

David as he looked up saw her wince. "I love my husband dearly, but sometimes he really has a knack for letting his mouth go off," the Hawaiian woman said in obvious mild consternation.

David had to chuckle. That had been one of Stephen's faults even in college. For all his good heart he could be…abrasive at times. The two approached David. He asked, "Are Garrett and Martha all right?"

Captain Moyers answered, "They're fine. Tanya's talking with them right now."

David nodded and said, "Sorry about the breakdown earlier Pele, it's just well…"

A sad smile crept on to Pele's face as she sat down. "It's okay, David. Those last memories of the Freakahs weren't exactly the happiest."

Darren Moyers sat on the large bench in front of one of the apartments. Darren asked, "So, what brings you here to Portland, Pele?"

The woman said, "Actually, captain, I'm here to see David. I only wish it were a social visit. Unfortunately it's official P.D.L. business."

David looked openly surprised. "P.D.L. business? Have I done something to offend the league?"

The Hawaiian woman said, "Oh no, nothing like that at all. If anything your behavior El Loco Desperado while daft has also been exceptionally good. I'm actually here on behalf of the P.D.L. security board to ask for your help in dealing with a certain sensitive matter."

"Trouble," David asked.

She nodded grimly. "Possibly, but we don't know for certain. And that's making the security committee nervous."

_That doesn't sound good, _David thought to himself.

"Why don't you start at the beginning, old friend?" David suggested.

Pele took a breath and began. "Well, no doubt you've heard of the Rumble on the Plains taking place in Clarksdale?"

David who was already interested now looked hooked. "Yeah, I was planning to attend that tournament as part of my goal of qualifying for the Intercontinental championship, why?"

Pele explained. "There's been some trouble there. We lost contact with the officials we sent there to get things ready for the tournament. And not only that I've been hearing rumors from some friends with some supernatural abilities who live in Indiana. There's rumors that something is happening in Clarksdale, something evil."

"So where do I come in?" David asked.

"When I told my superiors on the security committee about your past helping the police and your detective skills they asked me to ask for you help in this matter. If you agree to this, the P.D.L. will be more than happy to give you credit in the form of 5 victory points for services rendered and a check for $125,000. This may be nothing or it may be serious. But this mystery has the league shaken and they want this dealt with as quickly as possible. So, will you do it?"

David said, "I'd do it even if there weren't money involved. But first I think we should interrogate the summoner who tried to have me and everyone in my apartment complex killed."

Moyers, Pele, and David got up and walked over to where the summoner was. Moyers said, "Take those regular cuffs off and slap those magic nullifying handcuffs on this creep!"

Sergeant Anderson nodded and said, "Yes, sir. All right, Crosby, do it!"

The plain looking officer fished out cuffs with glowing yellow holy symbols from the Jewish, Christian, and Shinto faiths. The officer removed the regular cuffs and slapped the magical cuffs on to him. Moyers said, "Okay remove the gag."

Sergeant Anderson removed the gag from the man who got to his feet. "Remove these cuffs from me now!" the man commanded.

David said, "I think _**Mr**_. Vincent Cowl you're in no position to be giving orders."

The man glared at them and said, "You will remove these cuffs from me…_**NOW**_!"

David realized what he was trying to do. "If you're planning to use mind-control magic, summoner, you should know those cuffs nullify _**all**_ magic," David explained.

The summoner fumed and said, "You have no idea of the power you're dealing with here any of you! You'd best take these cuffs off of me and let me kill Cardigan. Then perhaps the master will make your deaths quick when the necro-paradise comes!"

There was that necro-paradise again. Anderson answered, "Dude, I don't think you have any idea who you're dealing with or how much trouble you're in."

"What does it matter who I'm dealing with? I only want the death of David Cardigan here!"

David smirked and said waved his hands to the various policemen, "Well you see I'm afraid these good people can't oblige you. You see _**this**_ is Squadron 51."

The summoner's face paled. Anderson nodded and said, "That's right, the same Squadron 51 that deals with low-life supernatural scum such as you who break the law! And we can't authorize you to murder someone who works for us. So why don't you tell us why you're here and maybe we can cut you a deal?"

The summoner spat in Anderson's face. "You expect me to fall for that police psychology crap? Figure it out yourself mortal pig!"

David got in the man's face as he smiled dangerously. "You really don't want to do that. You see I can use my magic to break every bone in your body starting with the fingers."

Anderson was about to say something but then his face brightened as he added, "Oh, oh yeah how many times have the interrogation rooms filled with the sounds of David using his magic to break some fingers?"

Pele, with a snap of her fingers, had a flame appear at the end of one of her fingers. "And my fire magic can make it all the more painful," she added in mock sweetness.

The summoner's face paled as David pulled away. "You wouldn't dare! You…you can't do that I have rights!" The summoner protested.

Captain Moyers said, "We haven't exactly read you the Miranda rights yet, so I can make an exception."

Cowl smiled and said in a mocking tone, "You can kill me if you like. Death would be glorious because I would become an even more powerful servant in the master's army."

_Bingo_, David thought knowing they had just tricked the arrogant spell caster into revealing something.

David said, "So, based on that mention of death and your master's army it's safe to say there's a powerful necromancer at work, huh?"

The summoner taunted, "That's for me to know, and you to not!"

David smirked and said, "Well you might change your mind after a session with Pele and me. And anyway who said anything about killing you?"

"What?" Vincent Cowl said in surprise.

David smiled and said, "I think we'll start off with the burning treatment."

Pele recognized her cue and turned the flame into a fiery knife. David said, "Let's start off by cutting the middle finger of his right hand."

David grabbed the man's hands and pulled them over his head so they were in front of him. Pele's small knife of flame approached Vincent Cowl's hands. "Wait, what are you doing?" the man said starting to become visibly nervous.

David said a devilish smile flashing across his lips, "After the first finger has been cut off, Mr. Cowl, you'll have 5 seconds to tell us what you know if you want to keep the other four fingers."

The arrogant summoner looked at the police officers and said, "You…you can't let this happen, I have rights, this is against the law!"

"Maybe theirs but I'm not exactly a police officer, so the rules are different for me," David commented his grinned positively fox-like.

Closer and closer still the knife crept to the man's hand. The summoner tried to struggle but couldn't. his face was starting to become drenched in cold sweat as his eyes looked ready to pop out of his head. The man's legs were ready to buckle under him when he said, "All right, all right I'll talk! Just keep that crazy former fire goddess away from me!"

David smiled and said, "Splendid."

Pele pulled the knife away. Her brown eyes flashed as they turned into fiery yellow orbs with black irises. She snapped, "Okay summoner, _**talk**_!"

The spell caster shivered and said, "The supreme summoner of the master ordered me and a legion of our vampire followers to head here to kill Cardigan. It seems the master sees Cardigan here as a threat to the plan!"

David asked, "And where were you sent from exactly?"

"Clarksdale, Indiana." The man answered.

David's face went deathly pale. David said, "I think that'll be enough, book this clown and get him to a magic-proof cell."

Sergeant Anderson took the handcuffed man. "Vincent Cowl, you're hereby placed under arrest for the attempted murder of David Cardigan and all the tenants of the Quality Time apartment complex. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?" sergeant Anderson told them summer.

The man nodded and was taken away. Captain Moyers asked, "So what's next, David?"

The writer/detective answered. "I'm going to Indiana, captain Moyers."

Pele said, "All right, when you get there. You should know there are some people you should contact…"

X X X

David sighed as he sat on the bus that rolled over the fertile but flat plains of Indiana. Indiana like most of the plain states was very flat and the road boring. So it was easy to fall asleep on them. But that was just David's opinion. Still since he'd gotten off the plane at Indianapolis and onto the bus for Clarksdale something had been building in him. There was a growing sense of alarm in David that told him something magical and evil was a foot in the state of the Indianapolis 500. That feeling had been building and building inside him. And David was starting to worry. "Just a short distance, sis, and we'll be there." David heard a voice from behind him say.

The voice he knew belonged to a brown-haired, muscular young man who had worn the Indiana A&M sports jacket, blue jeans, and a pair of black walking shoes. With him had been a blonde-haired girl who looked to be in her late teens, probably just out of High School, who had wore thick glasses, a flowery pink blouse shirt, blue jeans and black leather boots. "I am _**so**_ excited but nervous also." She said.

"Don't worry, Lisa…" the young man responded. "You're going to like Indiana A&M. I know Doc Harrison will love having you."

That got David's attention. Could that possibly mean Dr. Ben Harrison, Garrett's old teacher? "I know, I know but to think that I get to work with such a brilliant scientist like Dr. Ben Harrison."

That answered David's question. He gazed out the window and saw the bus approaching the town of Clarksdale, Indiana. After a few more minutes the bus turned off the freeway and headed into the college town. David felt his magical alarms practically howling at him and stifled them viciously. That confirmed it. "Looks like Pele was right…" David muttered. "There is something going on."

"Excuse me…" David heard the voice of the girl say David turned to see she was looking down at him. "Sir, are you…" she began. And then her big blue eyes widened in surprise. Then she said in awe, "Oh…my…gawd!"

The boy got up and asked as he looked at David. "What's up, sis," then saw David. "Who the heck is this, Lisa?"

The girl, Lisa glared at the boy and said, "Andy, you knucklehead, this is David Cardigan, he's just like my all time favoritest science fiction and fantasy writer. And he's also known as El Loco Desperado in dueling."

The handsome young man's face furrowed, "Uh…sis, I've been training a lot during the summer, what the heck's dueling?"

David explained, "Dueling refers to the card game Duel Monsters. In that game, the two players take on the role of wizards. They summon various monsters, traps, and magic cards in an effort to get their opponent's life points down to zero."

The boy asked, "And you play this game?"

David nodded and explained, "Granted I'm nowhere near the level of Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, or Yugi Moto but I'm pretty good." But left out "At the moment."

Andy snorted and said, "Sounds like a real yawn fest to me."

Lisa glared at her brother. "Andy, that's rude!" she chided.

The boy shrugged and said, "Well what can I say, how can anyone get excited over a card game?"

David explained, "It's exciting when you've got holographic projectors called duel disks to bring the monsters to life. And I've received a number of hard hitting blows from those monsters. They can really take it out of you."

Andy laughed derisively. "You mean to tell me that a monster created by a hologram can hit as hard as a blocker? I seriously doubt that!"

David smirked and said, "Oh they can, if you don't believe me check out the tournament that's going to be held here at the Indiana A&M coliseum."

Andy said, "So that's what that big hoopla I've heard is about. There were rumors that some kind of weird competition was going to be held here. I'll check it out, but I think I'll bring some blankets along for falling asleep."

Lisa elbowed her brother, "You're such a jerk sometimes, Andy, you know that."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Pfft, whatever!"

Lisa said, "You'll have to excuse my brother, he can be kind of antagonistic towards new ideas sometimes and towards people sometimes too."

David chuckled and said, "Believe me I have a friend who now works for ESPN who's much the same way. Your brother and you might've heard of him, Stephen Williams?"

Lisa's eyes widened, "You know the reporter that got Shaquille O' Neal so mad?"

David chuckled and said, "My old college buddy from Portland State University always had a knack for grating on people's nerves sometimes. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, do you and your brother mind if I ask you some questions?"

Lisa smiled and said, "Sure, go ahead."

Andy said less than enthusiastically, "Yeah, fine!"

David thought to himself, _I'd better keep an eye on these two. I've got a feeling they may have a role to play in whatever is coming_.

_**And there you have it folks, there's part 1 of Ghosts of the past and it looks as though there's trouble in Indiana. And David looks like he may have already found a couple of allies, one albeit unwilling, but an ally. What secrets lay in store for David in Clarksdale? Can professor Ben Harrison be of assistance? And will David be able to pick up the trail of the missing P.D.L. officials? Come back next time for part 2 of Ghosts of the past. Until next time, read and review and have a nice day.**_


	52. Ghosts of the past part 2

_** Welcome everyone to another chapter of 'Ghosts of the past'. In the last chapter, things got off to a fast-paced start. After bringing home groceries for his apartment complex landlord, David ended up having a dangerous encounter wioth a large force of vampires led by a mysterious summoner named, Vincent Cowl. After disposing of them with the help of an old friend from his Freakah days, the semi-retired Hawaiian fire goddess, Pele they discovered dark things are happening in Clarksdale Indiana. Since David is already planning to attend a P.D.L. tournament at the school Indiana A&M he decided to fly in a little early to investigate. Now David has arrived just as the school is about to go into session. What strange and terrifying secrets will David uncover in the town and at the college? Find out as "Ghosts of the past' Continues.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters were created by Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while. But I will put them away when done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this trilogy are strictly my property.**_

The bus pulled into the terminal of the local bus station. The driver David noted was more than just a little wary as he unloaded everyone's things. "Excuse me, sir," David ventured politely.

The driver yelped in surprise but then saw it was David, "Oh sorry, you startled me." He said sheepishly, although he was still rather nervous.

David observed, "You seem rather hurried, any particular reason?"

The man looked around then explained, "Well, you seem an honest enough guy. Truth is this place has gained a freaky reputation the last couple months. A friend of mine and several other drivers have disappeared when they spent the night in this town. And the townspeople, some of them have been getting into some weird stuff, weird cultish stuff. So I wanna' get everyone's baggage out so I can fuel up and get the hell out before I end up becoming another victim of this town's weird happenings."

David could understand, since arriving in town he had noticed very few people were on the streets. In fact the town was unusually empty. It was almost time for college and the upcoming tournament so the town should be bustling with activity. David sensed the dark power was clearly growing stronger here in this town. Something was definitely wrong in this town. After David got all of his stuff out the driver helped Andy and Lisa. Andy looked around and smiled as he said, "Ah, the day before the crowds show up. The town is always so peaceful and quiet the day before the action starts! And with classes starting the day after tomorrow, sis, I'll help you get used to town by showing you where everything is, including where my favorite eating places are."

Lisa looked around a worried expression on her face. "I don't know, big brother, it's too quiet."

Andy chuckled and said, "What's that supposed to mean, sis?"

"The people, where are all the people? With school about to start and a big dueling tournament coming up this place should be chock full of people." Lisa observed with worry.

Young Lisa it appeared was just as astute as he was, David thought. "Lisa, sis, you gotta' learn to loosen up, relax. You've been reading too many of those fantasy and sci-fi novels. Once we get settled into our rooms at the school dorms we'll be okay."

Just then Andy's cell phone rang. The twenty-something collegiate checked his phone and said, "Pardon me, sis, I gotta' take this, it's coach Beckel."

The boy flipped open his phone as he walked away. "Yo', coach, what's up?"

As soon as the brunette boy was a short distance away David walked up to the 18-year-old girl. "Begging your pardon, Lisa…right?" He inquired politely.

The girl nodded in confirmation. David quickly opened a bag he carried and said, "Listen I don't mean to sound like an alarmist, and I know you're brother means well, but I don't think even he realizes that you're not the only one who thinks something's up here."

The girl sighed in relief and said, "Thanks for that, Mr. Cardigan. Mom and Dad always told me to trust my instincts if something didn't feel right."

David pulled out a crucifix and a small squirt gun filled with water. The girl looked at them and said, "What are these for? I hope this is not some attempt to convert me or anything because…"

David shook his head. "No, no I believe people should decide for themselves what they believe." He then whispered to her. "Just keep these items close to you at all times. Watch yourself and your brother, young lady, there could be trouble in the wind."

The girl nodded and took the items before slipping them into one of her bags. David then took out a card and wrote down his cell phone number. "If anything unusual happens in the course of the next week or so dial this number!"

She nodded and took the piece of paper. She slipped it into a pocket before David pulled away quietly saying, "Be careful, Lisa, be very careful!"

She answered, "You don't have to tell me twice!"

David took that as his cue to quietly disappear. David watched from a safe distance as the driver unloaded the last of the few passengers' baggage. By which time the bus had already been fueled up. The driver quickly scrambled on to the bus, closed the door, and with more haste then anyone would've thought pulled out of the station and on to the road out of town. David thought to himself, _Probably for the best if you get out of here as quickly and as quietly as you can. I have a bad feeling this place will become a supernatural war zone before too long_.

David grabbed his bags and walked into town. As per the directions Pele had given him the dueling detective soon found himself wandering the streets of a town that was so quiet one could hear the prairie winds blowing. The buildings around town showed they were open, but David noticed something strange. Some buildings had been boarded up, more so than was expected of a normal town. Then David caught sight of some graffiti on one of the buildings. It was a message 'Here there is death, flee this town while you can.'. _Okay, it's official something bad is going on in this town,_ the wizard thought.

David noticed a number of businesses that were open had crucifixes and other various holy symbols on them. _This is not a good sign if people have got holy symbols in their windows. How long as this been going on? And who or what is the culprit_? David asked himself his own magic flaring up.

David's travel soon brought him to a large piece of property in town which contained a small one-level home and a three level place that looked more like a small inn. A sign in front of the property confirmed David's suspicion, Wilbanks family Inn. Est. 1849. David noted the crucifixes in front of the stone fences and the one on the gate. Remembering Pele's instructions David headed over to the pathway that marked the entrance to the property. Walking up the pathway he climbed the steps to the metal door. Like the fence it too had a crucifix on it, but also a wreath of garlic. The sky above was cloudy and added to the overall eerie feeling the town was giving off. David let go of his wheeled bag and knocked on the door. At first no one answered. David decided to knock again. A voice from inside said, "Just a minute."

The door opened and a black woman in her mid-thirties answered. "Can I help you with something?"

David put on his best and brightest smile as he said, "Good afternoon ma'am. My name is David Cardigan, I'm here to get my room."

The woman said, "Hold on just one minute."

She closed the door and David heard her speak to someone in hushed tones. She opened the door and said, "Come in, quickly."

David picked up his things and walked in. No sooner was he inside than the woman shut the door and David found a double-barreled shotgun pointed at him. The black man who carried it said, "Okay, you, drop the bags and raise those hands!"

David realizing he had no time to activate his magic did as told. The man extended a hand and checked his arm for a pulse. "Pulse is good," he said then examined the wrists and hands. "No sign of the mark."

He put down the gun and said, "Okay, Shawna, he's clean."

The woman, Shawna, sighed in relief. "You're the gentleman, Mrs. Williams said she'd be sending right?"

David nodded, "Yeah I am, Pele's an old friend of mine from college."

The black couple relaxed. "That's what Ralph and I needed to hear, this confirms Pele sent you. She mentioned that you worked together and were friends in college. I'm sorry for the unfriendly reception Mr. Cardigan but with recent events in Clarksdale we've been really on edge."

David said, "I noticed the holy symbols and the wreath of garlic. And I think it would safe to venture you have a vampire infestation?"

The muscular black man, Ralph, put the shotgun behind the check-in counter of the small inn lobby. He said, "Pfft, if only it were that simple. It's not just vamps we've been seeing, it's been robed weirdoes muttering weird chants and creatures from right out of a horror movie. Add to that the fact that the local ghost have been acting up and well, things haven't been all that good for the Wilbanks family business."

David said, "Hmm, seems you have a lot of unusual activity going on here. Anything else you can tell me?"

"Well…" the woman named Shawna explained. "Shortly before things started to get really creepy here in town two of the people from the P.D.L. came back after a meeting at the school one night. I couldn't tell what was going on, but they looked positively terrified. All I know is they packed up their things and without so much as a word got into their car and drove off. The strange thing is at first the couple, I think they were a husband and wife team, were really chatty with the people."

David nodded and said, "Yes, uh…Mrs. Wilbanks, right?"

The black woman nodded. "My husband's family has run this place since it was established."

David answered, "Thank you Mrs. Wilbanks. That sounds about right. Pele mentioned that two of the P.D.L. reps sent were a husband and wife."

Ralph explained, "We're afraid something might've happened to them. So if you could find out anything on what became of them we'd appreciate it."

David asked, "I'll see what I can do. Meanwhile another question, is Dr. Ben Harrison still teaching here?"

Ralph Wilbanks looked visibly relieved to be changing the subject. "Doc Harrison, yeah he still teaches here. He's still a spry, sharp, and quick-witted old Brit."

David nodded and said in a gentle and calming tone, "Thanks for telling me about all this Mr. and Mrs. Wilbanks you just stick with keeping this place and yourselves protected, I'll take the rest from here."

The two nodded in comprehension. David asked, "Now, how about I pay for my room?"

The Wilbanks couple stepped behind the counter as David walked up to pay for his room.

A few short minutes later David was in his room. David laid down on his bed contemplating things. There was dark magic at work here that much as certain. David could also sense the dark power growing. The problem was he couldn't get a trace on it. Whoever it was who was leading the coven of undead and evil spell casters they were good, very good. And that disturbed David a lot. Because in order to be able to muddle his magical senses that someone or something had to be pretty powerful. David's phone rang and he noticed it was Pele calling him. Picking it up he said, "I was wondering when you'd call, old friend."

"You know me too well, David." She responded. "So, are you at the Wilbanks Inn?"

"I am, and I'm fully settled in." David at up and said, "And, Pele, it's worse than I thought, apparently people from the town have been going missing and there are signs of a vampire infestation here. I think I've just stepped into a hotbed of supernatural activity."

"Any sign of any of the missing P.D.L. members?" she asked.

"Nope not a one. And that's what's got me concerned, because a couple of your reps, the married couple, apparently after a meeting one night came back to the inn, packed up their stuff, and drove off looking like the proverbial wary herbivores being hunted."

"Very disturbing indeed, especially since Kenneth and his wife Lillian don't scare off all that easily."

"I'll let you know what's going on. But I have nasty feeling there may be some fireworks here before it's done," the write answered grimly.

"Do what needs to be done David. I know you'll make the right choices." She answered.

David answered, "Thanks for your support, Pele, I'll talk to you when I get some more information, bye."

David closed the phone and sighed.

X X X

After David got unpacked, and settled in he took a quick nap to revitalize himself. Then David took a walk around town. The few townsfolk that were out gave him wary looks. David tried to look casual and friendly but he sensed everyone's nerves were on edge. In the course of his walk around the town he found several restaurants and grocery stores, local and national, and a number of gas stations. Finally David found himself wandering into a local barber shop. The late sixtyish woman with curly graying hair looked friendly enough and David needed a haircut anyway. As he chatted with the woman he sensed no supernatural energy about her but he noticed she like the rest of the town was on edge. "To tell you the truth, Mr. Cardigan…" the woman said frankly. "Things around this town just ain't been the same since those disappearances started happening. With all the rumors of weird stuff happenin' at Indiana A&M folks have been taking to puttin' up those crucifixes around their homes at night. Even I've bought some and a garlic wreath for my house. And I've taken to having my own precious dog and kitties in at night for fear of what's goin' on. And to add to that Barren Valley's has been doin' some awfully weird stuff lately."

David asked, "Barren Valley, What's Barren Valley?"

The woman explained, "It's a local phenomenon around this area. It's a valley where literally nothin' ever grows. Scientists have been baffled by it and folks have taken to avoidin' it. Some folks who've ventured in…have never come out. And now reports from some of the folks up at the college are the valley's actually growing or whatever they call it. If it keeps up Clarksdale may be abandoned in a few years."

David nodded and said, "Yes, ma'am, that is strange. And I appreciate you telling me about this."

What David didn't say was, _More than you could realize_.

X X X

David walked onto the campus of Indiana A&M. His magical alarms were acting up more than ever. David now knew beyond a shadow of a doubt there was evil magic at work somewhere here on this campus. The problem was David still couldn't see where. None the less the quiet campus troubled him. He knew a lot of the students wouldn't arrive until tomorrow but still such a lack of activity at any university during the summer months was unheard of. Usually there were some dedicated students on a major university campus and Indiana A&M was no exception to that rule. Between the lack of students and the presence of evil energy David was becoming increasingly wary as his eyes looked this way and that, searching for trouble. David finally found the building that housed the offices of the various science teachers on the campus. David walked into the main office of the building. Sitting at a desk typing up some documentation on her computer was a skinny brunette woman in her early forties with a hook nose, grey eyes and a permanent scowl on her lips. The woman looked up and asked in a nasally voice, "Can I help you, sir?"

David put on his most affable smile, "Excuse me, where can I find Dr. Ben Harrison?"

The woman explained, "He's not in his office right now. He's in room 235 working on one of his inventions you'll find him there."

David nodded and said, "Thank you, very much."

David headed over to the room stated. Room 235 turned up to be a lab holding a lot of equipment that while fascinating to David also looked highly complex. So David decided not to touch anything. The gentleman in question was a black man with a head of graying black hair a full beard and mustache that was kept well-trimmed. The man was wearing thick glasses, a grey wool coat, beige pants, brown leather shoes, a white shirt, and a red bowtie. As David got closer to the man he saw that the science professor had a screwdriver and a wrench out. And he looked to be working on some kind of meter. "Blast it!" the professor growled his accent clear indicating him as being from England. "What is the matter with you, you little devil!"

David cleared his throat to get the man's attention. The professor however continued to focus on his experiment. "Oh yes, if you're here to be part of my investigative team you should know the last position has been filled."

David said, "Actually, I'm not here about joining the investigative team."

The early 60's man looked up clearly puzzled, "Then whatever are you…" Then seeing who it was said, "Oh, oh my, I'm so terribly sorry, sir, I thought you were a student."

David said, "Believe me professor as fun as it was I've had enough of college for one lifetime." He walked forward extending hand. "David Cardigan."

The professor took the extended hand and shook it. "Ah yes Miss Eckersley mentioned that she met you on the bus here. You're one of the duelists here for that fascinating tournament as I recall."

David nodded, "Duelist and science fiction and fantasy writer that's me."

The man smiled, "Splendid, I rather enjoy science fiction. Have you published anything?" he asked genuinely curious.

David nodded, "In terms of science fiction I wrote a science fiction action/adventure love story called Starflyers. I know my fans have been asking me to return to that universe for some time."

The professor said, "Ah, I shall have to see about finding that book either in town or online. Now what can I do for you today, Mr. Cardigan?"

David said, "First off, one of your former students wanted me to see if I could find you, Garrett Brooks."

The British professor ran over the students he'd met then his face brightened, "Ah yes, the young man who at the time was part of the ROTC. How is Garrett anyway?"

David explained what his landlord had been up to. The professor shook his head, "Dear me, poor boy betrayed by his ex-wife and brother. At least it's good to know he's back on his feet."

David looked around and then asked, "The other reason I'm here is…Pele Williams of the P.D.L. security committee sent me to investigate the disappearance of the P.D.L. officials sent here."

With that comment the professor looked around warily and said in a cheerful tone that disguised his own unease. "Come young fellow, let's take a walk."

David did a quick magical scan of the room. And his senses picked up the scrying spells that had been cast. Someone was watching him. And somehow the professor knew it. The course of action he was taking David thought very shrewd. David said, "Of course, professor."

The two's little walk took them off campus and to a local church. Along the way the two talked of pleasant things. But once inside the church they sat in the back pews. The professor then visibly relaxed. "Now we can talk without being overheard. Thank God, someone sent you! I actually know quite a bit about you, Mr. Cardigan. I may be a scientist but the supernatural has always fascinated me. I have several colleagues at PSU who quietly told me of you and your colleagues the Freakahs. You, I believe, can help with what's quickly growing into a major crisis."

David asked "What do you mean?"

"My boy, you've noticed the disappearances going on in town?"

David nodded as indication that he had. Prof. Harrison continued. "The disappearances aren't the only things that have been happening. Colleagues that I've known for years have started acting more distant from me. I've found listening devices in my office and my classes. And some some time I've had this overwhelming feeling that…this is going to sound insane."

David said, "Professor, with everything I've seen try me."

The professor said, "Well, I've had this overwhelming feeling as if someone or some_**thing**_ were watching me! And whatever it is leaves me feeling cold and like a deer in the headlights of a car."

David took a breath and said, "Professor, you're not insane. In fact, your descriptions are more accurate than you think! First off before I tell you anything I need to know do you have any family here in town?"

The professor shook his head. "When the disappearances and odd happenings started to occur I had my wife head to Indianapolis. She's staying with family there. As for my sons, one works for a telecommunications company in California, the other is teaching drama at Cambridge."

David sighed in relief, that was one complication he didn't need. David explained, "Professor, your paranoia is not without good reason, someone has been watching you! Pele Williams of the P.D.L. security committee was also a Freakah once. The short of it is, I'm here to investigate the disappearances. In my short time here I've seen evidence of dark magic at work and I can tell you this for a certainty Professor. This town has a vampire infestation! And these are _**not**_ vampires who subscribe to the co-existence movement. Vampires in the co-existence movement remain in the shadows and bother no one. But these vampires are being led by a powerful magic-user of some kind. I know because whoever their master is sent some of his goons to kill me in my hometown of Portland, Oregon. Which leads me to believe there's a 98.6% chance that whoever they are, they consider me a threat."

The professor shrugged and said, "Statistically speaking 98.6 percent is fairly high odds, numerically speaking."

David nodded. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this professor, but here's where I'm going to need your help. You see being legally blind my vision is not the greatest, and I think on the whole it would be inadvisable to do this alone. So, will you and your students help me deal with whatever is going on here?"

The professor of Indiana A&M answered, "Young man, be assured my students and I will assist as we can! Anything we can do to make this town safer we'll do. All you need is to give us the word."

"Tomorrow afternoon, when the other students arrive, we'll meet at the Wilbanks Inn, that's a safe place."

The professor nodded and said, "Oh, and Mr. Cardigan, thank you for believing me and showing me I'm not alone in my fears."

David said, "Trust me, you're not, meanwhile you and your students get some crucifixes and some holy water. Keep your windows closed at night and watch your backs!"

The professor nodded and left. David waited several minutes then exited the church himself. David climbed down the steps and turned his attention towards heading back to the Inn. He'd only crossed the street when a state police car turned a corner behind David. The writer/duelists didn't see it until the car pulled up beside him. "Excuse me, sir?" a southern accented voice called.

David didn't hear the voice at first because he was locked up in his thoughts. But then the car pulled alongside the curb. "Excuse me, sir, _**STOP**_!" The male voice called in a louder, more commanding tone.

David was startled out of his thoughts by the voice and turned to see the state police car. David walked over the car as the car rolled to a stop. A door opened and a man who looked to be in his late fifties to early sixties with graying hair wearing a white cowboy hat and the uniform of a State patrol officer got out. David could see his eyes were burning daggers into David. Putting on his friendliest smile David asked, "Is there something I can do for you, officer?"

"That's sheriff, _**boy**_, sheriff Gregory "Buck" Miles…" he growled before he pointed to the passenger door and said, "Get in!"

David was tempted to say, "I don't know, I usually don't go anywhere with complete strangers," But then thought better of it.

He decided to take a risk and got into the car as told. The sherriff got in and started driving. David noted they were heading back towards the Inn. The man spoke, "Word gets around here quickly! And word has it you've been talkin' to that fruitcake Doc Harrison."

David's face furrowed. _Wait just a minute, how did you learn about that so quickly?_ David wondered his senses going on high alert.

The sheriff continued. "Let me make this perfectly clear to you! This is _**my**_ town, and _**I'll**_ be the one who solves the mystery of all these attacks! I don't need some out-of-town city slicker wannabe detective treadin' on my turf!"

David said, "Usually, sheriff, I prefer working _**with**_ law enforcement."

The man snorted derisively then stated, "I did some readin' on you, boy. I don't know what kind uh' mind job you pulled on those bleedin' hearts out in Port-land, but you're in _**my**_ town now, and here I call the shots! If anyone's gonna' solve this case it's _**me**_!"

David decided that it was time to dispose with the pleasantries. "Yes and what a wonderful job you've done thus far! Looks to me like you haven't even come close to getting to the bottom of it."

David saw the momentary burst of anger on the sheriff's face. "Best watch yourself, boy! I could easily have you thrown in jail."

David said, "Really, on what charges? And I could easily have my lawyer here and sue your ass for false imprisonment! It seems to me sheriff you're trying to intimidate me, now the question becomes, why?"

The sheriff turned a corner and said, "You're treading on dangerous ground, Mr. Cardigan, _**very**_, _**very**_ dangerous ground!"

David smiled and said, "Really, is that so?'

"Damn right it's so! Your insolent attitude is grounds for imprisonment on charges of harassing a police officer, and the car we're in is recording everything."

David answered, "Really, sheriff, it seems to me you ordered me to get in this car and have been threatening me. Which leads me to another question, why are you so interested in me and Dr. Harrison?"

The sheriff drove but David noticed he wasn't answering. "Ah, yes here we go. Not saying anything in order to not incriminate yourself. Very clever but not clever enough, sheriff. There's someone in this town, someone who doesn't want me taking a look into what's going on in Clarksdale. I don't know why but let me give you some advice sheriff, _**I**_ am not your enemy. Granted I may be from out of town but I care about _**all**_ my fellow humanity. And whoever has you looking into me for them I strongly suggest you take a closer look at _**them**_! Because I think you'll probably find they're not who or what they seem."

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah! I've heard that riot act over a hundred times in my over 30 years as sheriff. Now I'm tellin' you, Cardigan, back off this investigation now! The only one who'll solve this mystery is me! If you continue on this course of action I'll have you imprisoned for interfering in a police investigation! I don't need any lone wolves steppin' on my feet! Do you understand?"

David said, "Oh I understand all right, I understand that I'll go where I please and do what I can to help protect all the people of this town from whatever is going on. I _**will**_ investigate this mystery, and I would much prefer to have you work with me."

The two said nothing before they pulled up to the Inn. There David noted the Wilbanks couple were talking with a another state patrol officer. This man looked to be in his early fifties with graying and thinning blonde hair, and the build of a typical police officer. David turned to get out of the car. "_**Stay**_," the sheriff snapped.

David looked at the man in consternation. "What _**is**_ your problem with me?"

The sheriff said, "I'm warning you, Cardigan, I'm watching you, if you continue down this path I can arrange for something to happen to you! Quit investigating the incidents around here, and don't bother looking for those P.D.L. officials."

David pounced on the arrogant sheriff's words. "Wait just one moment, how do you know I was sent here to look for the missing P.D.L. people, and how do you know the P.D.L. people are missing in the first place?" David asked suspicion mounting in his mind. "What's your real game, sheriff?" he asked in a dangerously inquisitive tone.

The sheriff looked in enraged and snapped, "Out, out _**NOW**_!"

David got out of the car obediently as the blonde-haired local cop and the Wilbank's laughed at some joke Shawna had told. David closed the door just as the sheriff opened his own door. He got out and glared at the younger cop. "Barker, get away from them! You know what I've told you about those people," he snapped referring to the Wilbanks couple.

The man looked at the sheriff and said, "But sir, these two are my friends, we go to the…"

"I don't give a rat's ass if you go to the same church together. You'll not have anything to do with them and that's my final word of the subject! You're my deputy Barker, you'll do as I say!"

The man sighed and said, "Yes, sir."

He looked at the two and said, "I'll see you later," before he headed off.

David watched the sheriff drive off. A look of suspicion and open dislike festered on the writer/detective's face. Shawna looked at David and asked, "Are you all right, Mr. Cardigan?"

David shook his head, "No, ma'am, I'm not! In fact I think there's some really dirty dealings going on in this town!"

_**Well what do we have here? It would appears that David's really gotten into a messy situation this time. Not only is there potential evil magic a foot in this town, but someone has sent the sheriff to try and stop David from investigating matters. Things are really getting heavy in the eerie little college town of Clarksdale, Indiana. What will David do next? And what nightmarish secrets lay ahead for the duelist and detective? Come back next time for part 3 of 'Ghosts of the past'. Until next time read and review!**_


	53. Ghosts of the past part 3

_**Welcome back Yu-Gi-Oh fans to Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1: the Rise of El Loco Desperado. In the last chapter of 'Ghosts of the past' David arrived at the town of Clarksdale, Indiana and began his investigation. After inquiring of some of the local townsfolk and a couple of students David met with Garrett Brooks' old science teacher professor Ben Harrison. After a visit to a local church David's fear that dark forces are at work in Clarksdale were confirmed. To add to David's concerns it appears the local Sheriff is unwilling to assist him. In fact the Sheriff seems a little too determined to KEEP David from investigating what's going on. What terrible secrets will David discover next? You'll just have to wait and see, fans. Get ready as 'Ghosts of the past' continues.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this saga are strictly my property.**_

David sat in the lounge of the Inn the Wilbanks Inn. Shawna and her husband sat in a couple chairs across from David. "The Sheriff almost threatened you, huh?" Ralph Wilbanks asked.

David nodded. "Usually I have no problem with working with law-enforcement, but there's something about this man that leaves me with a bad feeling in my throat. It's almost as if…it's almost as if I'm dealing with someone who wants to hide something, or is hiding something for someone else."

Shawna said, "I'm not surprised there."

David asked, "What do you mean, Mrs. Wilbanks?"

Shawna sighed and said, "Well, sheriff Miles, to tell you the truth, has never exactly liked the Wilbanks family all that much."

"And why is that?" David asked positively inquisitive.

"Well, I think it has to do with the fact that his family has wanted this Inn since it first opened in my grandpappy's time," Ralph answered.

David asked, "So, why hasn't he used his power as Sheriff to try and take it?"

Shawna shook her head. "Because our family has too many powerful friends on the town council and the populace. The Sheriff kept his aspirations on taking the Inn to himself…that is until eight months ago."

"What happened eight months ago?" David asked.

"Well a couple things, sheriff Miles' opponent in the town election disappeared under mysterious circumstances and the sheriff married his new wife, Jezebel, from Kentucky."

David's face wrinkled in disgust. "Jezebel, now there's a name with some nasty origins," the writer said darkly.

Shawna said, "Mr. Cardigan you don't know how right you are! I've met up with this woman a couple of times, and let me tell you, something about her has given me the creeps. It's almost as if this woman is more than she seems. And whatever she is, it ain't good!"

"Fascinating," David said out loud.

Inwardly David thought. _Jezebel Miles, there's another someone I'm going to have to keep a close eye on._

Shawna asked, "Have you been able to find out anything on the P.D.L. people?"

David shook his head. "I haven't as yet, however Dr. Harrison and his students have agreed to lend a hand."

The Wilbanks couple looked visibly relieved. "Thank God…" The Wilbanks male said. "I've known Ben for many years and I was wondering when he'd step in."

"The decision hasn't been an easy one, you two. Dr. Harrison has reason to believe that someone has been watching him when he's been at work." David explained.

Shawna added, "Strange he should say that. We've also had this feeling like someone or something was watching us. It doesn't happen when we're at church or at the Inn but whenever we're out and about…" She left to comment unfinished as she shivered.

David thought to himself, _Things are definitely worse around here than I thought, Supernatural activity, a sheriff acting suspiciously, add if Dr. Harrison and the Wilbanks couple believing they're being watched, something's definitely up._

David said, "I'll see what I can do about all this. Meanwhile I want you to tell me all about the ghost trouble your Inn has been having."

Shawna sighed and began. "Ah yes the ghost, it's in room 10 on the second floor. That room has always been avoided by the guests here."

"Why is that?" David asked.

It was Ralph Wilbanks who answered. "It's a story my granddad always told me when I was a kid. Seems back around the time this Inn was first built, a young white couple who were on their way to Oregon came to stay here."

"I see, anything about this couple stand out?" David asked.

"My granddad got to talk with the couple the man and woman were named um….Liam and Josette Lancaster. Said they were on their way to Oregon to meet up with somebody who had a…"

David felt his face pale. The name Lancaster, he knew that name, from his uncle's research. Shawna Wilbanks and her husband noted David's expression. "Mr. Cardigan, are you all right?" she asked.

David said in almost a monotone voice, "Ma'am, the name you just gave is very well known to my family. The couple you just described disappeared en route to Oregon. The job that Liam Lancaster was going to take was a job offer…from my illustrious great grandfather Matthew Cardigan."

The two looked astonished. "Your…ancestor? Dear sweet God, Mr. Cardigan if we'd had any idea."

David raised a hand. "It's all right your family couldn't have known. I myself only found out about it in the early 90's. My uncle has been doing research on the family history. Please anything that you can tell me I'd appreciate."

Ralph shivered before he spoke, "That's the spooky thing. Their deaths were quick but very painful. Liam strangled his wife but before the police could arrest him he knifed himself to death in that room. He kept muttering something about the voices controlling his actions. The thing that makes it really weird is right before they died Josette Lancaster's pendant disappeared. It was a gift given to her by her husband."

David's face furrowed. "That's odd indeed, and this makes things even more complicated." David then smiled and said, "Thanks for letting me know about this Shawna and Ralph, this is information that will come in very handy."

Ralph asked, "What are you going to do?"

David said, "At some point I'm going to have a little interview with that ghost. But in the meantime with everything that's going on, I think it would be best if I laid low for a bit. There is one request I have, if you find anything weird going on please come to me first thing, it may be of importance."

The Wilbanks couple nodded. David decided that he was about as ready as he was going to be so he headed upstairs for a nap.

X X X

David let out a yelp as he came awake, His magical alarms going off. David looked around cold sweat dripping down his face. He heard the thumping sounds coming from down the hall. David calmed himself and checked the clock. It was 10 at night. _The resident spook of the Inn is finally up and about, _David thought.

David got up and quickly dressed. As he left the room he heard the seemingly distant voice moaning in an inhuman and unnatural fashion. Outside the night sky was cloudy and dark. Only a few lights shined in the inn giving the place an ominous and eerie look. Most people would've been positively freaked out by this. But David having dealt with his fair share of ghosts, spooks, specters and such knew what he was getting into. It was times like this that being a wizard came in handy. David heard a couple sets of footsteps coming up the stairs. It was Ralph armed with his double-barreled rifle, Shawna close behind. David sighed and asked, "Ralph, could you kindly put that thing down? When dealing with the supernatural you have to handle this carefully."

Another inhuman wail escaped from room 10. Ralph shivered. "Lord have mercy, Liam is in a terrible way tonight! Vampires, ghosts, and conspiracies this is just crazy!"

David said, "Like I said leave this to me, I'll handle this."

David walked over to the door to room 10. Pulling out the key the Wilbanks couple had given him. Then he heard the voice wail despairingly, "I mourn for she whom I've lost," before he began a terrible moan.

David already red-eyed from being dragged out of bed put the key to the lock and flung the door open angrily as he snapped, "Now how is a guy supposed to get any sleep around here with all this racket going on?"

The ghostly figure before him was dressed in an 1800's style longcoat, a string tie, shoes, pants and a button-up white shirt. His hands and face were a deathly pale. And his eyes glowed an eerie white-blue color. David before he entered noted the Wilbanks couple staring at him in stunned disbelief. David shrugged and said, "What, that ghost is keeping me awake."

David entered and walked up to ghost as he began to moan again. "Excuse me?" David politely inquired.

No response just more moaning. David again asked "Excuse me?"

Again the ghost continued to moan and wail away. "Excuse me!" David said with a touch more irritation.

Once again David got no response. Finally calling forth his magic and touching the ghost on one shoulder he verbally and mentally shouted at the ghost, "_**HEY**_!"

The ghost was brought out of his miasma of sorrow with a start. David asked, "Can you keep it down to a low moan? Some of us among the living are trying to sleep here!"

The ghostly man looked on David and said, "Oh lovely, another mortal tourist comes to revel in my misery. Be gone mortal this room is my eternal prison and torment!"

David shook his head and responded with, "Nope, nope, not leaving."

The ghost's eyes flared red as he seemed to expand letting out a shriek of rage as he yelled, "_**BE GONE MORTAL**_!"

David sighed and shook his head and said, "Not so loud please, I'm not deaf! And I'm not some ogle-eyed tourist!"

"What?" the ghost asked.

David explained, "I'm a wizard, and I've dealt with poor souls like you who're stuck in this kind of situation. Why do you think I'm able to hear, see, and speak with you so easily?"

The ghost looked surprised, "You've…dealt with my kind before?" he ventured.

David nodded and said, "I have, and I know a lot more about you than you think, Liam Lancaster."

The ghost let out a long sigh of relief. "It's been so long since I heard anyone utter my real name. I can sense it now, you _**are**_ one who understands the supernatural. Then perhaps it's not too late, the plans of that monster can be stopped after all."

David looked around the room and pulled up a chair. He sat down and pulled out a pen and notepad. David said, "I'm ready when you are, Mr. Lancaster, tell me what you know."

David heard the Wilbanks couple outside whispering. From what little David was able to pick up it was clear they were impressed with David's skill at handling this situation. The ghost began its explanation. "My beloved Josette and I were on our way to Oregon. With the likelihood that Oregon would become a state in the union soon they would need representation. And Mr. Matthew Cardigan saw it as a golden opportunity. I'd been a supervisor for a while at one of his textile plants. And I found to my surprise and delight that we were becoming friends with him and his wife. We were two of the only people who knew that his wife was Egyptian."

That surprised David. _I really have to ask my uncle about what he found in my great grandfather's secret diary_, he thought.

The ghost continued. "When Mr. Cardigan made me the offer to help oversee his expansion out in Oregon my Josette and I jumped at the chance as it would be a fresh start for us. In hindsight perhaps it might've been better if we'd gone with Mr. Cardigan instead of going off on our own little wagon trail. When we came to Clarksdale we'd meant to stay only a few days. But that's when the nightmare started. People around town started dying of a mysterious plague no one could cure. It was about that time that I started hearing the voices in my head. The ones talking about how everyone was out to get me and that I should kill everyone around me."

David thought for a long moment. "Sounds like a particularly nasty version of my mental suggestion spell."

The man said, "The voices were irresistible…and the things they had me do in the days that followed…were things no ordinary person should ever have to go through! All those murders, the blood, and worst of all, the murder of my sweet Josette when I couldn't control myself! Every day at dawn when I return to the underworld I run for my life from the spirits of those I murdered. And always I hear that same voice, the one who made me commit all those horrible acts laughing at me telling me it's plans to create it's necro-paradise and how I served my purpose."

David said, "Hold on a moment, Mr. Lancaster!"

David closed his eyes and activated his magic detection spell. He opened his eyes and examined the ghost. He spied the inferno red chains glowing with a smoky black aura of energy. David even from where he sat felt the cold down to his soul. _Just as I was afraid of_, the Cardigan male thought.

David took a deep breath and said, "Mr. Lancaster, I'm afraid you've been the victim of far more than a mental suggestion spell. You're also under a curse spell, a spell only available in the school of necromancy."

"NECROMANCY!"! the ghost yelped. "But doesn't that have to do with the dead?"

David nodded and explained, "I'm afraid so. When you killed yourself all those years ago you played right into the hands of the Necromancer/warlock who cast the spell."

The ghost began to cry in agony and shame at having been used like he had. "Mr. Lancaster…" David said after what seemed a small eternity. "Mr. Lancaster, do you know the name of the one who was responsible for doing this?"

The ghost looked up a pained expression on his face. "I do, but the one responsible cast a spell on me to see that I could never speak his name as much as I wish to."

David mentally swore, _Damn, a mental block spell, whoever this character is took that contingency into account_.

The ghost said, "I can tell you this. He tried to steal Mr. Cardigan's textile company and that monster almost had me fired. As I understand it, Mr. Cardigan halted his plan and Mr. Cardigan's wife, Taliba, had something to do with it."

David's face paled. _No way, tried to steal my great grandfather's company?_ He thought.

David wanted to whoop in joy. Whoever this character was he may have been doing all that he could to cover his tracks but he hadn't done a good enough job. It was just like captain Moyers had always told David, "Even the best and smartest of perps slip up eventually."

And in this case whoever was responsible for this poor fellow's condition had not completely gagged Liam from telling him about who they were. The mention of the attempted coup at the old Cardigan textile company had made David remember something his uncle had found out from the secret diary of Matthew Cardigan. The ghost noticed David's expression. "Sir, are you well?" he asked.

David looked at the ghost and said, "Mr. Lancaster, you don't realize just how much you've just helped me! Thanks to you I can now truly get to the bottom of this. My uncle can help me find out something from a piece of my family's secret history."

The ghost's face furrowed. "Secret history, who are you, stranger?" the spirit asked genuinely perplexed.

David looked the ghost square in the eye and answered. "My name is David Adam Cardigan."

The ghostly figure's eyes widened in stunned surprise. "Cardigan, did you say, Cardigan…" it asked desperation and potential hope dripping in its words. "Are you related to Mr. Matthew Cardigan?"

David nodded in confirmation. "He was my great grandfather."

A despairing wail ushered from the mourning spirit before he cried, "Has it truly been so long?"

David got his feet and put up his hands in a calming fashion after setting the paper and pen down. "Mr. Lancaster, please, I know this is all quite a shock for you but you must calm down."

"How can I be calm, Mr. Cardigan, when for several generations I've been a wailing spirit cursed and trapped in this place, and my dear sweet Josette is trapped in the pendant I gave her?"

David asked, "Wait, what? What was that about your wife?"

Liam explained, "When _**he**_ told me of what he'd done he told me of how he'd taken my beloved Josette's spirit as his. When he tried to remove me from my position at Cardigan textiles he tried to seduce my wife. My wife, God bless her, would have nothing to do with him."

David whistled. "Now I think I'm starting to see motivation here for doing what he did! Mr. Lancaster, I give you my word as a wizard, as a detective, and as a Cardigan that I'll find out who committed this grave injustice against you and your wife. I _**will**_ free the two of you from your curse and make whoever was responsible pay the consequences for what they've done!"

The ghost said, "I believe you can, David Cardigan, just as I believed your great grandfather could do anything. But you must be careful he is very powerful and very dangerous! He has gained control of much of the town and has dark intentions for the students of Indiana A&M."

David said out loud, "Just as I was afraid of, your case and the strange happenings around here are interconnected. But I'll see to it that whatever's happening here is stopped."

The ghost flashed a sad smile. "I believe you can, David Adam Cardigan, but be cautious good wizard. And may God bless your efforts. Should you need me again I will be here. And thank you, for giving me back some hope."

David nodded. "If I have my way, Mr. Lancaster, you and your wife will have more than just hope, you'll have final release to move on. I'll contact you if I need you."

The ghost smiled and vanished. David heard a couple sets of footsteps and saw the Wilbanks couple walk in. When they saw the ghost was gone Ralph asked, "Is Liam gone?"

David shook his head. "No, but he's been given a measure of peace for the moment. But there's no time to waste!" David yawned. "I have to get some sleep. Tomorrow things are going to get interesting. Prepare yourselves Mr. and Mrs. Wilbanks hell is coming to Clarksdale and it isn't going to be pretty."

X X X

The next day David got up and after dressing and having a conversation with his uncle David went out. At the Wilbanks's suggestion he went to a local café which served a pretty good pancakes and sausage. As he ate the locals came in and began talking. David's keen ears picked up the conversations. "Did you hear about Allyson's scare last night?" David heard an older man say.

"You mean Mrs. Christian? I heard something happened." a younger female voice answered.

"Yeah one of poor Allyson's cats, Felix I think it was, got killed last night and whoever it was attacked her. And get this, she claims that whatever it was looked like her granddaughter," the male voice said.

The woman asked, "You mean the one who disappeared from Indiana A&M six months ago and was never found?"

David listened more keenly. "With all the creepy stuff going on in this town I ain't surprised. What's sheriff Miles doin'?"

"That's the disturbin' part, the sheriff just told her she's imagining things. He ordered the police to not investigate it or anything she calls about," the older man said.

David's eyes widened. _So the sheriff doesn't want any of the town police investigating. And chances are he's keeping this from the state police also. Between his wife Jezebel and our meeting I'm getting a feeling that Sheriff Gregory Miles most __**certainly**__ knows more about what's going on than he's telling. Well, it wouldn't be the first time I've had no choice but to bring either a misguided and/or corrupt police officer down. But the pursuit of justice, as Captain Moyers always told me, is not always easy_.

David returned to his blueberry pancakes as he continued his train of thought. _I think I'm going to have to ask the Wilbanks' about where Miss Allyson Christian lives, I'm thinking this is something worth looking into_.

"Poor Mrs. Christian. First her husband has that heart attack, then she loses one of her granddaughters, and now one of her cats." David heard the woman say.

"The good news I hear is that her son is coming in from Indianapolis."

David thought to himself, _**That**__ could be a fortuitous turn of events. If what I suspect about Mrs. Christian's granddaughter is true then the wisest course of action would be for her son to get her away from here_.

David finished and paid for his meal. He quickly returned to the Wilbanks house and got the address of the woman. David was about to leave when his cell phone rang. David picked it up. "Cardigan," he answered.

"Hello, Mr. Cardigan." A familiar and friendly sounding British voice greeted.

"Dr. Harrison, good to hear from you." David greeted.

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know, my team has assembled and I can vouch for the reliability of all of them. We'll be arriving at the Wilbanks Inn this afternoon as planned."

David nodded and explained, "Glad to hear that because we're going to have to get to work right off the bat."

"What's going on?" The Englishman asked.

"Allyson Christian's cat was murdered last night and whatever it was tried to attack her as well. And from what I understand it looked like her granddaughter."

"Young Persephone?" The British college professor asked. "Oh my, this is disturbing information. She was in her second year on the cheerleading squad and quite a bright young lady as her teachers said to me. In that case, we'll hasten our arrival, we'll see you soon."

David nodded and said, "Thanks, professor, I'll talk to you then."

David hung up and looked at Ralph as he explained, "We're about to have more company here at the Inn. Dr. Ben Harrison and his team are coming."

Ralph's eyes widened, "Ben? Well that's good to hear, and anyone Ben brings is okay by me."

David sat in a chair and waited. Around noon Ben Harrison and his team of investigators arrived. And among them David recognized a familiar face. David clasped hands with the young blonde-haired girl he'd met on the bus. "Good to see you again, Lisa." he greeted.

The blonde girl nodded and said, "And you too, Mr. Cardigan, things have just been creepy since I got here."

"How so?" David asked.

"Well, besides the howling from the neighborhood dogs I've heard at night, I swear I've seen what looks like someone or a group of people looking at me. And here's where it gets creepier, it felt like…you'll think this is silly."

Ben Harrison who had been listening said, "Lisa, my dear, be rest assured nothing you say will be scoffed at, please tell us what you felt, it may bear some significant relevance."

"Well…" she explained. "It felt like there were cold hands probing my mind. And I swear there was an eerie red glow from the eyes of whoever was out there. I pushed them away with my abilities but…" And then her face paled as she covered her mouth.

David however caught on and used his magical senses. And that's when he detected them. _Psychic abilities, well what do you know._ the wizard thought.

David inquired, "Your abilities, you mean your psychic abilities?"

Lisa winced, "Oh damn, the cat's out of the bag. Mom and Dad told me to keep my abilities a secret."

"So that you could fit in?" David asked.

The girl nodded. David said, "Well since we're being honest, Lisa. Let me reveal to you…my little secret."

Seeing a pen in her shirt pocket he pointed a finger at it. The pen floated out and hung in mid-air. Lisa's face widened in surprise as did everyone in the room. "My God, Mr. Cardigan, who or what are you?" Lisa asked in awe.

"I'm a wizard, Lisa, a genuine spell casting wizard! And don't worry we wizards will have nothing to do with demon summoning or bringing back the dead. Those sorts of things go against our code and generally freak us out."

The girl asked, "Why are you telling us this?"

David explained, "Because young lady you and everyone else here need to be made aware of what you're getting into. This is no game of Dungeons and Dragons, this is a dangerous game we're playing, and not everyone in this town is on our side! And before this is done all of you will be facing things the rest of the world is better off not knowing about. So, no matter what happens, what you see in the next few days must be held in absolute secrecy! If the world ever found out the truth about the supernatural…"

The professor nodded in understanding. "There'd be panic in every major city in the U.S," he surmised.

David nodded and said, "Exactly!"

The professor then pointed to a boy with spiky brown hair wearing a Indiana A&M jersey a blue short-sleeved shirt and jeans who looked like he was in good shape. The young man shook hands with David before introducing himself. "Jonathan Frinks, I'm a junior here, and a history major. I first joined Doc Harrison here during the spring term. A girl who I was dating from the cheerleader squad, like Persephone, disappeared during the spring term. She later turned up when I caught her attacking another of the squad."

Another girl, this one having with jet black hair shook hands with David. She said, "Brenda McCormick, I'm a junior here also. My little brother James disappeared here a month ago when he was visiting from Indiana State. When the sheriff wouldn't lift a finger to help me Dr. Harrison approached me."

David nodded and said, "Gentleman and ladies…you're about to enter a world unlike anything you've ever known before. In this world the danger of getting killed is very real, and the chances of losing your soul are very real! If any of you want to back out now and get away from this town I'll not think any worse of you."

The small group of paranormal investigators stood their ground firmly. David nodded and said, "Very well, welcome to my world everyone, but just remember this, if any of you want to live to see the sunrise and your loved ones again…from now on I ask all of you to do exactly as I tell you! Which means if I say run, then run!"

The young man, Jonathan Frinks, said, "I told Doc Harrison, when I wanted in, that I was with him all the way, now I'll tell you the same, I'm with ya' all the way coach Cardigan! I know how to be a team player, you call it, I'll play it!"

Brenda said, "I'm not jumping ship now, I have to find my little brother. I promised my mom that I'd find him, and it's a promise I mean to keep."

Lisa answered, "My brother has always protected me from bullies and people who wanted to hurt me. I know he can sometimes be a jerk but he's still my brother and I want to protect him as well."

Dr. Harrison explained, "As a teacher at Indiana A&M it's part of my responsibility to protect the students here. If there is some kind of paranormal activity here it's my job to record it and find a scientific and logical way to see that this kind of fiasco can never happen again."

David nodded in understanding. "All right, our first task is to head up to Mrs. Christian's. We'll have to proceed with extreme caution. It appears sheriff Miles is deliberately trying to interfere with this investigation. Whatever the reason, we have to consider him part of the proverbial enemy camp."

Brenda said darkly, "After what he pulled earlier last month, that's no problem for me!"

Jonathan said, "Yeah, to tell you the truth something about that guy in recent months had been putting my nerves on edge also."  
>Lisa nodded and said, "I'll do what I have to do."<p>

Dr. Harrison said, "The van is ready and we can leave whenever you're ready."

David checked his pack and saw all the supernatural equipment he brought from Portland along with his duel disk. Jonathan's keen eyes noted this. "Is that a P.D.L. duel disk, Mr. Cardigan? What's that doing with you."

David smirked and said, "A little something in case our mysterious opponents try something sneaky. Think of this as a trump card."

The athlete and history major shrugged. "Okay."

The group headed out the door.

X X X

As David and the others piled into the van they were unaware of the individual hiding behind a nearby tree watching them. When the van pulled out of the lot the blonde-haired, clean-shaven man wearing a leather coat, blue jeans, and a red and black checkerboard colored flannel shirt took out a crystal and waved a hand over it. A shadowy female figure faded into existence. "Report my servant," The contralto voiced female said a southern accent to her voice apparent.

"Mistress, some of the students and professor Harrison are getting suspicious."

"Dah, let them think what they will!"'

"Great lady, I mean no disrespect, but I feel this might be more serious. David Cardigan is with them."

"What?" she snapped.

The man nodded, "The one the master ordered targeted by Cowl and that force of vampires is here! And in spite of your…_**special servant's**_ best efforts, from my best guess, I think Cardigan isn't intimidated at all."

The woman thought for a long moment. "Well then we'll have to more firmly explain to him why attempting to stop the new Necromancer paradise is a bad idea! Tonight will be initiation night! I believe one of the new dorms is bringing in some new followers. I shall see that some special surprises await. Mr. Cardigan, will not survive the night! And as for the others I'll have Persephone take care of them!"

The man nodded, "And what of me, mistress, what shall I do?"

The woman said, "Continue to monitor the situation and report back to me in the unlikely event something goes wrong. Rest assured our servants at Indiana A&M shall see you are properly accredited my servant."

The man bowed and said, "By the will of you and the master, my mistress!"

The image from the crystal faded. The man put the crystal back in a pocket and headed off to his vehicle to follow the van.

_**Uh-oh, looks like things are getting serious here. David's found himself some help but the enemy is on to him and are planning some bad things for David and Dr. Harrison's team. What will David and his allies discover from Mrs. Christian? Will the group be able to survive a possible vampire attack? And what diabolical plan do David's enemies have in store for him? Come back next time for 'Ghosts of the past' part 4. Until next time, read and review, and have a nice day.**_


	54. Ghosts of the past part 4

_** Welcome everyone to the next chapter of 'Ghosts of the past'. Okay I admit things have been kind of ominous but slow thus far bur I promise in this chapter things will be picking up. In the last chapter David confronted the resident ghost of the Wilbanks Inn. And discovered that the ghost had once been a man who was planning to work for David's great grandfather, Matthew Cardigan. David also met Dr. Ben Harrison's team and among them is a certain blonde girl that David met en route to Clarksdale, Indiana. But the group doesn't realize that they're being watched by dark forces, and these dark forces have some particularly unpleasant plans for them. What's next, find out as 'Ghosts of the past' part 4 begins now.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for this trilogy but will put them away when done. David cardigan and all original characters in this saga are strictly my property.**_

The van pulled up to a one-level house on a hill. A blue Jeep Wrangler was parked in the driveway. So the van had to park near the street curb. David and professor Harrison got out and walked towards the door. Ben said, "David, I know you're a detective and I understand you've dealt with this sort of thing, but please let me handle this. The townsfolk here know me."

David nodded and said, "The floor's yours, doc."

Ben Harrison nodded his thanks. The 60ish man knocked on the screen door. A voice from inside called out, "Who…who's there?" In a tone filled with fear and terror.

"It's me, Mrs. Christian, it's Dr. Ben Harrison from Indiana A&M."

"Benjamin, Benjamin is that you?" the woman said then asked, "Wait how do I know you're not one of them?"

"Remember the monogrammed plate I gave you, the one with the picture of Lucille Ball, Desi Arnaz, William Frawley, and Vivian Vance from the old I love Lucy show?" he ventured.

The main door opened and David stared at a woman in her late 70's with grey hair dressed in a shirt, slacks, and tennis shoes who was holding a Calico cat. The green-eyed woman who looked to usually be strong and sure of herself gazed on the black Englishman and said, "Benjamin, Benjamin it is you!"

The science professor said, "But of course it is, may we come in?"

She opened the screen door and said, "Of course you may, but…who's this?"

Ben looked at David. David took off his cowboy hat and said, "David Cardigan from Portland, Oregon ma'am. I'm here investigating the series of happenings here as well as the disappearance of a couple of officials from the professional Duelists league."

The woman nodded. "A detective hmm, well you know how to be polite and if your with Benjamin you must be of good character, please come in."

She stepped aside and went to a chair. She sat down on it with the Calico who looked much happier to be on its feet again. Benjamin and David took chairs in the living room. Benjamin said, "Mrs. Christian I noticed the Wrangler in the driveway. But…I thought you gave up driving."

"I did." She explained. "My youngest son and my grandchildren arrived today. They're with my husband getting some stuff from the local Safemart."

Ben ventured, "I heard about Felix, I'm very sorry."

A tear came to the older woman's eyes. David understood that kind of pain all too well having had cats himself in the past. David gently asked, "Mrs. Christian, can you tell me what you saw that night? I realize this is hard for you, ma'am, but this is important!"  
>The woman said stroking the calico, "I've seen a lot in my 78 years of living. But what I saw last night…" She said her voice quivering her body shaking in open fear. "Was something no one should ever see! I was heading downstairs to let Felix in as I always do. I was about to reach the sliding door when…" she hugged herself as she openly trembled and let out a sob. "That's when I saw my granddaughter or what looked like her grab poor Felix and…and…and…"<p>

David winced and thought, _What a horrible way for an innocent kitty to go_.

"I watched as that _**thing**_ that had been my granddaughter kill Felix and then turn towards me. She was in the cheerleading outfit that she always wore at games. But her face, her face was like the devil himself, those red eyes and those canines, they were like an animal's canines! Then her fingernails changed into claws as she leaped at me!"

"What happened?" David asked

The elderly woman showed her crucifix pendant. "This was a gift to me from my father. He was a preacher who took trips to Africa spreading the word. This was a gift he gave to me when I married my husband."

David walked over and asked, "Mrs. Christian, if I may?"

She nodded and said, "Of course."

David carefully examined the pendant. He easily detected he aura of holy energy about it. It was a simple commonplace magic that no one paid attention to but it was attuned to Mrs. Christian. David got up and went back to his seat. "Mrs. Christian, first off I wish to offer my own condolences on your loss. I've had cats myself in the past and I know it's hard losing one. Especially in such a horrible manner."

The older woman gazed at David then nodded, "You do understand." David nodded, "I do, all right is there anything else you can tell me about that night?"

The woman thought for a moment and then her eyes brightened. "I did notice one thing on that creature that looked like my granddaughter. She was wearing a necklace of some kind. The center…it had a black circle-shape…with a…gold skull that had tiny blood red rubies in it."

Ben's face furrowed. "Wait a second, did you say black circle-shape with a gold skull?"

The elderly woman nodded. Ben said, "David, Allyson if you'll excuse me a moment. I need to get my team in here."

David asked the rhetorical question. "You're on to something aren't you?"

"Possibly, it's times like this that I'm glad I have a team member who's a history major," The professor said as he scrambled out the door.

Ben returned a few minutes later with the rest of his team and a lap top. Jonathan was typing away on the laptop. After several moments Jonathan brought up the picture and yelped, "Bingo!"

David walked over to the laptop and took a long look at the grotesque grinning skull with tiny rubies engraved into the onyx moon-shaped jewel on the necklace. David and Ben walked over to Allyson. Ben asked as Jonathan showed her the picture, "Is this what you saw?"

The woman's face paled in horror and she let out a yelp of surprise. "That's it, that's it!" she said.

Jonathan thought for a moment. "This necklace with the skull engraved moon is the symbol of a cult that's rumored to have existed around here ever since the town was founded. This cult was called the fellowship of the Black Moon."

David said, "I don't like the sound of that name!"

Jonathan said, "That's the weird thing. I checked out the history and as I understand it, Ulysses S. Grant, when he was president, sent a team of men into this town and wiped the cult out."

Just then the group heard another car pulling up. The team looked out worrying whether the sheriff was on to them. But as it turned up it was a four door van. A built man with pepper-colored hair that went down to his neck at the back and stayed short at the front dressed in street clothing got out of the car. A couple of teen boys, one with curly brown hair, another with his long hair tied back got out and helped an elderly man out who was in a wheelchair. The elderly woman got up and walked over to the door. Allyson sighed in relief. "Thank God, it's my husband and the rest of my family."

David said, "Ben, why don't you talk with Allyson here. Young ones, come with me."

Lisa asked, "Where are we going, Mr. Cardigan?"

David said, "Outside, to save some lives!"

The four family members were commenting on the van. Then they saw the David and the three others. The teens eyes widened in stunned shock. The elderly man looked clueless and the middle-aged man looked outraged. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing on my parents' property?" the middle-aged man demanded.

"Dad?!" one of the teen boys shouted. "Chill out, Dad, don't you know who this is?"

The man said, "He's an intruder on my parents' property and…" he spouted ready to protect his elderly mother and father to the best of his ability.

The boy with his hair tied back answered, "Dad, this is David Cardigan!"

That brought the middle-aged man up short. "Wait," he said. "You mean this is the man who won the Pacific Northwestern Championship and wrote the two Dragon Heroes novels?"

David smiled and answered, "Guilty as charged. I see you're avid readers and dueling fans."

The man turned to David and said, "I…I must apologize, Mr. Cardigan, for my behavior. It's just with recent events and sheriff Miles' peculiar behavior my nerves have been on edge."

David asked, "Was there anything in particular that got your attention, Mr. Christian?"

The man nodded and said, "Kids, why don't you take your grandpa in the house."

David nodded and said, "Good idea, I think you'll find your mother talking to Dr. Ben Harrison, Mr. Christian."

The middle-aged man's face beamed with relief. "Ben's here? Oh thank God! And thank you for calming my fears, Mr. Cardigan."

"But Daaaaad!" the curly haired boy complained.

"Quincy and Bradley Christian!" The middle-aged man said in a commanding tone.

The boys sighed. "Yes, Dad." They said as they took their grandfather into the house.

As soon as the elderly man was out of earshot the middle aged man looked at David and explained, "Ever since my Dad had his heart attack, the doctors have said nothing too stressful. He's gotten to the point where he can take leisurely trips to Indianapolis now but I don't want to take any chances."

David nodded and said, "I understand completely. Now, what was this incident that freaked you out?"

The man explained, "Well, it was actually when we first arrived in town. We were on our way to my parents' after hearing about what happened. Next thing I know sheriff Miles pulls us over. Basically he told my kids and I to get out of town and not bother seeing my Mom and Dad. When I told him that I wouldn't follow his _**suggestion**_, as I care for my parents, he let me know that he had his eyes on me."

David thought for a long moment then nodded to the students. "Mr. Christian, how well do you know this town?" he ventured.

The middle-aged son of Allyson Christian and her husband answered, "Like the back of my hand, I was raised here."

David explained, "Listen to me carefully, you're aware of the disappearance of your niece Persephone?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, my brother called me up after it happened. He and my sister-in-law were devastated. We figured she was dead. But…why do you ask?"

David explained, "Sir, I can't tell you everything because 1. I don't have enough evidence yet, 2. If my hypothesis is true than it's something so horrible and frightening that it would be better off you not know the whole truth."

David had Jonathan and Brenda walk up with the lap top. As soon as they showed Mr. Christian the picture of the necklace the older man's face paled. "Sweet mother of God!" he said in a hoarse whisper.

David asked, "I take it you know this necklace?"

The man nodded, "Everyone who lives or _**has**_ lived around here knows of the fellowship of the Black Moon! When this town was founded back in the early 19th century, a number of people who lived here either joined or were already members of the cult. As the troops who took them down later reported they conducted rituals in a building which stood where Indiana A&M stands now! Specifically the cult performed bizarre rituals that included the sacrifice of humans and animals! I think it was called the Festival of Souls, really spooky stuff! But what's this got to do with whatever's going on here?"

David said, "Sir, your niece is alive, but unfortunately you won't be able to try and free her from the cult."

Understanding dawned on the man. "Mr. Cardigan, do you mean to tell me…?" he asked fear dripping in every word of his sentence.

David nodded and said, "I'm afraid so, the fellowship of the Black Moon, Mr. Christian, after a century and a half, it's back!"

Mr. Christian looked absolutely panic-stricken. "Sweet mother of Jesus, to think my parents have been living in the same town as an old bloodthirsty cult! Felix's death was sad but when compared with what could've happened! God, what do I do? How can I help?"

David explained, "Sir, I've had experience dealing with this sort of stuff before, what you can do is this. Tell your parents to get their things together as fast as they can. Get into your vehicle and get out of town for a while. All hell is going to break loose here very soon and I'm afraid the sheriff may be involved willingly or more likely unwittingly. I know this may seem like a lot but…"

The man shook his head. "I remember the incident with the branch Davidians in the 90's. I know how dangerous cults can be. And I'll do anything to protect my mom and dad. I'll get them as far away from here as I can! Is there anything else I can do?"

David nodded, "I'd like to use your parents' house, sir. I promise you I'll make sure when your parents return it's in one piece."

The man nodded and said, "Just make sure you keep up your end of the bargain.'

David said, "My stepfather instilled in me that a man is not a man at all if he doesn't keep his word."

The middle-aged Christian male nodded and said, "Fair enough."

The man walked over to the entranceway to the house. Lisa whispered, "What are you doing, Mr. Cardigan?"

David explained, "I think the fellowship of the Black Moon is targeting the Christians. And they're using sheriff Miles to see that their adult children stay out of town. And there is no way on God's green Earth I'm allowing an elderly couple to become victims of this dangerous cult! As for us, we're setting a trap for tonight."

Jonathan asked, "What happens tonight?" David explained, "We start to get some answers!"

X X X

The cloudy sky and the leaves falling off the trees added to the eerie feeling of fall. In a bedroom of the Christian household two figures slept soundly. The well furnished room beckoned back to another time. A strange fog settled over the large window several steps from the bed. The fog got thicker and thicker permeating the bedroom. From the fog a figure dressed in cheerleader attire floated towards the window. Red eyes glowed on the brunette girl. The girl tapped at the window. The window which was unlocked easily opened. The girl floated into the room her skin as pale as the fog outside. The girl landed daintily on the floor in spite of the white tennis shoes she wore. "Grandma," she coaxed as she walked in an almost ghostly fashion towards the bed. Had the vampire been paying attention she would've noticed the shadowy figure ready to spring. She whispered, "It's time for you and grandpa to join me. Yes, join the fellowship, join the night."

She opened her mouth and hissed as her elongated canines extended. Her eyes widened with an inhuman anticipation. Then the vampire cheerleader threw back the cover to strike. She shot forward…and came up short when she saw it was a dummy with a magical aura on it. "Huh?" Was all she could get out.

The light to the room flipped on and David stepped forward one hand within his jacket. "Surprise, bloodsucker!" he snapped.

The female vampire hissed and shot at him like a cobra striking. But David danced aside and pulled out the crucifix in his jacket. The female vampire let out a startled cry and took two steps back her fingernails turning into claws as she covered her eyes. David slowly moved towards her. But then in a burst of speed she leaped out the window the fog clearing. But David, his magical sense activated, already knew what she was trying to do. "Oh no you don't!" he snapped.

The wizard leaped over the bed and through the window. Pushing off from the outside wall of the house, David's jump spell carried him over to some nearby trees. He leaped across the rooftops of houses and trees. David finally landed in front of her on the street. The female vampire looked shocked and clearly unsure of herself. David smirked and said, "Come now you who were formerly Persephone Christian, didn't it ever occur to you that if vampires can exist so can wizards?"

The girl gazed at him and called, "Come…here!"

David knew what she was trying to do, holding his crucifix in front of him, and balled his hands into fists save for his thumbs and index fingers which he pressed together. David began a Buddhist chant. It was something he'd learned from some monks when his Taekwondo school had visited South Korea years ago. The girl gasped and stepped back as the mental block took effect. David said, "Sorry, girly, your mind control techniques ran into a road block."

She hissed at him and moved to attack. But David's crucifix was at the ready. The female undead snarled and backed away. She turned to run…but David's keen hearing had already picked up what this fledgling vampire hadn't! Ben Harrison and the others were behind her all armed with crucifixes and squirt guns filled with holy water. Ben Harrison and his team surrounded the girl who looked like an animal trapped in the headlights of a car.

"_**No**_! _**I don't want to die**_!" she screamed.

David said, "I know, Miss Christian, but this has to be done, it's the only way, the only way you can find peace."

The group moved closer as the girl hissed and lunged at them only to be driven back by the extended crucifixes. The vampiric girl was forced to the ground. David drew out a mallet and stake. Ben looked at David and said, "David, please let me do this. I feel partly responsible for this mess so I should help deal with this nightmare."

David handed the stake and mallet to Dr. Harrison while he kept his crucifix pointed at the female vampire. Ben Harrison grimaced as a tear fell from an eye. He said, "May God forgive me, for what I must do!"

Putting the stake over the terrified girl's chest he raised the mallet over his head paused only for a second then let out a loud roar as he brought the hammer down and drove the stake into her body. The girl let out an inhuman scream as she disintegrated leaving only her torn cheerleader attire, white socks and shoes behind. Jonathan made a cross sign and muttered a prayer for Persephone's soul. Brenda who looked openly fearful said, "Is…is it really done?"

David shook his head. "No lass, it's nowhere near done. Persephone was a fledgling. The master vampire and whoever else is with him are still around there somewhere."

Lisa asked, "Why isn't anyone coming out of their homes?"

David explained, "People are probably too scared with the recent attacks, which is a mixed blessing."

David created a portal and slipped through. He found himself back in the bedroom of the Christians. He quickly found his backpack and duffel bags with his gear. He stepped back through the portal, and shut it with a wave. Jonathan asked, "What's our next move, coach?"

David said, "Get your gear together and stay together we're going up to the Indiana A&M campus to have a look around." David looked at them and stated. "Remember no matter what you hear up there, you stay together, no ifs, no ands, no buts!"

They nodded and headed over to their van. They climbed in and headed off to the campus.

X X X

The campus of the prominent university was deathly quiet tonight. But considering that it was about curfew time and the recent attacks had caused security to be heightened by the chancellor it was not unexpected. A nippy wind blew indicating it was fall and winter was just around the corner. David and the others walked along one of the many walkways of the school, all were looking around warily. The only thing they could hear were their own footsteps. David's supernatural senses were up and they were telling him that the group was being watched. While he couldn't see anyone, partly due to his limited vision his magic was telling him it was a certainty. And David had learned long ago to know better than to second guess his magical instincts. That's when they saw the woman who stumbled out of the bushes. As the group drew closer they saw the woman was wearing faded dark blue sweat pants, a sweatshirt with the Indiana A&M logo on it, and a ball cap with the same logo. The woman's long, blonde hair had been tied back. "Angela!" Ben said in recognition.

David asked, "You know this woman?"

He nodded, "She's the girls' volleyball coach and the woman in charge of a prominent sorority of girls Phi Kappa Theta."

David kept himself schooled but he sensed something dark from this woman, it was faint but it was there. "Please," the woman begged her face a mask of someone bruised and battered. "Ben, someone please help me!"

David asked, "What happened?"

The woman's face teared up. "They…whoever or whatever they are they stormed into the sorority dorm. They were like animals, I barely managed to escape with my life."

Jonathan helped her up and asked, "Do you know what they looked like?"

The older woman looked terrified as she said, "I…I think they looked human but…but they had these misshapen animal faces and…and mouths full of sharp teeth. And their faces were wrinkled and they had yellow eyes like an animal."

David winced and said, "Oh hell, ghouls!"

Ben looked at David and asked, "Are we talking about another form of undead?"

David nodded grimly. Ben said, "Jonathan, why don't you help Miss Hanson."

David noted Ben start to walk a short distance away. David followed him. Ben whispered, "Mr. Cardigan, I think you should know Angela is one of the staff here on the campus who's been acting peculiarly."

Angela suddenly rushed over to David and said, "You, I know you, you're the one the sheriff has been all in a huff about. You're David Cardigan, you must come, you must help me."

_Wait just a second how is it she knows I can help her, and why would the sheriff tell her about me_? David asked suspicion creeping through him.

David said, "Give me a moment and I'll go with you."

A smile crept over her face as she said, "Thank you."

She turned to walk away. As soon as she was out of earshot Ben said, "Doesn't her behavior seem rather odd? And you are aware that's it's probably a trap?"

David nodded and said, "Oh I _**know**_ it's probably a trap, in fact…I'm counting on it!"

David withdrew to a safe distance and gave his walking staff a good test whirl. Finding it suitable he then looked in his pack and saw his duel disk. He then patted the deck carrier on his hip and said, "Don't worry about me, Doc. you guys just stay together. I always think everything could be a trap, that's why I'm still alive."

David walked over to the woman and said, "All right let's go, Miss Hanson."

She smile and said, "Yes, yes we have to go, you must help, I'll show you the way."

David followed the woman off into a wooded area of the university. Soon enough they approached a two story Victorian house. "There it is!" she whispered.

The house was dark and no sound was heard from within. David dumped two of his bags off in some brush when Angela Hanson wasn't looking. The faint aura of magic he felt was getting stronger. And David while he didn't say anything recognized the aura, necromancy! There was a necromancer somewhere close. He recognized the icy death-like aura that hung around this place. David walked up to the door. As David entered he heard the woman whisper, "Can't you hear the girls' screams on the wind?"

David heard a ghost-like cry of horror. And then the door slammed behind him and strange ghost white sigils lit up in the room. David stepped cautiously into the large living space. The furnishings were knocked over. David heard Angela let out a sinister laugh. From out of the shadows a number of ghoulish women with pale green skin, black onyx–colored claws dressed in various attention grabbing women's attire came forth. One of the young women was wielding a nasty looking large chainsaw. "Welcome to initiation night, _**wizard**_!" the girl with the chainsaw said in surprisingly good and intelligent English. "Don't be surprised, Mr. Cardigan, we've been aware of you ever since we learned of that idiot Cowl's failure! Feel privileged, Mr. Cardigan, you're about to be the main course at the first ever all ghouls sorority."

She started the chainsaw and looked around at the other ghoulish girls. "Now ladies, make sure you eat up every bite…" she then pointed to a wall covered in blood and gore and stated, "Or you'll end up on the wall of shame."

The ghouls moved in to strike. David however had anticipated this. He slammed a front kick into one ghoul and then hit two others in the head with his staff. He deftly danced out of the way of the ghoul with the chainsaw as she lunged at him. Catching two ghouls in the face with his staff, he then used his weapon to vault over the pack. And make his way to some stairs. The lead ghoul said, "Your magic won't work here, wizard, the mistress has taken steps to ensure that!"

David tried to let fly with a magical force attack, and discovered that he couldn't. David chuckled sheepishly and said, "Okay, problem."

David scampered up the stairs as the wrinkled hideous ghouls rushed him. David found himself in a large room with doorways into several bedrooms. Near the staircase he saw a cabinet full of various crockery. David thought, _Hate to destroy good eating dishes like this but this is an emergency_.

He pushed with all his might against the cabinet and found the thing responded much to his delight. And although the thing was heavy, with all his strength, he managed to push it to the stairway and sent it crashing downward as the ghouls were rushing up it. David backed away from the staircase and into the largest room. He'd helped make the stairway a choking point but with that chainsaw-wielding ghoul this wouldn't last long. David spotted a window large enough for him to get out of. He ran over to it and pulled at it. David danced away as he let out a yelp of pain from the electrical jolt that got him. David heard Angela's voice laughing at him derisively. "Your fate is sealed, David dear boy!"

Angela laughed again as her voice faded away. David heard the chainsaw cutting through the wood of the cabinet. David's heart raced with fear and frustration. He couldn't try his martial arts against the door because no doubt Hanson had seen to that too. Then David felt an idea race into his head. He quickly drew out his duel disk and activated it. Putting his deck into place he drew. David's eyes widened with surprise and delight when he drew the five monsters he'd wanted. David said, "Duel disk, deactivate safety mechanisms…priority override 001!"

The voice from the duel disk said, "Voice recognition and pass code accepted."

David smiled and said, "All right you ghoulish freaks…bring it!"

After several moments and a lot of dust several ghouls came up the stairs. "Come on, David, we only want to rip your flesh off and eat it!" one said in mock gentleness.

David quipped, "Somehow that fails to assuage my paranoia, ghoul!"

The ghouls came up some of their clothing torn from clambering through the remains of the cabinet. David smiled and said, "You didn't really think I'd come unprepared?"

David slapped down X-Saber Airbellum, Celtic Guardian, XX-Saber Souza, XX-Saber Pashuul, and Saber Fulhelmknight. The force of monstrous warriors appeared before David. The ghouls laughed. "Sweetie, you really think holograms are going to harm us?" one said in derision.

David smiled and said, "They can when Seto Kaiba makes improvements on a certain former KaibaCorp employee's little energy enhancement tactic, _**and**_ the safeties are shut off!"

"What?" one of the female ghouls squawked her already pale face widening in horror.

A deadly and devilish grin crossed David's face as he pointed at the ghouls and yelled, "_**SIC**_!"

The female ghouls never had a chance to scream or anything as David's monsters tore into the supernatural undead creatures giving them a throttling with their swords or, in X-Saber Airbellum's case, razor-sharp claws. David heard the lead ghoul say, "What's going on up there? It can't be that hard to take down one powerless wizard!"

X-Saber Airbellum let out a snort and mentally said to David, "These undead creeps don't know ya' very well do they, boss?"

David softly chuckled and thought, _Nope, X-Saber Airbellum, they don't. Why don't you take the lead on this one?_

The big humanoid feline duel monster gave a toothy smile and said, "I was hoping you'd ask. Once ya' slice up your first undead you just can't stop!"

X-Saber Airbellum leaped down the stairs and let out a bellowing lion-like roar. David heard the ghouls scream in inhuman horror as the monster descended, Celtic Guardian, XX-Saber Fulhelmknight, Souza, and Pashuul close behind. David descended to a scene of carnage as his five duel monsters tore into the sorority of ghouls slicing them with their weapons, or claws, and tossing them into the walls, or out the windows. After a seemingly endless symphony of destruction the remaining ghouls lay unmoving on the ground, the walls had holes or human-shaped dents in them, and all the windows were smashed open to the night air. David pointed to the front door and said, "Celtic Guardian, smash that door!"

The elf warrior launched himself at the door his sword raised over his head. The duel monster sliced into the door and soon it fell off its hinges giving David easy passage. David looked at his monsters and said, "Come on everyone, we have a score to settle with a deceptive sorority head!"

David and his duel monsters left the wrecked remains of the undead-infested sorority house and headed back towards the main campus. David took time to pick up his two duffel bags. And though he knew he was in danger he knew that with his duel monsters with him he could take down most anything thrown at him. David heard a familiar voice scream in terror. "Lisa!" David yelped.

As best as he could ran in the direction he'd heard the noise. He arrived to a scene of chaos. Several vampire students, ghouls, and skeletons surrounded the group. And judging by the amount of dust, several mangled and burnt bodies, and the smashed bones around them, they'd been holding their own. Angela Hanson was standing to one side unharmed and watching the group struggle with a sadistic smile on her face. David muttered, "Duel disk, defense mode!"

The holders for the deck instantly puled themselves into the disk as plastic shutters covered the deck. Those same shutters enclosed the cards David had set on his disk. David shouted, "X-Saber Airbellum, XX-Saber Fulhelmknight, XX-Saber Souza and Pashuul take those monsters down!"

Angela Hanson turned with a start as David's four synchro monsters tore into the undead with a deadly and wild abandon. Angela Hanson gazed on David as hate flared on to her face. "What…?" she said with a choked gasp. "You live, but that's impossible!"

David felt his own anger burn brightly in his soul as he fished out a sutra enchanted with the power of Shinto. Infusing his own magic into the charm he pointed an accusatory index finger at the woman. He could now openly sense what she'd been hiding, and he knew exactly what she was. He snapped, "Reveal yourself…" and then flung the sutra at her as he finished with, "Necromancer!"

Before David, as he flung the sutra, the kanji word for truth appeared in a glowing golden light. The sutra struck Angela Hanson in the face and knocked her back as the illusion of her attire vanished. Before him was the blonde woman dressed in a black silk robe which had a slit in it to reveal some bare leg and a boot that went up to her thigh. Her face blazed with rage. And David could see her eyes had golden empty orbs where the pupils should be. This was an indication that the person had surrendered their soul to Necromancy. And this was part of why David detested the art so much. The female necromancer let out a scream of rage and fired energy bolts at David. David extended his free hand and created a shield before him. The bolts hit the barrier and knocked David back a little bit but he was still standing. The woman began to mutter a spell. David said, "I don't think so, Celtic Guardian, _**go**_!"

The elf warrior wasted no time leaping over the shield with inhuman strength, high into the air only to drop down at the necromancer. The woman saw what was coming and discontinued the spell as she was forced to leap back with inhuman speed. Celtic Guardian swung his sword at the female necromancer again and again. Each time Angela Hanson danced back. After dodging one stab she turned in time to catch a knee in the ribs from XX-Saber Fulhelmknight. X-Saber Airbellum finished her off by grabbing her in a choke hold, lifting her into the air, and then proceeding to drive her into the concrete with a chokeslam. Jonathan winced and said, "Chokeslam into the walkway, ooh brutal!"

David turned to see the others approach. "Is everyone okay?" He asked.

Brenda was the one who answered. "Nobody bitten by those ghouls or bloodsuckers, Mr. Cardigan. And we're glad to see you but why did Miss Hanson attack us?"

It was professor Harrison who answered, "The short of it my dear is Miss Hanson has sold her soul to the fellowship of the Black Moon. And chances are there are other staff members who've done the same."

David said, "I think we'd best get over to the Wilbanks Inn where we'll be safe."

Professor Harrison said, "I'm in complete agreement."

The small group left the scene of carnage behind them. Hoping it would be the last for the night.

_** Whew, what a way to end the chapter. Looks like the fellowship of the Black Moon is still alive and kicking, and they're out for blood. But how did they take over the campus of Indiana A&M? And who else do they control in the college town? And what other nightmarish things are in store for David and those with him? Come back for the next action-packed and terrifying chapter of 'Ghosts of the past.'. Until next time, read and review.**_


	55. Ghosts of the past part 5

_**Hey there, Yu-Gi-Oh fans, once again comes The Rainwalker! It's time for another amazing and terrifying chapter of "Ghosts of the past'. When we last left off, after meeting Ben Harrison and his small crew of supernatural investigators David and his new allies got their fair share of action and then some. First they ambushed and staked Persephone Christian who had been transformed into a vampire. Then David was lured to a sorority dorm whose members were in fact ghouls who wanted to eat David's flesh as part of an initiation ritual. And to ensure David couldn't try anything the Necromancer woman responsible put wards in the dorm house to nullify David's magic. However David suspected he was walking into an ambush and showed the ghouls just how dangerous he was by unleashing his duel monsters on them, with the safeties on his disk shut off. David then confronted the woman who sent him into that ambush Angela Hanson. David then confirmed the terrible truth. A dangerous cult of Necromancers known as the Fellowship of Black Moon, a group thought exterminated by the U.S. government in the 1800's, had returned and were taking back control of the town they'd established for their own dark purposes. David's really stepped in it this time. Get ready as the adventure and the terror continue as 'Ghosts of the past' part 5 begins now!**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all original characters are strictly my property.**_

Shawna and Ralph Wilbanks looked positively horrified. "The fellowship of the Black Moon?" Ralph said in stunned astonishment. "But I thought they were wiped out in grandpa's time!"

David said, "I'm afraid the military wasn't as thorough in their dealing with the cult as they thought. Though it shouldn't be a surprise since the technology of the 1800's when compared with the 21st century was rather lackluster."

Ben Harrison said, "Unfortunately that's all too true. How they managed to survive though is an important question. If the fellowship of the Black Moon has returned, then that means none of us are safe. We have to find out who the leader is and we have to make dealing with them a priority."

David nodded. "I'd like to have a long talk with Jezebel Miles." David growled.

Shawna said, "Good luck with that, she's always busy with her husband or hanging with her friends or some of the local big shots in this town."

David swore. The last thing he wanted to do was expose his secret in front of the town big wigs. As it stood the fact he'd alienated the Sheriff had him on edge. David thought for a long moment and then decided, "I think we should call it a day. However, I'm not so sure going back to your dorms is a good idea."

Shawna said, "Since no other duelists have come, we have space."

David looked surprised. "None of the other duelists have shown up yet?"

Ralph nodded and said, "We got an e-mail from Pele this morning. She's decided that until the missing P.D.L. officials have been found the tourney is being postponed."

David swore again. Ever since 9/11 the P.D.L. wasn't taking any chances. David however was disappointed because he wouldn't get the chance to duel anyone, at least not yet. Still, on the bright side Pele was giving him some extra breathing space to take care of business. David said, "I think we should call it a day. Maybe a walk tomorrow morning will clear my head."

The group headed off to their room. David went to bed wondering how he was going to be able to end this nightmare before it got out of hand.

X X X

The next day true to his word David went for a walk. He soon enough found himself at the diner where he had some grits with honey in it. He wasn't feeling all that hungry this morning since he was on edge. Since he'd left the inn David had been having a sinking feeling that he was being watched. Some of the townsfolk were looking at him funny. It had been a while since David had been the spotlight like this. And this time having that target proverbially painted on his chest gave him the creeps. David had just finished his bowl of grits and his Orange juice when he heard the door to the diner open. David heard quiet murmurs of conversation, mostly of astonishment. David turned to see a woman in her mid thirties enter who overall looked quite attractive with her shoulder-length blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and skin that seemed to glow with health and vitality. David however in spite of this felt his magical alarms go off. The smile she gave to most looked like a friendly one. But David sensed that it was more the smile of a hunter who had just sighted their prey. She spotted David and said, "Ah…Mr. David Cardigan, I presume?"

David's face furrowed as he asked, "Who wants to know?"

"Jezebel Miles, I'm Gregory's wife."

David felt his mental alarms go off again. He'd been planning to go find her but to have her come to him was no coincidence. David put on his most pleasant face. "I'm surprised to see you here. Is…is there something I can do for you?"

She put on her best smile and took the seat in front of him at the booth he was sitting in. "I'm here to make some things clear to you, my husband has told me all about your little investigation. And I'm here to politely ask you to stop."

David chuckled and said, "Nope, nope afraid I can't do that Mrs. Miles. Something's going on in this town and I mean to find out what."

David suddenly felt something push at his mental barriers. Jezebel was staring at him intently with her big blue eyes. "I don't think you understand, there's nothing to see here in this town. You couldn't find any sign of any P.D.L. people and there's no disappearances going on."

David was about to offer another counter when he was jarred by a stronger assault on his mental barriers. "You _**WILL**_ end this nonsense and do as my husband and I ask!" She said a sweet tone with an underlying tone of command.

David felt another jarring assault on his defenses. And felt a cold shiver race through him. He recognized the type of magic that was being plied against his mental defenses. Witchcraft, evil magic that was an abomination of the mystic arts. A momentary burst of savagery burst on to her face as Jezebel stated, "You _**WILL **_obey, wizard!"

David felt something creep through his defenses and a coaxing voice whisper to him to obey. It was okay to just give up his free will. She wouldn't harm…_**NO!**_ David mentally shouted just barely pushing her out of his head.

David got up and quickly paid his bill and said, "Excuse me."

David stepped out. But he heard footsteps following him. "You can't run, wizard!" Jezebel coaxed seductively.

David walked into a nearby alley and used his magic to leap on to the roof of the restaurant and then leaped to the roof of another building. David felt his mental alarms go off. _Give up, Cardigan, you can't escape me_! He heard the witch coo in his mind.

"Get out of my head!" he snapped as he continued to leap from building to building trying to escape from the powerful and obviously well-trained witch.

David looked around desperately looking for an escape.

X X X

Had David and his pursuer been paying attention they would've noticed the young man on a motorcycle watching. The man was clad in leathers with football player-like shoulder pads on his own shoulders, goggles on a forehead that were covered by wild brown hair. A lock of his hair went right between the muscular young man's blue-green eyes. The man noticed the two leaping from building to building and said to himself, "Crikey, looks like those reports from the boss's boys may be true after all. Well, time for me to save the day."

He put the stone and the special card he kept away as he started his motorcycle and took off in pursuit.

X X X

David continued to leap from building to building desperately trying to escape from this powerful witch. But for every leap he made she countered. And slowly he felt his mental defenses being whittled away. _Just give up David, it would be easier for you if you did_.

At one point David was so busy trying to get her out of his head that he missed a leap and fell earthward. He was only able to keep from hitting the ground with a last minute levitate spell. Getting to the ground he sensed her heading off. _Okay, that fall worked in my favor. But it won't for long. I have to get out of here!_

Then he heard her coming back his way. He looked around and noticed he was in an alley between a couple of stores. He raced towards the street. And just as he got there a strange looking motorcycle screeched to a halt in front of him. David stopped short and got into a fighting stance. "Hey whoa, whoa, whoa there, mate. No one's gonna' harm you here," the Australian accented voice said.

David's asked, "How do I know you're not with her?"

The man shrugged and said, "Considering that the witch is heading back this way, you want to stay and find out?"

David noted the bag on the back of the motorcycle that was open. He pulled off his long coat and stuffed it in. "Smart move, mate," the guy replied.

David got on the back of the motorcycle after he closed up the bag and said, "You'd better be for real!"

The young man answered, "Trust me, I am. You'd better hold on tight cause I'm really gonna' open this baby up!"

David got wincing wrapped his arms around the man's waist. "I sure as hell hope no one gets the wrong idea!"

The Australian answered, "Don't worry, I swing towards girls also."

David sighed and said, "I really hate…" and the motorcycle roared to life and zoomed down the street. David yelped, "_**MOTORCYCLES**_!"

David looked around and saw the woman was following, but she wasn't gaining on them. The motorcycle was fast, _insanely_ fast! It was hard for David to keep track of how many buildings flew by. It wasn't long before they'd reached the edge of the town and drove off into a large wooded area. David sensed that the witch was nowhere near. As soon as they pulled off into a nearby wooded area, the young man replied, "We're safe here, guv'. Looks like we lost her."

David got off the motorcycle in a wobbly fashion, his nerves still reeling from the frighteningly fast motorcycle ride. David managed to spout, "I claim this land…for Spain," then collapsed to the ground.

The young man took off his helmet and let his messy hair flow forth as he chuckled and said, "Not used to such speeds aye, mate?"

The brown-haired biker helped David up. David said, "You'd be right on that. I took a ride on my stepfather's Harley sportster once, and it was the most frightening ride of my life, until now. Still, thanks for saving my neck back there."

The young man smiled and said, "No problem, by the way, the name's Valon."

David nodded and said, "David Cardigan."

"Well, well none other than the P.D.L. Pacific Northwestern champ. I saw the match you had with that creepy bloke Bennett. Good riddance to that clown I say."

David did a magical scan. _That's strange I sense a faint dark power about this one but…I don't sense any malicious intent in this guy at all. Very odd, indeed_.

David nodded and said, "Yeah, Bennett did have it coming. Although I do admit, Valon, you know me but I'm afraid I don't know you. Who are you, and how did you know what Jezebel Miles was?"

The young man smiled and said, "So that's that witch's name, aye? Well I'm actually a duelist, but I like to keep a low profile. I'm also a drifter, and I've had experience dealin' with the supernatural stuff. I'd been comin' here for the Indiana A&M tourney when I got word of some strange goings on. So I decided to have a look. And it looks as though there's more to those rumors than I thought."

David said, "I'm afraid it's much more serious than you realize, Valon, there's not only a witch here, there's vampires, ghouls, and Necromancers. You've come into a real hornet's nest. If I were you, Valon, I'd get back on your motorcycle and get out of here fast as you can!"

The man chuckled and said, "You insane, that witch almost got you, mate! Looks to me more like you could use _**my**_ help! I've dealt with bloodsuckers, flesh-eaters, as well those spell castin' nasties! I can hold me own."

To emphasize that point he opened the bag and pulled out some sharp looking stakes. "And I always come prepared, mate."

David looked openly surprised. He didn't completely understand or trust this guy. But on an instinctual level David realized this was a young man who did understand the supernatural. David said, "All right, Valon, in that case, I think it might be best if you stuck with me and my team. They're off at the college at the moment. You'll meet them later. Is…there a place in town you were planning to stay for the tournament?"

Valon fished a piece of paper out of a pocket. "Yeah, a place called the Wilbanks Inn."

David looked surprised. "That's where I'm staying, it looks as though someone's put us in position to be of help to each other."

Valon nodded and said, "So it seems. So Mr. Cardigan, when do we go to work?"

David said, "Tonight."

David thought to himself, _I sure hope what I'm doing is the right thing_.

X X X

Shawna was checking Valon in as David collapsed in a chair and sighed in relief. After coming back to the Inn, Valon had parked his rather cutting edge motorcycle in the lot of the small Inn. Ralph sat in a chair across from David his face going deathly pale. "Are you certain, Mr. Cardigan, you think that Jezebel Miles is a witch?"

David nodded and explained, "I'm pretty certain of it. What's even more terrifying is she's an especially strong witch, that kind of dark Earth magic only comes from years and years of practice. I'd probably be under her control if it hadn't been for Valon's intervention."

Ralph had checked Valon earlier and seen that he wasn't bitten or marked by the vampires or any type of magic. Ralph turned to David his face a mixture of uncertainty and trepidation. "Are you sure Valon can be trusted?"

David sighed and said, "To tell you the truth, I don't know. On the one hand I sense no malice from him. On the other hand I can't help but sense something odd about him."

"What do you mean odd?" Ralph asked.

David said, "I don't know," he whispered in aggravation. "I get this feeling of some kind of odd, cold, alien aura about him. I don't know what it is but it's got my nerves on edge. That one is a mystery in and of himself, the only thing I can do for now is keep him close."

Ralph said, "Okay, I'll go with you with this one, Mr. Cardigan."  
>"And there you are Mr. Valon, your room is set up for you." Shawna said with a smile.<p>

Valon smirked and said, "There's no need for that formality stuff, Mrs. Wilbanks, just call me Valon."

She said, "All right Valon, I'll show you to your room."

Valon and the woman headed off to his room. David sighed and went to get a book from his bag. David said to himself, "I think a little Terry Prachett might be just the thing to calm myself down."

David settled into reading until he heard someone knocking at his room door. "Yes?" He called.  
>"Mr. Cardigan," Ralph said from the other side of the door. "I think you'd better get down here. There's someone here to see you."<p>

David headed downstairs to the lobby…and found himself face to face with the blonde policeman he'd seen a few days ago. "You," he said pointing at the man. "It's…Barker right?"

The man nodded. "Deputy Adam Barker, Mr. Cardigan." He looked around. "To tell you the truth I came here to find you. Gregory doesn't know I'm here. And that's perhaps for the best as I'm not sure how I can trust him anymore."

David took out a pen and paper, "Why don't you explain everything to me."

Barker sat down and said, "It's good to finally get this off my chest. I've actually heard about your good reputation with law enforcement from Portland and Seattle. Perhaps you can help me deal with this situation. Gregory _**claims**_ he's investigating this case here in town involving the disappearances and the weird figures appearing at night. But the way this case has dragged on is leading me to believe that he's actually hampering the effectiveness of this investigation and of the police in this town as a whole."

"What makes you think that Deputy Barker?" David asked as he wrote the information down.

"Gregory used to be one of the most honest, and respectable cops on the town force. But ever since he married that…_**woman**_ and since he won the last election by default he's been behaving very oddly. He's been snapping at people, reassigning others, bringing in people with questionable backgrounds, and even hampering cases involving when one of our own disappears. With things having gotten as bad as they have I've had to send my children and my wife to Indianapolis to stay with her sister until this is over. And here's the killer, Gregory's paranoia really started to get bad after the disappearance of his opponent. Here's the odd thing, the house that his opponent, William T. Marker, bought when he moved here was declared off limits to the public by the Sheriff shortly after the disappearance. Nobody has ever thought to look in there because everyone is too scared of Gregory and of what's been going on."

David felt an icy cold hypothesis race through him. It would account for the Sheriff warning him to back off. And considering what his witch wife could do it left David with a cold and hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach. David said, "Deputy Barker, if you would be willing to work with me, I'd like to take a close look at Mr. Marker's house."

The man sighed in relief. "I'd hoped you'd ask, I'll be happy to assist you in this. If I get fired I don't care, I'm getting sick of the Sheriff's actions!"

David nodded. "You're a brave man, Deputy, but be warned you're about to step into a world far more terrifying than anything you've ever known before!"

The deputy Sheriff said, "With everything that's been going on lately I think I can handle it."

David nodded noting the determined look in Deputy Barker's eyes. This was a man who understood the law and took his oath as a police officer seriously. "Good, I'm also bringing in someone else I'd like to help. I'll bring him down shortly."  
>David raced upstairs and quickly found Valon's room. He knocked on the door. The muscular Australian man answered, "Hello David, what's up?"<p>

David asked, "Valon, how would you like to do a little illicit breaking and entering in the name of helping solve a potential crime?"

Valon got an excited smile on his face. "What did ya' have in mind, mate?"

X X X

An hour later the police car Deputy Barker drove pulled up to the end of a dirt road. Barker got out followed by David and the young Australian who was attired with vampire killing equipment. The Deputy looked around and said, "We're all clear. I must say Valon, I can't thank you enough for helping us on this case."

A dark look crossed Valon's face. "Believe me, I know more about dirty dealings than you know." he stated with a touch of anger.

David asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Valon said, "Oh it's nothing, come on let's see about getting inside that house."

As they headed off David made a mental note to do some research into Valon when he could. Creeping through the woods they soon found the house that was sealed off by police tape. Climbing under the police tape they saw no policemen around. "Wonder why there are no police around?" Valon asked.

Barker said, "Gregory's been channeling resources into security for some kind of event going on later this week."

David asked genuinely curious. "What kind of event?"

"it's a little holiday that's been established by the town to celebrate the anniversary of the town's founding. They're calling it Spirit Day."

David whispered to Valon, "I got a bad feeling about this, good buddy."

The brunette Australian nodded and said, "If you're thinkin' setup, mate, considering everything that's happening in this town I think you're on to somethin'."

David murmured, "Watch yourself, Valon, there could be trouble in the wind."

The short Australian nodded and said, "I can do that, David."

The three made their way over to the house. Barker pulled out a key. "I had a copy of the key to the house made for such an occasion. Just remember we can't legally use anything we find here."

David said, "I understand but perhaps we can get some answers."

As the two entered David thought he heard Valon mumbling to himself something about how he couldn't believe he was actually helping the police. _What are you hiding, Valon_? David thought to himself as they quietly entered the deserted house.

The place was in surprisingly good shape although it was a little dusty. David sniffed the air and coughed. "Lots of dust here, and a faint scent of something stale and rotten."

The three looked around the house and found nothing…that is until they came to a doorway to the cellar of the house. David touched the door handle and leaped away as he let out a yelp from the volt of electricity that shocked his hand. David shook some feeling back into it. Deputy Barker stared wide-eyed as did Valon. "What the hell was that?" the Deputy asked.

Valon walked up to the door and looked it over. He gently touched the doorknob and backed away when he got shocked. He whistled in admiration. "It's some kind of warding spell I think, designed to keep anyone from playing with the doorknob. And it's a bloody nasty one!"

David said "No kidding, all right, time for me to go to work."

David flattened his right hand and put it mere inches from the doorknob. David concentrated on muttering the words of the disarming spell. It wasn't long before a crimson red pentagram appeared on the door and vanished. David opened his eyes and sighed. "There we are, so much for pesky wards."

David then turned the knob…and found that he couldn't. David swore and said, "Damn it, whoever locked this thing made double sure we can't get in by physically locking the door."  
>"I don't remember there being a lock on this door before!" The deputy exclaimed.<p>

David examined the lock closely. "From the look of this lock, deputy, this is recent work."

Valon said, "Whoever these jokers are, they're not messin' around I'll give ya' that."

David nodded, "Indeed, Valon, these are very smart, and very dangerous opponents we're facing."

Valon smirked and said, "Don't worry all, fortunately I've picked me fair share of locks in my time."

Valon pulled out some picks. He placed some in his mouth while his free hands moved to fiddle with the lock. One by one each pick was used. David and Barker meanwhile kept watch in case someone came in. Since what they were doing wasn't exactly authorized they had to be careful. As they watched they heard Valon mutter, "These blokes may be good, but I've picked harder locks in my time."

Finally they heard an audible click of the door unlocking. Valon got to his feet and wiped his brow. "There we go, boys." He said smugly.

The door opened up…and David, Deputy Barker, and Valon's poor noses were assailed by the foul scent of decayed meat. "Blimey, what a stench!" Valon managed to choke out.

Deputy Barker covered his nose and said, "Yeah, it reminds me of my Dad's old farm. Stale and rotten…"

David said, "Yeah it's as if something has…" and then his face paled. "Oh, no!" he finished in a shaky tone.

"You all right, David?" Valon asked genuinely concerned.

David without another word clambered down the stairs. "David, where are you going?" the deputy asked as he and Valon followed close behind.

Subjecting his nose to the foul scent of decayed flesh David led them to the center of the room. David used his magical senses and was assailed by the overwhelming force of foul and powerful necromancy. David stumbled backwards the force of the dark magic and the scent overwhelming him. Deputy Barker and Valon caught David. "Easy there, mate. You look like you've just seen a ghost," Valon commented.

David's face paled. "No, Valon, it's worse! The room is oozing necromancy magic. And I recognize the type of necromatic art that it is, it's blood magic!"

"B-b-b…blood…magic?" was all the deputy could get out clearly shaken.

"Not too familiar with that stuff, David, what's blood magic?" Valon asked.

David explained, "Magic that comes from a sacrificial rite."

Valon continued to stare at David confused, "Sacrificial rite how is tha…" David watched as the implications of his words sank into Valon's head. The confident to the point of cocky duelist and drifter suddenly looked as pale as David. "Bloody hell, you don't mean…?"

Deputy Barker turned green as he made a warding sign against evil. "Sweet mother of Christ!" He whispered hoarsely.

David noted the trap door at the center of the room. David said as he looked at Valon and the Deputy. "Deputy, Valon, if you could give me a hand."

The three men managed to open the rather heavy trap door. "_**NYAH NYAH**_!" David yelped as he leaped back when he saw the decayed remains of four people in the chamber underneath the trap door.

"Blimey," Valon said in a hoarse whisper.

Deputy Barker turned and fled the chamber his face turning a sickly shade of green.

"Odds are, this is that Marker bloke who disappeared not so long ago." Valon said.

David looked at Valon and said darkly, "I think the Sheriff has been a very naughty boy."

Valon snorted and quipped, "Understatement of the year, mate."

The deputy returned a short time later. "To think that my own boss could be capable of doing something so horrible." The deputy then explained. "When William T. Marker came to town he brought his wife and little girls with him. They disappeared along with Marker shortly before the election."

A dark look flowed on to Valon's face. "Rather convenient ain't it, the Sheriff's opponent disappears right before the election."

David said, "Yes, I know, and I'd bet any amount of money Jezebel Miles had something to do with this also."

The deputy gazed on the walls of the room and the strange runes. "What the hell are these things?" he asked.

David scampered over to the deputy and put a hand to him to keep him from touching them. "They're blood rite runes, don't touch them they're still active. Which means this place has been used regularly for sacrifices." David thought for a moment before continuing. "Deputy Barker, we have to get back to the Inn, and I have to call the others over for a meeting. If my hunch is correct…we are in _**deep**_ trouble!"

Deputy Barker and Valon chimed in, "No kidding."

"Come on, Deputy, let's hightail it back to your car, we're done here." Valon said.

"Absolutely," the Indiana state trooper said as he and Valon raced out.

As soon as they left David whispered, "The world is facing an evil as powerful and as dangerous as the Soul Reapers."

David turned and ran out of the room.

_**Uh-oh what do we have here? Why it's blatant deliberate murder! And now we know what happened to Sheriff Miles' opponent prior to the election. It would appear the Sheriff and his wife have been involved in some dark rites and they used William T. Marker and his family in those rites. Just when things couldn't get any darker and more grim for David and those with him this happens. Still there's also the question of why is Valon helping David? And what pray tell is he hiding? Get ready because in the next chapter things get faster-paced and nightmarishly frightening. Ghosts of the past part 6 continues next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1: The Rise of El Loco Desperado. **_


	56. Ghosts of the past part 6

_**Welcome back to Yu-Gi-Oh GM. In the last chapter of Ghosts of the past, David barely managed to escape from Jezebel Niles who, as it turns up, is a witch with powerful mind control abilities. But David then got some help from an unexpected source, a mysterious young duelist and drifter named Valon. And as it turns up Valon has secrets of his own. Then after bringing in Deputy Adam Barker David, Valon, and the deputy learned the terrible truth about what happened to Sherriff Miles' opponent from the last election. What will David and his allies do now? Find out in Ghosts of the past part 6.**_

_**Disclaimer Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this saga are strictly my property.**_

Back at the Wilbanks Inn, Barker was having a cup of tea to calm his nerves.__Ben Harrison and his team stared in horrified fascination as David and Valon finished their story. "We opened up the trap door…and that's when we saw the bodies." Valon explained.

Ben Harrison said, "As disturbing as this revelation is, it helps bring some clarity as to Sheriff Miles's strange paranoid behavior. Ever since he met Jezebel he's been acting strangely. But I must admit this information about Jezebel being a witch is _**very**_ disturbing."

Brenda whistled, "If what you say is true, Mr. Cardigan…then why didn't you get a photo to bring as evidence against the Sheriff?"

David said, "Two reasons, if we act too soon the necromancers, and I suspect that's who the Sheriff is working for, will know we're on to them and hurry up their plans. secondly…" David rubbed the back of his head. "I…didn't think to bring one."

Valon said, "I ain't exactly the photography type myself."

David said, "Unless you guys can come up with something we're stuck."

Ben answered. "Hang on a minute. I do believe _**I**_ have a camera at my home. I bought it a while back when the wife and I went to Indianapolis for a trip."

David said, "You'd better take some people with you Ben, I don't want you getting hurt."

Valon said, "No problems, David, I'll see to the Doc here."

Barker looked at the group and aid, "I still can't believe my own boss is guilty of murder."

David said, "God only knows what kind of devils Jezebel has planted in Sheriff Miles's head."

Valon and Ben left. Barker asked, "Is…is there anything I can do to help?"

David explained, "Anything you can do would help. I'd prefer to have someone from law enforcement on my side."

Barker answered, "After what I saw in that house you've got me on your side. But I'd better get back to the station. The Sheriff will be looking for me soon."

David on a hunch said, "Just a moment deputy Barker."

David went up to his room and searched his bag. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. He came back down with a silver crucifix and some silver bullets.

David explained, "The silver bullets will kill vampires, but you have to hit them directly in the heart. As for the crucifix you can probably guess what that does."

Barker took the cross. "If I've got the symbol of the heavenly father with me I feel safer already, as for the bullets I know how to use those."

David said, "Watch yourself deputy, you've just stepped into a dangerous game!"

The state trooper got up and said, "Mr. Cardigan, with all due respect, I think I've been involved with this game for some time. You just watch yourself."

David nodded as the Sheriff finished up his tea and got up to leave. David said, "I think I'm going to head up to the university. Since it is daylight out there'll be no undead about. And I can have a look at things and see how far this conspiracy of necromancy extends."

Shawna Wilbanks said, "Please be careful, David. Jezebel Miles is still out there. And she'll be looking for you."

David nodded and said, "I will. Let Valon know where I've gone when he and Ben get back. As for the rest of you, watch your backs."

"Yeah." The students collectively chanted.

David headed out the door.

X X X

As morning wore on over at Indiana A&M a certain football player had finished attending his first class. Andy Eckersley was heading off to his next class. It was abundantly clear that things this year were going to be tough in terms of academics. But he'd always relished a good challenge. After all he was more than just a dumb jock. He was a man with a 3.9 grade average to maintain. Some people said he could be gruff, heck his sister said he could be a jerk but that was only because he was trying to protect his sister, and himself. He knew all about his family's freakish little secret. He'd experienced it when he was 14. A bully had tried to make an example of him and in his rage Andy had ended up giving the guy such a shock with his abilities that the bully had lapsed into a coma. His parents had forbidden him and Lisa from ever using their powers again. And that was fine by Andy as he'd wanted to concentrate on his studies and football without worrying about that hocus pocus stuff. Andy Eckersley set his mind back to heading for his next class. "Yo, Andy!" called a familiar voice.

A muscular black man around Andy's age dressed in the attire of an athlete approached him. It was Gary Higgins. A linebacker for the Indiana A&M Cornels and one of Andy's best friends since he'd been a freshman. The young man who was dressed in his school jacket, and street clothing approached Andy a grin on his face. "There you are I've been looking for you," the senior collegiate called.

That's when Andy's mind felt it. It was only momentary but he felt it again, the same cold sensation as if something in his mind were trying to warn him of something. Andy put it out of his mind and high-fived his friend. "Yo, Gary how are ya', man I haven't seen you much since the end of the season last year."  
>The man's face brightened, "Been busy, dude. Been busy with a new group I've been involved with. They're putting on a big celebration of the town's history this Saturday. The Festival of Souls they're calling it."<p>

Andy said, "Hey I heard of that, is this event really something special?"

The man let out a friendly chuckle and said, "Oh trust me it's something else. Anyway, I'm glad I found you because I got a little proposition for you."

Andy answered, "I'm listening."

Gary explained, "The people I'm involved with want to meet you. Don't worry we're not gonna' ask you to change anything. We were just wondering if you'd join our little club. I think you'll find it an awesome experience."

Andy shrugged it off. "Thanks good buddy, but nah. I'm not interested in that kind of thing. Unless of course, there are some cute girls there."

Gary said in response. "Oh trust me there are some girls there that will get your attention real good I guarantee!"

Andy smirked and said, "All right, maybe I will come. When is the meeting?"

"Meet up at the old gym tonight and I'll show you. You've made a wise decision."

Gary turned to walk away. Andy winced again, something inside him was telling him that he shouldn't go and that he should run right now. He'd had the same feeling when he'd bumped into some of the townspeople. Andy growled and said to himself. "Shut up, I'll decide what I want to do. You just keep quiet. I'm a football player, I don't do hocus pocus."

X X X

David was sitting cross-legged on the flat roof of one of the college buildings. As his mind scanned the area his cellular rang. David stopped scanning and picked up his phone. Opening the phone he greeted with, "Cardigan."

David listened to the person on the other side of the line. "So you've reached Chicago and located their address, huh? I must warn you White Eagle if what I've discovered about the Eckersley kids is true their parents won't exactly be the most receptive of you."

David listened for a moment then chuckled. "Okay, okay I'll give you that. You've definitely developed quite the tongue and Dancing Waves has also helped."

David nodded and a couple more times and said, "Okay, good luck blood brother I know you and your wife will do your best."

He nodded again and said, "Uh-huh, Okay take care, if it all works out I'll see you soon."

David turned off his cellular and put it in a pocket. The supernatural detective and wizard crossed his fingers. What he was doing was something of a gamble but, if it worked out, Andy and Lisa would soon learn they weren't alone in their world. Grinning Bobcat's school for the supernaturally gifted had helped him out, the least he could do for a couple of kids like these was give them the chance to learn how to use their abilities properly, and get a college level education while at it.

David scanned the school. His senses kept detecting it, it wasn't just staff members there were students here who could very well be in with the fellowship of the Black Moon. That wasn't a good sign, the fiasco with that ghoul sorority had shown him the tip of what was proving to be an iceberg that would make the Titanic roll over at the bottom of the ocean. Then David spotted Andy Eckersley talking to one of his fellows on the football team. David felt the cold surge of energy rush through him. Using his mystic vision he saw the aura of sickly green energy surrounding the guy. _Uh-oh, this can't be good_.

He watched the young man closer. David thought to himself, _I'd better keep a close eye on you Andy Eckersley, I had a funny feeling you'd eventually stumble into this. I just hope to God you prove as able to handle the shock as your sister has_.

David carefully watched the young man with his monocular and sent a magical tracer which landed on Andy's shirt without the young man knowing. David then watched Andy carefully that day. However things took an ugly turn that afternoon. Andy was heading out from his last class for the gym to change into his football gear. David thought nothing of it at first. But after practice the young man came out looking to have showered and changed into his street clothing. David then watched the young man head out. David quietly followed the young man. Taking care so that he didn't rattle any trees David followed the young man on his trek until he reached the old university gym. The young black man was waiting there for Andy. The two exchanged a warm jocular greeting before they headed inside. David felt an icy cold surge of magic and certainty come over him. Now he knew where all the disappearances of students were taking place. With the students and staff who were necromancers the recruitment into the army of whoever this powerful necromancer was had been so secretive that nobody could see what was going on until it was too late. David pulled out his cellular and speed dialed Dr. Harrison. David mumbled as he continued to hide in the tree he was in, "Come on, doc, pick up!"

After several moments of waiting David got an answer. "Dr. Ben Harrison speaking."

David said, "Yeah, doc, are Valon and the others with you?"

Ben said, "Valon is, but the others are finishing up their classes, why?"  
>David said, "Get some gear together and most importantly contact Lisa and meet me at the old gym for the University. Andy Eckersley's life is in terrible danger!"<p>

There was a long pause before Ben Harrison said, "We'll be right there!"

David called on his magic to leap to the ground. David had to keep from vomiting at the pure evil he felt from within the school. And worse was now that he was at the gym he sensed not only the necromancer, but also undead, specifically vampires. David looked around and noted the sun had almost set.

Fortunately a short time later he heard the sounds of footsteps and saw Ben Harrison and the others running towards him.

Lisa rushed forward. "Come on you guys we have to save my brother!"

Ben and the others were close behind her. "Lisa, come back, girl!" he called.

"Lisa, professor!" David called out.

Lisa rushed over to David. David pulled out a flashlight and the group headed up to the double doors. David looked over the locks and sensed the magical wards on the door. David traced a hand over the handles and unraveled the intricate wards. David opened the door and the group ran in. David heard Valon mutter. "Looks like I may get the chance to bring out my secret weapon sooner than I thought."

The old gym itself was decrepit with bleachers that were falling apart, old basketball rims that hadn't been taken care of for ages, and a floor that looked haphazardly with its warped wooden planks and stagnant puddles of water. From a staircase they heard the sounds of two people, Andy being one of them, talking. And then David saw what looked like a power switch and flipped it on. The room remaining lights immediately lit up. "What the, this gym's supposed to be off the A&M grid!" Jonathan said in surprise and a touch of fear.

David and the others heard the coffin lids creaking open. The group rushed towards the stairway and the light. David readied his magic even as he heard the others ready their weapons as well. Andy's voice asking, "Gary, what the hell are you doing, what's…?" Then David heard the young man yelp. "Jesus Christ what the hell is this?!"

The group heard the sounds of young women laughing evilly and animal like hisses. Lisa gasped and yelped, "Andy!"

The group reached the staircase. Gary explained, "You've been chosen my brotha'! You've been chosen to become part of the new order that's soon going to be sweeping the world! The master wants you to become a member of the new Vampire Corps. in the armies of the living dead!"

As the group rumbled down the stairs they heard Andy yelp, "This…this can't be happening. This is some kind of dream…a bad dream. Vampires don't exist!"

David and the others heard the one called Gary laugh evilly. "Oh they exist all right, and so do other things. I've just chosen to sign up with the winning team!"

The group reached the bottom of the stairs…and what they saw was something straight out of a horror movie. There were bloodstains and spatter all over the walls. There were also 12 coffins…all open. And there before the group were the members of the cheerleading squad who had been acting so peculiar recently. It was just as David had feared. The pale skin, black claw-like nails, elongated canines, and the blood red eyes told the story of what had become of the cheerleaders. Gary was dressed in a black silk robe and while David couldn't see the pendant he had a good idea what it probably looked like. One of the girls said, "Come now Andy, aren't you a man? And haven't you always had secret fantasies about having more than one girl? Let us have a taste of life force. Join us in the blissful twilight." A raven-haired girl who had her hair tied back cooed softly.

The girls moved in slowly and sensually. "Join us…" they chanted eager for a chance at Andy. The big football player who usually was big and tough was afraid, he was _**very**_ afraid. David could understand why. "Stay back!" Andy yelled as he was pushed against the blood splotched wall hoping he could perhaps go through it and get away from these creatures.

Jonathan then pushed forward and gaped as he recognized one of the girls. "Melissa!" he yelped. The black haired girl who had tried to coax Andy turned as did Gary and the rest. "Well, well, look who's joined the party? If it isn't David Cardigan and his meddling little friends!"

At that moment the vampires got a nasty surprise when Andy started to glow with a strange blue colored energy. Gary looked at Andy and said, "Wha, wha what's this?!" openly surprised himself.

Just as the vampires prepared to lunge Andy boomed in a fury, "_**NOOOO**_! _**NOT MY SISTER**_!"  
>Andy's eyes glowed with the same blue light as energy shot forth and slammed into Gary and the vampires.<p>

"Back!" David yelped causing the group to scurry onto the staircase. Several female vampires crashed into the walls. Melissa landed right in front of the staircase. "Coach, down!" Jonathan yelled behind David.

The wizard dropped just before the young man aimed his crossbow and caught Melissa in the heart with a wooden bolt. Melissa let out a scream of pain as she disintegrated. David leaped to his feet as he and the others clambered back into the room. "Andy!" Lisa said rushing to her brother's side. The vampires were shaken but they started to struggle to their feet. Valon stepped forward and snapped, "Leave these bloodsuckin' freaks to me!"

The Australian man activated his strange-looking scythe-like Duel disk. David didn't know why but that duel disk gave him an eerie feeling. The Australian man said, "You blokes are about to get a butt-kickin' thanks to my armor monsters. And since this isn't a duel it means all bets in are off in terms of the rules."

The young summoner chortled and said, "You expect holograms from a kids card game to harm us? You're a fool whoever you are! Girls, drain these silly mortals' blood!"

But Valon was quicker grabbing the cards he needed from the card pack on his belt and slapping them on to the field. "All right come forth both my Burning Knuckles, my Buster Knuckles, Double Cloth Armor, Jet gauntlet, and Psychic Armor helmet!"

The strange armor monsters appeared and attached themselves to Valon's body. David heard a voice call, "All systems online and fully charged. All weapons adjusted for undead energy signatures."

The female vampires had been surprised by this action. Then the creatures lunged at Valon. However Valon was ready raising his arms so his gauntlet weapons pointed at the vampires. Bolts of concentrated sunlight shot from his gauntlets and at the cheerleader vampires. The undead females let out ear piercing shrieks of pain as the concentrated bolts of sunlight struck them and caused them to disintegrate. The black man/summoner gazed in stunned astonishment. David however realized the opportunity he had. He dove out of the way as any remaining cheerleaders got hit by wooden bolts from the others. David however had his attention set on the Black Moon member. Valon turned his weapons on Gary and fired two energy beams at him. But Gary threw up an energy field that blocked the attack. "Alert, alert, scanners detect supernatural power source nearby." Came the computerized voice from Valon's helmet.

David made a mental note of that for later. After several moments the man flung out one hand and sent Valon flying. Gary snapped, "Fool, your pathetic cards are no match for the power of my…"

"Then how about an old-fashioned ass kicking!" David snapped.

Gary turned with a start in time to catch a side kick to the knee which knocked him to one knee, a front kick to the chest, and finally a swift roundhouse kick to the face which knocked the summoner out cold. Valon deactivated his armor monsters as the last of the female vampires disintegrated. Valon smiled and nodded at David. "Bloody hell mate, you never told me you could fight."

Jonathan said, "No kidding, Valon."

Andy added, "Yeah I admit I thought you were just a writer and duelist but damn, that was like Jean-Claude van Damme or Jet Li type stuff."

Valon said, "Maybe sometime you and me could spar, you look like you got killer moves."

David smirked and said, "If we survive this, Valon, I'd like that, very much."

They looked around the room and saw an open door which led to a larger room. When David poked his head into it he saw more open coffins that had been for the cheerleaders. David said, "Gentleman, ladies I think we've found more of the late cheerleader vampires' coffins."

Valon said, "Then what do you say we destroy these things so no more vamps can use em' huh?"

David said, "Agreed, let's trash these things!"

With Valon's armor monsters it didn't take long to smash the coffins. Just as they finished they heard pounding coming from one of the walls. The group walked over to the wall the pounding was at. Ben Harrison asked, "Could it be a ghost?"

David used his magic to sense what was causing the poundings and gasped. "There's three people on the other side of this wall…and they're alive and untainted!"

Valon used his helmet to scan the wall. Finally he said, "Hey David, on your far right there a hidden switch that I think may open the wall."

"Thanks, Valon," David said.

He found where Valon was pointing and pressed against the wall. The large button gave way and David heard hidden gears turning. The wall before them slid away revealing a room with several bunks and smelled like people who hadn't washed for a while. Three bedraggled people who looked terrified scampered back. One was a blonde haired male who looked to be a little older than Lisa. The other two were a man and woman who looked to be in their thirties who were wearing what had been formal attire. Long since tattered and worn. Brenda scampered forward and recognized the blonde boy. "Lyle…Lyle is that you?"

The boy looked at Brenda and recognition suddenly flooded the boy's mind. "B-B-Brenda?" he ventured in trepidation.

Brenda, tears falling from her eyes rushed over and hugged her brother, "OH MY GOD! Oh God little brother it is you!"

David gently approached the adults and cleared his throat. "Um, Lillian and Kenneth Collins of the P.D.L. I presume?" David asked.

The two nodded. "W-w-w-who are you?" The fearful man ventured.

David raised his hands and said, "It's all right you two, the name's Cardigan, David Cardigan. Pele Williams and the P.D.L. sent me. They want to know what happened?"

The two looked visibly relieved. "Pele sent you? Oh thank God, then maybe it's not too late. We can get out of here before all hell breaks loose!" Lillian said.

David said, "Whoa there, what's been going on? And where are the other members of your P.D.L. team?"

Lillian shivered and said, "Brainwashed, dead…or turned!"

David felt himself go cold. That explained what happened to the others. _Damn you whoever you are_, David thought.

Kenneth said, "We have to get out of here before Jezebel and that…_**thing**_ comes back!"

Ben Harrison asked, "Whatever are you talking about, lad?"

Kenneth explained, "Jezebel had _**something**_ with her the last few times she was here. They talked about something called the Festival of Souls and how we would serve as sacrifices in that ritual. And she called it…master!"

David asked, "What did this creature look like?"

Kenneth said, "It was a skeletal humanoid in old 1800's attire, a strange crown on its head, and his hands were glowing. It said it had magical power at the flip of his hands."

David's face paled. "Oh God, this is bad!" avid said in open fear.

Valon and Dr. Harrison asked, "What is it, David?"

David looked at the those helping him and said, "The worst news yet, we're dealing with the most evil, and most powerful undead creatures I have ever had the misfortune of meeting…a lich!"

Andy asked, "Uh, okaaaaaay what's a lich?"

David explained, "The undead remains of a powerful magic user that can cast some _**very**_ unpleasant spells. They're extremely powerful and very evil creatures. If there's been a lich operating here this whole time than this town is in more serious trouble than I thought!"

Suddenly they heard a crashing noise. From upstairs. David and the others noticed. David felt a magical surge of cold as his warning. David looked at Valon and said, "Valon, do you think you can find, or if needed, punch us an alternative way out of here?"

Valon nodded and answered, "Yeah, why?"

David said, "Because we've got company! Jonathan, Alex you're with me!"

The two college athletes followed David up the stairs. Just as they reached the top they saw the large pack of vampires ghouls, skeletons and some robed necromancers their eyes glowing an unholy yellow pouring in. A Necromancer pointed at the three and yelled out an attack order. David and the men let out a yelp followed by Jonathan saying, "We're in trouble!"

David said, "It looks as though our shenanigans have really incurred the ire of the fellowship of the Black Moon."

That's when David gasped as he felt a powerful magic batter against his magical defenses. _Let me in, Mr. Cardigan_, he heard Jezebel coax. David gasped in pain and put his hands to his head. "Get out of my head, get out!" He growled.

_I can't do that Mr. Cardigan, you're too much of a threat to the plan to be allowed to roam. Surrender to me now, it would be so easy._ She coaxed.

David grimaced and said, "Go turn yourself into a toad, witch!"

"Look out Mr. Cardigan!" He heard Alex yell. He turned to see several ghouls almost on him. David used his magic to push them back. David said, "Get back down the stairs!"

The three hurried down the stairs and slammed the door to the old locker room. Alex annoyed said, "That won't hold them long!"

_Let me in, David_! Jezebel's voice coaxed as David felt a more powerful assault on his defenses.

Ben came in and asked, "David what's going on up there?"

"There's a huge army of undead coming for us and this old door won't hold them long! And Jezebel Miles is with them!" David explained.

Ben gasped in shock. Brenda having heard everything came in as she said, "We're trapped, they'll tear us all apart or do whatever. It can't end like this, it can't!"

Then came the triumphant shout from Valon before he said, "And it won't, mates! I found a secret passage, we can use it to sneak out right under those undead freaks!"

David gasped as he felt another powerful mental shock and his defenses begin to crack. David threw Ben his backpack and gear. Then handed Dr. Harrison his cell phone and wallet. "Listen carefully, Ben, not…much time! I'll divert them, if you…get a phone call from someone named Zachary Cardigan answer it! He's my uncle and he knows about my family history and has been doing some research I asked him to do."

Alex realized what David was doing. "You can't, man, those undead things will kill you!"

David let out a scream of pain as more of his mental defenses began to collapse. Ben put a hand on Alex's right shoulder. "We have to do what's best, dear boy! He's buying us some time!"

David looked at Alex and said, "Listen Alex….you…have a great gift…and need to learn to use it!" Another powerful mental shock caused David to collapse to the floor. David looked up at Alex and said, "When in doubt…picture…agh…picture a needle or an arrow in your mind and picture hurling shooting it at someone's head. Now go!"

A door was heard rumbling open. "I've opened the door, come on let's go!" Valon called.

The group turned and fled. David then felt the last of his barriers breaking. David let out a high-pitched scream of agony as a powerful mental force seized control of his body. It felt like a million needles being hurled into him. And David took what little of himself he had left and withdrew into the back of his mind. David in his vegetative state watched the door finally break down and the ghouls come rushing in. In a flash of light a familiar female voice yelled, "_**NO**_!"

The ghouls and vampires stopped and backed away in open fear of the regal looking middle aged woman in black and red robes who stood in the room. Jezebel Miles said, "He's harmless now! In fact, I think he's going to make an excellent puppet, we must bring this one as a gift to the master! I think he will be keenly interested."

One of the vampires said, "But, mistress, can't we at least…"

She glared at the vampire and snapped, "No! This one will be of importance to the master's plan! There will be no taking of blood or flesh from him lest all of you answer to me and the master! Do you understand?"

The vampire cringed in fear as he saw the woman's eyes glow fiery yellow. "Y-y-yes mistress," it whimpered.

"She nodded and said, "Good!"

A female ghoul ran in and said, "Mistress, the others have escaped through the secret passage!"

Jezebel smiled and said, "Excellent, this will be the perfect opportunity to tie up all the loose ends. Send a detachment of ghouls and vampires to deal with the others. There'll be no one to stop the Necro-paradise that comes!"

The female ghoul bowed and said, "By your will, supreme summoner Miles," before she scampered off.

Jezebel Miles looked at David and commanded, "Stand!"

David's body did as told. "Come!" she snapped. Leading the mind controlled David out of the room.

_**Whew, it's finally done! This was one of the hardest portions I ever had to work on. But there it is. And oh boy poor David has his mind taken over by Jezebel Miles. What dark and sinister plans does she have in store for David? And will Dr. Harrison, Valon and the others be able to save David? And what in the world is this Festival of Souls rite? For the answers to these and other questions come back next time for part 7 of 'Ghosts of the past'. Until next time, read and review and have a nice day.**_


	57. Ghosts of the past part 7

_** Welcome to another chapter of Ghosts of the past. In the last chapter David and his allies informed the Wilbanks of the terrible truth behind the disappearance of Sheriff Miles's opponent. After doing some patrolling round the university David and his allies ended up rescuing Alex Eckersley from one of the students who had join the Necromancers cult known as the fellowship of the Black Moon and their coven of vampires. They also discovered Brenda McCormick's younger brother and the P.D.L. couple that disappeared and learned of the terrible fate that happened to their team. The others were then forced to flee as Jezebel miles and the Necromancy cult sprung an ambush. The others escaped but David is now under Jezebel Miles's control. Things are getting bleak for the beleaguered group struggling to free Clarksdale from the cult of Necromancer's running Indiana A&M and things are going to get crazier. Hold on Yu-Gi-Oh fans, as 'Ghosts of the past' part 7 begins now!**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this saga are strictly my property.**_

The group that had been assisting David made their way through the passage. "I should've been nicer to David Cardigan on that day we came here on the bus. You were right, Lisa, I am a total jerk." Andy said.

Ben Harrison said, "David did what he did to try and save us all. Meanwhile we have to get back to the Wilbanks Inn and plot our next move."

"Cut the chatter back there, mates, and keep runnin'," the Australian man Valon said as they continued the dash through the secret passage.

Time seemed to pass as they ran, tripped, and blindly fled through their escape passage. But finally they felt a gust of fresh air and doubled their pace up ahead where the tunnel they had been fleeing down opened up into a large wooded area. They looked around…and spotted some houses off in the distance. Ben Harrison recognized where they were "We're at the eastern most edge of Clarksdale. To think this fellowship of the Black Moon has had this under our noses all along! How many other secrets passages do they have, I wonder?" The professor asked. Lisa answered, "A good question professor…and another one would be what is this?"

She pulled out a strange looking onyx colored book. Ben Harrison said, "I can't see the book in this light, but wherever did you get that?"

"I took it from the backpack of that guy who tried to sic those female cheerleader vampires on Alex here."

Ben's eyes lit up. "Lisa, well done! If this book is what I suspect it is we may be able to learn the secrets of the fellowship of the Black Moon. And with the knowledge of those secrets we can stop whatever they're planning."

Valon nodded and said, "Great work, Lisa, smart thinking there."

Lisa blushed and said, "Hey, anything I can do to help."

"How simply touching!" A mocking and sinister voice said.

A large group of ghouls and vampires emerged from the shadows all around the group their eyes glowing red eager for their flesh and blood. Valon wasted no time in reactivating his chaos disk and slapping his armor monsters on to it. Moments later he was encased in his armor. "Did you really think you could escape so easily? Supreme summoner Miles discovered your escape and sent us to welcome you to your deaths!" The vampire leader said.

The geeky looking glasses wearing vampire then pointed at Valon and said, "But you, you are a mystery. You were the one who saved David Cardigan the last time! This is no business of yours, so why do you help, stranger!?"

Valon snapped, "The name's Valon, bloodsucker! And let's just say I've never been a big fan of you undead blokes!"

The geeky vampire said, "Well then in that case I guess we'll just have to make you a blood sandwich too. Brothers and sisters at…!"

He never got the chance to finish as Valon and the others let fly with the weapons. Several ghouls and vampires went down. Valon fired a massive burst of sun bolts that tore open the ring of undead. Valon all this time had been thinking and had decided that it was time to go all out. "You guys get some place safe!"

Lisa and Brenda were about to protest but Valon shook his head. "Trust me ladies, I'll be just fine!"

Jonathan said, "Watch yourself, dude!"

The group then ran off. Before the vampires and ghouls could go after them Valon fired some more shots before his jet boots activated carrying him into the air. "Catch me if you can you undead freaks!" he taunted.

Valon flew off and the ghouls ran after him on the ground at inhuman speed while the vampires transformed into mist and flew after him. Valon would occasionally fire shots to scatter them. He knew what he was doing. His training had prepared him for situations such as this. He'd had a lot of fights in his time. But a fight against a force of undead would be a challenge. And Valon even when he'd been in prison had _**loved**_ a challenge. After a while he set down in a large clearing the clouds of mists settled to the ground and transformed into their corporeal vampiric forms. The ghouls came hurtling out of the woods drooling and eager for the kill. Valon smiled deviously and said, "Perfect!"

The glasses wearing vampire said, "Yes it is perfect…_**for us**_! You're separated from your companions which means you're about to be a blood sandwich!"

Valon moved to a pocket and drew out a familiar duel monsters card. "Oh I don't think so! If anything this is a perfect place for a fight where I can go all out! You stupid undead creeps have no idea who you're dealin' with!"

The ghouls and vampires stopped short. "Wait!" another vampire said to the one wearing glasses. "There's something strange about that one, master."

"What are you talking about, Wedge?" he growled.

"I sense a strange power…" and then the already pale vampire's face twisted into a look of unbridled fear. "_**AAAAAH**_," he screamed. "Now I know that power! Don't let him play that card! That card is the Seal of Orichalcos, _**THAT MAN IS ONE OF KING DARTZ'S SWORDSMAN**_!"

The spectacled vampire's mouth gaped as he looked at Valon, "_**WHAT, A MEMBER OF PARADIAS, HERE**_!?"

Valon's smile turned positively predatory as he quipped, "Aw, you peeked! Now I've got extra incentive to shut ya' all up!"

The glasses-wearing vampire screamed, "_**KILL HIM**_!"

Too late, Valon slapped the card on to his field magic spell slot. The seal of Orichalcos symbol appeared on his forehead. The dreaded card appeared on the ground trapping all the undead within. Valon saw the instant boost to his armor monsters. His eyes glowed an evil shade of red. Valon said, "If you undead blokes thought I was bad news before you ain't seen nothin' yet! And it'll be the _**last**_ thing you ever see!"

Valon then rushed at some of the undead with unbelievable speed.

The sounds of energy bolts and undead monstrosities screaming their death cries erupted shattering the silence of the peaceful night in the woods near Clarksdale, Indiana.

X X X

David Cardigan watched as the convoy of spell casters, undead and Jezebel Miles brought David to a house on the Indiana A&M campus. "Welcome, David Cardigan, to the house of current A&M Chancellor, Maxwell Stiles, and the secret home of the master."

The large Victorian house was elegant in its shade of royal blue and it's well kept appearance. Yet David could sense the evil that oozed from this house. David was led into the house and up to a large mirror. Jezebel Miles made some mystical signs before the mirror waivered and billowed like water before a shadowy figure with glowing eyes appeared in the mirror. David sensed the overwhelming necromancy power that oozed from this creature. "Who disturbs me and my rites? Ah, Jezebel, my dear," the creature said in a human tone that had a distinct southern style accent. David's intellect started to put the pieces together.

"Master," Jezebel began reverently. "I bring you a gift. The leader of those who have been causing us trouble."

"The leader of the ones who have been causing a disturbance here in town? Excellent, my dear, I am most pleased! Descend to my chamber and bring him, I wish to look at him!"

The mirror changed back to the reflection of Jezebel. The mirror then slid aside to reveal a dark staircase heading downward. She looked at David and said, "Come!"

David followed on his descent down into the proverbial pit of hellish Necromancy.

X X X

In another part of town The remainder of David's team had gathered at St. Francis Catholic church. Ben Harrison said, "It's very kind of you to take my team in like this on such short notice Jeffery."

Reverend Father Jeffery Malcolm, a catholic priest in his mid-forties smiled and said, "With all the unholy things that you've told me about, that have been going on things are starting to make sense." The Catholic priest made a warding sign against evil. "Dear God, to think that there's a cult of necromancers that have been here in this town all along! I only wish there were a way I could contact Rome and the papacy!"

Ben looked at the Catholic priest and asked, "What do you mean?"

The brown-haired priest explained. "All internet connections and phone lines have been cut. It would appear the fellowship of the Black Moon are doing whatever they can to make sure no one knows what's going on until it's too late."

Suddenly the group got a surprise when the cell phone rang. Jeffery Malcolm's eyes widened, "I forgot there's a phone tower a couple miles down the road. But…who could be calling?"

The professor opened the phone and said, "Um…yes?'

The voice on the other side said, "You don't sound like David! Am I by chance addressing professor Ben Harrison?"

The black British professor nodded. "Yes, this is professor Harrison, but who is this?"

"Zachary Cardigan, David's my nephew. I was calling in regards to a request he made to me this morning. Professor have you got a pad and pencil ready?"

The professor said, "Hang on just one minute!"

He looked around and said, "Lisa, could you fetch my notebook and pen from my bag?"

Lisa did as told and handed the items to professor Harrison. "Splendid," he said before returning to his conversation. "I have my pen and paper, Mr. Cardigan, please go ahead."

Zachary said, "Just be warned you're about to enter a world unlike anything you've ever known. A world it seems my family has a connection to.'

"With all due possible respect, Mr. Cardigan, we've been involved in that world for some time. Let's have that information."

Zachary said, "Well, after going through the secret diary of Matthew Cardigan I've discovered some _**very**_ disturbing facts. Let me tell you the story of an infamous 19th century corporate raider…_**and warlock**_…from Tennessee by the name of Graham Alexander."

Professor Harrison listened and took careful notes.

X X X

The controlled David was led by Jezebel miles and several Necromancers and monsters down a series of twisty passages after descending the stairs. The portion of David that was still free took careful account of the number of steps and the direction he was going. Finally they came to a set of double doors which showed two winged skeletons each holding up half a sword. The blades connecting by the double doors being closed. She opened the door as a new darker power said into David's mind, "Welcome, wizard!"

The large chamber David and his captors entered was a circular shaped room with four large pathways leading to an altar on a circular area at the center of the room. And below David could see….nothing, nothing but blackness and blood red eyes staring up from the chamber. The feeling of dark energy David got from it made him sick. And David struggled against his mental bonds. Jezebel looked surprised. "What, you struggle? I thought I crushed all resistance in you!"

Before she could do anything she heard a voice say, "Do not harm him! I will personally see to this one!"

Jezebel nodded and said, "As you wish, master."

She looked at David and said, "Move!"

David shook and struggled as he slowly walked to the rounded platform at the center of the room. All around him he saw ghostly blue runes on the wall. Yet in this place invisible chains marched him to the center of the room. From the side of the room just ahead of David he heard a door creak open. He heard someone walk casually into the room. A creature in a tattered 1900's suit approached David. The skeletal figure's eyes glowed with a malevolent intelligence. On his head was a gold crown with what looked like a cobra head protruding from it. In his arms, cuddled like a newborn babe, the creature held an urn that sent a cold feeling through David that he recognized all too well…shadow magic! The creature gazed on David like a cattle owner appraising a new acquisition. "I sense great power in you!" the creature said his southern aristocrat accented voice echoing as if from a distance. "You, sir, have caused a great deal of inconvenience to my plans. Jezebel, release him!"

She nodded and David felt his body return to his control. David said, "It took me a while to figure things out, but I know who you are…Graham Alexander!" David said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The lich's red eyes brightened and David felt a burning pain sear through his inner self. "Aaaaaaagh!" he groaned as he covered his eyes to try and block out the pain of the magical attack.

The lich said, "That name, Graham Alexander, is no longer one I go by. I now call myself, The Nightlord! But _**you**_ will soon refer to me as…master!"

David glared at him and snapped, "I don't care what you call yourself! You name is cursed by those whom you hurt! And you have no idea of the kind of power you have in your arms!"

The lich's eyes glowed red again. "Aaaaaagh!" David groaned as he felt himself stumbling from the terrible and painful attack to his inner systems. The lich said, "I am the one who'll be doin' the talkin' now, _**boy**_! _**You**_ will only speak when I ask you a question!"

David said, "But you're holding an item of shadow magic, Alexander, and I will never answer your questions I'll fight you to the very…"

Again the lich sent a pain attack at David. The wizard gasped in pain as this time his knees nearly buckled beneath him. "So, you're aware of the Millennium Urn and have some understanding of shadow magic. Tell me, boy, who are you, and why do you know the supernatural so well? But first, you shall bow to me."

David shook his head and tried to lunge at the lich only to be blasted again by the pain spell. David again barely managed to stay on his feet. "You _**will**_ kneel!"

Again the lich fired off a mental attack this time David toppled to one knee. "Foolish wizard, you're no match for me!" And the lich fired off another spell dropping David to both knees. "Kneel before the might of the Nightlord!" the lich wickedly chuckled.

Finally David was forced to kneel before the unholy creature. After several humiliating and agonizing moments David felt the painful pressure lift from him. "You have pleased me, mortal, stand!"

David got to his feet. The lich said, "Now I have some questions that I want answered. Answer them and I will not use my power on you. Fail to answer and well…you know what happens."

Daviid snapped, "You can kiss my ass you undead piece of…"

The lich's eyes glowed a bright red again as David felt a wave of pure pain race through him. "Really, good sir, such uncouth language especially in the presence of a lady is most unbecoming." The lich ceased the spell and the stumbling David recovered. "Now, tell me who you are!"

David grimaced and said, "Figure it out yourself if you're so smart, Graham Alexander…"

"Insolent worm!" The lich snapped before David saw the lich's eyes turn a ghostly blue. David felt a searing pain race through his head as the lich's spell extracted the information he desired. David let out a scream of agonizing pain as his hands grabbed his head. He again fell to his knees. The lich ceased it's spell and said, "I see, _**a Cardigan**_, _**so**_ you're a Cardigan! So my old enemy not only survived the trip to Oregon he prospered as well. So, you're the culmination of Matthew Cardigan's little secret, interesting."

David snapped, "The information will do you no good, lich!"

The lich's eyes beamed bright red again. David gasped in pain and stumbled yet again. The lich ceased his spell and waived a hand. "Yes, yes, yes I'm well aware of the events of the world including that silly civil rights movement. Only a fool doesn't stay informed on the events of the world."

David recovered and got to his feet. "So, David Cardigan, or should I say, Ahmad Rahim, I must thank you for all this valuable information. It gives my plans a sense of chronological order. And if you're wondering about the Millennium Urn, let's just say I've been doin' my research and uncovered the nasty little secret of how your former liege Pharaoh Akunumkanon made the Millennium items."

David's face paled. "The strange sickness that hit this town years ago that was…"

"I see then and now you're quite astute, chancellor. Yes, that was my followers. We used a plague spell to cause the sickness, then in secret I had their bodies dug up and ground their bones into the gold used for this precious item of powerful shadow magic and necromancy. Though it was an inconvenience when the U.S. military stepped in. But, I'll have my revenge on them in time. With the knowledge you've given me, Mr. Cardigan, I can increase my power base by taking the Seal of Orichalcos _**and**_ the Millennium Items to secure my position."

From an objective perspective David had to admit this creature was surprisingly open about his plan. But then again with the kind of power this lich had David realized it had every right to be confident. Even David's powers at their current level were dwarfed by this undead monstrosity's abilities. David said, "Y-y-you can't, who knows what Dartz, Paradias, and the Millennium item users will do if they become aware of us!"

David gasped in pain as he was brought to his knees by another pain attack from the lich. After several moments the pain left. David got to his feet as the lich said, "Let Dartz discover us! Soon my army of the living dead will be so great that it will destroy him, the Millennium item users, the Leviathan, along with Yugi Moto and those with him…and your dear friend Atem too! Then my Necro-paradise will be achieved!

David gaped at the dangerous ambition this lich had and what scared David the most was that the lich, who had proven to be an extraordinarily clever opponent, _**could**_ do it! "You, you're mad!" David said in horror and tried to lunge at the lich.

David was then lifted into the air as he was hit by a powerful burst of electricity. David screamed in agony from the attack. After several moment David collapsed to the ground shivering in pain, his clothing and skin burnt by the attack. The lich said, "Fix this man's wounds and his clothing!" The creature then pulled a pendant from his long coat pocket. And put this pendant of mind holding on him. "I don't want him out of our control."

Jezebel and the others approached and did as The Nightlord had bid them. The lich said, "Well, this has been quite a good night. Come everyone we have plans to make for tomorrow night. For tomorrow we hold the Festival of Souls and after a century and a half of waiting our plans shall come to fruition. In the meantime, Jezebel, I have a task for you. I believe that man of yours has a purpose he can be put to."

Jezebel winced, "My lord, please, must I continue with this false form? I long to be free to return to my true self so I may more efficiently serve you."

The lich raised a hand and David could only watch helplessly as the last vestiges of his free will were shackled and isolated by the pendant now round his neck. "Now, now my dear I know you're eager to get rid of him, and you will. But first he has a little task he can perform for us."

The woman sighed and said, "Very well, master. It shall be as you say, what must be done?"

"This is the course of action we shall take." The lich said before he laid out his plan. David was helpless only able to watch from a seeming distance what was being planned.

X X X

Professor Ben Harrison and his students awoke that next morning in the church they had taken refuge in with a terrible sense of fear and uncertainty. Professor Harrison had only a few short years ago gotten into researching and studying the supernatural. Last night he and his students had learned a horrible truth that Graham Alexander, one of the founders of Clarksdale, Indiana as well as Indiana A&M. He was not only a former corporate raider of the 19th century who had destroyed companies and people's lives but had also been a powerful warlock. And based on what David had told them about that undead creature called a lich there was no doubt in the black British professor's mind that Graham Alexander had transformed himself through some as yet unknown unholy rite into this lich creature. And all this time that same cult which had almost destroyed the town back in the 1800's was still around. The professor knew one thing for certain, with everything they had learned about Graham Alexander, and the history of David Cardigan's family soon the lich's servants would find out that they knew about it. So now their lives were in truly mortal danger. Ben Harrison sighed and said, "I should've just stayed in physics."

"Don't knock yourself, doc, we're in the same pickle as you now," commented Jonathan Frinks.

The collegiate junior had a point. Brenda, Lisa, and Jonathan had known what they were potentially getting into when he'd decided to join up with David. Still, they needed a plan, and to hope David was still alive. They had to know whether he was alive, and if so, save him so they could take down the fellowship of the Black Moon before they completed whatever it was they were planning. Dr. Harrison looked around the large back room the group was in from his cot. Then he noted the cot Andy had been in was empty.

"Has anyone seen young Mr. Eckersley about?" Dr. Harrison asked.

Lisa said, "I don't know, I think the events of recent have got his mind in a whirl."

From another room they heard a familiar male voice scream in horror. Andy came running into the room. Lyle and Jonathan grabbed the athletic collegiate. And all noticed the terrified expression on his face. "The Festival of Souls…_**I've seen it**_!"

Ben came up and said, "Calm down, lad, calm down! Let's get you back to your cot."

The men helped Alex over to his cot the sweaty and terrified young man breathing heavily. Lisa was at her older brother's side. "Andy, big brother, I'm here. Please calm down and tell me everything you saw. Explain everything lad, _**slowly**_!"

Several moments and some sips of coffee later Alex had calmed some. "It started off a half hour ago. I was still feeling guilty over us leaving Mr. Cardigan behind with those Black Moon guys. I went to find something and found that book sis swiped from Gary. I started to read it and the stuff I found in there was freaky enough. But then…I came to the chapter about the Festival of Souls. I thought the Festival of Souls was just a fall event at Indiana A&M…but now…" he said shivered in terror.

Lisa squeezed her brother's right hand. "Shhh, shh easy Alex easy, I'm here for you."

Andy calmed down a little from her sister's words. "What I saw…was an incantation for draining the souls of everyone in this town! And from the notes I saw scribbled they're ready to do just that…tonight!"

The group gasped in shock. Ben Harrison said, "Then there's no time to waste. We need to get some breakfast, then we need to find Valon and see about rescuing David. It appears our time has run out for investigating, and now we have to stop this abominable act from happening!"

From another part of the church they heard the sounds of pews being trashed and a building being searched. "Sheriff Miles, you go too far! You can't just come into my church and…" father Malcolm protested before the group heard Jeffery grunt as someone punched him in the face.

"Bring that law breaking swine along as well! Find the others and arrest them!"

Before long a large group of armed Sheriff's deputies stormed the room and roughly handcuffed the professor and his students. Ben Harrison glared at Gregory Miles who was staring at them with a crazed and fanatical expression. "Sherriff Miles what the hell do you think you're…?"

Ben Harrison grunted when Sheriff Miles kicked him in the gut. Jonathan snapped, "What the hell? Sheriff Miles, what's gotten into…"

Before anyone could say anything the Sheriff walked over and punched Jonathan in the face. "You'll all shut your mouths now devil-worshippers! I don't know how you converted father Malcolm to the devil's cause or what you've been tryin' to do to this poor girl…" he snapped pointing at Lisa. "But she's gonna' get help…and all of you are gonna' get what you deserve!"

He walked up to Lisa and said, "It's all right, sweetie my Jezebel runs a special group that'll get you help."

Lisa said, "Get me help, but my brother and the others aren't devil-worshippers, they're…"

The Sherriff sighed and said gently, "Poor girl you're more under the control of them then I thought."

He pointed to the men holding Lisa. "Take her to the isolated cell away from these monsters! You can take her to Jezebel in the morning, she'll begin deprogramming the young lady. As for the rest, take them back to the station and put them with that leather clad freako Aussie boy! They'll get their just desserts soon enough!"

Andy snapped, "Hey where are you taking my sister!?"

Miles snapped, "Somewhere that murdering devil-worshiping scum such as you will never find her. Take them away!"

The group was dragged out of the church, stuffed into police cars, and driven off helpless to stop what was happening.

_**Uh-oh things have really gotten bad! David is being controlled by the minions of Graham Alexander who now calls himself, The Nightlord. And Dr. Harrison and the others have been rounded up by a Sherriff who believes they're all devil worshippers and murderers. But who's murder are they accused of, and could it be that Jezebel has something to with this? And what misguided plans does the arrogant, bullying Sheriff of Clarksdale have for David? And how will David be able to free himself from the grasp of his captors? Things are getting action-packed and creepy. Come back next time for part 8 of 'Ghosts of the past'. Until next time read and review. Have a nice day all.**_


	58. Ghosts of the past part 8

_**Hey there, Yu-Gi-Oh fans, I hope you've been enjoying Book 1 of the Yu-Gi-Oh GM trilogy. The Rainwalker here, and it's time for part 8 of 'Ghosts of the Past'. In the last chapter David was brought before Matthew Cardigan's old enemy Graham Alexander who through dark rituals had transformed himself into a lich named the Nightlord. David was subjected to physical and mental agony of the worst kind. Meanwhile Valon gave Professor Ben Harrison and the others a chance to escape. Then he led their pursuers away from Ben Harrison only to reveal that he, in fact, carries the terrifying soul stealing power that is the Seal of Orichalcos. Meanwhile Ben Harrison along with his team of students and those they'd rescued were captured by Supreme Summoner Jezebel Miles's husband, the misguided and arrogant Sheriff of Clarksdale, Indiana, Gregory Miles. Things have taken a turn for the worse. Is this the end for David and those with him or will David somehow be able to pull something out before The Nightlord and the fellowship of the Black moon can complete their ritual to turn the towns pewople of Clarksdale into their undead minions? The intrigue, betrayal, and action heats up as 'Ghosts from the past' part 8 begins now!**_

_**Author''s Mote: there are some people I forgot to thank for helping me reach over 100 reviews. white pedal, 4fireking, Rakaia the dragon Duelist, and a special shout out and welcome to Jessie M.E. Garritts and mavlovesblu. **_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-oh and all canon characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this saga are my property.**_

The group were brought to the police station and roughly thrown into jail cells. The book they had been carrying was taken and put into the evidence locker for safe keeping. Andy fumed and said, "Man this sucks, we're stuck in a jail cell and that idiot Sheriff is doing the fellowship's dirty work and not even knowing it!"

Ben said, "Your assumption Mr. Eckersley is most likely quite correct."

"No talking among the prisoners!" One police officer said.

"Elliot, what's gotten into you!? We've been stern with criminals before but this is ridiculous. These people don't look or act like criminals." A female officer said.

"Shut your mouth Mary Sue…" the first officer growled. "We have our orders! These devil-worshipper scum are gonna' get their just desserts shortly."

The two officers began a rather heated debate on the legitimacy of the charges and what was going on. The Reverend father whispered, "There's something very odd going on around here, Ben."

That's when they heard a groan from the prone figure under a set of blankets. "Could someone get me an aspirin. You're givin' me even more of a headache," came Valon's protest.

Brenda uncovered the blanketed man and gasped in recognition. "Valon, you're hurt!" she said noting the bruises on his arms and face.

The Australian man looked at the black-haired college girl and said, "Hey there, Brenda, you got some aspirin?"

Ben called, "Could someone please get Valon here some aspirin?"

The two officers halted their debate. The brown-haired stern-looking male officer glared at them and headed off to find some aspirin. The dark blonde-haired woman sighed and said, "I'm sorry about this, Ben. Things around here have been crazy the last several months. Between the Sheriff and certain officers having secret meetings, the new recruits that are giving me the creeps, and the attacks going on around here…things have just been a nightmare."

Ben nodded and said, "It's not your fault, officer Amway, Where's deputy Barker?"

She winced, "The Sheriff sent him and some new recruits to arrest the Wilbanks'."

There was a gasp from the group. She nodded. "Yeah it was one of the two warrants Judge Mordinkein served up last night. And he's one of the townspeople who's been acting strangely and attending these weird secret meetings."

Jeffery Malcolm's face furrowed, "What in the name of the Heavenly father is happening to the police force and this town?"

Valon stated, "Seems pretty obvious to me! I'm bettin' some of these boys be in cahoots with those Black Moon characters! Add in what David told me about that Sheriff, Gregory Miles, and you can probably guess the rest."

Jeffery Malcolm looked at Valon and said, "Young man, you're not of this town but you show great wisdom. And if what you say is true…" he made the warding sign against evil. "Then God help us all!"

Valon said, "You sound just like someone I used to know."

"The Sheriff and members of the Clarksdale police have been working with the Black Moon cult? Dear God, we have to get out of here. We have to get out now!" Andy said.

Mary Sue said, "I wish I could help but I don't know who to trust here at the precinct anymore and Elliot Decker has the keys."

Andy growled, "They can't keep us in jail forever!"

Valon's face darkened. "They're not!" he said in an angry tone. "I know characters like this. If this Sheriff is the kind of guy I think he is then chances are he's going to find a way to make us all disappear."

Ben Harrison's face paled in horror. "Disappear, but…but he can't do that! That's against the law!"

Valon snorted and said, "Doc, wake up, the Sheriff is a patsy for the Black Moon and a number of police on the town force are in with these characters."

Ben said, "There has to be a way to get out of this!"

"There's only one way out for all of you!" proclaimed a familiar and rather arrogant voice.

Sheriff Miles, Officer Elliot Decker, and several other police men marched in. Several of them were carrying rifles. The Sheriff said, "Out of the way Officer Amway."

The woman had no choice but to step aside. The group were dragged from the cell rather roughly. The group were marched through the offices. And it was abundantly clear that there was an underlying tension among the officers as if they didn't all completely trust each other. They were marched into a large plain looking back room and shoved against a cement wall. Ben Harrison and the members of his team realized what was happening. Valon said nothing and Jeffery Malcolm was incensed. "Sheriff, what is this? I haven't done anything, and neither have any of these people!"

The Sheriff said, "All right men, line-up!"

The firing squad got into position. The Sheriff said, "Ben Harrison and company. By order of Judge Ezekiel Mordinkein of Clarksdale you are hereby ordered to be executed by firing squad immediately!"

"_**What**_?" Ben Harrison said in outrage.

The Reverend father said, "But we haven't done anything! And for that matter we haven't even had a chance to defend ourselves in court!"

The Sheriff smiled and said, "Your trial is already over, and by the authority of Judge Ezekiel Mordinkein and mine as Sheriff of this town I get to be judge, jury…_**and executioner**_!"

Andy Eckersley snapped, "But this goes against my constitutional rights! And where is my sister?"

The Sheriff said, "There's still hope for your sister, boy! You devil-worshipper scum are beyond hope however…" the man then pulled out his gun. He gave a predatory smile as he aimed for Ben Harrison. "I've been waiting for a long time to do this to you, Harrison!"

Before anyone could do anything a loud crack of gunfire erupted and Gregory Miles screamed in pain as he dropped his pistol from the grazing wound. "First one who tries to harm so much as a hair on these people is dead!" a familiar voice snapped.

Everyone turned with a start to see deputy Alex Barker, his pistol smoking from the shot he'd taken, walking into the room. Following him were the Wilbanks's each one holding a double-barreled shotgun at the ready, and a number of armed police. Gregory snapped, "Adam, what's the meaning of this!? You're interfering with justice, I have the right to…!"

"Shut the hell up you lying murdering bastard!" Barker snapped his face darkening angrily. "And if you're wondering what happened to those Black Moon goons you sent with me to try and kill me and the Wilbanks', don't bother, they're kind of dead thanks to the ambush Ralph, Shawna, and I prepared."

This accusation took everyone except Valon by surprise. "What are you talking about, boy?" the irate Sheriff snapped.

Deputy Barker said, "What I mean is, one, I overheard the conversation you and your wife were having with those two clowns when I came back to the station yesterday. I know all about how you were going to have me and my friends killed and make our deaths look like an accident. Two, I've got more than enough evidence to carry out the little plan I've been hatching ever since all the weird stuff started going on in this town! I only let you _**think**_ you had me under your boot! After I saw the tail end of the little ritual killing your wife and her friends did I got myself calmed down and went to see Ray Kobski, you know the one who runs the military cemetery over on the south side of town."

The Sheriff snorted and said, "Kobski's an upstart, and I still don't get what you're talking about!"

Barker said, "Kobski is no upstart, he was born in this town, he served in the Marine Corps, his father was a top mortician, and he's a far more credible one than Jack Frakes, who just so _**happens**_ to be a member of the cult that's running amuck in this town! But I'm getting away from the subject. Kobski, and some forensics people I can trust went over to Marker's home."

The Sheriff glared at him his face going pale and then beet red with rage. "I thought I told you no one was to go near that house!"

Deputy Barker snapped, "Yes, isn't it strange that you ordered that no one go near William Marker's house after he and his family disappeared. We exhumed the bodies of Mr. Marker and his family. We found residual traces of a ritual killing and bullets in the bodies of Marker and his family. The funny thing about the bullets they found in Marker's shoulder and legs, they can only be fired from a certain type of gun. And the only one person who carries that gun…is _**you**_, Sheriff!"

The Sheriff said, "That's enough out of you, Barker, keep this up and I'll have you arrested for…"

Barker snapped, "Go stick it where the sun doesn't shine, Gregory! That put upon B.S. isn't working anymore now that I know the truth! On some of the decayed flesh we found partial fingerprints. Some of the forensics people I had just happened to have laptops with them. We went into the police and town files and we found the fingerprints match you and your wife Jezebel!"

Ben Harrison, Reverend Malcolm, and the other members of Ben Harrison's team gasped in horror. Barker said, "Sheriff Gregory Miles, you are hereby placed under arrest for the murder of William T. Marker and his family, and intentional obstruction of police activity!"

Barker then walked up to Elliot who stared at him with a look of contempt. Barker said, "Mary Sue…get in here now!"

The female officer who had been guarding Ben Harrison and the others came in her pistol drawn and a look of open relief on her face. "Yes, sir!" she said in a strong dutiful tone.

Barker said, "Restrain the Sheriff and these men!"

At that moment Elliot moved beneath his shirt and pulled a pendant with the symbol of The Black Moon on it. Mary Sue fired a shot at him but the necromancer in police clothing threw up an energy shield and yelled "_**FOR THE NECRO-PARADISE**_!"

And that's when pandemonium broke out in the police precinct as fighting broke out in the office behind them and this firing squad room. Ben Harrison decided at his age this kind of fighting wasn't for him. Andy said, "Hey, Jonathan, up for some ass-kicking!"

Jonathan cracked his knuckles and said, "Thought you'd never ask, man!"

The two collegiate males dove into the fray. One officer with a Black Moon pendant broke from the crowd and rushed the group holding a deadly looking gold-colored knife. Brenda however slammed an elbow to the sternum before she hit the man in the crotch area. The man went down in a heap of pain. In the course of the fight Mary Sue managed to break through carrying a couple items Valon recognized. "My disk and deck!" he yelped in relief.

Mary Sue rushed up to Valon and said, "I think these are yours."

Valon strapped on his disk and slammed his deck into the holster. Drawing the cards he needed the duelist was soon covered in his armor. He smiled and said, "All right you Black Moon creeps, let's dance!"

The Australian man hurled himself into the fray, Mary Sue close behind. After what seemed a small eternity the fellowship of the Black Moon police officers were either unconscious or cuffed and gagged.

Adam Barker walked over to Ben Harrison and the others his jacket torn in several places and some cuts on his face and arms. "Deputy Barker you're hurt!" Ben Harrison said.

The man looked at his injuries and said, "The wounds aren't deep, but everything's clear now! The Sheriff has been maintaining his authority with help from the cultists in this town. I should've seen it sooner!"

"Let me go, let me go damn you!" The Sheriff screamed from the office entrance at the other room. Barker sighed and said, "Everyone, follow me."

Ben Harrison and the others followed Barker into the offices of the Clarksdale police. The place was a mess and those officers who were loyal to the town were dragging away the restrained or unconscious police who had been working with the cult. The Sheriff had been cuffed by Mary Sue and was struggling against her grasp. "Let me go this instant, Amway, I'm your boss, I order you to do as I say!"

"That's enough, Gregory!" Barker snapped.

The Sheriff snapped, "Barker, wake the hell up! These people are devil-worshippers, they've caused everything that's gone on!"

Barker snapped, _**"HOW COULD THEY HAVE CAUSED EVERYTHING**_ _**THAT'S HAPPENED!**_?! The evidence speaks for itself. Ben Harrison, has been a pillar of this community. I've known Reverend Jeffery Malcolm for years and he is no devil-worshipper! And as for Valon and these people, they're either victims or have just arrived in this town."

Barker then went to a nearby communication radio and took the speaker from the device. He said, "Attention, all units on patrol return to town immediately red alert, red alert!"

The Sheriff yelled, "_**COUNTERMANDED**_, ONLY I CAN GIVE A RED ALERT!"

Barker glared at the irate Sheriff and snapped, "It's time to end this little game of yours, Gregory! I'm removing you as Sheriff and taking command!"

The Sheriff snapped, "You can't do that! I'm the Sheriff of this town, I'll have you and every one with you arrested for high treason!"

Barker explained, "It's obvious that the years of being Sheriff of this town have finally taken a toll on you and Jezebel has corrupted you! Therefore, in accordance with the laws of this town, I am fully authorized as second-in-command of the police to remove you from your position so as to act for the greater good of this town!" Barker then snapped, "Amway, get this lunatic out of my sight!"

She turned to take him away. But the Sheriff head butted her and grabbed her keys and her gun. He moved away as he unlocked his cuffs Amway's gun pointed at them. The Sheriff now looked less like a police officer, and more like a crazed and enraged animal. As soon as the cuffs dropped off him he moved towards the entrance everyone staring in disbelief at the now removed Sheriff. The older man smiled crazily as he trembled. The man said in a shaky tone that indicated suppressed rage and madness, "You think this is over? Oh no…my Jezebel will make everything right, yes she will! I'll see to it she and her friends kill each and every one of you! And I'll be Sheriff of this town and able to protect its people again!"

Gregory Miles then scampered out of the station as Ben Harrison shouted "Gregory, get back here!"

The professor tried to head for the door but Barker stepped in his way. "It's too late for him."

The group headed over to the door where they saw the man get into a police car and drive away. Dr. Harrison said, "But he'll let that wife of his know what's happened. We can't allow that to happen, can we?"

But Barker smirked and said, "Oh yes we can, and that's exactly what we're going to do! We've got a means here of tracking the car Gregory took. We'll let him lead us to where the cult is."

Andy said, "Well we'd better hurry up and get ready to take down these bozos. If I'm not mistaken the Festival of Souls is tonight! I read a book on what that ceremony involves. Among the things needed is the sacrifice of a pure and innocent girl."

Brandon and Brenda's mouth gaped. Reverend father Malcolm said, "Oh dear sweet God, no!"

Barker waved the Wilbanks's over to him. The new Sheriff of Clarksdale said, "Folks, I'll have to be brief. Because of the cult infiltration of the force and the fact there's not much time to waste, as Sheriff of this town, you're hereby deputized. If we're gonna' take down these cultists we need to be ready. Now, a couple questions: Where's David Cardigan, and what's the situation?"

Ben and the members of his team, including Valon, explained everything they knew. "Dear God…" The new Sheriff said shivering. "I knew the situation was bad but I had no idea things had gotten this bad this quickly." Adam Barker took long slow breaths the weight of his new position as Sheriff coming down on him in its entirety. After several moments Barker said, "There's only one thing for it then. Shawna, you and your husband go get the Bransfords. Tell them to get their trade tools out and find as much silver as they can spare." Barker looked around. "The rest of you lock up these Black Moon cultists then hurry around the town to everyone who's still alive and with us. Get as much silver as you can from them." He looked at Officer Amway, "Mary Sue, get on the horn with the local clinic tell them we need them out here at the office right away."

Mary Sue Amway nodded and went to work.

Ben Harrison asked, "Begging your pardon Dep…I mean Sheriff Barker whatever are you planning?"

Barker said, "We have a friend to save and, on behalf of this country's Government, there's a job to finish! There's a cult that needs to be wiped out!"

X X X

David Cardigan from his cell watched as several police officers walked into the manor house with a struggling Lisa Eckersley who was doing her best to fight her captors as she snapped, "Let me go! Get your hands off of me you creeps!"

She then looked at David and said, "Mr. Cardigan, what are you doing here? You've got to help me!"

"I'm afraid, my dear Mr. Cardigan won't be helping you this time." Jezebel Miles said in a mockingly remorseful tone as she strode into the lavish looking living room in a long, flowing black robe. Lisa gasped and said, "Jezebel Miles!"

The Supreme Summoner and witch smiled and said, "The one and only! I do apologize for having you put in that isolated cell last night but it was necessary! We can't have our prize sacrifice coming up with anything with her brother. Especially considering the honor that's about to be bestowed upon you."

"What are you talking about, and what do you want with me?" Lisa growled.

David inwardly winced as he struggled against his mental bonds. _I have to save Lisa, I can't let Jezebel and The Nightlord win_, he thought as he continued his struggle.

"What my chief disciple means is you will be the prime sacrifice that will create the spell that will allow me to create my undead army and a new necromancer's paradise on this Earth," called an all too familiar inhuman voice.

Lisa let out a scream of horror as the Nightlord strode in looking like an undead king entering his throne room. "Wha-wha-what…are you?"

The man said, "Oh forgive me, my dear, where are my manners." The lich proceeded to do a bow that was more a mockery of the gentlemanly gesture. "In life I was known as Graham Alexander, but thanks to a succession of necromancy rites you can now call me…the Nightlord! And as to what I am, Mr. Cardigan, here knows me as a lich, the undead shade of a powerful spellcaster who has gained immortality through undeath."

Lisa's face paled in horror as she said, "You…you're a monster! An abomination!"

The lich laughed wickedly and waved a bony finger at her. "Tsk, tak, my dear. I am no abomination, I am a representation of the next stage in human evolution! This world will become a world filled with undead. No more disease, no more sickness, or even death. Just a glorious eternity. And as the perfect sacrifice for the Festival of Souls you'll be helping to bring this about."

Lisa snapped, "I'll never help you of my own volition never!"

The lich, the officers/cultists, and Jezebel all laughed derisively. The Nightlord said, "Oh but my dear, Lisa Eckersley, you have no choice in this situation! Prepare her for tonight!"

The men started to drag Lisa off. Just then everyone heard a car approaching. The Nightlord said, "Who could be coming at this time of day?"

Out a window David saw a police car pull up. Out of the vehicle stepped Sheriff Gregory Miles. _Gregory Miles, you fool, run, run far away now_, David thought. Though he couldn't make his mouth move.

The man ran up to the house and stormed in as he called, "Jezebel, Jezebel!"

The foolish and arrogant Sheriff stumbled into the house and into the living room in a blind panic. "Jezebel! Jezebel where are you!?"

And then he spotted her. "Oh, thank God, there you are! We have to get out here! They're on to us they know about Marker, and my own deputy has stolen my position as…" and that's when the Sheriff saw the lich, Lisa and noticed Jezebel's attire. He stared in shocked disbelief. "J-J-J-Jezebel, what's going on? What is this? You told me you were going to save her soul, just like you told me the murder of Marker was necessary to save the people of this town from Satan! What's going on here?"

David watched helplessly as Jezebel with a wave of a hand transformed from her pretty form into a hideous-looking humanoid creature with stringy snow white hair, sickly green skin more wrinkled than a prune, eyes that were black with red irises, long onyx-colored nails, and peg shaped teeth. David inwardly winced, it was just as he was afraid of. This was part of why she was so powerful. Jezebel Miles was a hag. David knew all too well about how powerful those long-lived hideous female creatures were. Gregory Miles took a step back as he shivered, "J-J-J-Jezebel, what is this?"

Jezebel gave the foolish former Sheriff a predatory smile and said, "You've in fact been helping the Supreme Summoner of the fellowship of the Black Moon, my arrogant and fool-minded husband." Then laughed derisively before she continued, "Ah, you've served me well."

David watched as the Sheriff for the first time began to realize the full extent of the weight to which he had betrayed his own town. "No, No…" he said shaking his head his eyes about ready to pop out of his head "I'm a servant of the town of Clarksdale…" he said his voice raising to a yell. "_**A DEFENDER OF THE PEOPLE**_!"

The Sheriff turned to run. David felt the hag extend a hand as he felt power building in her. The Sheriff grasped at his neck and struggled against the power of the witch. The Jezebel Miles hag said, "I admit being your wife hasn't been all bad. It was enjoyable…for a while. But truth be told…I've grown bored with you and your self-righteous ways."

The Sheriff looked upon what had been his wife with genuine fear. She sighed and said, "My dear, you were a fine dog but make no mistake that's all you've ever been to me…a dog!"

She raised a hand and waived it. David felt the spell take effect. She released The Sheriff as he began to scream in pain. David and Lisa could only watch in horror as the Sheriff transformed before their eyes into a a shaggy-looking dog. The dog whimpered as it tried to back away from the horrendous woman and undead creature. The woman waved a hand and a magical field appeared behind the dog. Jezebel smiled and pulled a meat cleaver from her robe. "Nothing personal, dear, but it wouldn't have worked out. I have after all been alive since the late 1800's."

David and Lisa could only watch as Jezebel brought the meat cleaver over her head and brought it downwards. From the manor house a wail of horror erupted from the young girl. David however was then drawn to the lich as he saw the lich stumble around. From an amulet around the lich's neck a light appeared that glowed a warm pink in color. "Why must you continue to do this? Please, Graham, let me go." came the voice which had a French accent to it.

The lich growled and said, "No, I will _**never**_ let you go! You are mine for all eternity, my sweet Josette, as it was always destined to be!"

"I do not belong to you. My heart and soul belong to my Liam." She called out.

The lich pressed a finger to his amulet. An unearthly howl of pain came from within. "Do not call me by my human name! I shed that name long ago. I am the Nightlord! And you, my beautiful Martinique flower, are mine for all eternity!"

"Graham, stop this please." The ghostly woman's voice begged yet again.

"Enough of this…back to your cell in Barren Valley, Josette! You will learn to love me in time!" The lich snarled as it waved a hand over the amulet.

The woman's voice let out a scream as if from a far distance as it faded away.

David struggled against the bonds Jezebel had placed on him. His body shook and Jezebel let out a wince. She looked at David and said, "Oh my, I do believe the new puppet wishes to speak."

The lich said derisively, "Let him!"

David felt control of his mouth return to him. "You sick, perverted monsters! You murdered your own husband, Jezebel, and you, Nightlord, are keeping the soul of an innocent woman hostage! How can you even justify such actions?"

The lich waved the comments off. "I do not need to justify myself to the likes of you, _**boy**_! It's simply the way of things. The strong prey on the weak and take what they want! Liam Lancaster was weak and my magic makes me strong! So therefore I can take what I will. Jezebel! Silence him for now."

David felt the witch take back control of him. "Bring him, it's time to prepare for the ritual!" the lich commanded.

_**IT'S...IT'S HORRIBLE, IT'S DISGUSTING! Boy it took me a bit to finish this part but I really went over to the dark side for this one. Yeah I know that ending was kind of Stephen King-esque. But hey, not all of David's adventures are going to be happy go lucky or nice. Especially when the supernatural gets involved, that would be boring. Poor Gregory Miles in the end the lesson that can be taken from this is pride and self righteousness can lead to a bad end. In the next chapter it's time for the big confrontation with the fellowship of the Black Moon. Will Ben Harrison and the others be able to rescue David and Lisa? Will they be able to stand up against the lich? Will anyone be able to stop the Festival of Souls? The answers and much more are coming up in the next chapter of Ghosts of the past. Until next time read and review and have a nice day!**_


	59. Ghosts of the past part 9

_**Hey there, Yu-Gi-Oh fans, welcome back to Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1: The Rise of El Loco Desperado. In the last chapter of 'Ghosts of the past' Sheriff Gregory Miles tried to have Dr. Ben Harrison and those who had been helping David murdered by firing squad. However, once again, things are not what they seem. It seems the supposedly cowed Deputy Alex Barker has been in fact working secretly getting evidence of Sheriff Gregory Miles's wrongdoings involving his recent re-election together. It was also discovered that the Fellowship of the Black Moon's influence also reached into the local police. That was why the police had been having so much trouble with recent events. After a massive brawl in the office those with Barker had taken control of the police force and Gregory Miles was arrested for his crimes. However the foolish and arrogant Sheriff made a last minute escape. However the Sheriff discovered to his horror that his accomplice in his political rival's murder was not only a member of the fellowship of the Black Moon, but also a hag who had been alive since the 1800's. The deposed Sheriff was then transformed into a dog and brutally slaughtered by his wife. However David, despite being controlled, has confirmed that the lich, the Nightlord, is holding the soul of Liam Lancaster's wife Josette as hostage. And now things get action-packed and really spooky as 'Ghosts of the past' part 9 begins now!**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this sage are my property.**_

Ben Harrison, his crew, Valon, and a small force of police officers all armed with rifles, pistols and various holy items exited the precinct Jeffery Malcolm dressed his priestly attire walked with them. Ben said, "Jeffery, you don't have to do this."

"I must, Ben, the fellowship of the Black Moon must be stopped! As a priest in the service of God and the Catholic church I could not, in good conscience, leave this battle to you alone."

Andy Eckersley holding his rifle said, "Glad to hear that reverend. We're gonna' need all the help we can! Mr. Cardigan saved my life and so I owe him, but more than that, they have my sister. I ain't about to let my sis get slaughtered by those bloodthirsty creeps! And besides which talking to my sister and watching all those horror movies is finally gonna' pay off."

The Sheriff said, "All right everyone, remember, with vampires…silver bullets will kill them. But you have to aim directly for the heart. As for ghouls and their like well, a well placed regular bullet to the head will deal with them. Stay close and stay together everyone this is going to get ugly!"

Ben looked at Brenda and said, "Brenda, did you bring those Black Moon pendants from the police officers who wore them?"

The raven-haired girl nodded. "I have, but what about my brother and those people from the P.D.L."

"Don't worry about Lyle, Kenneth, and Lillian, Brenda…," Barker assured her. "I'm leaving Mary Sue and several good cops here to keep them safe. And Doc Rourke is one of the best physicians in the country. He'll have them fixed up good as new. We just need to concentrate on rescuing David and Lisa Eckersley."

Alex slammed his right fist against the flat of his left hand as he said, "Time to clobber some undead!"

Everyone readied their weapons and climbed inside the police vehicles. As the vehicles pulled out Ben Harrison and his students found themselves with Sherriff Barker. "All right everyone listen up! I know these people may be your fellow students or staff, but a number of them are probably Black Moon members. If they try and attack, you take them down by all means necessary, understood!"

Brenda said, "Are you saying we're going to have to kill some of our fellow students and staff?"

The Sheriff said, "I know this is hard, kid. It makes me sick too! But we have to because they'd just as soon take us down! We'll disarm them if we can, but if you need to kill them, you kill!"

Brenda winced. Ben said, "I understand your concern, my dear. But it has to be done, these students and staff want us dead, so it's either us or them."

Brenda sighed and nodded as the paddy wagon and the police force drove towards Indiana A&M. After twenty minutes the vehicles came to a stop. Barker grabbed a radio and said, "What's going on up there?"

"There's a large group of students and several staff and townspeople waiting in front of us," A voice from the police car ahead answered.

The Sheriff said, "This is it, ready your weapons everyone!"

The group got out of the wagon arms ready. They walked towards the group of adults and college students. Barker said, "Hey I recognize the one leading them. That's Judge Ezekiel Mordinkein!"

The middle-aged man approached them and smiled. "Welcome, welcome everyone to the Festival of Souls, the party's just beginning!"

Barker snapped, "Oh really, this coming from the same judge who tried to have some young people and P.D.L. officials murdered all because they knew too much about your little cult? Sorry but we're on to you now! Step aside or else!"

The staff and students chuckled in such a fashion that left Brenda feeling like a deer in the headlights of a car. Brenda let out a squawk of surprise when the judge's eyes began to glow a yellowish white in color just like the necromancer they'd fought with David the night before last. The man said, "The party will continue and the sacrifices shall be aware of nothing! The glory of the Necro-paradise shall spread through the world. The Nightlord's will shall be done!"

The man then looked at his minions and yelled, "Brothers and sisters, take down these…"

And then all hell broke loose as the police opened fire on the Necromancers.

X X X

In the hidden compound beneath the chancellor's house Lisa was being dragged kicking and screaming to the altar. And David found himself as before helpless to do anything even as he mentally struggled against the power of the Jezebel hag. What bothered David the most was the ease with which she had pushed aside all his defenses. Even the best of wizards and spell casters had problems with the mental defenses he had. So how had she become so powerful? Then he felt it…it was faint but it was a trace of his power. Jezebel smirked and said, "Don't struggle my dear. It'll only make the sacrifice take longer."

The Nightlord said, "Such foolish resistance from the young, my destined control of this world is inevitable. Surrender to the glorious oblivion my dear!"

In response Lisa spat on the ground only to receive a hard slap from one of the men holding her. Jezebel and the Nightlord let out a derisive laugh. In that instant David saw his opening…and took it! He sent his mental probe into the witch. And he discovered the truth! The runes….the runes on the wall of this room! That was how the necromancers had become so strong! They'd been building up the magical runes. That was how Jezebel had been able to overcome his defenses so easily. A group of black robed men and women kneeled before the altar uttering dark prayers and incantations. Lisa was forcefully dragged over to the altar and tied down. The Nightlord walked over to the altar and began to speak. "HEAR ME, FAITHFUL FOLLOWERS OF THE BLACK MOON! Tonight begins our glorious march to domination! Tonight we shall undo the atrocity committed against us by this country's government! Tonight we complete the Festival of Souls, and create our paradise of the living dead! Tonight begins the new age of darkness on Earth; let this sacrifice of a pure girl be the key to unlocking the immense power of the underworld!"

Suddenly the door to the chamber was flung open as a small group of robed figures led by a student rushed in. The student rushed up to the gathering and kneeled before the lich. "Master, forgive the intrusion."

"You had better have a good explanation for this intrusion on an important ceremony, young man!"

The man said, "Master, the diverting festival has been ruined!"

The hag snapped, "What, how?"

"Deputy Barker and a number of men overwhelmed our welcoming committee! Some of the police are evacuating those students and staff not with us! Barker, Ben Harrison and his students, along with that wretched priest of God, Jeffery Malcolm, are heading directly towards us!"

The lich fumed and snapped, "_**Idiot**_, get up there and activate the defenses I put up for this kind of emergency! Nothing must happen to stop the ceremony!"

The young man got to his feet and bowed. "Yes, master!"

The young man turned and he and his associates ran out. One of the men got up. He removed his hood to show he was a man of middle years wearing wire-rimmed glasses, and had graying blonde hair. "Master, I mean no disrespect, but there is a danger that Harrison's students, Barker, and the priest could get to us. Shall I have an evacuation portal prepared for you?"

The lich looked at the man and said, "Councilor Riley, my good man…evacuate in our moment of ultimate triumph? Have faith, my loyal servant, have faith in our legions! This is only a minor inconvenience."

David had to mentally smirk deviously. This lich was confident, perhaps overly so. And that could play into his hands. So he kept that thought hidden as he watched the ceremony continue. _ Ben, Deputy Barker, everyone hurry! Please hurry_!

X X X

As the group had begun their trek towards the chancellor's house on the school grounds the sky had suddenly turned black as night, and a cold feeling of malignant evil festered in the air. In the midst of this bastion of fear and evil a group of ghouls and vampires collapsed. The vampires screamed in agony as they disintegrated while the ghouls and zombies fell dead and didn't get up. Among the dead were also a group of people clad in the robes of Necromancers. Ben Harrison with his crucifix out looked openly terrified. Barker looked grim but determined. Andy said, "We have to move, we have to find where they're keeping my sister."

Jonathan said, "Easy, dude, easy, I know ya' want to find her. But we have to keep calm. She's got to be here somewhere."

Barker said, "Follow me everyone!"

The small group raced through the Indiana woods towards a lit house a short distance away. Ben Harrison felt an overwhelming sense of evil coming from it. And from the wary expressions of his comrades they sensed it too. After several moments they cleared the woods…and Barker, Jonathan, and Andy ran into an invisible wall of some kind. They fell to the ground and got back up shaking their heads to get some sense back. Brenda asked, "Jonathan, Andy, Sheriff Barker are you okay?"

The Sheriff nodded and said, "Yeah we're fine, but…what the hell is this?"

Reverend Malcolm said, "Based on the feeling of unholy energy I'm getting it's some kind of protective field."

The group pounded at the barrier. A group of robed people stepped out and laughed at them. "Keep trying all you want to get through, fools. That barrier is designed to keep all who are not of the Black Moon following out! But we on the other hand can kill you!"

The man raised his hands as did the others. Energy bolts fired from their hands. "Look out!" the Sheriff yelled as they flung themselves out of the way of the barrage.

The group scampered behind some trees. The Sheriff swore and snapped, "Cunning bastards, they've got a means to kill us at will but we can't get to them."

Ben however was thinking. "Hmm, Brenda, get out those pendants and give one to each of us. Everyone put the pendants round your necks!"

Brenda did as told, taking one for her own. "What are you up to, professor?"

The black Englishman said, "Call it a hunch, my dear. Call it a hunch."

They did as asked. Ben got out some rocks and handed them to them. "Throw these at the field." He instructed.  
>Reverend Malcolm said, "Usually I believe let he who has not sinned cast the first stone, but in this case I'll make an exception."<p>

The new Sheriff and those with him threw the stones at the energy field. The cultists fired energy bolts at the rocks and struck them. "Now!" Ben said. The group hurtled towards the barrier. The students and the others laughed. "What hope do you have to gain from a direct charge? Are you that eager to die?"

The cultists mocking laughter was halted abruptly when the group collided with the field…and passed through it as if it were nothing. Before the man could say anything he got shot in the chest by Barker. The other cultists flung off their hoods to reveal themselves as vampires and ghouls. As they rushed the group they met with fates similar to the necromancer. Spotting Sheriff Miles' car Barker said, "Just as I thought, I figured Gregory might be here. And I'll bet anything he, David, and Miss Eckersley are somewhere in there."

Andy ran by. "What the hell are we waiting for?"

The group followed the brash young man as he rushed up to the front door and slammed into it. As sturdy as the door was against the powerfully built muscular young man it was smashed off its hinges. Looking around the Sheriff commanded, "Search the house, move!"

Jeffery Malcolm made the warding sign against evil and said, "This place reeks of evil!"

The group raced through the house desperate to find anything that might show where Lisa was. Valon had his suit of armor on. "Attention…" His computer said. "Scanners report hidden passage behind the mirror."

"Show me!" Valon ordered.

An image appeared in from of Valon showing where it was. He said, "Andy, there's a flower at the top of the full length mirror in the living room, pull that!"

Andy looked at Valon and asked, "What the, why?"

"It's a hidden switch, mate, trust me!"

Andy did as told. The mirror moved aside to reveal a stairway down. Andy's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Holy crap," he swore then called, "Sheriff, we found something!"

The Sheriff and the others scrambled in moments later. The Sheriff said, "Good job, okay everyone climb down the stairs… carefully!"

The group climbed down the stairs Sheriff barker leading the way as he held his rifle with one hand, the other holding a flashlight. They made it to the bottom of the stirs as they heard people chanting and felt dark power building. Jonathan said, "Something tells me we've found the Black Moon's real headquarters."

Ben Harrison said, "No kidding." And felt the backpack which held the all important contents. Barker asked, "Doc, why'd you bring that thing and David's deck along?"

"Call it another of my educated hunches, Sheriff." Harrison responded.

The Clarksdale Sheriff shrugged as the group headed further into the chamber. "It's awful quiet in here." Jonathan said.

"It's too quiet." Brenda said in agreement.

Barker said, "Probably because this Nightlord character and Jezebel didn't think we'd penetrate their little barrier."

As they trekked further on Andy winced. Jonathan asked, "Hey, Andy, what's up?"

Andy said, "I felt someone reach out, someone was looking for something. I heard two words mentioned, 'help me' it's gotta' be Lisa!"

Andy scrambled past them. Barker yelled, "Andy, come back!"

The group trailed after him. Their journey took them past a number of sleeping chambers some with beds others with coffins. Their rush brought them to a pair of doors. The group opened two doors to see a large chamber hanging over a gigantic pit with a strange black ooze in it. From that ooze they could see the faces of people in various stages of agony. At the center of the room was a large gathering of robed men and women. What shocked them the most was the horridly bone thin woman with white hair, green skin, wrinkled clawed hands and was chanting in a strange tongue. The only thing even more terrible was the skeletal creature dressed in clothing from the 1800's wearing a strange crown on his head. David Cardigan stood to one side. "Why is David helping them?" Andy growled.

Ben Harrison said, "Hold off, man, you remember what David said before he helped us escape. I'm betting he's under some type of mind control."

Andy gasped and said, "Holy…I know those creatures!"

Barker asked, "What the hell are those things?"

Alex said, "I thought they were stuff out of my sister's Dungeons and Dragons games, but they're real! That woman thing is a hag, and that skeletal creep is the lich who's leading this group."

Then Alex saw what they were about to do.

X X X

The moment the group had entered the house David had sensed Ben Harrison and the others coming this way. Their mental voices had been loud enough o wake up the dead. However The Nightlord, Jezebel, and their minions were so caught up in the Festival of Souls that they hadn't noticed the intruders yet. David called forth his strength and prayed Jezebel was so wrapped up in the ceremony that she wouldn't notice. Calling on his will he turned his head towards where he sensed them. He called out, _Can anyone hear? Hello!_ David thought.

Andy Eckersley mentally shouted _WHAT THE HELL?_

David mentally sent, _Andy…not much time…sister in danger….attack Jezebel…attack the hag_!

David watched the young man think for a moment then saw an idea pop in his head. David felt a thought from the young man's head. Apparently he was remembering a summer in Boy Scouts where he'd ended up being the bow and arrow champ of the camp. And he'd kept his skill in practice. David sensed the young man creating an image of a bow with an arrow in it as he pointed at Jezebel. As the chanting and incantations came to a crescendo Jezebel pulled a knife from her robe and lifted it over her head. Lisa saw what was about to happen and let out a final desperate cry of, "NOOOOOOO!"

Before the witch could strike the death blow however…Andy struck! The mental arrow attack caused Jezebel to scream in agony and cover her eyes as she dropped the knife. At that moment, David felt his chains vanish. The wizard wasted no time in using his magic to destroy the necklace that had been chaining his free will. He lunged for the young girl. The lich moved to his coat and pulled a meat cleaver from it. However David's martial arts reflexes proved faster as he leaped onto the altar, scooped up Lisa, and managed to vacate the altar just before the Nightlord's cleaver struck it. The robed figures turned towards the intruders. The room erupted in gunfire as the black robed individuals either fell off the platform, or fell to the ground only to disintegrate. David and Lisa got to their feet as they heard Andy's enraged voice cry, "NIGHTLORRRRRRD!"

In a blur of speed the young man rushed the lich to tackle him football style. The undead creature however let fly with a kick that caught the young man in the chest and sent him flying to the ground dazed. "Andy!" Lisa called racing to her brother.

The lich however extended a free hand and caught Lisa with an invisible choking grip as he lifted her off her feet. "You should've stayed silent, girl! Now your death will be all the more painful."

The others tried to rush in but the lich waved his other hand locking all except Valon who launched off the ground with his rocket boots. David felt someone wrap an iron grip around his throat and a familiar force invade his mind. "You haven't forgotten about me, Mr. Cardigan," He heard Jezebel say. "Now, you shall be mine again, for now and all eternity!" before she laughed wickedly.

Valon meanwhile came to a stop in front of one of the runes and fired an energy blast that caught the lich unawares. "Hey you undead freak, try me on for size!"

"SILENCE, MORTAL INSECT!" the lich called as his head turned towards the Australian and fired energy bolts from his eyes at the young duelist.

Valon however rocketed out of the way and the bolts struck the rune head on. David felt himself again freed from the witch/hag's physical and mental grasp. The lich and Jezebel let out screams of pain as the rune on the wall sparked with energy. The others were freed. And Valon had seen what had happened. "Crikey…" Valon said a devilish smile curving onto his mouth. "You didn't much like that, did ya' now! And why is that?"

That's when David remembered what he'd discovered in his captivity. "THE RUNES!" he yelled. "THE RUNES!"

Ben noticed a rune and said, "Reverend, hurl some holy water at that strange symbol!"

The priest did as Ben had asked and as David suspected when the holy water struck the rune it cracked…and shattered! The witch and the lich screamed in agony as strange white energy coursed out of their bodies. David leaped over the witch who was on her knees and called forth his magic. He hurled a ball of magical energy at one rune and shattered it. The group followed the example and wiped out all the runes in the room. Finally the lich and the witch recovered. But David sensed the change. They didn't have the overwhelming amount of power they once had. And that meant the group stood a chance of ending this nightmare. The witch grabbed her knife and screamed, "I'll kill you all, I'll kill you all, I'll kill you…!"

Then she gasped as she felt invisible fingers on her throat. David using his magical senses turned to see it was Lisa who had her in an iron grip…and Andy who had managed to get past the lich was lending his power to hers. He sensed the connection between the brother and sister and sensed she had mentally let Alex know everything. Andy took his sister's right hand and snapped, "You tried to murder my sister!"

"You tried to murder the people of this town and those here at the college who are still innocent!" Lisa exclaimed.

The witch struggled against the grip but the two kinetic young people were just too powerful even if they had only just come to accept their gifts. The lich snapped, "No! I will not allow you to…!"

But before the lich could do anything David extended a hand and fired a bolt of magical energy at the lich. The bolt struck the lich just as it got caught from behind by another blast from Valon who snapped, "Keep your undead trap shut!"

David watched the lich collapse to the ground before he turned in time to see the Eckersley siblings snap, "THIS IS FOR INDIANA A&M AND CLARKSDALE!"

The two flung the witch into a wall. The hag, Jezebel Miles, screamed in horror as she toppled downwards into the black goop. The witch did not re-emerge. The lich however regained his footing and snapped, "I will destroy all of you!"

Andy let go of his sister's hand and again rushed the lich. Gunfire erupted as the lich created an energy field around his body which stopped the bullet attacks and even Alex's physical attempt to tackle the creature. "Even without my runes I still have more than enough power from the souls I've harvested here to destroy all of you!"

David yelled, "_**ENOUGH**_!"

Everyone halted what they were doing as David walked towards the lich a desperate plan coming into his mind. "It's obvious we're at a stalemate here!"

Andy said, "No way, we can take this…"

"Andy!" Lisa warned. "Hold on there."

The lich looked over the situation. "Hmm, I do believe you may have something! I can't compete with any of you physically without my runes. But magically you're no match for me! Does this mean you're giving up?"

David said, "Hardly, I propose something else!" He then called out "Dr. Harrison!"

The British professor walked over to David. "Yes?"

David asked, "Do you have my duel disk and deck."

The Englishman nodded and said, "Oh yes, yes I do it's in my backpack."

David nodded his approval and said, "Give them to me."

Everyone looked positively perplexed. Valon as he set down and deactivated his own disk smiled. "Hey I think get it, right good idea!"

David took them and quickly strapped on his disk before he slapped his deck into the holder and turned it on. David snapped, "Nightlord, formerly known as Graham Alexander, arch-enemy of my great grandfather Matthew Cardigan, here and now I challenge you to a duel!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WE PRACTICALLY HAVE THIS CLOWN ON THE ROPES AND YOU WANT TO PLAY A CARD GAME!?" Andy yelled incredulously.

Andy got elbowed the ribs sharply by Lisa who snapped, "Andy, stuff it! This may be our best chance of getting out of this alive!"

David said, "You should pay attention to what your sister is saying, Mr. Eckersley. Duel monsters is more than just a card game. So lich, do you accept my challenge?"

The lich said, "I see I underestimated you, Mr. Cardigan, there's somethin' of the sporting gentleman in you after all. What pray tell shall be the stakes?"

David said, "If I lose you get all of our souls."

Valon said, "Whoa there, that's a big gamble, mate."

"A very big gamble indeed, very reminiscent of some of the southern gentleman gamblers I faced when I was alive. I had no idea you had such a sense of refinement, Mr. Cardigan. And what happens if there's the unlikely event that I lose?" the lich inquired.

"If I win this duel, you leave this town and its inhabitants alone and you go to your proper rest."

The lich said, "Very well, those are acceptable terms. I agree to them in their entirety."

David thought to himself, _This lich was a little too quick to agree to the terms. Either this undead thing is really overconfident of his abilities…or he's got a surprise up his sleeve. Either way I'd better stay on my toes._  
>David readied his duel disk. The lich said, "Ah, yes, Duel Monsters the modern version of the shadow games of ancient Egypt. I am well aware of this game."<p>

The lich pulled the strange urn with the eye of Horus on it from his robes. "And with the power of my Millennium Urn which I forged with the divined secrets of the ancient Pharaohs I shall create a deck of zombie monsters that will be invincible!"

David stepped some distance away as the other backed off. A large set of stone placards appeared before the lich as David drew his first five cards. "Prepare yourself, David Cardigan, for your final duel!"

The life points of the lich and David climbed to 4000. David snapped, "Let's dance!" and then he looked at his duel disk and said, "Duel disk initiate priority override zero alpha. Commence coin flip!"

The voice from the computer said, "Voice and pass code accepted initiating coin flip."

A holographic coin appeared. David said, "Since you enjoy gambling, Nightlord, what shall it be?"

The lich said, "Ah, the traditional coin flip how marvelous! I choose tails!"

David said, "Very well I call heads."

The coin flipped high into the air and then dropped. The lich extended its right hand and a duel disk that looked like a pair of bat wings appeared on the extended arm. Behind it a gigantic pile of stones set in the style of a deck appeared. The lich said, "Understand that since this is a shadow game, silly mortal, every time you take life point damage the pain you feel will be more real than anything you have felt before."  
>David shouted, "Bring it on, monstrosity!"<p>

The coin dropped to the floor and bounced several times before it landed. And David winced, it had landed on heads. The lich said, "Its heads, so, Mr. Cardigan, it would appear that you go first, let the shadow duel begin!"

Andy said, "Oh for crying out loud, this is…oop." He said as Lisa elbowed her brother again and said, "Shut up, Andy!"

Ben Harrison said, "Mr. Eckersley If I were you I'd be very cautious before assuming. I've heard stories about these shadow games from the times of ancient Egypt and none of it was very pleasant."

Jeffery Malcolm said, "May God grant you strength in this duel, David Cardigan."

David did catch Valon say, "Now let's see just how formidable this warrior deck of David's is."

David drew his first five cards from his deck. Five of the stone tablets floated off the giant deck even as they shrunk to a size and transformed into cards which the lich could easily hold. David drew his sixth card then examined his hand. The wizard/duelist stated, "All right for my first move I set two cards facedown and then set a monster facedown and end my turn."

Three cards appeared on the field face down. Andy said, "Come on, man we can take this clown!"

Jonathan said, "Whoa there, dude, if there's one thing I've learned from Doc Harrison it's to never rush into anything."

Brenda answered, "Jonathan's right, Andy, we have to trust in David to handle this. We're rank amateurs in this stuff compared to him."

Andy sighed as he and the others continued to watch. The lich said, "Choosing to err on the side of caution huh? Those are usually the tactics of a strategist. You're much smarter than I thought, Cardigan. Not that it'll do you much good against my dark power."

David snapped, "Talk is cheap and action speaks louder than words, Nightlord!"

The lich said, "Very true, now am I safe to assume that your turn is over?"

David nodded and said, "It is."

The undead creature said, "Marvelous now allow me to show you the power of my dark magic and the Millennium Urn." A sixth tablet floated off the giant pile and transformed into a card. The lich looked over his hand and said, "Let your journey into the underworld begin, Cardigan. First I summon to the field Vampire Sorcerer in attack mode!"

A humanoid creature appeared on the field. But the creature had yellow slitted eyes like those of a cat, pale blue skin, white colored claws instead of fingernails, and shoulder length black hair that matched a saggy black pointy hat, and it's gothic black robes with claw like belts on the bottom. It carried a staff with bat-like wings, and a blood red gem on it. The creature let out a hiss at David as it showed the elongated fangs in its mouth. All of David's allies took a step back involuntarily, save for Valon and David himself. David snorted and said, "A vampire deck, I should've expected as much from you, Nightlord!"  
>The lich said, "But of course, vampires are the aristocrats of the world of the undead. And as a lich I too am an aristocrat so I only associate with those of my stature. And you, Cardigan, are outmatched."<p>

David took a look at the creature and said, out loud, "Vampire Sorcerer, a trigger ignition type monster. Attack points and defense both equal 1500."

The lich said, "But my Vampire Sorcerer is only the tip of the proverbial iceberg you face, Cardigan. Now, my Vampire Sorcerer, destroy Cardigan's face down monster! Attack with crimson lightning strike!"

The creature bowed to the Nightlord and leaped into the air. The creature let out a high-pitched bat-like shriek of rage as it extended its staff. A bolt of red as blood lightning shot forth. And struck David's facedown card. The card flipped up and was revealed to be the lupine XX-Saber Darksoul with 100 ATK/100 DEF. The creature let out a howl of pain before it exploded into pixels. The Nightlord said, "Of course this means you take no life point damage but it means that your annoying creature is done for. And that will end my turn."

David smiled and said, "Not so fast, Nightlord, because you destroyed XX-Saber Darksoul it means I get to activate its effect. When you destroyed my monster it means during the end phase of your turn I can add an X-Saber monster from my deck to my hand automatically."

David proceeded to draw an X-Saber monster from his deck and add it to his hand. If the creature had had an eyebrow to raise it would've, "Ah, a surprise ability, very clever of you, Cardigan, not that it will do you much in the way of good."

David said, "Your overconfidence is your major weakness, Nightlord!"

"Considering the fact that I've been several steps ahead of you all this time, Cardigan, there's a difference between overconfidence and understanding of destiny. And it is my destiny to rule this world and create that new Necro-paradise!"

David said, "Not while I'm still alive and breathing, you freak!"

The lich said, "Well then I'll just have to change that, meanwhile go ahead and make your move, sir!"

David drew and then looked at his hand. He then said, "For starters, I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight in attack mode."

The serpentine humanoid warrior appeared on the field battle ready with its 1900 ATK/1000 DEF. David said, "But that's just the beginning, lich, I now use XX-Saber Boggart Knight's special ability to summon from my hand…another XX-Saber Darksoul!"

Another lupine warrior monster appeared on the field with 100 attack and defense points. It growled at the Nightlord. David said, "And I don't think it appreciates what you did to its brother monster, do you boy?"

The creature readied its staff and let out a louder growl. David smirked and said, "And now, lich, I think it's time I brought out one of my heavy hitters! Since I have two X-Saber monsters on the field I can summon forth to the field, XX-Saber Faultroll in attack mode!"

The green-skinned, armored troll-like humanoid appeared on the field and cracked its knuckles. The stats of the monster read ATK 2400/Def 1800 David smirked and said, "Now, you pile of bones, it's time for some payback on you for all the lives you and your cult have destroyed. First off XX-Saber Faultroll take down that Vampire Sorcerer!"

The creature let out a bellow of challenge as it rushed the vampire. The creature let out a hiss and readied its staff. The creature tried to send forth a crimson lightning strike. But the large humanoid monster reached out and ripped the magical staff out of the Vampire Sorcerer's left hand. The Vampire Sorcerer now looked positively terrified as the index finger of Faultroll's free hand extended and it waggled its hand back and forth in a shaming fashion. XX-Saber Faultroll tore the staff in half. The creature tried to charge XX-Saber Faultroll but the large warrior simply slammed a right upper cut to Vampire Sorcerer's face and sent it flying into the air. The Vampire let out a final scream of agony before it pixilated. The Nightlord let out a scream of pain as its life points dropped from 4000 down to 3100. Andy gaped. "Is…_**this**_ what the shadow games and the P.D.L. are about?" Andy said clearly shaken to the core.

Ben said, "I'd say, my boy, this is just the beginning." 

Andy looked from Ben Harrison back to the duel and said his face going even paler, "Um, holy…crap! Talk about a Godzilla movie brought to life!"

The lich while he had stumbled had regained his footing. The undead creature said, "You may have gotten an early hit on me, Cardigan, but I am nowhere near finished! In fact you've played into my hands now! Thanks to your destroying Vampire Sorcerer I can now activate his special effect which allows me to add a special card to my hand."

From the stack of tablets another tablet emerged and transformed into a hand-sized card before it landed in the Nightlord's card hand. David said, "Even so, your comeuppance has only just begun, whether you call yourself Graham Alexander or Nightlord, it's time for some more just deserts. Since you have no monsters protecting you I'll have XX-Saber Boggart knight attack you directly with claw saber slash!"

The reptilian warrior let out a hostile hiss as it leaped at the lich and let fly with its sharp saber-like claws that tore into the lich. The undead monstrosity cried out in pain from the blows. When it was done the lizard/humanoid warrior monster leaped back to his side of the field. The lich meanwhile was on one knee as its life points dropped from 3100 to 1200. David said, "This has been coming for a long time, lich, this is only the beginning of the payback you're going to receive for what you've done!"

The lich, his clothing tattered by the direct attack got to his feet as he used his magic to restore his clothing to what it had been. The lich said, "You…insolent little mortal worm! You have not yet _**begun**_ to sample the full extent of the power of my legions!"

David said, "We'll see you walking and talking pile of bones. Now my turn is over."

The creature said, "You should've finished me while you had the chance, Cardigan. Now it's my turn to unleash the power of the new Necro-paradise on you!"

The lich drew and said, "And now it's time to show the full extent of your mistake in not destroying me when you had the chance! First I activate a field spell magic card Vampire Kingdom!"

The field around everyone changed into a village with eerie fog that gave the houses and shops a sinister feel and on a hill a far distance away an even more sinister looking castle. And overhead where the ceiling had been now stood a black as night sky with a blood red moon. Andy looked around and said, "Okay, now I'm officially _**really**_ freaked."

Jeffery Malcolm said, "That makes two of us, Mr. Eckersley. That makes two of us."

Brenda actually found herself leaning closer to Jonathan. And Lisa was doing her best to put on a brave face. Dr. Harrison took out his crucifix. Valon said, "You should be worried, mates, this ain't no ordinary duel. This is a shadow game."

The lich's eyes glowed with an evil red light as it laughed. "But this is only the beginning my friends. Thanks to this field spell card all my Zombie/vampire cards get a 500 point attack damage boost when calculated in. Amazing isn't it the power of numbers, eh, professor Harrison?"

The Black Englishman glared at the lich. The lich said, "Oh and I'd be careful if I were you, Mr. Cardigan, my field spell card has another rather unpleasant effect. But I'll leave it to your imagination to figure out," then laughed evilly again.

David fumed and said, "Just shut up, and get it over with!"

The lich said, "Oh but I will. But I like to draw things out for dramatic effect. Now I play another magic card Dark room of Nightmare!"

A card flipped up on Nightlord's side of the field showing a torch lit, dingy and eerie looking room with a pair of monstrous shadows in it. The lich said, "With this card each time I use an effect you take 300 points in life point damage, Mr. Cardigan."

David's eyes widened as he yelped, "_**What**_?!"

The lich laughed and said, "Indeed, you've walked right into my trap, Mr. Cardigan, and now you shall face the wrath of the Nightlord and the Fellowship of the Black Moon! First I banish the Vampire Sorcerer you conveniently sent to my graveyard. By doing so it means I can summon a powerful dark vampire monster to the field with 1 less tribute!"

David wined and said, "Swell!"

The lich said, "What no witty repartee, Mr. Cardigan? Oh well, not that it matters as I now summon Shadow Vampire to the field in attack mode!"  
>A shadowy humanoid creature with bat-like wings on its back and dressed in Egyptian garb appeared on the field. The creature's eyes flashed red as it hissed at David showing its elongated canines. The stats of the creature read 2000 ATK0 DEF. The lich said, "And now I use the special ability of my Shadow Vampire in order to special summon Vampire Vamp to the field!"

A female vampire with deathly pale skin, pointy ears, pale hair, and black attire with white trim that was showed off her belly and some cleavage at the top of her chest appeared. Andy and Jonathan gaped and said, "Damn!"

Brenda and Lisa rolled their eyes. Ben said, "Look lively everyone that female is not what she seems."

Jeffery Malcolm said, "It is written that evil can take on a pleasant appearance."

As if to confirm that the female humanoid monster's eyes went red and she let out a hiss. Jonathan and Andy backed up a step from the creature. David noted the attack and defense both equaled 2000. The lich said, "Now my beautiful Vampire Vamp eradicate that XX-Saber Faultroll!"

The female monster spread its wings and leaped into the air as she unfolded her wings and leaped into the air. She gained speed and height before she flew down at X-Saber Faultroll. The creature's attack points ascended to 2500 with inhuman strength lifted him up and bit deep into its neck causing green blood to spew forth as the creature let out a scream of pain before it turned into pixels. The vampire wiped its mouth with its hands before flying back to the Nightlord's side of the field. David winced as his life points dropped from 4000 to 3900. The lich said, "And that's only a sample of the pain I have in store for you, Mr. Cardigan. Meanwhile I end my turn!"

David drew a card from his deck and said, "I summon another XX-Saber Boggart Knight in attack mode."

Another XX-Saber Boggart Knight appeared on the field. Both creatures nodded to each other in a gesture of respect. David said, "And that'll do it for me!"

The lich drew another slab which transformed into a card that deposited itself in his hand. "First I'll summon Vampire Killer to the field in attack mode!"

A man dressed in shadowy garb that had pale white hair, carried a formidable looking whip and wore the black leather garb of someone who hunted a formidable and dangerous kind of prey appeared on the field and glared at David. The creature's stats read 1600 ATK/1600 DEF. The lich said, "This card is a rather interesting story. Before the military came after me, this foolish hunter came to Clarksdale hoping to purify it. He might've expected vampires but he was unprepared for me. And so I destroyed his body, took his soul and made him into one of my minions to use for all eternity!"

David could see the pain and suffering on the man's face. Jeffery Malcolm said, "Nightlord, by the grace of the heavenly father, truly you are beyond any redemption!"

David said, "I find myself in agreement with the reverend."

He then sent mentally to the humanoid monster, _Stay strong Vampire Killer I'll get you out of this somehow_.

The monster nodded but his face showed he didn't hold out much hope. The lich said, "Your God has no power over me priest and Cardigan! I shall be the God of a new world, a world of the living dead! Vampire Vamp attack Cardigan's annoying XX-Saber Darksoul!"

The Vampire Vamp again leaped into the air as she let out a bat-like scream of rage. Again because of Vampire Kingdom her attack points rose to 2500. Her eyes flashed red as she circled round and dove at the XX-Darksoul. The creature was carried upwards by the female monster that bit deep into the thing's throat unleashing a spray of red blood as the canine creature let out a howl of pain before exploding into pixels. David let out a scream of pain as electrical energy shot through him. The effect of the attack lowered his life points from 3900 to 1500. David fell to his knees. David shivered and managed to groan out as he shivered in pain, "Ooh, oh I hate shadow magic!"

The lich said, "But I'm not done, yet. Vampire Shadow, take down one of that wizard's XX-Saber Boggart Knights!"

The Shadow Vampire spread its wings as it hissed in anticipation. It leaped into the air and like Vampire Vamp before it shot downward grabbing one of the Boggart Knights in an inhuman grasp before biting deeply into its neck causing the creature to scream in agony as greenish blood pour from its throat before it disintegrated. David screamed again as his body was racked by waves of magical energy. David then fell to the floor as he trembled his heart beating like a war drum his body racked with pain as his life points dropped from 1500 down to 900. Every one of those who had fought for David's cause could only stare in stunned silence at what had happened. The lich said, "Face it, Chancellor Ahmad Rahim, David Cardigan or whatever you call yourself. This world shall be mine and the supposed destiny you're heading towards will never happen! I shall claim the Seal of Orichalcos, the Millennium Items, and the Necronomicon to create my Necro-paradise. And there's nothing _**you**_ or anyone can do about it! And at last I shall have sweet revenge on your ancestors in this life for the grave injustice they did to me. I shall…"

David said through gritted teeth, "Shut…the hell…up!"

The lich looked at David in disbelief and said, "I beg your pardon, did you say something?"

David angrily said as he started to push himself up from the ground, "I said…_**SHUT THE HELL UP**_!"

Andy said, "He's…getting up from that kind of attack, holy…crap! Mr. Cardigan, you are seriously hardcore!"

The lich said, "Foolish mortal, are you still trying to win? Face it, Cardigan, you're down to 900 life points you have only one pathetic X-Saber Boggart Knight left on the field and shortly I shall wipe it out as if it were nothing!"

David got to his feet and snapped, "As long as I walk and breathe I will never allow you to achieve your insane goal, lich, you're going down Graham Alexander! You're going down hard, mean, and fast!"

The lich's eyes flared with rage, "Insolent worm, _**DO NOT**_ call me that again! What could you possible hope to do against me?"

David glared at the lich and said, "I'll call you what I want Graham Alexander, and if I wanted to I'd call you a foolish corporate raider who got outsmarted and outmagicked by a savvy Egyptian woman!" David saw the lich's eyes blaze an even brighter red. "As to how I intend to defeat you, I'll do so like this." David got into a horse riding stance and put a hand over his deck to draw a card. David then called out, "Analyze…compartmentalize…visualize…synchronize!"

The power of call of the heart spell activated and before him David saw the strategy laid out for him. And to his surprise he saw vampire Killer play into the strategy. David suddenly realized the truth, _Holy_,_ that's right Vampire Killer isn't a vampire monster_, _So Vampire Kingdom wouldn't have any effect on him_.

David looked over the strategy and said, "Stratagem accepted!"

David opened his eyes as the spell ended and said, "There is a solution!"

The lich was taken aback and d even more infuriated, "_**WHAT**_, WHAT KIND OF SPELL WAS THAT?! I'VE NEVER FELT ANYTHING LIKE IT BEFORE!"

David smiled and said, "Take a look at this deck, Alexander, take a good long look! Even in this evil place, the power of the heart of cards comes to me through the call of the heart spell! And with it I've been shown a stratagem that will defeat you and allow me to avenge the innocents you've so brutally murdered all in the name of your own selfish and twisted idealism!"

The lich growled and rage and snapped, "ENOUGH OF YOUR INSOLENT BANTER! VAMPIRE KILLER ELIMINATE HIM, SLAVE!"

As the creature attacked David smirked and chuckled wickedly before he said, "Sucker!"

The lich said, "Elaborate on that jibe in the light of the fact you're about to lose the duel, buffoonish human!"

David shook his head. "Nightlord ol' boy, you may be powerful, you may be intelligent, but you're not experienced in the ways of dueling. Otherwise you'd know that Vampire Killer is a human monster and not a vampire/zombie-type monster. So therefore…" he explained intentionally leaving the statement unfinished.

If the lich's face could've gone white with horror it would've. The lich yelped, "NOOO, VAMPIRE KINGDOM WILL HAVE NO EFFECT!"

David nodded and said, "Uh-huh you just destroyed your own monster! XX-Saber Boggart Knight, take that Vampire Killer down!"

The creature launched itself at the Vampire Killer. Since it's attack was 1900 The vampire Killer screamed in pain as it was shredded by the reptilian warrior. The lich screamed in pain as he took damage dropping his life points from 1200 down to 900. The lich screamed in pain as it was jolted by powerful waves of magic. David smirked and said, "Not so pleasant is it when you're on the receiving end, eh, lich?"

The lich got to its feet and snapped, "I…WILL…DESTROY YOU, CARDIGAN!"

David smirked and said, "Oh but the heart of the cards says otherwise and I'll prove it, Nightlord! I'm about to again show you your inexperience with dueling!"

"What are you babbling on about?" the lich demanded.

David smirked and said, "The fact that I chained one of the face down magic cards I placed at the beginning of this duel!"

"_**WHAT**_?!" the lich yelped in surprise and disbelief.

David nodded and said, "Oh yeah and now I activate that trap card Compulsory Evacuation Device. Time to say goodbye to your Vampire Vamp!"

One of the forgotten trap cards flipped up revealing compulsory evacuation device. The Vampire Vamp looked completely surprised as she dematerialized and the card flew back to the Nightlord's hand. The lich said, "Disrespectful worm, I'll see that my Vampire Vamp has your blood for this when I bring her back to the field!"

David smirked and said, "And now I activate the effect of X-Saber Darksoul, when you destroyed it, to bring forth a card to my hand."

David pulled an XX-Saber monster from his deck. A familiar feminine voice said, "It's about damn time you pulled me out!"

David smiled and sent, _Well, well my dear I see you're eager for some more undead slaughtering action_.

In response the voice said, "Once you destroy your first undead you just can't stop!"

David said, "I think it's safe to say Nightlord's turn is over and so it's my move." David drew a card and said, "And now I summon to the field one of the most beautiful monsters in my deck, the fair and the mighty XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!"

The female monster appeared on the field and drew her sword as she glared at the lich. David smirked and said, "And a woman's wrath is a terrible thing, Nightlord."

The lich guffawed and said, "You fool! The attack points of your Boggart Knight are 1900 and that lady knight only has attack points of 1300. There's no way you can defeat my Shadow Vampire!"

David smirked and said, "On their own that's true, but let's see how you like it when I tune my two XX-Saber monsters together!"

The lich yelped, "_**WHAT**_!? But that's impossible! Monsters can't be brought together without Polymerization!"

David smirked and said, "Ah, and again you show your inexperience, lich. Tuner monsters don't need Polymerization to fuse together. I'll prove it now as XX-Saber Fulhelmknight and Boggart Knight fuse together to form the duel monster that _**loves**_ the ladies!"

XX-Saber Fulhelmknight turned into three stars, Boggart knight turned into four stars. The stars fused together like DNA. In a flash of light the monsters transformed into a familiar ruggedly handsome, bare-chested, muscular, torn cape wearing, two swords wielding warrior. David said, "Say hello to X-Saber Souza!"

The warrior with all its 2500 ATK/1600 DEF turned towards David's friends and brushed the flat of his sword over his hair as he let out a manly chuckle and posed. David turned to see that Lisa and Brenda's mouths were agape and they were starting to drool. Jonathan and Andy were starting to shake with jealousy and anger. And Ben Harrison, Rev. Malcolm, and Barker were doing a terrible job stifling their laughter. The warrior then looked at David and sent, "David, I had no idea that college girls were so exquisite."

David sent, _What are you talking about X-Saber Souza you like all women?_

The creature said, "True enough slender or big it doesn't matter I love _**all**_ women!"

David sent, _All right you big ham, we have a duel to win. And a lich to stop_!

Then David saw the X-Saber monster's face darken as he turned towards the lich and its vampire minion. "You mean this is the creature responsible for turning all those lovely ladies in that sorority into flesh eating monsters?"

David nodded. X-Saber Souza glared daggers at the two and said, "They'll pay for stealing the souls of young ladies who should've had the right to have good men love them and treat them like queens!"

David sent, _That's right, good buddy, that's one of the many horrible things the leader of the Fellowship of the Black Moon and his goons do_!

David smirked and said, "Your comeuppance is coming, lich, but in the meantime, I end my turn."

The lich glared in annoyance. "That dandy monster is beginning to annoy me! And I know how to deal with annoying gnats like that!"

The undead monster called forth a card from its stone tablet deck. When it transformed and deposited itself in his hand the lich looked over what he had. Then said, "First off I now tribute my Shadow Vampire in order to summon Vampire Grace to the field in attack mode!"

Vampire Shadow exploded into pixels and vanished. A female vampire appeared in its place. She wore a long dress that had claw-like belts supporting it, and a long flowing black and gold hooded cloak that went over the head but showed the regal face. The creature's eyes blazed red as it hissed showing its elongate teeth and slamming the bunt of its long staff with a blood red ruby on it against the ground. David looked at the creature and said, "Hmm, Vampire Grace, a level 6 monster with 2000 ATK/1200 DEF. I don't think that thing is going to be much of a threat to X-Saber Souza, Nightlord!"

The lich said, "Ah but, Mr. Cardigan, my turn has only just begun. I activate Vampire Grace's special ability in order to send a selected card type be it monster, trap, or magic card to your graveyard! And I choose XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!"

David said, "I see," and withdrew his XX-Saber Fulhelmknight from his deck and said, "Forgive me noble lady but I have to do this!"

He placed the card in his graveyard. The lich said, "But I'm not close to being done, Cardigan! I now activate the effect of Vampire Kingdom! Since a card was sent from your deck to the graveyard I can target any card on the field and destroy it by sending a dark vampire-type monster from my deck or hand and send it to the graveyard!" And I choose a Vampire Genesis from my deck to my graveyard, and let's just see about getting rid of that other rather questionable face down magic or trap card!"

The Vampire Genesis card flew from the slabs over to another pile of slabs that were the Nightlord's graveyard. A beam of crimson lightning fired at the face down card. The card was blasted off where it was. The picture showed a man in voluminous black and white colored robes carrying a staff standing before a couple of angels who were in a position of prayer. The card exploded and the lich laughed and said, "Solemn Warning, how quaint! As I told you and the priest, Cardigan, your God has no power over me, it is _**I**_ who shall be the God of the new world!"

Jeffery Malcolm extended an accusatory finger at the lich and said, "You and your unholy monsters, lich, blaspheme the Lord's holy name!"

David snapped, "You watch yourself, lich, I'll have you know I'm proud to say some of the archangels in Heaven are friends of mine!"

The said guffawed and said, "Dah, you're all fools! And your souls shall be mine soon enough! But for now I end my turn!"

David drew a card and said, "Ah, and now it's time for the full extent of my stratagem to come into play, you undead piece of dog bait! First I summon another XX-Saber Darksoul to the field in attack mode!"

The canine-like warrior appeared on the field ready for battle. David said, "But he won't be on the field long as I now tribute him in order to activate one of X-Saber Souza's effects!"

XX-Saber Darksoul vanished. X-Saber Souza let out a roar of elation as he was flooded with new power. David smiled and said, "Thanks to the tribute of XX-Saber Darksoul I can now activate either of X-Saber Souza's abilities and I choose…X-Saber Souza's ability to destroy any monster in battle. And since you only have Vampire Grace on the field, it's going to the graveyard…permanently!"

The swords of XX-Saber Souza filled with power as the bearded warrior roared his war cry before rushing at Vampire Grace and slicing and dicing the female vampire creature. She let out an inhuman scream of agony before she pixelated. The lich said, "Fool, you just used an ability to destroy my monster rather than attacking me openly. You could've won this duel. Now you've placed yourself in a very awkward position."

But David just chuckled deviously. The lich asked, "What's so funny, Cardigan?"

David smirked and said, "Who said I was planning to finish you off this way?"

The lich guffawed and said, "You're lying, you couldn't possibly have a way!"

David smirked and said, "With the heart of the cards anything is possible, Nightlord. Meanwhile I end my turn! And while at it, I'll activate XX-Saber Darksoul's ability to summon an XX-Saber monster to my hand!"

David pulled out a monster card. And David's eyes glowed with evil anticipation as he flashed a wicked smile. Andy said, "Uh-oh um…professor, why do I have the feeling that this duel is over and David has won it?"

Ben answered, "I don't know, Mr. Eckersley, but if that look on David's face is any indication I think you may be right."

The lich drew a card and let out an evil laugh. "_**Fool**_! You should've attacked when you had the chance! On my next turn I shall eradicate you and take the souls of you and your compatriots! Meanwhile I place a monster face down and end my turn!"

A face down card appeared on the field. David drew a card and his predatory look returned with new vigor. "I'm afraid, Mr. High and mighty so-called God of the new Necro-paradise, there's going to be no next turn for you!" David stated.

"_**I beg your pardon**_!?" the lich yelped in stunned disbelief.

David said, "That's right, there's going to be no next turn for you! First off, let me introduce you to a favorite monster of mine. Say hello to X-Saber Airbellum!" David then shouted "_**HERE, KITTY, KITTY, KITTY**_!"

The feline/humanoid beast monster appeared on the field. David's wry smirk grew even broader. "I think it's time we got rid of that face down monster. I do believe you're planning to use it for a sacrificial summons. And I can't allow that. X-Saber Souza, take down that face down monster with X-sword slash!"

The warrior leaped at the card and slashed at it. The card transformed into a furry little Koala with dark fur, a bat symbol on its head, bat-like wings and a mouth that held razor sharp canines. The creature screamed and vanished. David said, "Hah, Vampire Koala just as I suspected! And I recall you mentioning having paid a visit to Australia a century ago! But now it's time for a little surprise I've prepared."

"Surprise?" the lich asked.

David nodded and said, "Duel disk initiate program delightful incentive, pass code Omega alpha meow!"

The computer voice said, "Voice and pass code accepted, activating program!"

Then above the lich stalks of a grass-like substance fell around him. The members of David's group of helpers, the Reverend, and Andy sweat dropped. "Um, what the hell?" Andy and Jonathan chimed.

The lich laughed derisively and said, "_**This**_ is your surprise, how completely and utterly pathetic!"

David smirked and chuckled evilly before he said, "If I were you, Graham Alexander, I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss that. I'm a strategist, I never do anything without reason. And that's not ordinary holographic grass I just dumped on you. That, skull head, is holographic cat nip."

"Holographic cat nip?!" the lich and David's allies all asked in complete puzzlement.

David's grin was insatiable as he said, "Yup, and it gives a delightful incentive to my X-Saber Airbellum."

When X-Saber Airbellum saw and smelled the holographic cat nip its eyes lit up and its body shook with anticipation. David knew X-Saber Airbellum had been eager to let off a lot of steam. David said, "Okay X-Saber Airbellum, finish this undead creep!"

X-Saber Souza dropped his swords and laughed as did David's helpers, the reverend, and Andy. "_**YES**_!" X-Saber Airbellum shouted. "_**I'VE ALWAYS WANTED AN UNDEAD SCRATCHING POST**_!"

The creature bellowed out a roar as it leaped with wild fury at the lich. The undead creature screamed in unbridled agony as the lion-like monster let loose with an unrelenting wave of strikes from the claws on its hands and its feet. Andy meanwhile managed to catch his breath and say, "Okay, Sheriff Barker, I'm making a mental note never to get on David's bad side."

Barker and reverend Malcolm collectively answered, "A wise decision, Mr. Eckersley."

After a small eternity the cat-like monster leaped off the lich and rolled on the ground like it was a tamed house cat several times before getting to its feet and panting as it said, "Thanks, boss, I needed this!"

The lich, its clothing completely tattered beyond recognition, stumbled backwards from the relentless attack.  
>"<em><strong>NOOOOOOOOO<strong>_!" the lich yelled as the last of his life points dropped to zero and the creature exploded into skeletal pieces.

The monsters and the cards vanished and the scene was once again the room where David and the others had fought the last of the Black Moon cult again. The people cheered and raced over to David who dropped to one knee and panted in exhaustion and relief. David heard Andy say. "Okay, Mr. Cardigan, I take back everything I said about you and Duel Monsters. You really know how to take a pounding!"

David said, "Thanks, Andy."

Then he spotted the Millennium urn on the ground. David took several moments to recover his strength and get to his feet. He walked over to the urn and was about to pick it up when a blue light exploded from it. The phantasmal image of the lich appeared before them. "You think this is the end, far from it! Did you really think I would agree to such a duel without taking precautions? I have much more power waiting for me where my phylactery is! And about my promise to leave the town alone…I lied. Clarksdale's still doomed! Come and find me, David Cardigan, find me along with sweet Josette if…you…_**dare**_!"

The lich then laughed as he flew off. All around the group the black hoop shot into the air as it vanished. The sense of evil left the room but not the house. The Millennium urn disintegrated before the group's eyes.

David looked at Barker and said, "I think it's safe to assume that there's been a coup in the police department…Sheriff Barker."

The man nodded. "And then some, but what did the Nightlord mean by Clarksdale is still doomed? And what's a phylactery?"

Lisa explained, "A phylactery is a soul jar. When a lich's body is destroyed the creature retreats to where it's soul is kept to rebuild and recharge its body. But where could that be?"

David said, "I think I know where it is…if I'm going to save this town, and take down Nightlord, I need to go to the one place where no one dares go!"

Barker's face paled. "Mr. Cardigan, do you mean…"

David nodded. "I do, Sheriff. I need to get some things together beforehand. But tomorrow…I'm going to Barren Valley!"

_**Uh-oh, just when we thought the adventure was over along comes a little complication. Poor David can't seem to catch a break, now can he? First freed from the control of an evil witch, then he duels a lich, now he has to go into place from which no one has ever returned. This is what I get for hanging with my group the Crazy Author's Society or CAS. I mercilessly put my characters through hell. Will David be able to make it to Barren valley? And if he does, how will David be able to free the spirit of Josette Lancaster from her prison? And how will David be able to locate the Nightlord's soul jar/phylactery? You'll just have to see. Come back next time for the incredible final chapter of Ghosts of the past. Until next time, read and review, and have a nice day. **_


	60. Ghosts of the past part 10

_**Welcome back to Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1: the Rise of El Loco Desperado. In the last chapter of 'Ghosts of the Past' Ben Harrison and his students along with, now Sheriff of Clarksdale, Adam Barker decided to take the fight to the fellowship of the Black Moon. In the course of the fight David was freed from Jezebel Miles' control. David then managed to defeat the Nightlord in a duel. After defeating the lich and destroying his body David and the others learned the powerful lich had no intention of keeping his promise to leave the town alone. What dark plans does the Nightlord have in store for Clarksdale? And will David be able to save the town and free Josette Lancaster's spirit? You'll just have to wait and see. Get ready for the action-packed conclusion of 'Ghosts of the past'.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictloy the property of Kazuki Takahashi/ I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all original characters are strictly my property.**_

The next day David Cardigan walked out of the police station to find Shawna Wilbanks and her husband were waiting outside along with Sheriff Barker. The Sheriff said, "What was the doc's final call?"

"In spite of everything that's happened Dr. Rourke gave me a clean bill of health…" he shivered. "But I can tell you this, I don't ever want to have my mind invaded like that ever again."

Shawna said, "I can only imagine. What about Ben and the kids?"

David said, "Dr. Rourke is examining them as I speak. That's just fine by me, those kids and Dr. Harrison have had more than enough experience with the supernatural."

Sheriff Barker said, "So you're still going to do this, huh?"

David said, "With all due respect, Sheriff, I _**have**_ to do this! The town is still in danger, and I couldn't in good conscience leave here without finishing up business. By the way where's Reverend Father Malcolm?"

The Sheriff explained, "Since we had some of our technicians reestablish internet contact. He's currently online now getting in contact with the Vatican. And I just got word the Governor of Indiana has called up the state military reserves and they're coming in to look over the situation."

David said, "I just hope there's a town left by the time they arrive."

At that moment Amway rushed out, "Sheriff, Sheriff," she said her voice shaky with fear.

Barker looked at Mary Sue and said, "What is it?"

"I just got off the radio with some of our people, it's Barren Valley, this going to sound crazy but…it's actually expanding?"

Barker's face furrowed. "Expanding? But a lifeless valley can't just expand!"

David said, "It can if it's the source of a certain lich's phylactery."

The Sheriff looked at David and said, "Wait, are you telling me that the Nightlord's soul jar is literally in Barren Valley?"

David nodded grimly, "I'm afraid so, the reason he's so powerful is he's literally draining the life force of the Earth, and that's how come Barren Valley is the way it is."

The Sherriff looked at officer Amway and said, "Mary Sue, what's the status of the um…expansion of the valley?"

She said, "Barren Valley is expanding and coming directly towards us. By the best estimates the valley will claim the entirety of the town within 24 to 48 hours."

David looked at the Wilbannks's and said, "No time to waste then, Shawna, Ralph, I need you to drive me out to the edge of Barren Valley, I'll take it from there."

Shawna said, "Are you crazy, after what you've been through? You're going to just walk in to the proverbial hornet's nest? But everyone who's ever gone into Barren Valley has never come out."

David smirked and said, "I know, ordinary people. But I'm the exception."

Shawna sighed and said, "All right, Mr. Cardigan, we'll trust you on this. Just be careful."

"Now hold on one moment," said a familiar Australian voice.

Valon exited the station. "What's this I hear about you headed to this Barren Valley place?" Valon asked.

David's face furrowed, "What are you doing out here, Valon?"

The brunette Australian smirked. "Doc Rourke gave me a clean bill of health. Now you see here, mate, you're not heading off to Barren Valley…at least not without me!"

David said, "You don't have to do this, Valon, you've been put in danger enough."

Valon snorted and said, "I've been in this since I helped you ditch that hag in disguise. Besides I'm made of tougher stuff than you think."

David sighed and said, "All right, Valon, you can come with me. But I must ask you that if I tell you to punch it, then punch it."

Valon nodded, "Sure thing, mate."

With nothing else needed to be said David and the Wilbanks got into thei van while Valon clambered on to his motorcycle. The small group traveled for the better part of a half hour. But finally they reached a spot where the vegetation dried up and simply died off. Before David lay a vast expanse that looked like something seen on the planet Mars. David felt the evil that oozed from the barren rocky lifeless badland. David got out of the wagon and said to the Wilbanks couple. "Stay here, and stay clear of the Valley."

The two nodded their compliance. David got out his bag with his duel disk and deck. He got on Valon's Motorcycle and said, "Okay, Valon, let's go!"

Valon started the motorcycle. David thanked his good sense that he'd put on some gloves and that the helmet Valon had given him had a visor. The winds were as cold as the polar north and biting. And it felt like it was shifting from extreme cold to extreme heat. That was never a good sign in this area. And David had thrown up all his magical defenses as the place reeked of necromancy and a diabolical aura. Yet David had been able to sense it even after he'd destroyed the Nightlord's body, somewhere out here was the faint aura of Josette Lancaster. David sensed how desperate she was. _Considering she's been locked up by that maniac for a century and a half I don't blame her_.

The motorcycle zoomed over the badlands leaving a trail of dust behind it. And the world around David seemed eerily silent. No birds, no crickets, no life period. All the animal life no doubt had either died off or moved to greener pastures long ago. This was what awaited the world if David failed in his mission. David felt a pulse of power…and his magical senses told him from which direction it was coming from. David pointed off into the distance where what seemed like a small hill was barely in view. Valon noted where David was pointing and headed that way. Another 30 minutes later they reached the hill which looked more like a man made, or in David's opinion, magically made mountain with what looked like a statue at the top. The motorcycle came to a stop. David took off his helmet and put it in one of the bags on Valon's motorcycle. Putting on his cowboy hat which he took from another bag David walked around. And David grimaced as the now hot burning winds blew in his face. Putting his sunglasses over his regular glasses he continued to look around. David's feet crunched on the ground making eerie echoes. Valon said, "I got a bad feeling about this, David. Ol' skel head has to know we're here."

David nodded and added, "I'm in complete agreement, Valon. I've had the feeling we're being watched for some time."

David put a hand to his hat as he felt a powerful burst of wind nearly knock him over. David continued to follow his magical senses until he came to a spot much like the rest of Barren Valley, flat, cracked, and dry as if all the water had fled from it. Yet David felt the strong pulling of the benevolent force. David said, "She's here!"  
>David pulled out his Duel disk and inserted his deck into it as he turned away from the wind. Slapping XX-Saber Gardestrike and XX-Saber FulhelmKnight onto his deck. The monsters appeared. David said, "Duel disk, defense mode!"<p>

Covers slid over the card slots and over David's deck. David explained, "Just have to make sure my monsters don't get blown away by the wind."

David stepped away from the spot he'd felt the pull and said, "Okay troops, I know this may seem menial, but I need you to dig in this spot, there's something down there which I need to find."

His monsters nodded and began to pound away at the ground. Against the might of David's monsters not even the hard soil of Barren Valley was much of a match. Finally XX-Saber Gardestrike stopped when his scythe found something. David hopped into the hole and saw the bit of metal. David called forth his energy and channeled it into the ground. David grunted and groaned as he felt a powerful invisible force trying to keep whatever it was in the ground. David growled and said, "Give it up, Graham, I haven't come this far just for you to stop me, you lying prick!"

After several more moments, as David began to sweat from the strain of using his magic, the ground suddenly cracked and broke open. Out of the ground floated a small metal box with a keyhole. David floated the box over to him and used his magic to unlock it. Within it was a gold heart-shaped necklace with a ruby at the center. David's fingers ventured around the gold woman's necklace. Then he found the hidden latch. It opened to reveal small writing David strained to see and found that he couldn't. "Valon, you got better eyes than me, what does this say?"

The young Australian hopped down and examined the writing. "It says, to my Josette with love, your husband Liam. Blimey, this is the necklace that Liam Lancaster gave his wife."

David felt the flood of feelings anticipation, relief, and excitement. David said, "Yes, yes Josette it's me, don't worry I'll see to it you get to your husband."

David's duel monsters helped the detective and Valon out of the hole. Just as they were about to get on Valon's motorcycle a familiar voice from nowhere and everywhere said, "I'm afraid I can't allow you gentleman to leave, especially not with something that is rightly mine."

"Uh-oh," David and Valon collectively chimed.

The ground around them began to shake. The two fell over as David felt like his head was spinning from the force of the quaking. From nearby the ground exploded upwards and a strange almost metallic shriek was heard from the gigantic hole. From the ground a clawed hand with three fingers and a thumb grabbed onto the rocky land. Before the two a gigantic creature with a horned serpentine head, eyes as red as flame, a long sinuous neck and a winged body with strange arm and leg appendages clambered forth. And what was worse an all too familiar skeletal figure was riding it. "A rock golem-shaped like a dragon, why am I not surprised knowing your ego, Graham?" David chirped sounding more dismissive and casual than he felt.

"I would ask you again not to call me that, Mr. Cardigan! Graham Alexander is dead, I am the Nightlord!"

David smirked and said, "Big talk coming from someone who's undead ass I beat in duel monsters, oh wait a second, you don't have an ass."

Valon laughed. "Nice one, mate!" he said.

The eyes of the creature flared bright red. "You're trying my patience, Mr. Cardigan!"

Valon said, "Oh please, don't act so big and tough, we beat your cronies and now it's just you, ya' undead freak!"

The lich snapped, "I should expect such insolence from a common street thug like you, stranger! And I haven't forgotten how you made a fool of me at what was to be ultimate triumph."

Valon smirked and said, "The name's Valon, and making arrogant punks like you look like fools ain't all that hard."

The lich's eyes flashed a brighter red. "Die you little swine!"

The dragon-like creature opened its mouth. And David saw a ball of powerful magic forming in the creatures mouth. David yelled, "Scatter!"

Valon got on his motorcycle and took off just as David had an arm grabbed by each of his monsters and they leaped out of the way. The dragon/rock golem struck with a powerful energy blast that ripped into the ground causing a massive explosion. The dragon let out a shrieking roar and David almost dropped the pendant and box as he covered his ears. David turned to see the dragon golem coming after him. "Great, it just had to be me!" he said out loud as he and his monsters ran for their lives.

Suddenly a beam of energy struck the dragon who let out wail of pain as some of its stone skin cracked. Valon called out. "Hey you overgrown lizard catch me if you can!"

"Insolent little gnat!" the lich yelled as the dragon turned to fire at Valon only to miss as his high speed motorcycle was away from where the dragon had aimed. David thought to himself, _Gotta' think fast, gotta' think fast! Where would a lich as egotistical as The Nightlord keep his phylactery?_

The David looked at the mountain with the statue on it. David snorted at that thought, _Duh_!

David saw the Dragon start to trample after Valon. David sent a thought to Valon, _Valon, keep the lich distracted and see if you can get that stone golem dragon to rise to its full height, I've got an idea_.

Valon didn't say anything but instead turned and circled around the dragon. The lich and the creature he'd created were getting more and more aggravated. The creature sat down on its hind quarters at one point. David yelled, "Duel disk deactivate!"

The duel disk shut off. David used the moment to teleport behind the dragon, magically leap on to its tail, and climb up the creature. The lich was so preoccupied with Valon that he never saw David until David's magic force pushed the lich off and sent it falling earthwards. "_**OUT OF MY WAY YOU EGOTISTICAL SKULL HEAD**_!" David yelled.

David however kept on going racing up the dragon's neck as it turned to see what David was doing. Sending a mental prayer up to every force of good he'd done a favor for, David used his magic and shot into the air as he let out a scream of fear and again barely managed to keep a hold of his cowboy hat with the arm that wore his duel disk. David soared into the air and then shot his free hand behind him. Instantly a powerful force sent David flying towards the mesa-like structure. David continued to fall head over heels his mind barely able to keep the fear at bay as the world spun before him. After what seemed a small eternity somehow David's spinning brought him to a position where he saw the statue. It was a picture of the lich holding a strange diamond-shaped crystal in its bony hands over its head. David used his power to bring himself to a halt and levitate to the ground. Legs trembling, his mind still scattered with panic, his heart racing at incredible speed, David had to take long breaths to calm himself as he sank to his knees. When David got his feet he said out loud, "I can't believe I actually did something so dangerous…and it actually worked! What the hell was I thinking?"

David pulled from his pack his monocular and saw Valon was continuing to give the lich and his pet rock golem/dragon fits. David put the monocular away and turned towards the statue. David said, "Now, Mr. Alexander, let's see how you like being deprived of your power source!"

David called forth his energy and hurled a magical bolt at the gem. The bolt hurtled towards the gem…only to explode when it was mere inches from it. "What the…?" David gasped.

"I thought you might try something like this." David heard The Nightlord's taunting voice say.

The phantom head of the lich appeared before David. "I always prepare for contingencies. I think you'll find this little magical shield I've put up immune to all magical energy."

For a moment David felt the hefty weight of despair fall on to his shoulders. To come so close and yet only to be denied victory and doom the entire…_Wait_, David's logical side thought._ That last part, if it were immune to all energy how could the lich be able to access the energy from within his phylactery_?_ What that undead freak said…that's a lie_!

That question and statement got David out of his despair and into his rational mode. David remembered his training in magic from when he'd been Ahmad Rahim. Undead creatures such as liches needed to have access to the energy held by their phylactery otherwise it couldn't maintain a physical form and would be trapped within its phylactery. Then an idea sprang into David's head. David called up a magical portal several feet away from the battle. David mentally sent, _Valon, take the portal and get out of here, do as I say, and trust me_!

David heard the thought in Valon's head. _Good luck, mate_.

David watched the mysterious motorcyclist who'd become an important ally zoom through the portal. David then closed it as he watched the dragon turn towards David. The wizard and duelist put a hand behind him and readied the magic. David chuckled sheepishly and said out loud, "Hard part about playing chicken is knowing when to flinch."

The dragon leaped into the air with the lich now back on its back. The creature flew over to David as the lich let out an evil laugh. "Well, Mr. Cardigan, how does it feel to come so close to victory only to fail miserably?"

David smirked and said, "Careful, baka, overconfidence will cause that skeletal head of yours to blow up like a balloon."

The lich's eyes flared. "Your penchant for insolence has come to an end, Mr. Cardigan! What sweet revenge on your ancestor, I get to take over this world and kill his descendant while he can do nothing! Now move away from that statue!"

David instead offered up the raspberry instead. "Make me, baka!"

The lich snapped, "You dare refer to me as stupid in that barbaric Japanese tongue."

David smiled and said, "Japanese is not barbaric! It's an eloquent and beautiful language, far above a petty schemer such as you!"

"MISERABLE WRETCH!" the lich said it's eyes going hot red as the dragon opened its mouth. "Goodbye, Mr. Cardigan!"

David felt himself tense as the seconds seemed like an eternity. Finally just as the dragon was about to fire, David leaped into the air, sent forth his magic, and opened a portal back to where the Wilbanks' and Valon were waiting. As David dropped into the portal he yelled, "_**SUCKER**_!"

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOO**_!" David heard the lich yell before he landed in a grassy clearing and closed the portal with the wave of a hand.

Shawna and Ralph got out of their van. "David!" they called as they ran over to him. Just then a bright flash came from Barren Valley along with the ear piercing sound of crystal shattering! David said, "No time to waste, get in the van and drive!"

Ralph said, "Wait what's going on?"

"Get in and drive, I'll explain as we hightail it out of here!"

They got in the car and quickly took off down the dirt road. No sooner were they moving then they saw Valon coming their way. David using magic found the extra helmet with the radio in it. He teleported it into the van. Taking off his cowboy hat and putting on his helmet he said, "Okay, Valon, are you okay?"

From out of the forest Valon rode up to them. He said through the microphone in his helmet, "Just fine, David, you mind tellin' us what you did?"

David explained, "I remembered that, when he was alive, Graham Alexander had a reputation for having a temper and a massive ego. I used those to trick him into firing on his own phylactery."

Shawna said, "You got that thing that was leading the Black Moon cult to destroy its own source of power?"

David smirked and said, "Chalk another one up for human psychology."

"So what now?" Valon asked.

Suddenly the ground began to shake as they barely managed to keep the their vehicles steady. "What the hell's happening?" Ralph called.

"Something that's both good and bad!" David explained. "Because the phylactery is destroyed, the souls of all those victims of the Nightlord and his little cult are being freed to move on. And the life energy the lich stole from the earth is being returned."

"Shawns said, "Wait, that's good isn't it?"

David said, "Uh yeah, but the problem is the energy stolen is being returned so fast that the traumatic shock is having a recoil effect on the tectonic plates of the earth."

"Uh, David, you mind sayin' that again in layman's terms?" Valon said in annoyance.

David yelled as the seismic tremors got stronger. "THE SHOCK OF ALL THAT ENERGY BEING RETURNED IS SO STRONG IT'S CAUSING AN EARTHQUAKE!"

"GREAT, NOW YA' TELL US!" Valon shouted angrily.

David yelled over the rumbling, "CAN I HELP IT IF MAGIC IS UNPREDICTABLE STUFF!?"

The vehicles raced through the wooded area dodging trees and having to circle around steam geysers that appeared in the earth. After what seemed an eternity they managed to get to a main road as the tremors came to an abrupt end. "We made it," Shawna proclaimed in joy. "We're alive!"

X X X

Things had started to move quickly as David and those with him returned to town. While they'd been away the townsfolk and the mayor had rounded up the surviving members of the cult that had tried to escape and locked them up. The town and college students who had remained innocent gathered for a celebration in the town square. And for the first time in a long time there was a sense of community among the college and the town. This brought David a measure of relief. It was in the midst of the celebration that the Indiana National Guard arrived and took control of the situation. A military spokesman explained, "You have our most sincere apologies, citizens. Neither the state Government nor we had any idea that that old bloodthirsty cult was still around and in such control of this town. We're taking steps to ensure this can never happen again."

Sheriff Barker said, "I think you and Valon should stick around for another day. By the way those people from the P.D.L. you rescued, well they had a talk with their boss. And unfortunately the tournament has been canceled until further notice."

David's eyes widened. "No Duel Monsters tournament, aw man!" He griped openly disappointed. "I can understand why, but this doesn't make it any less disappointing."

Barker said, "I know, I know. But well that's how things are."

David sighed and nodded his agreement.

X X X

That evening David went to the room Liam Lancaster was in as he heard the all too familiar wailing of the ghost. Entering the room. The ghost turned with a start. "Who dares come into my…" but then he saw who it was and what he carried. "Mr. Cardigan…" Liam said hope appearing on his spectral face for the first time in a century and a half. "Is…is that what I think it is?"

David nodded, "This is the locket that Graham Alexander or the Nightlord keeps your wife's soul in."

"Give to me, give it to me please!" The ghost begged.

David did as asked. Liam's hands took the locket and held it. "After over a century and half, the curse is finally lifted…" As he spoke David noticed the spirit glowing brighter and another form was materializing beside him. "MY JOSETTE AND I ARE FREEEEEEE!"

The form of woman wearing an 1800's travel attire for a lady appeared. The woman and the man seemed to be gaining in life. "Josette!" Liam called.

The ghost of Josette Lancaster looked up from herself, "Liam, my Liam!" she said her voice having a distinct French accent.

The two ghosts moved to embrace for a long kiss. And David felt the heavy air of the room lift.

Suddenly to David's right he saw sparkles appear that indicated something materializing. It turned up to be a stairway heading upwards. The archway on it showed a number of angels carved into it. Josette and Liam took notice. "It's…it's a stairway to heaven." Liam said.

Just then they heard someone descending the steps. "Who…who could that be?" Josette said holding her husband close.

David got the surprise of his life when a man with a full head of brown hair graying at the temples and a thick mustache on his face descended. The man was wearing the attire of a politician from the 1800's. Liam and Josette's faces lit up with delight. "Mr. Cardigan!" The spirits exclaimed in joy.

David was awed it was indeed none other than the spirit of his great grandfather, senator Matthew Cardigan.

"Yes, indeed it is, my boy!" The man said merrily. "And I'm so happy I've finally found you both." The senator embraced his friends. When he released them his face darkened. "I'm so sorry about what happened to you involving that monster Alexander. Had Taliba and I seen what that warlock was planning, we'd have taken steps to see you protected and/or had you come along with us on the train trip to Oregon."

Liam smiled, "I never blamed you for anything, Mr. Cardigan, I'm just happy to see you again. But…what now?"

The former Oregon state senator said, "Now my boy, it's time for us to go. There's much to do where we're going."

Matthew Cardigan stepped aside. Liam and Josette headed over to the stairs and started to climb. But then Liam asked, "M-Mr. Cardigan what about you?"

The man smiled and said, "I'll be up in just a moment…" He then looked at David and said. "I'd like to have a few words my descendant."

Liam and Josette looked at David, "Thank you, David Cardigan." Liam said.

"From both of us." Josette said filled with a sense of relief and joy.

David watched the two climb the stairs and disappear. David then looked at his ancestor who was smiling in amusement. "So," he began. "My Taliba's little family secret has finally manifested itself with you, hmm?"

David said, "It has, great grandfather." He said.

The man looked over David and nodded his approval. "My boy, if I could hug you I would. Your great grandmother and I have made watching you a favorite hobby of ours. You've followed your own path, my boy, in the way I did so long ago when I moved out to Oregon. You're a chip off the old block, a true Cardigan. And the way you've used your powers I dare say is very patriotic."

David nodded and said, "Doing what's right isn't always easy, but it has to be done."

The man nodded, "Well spoken, my boy. But I must give you fair warning, if you thought this incident with the Black Moon cult was bad, it's nothing compared to what's coming. All I can offer you is this advice. Trust your gut, think before you act, keep your friends and family close, and _**never**_ lose hope no matter how bad the odds may seem."

David nodded and said, "I will, great grandfather, and when you get back to heaven, give great grandma my warmest regards."

He smiled and said, "I will, boy." He headed back to the stairs and stepped onto one of them. He then looked back at David and said, "God guide to victory over the Soulreapers, David Cardigan."

David felt a tear come to his eye as he got a lump in his throat. His own great grandfather had just paid him the greatest compliment of his life. "Thank you, great grandfather, and honored Oregon state senator, Matthew Cardigan."

David took time to take deep breaths and calm himself as Matthew Cardigan walked up the stairs and the stairs vanished. David then turned to leave the room. He found Shawna and her husband in the lobby of the inn. Ralph said, "Is it me or is there a different vibe in the air?"

David smiled and said, "You're not imagining things, Mr. Wilbanks, Liam Lancaster and his wife are finally on their way to their reward."

Shawna and her husband looked visibly relieved. "And the last remnants of Graham Alexander's damned legacy are exorcized."

David's face darkened. "Not entirely. The chancellor's house was Graham Alexander's home and there's still a lot of evil in that place."

Shawna asked, "What are you going to do?"

David said, "Tomorrow, I'm going to do what should've been done a long time ago, I'm taking that horrid house out!"

With nothing else needed to be said David went to bed and for the first time in a while slept the sleep of the just.

X X X

When morning came, after breakfast, David received a phone call and quickly speed dialed Alex and Lisa Eckersley. They met ina secluded clearing a mile from the town. Andy and Lisa asked, "Um, Mr. Cardigan, what are we doing out here?"

David explained, "I'm finishing up some business."

"And that business includes me." A new voice said from behind the teens.

An older version of Andy walked up to the collegiates. "Dad!" both greeted the older man.

But then Andy asked, "Where's Mom?"

A sad look crossed the older Eckersley man. "Your…mother and I…are no longer living in the same house."

"Oh my God!" Lisa said as she hugged her father. "Daddy, I'm so sorry!"

A sad look crossed Andy's face. "I kind of figured this would happen." He said grimly.

David put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Let me guess, the reason why you could be so rude at times was to hide the fact you were frustrated at not being able to help out with your parents' relationship problems."

The college-aged Eckersley male nodded. "Pop, this is David Cardigan. Mr. Cardigan, this is our Dad, Barry Eckersley."

The men shook hands. "I wish this meeting were under better circumstances, sir. But if it makes you feel any better you raised a couple of fine children." David said.

The man nodded and said, "Yeah, I did, and the sad thing was…I was the one who did all the work."

David asked, "What do you mean?"

The older Eckersley male explained. "Well, their mother since their teenage years had gotten involved with some kind of radicalized extremist group. I didn't find out the whole truth of what she'd been up to until a few days ago. Your friend, White Eagle and his wife came to my home and showed me everything. My wife however called them both servants of Satan. It turned up she'd been planning to have me send Lisa and Andy here to some kind of special camp/indoctrination camp. It was for an organization called C.O.M."

David winced. "C.O.M. oh no not them!"

Lisa looked shocked. "I can't believe our own mom would do that to us!"

"I do." Andy said darkly. "Mom's been getting some weird ideas in her head for a long time. And what do you know about this C.O.M. group. Mr. Cardigan?"

David quickly summarized his encounters with C.O.M. Andy said, "Talk about people who need to get a life, so what now?"

That's when David heard the cry of an eagle and looked up in the air. Lisa and Andy's eyes bulged. "What the…" Andy gasped. "Is that a white eagle I see?"

David smiled and said, "Yes, it's a white eagle."

The bird circled around and then dropped down before gracefully landing. The bird then morphed into a Native American man, with his familiar white headdress but this time he had a business suit on. David smiled and said, "Hey there, White Eagle."

The native American man said, "Good to see you, Two Lives, now where's…" Then the Indian man laid eyes on the two and widened to saucer-like size. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "I heard there was some kind of trouble here, but whatever it was has made the power these two hold stronger!"

The man then approached and smiled. "Mr. Eckersley, good to see you again." Looking at the two young people he began gently and politely, "Hello Andy and Lisa Eckersley, how do you do…" Smiling the native American extended a hand. "My name is John 'White Eagle' Burke, I'm the vice chancellor of Joe "Grinning Bobcat" North's school for remarkable students. Or in actuality a school for the magically gifted."

Andy and Lisa each shook hands with him. White Eagle explained, "I'm sorry about what's happened with your family. And I strongly suspect, if what I've heard is correct, Indiana A&M is going to be shut down for a while until this cult situation is resolved. But that doesn't mean your education has to come to an end. I'd like the two of you to come attend Grinning Bobcat's school. We're accredited by the Oklahoma and U.S. Boards of Education as a certified college. You can also learn how to use your kinetic abilities for the benefit of humanity. That's what the major goal of our school is. We seek to create people who can use their magical abilities to benefit mankind and make it so we don't have to be in secret anymore. Okay I admit, we don't exactly have a football team, but you can get a first rate education at our school, and you can stay in shape, Andy, with our state of the art weight room. It's your choice but your father here has said that if you come to our school he'll pay. And I think your scholarships will also work with the school."

Lisa and Andy looked at each other. Andy asked, "Is this for real?"

"Very real, my wife is a short distance away, we can make arrangements to get you to Oklahoma and start your education as soon as you're ready." White Eagle answered.

David said, "The choice is yours you two, but I can say from personal experience Grinning Bobcat's school was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Lisa and Andy conferred for a moment and then turned to White Eagle. "Yes," Andy said much to David's relief. "Yes, we'll come!"

Lisa said, "If you don't mind though, we'll need to get our things out of our dorm rooms and we'd like to ride with Daddy to the Indianapolis airport."

White Eagle nodded and said, "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. We'll have the necessary paperwork ready for you to sign at the airport. You've just made a wise choice, young ones, I'll see you in Oklahoma!"

David smiled and said, "And that's another piece of unfinished business settled."

X X X

"What do you mean you can't destroy the house?" One of the demolition people said, as David and Valon arrived at the house.

"You heard me, Captain. None of our explosives are working in that house. And several of the workers have gotten super freaked at the stuff they've seen in that place."

David said, "Excuse me, sir, are you by chance the foreman of this operation?"

The military man nodded. "Yeah, you must be David Cardigan, the Sheriff told us you had some know-how of this. Think you can do any better here?"

David smiled and said, "Why don't you and your men go take a break. You look like you've earned it. I'll see to this, it's all right."

The man shrugged and said, "Okay…" he then looked at the others and said, "Come on boys let's take a break."

David watched as the military personnel left. As soon as they were gone. David said, "All right Reverend Malcolm you and your brothers can come in now."

The Catholic priest in full robes accompanied by a large group of middle aged and elderly men of the Catholic faith walked in. Malcolm winced. "Even without that lich, I can still feel the evil from this house," he said.

David nodded and said, "So can I, which is why this house and all its secrets need to be destroyed! No one must learn the secrets of Graham Alexander."

David called forth his magic his hands crackling with mystic power. He shot his hands forwards and two beams of electrical energy shot forth and collided with the house. The house itself sparked with energy of its own in response. Valon activated his armor and aimed his energy weapon in his buster glove at the house. "Let me give you a hand there."

Valon fired an energy beam at the house. "But, what can we do for these two?" one of the priests asked.

Malcolm answered, "Something we do very well, we can pray, my friends, we can pray."

David continued to blast the house with electrical energy. After several moments he stopped and put his hands to his knees as he breathed heavily from the strain, sweat dripping from his forehead. "This house's evil is really powerful! It mustn't be allowed to continue its existence!"

David fired again at the house and again nothing seemed to happen. Meanwhile the priests of the catholic faith continued to mutter their prayers while on their knees. At that very moment something happened, clouds parted for David and a beam of pure light shot from the sky followed by a choir singing a beautiful note. The light struck David, and he let out a scream of joy and pain as he was infused with awesome power that threatened to overwhelm all his senses. The power channeled into his magic and shot at the house. The power struck that house, and the unholy abode of Graham Alexander changed to a phantasmal light blue before in a burst of magical light and noise it faded away to nothing! David breathing heavily, but not quite drained, fell to his hands and knees. The Catholic priests were whispering in awe. David had felt the divine energy of the heavens race through him. And somehow he knew the powers of good were paying him back for his hard work. Valon was at his side. "You okay David, what was that?"

David however took his chance and put his hand on Valon's shoulder and sent a probe into his mind. And what David saw terrified him! He learned the terrible truth about the young man he'd come to think of as a friend. Realizing what had to be done he sent a unobtrusive mind block into Valon's mind to block off certain memories until such time as the powerful evil force that possessed the young man was removed. David got to his feet and looked at Valon and everyone as he said, "Thank you…thank you all of you for your efforts! I couldn't have accomplished this without you."

Valon waived it off, "Nah, think nothin' of it."

David released Valon as he said, "Well, guess it's time for me to go. With the tourney being canceled and my duty here done, I think it's time to grab my stuff and move on."

Reverend Malcolm walked up to David and said, "God bless you, David Cardigan and you as well Valon, you've saved this town and given us new hope. We'll never forget this!"

David nodded and said, "My pleasure, and you and your brothers give my regards to the Vatican and the Pope."

David and Valon headed back to the Inn. David got his things together. However checking his e-mail he got a message from Pele.

David,

Thanks for saving some of the P.D.L.'s people. Sorry about the tournament. But no worries, you'll receive the credit as promised and your check has been deposited. Thanks for everything.

Pele.

David read the P.S. from her out loud. "And try to stay in contact with some of us Freakahs from now on huh, we really miss talking to you."

David smiled at the gentle rebuke. "Yes, Pele," he said before he unplugged his laptop and put it in his bag.

When David headed downstairs he saw Valon about to exit when he heard Ralph say, "Excuse me, Valon."

The young Australian man turned to look at the Wilbanks male and asked, "What's up, Mr. Wilbanks?"

The man handed him a bag and a plastic container. "We wanted to properly thank you for what you did. And the Sheriff says he doesn't know why you're a drifter, but whatever the reason, you've got a place to call home here in Clarksdale if you ever get tired of the road."

The young man was shocked by what he heard and even more shocked what the Wilbanks's gave him. "This is a container with some hot coffee and some of the sweet rolls my wife and I make. A little something to keep you full on the road."

Valon smiled at the genuine warmth, "Thanks, it really means somethin' to me."

Valon looked at David and said, "You take care of yourself, David Cardigan, maybe we'll meet again sometime. I'd still love to duel ya'."

David said, "Sure, Valon, anytime you like!"

The man nodded and stepped out. David thought to himself. _May we meet again and have that duel in better times Valon of Paradias, Swordsman of King Dartz and the Orichalcos_.

X X X

As soon as Valon was a ways away from Clarksdale he fished out his Orichalcos stone and put it on. The image of Dartz appeared before him and spoke, "Ah, Valon, my faithful swordsman, I have not heard from you in some time. What have you to report on the strange energy readings from Indiana?"

Valon said, "Got a question for you, boss. You've been around a long time, you ever meet up with or hear of a character named Graham Alexander?"

The king of Atlantis's face furrowed in puzzlement. "Graham Alexander, that upstart? I haven't heard that name in a long time, why do you inquire?"

"It has to do with what happened in Clarksdale, Dartz, here's the story…" and Valon explained everything that the mental block allowed him to say without sounding like he was holding anything back.

Dartz listened carefully. When Valon was done Dartz's face wrinkled in disgust. "Ugh, necromancy, a foul and disgusting form of magic! A lich and an undead army would've been problematic to the plan. And you say that the people with supernatural abilities there represent no threat to us."

Valon nodded unawares of what David had blocked off. "Yeah, no one there represents a threat to Paradias. And they don't know anything about you or my true goals. I'd say we're in the clear."

Dartz nodded and smiled in immense satisfaction. "Your story, my swordsman, has the ring of truth to it. You've done well in ending the threat of that lich and his necromancy cult, I am most pleased. Here's what I need you to do now."

Valon listened as the Orichalcos symbol flashed on his forehead and his eyes glowed red.

_**-Falls over breathing heavily- Done…at last. It took me a while to finish this story due to delays because of life and some nasty writer's block. But it's all done now. Valon is on his way to his destiny according to canon, and David is on his way home if not with another tourney win under his belt at least with the knowledge that he stopped a cult which could've brought about the apocalypse. But David's journey is far from over. Coming up next David travels to the city by the bay, San Francisco, to deal with a counterfeit duel monsters/underdueling ring, a sleeping evil dragon, and the Native American tribe that worshipped it. All this mixed with an unpleasant side order of domestic abuse. Get ready for 'Day of the Dragon' coming soon. Until next time read and review.**_


	61. Day of the Dragon part 1

_**Greetings once again, Yu-Gi-oh fans. Welcome to another story in Yu-Gi-Oh GM book 1. This time David's heading to the city by the bay, San Francisco. David's going to have quite the adventure on his hands as he deals with a counterfeit dueling/underdueling ring, a case of domestic violence, and a powerful evil dragon and the Indian tribe that worships it as a god. Get ready for a tale of intrigue, deception, and supernatural adventure. 'Day of the Dragon' part 1 starts now.**_

_**Author's note: I'd like to welcome aboard this journey Nate the Lycan, who just made this story part of their favorites list. Thank you so much for favoriting this story I'm always grateful to all those who choose to take out their time to read my story.**_

_**Disclaimer; Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this saga are strictly my property.**_

_There are two types of monsters in this world: Those who can be seen, and those that can't. This is a little something that's true in both the supernatural world and the regular world. I've met my fair share of both. The ones who can be seen are pretty dangerous in and of themselves. But the monsters you really have to watch out for are the ones who can't be seen. Because they're the ones who can stab you in the back when you least expect it. This life lesson for me proved especially true when I took a trip to San Francisco for the West Coast Duel Monsters meet and greet extravaganza. In the 1960's, when my parents' generation had been young, that city had been a hot bed of liberal political activism and the hippie movement. Since then in all honesty I'm of the opinion the city has seen better days. The crime rate from what I've seen has gone up exponentially. And I've always suspected there was a strong amount of supernatural activity. But nothing could've prepared me for the events that would lead me into…the Day of the Dragon._

**Day of the Dragon**

The crowd of men and women were dressed in formal attire and wearing theatrical masks that covered their faces. But the jovial appearance was offset by sounds of savage cheering. These people were here to see blood, pain, and suffering in this duel. A man with a scraggily unshaven face, wearing a NAPA auto parts cap, a grungy flannel shirt, jeans and black shoes stared at the electrified cage before him. The announcer who was wearing a bandanna over his hair, a sleeveless denim jacket, leather pants and cowboy boots that had a grey scraggily beard said, "Now tell me out there who's ready to see some blood flow?"

The crowd roared in animalistic anticipation. The man who waited in the tunnel watched. However he got elbowed in the ribs by a rather large and well muscled man who glared down at him like he was a piece of meat. The man had massive muscles, a wife beater shirt, big baggy pants that had a white tiger striped pattern to them, and wore white shoes. The brown eyed behemoth also wore a duel disk on one arm. "Get ready to get your ass handed to you and scream like a little girl, rookie!" the man said in a gravelly voice that spoke of pent up fury.

The man with the baseball cap said nothing but turned to watch. "Are you ready to see the electricity fly, and see someone get torn to pieces!"

The crowd roared their vile elation. In the dirty slimy dimly lit tunnel the man in the NAPA auto parts cap looked at his own duel disk and deck and sighed. "You talk too much you roid-reject!" he retorted in his own gravelly voice he had spent some time honing.

David Cardigan, stared at the underdueling arena, and while on the surface he was a beacon of calm, underneath he was scared, more frightened than he'd ever been in his life. But he had to remember he had a job to do. As David stared at the underdueling arena that could most certainly be his death he thought back to how he'd first gotten himself into this situation.

X X X

The Cow Palace in San Francisco was alive with activity that day. A number of prominent duelists from around the West Coast portion of the P.D.L. had been here. David had met some new friends and met a few old friends. He was finishing up his final day of autograph sessions for the two-day event here in San Francisco. It seems his dueling prowess had caused a lot of people to take an interesting in his writing. David didn't mind that at all. It made his publisher happy when sales of his book skyrocketed as they had. The last of the people in line got their copy of Dragon Heroes: book 2 autographed. David sighed and smiled. As soon as the man walked away David got out of his chair and groaned as he stretched. It had been a relaxing weekend and David had loved every minute of it. Then David's phone buzzed. David picked it up and opened it. David got the surprise of his life when a familiar cartoon bunny walked on to the screen and started to dance around as he chirped, "Hey David, hey David, hey David, hey David!"

Then a text message said, 'Come to the administrator's office right away.'

David got up and walked over to the administrator's office for the Cow Palace. There dressed in his red business attire was Maxmillian Pegasus. As soon as David started to approach his magical alarms went off. _Why is it that whenever I'm near Pegasus my magical alarms go off like that_, the wizard/duelist thought to himself.

Pegasus spotted David and a big grin crossed the Industrial Illusions CEO's face. "And here he is, the man of the hour, the Pacific Northwestern champion El Loco Desperado himself."

David chuckled and said, "I see my new nickname has been catching on in the league." He clasped hands with Pegasus. "Good to see you again, my friend, what's up?"

Pegasus explained, "I need you to come with me, something has come up that I need your help with."

David thought, _Uh-oh something tells me trouble is about to enter my life again._

David followed the head Industrial illusions into the large administrator's office. Then came face to face with a group of men he recognized as F.B.I. agents. One of them was a man with graying black hair a strong iron-jawed face extended a hand. "Mr. David Cardigan?"

David took the man's hand and shook it. "Uh, yes, that's me."

"Anthony Martinolli, F.B.I. when we heard from the administrator of the Cow Palace you were here we figured this would be a good chance to speak with you. Or rather make that, a counterpart of mine and I wanted to speak with you."

David's face furrowed. "What about?"

"I'll let my counterpart explain, everything." Martinolli answered.

Another of the agents set down a large lap top and opened it up. David's face lit up with surprise and delight as he recognized the familiar walrus mustached face of F.B.I. agent John Morrison. "Mr. Morrison," David exclaimed. "It's good to see you, sir."

The man nodded. "Good to see you too, David. Congratulations on your victories in dueling. And I'm glad I finally got a hold of you, the F.B.I. could use your help."

David said, "Of course, what can I do?"

"We've been working with Mr. Pegasus here and F.B.I, branches in Washington and up and down California. You've no doubt noticed that the price of Duel Monsters cards has been dropping as of late."

David nodded his face furrowing. "I have noticed that. At first I thought it a good thing. But then I noted the prices on some of the rarer Duel Monsters cards have also been dropping which is very odd."

"There's a reason for that," Morrison explained. "Agent Martinolli, has some copies that he can show you."

On cue the F.B.I. agent of Italian descent opened a suitcase and David got the surprise of his life when the man brought out a Blue Eyes White Dragon card.

David gaped. "A Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but this thing is super rare, last I heard Seto Kaiba was the only one who had them."

Martinolli said, "Why don't you pull out one of your monsters and compare the two?"

David decided to do as suggested. He pulled out XX-Saber Gardestrike. He set it on a table in the room. Martinolli put the Blue-Eyes on the table. David examined the cards. "They look the same, but if there's one thing this legally blind detective has learned it's that looks can be deceiving."

David then closed his eyes and ran his hand over each duel monster card. "As a certain female officer from Squadron 51 best put it '_**helloooo there'**_!"

John asked, "You've noticed the difference?"

David nodded. "I do, agent Morrison, the edges of my synchro monster are smooth and very high quality. But this Blue-Eyes, the edges are rough-hewn and simple almost as if it were a carbon copy."

David opened his eyes as he saw the Walrus mustached F.B.I. agent nod. "Precisely. We've reason to believe a number of card shops up and down the west coast have been flooded with these bogus Duel Monsters cards."

David's face gaped, "But how could that work, Duel disks have circuitry in them that makes it so they can recognize counterfeits?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes," Morrison explained.

Pegasus said, "I'll pick It up from here, agent Morrison." The creator of Duel monsters then looked at David. "A year and a half ago several employees of my company disappeared along with some equipment used to produce Duel Monsters cards."

David's face paled. "Uh-oh!" David said understanding dawning on him.

Pegasus said what David was thinking. "Exactly, with some of my company's secrets in their hands I suspect they've set up shop somewhere in this city and have been producing fake Duel Monsters cards. Kaiba-boy's machinery is good but whether he realizes it or not, it's flawed in that if someone had some of my own company's equipment they could make reasonable enough facsimiles of my cards that a duel disk wouldn't be able to tell the difference. And the end result you can probably guess."

David's face paled before he spoke. "The market and the P.D.L. would be flooded with so many cards that are counterfeit that the game would be ruined and valuable cards would become worthless! How could anyone try to ruin the game of Duel Monsters like this?"

Martinolli said, "I admit I'm not much of an expert on Duel Monsters, but I do know people, my best guess is old-fashioned greed."

David nodded grimly and grunted his agreement. "That is true. In the past greed has blinded people to the consequences of their actions," the champion duelist added.

Martinolli explained, "The F.B.I. has been able to trace the counterfeit duel monsters cards to here. And we have reason to believe it's tied with a massive underdueling ring that operates up and down the West Coast from this city."

David whistled. "Underdueling, as in illegal underground dueling? I've kept my ears to the pavement and have heard of it. People have gotten crippled and even killed from it."

Morrison nodded and explained, "This is where we need your help. We know that one of the people running this underdueling/counterfeiting operation is a former F.B.I. agent turned rogue. So sending in some of our men undercover wouldn't work because he'd instantly recognize them."

David asked, "So what can I do?"

"We need you to go undercover, help us find where they're making their phony Duel Monsters cards and get information on where their illegal dueling is taking place. That way we can completely stamp out this ring."

Pegasus said, "David, I know this may seem like a lot, but you _**must**_ do this! The idea of those scoundrels with some of my equipment and mass producing cards that are destroying the integrity of this game is an abomination I cannot tolerate!"

David took several long moments to think. He realized there would be danger of getting killed and there was a good chance he might have to use his powers to extract himself if things got too hot. But if he didn't do this the game of Duel Monsters might be ruined forever by these counterfeiters. David picked his XX-Saber Gardestrike and put a hand to his deck. _What do you think, everyone_? He mentally asked of his monsters.

"I say, do it, we'll watch your back, boss." David heard X-Saber Airbellum answer.

"I'm in agreement with my noble feline friend, the integrity of Duel Monsters must be protected!" Celtic Guardian mentally answered.

David sighed and closed his eyes for several moments. Then he opened them and said, "I'm going to need to some measure of backup in case things go south. But other than that…okay…I'll help."

Pegasus sighed in relief. "Thank you, David."

John Morrison said, "I'm in agreement, thank you, we'll see you're properly reimbursed for this. Tony here will give you the lowdown on what's going to happen."

The laptop shut off. Tony Martinolli said, "Well, for starters we'll need to get you to an F.B.I. safe house so that we can begin your transformation. As it stands the way you are now will make people recognize you."

_Oh boy, into the cesspool I go_, David thought grouchily.

X X X

A couple weeks after that meeting another one took place. This one took place at the 5th Avenue complex in an area of San Francisco known for its heavy population of people at the poverty level. A man in grungy jeans, a red and black flannel shirt, a coarse grey-brown beard and mustache, long brown hair, and wearing NAPA auto parts cap with a large bag of clothing walked up to the building. He spotted a man with a balding head of brown hair, a thick mustache, a sweat stained sleeveless T-shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. And based on the man's body odor and the scent of cheap beer on him it was clear this was not the most diligent of landlords. It was all the disguised David Cardigan could do to keep from turning from the scent. But he just stared at him continuing to put on the façade he'd established days ago with this man. He walked up to the landlord who asked, "Harry Grant?"

David nodded and said in a thick Brooklyn accent, "Yeah dat's me!"

The man nodded. "All right you know the deal, first two months rent in advance."

David pulled out the cash and slapped into a greasy palm of one of the man's hands. The unpleasant man who reminded David all too much of a certain former landlord at his old apartment complex back in Portland looked over the cash and nodded. "All right Grant…" the man said as he smiled showing a set of badly yellowed teeth and pulling a set of keys from a pocket. The tossed David the keys and said, "Here's the deal, you keep your nose clean and we'll have no problem, ya' got that!" He stated in a dangerous tone.

David glared at the man and said in a hostile tone of his own, "Yeah, yeah sure I get it! As long as I keep the noise down no problem!"

David had gone through an intense session of learning how to adjust his voice to sound completely different from what he normally sounded like. He'd also been given a completely new identity. He was now Harry Grant, a former duelist who'd been thrown out of the league for unnecessary roughness. According to his file he'd never had any convictions but had a violent temper and was prone to be quick to anger and a martial arts background so David could use his taekwondo training if things got hairy. This would make him a prime specimen for the underduelists while not attracting too much attention. David looked at the number on the key 348. David climbed up the stairs. David did everything he could to keep from covering his nose at the scent of cheese which he knew in reality to be a mixture of sweat and other unmentionable things that went on in this garbage heap of a apartment complex. But soon enough David found his apartment. He put the key in the rusty lock and opened up the door. He walked into the apartment. The place itself was small with a fold-down bed, a sofa, desk, and a small color T.V. David knew from the place that the washer and dryer were on the 1st floor. He'd seen the swimming pool but didn't think he'd be going in it anytime soon. Everything about this complex looked and felt unpleasant. But if what agent Martinolli's informants had told the New York born Italian then this place was an epicenter for those who recruited for the underdueling/counterfeiting ring. David knew he had to be very careful and that meant he didn't know who he could trust. So until he knew who were underdueling agents and were innocents here he had to tread very lightly. David put his clothes in the various drawers of the cabinet in his apartment. David sat down and took long, slow breaths to calm down. He had to think about this. What did he have to do to get the attention of the underdueling ring. That's when he heard talking from next door. It was the sound of two men talking. "But babe, I just wanted to go welcome the new neighbor of the complex."

The other voice snapped, "You know how I feel about you hanging around with strangers," the voice sounded kind of hostile even chiding like a father.

There was a long pause then the voice said, "We should at least be friendly, the new tenant might like that."

"NO!" the man snapped. "You won't do anything of that sort! Do I make myself understood?" the other man snapped in a threatening tone.

David couldn't help but shiver. This conversation brought back bad memories for the undercover writer/detective. David momentarily had a flashback to when his biological father had verbally abused him because his grades weren't as good as his brother or because he wasn't interested in politics the way his brother was. David was snapped back to the present when he heard someone said, "Please babe I…"

Then David heard the loud painful crack of an all too familiar slap to the face. David heard one voice yelp in surprise. "When I say, no, I mean no!" The man growled.

_Oh boy_, David thought. _I think I've really stepped in it this time._

The rest of the day proceeded without any incident.

Over the course of the next several days David, as Harry Grant, took several temp paid jobs. All of them were simply delivery jobs that were only for the day. And in those days David realized just how fortunate he'd been with his writing now that he no longer could access his own checking account without blowing his cover. His subtle inquiries to some of the others only landed him the answer of "Mind your own business."

And David felt like hitting his head against something for feeling so helpless. For a little while it felt to David like his own attempt to infiltrate the underdueling ring would come to nothing. But just as Saturday hit that's when he had a breakthrough twice over. David groaned as he laid down on the couch. That morning he had helped lift several large containers. Although he'd never asked what was in them the containers were heavy beyond belief. Still David had endured and not asked questions as the person who was paying him had insisted he not ask questions. _This poverty stuff is for the birds, I haven't been this broke since my first year of college_.

David in the days since he'd come here had managed to glimpse the reasons why some people were here. There were those who didn't have any ambition and just wanted to take from the Government. But then there were those who had all the ambition in the world and none of the resources, or the people to help them get out of poverty. Others were here because they'd had everything only to have it taken from them by the state or city Government. _So much for the city by the bay being the squeaky clean city of peace and love, _David thought sourly.

David went to his radio and turned it on. The radio station was playing the Suzanne Vega song Luka. David sighed and went back to the couch and laid down. That was when he heard the crashing noise from outside followed by a storm of swearing. David thought to himself, _Aw man now what_?

David went and opened the door. There on the ground was a load of groceries including a broken container of mayo and a container of eggs. Before him stood a man around his age clean-shaven, sandy blonde hair, green eyes dressed in the attire of McDonald's employee. The look on his face was one of the proverbial deer trapped in the headlights. David putting on his Brooklyn accent said, "What da' hell's goin' on here?"

The man who had a skinny build said, "I'm so sorry, I-I-I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just trying to…"

David waived it off. "Nah, nah, hold on lemme' get somethin' t'help ya' with that!"

David went back into his apartment and quickly found some paper towels with which to help clean up the mess. All the time he heard the man saying, "Oh God, Freddy's gonna' kill me when he finds out!"

David said, "Hold on, man, hold on!"

David helped wipe up the mess and said, "There we go."

The man sighed, "But it still doesn't help me. I've still lost the mayonnaise and the eggs for Freddy's favorite evening meal."

David checked his wallet. "Hey dere' I got a little somethin' extra from my work gig today. I could get these things for ya'. You'll have t'show me where the market is, I'm kinda' new here."

The man looked genuinely perplexed at this. "So…what's the catch?" he said.

David asked, "What cha' mean by dat'?"

The man said, "That's always the way it goes around this place. Everyone around this apartment complex asks something in return."

David said, "Maybe I'm just a sucka' for a hard luck case. I may be an ornery bastard, but even I got morals!"

The man in the McDonald's uniform looked surprised but then said, "I don't know why but I think I can believe you."

David said, "You're damn right you can believe me. By the way, da' name's Harry, Harry Grant."

The man nodded and answered, "Lyle Auldman, you're the new guy in the complex. Word gets around fast when a new tenant moves in."

David snorted. "In a place like dis' da' walls are pretty thin."

David saw Lyle tense. "Yeah, yeah they are" he said trying to divert the conversation.

David noted the man was doing his best to try and hide some of the bruises on his arms. David did all that he could to keep from throwing up then and there. Based on what he'd heard last night and saw, on this poor homosexual man's arms, it was becoming increasingly clear just what this fellow was going through. "You work at Mickey D's right?" David asked deciding that for now he'd take the conversation elsewhere.

The man looked visibly relieved to be taking the conversation elsewhere. "Yeah, yeah I do. It's six blocks away from the apartment complex. It makes getting from here to my job easier."

"Meh, you ain't seen traffic in New York, now that's crazy." David commented.

"You're from New York?" the gay man asked genuinely curious.

David nodded smugly hating to have to do this but realizing it was necessary. "Yeah, yeah I am! But I ain't been there for a numba' of years. Though from what I hear mayor Giuliani did a hell of a job cleanin' things up."

The man shrugged, "Truth told I haven't seen that much of the world for about 6 years. Freddy doesn't like me going much of anywhere." Then he looked warily at David. "You aren't afraid of my orientation are you, Harry?"

David snorted and said, "I'm talkin' to ya' ain't I? Nah, I've had friends who're gay. I don't swing dat' way myself, but friends are friends!"

The man looked fearful for a moment then said, "Oh, oh I see. I'm…I'm sorry for taking too much time out of your day."

David shook it off, "Nah, like I said, I'm a sucka' for hard luck cases."

David with the guidance of the gay man found the market that Lyle had brought eggs and mayo from before. As they found the cooler with the eggs and the section with the mayonnaise. David asked, "So if ya' don't mind my askin' what cha' do for a livin' at Mickey D's exactly?"

"Oh I'm a manager at the McDonalds." He answered.

A manager at a local McDonald's? What was a manager doing living in such squalor. He should at least be living in a little better housing than this. David got the sinking feeling that there was much more wrong in Lyle's relationship with this Freddy fellow than met the eye. _That's usually the way it goes with me_, David thought drily.

David and Lyle soon got what Lyle needed and headed back towards the apartment complex. "So, what does your partner do?" David asked.

"Oh um…he's involved in some kind of investment with some big company. It's really none of my business. Freddy doesn't like people peeping in on his business. He's just protecting me he says."

David felt a surge of revulsion race through him. _Protecting you my foot_! David thought angrily. _The more I hear about this Freddy character, the less I like him! I have this sinking feeling he and I are going to meet eventually, and that meeting ain't gonna' be pretty_!

The gay man looked at David and asked, "How about yourself, Harry?"

David remembered what he'd discussed with the F.B.I. for just this situation. "Meh, used to be a heavy lifter. I also did a stint in the P.D.L."

The man looked surprised. "You were in the Professional Duelists League? What happened?"

David's face darkened. "Let's just say they didn't like me very much."

David saw the man shiver. Inwardly David felt real dirty for having to tell such a lie but it was necessary to keep his cover. The man said, "I see, well…I think you seem nice enough."

David said, "I ain't a bastard outside the arena."

The man said, "I see."

The two men said nothing as they got back to the apartment complex. They headed in and soon David helped the man get his groceries into his apartment. "Thanks for your help, Harry. You're more than you seem, like a lot of people here."

David snorted, "So what da' hell else is new? You take care ya' hear?"

He nodded. David went back to his apartment. He was about to enter when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. That's when he saw the muscular man with a bald head, a clean shaven face, and a sly mischievous look to his handsome face. With the man was the landlord of the apartment. The landlord had a smile on his face that showed off his disgusting yellowed teeth. The man said, "Hey, Harry, got someone I want you to meet. This is Freddy Blanks."

The man extended a hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Grant."

David shook the hand and said, "Nice t'meet ya' too. What's dis' all about?"

The man smiled and said, "Right to the point, huh? That's just fine by me. I hear you were once a member of the P.D.L."

"How do you know that?" David asked in a dangerous tone.

The man waived it off. "Friend, friend please, there's no need to get violent. I actually want to help you. What if I were to tell you that there was a way you could duel again? And you wouldn't have to appeal that little blacklisting the P.D.L. gave you."

David said, "I'm listenin'."

The landlord and Freddy Blanks smiled and nodded like two people who had just thought they'd suckered someone into something. _Bingo_, David thought realizing he'd just stumbled on a rep for the underdueling/counterfeiting ring.

Freddy Blanks explained, "Well, I have a little proposal for you. If you do a few jobs for me and compete in a little tourney I and my associates are throwing…you will be a made man, anything you want."

David nodded and said, "Maybe, if the jobs pay well enough, Nothin' personal but I don't wanna' be here the rest of my life!"

Freddy chuckled and said, "My good man, if everything goes accordingly we'll _**all**_ be moving up in the cash brackets very soon. And I can assure you the tournament and the jobs I need you to do pay very well."

David nodded and said, "Fine, count me in, but this betta' be on the up and up or else heads are gonna' roll!" David said in a deadly no nonsense tone.

Freddy chuckled and said, "Oh I can assure you, Harry Grant, it is. Come with me and I'll take you to where your life begins it's miraculous upswing." He said leading David off.

_**Bingo, David has come across one of the members of this underdueling arena and is about to be initiated into their midst. But how will he give this information to the F.B.I? What dirty little secrets will David discover? And is Freddy Blanks the same Freddy who is assaulting Lyle Auldman? What other dirty little secrets does the run-down apartment complex David is in have to offer? You want answers come back next time for Day of the dragon part 2. See you next time, Yu-Gi-Oh fans!**_


	62. Day of the Dragon part 2

_**Welcome back to Day of the Dragon. In the last chapter David was enlisted by F.B.I. agents John Morrison and Tony Martinolli to track down a group of underdueling/counterfeiters who have been operating up and down the West Coast. Disguising himself as a down on his luck duelist named Harry Grant David has gone deep undercover to try and sniff out this criminal organization. In the process David has come across some potential domestic violence occurring. Unfortunately it appears that the one who is committing the domestic violence is in fact one of the people involved in the underdueling. David however now finds himself being brought into the organization. What dark secrets will David discover, and what dangers is he in for. You just have to wait and see. Get ready for part 2 of Day of the Dragon, as Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1: The Rise of El Loco Desperado continues.**_

_**Author's note: At the time I put this up it was Christmas Eve. So Merry Christmas to all.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters is strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this saga are my property.**_

David was led out of the complex by Freddy Blanks and the landlord to a large former police paddy wagon. David looked at the paddy wagon when someone snuck up behind him and put a blindfold on his face. "Hey what gives?" David said keeping in character.

"Nothing personal but since we don't really know you all that well yet we have to be real careful. No telling whether someone might be an undercover cop or not," Blanks said.

Inwardly David smiled as he thought, _If you think that old blindfold trick is going to work with this wizard you're in for a big surprise._

David heard the truck open as he activated a mystic eye spell. The magic eye appeared above them hidden from anyone's view. David was loaded up into the truck, he heard other people muttering grouchily. One of them said, "Hey, sounds like the new guy is here," one voice said.

Another voice who sounded more nasally said, "Yeah, he don't look like much! I'm bettin' he'll die in the job tonight or he'll get ripped up in the arena."

"Back off, rodent man, this fresh meat is mine!" the first voice said.

David didn't say anything but was letting the images of the mystic eye fill his mind. As the truck pulled away and drove down the busy streets of San Francisco, David inwardly was a bundle of nerves, though outwardly he projected a deadly calm. His undercover investigation was paying off after three days. David knew that he'd entered the proverbial hornet's nest. And that meant, as much as he hated to, that he couldn't trust anyone or anything. One wrong step and he could get killed. So he quietly just took in the information from his mystic eye memorizing landmarks so that he could remember the way to the underduelists' little hideout for when he got the information to law enforcement. David meanwhile did his best to ignore the jibes and antagonistic comments hurled his way. These were very, very dangerous people he was with and he couldn't afford to make a mistake or turn his back on any of them. An hour later, by David's estimate, the truck came to a halt. David's mystic eye showed him that he was in one of the many dilapidated neighborhoods that San Francisco did it's best to hide. David heard the doors to the back of the truck open. David shut off his mystic eye. "All right, all of you, everyone out!"

David got up just as the blindfold was removed. David and the others stepped out. Before David, stood an old crate yard with new crates and a man wearing jeans and overalls. The man looked to be in his late 40's to 50's and had a scraggly beard and mustache. He was chewing on what looked like a Cuban cigar, and was wearing a cap. The man said, "All right, ladies, listen up! You ain't here for any vacation! You're here to work your asses off! I'm the head of this little cargo yard and we got some big bucks cargo here. Make no mistake screw up and your asses belong to my bosses. You do this right and survive what's in store for you in the days ahead, and you will be rich and able to get the hell out of this crappy neighborhood! And most importantly, you'd better make sure you stay on my good side if you want to stay alive, ya' here?"

The men grunted their consent. David however remained stone cold silent. He had to maintain his character. The overseer approached David and glared at him nastily, "You, newbie, I ain't heard as much as a peep from you. You gonna' be a good boy and play by my rules?"

David did all that he could to keep from coughing as the smoke from the man's cigar flowed into his face. Finally though he coughed and said, "You mind getting that thing outta' my face?"

"That wasn't an answer to my question." The man warned.

David glared at the man and snapped, "Get that small smokestack outta' my face and I'll answer ya'!"

The man glared at David before he nodded. Suddenly someone hit David in the back knocking him to the ground. David felt the red hot pain surge through his back from whatever had struck him. He turned to see a man with bucked teeth that made him look like a human rat with thin black hair and probably from David's best estimate stood about five feet five. The man sneered at David and said, "Somebody needed a lesson in respecting the pit boss!"

David however got to his feet and snapped, "Is that da' best you got, ya' little runt!" David growled angrily.

The small man was holding a two by four growled at David and swung it at him. David however caught it this time and kicked the man between his legs. The pit boss and the other men let out loud guffaws of laughter. The little man let out a yelp, and stumbled away falling to his knees. He glared up at David and snapped, "You…you, just wait, until I get my hands on you! I'll rip your lungs out and shove them so far down your throat."

David felt a hammy hand clap him on a shoulder. He turned to see the pit boss giving him a look of approval. "Well what d'ya know, we finally got one who's got some guts. Keep up that attitude and you might just survive newbie!"

The rat-faced man glared at David with nothing but hate and contempt. David flashed a mocking little smile as he turned to walk away. Inwardly David thought to himself, _Keep an eye on that one, David. That little runt could end up being trouble._

The pit boss said, "All right, newbie, and all of ya' listen up! Mr. Coulski has an important job for us tonight. We've got crates of freshly printed Duel Monsters cards that we're delivering to several game shops and to pier 12. You guys handle this quickly and quietly without the cops catching on and there's a bonus for each of ya'! Mess this up and no pay for any of you guys, understand?"

David and the others nodded. David was handed a piece of paper containing the address of a game shop. The pit boss said, "All right, newbie, you're the delivery guy. See that these items are safely delivered inside the game shop without attracting attention, got it?"

David grunted in understanding. "Move it then, we got work to do!" the pit boss growled.

David found himself teamed with a burly driver in a small pick-up truck whose name escaped him. The man who had a scraggly beard and mustache drove the truck to a store location. David said nothing but kept his eyes on the road. All the time his mystic eye was tracking their progress. As soon as they arrived at the shop, David got out of the truck and headed over to the back door. He knocked on it. The door opened to reveal a bald-headed, clean-shaven man who looked to be in his fifties. "You got the order from Mr. C?" he asked in a shaky and hoarse voice.

David looked around, "Yeah, I got the stuff."

The man said, "Bring it in."

David got the crate out of the truck and brought it in. Just as soon as he was in the man said, "Let's discuss payment…" just before the door closed.

After several moments the middle-aged man snapped his fingers. A couple of doors opened and several police officers poured in. The middle-aged man whose voice suddenly became much stronger and authoritative said, "Okay take those counterfeits and get them to the crime lab!"

A police officer took them from David. David said, "What da' hell?"

The man said, "Okay, Mr. Cardigan, you can drop the New York accent, we know who you are."

David for a moment had the sinking feeling he'd been set up. That is until the man said, "Sorry, Captain William Herget, San Francisco P.D. Agents Morrison and Martinolli, as well as Captain Darren Moyers send their regards."

That took David off guard. "You know Captain Moyers?" he asked.

The man nodded. "He's an old friend of mine, as well as my counterpart. We've been quietly working with the F.B.I. on this underdueling/counterfeiting ring for a couple months, ever since we learned that a series of murders we were investigating and this case were connected."

David sighed in relief. "That's good to hear, I was afraid I'd been set up or something."

The man shook his head. "All right what have you been able to learn about this underdueling ring?" he asked.

David quickly surmised everything he knew. David then said, "I have to get back there quick so I don't blow my cover. Oh…Captain, before I go, one more thing, I need you to check up on someone in particular. A collaborator in the ring named Freddy Blanks. I have reason to believe that he may be also involved in domestic violence against his life mate."

The Captain whistled, "Usually I wouldn't do something like this. But, since he is involved in this underdueling ring, it makes him fair game. Thanks for the information, Mr. Cardigan we'll take it from here."

David nodded and received the envelope with the payment. David then left and headed back to the truck. The man was looking around starting to get nervous. David said reassuming his New York accent, "I got the payment, we're good!"

The man nodded and started up the truck. The man said, "You think this is something just you wait until you get into the ring, rookie, then you'll see action!"

X X X

Later that day David was preparing the deck he and the F.B.I. had constructed. It was designed to ensure that he got as much attention as possible. David in the grungy dressing room sighed. Checking over his magical defenses again he felt a tremor racing through him. He hadn't been this nervous since his first match in Boise, Idaho. That had seemed like a lifetime ago when compared with everything David had experienced since then. But this time he was nervous for another reason. If what he'd heard about these underdueling matches held true there was a real chance he could get hurt or killed if things got out of hand. Underdueling was not like regular dueling, the price of losing a duel could get pretty painful. David was only grateful that he was in such good shape. Otherwise he'd be in far more serious trouble. To get his mind focused he leaped up to a pipe above him and started doing chin-ups. The exertion of exercise was always a good way to focus himself. David heard a knock at the door. Into the room came a robust man dressed in a business suit and striped tie. The man had a head of graying hair and a stout face with narrowed green eyes. "I thought I might find you in here, Mr. Grant…" The man said his Texas accent obvious. "I expect you to provide the best performance that the customers demand. That means no holding back."

Grant dropped off the pipe and said, "Yeah, I hear ya' Mr. Coulski, you and the customers will get what ya' pay for!"

Leonard Coulski, David had discovered, was the man in charge of this operation. David knew, from agent Martinolli, Coulski was the former F.B.I. agent that went rogue. Not to mention the man had a razor sharp memory so he knew who every F.B.I. agent was no matter how good their cover was. But then again that also had the potential to work in David's favor. It was obvious from the start that Coulski hadn't recognized him and he only paid attention to the P.D.L. when necessary. Still something disturbed David. This guy had to have some powerful connections if he'd managed to keep his operation from being fully known by law-enforcement this long. And David didn't know why, but there was a feeling in him that something about this operation reminded him of something or someone. David set that aside, time enough to contemplate that later. David asked, "It's time for my debut isn't it?"

The man nodded. "Almost, come with me please," Coulski said.

David followed the man out of the room. A set of four big and burly guards who looked to be little more than hired thugs escorted David to the entranceway. In the ring a big beastly looking monster was being controlled by a large man dressed in a sleeveless T-shirt, baggy jeans, and combat boots. The man had a small sandy blonde mustache, short hair of the same color, and grey eyes steely and ruthless. In terms of build the man was built like a bodybuilder. This was a man who went to the gym regularly, perhaps too regularly. In those grey eyes David sensed that something was wrong with this man. There was a mental and emotional instability about the man that David could feel. And then it hit David, this guy used steroids, that explained the overly buffed look. This was a man was keeping his look with steroids. That made him especially dangerous. David was about to ask the question as to whom the man was, but one of the guards beat him to the punch. "That's Lloyd "Breaker" Braxton, the current underdueling champ. He's got the fastest record for defeating opponents. He killed a guy in one tournament. He had his monster direct attack the guy right in the throat. The guy died right there in the arena, Braxton just stood there and watched him die."

David turned back to the guy as he thought, _Lovely, the underdueling champ is a roid-induced psychopath, just my good fortune…NOT_!

The man pointed his beast monster at the unnamed duelist. The man screamed in terror as the beast struck. The clawed blow sent the guy into the wall of the cage. The man screamed in agony as the wrist and leg cuffs he wore as well as the wall shot volts of electricity into the man. The man fell to the ground. David used his magic and sensed the man was still alive but he'd been badly injured. David mentally winced. There was truly a brutal and savage nature to these duels. Now David understood why these underdueling events had to be stopped. If this was the nature of these events then as soon as he got the chance he was going to deliver all that he learned here tonight to agent Martinolli. He would see that these counterfeiters/underduelists and their sleazy little operation were shut down. The crowd began to chant, "Breaker, Breaker, Breaker, Breaker!"

The behemoth duelist raised his arms as he smiled with sadistic glee relishing in the bloodlust of the fans. As this went on men came in and took the hand and leg bracelets off of him. David kept his facial features from revealing anything but his stomach lurched. Bad enough that steroid-addicted psychos like this guy were allowed to duel, but the people who paid and encouraged this sort of thing were even worse. How could, and why would, anyone want something as beautiful and sportsman as dueling to be perverted into something like this? _I have to stop this. No, I __**REALLY**__ have to stop this_, David thought.

This savagery was an abomination to the P.D.L. and provided organizations like C.O.M. with ample ammunition for their mission to ban Duel Monsters.

Coulski walked out to the arena as he pulled a wireless microphone from his coat. Stepping into the arena he called out, "Another win, ladies and gentleman, for Lloyd "Breaker' Braxton!"

David looked at a nearby scoreboard and watched as bells started to ring and the lights glowed red as sirens blared. "2 Minutes and 58 seconds." David said out loud.

Coulski called out, "And how about that folks, Breaker not only breaks an opponent he breaks his own record!"

The crowd erupted into roaring cheers of approval.

The fans chanted the man's name even louder. David had to do all that he could to keep his moral outrage from showing. Just the slightest hint of his true nature and it could be game over. Several individuals came out and put the beaten duelist on a stretcher. David made a mental note to find Coulski's agenda for tonight and have a look at who this man had become. David had a funny feeling that he should definitely keep a close eye on Braxton…and Coulski. There was just something about Coulski that told David that he was distinctly untrustworthy. Braxton left and pushed his way through the crowd, "Out of my way, pretty boy," the man said in a deep, gravelly tone that made David shiver. Everything about this man was dangerous in the extreme.

David watched him go by. David thought out loud, "I wonder who's gonna' be my opponent tonight?"

"That would be me you horse's ass!" ground a familiar whiny voice.

"Aw hell no!" David groaned managing to keep his New York accent.

He turned to see the rat-faced man with a duel disk on one arm walk up. The smiled and said, "Don't think I've forgotten how you humiliated me earlier. I'm gonna' enjoy tearing you apart with my monsters!"

David sighed and said, "You talk a good game. Care to back it up, rodent?"

The man fumed. "You're a tough-talker for fresh meat. Let's see how you like it when I'm done ripping you a new opening in the arena."

David snorted and said, "Take your monsters and stick em' up where the sun don't shine!"

The rat-face man fumed. Coulski announced, "And now, ladies and gentleman, for you viewing pleasure, tonight straight from the sewers our own Mick "The Rat Fink" Greely will be dueling a new opponent. But first let's give him an underdueling welcome!"

The scrawny duelist went out to the cheers of the crowd and stepped into the cage. He let out a cackle as he was put in the bracelets that were attached to electric boxes. Shadowy figures walked through the crowds as they began to take bets. The crowd began to chant, "Fresh meat, fresh meat, fresh meat, fresh meat!"

David felt like using his magic to mentally head slap all these sick individuals in the back of the head. _Easy, David, easy there'll be a proper time and proper place to take down these guys and Coulski. Do this methodically and they'll not know what hit them until it's all over_.

David took a deep breath as Coulski announced, "And introducing a newcomer to the underdueling world. Formerly a P.D.L. duelist he was thrown out for using excessive force. Let's just see how he handles things here in our house! Give it up for Harry Grant!"

David came out to an array of boos, hisses, and derisive laughs. Some even hurled derogatory comments such as, "You're toast, newbie." And "Go back to the reject pile you crawled out of!"

David chose to ignore those comments. These were people in the same category as Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett. And he'd taken that creep down. He'd take these guys down soon enough. He stepped into the arena. A technician put the bracelets on him. Coulski said, "All right gentleman, show us what you got!"

The underduelist they called "Rat Fink" looked at David and snapped, "Now Harry whatever your name is time for me to show you what I'm capable of."

David snorted and said, "Oh good I was waitin' to swat ya' like a fly!"

The smaller duelist fumed and went to his corner.

Coulski raised a hand over his head and snapped, "_**LET THE MAYHEM BEGIN**_!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as both duelists drew their first five cards and then their sixth. Both men's life points shot up to 4000. Rat Fink said, "Since I'm the veteran here, I'll let you go first…newbie!"

"Fine with me them coin flips were always a waste of time anyway." David said although he didn't in his heart believe a word of it.

David thought to himself, _Now it's time to test this deck. Sorry for what I have to do_.

David looked at his hand as he drew his sixth card and winced. "Bah, I ain't got nothin' so I end my turn!"

The Rat Fink and the crowd let out a wave of derisive laughter. Rat Fink said, "Is that the best you got, I thought you were some kind of tough guy Harry, oh well when dealing with me what else can you expect. You're dead Harry boy, _**DEAAAAD**_!"

David said, "You talk too much, rodent, why don't you go find a piece of cheese to gnaw on!"

The crowd let out a laugh at David's jibe. The rat fink said, "You're a mouthy one Mr.! But you'll soon learn to respect me." The rat fink looked at his hand. He said, "First I'll place two face downs on the field."

Two facedown cards appeared in the electrified arena. David thought to himself, _I don't like the look of those _cards.

The Rat Fink gave David a toothy predatory grin. "Now, Harry-boy, allow me to introduce you to my deck of warrior monsters. Say hello to the first of my X-Saber monsters!"

_Say what_? David thought in stunned horror.

The rat Fink cackled and said, "First I set two face downs then I summon to the field XX-Saber Boggart Knight!"

David by some miracle was able to keep himself from paling in horror as the reptilian beast warrior appeared on the field its claws ready to strike. David checked the stats on his duel disk and the thing's stats read ATK 1900/DEF 1000. And yet somehow in the back of his mind David sensed there was something wrong. The rat fink smiled and said, "Be afraid, Harry-boy, I stole these cards from David Cardigan himself. The blind fool never saw it coming."

_But that's not possible_, David thought. _I keep my deck extra safe in case someone were to ever try that sort of thing. How did this Rat Fink get a hold of my deck?_

The Rat Fink said, "Now I use the special effect of XX-Saber Boggart Knight to special summon X-Saber Pashuul to the field in attack mode!"

The cybernetic knight with its 100 ATK/ 0 DEF appeared on the field.

Again David had this nagging feeling in the back of his head that these X-Saber monsters weren't what they seemed. Rat Fink said, "Now, Harry-boy, you're about to be in for a world of pain as I tune X-Saber Pashuul and XX-Saber Boggart Knight together in order to summon XX-Saber Hyunlei!"

David watched as both monsters turned into orbs of light and swirled in the air as they merged together. _Orbs of light, wait a minute, there's something wrong here. When Pegasus upgraded the system he made it so synchro monsters transformed into the number of stars they had. This is the old system. Something is definitely not right here._

In a flash of light the cybernetic samurai warrior appeared on the field with its 2300 ATK/1300 DEF. The rat Fink said, "Now I choose to activate XX-Saber Hyunlei's ability. Since he was Synchro summoned I can destroy up to 3 trap cards on the field. And I choose to destroy…one of my own face downs."

David's face furrowed in genuine puzzlement as he saw Solemn Warning flip up and explode into pixels. "What da' hell?" David said in his Brooklyn accent but clearly confused as to what was going on. "You could've given yourself a nice defense with dat' Solemn Warning. What da' hell gives?"

Rat Fink cackled and said, "I like to play, play, play with my opponents. It's how a rat fink like me does things."

_And I thought Bishop was a kook_, David thought sardonically.

The Rat Fink said, "Now Harry-boy let the volts of sweet agony begin. ATTACK DIRECTTLY XX-SABER HYUNLEI!"

The cybernetic samurai leapt at David. David activated his shields knowing that some volts would still get through. _Ouch time_, he thought.

The cybernetic samurai struck him and as expected David was flooded with waves of agonizing pain through the whole of his being. David gritted his teeth but he knew that if screamed he'd blow his cover and he couldn't afford that. After a small eternity of jarring pain that made David wish he could cry out it ended. David sank to one knee as he heard his life point counter drop. When he recovered he saw he had 1700 life points left. _Even with my protections on...ooh that still hurt like hell_, David thought as he stumbled to his feet.

Rat Fink Greeley looked genuinely surprised. He leaped up and down in rage as he said, "No, no, no this is the part where you reveal yourself to be a big softy and I look like the dreaded and powerful duelist I am!"

David chuckled and said, "If you're…gonna' get me to cry…then you're gonna' have a long wait, you little piece of fly crap!"

The rat fink glared at David and snapped, "Fine, then I end my turn."

David drew another card and said, "I place a monster face down and that'll do it for me!" A card appeared on the field face down as David did his best not to fall to his knee again.

Rat Fink said, "I'm rather disappointed in you, Harry, I'd heard you were thrown out of the league for being some super tough and ruthless duelist. But you've proven so far you're nothing but a pansy, not even worthy of licking my boots."

David snapped, "Shut your trap and get your turn over with!"

Rat Fink said, "First I summon to the field X-Saber Pashuul in attack mode!"

The diminutive cybernetic warrior reappeared on the field. David said out loud as Harry Grant, "What da' hell are you doin' bringing that thing out?"

The Rat Fink cackled before he said, "You'll see fresh meat, you'll see soon enough. Now I tune X-Saber Pashuul with XX-Saber Hyunlei in order to summon one of the more powerful monsters in my deck…STARDUST DRAGON!"

_WHAT_!? David mentally shouted in stunned horror. The two synchro monsters transformed into balls of light and swirled together. In a bright blast of light they transformed into a beautiful white colored dragon with patches of different shades of blue on its body and stardust that fell from it. The stats of the creature read 2500 ATK/2000 DEF. Yet David still couldn't help but have the feeling there was something wrong here. There was something about this dragon that had an underlying ugliness to it. And the same could be said of all his monsters. _**That**__ is a __**BIG**__ Dragon, _David thought to himself as he stared at the large dragon.

The Rat fink said, "Now, Stardust Dragon, destroy his facedown monster with Starburst blast!"

The dragon let out a roar as it circled around and then shot down at the facedown card and sent its breath firing at the card. The card flipped up to reveal a wolf creature made of pure light its stats read ATK 200/ DEF 100. The blast struck and the wolf let out a shrieking yelp as it was hurled into the air and exploded into pixels. The rat Fink cackled and said, "Aw too bad, your sweet little wolfie has just been barbecued," and then he laughed.

David smirked deviously and said, "Idiot, you must not know how t'pay attention. Otherwise you'd know that Ryko, Lightsworn hunter has a nasty little effect which I'm activating now!"

Rat Fink Greeley looked surprised, "What, an effect!?"

David nodded and said, "Yeah by sendin' three cards from my deck to the graveyard I can target one card on the field and I don't like the way that last facedown of yours is starin' at me. So I'm sendin' it six feet under!"

A beam of light shot and struck the facedown card. It flipped up to reveal mirror force before it exploded into pixels. David/Harry let out a guffaw before he said, "Mirror force, I shoulda' known you'd have that trap somewhere you sneaky little reject from a gangster movie!"

David then sent three cards to the graveyard from his deck. _I really hate having to use this deck_. David thought to himself.

The rat fink sighed and said, "Oh well, there's plenty more surprises for you where my deck is concerned!"

David spat on the ground and said, "Pfeh, I ain't got nothin' so I'll end my turn here!"

The fans were starting to throw things. Coulski said, "Mr. Grant you're starting to bore the audience and me."

David said, "Don't worry everything'll become clear shortly!"

The rat Fink said, "Oh it will but it'll be you're all talk and no action newbie! Anyway it's my move."

The rat fink drew a card and said, "I now summon XX-Emmersblade to the field in attack mode."

The Praying mantis effect monster appeared on the field in attack mode. Its stats read 1300 ATK/800 DEF.

David thought,_ How, how did he get a hold of my deck? My Synchro monsters are very rare and valuable. And for that matter why hasn't he used Stardust dragon and XX-Saber Emmersblade to attack me?_

As if to in answer to his second question, the rat fink said, "I like to play with my opponents and draw this thing out for the fans. That way your screams of delicious agony will be even sweeter when they come. Meanwhile I end my turn!"

_Sadism much_, David thought dryly.

David drew a card from his deck. And smirked before he said, "All right you little piece cow dung! It's time for me to start makin' some moves! First I'm summoning Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner in attack mode!"

A beautiful lady with short blond hair appeared on the field. She was dressed in a long flowing priest robe that showed her arms but went down to nearly her knees. Behind her two long flowing scarf like pieces of fabric flowed from the robes. The woman's hands glowed with bright white energy. Her stats for attack and defense both read 1000. David smirked and commented, "Ain't she a beauty. And now I activate her effect sending a card from my hand Wulf, Lightsworn beast to my graveyard as the cost. And now that it's in my graveyard I immediately special summon it from my graveyard to the field."

A powerful werewolf-like creature with sharp gold-colored claws on one hand and carrying a powerful and nasty looking hammer in the other appeared. The werewolf-like creature wore a robe and green colored shorts over its lower half. The stats of the creature read 2100 ATK/ 300 DEF. The audience let out gasps at the monster that appeared.

Rat Fink snorted in derisiveness and said, "Your Wulf, Lightsworn beast may be powerful but Stardust dragon is much stronger!"

David heard Wulf say in his mind, the monster's voice possessing something of a Norse accent, "David, I really hate having to do this."

Lumina said, "I am in agreement with my canine compatriot."

David mentally thought to them. _Don't worry folks. Once this mission is over, you'll never have to duel like this again_.

David as Harry Grant said, "Now I end my turn and send three of my cards from my deck to the graveyard."

David did so. The rat Fink sneered and said, "I'm going to enjoy overwhelming you with my hordes of monsters! Now I summon to the field XX-Saber Ragigura in attack mode!"

A humanoid creature appeared on the field. And David grimaced in disgust. The humanoid creature was wearing metallic grey armor over a red robe and long cape. The creature's head was enormous with big yellow bulging reptilian eyes and looked rather frog-like. He carried two cross shaped shorts words one in each hand, and its feet had four jointed toes with a small toe protruding at the back. The creature stats read 200 ATK/1000 DEF.

David thought, _Ugh it looks like a cross between Cthulu and a giant frog_.

Rat fink Greeley said, "Now I use XX-Saber Ragigura's effect to bring X-Saber Pashuul from my graveyard to my hand. Be afraid, fresh meat, my monsters are going to chew you up!'

David decided a little snide comment from harry Grant was in order. "Ah your momma' runs on a hamster wheel!"

The audience groaned and chuckled at the insult. The rat fink snorted and said, "Keep it up Harry-boy I'm going to rip you apart!"

David sat on the ground again and said, "Meh, we'll see about that, meanwhile I make my move!"

David drew a card and said, "And now it's time for me to really kick this duel up a notch! First off I sacrifice Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner in order to summon forth Celestia, Lightsworn Angel in attack mode!'

Lummina pixelated into nothing but a minute later she was replaced by a beautiful female angel with long white blue hair who wore a silver tiara with wings on it along with a long chaste white robe that went down to her ankles, and armor which protected her shoulders and chest area. Bright white gloves covered her hands all the way to just above her elbows. Long magnificent wings extended from the angel. The Angel said, "Hello, David, Yahweh sends his greetings. Do what you must as long as we get this mission done quickly so that we may retire as my fellow monsters and I long to return to a life of peace."

David thought back, _Like I told Wulf and Lumina once this mission is over you'll never have to duel again_.

David smirked and said, "Now you annoying little bloodsucka' it's time for some pest control. I'm activatin' Celestia's special ability. With it I can send four cards from my deck to the graveyard. In return I get to target two cards you control, and I think it's time that frog thing got sent back to whatever swamp it crawled outta', and that overgrown bug needs t'get swatted just like you, Rat Fink!"

Celestia exploded with a powerful burst of light that blasted both XX-Saber Emmersblade and XX-Saber Ragigura. Both monsters let out screams of pain before they disappeared. David sighed and thought to himself. _Forgive me for what I just did_.

Then Celestia said, "David, there's nothing to be forgiven for."

That caught David by surprise. _What do you mean Celestia_, he asked.

She mentally giggled and said, "My good and dear friend, haven't you been paying attention? XX-Saber Airbellum has been trying to get a hold of you."

David calmed his thoughts and thought of XX-Saber Airbellum. The link between the monster and David was instantly established. "Oh, boss, there you are I've been trying to get a hold of you since the first move that Rat Fink guy made."

David thought, _Don't worry my friend I'll save you_.

X-Saber Airbellum said, "That's just it, we don't need to be saved!"

That took David by surprise. _What do you mean you don't need to be saved_?

X-Saber Airbellum growled in consternation and said, "Take a closer look at that deck, boss. Haven't you noticed anything strange about it?"

David decided to do as asked. And when he did he got the shock of his life. The quick magical scan of the monsters revealed…nothing, nothing at all. It wasn't that there was a barrier blocking him it's that there was nothing at all coming from the monsters almost as if they were…

"Fake, is that the word you were looking for, David?" X-Saber Airbellum added.

David sent, _X-Saber Airbellum you've been trying to say that_… he left the thought unfinished.

X-Saber Airbellum instantly pounced on it, "That's what Celtic guardian and I have been trying to tell you, boss. That's not your deck!"

With this sudden shot of reality David's detective mind brought him to one conclusion. But he needed to test it. "Hey, Rat Fink?" David yelled in the rudest tone he could manage. "How da' hell did you get a hold of David Cardigan's deck anyway?"

The rat-faced man smirked and said, "Oh it was quite easy, I stole it from him when I was in Vegas to see him duel that fanatic Vincent Bishop. I stole it right from under him and security at the end of his duel."

_That's a lie_! David thought in outrage. Greeley wouldn't have been able to get anywhere near David at the end of the tournament. There were too many security and police around. And he'd have never made it out of the hotel without at least being noticed. Also he would have to be so quick that David couldn't feel him or see him. David had kept his briefcase with his deck and disk close to him after the fiasco with that psycho killer former member of the Van Helsing society. And then there was the fact that as far as he knew he didn't run Stardust Dragon in his deck. The only one who had a copy of it was Pegasus himself and that was a card he was keeping under wraps. _This guy's using counterfeit cards_! David thought angrily.

"Now you're catching on boss." X-Saber Airbellum said.

David felt a new fury boil up in him as he thought, _Okay I know Harry Grant is an ornery S.O.B. but I think I'm going to go the extra mile with this clown. He's gonna' pay for playing me_!

Celestia smiled and said in his mind, "Now that's the El Loco Desperado we know."

David then looked over his hand…and realized what he had. _Perfect_, he thought with the flash of a dangerous smile.

The Rat Fink said, "You may have destroyed my XX-Saber Emmersblade and Ragigura but I still have Stardust Dragon! Stardust Dragon, wipe out Wulf, Lightsworn Beast with Stardust blast!"

The Dragon circled into the air and dropped down towards Wulf, Lightsworn Beast. The creature blasted Wulf who was completely charred and disintegrated by the energy blast.

David grimaced as he felt the electrified bracers send waved of energy surging through him. David's life point counter dropped from 1700 to 1300. Rat Fink said, ""You're finished Harry-boy on my next turn I'm gonna' have Stardust Dragon fry you like an egg!"

The disgusting little man smacked his lips and said, "Mmm, eggs!"

David as Harry Grant began to laugh, softly at first but then it got louder and louder. And the underdueling fans and Coulski were all puzzled as to why Harry Grant was laughing. The Rat Fink snapped, "Hey you, what's so funny?"

David glared at the Rat Fink as a look of animalistic hate washed over him. Coulski said, "Oh my, I think something may have snapped in Harry Grant folks!"

David as Harry grant said, "You're damn right somethin' has snapped! I'm sick and tired of you prancing around makin' like you're playin' with me like some kind of toy! I ain't nobody's toy, I kick ass and take names you little piece of crap from out of a rat hole! You've ticked me off enough that I'm about to serve you your ass…_**ON A SILVA' PLATTER**_!"

The Rat Fink gaped and said, "What are you talking about?"

David said, "What I mean Rat Fink is dis'" he drew his card and said, "First off, get ready t'soil your underpants rat Fink as I special summon your worst nightmare thanks to the Lightsworn monsters you helped put in my grave yard…I SPECIAL SUMMON FORTH JUDGEMENT DRAGON!"

Rat Fink's face paled in horror as he screamed, "_**JUDGEMENT DRAGON**_!?"

Coulski smirked and said, "Well now isn't this interesting?"

The crowd let out an animalistic surge of elation. A dragon covered in white feathers and horns protruding from its head appeared on the field. Its stats read ATK 3000/2600 DEF. David hard the Dragon say, "I realize you hate sacrificing so many comrades like this David. But sometimes sacrifice is necessary for the greater good." Judgment Dragon said in David's mind. Rat Fink backed away as he said, "How…how is that possible?"  
>David smirked and said, "Guess what you little bloodsuckin' gnat? Remember some of those cards I ditched thanks to my other Lightsworn monsters abilities? Some of them were Lightsworn monsters. So because I have 4 or more light monsters of different names in my graveyard I can summon Judgment Dragon. And you helped make it possible dumbass!"<p>

Rat Fink looked absolutely frightened. David said, "But I ain't nowhere near done yet! For all da' crap you put me through I got somethin' extra special for you! For the price of 1000 life points I can wipe out all cards on the field with Judgment Dragon…including your Stardust Dragon!"

Judgment Dragon lowered its head and then it shot up as he sent a surge of brilliant light forth. The blast caused Celestia to pixelated as well as Stardust Dragon. David said, "And guess what, you little creep, because I sacrificed my own life points I don't even get shocked. David's life points dropped from 1300 to 300. David smiled and said, "Oh but there's still more, you runt! Now because I have 5 or more Lightsworn monsters in my graveyard with different names I can special summon forth Lightray Diabolos in attack mode!"

A humanoid dragon creature appeared on the field. The creature wore bright silver armor and gauntlets, had golden fathers over the exposed portions of its body and a long swishing tail protruding from its back. The stats of the creature read 2800 TK/1000 DEF. The audience gasped in stunned shock. David said his grin turning absolutely predatory, "But I ain't done! Now I summon a second Lightray Diabolos!"

Another one of the Dragon-type monsters appeared on the field. The Lightray Diabolos nodded to each other in greeting. David said, "And as the capper first I special summon Lightray Gearfried in attack mode!"

A powerful human warrior in silvery white armor with shoulder coverings that curved up into points at the ends, carrying a magnificent white tower shield with a yellow and red thunder-like symbol at the front with a red diamond in the middle with a yellow outline, a long curved sword, and a long billowing cape which was black on the part against the knight and red with yellow gold patterns on the portion facing away from the warrior. The cape billowed as if a wind were blowing. The stats of the creature read 2800 ATK/2200 DEF. David thought, _I have to admit Gearfried you and the others look magnificent_.

Gearfried said, in David's mind, "All the better to take down these villains!"

David said, "And for the clincher, I special summon another Lightray Gearfried!"

The second knight appeared on the felt. The first Lightray Gearfried turned and saluted his fellow with his sword. The second one returned the gesture in kind. David glared at the rat fink who only now just realized he'd bitten off more than he could chew. David said, "Time for you to go back into your rat hole, you sorry excuse for a fink! Lightray Diabolos 1, kick his ass!"

The first humanoid Dragon let out a bellowing roar before he flew over to The Rat Fink and proceeded to pummel him with gauntleted fists. Rat Fink let out high-pitched screams of agony from the blows and the electrical shock from the wrist and leg bracelets. When it was done Rat Fink was very slow in getting to his feet as his life points dropped from 4000 down to 1200. David as Harry Grant said, "Judgment Dragon, finish this little bloodsucka'!"

The dragon spread its feather wings and took off into the air. It circled around and then dropped. The creature opened its mouth and fired a beam of bright white energy at the rat Fink. The blast struck the Rat Fink and sent him flying to the electrified cage. The little man let out more high-pitched screams of agony before the cage shut down and the man dropped to the ground. David sensed the man was not dead but he'd received a lot of electrical burns. David walked over and kicked the unconscious man before he spat on him and said, "Who's the fresh meat now!" Rat Fink's life points dropped from 1200 to 0.

The crowd stared in stunned astonishment. Things had gone from wild rabid anticipation to stunned disbelief. David put his cards away and said, "That was a great snack Mr. Coulski! So who's next?"

The crowd clapped their hands again clearly impressed with the power the brutal efficiency David had shown. David usually didn't like doing one turn kills but this clown had been asking for it. Coulski stepped into the cage along with the medical staff. Coulski looked surprised himself, and David saw a look in his eyes that stated Coulski had some plans for him. Coulski said, "Well now, that was a brutal one! Let's give it up for Harry Grant!"

The crowd clapped, and cheered in delight. David however felt a measure of relief that it was over. Although inwardly he knew he was nowhere near out of the woods yet. David looked around and called out, "Who's next, who's next!?"

Coulski put a hand on David and said, "Patience there my good man, you'll get your chance, tomorrow night. Thank you one and all for coming. We'll see you tomorrow night!"

The crowd cheered before they got up to leave. Coulski shut off his mic and looked at David. "Harry…" he said in a propositional tone. "Why don't you come to my office later on? I think I could find use for someone like you."

David grunted but then felt his magical alarms go off. He looked around sensing a momentary burst of powerful magic. That when he saw the Native American men in the front row. It was hard to see all their details due to their distance and the blue light. But David saw there was some kind of paint on their faces in the form of a creature of some kind. David blinked again and they were gone. David knowing better than to dismiss his magical alarms thought _Oh no, not now, not here. Not the supernatural again_! David thought, his ability to attract supernatural trouble picking a terrible time to show up.

"Grant…Grant are you okay?" He heard Coulski ask.

David looked around and said, "I'm fine, I just thought I saw somethin'. You name da' time and I'll be at your office."

The man nodded and said, "Very wise move, you've set yourself on the path to becoming a made man tonight."

David nodded and answered, "Fine by me!"

_**Well there you have it folks, David's entered a sleazy new world. And come now, did you REALLY think I wouldn't have some supernatural trouble in this story? David's problems have only just begun. Come back next time for part 3 of Day of the Dragon. Until next time Yu-Gi-Oh GM fans read and review. Have a nice day.**_


	63. Day of the Dragon part 3

_**Welcome back everyone to Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1. Last time on Day of the Dragon, David, disguised as Harry Grant, managed to infiltrate the underdueling/counterfeiting ring. After delivering some counterfeit cards to a local game shop he discovered that the shop was actually a base for some undercover policemen who have been working with the F.B.I. David was able to deliver his information to them as well as the location of the undueling/counterfeiting ring's little dueling facility. David then had his first duel with a rat-faced underduelist who wanted to get payback for David humiliating him earlier. David however showed the man a thing or two with a one turn kill. Now David has been approached by the head of the underdueling ring for a little job. What else will David discover? Will David and the F.B.I. be able to bring his underdueling ring down? And what of poor Lyle Auldman, will David still be able to help him? Get ready everyone because Day of the Dragon part 3 begins now.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this saga are strictly my property.**_

David and Leonard Coulski headed up to a large office while noting the number of artifacts in the display cases. He let out a whistle and said, "Looks t'me like you're quite the collecta', Mr. Coulski." David noted in his Harry grant voice.

The head of the underdueling/counterfeiting ring seemed to swell with pride. "Yes, in my many years I've collected quite a few incredible items."

David grunted as he thought, _Coulski you don't know the half of what you got. I can tell that a couple of these items are of native American creation. But there's something about them that's giving me the creeps._

The two walked over to a large desk with a chair in front of it and behind it. A couple of fogged up windows showed a distorted view of the world outside. Considering Coulski didn't want anyone to take notice of his little operation that was understandable. The two took their seats David in front of the desk Coulski behind the desk. David asked, "I ain't the sort to fiddle faddle around so I'll ask bluntly, what cha' need?"

Coulski smiled and said, "I appreciate blunt directness. Well, I have a reputation outside of here that needs to be maintained. There's an exhibition on Native American artifacts that I'm putting on the day after tomorrow, I have certain um…rivals…who have been getting a little extra frisky as of late. Blanks is one of my better employees and they might try and go after some of my artifacts to make a point to me. You give the impression of being someone who'll get down in the mud and beat the hell out of anyone who causes problems."

"You want me to watch out for Blanks and his partner and keep the artifacts safe?" David asked.

Coulski nodded. David said, "If the pay's good, sure, I can do that!"

Coulski smiled and said, "You truly are on your way to becoming a made man, Mr. Grant."

David shrugged casually. "Sure, whatever."

David got up and walked out of the office. No sooner had he gotten out of the office then he quietly leaned up against a wall and listened in. "So what do you think of him, sir?" Coulski asked.

"I can't put my finger on it…" A voice that was disguised by a scrambler said, "But there's something about that one and…the way he carries himself that seems, familiar…keep a watch on him. There's something about this one that makes me nervous."

"But, sir, he seems legitimate. He took Rat Fink out with no problem." Coulski said uncertainty in his voice.

"_**IDIOT**_!" the scrambled voice snapped in a threatening tone. "His appearance seems too convenient! Remember who one of your chief investors is for this operation! So what I say goes, you wouldn't want me to have my associates take over this operation, would you?"

David, although he couldn't see, could sense the man was shivering. _There's something familiar about that tone,_ David thought to himself. There was something in that tone that reminded him of someone he'd met once. David cursed his bad memory for not being able to place the voice. David then softly sighed and noiselessly straighten himself. "O-o-of course, sir. I'll have him watched at the event tomorrow."

"Good, I knew we'd come to an understanding." The scrambled voice said in mock pleasantness.

David straightened up and walked away. David looked around him looking normal outwardly, inwardly he felt like the proverbial bulls eye was on him. Someone was getting suspicious, David realized because of this he'd have to be a lot more careful, even with his magic he wasn't invincible. It only took a well placed bullet to his head or chest to kill him. _I've already had to sacrifice myself in one lifetime, I'd hate to prematurely end this life before I've had the chance to reach old age_, David thought grimly as he headed off for the yard.

The next day one of Coulski's goons had brought a nice tuxedo for David to wear. Now David walked around the exhibit area warily. Ever since he and the other members of Coulski's crew had arrived earlier today his magical senses had been going crazy. He'd soon found out why. One of the Native American artifacts had been oozing evil magic. What frustrated David more was he was working undercover, otherwise he could've alerted Grinning Bobcat and/or White Eagle to what he'd discovered. As it stood, David had to keep his mind on the job at hand. If he was going to get in deeper with these underduelists he had to continue to play his role. David let out a sigh as he continued his routine patrol. _What is it about that artifact that's setting my magical senses off_? David thought not for the first time.

"But, but, but honey…I wanted to see the paintings." David heard a familiar voice say.

Lyle Auldman and Freddy Blanks entered. David had to do everything he could to keep from scowling. Last night he'd heard more of Blanks' abusive language. He hadn't hit Lyle but he'd sure verbally berated him. All for simply associating with David or rather Harry. The more he saw of Freddy Blanks the less he liked the gay man who got him involved with underdueling. The man was obviously physically assaulting Lyle. To David it didn't matter gay, lesbian, or straight, spousal abuse was still spousal abuse. Freddy gently chided, "Now, Lyle, what have I told you about speaking too loud in public?"

The more slender man sighed and did as told. Freddy kissed the man on the cheek. "There now is that so hard?" He said sweetly.

_Bleah, what I wouldn't give to lay the smack down on the candy ass of that Blanks creep, as Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson would best put it._

Freddy waved at the artifacts and said, "Why would want to look at silly lifeless pictures. Now _**thi**_**s** is true art!"

David continued his patrol as he said, _And who died and made you the master of art you jackass_, David thought angrily.

"I suppose there is a certain elegance and charm to these artifacts." Lyle said timidly.

"Precisely, my dear Lyle, native American art should be shown to the world so people can further understand their culture." Freddy droned on sounding rather presumptuous and full of himself.

David tuned out the ramblings of the man. He made several more rounds of the exhibit. On what seemed like his fourth or fifth round something felt different. There had been people coming through before. David ventured a tendril of a scan. And that was when he picked it up. It was a powerful form of Native American magic, and it was evil! David felt the sudden build up of energy. Two native American men suddenly appeared in the corner of the room dressed in paramilitary uniforms. And now up close David could see one of them was the man from last night. And now that David was closer he could see that indeed the man's face paint was in the shape of a black dragon. The other had a red version of the same pattern. Both men had looks on their faces that spoke of people out for blood. One man pulled out a tomahawk which glowed a fiery red. The other pulled from his belt a strange staff with feathers and wooden carvings. Yet David sensed the magical power in it. David had time to yell, "LOOK OUT," before he dove to the ground.

He noted Lyle and Freddy yelp in terror and dive for the ground. Everyone else screamed in panic as the dove for the ground. The native American men let out screaming war cries. The man with black pace paint threw his tomahawk which smashed through the glass protecting the exhibits. The other fired a blast of lightning which smashed through several other cases. The man in red face paint turned to his companion. He said something in a language David didn't recognize. Several security guards and Coulski's men rushed in. They aimed their pistols at the two figures. One of them said, "Put your hands in the air…!"  
>They never got the chance to finish as they were forced to dive out of the way as the fiery tomahawk flew past them and back to its wielder. David scrambled to his feet as he saw the man aiming for the prone forms of Lyle and Freddy. Just as the black face painted Indian threw his tomahawk, David leaped in front of them. David slid to one side and grabbed the tomahawk. Using the magical weapon's own velocity to his advantage David swung it around and hurled it at the two men. The Native Americans looked surprised and dove out of the way. David wasted no time in rushing the one with the staff. The tomahawk struck the wall and embedded itself in it with no damage to the animal jawbone made weapon. David tackled the red face painted man. David then grunted as red hot pain raced through his back as he felt a pair of hands connect for a powerful axe handle attack on him. David dropped down but somehow managed to score a low blow between the Native American man's legs. The man let out a yelp and curled up as he covered his groin area. <em>If I go down I'll give you something to remember me by, punk!<em>

David groaned as he rolled over on to his back. The native American with black face paint grabbed the artifact David had been guarding. David struggled to his feet. He tried to rush the other one but the man with red face paint tripped him up so he ran right into a knee from the black face painted man. David gasping for breath toppled to the ground. By this time the guards and Coulski's men had gotten to their feet. They fired their weapons. The man with red face paint aimed his stave in the direction of the bullets. The small and deadly projectiles slowed as they drew closer to them and eventually stopped. The Indian man waved his small stave and the bullets clanked to the ground harmlessly. The guards tried to rush the Indian men but David watched in horror as the red face painted man waved his stave. Coulski's men and the security went flying into the walls. The man with black face paint turned to look over David who had rolled to his back. The man raised his tomahawk, which had somehow been freed from the wall, over his head for a killing blow. The man with red face paint said something in their language that caused the man with black face paint to look at him. After a heated argument in their language the man with black face paint turned to David and spat on him. He ran back toward his red face painted companion as he yelled, "_**THE USURPERS AND THE PEOPLE SHALL ALL BOW ON THE DAY OF THE DRAGON!**_!"

The man returned to his companion and they vanished as abruptly as they'd appeared. David stumbled his way to his feet. Remembering where he was and who he was supposed to be he said, "Ooh gonna' feel that later on." He raced over to Lyle and Freddy. David helped Lyle up. "You okay, Lyle, Mr. Blanks?" he asked.

The gay man smiled and said, "Um, yes, thank you."

Freddy got to his feet and glared at David. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snapped walking over and shoving David away.

"What da' hell?" David said becoming genuinely angry at the man.

"Keep your grubby mitts off of my man," he snapped.

David snapped, "What's the matter with you? I wasn't doin' anythin', I don't even swing dat' way!"

But the look in Freddy's eyes was one of blind fury. "It doesn't matter, nobody touches my Lyle and gets away with it!"

David snapped, "Look, pal, why weren't you protecting Lyle? Since you and he are domestic partners you should be protectin' your mate. That's somethin' I learned once."

Freddy slapped him and snapped, "Know your role you…"

David in a fit of rage head butted the man. Freddy grunted and he fell over. "Don't ever do dat' again!"

David turned and stormed out of the museum to clear his head as he pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Just as he was waiting for a bus to take back to the apartment he heard someone calling, "Harry, Harry."

He turned to see Lyle rushing over to him. And he had a a slight red welt on his face. David gaped and said, "What da' hell happened to you?"

Lyle said, "It's nothing, I've had worse. It's only because he cares about me."

David mentally fumed but said nothing. Lyle said, "You can't leave just yet. The police will be arriving soon and they'll want to get a statement."

David said, "Nuts, still I think I'd better stay outta' sight. I ain't exactly a welcome site for your man right now."

Lyle said, "He's just overprotective of me sometimes, you know."

That was what did it. Although David managed to keep his voice he snapped, "What kinda' life mate beats up on his significant other?"

This took Lyle by surprise. David mentally cursed himself for such a slip of the tongue even if it was in character. Lyle looked around as if he were being hunted, "We'll…we'll talk later."

The gay man headed back into the museum. Minutes later when the police arrived David was giving a statement. Then one of the police officers roughly grabbed David and snapped, "All right, Mr. Grant, you'll come with us. The Captain wants a few words with you!"

David was cuffed, dragged, and roughly thrown into the back of the car. The car then pulled out and went around a corner. After going several blocks it pulled into a back alley. The policeman got out of the driver's seat and opened a door for David. "Sorry about the rough handling, Mr. Cardigan, but we needed to play along to convince the underduelists that you're not exactly well-liked by the law."

David got out of the car. The officer led David over to a door and opened it. He was led through. Once he was inside the door closed and he was freed from his handcuffs. The room David found was filled with surveillance equipment. Waiting for him with smiles on their faces were agent Martinolli and a Captain William Herget. Agent Martinolli said, "Good to see you again, Mr. Cardigan, the Captain here gave me the information you gave him. Not too shabby, you've done more in a few days then we've been able to accomplish in months. We'll just need a few more things from you and we should be able to round these underduelists/counterfeiters up."

The Captain said, "By the way, David, my men have been following up on Freddy Blanks."

David asked, "So, have you found anything?"

"We're working on several leads, all I can say is if they pan out the way I think they will, you're not going to like the results. But just to be safe, I need you to tail Blanks and see if you can get some pictures of him. If he is doing anything illicit if you catch him in the act we'll have some evidence to charge that creep."

David nodded and then explained, "Um, Captain, agent Martinolli, there's something you need to know that happened today. You know I have penchant for attracting a _**unique**_ kind of trouble. Well I'm afraid that talent got me in deep again."

David then explained what had happened in its entirety. Martinolli and the Captain looked surprised and looked like they were out of their element. David said, "I need to ask you a favor, agent Martinolli, I need you to contact my old sensei or teacher Joe "Grinning Bobcat" North. Tell him everything I told you. Tell him that Two Lives, that's my name in the Navaho language, said that I need him to get here as soon as possible."

David then gave the F.B.I. agent his old teacher's number. David said, "Please agent Martinolli this is very important."

The F.B.I. agent nodded and said, "I'll do that, thanks for the information, David."

David nodded and said, "I have to get back before I'm missed."

David was recuffed and escorted out. He was driven a block from the museum. The policeman who had brought him to the F.B.I. location let him out and uncuffed him. The policeman snapped, "You're just lucky, Grant, keep your nose clean!"

The police officer got in his car and drove away. David hated to do it, but keeping in his character, he flashed the one fingered salute at the policeman before storming away muttering under his breath. He returned to the museum just in time for Lyle to come out. Lyle looked around like a deer being hunted. "Okay, let's go." He said.

"Where we goin'?" David asked.

"This place has ears." He simply said.

They went to a small café in downtown San Francisco. David looked around and whistled, "Pretty spiffy, dude. You sure you can afford it?"

Lyle nodded, "We won't overdo it here, but we can have a drink or two."

David and Lyle examined the drink menu. David ordered some Ginger Ale not wanting to hamper his ability to think since his alcohol tolerance wasn't the greatest. And David had had more than enough of getting drunk for this lifetime after that frat party he'd gone to with some friends back in college. The two men settled down to some casual conversation. But as David looked in the gay man's eyes he began to understand why Lyle had brought him here. Lyle was desperate for a friend. Perhaps a little too desperate. David hated to have to lie to him about certain things but he could still try and be a friend. The poor guy, with what he took from that bastard domestic partner of his, deserved better. Finally Lyle ventured, "I'm…sorry about Freddy. It…hasn't always been like this, in the early days of our relationship things were just wonderful. He was so much fun and so kind. The gay clubs we went to were fun. I love my Freddy dearly…but…" he said trying to look for the appropriate words.

David didn't say anything even though he wanted to. He knew he had to play the stoic seemingly unemotional type. He'd already slipped up once he couldn't afford a second slip-up. After several moments he sighed and said in fear and frustration, "But sometimes as much as he loves and wants to protect me sometimes I feel like it's too much. Freddy has such a terrible temper, and his spending habits have gotten us into such debt. I wasn't always a manager at a McDonald's. You may find this surprising but…I used to be a painter."

David looked surprised, "I never took you for the artsy type."

A cheerful smile floated over a face that had been lined with frowns and tears for, David could only hypothesize, how long. "I used to be an up and coming painter. I was becoming quite a name in the art community."

David nodded and listened to the man never saying a word. "Still, for all my success it didn't count for company. You see I'm originally from a part of Alabama, that's filled with traditionally Christian conservatives. My Mom and Dad weren't all that different. I'd always known that I was attracted to men, and as I got older those urges just got stronger. My father was a very strict man. If I even so much as remotely did anything different from the way he wanted it done, he'd hit me. And my Mom was the same way."

David winced, he knew that in a lot of heavily ultra-conservative communities homophobia ran rampant. "I knew I couldn't turn to the neighbors in the town I lived in because they were much the same way as Dad. So I kept my homosexuality to myself until I went to college. I went to the university of Boston because they had a good art program. My father let me go reluctantly but he made it clear that if I deviated from what he wanted me to be that I wasn't allowed to come home. You can imagine entering the world as I did was quite shocking."

David grunted and nodded. Lyle continued. "It was there that I was finally able to come out of the closet. You see, the man who was my mentor was also gay. He and his partner had a way of reading people and figured me out. I got involved with an LBGT support group at Boston university. I was finally able to come to peace with my sexuality. By the time I graduated I knew there was no way I could ever go home. So taking the money I'd earned from the exhibits my paintings had been a part of I moved to San Francisco and became part of the art community." Lyle brightened as he thought back. "Those days were glorious. My art was heavily sought after, critics were raving over my work…" his face darkened. "Then…Freddy came into the picture and everything changed about 2 years ago."

Lyle took David's hands and said, "I don't know why I'm telling you, Harry, but I have this feeling that I can trust you with everything."

David said, "Well of course ya' can! Didn't I say I'm your friend?" Then winced as Lyle tensed in fear. David said, "Sorry, habit from my time in New York. When you've had a life as rough as mine you have to toughen up or ya' go crazy."

Lyle relaxed, "Oh, I see."

David waved a hand, "Go on, tell me more if ya' got anymore."

Lyle said, "Well it started off with little things. First we had fun going to clubs and dancing, you can probably guess the rest."

David winced and said, "Nothin' personal, good buddy, but I'd rather not, like I said I don't swing that way."

The man nodded and said, "Things were fun in the early days, but then he began to take me with him to see exhibits on Native American artifacts and art. It didn't exactly interest me but I indulged him. Then somehow I don't know how it happened but my checking account got hacked and every last cent of my money started vanishing. The bank has tried to withdraw the money for me, they've tried changing the pass code but nothing's worked. It's as if the thief knew what the bank and I were trying to do before we did it."

A very nasty suspicion came to David who thought, _Lyle Auldman you good-hearted, wonderful, naïve fool! If my hypothesis is true then I think I have a good idea where your money has been vanishing to. But the question is, why_?

"So in desperation I took a job at McDonald's and quickly worked my way up to a manager. But even still, between Freddy's business problems and my account things hadn't been going well…that is…until about a year later."

David watched the young man's face darken. "That's when he got involved with Leonard Coulski. I've always loved dueling but…" Lyle looked around. He then waved David closer and said, "As much as I love it, I get the feeling that he's doing something illicit. I've tried to say something but it usually ends in a slap or worse. Freddy claims he loves me but…but it's like he won't listen to me anymore."

David winced. More and more Freddy Blanks was proving to be someone David disliked intensely. David just sat there stoically as Lyle said in a soft tone. "To tell you the truth I haven't seen any of the money Coulski says is coming in. And add to that Freddy has been going out at night. Whenever I inquire it's more of the same treatment. I love him, Harry, I really do, but I feel like I'm losing him."

David however was going over everything Lyle had told him. There was something else about Freddy Blanks that was bothering David. David said, "Thanks for tellin' me dis', Lyle. Don't worry, I'll see what I can do."

Lyle said, "Please don't kill him or anything like that. I just want out of this horrid existence Freddy and I are in. I want to have a better life. And I want to paint again."

David said, "Like I said, I'll see what I can do."

Lyle nodded and said, "Then that'll have to do."

The two men headed back to the apartment complex.

As the blanket of night settled over the city by the bay, David was going over everything that had happened to him today. This situation was becoming super complicated. Between the underdueling/counterfeit ring, Lyle's being abused, and now this supernatural threat David felt like the weight of the world was being pressed down on his shoulders. David took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do though. And if his hunch held up, tonight whatever terrible secrets Freddy Blanks had would be laid bare. David laid on his couch. He'd made sure to make himself take a long nap after he got home. He had to be ready now that evening had settled over the city. David heard a door creak open and then shut. David then heard footsteps walk by his apartment. David waited for several seconds before he opened the door of the rented apartment and saw Freddy Blanks heading towards the stairs. In that moment Harry Grant vanished and David Cardigan returned fully to the surface. David pointed at Freddy and the magical tracker attached itself to him. David then closed the door quietly. Moving to the strongbox he kept under the couch he pulled the small camera out. Not for the first time David marveled at how much technology had advanced. In this case the cameras had gotten smaller and even had microchips instead of film. This made David's job easier. He put his camera in the pocket of his wool shirt. David opened a window and slipped onto the fire escape. He closed the window thanking his good sense he still had his keys. He teleported to a shadowy spot near the apartment front. He watched Freddy exit the apartment complex. David watched the man wait until a cab pulled up to the curb. Freddy got in. David leapt from building to building using his magic even as he had an invisibility field up. The journey eventually took them to downtown San Francisco. The cab pulled up outside an exclusive gay and lesbian nightclub, 'Le fabulous'. David watched Freddy get out of the car and walk up to the doorman of the club. David snapped pictures of what Freddy was doing. Inwardly David felt like a private eye who was getting pictures of spousal infidelity. And perhaps he was. The doorman nodded and let Freddy in._ Didn't have to get in line to get in, I'd say you're a regular. But what precisely are you up to_?

David waited in the shadows of a building keeping his invisibility field up so people couldn't see him and grateful that he was on the ground, how he hated heights! David would get his answers two hours later. When Freddy and a blonde-haired gentleman in a white tank top, short shorts, socks and white shoes walked out together. David watched them talk, flirt, and kiss. David winced trying to fight down his yuck factor. Finally a cab pulled up and Freddy helped the man in. _This just got even messier_, David thought in anger and frustration.

David followed the cab quietly from building to building. Finally the cab came to a halt in an area of San Francisco that was heavily dilapidated.

The two got out of the car. _Why have the two come all the way out here_? David asked. Suddenly a cold and terrible feeling came over David. David's fears were confirmed when Freddy pulled out a hand pistol and shot the driver. The gay man with him let out a scream of genuine fear. Before David could do anything Freddy shot the man in the leg. The man went down screaming in pain and fear. Cold icy fear and terror raced through David as he pulled out the camera and got shots of the dead driver, Freddy pulling the terrified gay man into a back alley, and the horrible slaughter that was committed by Freddy Blanks with a knife. _Oh God and every holy being in the universe have mercy_, David thought.

The situation was worse than David had thought. It was clear that if Freddy Blanks could get into an exclusive gay nightclub that he had connections and money, no doubt some of which was Lyle's hard-earned funds. Worse still, based on the practiced and brutally efficient way David had seen Freddy commit his crimes, there was no doubt in David's mind…Freddy Blanks was a serial killer! David had tangled with his fair share of those type of human predators, sometimes they'd been normal, other times they'd been supernatural. But all had been dangerous and it had taken David everything he had to bring them down. Now here in San Francisco he had again come across a human predator. David saw Freddy come out of the alley. The white shirt and jeans he'd worn were stained with blood. And he had a look on his face like a drug-addict who'd gotten a fix, the sure sign of serial killer. David watched in horror as Freddy looked around, opened the door to the cab and moved the driver before he opened the passenger door and dragged the dead body of the man from the nightclub out and put it in the car. Freddy then checked around and got a bag out which had clothing identical to what he now wore minus the bloodstains. Freddy got onto the driver's seat and drove off. No doubt he was looking for a place to stash the evidence so no one would know what he'd done.

But someone had known. David deactivated his spell and reappeared. David felt colder than the coldest depths of hell. Lyle Auldman was in a homosexual relationship with a monster, a human monster. David winced knowing sooner or later he's have to tell Lyle about this. And David was certain the man would be crushed and heartbroken. _Lyle, my friend, you poor sap, how am I going to explain to you what Freddy is? This has got to be one of the hardest things I've ever done since I started being a detective again_.

David realized the F.B.I. and the San Francisco P.D. needed to be made aware of what was going on. This _**had**_ to be the case that San Francisco P.D. was working on. This serial killer had to be the one who was sought. David shivered as for the first time in a long time he _**really **_felt like he was in a situation where he was alone and vulnerable.

_**Oh boy, when I put David in a pickle I REALLY put him in a pickle. David has learned the horrible truth that the one who helped David get in touch with the underduelists/counterfeiter ring is not only an abuser, he's also a serial killer! And then there's the matter of those native American men wearing the dragon face paint. Who are they, and what terrible secrets could they possibly have? And just what is the Day of the Dragon? You'll just have to come back next time for the answers as 'Day of the Dragon' continues. Until next time, read and review.**_


	64. Day of the Dragon part 4

_**What's up, Yu-Gi-Oh fans. Welcome back to Yu-Gi-Oh GM book 1: The Rise of El Loco Desperado. Last time on Day of the Dragon David's undercover mission took on an unexpected complication as some Native American men he'd seen at the Underdueling tournament appeared at the San Francisco museum of art and stole a powerful Indian artifact. After briefly meeting up with a certain captain of San Francisco P.D. and Agent Martinolli, David had a conversation with Lyle Auldman. In that conversation David learned just how Freddy Blanks had sucked the young homosexual man into their current abusive relationship. **_

_**That night David followed Freddy Blanks to an exclusive nightclub, at first David thought his quarry was having an affair, but the truth turned out to be much more terrible as he witnessed Freddy Blanks murder the cab driver and the gay man Blanks had come out of the nightclub with.**_

_**Knowing that Freddy Blanks is a serial killer and that there are Native Americans somewhere in San Francisco, will David be able to complete his mission to bring down this underdueling ring? You'll just have to see what's in store. Get ready as 'Day of the Dragon' part 4 begins now!**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi, I'm just borrowing his characters for a while but will put them away when the saga is over. David Cardigan and all original characters in this saga are strictly my property.**_

David stumbled back into his apartment in a cold sweat. As he was heading back to the apartment he was looking over his shoulder. Although he knew for a fact Freddy Blanks didn't have magical abilities, David still had to be on his toes with the man. After all the sickening stuff he'd witnessed it had been all that David could do to keep himself from throwing up. The man who had brought David into the underdueling ring was not only an abuser, but a serial killer. He had to get his information to the police and agent Martinolli, this was something vitally important. David closed the door and locked it before he ran to the sink in the bathroom and vomited up what he'd eaten. The events of tonight had shaken him like he hadn't been shaken in a long time. He'd met his fair share of serial killers but the gleeful look in Blanks' eyes after the kill was the look of someone who had just gotten a fix. These people were sick to the core and more often than not irredeemable. So David had to use his breathing exercises to calm down and finally go to sleep.

X X X

Nothing happened for a couple of days with things continuing as they should. David paid extra attention to watching his footsteps and staying on the good side of the right people in the underdueling ring. Still for all the money David collected he kept it in a drawer in his home rather than taking it to the bank. This was blood money and David didn't want that kind of money in any account as he prided himself on earning his money in a far more honorable fashion. So David just did his own thing but kept his eyes open. Still David couldn't shake the feeling the patterns of which this operation were being carried out were somehow familiar as was the mysterious investor who Coulski answered to. However on the third day…that's when things went straight to hell! It started off with David getting his breakfast and doing his usual exercises. That's when he heard someone knocking at the door. David called out as Harry Grant, "Yeah, yeah I'm comin'!"

David no sooner opened the door then a club swung at him and connected with a headshot. David went down a second later.

When David had come to he found himself tied up in a grimy dressing room and he was tied to a bench. "Well, so you're finally awake Harry ol' boy." said Leonard Coulski in a mockingly pleasant tone.

Harry growled and snapped, "What da' hell's goin' on here?"

Coulski smiled and said, "It seems you've made one too many enemies. Wow, Harry, I had no idea you swung that way." He said his face turning into a salacious grin.

David's furrowed and snapped, "What da' hell, I don't know what you're talkin' about?" he growled in irritation.

"Freddy told about how you've been making moves on his domestic partner, don't you have any sense of morality, it's not a good idea to touch the spouse of one of my partners."

David growled, "What the hell is the matter with you? I'll tell you what I told Lyle I don't swing dat' way! Lyle just needed a friend."

"Mr. Auldman doesn't need friends, what he needs is a spouse like Freddy who'll take good care of him."

David snapped, "The guy's a spouse abuser you think I'm gonna' just sit back and watch dis' crap go down? I may not be da' most educated S.O.B. but I don't like spouse abusers!"

"What you call spousal abuse, I simply call Freddy ensuring that Lyle doesn't spill anything about what's really going on."

David glared at the man and snapped, "So, what are you gonna' do? Kill me or toss me in the river, bring on your worst!"

Coulski chuckled merrily and said, "Oh my dear Mr. Harry Grant that would be sending you on a vacation. No, I want you to suffer for your transgression against one of my partners. So here's the deal, you face off against Lloyd "Breaker" Braxton. Be afraid, Mr. Grant, be very afraid."

"You mean I gotta' face the brainless roid' monkey?"

Coulski growled and said, "I'd watch what you say if I were you, Grant. Braxton is my champion and a master at breaking duelists."

David snapped, "All dis' because Blanks is jealous of me? Dat' guy is a paranoid dumbass, and you just made a serious mistake! When I get outta' these things I'm gonna' enjoy wipin' your remains up with a squeegee!'

The man spat in David's face and said in a mocking fashion, "Really, Mr. Grant, I'm _**so**_ afraid!"

The man laughed derisively as he left the room. As soon as he was gone David concentrated on tuning out the pounding in his head. That blow had hit him hard, and if he was going to survive this he needed to have all his mental faculties about him. A few minutes later the headache subsided and David called on his magic. A quick teleport spell freed him of his bindings. David walked over to the one door in the place and gently checked it. The door was locked. David pressed his fore and index fingers of his right hand to it. The door clicked open. "What the hell?" Two voices from outside said cohesively.

_Ah, extra insurance eh, Mr. Coulski_? David thought dryly.

One of the door guards opened the door and gaped when they saw David free. "He's free, Grant's free!" he yelped as the guard and his partner rushed in to try and subdue David.

David however used his magic to infiltrate the men's minds. It wasn't that hard as the men weren't all that intelligent. The men stopped and gaped stupidly at David. "You didn't see me get free." David said resuming his normal voice.

"Nah, nah we didn't see ya' get free."

"I'm still trapped in my binds ready to be served up to Lloyd "Breaker" Braxton." David said.

"Yeah you're still Braxton's fresh meat for tonight," The other guard said.

"Everything is okay and Grant is still where he is." David said quietly.

"Grant's still where he is and everything's okay." The men said collectively.

David smiled and said, "Good, why don't you go outside and resume your duties?"

The men nodded and closed their mouths as they returned to their duty. David went outside and closed the door just as he threw an invisibility field around himself. David raced through the building and finally made his way to the office of Leonard Coulski. Suddenly David heard the door opening. David flattened himself against a wall thanking his luck that the hallway outside the office was so wide. Blanks came out looking very pleased as was Coulski. "I can't thank you enough for this, Leonard." Blanks said.

The head of the underdueling operation said, "For my best right hand man anything, my boy. Just one question, what about your spouse…and your hobby."

Blanks shook his head. "Last night was thrill enough for me. If I do this too often the police will catch on to me sooner or later. And as for my man…I've been thinking about that. Have you still got that firewall breaker program?"

Coulski answered, "I do, why?"

_Firewall breaker program, well what do we have here_? David thought at once angry and curious.

"Because I think it's time for me to have the remainder of what's mine. And while I'm at it, can you arrange for my spouse to have an accident? I think it's time for me to start seeing what other fish are in the sea." He said with an open casualness that infuriated and horrified David.

Coulski smiled and said, "Of course, my dear boy. I can arrange for it first thing tomorrow morning."

Blanks smiled and said, "You're the best, boss, meanwhile I'll see about digging up some more disposable duelists for the ring."

Coulski said, "I know you'll do a great job as always my boy. It's time to get our opening match for tonight ready."

Blanks sighed and said, "I wish I could stay to see that Grant character get his comeuppance for moving in on my territory, but I have to go I have some potential recruits in the apartment complex across the street from the one I'm in currently."

Coulski smirked and said, "I see, well you've got a good work ethic, my boy. I knew partnering up with you was the best thing for this business enterprise."

Blanks said, "I aim to please, sir. This little operation is giving me some major cash flow and I'm eager to see it continue and grow."

"Keep this up like you have and there'll be an extra bonus from our chief investor next month."

David wanted to wretch at the greed in Blanks' voice as he said, "Well then, I'll double my efforts."

Blanks and Coulski came around the corner and headed off to the arena. David heard his heart pound in his chest for what seemed a small eternity. But when they didn't return David snuck up to the door. With his magic he was able to unlock it and sneak in without making any noise. David scanned the room for cameras. There were none. He then deactivated his invisibility field. Obviously Coulski had his fellows in this underdueling operation so scared that he didn't need to worry about security. _Overconfidence, my favorite weapon_, David thought smiling deviously.

David snuck over to the desk and began systematically searching it. David wasn't sure how much time had passed before he found what he was looking for. It was a file sheet containing the names of the people who had invested in this underdueling operation. He read the names off. Then he came a across one name that made his blood run cold. "Katsuhi…" he said stopping himself before he muttered the full name. The man he'd almost mentioned he knew very well. _I should've known you'd be involved in this_! David thought angrily.

David looked over the top of the desk and soon found the FAX machine he'd been looking for. A quick scan of the computer allowed him to locate the firewall breaker [program that Coulski had ironically designed. He quickly dialed the number of police Captain William Herget. David sent a copy of his evidence, along with information on the firewall breaker program, and a copy of how Coulski had created it off to Captain Herget along with a message for the police captain. David then put everything away exactly as he'd found it. He then relocked the office door and teleported back to his room. Making sure to lock the door, so no one saw that anything was wrong, he got back into his bonds and sent up a mental prayer that William Herget got his FAX.

David's mind flashed back to the present as he stared out on his impending doom.

X X X

William Herget sat in his office. The Captain of the San Francisco police force had been worried since he got up this morning. His police instincts were telling him that something was wrong. He hadn't been able to put his finger on it. Then this afternoon he'd gotten the warrant he requested signed by the chief of police. Tony Martinolli had been one of the first to hear about it. His men from the F.B.I. were also getting suited up. All that was required now was for David to give the word so they could move in and take these underduelists/counterfeiters down. Still he thought, _If anything happens to David, I'll never hear the end of it from Darren_. He thought.

Then his FAX machine beeped. Herget instantly came alert. The only people who contacted him via FAX were those who had good reason. Two figures walked over to the office door. As they entered a fax came through. As soon as Herget saw what the document was his eyes widened. "Holy…okay, I can see why David's been such a help to Darren. This is exactly what we've been looking for. The names of the investors in this underdueling operation, how they've operated their counterfeiting operation and well…everything we asked for and then some."  
>Then his police e-mail showed he had mail. When he saw it was from David and what he had the Captain whistled and said, "This is something agent Martinolli and I will find very useful."<p>

He looked over the names on the sheet and whistled. "Some of these guys I've heard of. They're nasty characters."

Then another page came through. William Herget took it off and read it. 

Captain Herget:

I need you and Agent Martinolli here at the underdueling arena as fast as you can, I'm in deep trouble. Leonard Coulski means to kill me, because he and Freddy Blanks think I'm making moves on Freddy Blanks' domestic partner. Also I have some horrifying news about Freddy Blanks you need to hear. Get over here quickly. I'll use this duel to keep their attention diverted.

Please hurry

David

_**That**_ brought Herget out of his chair in a hurry. One of the men who had White Eagle feathers in his headdress asked, "Captain Herget, what's going on?"

The captain looked at the two men in surprise, "How did you get here?" he asked.

One of the men said, "Let's just say my people have their ways, but back to the question, what's happened?"

"David's in trouble. It seems he's unwittingly angered the wrong person. He's got information about a case connected to this one, I have to go!"

One of the men looked at the other. The man with the white eagle feathers said, "You're not going after Two Lives, sir…at least not without me!"

X X X

The crowd was chanting, "We want pain! We want pain! We want pain!"

Coulski announced, "You want pain, you'll get pain! And let's get this thing on!" he called. Then with a flourish he announced, "Introducing first, your master of ceremonies, the king of the underduelling ring, the man who makes all his opponents scream for mercy here is, Lloyd "Breaker" Braxton!"

"Breaker, Breaker, Breaker!" the bloodthirsty crowd chanted.

David watched the man stepped into the ring before he raised his massive arms over his head and let out an animalistic roar of rage before he beat his chest with his hands. The crowd erupted into louder cheers. A gleeful grin crossed the behemoth man's face as he had the shock straps clipped on him. Coulski said, "And now, tonight's opponent who has dared to offend my inner circle, I give you the treacherous and vile Harry Grant!"

David heard the loud chorus of boos and hisses. Some people even hurled bits of food at him. David did his best to just brush it off. Still he had to remember there was a difference between him and Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett. The Goth duelist had raveled in the jeers and the hatred, David on the other hand while he wasn't opposed to not being liked by the scum who supported underdueling didn't relish in it. David was escorted out by the group who slapped him into the cuffs and shoved a duel disk and his deck into his hands. David looked at the monster who snapped, "IT'S TIME TO FEED!'

David and Braxton took their places at their ends of the electrified cage. David took quite stock of his surroundings. Using his magic he saw the strange device inside his duel disk. _What the, it's a timer device of some kind but what for_, David wondered. Then he looked up to the observation deck and saw a familiar rat-faced man. David used his magic vision making sure to keep it hidden with an invisibility field. The eye showed the man had a remote control. Observing the device he saw it had been set to six turns. David thought, _You cheating little pricks so that's what this is all about. Give me hope and then crush it on the sixth turn huh. Well I'll play the patsy for now, but when I feel like it I think I'm going to give them a little surprise. And I'll bet if they've done work with this disk, they've probably enhanced the shock bracelets on my ankles and wrists. Well if they want to play dirty two can play this game._

David used his magic to activate the protective field. Around himself being careful to make sure no one in the room could see it. Breaker beat his hands against his chest before the man said, "Time for me to have some fresh New York meat!"

The two duelists drew their first five cards. David looked over his hand and thought, _If this is meant to be some kind of execution duel I'm betting Braxton will have his normal beat down deck while I have a crap deck. I'll play along…for now_!

Lloyd "Breaker Braxton smirked as he six cards "And now Harry Grant it's time for the Breaker to break you in half! First I use a card from my hand Double Summon!"

The magic card which showed A wizard with his staff raised above his head summoning two monsters appeared on the field before it burst into pixels. Breaker smiled in a predatory fashion as he said, "First I summon Vorse Raider to the field in attack mode!"

David thought to himself, _Vorse Raider 1900 ATK/1200 DEF_

The Beast Warrior Monster appeared on the field. Although it looked normal with its pock covered black armor and held a nasty looking axe in one hand. David felt that sensation of something being wrong with it. And David knew what it was instantly. Lloyd 'Breaker' Braxton was using counterfeit Duel Monsters cards. But the over buffed monster of a man said, "But I'm not done runt! Now I summon to the field Alexandrite Dragon."

David's eyes narrowed, "Alexandrite Dragon, is dat' da' best you got roid monkey?"

The gigantic man growled as the jewel encrusted winged dragon appeared on the field and bellowed at David. David said, "Yeah whatever!"

David drew his cards then looked at his hand. While he didn't say anything or even react he thought as he looked over his hand _Let's see 2 Soul Takers, Two Gift cards, a bad reaction to Simochi, and a Kuribon. Just as I thought, They've given me what they think is a crap deck and are throwing me to the wolves. All because Freddy Blanks thinks I'm making moves on his man. Blanks when I get out of this you've got a lot to answer for! Meanwhile might as well kill some time by using this hand to the fullest_.

David, as Harry Grant, said, "First I set four cards face down on the field."

Breaker guffawed and said, "I'm not scared of those four face downs I'll run all over them and then all over you!"

David snorted and said, "Aw can it with da' crap roid monkey. I've seen bigger dumbasses then you!"

The audience gasped in stunned astonishment at David's unbridled audacity. Breaker snarled and said, "Just you wait, Grant, I'm going to enjoy mauling you!'

David spat on the ground and said, "Yeah whatever you reject from a bodybuilder competition, anyway now I summon a monster in my hand Kuribon in attack mode!"

The Kuribon appeared on the field with all its 300 ATK/200 DEF. And yet the cute little fuzz ball with a bow somehow felt wrong. David realized this Kuribon card wasn't real. However his magical senses told him that there was a card in this deck that was real. David made a mental note of that for later as Braxton and the audience laughed derisively. "Oh come on, you mean to tell me that after all that talk, the best you can do is this stupid little fur ball."

David spat and said, "It'd be easier if I had my real deck!"

This took Braxton by surprise. And from the look on his face David knew that he knew that David had been handed a crap deck. David said, "Ya' don't lie very well Breaker. Dis' whole thing is a set up just because dat' snake Blanks thinks I'm movin' in on his territory. And I ain't, like I said, I don't swing dat' way, I prefer women."

Braxton growled and said, "Well it still won't help you that you know, Grant, now it's my move!"

David snorted and said, "Don't think too hard or dat' pea-brained head will explode!"

The gigantic man snarled, "You insolent little New York punk, I'm gonna' kick your ass so bad!" he drew a card and snapped, "First thing I do is summon…"

"Not so fast roid monkey…" David as Harry Grant then let out a derive laugh. "Dumbass you played right into my trap!"

"What!?" The steroid using monster of a duelist said clearly shocked.

David snapped, "Ya' see roid monkey you and your boss only _**think**_ you gave me a crap deck! One thing I learned long ago is it ain't about how powerful your cards are, but how ya' use em'. And now I activate one of my facedown cards Bad Reaction to Simochi!"

The card that flipped up on the field showed a sickly looking woman with blue skin and shoulder length brown hair surrounded by gold claws against a brown background. Braxton said, "But…But that card makes it so any life point increase I get turns into a life point decrease!"

David smiled and said, "Weren't expectin' that were ya' roid monkey!"

Breaker Braxton growled and said, "All right fine, it still won't help you much as I set a face down and then summon to the field Gladiator Beast Andal in attack mode!"

A half human/half bear like creature with grey fur wearing blue loin cloth, shoulder armor, and gauntlets all light blue in color appeared on the field. The stats of the creature read 1900 ATK/1500 DEF. The creature let out a bellowing roar. Braxton snapped, "My monsters are gonna' rip you apart, Grant, but meanwhile I end my turn. I want to draw this out to give my fans the maximum thrill for when I tear you apart."  
>the men and women in the audience cheered and let out bloodthirsty roars of approval at Braxton's declaration. <em>Animals, the people watching and cheering this on are nothing short of bloodthirsty animals<em>.

David snapped, "Yeah whatever, are you done?"

Braxton growled and nodded. Grant said, "Good I was getting' tired of you flappin' your mouth." David drew a card and then said, "First I set a monster face down." A monster card appeared on the field face down. David then said, "And now I activate one of da' four face downs I put down. I activate Soul Taker!"

A card showing a wizard draining a monster's life force flipped up. David said, "Now I'm targeting that Gladiator Beast Andal of yours!"

An energy beam fired from the card and struck the monster. The creature let out a scream before it exploded into pixels. David said, "And guess what roid monkey, because my Bad reaction to Simochi is still on da' field it means Soultaker's effects are reversed and you lose 1000 life points."

"What!?" Braxton yelped before he let out a scream of pain and surprise as he received a shock. His 4000 life points dropped down to 3000. David said, "But I still ain't done. Now I activate my second face down, "Another Soul Taker and target dat' ugly Vorse raider you got there!"

Another Soul taker card flipped up. An energy beam fired from it and struck The Vorse raider. The creature let out a roar of pain before it exploded. Once again, because of bad reaction to Simochi, Braxton's life points dropped from 3000 to 2000. Again Braxton was shocked by the ankle and wrist bracers on him. The man stumbled and nearly fell to one knee. David said, "Dat's da' problem with beat down decks, if a smart duelist comes along who knows how to out play those decks they ain't worth crap. Though outplayin' you ain't all that hard considerin' the fact you don't think all that much with all those steroids roamin' through ya'."

Braxton got to his feet and let out a roar of unbridled rage before he snapped, "Grant, you have no idea of just how angry you've made me."

David said, "Ah, go tell it to someone who cares! I ain't goin' down to you. And when I'm done your boss and his right hand man are next!"

David smirked and said, "And now it's time to finish you off. I activate my last two facedown cards, two copies of Gift Card!"

The two trap cards flipped up to reveal cards with pictures of letters floating in space. The letters themselves had strange writing on them. David explained, "Under normal circumstances these cards would give you 3000 life points, however because of bad reaction to Simochi…"

Braxton pressed a button and said, "No you don't little runt, I've had enough of you and your insolent punk attitude! I activate my face down card Mystical Space typhoon to get rid of that damn bad reaction to Simochi!"

The face down card on Braxton's side of the field flipped up to reveal a whirlwind black hole. A burst of wind shot forth and blasted David's bad reaction to Simochi card knocking it into the air before it exploded. Braxton let out an insane cackle and snapped, "Who's the dumbass now. Thanks to you my life points just went from 2000 up 8000!" The big man let out a roar of triumph as he was infused with new energy. Braxton glared at David and snapped, "BE AFRAID, GRANT, I'M GOING TO RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB NOW!'

Braxton and the Rat Fink however were in for a very big surprise. David chuckled in the fashion of someone who knew exactly what they were doing. It looked as though the spell he'd needed to black the shock bracelets wouldn't be needed after all. David took off the deck from the sabotaged duel disk. Braxton snapped, "What the hell are you laughing at?"

David began by saying, as he started to resume his true identity, "Oh, my dear Mr. roid monkey, what's so funny is…" David then changed to his normal tone of voice as he spoke. "How predictable you and your boss are!"

The crowd suddenly gasped and quieted down in a hurry. David with a wave of his magic caused the shackles on him to drop off. Everyone in the room gasped again. David then looked at his disk. "Making me duel with a sabotaged duel disk and low level counterfeit cards that _**supposedly**_ don't work well against your deck, you're a joke Braxton! You're no duelist, you're just like Gerald Bennett! You're a coward, a bully, and a 14-karat phony!"

David pointed at the sabotaged duel disk on his wrist. As the faulty device fell off he heard Braxton snarl, "Fink, I thought you told me he'd never see your sabotage work!"

The nervous rat-faced man said, "I did, a-a-a-and he shouldn't!"

David then flattened his right hand. David's real deck appeared. "Hey, boss, we're reunited!" he heard X-Saber Airbellum call in his head.

"Indeed, it's good to be working with you again, David." Celtic Guardian added.

David smiled and said, "Hello my friends, we're together again!"

David then pulled one card from the counterfeit deck out. David smiled then tossed the phony deck to the ground. David said, "I felt this card destruction card and saw that it's real. Which leads me to believe this underdueling/counterfeiting operation is not doing as well as Coulski wants people to believe, especially if they're having to still rely on legitimate cards."

He shuffled Card Destruction into his deck. "I think I'll keep this Card Destruction card. It would be better served with me anyway."

David then extended the arm from which he had just shed the sabotaged duel disk. His real duel disk appeared and attached itself to his arm via his magic. David readied the device and slid his deck into it. David said, "Duel disk emergency override; pass code Zeta-alpha 1!"

The computer voice answered, "Voice and pass code accepted!"

David said, "Double life point count from 4000 to 8000!"

The life point meter shot up to 8000 life points. David smiled and said, "All right, you overgrown, roid monkey, let's do this, no tricks, no cheats, just you and your deck without any pain emitters against me and my synchro monsters!"

The room went deathly silent as David's words sunk in. "Synchro monsters?" Braxton said.

It was the Fink who let out a scream of terror. "What the hell's the matter with you?" Braxton snapped.

"Breaker, you don't get it! There's only one champion duelist I've ever seen that uses synchro monsters! _**THAT MAN IS EL LOCO DESPERADO**_!"

Braxton's face paled. "El Loco Desperado, as in David Cardigan, the Pacific Northwestern champ and the man feared by the underworld?!" He said in a hoarse whisper.

David chuckled deviously and said, "Well I do have a knack for driving the bad guys crazy."

Braxton roared and threw off the pain emitters, "AT LAST NOW'S MY CHANCE TO GET EVEN WITH THE P.D.L. FOR NOT ACCEPTING ME! YOUR ASS IS MINE, CARDIGAN!"

David waived a hand and snapped, "Bring it you bellowing ape!"

Breaker reshuffled his cards into his deck and reset it to 8000. The enormous duelist drew his first five cards as David drew his first five. Breaker said, "Now, Cardigan, I'm gonna' break you in half and show why you're just a hack and wimp when compared with me. First, I use the magic card, Double Summon, I summon Gladiator beast Andal in attack mode."

The one eyed bear creature appeared on the field with all its ATK 1900/DEF 1500. David's eyes narrowed as he said, "The one-eyed bear again, huh?" David then yawned and said, "I think you'd have better been served with a one-eyed, one-horned flying purple people eater," and then let out a laugh.

The muscled duelist snapped, "Oh ha-ha real funny smart guy!"

David smiled and said goofily, "Why thank you, I thought it was."

Breaker fumed and said, "You little punk, I'm gonna' enjoy tearing you a new one before I send your broken corpse back to Or-re-gone!"

David grimaced and growled as he said, "Ugh, why do people always get that wrong? It's Oregon, the second o is silent, we haven't gone anywhere!"

Breaker snapped, "Oh this will make you take me and this match more seriously, I sacrifice my Gladiator Beast Andal in order to Advance summon Trance the magical Swordsman in attack mode."

A human swordsman appeared on the field. The blonde-haired human warrior was clad in full armor. But one of his gauntleted hands glowed with mystic power. The other hand drew a rather large sword from the hilt on its back. The creature's stats read ATK 2600/DEF 200.

David raised an eyebrow. "The attack points are high but not really great defense points, I think I can handle this…" he then looked at his deck and said, "Right boys?"

The muscular monstrous duelist said, "Who the hell are you talking to, Cardigan?"

David smiled and said, "Why my monsters of course."

The man said, "You're nuts, you're talking to your monsters, you act as though they're alive."

David said, "In a way they are alive, and they all have their unique personalities. They're my friends and we've seen a lot of crazy and interesting times together. But I wouldn't trade them for anything."

"Aw that's swell of ya' to say that, boss." X-Saber Airbellum said in his mind.

Breaker guffawed and said, "Oh please give me a break you mean you actually believe that stuff about monsters having souls and that heart of the cards bull crap? Get a clue, cardigan, those monsters ain't alive, they're just tools for me to use then discard as I see fit."

David shook his head and said, "Like I said you are so much like Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett. Now are you done?"

Braxton growled and said, "Go ahead and take your turn, runt!"

David drew his sixth card and looked over his hand. David smiled and said, "Well, well I see you're as eager to hand this guy his butt as I am." David looked at Braxton and chuckled and chimed, "Oh Braxton you are in for a world of hurt! For starters I'll place a monster face down then I'll place another card face down and end my turn."

David gazed intently at Braxton as his cards materialized. David smiled deviously and said, "Be afraid, Lloyd 'Breaker' Braxton, be _**very**_ afraid!"

David smiled to himself knowing this was one time where he wouldn't need to call on the call of the heart spell. As useful as the spell was it should be saved for a dire situation and this situation was far from dire. Braxton guffawed before he and the crowd laughed derisively. Braxton snapped, "You put down one pathetic monster and another card? You're useless, Cardigan, how could a wussy little geek like you win the Pacific Northwestern Championship?"

David simply smiled malevolently and said, "Underestimation of your opponent can have serious consequences Mr. Roid rage buffoon!"

The crowd gasped. Braxton said, "I see you're as mouthy as I've heard. I'm gonna' enjoy wiping that smirk off your face."

David waived it off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah endless suffering, eternal torment, unlimited rice pudding etcetera, etcetera!" David said casually as if nothing were wrong.

Braxton fumed and snapped, "Man, I cannot wait to hear you cry like a little baby!"

Breaker drew a card and smirked. "Now you little pansy I sacrifice my Trance the Magical Swordsman in order to summon Wattaildragon in attack mode!"

The human swordsman disappeared only to be replaced by an electric blue colored Asian Dragon which crackled with electricity. David sensed that this wasn't a real Wattaildragon since he knew those things were very rare and the only reason they ever joined a duelist was because one chose that duelist. Trying to capture one is a major offense. In this case there was no way such a noble six star light monster would ever really choose this fool. He didn't care about anything accept himself and hurting people. David noted the stats of the creature were 2500 ATK/ 1000 Def. David snapped, "You, sir, and your boss, do insult to such a noble creature with that…that…soulless counterfeit!"

Braxton smiled evilly and snapped, "Yeah whatever, get off your holier-than-thou high horse. Anyway my turn ends. Get ready sucker cause next turn I'm kicking your ass!"

David drew and then smiled as he said, "I believe it's time for me to start kicking your ass Mr. steroid using imbecile savant!'

Braxton scratched his head and said, "Say what?"

David said, "I'm about to start kicking your ass, stupid!"

Braxton snapped, "Yeah right with what?"

David smirked and said, "First I summon forth my XX-Saber Boggart Knight in attack mode."

The armored reptilian appeared on the field as always its stats read 1900 ATK/1000 DEF. The creature glared at Braxton and hissed angrily. David said, "My word, it seems my monsters are extra angry at you for using those fakes to brutalize people."

Braxton let out a derisive laugh as he said, "You expect that wimpy little thing to harm my Wattaildragon?"

David said, "Oh but, Breaker, XX-Saber Boggart knight is only the tip of the iceberg. Now I use Boggart Knight's special ability to Summon to the field the Fulhelmknight!"

The warrior woman appeared on the field and pulled out her sword. The stats of the monster read 1300 ATK/1000DEF The woman glared at Braxton angrily. Braxton was about to laugh again. But David cut him off. "But I'm still not done, Braxton. Next I'll flip summon the monster I placed face down, XX-Saber Pashuul in attack mode."

The diminutive warrior type monster with its 100 ATK/0 DEF appeared. On the field glaring at Braxton. Braxton said, "Three wimpy monsters on the field," The big man said mockingly, "I'm _**so**_ scared!"

David chuckled deviously and said, "You should be Mr. Roid monkey, because I'm about to make your world a lot worse. I now synchronize my XX-Saber Pashuul with my XX-Saber Boggart Knight in order to summon a more powerful monster! Say hello XX-Saber Hyunlei!"

The two mentioned monsters transformed into their number of stars. The stars intertwined together and in a flash of light the futuristic samurai with its 2300 ATK/ DEF 1300 appeared. Braxton said, "Okay it's more powerful than those other monsters but it's still no match for Wattaildragon!"

David said, "Ah, but I'm still not done. Now I tune XX-Saber Fulhelmknight with XX-Saber Hyunlei!"

The two monsters turned into the number of stars they had. They looped around each other like DNA before in a flash of light the stars transformed. David smirked and said, "Say hello to XX-Saber Gottoms!"

The gigantic robot-like beast monster appeared on the field. Braxton gaped at the powerful muscular creature with ATK 3100/ 2600 DEF. Braxton looked openly terrified. "3100 Attack points, _**THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT, CAN IT**_"

David smirked and said, "That's right, Braxton, my monster has more attack points than you! And that means he's history. XX-Saber Gottoms, take down that fake dragon with energy smash!"

The gigantic monster glared at the Dragon and snapped, "I'll show this rookie how a real soldier does things!"

The creature ran over to the dragon as its right fist glowed with power. The gigantic monster slammed a fist into the dragon's face and sent it flying into the air. The creature exploded into pixels. Braxton gaped as his life points dropped from 8000 to 7400. And then grimaced from the pain emitters on his duel disk. Braxton fumed and looked at David as he let out a roar of rage, "Cardigan!" he said between gritted teeth, "You're getting to be a real irritation and I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart!"

Braxton drew a card and said, "I activate a card I have in my hand Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of that stupid face down card!"

Mystical Space Typhoon appeared on the field. A whirlwind blew from the cards and engulfed David's face down card which was revealed to be torrential tribute before it vanished. Braxton laughed and said, "Your trap is destroyed and next turn I'll…" but then Braxton noticed David didn't even look remotely fazed by what Braxton did.

David shook his head and simply said, "Mystical Space Typhoon really, Braxton, is that the best you got? Because that was extra strength weak!"

Braxton snarled, "Are you calling me weak? I've actually killed people in this, my house!"

David rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah with physical intimidation as well as your deck. But the thing is you rely on a heavy dose of fear and intimidation to rip your opponents up. Me, I've seen far worse than you, I'm not scared of you at all, in fact I think you're kind of pathetic."

David began to laugh. Braxton snarled, "Stop that laughing!"

David said, "I can't help it. I thought this underduelling gig was going to be a terrifying experience but it seems you and your boss Coulski are kind of wimpy." David calmed down and said, "And I believe it's my move."

David drew a card. David said, "First thing I do is set a monster face down on the field."

Another card appeared face down appeared in the cage ring. David smiled and said, "XX-Saber Gottoms, hit em' hard, hit em' mean, and hit em' fast!"

XX-Saber Gottoms saluted David as the wizard heard the Duel monster say in his mind, "That's the only way to do things, commander!"

XX-Saber Gottoms caught Braxton again with an energy fist attack. The man screamed in pain as the blow connected. His life points dropped from 7400 down to 4300. David shook his head and said, "Like I said, that's the problem with beat down decks. They rely too heavily on power and don't take lower level monsters, or magic and trap cards into account."

Braxton stumbled to his feet looking visibly shaken. The man glared at David wanting to tear David apart. The crowd was getting angry and was in shock that David was handing their top pain bringer a world of pain. "It's not like this character doesn't deserve it, commander," XX-Saber Gottoms sent.

David thought back, _You have a point XX-Saber Gottoms_.

Braxton drew a card and said, "I…I play…Mad Dog of Darkness in attack mode!"

A strange looking mutated orange-colored dog with no eyes and five toes with big black nails on them appeared on the field. David's face furrowed as he said, "Mad Dog of Darkness, 1900 ATK/1400 DEF a darkness monster. Really, Breaker, that's your big move?"

The man said, "We'll see just how tough you are when I take down your face down monster. Take out that face down monster, boy!"

The slobbering mad dog of darkness attacked the face down card. The card flipped up to reveal itself to be XX-Saber Darksoul with all Its 100 ATK and DEF. The hooded canine let out a howl as mad dog grabbed it by the throat and exploded into pixels. Braxton let out an insane laugh as he snapped, "I took down your pathetic XX-Saber Darksoul, Cardigan, and your next!"

But David was nowhere near worried, in fact a cat-like grin spread across his face. "What are you smiling about, Cardigan?" Braxton snapped.

David responded with, "I'm smiling at just how predictable you are, because you just played right into my hands."

"WHAT!?" the brute of a duelist said in stunned shock.

David smiled and said, "As I told so many of my other opponents you're not dealing with a run of the mill duelist here. You're dealing with a strategist! By sending my XX-Saber Darksoul to the graveyard you've given me the chance to activate his special effect. Once he's destroyed I can summon a XX-Saber monster from my deck to my hand."

David drew another XX-Saber monster and smiled. "And now Mr. so-called champion of the Underduelling ring it's time for a real champion to show you how it's done."

David drew a card and said, "First I summon the monster that I drew thanks to XX-Saber Darksoul's effect. I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight to the field in attack mode."

Another lizard beast warrior appeared on the field and hissed at Braxton. David smiled and said, "And that's just for starters, now I use XX-Saber Boggart Knight's special ability to special summon from my hand XX-Saber Pashuul!"

The diminutive warrior monster appeared on the field. David continued. "And now I tune XX-Saber Boggart knight with XX-Saber Pashuul in order to bring a good friend back to the field."

The two monsters transformed into the number of stars they represented and inter twined with one another like strands of DNA. Then in a burst of a light a familiar futuristic samurai appeared on the field. "David smiled and said, Give a hearty welcome back to XX-Saber Hyunlei!"

XX-Saber Gottoms flashed Hyunlei the thumbs up sign with one hand. XX-Saver Hyunlei bowed respectfully to the big creature before they turned towards Braxton. David said, "All right then, for starters XX-Saber Hyunlei take down that Mad Dog of Darkness!"

The Samurai let out a loud roaring war cry as he leapt into the hair came down and sliced at the mad dog. The creature let out a scream of pain as it was struck by the blow and then exploded into pixels. Breaker screamed in pain as his life points dropped from 4300 to 3900. As the big man got back to his feet David got a devious smile on his face. David said, "XX-Saber Gottoms why not demonstrate on Mr. Braxton there your NFL field goal kick!"

The big monster chuckled and said in David's mind, "Ooh, commander, I love how you think!"

The monster ran towards the big man who looked on with open fear. "Crap!" he whimpered before XX-Saber Gottoms kicked him like he was a football.

Braxton went flying across the ring and screamed in agony as he slammed into the cage door. Electrical jolts raced through him before the door, overwhelmed by the man's weight, bent and was torn off its hinges. Braxton himself fell to his knees. His life points dropped from 3900 to 800 David however waited for him to recover some strength. David placed a card down on the field said, "Now I place a card face down on the field and my turn is over."

Braxton got to his feet and drew. He said breathing heavily, David's assault clearly having had an effect on the man. "I…I play Mystical…Space Typhoon to…take down that face down card."

Another Mystical Space Typhoon appeared on the field. The whirlwind from it sent the facedown card into the air revealing it to be Bottomless trap hole.

Braxton said, "Just…just wait until…the next turn…Cardigan…I'll…I'll kick your ass!"

David drew a card and said in a matter of fact tone, "I'm afraid, Breaker, there's going to be no next turn for you."

"_**WHAT**_!?" Breaker said in shock.

David smiled and said, "Yup, it's time to end this so-called termination duel right now! First I play the magic card I just drew Reinforcement of the Army!"

David placed the card in a magic/trap slot. The card appeared on the field face up showing a picture of a group of soldiers reinforcing another soldier. David said, "With this nifty card I get to draw a level 4 or lower warrior monster from my deck to my hand."

David drew another card and smiled. "And now Mr. Roid Monkey welcome back to the field the lovely and talented XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!"

The female monster appeared on the field and pulled out her sword. David said, "I think the end of this duel should be a rather um…_**ballsy**_ move."

David's three monsters looked at him and their eyes nearly popped out of their heads as they understood the meaning of what David had said, XX-Saber Hyunlei dropped his sword as he nearly fell over while spouting out, "By all that's holy!" and burst out laughing.

XX-Saber Gottoms said, "Oh, commander, that strategy is just too perfect!"

David looked at XX-Saber Fulhelmknight and said, "You know what to do."

XX-Saber Fulhelmknight said in David's mind, "Oh I am _**so**_ going to enjoy this!"

David monsters turned towards Lloyd "Breaker Braxton. Before the big man could do anything XX-Saber Fulhelmknight rushed forward in a blur of speed and caught the big man with a kick right to his crotch region. The big mean let out a shriek of pain. The man's life points dropped from 800 to 0 as XX-Saber Fulhelmknight pulled away. David's monsters vanished as he deactivated his duel disk and walked forward to where the big man was writhing in agony on the ground from the low blow. The crowd gasped in stunned disbelief before they started to chant, "Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill!"

David found the microphone Coulski had dropped when he left. David put the microphone to his lips and yelled at the top of his lungs, "_**SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUP**_!"

David looked around the now silent room. "What kind of sport is this where people are forced to murder each other in dueling?" David snapped. "_**BARBARISM I SAY**_! Look at you, look at all of you dressed up in your fancy clothing yet screaming for the blood of others, this and _**you**_ are the worst sort of filth there is! The sacrifice of humanity, rules of sportsmanship and fair play were part of how Rome fell! I thought we Americans were above this sort of thing. Apparently, some of you have forgotten the meaning of humanity."

David shot his senses out and sensed that police and F.B.I. agents were right outside the arena and preparing to bash the doors open. David pointed to all the people in the crowd and said a devious smile flashed on his lips, "Well, where all of you are going you'll have _**plenty**_ of time to remember the meaning. Because, ladies and gentleman, _**you**_…_**are…all**_…_**busted**_!"

As if on cue the doors to the arena flew open and Agent Martinolli's voice called, "Everyone down! This is a raid!"

The elegant audience members and the staff were completely caught off guard as dozens of F.B.I. and police officers stormed in and started rounding up the staff and the spectators. Tony Martinolli and William Herget, who were dressed in police vests, came running up to David. "David!" the Italian F.B.I. agent called. "Are you all right?"

David smiled and said, "Yes I'm fine, agent Martinolli. Captain Herget, nice to see you again."

The bald police captain nodded and said, "David, you need to find Coulski quickly! We've been told he's got some dangerous items with him. The guy who told us is here, he says he knows you. He said his name's White Eagle."

David's eyes widened. "White Eagle?!" David gasped. Regaining himself he said, "Thanks, captain, I'll see about Coulski!"

"I'll come with you." Martinolli said as he followed David, who took off at a dash into the hallways, leaving Captain Herget to supervise rounding up the culprits in the underdueling ring.

_**Hold on to your seats, folks, this story is far from over! David may have defeated a certain steroid using duelist but this adventure is far from closed. What about the Native Americans David saw in the crowd while he dueled? What's so dangerous about these items that were mentioned to Martionolli and Captain Herget? And will David be able to meet up with his blood brother and stop whatever is going on? And what about Lyle Auldman, will David be able to protect him? Things are about to get action-packed intense. Get ready for "Day of the Dragon' part 5 in the continuing saga of Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1: The Rise of El Loco Desperado.**_


	65. Day of the Dragon part 5

_**Hey there Yu-Gi-Oh fans. It's time for another chapter in Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1. Last time on 'Day of the Dragon', David was ambushed by the dangerously psychotic Freddy Blanks believed David was making moves on Lyle unaware that all David wanted was to be Lyle Auldman's friend. David playing helpless lulled Blanks' boss Leonard Coulski, the head of the underdueling/counterfeiting operation, into a false sense of security and was able to get a message to Captain William Herget and Agent Tony Martinolli about what's been going on as well as the names of those sponsoring the illegal operation David's been investigating. **_

_**After David defeated the trap set by Coulski and his men the underdueling ring was busted by the police along with the spectators helping contribute to it. But David's escapade is far from over as he's learned Leonard Coulski has some powerful and dangerous artifacts and that his blood brother, White Eagle, is there. Get ready because the action and adventure is about to pick up as 'Day of the Dragon' part 5 begins now.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when the saga is done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this saga are strictly my property.**_

David took off down the corridors of the building his magical senses searching for his blood brother, Agent Martinolli was close David said to the F.B.I. man, "Agent Martinolli, I know the timing isn't good, but I must insist on something. What you're about to witness must be held in absolute secrecy! If the world knew half of what's really going on they'd fly into a panic!"

The F.B.I. Agent said, "When I became an F.B.I. Agent back in my home of New York city I took that oath a long time ago. You have my word."

David nodded and turned. It was a good thing too. Just as they rounded a corner they came upon a well-built black man David had seen on the pit crew. The man had gigantic bulging muscles and was wearing sleeveless T-shirt, light blue jeans and black tennis shoes. The iron jawed black man's face showed dirty yellow teeth and a leering smile that spoke of a man who, like Braxton, enjoyed hurting people. "Well, well, Harry or should I say, David Cardigan, you seem to have pulled off the miracle of the century in beating Braxton. Too bad miracles don't happen twice!"

The man moved to the holster on his belt and pulled a pistol from it. David felt a surge of magic, Navaho magic. David yelled, "Tony, get down!"

The F.B.I. Agent and David dove for the ground in a hurry. The black man was taken off guard by this move. Then he heard a eagle's cry and looked up in time to see a ghostly white eagle, it's clawed feet extended, crash down into the man's face. The brute let out a scream of pain as the creature flapped it's tiny clawed feet scratching at the man's face. The man dropped the pistol and backed off temporarily blinded by the bird's attack. The creature flung itself backwards as Agent Martinolli and David got to their feet. The Eagle then transformed into a familiar native American man with long black hair tied back, a headdress with white eagle feathers, wearing the standard modern day street clothes. However hooked to the leather belt of the man were two staves with feathers and intricately designed painted beads on the item. The native American man pulled one of the two staves at his belt as it began to glow with white light. The Native American man let out a war cry as he aimed the stave at the gigantic brute. The black man, who was only starting to recover from the attack, was unprepared for the blast of energy that sent him flying into a wall and knocking the brute out cold. Tony Martinolli gaped at what he saw. David explained, "Navajo shaman magic. It's very powerful."

David walked up to the Native American man who whirled the stave around in one hand and returned it to his belt. "Am I ever glad to see you, White Eagle." David said.

White Eagle turned and was about to say something but then his mouth dropped open like weights had been attached as he saw David's disheveled state. David smiled sheepishly and said, "Oh it's part my undercover disguise."

White Eagle came to his senses and said while chuckling, "Sorry…it's just… I've never seen you so grungy like this before…" then he cleared his throat. "Glad I found you, Two Lives." Then he noticed the F.B.I. Agent. "Agent Martinolli, good to see you again." The native American then returned to David. "We have to move, David, we have to find this Leonard Coulski. Based on the descriptions given, if these face painted people are who I think they are, and they've found what I think they've found, then we may have an event of apocalyptic proportions to stop!"

David's rolled his eyes and said, "Again, oh boy! Time to save the world again same bat-time, same bat-channel."

Agent Martinolli and White Eagle chuckled at the reference to the 1960's Batman series. Agent Martinolli said, "Okay, I'm completely in the dark here, someone care to explain to me what's going on?"

White Eagle said, "I'll explain as we go, come on!"

The three headed off at a run. White Eagle said, "Centuries before Europeans began colonizing the American continent there was a tribe of people who practiced dark magic and worshiped a terrible and deadly flying serpent. This creature translated from the Navajo tongue into yours would be named Crimson Inferno."

David's face paled. In his experience as a detective/wizard the champion had come across only one creature that fit that description. "So what's the rush?" Tony asked voicing David's thought.

"The rush is, if these people get a hold of the artifacts Coulski has in his possession, everything the Navaho people have done to protect the world from the Crimson Inferno could be undone. And that could spell disaster not just for the Navaho but everyone."

"Great, it seems my penchant for attracting trouble has been working overtime," David growled.

David took over the lead and lead the men towards Coulski's office. As they rounded the final corner they came to halt. There before them was another Native American man with green face paint on his face which was shaped like a dragon. Martinolli pulled out his pistol and snapped as he aimed it at the man, "Stand aside!"

The man refused to budge. Before David and White Eagle could warn the F.B.I. Agent he fired his gun at the man. Before the bullets could hit however the man opened his mouth and spewed a burst of sickly green mist at the bullet as the man's eyes glowed with a ghostly blue light. David extended his hands as White Eagle pulled his staves from his belt. David created a wall of force before them. The bullet was burnt to a crisp by the cloud of green mist. White Eagle growled and snapped, "Just as Grinning Bobcat and I were afraid of, some of them _**have**_ survived!"

"What?" David and Agent Martinolli asked.

The native American man was surprised when his cloud of poisonous gas struck the shield and didn't penetrate. David let fly with a magical force blast as White Eagle fired an energy bolt. The blasts sent the Native American man sailing several feet. But the man landed looking more angry than hurt. The man prepared to fire another cloud. David closed his right hand into a fist. The closed fist began to glow as he shot it forward. Before the man could spew forth another cloud of poisonous vitriolic gas the man gasped as an invisible fist struck the man in the gut. The man grabbed his stomach as he bent over coughing and gasping. The wind had obviously been knocked out of him. David flattened his other hand as it began to glow with mystic power. David shot it forward and the man was sent flying into a wall. The man tried to get up but White Eagle saw him pull a flask from his belt. Firing a concentrated beam of energy the glass flask shattered. The green face painted man glared at David and White Eagle in utter hatred. David snapped, "It's over, whoever you are, surrender now and I promise we'll go easy on you."

The man leaped to his feet and said, "Not a chance, white man. You and your friends will be among the first to suffer on the Day of the Dragon!"

David suddenly sensed the build-up of magical energy. Before the three could do anything else the man waved a hand in front of himself and disappeared in a blast of green smoke. David's face furrowed. "That's the second time of I've heard mention of that. What the hell is this Day of the Dragon?"

White Eagle said, "Time for more answers later, come on, Two Lives!"

As the three raced forward Agent Martinolli said, "This is the weirdest case I've ever been on." David said, "Welcome to my world Agent Martinolli, it's only going to get weirder and scarier from here."

The three men finally reached the turning point for Coulski's office. From within they heard, "What the hell? Who are you, and how did you get into my office?"

Then they heard Coulski scream in pain. The three burst through the door and into the large chamber. It was as David remembered it, filled with its share of Native American artifacts. But the ones he remembered that had given him the creeps were glowing with an eerie ghostly white light. Coulski was on the ground a tear in his shirt and jacket and his arm now having a nasty burn mark. Standing over him were a familiar set of face painted Native Americans. The one with red face paint lifted the fiery tomahawk over his head for the killing blow. "No…" Coulski said his face paling in open fear. "NO, NO, NOOOO!" he yelled pitifully hoping to halt the fatal attack.

David however had different ideas. Pointing at the fat aspiring criminal kingpin he called forth his magic. The magic flowed forth and just as the tomahawk flew downward Coulski vanished from the face painted men's view. Coulski grunted as he was dropped unceremoniously behind David, White Eagle, and Martinolli. The F.B.I. man was instantly on Coulski and picked him up. Coulski looked surprised and said, "Agent Martinolli, thank God you're here, those crazy Indians were going to kill me!"

Martinolli growled, "Save it, traitor, I've waited a long time to take you and your little operation down!"

The Native American men turned towards David and White Eagle their faces were masks full of rage. The man with black face painted took in a breath and fired a concentrated burst of acid from his mouth. The other man flung the tomahawk at them. David leapt in front of White Eagle as he stretched his hands outwards and created a shield of transparent magical energy. The acid and the tomahawk struck it and David was knocked back a couple inches but remained standing. David called, "Agent Martinolli, take Coulski and get out of here!"

Coulski's mouth gaped. "Wha…Grant, what happened to your voice?"

Agent Martinolli looked like he was about to protest when White Eagle said, "Trust David on this, Agent Martinolli, take Leonard Coulski! You're dealing with a completely different level of bad guy here!"

White Eagle readied his staves. The Tomahawk in the fashion of a boomerang flew back to the red face painted man. The two men said something to each other in that language David couldn't recognize. The Red face painted man then let out a roar as he let fly with a cone of red hot flames which seemed to come from his mouth. White Eagle extended his staves and a cone of pure ice shot forth striking the flames and causing the room to be covered in steam. David with the wave of a hand dispersed the steam. The Native Americans had been attempting to use the steamy fog to sneak up on the two. The native American men looked at David in surprise. The black face painted man looked at the one with red face paint and muttered something. But it was abundantly clear both men were surprised by David use of magic. White Eagle then snapped in the Navajo tongue. "_**I will not allow you to reawaken your master. Your evil ends here today…survivors of the Dragon people**_!"

That sent a shock wave racing through David. He remembered back to that one summer at Grinning Bobcat's school going through the Navaho's ancient stories and finding out something about a group called the Dragon people. _Damn it, why I can't I remember_? David thought in consternation.

The man with black face paint pulled his own stave from his belt and fired it at them. This time David concentrated his magical energy into his hands, catching the lightening blast and weaving it into a ball before he hurled it at the two men. The Native American men dove to the side as the ball sailed past Coulski's desk and into the stone wall. The two native American men were on their feet open hate blazing in their eyes. The red face painted man pointed at David as he said, "Just as I suspected, only one white man I've ever heard of possesses the magic of the Egyptians! You're the white man who is the adopted of the accursed Navajo peoples, Two Lives, whom the descendants of the European invaders call David Cardigan. The master warned us about you!"

David snapped, "And just who is this master of yours?"

The black face painted man said, "It's none of your business, and we're not about to give away his plans or anything! Now die!"

The man fired an energy bolt at him. White Eagle used one of his staves to create a barrier of energy that absorbed the attack. White Eagle snapped, "So you do speak English huh? Well Dragon men, don't think I don't know about what you have in mind. I will not allow your master to be revived. This world has enough problems coming without him running amuck causing pain and suffering to others."

The red face painted man said, "We haven't got time for this, Black Death! The master has given us our orders we can deal with these two another time."

The black face painted man said, "You're right, Fire Voice!"

But before the two could do anything David and White Eagle raced forward and tackled the two men. David's opponent, the man called Fire voice pushed him off. David could see the man was immensely strong, far stronger than him, and David was in pretty good shape despite recent events. Fire voice put away his tomahawk and pulled a dagger-like knife from his belt as he got into a ready stance. David got into a fighting stance. Fire voice, the knife pointed towards David at a down ward angle, shot forward. David danced away, Fire Voice pulled back, and David moved in to try and catch the man with a roundhouse kick. Fire Voice danced out of the way and tried to launch a strike at David's groin. David side stepped out of the way. But before he could get into a guarding stance Fire Voice caught David in the face with a nasty right hook that sent David stumbling backwards. David desperately shook his head to recover from the stone-like punch. Fire Voice used the moment to lunge for David's heart. David was barely able to v-step the attack. But it proved to be a wise move on David's part as the defensive steps caused Fire Voice's attack to become unbalanced. David then caught the native American sorcerer with a hard knee to the ribs. David then pulled away and caught the man with a nasty axe kick to the back which sent the man toppling to the ground. David turned to see White Eagle and the man called Black Death locked in an intense battle their staves moving at incredible speed. And David sensed the magic enhancing their graceful and yet deadly motions. Sparks of magical energy burst from the staves as they struck each other. David unfortunately wasn't paying attention so he didn't notice Fire Voice roll to his feet. David then felt something hard hit him in the back of the head. David's head spun as he fell to the ground. David managed through the spinning in his head to hear, "Enough, Black Death, we have to move!"

"Two Lives!" David heard White Eagle call.

David heard footsteps and then felt someone place something against where he'd been struck. "Stay with me, blood brother, I'm here." He heard White Eagle say as if from a distance.

Warm energy flowed into David and he felt the pain of the blow and whatever damage had taken place vanish. David quickly got to his feet the effects of White Eagle's healing magic evident. "Thanks, blood brother." David said gratefully.

David and White Eagle turned to see Black Death use his acidic spit to melt the glass that kept the artifacts the two were after protected. White Eagle's eyes widened in horror. "NO!" he shouted.

Too late, Fire Voice let out a roar as he spit a cone of fire from his mouth creating a wall of flame between David, White Eagle, and the two men.

The two men then casually took the Indian artifacts that glowed from the case. Fire Voice said, "The artifacts are ours! And the world from this continent to Europe and Asia will soon belong to us and the master!"

Fire Voice then let out an insane laugh of triumph. Black Death sneered mockingly at David and White Eagle before with a wave of one of his staves the two vanished. White Eagle swore vehemently in English and Navajo. David said, "Why do I have the sinking feeling that things just went from bad to worse?"

White Eagle said, "You don't know how right you are, David. Damn it, we failed and I was so close!"

The fiery wall went out. David and White Eagle heard several sets of footsteps heading their way and readied themselves for a fight. However shortly before the footsteps reached the door a familiar voice called out, "David, White Eagle, hold your fire!" Tony Martinolli called.

The two men sighed in relief. The black-haired New York born F.B.I. Agent entered followed by a number of armed policemen. White Eagle said, "Agent Martinoli what are you doing back here? And where's Coulski?'

Martinolli said, "Coulski's having a_** little talk**_ with Captain Herget and some of my superiors."

The man looked around the room and whistled. "Based on the state of what must've taken place here I'd say things didn't go well."

White Eagle said, "You don't know the half of it, Agent Martinolli, we have to find those men, if we don't San Francisco and the surrounding areas could end up suffering a horrible flaming death or worse."

Just then the group heard a signal in the room. David noted a device on Coulski's desk, a grey metal colored box with several red switches. And the biggest of them was blinking red as it beeped. David said, "Agent Martinolli, White Eagle stay here but the others need to leave."

Tony Martonolli saw the look on David's face that brooked no argument. Tony said, "Well you heard him. Everyone out, close the door and no listening in!"

The police cleared out and closed the door. A screen descended as David said, "Time to come out of the shadows and into the light!"

The screen flared to life before them stood a figure the background was white in color but the human figure was cloaked in shadow. David turned the screen towards White Eagle and Agent Martibnoli as the man said, "Coulski, I want a report on the situation what's…" Then noticed what was going on. "Where's Leonard Coulski, who dares interfere with my investment?" the voice said their voice unrecognizable due to the voice scrambler.

Agent Martinolli said, "Leonard Coulski and this operation have been shut down!"

White Eagle said, "Coulski himself, possessed some dangerous artifacts, though I seriously doubt you would understand."

The man chuckled and said, "Ah, a Navajo Shaman, a shape shifter if I'm not mistaken, and Agent Tony Martinolli of the F.B.I., I've heard of you."

David stepped into the screen view and pointed an accusatory finger at the man. "_**YOU**_," David said angrily. "I should've known someone like you would be mixed up in this! This barbaric human dog-fighting you call underdueling and the counterfeiting of cards is right up the alley of an opportunistic bastard such as you! Am I right…old fang face?"

The person on the screen said, "Ah, Mr. Cardigan, I thought everything here felt of your involvement. And I see you changed your appearance for this assignment." As the man continued to speak the background changed from white to black as the voice scrambling faded away…and an Asian man with a deathly pale face, a distinct Japanese accent, and eyes red as blood appeared on the screen. "As always your American insolence is as much a constant as your intelligence! _**YOU HAVE MEDDLED IN MY INVESTMENTS FOR THE LAST TIME**_!"

The vampire hissed as his red eyes glowed with an infernal red light. With his mouth agape it was easy to see the elongated canines which marked the vampire for what he was. Martinolli let out a yelp of surprise and fear. White Eagle just stared stoically at the creature knowing full well what the vampire was. David smirked and said, "Just as I thought! White Eagle, Mr. Martinolli, say hello to an old enemy of mine, Katsuhito Yamato, Yakuza crime boss, and 500-year-old vampire."

David then returned his gaze to the undead crime boss. "I see you're still sore over the way the Freakahs and I humiliated you when you tried to set up that opium operation in Portland. The other little investments I put a stop to probably didn't help much with your complexion. But then again you always were a sore loser and an ugly S.O.B, Yamato."

The vampire Yakuza member snapped, "Save your insults for someone who cares, Cardigan!"

David snapped, "Why are you involving yourself in underdueling, bloodsucker?"

The vampire snorted, "Why else, some see dueling as a mere card game. But me, I am well aware of its connection to ancient Egypt. I simply wanted to get a piece of the action and since investors in the P.D.L. are carefully screened, so that not even I could get in, I decided what better way to go around the P.D.L. then to invest in an underdueling operation. That idiot Coulski may have failed, but based on what I have received in terms of payment from him, it's more than enough to convince me to continue my investments elsewhere. And based on those two empty cases I see behind you it's apparent that the Dragon people have been there."

This caught David off guard. "What do you know about these Dragon people!? What are they planning!? Tell me quickly or I'll…" he snapped angrily.

The vampire scoffed at David and snapped, "Are you threatening me? If so it's most unwise, wizard!"

David snapped, "You tell me what you know right now, vampire!" David warned again.

The crime boss let out a derisive laugh and said, "Really, Mr. Cardigan, I'm speaking to you from my home in Japan, you're all the way over the Pacific in America. I hardly think you're in a position to be giving me ultimatums. And I'm not about to tell you anything about what's going on. You'd do better asking your friend the Navajo over there."

The Navajo man said, "That's just fine by me! An undead creature like you is an abomination to nature anyway."

The undead laughed derisively and said, "Save me your overblown self-righteous presumption, Navajo shape shifter, it'll do you no good as I've seen it many times over the centuries I've lived."

The Navajo shaman growled angrily. The vampire said, "It's been nice verbally sparing with you, Cardigan, but I must go. There are things for me to do. Still, it'll be a pleasure watching you flounder around trying to stop a potentially apocalyptic situation." The vampire then smiled deviously and said, "And just to add a little spice to this little race against time let me provide you with a little inspiration to get moving. Until next time, sayonara, Mr. Cardigan, sayonara!"

The vampire then laughed as he showed a remote control. He pressed a button. David and the others got the surprise of their lives when part of the desk opened and out popped an explosive device set to 3 seconds.

"_**BOMB**_!" David yelled.

The group turned and raced for the door trying to get out. Too late, just as they reached the door the explosive device went off. David tried to throw up a shield but the blast was so strong that he and the other got hurled up against a wall by the incredible force of the blow. The world then blacked out for David.

X X X

"Mr. Cardigan, Mr. Cardigan," A voice said as if from a distance. David groaned, his body ached all over and he felt like someone had hit him with a freight train. David opened his eyes and saw Agent Martinolli, a bandage across his forehead. David tried to move his body, and found that everything was working reasonably enough. David sore and battered slowly sat up. A couple of nurses ran to help him. David asked, "Where…" in a voice that felt dry.

Agent Martinolli said, "Easy, Mr. Cardigan, easy."

The nurses gave him some water which eased his dry throat. "You're at Mercy hospital in the Mission district of San Francisco. That bomb that your old enemy activated packed a real wallop."

David asked, "What about White Eagle?"

Agent Martinolli winced and said, "The collision broke one of his legs, so he won't be able to do all that much."

Just then a voice familiar to David called from outside, "Excuse me, let me through please, pardon me."

Into David's room walked Pegasus who looked genuinely concerned. "David, thank God you're all right! When I heard about the explosion I learned where they'd taken you. I came as soon as I could."

David smiled sheepishly. "Hey, Max, well the counterfeiting/underdueling operation has been broken up."

Max nodded. "I know, even as I speak, people from my company are recovering the stolen machinery used to create those phony cards. But I heard you had a little unexpected excitement in the course of your little adventure. I want to hear everything."

Agent Martinolli said, "That'll have to wait until later. Mr. Cardigan, the executive assistant to the mayor of San Francisco has called you, do you think you can move?"

David got to his feet and tested himself gingerly. The walking seemed to ease the stiff and sore muscles. David noted he was still in his clothes and sent up a silent prayer of thanks. David nodded and said, "I think I can. I just need to stretch a little." David then sniffed his arm and winced. "But first, I want a shower and a good shave! Also, do you have my real clothes, I'm eager to get out of these grungy things. Afterwards we've got work we need to do, I need to contact Captain Herget, we have to hurry because Lyle's life is in danger."

Pegasus asked, "Who's Lyle?"

"Lyle Auldman, a person David here has befriended, what's this about, Mr. Cardigan?" The F.B.I. man asked.

David said, "We have to save Lyle from becoming the next victim of a serial killer!"

_**That**_ got Tony Martinolli's attention in a hurry. "Serial killer?" he yelped.

X X X

David Cardigan stood at the door to the apartment that Lyle and Freddy Blanks shared. David scratched his newly clean shaven face. The shave had felt good but his face still itched a little. But dressed in his clean clothes and wearing his familiar black cowboy hat, long coat, and his usual street attire made him feel like himself again. David knocked at the door for a second time. David began to have a sinking feeling he might be too late when he heard a voice say, "J…J…J…Just a minute."

The door opened and the face of a bruised, battered, and bloodied Lyle Auldman appeared. David wanted to go after Freddy Blanks there and then but knew he couldn't, at least not yet, not until Lyle knew the truth and was safe. He'd already shown Agent Martinolli, Captain Herget, and Pegasus what he'd discovered. The three had been absolutely horrified to see that Freddy Blanks was indeed an infamous serial killer, David had discovered, that was currently terrorizing the gay communities of San Francisco. Captain Herget and Agent Martinolli were behind David. Pegasus had decided to meet up with David when he went to the mayor's office. David gave Lyle a gentle smile and said, "Hello Lyle."

The battered gay man's face furrowed in confusion. "I'm sorry…do I know you?"

David looked over his attire and said sheepishly, "Oops, I forgot you probably wouldn't recognize me as I am now." David cleared his voice and then said in his Harry Grant voice. "Maybe dis' voice will sound familiar to ya'?"

Lyle's eyes widened. "H-H-Harry?" he asked.

David said, "That was part of the alias I used. My real name is David Cardigan."

Lyle gaped. "David Cardigan, as in the Duel Monsters champion?"

David nodded. "Guilty as charged, I'm sorry I had to keep such secrets from you, Lyle. But before you say anything let me say this, the sense of friendship I had with you is no lie! I may prefer women as romantic company, but you're my friend, and friends don't leave friends in a bind!" David said in a gentle yet fierce tone, tears welling up in his eyes in sympathy for the gay man who had been through so much.

Lyle realized David meant everything he said. The gay man opened the door and fell into his friend's arms as he openly wept. David heard the F.B.I. Agent and police Captain as they saw the torn clothing and the bruises all over Lyle's body. David embraced the battered man and could sense the injuries, not just physical but emotional. All the years of fear and doubt Lyle had came out in those waves of tears. David hugged the man as if he were a brother. David finally pulled the man away and said, "Lyle, listen to me carefully. I don't like having to be one of those to show you this…but I have to, because your life is in danger as long as you stay here."

Lyle looked at David in surprise. "M-M-My life?" he asked.

Captain Herget added, "He's right, Mr. Auldman, your life is in terrible danger."

Agent Martinolli added, "Your…domestic partner isn't who he seems."

Lyle looked at the two men behind David and asked, "Har…I mean David who are these people?"

David made some quick introductions to the F.B.I. Agent and the Captain in the San Francisco P.D. before Lyle let them in. They all sat down in the living room which resembled an art museum with its sculptures all meant to give off an air of sophistication. David opened his laptop that held the chip from his camera. "Lyle…" David explained. "Your domestic partner hasn't just been cheating on you…he's been killing people."

Lyle's face paled. "Wha-wha-what?"

David winced but pressed the command buttons on his laptop. The pictures David had taken from Freddy Blanks' hunting expedition played for Lyle. The gay man's face paled in horror. "Oh god, no! NO!" he said in horror as he put his hands to his mouth witnessing the most gruesome parts of Freddy's little homicidal drama. When the pictures ended Lyle's hands covered his face as he wept, his heart torn by betrayal. "My life mate is a serial killer!"

David punched up a picture of someone who looked like Freddy Blanks save for the nose and the curly black hair. David helped Lyle dry his eyes. Lyle looked on the police mug shot of the angry looking man who looked like his lover in horror. Captain William Herget explained, "Freddy Blanks' real name is Howard Ferguson, he's a gay serial killer wanted in six states not just for killing innocent people but for killing and robbing the life savings of his boyfriends or life mates."

Agent Martinolli punched up some information on David's computer. "I had a computer expert at the F.B.I. look through your bank account. The trace on it was faint but we were able to trace it back to Howard Ferguson's account. And take a look at one particular entry."

Lyle gaped in horror and disbelief. "Wait, that's how much money was taken from me when my bank account was raided." Lyle winced in frustration. "All the money I earned from my paintings. My…my own life mate robbed me nearly blind!" Lyle said before he shivered and hugged himself. "It…it can't be, my life mate is a wanted serial killer and a thief!" then he said, "How could I have been so stupid?"

David sighed and shook his head remembering some bad times from his high school and college years. "Love is a funny thing, it can render us so blind that we can't see bad people for who they are through the haze. I've…had some experience with that."

Lyle looked at David and noted the supernatural detective's haunted look. "You have haven't you?" He said in understanding.

Tony said, "Lyle, please listen, as long as you stay with him your life is in danger. Doubly so now that you know what kind of animal he really is. And with his investment in this underdueling/counterfeiting operation gone, it means he has nothing left to lose."

David nervously checked his watch. "We don't know how long it'll be before your life mate comes back from his jog. Lyle we need to take pictures of what Freddy or rather Howard has done to you and then get you out of here. I know we're asking a lot but we need you to testify about what he's done. It's the only way to see what happened to you and his other victims never happens again."

Lyle sighed and said, "I…I don't know…this is going to be hard."

Captain Herget said, "Change is never easy, it's scary as hell! But if you want to stay alive to rediscover yourself, you need to cooperate with us please. I can get you some help, I know some friends in the LGBT community who can get you in contact with some domestic violence support councilors."

David put a hand on Lyle's right shoulder. "Lyle, my friend, I need you to trust these people as you trust me. These are good people who'll see you stay safe."

Lyle too several deep breaths and then said, "All right, all right, I'll do this."

David asked, "Do you have anything you want to take with you of importance?"

Lyle thought quickly, "Just some clothing, and my artistic gear, everything else here belongs to Freddy."

William pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed someone. David said, "Let's head to where they are and I'll help you get packed."

Tony said, "I'll have that police photographer come in."

A short time later Lyle had been packed up and his wounds had been photographed by the police photographer. David was about say that it was time to get Lyle out of there when they heard some footsteps heading their direction. William and Tony pulled out their guns. David got into a ready stance. Then came a new voice which called, "U.S. Marshals, anyone here?"

Tony called out, "F.B.I!"

Captain Herget called, "San Francisco P.D!"

The two uniformed U.S. Marshals came in. A quick mental scan by David revealed that the two marshals were indeed for real. One of the plain looking Marshals stated, "Captain Herget, Agent Martinolli we're here for the witness."

David said, "It's all right, Lyle, this is your ticket to freedom, take it, take it and start your life over!"

Lyle turned and dropped his suitcases. David and he embraced. "Thank you, David, for opening my eyes and saving my life. I'll never forget what you've done."

David nodded and said, "Go, my friend, go and be safe."

The man released David, picked up his suitcases and walked over to the U.S. Marshals. "I'm yours to take into protective custody, gentleman." Lyle said to the U.S. Marshals.

The men nodded. "Come with us, Mr. Auldman, we'll take you someplace safe."

David watched the Marshals take Lyle out of the apartment and off to freedom. Tony Martinolli asked, "What now, David."

The wizard said, "It's time for the endgame. It's time to take that murderer Freddy Blanks or rather Howard Ferguson, into custody!"

_** Hold on to your seats folks. The endgame is about to start. Coming up next it's time for a certain gay serial killer to get his just desserts. Then it's a race against time to stop the Dragon people from reviving their master. And what has the Day of the Dragon got to do with this master of theirs? And what other surprises are in store for David? You'll just have to wait and see. Get ready next time for 'Day of the Dragon' part 6. Until next time, Yu-Gi-Oh fans, read and review and have a nice day.**_


	66. Day of the Dragon part 6

_**Welcome back to Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1: The Rise of El Loco Desperado. Last time on 'Day of the Dragon' David escaped from the trap set for him by Leonard Coulski and Freddy Blanks. With the help of his synchro cards David managed to bring down the man they called Lloyd "Breaker" Braxton before the police and F.B.I. raided the underdueling arena. But then David discovered that White Eagle was in San Francisco. David discovered from his blood brother of the Navajo that Coulski was in possession of some powerful and dangerous artifacts wanted by a tribe of evil native Americans who worshiped a powerful flying serpent. And after a fierce battle with them, the native Americans still managed to slip away with the artifacts. Then it was discovered that an old enemy from David's Freakah days, Katsuhito Yamato, Yakuza crime boss and 500-year-old vampire was involved in the underdueling/counterfeiting ring. After being knocked out by a bomb the Yakuza crime boss had set, David came to only to discover White Eagle had suffered a broken leg in the explosion. David also learned the executive assistant of the mayor of San Francisco has summoned him.**_

_**But for David first thing was first, after getting back into his old attire he, Agent Tony Martinolli, and police Captain Herget confronted Lyle Auldman and presented the evidence that clearly showed that not only has Freddy Blanks been stealing from the former painter, but also that Blanks is a serial killer. After convincing Lyle that they were telling the truth, photos were taken showing the abuse against the gay man. Then a couple of U.S. Marshals, called up by Captain Herget, took Lyle into protective custody. And now before David sees the mayor's executive assistant it's time for David to confront Freddy Blanks. Get ready as 'Day of the Dragon' part 6 begins.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when I'm done. David cardigan and all original characters are strictly my property.**_

The blanket of fog that weighed over the city by the bay that morning was especially thick. But David's moral outrage kept him warm as he stood there off the path in the cold. Thanks to some information they'd found in the apartment of Lyle and Freddy Blanks, or rather Howard Ferguson, David now stood in Golden gate park awaiting the man he had a score to settle with. It didn't take long before Howard Ferguson came into view jogging. He was wearing a sweat suit with a belt that had a water bottle attached. Even from this distance David could tell from the tenseness hat Ferguson was not pleased. But then again considering he'd lost quite a bit of cash in the fiasco with Leonard Coulski's little criminal enterprise David, in a strange way, could understand. Ferguson came to a halt huffing and puffing. He took his water bottle and drank from it. _Enjoy your drink of water you creep, because your life is about to get a whole lot less pleasant! _David thought angrily.

The man put his water bottle back on the belt that held up the trousers of the sweat suit. David stepped off the grass and on to the walkway. He walked towards Ferguson/Blanks doing everything he could to hold back his anger. Ferguson heard the sounds of the footsteps and a saw David coming towards him. He put on his most flirtatious smile and said, "Well _**hello**_, handsome, where has a fine looking man like _**you**_ been all…"

David snapped, "Put a sock in it, Blanks!"

The man looked surprised. "Um…I'm sorry have we met, beautiful?" He asked flashing a flirtatious and inviting smile.

David however wasn't affected by the gay serial killer's charms. "First off, Blanks, I don't swing that way, so your attempts to play the flirt won't work on me!"

The gay man looked surprised, "Oh, then how do you know my name?"

David smiled in a dangerously predatory fashion as he said, "I know you because we've met before!"

Freddy Blanks AKA Howard Ferguson looked even more puzzled. "We've met before? I'm sorry, but I don't think so."

David said, "Oh we have," then David switched to his Harry Grant voice as he snapped, "Maybe dis' voice will clear up a few things, dirt bag!"

The homosexual psychopath nearly fell over, his face going deathly pale, as he stared at David like he'd just seen a ghost. "Grant," he gasped. "But that can't be Braxton should've wiped you out!"

David switched back to his normal voice as he stated, "That over-buffed roid-monkey was expecting to take on a reject from the P.D.L. not the Pacific Northwestern Duel Monsters champion!"

"Pacific Northwestern…" Ferguson said before he halted himself understanding dawning on him. "You're…you're David Cardigan! You're El Loco Desperado!"

David nodded and snapped, "That's right, Freddy Blanks, or should I say…Howard Ferguson, and I've just taken steps to ensure my friend Lyle Auldman is beyond your reach!"

The serial killer glared at David rage boiling on his face. "WHAT?" He snapped then growled. "Speak quickly, Cardigan, speak _**very**_ quickly, _**where**_ is my Lyle?"

David smiled and said, "In the hands of U.S. Marshals and more than willing to testify as to the crap you've pulled, Ferguson."

David noted understanding dawn on Howard Ferguson's face. David saw the psychotic predator appear on the man's face. "So, figured me out have you?"

Without another word the man extended his hands and lunged at David. However David had expected such a move and deftly danced back before he caught Ferguson with a push kick that sent him stumbling backwards. David got back into a ready stance and he bounced on his toes. The man stabilized himself and rushed David again…and ran into a crescent kick that sent Ferguson spiraling to the ground. The psychotic killer got to his feet his face a twisted mask of insane rage. David circled his opponent always on his guard. The psychotic killer snapped, "What's the matter, Cardigan, do I scare you?"

David snapped, "Psychos like you _**are**_ scary. But I also know the advantage of biding my time."

The man rushed David again, only to get a hard front kick to his stomach. The blow knocked the wind out of Ferguson who again fell to the ground. David stepped away not taking his eyes off the psychotic killer. David snapped, "It's over, Ferguson, you've victimized your last gay man!"

Ferguson got to his feet as he stumbled towards David. Then David saw the switchblade he was pulling from a pocket of his sweat suit. David slid to one side but then deftly moved in behind Ferguson and grabbed the hand that held the knife. Applying pressure at the precise point the knife dropped from Howard Ferguson's right hand. David grabbed it. When Ferguson turned towards him, David slammed the hilt of the knife into Ferguson's face. The man stumbled backwards and fell to the ground David readied the knife in the way Master Diwaker had taught him. David snapped, "Surrender, Ferguson, it's over for you, Coulski, and your little illicit operation!"

"No…" the man said stumbling to his feet. "No!" the man said more emphatically then rushed David as he called. "NO!"

David prepared to stab him…but then dropped and caught the man with a leg sweep that sent the serial killer falling face first to the pavement. David then sat on the man's back. The man let out a stream of profanities and protests. David heard footsteps approaching him and saw Captain Herget approaching a smile on his face. He nodded and said, "Clearly self-defense, David, and exactly how we wanted him."

David got up as one of Captain Herget's men got Ferguson to his feet. Captain Herget glared at the gay serial killer and snapped. "Well, Mr. Ferguson, your little reign of terror over San Francisco has come to abrupt end. There's some folks in South Carolina, and Maryland among others who want to have a few words with you!"

Captain Herget took Ferguson and cuffed him. "Howard Ferguson, you're under arrest for the theft of Lyle Auldman's funds, embezzlement, conspiracy to commit, murder in the 1st degree, conspiring with known felons, and being an accomplice in a criminal enterprise."

The enraged serial killer struggled against his bonds and snapped, "Cardigan, this isn't over, I'll find a way to get out of this and I'll make you pay for this!"

David snorted and said, "If I had a penny for every serial killer, and criminal thug that said that to me I'd have more money than Seto Kaiba! Book him, Captain!"

The Captain pulled the serial killer away as he said, "Gladly. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…"

David sighed and said, "And now comes stage two of the end game."

X X X

Downtown San Francisco was a bustle of activity as David walked up to the town hall. One of the guards waiting at the door saw David approaching and stood in front of the door. "Excuse me, sir." The muscled African American male said. "No one is allowed in the building without an authorization pass, or specifically invited."

David explained, "But I was invited, my name is David Cardigan."

The guard said, "Hold on just a second."

The man fished out a communicator and spoke to his boss briefly. He then put his radio down and said, "I'll need to see some I.D. before I let you in."

David fished out his Oregon card. The man gave it a good scan with a hand held infrared device and nodded. He gave David his card and said, "Sorry, Mr. Cardigan, since 9/11 we've had to be extra careful. You've been confirmed. Go on inside, someone will be there to escort you to the mayor's office."

"Thank you," David said politely and headed inside.

David's escort was waiting for him and quickly took him to the mayor's office on the top floor. As David approached the office he heard a familiar voice which bore a distinct British accent say, "But, sir, does it really have to be him?"

David winced. _Oh no, no, no, no don't tell me that's him_? He thought in disgust.

That arrogance in that British voice could only belong to one man. A man David knew from college and had loathed with a passion. As if to confirm his fears when he opened the double doors there in the large mayor's office wearing his bow tie and black suspenders beneath a tan sports coat was Jeremy McAllister, former political science professor at PSU and one of the most annoyingly self righteous ultra-liberals David had ever met. The man's Earth-brown eyes while they displayed intelligence also displayed an arrogant contempt for anyone who even remotely deviated from his perspective. The man sighed. David noted he'd still kept his brown mustache, which like his full head of brown hair, was showing signs of graying. The man said, "Very well, sir, I shall do as you ask."

What David couldn't hear but sensed in the tone of resignation the man used was the man saying, "But I'm going to do it holding my nose."

The man set the phone on the desk and turned to see David walk in. "Ah, Mr. Cardigan, so our paths cross again."

David nodded and said curtly, "Professor McAllister."

The man seemed to puff up with pride. "I'm not a professor anymore. I've left the teaching profession to become more involved in the political system." He turned and waived out the large windows which showed the city. "And here in this safe bastion of the superior philosophy of liberalism, what better way or place to show _**why**_ it's superior than here."

David said nothing. This had been one of the things he hated about McAllister. Besides the fact he was so painfully biased he had also been boring as hell in his lectures. David had managed to pass his class with C but the reading material he'd given and his notes had been so obscure that it had been hard to make heads or tails of it. In short McAllister had been so caught up in his own hubris that he hadn't seen just how bad he was. David heard someone come up behind him. "David, I see you managed to beat me here." The voice of Pegasus said.

David turned around and asked, "What happened, I figured you'd be here ahead of me?"

Pegasus explained, "I ended up having to go to the underdueling arena to personally oversee the last stages of my company's stolen equipment getting loaded up."

McAllister said in clear impatience, "Ah, Mr. Pegasus, now that you're here we can get this clown's information and get this over with."

David's face furrowed as he turned from Pegasus towards his old political science teacher. "Clown what clown are you…"

He never got the chance to finish as he turned to see a Japanese Oni mask on a stick staring at him with a pair of mischievous brown eyes behind it. "AHHHHHHHHHH!' The man behind the mask yelled.

"GYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" David yelped as he leaped back several feet, Pegasus just barely managed to get out of the way. David shivered and gasped as his heart beat like a war drum in fear and surprise. The mask dropped and before David stood a native American male with long grey hair flowing down his back, a cat-like smirk on his face. The man let out a laugh that sounded like a cat hissing before his mouth dropped open as he continued to laugh. David fumed and snapped, "Sensei, what the hell are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"

The infamous Navajo shaman/prankster Grinning Bobcat said, "Sorry, David, but I have to keep one of my school's finest former students on his toes."

David sighed and shook his head. "Ever the prankster."

Pegasus came forward as he clapped his hands and chuckled. "I must say, Mr. North, David's descriptions of you were quite accurate." He extended a hand. "I'm Maxmillian Pegasus CEO of Industrial illusions."

Grinning Bobcat's eyes widened. "Not _**the**_ Naxmillan Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters?"

The silver-haired man nodded and said, "The one and the same."

Grinning Bobcat smiled and said, "A pleasure to meet you, here shake."

David realized what was about to happen and tried to warn Pegasus. Too late, Pegasus took Grinning Bobcat's left hand and let out a yelp as he received a slight electrical jolt as a loud buzzing noise came from Grinning Bobcat's held hand. Pegasus managed to let go, looked at his hand in shock, then at the Navajo shaman. Grinning Bobcat raised the hand Pegasus had shook to reveal to Pegasus's surprise, "The hand buzzer," the native American man said with goofy grin. "Still gets em' every time," before he let out another laugh.

David sighed and shook his head. Pegasus however laughed. "Well done, Mr. North, it reminds me a lot of Funny Bunny."

The Navajo male looked surprised. "Wait, Mr. Pegasus, _**you**_ like Funny Bunny?"

_Oh God_, David thought. He'd forgotten his mentor in magic was a card carrying Funny Bunny fan boy. "Why yes, his tussles with a certain hapless hunter were hilarious." Pegasus said cheerfully.

Grinning Bobcat said, "They were definitely pretty funny. But I'm a bigger fan of Funny Bunny's tussles with pint-sized Pecos Willie."

At which point the assistant to the mayor of San Francisco cleared his throat and said, "Gentleman, if we could get this over with?"

Joe "Grinning Bobcat" North's face darkened. "Ah yes, the situation. Please feel free to come in David. But, Mr. Pegasus, why are you here?"

David saw Pegasus tense and realized he was hiding something. "Let's just say…I've had some experiences with the supernatural."

David realized he was telling the truth but not saying everything. There was something he was holding back. _And I'm going to find out what_, David swore to himself.

The men entered and took seats at the table. McAllister closed the door. The man said, "Since the mayor is busy with a meeting at the moment, as his executive assistant I have the authority to see anything that needs to be carried out is done so in his name. And since I know you, Mr. Cardigan, have been known to attract some…unusual cases I figured this would be right up your alley."

Grinning Bobcat looked at David and asked, "Has White Eagle explained anything to you of what's going on?"

David said, "Some things. When I was taking down that underdueling ring I had a couple run-ins with some of these…Dragon people he mentioned. They had some pretty wicked supernatural abilities. But what has this to do with the Navajo?"

Grinning Bobcat explained, "In the time before Europeans came to the continent, the Navajo people were among those who fought against the Crimson inferno and its people. What you don't know David, but somehow I believe you suspect is, the Crimson inferno…_**is an ancient red dragon**_!"

David's eyes widened as his stomach sank his suspicions having been confirmed. "An ancient red dragon?!" he yelped then said, "Aw hell, not good!"

"It gets even worse, this Dragon had, through its people, cast a series of magical enchantments which make it so that as long as any of its people remained, it would be invincible." Grinning Bobcat explained.

David winced, "An uber-powerful invincibility spell. Sounds like this dragon is going to be a real pain to take down."

Grinning Bobcat explained, "In spite of the people's best efforts the Dragon people took down many brave warriors and many tribes. But the great spirits grew angry with the wickedness of the Crimson inferno and devised a countermeasure. The magic of the Dragon's invincibility spell had made it vulnerable to other types of magic. The great spirits taught our people a special magical song which when used will lull the dragon into an enchanted sleep."

David said, "I think it's safe to say the Navajo used it?"

Grinning Bobcat nodded. "My people then sealed the dragon in a cave which unfortunately happens to be…right under where San Francisco now stands."

David face palmed and said, "Oh crap!"

Pegasus said, "My word!"

McAllister said, "Bloody hell!"

David asked, "So what about the Dragon people?"

Grinning Bobcat winced and said, "We tried to convince them to join with us. But the Dragon people only wanted death and conquest. So my people had no choice but to wipe them out. Unfortunately some of them escaped. They swore that one day they would find their master and revive him."

"I take it the artifacts that got stolen have something to do with it?" David asked.

Grinning Bobcat said, "White Eagle and I recently discovered that if certain magical artifacts the Dragon people possessed were used in collusion with one of their magical songs, on a certain day of the year…"

David's eyes widened as comprehension dawned on him. "They could wake the dragon up and start an apocalypse that would make the one from the Bible look like a birthday party."

Grinning Bobcat nodded. "This is why we need your help, Two Lives. The Dragon people must be stopped, we can't allow the people of San Francisco to become the first victims of that monstrous creature and its followers! For the good of this country, and the world, they must stopped!"

David said, "I understand but…how do I find where this dragon is sleeping?"

Grinning Bobcat said, "The spirits helped me divine where it is. There a cavern underneath Golden gate park where the Dragon is located."

David winced, "There's a lot of golden gate park to cover."

From a pocket of his jeans Grinning Bobcat fished out a map. David looked at it noting the big print lettering. "As always, sensei, you think of everything."

From a bag the Navajo man carried he pulled out a CD. David asked, "Wha…what's this?"

"If the dragon men are seeking to resurrect their master then they're going to need some deejay equipment to broadcast their song. Fortunately they're not the only ones who know how to use magic with modern technology."

David asked, "Question, aren't you coming along?"

Grinning Bobcat shook his head sadly. "I wish I could, David, but the sad truth of matters is I'm not the buck I used to be. And also someone needs to heal White Eagle's broken leg."

Pegasus who had been calmly listening said, "Grinning Bobcat, do you have another copy of that magical song?"

He nodded his face furrowing. "Why do you ask, Mr. Pegasus?"

"Because I'm going with David!" he said with such finality that it took David by surprise.

One look in Pegasus' good eye told David the man was absolutely serious. David said, "This is not a game, Max, this is real life supernatural stuff, the chances of getting killed are real. Why are you so bent on this?"

Pegasus said, "I'll tell you, but first, Mr. North, please?"

The Navajo man gave him a copy of the magical song. Pegasus sat down and took a long breath. "The reason I'm doing this is because…it's penance for things I've done. You see, David, I know about your ancient past self and I know about the supernatural because…there was a time when I was a monster."

This hit David from out of left field. Pegasus had been a bag guy? Admittedly his friend from childhood was a trifle eccentric, but a villain? Pegasus told everyone in the room about everything that happened after the death of Cecilia including how he misused the power of the Millennium Eye. David listened to the story and afterwards took a long deep breath as he processed everything that he'd heard. Pegasus looking shame-faced said, "If you want to say no and never want to see me again, David, I won't blame you at all."

David came to a decision. "Maxmillian Pegasus," he said in an authoritative tone.  
>"Yes," Pegasus said prepared for the worst.<p>

It was the CEO of Industrial Illusion's turn to be surprised when David said his peace. "If you think I'm going to stop being your friend because of this…then in the words of a song by Judas Priest 'You've got another thing comin!'"

"Wha…?" was all Pegasus could say in surprise.

"I admit, yes you did screw up when you used the Millennium Eye like that! The shadow magic of the Millennium Items is dangerously unpredictable stuff, that's why in my old life my father and I were so avidly opposed to their creation. It may have cost you an eye, but when compared with the horrible things I've seen happen to others who misused benevolent magic or utilized evil magic I'd say, all things considered, for the most part you got off easy. And the fact you're so willing to make amends for what you've done clearly shows that you've learned from the experience and become a better person. Everyone screws up now and again. We're human, that's how we learn. And I won't stop being your friend because you screwed up, I guarantee that!"

Pegasus's body relaxed as a wave of relief and gratefulness flowed on to the man's face. "Thank you, David, you truly have a good heart."

David nodded and said. "You can come, Max, but please understand when you're with me do as I say and if I tell you to run, then run!"

Pegasus nodded. "I shall endeavor to do as you say, David, and thank you for not rejecting me."

David gave the I.I. CEO hearty pat on the back. "It's all good, Max. It's all good."

David looked on the assistant mayor who explained, "I don't pretend to completely understand what I've just heard Mr. Cardigan. But I do understand a couple of things. One, since I've known you from our days at Portland State University I've known you've been involved with some rather unusual happenings. Two, whether you approve of my politics or not I am not some pinko commie! Communists don't give two cents worth about the people under their control. I genuinely believe in helping the people of San Francisco. And this Dragon, as much as grieves me to say so, represents a major threat to the lives of this city's citizens, much as Al-Qaida showed they represent a threat to the U.S. when 9/11 happened. So therefore, I suggest that we set our past differences aside and work together to end this immediate threat to the city I help run."

David had to give the man credit where credit was due. As much as McAlister was a self-righteous schmuck he did understand duty and responsibility. David nodded and said, "Agreed, and I'll help."

The assistant mayor of San Francisco sighed in relief. David looked at Grinning Bobcat. "So what's the next step, Grinning Bobcat?"

The shaman explained. "The ceremony to revive the Crimson Inferno takes place today on what the Dragon people call the Day of the Dragon!"

David's eyes widened as he said, "So that's what all that talk about the Day of the Dragon was about, they were referring to today." David then looked at McAlister and asked, "Sir, is there any way Pegasus and I get a ride to Golden gate park?"

X X X

A metallic blue car came to a stop at the dirt road that led into a wooded area of Golden Gate park. David and Pegasus stepped out of the car. David said, "Keep your eyes peeled, Max."

The CEO nodded as the two walked the path into the wooded area. David's magical sense could pick up the faint traces of dark magic. _The Dragon people are here, there's no doubt about it. And from the faint traces this was recent_.

The two walked further into the park the birds chirping and a feeling of dread washing over David. Other than the birds and their footsteps it was too quiet here, way too quiet. Suddenly the birds stopped chirping and David got the eerie feeling they were being watched. David whispered to Pegasus, "Move off the road, now."

Pegasus did as told. The two walked over to a rock. David's excellent hearing was what saved them as he heard a rifle click into readiness. "DOWN!" he yelled.

Pegasus and David dove behind a rock as the rifle fired and a bullet struck where David had been standing. Pegasus face furrowed as he said, "Where?"

He tried to look behind the rock but David put a hand on his head as he said, "_**Keep**_ your head _**down**_!"

Another bullet fired. Pegasus said in stunned surprise, "They're shooting at us, they're shooting at us!"

David looking around warily waved his hands at Pegasus as he yelled, "I KNOW, MAX, I KNOW!"

Pegasus said, "I've had a lot of things happen to me in my life but I've never been shot at before."

"Pssh, happens to me regularly!" David growled.

Another bullet fired and struck the rock. "You're too late, Two Lives," A voice from within the trees said. "Soon the master will be revived and you and your friend, Mr. Pegasus, will be dead! How ironic that on the Day of the Dragon one of our greatest enemies and the man who devised that ridiculous kid's card game both have their lives snuffed out!"

Pegasus fumed. "Ridiculous kid's card game, now you see here!"

Another bullet fired. David pulled out his monocular from his coat and looked around. With the power of it he was able to spot the men. David said to Pegasus, "Put a hand on my shoulder, we're going to take these clowns from behind."

Just then a bolt of lightning struck the rock. David used his monocular to catch a glimpse of their assailants again. One of them was wearing his dragon-shaped face paint in the color blue. David growled and said, "Lovely, someone who can use electrical attacks like a blue dragon. This has to stop!"

David and Pegasus teleported behind the men. David and Pegasus got to their feet as the men turned with a start. One of the Native American men had dragon-shaped blue face paint. The other was the man with green face paint he'd seen last night. One sent a shot of electrical energy hurtling their way. The other spat a green mist that covered the men. David and Peagsus dove out of the way as the bolt and the poisonous gas sailed over to where they'd been standing. David got to his feet only for an arm with an iron grip to wrap around his throat. David teleported behind the blue face painted man and launched a side kick. But the man rolled forward out of the way and came to his feet. The man spun to face David as he drew a knife. The man lunged at David who dodged the attack and faked a roundhouse. The Dragon man leapt out of the way and sliced at David's leg. David however stepped back. The man then went for an overhead blow to David. The writer caught the knife blow with a wrist block and turned the attack so that he was able to use a pressure point attack to force the face painted assailant to let go of the knife. David then grabbed the hilt of the knife and slammed into the bridge of the nose between the man's eyes. The native American man stumbled back and into position for David to catch him with a inverted hook kick. The blow sent the man to the floor in a hurry. David then heard the click of a gun preparing to fire. He turned to see the dragon man with green face paint aiming the rifle at him. "Goodbye, Two Lives!" the man said with a sadistic grin.

The man never got the chance as Pegasus slammed a hard right into the man face, caught him in the gut with a kick, and knocked the man out with a surprising right hook. "A ridiculous kid's card game, a ridiculous kid's card game? _**A RIDICULOUS KID'S CARD GAME INDEED**_!" Pegasus snapped in outrage as he massaged his right hand.

David thought, _Note to self, never tick off Max by insulting Duel Monsters_.

David nodded in approval. "Well done, Max."

David then quickly fished out some rope from his coat. They quickly tied up the native Americans. David then gagged them so they couldn't use their magic and hung them from a tree branch. David then tied red bows around them and put a sticky note on them saying,

Captain Herget,

These gifts for you and the San Francisco P.D. courtesy of David Cardigan and Maxmillian Pegasus.

David.

David checked his watch. "If my guess is not mistaken the ceremony will be commencing soon." David looked around and felt the surge of unholy energy. Pointing in its direction David said, "That way, hurry!"

The two men raced into the woods hoping that they weren't too late to stop a nightmare from reawakening.

_**Hold on to your seats everyone, the final chapter of Day of the Dragon is coming soon. Next time David and Pegasus face off against the last of the Dragon people. Will they be able to stop the Day of the Dragon ceremony or will an ancient terror from out of Navaho legend be revived to terrorize the world? How does anyone stop something that can't be killed? David and Pegasus are in for the battle of their lives, get ready, Yu-Gi-Oh fans as Day of the Dragon comes to its epic conclusion next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1: The Rise of El Loco Desperado.**_


	67. Day of the Dragon part 7

_**Welcome to the final chapter of 'Day of the Dragon'. In the last chapter David confronted gay serial killer Freddy Blanks, whose real name is Howard Ferguson. After defeating the psychopath David turned the man over Captain Herget and the San Francisco police. Then David met up with Grinning Bobcat, Pegasus, and his former political science teacher, Jeremy McAllister. From Grinning Bobcat David learned the terrible truth that the Crimson Inferno is in fact an ancient red dragon who has cast a spell on himself to make himself invulnerable to harm so long as at least one member of his followers is still alive. Pegasus decided that he wanted to come along and help. Pegasus then told David the terrible truth of the things he'd done at Duelist Kingdom. David however having a better understanding of magic helped Pegasus understand that while he may have done terrible things he'd actually chosen to turn away from the path of darkness.**_

_**When David and Pegasus arrived at Golden Gate park they ran into a trap set by two of the Dragon men. David defeated one of them and the other made the mistake of insulting Duel Monsters. And an enraged Pegasus made that Dragon man pay. Now David and Pegasus are heading for the cave of the Crimson Inferno. Get ready for the action-packed final chapter of 'Day of the Dragon' in the continuing saga of Yu-Gi-oh GM Book 1: The Rise of El Loco Desperado.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while put will put them away when I'm done. David cardigan and all original characters are strictly my property.**_

By the shore near Golden Gate bridge David and Pegasus clambered over rocks and sand. To their left the San Francisco bay stretched out to the seemingly endless Pacific Ocean. The sky above was cloudless and sunny. The scene overall was a cheery contradiction to the mood David and Pegasus were in. the men were frightened because both were searching for the opening that would lead them down to where the Crimson inferno slept. David examined the map again. His face furrowed. "What is it, David?" Pegasus asked.

"This is strange…" the supernatural detective said. "According to Grinning Bobcat's map we should be right on top of the entrance to the Crimson inferno's resting place. Pegasus looked round and said, "Hmm, all I see is a rocky cliff side and nothing else."

A thought sprung into David's head. "Yes, that's all we or anyone can see, or at least are supposed to see."

Before Pegasus could ask what David meant the detective extended a hand out as he used tendrils of magic to scan the wall. David opened his eyes as his magic detected what he suspected. David put his hand to the face of the cliff…and his hand went right through it. The illusion spell vanished to reveal a large cave big enough to fit a large drilling machine through, or a gigantic ancient red dragon. David nodded and said, "Just as I suspected, an illusion spell, very clever."

Pegasus nodded. "I thought Grinning Bobcat wasn't a man prone to telling lies." Pegasus added.

The two men crept into the cavern and David felt the wind from the ocean blow hard against him. That caused him to grab his cowboy hat as he and Pegasus made their way into the place. While David could sense the dark power of the dragon men he took a look at the cave walls. Pegasus, also examining the walls said, "Isn't it strange how symmetrical these cave walls are?"

David nodded. "Too symmetrical to be the work of nature, and I'm sensing faint traces of Navajo magic. The shaman that it took to build this place must've been incredible."

That's when they heard the sounds of drums beating slowly and Indian singing in a dark and sinister tone coming from further on in the cave. David and Pegasus swore. "It's already begun!" David said.

The two men hurried further into the cave. Along the way they saw lanterns had been lit making it easier for them to see. The floor turned from a hazardous rock-filled ocean shore to smooth stone which allowed them to pick up their pace. The room they walked into was the most unbelievable place they had ever seen. Before them stood a gigantic cavern filled with a mixture of lanterns and naturally occurring phosphorous light. The Ceiling above them seemed to be miles away. The large cavern floor led to a fenced off cliff side which dropped into darkness. To the far left they saw a gigantic speaker system like what was used in stadiums. The gigantic speakers pumped out a dark chanting song. The stolen artifacts were glowing with dark power from the rungs attached to the fence. David felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he felt the evil magic within the song. Standing at the fenced off cliff stood two Indians David was familiar with. David took two steps towards the men. They turned, the one called Fire Voice having his tomahawk at the ready. The man smiled and said, "You're too late, Two Lives, the ceremony has already begun! And you and Mr. Pegasus won't be alive to see it completed."

Fire voice flung his tomahawk at David as he fired off a deadly burst of his flaming breath. David dove out of the way as the Tomahawk missed him as did the breath. When he got to his feet he saw Pegasus was gone. The Dragon man with black face paint smirked and said, "Aw, has your friend, Mr. Pegasus, deserted you? He, it would appear, was the wiser one. You're dead, Two Lives!"

The man then spat a burst of corrosive acid at David. Fire Voice had just grabbed his tomahawk and fired a blast of fire at the acid. ___A combo attack, not good_, David thought.

David dove out of the way of the attack which hit the wall. David rolled to his feet and fired an beam of energy at the men. Fire Voice used his tomahawk to deflect the blast. David used his free hand to send a magical punch at the acid breather. The man was about to fire another acid burst when he let out a gasp, the breath knocked out of him from the magical punch which had just caught him in the gut. Fire Voice fired a stream of flame at David. But this time David used his magic to catch the fire then roll it into a ball before he sent it flying back at his opponents. The men ducked to either side of the ball as it flew off into the cavern.

Suddenly, without warning, from far below a massive roar bellowed forth. David had to cover his ears. The cavern shook and the wall above cracked as another roar rang out and a massive figure began to emerge from the seemingly bottomless area. David first saw the massive fiery wings, the tail, then saw the head and long neck of the gigantic creature. Horns sprouted from the top and the back of the head. Two reptilian eyes full of malevolent intelligence looked around. The creature open its mouth to reveal a cavernous maw full of sharp and deadly teeth. "IT IS DONE!" the creature bellowed. "I AM AWAKENED!"  
>The creature sent a burst of magic from it's being sending David flying into a wall. David managing to block out the pain could only say, "NO!"<p>

Fire Voice said with a laugh, "Oh yes, David Cardigan. Say goodbye to the world as you know it, meddling wizard! My master is revived, after all these centuries. _**THE DRAGON PEOPLE TRIUMPH**_! And soon…soon the Navajo and all who opposed us shall know our wrath! The descendents of European Invaders and their distant cousins in Europe, Africa, and Asia shall bow to our master!"  
>David winced in helpless frustration. It was true…for all that he had accomplished he had finally failed.<p>

X X X

As soon as Pegasus had dove out of the way of one of the Dragon men's attacks he leaped to his feet and found a notch to hide behind. Maxmillian Pegasus was many things but he was no fool. And watching David and the two Dragon men fight was showing him David had power that was on a level way above his. Even when David had first befriended him when they were children Maxmillian Pegasus had always known there was something different about David Cardigan. And over the years the rumors he'd heard of David being involved with strange events that had been believed to be supernatural had only helped strengthen those suspicions. After his own experiences with the Millennium Eye, and having it torn from him, the man had come to understand how dangerous the supernatural could be. The incident with Paradias had strengthened that belief. But here, here was a man who Pegasus had considered a friend all his life showing he had supernatural abilities of his own, and unlike Pegasus and the Millennium Eye, David actively chose to use his powers to help humanity. But now here Pegasus was helping out his friend from childhood. But then cold fear came to him. He had been so eager to help right the wrongs he had committed when he held the Millennium Eye he'd never stopped to think how. _I have to help David, I have to. But what can I do_?

Then he too heard the bellow of the dragon. He turned to see the creature rising and felt a massive wave of fear rush through him. But Pegasus in a massive burst of will somehow controlled his fear as he looked around. Then the burst of magical energy sent him flying several feet from his hiding place. Then he saw the deejay equipment and a desperate idea came to him. There was a way he could help David if it worked. Pegasus got to his feet and ran for the equipment.

X X X

David watched in horror as the dragon sniffed as Fire Voice and gazed at him. "Although we have never met in the waking world I have seen you and guided you in my dreams. You have done well, my faithful followers!"

Fire Voice nodded and said, "Yes master, we remember the pledge that our ancestors made to you!"

"For your loyalty to me, I shall grant you a boon, name it and it is yours!" the dragon declared.

"Master, we shall aide you in the conquest of this world and there is so much more of it than we thought to conquer."

David could only stare in horror and the gigantic reptilian. Fire Voice pointed at David Cardigan and said, "We only ask that you kill the one known as Two Lives and help us take revenge on the descendants of the European invaders by razing this wretched city and every last living creature in it!"

The dragon let out a bellowing laugh that chilled David down to his very soul. The dragon turned his attention to David. "We have never met, but I know of you, Two Lives, adopted of the Navajo, a man who is also known as David Cardigan. You have power wizard. But I think you'll find that I'm much too strong for you or those synchro monsters of yours. Oh don't be surprised I know about them. In my magically induced sleep my mind often wandered from my body and I had ample chance to observe you playing that game they call Duel Monsters." The dragon chuckled and said, "A pathetic attempt to recapture the ancient magic of Egypt. I shall see it, and your friend Pegasus, are eliminated also. But first…Two lives, your death is at hand!"

The dragon took a long breath. David used a quick teleport spell get out of the way as the dragon let fly with a stream of flame the size of a giant geyser burst. David yelped as he still had to leap out of the way. "Whoa…" David squawked, "toasty!"

David extended his hands and fired energy beams from them which struck the dragon. The dragon snorted and said, "Oh my, was that supposed to hurt?"  
>David had to teleport out of the way of another blast of flame. "You can't run forever, Two lives!" The dragon bellowed when he ceased his fiery attack. "There's only so much cliff side you have to teleport to. And I know you don't dare leave because it will just give me a free means of escape from this place. Not that it will matter as you'll soon be dead anyway, wizard!"<p>

The dragon let out a bellowing roar that shook the cavern hard. David was then blasted by a burst of magical aura from the ancient dragon that sent him flying into the air and hitting against a wall. David fell to the ground badly dazed. David barely had time to put up a field of energy before he felt a whole bunch of rocks fall on him. David managed to collect him himself and used his own magic to blast out of the rocks. Only to find himself trapped in a larger circle of rocks and the dragon staring down at him. The Dragon smiled and snapped, "Your magic won't work on me, wizard, as I said. As long as at least one of my followers is still alive I still live. And I know you aren't one who likes to kill living creatures. A weakness I shall take advantage of!"

The Indians leaped on to the rock and they laughed derisively. The ceiling above them shook as the dragon said, "By now the people of San Francisco will be feeling a taste of the fury I have in store for them. Die, Two Lives, as will your adopted people soon enough!"

David closed his eyes. He knew he couldn't get to the deejay equipment. "_**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SAN FRANCISCO**__,_"boomed a voice over a microphone that David knew too well.

Before David or anyone could say anything the head of Industrial illusions continued. "This is your deejay Max P. and now to really get this party started I'll play that incredible new hit from that _**faaaaaabulous**_ musical group Navajo nation. Here is, Go To Sleep Terrible Dragon!"

The music on the loudspeakers changed. The rhythm became more upbeat and the chanting louder. David sensed the Navajo magic that emanated from it. The Dragon's eyes suddenly glowed with a violet light as the Navajo spell took effect. "_**NOOOOOOOO**_!" the dragon men yelled.

The ramifications of what was happening finally sank into David's head. First he looked at the dragon and said, "Wha…?" Then he let out a bellowing loud laugh as he danced from foot to foot his arms shaking before he yelled, "_**WAY TO GO, MAX**_!"

The two Dragon men leaped over David. David used his own magic to leap on to the top of the circle just as the Dragon men dropped down. Fire Voice aimed his tomahawk at Pegasus and snapped, "You, Maxmillian Pegasus, you'll not deny us our…!"

Too late, David dropped from the rock and grabbed the Native American men's heads. 'Thwack' David slammed their heads together and the two men dropped to the ground out cold. David said, "I think I speak for my adopted people when I say I think we've had about enough of your blathering."

David leaped up to a nearby unused mic stand and with his magic and swung over the ring of rocks to levitate down to where the dragon was sinking down into the depths. The shaking was slowing as the Dragon's power faded. David waved the Dragon down as he said, "That's right, nice dragon, good dragon…" then sang in an out of tune tone. "Go to sleep, go to sleep, close your big bloodshot eyes. You're a dope, you're a lug, and I hope you don't wake up."

David then wiped the sweat from his brow as the shaking stopped and the Dragon disappeared into its place of sleep far below. David ran over to the artifacts and pulled them down. David then let out a long slow breath.

X X X

In the office of the assistant mayor Jeremy McAllister dusted off the desk and sighed in frustration. "Several buildings in the downtown area damaged, massive structural damage to the city, lives lost, and more hurt. My God what a disaster."

Pegasus was sitting in a chair sipping at a glass of wine. David was in another chair sipping at some bottled water. Pegasus said, "The loss of life is a tragedy I won't argue that. But it could've been much worse. If it hadn't been for David and myself this city would either be a seawater filled crater or a charred ruin and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

McAllister glared at Pegasus and David as he snapped, "I'm well aware of the debt we owe you and David, Mr. Pegasus." Then the man stopped and took a breath to try and calm down. "But the ramifications that an ancient evil dragon is sleeping underneath San Francisco. What'll we say?"

David said, "Weeeeeeeeellllll, you'll just have to adjust the truth some, Mr. McAllister. Maybe you could say there was an unexpected jolt of tectonic activity or perhaps a rare type of mole on the endangered species list went on a feeding frenzy in your city."

The assistant mayor of San Francisco glared at David and said, "As I believe I told you when you were in my class at PSU, David. For all your worldly success you will never amount to anything as long as you continue to mock and deride the superior philosophy of Liberalism!"

David swallowed the bile in his throat and said, "Yes sir, you've told me that many times, sir. May I go, sir?"

The assistant mayor of San Francisco said, "By all means preferably as quickly and quietly as possible. I believe you'll find the airport is open and all flights are on schedule so you'll be able to catch it without any difficulty. And as for the dragon, I've arranged for a number of Navajo shaman to be brought out so some wards can be put up. then I'll have a demolition team seal off any access to the cave so there'll be no danger of that Dragon ever being awakened again."

David asked, "And the Dragon men?"

"Since they attempted what could be considered a terrorist attack, they'll be charged as terrorists and probably sent to Gitmo."

David nodded and said, "Then that will have to do."

David and Pegasus got up and left McAllister's office. Outside David sighed and said, "God, that guy is _**such**_ a horse's ass!"

Pegasus said, "Yes, he is rather full of himself isn't he?"

The streets of San Francisco were still quiet as people were unsure still as to which ones were safe. Because of which it was easy for the Industrial illusions helicopter to land. David looked surprised by this. Pegasus said, "Don't worry, David. I had my men bring your things. We'll drop you off at the airport."

David nodded and said, "Nice!"

The two men clambered into the large helicopter. David took a seat beside his friend and asked, "Hey, Max, are you planning on making anymore of those synchro monsters? I think I'd like to buy some more if it's possible."

Pegasus said, "I do have a few ideas on that David, if you'd care to hear."

David nodded and said, "Fire away, Max!"

X X X

A couple weeks later, back in Portland, David was heading over to the his apartment's postal box. When he saw a four door car that bore the mark of the U.S. Marshals pull into the parking lot of his complex. A U.S. Marshal got out and approached him. "Excuse me," The Sandy-brown haired man asked. "Are you David Cardigan?"

David nodded. "Uh, yes."

The man explained, "One of those in the protection of the Marshals asked us to deliver this to you. Let's just say it's his way of saying thank you."

David took it and smiled having a good idea who it was. David nodded to the unnamed Marshall and said, "Thank you."

The man nodded and said, "Have a good day, Mr. Cardigan."

David got his mail and went back to his apartment. As soon as he was inside he set the mail down and unwrapped the large rectangular-shaped item in the bag. David gazed on the wondrous picture before him. The picture showed the Portland skyline with Mount Hood in the distance. Above the city was a memory fade vision of Dr. Hawkins and Rebecca. Standing in front of a group of bushes was David himself a duel disk on one arm, his right hand raised as magic was being summoned. David smiled and said, "Well what d'ya know? Looks like Lyle found himself and is going to be okay."

Soon the picture found a place hanging in his bedroom. David examined the well-made picture and chuckled.

_**Aw, what a cheerful way to end the story. Looks like Lyle is on the road to not just recovering but getting his muse back. The ancient dragon is asleep once more, the dragon men are in custody, and the underdueling/counterfeiting ring has been neutralized. All's well for David that ends well. But the saga of GM is far from over. Coming up, terror stalks the streets of Los Angeles, California. In the darkness and the light of the full moon David faces the terror of a group of lycanthropes with a terrible secret. Get ready for high school drama with a supernatural twist in the city of lost angels in David's next case 'Bad moon over L.A.'. Until next time, read and review.**_


	68. Bad Moon over LA part 1

_**Hello Yu-Gi-Oh fans, this is the Rainwalker. It's time for another story in the continuing saga of Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1. This time, David faces supernatural terror in the city of lost angels, L.A. the howls of wolves can be heard in the neighborhoods of Los Angeles as terror stalks the night. And the source of that terror will be in the one place David never expected, as David is about encounter the drama and terror that can only be known as…High school! Get ready for 'Bad moon over L.A.' starting now.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahshi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when done. David cardigan and all original characters in this saga are strictly my property.**_

_**Author's note: At the time I wrote this story it had only been a month since a friend of mine from my place of work had passed away from his heart giving out due to the stress of having a body racked with Multiple Sclerosis or M.S. I would've got to this sooner but writer's block can be a nasty obstacle to overcome. Things like M.S. are a reminder about how precious life is, and how we should take the time to absorb as much as we can. Yet for those who have M.S. they essentially have a genetic ticking time bomb in their body. And for them things get only harder with time. So in memory of my friend, and for all those readers out there who have M.S. or know someone who has M.S. this chapter, is dedicated to you.**_

_One of the most important lessons Grinning Bobcat taught me was evil can take many forms. That lesson has been reinforced on me time and time again as I've fought everything from vampires, rakshasas, witches, warlocks, powerful ancient curses, and deadly cults. I've met my fair share of lycanthropes over the years, werebears and weredolphins are good, kind, and honorable. But then there are creatures like werejackals and a monster that ranks right up there in terms of danger level, werewolves. I've fought against my fair share of werewolves with and without the Freakahs. Those fights were never pretty. But one particularly dangerous experience with werewolves stands out with me. It took place 4 months after the incident in San Francisco. And the truth behind the incident would prove very ugly. As I recall it all started when…_

**Bad moon over L.A.**

The Hispanic man ran through the hallways of the high school where he worked as a teacher. The man wore wire-rimmed glasses, a white shirt stained with sweat, and a sense of fear emanating from the man's face. He had seen the truth as to what was going on in this high school that was causing so much drama. And the terrible truth frightened him. It was just like the times back in Portland. The difference was back them he'd had some good friends who'd helped him escape from the supernatural. Now he was completely on his own, and he knew they were following him. He knew he was going to die. But before that happened he'd see that the evidence he'd found of the truth was safely hidden away where no one could find it. And he knew that his most trusted students would get the information where it needed to go when the time was right.

He quickly found the room where he taught and opened the door. He entered and locked the door. He looked outside and saw the sun was setting and a full moon was coming out. He winced knowing that he would never see his wife, daughter, or get the chance to see his child within his wife's womb be born. But he also knew life wasn't always what you wanted it to be. He quickly ran over to his desk and opened it. Fishing out his keys he nervously went through each until he found the key he wanted. Then he heard the inhuman howls from the hallway and outside. He dropped the key and cursed in English and Spanish. He picked up the key and found the one he'd been looking for again. He opened up the bottom drawer of his desk. Pushing aside some referrals and permission slips he found the key hole. Inserting the small key into it he opened the hidden strongbox in his desk. He pulled out the DVD recording he'd made along with his notes. He put them into the strongbox as he heard the howling again, and this time it was much closer. The man closed the hidden strong box. Once he turneed the key and heard the strongbox lock he covered it before closing the drawer. He sighed in relief and said out loud, "David, mi amigo. I hope and pray to God you find this information, so you can do what I know now that I can't."

Then he heard the lumbering from outside his room and the walls. The Hispanic man walked to the center of the room. He sent up a silent prayer to God to keep his family safe from the creatures that had infiltrated this school. Then glass windows to his room broke as the door was smashed. Lupine growls were heard as the figures leaped through them. The man said, "You're too late, you monsters, the information is safe beyond your reach. And killing me will only bring my old college friend's wrath down on you. So go ahead do your worst!" The man said putting on a brave face.

The lupine creatures leaped on him, and from the school came the loud shrieks of one man dying from being torn to ribbons by the creatures that had pursued him. The death cries were followed by unearthly and unnatural howls. Then all went silent at the high school in Los Angeles.

X X X

The arena at the Medieval Times in Buena Park, California was a cacophony of noise as always. But this time there were far more people there than normal. It was true that Medieval Times was always packed and ready for a show, but this time was especially important. The Medieval Times in Buena Park, in Los Angeles, was filled with spectators young and old cheering wildly as they ate all looking forward to some Duel Monsters action. As always the King and his court sat at their places. The king spoke up and said, "Chancellor, truly we have been blessed to be witness to a grandiose spectacle of courage and bravery these last few days!"

The king answered, "Indeed, truly the Dueling Kings tournament has been a wonder to behold here in our fair land."

The chancellor then said, "My lord, once more the P.D.L. wishes to extend thanks to thee for allowing this magnificent tournament to be held here in thy fair kingdom."

The King nodded and answered, "But of course, to have these brave souls summon such magnificent monsters and warriors is a true wonder indeed."

The chancellor answered, "Well said as always, your majesty!"

The king then proclaimed, "And I wish to thank all the noble lords and ladies who have been attending the tournament these last few days. And to those who have participated, your bravery and heart shall be remembered always in this kingdom. But alas tis also true that not all can be winners. Now, chancellor, I command thee to bring forth the finalists in the tournament."

The chancellor said, "My king, by your command it shall be so. Bring forth the finalists!"

Over the hidden loudspeakers of Medieval Times 'Ladies first' by Queen Latifah started playing. "My lords and ladies introducing first, hailing from the city of the lost angels and accompanied by the blue knight…"

A teenage black girl with flowing long ebony locks that fell down her back walked out. She wore a golden tiara on her head, a loose fitting medieval-style blue gown dress that flowed down to her feet and long flowing sleeves, and wearing pair of long leather boots on her feet walked out carrying a couple pom-poms. The knight himself carried her duel disk with him. "A young lady of impeccable virtue, intellect, and integrity, who calls the Queen…Latifah her role model, let us give praise and cheers to the magnificent lady wizard, _**Daphneeeeee Corbiiiiiiiin**_!" the chancellor called.

The crowd erupted into massive waves of cheers. The teenager who wore a headset raised her pom-poms and called out as she waved them, "Two, four, six, eight who do I appreciate, L.A., L.A., !" the girl called the roaring approval of the crowd.

From the tunnel watching closely was a figure cloaked by shadow. David Cardigan, these last few days had had the time of his life. First there had been the book signing here at Medieval Times, and some of the performers had dressed up as characters from his two Dragon heroes novels. David had just been amazed by how accurate the costumer had been. And when he'd met the lady who was in charge of the costumes, and saw the costume that had been prepared for him for this tournament he had been positively giddy. It was no secret that David _**loved**_ dressing up in Asian-style attire. And the outfit that had been prepared for him looked like something out of Japanese mythology and his own Dragon Heroes novels. After the events of San Francisco hearing a crowd that was into _**real**_ dueling that had that sense of sportsmanship and fair play was refreshing, the man on horseback who was beside him looked at David. "Are you ready, Mr. Cardigan?" The armor clad man asked.

David a big goofy grin flashing on his face said, "Oh yeah, I'm _**very**_ ready!"

David in his mind heard X-Saber Airbellum snickering. The Duel Monster then commented, "Look at you, boss, with that big goofy grin of yours! You're loving this!"

David mentally sent, _Yeah I am X-Saber Airbellum, what can I say, it's not every day that Duel Monsters gets mixed with medieval fantasy and dinner theater. This is the most fun I've had since I started dueling_.

Then the lights faded and David saw the spotlights circling around the arena as Sirius by Alan Parson's project started playing. The fans erupted into louder cheers. They knew who was coming next. The spotlights settled on the entrance way to the arena. Out of it the Black and White knight rode forth and rallied the people to louder cheers. Just as the drum beats started David strode out dressed in his black flowing trousers, long black boots, a long black shirt that fell below his crotch area, a belt with a lion buckle on it that held the shirt and trousers in place, a long flowing black cape that fell to his ankles, and most noticeable was the straw hat similar to the ones worn in Asia that was held in place by a strap worn around David's chin. David raised the hat so people could see his face.

The Chancellor said, "And now announcing accompanied to the ring by the noble and mighty Black and White knight, hailing from the city of Portland in the land of Oregon, home of the noble kingdom of Roseria, a man who has become respected in the dueling world. This man is also an accomplished writer. He is the P.D.L. Pacific Northwestern champion, and a man quickly gaining popularity and respect for his courage and moral integrity. This is El Loco Desperado, _**DAAAAVIIIIIID CAARRRRRDIGAAAAAAN**_!'

From the audience first there came the set of two claps then four followed by the chants of "Des-per-rado!" Then the cycle of clapping and the chant repeated again and again. David had to admit he liked this nickname he'd had since New Mexico. Somehow it fit. David raised his arms giving the audience thumbs up and smiling giddily. David then turned his attention to his opponent. He walked over to the young lady and said, "Daphne Corbin, right?"

She nodded and rolled her eyes. "My Dad and a friend of mine in my high school are fans of yours, Mr. Cardigan. I'm not going to hear the end of this from them either way," she told him.

She then extended a hand. David took the hand and shook it. Daphne smiled and said, "Just so you know I am planning to win this, so I'm going to bring everything I got against your synchro monsters, sir."

David smiled and said, "Good, I'm pleased to hear this miss Corbin, I respect an open and honest opponent especially one who shows such sportsman-like conduct."

She nodded and said, "Of course, my Mom and Dad raised me very well."

David nodded and said, "I see, my compliments to your parents on raising such a fine young lady."

She smiled graciously and then the two opponents walked over to their sides of the field as the audience screamed and cheered. The Black and White Knight presented David his duel disk. David took it and bowed in the martial arts tradition. As soon as he looked up the man nodded his thanks for showing such respect. David then turned and walked over to his position. A P.D.L. referee dressed in peasant's attire walked out with his computer. David and Daphne strapped on their disks and activated them. The referee said, "Computer, commence coin flip, pass code XVVVIII-7!"

With that voice command the holographic coin appeared at the center of the field as it flipped upwards. David watched the coin ready for whatever may come. David called out, "Tails."

Daphne called out, "Heads."

The coin dropped towards the Earth. It landed on its side rolled around a few times before spinning on the ground and coming to a stop. "It's heads, so Miss Corbin what will you do?"

Daphne thought for a moment then said, "I think I'll go first."

The referee nodded and said, "Very good, let the final duel of the Dueling Kings tournament begin."

David and Daphne took their positions at either end of the field as the crowd erupted to louder cheers. Both duelists drew their first five cards. David watched as Daphne Corbin drew her sixth. _Keep an eye on this one, Cardigan_, David thought.

David had watched Daphne progress through the tournament and she had proven she could hold her own. She'd even defeated the mysterious black knight who had been thought of by many as the favorite to take this tournament. David thought, _Underestimation of an opponent is a recipe for disaster. And this young lady should not be underestimated. She's a clever and feisty one_.

Daphne said, "First thing I do off the bat is set a monster face down and that'll do it for me."

A holographic card appeared on the field face down.

David's face furrowed as he said, "So she has a monster face down, hmm, watch yourself Cardigan, she's up to something."

David drew his sixth card and looked at his hand. "All right," he said, "Now it's my move. I will set a card face down on the field and that'll do it for me."

Another gigantic holographic card appeared on the field. David and Daphne heard the king said, "Ah, tis better to err on the side of wisdom than to just attack brashly. These are wise duelists indeed."

Daphne smiled and said, "Not attacking me off the bat, huh. I'd heard you were a crafty one, Mr. Cardigan. But I'm afraid I'm going to be laying down the hurt on you soon and winning this tournament. Now it's my move!"

Daphne drew a card. She said, "All right, now to start to pump up the power, I tribute my face down monster Gellenduo."

The puffy pink-colored marshmallow-like monsters appeared on the field where card had been and then vanished. "And this is rather interesting, Gellenduo counts as two tributes to summon a light monster to the field. And I choose to summon Athena in attack mode!"

A human woman with silver/blonde hair that flowed down her back, dressed in a long flowing dress that flowed down to the ground and carried a shield and trident appeared on the field. David actually gaped. _A level 7 monster right off the bat, wow this girl is better than I thought_.

David checked his duel disk and saw the stats of the light/fairy monster read ATK 2600/800 DEF. Then David remembered something. _Wait a minute I remember reading about this card on the I.I. website. Every time a fairy monster is summoned the opponent takes 600 life points in damage. Uh-oh, I think I'm trouble this time._

The black teenage girl said, "But I am nowhere near done. Now I activate the effect of a card in my hand Hecatrice, to bring to my hand a spell card called Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen."

She placed Hecatrice in her graveyard. From a compartment on her disk the card she desired came out. Daphne said, "The reason I'm telling you this mister Cardigan is I'm activating Valhalla right now!"

She placed Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen in a spell slot on her disk. The Medieval times transformed before everyone's eyes into the legendary hall of Nordic legend. David looked around and nodded to himself before he said, "Nice architecture."

Daphne said, "2…4…6…8…my strategy is going great!"

David thought to himself. _This girl has been holding back on me. Yeah, I've definitely found a real competitor here. Hold on to your seat Cardigan, you're in for the duel of your life, here_.

David drew a card and said, "I set a monster face down and end my turn."

Daphne drew and then smiled as she said, "And now, Mr. Cardigan, it's time for me to start taking it to you as I summon to the field Shining Angel in attack mode!"

A blonde-haired humanoid with long bird-like white wings that had a very muscular frame and wore a white toga, boots, and leather bracers appeared on the field. The monster's stats read ATK 1400/ ATK 800. Daphne smiled and said, "And since Shining Angel is a fairy-type monster it means Athena's effect kicks in."

Athena aimed her spear at David as it began to glow with light energy. David looked at the trident that was about to fire an energy bolt and said, "Un-oh, ouch time!"

The trident fired a bolt of energy that struck David head on. David was knocked back several steps and grunted, the blast definitely stung. David's life points dropped from 4000 to 3400. David grimaced and said, "Ooh that definitely stung a little."

Daphne said, "Oh but it's nowhere near done, Mr. Cardigan."

David's face furrowed as he said, "Aye?"

Daphne Corbin smiled and said, "Now watch, Next I'll activate Athena's effect which sends Shining Angel to the Graveyard."

Athena pointed at Shining Angel who pixilated into nothing. Daphne said, "By doing this I can special summon a monster from my Graveyard and I choose Gellenduo in attack mode."

The marshmallow-like little monsters with hair reappeared on the battlefield with all their 1700 ATK/0 DEF. Daphne said, "And since I just summoned another fairy monster, it means I can again activate Athena's special ability and deal you another 600 life points in damage."

David's eyes widened as he said starting to feel nervous, "What!? Oh boy, I _**am**_ in trouble!"

Athena aimed her trident at David. David said, "Oh boy, here we go again!"

Another energy blast fired and struck David head on. This time through David took the brunt of it and managed to remain on his feet. David grimaced and said, "Like I said…I'm definitely in trouble here!"

David's life points toppled from 3400 to 2800. Daphne said, "You're right on you're in trouble you're facing off against me and my squad of epically awesome fairy monsters!" She then looked at Athena and said smugly, "Right, girl _**friend**_?"

Athena turned, gave Daphne a smile, and then nodded. David couldn't but smirk and said, "I see you have respect for your monsters."

Daphne said, "You'd better believe it. My fairies and I, we've been tight since before I qualified for the league."

David nodded and said, "You've definitely got good character, Daphne Corbin, come what may, it's a pleasure to duel someone like you."

David drew and looked over his hand. _Damn, still nothing. And I'm in a spot as it is._

David thought for a long moment then said, "I set a monster face down and end my turn."

Daphne said, "I have to admit, Mr. Cardigan, I'm a little shocked and disappointed I expected more from you than this."

David said, "I'm not done by any stretch Miss Corbin."

The teen black girl said, "If you don't do something fast you soon will be. Meanwhile it's my move."

Daphne drew a card, looked over her hand and then declared, "All right time to really get things pumped up. First up I send the card in my hand Zeradias to the Graveyard in order to add the card Sanctuary in the Sky from my deck to my hand."

Daphne placed the card in her graveyard slot. The desired card popped out of another slot on her duel disk. The young lady said, "Now let's get ready to take a trip into the sky. I activate Sanctuary in the Sky."

The scene changed from Valhalla to a massive citadel in a clear blue sky and sounded by clouds. Daphne smiled and said, "And now, because of Athena's effect, I send Gellenduo to the graveyard in order to special summon from the graveyard Zeradias, Herald of Heaven, in attack mode."

Athena pointed at Gellenduo who pixilated and vanished. In its place appeared a humanoid with massive wings colored golden brown on the back and white blue at the front. The humanoid wore a horned helmet and banded mail of the same golden brown color as the back of his wings. The a muscular frame with white blue skin, a belt of the same golden brown color with a yellow gold belt buckle, dark blue pants and golden brown boots, and arm bands. David checked Zeradias' stats. They read ATK 2100/ DEF 800. David said, "Uh-oh, really not good!"

Daphne smirked and said, "You bet it's not good because now my Athena's effect is triggered."

Athena aimed her trident at David who said, "Yeah, this girl is definitely more than just your average duelist."

Athena fired an energy bolt at David. David grunted as the bolt hit. David sank to one knee as his life points dropped from 2800 to 2200. David got to his feet and said, "Oh boy, this girl is just sitting back and using that Athena's effect to wear me down. I got to do something quick or else I may actually find myself losing this duel. And I can't afford to lose this duel not with what I have in mind for the prize money."

Daphne said, "And that's my turn."

David drew a card and said, "I set a card face down and end my turn."

That caused the audience to let out a gasp of surprise. Daphne said, "Oh come on, I was expecting something more, where's the Cardigan surprise and the strategizing."

David shrugged and said, "Hey give me a break will you my monsters and I are having an off day."

The chancellor said, "Tis most peculiar that Mr. Cardigan has not done anything."  
>"Aye indeed, councilor. I sincerely hope that tis part of some greater plan."<p>

David said, "Damn it, there has to be a way to take down that girl's deck, there has to be."

Daphne shook her head and sighed, "Okay, it's your funeral." Daphne drew a card. "All right, first I set a card on the field face down." A face down hologram appeared on the field. Daphne continued. "Next I summon Marshmallon to the field in attack mode."

A big puffy pink blob with eyes appeared on the field. The stats of the creature read ATK 300/ DEF 500. Daphne said, "And once again Athena's effect is triggered."

Athena aimed her trident at David again and fired an energy bolt. David let out scream of pain as the bolt hit and sank to one knee again. David's life points dropped from 2200 down to 1600. David got to his feet and said, "Yeah, okay, now I'm _**really**_ in trouble."

Daphne said, "And now I trigger Athena's second effect which sends Marshmallon from my field to the graveyard."

Marshmallon pixilated and vanished before Daphne said, "Now I can special summon from my graveyard Gellenduo in attack mode."

Gellenduo reappeared on the field. Daphne said, "And once more I trigger the first effect of Athena."

Athena aimed her trident at David and fired another energy bolt. The bolt struck David head on and he sank to one knee as he trembled in pain. "Really…bad…day," David said.

David's life points dropped from 1600 down to 1000. Daphne said, "Please, Mr. Cardigan, end this now, you're never going to beat me at this rate."

David got to his feet and shook his head. Daphne rolled her eyes and said with a growl, "You're as stubborn as my Dad and my boyfriend."

David smiled and said, "What can I say, it's a man thing."

David then drew a card and grimaced. "Damn it, I'm not doing well today. I end my turn."

That sent the crowd and even the king and chancellor into stunned speechless shock. Daphne rolled her eyes and said, "Maybe those stories about you being a great strategist were just stories after all. Anyway it's my move, now."

Daphne drew and said, "And now I trigger Athena's second affect sending Gellenduo to the graveyard."

Athena pointed at the creature which vanished. Daphne said, "And now I get to special summon from the graveyard, Marshmallon in defense mode."

The pink glob with eyes appeared on the field. Daphne said and now Athena's first affect triggers. Athena turned her trident on David and fired a bolt. The blast knocked David to the ground. David shivered from the pain but slowly got back to his feet as his life points dropped down from 1000 to 400. Daphne said, "And now I place a card face down and end my turn."

David dusted himself off. Daphne said, "Please Mr. Cardigan, just give up you only have 400 life points left I have all 4000, face it, it's over."

David smiled and said, "Young lady, if you know me as well as you think…then you'd know that I don't quit...I don't surrender...I get results!"

Daphne said, "But do you understand your situation?"

David said, "Oh I do, but I also know that in dueling it only takes one turn to make all the difference. "

Daphne said, "Then how do you plan to beat me?'

David got into a horse riding stance as the audience and all in Medieval Times watched. David smiled and said, "Like this."

David put a hand on his deck as he took long, slow, deep breaths to calm himself. Then he said, "Analyze…compartmentalize…visualize…synchronize!"

The call of the heart spell activated and the world slowed to a stop as all the cards from David's deck flew off his duel disk and circled him. In ones and twos all the cards returned to his deck until David saw the cards he needed and each one bearing the number of which it was to be used. David nodded and said, "Stratagem accepted!"

David opened his eyes and said, "There is a solution!"

The king looked at his chancellor and said, "Um, chancellor, what pray tell was that?"

The chancellor answered, "I know not, sire."

Where Daphne had been confident before however now she took a step backwards as open fear crawled on to her face. "Uh-oh," she said openly wary. "I've heard of this little trademark chant of yours. Every time you pull it something incredible occurs which allows you to win a duel."

David smiled and said, "Oh yes, that's very true, and with the heart of the cards to guide me I have a stratagem that will bring me victory. And all it will take is one turn."

Daphne's face furrowed, "Um, one turn?"

David nodded deviously as he said in confirmation, "One turn."

The chancellor said, "Tis' quite the boast it is sire."

The king said, "Aye, indeed, let us see what Mr. Cardigan backs up his boast with."

David said, "Meanwhile I draw."

David drew a card and said his smile turning absolutely Cheshire cat-like, "You know that far left facedown of yours is giving me the creeps, so I think it's about time I got rid of it. I activate a face down I put down a while ago, Mystical space typhoon."

Mystical Space typhoon flipped up and a powerful whirlwind struck out at the card. The card was flipped up into the sky. "Hah!" David proclaimed, "Just as I thought, Bottomless Trap Hole as I suspected!"

Bottomless Trap Hole exploded into pixels. Daphne said, "So you discovered my trap it hasn't brought you any closer to victory yet."

David said, "Ah, but my turn is nowhere near done."

Daphne eyes widened as she said, "What?"

David said, "Oh yes, now for step two of my turn. I flip summon XX-Saber Darksoul in attack mode!"

One of the facedown cards on David's side of the field flipped up and the canine-like Beast/Effect monster appeared its staff at the ready along its 100 ATK and DEF. David smirked and said, "And now I activate my other face down card, "Torrential tribute!"

The young black girl's eyes widened as she said, "What, _**NO**_!"

The card appeared and the field was blasted by a burst of rain as David said, "I'm _**raining**_ on your parade miss Corbin!"

She said, "But you'll destroy your own monster too!"

David smiled and said, "Not if I use the Quick play spell card Forbidden Lance I won't!"

The attack points of XX-Saber Darksoul dropped to 0. David smiled and said, "Okay admittedly my monster loses 800 attack points but he won't need them because of what I have in mind. Meanwhile Miss Corbin you're about to be rather…_**washed**_ up!"

"Oh boss, boo! That was a bad one!" X-Saber Airbellum said in David's mind.

Torrential tribute took affect dousing every monster on the field except XX-Saber Darksoul which was affected by the Forbidden lance that had appeared on the field.

All of Daphne's monsters screamed in pain before they exploded into pixels. The audience let out gasps in stunned surprise before they cheered. "Egads," the king exclaimed, "It appears that Mr. Cardigan has turned things around for the moment!"

The chancellor said, "Indeed, sire, what an incredible turn of events!"

"M-m-m-my monsters!" Daphne said in stunned disbelief the sure of herself black teen girl suddenly looking like a hunted animal.

David smiled and said, "Now I normal summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight in attack mode!"

The warrior lizard appeared on the field. The creatures stats read 1900 ATK/1000 DEF Daphne said, "You may have me open to attack but that's not enough to finish me off."

David smirked and said, "You're quite right, Miss Corbin but my turn still isn't finished."

Daphne said, "Wait, your turn still isn't done?'

David smirked and said, "Nope! Watch and learn, young lady. Since I normal summoned XX-Saber Boggart Knight, it means I can use his special effect to special Summon another XX-Saber monster of its level or lower. And so I special summon XX-Saber Fulhelmknight in attack mode!'

The female warrior monster appeared on the field and pulled out her sword. Daphne said, "But…that monster only has 1300, defense and attack. There's no way that those monsters could take out all my life points in one move."

David said, "You're quite right, if that's what I was going to do. However I have something else in mind. I now tune my XX-Saber Fulhelmknight with XX-Saber Darksoul!"

The two monsters turned into the number of stars they were worth and twirled together like strands of DNA. In a burst of light an emerald green dragon that looked like something from out of Asian mythology appeared on the field. "Ye Gods!" the chancellor said in stunned belief, "Tis a dragon!'

The king said, "Aye indeed, and how beautiful it is!"

David looked at the dragon whose stats read ATK 2500/DEF 1800. David nodded in approval. David thought at the creature, _**Love**__ the new look Naturia Barkion, it's very cool_!

The Dragon mentally said to David, "Thank you, David, I too approve of the overhaul Pegasus gave me. It makes me feel more…elegant and distinguished."

The Dragon looked around and narrowed its eyes as all stared at the beautiful emerald green creature. Even Daphne was in awe. "It's…so beautiful!" Daphne gasped out.

"I see I have very potent affect on people, and I must say I'm rather enjoying it."

David chuckled and thought, _Will you concentrate on the matter at hand, Naturia Barkion! I swear I don't know who's worse you or X-Saber Souza_.

Daphne came to her senses and read the stats. "2500 attack? Okay _**that**_ could do some _**serious**_ hurt on me!"

David said, "Oh yes, and you're in for a lot more pain, Miss Corbin."

Daphne smiled and said, "Too bad it won't be able to accomplish that. Because I activate one of my face down cards right now Torrent…"

David pointed at her and said, "Hah! I thought it was only a matter of time before you revealed that other facedown card. I'm afraid there's going to be no Torrential Tribute for you Miss Corbin."

Daphne gaped and said, "What!?"

David nodded and said, "Yup, you see Naturia Barkion has a nifty little effect. You see because I have two cards in my graveyard I can banish them from my graveyard to negate your trap card and destroy it."

Daphne yelled, "NO!"

David nodded and said, "Oh yes, and that's exactly what I do now."

David removed the two named magic cards. Torrential Tribute flipped up on Daphne's side of the field and exploded into pixels as Daphne looked around and realized she was trapped. The young lady smiled and said, "Very sneaky of you Mr. Cardigan. Now I see why you're so good at what you do. Go ahead and finish me."

David smiled and said, "All right Naturia Barkion attack Miss Corbin directly."

The monster leaped at Daphne. The young teen braced for the attack. She felt nothing. Then she opened her eyes. The emerald green dragon stared at her with eyes full of intelligence and kindness. The Dragon actually licked her. Daphne had to giggle at this. Her life points dropped from 4000 to 1500. The creature then nuzzled Daphne and trotted back to David's side of the field. David said, "Come now, I may have won the duel but up and above all else I'm a gentleman and sportsman. I don't beat up someone who I know had been beaten fairly. XX-Saber Boggart Knight, finish her."

The lizard warrior nodded and leaped over to Daphne's side of the field. The creature tapped Daphne on the forehead then bowed respectfully before returning to his side of the field. Daphne's life points dropped to zero. All the holograms vanished and Medieval Times returned to what it was. David breathed heavily as he sank to one knee. Daphne Corbin had been very tough, it was no wonder she was considered one of California's best. This girl could duel. But the announcer's declaration said it all. "This winner of this match…._**And the winner of the Duelist Kings Tournament…El Loco Desperado, DAAAAAAVIIIIIIIID CAAAAAARDIIIGAAAAAAAN**_!"

David got to his feet and smiled as he waved at the crowd of cheering fans and those chanting "Des-per-rado!"

The king then descended from his throne and onto the arena floor. We walked over to David and spoke. "David Cardigan, throughout the whole of this tournament, thou hast exemplified righteousness and superb moral conduct. And thy bravery has been evident in the matches thou hast fought in! Thou hast more than earned the championship and the prize money."

David said, "Excuse me, your majesty, and pardon me all." David said politely as a deafening silence settled over the arena. "But, with all due respect, I won't accept the prize money."

Daphne and the audience as well the king looked visibly puzzled. David explained, "You see I've become friends with a young man who is the current Washington State Duel Monsters champion, Bryan Stiles and his family. On his mother's side of the family Bryan had an uncle name of Edward Gritz. Edward Gritz recently passed away from heart failure due to complications of Multiple Sclerosis."

There was a gasp. He even heard Daphne said, "Oh my God!" in genuine pity.

David explained, "In his memory, the Stiles family, and members of the P.D.L, have set up the Edward Gritz memorial fund. 100% of all proceeds from it go directly to M.S. research. The hope is that one glorious day we can be sure that no one ever dies or suffers from Multiple Sclerosis ever again! So therefore all winnings from this tournament will be donated to the Edward Gritz memorial fund. If there's anyone here who would be interested in donating also, please note there are signs in the lobby that will show you where you can send your donations."

Daphne and the audience clapped and cheered their approval. David smiled and thought. _This is for you clan Stiles_.

The king nodded in approval, "Ah, truly thou art unselfish and most worthy of what I have for thee. Kneel, David Cardigan!"

The Pacific Northwestern champion did as told. The king pulled out his sword and gently tapped David's shoulders as David bowed his head. "By the authority vested in me as king of this fair land, I hereby dub thee, **Sir** David Cardigan, Knight of the Rose!" The king then commanded, "Arise knight, and take your steed with your fellows!"

David got his feet and turned to see a horse with a sword and rose crossed in an X fashion and the flag of Oregon as well on the magnificent white steed that was brought before him. The audience, Daphne, and the knights clapped. As David clambered on to his steed he heard the Black and White knight say, "Our thanks your majesty, tis been too long since we had a new brother join our ranks."

The other knights entered astride their steed each of them shaking hands with David and congratulating him. David knew full and well this was all part of the show. But still he was relishing every minute of it. David, astride his own steed, was led around the arena to the cheers of all, and loving every minute of it.

_**And there we go, there is the first chapter of 'Bad Moon over L.A.' David has won the Duelist kings tournament at medieval Times and has been made an honorary knight. David also showed how high class he is with the memorial fund he's donating the winnings to. But for all the spectacle and joy of this tournament, there's a dark cloud on the horizon. Something terrible is happening at a local high school in Los Angeles. And chances are David is going to be drawn into it shortly. What exactly IS going on at this high school? And who are these monsters that attacked a teacher there? Get ready as the nightmare in Los Angeles begins in earnest next time as 'Bad moon over L.A.' continues. Until next time read and review. And have a nice day.**_


	69. Bad Moon over LA part 2

_**Welcome back to Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1: The Rise of El Loco Desperado. Last time on 'Bad Moon over L.a.' David Cardigan had a match against young lady by the name of Daphne Corbin. David was victorious in the dueling kings tournament. But meanwhile things are not well I the city of Lost angels. At a High chool somewhere in L.A. a teacher was murdered by a set of mysterious creatures. The nightmare for the city of Los Angeles and David's terrifying journey into the mystery behind these creatures is about to begin. Get ready as 'Bad moon over L.A.' continues.**_

_**Disclaimer; Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all original characters are strictly my property.**_

David Cardigan put on the last of his regular street clothes. Another win under his belt in the Southwestern division of the P.D.L. brought him another step closer to the Intercontinental Championship. David looked at the certificate that marked him as an honorary knight at Medieval Times. David sighed and headed out to the main lobby, most of the crowd had already left for home. He got a surprise when he reached the lobby. Among the many European and Asian–style medieval weapons was a very familiar young lady, now in blue jeans, an electric blue button up shirt and a denim jacket. Her long black hair was tied back in a braid. There was a taller black man dressed in a business suit. With them was a Hispanic man around the same age as the black girl. He was dressed in a T-shirt, which had the Autobot logo on it. The Hispanic man had black hair, tanned skin, wore wire rimmed glasses on his face. And was dressed in khaki shorts, black socks and shoes. The older black man hugged the teenage girl and said, "You did great, baby. And you handled yourself real well out there. Your mama would be proud."

Daphne smiled and hugged the man back. "Thanks, daddy, I only wish Mom could've been here."

He nodded, "I know, I know, but you know how her job gets."

The Hispanic man put a hand on one of her shoulders and said, "You did great, amiga."

She smiled and said, "Thanks for being here, Pancho." Daphne said graciously.

The teen boy known as Pancho said, "What, am I gonna miss the chance to see my homegirl duel? No way!"

At that moment the door to one of the Men's restrooms opened up. Out of it came a big black teenager around 17 who obviously looked trim, fit, and well-muscled. The boy walked towards the group. The girl called out, "Ron!"

The girl slid out from her father's embrace and ran over to the black teenager. The young man smiled and pulled the girl into a hug before the two kissed passionately. David had to stifle a visceral surge of jealousy. As their lips parted, Ron said in a very deep, rich, masculine tone, "Sorry it didn't work out for you, baby girl."

She said, "It's all right, boo, I'm just glad you're here."

He smiled and said, "I'd never miss the chance to see the hottest girl in school duel."

David walked forward as he cleared his throat. The group turned in surprise. David smiled in amusement and said, "Well, Miss Corbin you seem to have quite the supportive group behind you. That's always a good thing."

Before she could stop them the Corbin male and the Hispanic teenage boy stared at David in awe before they rushed over and got on their hands and knees to bow before him, as they said, "DAVID CARDIGAN, WE'RE NOT WORTHY, WE'RE NOT WORTHY!'

Daphne winced and said, "Daddy, Pancho, ugh!"

Ron just snickered. Daphne squeezed out of the embrace and elbowed him. "Not you too, Ron," she groaned.

Ron just shook his head and said, "Come on Daph, you know it is kind of funny."

"Don't start with me!" she retorted acidly.

David decided it was time to defuse the situation as this was kind of embarrassing. David said, "Now, now, there's no need for the Wayne and Garth routine. You can get to your feet, you're worthy, you're worthy."

The two men got to their feet. "Sorry, Mr. Cardigan, it's just we're such big fans," the older black man said.

David rubbed the back of his head as he sweat dropped. David said, "I just simply don't get it, I just write books and duel, I'm nothing special."

Ron walked up and said, "Don't knock yourself, sir, based on what I saw today I can see how you kicked Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett's ass to become the Pacific Northwestern champ."

David said, "Well I do admit Bennett, after all he'd done, had it coming."

David then grimaced as he heard his stomach growl. David chuckled and said, "Oops and I just realized I haven't eaten."

Ron's stomach growled as did Pancho's. David looked at them and said, "I thought they served meals for the audience members?"

Daphne shook her head. "Only for the shows, not for the tournament."

The older black man extended a hand, "Mr. Cardigan, James Corbin, I'm Daphne's father."

David shook the man's hand. Now up close he could see the man's eyes and his ears were in the same shape as hers. David nodded and said, "Yes the ears and the eyes, you're most definitely her biological father."

He nodded snugly. "Married to the same beautiful policewoman since 1982," he said with pride.

David smirked in approval and said, "Kudos to you for making it last. Is there any place where we can get something?'

The man smiled and said, "I know just the place."

X X X

David put some coins in the jukebox. From the jukebox 'Don't bring me down' by Electric Lights Orchestra started playing. David took his place at the booth where his lunch companions had their burgers. David took his double-decker bacon, swiss, and mushroom burger and bit into it. Daphne chuckled and said, "I can't believe we're having lunch with one of the most top-rated duelists not to mention a popular fantasy writer."

David chewed his piece of burger in his mouth before swallowing it. David swallowed and said, "Believe me I get that a lot. I'm actually pretty relaxed and easy to get along with. My Mom and stepfather raised me to be that way."

Ron said, "You mind if I call you, Mr. C?"

"Whatever works," David said with a shrug.

"Mr. C., now that the duel is over, have you got any plans?"

David said, "Well, I have a lecture coming up and a class that's going to be going on at a local high school."  
>Daphne asked, "That wouldn't by chance be Grover Cleveland high school, here in L.A. would it?"<p>

David looked at the young lady in surprise. "How'd you know that?" he asked.

"I happen to be a cheerleader at Grover Cleveland high school. The staff have been saying that a big time someone is coming in to give a speech to the whole student body and do a writer's workshop. And I kind of figured it was you when you mentioned your speaking engagement."

David nodded, "You, young lady, you have a very keen mind."

Ron said, "She does, and I ain't too much of a slouch myself. If you'd like, Mr. C, care to play some chess?"

David said, "Well…I'm not very good at it, but sure, it might be fun."

David looked around and said with a wince, "I can't believe we're having burgers in the place where they filmed scenes from Beverly Hills 90210."  
>Daphne raised an eyebrow. "You're around the age of a lot of the stars from that show, Mr. Cardigan, I figured you'd like that show."<p>

David grimaced in disgust. "Are you kidding me, I hated that show! The people on that show were so whiny and aggravating I couldn't stand it, hard to believe the person who produced that show also produced Charmed. If given the choice between repeats of 90210 or repeats of Babylon 5, I'll take Babylon 5 any day of the week."

Pancho said, "Good taste, man. I'll take Babylon 5 over 90210 myself."

The conversation turned to more pleasant things. Then into the restaurant came a black woman in her early forties who while pretty possessed a strength typical of the L.A.P.D. police uniform she wore. James Corbin said, "Uh, Mr. Cardigan, would you excuse me a moment?"

David watched as Daphne and Ron got out of the seat so James could get out. As Daphne and Ron slid back in the black man approached the policewoman with a big smile on his face. "Mmm, mmm, mmm," the man said shaking his head. "Ain't you just the finest lookin' L.A.P.D. officer I have ever seen!"

The woman smiled wryly and flashed the man her wedding ring as she said, "You're lucky that I'm wearing your wedding ring, otherwise I could have you cuffed for sexual harassment."

The man smiled and said, "Kinky, you can cuff me and take me home anytime."  
>The woman let out a snort of laughter and said, "Oh you horn dog," before she hugged him. "But seriously I'm glad to see you, baby!"<p>

David returned his gaze to Daphne who rolled her eyes. David asked politely, "Your mother I take it?"

She nodded, "Yeah, that's my Mom, Vivian Corbin of the L.A.P.D."

David's face furrowed. _That's strange I remember hearing that first name of Vivian somewhere before, but where_?

David continued talking to the teens at his table. Then he heard the footsteps approaching. He turned to see Vivian and James approaching him. "Excuse me…" the black policewoman inquired.

David turned from the conversation to the woman. "Is there something I can help you with, officer?"

"It's Sergeant actually, I was wondering if you were the David Cardigan that does detective work with Squadron 51 in Portland?"

David's face furrowed in surprise. "Yes I am," he answered.

Taking a closer look he saw that on the woman's cool face there was a measure of desperation that turned to relief. "Thank God," she said her relief coming through clearly. "I was told you'd be here in L.A. You see, back in the 80's I started my career as a police officer in Portland. I was shown the ropes by an up and coming sergeant by the name of Darren Moyers."

That took David by surprise. "Captain Moyers, you were partnered with Captain Moyers?"

She nodded and answered, "I was, and we could really use your help on a case Mr. Cardigan, the L.A.P.D. and I are completely stumped."

David said, "Of course, anything I can do to help."

A look crossed the woman's face. "There's…something else you should know."

David noted the reluctance in her voice. _Uh-oh,_ he thought. _Something tells me bad news is about to strike me head on_.

"The recent attack in the case is someone you and the kids here know. Mr. Cardigan, do you remember anyone from your college days by the name of, Alberto Lopez?"

The memory struck David head on. Alberto Lopez, or Al as David had called him, had been a good friend at PSU. He'd also been one of the few people who'd known the truth of David's powers. The thing was he hadn't wanted anything to do with the supernatural. David's face paled. "Wha-what happened?"

She explained, "He was attacked in his classroom at Grover Cleveland high school…I'm sorry, Mr. Cardigan."

Ron and Pancho gasped in horror. James put a hand to his mouth as his own face paled, Daphne began to cry as she held her boyfriend close. David felt the weight of the world come down on him as his face fell into his hands. David took several moments to catch his breath. Everyone in the group noted David's face take on a haunted look. "Oh my God," he said in a mixture of horror and remorse. "And I'd helped him celebrate his daughter's 4th birthday. And his wife Elsa was expecting their second child."

David took several moments to catch his breath before his face hardened. He looked at Vivian and said, "Sergeant Corbin, where's the body?"

The L.A.P.D. officer said, "It's still at the crime scene we haven't transported it yet as the C.S.I. people are still taking an initial examination of things."

David said, "I need you to take me to the crime scene."

Vivian asked, "Then it's safe to say you're in?"

David said emphatically, "Damn right I'm in, someone just made this personal!"

The group got up and headed for the exit. David thought to himself _Al, my old friend, forgive me for not being there to protect you. Someone is going to pay for this_! David felt a tear roll from an eye and fall down a cheek, _This_ _I swear_, was how he finished the thought.

X X X

The scene that David arrived to at Grover Cleveland was one of great loss. The high school in L.A. was filled with a number of students and staff in various stages on grief. A short, chubby, Hispanic woman with black hair tied back, and wore a maternity dress held a little girl in a white and pink dress were holding each other and crying. As soon as David got out of the car he spotted the Hispanic woman and his old friend's daughter. "Elsa, Maria," David called as he ran over to them.

"Oh David!" the adult Hispanic woman said as she rushed to embrace the wizard. David held her and little Maria as the Hispanic females wept in mourning for the loss of Alberto.

David muttered out loud, "Someone's going to pay for this I promise you!"

David heard footsteps approaching. The footsteps belonged to a black man short in stature with a full head of curly black hair and a mustache. "Hello, Elsa, I'm sorry about what happened, but who is this?"

The Hispanic woman dried her tears. "Hello senor Wilkins, this man is Alberto's friend." She explained.

David got to his feet and extended a hand. The short black man looked surprised. "You're David Cardigan, the writer?" he asked taking David's hand and shaking it.

David bowed respectfully. "I am Mr…" he answered intentionally leaving the sentence unfinished.

"Wilkins, vice principal Leon Wilkins, I only wish the circumstances of our first meeting were better."

David answered, "Likewise…" he noted the distracted look on the man's face. "You look like a man preoccupied with more than just the usual teen angst, sir."

The vice principal of Grover Cleveland high school sighed and said, "You're quite observant, Mr. Cardigan, I am. Between all the murders that have been occurring around here, at some of our rival schools, and my boss playing favorites, ugh, my job has been a nightmare!"

Wilkins' comments caught David's attention. "Murders?" David asked.

He nodded. "Over the past couple months a number of students at this and some of our rival schools have been turning up dead. And now Al's death just adds to the body count. And all the attacks were the same. The victims were literally ripped limb from limb as if by some gigantic impossible animal. Daphne's mother and the L.A.P.D. have been investigating but they're completely stumped."

David said, "Then it would appear they did the smart thing in bringing me in. I've done work with the Portland police department in strange and unusual cases. It sounds like this…" He took out his clip-ons and put them over his glasses "Is right up my alley."

They were about to continue when they heard a teen girl yell, "Oh my God, there's a student on the roof!"

Elsa and Leon looked up at where the student was pointing. Leon said, "Oh Lord," in horror.

"You know who that is?" David asked.

"Sebastian Mealan, he's a top-ranked honor student who likes to stay late and write stories on the school computer. But lately he's been more withdrawn and unsociable than usual." Wilkins explained.

David took off his clip-ons and glasses. He pulled a monocular from a pocket and aimed it in the direction of where the teen girl had pointed. The young man had blonde hair, wore glasses, and was dressed in a red-colored denim button up shirt, jeans and shoes. Something in the boy's posture told David he was scared to death. Something had terrified this boy into this state of hopelessness. "No," Wilkins said in a shaky voice. "Not two tragedies in the same day, please God!"

David thought quickly. He was in complete agreement Cleveland high had already had one tragedy today and didn't need another. He raced though the possibilities. _I can't use my magic to get up there that would freak all these people out. And no way I'm climbing up there. I'm no parkour expert. Whoa wait a minute, Cardigan,_ he thought as a desperate idea raced into his head. _It just might work_.

David looked at Leon Wilkins and asked, "Mr. Wilkins do the janitors have any keys to get up to the roof?"

Wilkins nodded. David explained, "I need you to get one of them to open a way to the roof that's closest to the kid. I'm going to try and talk him out of what he's about to do."

Leon nodded. David raced into the building as Wilkins pulled out a radio and contacted someone. As soon as David got into the building He looked around for a way up. "Yeah I see him!" someone called. The students stepped aside as a man with a balding head of hair came running down the hallway to David. "You're David Cardigan?" the man asked.

David nodded. The janitor said, "I was hoping someone would come along. Follow me!"

The two men ran up several sets of steps. David thanked his good sense that he'd been taking all that intense martial arts training. It had given his endurance a well-needed boost. After climbing several sets of steps of the three level school they finally came to a large door with a lock. The janitor pulled out his keys while David put his hand on the door using a small amount of his power and turned it. The door opened. "What the hell?" the man said, "That door is supposed to be locked!"  
>At that moment David felt a momentary surge of icy cold race through his spine. <em>No, no, not now<em>! He mentally growled.

David and the janitor raced up the stairs to another doorway. The janitor saw It was slightly ajar so light could easily get in. David said, "We can figure out what happened later. Let me handle this."

The janitor nodded. As soon as the janitor was gone David threw a field of silence over his shoes. David quietly stepped trough the door. Now he heard the young man clearly. It looked like the boy was crying. David slowly crept towards the boy. The teenager turned with a start when David deactivated his field of silence. David raised his hands and said, "It's all right, young man, I'm not gonna' hurt you."

Now that he was closer he could see the tear stains and the tremble and the way he looked around. Something had scared the living daylights out of this boy. "You stay away from me!" the boy said the screech in his voice saying his voice was still cracking. The teen who looked to be 15 years of age said, "You're…you're a cop aren't you."

David shook his head. "No, Sebastian, I know who you are because the vice principal told me. You're a top ranked honor roll student, right? My name is David, and I help people."

The 15-year-old nodded. David said, "Why are you up here, you have one of the best GPAs in this school. You have a bright future ahead, why end it all?"

The boy shivered, "You…you don't understand…no one understands or wants to be friends with me. Especially because of _**them**_!"

David's face furrowed. "Them? Them who, whoever these people are, are they so terrible they'd drive you to do this?"

The boy shivered and said, "You don't get it at all, just like all the adults here! These people are strong, really strong. I had to do what they told me or they'd kill my family and me. Just like they killed Mr. Lopez."

That set off alarms in David's head. So this boy's problems and the death of his old college friend were connected. David said, "But…but what about your parents? Killing yourself will hurt them."

The boy said, "They'll get over it, I'm a nothing anyway, and they'll be safe from _**them**_."

David slowly took a step forward. "It doesn't have to be this way, Sebastian, tell me about them and I can see to it they never harm you or anyone again."

The boy however shook his head. "You…you can't, they're just too powerful. They'd rip you to shreds too, and I don't want to be their tool anymore, David. I'm just a nerd who nobody wants to be friends with. I just want it all to end!"

The boy turned as he moved to throw himself off the roof. David called forth his magic. Just as the boy leaped into the air David teleported into reach, grabbed the boy, and let out a loud roar as with all his strength he used the boy's initial thrust to turn him so that both toppled on to the roof and rolled a safe distance from the edge. The boy was trembling and crying as he begged to David to let him go so he could die. But David, who had the boy in a full nelson lock, wouldn't let go. David heard the door open and heard several people coming towards him. Sergeant Vivian Corbin stood over him and said, "It's all right, David, I'll take it from here."

David released the boy as officers took the boy in. Vivian said, "Come on, son, let's get you to the vice principal's office."

David got to his feet as they escorted the boy off the roof dreading what came next.

X X X

A half hour later in the office of vice-principal Wilkins, Edward and Jane Mealan, both of whom had blonde hair and were in their fifties, sat with their son. David stood in a corner looking around. Ever since they'd brought him to the Wilkins's office young Sebastian had refused to talk or say anything. Something had scared this boy so badly that even the very thought of saying anything shut him up. Finally the boy said, "Dad, I wanna' get as far away from here as I can."

The vice-principal said, "Are you sure of this, Sebastian."

The freshman nodded, "I wanna' get as far away from here as I can."

The man said, "I'll contact the head of FDR high school this afternoon and we'll see about transferring you, that is, if your parents are willing to fill out the papers."

Edward nodded and said, "Of course, just give us the papers and we'll see to everything."

Jane asked, "Sebastian, why didn't you tell us were unhappy here, what happened to cause all this?"

The boy continued to be quiet. Remembering the cold feeling he'd felt before his encounter with the young teenager David called forth his magic and sent out some magical probes. No one would see them unless they had psychic or magical abilities but the Mealans didn't have any of those traits. David felt the cold feeling strike him instantly. There was an aura of magic at work here. It was magic that somehow seemed familiar, yet it was also so different, almost as if there were something wrong with it. _That's odd, something familiar yet someone different, one thing is certain there's magic at work here in this school. Something's going on around here, something supernatural and definitely not good. I think this little mystery I've taken on has just brought me into more trouble._

Soon enough arrangements were underway. Jane Mealan said, "Come on sweetheart, let's get you home."  
>The Mealans started out. David headed out of the office and said, "Excuse me, Edward Mealan?"<p>

The blonde-haired fifty-ish man turned to David and said, "Mr. Cardigan, thank you for saving my son's life."

David nodded and said, "Your son still has much potential and such potential shouldn't be wasted on suicide. Still, I think you should keep a close eye on him, he may try and commit suicide again."

The man's face paled but then nodded, "You're…you're right of course. I'll see if we can keep an eye on him."

David nodded and then pulled out a card. David handed the card to the man and said, "Mr. Mealan, one more thing, if anything ever happens that's unusual it's imperative that you contact me immediately! I've done detective work with the Portland police, I don't completely understand what's going on, but my advice is you and your family watch yourselves. There's something going on here, and whatever it is has your son scared to death, so be careful."

The man nodded in understanding and took the card. David aid, "Now it's time for the next step."

David headed up the stairs as the students at the school were going about their various activities. The reaction he got was mixed. Some people were freaked by him, others awed, and some students just didn't give a damn. Typical reactions of teenagers. Then he came to the room with a couple police officers standing in front of it. David looked inside and his face went pale with horror as he saw the sheet over the bloodied remains of his friend. The room itself was a mess with windows having been smashed open and some of the frames were ripped off. The door itself had been ripped off and was being examined by CSI members. The tables and chairs of the room were all over the place. Boxes of papers, pencils and cleaning materials were on the floor, and the desk looked like it had been scratched up by something. A number of CSI people were swabbing for fingerprints. One of the officers said, "Um excuse me, sir, no one is allowed into the crime scene."

David heard a voice from inside say, "It's all right Davis, he's helping us with this one."

The officer saw Sergeant Corbin come out from the crime scene. The officer nodded and said, "Yes ma'am."

David fished out some latex gloves and put them on. David slid under tape and entered the smashed remains of the once proud classroom. David sensed the powerful negative energy from this room. And the room still smelled of death. David stared at the sheet covered remains of his friend's body and winced. Vivian said, "I know, in all my years of police work I've seen my fair share of dead bodies but nothing like this."

David looked around before he pulled out his large magnifying glass. He began looking around while using his magic senses to see if he could find something his bad vision might miss. Then on some of the tables and the desk he noticed something. David asked, "Have you noticed those bloodied paw prints?"

Corbin said, "They're hard to miss, and this is part of what really gets me. If I didn't know better, I'd swear that Mr. Lopez was killed by a wolf."

The mention of that word sent a chill racing up David's spine as a terrible understanding enveloped him. Vivian Corbin noticed. "Mr. Cardigan, Mr. Cardigan are you all right?"

David used his magic senses to check if his hunch was true. David opened his eyes as he felt the familiar magical aura. "Oh hell!" David said.

Vivian said, "What is it, David?"

David looked around and said, "Not here, these walls have ears. Where can we talk in private?"

"I know someplace, it's open but no one will hear us."

The place they headed to turned out to be the area of the track. As soon as they were safely away from the main building she asked, "All right, David, what was so important that we needed to leave the crime scene and the school itself."

David said, "The worst news yet. Tell me sergeant Corbin, do you believe in the supernatural?"

She sighed and shook her head. "At first, no. But after the bodies that I've seen started piling up I'll believe anything, why do you ask?"

David explained, "Because ma'am, we're dealing with the most evil, dangerous, and destructive form of lycanthrope in the supernatural world…werewolves!"

_**That's right folks, you heard right, Grover Cleveland high school has a werewolf infestation. And it would appear that Alberto Lopez isn't the only victim. The questions that should be asked now are, who are these werewolves? How did they get cursed to begin with? And how does David fight against a powerful and dangerous lycanthrope like that? And for that matter what can David do to stop these beasts? For the answers to these questions and much more come back next time for part 3 of 'Bad moon over L.A.' Read and review in the meantime.**_


	70. Bad Moon over LA part 3

_**Welcome back, Yu-Gi-Oh fans, and here's another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1. Last time on 'Bad moon over L.A.', David Cardigan met Daphne Corbin, the black teenage girl who had given David a run for his money and proven to be an honorable and sportsman-like opponent. David also met with her father, James Corbin, and the girl's friend Pancho, who just happened to be card-carrying fans of David's work. And after meeting Daphne's boyfriend the small group went out of burgers. Then Daphne and the others learned that David was planning to come to Grover Cleveland high school in L.A. to do some lectures and weeklong courses with them. **_

_**But trouble came calling when Daphne's mother, Sergeant Vivian Corbin came in bearing the bad news of the death of Alberto Lopez, a teacher at the high school and a long time friend of David's. As David and Sergeant Corbin went to grover Cleveland High David ended up rescuing freshman at the school from committing suicide only to learn that something is going on, something subtle yet sinister. And after arriving at the sight of his college friend's death David learned from his magical probing the horrible truth that Grover Cleveland High school has a werewolf infestation. What will David do now? Find out as "Bad moon over L.A.' continues.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon charcters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them or a while but will put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all original; characters in this saga are strictly my property.**_

Night fell over the city of Los Angeles. David sat in the hotel room meditating. Although things in L.A. were expensive David's winnings and having a competent broker had helped David to build up a nice pile of cash from his dueling and writing. Which was good because David had heard stories of duelists who'd won big prize money competitions only to spend themselves into the ground. Having been in that situation of barely surviving David was determined to see that didn't happen with him. Which was why the moment he'd won his first major competition he and his parents and searched out a good broker to handle his winnings. David got up from his sitting position on the floor and got his lap top out. David went to the website where his account was and checked it over. In spite of everything his account was providing a good return. So much so that David had started giving consideration to an old dream of his.

When he'd started off in writing his stepfather and mother had told him to not expect to become rich or anything. While that had proven true, the addition of the prize money from the various P.D.L. tournaments David had attended were starting to fuel the fires of his imagination. The idea focused on the old Cardigan house on the family estate. Although David and his father were still estranged, David had never given up his dreams on the old house from when Matthew Cardigan and his family had lived there. His grandfather had abandoned the house when the new Cardigan estate had been built. David winced at the memory of his paternal grandfather.

Although he'd had a cheery exterior. David had seen something in his eyes. When he'd been under his father's thumb all those years ago he hadn't recognized it. But after he'd moved in with his mother and stepfather and started to really grow up he'd recognized what it had been: resentment, disappointment, and an underlying fury at life. Jack Cardigan, David's grandfather, had been a respectable U.S. Senator and had done a lot of good things, including breaking away from the Democrats to vote with Republicans to pass the civil rights amendment Lyndon Johnson had later signed into law. Still, life had not been kind to Jack Cardigan, maybe it had to do with the underlying secret that he had Egyptian blood in his veins, or the fact he'd been a heavy drinker. Whatever the reason David had not liked him much.

On the opposite end of the spectrum David had absolutely _**adored**_ his maternal grandparents. David felt a tear well up in him. As much as he'd loved his maternal grandmother she hadn't taken very good care of herself when she'd discovered her diabetes in 1990. That was what led to her stroke and death in 96. And it was becoming clear David's grandfather was ailing from the years and the sadness of no longer having the woman he loved at his side.

David fought back the tears. He couldn't let anguish overtake him now. His maternal grandfather had been a soldier in the U.S. Army and had even helped storm Dakow. He'd always called David 'little soldier'. It was a loving nickname because he'd always said David had an underlying spirit of determination that could overcome anything just like any good Army soldier. And David knew his grandfather wouldn't want him to give up. David took a breath and returned to looking at his finances. As he examined them carefully David thought out loud, "Yes, there's a strong possibility coming into play. But it'll take some time."

There was a knock at the door of his hotel room. David set down his laptop on a desk and walked over to the door. Opening it he saw Daphne Corbin and her parents along with Pancho Rodriguez, and Ron "Boomer" Chamberlain waiting. David nodded and said, "Come in."

The group entered and sat around the bed wherever they could. David said, "I had Sergeant Corbin bring you here because this case has just become more serious than I first thought. Mr. Corbin since you are Vivian's husband, and Daphne's father, you have a right to know what's going on as well. Ladies, gentleman I should warn you that if you should choose to accept what I have to offer then understand that before this is all said and done you will _**never**_ look at the world in the same way again."

Daphne said, "With all due respect, Mr. Cardigan, I have to be in on this. I owe Mr. Lopez, when I was a freshman at Cleveland I was having some trouble understanding 'Romeo and Juliet' he actually took time out of his schedule to sit down with me and help me understand the concepts of Shakespeare. I owe Mr. Lopez for that and much more!"

Pancho explained, "I was part of Mr. Lopez's after school science fiction and fantasy club. The movies and the books he brought helped introduce me to you, Harlan Ellison, Isaac Asimov, Greg Bear, Piers Anthony, Terry Brooks, J.K. Rowling, and a whole bunch of others."

Ron said, "Mr. Lopez helped me refine my chess game. He was a hell of a player."

David chuckled and rubbed his head. "I know, I remember all the times in college where he handed my rear to me."

James Corbin said, "I've met Alberto Lopez myself, and he was the sort of person you wanted as a teacher in a High school. And a two time winner of the L.A. P.T.A. teacher of the year award. He was good man and I want to help find his killer as much as these kids."

David sighed and said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

The teens and the older black man nodded that they did. David sighed and walked over to the desk. He picked up a pen and let go of it while his magic held it in place. The group looked at what David was doing quizzically. David stepped away and said, "Feel free to have a look, I think you'll find there are no strings attached."

Everyone except Vivian stared in stunned astonishment. Daphne and Ron got up and checked it. Pancho was the first to understand, "Mr. Cardigan, are you telling us you're a wizard?"

David nodded and said, "You're quite correct, Mr. Rodriguez. I'm telling you this so that you have a complete understanding of what you're about to get into."

Daphne looked at her mother and asked, "And you knew this, Mom?"

James looked at his wife in surprise. The Sergeant on the Los Angeles police force explained, "James, Daphne, I'm sorry I had to keep such a secret from you. But Darren and I talked about this."

James and Daphne embraced the black woman as she said, "Honey, Daphne, please understand if the world knew the truth that the supernatural exists it would fly into a panic. And I don't relish the idea of having to deal with the L.A. riots again or worse."

As they broke the embrace Daphne said, "I think I get it, Mom. But I still want in on this!"

James said, "I've trusted you since we went out on that first date, Vivian, and I still love and trust you."

Vivian sighed in relief. "Wizard or not, I know you're a good man Mr. C." Ron said to David.

Pancho added, "I think we're all in on this, Mr. Cardigan."

David nodded and took hold of the pen as he deactivated his levitate spell. David said, "Then understand that you're going to be getting into some dangerous situations. But I need your help because well…I have to face facts. I'm no teenager. And my being at the typical teenage hangouts around the school would attract attention. You Daphne, Ron, and Pancho _**are**_ teenagers. The kids around the high school know you. They know you're one of them. So that means you can go into the hangouts I can't. I'm going to need you to search for any and all information on what's been going on. Alberto Lopez's death was no accident, that much you already know. What you don't know is I believe that my old friend was murdered…by werewolves!"

The teens gasped as did James Corbin. David nodded, "I examined some of the tracks at the scene of the killing. No way any ordinary wolf could make those tracks. But what disturbs me the most is my magical senses have been warning me that magic has been used. Which leads me to the conclusion that I think someone has been cursed by a spell that causes them to change into a werewolf. I don't know who did it or what kind of magic it was. But I need to find out before any more people around L.A. are slaughtered by this pack of werewolves. We're in a race against time people. These werewolves I believe have been responsible for the string of attacks Sergeant Corbin has been investigating. Think about this, if you remember your werewolf lore you know what would happen if one of their victims survives."

Pancho gasped and said, "Then we'd have more werewolves!"

David nodded and said, "So, we have to move quickly but quietly, I need you to make your usual rounds. See if you can pick up on any locker talk or gossip, anything that might be of relevance to this case. There are a lot of lives depending on what we do."

Daphne, Ron, and Pancho nodded. Ron said, "We'll do our best to find out anything we can, Mr. Cardigan. If there is a werewolf infestation in our school the sooner we weed it out the better."

James Corbin asked, "How can I help?"

David said, "Your home can provide a meeting place for us. You and Sergeant Corbin meanwhile keep your eyes peeled for anything. And everyone, up and above all else understand this, if I tell you to do something I need you to do exactly as I say please. I've seen too many people die because they didn't do as I say. So please from the bottom of my heart if I tell you to do something, do it."

The group nodded. David added, "Meanwhile, I'd prefer to save them as a last resort but I need you guys to get some guns that have silver bullets. And yes, the legends are true silver kills werewolves."

The group nodded. David then told them, "And everyone, let's not take any chances out there, you're all about to step into a world more incredible and terrifying than anything you have _**ever**_ known before."

With that being said it was obvious the meting was over as the small group dispersed. And as they left David felt the old cold sense of fear rush over him. Somewhere out there was a pack of werewolves that had murdered his old friend and who knew how many others and if he wasn't careful, those with him or he, for that matter, could end up getting killed. David sighed and thought out loud to himself. "Why me, why?"

X X X

The weekend passed with no problem. David checked out of his hotel room he had used for the tournament and moved into the guest room at the home of his stepfather's brother, Charles Anton.

David was relieved by this because it meant he could save a little money while he was here in Los Angeles. He could've stayed at the hotel for another week but it would've gotten a little spendy and David had learned the value of saving one's pennies a long time ago. In the auditorium of Grover Cleveland high school the principal Elliot Wagner, a black man in his early forties, with a thick mustache, head of hair, and rather distinguished looking business suit was talking about the value of hard work and finding a career. David however had been keeping his own ears peeled and heard some very interesting information on this guy. Apparently principal Elliot Wagner, according to the teachers and vice-principal Wilkins, had his sights set on something bigger, much bigger. That had made David cringe, he'd met his fair share of ladder climbers. Some of them had just been driven, but others like Wagner were just in it for the money and the social prestige. This man was the sort of thing that was wrong with the public education system. David let out a sigh as he waited behind the stage to come out. David pulled out his red yo-yo and started playing with it to calm himself down. Even though he did it regularly David always freaked when it came to going in front of a large crowd. He felt so vulnerable when about to speak. The simple movements of the yo-yo helped calm his mind and center him. And David needed to be centered as he was coming to be a role-model for people. So he had to provide the best face he could, there was no way he was going to be another Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett.

Up and down the yo-yo moved and David took long, slow, breaths as he sent the yo-yo hurtling downwards only to bring it back up with a quick flip of the wrist. "And now without further ado students and staff of Grover Cleveland high school it's my great pleasure to present all the way from Portland, Oregon the pacific northwestern duel monsters champion, and beloved writer Mr. David Cardigan!"

David pulled the yo-yo off his finger and put it away. "Showtime," he said under his breath and he walked out to the stage in a tall and proud fashion.

David's ears were assailed by the sounds of students and staff cheering and clapping. It appeared that even in the city of lost angels his reputation was growing. David took the microphone as the crowd quieted down. David cleared his throat and said, "Thank you one and all for coming today. It's a great pleasure to be here at Grover Cleveland high school. I'd like to talk to all of you today about the power of literacy and work ethic…"

David launched into the speech he had written up before he'd come to L.A. for the Duelist kings tournament. Yet even as he spoke David's magic senses were on alert, and they told him what he suspected. There were students somewhere in this school who had been cursed by lycanthropy. From what David had learned of Grover Cleveland high school, the school was a mixture of Caucasian, Black and Hispanic, but recently into the mix had come an insurgence of people from mid-Europe and even Russia. Then David picked up something faint that disappeared as soon as he detected it. It was magic that was somehow familiar to him though he couldn't place it. David decided to keep that in mind as he continued his speech. When he'd finished the crowd of students cheered and clapped for the legally blind writer. David knew however his week had only just begun. This afternoon things really got interesting. David walked backstage as he sighed.

Another speech and lecture was in the bag. David sighed and calmed down. David was taken on a tour of the high school by the principal. It turned out the school was one of the oldest in L.A. and it had a number of areas which had been closed off for one reason or another. David inwardly winced. Some of those places either needed to be demolished or could be rebuilt for better use. _Public schools sure as hell aren't what they used to be_, David thought, even though he himself didn't have very fond memories of his time in it.

After getting himself some lunch from a nearby fast food restaurant, David began his routine of visiting classrooms of the school. Eventually he came to the most important one. This was the classroom where the creative writing classes took place. The woman who taught it was a short woman with graying pepper colored hair, who wore regular glasses along with a thick pink sweater, a white shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. The woman was Diane Anthony. she'd taught at the school a long time and had even had a few short stories published herself. As David walked into the room however his magical alarms suddenly sprung on him. David managed to keep from tripping and schooled his expression to mask any sign of surprise. But inwardly his mind was racing as he put on his best smile and looked around. Although he couldn't sense who it was, he sensed that strange power that told him there was someone in here who could possibly be one of the infected. David smiled and said, "Hello students, it's a great pleasure to be here for this week long workshop here in this creative writing class. Now as many of you know there are two major factors that go into a story, a character, and a problem. What we have to ask is _**how**_ does that character solve the problem and _**how**_ does he change along the way? After all it's of the utmost importance a character change somehow otherwise the story gets boring. Change is after all a part of life."

The students chuckled. David continued. "Now I'm going to be going around the room, and I'd like to hear from each of you what kind of genres you like. Granted I may be a science fiction writer, but I'll read anything if it's well written," He explained.

One by one around the room he learned about what they liked in terms of genre. David's attention was drawn to a blonde-haired girl who had her hair tied back in a bun. She was dressed in a halter top which showed her belly button and petite waist, and a jeans skirt. The teacher said, "Miss Clarke?"

The woman looked annoyed and had an attitude like she didn't want to be here but said, "I like…sports and romance stories." She said.

The teacher scowled at her. David got the sneaking feeling that this girl was trouble. And the weird energy readings he got came from her didn't help. David decided that he was going to need to do some detective work into finding out who she was. Something about her set his magical alarms off. David sat on the desk as soon as everyone had spoken and said, "All right then, now that we've gotten squared away on our favorite genres…let's talk about inspiration, where does it come from…and how do we find it?"

The class passed by quickly and David handed out their first assignment. To go somewhere, anywhere and observe their environments, then write about what they saw in a way that coincided with their favorite genres. As soon as all the students left, David walked up to the teacher and asked, "Excuse me, Mrs. Anthony if I could have a moment of your time?"

The woman nodded and said, "Of course, Mr. Cardigan, what can I do?"

David asked, "That young blonde-haired girl, the one who looked like she was giving off an attitude, who is she?"

The woman sighed and said, "Michelle Clarke, she's a member of the cheerleading team. She gets good grades, but oh boy, forgive my language, Mr. Cardigan, but that girl is a 14-karat little bitch!"

David raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued by this revelation. "Is that so…" He said casually. "Please, go on."

She sighed, "She's been known for bullying some of the other girls at this school. She's only in the creative writing class to get some extra credit to graduate. When she's not in class she's hanging out with her boyfriend, Harry Brock, and his little clique of jocks."

"What can you tell me of this Harry Brock and his bunch?" David asked as he took out a pad and pen to write everything down.

She explained, "Harry Brock, and his bunch are not a nice crowd. Disrespectful, bullying, they represent everything bad about athletes. The sad thing is they are an integral part of this school's reputation as a football powerhouse."

_Hellooooo motive_, David thought.

The woman continued. "I've seen how those kids have bullied the other teens. I've spoken to Vice-Principal Wilkins and he wants to do something about it. But Principal Wagner has got Leon's hands tied, so to speak. And it gets worse. Since the attacks started a couple months ago, those kids have gotten worse, even some of the teachers are running scared from them now. Although word through the grape vine is Alberto was having some problems with them before he was killed. Harry Brock and his bunch haven't paid much attention to me because I keep a low profile, I just do my job and go home. But, Mr. Cardigan, I've been a teacher for 30 years, and there's something unpleasant happening around here. I don't know what it is but it can't be good for these kids."

David thought to himself. _Ma'am you have no idea just how right you are. Pray that you never find out_.

David wrote the last of what Diane Anthony had said and then nodded. "Thanks for letting me know about this Mrs. Anthony, don't worry about it anymore, I'll take it from here." He added.

She nodded and said, "Thank you, Mr. Cardigan."

David thought to himself, _best that you not worry about it for your own life's sake_.

David picked up his things and then left. Just as he exited the room he thought he heard footsteps. He looked around the darkened hallway. _I have a bad feeling about this_, David thought in trepidation.

David used his magical senses to scan the immediate area. He couldn't sense anyone. Whoever it was had left. David thought to himself, _I have a sinking feeling I may need to watch my back much more closely_.

David headed for the exit to the school.

X X X

David was awoken out of a nightmare by the sound of his cell phone going off. David came awake with a yelp. He picked up the phone. "Cardigan," he answered.

"David, it's Vivian, get up and get dressed fast! We need you at a crime scene, Diane Anthony's been murdered!"

David felt himself suddenly grow cold with horror. "Miss Anthony murdered, how?"

"How?" Vivian said incredulously. "David her body has been torn up and splattered all over her house, and her husband as well. Their adult sons have identified them."

David growled in consternation, another death and so soon after Alberto, and David strongly suspected why. Before David could ask Vivian explained, "I've sent an officer to pick you up, from the address you gave me."

David nodded and said, "Thanks Sergeant Corbin, I'll be there as soon as I can."

David quickly got dressed. He headed out the door to his room and headed down a hallway towards the living room. "David?" he heard a voice call.

Charles Anton, a child psychologist and school teacher stared at his nephew. David said, "I'm sorry if I woke you uncle Charlie."

The fiftyish man who wore thick glasses, graying brown hair and a thick pepper colored beard shook his head and said, "I couldn't sleep, what's going on?"

David said grimly, "There's been another murder in the case I'm working on, the creative writing teacher at Grover Cleveland and her husband got torn to pieces."

Charles Anton winced. "My God," he said genuinely horrified.

David nodded, "Now I know there's something going down, uncle." He then whispered to his stepfather's brother, "Watch yourself, Uncle Charlie, there could be trouble in the wind."

The man nodded in understanding. David walked to the living room to await the police car.

The car arrived 15 minutes later and David hopped in and was whisked to Vivian's location.

The scene he arrived to was one similar to the one from the classroom at Cleveland high. Several of the walls, and windows had literally been torn off along with the door. The inside of the house looked like a serial killer decided to put his victims in a blender and then use it to make some truly depraved art. David brought out his handkerchief and covered his nose from the ripe stench of death and decay. "Good God!" he said, "This place smells worse than a restroom that hasn't been cleaned in some time."

Vivian's own nose wrinkled in disgust. "I know."

A man in his mid-twenties who wore a business suit made his way through the crowd and as he said, "Excuse me, pardon me, coming through."

David and Vivian turned towards the man as Vivian inquired, "Clar…" the coughed before she continued. "Clarence Anthony?"

The man looked at Vivian and said in a badly shaken tone of voice, "In my family's many years of teaching in L.A.'s public school system I've seen some crazy stuff but not this!"

David said, "I understand you're upset Mr. Anthony, I'd be upset if it were my Mom and stepfather also. But I need you to keep calm for a bit. Do you know why anyone would want to murder your parents?"

The visibly shaken man shook his head and said, "I don't know, I don't know I tell you Mr…"

"Cardigan, David Cardigan, I'm assisting the L.A.P.D. with this case."

The man sighed and explained. "All I know is that this whole thing with the wolf-like murders has been going on for a couple months now. Even Franklin Roosevelt high school, where I work as a teacher, has been affected. It started when several members of our football team were attacked right before we were beat by Grover Cleveland high in the city championship game. Whoever sent those threatening messages was pretty careful to see no fingerprints were found on the message. The letters said that if we didn't agree to withdraw from the championship…some of our players would die."

David thought for a moment. _This is becoming an increasingly disturbing case. It's obvious there's some kind of connection between this, and the other attacks, but what_? David thought in mild consternation, clearly stumped as to what was happening.

"Sergeant!" An officer called from one of the rooms. "Sergeant Corbin, I think you and mister Cardigan better get in here, there's something you have to see."

David let Vivian lead the way. They came to one of the few room in the house that looked like it had once been a guest bedroom. Now like the rest of the house furniture was smashed and the windows broken. What disturbed David the most about the room were the letters that looked like they had literally been clawed into the wall. They were two simple words that spoke volumes, 'Back off'.

David said, "This is just what I was afraid of."

Vivian looked at David and asked, "What do you mean?'

"Well, I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure. But when I was leaving Mrs. Anthony's creative writing class today I swear I heard someone run off as if they'd been listening to me and didn't want to get caught. Thing is when I peeked out into the hallways I didn't see anything."

Vivian asked David the rhetorical question. "You think this message has something to do with the case?"

David nodded, "I do, someone has just sent me a message to stop looking for them. And I don't like anyone trying to tell me what I can and can't do! Whoever was responsible just made an even bigger mistake then when they killed Alberto."

"Sergeant…" The police officer, a chubby looking man with a balding head of brown hair said from behind them. "I think I found something."

David put on a pair of latex gloves as did Vivian. The other policeman was already wearing pair. The officer pointed to a hole in the wall. David got out his magnifying glass. "What…the…hell?" Vivian asked, "What is that?"

The officer said, "It looks like a piece of nail."

"Or a piece of claw." David said grimly in response.

"That size?" The officer asked. "What could possibly have a claw that size?"

David said, "It almost too horrible to think about. But one thing is a certainty where there's a claw there's the potential for DNA."

Vivian nodded and said, "And I know someone who works for the police who also teaches part-time at UCLA. He's an expert on criminology. This may be the break we've been waiting for. Okay folks it's time for the LAPD to get serious about these wolf attacks."

_**Uh-oh another teacher from Grover Cleveland High has been killed. But it looks as though David is more certain than ever that werewolves are involved. And it appears they've been at work longer than first thought. But there are still so many questions left to answer, who are the werewolves? What do they want? How did they get cursed? And what other little secrets will David uncover at Grover Cleveland High school? For the answer to these questions and much more come back next time for part 4 of 'Bad moon over L.A.'. Until next time read and review.**_


	71. Bad moon over LA part 4

_**Welcome back Yu-Gi-Oh fans. Last time on 'Bad moon over L.A.' David recruited the help of the Corbin family along with Ron "Boomer Chamberlain, Daphne's boyfriend, and Pancho Rodriguez, a close friend of Daphne's. David then discovered from the creative writing teacher that members of the school football team have been acting peculiarly. That evening Vivian Corbin called David and told him Diane Anthony, the creative writing teacher, and her husband had been killed in the same way as Alberto Lopes and all the other victims of the mysterious series of attacks around L.A. After talking with one of Diane grief-stricken sons he discovered just how long the attacks have been going on and how many people have been affected. David then discovered a message scratched into a wall of the wrecked Anthony residence, 'Back off'. Something very strange and sinister is going on at Grover Cleveland high school in Los Angeles. What dark secrets will David uncover next? Find out as 'Bad moon over L.A.' continues.**_

_**Author's Note: Recently I had a new someone subscribe to me and start following my story. I'd like to welcome weirdomeanimefreak to my growing list of people who are reading this story. Thank you for taking out time from your day to read this story and follow it…and me. I'm grateful to you and all those who choose to come join me on this fantastic journey.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon charcters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but till put them away when done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this saga are my property.**_

The L.A.P.D. central precinct was even at this time of night a bustle of activity. In the city of Los Angeles crime never took a rest and neither did the police. Especially not with all the attacks that had occurred. David sat by the desk of Sergeant Corbin deep in thought. It was a well-known fact that werewolves when they were in their animal form didn't know what they were doing. And yet somehow a group of werewolves had managed to find out that people had been talking to him about what was going on at Grover Cleveland. Under normal circumstances that was impossible. "But when magic gets involved, the rules can change at a moment's notice," David muttered to himself out loud.

"Mr. David Cardigan?" A deep voice called.

David turned to see a man with pepper colored hair, and had a face of a man that was used to being in a position of authority and handled it with an iron clad integrity. The man was dressed in grey slacks, a grey sports coat, a white button-up shirt, a black tie, and black shoes. The man extended a hand and said, "Captain Henry Baines, my counterpart in Portland speaks highly of you. I only wish our first meeting weren't under such dire circumstances."

David got up and shook the extended hand. "Indeed, sir, this is a very disturbing case you have."

The L.A.P.D. Captain sighed in frustration before he spoke. "I'm not sure whether to believe this whole werewolf thing, but I do know that a lot of innocent people have been dying in these last couple months and I'm getting fed up with it!"

David said, "Preaching to the choir, Captain. I don't pretend to completely understand what's going on myself. But what I do know is Grover Cleveland High is at the epicenter of it. That was what Diane Anthony told me before she was killed."

The Captain said, "Corbin showed me some of the photos from the police scene, you believe that the message that was found was aimed at you?"

David nodded. "Someone knows that I'm on to them, and I have some suspicions who. However, I don't want to jump to any conclusions until I have evidence."

The man nodded his approval. "Spoken like a true detective, Mr. Cardigan. I just hope that combining our efforts will prove more effective that we have been recently."

David said, "I think it will be, you see I've incorporated some extra help into this."

"Oh?" the Captain asked.

David said, "Let's just say that in order to get the information I want I have some people from the school going to into the natural environs of their own kind."

X X X

The following day, Daphne Corbin closed the door of her locker. She looked over herself dressed in her cheerleader uniform. Many people thought Daphne the stereotypical brainless cheerleader. It showed how much they knew. She had actually beaten her boyfriend, Ron, in games of chess. That said a lot about the black girl's intellect. She was one of the few people in this school who actually _**could**_ beat him at chess. "Daphne?" She heard a familiar voice call.

She turned to see a short, Caucasian woman, in her mid thirties with shoulder length blonde hair in a baseball cap that showed a wildcat leaping. The woman also wore a stained sweatsuit and a whiselt around her neck. Daphne knew this woman, Janice Crowe was the staff person in charge of the Volleyball team and cheerleading team. She also had been a mentor and friend to Daphne since she'd first started being on the cheerleader squad. "There you are," Miss Crowe said then noticed Daphne was nervous. "Something on your mind?"

Daphne said, "Just nervous, I guess. Between the voting for who's going to be the new Captain of the cheerleading team as well as the deaths of Mr. Lopez, and Miss Anthony I'm getting kind of scared."

Janice Crowe nodded and said, "I'm scared too, dear. These attacks have been freaking out everyone. And I'm hurting also, Alberto and Diane were good friends of mine. This is hard on all of us, but we have to be strong and get through this."

Daphne nodded and hugged the adult woman who hugged her back in a motherly fashion. Soon she released her and said, "Come on, Miss Corbin, get yourself out to the field, it's time for at least one problem to be solved."

Daphne and Janice Crowe headed out to the field where the other members of the team were waiting. A brunette girl with long flowing hair that sailed down her back smiled as she spotted Daphne. The green-eyes Caucasian girl who was also in a cheerleader outfit waived and said, "Hey, Daphne!"

Daphne smiled as she approached the brunette girl. "Brigitte, what's up, soul sista'?"

Brigitte and Daphne hugged each other before looking over the other members of the team. And there, talking to her group of friends, was Michelle Clarke. Daphne did her best to keep from scowling. It was no secret that while the two girls may have been teammates they were also bitter rivals. Michelle Clarke may have been one of the most popular girls in school but that was only because of her looks and the fact she had schemed and manipulated her way to her current status. That and the fact her boyfriend was Captain of the school football team. It was known Harry Brock was in the same category as Michelle. Daphne, since she'd first gotten on the team, had stayed away from Michelle as much as she could knowing that the arrogant blonde girl was trouble. Daphne had never considered herself very popular, what could be expected from a girl who liked Duel Monsters and chess among other things. But Daphne had her own little set of friends and her parents had always taught her it wasn't about the number of friends one had, it was the quality of friends. Brigitte and Daphne had been friends since Brigitte's 6th grade year. The two had the same taste in music, and both had the same sense of integrity. But for some reason Daphne had known that Brigitte had a massive crush on the football team's kicker. Daphne had never said anything but she had never liked Brad King all that much. Mainly because, from what she saw of him, he fit into the same category of personality as Harry Brock, and Michelle Clarke. Janice Crowe said, "All right, before we get started with the routine for the next game, it's time to announce who will be the new Captain of the cheerleading team."

The girls looked interested, even Brigitte and Daphne. Michelle and her little clique had smug looks on their faces. Michelle looked at Daphne and simply gave her a smile that said, "It's about to all be mine, in your face, girly!"

Daphne didn't so much as react as she knew that's what Michelle wanted. Bullies like her were a dime-a-dozen. Instead she watched as Janice Crowe pulled out an envelope from her suit. She opened it as Daphne and Brigitte tensed. The other girls save for Michelle's bunch looked tense also. Miss Crowe looked at it and said, "And the new team Captain for the cheerleading squad is…" the pause seemed to last forever and then, "Daphne Corbin!"

The other cheerleaders screamed in excitement. That is all except Michelle and the two girls who were part of her little clique. They stared in stunned disbelief. Daphne herself nearly toppled over only to be caught by Brigitte. The brunette hugged the black girl said, "Congratulations Daphne, I knew you could do it!"

Daphne was stunned. "But…why me…I mean I'm not really all that popular."

Brigitte said, "You're more popular than you think, not to mention the routines you designed with Miss Crowe have been just awesome."

Daphne was embraced by the other girls. However as she looked around she noted Michelle's eyes were shooting fiery daggers at the black girl. Daphne involuntarily shook. There was a clear underlying animosity in that gaze that told Daphne the blonde girl and her friends were going to be trouble. Daphne made a mental note to herself to watch her back. The rest of the practice session for the girls went along smoothly. It was only after Daphne had showered and was putting her uniform away that things got ugly. She'd just buttoned up her shirt and zipped up her jeans when a hand slammed against her closed locker door. Another hand slammed against another locker. Daphne found herself surrounded by three very angry girls. Michelle glared laser beams at Daphne and snapped, "All right, _**Corbin**_, let's talk!"

Her two cohorts nodded in agreement. Daphne was scared, she was scared half-to-death as far as she could tell there was no one in the locker room. Daphne put up a brave face wishing she had her mace with her right now. Still Daphne put up a brave face and said, "What do you want, Michelle?"

"Let me explain something to you, Corbin! The cheerleader Captain position is _**mine**_! I'm entitled to that position because _**I'm**_ the most popular girl in school! You, on the other hand, are a loser with a small group of nobodies as friends! I don't care if you have any kind of skill with routines, this is about _**me**_! _**I'm**_ the one who's going to take this cheerleader team to inspire our sports teams, _**I'm**_ the one who can get the crowd pumping. Because _**I'm**_ the popular one! So here's how it's going to go, at the next practice you're going to announce that you're stepping down as cheerleader Captain and are handing the position over to me. Do it and I'll let bygones be bygones. If you don't however…I can make your life _**very**_ miserable!"

Daphne huffed up and said, "Excuse me?"

The blonde cheerleader pressed her face closer to Daphne's. "You heard me, you don't deserve that Captain's position, _**I do**_!"

Daphne glared at the other girls and said, "You know I'm getting a little fed up with you and your girls riding roughshod over everyone here. So I think I'll say…kiss my ass…_**kiss my ass**_!"

The three girls looked shocked. Michelle bristled with rage as she raised a fist. Daphne snapped, "Weren't expecting that were you, Michelle, and you're so big and brave when you have your girls with you. I wonder how you'd do if you face me one on one."

Daphne while scared stayed calm. Her parents had taught her some self-defense to protect herself. They'd also taught the black girl how to use her brain to outsmart bullies like Michelle. Michelle however said, "Nice try you crap-faced tramp! I'm not buying into that psychology stuff! And you have no idea just what kind of mistake you made I…"

A couple sets of footsteps came up behind the girls, "_**MICHELLE**_!" Miss Crowe's commanding voice called.

The girls turned with a start to see Brigitte and a very angry looking Janice Crowe looking at them. "What the hell is going on here?" the adult woman snapped.

Michelle said, "It's nothing, Miss Crowe,"

Before Daphne could explain Miss Crowe said, "Oh really, based on what I see, it looks to me like someone is upset because they didn't get the Captain's position on the cheerleading team."

Michelle and her girls looked stunned. Janice said, "Come on, did you really think I wouldn't notice what was going on, or what you were doing now" I'm not stupid, Michelle, now back off, understand!?"

Michelle glared at the coach and said, "But…but Miss Crowe, that position should be _**mine**_, I'm entitled to be Captain!"

"_**Oh really**_, and that's because…?" Janice said in a dangerous tone.

"Well…well I mean look at her, Daphne's like a total dweeb, I'm cool and popular, I'm…"

Janice Crowe snapped, "What you are _**Michelle**_ is an entitled little brat who needs to learn to understand that she can't have everything her way! The other cheerleaders have spoken and as for the whole popularity thing…how is it that you _**became**_ popular?"

Michelle's face paled, Janice Crowe smirked and said, "I keep my ears to the pavement. I know about the road you've paved with the people you've used and that crap isn't happening on this team! Daphne is the Captain and that's final! Now I'm giving _**you**_ fair warning! If I catch you threatening Daphne or any member of the cheerleader team again, as the coach of this team, I will personally bounce you off in a heartbeat!" Janice then yelled, "_**DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR**_!?"

Michelle and her girls took a step back. They nodded cohesively. Miss Crowe snapped, "Good, now get out of here!"

The girls walked off but Michelle gave Daphne a nasty glare that said, "This isn't over!"

Daphne sighed in relief as she finished buttoning her shirt. Janice and Brigitte were at her side immediately. "Are you okay?" the brunette girl asked.

Daphne nodded and said, "I'm fine, thanks."

Janice Crowe looked around and said, "Better get your things together, Brigitte and I will walk you home."

Daphne nodded graciously before she gathered her things and they left the locker room.

X X X

In another part of Grover Cleveland high, David Cardigan stared intently at the chess table where he was playing Ron Chamberlain. And his mind was flowing with a mixture of desperation and frustration. The game between him and Boomer had _**not**_ gone well. David stared at the current state of the field. He was desperately trying to protect his king from the brilliant young black teenage boy. David was muttering under his breath. Chess had never been one of his strong suits and right now it was abundantly clear that he was being overrun by a brilliant young mind. "Hmm," David said not the first time.

Sighing David said, "All right then, Ron, my bishop moves to block your pawn's intended attack."

Ron said, "Sorry, David, ya'll missed it." He said as David finished his move.

Ron pointed to the rightmost side of the field as he pointed out, "Rook to king 1, queen takes knight, bishop to queen 1…and mate!"

David looked over the table…and gaped as he saw the young man was quite correct. "But how?" he asked clearly stymied.

Pancho who had been watching said, "It's a classic tactic of Ron, Mr. C."

Rob smirked wryly, "Yeah I used my bishop, queen, and rook to distract my opponents while I prepare my real move for winning the game."

David noted this and smiled. "You sly dog, bravo, I happily resign," he said cheerfully.

David made a mental note of this move. _It might come in handy someday_. The wizard thought. Ron extended a hand and said, "Thank you for a most enjoyable game."

David shook hands with the football and chess player. The rest of the chess club which had been watching clapped their hands. The head of the chess club a man with a balding head of blonde hair, slightly pudgy, and a pleasant demeanor said, "As always, Ron, you put on a fantastic performance. And, Mr. Cardigan, believe it or not you lasted longer than a lot of players did. So you have nothing to be ashamed of in losing to Ron here."

David said, "Based on that brilliant stratagem I believe you, Mr. Krause."

David got up and stretched as did Ron. Pancho said to Ron, "That was a sweet game, amigo."

The black teenager said, "You know it, my man, you know it!"

The three bid the teacher who ran the chess club goodbye and headed out the door. Ron asked, "So, Mr. C., how are you holding up?"

David sighed and said, "As well as can be expected considering the teacher for the creative writing class was murdered and I'm getting a weird vibe from the new teacher."

Pancho asked, "What kind of vibe, Mr. C?"

"Oh he's a competent enough creative writer, but when I watch him look at me, I get this feeling like he's hiding something. And when I see him look at one Michelle Clarke it's fairly faint but I see the expression that resembles a deer that's being hunted."

Ron's face furrowed. "Michelle Clarke, that doesn't surprise me much."

David looked at the young black man and stated, "Oh, do tell."

Ron said, "Well, it's no secret that Michelle has a knack for laying on the charm when she wants to. And make no mistake she and her boyfriend are dedicated to one another, but I get a weird feeling from her. Maybe I'm being paranoid, but I feel like I'm watching a predatory animal looking for prey. And the fact she and that little clique she's a part of have a lot of the school running scared doesn't help."

That _**really**_ got David's attention. "Running scared?"

Ron nodded. "No one has ever told Mr. Wilkins about it, and it's clear the principal doesn't give a damn about it, but word has it that a number of students especially the ones who are considered nerds have been helping them without a moment's hesitation. And it ain't just the whole bullying thing. The way they react to Harry, Michelle, and the rest of their clique is pure terror."

A thought crossed David. "Was it anything like Sebastian, that young man who tried to commit suicide a few days ago?"

Pancho nodded. "Yeah, homes, the only reason they haven't come after me is because I'm friends with Ron and Daphne."

David's keen hearing managed to pick up as Pancho turned away. "Still I wish _**she**_ would notice me."

David said, "Um, Pancho, my visual impairment has allowed me to develop very keen hearing, who is this she?"

Pancho blushed furiously and said, "Sorry I shouldn't of said anything."

Ron put a hand on the Hispanic teen's right shoulder. "It's cool, man, it happens to all of us, brotha'. Pancho here has a crush on Daphne's friend Brigitte Fields."

"Let me guess, she has a crush on someone else and you don't know how to approach her because you consider yourself a nerd and unworthy of her, right?" David surmised.

Pancho looked at David in surprise. "How did you guess?"

David's answer was, "Because I've been there."

Ron said, "Yeah Brigitte has a crush on Brad King."

David asked, "Who's Brad King?"

"The team's kicker…" Ron explained. "He's a good kicker but he's got an attitude that makes him perfect for Harry Brock's bunch. I would say something except coach Wilson seems to listen to and advise them more than anyone else. In fact a lot of us who aren't part of their little clique have noted the coach has been gettin' way to chummy with Brock and his group."

David raised an eyebrow. "I see asking you to help was a good idea. All this information is going to prove very handy."

Suddenly David felt a cold surge of magic race through him. He put a hand in front of the others and stopped. He looked around his magical senses pointing to the direction the surge of magical energy had come from. Pancho and Ron stopped and looked at David quizzically. The writer/duelist said nothing but pointed to a darkened hallway ahead. The three made their way to it. They crept down the empty hall nothing heard but their soft footsteps. As they slunk down the hallway they heard voice say, "Babe, babe, babe, take it easy there, my Michelle, what's got you so upset?"

Ron whispered, "That's Harry Brock, I'd know that voice anywhere."

Pancho whispered, "What's going on?"

David put a finger to his lips to shush them as they listened in. "What, you didn't become the cheerleader Captain? But how, me and the others took steps to ensure the voting went your way completely."

David noted Ron and Pancho's faces pale. David heard Harry Brock growl. The supernatural detective's face furrowed. _That's strange,_ the writer thought. _That growl sounded almost…animal-like_.

"So what happened?" Brock asked.

There was a long pause before he spoke again. "So she didn't accept and that bimbo Miss Crowe and Brigitte came in, huh?"

The boy thought for a moment, "Don't worry, beautiful, we'll handle this situation _**our**_ way! And as for Brigitte, if we play our cards right she'll soon be one of us."

If David's already puzzled face could've wrinkled anymore it would've, _One of us? What does that mean, and why am I starting to have an eerie suspicion about this clique of Harry Brock's? I'd better not say anything yet…at least not until I have evidence to back it up._

That's when he heard footsteps walking towards the hallway they were in. David looked around quickly and saw another long hallway with a sign that showed it lead to a men's restroom. The group scampered over to it. David waived the two behind him and threw up a field of invisibility. A Caucasian teenage boy with black hair, tan skin, and slender yet muscular build walked by dressed in typical teen clothing. As soon as he was away Pancho whispered, "That's Brad King."

They heard the man walk several more steps before two other sets of footsteps headed Brad's way. "Yo compadres," Brad said in a casual tone.

Harry Brock and two other voices greeted Brad. Harry said, "I heard about what you did last night, Brad, you've done an awesome job, man."

Another voice which sounded like an African American male's said, "My friend, you handled the plan for Miss Anthony like a charm."

As soon as David and the others heard that their blood ran cold. These kids knew something about what had happened to Miss Anthony. David cursed himself for not bringing along his tape recorder, which was at his uncle's home in one of his bags. Brad said, "With what you guys have given me, it was easy, just like you said. It's totally unreal and _**such**_ an adrenaline rush!"

Another voice said, "Yeah, I felt the same way the first time."

Harry said, "Brad, my friend, you have passed the final step of your initiation. Come on everyone it's time to celebrate our newest brother!"

"Sweet!" the other two voice said cohesively.

David and the others watched as Brad King accompanied by a iron jawed teenager with a full head of dark blonde hair, a tall teen with massive muscles and a clean-shaven head, and a black man with a head of black hair walked by the men's restroom. David could tell that Ron and Pancho were shaking. And David noticed he was too. Especially when he felt a strong surge of magic emanate from them. As soon as they were out of hearing range David lowered the invisibility field. Pancho said, "What the hell, man?"

Ron said, "Okay, am I the only one who was seriously creeped out by that conversation?"

David said, "You're not alone, Mr. Chamberlain."

_I think I need to take a closer look into what's been going on around here, especially where Harry Brock and his cronies are concerned, I have a bad feeling about this_! David thought in trepidation.

Ron asked, "So, Mr. C., what's the next move?"

David asked, "It's safe to say since you're dating that you know where Daphne lives, Ron?"

The black man nodded. "Oh yes, I do indeed. But, what's that got to do with anything?"

David explained, "I think tonight your girlfriend is going to have some undesired visitors, and I want to set up a few surprises beforehand."

Ron nodded. Pancho said, "Is there anything I can do Mr. C?"

David thought for a moment and said, "See what you can dig up on the activities of Harry Brock's little pack. Watch out you don't look like you're too curious. Specifically see if anything happened to him a couple months before the attacks started."

Pancho nodded and said, "Research and the rumor mill are two of my specialties, Mr. C., I'll get on it!"

David said, "Be careful, Pancho, something tells me things are about to get really dangerous."

Pancho said, "No kidding!"

X X X

David was jarred out of his dream by the magical warning. David looked around and calmed himself. Memory of prior events returned. He had laid a few magical alarms around the Corbin home after they'd arrived. Vivian and James had been a little puzzled but Ron had been a real help keeping them calm and relaxed. Meanwhile David and Daphne had looked around the area around their home for the right places to put the alarms. Everything had been put in place. And now David sensed the magical alarms were going off. "Something's…coming, and it doesn't feel friendly."

David got out of bed and got dressed grabbing his brief case with his disk and deck in a holding case. Shuffling the cards he wanted to the top of his deck David activated his disk and said, "Duel disk, deactivate safeties, priority override 001!"

The computer answered, "Voice and pass code accepted!"

David then put the duel disk into sleep mode and put his deck in it. David felt fear racing through him and his heart beating faster. Once again he was about to face off against a powerful supernatural force. And if his hunch was correct these would be especially savage ones which was why it was best to go in prepared. David let out several breaths to calm himself before battle and said, "Time to come out of the shadows lycanthropes!"

David waved a hand before a wall and a portal opened to the Corbin residence. David stepped through it. The suburban neighborhood was quiet very quiet. But David sensed that the night creatures that usually burbled up a storm weren't active. In fact things were so silent you could hear a pin drop. It was eerie and unnatural for this neighborhood. David walked up to the house and used his magical senses to check on the Corbins. They were all asleep. Then David heard the first of the unnatural howls. His worst fears were confirmed, the werewolves were coming this way and they had their sights set on the Corbin household. David's face took on an angry expression. This wasn't going to happen! Sergeant Vivian Corbin, James Corbin, and Daphne wouldn't die on his watch! Too many people had died already from these things. And David was not about to sit still and let it happen again. David murmured, "I hate to do this to all of you, Corbin family, but desperate times call for drastic steps."

David put his hands to his head and cast his spell.

The dreams that the various members of the Corbin family were having were rudely interrupted by a chibi version of David popping into their dreams and screaming at the top of his lungs, "_**WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUP**_!"

The lights for the Corbin household flew on in a hurry as the various family members came screaming awake. David sighed in relief and ran to the door. He pounded on it. "Get up, everybody get up!"

The howling was increasing in number and getting closer. Vivian answered the door and was about to let David have it with a verbal barrage about waking people up this late at night when her sleep addled mind finally noticed the howling. Any thought of a verbal talking to vanished as she saw the wary look on David's face. "We're in danger aren't we?" the policewoman dressed in a night robe said.

David nodded and said, "Get dressed as quickly as you can, and get into your car!"

It wasn't long before the PT cruiser pulled out of the garage and James closed it with his remote. David walked over to James's window as the man rolled it down with the flip of a switch. David said, "Okay, Mr. Corbin, get as far away from here as you can. If you don't hear from me in 30 minutes or you start hearing howling heading you way…you get in the car and get out of town as fast as you can go!"

James nodded and rolled up the window as he and his family pulled out of the garage and drove off. David leaped on to the roof and set his duel disk down. David then stood upright as he extended his arms to either side. Usually he hated to use such massive mental suggestion but the last thing he wanted was the entire neighborhood finding out he was a wizard, also this spell had a penchant to take a lot of energy out of him. David didn't need to worry about the Corbins. David had put some wards on the car so that they would be protected. And he knew the spell would be ineffective against werewolves. David called forth his magic and boomed out a single word. "_**SLEEEEEEEEP**_!" he called his voice echoed by the magic of the spell as if it were from a great distance.

All of the neighborhood's people he sensed were soon in a trance-like sleep. David then sat down cross-legged and looked over the roof. Fortunately there was almost a full moon out tonight along with the stars so it wasn't hard for David to spot the gigantic lupine figures approaching as they howled and let out growls of anticipation. "Let's dance," David snapped grimly.

_**And once again the evil cliffhanger strikes! David's is in quite the predicament. The Corbin family are safe for the moment but he's about to come face to face with the werewolves that have been terrorizing L.A. What will be the outcome of this meeting. Will David be able to survive without being ripped to shreds or torn apart? And what about Harry Brock's little group and Michelle Clarke's warning? What dark secrets are being held back at Grover Cleveland High? For the answers to these and other questions come back next time for part 5 of 'Bad Moon over L.A.'. Until next time read and review and have a nice day. **_


	72. Bad Moon over LA part 5

_**Good Yu-Gi-Oh fans, lend me your ears. The Rainwalker proudly brings to you another episode of Yu-Gi-Oh GM. In the last chapter of 'Bad moon over L.A.' Daphne Corbin became captain of the cheerleading team, only to be confronted by Michelle Clarke and her friends later on. Daphne with the help of Janice Crowe and her friend Brigitte Fields managed to avert a potential assault. Meanwhile after getting thrashed at chess by Ron "Boomer" Chamberlain, David, Pancho, and Ron discovered that Harry Brock's little clique know something about the death of Diane Anthony, and worse they have their sights set on Brigitte and Daphne. David has some suspicions but isn't saying anything. After paying a visit earlier that day to the Corbin residence the magical alarms David set went off. Now David finds himself about to come face to face with the werewolves that have been terrorizing the L.A what dark secrets could these creatures possibly have. Find out as 'Bad moon over L.A.' begins now.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are is strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when this tale is done. David Cardigan and all canon characters in this saga are strictly my property.**_

The werewolves came from out of the shadows climbing over fences and circling the house as they put their noses to the ground sniffing for their intended prey. David quietly got up as his magic began to gently probe the creatures. David let out a loud whistle that drew the lycanthropes attention. David waved at them and said, "Hey lycanthropes, looking for the Corbins?"

The wolves growled at David angrily their animal eyes staring at him like he was a piece of meat. David was about to ready himself for a fight when his magic picked up something that sent shockwaves through his system. David managed to keep his feet and composed himself. "Well now," the wizard said. "Isn't this quite the surprise? Okay werewolves you can drop the whole mindless animal schtick, I can sense you still have your sentient human minds. What do you say, shall we end this charade?"

The werewolves looked at each other as they growled. Then they began to let out pants that turned into eerie subhuman laughter. The faces of the wolves began to change and morph. Soon a face with a lupine yet strangely human aspect formed on the creatures. One of the creatures said, "Well what d'ya know fearless pack leader, the dweeb figured us out?"

_Dweeb is it_? David thought in keen interest at the werewolves choice of words. The other wolf-like creatures also laughed one in particular possessing a higher tone and a more slender frame than the others. The leader said, "Strange, no one's ever figured out our little secret before. You're not an ordinary human."

David said, "And obviously you're still rather new to this unusual ability otherwise you'd know what I am."

One of the werewolves said, "Baby, I wanna' hunt Daphne down, let's stop playing with this piece of meat and tear him apart now!"

David made a mental note of what the female werewolf had said. The pack leader nuzzled the female werewolf and said, "Patience, sweet thing, patience I like to play with my food a little before I eat!"

David smirked and said, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel your dinner plans, lycanthropes! Let's just say I'm not the sort of person you want on the menu."

The female werewolf snapped, "Where are Daphne Corbin and her family, human? Tell us and we'll make your death quick!"

David smirked and said, "Oh really, sorry but that's classified information. And even if it weren't I'd never tell scum such as you! You werewolves are obviously the ones responsible for the string of murders that have occurred here in Los Angeles. Who are you, and what do you want?"

Another werewolf said, "We're the pack, and we're the new kings of Los Angeles! No one can stop us, not the cops, not the gangs here in L.A. _**NOBODY**_! We're doing what the police and law enforcement have been too chicken to do, we're cleaning up this city and making it ours!"

David said, "Cleaning it up and making it yours, sounds like you have a superiority complex, doggies!"

The wolves growled, "_**WE'RE NOT DOGS**_!"

The pack leader said, "We are the deliverance of this city! All everyone here has to do is back off and follow us! As for you, I don't know who you are, but you're interference just cost you your life!"

Another werewolf that David noted had some grey to its fur said, "Pack leader, don't waste anymore time yammering with your opponent, I advise a blitz on this creature for the score!"

David noted that the older werewolf was talking like a football coach. _Isn't that just interesting_!

The female werewolf snapped, "2…4…6…8…your bones we're gonna' break!"

David turned away from them as he used his magic to teleport his duel disk onto his arm at the ready. Pulling his five cards from his deck he said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, werewolves!"

David heard them clamber on to the roof. "And why not, human?" David heard the pack leader ask.

David smiled deviously as he set his five monster cards on his deck. He turned around as he snapped "Because I'd like you to…" and he continued in an impression of Tony Montana from Scarface. "Say hello to my little friends!"

In a flash of light Naturia Barkion, X-Saber Airbellum, XX-Saber Fulhelmknight, Celtic Guardian, and XX-Saber Gardestrike appeared in front of David ready for battle. The monsters let out bellowing war cries as David heard X-Saber Airbellum yell in his mind, "IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!"

The werewolf pack leader's face twisted in fear as he shouted leaping off the roof, "CRAP THE DWEEB'S PACKIN' A DUEL DISK!"

Instantly David's monsters leaped into action. Just as David hoped with the safeties off his monsters proved to be more than a match for the sentient werewolves. David watched as the werewolves received a number of blade attacks while Naturia Barkion's tail and clawed feet swatted at the creatures like they were toys. After a few short minutes of the fur flying the werewolves ran off yelping like dogs that had just been thrashed in a fight with a bigger predator, which in a sense, they had. David chuckled deviously. With his free hand he caught one of the werewolves on the rear with a zap of electricity. "Yeah that's right, you're not so tough when you face someone as strong or stronger than you," David called. "You run you spineless cowards, and don't come back!"

David looked at his monsters and said, "Thank you my friends, that was a job well done!"

David heard X-Saber Airbellum say, "Once you clobber your first sentient werewolf you just can't stop!"

David let out a laugh at the comment. The other monsters looked at X-Saber Airbellum just as amused.

X X X

"So let me see if I understand this correctly." Vivian said David as soon as the Corbin family got back to the house and had the chance to settle in the living room. "You mean to tell me this whole werewolf attack you believe was about my daughter?"

David nodded and explained, "Specifically the fact that she became Captain of the cheerleading team."

Daphne's face furrowed. "But who could I possibly have insulted so much that they'd send those werewolves after my family and me?"

David said, "I have some suspicions but I can't say anything until I have proof. Every good detective and cop knows this."

Vivian nodded in agreement. "Precisely, so in the meantime all you have are suspicions. Still, do you think those werewolves will come back?"

David said, "They might, Sergeant Corbin, if you have any silver in the house I think you might consider having it melted down and turned into silver bullets."

Vivian asked, "Are you sure about this, you said that these werewolves weren't like others?"

David nodded, "Oh that's true they can speak and it would appear they have the ability to change of their own will, rather disturbing if you ask me. But magic works on them and I suspect silver will as well."

Vivian said, "I know a reputable craftsman here in L.A. who can help."

David nodded and said, "Sorry to have gotten all of you up like this but under the circumstances…"

Vivian clasped one of her husband's hands while another clasped one of her daughter's hands. "There's nothin' to apologize for, David. Losing some sleep is worth the sacrifice if it means my family and I are safe."

Daphne asked, "So, what's our next move, Mr. Cardigan?"

David explained, "Pancho is looking into some information from the school water cooler as well as something on one Harry Brock. Ron is also keeping his ear to the pavement. Sergeant Corbin, there's something rotten going on at Grover Cleveland high, and I intend to find out what!"

X X X

Next day as David was coming in He heard something that sounded like an argument coming from the principal's office. The wizard quickly found a empty hallway and used his invisibility spell. David the quietly tiptoed over to the office and listened in. "I'm telling you, Wagner, we need to get rid of that Cardigan person _**now**_!"

"What's the problem, with David Cardigan? He's just a duelist and writer?" the man asked.

"He's _**more**_ than that, some of my associates have been watching him and are telling me he's been talking to Chamberlain, the Corbin family, and Pancho Rodriguez. I've also done some research on the guy and he's been licensed by the state of Oregon to do detective work with the police."

"So, this is California he can't do any…"

"Enough!" David heard the man snap, with a bit of an animal-like growl to it.

There was a long pause before the man continued. "The team and I are doing our part to fulfill your ambitions, all you have to do is look the other way when undesirable individuals in this school go down."

_Undesirable individuals, excuse me_? David thought in outrage.

"But what about Anthony and Lopez, they were two loved and respected teachers in this school. What about them?"

There was a long pause and then, "It just means more of the kids will turn to me, and the others. And you'll be on your way to becoming the superintendant for the city of Los Angeles."

David's face furrowed. The gruff male voice with Wagner said, "Let me make this clear, tell Cardigan to back off, because I can guarantee you if he doesn't we'll make sure he backs off by any means necessary. And you know what we can do, Wagner."

David heard the man take several steps backwards as if he were in fear. "All right, all right. I'll talk to him before the creative writing course, just…just don't do anything crazy."  
>"Now that's a good boy." David heard the gruff voice say in mock gentleness as if to a pet. David heard two sets of footsteps round the corner. One was a chubby man wearing a baseball cap of the school, a sweatshirt, a light weight sports jacket, sweat pants, and black tennis shoes. The other person was Wagner and although he was putting up a brave front David could see the underlying fear in his eyes. David recognized the first man from Ron's description. This was the coach of the football team, Henry Wilson. David put himself against a wall and watched them walk by. The two suddenly stopped as the coach looked around. "H-Henry are you all right?" The principal of grove Cleveland asked.<p>

The football coach looked around and said, "I thought I heard something," he said.

David held his breath while his heart pumped faster if they found out the truth about him…"Dah, it's nothing!" The coach said before he and the principal walked off.

David let out a sigh. As soon as they were gone David looked around to make sure no one was here before he deactivated his invisibility spell. David took off for the room where the creative writing workshop was going on. As soon as he got there, to his relief, he saw Daphne, Ron, and Pancho waiting for him. David sighed with relief. "Thank goodness it's you. What's going on?" he asked.

Pancho said as David took a seat with them, "I did some digging among my friends and I found out something really interesting Mr. C. It turns up before the killings started Harry Brock was leading on a gypsy girl by the name of Mischa Rominova."

David's eyes widened as a possibility dawned on him. "Gypsy girl, did you say gypsy girl?"

Pancho nodded, "Yeah, her family were some of those who managed to escape from Slovadon Milosevic."

David whistled before he responded with, "I see, I remember the incident in particular, that was a horrible situation. But as for the girl does she still go here?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah I've seen her around though she kind of keeps to herself. Poor girl, I don't blame her, she had a massive crush and Harry. He _**and Michelle**_ broke her heart."

David thought to himself, _If my hunch is right, kids, I think that young teen gypsy girl has done more than just brooded and be by herself_.

Ron asked, "You're on to somethin' aren't you Mr. C?"

David nodded and said, "I'll need Sergeant Corbin's help to clarify it and I'll need to run a test or two of my own. But if my hunch is right we may have found something to break this case wide open."

Just then they heard a set of footsteps walk to the door. "Oh hello there, Mr. Cardigan, I didn't know you weren't alone."

David figured it was only a matter of time before it came to this. The Principal said, "Kids, would you wait outside in the hallway?"

David looked at the kids and gave them a nod. The kids headed off into the hallway. David asked, "Is there something I can do for you principal Wagner?'

Wagner put on his sternest expression nd said, "All right I'll get straight to the point, I have it on good authority you've been nosing around into the investigation of Alberto Lopez's death. I understand that the death of him and Mrs. Anthony is something that would disturb you. But you're starting to rub certain people in the school the wrong way. Why not just cross the river and let things go? You're not even from L.A. so why not just let it all go?"

David sighed and said, "Kids, come in here please."

The teens came in as David got up and walked around the room as his mind fumed with revulsion and disgust at what this man had just suggested he do. "Did you know…" David began casually. "That in Roman times when a man was a accused of bribing a public official, they would cut off that man's nose, sow him in a bag with a wild animal and toss that bag in the river?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Principal Wagner asked.

David answered, "It means on behalf of myself and the Los Angeles police Department, that we must agree to disagree!"  
>"What?" The Principal said in stunned shock.<p>

"You heard me, Wagner, I don't know who your puppet masters are but you go tell them my investigation continues! And if I find out they had anything to do with the murders of Alberto Lopez and Diane Anthony…there will be some _**serious**_ consequences! I am _**not**_ the sort of man you want to get on the bad side of! You and your puppet masters are messing with someone far more dangerous then I let on!" David's face then took on a look of mock pleasantness. "Will that be all, Principal Wagner?"

The black man fumed and snapped, "Fine, it's your funeral, Cardigan!"

The principal stormed out. "What was that all about?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know everyone, but I strongly suggest we watch our backs. Someone knows about us, and they don't like the fact we've been snooping around, be careful, folks."

The kids nodded and headed off for their classes.

David checked over the current assignments given to him by the students. David had to be tough with these kids, but he also had learned from his own mentor in writing how to be tactful. And then he came to Michelle Clarke's assignment. And it quickly became apparent she hadn't been paying attention anything that had been said. Her spelling and grammar were good. But the character was a blandly perfect girl with a perfect life and the story was about how she got the boy of her dreams. It was incredibly cliché to the point of sappy and ridiculous. When the time for the writer's workshop started one by one David went through the various plotlines and the protagonists. One young man who wanted to be an engineer David noted had an excellent sense of creativity. "Mr. Blake," David began. "The plotline of your story I admit is a little shaky. I like the idea of an intergalactic Iditarod, and the mechanics of the ships involved shows you have a clear understanding of engineering. And the detail you give was just enough to intrigue but not over done, and that's a good thing. But I think you might want to add a few more hazards to the course…say…shooting meteorites or perhaps some system problems. The intrigues on the world stops of the race, however, are fantastic! And the main character who comes from a race of beings who have been disregarded as nobodies and simply want respect is something a lot of people who are underdogs could aspire to. Although, perhaps you might want to make the character a little less klutzy. He's looking a little too much like one Steve Urkel. You could afford to make him a little more coordinated."

There was a laugh from the crowd and the glasses-wearing young man. David then said, "But overall, an excellent story with lots of potential. I'm looking forward to seeing the draft of the first chapter."

David then went through the other students and their assignments. Finally he came to Michelle Clarke. "Miss Clarke," David began taking a deep breath and not looking forward to what had to be said, but knowing it needed to be if she were to improve. "Let me start off by saying…this story is in _**really**_, _**really**_ big trouble."

She looked shocked and said, "What?"

He explained, "The grammar and spelling ere just fine. You have the technical aspect of writing down to a tee. The problem was the plotline was so cliché and so _**boring**_. I mean the story itself was so contrived and has been done so many times before that it's ridiculous. And the way it's being told has been without any sense of individuality or humanity to it."

Michelle Clarke gaped her eyes burning with outrage and fury. David however wasn't done. "And the main character was the most mind-numbingly boring person I have ever seen in my life! She has practically no personality, her life is insanely perfect, and she's the most shallow, uncaring, and unrelatable female character I have _**ever**_ seen in my life!"

The girl tensed in utter rage. David hated to have to do this to Michelle Clarke, but something in his gut told him she needed to hear the truth so she could improve her writing. "Have you ever even paid attention to the world around you, to the people, and the things that go on?"

The teacher who was a short man who looked visibly nervous said, "Now, now, Mr. Cardigan, don't you think you're being a little harsh on Miss Clarke?"

Michelle rolled her eyes and snapped, "I haven't got time to look at people when I'm the best there is. You sound just like my father…I hate my father!"

_Is that so_? David thought to himself. David shook his head and said, "Sorry but this needs to be said, it's time Miss Clarke here understood that life and the world aren't always going to roll over for her. But that's not to say we can't improve her story, all she needs to do is…"

"_**YOU**_…" Michelle snapped getting out of her chair and pointing at David. "My story is perfection itself and doesn't need to be changed, and you have the audacity to speak to _**me**_, _**ME**_! I am the most popular girl in school, I am the queen of Grover Cleveland high and you criticize _**ME**_, Cardigan? You're a nobody, and I'm destined to be greater, richer, and cooler than you!"

David sighed and said, "Miss Clarke, if you'll just calm down I…"

"Screw you, asshole, you have no idea of just who you're messing with you Pacific Northwestern hick!" She snapped derogatorily.

David fumed and said, "Watch who you're calling a hick, young lady. We Oregonians are far more intelligent than that!"

She snarled, "No, you're just jealous of me and my group of friends. This is not over by any means!"

"Miss Clarke, p-p-p-please!" the man said in open fear.

Michelle stormed out of the classroom. There was a long awkward pause for a moment before the students began cheering and clapping. It was apparent that Michelle Clarke was not miss popular in this room. The teacher stormed up to David and snapped, "Mr. Cardigan, do you know what you've done?"

"Given a spoiled uppity girl a lesson in how the real world works." David answered in a matter of fact tone.

The man shook his head and said, "You've just stirred up a nest of hornets unlike anything you've known before."

"You seem like you're afraid of her, Mr. Watkins, why is that?" David asked in a suspicious tone.

"Damn tight I'm afraid, you would be also if you knew what I knew about Michelle Clarke and her boyfriend's little group!" The man snapped. Then said, "Oh fine, go ahead and continue the class, it's your funeral."

David looked over Watkins and thought, _He's genuinely afraid of Michelle Clarke and Harry Brock's little group. And it's the same look that young Mr. Mealan had. I'll have to contact either Pancho or Sergeant Corbin and have them look into this_.

David turned to the class and explained, "Let this be a lesson to those of you who would be writers. Sometimes you have to hear the hard truth in order to become a better writer. But had Miss Clarke remained I'd have also offered up suggestions with which to improve. Remember it's easy to point out the faults of a story, the real work comes with offering up solutions. Now let's continue shall we?"

David continued with the workshop. Once the day was over David having handed out his assignments David sighed. The room was now empty, Watkins and the students having left long ago. David opened a small portal and sent his bag off to his uncle's place. David whistled merrily but secretly he was on high alert. For some time he'd sensed that a group of people were watching him. And something told David things were about to get dangerously unpleasant. David put on his long coat and walked out of the room whistling all the time. David walked up the corridor of the low lit hallway. He heard the footsteps behind him as he walked forward. A teenager with a crew cut dressed in a school sport jacket, jeans, black shoes stepped out of a hallway and slammed a hand onto a locker wall. David smiled and turned to walk the other direction when another player this one a big burly black teen slammed his hand on to a locker. "Well, well, look who it is?" A voice David remembered from yesterday said.

Harry Brock followed closely behind by Michelle Clarke walked forward. David smirked and said, "Mr. Harry Brock, I presume?"

"All right, Cardigan," the teenager said in a threatening tone. "Let's get one thing straight. I call the shots around this school, not the teachers, not the principal, _**me**_! And you're on my turf now! And if you know what's good for you, you'll apologize to my Michelle now and call her work the greatest writing of all time."

David smirked wryly and said, "Kid, I told your girlfriend the truth, it's hard and it's not always easy to swallow, but it's the truth. But if you'd remained at the workshop, Miss Clarke, I could've shown you how to improve your work."

Michelle snapped, "My work doesn't need to be improved, it's perfect because _**I'm**_ perfect!"

David crossed his arms over his chest, "You seem to have a rather high opinion of yourself. And you seem awful brave with your boyfriend and two of his goons surrounding me."

The football players to either side of David grabbed a shoulder. David winced painfully as they pushed him up against a locker. Michelle said, "You seem to have quite a mouth on you jerk!"

Harry Brock said, "Okay, Cardigan, one last chance! Apologize to Michelle and call her work the greatest ever written! It's time for you to fall in line like all the sheeple in this school! Afterwards I want you to get on your knees and baa like the sheep you are! And you know you can't fight back because if you do…we'll sue you!"

David narrowed his eyes. "Sheeple is it," he retorted dryly. "Really now? You sound like the followers of a certain former Texas congressman who shall not be mentioned." David then shook his head and smiled, "As to your request, nope, nope can't do that. I have to stand by my principles and my sense of dignity. And by doing this it just shows that you're as much of a coward and bully as the word around the school says you are…roid monkey!"

Michelle and the others gasped. Brock was absolutely fuming. "Harry, you just gonna' let him diss you like that, baby?" Michelle asked.

"Hell no!" The muscular football player snapped as he began to cock his hand back for a hard right. David's right and left index fingers twitched as he sent the magic spell he'd prepared into the arms of the two jocks holding him. Just as Brock threw the punch that would've taken David out, the others gasped and released David. David used the opportunity to duck and Harry Brock's hand connected with the hard steel of the locker. Harry pulled his hand back as he screamed in pain leaving behind a human fist shaped dent in the metal locker door. David didn't waste time. As soon as the others were diverted by Brock's injury he teleported a couple feet away from the group and quietly began jogging backwards away from them smiling deviously. After several moments of rapid conversation they noticed David was gone. David called them with a whistle and said, "Hey, blockheads, did you by chance lose something?"

Brock held his right hand as he turned away from David. The writer heard a wolf-like snarl from the football player. _That_ David thought, _wasn't my imagination_.

Brock snarled, "Get em, kill em', beat em' so black and blue no one will recognize his face!"

David gave them the raspberry as he said, "You'll have to catch me first, morons!"

David scampered to some doors and opened them. He decided to head up some stairs. He heard the two goons coming after him and ran for the top of the stairs. As soon as he heard them about to reach the landing for the first set of stairs he teleported back down the stairs and whistled to them before he ran down some more stairs. David clambered down the stairs as he heard the loud sounds of the bullies coming after him.

David then fled down a hallway to another set of doors. They also turned out to be open. David slipped through them and then used his magic to lock them once they were closed. When the two football players reached the door the crashed into them and fell to the ground. David not wasting any more time took off as he thought, _Better luck next time boys_!

David scrambled around the corner and into a better more well lit area of the school. Some students who had stayed behind for various reasons were surprised to see David running for his life. "Good thing I remember that tour of the school Principal Wagner took me on." David said out loud.

David realized perhaps he might want to alert Leon Wilkins as to what had just happened. He found Wilkins in his office. "Mr. Cardigan, is there something I can do for you?"

David said, "As a matter of fact there is. Some of your school's students just tried to assault me!"

"What?" Wilkins asked.

David explained what happened. Wilkins sighed and put his hands on his head. "I wish there was something I could do, but for some reason whenever Brock and his little group make any kind of move the Principal ties my hands."

David said, "Mr. Wilkins, there's something very rotten happening in this school and unless something is done to restore discipline it's going to eat this school alive."

Wilkins said, "I know, I know. All I can say is if you can bring me proof of what they're up to then Wagner can't stop me."

David sighed and said, "I'll see what I can do."

David headed out of the office as took care to make sure that Brock and the others didn't find him. Just as he got outside the school he heard someone come up to him. It was a security guard. But from the puffy eyes, and the haunted look on his face it looked like the guard hadn't slept all that well in days. "Are you David Cardigan?"

David nodded. The man looked around. "There's not much time…" he said before he grabbed David's right hand and put a metal key in it. "Alberto wanted me to keep this safe." He then chuckled like a madman who knew he was soon going to die. "If we'd only known about what was going on sooner we'd have called you down here. Give this key to Elsa, tell her Lance from church says that Alberto wants her to open the metal box, She'll know what I mean."

Before David could say anything the man said, "No, no don't say anything, don't try to save me, all you'll do is get killed by the beasts that are students. Protect the other kids, protect them from the monsters in human clothing."

The guard turned and walked back into the school. David's face furrowed in puzzlement. _Weird_, he thought.

He decided though that it might be a good idea to talk with Elsa. And headed off to find a isolated place to portal back to his uncle's home.

_**Oh boy, things are really getting hairy for David. First he gets attacked by werewolves, then several students attack him, and now a crazy security guard has given David a key and a strange message. Things are really getting freaky around Grover Cleveland high. What is the secret of this key? What about Michelle Clarke and the students that tried to assault him? And what about the sentient werewolves? For the answers to these questions and more come back next time for 'Bad moon over L.A.'. See you next time.**_


	73. Bad Moon over LA part 6

_**Welcome once again, Yu-Gi-Oh fans, it's time for another chapter of 'Bad moon over L.A.. In the last chapter, after surviving an attack by werewolves who surprisingly still had their human minds, David was almost assaulted after being honest with a student in the creative writing class. David's assailants were in fact the very same people he has been inquiring into since arriving at Grover Cleveland. After managing to outsmart them David received a strange message from one of the security guards at the school. What's next for David? Find out as 'Bad moon over L.A.' continues.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters is strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when I'm done. David cardigan and all original characters are strictly my property.**_

Ron "Boomer" Chamberlain with a towel around him came out of the shower. Today's workout by coach Wilson had been especially tough, but he'd gone the extra mile for the team. He sighed in frustration. Again his coach was ignoring what he was doing in favor of Harry Brock's little clique. Ron opened up his locker and got out his street clothing. After putting everything on he slammed his locker door. The 17-year-old junior slammed his right fist against the locker in frustration. He knew he had the talent to be an all-star. His own family had since he was young instilled in him the idea of being the very best he could be through hard work and dedication. But some days it was hard to believe that when the head of the football team was more concerned with a small group of individuals, who while good players, weren't exactly role-models for the students. Ron sighed again in anger. He'd heard about the rumors of them having the nerds of the school do the homework of Brock and his fellows. Unfortunately without any proof rumors were just that, rumors. Ron grabbed his things and started to leave. Then he heard a set of doors open and several sets of footsteps come in. "Can you believe it, Mira and Katelyn, that clown Cardigan actually disrespected Michelle and he managed to get away from the retribution Harry had in mind."

Ron quietly snuck behind a wall and listened his heart beating faster and genuinely fearful. He peeked behind a wall to see Brad King in his street clothes and two girls, one a raven-haired girl with tanned skin, the other a girl with dark curly blonde hair. Ron knew those girls from the cheerleading team. The raven-haired girl with tanned skin was Mira Sontelovino, the curly blonde-haired girl was Katelyn Bourke. Daphne had told Ron about them, they were the two members of Michelle's little clique on the cheerleading team. _What the hell are Brad and those girls doin' here? First off this is the boys' locker room. Secondly __**why**__ are they here_, the cornerback for the football team mentally asked himself.

"That Cardigan has _**such**_ nerve," Mira growled.

"Yeah," Katelyn added. "I mean dissing on Michelle and then trying to get away from his proper butt-kicking. I mean, _**hellooooo**_ we're the pack we run this school!"

A cold knife raced up Ron's spine. The pack was the name of that group of sentient werewolves Mr. C. had encountered last night. _Aw hell, don't tell me the pack has been right under our noses all along_, the black teenage boy thought in fear.

Mira said, "Katelyn, ixnay with the pack-tate. You don't want anyone finding out."

Katelyn said, "Like anyone's going to find out, Mira, the police are stumped, everyone in this school is afraid of us. What could go wrong?"

Brad said, "Actually a lot could go wrong, but Harry is going to fix that."

"He has a plan?" the girls collectively asked.

Brad said, "Yeah, our leader always has a plan and it involves teaching a lesson to that Mealan dweeb."

Mira sighed in relief. "Oh thank God, since he transferred out I was worried that he might talk about the _**little lesson**_ that was taught to him."

_Aw hey-ll no_, Ron thought in disgust.

His parents had always taught him why being a bully was wrong. It was bad enough that there was a pack of sentient werewolves in the school, but a pack of sentient werewolves who were bullies was even worse. Brad said, "We're going to teach him and his whole family a lesson in messing with us. And once we do the police, the state of California, nobody will mess with us again. And we can run this city as we see fit."

The girls giggled. Katelyn said, "I am _**so**_ looking forward to when it happens."

Mira said, "Oh Brad, what about that little idea you had…you know making Brigitte one of us. Wouldn't that be one in Daphne Corbin's face!"

If the black teenager's face could've paled anymore it would've. Brad said, "I talked to Harry and the elder about that. They think it's time we brought another female into the pack."

Katelyn said, "You know she's been crushing on you."

"I know…" he said in a tone that sent shivers of fear through Ron. "And that's what will make bringing her into the pack that much sweeter."

Ron felt like he wanted to throw up then and there. Brad and these girls knew something about what had been going on in this school. And the way they talked about Sebastian Mealan and Brigitte Fields left the cornerback of the Cleveland high Wildcats with a sickening and eerie feeling in his stomach. He listened as they moved off. He silently crept over to a set of lockers and hid behind them as he heard footsteps walk over to a wall. Quietly as he could he crept over to the end of the lockers and peeked from behind it. He saw the three standing before a wall, Brad flipped a switch Rob couldn't see. Ron got the shock of his life when part of the wall opened. _When and how did anyone have the time to install this_? He thought.

Brad chuckled and said, "Amazing how this old gym was once a hideaway for hooch during Prohibition."

That got Ron's attention. It was true that the boys gym had been through several remodels over the years and that this gym had been around in the 1930's but a leftover from Prohibition? The three chuckled and went in. Ron snuck close enough to the secret passage to find the hidden switch in the wall as it fell back into place. But Ron was forced back as a foul odor assailed his nose. It was a scent he'd never thought he'd smell but had heard of often enough. What Ron smelled was decayed flesh. Ron quickly grabbed his things and ran off. It didn't take him long to find his car. Mr. C had to know about this. The black teen started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. As Ron turned one corner he almost ran into Pancho. Both of them yelped as they stopped at the last minute. Pancho smirked and said, "Hey, hermano…" he greeted using the Spanish word for brother. "How are you? You look like you just saw a ghost."

Ron said, "Not a ghost, homie, but maybe somethin' worse. And you with that pale expression on your face look just the same as me."

Pancho said, "You got that right, amigo. I've been checking out school files and the rumor mill and I found some stuff that's right smack out of a horror movie."

Ron said, "I think we should get this information to Mr. C."

Pancho nodded and said, "Agreed."

Pancho climbed into the passenger seat of Ron's car. They pulled out into the street and were soon on their way.

X X X 

David Cardigan was playing with his yo-yo trying to think over all the discoveries he made. He knew he had to pay a visit to Elsa, if what that Lance person had said was true then he may very well be that much closer to solving this bizarre and dangerous case. David heard a knock at the front door. He put his yo-yo away. His uncle and aunt had gone out to a show in the L.A. area. David looked through the peephole…and got a surprise when he saw Ron and Pancho outside. "Mr. Cardigan!" Pancho called.

"Yo, Mr. C. we need to talk to you," Ron said, and the look on the teenage boys' faces told David this was serious.

David opened the door. Now up close he could see how tense they were and how they looked this way and that. David said, "You found some things didn't you?"

Both boys nodded. David opened the screen door and said, "Come in quickly!"

The boys came in and David closed the screen door and locked the main door. In the small living room of the house the three took a seat. David said, "Okay, kids, what have you found out?"  
>Pancho went first. "I checked out the rumor mill and did some looking into the school files. I found out the full details of that incident involving Michelle Clarke, Harry Brock, and Mischa Rominova, the gypsy girl that had her heart broken by Harry Brock. Apparently Brock and Michelle Clarke came up with an elaborate scheme to lead her on and then publicly break her heart. But that's not the half of it, the rumor mill and Rominova's files show that she has some involvement in some kind of occult stuff. Something to do with inheriting some kind of magic."<p>

David put the pieces of the puzzle together. _Let's see gypsy magic and an angst-ridden teenager, uh-oh_, he thought a dark suspicion coming to him.

David nodded and said, "Good work, Pancho, you've given me some valuable information." David then looked at Ron. "Okay, Ron, let's hear what you have to say."

Ron related everything he'd heard at the gym. By the time he was done David's blood was running cold. David put voice to his thoughts when he said, "I have a bad feeling about this! Ron, Pancho do you either of you have Brigitte Fields' phone number?"

Pancho sighed and said sadly, "I _**wish**_ I did."

Ron shook his head. "I don't either…" then a thought crossed him. "Daphne would, she and Brigitte have been tight since middle school."

David said, "No time to waste, get Daphne on the line and tell her what's happening. Brigitte's life will be in grave danger."

David sat back in his chair. Although outwardly he was relaxed inwardly his body and mind were racing with the information he'd discovered. He'd dealt with gypsy magic before and knew how powerful it was. Mix that with a heartbroken teenage girl and bad things could happen. Finally he heard Ron say, "Thanks Daph, Pancho and I will be over shortly."

Ron closed his phone and said, "Mr. C, Daphne says her parents let her know Brigitte left about 10 minutes ago."

David's face paled. "Ron, Pancho get over to Daphne's house fast! Let Sergeant Corbin know what's been going on and what you've discovered."

Pancho asked, "Where are you going?"

David said, "With luck, God willing, to save an innocent teenage girl from being infected with lycanthropy."

X X X

Brigitte Fields was on cloud nine. When she'd been passed the note from Brad King she had been surprised but elated. Brad King to her was one of the hottest looking boys on the football team. The way he could kick the ball made her wonder what else he could do. And the things he'd said to her in that letter had brought her to blushing when she'd read it. As much as she liked Daphne she also had a secret dream of becoming a popular girl and being part of the in-crowd.

Not that it was the only reason she liked Brad. He seemed so strong and confident. That's what made him perfect. As much as she wasn't a big fan of Michelle Clarke if she could get in with the in-crowd maybe she could change them for the better. She knew she could because she was a good and kind person. Her parents had said such of her often enough. She had told her family she needed to go back to the school to get something. Admittedly that was half the truth, she did have to go back to the school. Brad's letter had been specific, she needed to come alone as he had something special for her. Her mind raced with excitement at what was in store for her.

She finally arrived at the school. She was dressed in jeans, brown boots, and a spaghetti strap sleeveless shirt that left her arms and shoulders bare. And she wore a silver cross around her neck, a gift to her from her great grandmother before her passing. Brigitte's brunette hair fell down her back and she'd put a little something special on for this occasion. Somewhere in her heart she knew this was going to be the night Brad King told her he had feelings for her. Why else would he have brought her to the school at this time. She walked into the building. Just as she opened the door and entered she heard someone scream in agony and heard a loud growl. Brigitte ran towards the sounds. She discovered the door to the security office for the school had been smashed open. From within the room a powerful four-legged creature with the head of the wolf but the body that was part wolf/part man covered in grungy brown hair emerged.

Brigitte let out a scream of horror as she saw the traces of blood on its mouth and saw an arm that she knew belonged to security guard Lance Brooks. She knew this creature from the books her cousin and she had liked to read, a werewolf. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered, werewolves only came out during the full moon. And there wasn't even a full moon tonight. And for that matter the sun was only just going down. The werewolf glared at her. In those golden animal eyes Brigitte saw a strange intelligence in them. The werewolf walked towards Brigitte and growled at her. The brunette girl's dreams of a rendezvous with her crush had suddenly turned into something out of a horror movie. And now she was a prisoner of a werewolf. She got the shock of her life when the werewolf's mouth changed before her eyes. The creature simply said, "Follow me!"

Brigitte didn't know why but the voice sounded familiar somehow. The 17-year-old followed the werewolf. To her shock the werewolf led her to the boys gym. One growl from the creature and she entered. She headed into the boys locker room. Thankfully there was no one around so there was no chance of her getting into trouble for being there. She was led to a wall. The werewolf nudged her aside and activated a switch. The wall in front of her slid aside to reveal a chamber with human remains in various stages of decomposition. And what was worse some them looked half-eaten. A large group of werewolves waited for her. The werewolf nudged her from behind and she was forced into the foul smelling chamber. The werewolf entered and moved in front of her. The werewolves all had hair ranging from black, to brown, and some were blonde in color. One that stood out was a werewolf that brown fur with a touch of grey to it. Then she noticed several sets of clothing on the ground some of which she recognized as uniforms from her own cheerleading team.

A black haired werewolf came forth and before everyone's eyes transformed. Soon she recognized the face. "B-B-B-Brad King?" Brigitte said scared out of her mind but unsure whether to run.

The werewolves began to laugh as their faces transformed. To Brigitte's horror their faces became recognizable It was Harry Brock, Leroy Jaffers, Clarence Tyrell, Katelyn Bourke, Mira Sontolovino, Michelle Clarke, and coach Henry Wilson, head of the football team."

Brad smiled showing his elongated canines, his animal eyes giving a terrifying look to a face she had considered handsome. "That's right, Brigitte, I've been a member of the pack for several days now. It's an exhilarating experience." Brad told her.

The coach said, "I remember when I was first bitten, the transformation is a little terrifying at first, but then when I discovered that I still had my human mind, the full potential of this gift Harry has given me finally hit."

Brigitte felt her world crashing down around her. The boy she was crushing on was a werewolf, along with Harry Brock and everyone here. Even the football coach was a werewolf.

She asked, "Why, why bring me here?"

Michelle said, "Because, _**girl friend**_, we want you to join the pack! As the alpha female, I need fellow females for when we go hunting! Besides my Harry is the one who's had this gift for the last two months."

The true meaning of Michelle's words finally sunk in. "Mr. Lopez and the others…you did it! You murdered all those people!"

Brigitte's world was completely shattered. Not only had she learned werewolves were real but she also had discovered who had murdered all those people over the past several months.

Harry said, "That's right, Brigitte, and Brad wants you to join us. My Michelle could use another female as a follower and the pack always needs to expand."

Brigitte looked at the coach and said, "Coach Wilson, why did you join the pack?"

The coach chuckled and said, "Every pack leader needs an elder to turn to for advice and keep the other young pups in line. And besides that, how else was I supposed to win the school's teacher of the year award after getting screwed over by that cheater Lopez?"

That made up Brigitte's mind. She had taken a class with Mr. Lopez and knew what kind of teacher he was. Brad said in a coaxing tone, "Be part of us, Brigitte, and you and I can be together…forever, you and me!"

Brigitte, her mind made up, answered, "_**No**_! I admit I wanted to be part of the popular scene. But if this is the price I have to pay then I want nothing to do with it! And you, Brad, I liked you…_**a lot**_! I was genuinely hoping you were the right kind of boy for me to date. But after what was said about Mr. Lopez especially when he helped me ace that book report by suggesting The Rolling Stones by Robert Heinlein, how could I _**ever**_ get involved with…"

Before she could say anything Brad grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall. "Wrong answer, Brigitte, now I'm afraid since you know our secret you're going to have to die! Cause I know you won't be intimidated into keeping quiet!"

Brad's face transformed into its hideous werewolf form as the others transformed laughing evilly. But just as he was about to rip her throat out the werewolf's other hand grabbed her pendant. A sound like hot iron against flesh was heard and Brad let out an animal-like scream of agonizing pain and let go as he pulled away. One of the teen werewolf's hands was still smoking as if from a hot branding iron. Brigitte's eyes picked up the burn on that hand in the form of…the cross! That's when she remembered werewolves were hurt and even killed by silver. The werewolves momentarily shocked by this allowed Brigitte to react. She spotted the handle to the secret chamber and pulled it before she managed to dive out of the chamber. She landed unceremoniously as she heard the werewolves hit the door. She got to her feet as the sounds of the secret door being hit stopped. Not wasting any time, she raced for the exit to the boys locker room and up the stairs leading out. Just outside the doors she spotted a metal pipe on the ground. Grabbing it she put it between the door handles for the double doors and then turned and fled as she called out, "_**HEEEEELP, HELP ME**_!"

X X X

The sun had just about set over L.A. when David stepped through a portal on to the top of a building near Grover Cleveland High. He closed the portal and looked around. No one had spotted him step in. _I only hope I'm not too late, _David thought worried for the well being of Daphne's friend.

The legally blind wizard's sensitive ears picked up the calls for help. David was never one to turn down a call for help. So he called forth his magic and sent it probing for the person he was looking for. He found the young brunette teen girl heading his way running like something was chasing her. And David's keen intuition had a good idea who it was. David teleported into an alley beside the building. He walked to the edge of the alley, and just as the girl came running his direction he stepped out in front of her. The girl let out a surprise scream of terror. David however grabbed her shoulders causing her to struggle until she heard David say in a gentle tone, "Hey, hey, hey whoa, whoa, whoa, easy young lady, easy. Don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you."

The terrified girl had tears running down her face, she was afraid, genuinely afraid. David gave her a reassuring smile and said, "Now what seems to be your problem, young lady? I have knack for solving problems and perhaps I could help."

She wept and said, "I'm running from these…monsters…and one of them is a boy I liked."

That's when they heard the inhuman howls and heard a door breaking down. David raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, well it would appear you've stumbled into a den of werewolves."

She looked surprised. "You know what they are?"

David nodded and said, "Oh yes, I've tangled with their kind before."

Before the teen girl could run David put a hand on a shoulder. "Now, now, young lady, there's no need to panic. I've dealt with these things before and thanks to my teacher Joe "Grinning Bobcat" North I've come up with a few strategies for dealing with them."

David moved to a pocket and pulled out the container of pepper he'd bought yesterday. David said, "Now, young lady, a quick lesson in the supernatural. Werewolves like normal wolves have extra sensitive noses and a keen sense of smell," a sly smile flashed across his face as he continued. "And since they're on your trail, what happens when we spread pepper over your scent?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Their noses would get messed up from the pepper."

David smiled deviously. "Precisely," he answered. Then with a wicked chuckle David spread the pepper on the ground. "And these wolves are about to get a nasty surprise."

The girl answered, "But wait, they'll still be able to see us."

David gave her a knowing smile and said, as he finished with the pepper container, "Oh no they won't."

David extended an arm and said, "Ma'am if you'll place your trust in me I'll see that those things don't get you."

The teenager nodded and let David put an arm around her. David snapped his fingers and the girl got the surprise of her life when the two teleported to the roof. David said, "Believe me when I say this, young lady. If we keep quiet those lycanthropes won't be able to find…" He waved his free hand over them encompassing hem in an invisibility spell. "What they can't see," and then chuckled deviously.

David noted that the brunette teen girl saw the distortion field but said nothing as they crouched. They watched as two were wolves came storming in the direction of the trail. David thought it was just a good thing at this time of day most businesses were closed and the few houses in this district were far enough from the school that they shouldn't be able to see what was going on. The werewolves sniffed the ground and began to cough and sneeze. David could sense that the teen girl was watching his smile become as broad as the Cheshire cat's. After several moments he watched as one of them changed their face and said, "She's disappeared…choo!"

The other one transformed as he sneezed. "I…choo…know we'd better report back to…h-choo…Harry. But he's not gonna' like this."

The two male werewolves headed back in the direction of the locker room. As soon as they were far enough away David lifted the invisibility spell and smiled pleasantly at her and said, "I told you I have knack for solving problems."

The girl looked surprised. "Good God, sir, what are you?"

David smiled pleasantly and said, "A wizard, a genuine wizard!"

The girl thought for a moment and said, "A wizard, you mean like a Harry Potter-type wizard?"

David laughed. The girl glared at him and said, "I nearly got killed by those things and you're laughing at something I said? Jerk, what's so funny?"

David caught his breath and said, "I…I…I'm sorry, young lady. It's just…" He chuckled and said, "I happen to know Joanne, her Harry Potter novels are terrific, absolutely amazing. But she got it wrong…she got so much of the wizardry physics all wrong!"

The girl said in surprise, "You know J.K. Rowling, who are…" and then her panic-stricken mind began to work. "Wait, that cowboy hat, and that coat…" rhen he eyes widened in recognition. "_**Oh my gawd**_ you're…David Cardigan!"

David smiled and said, "Guilty as charged, young lady. But I'm afraid you have me at a bit of a disadvantage, who are you?"

"My name is Brigitte, Brigitte Fields."

David was stunned. The person he had come here to find had literally run into him. David smiled and said, "Well now Miss Fields, it's funny we should run into each other. Some people who are helping me sent me to find you."

David turned an waved a hand as he summoned a portal. It appeared before him as he said, "Don't worry this portal will take us someplace safe where the lycanthropes won't get us."

The girl closed her eyes and leaped into the portal. David leaped through the portal himself. A moment later they were standing in front of the Corbin house the sun having set. David then closed the portal behind him. "Where are we?" Brigitte asked.

David asked, "Can't you tell?"

She shook her head. "I have some night blindness."

"Night blindness?" David said in surprise. "Whatever were you doing out when the sun was going down?"

She sighed and said, "Doing something completely stupid, oh boy when Mom and Dad find out I am _**so**_ dead! And how am I going to explain the werewolves?"

David said, "Leave that to me, Brigitte Fields, I'll handle this."

David walked up to the door and knocked on it. "Who's there?" Daphne called. David saw the brunette girl's face go from fear and uncertainty, to surprise and hope. "It's David Cardigan, open up."

Daphne, still dressed in her street clothes, opened the door a look of worry written on her face. As soon as the door opened David and Brigitte heard Daphne's voice call, "Mr. Cardigan, what's the sit…" and then the black teen girl spotted Brigitte as she looked around.

Brigitte asked, "Who…who's there, who is it?"

Daphne stepped out of the house and over to Brigitte as she said soothingly, "Easy, soul sista', you're among friends."

David noted Brigitte's eyes light up with joy and relief knowing she truly was safe. "Daphne?" She asked then rushed forward to embrace her friend as she wept and said, "Oh my God, Daphne, it's you, it's really you!"

David let the girls cry out their fear as they embraced. Finally Daphne pulled away and said, "Come on, Brigitte, come inside and Mom and I will get you somethin'. Then you can tell us what happened."

David followed the teens inside the house. After getting the girl some tea and some granola bars Brigitte finally calmed down. She related everything that happened to her. Ron and Pancho sat with Daphne, Sergeant Corbin, and her husband as they listened to the brunette teen girl's story. "A…and that's everything." Brigitte said. "God, I feel so stupid, why didn't I see Brad King for what he really was?"

It was actually the older Corbin female who answered the question. "Brigitte, you're still young. I'm not saying you're stupid, dear, but you're inexperienced in the ways of the world. You shouldn't have gone out with your night blindness. But trusting David enough to bring us this information was very brave of you."

Ron and Pancho's faces were deathly pale. The Hispanic teen said, "Aye carumba, I knew there was something not right about Harry Brock's group but this changes everything!"

Ron said, "To think that the coach of my own football team is part of the pack and has been helping Brock and the others this whole time, just so he could get rid of Mr. Lopez. The sad thing is, this explains _**why**_ Coach Wilson has been showing such favoritism!"

Brigitte said, "I don't know what to do anymore, I'm scared yes, but I also want the pack to pay for what they've done!"

David said, "Brigitte, you stand at a crossroads here. You know about the supernatural now, we can handle this one of two ways. One, I can erase your memories save for anything that lets you know Brad King is to be avoided, or two you can join me and help bring Brad King, Harry Brock, and the pack down. I won't put any pressure on you. But understand that either way your life as you knew it is over and you're in a whole new world."

Brigitte said, "With all due respect, Mr. Cardigan, I was in the moment I discovered what Brad King was. I'll help any way I can."

David nodded and said, "You're a brave and strong girl Brigitte Fields, welcome aboard."

David noted Pancho get up and walk over to Brigitte. "I'm sorry you had to find out about what's been going on this way, Brigitte, but don't worry I've also known Daphne for many years. She's got your back and Ron and I have your back also."

Brigitte smiled warmly and said, "Thank you um…what was your name?"

The Mexican teen sighed sadly and said, "Pancho, Pancho Rodriguez."

She nodded and said, "Thanks."

David sent a mental message to Hispanic teen. _Pancho, you did good, but here's a quick lesson in being a gentleman. When a girl has just been through a traumatic experience, one of the best things a guy can do is to be honest, be there for her, and just listen_.

David saw that Pancho understood. Sergeant Corbin said, "Well, we know who our werewolves are and who killed Alberto Lopez, the problem is how do you arrest a pack of werewolves? And, for that matter, how do we nail these guys for the murders?"

David said, "I think I may have some answers. Before poor Lance Brooks was killed he gave me a key and told me to talk to Elsa about some kind of strongbox that Alberto had. And also Pancho here found out that, before the attacks started to happen, Harry Brock and Michelle Clarke pulled a nasty move on a gypsy teen by the name of Mischa Rominova." David then got to his feet. "Okay, folks, it's time for a little supernatural 101. My instructor Joe "Grinning Bobcat" North taught me a lot of this when he helped me hone my magic. Usually when someone is afflicted with the werewolf curse they can't control themselves."

Daphne nodded and said, "That's the way it usually works."

David then said, "And yet somehow these werewolves have managed to retain their sentient minds. It's all strictly hypothesis until I have proof but I think…I think that young Mischa after getting her heart broken might've used some gypsy magic to turn Harry Brock into a werewolf. The problem was in her angst-ridden state she wouldn't be thinking clearly. And in order for magic of any kind to work…"

It was Daphne's father that answered it, "The caster has to be in a calm and focused state of mind."

Daphne finished the thought, "But if Mischa were in such a emotionally messed up state that would mean…sweet mother of God, she must've botched the spell somehow!"

David nodded and said, "_**Precisely**_, Miss Corbin! Now Sergeant, do you know where the biggest concentration of gypsies in L.A. is?"

The black adult woman nodded, "That'd be the Cartvale district. The gypsies there more often than not keep to themselves."

David nodded and said, "Then I suggest we get ready everyone. And for your own safety, I recommend that all of you keep a low profile at school tomorrow. Sergeant Corbin, I think for Brigitte's safety she should stay here for tonight."

Brigitte sighed and said, "It'll be a problem, my bag with all my homework is at home."

Sergeant Corbin said, "I'll get your work for you, dear. And David's right you'd best stay here tonight, David what are we going to do tomorrow?"

David answered "If all goes accordingly…" and he put on his clip-ons for emphasis. "Start to set a little trap for the pack!"

_**Uh-oh, when David puts on the clip-ons like that it means he's about to go to work. Well now it's known who the pack are. How will David handle this increasingly dangerous situation? How do you arrest a pack of people who can transform into werewolves of their own free will? And can David get Mischa Rominova to undo the curse she put on? Things are about to get really weird next time as 'Bad moon over L.A.' continues.**_


	74. Bad Moon over LA part 7

_**Welcome to another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1: The Rise of El Loco Desperado. In the last chapter of 'Bad moon over L.A.' David, Ron, Daphne, and Pancho made some disturbing discoveries about Harry Brock and his little group. Then when Harry's group killed Lance Brooks, the security guard that talked to David, and tried to initiate Daphne Corbin's friend Brigitte Fields into their little pack. David's quick thinking and cleverness saved them both. Reunited with Daphne, Brigitte laid out everything the pack had told her when trying to initiate her. Now David and the others know that Harry Brock was cursed by a teen gypsy with magical powers and that he's infected his girlfriend, and all the members of his group, as well as the Cleveland high football coach who is the pack's elder member. Mow Brigitte stands ready to help David and the rest. David meanwhile is off to visit a neighborhood that is predominately Russian gypsy. Get ready folks for some revelations and some incredible action as "Bad moon over L.A.' continues.**_

_**Declaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all original characters are strictly my property.**_

David fell on to the bed in the guest room sighing in relief. Finally the last of his comments were done. Between the work in this workshop and the revelations of tonight his mind was about fried. He managed to change into some light pajamas and crawled beneath the covers of his bed eager for some sleep. David laid down on the pillow and felt himself drift away. His mind floated off into the vastness of nothing.

The grey haze around him parted and once again he found himself faced with the nightmare of the Orichalcos beasts and San Francisco full of people running in terror. And there before him was the Pharaoh along with Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Rebecca-sensei and her grandfather. David's eyes widened. There was the teenage boy with the headband and the dice-earring helping them. _Who are you, boy_? David thought in open incomprehension. _You have a role to play in the upcoming final battle with the Soulreapers, but what is it_?

Then the familiar voice of the Pharaoh said, "Do not concern yourself with them, my old friend, this is our battle you must concern yourself with protecting those you know."

David looked up from the scene to find himself face to face with Atem dressed as he was 5,000 years ago.

"Listen, old friend, there's not much time. The Great Leviathan and it's minions will be making their move soon. And when that happens you must protect those whom you care for the most. That includes those who are helping you against the werewolves who terrorize Los Angeles."

David looked up and saw the magical runes before him. His mind somehow worked enough to memorize each and every one of the magical runes. He nodded in understanding, "Again, by your will, my Pharaoh."

He looked at Atem as the Pharaoh disappeared. "Then that will have to do."

David's mind was drawn to an area of California just outside San Francisco. There was someone there on a motorcycle. She was dressed in thigh length boots, shorts, a brazier that showed her midriff and a leather jacket. David recognized the flowing curly long locks that were reminiscent of golden sunlight. _Mai Valentine_, he thought.

Yet something was different. She was riding a strange- looking motorcycle and in her eyes, they were cold, and hate-filled. Yet David sensed an underlying pain in them. Then he saw the Orichalcos symbol appear on her forehead. David paled in horror. Mai Valentine had given herself over to the dark magic of the Orichalcos. _Why did she do it, and how did she do it_? David thought.

Then David saw a phantom image of Mai wrapped in strange ghostly chains appear from her physical body. The woman was struggling valiantly against the dark force that held her. Finally Mai let out a cry, "_**Onii-saaaaaaaaaaan**_!"

David sat straight up as he yelped in terror. David looked around. His body covered in cold sweat and breathing heavily. He checked the radio and saw it was almost time to get up anyway. David took long breaths to calm himself. Yet the memory of the dream remained. He knew what needed to be done to protect the Corbins along with the others helping but he was still deeply troubled. "Mai Valentine, what happened to you to turn you to the powers of darkness like this?" He said in a trembling tone.

David sighed and said, "It'll have to wait until another time, right now I have werewolves to stop!" 

X X X

The police car rolled down the streets of Los Angeles later that day. David sighed as he sat in the front passenger seat. David's mind was still on the events of that rather disturbing mystic dream he'd just had. "David, David are you all right?" David heard Sergeant Corbin call.

The female police officer was at the wheel of the car. David shook his head and said, "Just a crazy dream I had last night."

She said, "Well keep your head together Mr. We're about to enter the gypsy neighborhood. Be on your toes. Police aren't exactly welcome here."

They pulled off the road and walked into the gypsy neighborhood. The neighborhood itself looked tidy enough but some of the houses looked ramshackle and a little on the old side. David and Sergeant Corbin started to cruise through the neighborhood as David's magical senses looked for the strange power he'd felt when he'd first arrived at Grover Cleveland. He found it and began guiding Daphne's mother through the neighborhood. However their journey was brought to an abrupt halt when they came face to face with a small group of Gypsy men and women lead by a young man who looked to be a just out of his teens. David and Sergeant Corbin halted the car and got out. The men were dressed in typical street clothing but David sensed from the young man there was a aura of power about him. David said, "Careful, Sergeant, one of those gypsies knows magic."

She nodded. The young gypsy spoke with a distinct Russian accent, "You police are not welcome in this neighborhood. We handle our own problems here, go beck and handle your own populace! This is your only warning!"

Sergeant Corbin said, "Young man, I am an officer of the Los Angeles police department we go where we want and do what needs to be done in the service of…"

"Silence!" the young man said. "Do not think that you can just barge into this neighborhood and harass our people like you own this land. We are gypsies we do not follow your laws! Go both of you and never return!"

David said, "I'm sorry we can't do that, you see we came here looking for Mischa Rominova, we need to have a talk with her about what she's…"

The boy leapt back and said, "I knew it…you're after my younger sister. I will not allow you to take her!"

Sergeant Corbin drew her gun but the gypsy muttered something in his native tongue and the woman's gun got flung away. He then turned a bolt of energy loose on David. The gypsies however got a shock when David threw up a field of energy that blocked the blast. The young man looked visibly puzzled as recognition of the magic flared on his face. "Wait, that is Egyptian magic! How is it that an American knows Egyptian magic, I…"

"_**Pavel**_, _**enough**_!" boomed a female voice in a commanding tone.

The gypsy men turned to see a woman in her late sixties dressed in a long flowing dress a bulky shirt with flowing sleeves and wearing jewelry David sensed glowed with mystic power. The aura the older woman gave off twofold was an invisible aura of command that spoke of a woman who was used to the burden of leadership and a more visible aura of a woman who had spent her life in the practicing of gypsy magic. The boy named Pavel said, "Grandmother and matriarch, you should not be out here we will protect you from…'

"_**ENOUGH, PAVEL**_!" She snapped more authoritatively.

The gypsy men backed down in respect. Pavel asked, "Why should I, we don't need these…"

"Pavel, I said _**enough**_, you will show proper respect! You are in the presence of royalty!" she stated pointing to David.

Sergeant Corbin looked openly confused. Pavel also looked openly confused. "This one royalty…how?"

The woman said, "Pavel, you are looking at the reincarnation of Egyptian chancellor Ahmad Rahim!"

Pavel's face paled as he looked at David. "_**This**_ is the man who lives twice, one of the chosen six destined to face the dark jackals that come to consume all our souls as the prophecies of Ptah state?"

The woman nodded. Sergeant Corbin looked at David and asked, "Royalty, Egyptian chancellor, Ahmad Rahim, David, is there something I should be made aware of?"

David said, "I'll tell you later, it's a long and complicated story."

The young man named Pavel looked at David and closed his eyes. The gypsy man walked over to him. Without another word David extended his hands. The gypsy man took his hands. And David felt someone probe his thoughts then pull away. Pavel released David's hands and backed away his face going deathly pale. "It…" he said in open astonishment. "It is you!"

The remaining men and the gypsy woman kneeled before David. Pavel said, "My lord chancellor, forgive our ignorance I did not realize it was you."

David sighed and said, "Oh get up, get up all of you! I accept the apology but formality is no longer necessary on your part. I'm David Cardigan now, and I would speak with your matriarch."

The Gypsies got to their feet. All the men accept Pavel wandered off. The older woman approached. "How may I be of service to you, reincarnated chancellor?"

David explained, "Honored matriarch Rominova, I presume?"

She nodded. David continued. "I come to you today in good faith to beg for your assistance. I have reason to believe that someone in your family has misused your magic and turned someone into a werewolf at Grover Cleveland high school. Before you say anything though let me explain the whole story."

The gypsy listened as David explained everything. Her face paled as David finished the story. "This is a terrible situation you are in, chancellor. If someone from my family has abused the magic then it sounds to me as if the curse was improperly cast. That would explain Brock and his pack's ability to transform at will."

David said, "I ask you again, in good faith, honored matron of the Rominova clan, will you help Sergeant Corbin and myself?"

The older woman nodded. "Yes, yes we will. If Mischa has committed wrong she must answer for it, much as it grieves me. She was to be my heir to the magic. The women of the Rominova clan over the years have all been the keepers of the magic, perhaps giving Mischa this gift at so young an age was not wise on my part."

Pavel said, "Chancellor, again forgive my insolence. It's just that…there is so much of the U.S. I do not understand. And in all honesty it…I'm ashamed to say…frightens my fellows and me."

David said, "I understand you want to keep your traditions alive. But you have to blend in somehow and you have to obey the laws of this country. Those laws aren't here to oppress anyone, they're to protect. America can be a scary place but if you educate yourself in how it works then this country can be a really nice place to live. Your apology is accepted, but I need to find Mischa and get her to explain herself."

Pavel sighed and said, "My grandmother and I will take you both to my sister."

Sergeant Corbin parked the car and policewoman and wizard/duelist followed the two gypsies until finally they reached a small two level house. Pavel said, "Mischa and I live here with our parents."

They were led inside. The inside of the house was reasonably well-kept. Though there was a bit of an odor to the place. It was the smell of pungent herbs and roots. From upstairs came the sounds of Linkin Park. Pavel called, "Mischa, there are people here who wish to see you."

"Tell them to go away, leave me alone!" snapped the voice from upstairs also possessing a Russian accent.

Pavel snapped, "Mischa, that's very rude! There are people here who wish to speak to you about an incident at school."

There was a long pause and then "Tell them they're not wanted here!"

David heard Pavel swear in his tongue. The matron of the Rominova family came forward and said, "Mischa, you will come down here and speak to them _**now**_!"

The matron got the shock of her life when the girl answered, "I will _**not**_, Grandma Magda, I will _**not**_!"

Magda Rominova snapped, "Insolent little girl how dare you disrespect your matron and teacher like that!"

Pavel explained, "Mischa has been acting this way for…"

David interrupted by saying, "Let me guess, the past couple of months?"

Pavel looked openly surprised. "Da, chancellor, but how did you guess?"

David smirked and said, "Let's just say her actions are helping to fill in the pieces of the werewolf problem I'm having!"

Magda said, "Mischa, you will come down or we are coming up!"

There was no response. David however just to be safe sent out a magical probe. It was a good thing he did, otherwise he would've missed the magical ward on the middle step. "Matron Magda, look out!" he called using his magic to pull her safely back down the stairs.

Pavel was about to protest when David used his magic to show all of them the ward. Sergeant Corbin said, "What da' hell is that?"

Pavel explained, "A magical ward, Mischa set it on the middle step and must've activated it before we came in or during our conversation. But why, why would she do this?"

David said, "Let's get up there and ask her. But first…" David sent his magical probes out and disarmed the ward. He scanned for other wards and found none. "I don't want anything to happen to any of you." David explained.

The group headed upstairs and came to the door. The door opened and they saw the brunette gypsy girl staring at them cold, icy, rage in her eyes. Magda snapped, "_**Mischa, explain yourself and that ward**_!?" the older woman demanded.

The teen gypsy girl who was dressed in typical teen attire glared at them. Pavel said, "Sister, what do you think you are…?"

Before the group could do anything the girl raised her hands and sent a surge of energy flying at them. David used a shield to block the attack. "I know why you're here! You're here of behalf of _**him**_, to get me to remove the curse!" she snapped. Her face changed from cold and angry to a rictus grin as her eyes widened the cold hardness turning to an insane fanaticism. "Well I _**won't**_, I want Harry Brock to suffer, and suffer greatly!".

Magda gaped before she spoke. "You…you did cast the spell! Oh _**no**_, you little _**fool**_! Do you realize what you have done?"

"Yes!" Misscha snapped, "I've taken revenge on Harry Brock, he will reel in agony all the days of his life as I will _**never**_ take the spell off!"

Magda snapped, "_**Wrong**_, not only are you partly responsible for the deaths of innocent people, but you have given terrible new powers to individuals who have no business having such power!"

"You're wrong, Grandmother, I've taken my revenge, and Harry Brock is reeling and suffering! _**HE IS REGRETTING EVER MESSING WITH ME!**_!" She screamed before firing another blast of magical energy at them cackling madly.

David blocked the attack. Pavel's face paled. "My sister has gone mad! The shock of realizing what she has done must've been so strong that it's caused her to lose all touch with reality."

David sighed and said, "Then there's only one choice."

Mischa fired another blast as she screamed "You…will …leave…me…_**ALOOOOOOONE**_!"

Sergeant Corbin snapped "I wish you hadn't gotten rid of my gun, Pavel!"

Pavel winced and said, "My apologies, good officer, I did not think that this would happen."

David looked at the matron and said, "Matron I mean no disrespect to you or your family, but please understand that I must…"

The older woman raised a hand to stop David. "No, no chancellor, I _**do**_ understand. Do what you feel must be done with my full authority!"

David looked at Pavel who nodded his consent. David felt his fear well up in him. _If I don't time this right, we're all as good as dead. And the gypsies and L.A. will have more to worry about than just a pack of werewolves_, David thought.

David took a breath and just as Mischa fired another shot, screaming profanities in her native tongue, David teleported behind her. Mischa turned in surprise and screamed, "NO!" as she fired another powerful energy burst at David. David teleported in front of her at the last second. She turned just in time for David to put both his fore and index fingers to her head as he called, "_**SLEEP**_!"

The girl was flung back into her room David barely managing to catch her and lay her down on her bed. The gypsies came in. Magda Eominova grimaced. "How could I have not seen this?" the gypsy woman asked herself visibly shaken.

Pavel hugged his grandmother. "Grandmother, matron, none of us could've known this. Mischa hid her madness very well."

Sergeant Corbin said, "Okay, now that we know who put the werewolf curse on Harry Brock, how do we explain the others?"

David explained, "Chances are Harry transferred his own curse to them as he bit each of them."

Magda said, "I must take this up with my fellow gypsies. This is a matter that must be dealt with at once."

Pavel said, "Honored matron I know I may sometimes seem brash and hasty, but with your permission, I would find a way to undo what my sister has done and bring some measure of atonement to our clan name."

Magda Rominova thought for a moment. Then she nodded. "I have poured much of my knowledge of magic into you and Mischa. I hope that you will use it more responsibly than her."

He nodded, "Da, I will, you have my word!"

David then looked around the room and spotted a large tome on a shelf pulling it down David said, "Come on, Pavel, we've got some research to do. And It's time to start planning for the next stage of trapping the lycanthropes!"

The two went through the old tome of gypsy magic. With Pavel's help David was able to translate the writing. Finally they came across one page. Pavel let out a yelp of elation. "I knew it, I knew it, there is a way to reverse the werewolf curse but it will be tricky. We need either the werewolves themselves or something that belongs to them in their human forms to provide a focus."

David looked at Sergeant Corbin who had been sitting around looking mildly consternated at not being able to do anything. David said, "Sergeant Corbin, how quick can you come up with a search warrant?"

"It won't be easy if this is just a fishing expedition."

David nodded. "We'll need Brigitte to give us the names of all the people in the pack so we can search their lockers. As for coach Wilson it shouldn't be too hard since he has an office in the gym." David looked around. "We have a lot of work to do and the clock's tickin'!"

X X X

Later on that day David walked into the school. Using his magic he spotted the members of the pack hanging around. Not wanting to have another encounter with them he headed through another side hallway. But as he came to one corner he overheard, "Sebastian Mealan are you serious?"

David recognized the voice. As Principal Elliot Wagner. David put himself against a wall as he listened. The voice of another man that sounded like Coach Wilson sounded off. "Damn right we are, that kid knows too much! And now that he's away from the school he might spill the beans on us."

"But who would believe in werewolves, they'd think him crazy." Wagner said in mild protest.

"Harry can't take that chance and I'm in full agreement! Tonight Sebastian Mealan and his family will die horribly!"

"But, but, but, you can't I've kept your secret and tried to keep the police off your trail. And what about the deal we made, I keep your secret you get rid of superintendant Eckersley and my enemies for me?"

The was a long pause. "The deal still stands! Tomorrow night we'll kill Eckersley and insure you have your path to superintendant's seat of the Los Angeles public school system."

David's face paled as a cold dagger shot up his spine. _That explains why Vice-Principal Wilkins hasn't been able to do anything. Elliot Wagner has been colluding with these lycanthropes all this time. And all in the name of his own ambition_.

"Good, because I just sent the money you asked to your accounts, I don't want to be disappointed!" The principal said in a warning tone.

"The pack doesn't disappoint when we get what we want! We take over this city you get to run the school system." The coach said.

David threw up an invisibility field and scampered off making sure not to make any noise.

When he reached his room he saw no one was inside. Deactivating his spell he walked in looking normal but in reality fearful. There were more lives in danger. David sat there and calmed down. David then dialed up Daphne. David said, "Yeah, Daphne, it's David. I need you, your mother, Ron, Pancho, and Brigitte here after school, we have a situation on our hands!"

X X X

The police car raced down the city streets of L.A. siren blaring. In the car David and his companions were armed and ready. Brigitte said, "Please hurry, Sergeant Corbin, please hurry!"

David asked, "Why the extra concern for Sebastian Mealan, Brigitte?"

The girl explained, "Sebastian is my cousin, his mom is my Dad's sister."

Daphne asked, "Your cousin, then why didn't you keep a closer eye on him?"

Brigitte's face fell as she blushed in shame. "Because…because I was so bent on becoming accepted by the in-crowd I forgot about what was important. I was an idiot!"

Daphne snapped, "Brigitte, what da' _**hell**_ have I told you about popularity?"

Brigitte said, "I know, I know it's not always what it's cracked up to be. But I wanted to be a part of the in-crowd!"

David explained, "You don't need the in-crowd, Brigitte! Sometimes the popular crowd is just a dead end. Better to be an individual and trust in your true friends."

Brigitte nodded then looked up in grim determination as she said, "If those pack characters touch so much as a hair of Sebastian then I'll…"

Pancho said, "Easy, senorita, easy if it were one of my familia I'd want to protect them too. But right now we have to keep our heads on our shoulders. These ain't typical bullies we're dealing with, these are werewolves who could tear us apart. And worse these are werewolves who have their human minds."

David said, "I heartily agree with you, Pancho, so we have to be extra careful with these guys."

Just then the car came up short as they came to a traffic jam. Sergeant Corbin cursed and said, "Damn L.A. traffic!"

It took several hours to clear things up. By which time the sun was already down.

They were still several blocks from the Mealan residence when they heard a voice on the radio say, "All units, code red, code red, the puppies are out of the pound! I repeat the puppies are out of the pound!"

David and the others gasped in horror knowing what that was a metaphor for. As if to confirm their fear they heard the inhuman howls that said the pack were in the neighborhood. "No!" Brigitte said with a gasp.

They reached the house to find that the police officers who had been assigned as guards were on the group battered and bruised but not bit. And from the look of the house it was apparent, the pack were making their presence known. David and the others got out of the car as David yelled, "_**MOVE**_! _**MOOOOOVE**_!"

The group raced towards the house as they heard screaming from inside and the sounds of animal-like growling. David rushed up to the door and leaped into the air for a flying side kick that caused the door to burst open. Before them the living room/dining room area was a mess of a broken T.V. and furniture. Edward and Jane Mealan looked positively terrified at the three werewolves that surrounded them. the two were huddled together looking like deer trapped in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. One of the lycanthropes face's transformed into a human visage and said, "Time for the parents of the wussy boy to become our feast!"

"NO!" Brigitte screamed. The room erupted with gunfire. The werewolf who had spoken let out a yip as a bullet grazed him on the right shoulder. The three pack members turned in surprise as David readied his magic. David yelled at the Mealans, "DOWN!"

The two did as told before Daphne, Ron, and Brigitte let fly with silver bullets from the guns they carried. The werewolves were grazed by the bullets. They tried to rush the teens…and that was their big mistake! David extended his arms and fired energy blasts at the creatures sending them flying through windows in the house. David smirked. Another lesson Joe "Grinning Bobcat" North had taught David, werewolves were susceptible to two things silver…and offensive magic. And the bolts of energy did their work quickly. Before they could do anything else they heard a cry of, "Nooooo," coming from down the hall.

Brigitte yelled, "_**SEBASTIAN**_!" before she took off at a dash David following.

As they burst down the door they saw the window to Sebastian's room broken and a black-haired werewolf who had Sebastian under one clawed hand while the other was raised for the killing blow. Brigitte screamed, "_**LEAVE MY COUSIN ALONE, BRAD**_!" before she fired her gun at the werewolf.

A bullet caught him in one arm. The werewolf screamed in pain as he backed away protecting the arm. The werewolf winced and pulled the bullet out. The wound started to ooze blood. Brigitte snapped, "You leave my cousin alone you monster! _**I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, BRAD KING, AND YOUR DAMN PACK**_!"

The werewolf's face turned into its human form before he snapped, "Then you and your cousin, sweet Brigitte, d…"

He never got the chance to finish as David zapped him with an energy blast. "Not on my watch you lycanthropic psycho!" he snapped.

The werewolf went flying through the window at he let out a scream of pain. David got the terrified Sebastian up. "Sebastian!" Brigitte called as she rushed to embrace her cousin.

The bookish young man suddenly realized who was hugging him. "B-Brigitte!" he said hugging her back.

David called, "Both of you no time for reunions get out of here, _**go**_, _**GO**_!"

Brigitte and Sebastian raced out of the room David jogging backwards providing a set of eyes to cover the direction from which they were escaping. They got outside just as the police officers were getting to their feet. Sergeant Corbin was already in motion. "Get the Mealans out of here and someplace safe, **now**!" she commanded.

One of the officers nodded and said, "All right, let's go!"

Daphne meanwhile was looking around with a set of binoculars. The group suddenly heard more howling. David looked around the neighborhood as he wondered why no one was coming out to investigate. Sergeant Corbin noting David's expression explained. "Before I picked you up, I told the officers to let people know that some dangerous animals were loose and that they should stay in their homes and out of sight."

David nodded and said, "Smart thinking."

Daphne gasped and put down her binoculars. Pointing down a dark street she called out openly afraid, "Mom, Mr. Cardigan, the rest of the pack are coming, and they look mad!"

David said, "Brigitte, Pancho go with the Mealans! Daphne, Ron, Sergeant get behind me!"

David looked around and spotted a tree branch that look sturdy enough to be a staff for what he had in mind. The car started to pull away as David waved the tree branch over to him. Breaking off the smaller branch he twirled the improvised staff in the air as he channeled his magical energy for his spell into the device. The staff began to glow with mystical power. The rest of the pack approached the others including the injured black-haired one joining. David, deciding to take a page out of Tolkien, stared down the powerful lycanthropes and snapped in a commanding tone, "You…shall not pass!"

Finally he brought the spinning staff to a stop the staff over his head the bunt of it facing towards the werewolves.

David yelled "_**YOU…SHALL NOT…**_" and brought the staff down so the energy of the magical attack was unleashed, "_**PASS**_!" he concluded.

A crescent shaped wall of magic surged from the staff to either side of the small group. "Stop them!" one of the Lycanthropes yelled their attention set on the police car that was gaining distance.

Too late, the werewolves got blasted by the spell and were sent flying head over heels for a good distance. The werewolves yelped in surprise. "They may have brute force, but they're not experienced in their power. I on the other hand do have the advantage of experience." David stated.

By this time the car turned a corner and zoomed off into the night. David said, "Okay that's our cue, time to go everyone! Sergeant Corbin, the pepper bombs!"

The police Sergeant got the police-standard pepper bombs out of the car. As the werewolves started to recover David and the others threw the pepper bombs. The devices went off as the group turned and ran. They got into the car and drove off just as the werewolves gave pursuit. But the werewolves were brought up short when they ran into the cloud created by the pepper bombs and fell to the ground hacking and coughing. The L.A.P.D. police vehicle zoomed off to catch up with the Mealans and transport them to safety. David sighed in relief. For the time being, they were safe!

_**Whew, what a way to end a chapter. What an exciting and terrifying turn of events. At least Sebastian Mealan and his family are safe. But what about the planned assassination attempt on the superintendent of the Los Angeles public school system? Does David have a plan for dealing with the werewolves? If he does what is it? For the answers to these questions and much more come back next time for the final chapter of 'Bad moon over L.A.'. See you next time Yu-Gi-oh fans.**_


	75. Bad Moon over LA part 8

_**Welcome Yu-Gi-oh fans to another incredible chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1: the Rise of El loco Desperado. In the last chapter, of 'Bad moon over L.A.' David discovered in a mystic dream that the Corbin family and the young teens who are helping him have an important role to play in the forthcoming war against the Soulreapers. **_

_**Then David discovered the terrible truth of why Vice-principal Wilkins hasn't been able to do anything about the problem of Harry Brock and his group. In truth Principal Wagner of Cleveland high school has been colluding with the pack and hired them to assassinate the current superintendent of the L.A. public school system. David and those helping him then barely arrived in time to save Brigitte Fields' cousin Simon Mealan and his family from being torn apart by the pack. And after a fierce battle David and those with were able to escape unharmed. What's nest, find out in the incredible conclusion of 'Bad moon over L.A."**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all original characters are strictly my property.**_

As night continued to hang over L.A. David found himself in the Lopez residence. Elsa and several of her relatives had been busy packing up a few things. David asked the Hispanic woman as she was looking through some clothing in her closet. "How's Maria holding up?"

"I thank God everyday that my family and Alberto's have always been good friends. The support she and I have gotten has helped…ah here it is." Elsa said getting up with a strongbox.

David pulled out the key Lance Brooks had given him and opened the case. Inside were a key and a note. Elsa took it out. The two headed into the living room where Sergeant Corbin, Daphne, and Ron were waiting for them. Elsa read the note out loud.

"To my beautiful Elsa and my family, who have always been the most important things in my life. If you are reading this letter it can only mean that the monsters of Grover Cleveland high have killed Lance and me. I was hoping to not draw you into this or have to ask for help. You know how I've always felt about asking for help. Perhaps you were right and my stubborn pride has been my greatest weakness. But it doesn't matter now, what matters is this key will unlock the secret compartment in my desk. I had it installed for a rainy day situation; I just never thought it would be this. You will find in that compartment all the information Lance and I have dug up on the werewolves, their horrid actions, the biggest beef they have with me, and the deal they struck with the principal of my school. Once you have this information it is important that you get it into the hands of my old college amigo David Cardigan. He will know what to do. I love you Elsa, Maria, and to the child I helped conceive but will never see. I have done all that I can to help see that you are taken care of like a real man should. I only pray it proves enough."

The letter was signed by Alberto Lopez. Elsa began to cry. "That idiot!" she snapped. "That stubborn, wonderful idiot! Why didn't he come to me sooner?"

Daphne and the Hispanic woman embrace as they wept. "That was Alberto," David said a dark thoughtful expression crossing his face. "He always liked to solve problems himself. He always taught me that the only way your problems are gonna' be solved is on your own."

Ron winced, "Damn, what a tragedy!"

David gently took the key and said under his breath. "My friend, I wish you'd contacted me sooner. But you shall rest easy Alberto. I shall see the pack pays dearly for what they've done!"

Sergeant Corbin said, "Mrs. Lopez again my condolences on your loss."

David looked at Ron and whispered, "Keep them busy, Ron."

"Where are you goin', Mr. C?" he asked.

David said "To retrieve some important evidence."

Ron nodded. David got up and went into the bedroom. He walked into the closet. Seeing there was no one watching he called on his magic and created a portal. He leaped through and found himself in darkened room that had been Alberto Lopez's. Tarps had been placed over the smashed windows but wind still blew in. David used his magical senses…and winced, there were members of the pack here. David knew he had to act fast. He felt his way quietly around the room. The biggest problem with being legally blind was seeing in the dark. His sense of feel and treading lightly was all that was concealing him. David thought, _Now old friend, where would you keep your secret compartment_?

Then a hunch came to the detective. He slowly opened up the bottom drawer and pushed aside the slips of paper and the notepads. Feeling around he found the keyhole. He pulled the key from a pocket and quietly inserted it. Turning the lock he heard the spring and click. The compartment opened. David felt inside and took the DVDs within. David thought to himself, _Now old friend let's see what secrets you were keeping._

His keen ears picked up the sounds of padded feet in the hallways and animal growls. _Uh-oh time to go_!

David closed the compartment piled the papers and notepads over it. Then he closed the drawer. David got to his feet and scampered over to the portal. Just as the werewolves were approaching the room, David leaped into the portal. Once through he waved a hand and closed it. David then sighed he looked at what he'd found and said, "All right, old friend, let's check what you and Mr. Brooks caught."

An hour later a police headquarters Captain Baines and several high ranking officers were sitting in a room with a screen and a DVD player. Captain Baines said, "All right, David, and Vivian. We're here. What's all this about?"

David explained, "Officers of the L.A.P.D. listen to me very carefully it is of the utmost importance that you understand. Some of this evidence you're about to see will be crucial to convicting the ones behind these murders. But there are other portions which must be kept from the public and the press."

Captain Baines said, "If it has anything to do with those large wolf-like creatures that have been spotted around the city then you have our word."

David looked in the eyes of the officers. Each nodded their consent. David said, "Okay everyone, here's the information. Before their deaths at the hands of the creatures that have been terrorizing L.A. Alberto Lopez and Lance Brooks collected a whole bunch of information. I think you'll find this most interesting."

David inserted the first DVD. The scene was an overview of Alberto Lopez's classroom. Alberto Lopez was going over some assignments at his desk when Michelle Clarke walked in dressed in her cheerleader attire. Lopez looked up from his desk and asked, "Is there something I can help you with, Miss Clarke?" he asked sounding polite but there being an undertone of mild annoyance.

Michelle Clarke said, "Why did you do it, Mr. Lopez? The book reports we turned in were accurate, why did you flunk…"

The man glared at her and said, "Can the innocent act, Miss Clarke, I know the truth!"

Clarke looked surprised. "Truth, what truth?"

"I know that you, Mr. Brock, and the other members of your little clique intimidated some of the other students into doing your work for you!"

Clarke tried to play at being genuinely hurt. "Mr. Lopez, my Harry and I would never even think of…"

"You can't lie your way out of this, Miss Clarke. I have very sharp eyes and saw what you and your group have been up to! And I recognized the penmanship of those who you had do your assignments. Up and above all else, _**I HATE BULLIES**_!" Alberto Lopez said getting up from his chair and walking over to her as he pointed an accusatory finger at her.

Michelle smiled and said, "Mr. Lopez, surely we can come to some arrangement." She approached him slowly and in a sultry fashion. "Maybe I could…"

Lopez backed off his face twisted in utter disgust. "Don't even think about it! A fling with you is not only against the rules, it's against the law! And besides that I'm happily married to the woman of my dreams. She has given me the gift of a daughter and has my second child inside her. I would never even _**think**_ of betraying her trust!"

Lopez snapped, "Get it through your head, Clarke. You and your clique's days of running roughshod over this school _**are over**_! There's someone out there who's willing to stand up to you! I'm going to enjoy flunking you and your little pack!"

Michelle fumed. "You listen up here you old fart! You'd better reconsider where you stand or my boyfriend and our little group will make you sorry!"

Lopez crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Threaten all you want, little tramp! I didn't help my family escape from the barrio just to throw it all away on a cheap and illegal fling!"  
>David shut off the video. Baines whistled and said, "That's what I call guts."<p>

David added. "_**That**_ is ethics!" He added.

Sergeant Corbin said, "That's also motive."

David then said, "There was extra incentive for the pack to want to get rid of Alberto. It seems he and Coach Wilson were in the running for the teacher of the year a few years back. Ron Chamberlain and Pancho Rodriguez, two students at Cleveland who've been helping me, had a quiet talk with a number of teachers who know both Henry Wilson and Alberto. Coach Wilson, from what I've been told, was rather bitter when he lost."

Captain Baines said, "Revenge, an old and true motive for murder."

David explained, "It gets worse, sir, take a look at this!"

A new image appeared on the screen which showed the inside of the secret chamber in the boys' gym Brigitte had told David and Vivian about. David explained, "Brooks and Alberto had hidden camera installed when they began to suspect something was going on."

One by one the various members of the pack except for Brad King filed into the room. The police men then got the fright of their lives as the teenagers and Coach Wilson began to transform before their eyes. As they were halfway through the transformation, the secret door to the room opened. The werewolves turned in rage until the familiar voice of the Principal said, "I knew it, I knew it! Mr. Brock, Coach Wilson, Miss Clarke, it's you and your little clique who are the werewolves!"

Brock snarled, "So you know our little secret, eh Principal Wagner, what's to keep us from tearing out your throat?"

"Because I can help you," the principal said quickly.

Coach Wilson growled, "Go on!"

"I can keep the police off your trail long enough for you take over this city. In turn you help me get rid of a few people…" he pulled a folded up piece of paper from a pocket. "Get rid of the enemies on my list, including superintendent Eckersley. I'll pay you whatever you want!"

"Anything?" the werewolf who was Michelle asked silkily.

The man nodded, "Anything!"

Brock and the other werewolves huddled for a moment. Brock then said, "In that case, Principal Wagner, you're smarter than we thought! Come into our lair and let's talk about what we can do for each other."

The footage ended. Baines and the others were sitting in their chairs expressions of unbridled horror on their faces. Baines said, "On the one hand there's clearly a criminal conspiracy to commit murder here. But on the other hand if we explain that these people are werewolves we'll be laughed out of court. And if we show the people this the city will freak."

David said, "Captain there may be a way we can accomplish this without revealing that the pack are werewolves."

Baines said, "If you have any ideas, Mr. Cardigan, I'll hear them."

David explained, "If we can find DNA evidence linking them to the various murders around the city, also if we take a look at Principal Wagner's checking account, and then get the pack to confess while in human form…"

Baines' eyes widened as he said, "Yes, yes DNA, fiscal evidence, and a confession in human form will work. But what's to stop them from killing all who know their secret?"

David smiled deviously. "That's where some new friends in the gypsy community come into play. The lycanthropes are playing with very dangerous dark power. And any type of magic in the hands of bullies is a bad thing. Well, let's see how the pack likes it when we adults exercise our parental rights and take their dangerous toy away."

Baines said, "Take away the werewolf abilities, how?"

"David winked and said, "Leave that to me sir, you, Sergeant Corbin, and the rest here just be ready to spring the third step of the trap on my notice. In the meantime what do you say we pay a little visit to Principal Wagner? And while at it how soon can you have a warrant for the lockers of certain individuals at Grover Cleveland high?"  
>Baines nodded and said, "If we can find the needed evidence I can get those warrants based on reasonable doubt."<p>

David and Vivian then explained what Brigitte had told and named off the members of the pack. Baines sighed in open relief. "Now that I know who we're going after specifically no one can cry fishing expedition. I'll get on that on my end. Get ready for a long night, Mr. Cardigan."

David sighed and said, "Just like back in Portland."

David and the L.A.P.D. worked into the far hours of the night copying the evidence that was needed and examining the DNA and the principal's bank account. Accessing the school's fingerprint files it didn't take long to match the wolf fingerprints to the prints of the students and their DNA. And the computer experts of the L.A.P.D. managed to trace transfers of money to the accounts of the various members of the pack. With the evidence in hand, a tired and grumpy yet satisfied David and Sergeant Corbin with a small group of police officers headed for the residence of Elliot Wagner. They pounded on the door as Sergeant Corbin said, "L.A.P.D we have a warrant!"

After several knocks some of the lights turned on. Just as footsteps came down some unseen stairs of the two story house the police busted in. Elliot Wagner dressed in little but his bathrobe looked shocked. "What?" he yelped. "_**WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS INTRUDION**_?!"

Vivian Corbin showed him the warrant. "Principal Wagner, we have a warrant to search this place and have you arrested for conspiracy to commit murder."

"Murder, what are you talking about?" the man snapped as a couple police officers came up to arrest him. However the police go the shock of their lives when he elbowed the men and slammed their heads together. David however tackled the man and got him into a full nelson lock. "You're playing a dangerous game, Elliot Wagner! Did you really think we wouldn't find out about your special friends?"

"Cardigan, you're in on this conspiracy against me. I'll have you…" the principal protested.

David snapped "You'll do nothing accept show us where your enemies list is!"

The man said, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

David said, "Sergeant Corbin, why don't you help those officers and search the downstairs area, I'll search the upstairs area with Mr. Wagner here. Oh and you look a little tired and I noticed there was a VONS nearby. Why don't you go there and see about getting some coffee."

Vivian nodded. David took the man upstairs and put him in a seat in his home office. Principal Wagner said, "I don't know what you're planning, Cardigan. But when this nonsense is over I'll sue _**you**_, the L.A.P.D. and…"

David snapped, "Mr. Wagner, I've been up a lot of the night and am _**not**_ in the best of moods! So we can handle this one of two ways the easy way and you just tell me everything or the hard way."

Wagner said in outrage, "You can't threaten me, I have rights!"

David smiled deviously and said, "I know but your Miranda rights haven't been read yet, so it's open season."

"What are you planning to do?" Wagner asked suddenly shaken.

David explained, "Well, Elliott, it's just…you and…me and…your balls…" David then opened an empty desk drawer in front of Wagner's chair. "And this drawer!" he said his smile turning positively predatory as he slammed it.

The principal of Cleveland high's eyes widened in horror. "You wouldn't dare…" he whispered hoarsely.

"Considering I haven't had that much sleep and have watched good people die or be endangered these past few days…_**try me**_ _**baka**_!" David stated a murderous gaze in his eyes firing death rays at Wagner.

X X X

As the police were searching downstairs they suddenly heard a desk drawer slam and Wagner scream in pain. The police looked on in stunned shock. Corbin however smiled. Two more slams followed a couple more screams.

A few minutes later Wagner was running down the stairs David walking behind looking around innocently. The principal looked at Corbin and said shaken, "All right, all right, I'll give you the list of people I wanted the pack to eliminate. Just keep that lunatic Oregonian away from me! I'll confess to everything, arrest me, arrest me!"

David shrugged and said, "You are the police Sergeant Corbin."

"Not exactly procedure I approve of David, but these aren't ordinary circumstances. Just don't do it again please?" Sergeant Corbin asked in a chiding tone.

David answered, "Yes, ma'am."

Sergeant Corbin then cuffed Wagner and said, "Elliot Wagner you're under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder, reckless endangerment, and conspiring with known felons. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one shall be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?"

Principal Wagner nodded and was escorted out of the house. David said, "Follow me everyone, Principal Wagner was kind enough to tell me where his enemies list is. Then, if all goes well you guys pay a visit to Cleveland High, and then the next step is we need to get Superintendent Eckersley and any immediate family he has into protective custody. Then I need to rest and prepare for tomorrow night."

Vivian consulted with an officer then said, "So what exactly do you want us to take, David?"

David explained. "I need you to get some articles of clothing they have, their uniforms, etc. Let's just say for what's needed to stop the pack requires the gypsies to have a focus. This is how it's going to work…"

X X X

"So like, why are we here at the school gym, Mr. Cardigan?" Brigitte asked as she, Ron, Daphne, and Pancho sat on some of the bleachers in the darkened gym.

David after the incident at the principal's house had gone home and gotten some sleep. Now wide awake and having eaten, he called the young teens that had helped him at Cleveland here to the school.

David said, "Because, young lady, all of you have been involved in this so I thought you should be here for the final moves of this rather bloody case."

Daphne asked, "What happens tonight?"

David said, "You'll all see soon enough."

Then they heard the doors to the gym open. David fished out his duel disk from the pack he'd brought. Setting the pack on the ground, he and the others got up from the bleachers and approached the center of the gym. Harry Brock, Coach Wilson, Brad King, Michelle Clarke and all the members of the pack walked in. David smirked and said, "Well, so I see you accepted my invitation. Okay, Brock, enough with the dilly-dallying around! I take it from the disgruntled looks on your faces that your target wasn't home."

Brock asked, "What the hell are you talkin' about, Cardigan?"

David smirked and said, "Come now, Brock, you're smarter than you let on. I know all about the little deal you and your pack struck with Principal Wagner. He's been quite forthcoming with information. And if you're looking for Eckersley or the Mealans I'm afraid that I have to inform you they're safely tucked away by the L.A.P.D until this nightmare is over."

Ron stepped forward and said, "Mr. C. here has been very enlightening, _**Harry**_! He showed us the DNA evidence!"

Daphne snapped, "And beside the DNA evidence there's also the little matter of the funds that got transferred to your various accounts. And don't think I don't know about what you tried to do to my soul sista'! Anyone who messes with my BFF answers to me!"

The pack looked positively stunned. David snapped, "Based on that, and the fact you must've read the little note I left at Eckersley's house and the instructions it's painfully clear. Harry Brock, you, your girlfriend, Coach Wilson, and your little clique…are the pack!"

Silence reigned in the empty gym for a couple minutes then the members of the pack began to laugh. Brock's laughter became more of a growl as his canines elongated and his eyes transformed into those of a wolf. His growling laughed turned psychotic as he half laughed/half howled. Pancho stepped in front of Brigitte as Daphne took hold of one of Ron's hands. Ron said, "I hope you know what you're doin', Mr. C."

After several moments Brock said in his face a twisted half-wolf/half-human shape, "You're right, Cardigan, we are the pack! But understand this we're not only the pack we're also…the soon to be kings of Los Angeles!"

Brock's face transformed back into its human form as he explained, "Since I was miraculously given these incredible powers, my pack and I have striven to make Cleveland high the greatest football powerhouse in California." Brock tensed as his fists clinched in rage. "But it's not enough! There are still so many filthy dweebs who are conspiring to stop us! And this filthy city needs to be cleansed of the gangs that infest our schools!"

Coach Wilson added, "Our mission is to take over this city and make it a safer place for the cool people."

David raised an eyebrow, "Cool people, oh really, and what exactly _**defines**_ cool people? Those who walk, talk, and think like you? If that's the case then I don't want anything to _**do**_ with that!"

Michelle snarled and said, "You're just like that jerk, Lopez. He was gonna' flunk us just because of his _**stupid**_ ideas of integrity. Cool people don't need integrity! Cool people take what they want and do what they want! Our parents haven't tried to stop us because once we beat the crap out of them as humans and werewolves they fell in line like all the damn sheeple! The only ones who can make this city hip and cool are _**us**_! Do you understand you legally blind freak?"

David snapped, "Oh I understand all right! I understand you're no better than Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett! You've been given dangerous power, and you think yourselves above the law! In the end you're nothing more than a cult of crazed serial killers!"

That sent the lycanthropes over the edge as they transformed into their werewolf forms. Brock snapped, "Too bad, you won't live long enough to…"

David smirked and said, "Ah but aren't you curious about why I called you here and the reason I asked you to bring your duel disk, _**Mr**_. Brock?"

The other pack members looked surprised. David explained, "I checked the names of those who participated in the Duelist Kings tourney last week. Your name was on that list, Brock. And when we first met, you knew what I was carrying. Only someone who's a dueling fan…or someone who duels themselves would know that!"

Brock snarled, "All right, Cardigan, after hearing about the hocus pocus you pulled with my pack I'll bite, what's this about?"

David smiled and said, "A duel, you and me. Here are the stakes if you win, you can have us."

"David!" Daphne and Brigitte yelped in horror.

David said, "Relax ladies." David said to them. Then he returned his gaze to the werewolves. "If we win however, you let us go!"

"Is he out of his mind?" the Michelle werewolf snarled.

"He's crazy!" the Brad King werewolf said.

Coach Wilson said, "I dunno, you said you wanted to take Cardigan on in a duel."

Then Daphne's eyes widened as she pointed at Brock, "You, Brock, you were the one I eliminated in the semi-finals, you were dressed in that black knight attire."

David raised an eyebrow. "Ah, so you were the one beneath that black knight garb. So, Brock, what do you say?"

Michelle said, "Kick his ass, Brock baby, then we can chew them all up for a snack!"

Brock growled and moved to open his pack as he changed his hands to a semi-human form. "All right, Cardigan." The Harry Brock werewolf said, "You got yourself a duel!"

David strapped on his duel disk and smiled as he chimed, "Let's dance!"

The two activated their duel disks David said, "Duel disk, initiate priority override alpha-1 activate coin flip!"

The computer voice said, "Voice and pass code accepted initiating coin flip."

The holographic coin flipped into the air David said, "I call heads."

The Coach Wilson werewolf said, "Go for tails, Harry, I got a hunch about this one."

Harry nodded and said, "Gotcha', coach!"

The coin flipped upwards as both duelists' life points went up to 4000. Then the coin began to drop downward…and David got the shock of his life when it landed on tails. The Coach werewolf showed its teeth in a lupine grin before it said, "What did I tell you, pups!"

Harry said, "This is why I made you the pack's elder, coach. You're right again. All right, Cardiganm I choose to let you go first since I won the toss."

David winced and said, "Okay let's do this!"

Both players drew their first five cards. David then drew his sixth and looked at his hand. All right for starters I'll set two cards face down on my side of the field and then, XX-Saber Emmersblade I summon you to the field in attack mode!"  
>The two face down cards appeared on David's side of the field along with praying mantis-type warrior with its 1300 ATK800 DEF. David said, "And that will do it for me, for now."

The Brock werewolf said, "You call that a monster? Pfeh, how completely and totally lame!"

The coach said, "All right Harry bring your team of monsters out on to the field and take this guy down for the score so we can have dinner!"

Michelle and the female werewolves did a mock impersonation of cheerleading as they chanted, "Harry, Harry he's the beast. He's gonna give a great big feast!"

Brad king and the others cheered Harry on. Ron said, "If these guys weren't werewolves I wouldn't find this so disturbing."

Daphne said, "Yeah, tell me about it."

Brigitte said, "This is _**so**_ freaky!"

Pancho said, "Tell me about it, senorita."

Harry drew his sixth card and looked over his hand. "First thing I do is set two cards face down. Gotta' have my zone defense in case of a fumble."

The coach said, "That's how ya' play football young pup!"

Harry said, "Then I activate one of my facedown cards Samsara! With this card any monsters used in a ritual summoned are returned to the locker room instead of hitting the showers."

A holographic card flipped up that showed a table with a red cloth on it. In front and behind the table stood two candles one at each one was aligned with the table corners. On the table was a hexagon shaped box. Below the table was a circle with mystic runes. Harry said, "This will help insure I have a full team to blitz your chumpster team into oblivion, Cardigan. But I'm not done yet, because now I'm sending to the field a top rate player for my team gene-Warped Warwolf in attack mode!"

A hideous humanoid wolf with no nose, long protruding ears, sharp teeth, yellow eyes white hair on the upper half of its body, and four arms with black hands that had red as blood claws on them. The stats of the creature read ATK 2000/100 DEF. Harry said, "And now I believe it's time for some pest control on that bug of yours. Gene-Warped Warwolf BLUE 32!"

The hideous deformed monster got into a football stance. "BLUE 32!" and then called out, "HUT, HUT, HUT, HUT, HIKE!"

The creature launched itself at frightening speed its hands going around the neck of XX-Saber Emmersblade. The insect screamed in pain as Harry's monster bit into the insect before it exploded into pixels. David's life points dropped from 4000 to 3500. The members of the pack cheered as the coach said, "That's how you do it, boy! That's a first down for our team!"

David said, "Not so fast, pack, because you sent my XX-Saber Emmersblade to the graveyard I can activate a little ol' ability he has which allows me to summon another level 3 or lower monster from my deck and I choose XX-Saber Boggart Knight in attack mode!'

The armored humanoid reptilian warrior wearing armor appeared on the field its stats reading 1900 ATK/1000 DEF."

Harry guffawed and said derisively, "Doesn't matter! My Gene-Warped Warwolf will still blitz you for another first down. But meanwhile I end my turn!

David said, "All right here we go." David drew a card. He looked at it and the rest of his hand. David said, "For my first move I'll set another facedown card."

The Coach Wilson werewolf said, "You're gonna' have to do more than play defense to win this game, Cardigan."

The Michelle werewolf said, "It doesn't matter what you do, my Harry baby, is gonna' clean up the competition, you dork!"

David said, "Talk is cheap and action speaks louder than words and my turn isn't done yet! I activate one of my previously set facedown cards. I activate Compulsory Evacuation Device. Don't look now, dude, but your Gene-Warped Warwolf is going off to the sidelines!"

The Warwolf yelped in surprise before it dematerialized. The card returned to Harry's hand. Harry growled and said, "Very sneaky trick pass, Cardigan, but it won't do you any good."

David said, "We'll see about that. You're wide open for attack. XX-Saber Boggart Knight attack Harry Brock directly!"

The monster launched itself at the werewolf ready to strike with its mighty claws. The werewolf said, "Not so fast, Cardigan, I counter with a trick play of my own. I activate Magic Cylinder to negate the attack Cardigan and do damage to you equal to you Boggart Knight's attack!"

The Magic Cylinder appeared on the field. The monster leaped into it and then out the other end and sliced David. The duelist screamed in pain as his life points dropped from 3500 to 1400."

The coach clapped his hands and said, "Way to go, boy, nice fumble recovery!"

David grimaced and thought, _This kid is smarter than he looks. I see now why he and the pack have been in such complete control of the school. What a pity such a great strategic mind was corrupted by such dark power._

David said, "I end my turn!"

Michelle and the female werewolves chanted "2…4…6…8…The pack is gonna' rule the state!"

Harry drew a card and said, "And now my Gene Warped Warwolf comes back to the field fresh and revitalized!"

The hideous mutated wolf creature appeared on the field. It glared at David angrily. Harry stated, "And I think he wants to take another bite out of you. All right good buddy, BLUE 32, BLUE 32, HUT, HUT, HUT, HUT, HIKE!"

The creature got into its football stance and then charged. David said, "Time to activate a little surprise. I activate another facedown Reinforce Truth!"

A card that showed an armored man in a beam of pure light flipped up. David said, "This allows me to summon a monster in defense mode from my hand and I choose XX-Saber Pashuul!"

The diminutive armored warrior with a large sword appeared on the field in defense mode.

The pack members laughed derisively. Harry said, "Oh come on, you think that weakling is going to be any match for me. I knew your victory over Daphne was a fluke. And now I'm going to prove it because your XX-Saber Boggart knight is still getting sacked!"

The wolf-like mutated creature slashed at XX-Saber Boggart knight with its claws. The lizard let out a howl of pain before it exploded into pixels. David grimaced as his lie points dropped from 1400 to 1300. Harry smiled and said, "And your wimpy sheeple XX-Saber Pashuul is next!"

The diminutive warrior glared at Brock and the pack along with gene-Warped Warwolf angrily. David said, "Easy, Pashuul, easy they're just trying to rattle you. I believe in you my friend."

The creature nodded. David said, "Now are you done?"

Harry said, "For now I am, and I'm getting closer to the touchdown that's your life, Cardigan!"

David said, "Never count your chickens before they're hatched doggy boys and doggy girls!"

The werewolves growled at David. Harry snapped. "How many times do we have to say it _**WE AREN'T DOGS**_!"

David stuck his tongue and made a raspberry at them. Michelle rolled her eyes and said, "Oh my gawd for an adult you sure do act immature."

David chuckled and said, "Maturity, as you know it, is way overrated. I learned that truth a long time ago. And now I set one card face down and that'll do it for me."

Another face down card appeared on the field. The coach said, "Watch yourself there fearless pack leader, that sheep is up to something."

David smiled in mock innocence. "Why Coach Wilson whatever gave you that idea?"

The coach growled and snapped, "Because I've seen sneaky characters like you before. You're just like my counterpart at Franklin Roosevelt high, and I'll be taking him out with the pack soon enough!"

Harry nodded and said, "Read ya' loud and clear, coach. I'll keep my defensive line at the ready."

Harry drew a card from his deck. He was about to say something when David said, "Not so fast Harry! Since it's the standby phase it means I get to chain a card thanks to X-Saber Pashuul's effect. I now activate the magic card Gottoms Emergency Call this nifty little trap card allows me to target two X-saber monster in my graveyard if I have a XX-Saber monster on the field face up. And I choose to target my XX-Saber Boggart Knight and XX-Saber Emmersblade in attack mode."

The two monsters reappeared on the field. David said, "Ggranted this is going to cost me 1000 life points but it's a small price to pay for what I have in mind."

David grimaced as his life points dropped from 1300 down to 300. Harry said, "OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!'

The coach said, "You just made taking you out that much easier, boy. You're back to your goal line and it's only a matter of time before Harry moves in for the score!"

The werewolf cheerleaders squealed and chanted, "Har-ry, Har-ry. Har-ry, Har-ry!"

Brad yelled, "Take em' down bro, show em' how the pack takes care of business!'

The other males chimed in their agreement.

Harry said, "You know it bros!" he turned to David with a predatory snarl on his half human/half werewolf face. "Now watch as I take care of business."

Ron said, "I hope you know what you're doin' Mr. C."

David thought to himself as he recovered from the shock, "So do I."

Harry said, "Now I summon Phantom beast Wild-Horn to the field in attack mode!"

A half-human/half–moose type creature appeared on the field. It had a moose like head and horns, human arms and legs, wore a short red cape, Metal grey colored spiked gauntlets, a brown loin cloth, and carried a nasty looking bladed sword in one hand. The stats of the creature read 1700 ATK/0 DEF. harry said, "ALL RIGHT GENE-WARPED WARWOLF AIM FOR THE XX-SABER BOGGART KNIGHT! BLUE 32," The hideous creature got into its football stance. "BLUE 32! HUT, HUT, HUT, HUT HIKE!"

The creature rushed forward its claws at the ready and slashed XX-Saber Boggart knight. The lizard screamed in pain as the gene altered creature slashed away at him causing the lizard to explode into pixels. David's life points dropped from 300 to 200. Michelle squealed and said, "Keep it going Harry baby take that jerk down!" She winked and said "Do it and I'll have something extra special for you tonight."

The harry werewolf said, "Ooh you got my attention my Michelle.'

Ron, Pancho, Brigitte, and Daphne looked at each other. Daphne said, "You mean…"

Ron said, "And as werewolves…"

"Those two…" Brigitte said.

"They…" was all Pancho could say.

"Eww." the four teens collective chimed.

David glared at them in annoyance, his face going a sickly green color, as he said, "I _**SO**_ did not need to know that!"

Harry smirked and said, "I'm drawing closer to your goal line, Cardigan. It's only a matter of time until…_**touchdown**_!"

David drew looked over his hand and began to laugh. The young teens that had been helping David looked at him quizzically as did the werewolves. Harry said, "What's the matter are you so out of options that you're going nuts."

David chuckled and smiled in a predatory fashion. "Actually no, I'm smiling because a new friend I just bought before I came here to L.A. wants to come out for the first time. And I'll bring him out now by tuning my XX-Saber Pashuul with XX-Saber Emmersblade!"

The two monsters turned into the number of stars they had and entwined themselves together like strings of DNA. In burst of light they transformed. David said, "Darkness doesn't just mask evil folks. From out of the dark underbelly of the world of machines comes a powerful force of justice. From the shadows he comes to offer up final judgment on the wicked and depraved! Say hello to Ally of Justice Catastor!"

The creature which looked like a cross between a horse and a four-legged spider appeared on the field. The head was shaped like that of a bird of prey with a long curved beak and a single eye on it. And on the tail of the machine were two pointy blades gold in color. The stats of the creature read 2200 ATK/1200 DEF. The teens helping David gaped. Brigitte said, "Oh wow, it looks kind of like something from out of the original War of the Worlds film."

David had to chuckle at that interesting assessment. David noted Pancho say, "Wait, you've seen the original War of the Worlds film?"

Brigitte said, "Um, yeah, my parents and Sebastian's parents had a get together one time and we watched the film as a family."

David heard the sentient machine monster say in his mind, "Greetings and salutations, David Cardigan."

David thought back, _Hello, Ally, glad to finally be out and debuted I see_.

The creature sent back. "Yes, being debuted in a battle like this is a most…_**exhilarating**_…experience."

David smirked and thought, _That's the spirit, you ready to go after these lycanthropes and their leader's deck_?

The mechanical monster responded with, "All systems combat ready and capable!"

David nodded and thought, _That's the spirit, Ally, it's like I said, when I bought you back in Portland, I think you and I are going to get along just fine_.

The machine monster said, "And as I said, I believe that is a most logical assumption, David."

David turned to see the werewolves were backing off and they looked at the creature in genuine fear. Ron said, "Damn, that's what I call some serious heavy metal."

Daphne grimaced and said, "Oh, Ron, did you have to go there?"

David sensed the smirk on Ron's face. "Actually yeah I did."

The Coach Wilson werewolf said, "I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT! I knew Cardigan as up to something!"

Harry said, "Yeah, bad news, coach, Cardigan's brought out the heavy artillery!"

David smiled and said, "Oh and you don't know how true that is. Ally of Justice Catastor, take down that Phantom beast Wild-Horn with dark beam blast!"

The creature turned its gaze on the beast monster. Its eye began to pulse with dark energy. Then it fired a beam from its eye. The beam, struck Wild-Horn sending it flying back into the air as its skeleton glowed with energy. Then the creature burst into pixels. David smirked and said, "At the end of the damage step for each non-dark monster Ally attacks that monster is automatically destroyed."

Harry said, "But wait, I take no damage!"

David smiled deviously and said, "Not yet, kiddo. I'll just keep pecking away at your defense until I sack you and as the football term goes…" he chuckled before continuing. "Take the recovered fumble in for a touchdown of my own."

David then said, "Finally I'll set a card face down and that'll do it for me."

Harry drew another card and then smirked. "All right, Cardigan, time for me to begin moving in for a touchdown! For I play the card I just drew Preparation of Rites!"

A card flipped up on Harry's side of the field with the picture of what looked like Stonehenge with a darkened fully clouded sky with thunder and lightning blazing overhead. Harry said, "With this card I can add a Level 7 or lower ritual type monster from deck to my hand and then add a ritual card from my graveyard to my hand."

The werewolf duelist drew both and then said, "And now I summon to the field in attack mode King Tiger Wanghu in attack mode."

David's eyes widened as he said, "_**Say what**_!?"

A saber toothed Bengal tiger with white fur and black stripes encased in leather and metal armor appeared on the field. David checked the stats of the creature and saw they were 1700 ATK/ 1000 DEF. David said, "How did you get a hold of that card. Max only just recently premiered that card."

The rest of the pack looked puzzled but the coach said, "He means Maxmillian Pegasus. I read that Cardigan here is friends with the creator of Duel Monsters!"

Harry smiled and said, "It seems one of Roosevelt's football players, who we had for a snack, was into Duel Monsters…when we killed him I took this card from him for my team of beasts."

Then David saw that the Tiger was clearly looking Harry with contempt and revulsion. David fumed and said, "You murdered the rightful owner of that card, and forced him to be part of your deck. Harry Brock you're truly a monster!"

Pancho said, "Damn right, man, that's just not cool!"

Ron said, "Amen to that Pancho my brotha'!"

Harry said, "I'm leader of the pack and we take what we want when we want. Just like we'll take the lives of you and those with you, Cardigan! Meanwhile my turn ends as I get ready to blitz you for the score Cardigan!"

David fumed. _I should use the call of the heart spell now just to put these punks in their place._

But then X-Saber Airbellum said, "Whoa there, boss, don't be so hasty."

David thought, _What do you mean X-Saber Airbellum?_

It was Celtic Guardian who answered. "My feline friend means let us not use the spell just yet. I would advise luring them into a false sense of security then activate the call of the heart spell."

David thought for a moment then sent to his monsters, _Hey that's actually a swell idea I think I'll take you up on that_.

David drew a card and a devilish smile spread across his face. Brad king said, "Uh-oh I don't like the look on his face pack leader."

Michelle said, "Yeah Brad it's like such a creepy look."

David chuckled wickedly and said, "Oh you don't have a clue as to how much trouble you're in for. My deck has just given me a nifty little spell that will allow me to take down that little face down which is giving me the creeps. I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The magic card flipped up and a whirlwind blast shot at Harry's face down. The card flipped up. David said, "_**HAH**_, just as I thought Negate Attack, very sneaky, Mr. Brock, but not sneaky enough now that I know how you like to operate!"

The hologram card flew into the air and exploded into pixels. David said, "All right, and now I think it's time to get rid of that ugly Gene-Warped Warwolf. Ally, fire your dark beam blaster!"

The mechanical monster aimed at the hideous mutant wolf. The mutant wolf let out a whine of fright. The machine fired the beam and Gene-warped Warwolf was flung backwards into the air as it was hit by the beam. The creature exploded into pixels."

The pack suddenly looked on David in fear. Harry said, "No, I'm down to King Tiger Wanghu!"

David smiled and said, "That's right, you made serious mistake, Brock, you thought I was hack and you underestimated me. Any good martial artist will tell you that underestimating an opponent is the worst thing you can do."

Harry guffawed and said, "My teammates and I never believed in that martial arts crap!"

David raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh really? Well then I'll just have to show you just how wrong you are. Meanwhile I end my turn!"

Harry drew a card and said, "I place a monster face down and end my turn."

David drew a card and said, "Oh starting to play cautious are we? Not so confident of your coach and abilities are we now, Harry-boy?"

Harry growled and snapped, "Just keep yammering way Cardigan. You won't talk so big when I defeat you then rip you limb from limb!"

David thought to himself, _If everything goes accordingly that's what you think you High School psycho_!

David said, "For my move this turn I place a monster face down and end my turn."

A card appeared on the field face down.

Brock snapped, "What are you up to, Cardigan."

David gave the teen werewolf a goofy smile and said, "Ah, wouldn't _**you**_ like to know!"

The coach's face furrowed, "Whatever you're planning, Cardigan, between my coaching skills and Harry's abilities you're gonna' lose this game."

David said, "Don't count your chickens until they're hatched, Coach Wilson."

Michelle guffawed and said, "He's bluffing, Harry baby, take him down!"

Harry said, "Believe me, baby, nothing would make me happier. But I think I'm going to bolster my zone defense by placing a card face down and ending my turn."

The rest of the pack chuckled wickedly. Meanwhile XX-Saber Airbellum said, "All right, boss, _**DO IT**_!"

David smiled and said, "All right, pack, this is the beginning of the end for all of you! You're about to find out the hard way why El Loco Desperado is becoming one of the most popular and top-rated duelists in the P.D.L." David got into a horse riding stance and closed his eyes as he centered himself. He put a hand on his deck. Daphne and Pancho said, "Uh-oh."

Ron said, "Please tell me Mr. C. is about to do what I _**think**_ he's about to do."  
>Brigitte asked, "Um, what's Mr. Cardigan doing?"<p>

David imagined the grin that was on Daphne's face as she spoke. "Just watch, soul sista', this is part of how he defeated me."

David opened his eyes and said, "Analyze…compartmentalize…visualize…_**synchronize**_!"

The call of heart spell activated. The world around David froze as David's cards flew from his graveyard, deck, hand, and from the slots on his disk. They encircled the wizard and rotated around him. In ones and twos the cards fell back into place. Soon all that remained were cards with numbers on them of the order they were to be used in. David nodded and said, "Stratagem accepted!"

The spell ended and David opened his eyes as he said, "There is a solution!"

If Harry Brock had been afraid before now he was really afraid. "Uh-oh, I think we're in trouble guys!"

Michelle asked, "What do you mean, Harry?"

Harry said, "I mean this was that crazy chant Cardigan used right before he beat Daphne for the Duelist Kings title."

The coach guffawed and said, "Like some little chant is going to save him from being sacked."

David smiled and said, "You would do well to be more fearful, Coach Wilson, and the same goes for the rest of you in the pack. The call of the heart spell allows me to tap into the heart of the cards. And with it I've seen the stratagem I need to bring me victory in this duel. The heart of the cards is a magical force more powerful than anything you could possibly imagine!"

Brad King guffawed and said, "Oh please don't give me any of that Star Wars crap! We're the pack! We take what we want, when we want. And soon we'll have our way with you!"

David smirked and said, "Overconfidence will kill you, kicker-boy, you should know that Mr. King!"

Brad king rolled his eyes and said, "ugh, whatever!"

Michelle snapped, "Take him down, Harry, tear him apart!"

David said, "Not so fast Miss Clarke, It's my turn and I'm only just getting started."

David then drew a card. He smiled and said, "Well now isn't this just nifty. I play the spell card I just drew Pot of Duality!"

A card flipped up and turned into a large pot with a serene look on it. David said "Now with this card it allows me to see the three cards at the top of my deck. From there I can select one to add to my hand while the rest get shuffled back into my deck. David saw the three cards at the top of his deck appear their faces pointing towards him. David thought to himself. _Let's see Fire Formation Tenki, meh I don't think that'll do. Mystical Space Typhoon, good against spell cards but I think I need something else._ Then David saw his third card. _Whoa wait a minute! This is the card I was looking for._

David said, "I choose this card." A slot opened in David's duel disk and the card popped out of it. David took the card into his hand as the disk slot closed. David said, "For my move I'll place this card face down and end my turn."

The lycanthropes laughed derisively. "That's pathetic, after doing all that all you can do is put down just one card?" Harry taunted.

Michelle said, "Well what do you expect, baby, Cardigan is _**such**_ a loser!"

Brad said, "Yeah really lame!"

The coach said, "You should've struck when you had the chance, Cardigan, now you're about to get blitzed for the score."

David yawned and stretched his hands before he said, "Oh I'm sorry were you saying something relevant?"

The four teens who had been helping David groaned and chuckled at the scathing jab. Pancho and Ron said, "Ooh epic burrrn!"

Brigitte and Daphne chimed, "Get out the ointment!"

The pack growled. Harry snapped, "Insolent little sheeple, you'll regret that when I take Cardigan and you down! Now are you done with your turn?"

David nodded and said as a devious grin spread across his face. The wizard chuckled. "What's so funny?" Harry growled.

David said, "Ah now wouldn't you like to know, little doggie boy!"

Harry snarled and said, "I'm getting tired of you calling me that. We're werewolves not weredogs. And your mouth has gone on long enough, I think it's time I shut you up for good!"

David said, "You sure you want to do that, kiddo?"

The coach said, "He's bluffing you, Harry blitz him for the touchdown!"

Michelle said, "Yeah let's take him down I'm getting hungry!"

Harry said, "Time for you to lose, Cardigan! I flip summon my face down monster Infernity Beast in attack mode!"

A Doberman-like canine red in color with a long tail and burning red eyes appeared on the field. And David could see King Tiger Wanghu's eyes narrow in clear contempt and disgust. David saw that the stats of the beast effect monster read 1600 ATK/ 1200 DEF. Harry said, "And now I think it's time that monster you've got face down got nailed by my Infernity Beast! INFERNITY BEAST, BLUE 32!" The canine creature got into its ready position. "BLUE 32!" Harry said again then yelled, "HUT, HUT, HUT, HUT, HIKE!"

The monster charged David's face down. David's grin turned positively predatory. "Ho, Ho, Ho!" David chuckled as he shook his head. "Oh, doggie boy you are in for a _**world**_ of hurt!"

"Huh?" The members of the pack said clearly puzzled.

David said, "You should've been more careful, now you just walked right into my trap!"

"A TRAP!?" the pack said in stunned shock.

David smiled and said, "I told you I was more dangerous then I let on. But you underestimated me and now you're going to pay flea-bitten doggies! I activate the trap card I placed face down my last turn."

The card flipped up revealing a beam of energy striking and reflecting off of a mirror-like field of energy. "MIRROR FORCE!" the pack collectively chimed in horror. David smiled and said, "I think it's safe to say you know what this card can do."

The Infernity Beast's attack bounced off the mirror force field at the last minute and was flung backwards to slam into King Tiger Wenghu. Both monsters exploded into pixels. Harry gaped and said, "What the hell, no fair! That was a bad call!"

David said, "Oh but it was completely fair and you paid the price for your arrogance."

Just then David and everyone in the room noticed a card in Harry's deck was glowing. "What the hell?" Brock said.

From out of the graveyard deck a card shot and flew into the air. "My King Tiger Wenghu!" the Harry Brock werewolf said in surprised shock.

The card circled around the room and finally floated into view of David. The card then gently floated over to a pocket of David's shirt and settled itself in. "What the hell?" the pack said.

David smiled and said, "Well, this is unexpected, I do believe King Tiger Wanghu has chosen his new owner."

As if to confirm this the armored cat appeared before Brock. It looked the werewolf derisively and let out a contempt filled snort before it walked over to David. Brigitte said, "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

Pancho answered, "Si, senorita you are because I'm seeing the same thing too!"

Ron said, "Damn, okay note to self if I get any Duel Monsters cards make sure I get some that go well with me."

Daphne said, "That's smart thinking on your part, Ron."

The pack stared in stunned disbelief as King Tiger Wenghu walked up to David, sniffed a hand and then rubbed against him like his was a housecat. David smiled and said, "Hello King Tiger Wanghu, welcome aboard."

The cat looked over David and said mentally, "Thank you, David, its pleasure to finally be in the hands of a cat person rather than having to put up with that rabid, bloody, and dreadful smelling werewolf!"

X-Saber Airbellum spoke into David's mind and said, "Hey King Tiger Wanghu, welcome aboard cousin."

The cat nodded and said, "The pleasure is all mine, cousin."

The armored cat vanished. David smiled and said, "It looks as though this cat wants to play for me. No surprise there I always was a cat person."

The werewolf growled and said, "Well he won't play for you for long. This isn't anywhere near over." The werewolf looked at his deck and said, "I play my Vorse Raider in attack mode!"

The Beast/Warrior monster appeared on the field with all its 1900 ATK/1200 DEF. The Brock werewolf said, "Next turn your monster that's face down won't be so lucky!"

David chuckled again. Harry said, "What's so funny?"

David said, "Because, Harry-boy, you just played right into my hands. You see Vorse raider is a Beast/Warrior with an affinity to dark."

The werewolf teen said, "Yeah what of it?"

David smirked and said, "Have you forgotten my Ally of Justice Catastor is also dark aligned?"

Harry snapped, "Get to the point, Cardigan!"

David smiled and said in a calm matter of fact tone, "So because Vorse raider is a Dark aligned monster it means that _**you**_ can take damage from Ally's attack."

The werewolves gaped in stunned horror as they realized what was about to happen. David said, "Ally of Justice Catastor blast Vorse Raider with your dark ray!"

The machine monster aimed at the Beast/Warrior and fired its ray at it. The creature was knocked into their air by the blast as its inner skeleton flashed white. The monster then exploded into pixels. Harry let out a yip of surprise as he took damage. His life points fell from 4000 to 3700. David smiled and said, "And now for the next part of my little trick I'll…"

The shaken werewolf said, "Oh n-n-no you don't, Cardigan! I activate my own face down trap card Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The card flipped up. Harry said, "I aim for you face down card, Cardigan!"

A whirling gust of wind fired at David's face down card. It was flipped up to reveal fiendish chain. The card was flung into the air and exploded into pixels. David smiled and said, "Well what do you know, he can think after all. I hope it didn't hurt too much."

The werewolves growled. Harry snapped, "Oh you're so gonna' pay when I'm done with you, Cardigan!"

David shook his head and smiled as he said, "Harry, Harry, Harry you're only delaying the inevitable. With the heart of the cards your defeat is a certainty."

Harry spat on the ground and said, "Your heart of the cards can suck it! I'm going to finish you off and make you scream like the little pansy you are!"

David smiled and said, "As you and your fellow pack members are so fond of saying, whatever."

The coach snapped, "Insolent little upstart, we'll show you!"

Harry drew a card and gaped before he said, "No, _**N**_O this can't be my deck was working fine for me moments ago!"

David smirked and said, "I think your monsters are starting to catch on to the kind of person you really are, Mr. Brock, and I think they don't like you very much now."

Harry growled in frustration and said, "I place a monster face down and end my turn."

A card appeared on the field face down.

David drew a card and said, "Now, it's time for me to go to work!"

David looked over his hand. "First off I summon XX-Saber Emmersblade in attack mode!"

Another version of the armored praying mantis insect warrior appeared on the field. The stats of the creature read ATK 1300/DEF 800. The creature glared at the Harry werewolf and let out an angry chitter. David smirked and said, "And I don't think he appreciates what you did to its brood fellow. But now comes the second part of my turn I flip summon my face down monster XX-Saber Darksoul in attack mode!"

The lupine beast/effect warrior appeared on the field its stats reading 100 ATK/100 DEF. David smirked and said, "But I'm not anywhere near done. Since I have two X-Saber monsters out on the field it means I get to bring out some more of my heavy artillery!"

"_**WHAT**_!?" The Harry werewolf yelped.

David nodded and said, "I special summon to the field XX-Saber Faultroll in attack mode.

The troll-like warrior monster appeared on the field armored up and ready for battle. The stats of the creature read 2400 ATK/1800 DEF. The creature beat its armored hands against its plated chest as it let out a roar of challenge. The pack now looked visibly worried. David smiled and said, "Now what was that about you blitzing me for the touchdown? Looks like I'm about to sack the quarterback of the pack. Meanwhile XX-Saber Emmersblade, take down that face down monster."

The creature flipped up as Emmersblade attacked. David raised an eyebrow as he saw the rat-like creature. "Beast king Barbarous ATK 3000/DEF 1200. And once again you made a critical tactical error, Harry. That beast Warrior who looks like an animal version of a warrior from Fiji or the Hawaiian Islands or even Samoa has 3000 attack. You could've used it to finish me, or even tribute three monster cards to use its effect. But you didn't because you're so bent on brutalizing your opponents even when you were the black knight that you never took the time out to understand your monsters and deck. And now that they see you for what you really are that's why they're turning against you. And as for Beast King Barbaros, since it's face down and in defense mode my monster's attack is greater than its defense by 100 points. Which means you just shot yourself in the foot, kiddo!"

XX-Saber Emmersblade let out a shriek as it launched its sharp blades into the creature. Beast King Barbarous exploded into pixels. Harry said, "Well that doesn't matter because it was a face down monster it means I take no damage."

David smiled and said, "Oh that's true, but because you have no more monsters it means you're open for a direct attack!"

The Harry Brock werewolf let out a yip of surprise as he realized the situation he was in. David's face darkened as he said, "How does it feel pack? To be in the same kind of helpless situation as Alberto was? Did you _**really**_ think there wouldn't be consequences for what you did?"

Brock said, "What are you talking about, Cardigan?"

David snapped, "The fact that Alberto Lopez has been my friend since we went to Portland State University. All he ever wanted to do was steer clear of the supernatural and live his life in peace. And I strove to give him that chance. But then you came along and took the life of one of my oldest and dearest friends! _**WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO ROB A GOOD HONEST WOMAN OF THE LOVE OF HER LIFE, A LITTLE GIRL OF HER FATHER, AND DENY AN UNBORN CHILD A CHANCE TO KNOW THEIR FATHER?**_ And all this because he was trying to teach you a lesson in how to be better people and not be bullies! And now a good and dear friend is dead all because of _**your**_ selfishness!"

Harry thought for a moment. "_**YOU**_, you're the one Lopez was talking about before we killed him! You were that friend he mentioned!"

Coach Wilson snapped, "That friend of yours cheated me out the teacher of the year award several times over and took away students that should've come to _**me**_ for advice! He robbed me of what I deserved."

David snapped, "What you deserve? _**WHAT YOU DESERVE**_? What you deserve is to have the living crap beat out of you for murdering a good hard working man who got his family out of the ghetto and gave them a better life! Now you're about to find why those who hurt or kill the friends of El Loco Desperado pay a terrible price for their sins!' David looked at his machine monster. "Ally of Justice Catastor, fire a dark beam attack directly at Harry Brock!"

The machine said, "Alert, alert scanner reports 99.9 percent possibility that face down card is a trap card or magic card."

David sent back _Oh I know it probably is…in fact I'm counting on it_!

The machine nodded and said, "Very well I shall carry out your instructions at once.'

The dark energy beam warmed up and fired. Harry smiled and said, "YOU IDIOT, you played right into my hands. I activate my trap card, Draining Shield. With this magic card your attack is neutralized and I gain life points equal to the attack."

The last face down flipped up to reveal a shield being carried by a warrior and the shield was taking in energy. David watched as Harry's life points skyrocketed up from 3700 to 5900. The pack members chuckled wickedly as Harry let out a howl of triumph. Harry smiled and said, "I've beaten you Mr. so-called El Loco Desperado! On my next turn I'm going to bring out enough monsters to wipe you off the face of this duel and leave you screaming like a little girl!"

The Harry Brock werewolf then laughed in triumph. But David simply smirked and waited. Finally David said, "Are you done now?"

The Harry Brock werewolf and the other members of the pack looked on in surprise. David said, "You forget that part of how I got to be where I am is because I'm a strategist!"

Brock snapped, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

David smiled and said, "It means I figured that last card was a trap card."

"What?" Harry yelped.

David nodded and said, "That's right and you seem to have lost count. You forget I still have two more monsters on the field. XX-Saber Faultroll, attack Harry Brock directly!"

XX-Saber Faultroll let loud a roar before it ran over to harry Brock and slammed a powerful fist into the werewolf's ribs. The werewolf let out a loud and noticeable grunt of pain as he was knocked off his feet. The werewolf landed on his feet as he changed a little more back to his human self as he sat down the wind knocked out of him. Harry's life points fell from 5900 down to 3500.

Brad King snarled, "You insolent little sheeple, you'll pay for this," he then looked at Brigitte and said, "And when I'm done with you you'll wish I'd killed you in the boys' locker room!"

Pancho stepped in front of her and moved to the holster that he kept the gun with silver bullets in. "You try and harm so much as a hair of her and werewolf or not I will put a silver cap in you and as many of your clique as I can!"

Brigitte looked surprised, "Pancho!" was all she could say in stunned shock at this declaration.

Michelle guffawed and said, "Oh look, Daphne's little pet nerd thinks himself a tough guy, how cute!"

Ron said, "You mess with Pancho you mess with me and remember I'm a cornerback for this football team."

The rest of the male pack members laughed as the coach guffawed and said, "_**You**_…you couldn't be a good cornerback if your life depended on it! Now Brock and his boys they're the true football stars."

Ron said, "That's a lie coach you know it and your pack members know it also! You say that only because you show the pack such favoritism and don't give anyone else a chance you conniving' _**bastard**_! And to think I actually won the championship knowing now what I do makes me sick! When Mr. C here beats ya'll, the rest of the team and I are going to give our trophy to FDR High School, where it would've gone if you and the pack hadn't murdered those players! Because I'm a better football player and better person than you bunch of bullying conniving animals!"

Daphne added, "You tried to turn my best friend since 6th grade into a monster like you, and then you tried to murder her! Well newsflash for you, Michelle and the pack, Brigitte is one of _**my**_ crew! She's one of my BFF's as well as my soul sista'! And there is no way in hell I'm letting _**you**_ touch her!"

David said, "My friend Alberto told you this Miss Clarke, and now I'm telling you and your pack…it's over. Your reign of terror over this school and this city is coming to an end! XX-Saber Darksoul, give that lycanthropic bully one for the good guys!"

The lupine monster nodded and glared at Harry. The bipedal lupine creature rushed at Harry and hit him on the head with his staff before he leaped back to his side of the field. "Ow!" The leader of the pack said as he got to his feet more of his werewolf nature returning. Harry's life points dropped from 3500 down to 3400. David said, "And that will do it for me."

Harry growled and snapped, "Legally blind freak of nature sheeple, I'll show you!"

He drew his card and David noticed the desperate expression that appeared on his face. "I set one card face down and end my turn!"

David drew his next card then said, "Brock I told you your reign of terror was coming to an end and now it is. And I'll show you why."

What no one heard David think was, _And hopefully I provided enough time for my plan to go into effect_.

David said, "First, Ally of Justice Catastor, blast that monster with a dark beam attack!'

The mechanical monster warmed up its beam and fired it at Harry. The werewolf screamed in pain as he received the full brunt of the blast. "Harry!' Michelle said in horror as the blast sent Harry back several feet and dropped him to one lupine knee. Harry life points dropped from 3400 to 1200. David glared darkly at the leader of the group that had terrorized Los Angeles and snapped, "And this is for all the people you killed especially my good friend Alberto! XX-Saber Emmersblade…_**FINISH HIM**_!"

The praying mantis creature rushed at harry and swung it's blades at the football player. The bullying football player let out a final pained scream. Brock dropped to the ground as his life points fell to 0. David shut off his duel disk and put his cards and deck away before he said, "Well then, now that this little score has been settled, the condition of our little wager kicks in. You let us go!"

Brock breathing heavily got up and said, "Fine we'll let you go…" and then an animal leer crossed his lycanthropic face. "GO INTO OUR STOMACHS!"

The pack laughed derisively at how Brock had twisted the condition. The werewolves prepared to attack as David and the others backed away a step. Brock snarled in anticipation, "Any last requests before you and your friends die, Cardigan?"

At that moment David's cell phone rang. David raised a hand as he picked it up and flipped it open. The text message flashed across his screen in large letters S-P-E-L-L followed by a space and D-O-N-E. The teens with David couldn't see what David saw. However David looked up from the cell phone, a look of grim determination written on his face. David said, "Yes I have four words. Game over…" and then everyone from his allies to the packs' faces gaped when David's own face took on a mockingly cheerful look as he chirped, "You lose!"

Everyone in the room looked absolutely perplexed. Brock said, "What's that supposed to…"

Brock's eyes widened as he felt one of his muscles twitched and then looked to see his hand was changing against his will. Brock began to scream in agony as he fell to the ground. Michelle was at his side immediately. "Baby, what's going…?" then the same thing happened to her as she fell to the ground.

Then all the other members of the pack fell to the ground writhing in agony. David let out a derisive laugh at the sudden twist of events. David then called out, "We might want to take a few extra steps back so there are no unpleasant consequences."

The teenagers and David stepped back. Brigitte asked, "Mr. Cardigan, what's happening?"

David's face beamed with a diabolical intelligence as he said, "Elementary, Miss Fields. Here's a little magic 101 for you. Gypsy magic while powerful requires either a target subject or a piece of the subject's clothing as a focus."

Daphne thought for a moment. "Focus? I…" she said before her eyes widened. "Is that why you had the police take some of the clothing and belongings of the pack?"

David nodded and said, "Precisely, Miss Corbin, I then had the police hand those items over to Pavel Rominova and the gypsies who began casting a little spell that's taking away the pack's dangerous power. And I owe it all to that marvelous butt-kicking that your boyfriend, Mr. Chamberlain, gave me!"

Ron thought back to the match. Pancho's eyes widened as he said, "I get it, now, awesome move Mr. C!"

"Then our being here, that verbal sparring match, the letter, and the duel they were all…" Ron said leaving the sentence unfinished intentionally.

David nodded and said, "Exactly, I knew if the werewolves realized Mischa's family were undoing her work they'd go after them. So by luring them here, and pulling all that nonsense I did, it provided the perfect distraction while the real move for checkmate was taking place under their noses. And they never saw what was about to hit them until now when it's too late."

Finally the last of the pack transformed back into their human forms and all of them were breathing heavily as they lay on the floor weakened. David smiled and said, "And a little transceiver on me has allowed Sergeant Corbin to record the evidence that's needed to provide the final nail in the coffin of the pack."

On cue the doors burst open and Vivian Corbin came in along with a large force of officers. Vivian said, "Arrest those murdering cultists…and get them covered up!"

Vivian then rushed over to her daughter, James Corbin coming in behind her. "Daphne," both called.

"Are you okay baby?" James Corbin asked.

Daphne hugged her parents and said, "I'm fine Mom and Dad the werewolves didn't bite me or anyone, I'm just fine."

Ron said, "I'd never let anyone harm Daphne, Mr. Corbin." Rob said.

James Corbin put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "You're a fine young man, Ron. I'm glad you're my daughter's boyfriend.

David noted Pancho and Brigitte were talking and quietly headed their way. "I can't thank you enough for being here for me, Pancho. But well, is there something you haven't told me?" she asked in genuine curiosity.

Pancho sighed and said as he looked away blushing, "Yeah, yeah there is. But I didn't want to tall you because well…you're perfect, super perfect and well…I'm just a nerd."

Brigitte actually giggled and said, "I'm not as perfect or as popular as you might think. In fact, I think I'm going to steer clear of the in-crowd. So please just tell me."

David mentally sent to Pancho, _Don't overdo it but be honest with her_.

Pancho said, "The truth is I like you…I mean I really, really like you. You're the most gorgeous girl I've ever met in my life and well…I'm just an awkward sci-fi and fantasy loving geek."

She put a hand on him and said, "You're not a geek, Pancho. In fact would you be surprised to know I'm a big J.K. Rowling fan?"

The Hispanic teenager looked at her genuinely surprised, "You like the Harry Potter novels?"

She giggled and said, "My cousin got me into them."

David smirked and walked away. _I think things are going to be all right now for my young friends._

David headed out of the building and saw the members of the pack covered in blankets being hustled towards police cars. Wilson spotted David and snapped, "CARDIGAN, CARDIGAN, MAKE NO MISTAKE THIS IN'T OVER, YOU MADE FOOLS OF US ONCE! WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS IF IT'S THE LAST THING WE DO!'

David guffawed and said, "Ah, if I had a penny for every time I heard that, I'd have more money than Seto Kaiba."

Wilson and the others were hauled away. David then speed dialed Elsa. Elsa answered and said, "Hello, David, is it done?"

David said, "Yes Elsa, Alberto's spirit can rest in peace now. His murderers are in custody."

X X X

The rest of David's time in L.A. proceeded without incident. But the following Saturday David, the Corbins, Ron, Pancho, and Brigitte sat in the lobby of the airport. The group was stunned on hearing what David had taught them. "5,000 years?" Vivian gasped.

"That's…longer than any of us have been around." Ron answered.

"Brigitte, Pancho, Ron, Daphne, I know this is a lot for you to take in. But trust me, there's a reason why you were brought to me. And I'm going to need you guys to become the strongest duelists you can…for what's coming. The Soulreapers won't be messing round. And this is one war that has to be won!"

Pancho sad, "I admit I'm not completely sure of this fate stuff but if you need us Mr. C. you got us."

Brigitte said, "Yeah Daphne will show us all how to duel and we'll strive to become the best we can."

Vivian asked, "So what's going to happen now with the Rominova girl?"

David said "Well matron Rominova and Pavel have told me that she's completely lost any sense of reality. She's been sent to a mental institution run by a member of the Rominova clan. Dr. Boris Rominova has said the chances of Mischa recovering are highly doubtful. And the gypsies have blocked off Mischa from her powers, so she'll never be able to pull anything like this again."

Brigitte said, "To think this all started just because Harry Brock and Michelle decided they wanted to play with Mischa's heart."

"I mean no disrespect to any of you but teenagers can be some of the coldest and cruelest people there are if not kept in check by adults," David commented.

Vivian said, "And all I have to say to that Mr. Cardigan is amen! By the way, David, Leon Wilkins wanted me to tell you that Superintendent Eckersley has just made him Cleveland's new principal. And oh boy the web of corruption and lies he's uncovered concerning the pack has been unbelievable. Grover Cleveland high is going to have a number of teachers sacked. And more still who were intimidated by the pack are coming forward and are testifying about what Brock and his goons did, all that is…except the parts about them being werewolves. So what now? Back home before another duel?"

Pancho said, "On the subject of dueling Mr. C. had an interesting thought on it."

David's face furrowed. "All right, let's hear it."

Pancho explained, "Well as dueling continues to become popular, more and more duelists and duel monsters cards will mean a better breed of duelist. And a better breed of duelist is going to need a better type of league and a better breed of Duel Monsters card, if that makes any sense to you."

The words stuck in David's head. _A better breed of duelist needing a better type of league, and a better breed of card._

A surge raced through David, a surge he knew as destiny and as one of the best ideas ever come up with. David smiled and said, "Pancho, you've just given me a great idea!"

Then the Corbin's looked at one of the screen. "Look at the time, I think it's almost time for you to head through security and catch your flight home, David." James Corbin said.

Goodbyes were exchanged and soon David was in his seat on the plane and on his way home. David pulled out his laptop as soon as they were in the air and said, "Computer, activate VAL A.I. program!"

After several moments the VAL program which had been installed in his computer thanks to the commission for the blind activated. "Hello David." The female voice greeted.

David smiled and said, "Hello VAL, I'm going to need your help, I would like to start a new project file."

An icon of a folder was brought up. "File ready, David, what shall the name of the file be?" the A.I. asked.

David smiled as he typed in two words, 'Ultima cards'.

_** Every great idea begins with a first step.**_

_** And so we come to the end of 'Bad moon over L.A.' Phew it was hard work getting this done. But well worth the time spent. Another GM story is in the books. Coming up next, David heads to the city of Victoria, Canada for a Duelist convention. But an old enemy of Ahamd Rahim is about to show up to stir up some trouble. Get ready for the mystery and terror of 'Trouble up Norse'. Until next time readers.**_


	76. Trouble up Norse part 1

_**Welcome Yu-Gi-Oh GM fans to another story in Yu-Gi-Oh GM book 1: the Rise of El Loco Desperado. This time David is in Victoria, British Columbia up in Canada. A massive Duelist convention is taking place at the Chateau Victoria Bed and Suites. But there's trouble on the horizon The Royal Victoria BC Museum has acquired a strange artifact with what appears to be the eye of Horus on it. But this item has a terrible secret. David is about to be thrown into a nightmarish supernatural chess game that will take him all around the city. An old enemy of Ahmad Rahim has risen from the grave. Get ready for 'Trouble up Norse' coming up on Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1: The Rise of El Loco Desperado.**_

_**Disclaimer; Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this saga are strictly my property.**_

_In my life as David Cardigan and Ahmad Rahim, I've made my fair share of enemies. My arch-enemies have always been the ones who've been the most troublesome. And unfortunately an enemy from one lifetime has, on more than one occasion, crossed over into another life. One of the most frightening experiences involving an old enemy coming back to make my life miserable happened when I was up in Victoria, British Columbia for a duelist convention. At the time with all the major champs and Duelists from around the U.S. and Canada along with a number of up and coming duelists at that convention I was to attend everything looked to be going all right. There was no way for me to know of the evil that was about to be unleashed on Victoria when, without warning, the terrible and magical game of chess began._

_**Trouble up Norse**_

David Cardigan sighed as he lay down on his bed. The flight from Portland to Victoria had been more tedious than anything. But now here he was in the city he hadn't seen since back in 1986. Now here at the Chateau Victoria Bed and Suites hotel things were about to get interesting. As this place would soon become ground zero for one of the biggest Dueling meet-ups on the North American continent. And from what David had seen on the P.D.L. website a lot of candidates from North America and even Central, and South America were coming up here for this meet-up and convention. The hotel had even set up a superb dueling arena. As David understood it, Seto Kaiba and Max Pegasus had a lot riding on the success of this convention. And from what David had seen it looked like the programming that had been set up was going to be some really informative stuff. David had been asked to do a panel on his synchro monsters. David had been more than happy to oblige. David suspected that in the years to come that synchros would only grow in popularity. So that meant he had to keep his eyes peeled for ways to improve his already formidable warrior/attack deck. Still David had felt a strange feeling since he'd arrived. He couldn't pinpoint it but there was this feeling that some kind of…dark force was at work here in Victoria. _I sure hope that this feeling is just my imagination. I don't know this city all that well, so getting around could be a problem if trouble stirs up,_ David thought to himself.

David sighed, knowing his luck something would probably happen when he least expected it. So it was better to enjoy the quiet while it lasted. And right now he was in his hotel room, on his bed and relaxing. The hotel people had been very hospitable and the deal he'd gotten for his stay was one he was still on cloud nine about. It was amazing what good deals could be found if a person looked hard enough. David closed his eyes and took long slow breaths relishing the quiet of his room. There was a knock at the door. David checked his watch…and smiled. Seeing that it was 1 p.m. in the afternoon he got up and headed for the door. David opened it up to see a short, bookish looking man with thinning brown hair, and wearing thick glasses. "Excuse me, are you Mr. David Cardigan?" he asked humbly.

David nodded and said, "I am, sir, you must be Francis Willingham from the Canadian Ministry for the Blind, am I correct?"

The man nodded and said, "I am, sir, and may I say it's going to be a pleasure to take someone of your reputation on a tour of our wonderful city."

David nodded and said, "Thank you for such kind words, it's been so long since I've seen this place. I'm eager to see what changes have taken place since I was last here."

The man nodded and said, "Now let's say we get to that tour. But first we should get something to eat. I know of several excellent restaurants around here that will fill any appetite."

David heard his stomach grumble and said, "Lead the way, Mr. Willingham."

The small man led David to the restaurant and sure enough the free-range chicken Alfredo proved delicious. David then followed the man out to a government issued vehicle and began their tour of the city. David found himself enjoying himself. On the day before the Duelist convention started this was the perfect way to pass the time. Some of the museums and other places were fascinating. But in the course of his little tour Mr. Willingham asked, "Mr. Cardigan, could I by chance interest you in the new exhibit going on at the Royal Victoria BC Museum?"

That caught David's interest. "What kind of exhibit?"

"Well the exhibit was given to us by a wealthy and reclusive donor here in Victoria. His name is Leif Swanson."

David closed his eyes as he thought for a moment. "Leif Swanson, the name is Scandinavian, am I right?" he noted.

Willingham nodded and said, "Oh yes, Mr. Cardigan. He does come from that region. Not many people have seen him but those that have had mentioned he's a very charitable man who enjoys archeology and history. He's been working closely with the museum to bring these incredible artifacts to the public."

David raised an eyebrow. Artifacts were always interesting and perhaps he might want to check these out just to be on the safe side. "There's something that's odd though. This artifact is one of several throughout the city. Apparently the other donors didn't want to donate them, so unfortunately we don't have the whole collection. But what we do have…seemed to have a strange eye symbol on them."

David suddenly felt a cold surge race through him. "An eye symbol?" he asked.

On a hunch he remembered the drawing Vlad had given to him of the symbol of Marik's now defunct organization the Rare Hunters and said as he showed the man it, "Did the symbol look anything like this?"

The man looked surprised. "That's it, that's it exactly! No one knows why that symbol is on the artifact but the item is made of pure gold and some have said that there's what looks like human bones that seemed to have been engrained into the artifact."

That really caused David's mental alarms to go off. He had a sinking feeling he knew that object from somewhere before. David said, "I…I have to see it, I don't know why, but can we get into it?"

He nodded, "Oh yes, sir, I have tickets that will get us in there no problem. I think you'll enjoy this exhibit."

_I hope it'll just be a nice exhibit I'll be enjoying too, Mr. Willingham, but my magical senses are telling me that there's more to this exhibit than meets the eye, _David thought a bad feeling creeping up on him_._

They stopped in a parking lot in a park just across from the museum and walked towards the museum. As they passed by David was treated to watching a young couple in their late teens to early twenties making out shamelessly by a tree. David sighed and felt a pang of jealousy race through him. _Not now, Cardigan, now is not an appropriate time to think about Gladys_.

Willingham said, "This -ark across from the museum has always been a good make out spot for young couple. It seems rather odd but it is."

David chuckled and said, "Young adults have to have their hangout spots. It's just the way it is."

The two men walked up to the large three story structure and entered the building. It didn't take long to find the one checking tickets. After handing in their tickets the men were ushered into a crowd of people. David examined the people in the crowd. At first no one stood out. But then David noted a couple of women in the crowd. One was a dark blonde woman with hair that went to her shoulders who was dressed in a matching rich brown business jacket, shirt, and a dress that went down to her knees. The woman also wore black high-heeled shoes on her feet, and a gold necklace. David was surprised to see what looked like the Eye of Anubis on it. David asked himself, _What's that woman doing wearing a necklace with the Eye of Anubis symbol on it? And why are my magical alarms suddenly going off like they are? Am I becoming paranoid or is something coming that's not good_?

Beside the woman was another woman. Her long blonde hair which fell down her back was tied back so all except two strands of hair fell. And those strands of hair fell to the sides of her face so they didn't get into her vision. The woman was dressed in a pair of black flat shoes, long denim pants tan in color, a white shirt, and matching jacket tan in color. The woman however was looking around with the wary expression of someone who was used to trouble coming her way. Everything about her spoke of one thing, police officer. David saw the woman in brown walk over to woman with long blonde-hair and overheard her speak. "Babe, don't be so antsy, I'm fine. And I think this exhibit is a great idea." she said in a pleasantly contralto voice.

The other woman who had a slightly deeper contralto voice said. "I sure as hell hope you're right, Elise. Those dreams you've been having the past couple weeks have been freaking me out."

Elise gave the woman a quick peck on the cheek, "Kimberly, I appreciate your concern, my dear, but I'm fine."

The woman with long blonde hair sighed and said, "I'm beginning to wonder if buying you that necklace from that jewelry shop was a good idea."

The woman with short blonde hair giggled and said, "I certainly hope not, I love it when you spoil me like you do."

She then whispered something into the other woman's ear that caused her to blush before both women giggled. David sighed and turned away and blended with the crowd. He noted a middle aged man in a business suit who looked like a banker. The man dressed in a business suit had a ring with the eye of Anubis on it. A slender, tall, statuesque woman with him had a pendant with the Eye of Anubis, and another man had a golden band on his left wrist that had the eye of Anubis on it. And from each and every one of them David got a feeling of evil magic from them. _Let's see here a necklace, a pendant, a ring, and a wrist band all with the Eye of Anubis on them, coincidence…not a chance! Keep your guard up, Cardigan, there's something bad going on around here. And we've just walked into it._

Soon enough the museum guide came and said "Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to the Royal Victoria BC Museum for the opening of this amazing new exhibit. The feature attractions of our exhibit were generously donated to us by Mr. Leif Swanson, the museum would like to graciously thank him for the donation of the artifacts on display for the next month. These artifacts were dug up from a site in Norway and are estimated to be thousands of years old."

"Norway?" David asked out loud.

The tour guide said, "Oh yes Swanson industries does some great archeological work. And these artifacts were found at the site of an old tower in central Norway."

David thought, _I'll have to see these exhibits first but I have a sinking feeling I know where that feeling of evil is coming from_.

The tour of the museum went through various aspects of Victoria's history as well as items from various parts of the world. And finally their tour brought them to a room which showed various pictures from the time of the Vikings and other aspects of Ancient Nordic culture. And David's magical alarms were warning him more and more strongly as they walked further into the exhibit. David pulled aside his guide. "Mr. Willingham, listen to me very carefully," he whispered in a tone that brooked no argument. "Be ready to run when I tell you to. I have reason to believe we're in danger. Don't panic, don't yell, and don't do anything until I tell you to."

The little man nodded his face going pale as he tried to look casual. David noticed the people with the various items with the Eyes of Horus had been pushing their way to the front of the crowd over the course of the tour. David noted the woman with long blonde hair was looking at the other woman with increasing concern over her behavior. Then David noted one man in a black business suit who had a long beard and mustache, as well as black hair tied back. David felt a stronger aura of evil coming from that one. _Uh-oh, get ready for a fight, Cardigan_. David thought as his body tensed.

The tour guide continued to blather on about the exhibit they were seeing. Then they came to a particular case which had a strange chest within and what looked like a two-handed sword with the Eye of Anubis on the pommel. At that moment David's magical alarms screamed at him. That's when he saw the man he'd noticed earlier and several other men muttering under their breaths. David listened…and terror filled his very being as he recognized the language. _Oh crap_, he thought. _That's the arcane tongue! These guys are casting a spell_!

Just then one of the crowd said, "Excuse me, but why is that chest glowing?'

The other members of the crowd noted this too and muttered in confusion. David shook the fearful Mr. Willingham's right shoulder and said, "Run, get outside, get away from the museum, and call the police, now!"

The little man nodded and immediately slipped out of the crowd. He made a mad dash for the exit. David turned to the crowd as the guide had just now noticed the box was glowing. David slipped into the crowd and got close enough to see the box start to open. "Baby, Elise, are you all right?" The woman named Kimberly asked.

David looked to the people with the strange pieces of jewelry and saw the jewelry was starting to glow…as were their eyes. David felt fear race through him. He knew the spell that was being cast. Before he could warn the crowd however he heard a voice that echoed from nowhere and everywhere mutter in a strange tongue David recognized as the ancient Nordic language. David heard someone say in English, "You cannot escape, master Bjornin!"

That sent an icy chill up David's spine as his mind flashed back 5,000 years to ancient Egypt.

X X X

He was again Ahmad Rahim, wizard and an advisor of the royal family which his had been friends and staunch allies with for many generations. Hot wind blew into Rahim's face. The long black scalp lock tied at the back of his head blew in the wind. He was dressed in the long robes of Egyptian nobility. But these robes were also practical garb for him. The wizard carried a staff with a red orb on it. The wizard raised the staff and his free hand as he called forth his magic. An invisible field surrounded him as he was struck on all sides by energy bolts. The barrage caused him to stumble to one knee. Before him stood a man dressed in strange voluptuous blue robes. The man had a long thick beard of white and a strange dragon-like gold crown on his head. The eyes of the crown glowed red with powerful evil magic. Rahim looked around at the Egyptian coastline. He had to stop this man and the apprentices he had nearby. He had to keep them from getting past him. Rahim looked behind him and saw the strange ship with a large serpentine head curled into a snarl. From the eyes of the creature red orbs glowed with terrible power. The man said in a very thickly accented voice, "You will not keep me from returning to my homeland with the secrets of the Millennium items, Rahim."

Rahim glared at the man and snapped, "Thou art a fool northern wizard! The power of these items is not for thee or anyone!"

"We shall see about that!" The wizard taunted.

Rahim leaped to his feet and called forth his magic before he sent a magical surge of power flying in every direction knocking the northern wizard and his apprentices off their feet.

X X X

David's mind flashed to the present. _Lars Bjornin, could it be after all this time_?

The men and women wearing the items with the Eye of Anubis suddenly let out ear-piercing almost inhuman screams as they fell to their knees holding their heads. The other people who were now realizing that something was going on were fleeing in all directions. The tour guide for the museum was also fleeing. Someone grabbed David from behind and a voice say to him, "Yours shall be the first sacrifice to master Bjornin's re…"

David stepped on the man's foot then slipped out of the man's grasp while he was distracted, grabbed an arm, and flipped the large blonde man onto the ground. The pale skinned man groaned. And just for good measure David applied a side kick to the face which knocked the man out. Just in time another shorter man came at David carrying a two-handed hammer glowing blue. _Crap, that thing's enchanted_! David thought as he leaped out of the way.

The man's blow struck the ground and created a large dent in it. The man raised the hammer over his head. David used the time to connect with a jump 360 hook kick to head. The blow sent the man toppling to the ground and knocked the hammer from his grip. David turned to see the two men who had finished chanting were aiming for him. David somersaulted out of the way of a couple blasts of electrical energy. David turned to see another man had grabbed the woman with long blond hair and was struggling to keep hold of her. The man got the shock of his life when the woman flipped the man over and kicked him in the face. Then the struggling people got to their feet. But something was definitely wrong. The box flew open and strange ethereal figures flew from the box and into the bodies of the people. The men and women screamed in pain. And David covered his ears helpless to stop the spiritual possession that was taking place. They were glowing with a golden aura that, to David's magical senses, oozed supernatural energy. The woman Elise turned and David saw her eyes were glowing with a golden light that held dark terrible power in them. The woman spoke in the ancient Nordic tongue. The men who had chanted the spell bowed. One cackled insanely and said, "YES! YES! HE RISES! THE MASTER RISES!"

David turned to face the possessed people. And barely had time to throw up a protective field as he got blasted by blue energy from the possessed people's eyes. David was thrown backwards through the air and finally slammed into a window…before the window broke open and he was sent flying downward. David had to use all his magic to right himself and levitate gently to the ground. David then fell to ground his body racked by white hot pain. David dazed and aching watched the figures march over to the window. The woman named Elise had the open box, the man with the band had the sword. The windows were then blasted open and the possessed people stepped out the windows and floated to the ground. The men who had been chanting the spell came out. The short man who had worn the strange ring glared at the men and muttered something in the Nordic language. David stumbled to his feet barely able to stand. At that moment Kimberly came out and called, "Elise, what are you doing? What's happened to you?"

The woman that had been Elise looked at Kimberly and smiled mockingly before she said something that David and the woman named Kimberly couldn't understand. The people then looked into the sky and muttered something under their breaths. The four possessed people then flew into the night sky to an unknown destination. The others with the possessed people cheered as they ran in David's direction. Unfortunately David as shaken as he was had no chance of defeating them and one of the men easily swatted him aside like he was a bug. David saw the men run off and said while he collapsed on to his rear, "This…is bad! This is really, really bad!" David grunted.

"HOLD IT!" David heard someone call and looked to see Kimberly approaching him rage written on her face.

David said, "Excuse me ma'am…if you could…"

"Shut up!" She snapped before rolled him onto his back and fished out a set of handcuffs. "I never leave home without these. You're going to jail mister for…for whatever you've done to Elise."

David's eyes widened. This woman believed he had something to do with what just happened. "But didn't you see them blast me, didn't you see?"

She snapped, "All I saw were your friends and you doing something to my Elise! You're going to jail, mister! And you're going to tell me exactly what you did to my Elise!"

David grimaced. This just wasn't his night.

X X X

When the police arrived the woman, who David had learned was Officer Kimberly Moliere, had presented David to them saying he was one of those who had been responsible for what happened at the museum. David answered, "I'm not the one responsible, and we're wasting time! This city and its people are in grave danger!"

Moliere was trembling as she snapped, "Someone get this dirt bag out of my sight!"

One of the men looked at Kimberly and asked, "Are you all right, Kim?"

"_**No**_ I'm _**not**_ all right! Something has happened to the woman I love, and this creep knows something about it! I want to question this creep personally!" she snapped.

The officer said, "Okay," and then took David into custody. "Okay, Mr. John Doe, you're under arrest for theft of public property, vandalism, and conspiring to assault a police officer. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law you have the right to an attorney…"

David said, "I understand those rights as I've seen this used on the bad guys I've helped bag. Listen to me very carefully, my name is David Cardigan. Please contact Captain Darren Moyers and Lieutenant Philip Graham of the Portland police, they can vouch for my good character, and help clear this up."

"Get this slime bag out of here!" Moliere snapped.

David was then stuffed into a police car and driven to the downtown Victoria police station. David was then taken to an interrogation room. David was sat in a chair and left in the room. David sighed and said, "Listen to me all of you, we're wasting valuable time! This city is in terrible danger and I need to get back to my hotel room then get some sleep! I know you're listening out there!"

X X X

Outside the police interrogation room a man in his early fifties who had pepper grey hair and was dressed in the suit and tie that was a form of standard dress for the police was watching. With him was Kimberly Moliere. "Are you sure this guy is the one responsible, Kimberly. He sure doesn't _**look**_ like he's done anything wrong."

Kimberly said, "I'm certain, Captain Wilcox. That clown did something to Elise, I don't know what, but he was helping the people at the museum who were responsible for the crime."

Another officer came forward and said, "Captain, Kim, we got a problem!"

The two looked at the officer who explained, "Captain, I checked out the guy's request and there is a Captain Darren Moyers who runs a squadron 51 in Portland, Oregon. He's on the phone right now, sir, and he doesn't sound happy!"

The Captain sighed and headed over to the phone. Kimberly Moliere fumed. It was all come kind of trick. That was it, this was all an elaborate trick! Well she wouldn't fall for it, she'd get this man to confess herself! Kimberly Moliere who was regarded as, while a trifle ornery, a good cop headed for the interrogation room. She'd get a confession out of this sneaky dirt bag no matter what it took. She turned and headed for the interrogation room, Kimberly not noticing the ghostly whispering voice that was telling her what needed to be done, and no one seeing the momentary flash of red in her eyes.

X X X

David dozed in his seat pondering what he was going to do next. Suddenly the door flew open and an enraged Kimberly Moliere came in. David sighed calmly. She slammed the door and that woke David up. She took a seat in front of him and gazed into his eyes with steely blue eyes that burned with intense rage that was positively frightening even to David. The fury of a woman was truly a terrible thing. She leaned toward David threateningly and said, "All right, Mr. David Cardigan, if that's who you truly are?"

David sighed and rolled his eyes as he tried to calm himself. "And yet again officer you're wasting time. I'm _**not**_ your enemy, and I'm not the one you should be worried about. Don't you know who I am?"

"Enlighten me." She growled.

"I'm the Pacific Northwestern champion of the P.D.L. and a first rate science fiction and fantasy writer. I've also done work with the Portland police. Why would I soil my good reputation by robbing from a museum?"

"Because you're _**NOT**_ who you say you are! And I don't pay attention to kids' games, more importantly I don't pay attention to that fiction crap, because _**I**_ live in the real world!"

David sighed and said, "Newsflash for you, Officer Moliere, the real world as you knew it is not what you thought it was! And one more thing, you really need to get yourself a hobby."

David's face furrowed when he saw the woman's eyes momentarily flash red. "What the…?" he asked.

"What's the matter, surprised I saw through your little ruse, creep?"

David shook his head. "There is no disguise! I am who I say I am! Your eyes were momentarily glowing red, are you all right, Officer Moliere?"

She snorted and said, "You're worried about me when you should more concerned for yourself? You have a real odd way about yourself, mister."

David said, "Not really I have a deep seeded concern for my fellow humanity that was instilled in me by my stepfather and mom."

"Oh, you are _**really**_ laying it on thick whoever you are. Do you really think you're this…David Cardigan person?"

David sighed and said, "I know what you're doing in terms of the line of questioning. What part of I really _**am**_ David Cardigan do you not understand?"

Her eyes again momentarily flashed red as she snapped, "How about the fact that David Cardigan doesn't and has never existed?"

"What," he chuckled partly amused, partly annoyed. "I think my mom, after all that time she spent in the hospital bringing me into the world, would beg to differ. Officer Moliere, what is wrong with…"

"Shut up!" She snapped getting angrier by the minute. "I'm tired of your little games!"

Someone pounded on the wall of the interrogation room. Kimberly Moliere ignored it and snapped, "Now stop with these games, admit who you really are, and admit that you did something to the woman I love!"

David slapped his cuffed hands against his face before he pulled them away and said, "I told you already, I'm David Cardigan. I'm a writer, the P.D.L. Pacific Northwestern champion and I've frequently worked with the Portland police. Captain Moyers can tell you that!"

David heard someone knock against the room again. David said, "I think it's for you, Officer."

She just ignored it and said, "Liar, there is no Darren Moyers, you made that name up along with that Philip Graham person. My boss just confirmed it!"

David's face furrowed as he said, "Okay, now who's the one who's lying? I can tell you after all the cases I had with Squadron 51 they'd better exist."

David saw the woman's eyes glow red again, this time the glow was a little brighter. David went icy cold. _Oh hell,_ he thought. _That creep who attacked her must've put a spell on her when I wasn't looking. And from all these irrational things she's saying I think I know which one_.

Her hands curled into fists as she snapped, "You _**will**_ tell me who you are and what you've done to my Elise!"

David got up slowly and said, "Officer Moliere, listen to me carefully, you've got to resist, your mind is being controlled by a spell."

Just then the door flew open and a man in his fifties dressed in a suit and tie accompanied by the uniformed officer who'd brought David in entered. "Kimberly, that's enough!" The pepper grey-haired man snapped.

Then to everyone's horror Kimberly Moliere's eyes lit up with fiery red light. The woman screamed in rage as with inhuman strength she shoved the Captain and the uniformed officer away while she grabbed the Captain's gun. The world seemed to slow down as David's heart rate picked up, his blood rushing rumbled in his ears, his breathing grew heavy as the enraged, spell ensnared woman brought the pistol up to aim at David.

_** And, once again, the evil cliffhanger strikes when least expected. David's really got himself into quite a mess this time. And all before the convention that's he's taking part in. Oh Boy David seems to have quite the knack for attracting trouble. How is David going to survive this? And will David be able to save the crazed officer Moliere? And what about the people who have been possessed by those spirits, what of them, and what do they want? For the answers to these questions and more come back next time for part 2 of 'Trouble up Norse'. Until next time read and review. **_


	77. Trouble up Norse part 2

_**Welcome everyone to another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1. Last time on 'Trouble up Norse' David got himself into a real pickle. After taking a relaxing tour of Victoria, British Columbia, David went to a museum to see some archeological exhibits. **_

_**Unfortunately those artifacts housed a terrible secret. Several people wearing some strange garments with what looked like the eye of Anubis were possessed by mysterious spirits that came from one of the artifacts. David then got into a nasty battle with a wizardry cult…and for his efforts got blasted out a window. After being swatted aside, due to being a severally weakened state, David was arrested by a policewoman named Kimberly Moliere, who just happened to be, romantically linked with one of those possessed. **_

_**At the station after David tried to explain himself to an incensed Kimberly Moliere, David realized she was being taken control of by a rage spell that one of the wizard's put on Moliere when David was busy. Now David is in a tense situation as the crazed/controlled officer has pulled a gun on him and is about to shoot him. How will David get out of this one? And what is the mystery behind the passion of those people? Get ready for the adventure and supernatural terror as 'Trouble up Norse' continues.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly owned by Kazuki Takahashi, I'm just borrowing his ideas for a while but will put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all canon characters are strictly my property.**_

"KIMBERLYYYYYYY!" David heard the pepper-haired man and the other officer yell as she brought up the gun to shoot David.

David realized he had no choice. He teleported out of the room, much to the shock of the three in there. David yelled, "LOCK THE DOOR, LOCK IT!"

The other officer and the man who was obviously officer Moliere's superior managed to close the door and lock it. The door shook as officer Moliere threw herself against it screaming all sorts of vulgarities like an animal ready to pounce. The officer said, "Captain Wilcox, with all due respect, I know Kimberly has at times gotten a little crazy but nothing like this."

"You'd be quite correct, sir." David said. "She's not herself, and I know why. But first…" and then David extended his hands as he said, "Could you kindly get these cuffs off of me, please?"

David saw the pepper-haired man fish out his keys and unlock the cuffs. "You have our sincere apologies, Mr. Cardigan. We contacted Captain Darren Moyers, like you said."

David massaged his wrists as he slipped out of the open cuffs and turned to the man. The Captain sweat dropped and said, "He was nice…angry but nice, and under the circumstances I don't blame him. I'm Christopher Wilcox, captain of the Victoria, BC police. What's happening to Kimberly?"

David explained, "Kimberly Moliere is currently under a rage spell of some kind. It's a type of mind control spell where the person gets worked up into such a fury for one reason or another that they can't control themselves."

The other officer said, "I'm Officer Eric Bryce, so let me see if I get this. There's literally some kind of magic spell controlling her?"

David nodded, "And I'm going to need you to hold her down. That way I'll stand a greater chance of saving her."

"How?" both officers asked.

"I'm going to attempt to enter her mind and see if I can undo the spell, however it's risky."

"How risky," Captain Wilcox inquired.

"Well it's been a while since I handled these kind of spells. If I make one wrong choice it could overwhelm her mental faculties, and turn her into a drooling human vegetable." David explained grimly.

Wilcox said, "In the state she's in I'll try anything rather than having a crazed cop running amuck in my station."

Officer Bryce said, "Ditto!"

David said, "Okay, when I count to three open the door and tackle her." David said.

The two 0officers tensed as Chris Wilcox put the key to the door. "1…" David said as Wilcox began to turn the key. "2…" David said, and the key turned further. Just as the lock was about to click open David yelled, "_**3**_!"

The door slammed open sending Kimberly Moliere stumbling back off balance. With all their strength the two men pushed the desk and chairs out of the way as they tackled Kimberly. No sooner had they done that than David planted his rear on her chest as she screamed and squirmed in rage. David closed his two hands into fists the fore and index fingers extended. David called forth the magic as he pressed his hands to her head. Kimberly Moliere screamed in pain as David entered her mind. David searched and found the red lines of magic that marked the spell. David used his own magic to carefully work at removing the lines of the spell. David wasn't sure how much time had passed as he worked away on each line of the spell. Finally though he felt he'd reached the final connection. David thought to himself, _Now comes the big test, I apologize for this officer Moliere, I just hope I haven't caused the Victorian BC police force to lose one of their own._

Gritting his mental teeth David grabbed the last line of magic and pulled. David pulled with all his might…and finally pulled out the last connection of magic. David was flung from Kimberly Moliere's mind as he felt her scream in white hot pain. David came to as he and the other officers were flung off Kimberly Moliere, who grabbed her head and rolled around in agony. David and the others stumbled to their feet as Moliere rolled around. After several moments she finally calmed down and stopped screaming. She slowly stumbled into a sitting position as she hugged herself and trembled. David meanwhile fell on to his rear himself the full weight use of his magic usage hitting him like a ton of bricks. Captain Wilcox raced over to officer Moliere while officer Bryce crouched near David. "David," Bryce said which sounded to David like it was coming from a long distance, "Are you all right?"

David said, "Undoing spell…took more out of me…than I thought…weak. Need…food!"

Bryce said, "Stay with the captain I'll get you something to eat, David."

The officer got up and scrambled to get something. David felt someone grab a hand and say, "Come over here, David, stay with us."

David sat against a wall as an incredibly powerful wave of dizziness hit him head on. David gritted his teeth against the spinning in his head. David heard officer Moliere…and it sounded as if…she was crying. David managed to shake some sense into himself long enough to see she _**was**_ crying. "Captain, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

"Officer Moliere…" David got out. The woman looked at David as he said, "Not your fault…don't blame yourself…your mind was being controlled…by a rage spell. It's a pretty nasty spell…and very hard to resist. You've got nothing to be ashamed of."

"It's because of me you had to use whatever it was you used. And now you're in your state because of me."

Bryce returned with some granola bars. David ate his and saw Moliere eat hers. The granola bar quickly took effect as the waves of dizziness left David. Officer Moliere sighed and said, "Well, there goes my career up in smoke."

Captain Wilcox shook his head. "Not happening, Kimberly, I know you better than that, I can let it slide because you're a damn good officer, and because I know that it wasn't you in control."

David said, "Officer Moliere, do you want to make amends for what happened?"

The blonde woman nodded. David said, "Well, I'm going to need some help on this case. I don't know Victoria all that well. And you, you're a police officer in this town. So you know the streets of this city better than anyone. So I could use your help."

Officer Moliere nodded and said, "If Captain Wilcox will allow it."

The Victoria police captain nodded and said, "Granted…" then his eyes widened as he said, "Oh and David I forgot to tell you. Captain Moyers is on hold."

David chuckled. _Boy the story I have to tell Captain Moyers_…

David was handed the phone and connected the signal. "Hi, Captain Moyers." David said sheepishly.

"There you are, David. I swear trouble seems to follow you everywhere!" the captain commented.

David sweat dropped and chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, uh, what can I say I kind of have that kind of personality?"

David imagined the "Riiiiiiiiiight!" look on the Portland police Captain's face at that moment.

After a moment Captain Moyers asked, "Wilcox said that there was some kind of weird incident up there. What exactly happened?"

David explained the events that had occurred including what had kept him from contacting the head of squadron 51. When he was done Moyers whistled, "Spiritual possession. And it sounds like you may have some people from the time of the ancient Vikings to deal with. That could get hard. After all the times you and I have tangled with people from the ancient Nordic world we both known how tough they can be."

David nodded and said, "I know, sir, but I have to do something. I don't pretend to understand the whole of what's going on here. But whatever the reason is that they want those artifacts it can't be good."

"All right, David, go get em' and watch your back, and hopefully the police force of Victoria will lend you a hand."

David smirked and said, "I'm way ahead of you, sir. I've already asked Officer Kimberly Moliere to help. After what that wizardry cult did to her and her partner I think she'll be itching for some payback."

"I'll leave it to you then, David. Take care."

The line disconnected and David handed Captain Wilcox his phone. David looked at The Captain of the Victoria police. "Captain, I'm going to need the help of you and officer Bryce as well."

Both men nodded and said, "Of course."

David thought for a long moment and said, "I noticed that those who were possessed were wearing some strange forms of jewelry. They looked like they had the eye of Anubis on them. I need to know who they are. And more importantly _**where**_ did they buy their jewelry from? Also could you see what can be dug up on that Leif Swanson guy?"

Captain Wilcox asked, "What's the angle we're playing, David?"

David explained, "How is it that four people at that exhibit _**just happen**_ to conveniently be wearing similar types of jewelry?"

Bryce asked the rhetorical question, "You're thinking that it's no coincidence?"

David nodded and said, "Where the supernatural is concerned there's no such thing as coincidence. There was something about those articles of jewelry that put my nerves on edge. And Captain Moyers taught me, when I worked with him for the first time back in early 93, that a good detective should always trust his gut."

Wilcox said, "Bryce, get on that immediately!"

Eric Bryce nodded and said, "Yes, sir."

David thought back to his conversation. "Oh and Captain Wilcox, I just remembered a conversation I had with my guide Mr. Willingham. Do you think you could find out who has items similar to the ones stolen from the museum here in Victoria?"

He nodded, "I can, but what's the reasoning?"

David said, "I don't know, yet. But I get the feeling that it's of the utmost importance we keep those artifacts out of the hands of the possessed." David then yawned. "And we should let Mr. Willingham know where I am, and I really could use some sleep."

Wilcox said, "Just so you know your guide saw you getting brought to the station. He's waiting outside."

David nodded and said, "I'll need to thank him for his service and send him on his way. I don't want that poor man getting mixed up in this."

Wilcox said, "Considering how weird this case is, I don't blame you."

Officer Moliere said, "I'll drive you back to where you're staying."

It didn't take long for David to thank his guide and reassure him that he was alright. Then Officer Moliere and David got into her old pick-up truck. David was surprised. "I never thought you were the sort of girl who liked old pick-up trucks and the like."

Officer Moliere said, "I've never been a very girly girl type. That's part of why I joined the force. I just hope Elise is all right trapped as she is in her own body."

The truck pulled out of the station garage and headed down the streets. The older truck's engine rumbled and purred. David could see the haunted look of Kimberly Moliere's face. David asked, "I know we've only just met, but do you mind if I ask you a few personal questions?"

"Go ahead." She responded. "I have nothing to hide."

"So when did you first realize that well…you liked women?" he asked

"I think it all began when I was 13, I had a crush on a girl at the school I went to. But I was so afraid to say anything. As I got older I realized that well…I wasn't into boys like a lot of my friends were. And so because of which I was very reclusive and unpopular." she explained.

"You seem to care a great deal for Elise." David observed.

"When I graduated from police academy I came out to my parents. I was _**so**_ relieved when they accepted me for who I was."

She took a breath to keep calm and continued. "When I privately told Captain Wilcox he said he didn't care just as long as I could still do my job. Eric has been a good friend of mine since police academy. When I came out he told he suspected as much which was why he never made any moves on me. In fact I owe Eric a lot because he introduced me to Elise Holm. She was professor at the University of Victoria. We got to talking and quickly struck up a friendship. In the two years that followed we found we had a lot in common. We both loved country/western, we can both be a little grouchy at times, but we both love what we do. When Elise finally told me she liked me well…" she blushed before continuing. "that's when things really got serious between us. That's why that rage spell controlled me, David. Because all I want to do is rescue the woman who's my soul mate. Do you know what it's like, David, to make love to the person who's your soul mate?"

Now it was David who blushed. "I…actually know better than you think. I had someone in my life once who I believed was my soul mate…" David felt his throat tighten and the tears well up. David sighed and let a tear fall down a cheek. "Her name was Gladys Harrington, she was originally from England. She was a blonde beauty with a fierce independent side. When we first met we didn't exactly get off on the right foot. She was a fanatical left–wing activist. And she also had some power coming from the Celtic blood in her family lineage. I discovered later that the reason she was so fanatical was because she was running away from her power and her heritage, because she feared it a lot."

Officer Moliere nodded and said, "Having been a cop on the force for a number of years that about fits the profile of the average fanatic to a tee."

David nodded, "There was an incident at Portland State University. A warlock who was actually the leader of the left-wing group she was a part of seduced her and tried to steal her power. If the Freakahs and I hadn't intervened she'd have been dead."

"The Freakahs?" the officer asked.

"It was the name of the little group I had at PSU, we've become something of an urban legend there. It was my friends, Sanoske Harogata, Stephen Williams, Pele, and Connie Barnsdale. When Gladys discovered she wasn't the only one who had powers, and that her old group had just been using her, she joined up with my group. Over the next several years at PSU well…" David again blushed. "Let's just say things between us got pretty hot and heavy over time."

"So you two were…together?" She asked.

David nodded, "Yeah we were, we broke up just as we were about to graduate college. It was after a fiasco where Gladys nearly lost her life." David felt the tears well up remembering that horrid time when Gladys had been so near death and the decision he'd had to make. "I…thought at the time it was for the best. Now however…"

"You're wondering what might've been?" She finished for him.

David nodded and said, "So you see, officer Moliere, I know better than anyone what it's like to have someone you love in danger." He then stated. "I promise you though I'll do everything I can to get Elise back alive."

Officer Moliere nodded and said, "Thank you, David, that's all I ask."

David sighed and calmed himself down. "But there's still the little matter of who possessed those people, and what do those spirits and that cult want with those artifacts?"

"Don't you think they'll try something tonight?" She asked.

David shook his head. "Doubt it, the spirits as powerful as they are will need time to adjust to the bodies they've possessed. And that gives a window but not much of one. We have to find out what they're after and stop them."

Officer Moliere said, "It sounds like that'll be easier said than done."

David nodded and said, "Yeah I know, but nothing about the supernatural is ever easy. So we'll just have to improvise. Prepare yourself, officer Moliere, you're about to enter the unknown."

Kimberly Moliere said, "For the sake of my Elise, I say, bring it on!"

X X X

David slumped in a chair next day and sighed. The morning had gone pretty well. The panel on synchro monsters had gone very well and a lot of duelists had been impressed by his explanations on how they worked and their potential future in dueling. David sighed as he sat in the restaurant at the hotel looking over the menu. Unfortunately that morning he'd woke up a little late and had to skip breakfast. _This'll teach me not to forget to set my alarm_, David thought grouchily. He settled on a whole grain Blueberry waffle with Blueberry compote and whipped cream. David's eyes widened as he felt his mouth water. It was no secret that David loved blueberries and had since he was a boy. David smirked and said, "Mmmm, now _**this**_ is just what the doctor ordered."

David set down his menu and it didn't take long for his waiter to notice. After making his order he waited. Finally his order came and David happily dug in. In the middle of his meal he heard someone approaching. Looking up from his half-eaten breakfast he was Kimberly Moliere dressed in her police uniform, the blonde's hair tied back but a haggard look on her face. "Couldn't sleep, Officer Moliere?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I slept a little but not much. I kept having nightmares about Elise."

David nodded and said, "I understand. I still have nightmares sometimes about the incident which nearly cost Gladys her life. Would you care to join me?"

Elise said, "I didn't have anything to eat so sure, I'll join."

She sat in the chair and the waiter soon gave her a menu. As she looked over it David smiled and said, "Order whatever you want, I'll pay."

Her face furrowed. "I…wouldn't want to impose especially after what happened at the station last night."

David waived it off. "It's all right I've got plenty of cash from my tournament wins. And no worries about going off at the station, you weren't yourself. And I'm not one who sues over every little thing."

She nodded and after looking over the menu told the plain-looking waiter. "I'll have a coffee and a royal Danish."

The man nodded and headed off. David asked, "So, what's been going on since you dropped me off last night?"

"Captain Wilcox, Eric and some others have been doing some digging into the artifacts and what we've found has been _**very**_, _**very**_ disturbing."

David cut a piece of his waffle and ate it. "Go on," he said when his mouth was empty.

She explained, "Well according to what we've been able to dig up, apparently when the artifacts were dug up some archeologists who touched them died on the spot, at least that's what the rumors have said. What gets even creepier is shortly after Leif Swanson's company bought the artifacts the entire archeological team…disappeared."

David continued to eat but suddenly his food's taste was meaningless. "And what about the people besides Elise that were affected?"

Kimberly said, "Well we've been able to dig up some information on them. The gentleman with the ring was Lester Bryant, he's a prominent banker here in Canada. The woman with him, the one with the pendant, is his wife Cammie Bryant, she's a fashion model who has a taste for older men. The man with the wristband was Françoise Raison, he's a French Canadian who has investments with some of the most prominent television and internet companies in North America."

David's face furrowed, "Remind me, what does your life partner do?"

"Oh she's a professor of Mathematics at the University of Victoria. She gets paid good money but nothing compared to these guys."

David nodded, "Okay, so money's definitely not an issue. What about that necklace you bought for Elise and the other items that were on the other people?"

Kimberly's face furrowed. "That's the weird thing. A jewelry store by the name of Astrid's exotic jewelry at a mall here in Vancouver opened several months ago and they were selling those items. Elise had been having some trouble with an idiot student she had to flunk because he was making moves on her. And he wouldn't take no for an answer. Finally he actually tried to rape her…and would've succeeded if I'd not intervened."

David said, "I imagine before you hauled his ass in that you made his life miserable."

Kimberly nodded. "Nobody tries to hurt my woman and gets away with it!" she said darkly.

"And the necklace?" David asked returning to the subject.

"Yeah well, Elise was feeling a little down on herself because well…she may be a professor but she genuinely doesn't like flunking people. So I went to the West Side mall and I found Astrid's exotic jewelry. I don't know what it is was…but I felt this overwhelming urge to buy that necklace. It was as if I couldn't control myself, I had to buy it and give it to her."

David's eyes narrowed. _I'm thinking that poor Kimberly here has been manipulated more than she knows_, the wizard thought.

"That look you're giving me…do you think you might have something?" she asked.

David asked, "Does Leif Swanson have a residence here in Victoria?"

She nodded, "He does but not many people have seen him. Leif Swanson is kind of a recluse."

David thought for a long moment and then said, "I'm thinking that I'd like to pay a visit to this Astrid's exotic jewelry and then I'd like to follow that up with a visit to Leif Swanson's home. Oh and one more thing…have you found anything on who else has more of those strange artifacts here in Victoria?"

She said, "Captain Wilcox and Eric were checking that when I was ordered to meet up with you. Captain Wilcox and Eric were thinking that it would be wise to have a word with Mr. Swanson and more immediately the people in charge of Astrid's exotic jewelry."

David nodded and said, "I see, Captain Wilcox and I _**are**_ on the same page. Let's finish up our meal then head out. And let's be careful, Officer Moliere, no telling what we're in for."

"If it's anything like at the museum than I'll stay on my toes." She quipped.

X X X

A half hour later the two arrived at the West side mall. The place was much like many of the indoor malls David had seen in the U.S. Yet as they got out of officer Moliere's car David got a cold feeling in him. He recognized it for a warning. There was magic at work here, and it was evil. Officer Moliere and he walked into the mall and headed towards the jewelry shop. Officer Moliere asked, "What's with the wary feel to your walk David?"

David smirked and said, "You're definitely a cop if you can read body language." He then whispered into one ear. "My magical alarms are going off."

Officer Moliere said, "In that case I think it's safe to say we're on to something."

David nodded and said, "Yup."

The two picked up their pace as they approached the shop. The store sign showed a lovely lady with black hair dressed in a long flowing gown examining some jewelry. The aura that came from the store however left David with an eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach. David mumbled, "Watch yourself, Officer Moliere, this is definitely a strong source of the magic I felt."

The two walked up and into the store. The store itself seemed no different from any other jeweler with its fair share of exquisite men's and women's apparel. The floor was a pleasant tan color and the glass counters displayed their wares. Music played over the speaker system that was from the local soft rock station. The two looked around. A man about five feet four inches, with thinning black hair, wearing thick glasses, a gray vest, a short-sleeved white button-up shirt, beige khakis, brown shoes and a crooked shaped mouth entered from a doorway behind the counter. Officer Moliere whispered to David, "That's the guy who showed me the necklace I gave to Elise."

David nodded and the two approached. The man smiled and said, "Is there something I help you with?" he asked in a nasally voice before his eyes brightened. "Why Miss Moliere, oh, sorry, it's…Officer Moliere right? My apologies I didn't expect to see you back. Was…your significant other happy with the necklace?"

She said, "Yeah about that necklace, something very odd happened, I'd like to know where exactly you got it from?"

The man said, "Oh but I could never reveal my secrets. This store's competitors might go after him with a better price."

Officer Moliere said, "And if you don't four innocent people's lives could be seriously at risk."

As Kimberly Moliere and the short man got into an argument David slipped away and found himself drawn by intuition and a strange yet familiar power. David quietly walked over to a counter. With quiet efficiency he leaped over the counter and examined one of the oak walls. David pressed his hands against the oak…and felt the concealed switch. David pushed it open to reveal a tiny switch built into the tiny compartment. David flipped the switch as the little man said, "Sir, what are you doing behind that counter I must insist that…!"

Too late, with the switch flipped the panel slid back. David's face paled in horror as he recognized the sinister looking wolf symbol on the hidden altar. David said, "The wolf, the symbol of Loki the god of trickery, strife, and fire! Would you care to explain how this got into this jewelry shop?"

Before David or the woman could do anything a strange cane with a ruby handle appeared in the small man's hands. However Officer Moliere was quicker. She drew her gun and pointed at the small man and she snapped, "What did you do to my Elise, you dirt bag?"

The small man's face took on an evil leer as he said, "Oh what the master has in store for her is nothing compared to what's about to happen to you."

David felt the surge of magic and yelled, "LOOK OUT!"

Officer Moliere dove out of the way as two men appeared behind officer Moliere and fired on her. The little man then teleported behind the men. David was back over the counter and standing in front of officer Moliere. The man chuckled and said as he closed his eyes, "Hello, I sense one of you has the gift of magic, and that makes you extra dangerous! Come brothers let us take care of these fools for the master!"

The woman got up and aimed her gun at the men. "All right all of you put your hands over your head right now!"

Officer Moliere then let out a yelp of pain as she dropped her gun from her hand. The gun was glowing with a hot red light. David said, "Best get out of here, Officer Moliere. We're up against an entirely different of type criminal!'

_**Uh-oh, out of the frying pan and into the fire for David. It would appear that some of the servants of the Nordic trickster God Loki are at work in Victoria. What terrible plans do the followers of Loki have in store for David? Will he and officer Moliere survive? And will they discover any information on what's happened to those who've been possessed? For the answers to these and other questions come back next time for part 3 of 'Trouble up Norse'. In the meantime read and review, and have a nice day.**_


	78. Trouble up Norse part 3

_**Welcome back, fans, to another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh GM book 1. In the last chapter of 'Trouble up norse' David, barely managed to survive an attack by officer Kimberly Moliere who was under the control of a rage spell. After freeing her from the spell Captain Christopher Wilcox, officer Eric Bryce, and officer Kimberly Moliere agreed to help David in his investigation. The next day David learned some interesting details about the necklace Kimberly bought for her domestic partner and the other strange pieces of jewelry currently worn by the possessed. David and officer Moliere paid the mall jewelry store a visit. Only to discover that Astrid's exotic jewelry was a front for the wizard cult. Now David and officer Moliere facing three powerful spell casters. How will David and officer Moliere get out of this pickle? You'll just have to find out. Come with me as 'Trouble up Norse' continues.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this saga are strictly my property.**_

The suited wizards and the small man with a glowing ruby handled cane/wand smiled predatorily. The suited man's hands and the short man's cane handle glowed a fiery red. David realizing that he and his policewoman ally were trapped muttered, "Officer Moliere, if you want to live to cuff these guys do exactly as I say. When I say now leap over the counter to my left."

The Victoria policewoman nodded as the men powered up their spell. Just as they prepared to launch the spell David shouted, "NOW!"

The two dove over the counter just as the wizards fired creating a noticeable hole where the door used to be. The fire alarms had gone off but the people in the area who had seen the robed wizards appear had already fled for their lives. David and Kimberly Moliere covered their mouths and noses and crawled through the smoke-laden curtain. David's eyes watered from the smoke. David desperately searched for a non magical means of defeating these wizards. He couldn't afford to show his power to the public now. Then his right hand came across something. Through he smoke he looked down. And his heart lifted in elation as he recognized the surface of the large mirror. He tapped officer Moliere on a shoulder. "It's useless to hide, fools!" the short man called.

David said. "Help me with this."

"A mirror?" Kimberly Moliere asked openly perplexed.

David nodded and said, "Yeah, a mirror."

Officer Moliere grabbed a side of the mirror as David grabbed the other. David called out, "Hey, Loki worshippers, your God has dog breath and is a 14-karat pansy!"

"YOU DARE INSULT THE MASTER AND LORD LOKI, YOU LITTLE SWINE!" David heard the men shout.

"Now you've done it, David," the blonde cop stated.

David nodded and said, "Yes, yes I have! Raise the mirror on my cue."

As the smoke cleared David saw the men readying their next fiery attack. Just as they were about to fire David said, "Now!"

David and the woman raised the mirror in front of them. The fiery blasts struck the mirror head on…and to officer Moliere's surprise, while the mirror was scorched, the small fireballs were reflected by the mirror and bounced back into the surprised spell casters. The three men went flying before they crashed to the ground unceremoniously. Officer Moliere looked at David in stunned shock. "How…?" was all she could ask.

David smirked deviously and said, "Amazing what the reflective surface of a mirror can do. Besides I didn't want to attract any attention here. Now officer Moliere, you might want to call for some backup."

"Oh, right," she said before she fished out her phone and contacted the station to call for some backup. 30 minutes later a group of police officers arrived to cuff the wizards and, at David's request, have them gagged so they couldn't cast any spells. David and Officer Moliere then went through the paperwork they'd discovered in the offices behind the store. Kimberly whistled, "To think that all this time there's been a cult of the old Aesir God Loki operating in this town. But, what's their connection to Elise and those who were possessed?"

David said, "Terrific question, I wish…" David said before he stopped as he turned a page and gaped at what he saw. "Oh hell!" he said.

"What is it, David?" Officer Moliere asked.

David said, "I know the reason why Elise and those other people were chosen."

Kimberly asked, "Please, David, tell me."

David said, "Kimberly, it would appear that the woman you love has some bad blood in her."

"What do you mean, bad blood?" the policewoman asked.

"Your significant other, if these papers are correct, has some Nordic ancestry in her blood." David explained.

"Yeah, I know about that, Elise told me in one of our many conversations." Officer Moliere said still confused.

David explained, "Ah, but you don't understand, I heard a name mentioned before your lover and those others were possessed, the name of someone who well…let's just say is an old enemy of mine from way back, Lars Bjornin."

"Lars…who?" the lesbian police officer asked.

"Lars Bjornin, he was a powerful and evil Nordic Mage. I met up with him and his followers a long time ago because they were after the secrets of something that was not meant for man. I managed to keep him from getting the items he sought, but he managed to get away with the secret of how to make them. The short of it is, Elise is a descendant of Lars Bjornin, although I think he took great pains to ensure that people forgot about that for his own purposes."

Kimberly gasped, "My Elise is descended from an evil wizard? But…but she's never used any magic. And my Elise is one of the gentlest and kindest people I know."

David nodded. "I imagine she is. I suspect Bjornin and his cronies, after they had descendants, made a deal with the God Loki to return sometime in the future. What better time to come back then the 21st century when no one believes in magic. The chaos it would create would amuse Loki to no end." David said with a scowl. "The trickster God was always known for his penchant for sadism."

She scowled. "I'm really getting fed up with this trickster God."

David nodded and said, "So am I, which is why I think it would be best if we paid a visit to Swanson's home. I'll bet any amount of money we'll find more answers there."

Kimberly said, "Based on everything we've found thus far it shouldn't be too hard for Captain Wilcox to get a warrant."

David nodded and said, "Good I'd prefer to do this by the book."

Kimberly nodded and said, "Believe me, David, we also prefer to do things by the book as it makes for less hassle."

After finishing up cleaning out Astrid's jewelry, and with the cultists safely rounded up and locked up, it didn't take long for captain Wilcox to get the warrant for Leif Swanson's home. Captain Wilcox explained, "David, Moliere, whatever you do be very, very careful while you're there. If Swanson is mixed up with this cult than chances are he may know we're coming and have some surprises waiting for us."

David said, "I've dealt with my fair share of magical traps, so I'll be careful."

Officer Moliere said, "Based on everything I've experienced so far _**absolutely**_ I'll be careful. My soul mate is somewhere out there and I'm not going to stop until I get her back!"

Wilcox said, "Be careful you two. If push comes to shove call for back up."

"Yes, sir." Both replied before they headed for Kimberly's police cruiser.

David looked at the blonde woman and said, "I know you're antsy, Officer Moliere, but keep it together. We'll find Elise and get her back to normal, I promise."

She nodded but David saw the tear that fell from one eye. _Poor girl_, David thought. _She's worrying herself sick about her significant other, and it's because of this that I have extra incentive to find her and keep her alive. Bjornin, you monster, you're going to pay I swear_!

The two got into the car and were soon off. Their journey took them to a wealthy district of the city. David looked at some of the houses and whistled. "These houses are really spiffy. Although I'm betting Seto Kaiba could probably buy several of them at least."

She snorted, "I read up on the CEO of KaibaCorp. I'd say based on his personal income he could probably buy out the neighborhood and not even blink an eye."

Their travels brought them to the address on the warrant. The house itself was some distance from the gated entryway. And there was a speaker at the gate. As soon as the car pulled up to the gate. David and Officer Moliere got out and walked up to the gate. David noticed the security camera zooming in and watching them. David used his magical senses to check for danger. And nearly got the shock of his life when he felt a powerful force push him away. It seemed to be coming from the walls and the gate themselves. The woman pressed the speaker of the gate . "A female voice from within answered, "Yes?"

Kimberly stated in her most authoritative tone. "My name is Officer Kimberly Moliere of the Victoria BC police. My partner and I have a warrant to search this place. Open the gates immediately!"

There was a pause and the female voice said, "I'm sorry, Officer Moliere, but I can't do that."

Kimberly Moliere growled, "Ma'am, listen carefully, I am an officer of the Victoria police and I have a legally signed warrant to search this residence. Not cooperating with the law is a felony crime. Now open the gate!" She said more forcefully.

There was another pause and then, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I can't do that."

Officer Moliere then said, "Then I'll just have to make you open."

She went to the car and got out the radio. "Mountie 7 to central, Mountie 7 to central!"

Then Officer Moliere covered her ears as she was barraged by feedback and static. The female voice said, "I think you and your wizard friend will find the radio won't work. Mr. Swanson has said that nothing will interfere with the will of master Bjornin. Guards, eliminate them!"

David felt the surge of magic. Calling forth his magic he turned in time to hurl a burst of energy against the two hooded guards who appeared behind them. The men were sent flying. David said, "As a certain superhero once said, it's clobberin' time!"

Officer Moliere turned and ran at the second guard just as he was starting to get to his feet. David ran at the first and launched a flying side kick at the man. The man leapt back and launched a punch at David's gut. David v-stepped out of the way and launched a front leg side kick. The man however blocked the blow and sent David flying with a burst of magic. David grabbing his cowboy hat managed to right himself so he landed feet first against the wall and then shot himself at the man like an arrow from a bow. David's hooded opponent had no time for a counter as David caught the man with a shoulder block that knocked the wind out of the man. David then caught the man on the right side of his face with a powerful palm strike. David turned to see that the other hooded man and Moliere had been struggling, but it looked like the guard was getting the worst of the blows as Kimberly caught the man with a kick to the ribs. The man backed away and raised his hands. Before Officer Moliere could do anything the hands glowed red and launched a beam that caught Officer Moliere. "You're will is mine!" The guard managed to croak. He then looked at David and said, "Now, kill the wizard here for the master."

David however smiled deviously. The man looked puzzled but then turned in time to receive a hard punch to the face that sent him down for the count. Had the robed wizard been paying attention he would've noticed Officer Moliere's badge glowing. David chuckled wickedly and said, "An anti-hypnosis ward on your badge, Officer Moliere, makes for great protection against contingencies."

David and Officer Moliere returned to the car. She checked her radio. "Damn it, still can't call central."

David pulled out his cell phone and checked. He was getting static from the screen. "Hmm, it would appear we're on our own."

"I should've asked for backup sooner." Officer Moliere growled.

David said, "Don't worry officer Moliere you've got the best backup of all."

David walked up to the gate and snapped, "Ma'am I believe Officer Moliere here asked you to open the gate. Do it, now!"

There was no response. David sighed and said, "As much as I hate to destroy private property, since we do have a warrant…"

David then extended his hands and called forth his magic. Surrounding the gate in a field of heavy gravity he pushed down on the globe as he grunted. The gate did nothing at first, but then it began to groan and shudder. David began to sweat as the gate continued to shudder. Then it began to spark with electrical energy. Finally the gate screamed as it gave way and electrical blue energy sparked and exploded from the gate itself. Finally the crushed remnants of the gate laid on the ground. David with the swipe of an arm sent the gate flying away. He then pulled out his handkerchief and dabbed his forehead. "Phew…" he said. "It's been a while since I've done that. I thought I was in better shape than that. I guess not."

At the moment noise came up on the radio of communications between central and various officers. Kimberly got to her car and called "Mountie 7 to central, Mountie 7 to central!"

A voice from the speaker said, "This is central, Mountie 7, we read you loud and clear."

She said, "Mountie 7 requesting backup for warrant execution at the residence of Leif Swanson."

"Message received and understood, backup request will be relayed to available units, proceed with caution Mountie 7," the operator answered.

"Roger, central, over and out!" the policewoman answered.

As the policewoman had been speaking David's mind had been racing. Why hadn't they sent more guards to take them down? And why was it so quiet? Then a terrible thought crossed David. _HOLY…why didn't I see this before_? David thought a horrifying understanding coming to mind.

"We've got to get in there!" David said in a hurried tone.

"But we have to wait for backup to arrive." She answered.

"If we do it'll be too late. This whole gate thing is meant as a diversion. There's something going on in that house. We have to stop it now!"

Officer Moliere sighed and said, "You'd better not get us killed, Mr. Cardigan!"

David sighed and ran for the house officer Moliere close behind. David extended his magical senses as far as he could scanning for trouble of any kind. Finally David stopped them short. David looked around. Officer Moliere got the surprise of her life when a strange bat-like creature that had bat like wings, a giant disgusting eyeball on its chest and a small eyeball on what was just a stalk for a head flew into their view. David smirked and said, "And who are you little fellah'? Come to show Swanson where we are huh?" David then extended a hand towards the creature and chided, "Ah, ah, ah, Swanson, no fair peeking!"

David then fired an energy bolt at the creature and blasted it to pieces. Kimberly asked, "What the hell was that thing?'

David explained, " A spy golem, a non-living creature created by wizards designed to show their creators where their enemies are."

Suddenly David felt a surge of magic around him. David said, "Back to back now!"

Officer Moliere without a second's hesitation did so. The two were encircled by a large group of wizards. One of the hooded figures pulled off her hood to reveal that that it was a woman with her black hair tied back into a bun. The woman smiled dangerously and said, "You wizard and this police woman just made a big mistake. Once you're dead, by the time your backup arrives, we'll be long gone, and Lord Bjornin's plan will come to fruition."

David smirked and said, "Folks you really don't want to do what I think you're going to do."

She smiled and said, "Enough, now you both die!"

The woman and the other robed figures' hands began to glow with yellow-colored magical energy. David muttered "Officer Moliere on my cue, duck."

The policewoman nodded as David faced the encircling wizards he could see and thought, _Hard part about playing chicken is knowing when to flinch_.

The glow of their hands became brighter as the wizards raised their hands over their head muttering arcane words. David closed his eyes and counted 1,001…1,0002…1,003…1,004….1,005. And then they started to bring their arms down. "DUCK!" David yelped.

Officer Moliere and David dove to the ground. Too late, the wizards realized what David and the Victoria police officer had done. The magical energy was unleashed. The blasts struck each other head on. As David had expected the rebound effect sent the energy of the magical blasts back at the casters. The woman and the others could only scream in horror as they were struck by the magical energy and sent flying. David chuckled and said to Officer Moliere, "Good ol' Sir Isaac Newton, you have to love his third law of physics."

The two got to their feet and raced for the mansion. A few minutes later they reached the door only to find a couple of armed guards waiting for them. Kimberly pulled out her gun and said, "Move aside!"

The men moved to take their weapons. But just as they pulled them David used his magic so their guns were swiped from their hands and tossed into a bush by an invisible force. David walked up to the guards who looked visibly nervous. "David, what are you doing?" Officer Moliere asked incredulously.

David said, "I sense no evil from these guys. These guards are just misinformed that's all."

The men got ready to tackle David until he waived a hand in front of them and said, "You really don't want to tackle me."

The guards suddenly stopped as David's mental suggestion took effect. One of them said, "No, no we don't want to tackle you."

David said, "In fact, you were thinking there's something odd about your employer."

The other guard who had something of a French accent said, "Qui, there was always something odd about Monsieur Swanson."

David smiled and said, "Why don't you guys go and wait for the police at the gate. You can give them a statement and I'm sure they'll let you go as innocents in this matter."

The first guard nodded and said, "Come on Pierre, this job doesn't pay us enough. Let's go wait for the Victoria police. I'm sure they'll let us off the hook if we cooperate with them."

The guard Pierre said, "You have a valid point Leon. This job isn't worth it, let's go wait for the police."

The two guards headed off. David looked at Kimberly, who was staring in stunned shock. David said, "We Americans aren't always gung-ho guns-ablazin' types. Most of us actually _**think**_ before we act!"

She came to her senses and walked up to the double doors to the magnificent three story mansion. Kimberly looked at David and said, "The force is strong with you."

At that David had to laugh and pointed at her as he said, "Oh that was good, Officer Moliere, touché!" before he laughed again.

Kimberly pounded on the door and said, "Open up, Victoria police!"

She pounded on the door again and repeated what she said. Finally David and the policewoman kicked open the door. David walked in and called out, "Hey, Lucy, I'm hoooome!"

The Canadian woman looked at David quizzically. David smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry, the I love Lucy reference was too good to pass up."

The house itself was empty. David took a sniff of the air and immediately his nose wrinkled at the all too familiar scent. Officer Moliere's nose also wrinkled at the scent. "Ugh, that smell, it's as if something died here!"

David said, "I'd say a whole bunch of somethings, or rather someones died here. Careful, officer Moliere, I have a bad feeling."

The two quietly crept through the foul-smelling but luxurious looking mansion. However some of the tapestries they found were rather disturbing as they showed human beings in various stages of agony. As well as pictures of Loki in various forms of triumph. David looked up a set of stairs that narrowed as they ascended. At the foyer before the stairs parted to the left and right they saw a picture of a Nordic male with a long brown beard, a full head of curly brown hair. And a look in his blue eyes of intelligence and dark machinations. "Who the hell is that?" Officer Moliere asked.

David growled as he recognized the picture. "It's Lars Bjornin. This picture makes it perfectly clear. Swanson _**is**_ tied up in this." He explained.

"That's right!" A voice said from nowhere and everywhere. The two looked around. At the foyer a man with pepper-grey, wavy hair tied back, a long beard, and wearing dark blue robe, and a pendant of silver that oozed the power of Loki appeared. "I don't know how you got past my followers, but you're too late! My household servants have already been sacrificed and soon the master will arrive with his followers to claim another of the sacred artifacts!"

"Sacred artifacts?" David asked clearly puzzled.

"That's for me and the followers of Bjornin to know, and you to not know!" He pulled a golden wand with a skull-like head on it and aimed it at them. "Now die!"

The man fired a blast of energy from the wand. David and Officer Moliere dove out of the way as the blast destroyed the tiled floor the two had only occupied seconds before. The two got to their feet. David threw up a shield as a blast of energy struck it head on. In spite of the shield David got thrown back some distance and crashed into a wall. White hot pain filled his body as he desperately sought to maintain his control of the spell. "You'll die first!" the middle aged man said.

David grimaced as another energy bolt pushed against his defense. He could feel his shield cracking. The man's who's accent was Swedish said, "Your time is done, wizard. It's only a matter of time now!"

The air suddenly erupted with gunfire. The wizard's wand flew out of Swanson's hand as it clanged from the metal bullet striking it. David collapsed and panted. "PUT THOSE HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM! GET ON THE GROUND NOW!" Kimberly Moliere yelled in an authoritative tone.

The wizard turned to fire a spell only to scream in pain when his arm was grazed from another bullet Officer Moliere fired from her pistol. David saw the stance. The lesbian woman was letting the Swedish man know she was being serious. "You may have your hocus pocus, Swanson…" She snapped. "But I'm betting before you could cast any shield spell I could shoot you even quicker! NOW GET ON THE GROUND!"

David got to his feet as he recovered from his experience with the wizard. Officer Moliere walked over and turned the man around as she searched him before she pulled his hands behind his back. David nodded in approval and said, "I have to admit, officer Moliere, you're good."

She cuffed the wizard and said, "I just do my job, David."

David walked over to where she was. The cuffed Swanson said, "You think this is going to stop the plan? All it will take is one spell when your guard is down and I'll be free. You'd have done better to kill me."

David smirked and said, "There's no way I'm sending you to your judgment without having you first face the wrath of the Victoria courts. However since we can't have you stirring up trouble…" David called forth his magic and placed his index and forefingers against Swanson's head as he called out, "_**SLEEP**_!"

The man gasped in surprised before he fell asleep. David said, "I prefer to use non-lethal force when necessary so that the courts can do the rest."

Kimberly nodded appreciatively. "It saves the office that much more paperwork, and I appreciate you following the law."

Just then they heard several sets of footsteps race in. "Officer Moliere?" Several voices called. A group of uniformed police officers raced into the house. The plain faced officers came in. One of them, a blonde haired man with a razor burned chin said, "Captain Wilcox sent us to assist you and Mr. Cardigan."

David asked, "Officers could you kindly get this sleeping man out of here? It seems Mr. Swanson here is in collaboration with the robed people who attacked officer Moliere and me at Astrid's."

The officer said, "We kind of figured as much when we saw the unconscious robed people outside. There's more men out there rounding them up."

That's when they heard an explosion from upstairs. Kimberly was on her feet and raced up the stairs. "Move it!" she called.

David was at her side as he said, "Right with you, Kimberly."

The two were followed by several other police officers. When they reached the second story. David heard another explosion. "The top floor!" he called.

David looked around the exquisite second level of the mansion. Then noticed a set of double oak doors to his right. David raced over to them and opened them. He discovered a set of elegant wood steps that headed upwards. They reached the top of the floor to find themselves in a hallway. David looked down the wood paneled walls and saw another set of double doors at the far end of the hallway. David said, "Down that way!"

David and Officer Moliere raced down the hall to the doors. The pushed into the room and David saw Kimberly's face pale in horror as she saw the face of the woman she loved, a rictus grin of triumph on her face as she held a strange looking staff over her head…and it bore the Eye of Anubis symbol on it. The possessed woman's eyes a glowed with a red light. The other possessed individuals also had the same horrid rictus grins and eyes glowing fiery red. "Elise!" Kimberly called in a shaky voice as she took a step towards the woman.

The Elise creature aimed at Kimberly and fired a bolt of energy. David knocked Kimberly to the ground as the bolt struck the door and blasted it so that the wall behind it came down. The two got their feet Kimberly said, "What the hell did you just do I was trying…"

David however was already in motion creating an energy field as the man with the ring held forth the sword and fired an energy ray from the pommel. David noted the energy beam that fired from the eye of Anubis on the staff as well. The beams struck David's shield. David stumbled backwards and fell to his knees as he screamed in pain. After several moments the two quit firing. David grimacing in pain stumbled to his feet as Kimberly called out, "Elise, stop this, please."

Then the two got a surprise when the Elise creature said in an echoing masculine voice, "Your Elise, my dear, is currently locked up. I am now in control of her body. And thanks to the artifacts we recovered we were able to tap the minds of her and the others to learn your language. But my interest is not in you. I'm more interested in the wizard that dares oppose us. Your magic aura seems familiar somehow."

The Elise creature fired another energy bolt this time David used his magic to take control of the spell and lob it back at the possessed woman. The woman however swatted the blast aside. "Just as I thought, that's Egyptian magic! And how does an American know Egyptian magic…unless…" The possessed woman thought for a moment then cackled before he said. "I should've known. You always were a clever one, _**old friend**_. So, it's the old reincarnation trick eh, Ahmad Rahim?"

David snapped, "Don't speak that name from my past life, Bjornin, you and your followers soil it! My name is David Cardigan now!"

The man guffawed and said, "Whatever your name is, you're no match for me and the power I've gained. We have two of the four artifacts we need plus the soul box. With them, and the power of Loki, the plan will come to fruition. Swanson and the others have served their purpose. Go ahead and do with them what you will, it won't matter when we're done with you!"

David said, "Whatever you got in store Bjornin, I'll stop you, make no mistake!"

The Lars Bjornin/Elise creature guffawed. "You, look at you? You're barely able to stand and that's from a blast by two artifacts. When we have all of them you'll be powerless to stop us! And once again just like in ancient Egypt I find a way to outsmart you, reincarnated barbarian!"

"Ahmad whoozle, Egyptian whaa-aaat?" Kimberly asked clearly baffled.

David said, "I'll tell you later…" and then looked at the possessed figures again and added, "If there is a later."

The possessed people waved their artifacts and a curtain of fire appeared between David, Kimberly, and them. The Elise creature then aimed at a wall and fired an energy beam, which opened a gigantic hole to the outside. The four figures stepped through it. Kimberly tried to race towards them but David grabbewed her. "Let me go damn it, let me go!" she snapped desperately trying to get to the foursome.

David held Kimberly as she watched helpless while they four stepped out the window and flew away. "Elise, _**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_!" Kimberly called in horror as she watched the woman she loved fly off into the sky over Victoria.

_**Oh boy, and things go from bad to worse. David and Kimberly may have rounded up Swanson and the possessed people's mortal followers. But that still leaves Bjornin and his three other followers free to cause all types of havoc for Loki. Will David and Kimberly be able to discover what Lars Bjornin is planning? If they do, how will they be able to stop them? And what is the secret of the artifacts Bjornin and his followers want? For the answers to these and much more come back next time for another action-packed chapter of 'Trouble up norse'.**_


	79. Trouble up Norse part 4

_**Hay there, Yu-Gi-Oh fans, here we go with another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1. In the last chapter of 'Trouble up norse' David and Officer Kimberly Moliere discovered that Astrid's exotic jewelry was a front for the wizard cult responsible for the fiasco at the Royal Victoria BC museum. After a vicious fight with the small group of cultists David and officer Moliere went to the home of Leif Swanson to get some answers. Unfortunately their fears were confirmed that Swanson and many of his staff were in with the cult. And it got worse David's fears were concerned when he discovered that Kimberly's domestic partner Elise was in fact an ancestor of Lars Bjornin and old enemy of his from when he was Ahmad Rahim. Now Bjornin and those with him have three of the artifacts they need for whatever dark rite they're planning. How will David save those who have been possessed by Bjornin and his followers? What is Bjornin's plan? And How can David fight individuals holding such powerful artifacts? The action starts again as 'Trouble up norse' continues.**_

_**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this saga are strictly my property.**_

Swanson's mansion was a bustle of activity a half hour later. Police officers were combing over the property. Several police coroners were examining the bodies that had been found. And the preliminaries clearly indicated that they were ritual killings. David was busily going through the office of Swanson looking over the various papers he'd collected. Eric Bryce and Captain Wilcox had arrived to help in the investigation. David was examining the last of the papers he'd found. And what he had discovered was leaving him extremely troubled. "So that's what it's all about, I hadn't realized Loki was getting so ambitious."

Wilcox asked, "What have you uncovered, David?"

David explained, "It would appear that Bjornin and his followers made a pact with Loki to have their life essence and magic stored in several artifacts they created. They would then wait for the proper time and see that their descendants were brought to where all the artifacts were, and then possess their descendants bodies. It seems the trickster god of the Aesir wants to make a comeback here on Earth. And worse still, he wants to create his own version of the Shadow Games."

Wilcox asked, "The Shadow Games, what the hell are the Shadow Games?"

David explained, "The Shadow Games were supernatural games of great and terrible power played with what's called shadow magic and monsters on giant stone slabs. They were played by Egyptian kings and wizards. According to the old legends the Shadow Games erupted into a war which threatened to destroy not just Egypt but the entire world. And so a brave and nameless Pharaoh used his power to seal away the Shadow Games for all time in seven Millennium artifacts."

Bryce asked, "Wait, I'm confused. If this shadow magic stuff is originally from Egypt how is it that an undead Nordic mage has power like that?"

David felt a chill race up his spine. He knew he couldn't tell them everything but realized that some of the truth was better than none. "This is going to sound kind of strange but I had an ancestor who lived in the time of the Shadow Games. He wrote all about it a journal that was later translated by my great-grandfather Matthew Cardigan."

Captain Wilcox looked at David and said, "Funny you don't look like you have Egyptian blood."

David shrugged and said, "Over the years, any physical aspects of my family's Egyptian ancestry have been diluted. Ahmad Rahim, that was my ancestor's name, was a great and powerful wizard who served the nameless Pharoah when he was simply the crown prince. Ahmad Rahim had many adventures in his life. One of those adventures involved meeting a Nordic mage and his minions. From what I read it was a pretty nasty battle. While Rahim did manage to destroy the artifacts Lars Bjornin, the Nordic wizard, managed to escape to his time with the secrets of how to make his own version of the Millennium Items. As to what this has to do with these files I've found, Bjornin wants to revive himself and his followers so they can use the power of the Shadow Games in order to take over first Canada, then the U.S. and then the rest of the world, all in Loki's name!"

Eric Bryce said, "Somehow I get the feeling God wouldn't appreciate an ancient Nordic deity treading on his turf."

David said, "Officer Bryce, you have no idea just how true that is."

David knew Bryce was right. When Yahweh had defeated the ancient Gods and taken over control of the Earth the elder Gods had happily gone into semi-retirement. If Loki the evil trickster God was trying to make a comeback, the ramifications of it would have a disastrous effect on the balance of the world. Now it was more important than ever that Bjornin had to be stopped. The question was, how? How did he go about stopping someone who's power had already been magnified twice by the power of the artifacts he'd collected? David returned to the papers he'd collected. "If these papers I have are correct, and I've no doubt they are, then they probably have a whole bunch more followers still. The good news is these papers tell us exactly who else has more of those artifacts."

David found the piece of paper he was looking for and handed it to Captain Wilcox. The pepper-haired police captain nodded and said, "I'll send some detachments of men to get them and those artifacts to safety."

David asked, "How's Kimberly?"

Eric winced. "She's still pretty shook up and she's still kind of teed off at you, David." He then raised his hands. "I know, I know, you did what you had to do and kept her alive. But well where Kimberly's heart is concerned she's still upset about being unable to save Elise. My girlfriend and I have been friends with those two a long time and we know how close Kimberly and Elise are."

Captain Wilcox said, "I actually understand also, I have a wife and two daughters who I'd do just about anything for."

David grimaced. _Now is not a good time to think about Gladys_, David thought as he clamped down on his emotions.

Captain Wilcox looked at David and asked, "Are you all right?"

David answered, "I'm fine, just some old ghosts that's all."

Eric said, "Best you stifle those ghosts, David, we need you at 100 percent."

David answered, "Don't worry officer Bryce, I will be. I have to go talk with Kimberly."

David left the room. He found the woman sitting on a bench in an isolated area of the backyard. He noticed where she was because he heard her crying. He quietly walked over to her. The policewoman looked up at him her face streaked with tears, and her eyes burning with anger. "What the hell do you want?" she snapped.

David sighed and desperately clung to his cool head. David said, "Look, officer Moliere…Kimberly please understa…"

"What's there to understand…you kept me from rescuing the woman I love!" she retorted in hot anger.

David sighed again the anger boiling up in him as he said, "Officer Moliere if you'll let me…"

Kimberly Moliere snapped, "No, you listen here, Mr. David Cardigan, ever since you came to that museum, my life has been completely turned upside-down by you! All this supernatural crap has thrown my entire belief system 360! And I hate it, I absolutely hate it! The way I look at it, this is all your fault!"

That was too much for David. "My fault, excuse me!? Now you see here, Officer Kimberly Moliere, if it were in my power there's nothing I'd love to do more than rescue Elise from the influence of Bjornin! We can still save her but we have to proceed carefully. Magic and the supernatural are not just things you can handle by going in guns-blazing. You have to be careful and have a specific strategy for them! And that's not easy because Bjornin is extremely powerful and clever! My last victory over him wasn't much of a victory, but don't you ever _**think**_ that this whole situation is somehow my fault! Because from what I've discovered Bjornin has been planning this for some time, several centuries as a matter of fact!"

She got to her feet and snapped, "It _**has**_ to be your fault! All this supernatural crap is happening because of you! The way I look at it I'll handle this case on my own! You just stay out of my way!"

She got up and stormed off. As David watched her walk away he thought to himself, _I think I should have Captain Wilcox keep an eye on her. I have a sinking feeling she may be suffering from some aftereffects of that rage spell. I'm such an idiot why didn't I take this possibility into account, and I call myself a wizard_.

David took several moments to calm down headed back to Captain Wilcox and Eric Bryce who were finishing having everything categorized with the Victoria police CSI unit. Captain Wilcox noted David's expression. "I take it things didn't go well with Kimberly?"

David shook his head. "I'm afraid not, sir, based on her reactions from this encounter, I think we might want to keep a close eye on her. I have strong reason to believe that she may be suffering from some aftereffects of that rage spell that got cast on her."

Eric winced and said, "This evil magic stuff sounds a lot like an addictive drug."

David answered, "That's a pretty accurate description Officer Bryce. Evil magic is like an highly addictive drug. It takes a lot of time and effort to get clean, and it isn't always pretty. And based on the fact that Elise has been possessed, that hasn't helped Kimberly's psyche."

Captain Wilcox said, "I think maybe I should consider having her removed from this assignment. It would be a less than auspicious way for her to end her career with us."

David's face furrowed in puzzlement. "End her career?"

Eric said, "I guess we didn't tell you, did we? Kimberly recently got a letter from U.S. immigration service granting her permission to become a citizen of the U.S. Elise also has dual citizenship here and in the U.S. Elise and her had actually been planning to move to Portland. Elise has been planning to take a job as a teacher at the University of Portland."

David nodded clearly interested. "I see, thanks for letting me know about this, officer Bryce. I don't think we should take her off the case. I want officer Moliere to go out on a triumphant note, but watch her, she may do something brash."

Captain Wilcox said, "I'll have a man look in on her."

David said, "Meanwhile, I have a great deal to think on."

X x x

Eric Bryce drove David back to the hotel. For the rest of the day things were pretty quiet as David enjoyed the dueling convention. Yet in the back of his mind the question remained how was he going to save Elise Holm when Bjornin had control of her?

After a few hours David went back to his room and took a nap. He was awakened as the sky outside was starting to darken by the hotel room phone ringing. He picked it up and answered, "Yeah."

The woman on the other side of the line said, "Mr. Cardigan, you left a message with us to let you know if any of the police came by. Well Captain Wilcox and officer Bryce are here. And they say they need to speak with you, it's urgent."

Any trace of sleep David had been under was pushed away. Obviously something had happened. "I'm on my way," he answered before getting up, grabbing his coat and racing for the door.

It didn't take long fortunately for David to grab an elevator and get to the bottom floor. He ran over to where the police officers were and asked, "Okay, what's the situation?"

Captain Wilcox said, "It's a double whammy David," captain Wilcox explained. "Somehow, despite our best efforts to keep a watch on her, Kimberly managed to pull the old women's bathroom trick."

David winced, the old bathroom trick meant going into a women's bathroom and then slipping out a window while no one was looking. "And the second problem?"

"We've lost contact with one of the units that was protecting one of the holders of one of those items that those possessed individuals have been after."

David felt his blood run cold. "When did all this happen?"

"Kimberly happened a half hour after you got dropped off, and the loss of contact happened 20 minutes ago."

David thought for a moment. _Now let's see…if I was in the kind of distraught mental state Kimberly Moliere is in what would I do?_

David thought for a long moment, and his detective skills brought him to one terrible conclusion. Based on the fact she was still suffering the aftereffects of that rage spell, the fact that she thought she could handle this in the fashion of a normal cop, and that she was desperate to get Elise back. David thought out loud, "She couldn't possibly be thinking…" David's face paled all the moment as he finished his thought. "Oh, no!" he groaned.

David looked out a window. Captain Wilcox and Officer Bryce followed David's movements. "You care to share with the rest of the class, David?" he said in mild consternation.

David explained, "Based on the fact she thinks she can handle this case like any regular job, and that she wants to get her beloved domestic partner back, I think she's going to try and nab Bjornin herself! Kimberly Moliere, you poor distraught fool, do you realize what could happen?"

Eric said, "If she's in the kind of mental state you say she is, David, then somehow I don't think she cares."

David winced and said, "Officer Bryce, I think you hit the nail on the head."

The three raced out the hotel front doors and headed for the police car in the parking lot. Captain Wilcox said, "The sad thing is that fits Kimberly to a tee, she always did have a knack for being kind of brash. And I've warned her that her impetuous ways were going to get her into trouble."

They three piled into the car. And pulled out of the parking lot. The car screeched out of the hotel parking lot and on to the streets of Victoria. Captain Wilcox called out, "Wilcox to central, Captain Wilcox to central!"

A voice from the other line said, "Lieutenant Braxis here, captain, go ahead."

"Braxis, get a contingent of men together and meet us at the police safe house where Stephan Blake and that artifact are being kept. And come prepared for a major fight."

"Yes sir, right away, Braxis out!"

The car sped down the streets on Victoria, but for David who usually hated going at high speeds it wasn't fast enough.

X X X

When they arrived there what they found was the tail end of chaos. The house in the suburb of Victoria's middle class neighborhood had been torn apart by a force of nature. Parts of the walls had been ripped off along with the windows. The front door had likewise been torn off and thrown aside. The lights in the room flickered and sparked from having been torn off the walls and the ceiling. And several piles of dust marked where there should've been police officers. The only sign of what had been were the bent and warped badges. A number of other police officers were being helped up by the paramedics that had arrived on the scene. "Sweet mother of God!" Wilcox said in utter horror.

David scanned the scene with his magic. After several moments he opened his eyes. "Oh yeah, they were here all right. And they probably got what they wanted." He stated grimly.

"No!" someone said emphatically.

An strawberry blonde-haired woman who had her arm in a sling. Wilcox turned to the woman and noted her badge. "Bentley, what do you mean?"

"I mean, sir, those weird people who could fly and obliterated some of our officers didn't get the stave with the weird eye symbol."

"They didn't?" David and officer Bryce asked clearly interested.

The woman nodded, "Yeah, we didn't find out until about 10 minutes before those creeps arrived but somehow Kimberly managed to get in and get the small staff with that weird eye symbol."

"What?" David gasped. "That idiot! What does she think she's doing?"

The woman explained, "By the time we'd realized what she'd done it was already too late."

Wilcox said, "I'm going to have to have a serious talk with Kimberly, her actions are becoming borderline insubordination!"

David answered, "You do what you feel needs to be done, captain. But meanwhile we have to get that artifact back. But where would she go with the artifact?"

"I might be able to lend some assistance sir." The strawberry blonde woman answered.

"Go ahead Bentley." Wilcox answered.

She explained, "Before she left Kimberly left this note.

David put on some rubber gloves and took the letter. He read it closely.

_To: the ones who have possessed the woman I love._

_If you want to see your precious artifact intact for whatever it is your planning come to the campus of Victoria University tonight at midnight. We'll discuss things farther then. I promise there will be no extra police involved, I just want the woman I love back. I'll give you what you want if you leave her body._

_Kimberly Moliere_

_P.S. in the event Captain Wilcox, Eric or any others find this letter I'm sorry for this act of insubordination but the life of the woman I love is on the line here. And I can't risk having you involved._

David handed Eric the letter. Then in his own uncharacteristic turn, David's face twisted in rage as he took off his hat and threw it on the ground and launched into a string of curses in American and Japanese. When he was done he picked up his hat and said, "Damn it, rookie, why the hell did you have to be so brave and stupid!"

Captain Wilcox said, "Sergeant Bentley, we'll handle this! As of this moment you're on paid leave, go home get better, that's an order!"

The woman nodded and answered, "Yes, sir."

After the woman left Captain Wilcox asked, "What's the problem, David?"

David explained, "I can appreciate her not wanting to get anyone else hurt. That's the humane approach but she doesn't know magical bad guys the way I do! The short of it is rule number 2 of the supernatural, always be prepared for the strong possibility that the bad guy goes back on his word."

Eric's face paled, "You think this Bjornin character would go back on his promise and kill Kimberly?"

"Knowing the treacherous nature of Bjornin the way I do, I'd count on it."

Wilcox said, "Well that's just grand! So where the hell do we start looking? The campus of Victoria University is a big place."

It was Eric who came up with a solution. "I think I know where they'd go. The main plaza at the school. It was where she and Elise had their conversations before they started dating. Chances are she would go there hoping to make Elise remember and fight against Bjornin's control."

David winced and said, "Good try but if I know Bjornin, he'll have taken that possibility into consideration and devised countermeasures for such a possibility."

"So what are we waiting for, people, we have an officer to save." Wilcox stated.

The group scrambled back into the car and drove off as fast as they could a large force of officers following them. David thought to himself, _I hope I'm not too late_.

When David and the others arrived at the parking lot for Victoria university just in time to see four familiar figures flying away from them and towards another area of the university. David got out of the car as Wilcox yelled, "_**MOVE IT!**_!"

The group officers and David ran for all they were worth towards the main plaza. As they drew closer David heard Kimberly say, "All right, whoever or whatever you are I'm here, and as you can see there's no one else here. Now…are you going to fulfill your end of this bargain and give me Elise back?"

"It depends mortal if you have what I want?" The voice of Lars Bjornin answered.

David as he leaped on to the sidewalk thought to himself, _Don't do it, Kimberly, don't trust that manipulative creep!_

"All right, you win, just give me Elise back, here I have the object." Kimberly said.

Just as they reached the plaza she handed over the object to the possessed wizard. "No!" David yelled as the four possessed people began to glow with an even stronger light.

Officer Kimberly Moliere looked at David and snapped, "What the hell, what are you doing here? I told you to stay out of this!"

"And you're an even more naïve fool than you realize." The possessed Elise said. Kimberly looked at him and said, "What do you mean? I gave you what you want now give me back my Elise."

The wizard cackled and said, "You _**fool**_, just for that I think I'll keep her as a mindless puppet once my body is restored."

David snapped, "I knew it. Officer Moliere you _**fool**_! Supernatural rule number 2 states that you don't ever trust a supernatural bad guy because more often than not they go back on their word."

The Bjornin/Elise creature said, "You should've listened to your reincarnated friend over there. He knows me far better than you! I _**never**_ keep my word to inferior beings!"

Kimberly stepped back and drew her gun. "I thought we had an agreement, Bjornin!"

"An agreement with an inferior creature such as you? Don't make me laugh." The spirit retorted with a derisive burst.

Before Kimberly could do anything The Bjornin creature extended the stave and sent Kimberly flying. The possessed woman's hand began to glow with magical energy as he smiled wickedly. "Stop him!" Wilcox said.

The wizard smirked and created a curtain of flame in front of the policemen. "That should keep you from interfering."

The ball of energy got bigger and brighter. David realized there was only one thing for it. David rushed over to Kimberly and leaped in front of her just as the wizard fired. Wilcox and the others were blinded by the heat and the light of the fire curtain. David fired his own energy beam which struck the other one. However David felt himself quickly overwhelmed. David was struck by the energy…and David let out a scream of agonizing pain as he was blasted by the spell and sent flying into a wall before he fell to the ground. The world spun as David was awash in pain his vision blurry. "He took the spell that was meant for you…oh well killing him will be as satisfactory as it would've been killing you. Let this be a lesson to you and the Victoria police, anyone who gets in my way pays the ultimate price!"

The four turned and flew away. Kimberly rushed over to David and said, "David, don't you dare die on me, do you hear."

David however felt himself fading away as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness. From a distance he heard someone call, "David, David, DAAAAVIIIIIIID!"

Then David knew no more.

_**And what a time for the evil cliffhanger to rear its ugly head again. Is this really the end of David? Has Yu-Gi-Oh GM really come to a tragic end? And what will happen to Kimberly Moliere? For the answers to these and other questions come back next time for the final part of 'Trouble up Norse'. Until next time read and review.**_


	80. Trouble up Norse part 5

_**Hello again, loyal readers. Welcome to the final chapter of 'Trouble up Norse'. In the last chapter of the story Kimberly Moliere took one of the items that the possessed people needed in order to accomplish their plan. The ramifications of that plan became clear when the body possessed by Lars Bjornin revealed that, the artifacts contained the essence of him and his followers. Their plan was to use the energy on the artifacts to not only revive themselves but to gain the power of the Shadow Realm for theirs and Loki's purposes. However Bjornin showing his treacherous nature backed out of the deal Officer Moliere tried to offer. David was forced to take the brunt of the attack. Bjornin now has 3 of the four artifacts needed to complete the plan. Is this the end for David? And because Kimberly Moliere has gone against her superiors is this the end of her career as an officer as well? You'll just have to find out as the conclusion of 'Trouble up Norse' begins now.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when I'm done. David cardigan and all original characters in this saga are strictly my property.**_

_**Author's Note; Special thanks to Izayoi Aki SDG and HollowOmega, my friend and writing partner in OmegaRain Productions, for creating what is to date the longest and most epic duel of all. Thanks also to YGO Pro. Without it making many of these would be problematic. Thanks to all of you for the assistance. I'm grateful to all of you.**_

A slow burning pain tore through his body, and all he wanted to do was sleep to have the pain go away. Then he realized he wasn't on the ground anymore In fact he was in a fairly soft bed. Though he could hear voices and something beeping. The man opened his eyes and then closed them against the bright light. Slowly memory returned. He was David Cardigan. The memories of recent events came back to him. A nurse said, "He's coming round."

David heard footsteps walking towards him. "David?" he heard the voice of Kimberly Moliere call.

David groaned and then croaked, "Waaaaaa-terrrrr!"

The nurse brought him some water. David slowly drank it down and his throat moistened so he could talk. "Thank you." he said feeling himself starting to recover.

David the noticed the grim look on her face. Then David saw she was still wearing her uniform. David said, "I'm surprised to see you still wearing your uniform after what you pulled," the supernatural detective said grouchily.

Officer Moliere then smiled and said, "Ah yes about that, David, I think there are some things you need to be made aware of."

David's face furrowed. "Is there something I missed?" he asked.  
>Kimberly nodded, "I'm sorry Captain Wilcox, Eric, and I had to keep such secrets and play you as we did but it was necessary."<p>

David fumed. "Play me? All right, officer Moliere, speak, and speak quickly!"

Kimberly explained, "After I took you back to your hotel room I went back to H.Q. The captain, Eric, and I had a good long look at the videotape from the Museum. We began to wonder how was it this cult knew that there would be no police presence at the new exhibit at the Royal Victorian BC museum. After the first attack at Astrid's, when you were busy, I contacted Captain Wilcox. We came up with the whole emotionally unstable sob cop act to fool you and fool anyone else on the force."

"Why did you do that?" he asked angered at having been used like that.

"You see, Mr. Cardigan, we have reason to believe that someone on our force is in collusion if not a member of the cult. How else could the possessed and their Loki cult be so prepared for us?"

David grunted and said, "It makes sense. And right now you don't sound like a policewoman who's emotionally unstable."

Kimberly smiled and said, "Nope, don't get me wrong I'm scared for Elise and I want my woman back. But another thing she and I have in common is when things get hairy in our particular fields we always stay calm under pressure. Okay I admit, sometimes I do act unorthodox and brash, but I know police procedure enough so I don't get killed. And I know when to follow orders. Captain Wilcox and Eric were in on this little scheme I cooked up."

David's eyes widened, "You, but…but Bjornin still has that artifact."

Kimberly got a devious smile on her face. "Uh-huh, he does…_**exactly**_ as I wanted!"

David was at first puzzled but then his detective sense kicked in and he put two and two together. "You…put a tracking device on that artifact. You _**wanted**_ Bjornin to get it!"

Her smile became practically Cheshire cat-like. "You guessed it. Captain Wilcox and Eric are tracking the signal now. We can locate where the possessed are and move in on them at any time. But now there's the matter of you and that blast you took."

David sighed and said, "To tell you the truth, Bjornin's blast was powerful, but I've been hit by a few that have been far worse."

Officer Moliere explained, "The nurse says with whatever kind of blast you took you were lucky nothing got broken."

David smirked and said, "A last minute energy field thrown up absorbed much of the brunt of the impact. Though it still hurts like hell."

"Can you stand?" She asked.

The nurse gave David a nod and said, "The doctors say you're clear and can be released of your own will, Mr. Cardigan. But please be careful."

David got up, Holding the blanket it dropped away to reveal his naked chest. Kimberly and the nurse gasped when they saw the scars on his body. David noticed their reactions and explained, "Let's just say I've had some interesting adventures in my life."

David looked around and soon found his clothing. Carefully and tentatively he took a step on to the floor and found that it didn't hurt to walk. David quickly dressed and he and officer Moliere headed to the waiting area. Captain Wilcox and Eric Bryce were waiting for David there. "You gave us one hell of a scare, Mr. Cardigan." Captain Wilcox gently chided.

David chuckled and sweat dropped as he said, "Sorry, captain, but I had to do something to save Kimberly. Just do me a favor, no more secrets when I'm not looking please? And also Kimberly told me you have a wolf in your flock."

Eric winced and said, "Yeah, and we think we know who it is. It's Sergeant Bentley."

David's face furrowed, "Bentley, but I didn't notice anything when I talked to her?"

Wilcox said, "Considering how powerful and how crafty Bjornin and his cult are you can probably figure out why."

David winced, "They probably were anticipating the possibility of another wizard coming along, that sneaky bastard! But still the fact remains that Bjornin has another of his magical artifacts. One more and he'll have the means to revive himself, his followers, and gain the powers of the Shadow Realm. And God help us all if he and Loki have their way."

David walked over to a large couch and laid down on it. He closed his eyes as he began to think, "Okay, let's get to the meat of the matter here. We have a group of people possessed by the spirit of an ancient and evil Nordic mage and his top minions. They have three of the four artifacts to complete the their plan. We can track them to their hideout any time we wish, but we have to do so without alerting Bentley or the cult as to what we're doing. And as it stands Bjornin and his followers will be hard if not impossible to take down since they still have the bodies of their descendants as hosts. And yet we have to make sure they can't succeed in their plan, the question is…how?"

The three police officers sat and thought on this. Then Captain Wilcox asked, "David, now I'm not much of a religious man, but have you ever read any biblical stories?"

David nodded and said, "Of course, they've served as inspiration for my own writings, why?"

Captain Wilcox asked, "You remember the story of David versus Goliath? No pun intended."

David nodded and said, "None taken. And I remember that story very well."

Captain Wilcox asked, "How did David defeat Goliath?"

David thought for a moment. "It was a two-fold victory really. First David used his slingshot, secondly he used his…"

David stopped his train of thought as an idea struck him head on. _Of course_, the wizard thought. T_hat's the biggest reason I haven't been able to stop Bjornin. I've been playing this chess game by his rules instead of mine. Instead of using magical force I should use my own head, and I know just how to do it_.

David sat up as he got a Cheshire cat grin of his own, his eyes sparkling with purpose and an idea so crazy that it might just work. David said, "Genius, Captain Wilcox, you're a genius!"

Kimberly asked, "What have you got, David?"

David explained, "We've been doing things the way Bjornin wants us to. I'm thinking that it's about time we changed the rules of this cat and mouse game in our favor. Nothing personal all of you, but well, best you not know for now. But I can tell you this idea is a doozy! Captain Wilcox, where's the last artifact being kept?"

Chris Wilcox answered, "It's been transferred to another police safe house here in Victoria. It and Mr. Kingsley for the moment are in good health. What do you need?"

"We need to get to that safe house and fast! Chances are Bentley will have told Bjornin and may possibly be en route. We have to get there as fast as our own feet and the police car can take us! Hold on to your seats everyone! If my plan goes accordingly, by the end of tonight not only will Elise Holm be free, but the Victoria police and I will have pulled an epic fast one on Lars Bjornin and Loki."

Captain Wilcox and the others were on their feet. "Well let's get going people, we have some supernatural rabble rousers to stop!"

Kimberly said, "For Elise!"

The foursome left the hospital and soon were en route to the safe house. A half hour later they arrived at their destination. They found that Bentley hadn't come by yet. Edward Kingsley, a bookish man with thinning brown hair looked visibly nervous. "I can't believe…" the man said in a nasally and raspy voice. "That all this is because of an artifact I bought fair and legal."

David explained, "Believe me, Mr. Kingsley, there was probably no way you could've known. Swanson wasn't exactly very forthcoming."

Kingsley said, "If this artifact is as dangerous as you say, then by all means, take it! I've got plenty more, and to tell you the truth as shiny as it is, that dagger with the eyes symbol looks kind of gaudy."

David said, "You're a smart man, Mr. Kingsley."

Captain Wilcox said, "We'll have some of our officers take you to a safer location until this over. If all goes according to plan by the end of tonight you'll be free to go home, sir."

The police officers escorted Mr. Kingsley out. David, Kimberly, Eric, and Captain Wilcox walked into a windowless room. They examined the curved dagger on a medium-sized black table. "So this is what Bjornin and his goons are after, huh?"

Wilcox said, "Hard to believe this little thing contains not only some of the life force of Bjornin but also enough power to harness the magic of this Shadow Realm place."

David said, "You'd be amazed by what wizards can do. Now if all of you will excuse me, I'll need to concentrate."

Kimberly looked at David and said, "I hope you know what you're doing, David."

David smirked and said, "Believe me, Officer Moliere, as Captain Moyers can tell you, I definitely know what I'm doing when I have a plan. Oh…one more thing, if it wouldn't be too much effort, could one of you please get me my duel disk and deck?"

Kimberly's face furrowed, "What has dueling got to do with this?"

David smiled and said, "Nothing and everything."

Captain Wilcox nodded. Eric said, "I'll go get it."

Kimberly sighed and said, "I hope to God this is worth it, David!"

David said, "Oh it will be, Officer Moliere, it will be!"

The three police officers left and closed the door to the room. With no one watching David extended his hands and let his magical power probe the dagger. David's energy flowed throughout the instrument until he at last found what he was looking for. "Ah-ha, just as I thought," the detective said to himself. "There's the component of the spell needed to harness the power of the shadows."

David's mouth widened into another cat-like smirk. "Right, Lars old boy! You like to play games, let's see how you like it when the rules of this game are changed! By the time I'm done with you, I'm going to make you _**wish**_ you'd actually failed in discovering the secrets of making Millennium Items all those centuries ago."

David's hands began to glow as he weaved them around harnessing the fabrics of magic and muttering in the arcane tongue the words needed to make the proper modifications for what he needed.

After finishing off what needed to be done David took out time for the rest of the day to go back to the hotel to enjoy some duels and some more convention panels. But as night fell over Victoria, David was in a police car as he and Kimberly Moliere sat just a block away from the hideout where the tracking device said Bjornin and the possessed were. As soon as they saw the four figures leave the building and fly off, they waited five minutes and then crept towards the large two story warehouse in one of the old manufacturing districts of the city. The area itself was run down and had become a haven for squatters and street gangs. Definitely not David's idea of a friendly neighborhood. In fact the buildings of the area were rather run down and worn. So It would be the perfect place for four supernatural creatures to hide from view. The two made their way to the large warehouse door. David and Kimberly managed to push it open and snuck in. They then closed the door and found themselves in complete darkness. David turned on a flashlight. The lower portion of the warehouse looked to be filled with machinery that hadn't been used in years and various other items that were in various stages of falling apart. The two crept over to a set of metal stairs that led to a second floor. Even from this level, David could sense the evil energy emanating from somewhere else in this warehouse. The two quietly crept up the stairs . Once they reached the second level they found an unlocked door. Opening it…they saw a sight which made even Kimberly grimace. There were portions of human and animal body parts stuffed into various containers with various types of preservation fluid in them. The smell coming from the containers caused David and Kimberly's noses to wrinkle at the foul, putrid odor. At the center of the room was a triangle with the symbol of the wolf drawn in the middle. Kimberly hugged herself as she whispered, "I feel so…cold."

David nodded and said, "That's the power of shadow magic and Loki. This room is filled with them."

They entered the large room and found a couple of well-maintained chairs to sit in. Kimberly asked, "What do we do now?"

David smirked and said, "We wait!"

They waited for 25 minutes before Kimberly's cell rang. She picked it up and answered, "Hello…" she paused as she listened. "Yes, Captain…" she answered. "Yes, we're in their hideout…" She paused again. "Yes, sir, we're all set up and ready for well…whatever David has in mind."

David thought to himself. _I sure hope you like my magic mouth I left behind, Bjornin_.

Kimberly nodded and said, "He's arrived, I see. Well at least this time there were no casualties. Bentley must be fuming along with Bjornin." She listened and said, "We'll be careful, captain, I'll talk to you soon, I hope."

Officer Moliere closed her cell phone and said, "All right, David, it's just about go time."

David rubbed his hands as he smiled deviously. "Perfect!" he said.

A minute later a portal opened in front of them. Five figures appeared from the portal. The first four were the possessed, the fifth was none other than Bentley, and her sling was removed.

Kimberly smirked and said, "Well Christine you're a fast healer, _**traitor**_!"

Bentley smirked and said, "You'd best watch your language, Officer Moliere, I outrank you."

Kimberly said, "I don't take orders from people who betray their oaths as police officers!"

The Bjornin/Elise creature looked at David eyes blazing with fury. "I believe you have something that I want, Cardigan or Rahim, whatever you call yourself!"

David smirked and said, "From that sauerkraut expression on your face Bjornin I take it you found my little magic mouth…_**ma'am**_!"

The other members muttered under their breaths all of which were essentially "Take him down, master!"

David said, "No commentary from the peanut gallery, please!"

The possessed other snapped things like, "Be silent," and "Watch your mouth when talking to your betters!"

David smiled and said, "Sorry but being that, in this life, I'm an insolent American we bow to no one!"

Bjornin growled, "Enough with the verbal barbs my faithful, he's just trying to get your goat."

David smirked and said, "If I'd have wanted your goats then I'd have the bleating things by now."

Kimberly winced at the pun. Bjornin snickered and said, "I see you have a flare for wordplay, Cardigan. How droll, now what do you want?"

David said, "You have some bodies that don't belong to you, which is why I'm throwing down this gauntlet! I'm challenging you to a duel! If I win you get the dagger but you also let those whom you've possessed go! If you win, Officer Moliere and I are yours."

Kimberly Moliere looked at David and said, "David?!" in protest.

David didn't say anything. "So what do you say, Bjornin, are you game, or not?"

The evil Nordic mage thought for a moment and then laughed. "You're an even bigger fool than Moliere is. You're challenging me to this Duel Monsters game?" The evil wizard then looked at Kimberly and said, "It appears your significant other has a certain fascination with Duel Monsters and has been studying it. I must say the information is quite handy."

The mage muttered a spell and a strange black and sinister looking duel disk with a deck of cards appeared. "I fancy myself one who likes the Gods of my home country! Prepare yourself David Cardigan for your own Ragnarok, you'll face the power of the Norse Gods themselves! Do you honestly think you can take on the power of Great Loki and the Aesir?"

David dropped his briefcase the ground, opened it up, and put his duel disk on. After putting his deck in place he said, "Try me, Bjornin."

Bjornin chuckled and said, "Very well a little sport before master Loki and I claim this world."

"Let's duel!" both called.  
>David readied to activate his Duel disk when Bjornin said, "Not so fast, Cardigan. Before we do I say let's up the ante a bit. instead of having 4000 Life points let's have 8000 instead."<p>

David's face furrowed. _Bjornin is most definitely up to something, the question is what is it_?

David decided to risk I, there was too much at stake to not. "All right, Bjornin," David snapped. "You're on!"

The Bjornin/Elise creature smirked and said, "Excellent I knew there was sport in you. This will make your destruction all the easier."

David said, "Don't get overconfident, Lars ol' boy. In the Professional Duelists League we have a saying. The duel isn't over until one of us has no life points left."

Bjornin said, "And I can assure you by the time this duel is done you'll be the one with no life points. And you and the pretty little Lesbian Cop over there will become servants in Loki's new order."

David said, "Duel Disk Emergency override Alpha-1. Increase life point count to 8000 life points then commence coin flip!"

The computer voice answered, "Passcode accepted."

David's life point count in his disk increased to 8000 as a giant coin flipped into the air."

David said, "All right, Lars, what'll it be?"

Lars smirked and said, "I choose tails. That's usually how a coin toss turns out."  
>David watched as the coin flipped into the air then started to drop downward. Kimberly said, "Watch yourself with this dirtbag, David."<p>

David answered, "Believe me, Officer Moliere; I have no intention of turning my back on this clown."

Bjornin snorted and said, "You two will learn your place soon enough when I beat you."

The coin flew higher into the air as it slowed and then dropped downward. The world seemed to slow as the coin dropped faster and faster until it struck the floor, bounced off, rolled around a few times and landed on…"Heads, YES!" David cheered.

Lars growled and said, "You got lucky, that's all. It still won't save you in the long run!"

David smirked and said., "This duel has only begun, Lars Bjornin, and with the power of the Heart of the Cards and my deck of Warrior Synchros I shall bow to no one! And since I won the Coin flip I choose to let you go first!"

The evil Nordic Mage smirked and said, "You're going to regret letting me go first! Oh, it's funny you should mention Synchros, because you see, my deck _**also**_ happens to be Synchro!"

"What?" David yelped.

Lars smiled and said, "I thought it might come to this. When I first learned about Dueling I heard some interesting things about you and your little warrior deck. So I took a little trip into one of the many future paths last night and acquired a nifty little deck for this occasion."

David yelped, "THAT'S CHEATING!"

Lars smirked and said, "Ethics fly out the window when one is in search of power. Oh and by the way I have another little surprise for you. Did you ever wonder how exactly I managed to acquire the secrets of Shadow Magic and the Millennium Items?'

David said, "I imagine you must've stolen it from Pharaoh Akunumkanon's mind or such."

Lars laughed, "On that count you'd be wrong. I may be many things but I'm not stupid. I knew that trapping your father's old friend, his young son, or any of his secret council was out of the question because they were too heavily guarded and prepared for a fight. No, I made the acquaintance and friendship of an old enemy of yours, Cardigan or rather another old enemy of Ahmad Rahim!"

That took David completely off guard. "WHAT!?" David yelled.

Lars smirked and explained. "I consider this one of Loki's and my most classic tricks yet. And I'll show you!"

The evil Nordic Mage then too his deck off his duel disk and lifted it into the air. The wizard then called, "Necrnomicon, EMPOWER THIS DECK!"

David's face paled in horror, "THE NECRONOMICON!?" he screamed.

On cue a blast of black as midnight energy shot through the roof as if it were a ghost and struck the deck. David grimaced as he locked his deck into his Duel Disk. But in his mind David felt a wave of agony-filled screams. When the screams stopped David looked on the wizard in sheer disbelief. "You befriended Kallad Jabbar, the rogue Priest of Anubis who created the Necrnomicon to begin with!"

The Nordic Mage laughed and said, "Surprised aren't you! Lord Loki's followers are required to be clever ones and I'm truly the most clever of all."

Kimberly said, "David, hello…explanation here!"

David said, "Long story short. The Necrnomicon is my ultimate goal. It's a book which has the power to figuratively and literally start the Apocalypse!"

Kimberly's face paled. "Start the…" was all the usually tough as nails police officer could say before she shivered. David knew she could feel the power of the Necrnomicon in those cards. And she was afraid. He understood completely. Captain Moyers, and his fellow Freakah members, were among those who had been openly frightened at the terrible power of that tome of evil. And now the power of the Necrnomicon had corrupted a deck of innocent monsters. David growled and said, "You monster, you vile, vulgar slaving MONSTER! How dare you use the power of the Necrnomicon on innocent monsters!"

Lars laughed and said, "Where my Lord Loki and I are concerned nothing is off limits. Now shall we get this duel underway?"

Kimberly gulped and said, "Um…David if this Necrnomicon is as powerful as you say then…we're in trouble already aren't we?"

David nodded and said, "On that count Kimberly you'd be quite correct."

Lars laughed wickedly and said, "Prepare yourself my old friend, for a Shadow game unlike any other!"

An eerie and evil looking black fog covered the walls and doorway of the room. Lars said, "Just a little something to keep you and your friend from running away, Cardigan."

David grimaced. Lars wasn't taking any chances. He and Loki were going all out to win this duel, and that meant David was in for the fight of his life. David and the Lars/Elise creature drew their first five cards. Lars drew his sixth and looked over his hand before he spoke. "All right, Cardigan, to start this duel off I place a monster face down in Defense mode."

A hologram of a card face down appeared on the floor. The wizard said,, "And next I place two cards face down and that'll do it for me."

David drew his sixth card as he thought, _Careful Cardigan, already I get the feeling Lars is up to no good. I have to be extra careful with him. This isn't a P.D.l. duel. This a shadow game. And I have a feeling I'm in for the biggest challenge of my life since I started dueling._

David said, "All right, Bjornin, here's how I'll kick things off! For starters, I set a card face down on the field."

A card appeared face down on David's side of the field. "I may be many things but I'm not stupid enough to leave myself open! Now I summon XX-Saber Fulhelmknight in attack mode!"

The female blonde-haired human knight monster appeared on the field with all her 1300 ATK/1000 DEF. David continued. "Now I activate the magic card I placed face down…Fire Formation Tenki!"

A card with a picture of two Grecian warriors one with their closed left fist raised into the air another with their bow at the ready the arrow glowing with fiery power aimed and a fireball racing towards them from behind appeared. But before David could continue Lars said, "Not so fast, Cardigan, since we're going to using Facedown cards, I flip up one of the Trap cards I had face down! I flip Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir, so I can add a Nordic Monster to my hand!"

One of Lars' face downs flipped up to reveal a purple-colored card with a picture of a beam of light striking the Earth and strange half rings of energy around it. David noted a card glow in the Lars/Elise creature's deck. The Nordic Mage picked up the monster and slipped it into its hand. David said, "What's this all about, Nordic mage?" he growled.

The evil spell caster in Elise Holm's body said, "You'll know soon enough, Cardigan!"

David sighed and said, "Anyway since I now activate Fire Formation – Tenki it means I can add a Beast-Warrior-type card to my hand."

David drew out a card and added it to his hand. David then said, "And now we enter the Battle Phase, let's just take down that monster you have face down. XX-Saber Fulhelmknight, take down that monster!'

The female warrior nodded and launched herself at the face down monster as she raised her sword for the attack. Bjornin laughed and said, "You fool, you should've stayed your attack! Allow me to show you the error of your ways. I flip up in defense mode my monster, Super Nimble Mega Hamster!"

David checked out it's stats "Super Nimble Mega hamster 4 star monster 1100 ATK…" and then David's eyes widened in horror. "1800 Defense points!"

Bjornin said, "That's right and since your attacking monster has only 1300 attack my Super Nimble Mega Hamster deflects your attack!"

The card flipped up to reveal a gigantic blue/grey chubby hamster. But David noticed something different about it. The eyes were glowing blood red and the thing looked positively ready to rip someone's throat out. Bjornin chortled and said, "A little something courtesy of the Necrnomicon. It's manipulated the souls of the monsters in this deck to eliminate any kindness and infuse them with nothing but pure aggression and hate! Making them the perfect obedient servants to take you down."

The Hamster glared at XX-Saber Fulhelmknight ready to attack as it let out a shriek of rage. David's life points dropped from 8000 to 7500. Bjornin said, "And not only that when I flipped my hamster face up I activated it's effect. I can now Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Beast Type monster to the field and I choose to summon one face down!"

The Monster card appeared on the field face down.

Bjornin said, "It doesn't matter much what happens. Soon you and Miss Moliere will be my slaves in bringing Loki's new order for this world and then taking the battle to that upstart Israelite God Yahweh!"

David's eyes widened in horror. "You can't, who knows what damage might be done to the universal balance if there's another war of the Gods!"

Bjornin said, "The so-called balance can go stick it for all I care! All that matters is Lord Loki and I getting the power we deserve!"

David's eyes widened as he said in a hoarse whispering tone. "You…you're insane!"

The evil Nordic mage chuckled and said, "I've been called more colorful things that that. And from the look on your face I'd say your turn is over and it's my move."

The wizard in Elise Holm's body drew a card. "Make no mistake, Cardigan, your end is coming very soon. For now I place a card face down and end my turn."

Another facedown card appeared on the field. David thought to himself. _Got to keep my guard up I have a bad feeling about that card he's got face down_.

The wizard said, "Now, my old nemesis, what are you going to do?"

David sighed and drew a card. David said, "The first thing I do is I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight in attack mode!"

The lizard warrior appeared on the field with its 1900 ATK and 1000 DEF. David smirked and said, "And because XX-Saber Boggart Knight was Normal Summoned I get to activate its effect. I can special summon a level 4 or lower warrior monster to the field from my hand and I choose XX-Saber Darksoul in attack mode!"

The canine-like monster clad in scale mail and long torn red cloak appeared on the field its staff at the ready as it growled. The stats read 100 ATK/100 DEF. David said, "Oh and Lars old boy you should know, since I have Fire Formation - Tenki out on the field my XX-Saber Boggart Knight since it's a beast type monster get's a power boost!"

Bjornin raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh really?"

David nodded and said, "Really!"

The lizard warrior let out a loud hiss of triumph as it felt it's strength increase. Its attack went from 1900 to 2000. Bjornin laughed derisively. "It doesn't matter in the end I'll still crush you like the weakling you are."

David said, "Oh you'd be quite wrong on that score, Bjornin." David chimed in. "Because now I tune XX-Saber Fulhelmknight with XX-Saber Darksoul in order to summon a formidable monster in my deck!"

The two monsters transformed into the number of stars they had before they swirled around each other like strands of DNA. Then in a flash of light a familiar emerald green Asian dragon appeared on the field and glared at Lars. David said, "From the far East I give the ultimate defender of nature and the balance. Say hello to Naturia Barkion!"

The creature let out a roar of challenge as it's stats flashed 2500 ATK/1800 DEF. But the Lars/Elise creature just simply smirked and said, "Oh come now, is that supposed to terrify me? Don't make me laugh, Cardigan!"

David smiled and said, "I wouldn't laugh if I were you as I'm about to make you suffer a world of hurt! Naturia Barkion, attack that hamster with flying claw slash!"

The dragon leaped into the air and at the Hamster. Lars laughed and said, "You fool and once again you walked right into my trap. I activate my face down Trap card Mirror Force to destroy all your monsters! And once I've out…"

David chuckled and said, "Sorry, Lars, but once bitten twice shy!"

The evil Nordic Mage's face furrowed. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

David said, "It means I thought you might try something this sneaky. So Naturia Barkion has a special ability. By banishing two cards in my graveyard I can negate and destroy any trap activation on the field. And I choose to banish my XX-Saber Fulhelmknight and Darksoul to destroy your trap. That Nimble Mega Hamster is going bye, bye!"

The Mirror Force trap card flipped up only to explode into pixels as Naturia Barkion continued its attack. The creature launched a slash at the hamster that let out a shriek of pain before it exploded into pixels. Bjornin said, "Well it still doesn't matter as my hamster was in defense mode, so I take no damage."

David sighed in resignation knowing he had a point. But the evil Nordic mage was not done. "Not only that, you just activated the effect of a monster I have in my hand Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts. Whenever a monster I control is destroyed I can summon this little monster. And I choose to Special Summon it now in Defense mode!"

Tanngnjostr, David thought, as it appeared looked very strange even by Duel monster standards. It had a coat of wooly purple hair, two big yellow horns on a billy goat-like head, four claw-like hooves, and two purple tails. But the glowing red eyes and the way it pawed at the ground in an aggressive fashion told of what had happened to the Nordic Beast. David said, "Well at least I can take care of that face down monster so you don't try anything sneaky. XX-Saber Boggart Knight, attack with claw saber slash!"

The lizard launched itself at the facedown card and slashed at it. The card flipped up to reveal a creature that looked like Tanngnjostr accept that it had white wool/fur, and one tail. The creature's eyes glowed red like it's fellows. The creature let out a scream before it exploded into pixels. The Nordic mage said, "And once again, Cardigan, you play right into my hands! Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts was in defense Mode so I take no life point damage. And because it was destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard I get to trigger its effect! I can summon two Nordic Beast tokens to the field. And I do that right now!"

Two half rat/half wolf creatures appeared on the field. David growled in consternation. Bjornin laughed and said, "Consternation is going to be the least of your problems when I'm done with you, stupid wizard."

David sighed and said, "Fine, I end my turn."

Bjornin drew a card and smirked. "And now it's time for me to start putting the full measure of my plan into effect! First I summon Guldfaxe of the Nordic beasts to the field in attack mode! A purple haired horse with a powerful muscular body fiery yellow hair on its mane and tail and it's eyes glowing blood red let out a whinny of challenge as it raised its front hooves and swung them forward and back in a challenging fashion. The creature's stats David noted read 1600 ATK/1000 DEF. _What the blazes is, Bjornin up to_? David though baffled by the Nordic mage's actions.

The Nordic mage said "And now I tune my level 4 monster with my two level 3 Beast tokens. Now prepare yourself as I summon one of the most powerful monsters in my deck. I summon forth, the Aesir God of thunder!"

David's eyes widened, "That's impossible you can't mean…?" he asked leaving the question unfinished as his face paled.

Bjornin laughed and said, "I do, here to serve me and his brother Lord Loki is the powerful God of Thunder THOR, LORD OF THE AESIR!"

The monster and the tokens turned into stars and weaved together like strands of DNA. Then they flashed and transformed. Before David stood a powerfully built muscular man wearing an armored chest plate that revealed the lower half of his chest, a pair of shorts, and a cape all black in color, furred boots that were black with a white fur lining, black fingerless greaves, a grey metal-colored helmet with long yellow horns on it., and a strange hammer that was bent at one point but still looked extremely powerful. David chuckled sheepishly and said, "He sure as anything doesn't look like the Thor I met or the one in Marvel Comics."

The stats of the creature read ATK 3500/DEF 2800. David gulped and said, "Oh boy, this just got bad!"

Kimberly gaped at what she saw, "My God," she whispered. "What…kind of power is this?"

What stood out is that this version of the Aesir Thunder God had eyes glowing as red as blood. Bjornin laughed and said, "And because of the power of the Necrnomicon his soul and will are bound to me and his brother Lord Loki!"

David closed his eyes and sensed the pain from this creature. David opened his eyes and said, "You still haven't changed, Bjornin, as sadistic and vile as ever."

The Elise Holm/Lars Bjornin creature said, "You know I think it's about time I shut that overbearingly self-righteous American mouth of yours! Thor, your master commands you to lay down the Hammer on that wretched XX-Saber Boggart Knight!"

David heard a voice in his mind say, "Forgive me, David!"

Thor leaped at the lizard warrior and raised his hammer over his head. He slammed it down on the creature's chest and sent it flying as XX-Saber Boggart Knight let out a scream of pain as it was encompassed by electrical energy before it exploded into pixels. David let out a gasp of pain as his life points dropped from 7500 to 6000. He stumbled backwards. Kimberly grimaced and said, "That hurt me just looking at it!"

Bjornin said, "Oh I can assure you Officer Kimberly Moliere that's the least of what this former royal chancellor is in for! For now though I end my turn, but rest assured your pain and suffering have only begun."

David shook himself back to his senses. That blast had wobbled him a bit. These Aesir monsters were powerful, _**very**_ powerful. And that didn't bode well for him. David gritted his teeth and drew. He smiled as he looked at the guard. "Well, old friend, it seems you want to come out to fight. Well then how can I say no? I summon to the field Celtic Guardian in attack mode!"

The armored elf warrior appeared with his 1400 ATK/1200 DEF. Bjornin guffawed and said, "Oh come now, Cardigan, you expect that milk drinker elf to actually stand a chance against my Aesir monsters. Thor will crush it in one blow!"

Celtic Guardian gave Lars a dark glare as he readied his sword. David said, "Easy, my friend, easy he's just trying to goad you into doing something stupid."

Kimberly asked, clearly wondering about his sanity, "Umm, David, Are you actually talking to that monster?"

Celtic Guardian mentally sent back, "I know but I can understand your dislike of this wizard, his arrogance is quite annoying!"

David chuckled and said, "Yeah, Bjornin is a real self righteous horse's ass."

Kimberly sweat dropped and said, "Um, David hello, are you okay?'

David said, "I'm perfectly fine, Kimberly, Celtic Guardian and I were just talking."

Kimberly said, "Um, okay you mean you can actually hear that elf warrior talk to you?"

David nodded and said, "All wizards have the ability to communicate with their monsters in their decks, as do all duelists. It has to do with something Yugi Muto talked of, the heart of the cards. By believing in yourself and your monsters you form a bond with them."

Kimberly said, "Whoa, that's…deep. It sounds like something Elise would say."

"Oh give me a break!" Lars Bjornin chimed in sounding disgusted. David and Kimberly turned to face the wizard. "Heart of the cards, please what nonsense, these monsters are merely tools for the conquest of this world by Lord Loki, myself and our followers. These monsters are nothing more than lowly slaves to my power!"

David growled and said, "And this is another reason why I should've permanently dealt with you a long time ago."

Bjornin said, "You barely beat me last time, in this round I intend to crush you and make you my slave for all time as it should've been!"

David said, "But it's still my move! Celtic Guardian take out that Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts with elf sword slash!"

The elf readied his sword and leaped at the purple Nordic Beast. The elf warrior sliced through the Purple-haired Nordic Beast which let out a shriek of pain as it exploded into pixels. Bjornin said, "Not so fast, Cardigan, your predictability continues to astound me. I activate my face down card Mystical Space Typhoon, and I think it's time I got rid of that stupid Fire Formation – Tenki. The card which showed a tornado eye appeared on the field. A whirlwind flew from the card towards Fire Formation. David smiled and said, "Not so fast, Lars, I activate my own Mystical Space Typhoon to take down yours!"

David's other face down card flipped up and his mystical Space Typhoon fired at Lars'. The Nordic mage's eyes widened in surprise before he growled. The two trap cards were struck and exploded into pixels. Bjornin snapped, "I didn't think it was humanly possible, but you're even more of a pain in the arse as David Cardigan then you were as Ahmad Rahim, and that says something!"

David said, "You haven't seen anything yet, Bjornin, I haven't even started to drive you crazy!"

The Nordic mage in Elise Holm's body guffawed and said, "We shall see meanwhile it's my turn!"

The Nordic mage drew a card from his deck. The mage then called out, "First off I set a monster face down in defense mode!"

Another card appeared on the field face down. Bjornin said, "A good duelist knows never to leave himself vulnerable to direct attack! And that's just for starters, now Thor eliminate that blasted elf with thunder hammer smash!"

The God of Thunder started to step forward then paused. The possessed woman's glowing eyes glowed brighter as Bjornin snapped, "You will do as I say! I have harnessed the power of the Necrnomicon, your will is mine!"

Thor took another step forward and roared in rage and pain. Lars snapped, "Obey me! Battle and destroy that Celtic Guardian!"

The monster then leaped forward and brought it's hammer down in a mighty swinging arc on Celtic Guardian. Celtic Guardian was knocked to the ground and he screamed in pain before he exploded. David screamed in pain as his body was jolted by the pain emitters and powerful magical energy. David toppled to one knee as his life points dropped from 6000 down to 3900 "DAVID!" Kimberly called. She then looked at Bjornin and said, "You bastard, you're beyond redemption, you're just a monster!"

"I am a servant of Lord Loki's will and his will shall be done and this world shall belong to him as you two shall shortly belong to me."

David who was reeling from the pain stumbled back to his feet. He glared at Lars and snapped, "I…will…defeat you…Bjornin…and protect this world!"

Bjornin said, "The only thing you will do is serve me, Cardigan, along with Moliere too! Meanwhile my turn ends and it's your move!"

David drew a card from his deck and said, "I summon XX-Saber Emmersblade in attack mode!"

The armored insect warrior with its 1300 ATK and 800 defense appeared on the field. The insect's mandibles moved as it let out a chittering war cry. Bjornin grimaced in disgust. "Ugh, an insect, how like you and how revolting. No matter. Thor will crush it like the bug it is!"

David said, "I end my turn!"

Lars said, "Good I was starting to get bored. First that facedown monster is about to be flipped Summoned. And it's another Super Nimble Mega Hamster!"

The little creature infused with the hideous power of the Necrnomicon appeared as the card flipped up. "And since I flip summoned it this means I get to summon a level 3 or lower beast type monster to the field in a face down defense position."

Another face down card appeared on Bjornin's side of the field. The spirit possessed woman said, "And now it's time to take care of that overgrown annoying wyrm from the east. Thor, eliminate that Dragon like a good slave!"

The creature turned towards Lars as its eyes glowed red it tried to walk towards him at which point he took a step back but then a powerful force asserted itself over the creature and it turned and launched itself at Naturia Barkion. "No!" David whispered.

Thor struck the creature with his hammer. The Dragon screamed in pain before it exploded into pixels. Lars' followers cheered elatedly as David screamed in pain from the shock of the pain emitters and the magic of the shadow game harming him. David fell to one knee again. Pain surged through his body as he got back to his feet a little slower this time. His life points dropped from 6900 to 2900. Lars chuckled and said, "With Thor at my side and the powerful of mighty Loki I'll keep chipping away at your life points until I'm done with you!"

David breathing heavily and shivering in pain said, "I…will _**not**_…give…up!"

Kimberly stared at David in stunned shock. "David, how can you still be standing," she said in a hoarse whisper.

But David knew the reason why, Bjornin had to be stopped. He couldn't be allowed to carry out his plan for him and Loki to establish a new order with their followers. And definitely not with him tapping into the power of the Necrnomicon! Lars said, "For now though I end my turn!"

David drew a card and nodded as he said, "First I summon another XX-Saber Boggart knight to the field in attack mode!"

Another lizard beast warrior appeared. David said, "And since Fire Formation - Tenki is still on the field it means he gets a nice power boost!"

The lizard warrior roared in triumph as his attack went up to 200. David said, "Now…I think it's time we got rid of that annoying hamster once and for all! XX-Saber Boggart knight attack Super Nimble Mega Hamster with saber claw slash!"

The lizard warrior leaped at the hamster and sliced through it. The creature exploded into pixels. Lars looked genuinely surprised. Then it was his turn to scream in pain as he was jolted by powerful magic. The wizard glared at David as his life points fell from 8000 to 7200. "Cardigan you are _**really**_, _**really**_ beginning to annoy me!"

David said, "But I'm not done yet. It's time to take out some more of your backup. XX-Saber Emmersblade get rid of that face down monster with mantis blade slash!"

The insect launched itself at the facedown monster and sliced it. The card flipped up to reveal another Tanngrisnir of the Nordic beasts who screamed in pain before it exploded into pixels. The Nordic mage in Elise Holm's body snapped, "It doesn't matter I still have Thor and thanks to you attacking Tanngrisnir, I can summon two Nordic Beast Tokens to the field in defense mode!'

Two more of the strange Nordic beast tokens appeared on Bjornin's side of the field. "I have a bad feeling about this, David." Kimberly said.

David said, "Likewise Officer Moliere, likewise!"

Bjornin chuckled and said, "Oh you should be afraid because it's my turn and now I get to put into play the second part of my master plan to deal with you!"

The mage drew a card and said, "For starters I summon to the field Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant in attack mode!"

A small fairy-like female monster with bird-like wings appeared on the field dressed in a purple sleeveless top and a long dress that went down to her ankles. She also wore a light blue winged tiara on a head covered with long purple hair. The big eyed female fairy's eyes glowed red. David said as he read the stats, "A 4 star monster with an attack of 1200 and a defense of 400. It seems weak but if there's one thing I've learned in dueling looks aren't always what they seem."

Bjornin said, "Oh you're quite right. I now tune my Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant with my two Nordic beast Tokens."

The three mentioned monsters turned into stars and swirled together. "This can't be good!"

Lars said, "Now from over the rainbow bridge I summon forth to serve the will of me and Lord Loki. I summon forth Loki's father the All-father I summon ODIN, FATHER OF THE AESIR!'

"WHAT!?" David yelped his face going pale in horror. In a blast of light an old man wearing battle armor, gloves and a steel helmet that covered one eye, the lower half of his face framed by a long beard as white as snow that flowed down to his chest. Odin, The 10 star monsters attack to David read 4000 Attack and 3500 Defense making it truly a formidable monster. The father of the Gods screamed in agony as a dark aura encompassed him. Bjornin laughed maniacally. "YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR THE POWER OF THE NECRONOMICON!" he declared.

After several moments Odin turned towards David inhuman hate in his eyes.

David said, "Damn you, Bjornin, and I'll have you know I've met Odin and Thor and they're good friends of mine!"

Lars Bjornin said, "Then it shall be ironic when your friends defeat you on my next turn, Cardigan. For now I end this. It will be amusing to see what pathetic move you try net."

David drew a card and said, "And now since I have two X-Saber monsters I control on the field it means I can special summon some heavy artillery to back me up at last. I special summon from my hand to the field XX-Saber Faultroll in attack mode!"

The armored, green skinned powerful warrior appeared on the field with its 2400 ATK/1800 DEF. David heard Faultroll say in his mind. "This is a bad situation we're in, commander, I'll tell you!"

David said, "I know, XX-Saber Faultroll, I know but we can't lose hope or give up. This is too important a battle to lose."

The creature sent to him mentally. "I realize that but how do you fight two members of the Aesir?"

David thought back, _I don't know…yet_!

David said, "That ends my turn."

Lars drew a card and said, "You know I think a quick defeat would be boring so I'm going to stretch this out a little. I set a card face down and that will do it for me."

The face down card appeared on Lars Bjornin's side of the field. David thought to himself. _What? What else could that monster have in mind_?

David drew and grimaced. "I can't do anything at the moment so I end my turn."

Lars chuckled and said, "It's to be expected, even your monsters are starting to realize they're no match for the Aesir or the power I wield. Face it Cardigan, it's over and you and Officer Moliere will soon be helping Loki and myself usher in the trickster God's new age here on Earth!"

David glared at the wizard and said, "I may be down….but this duel isn't over until my life points reach 0."

The evil Nordic mage said, "And it's only a matter of time before that happens…" He drew before he continued. "Meanwhile it's my move."

The wizard in Elise Holm's body smirked deviously and said, "And I set a face down card and that will do it for me."

Another card appeared on Lars' side of the field. David's face furrowed. _I don't like the way Bjornin is smiling like that. He's up to something all right. I don't what but it can't be good._

David drew a card and looked over his hands. "All right time for some reinforcements for my troops. I summon a XX-Saber Emmersblade to the field in attack mode!'

Lars chuckled and said, "I think not, Cardigan, you're not getting another of those wretched bugs on the field. I activate the trap card I placed face down Solemn Warning!"

A card showing a picture elderly man being warned by two child-like angels flipped up. Lars said, "Admittedly it costs me 2000 of my life points but it's a small price to pay to keep you from getting another monster on the field. Lars' life points dropped from 7200 to 5200. David growled in frustration. Lars chuckled and said, "I've got you figured out, Cardigan, and I'm going to make your life as much of a living hell as I can so you and Officer Moliere will be begging to join me!' Lars then let out a laugh.

David took several breaths to calm down before he said, "Fine I end my turn."

Lars drew another card and smirked. "Looks like things continue to be in my favor. I place a card face down and end my turn."

Another face down appeared on the field.

David's face furrowed. Lars was again up to something, the question was how to get rid of those facedown cards without setting them off. Then David drew…and his eyes widened. _This card could be of some help_. David called out, "I set a card face down and end my turn."

A face down card appeared on David's side of the field. Lars' face furrowed. "What kind of pathetic move are you up to, Cardigan?" Bjornin growled.

David said, "That's for me to know and you to not, you monster!'

"Insolent gnat oh I'll make sure your suffering is extra special for this. Right now it's my move."

Lars drew a card from his deck and looked over his hand. "First I set a card face down." He said before doing so the card he'd set appearing on the field face down. "Next how about I activate one of my face down cards "Call of the Haunted."

A card with a picture of a foggy and creepy looking graveyard flipped upwards. Lars said and with this card I summon from my graveyard Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts in attack mode."

The strange goat-like creature appeared on the field with its 1200 ATK and 800 DEF. "And that will do it for my turn." The Nordic mage declared.

David drew a card and nodded. "I summon XX-Saber Regigura, in attack mode!"

A small humanoid toad-like creature with cat-like clawed feet and dressed in loose fitting red clothing and steel bracers, chestplate, leg bracers and wielding a pair of small swords appeared on the field. The creature let out a croak of challenge. Lars looked at the creature at let out a howl of laughter. "200 attack and 1000 defense you must be more desperate than I thought. There's no way that overgrown amphibian reject could ever compete with Odin or Thor! That monster is worthless."

David said, "None of my monsters are worthless, Bjornin, and your arrogance will be your own undoing."

Lars said, "You must be joking, with what I have in mind I'm going to break you like a twig!"

David said, "Not gonna happen mage! And it's still my move. And I now activate XX-Saber Regigura's special ability which allows me to take a XX-Saber monster from my graveyard and add it to my hand!"

David heard a card slide into the disk. Another slot opened with a card in it. David drew the card and put it in his hand. David said, "And now it's time for some clobbering. I'll have XX-Saber Emmersblade attack your Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts with mantis saber slash!"

The praying mantis type creature let out a chitter and rushed after the beast. Slicing and dicing it. The beast let out a bleat of pain before it exploded into pixels. Lars' life points dropped from 5200 to 5100. Lars said, "Oh my, was that supposed to hurt?" The evil spell caster who had possessed Elise Holm cleared his throat and said, "Ouch!" then he laughed and said, "You fool, I wanted you to attack. And now that Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts has been destroyed his effect kicks in which allows me to summon two beast tokens to the field in defense mode."

Two beast tokens appeared. David suddenly felt the darkness in this place getting even darker. There was an evil force that was coming. Something dark and…familiar to David. Kimberly covered herself as she said, "I feel so…cold…what is this power I'm feeling?" she asked her voice and body trembling in fear.

The wizard laughed and looked up, "Yes sir, of course sir I shall see to it at once."

Lars Bjornin looked at David and said, "David Cardigan there's someone you know who has been eager to meet you for a long time and now he gets that chance. And I shall show you on my next move."

David sighed and said, "I end my turn," and thought to himself, _I have a really bad feeling about this_.

Lars smirked and said, "The time has come Kimberly Moliere and David Cardigan for you to see the full extent of what I've done!"

The Nordic Mage drew a card and smirked and declared "First I activate one of my face down cards, Monster Reborn!"

The card flipped up as David commented, "Monster Reborn?"

Lars grinned evilly and said, "Yes and with this card activated it means I get to Special Summon from my graveyard Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant!"

The dark fairy monster reappeared on the field. David's face paled, "There another Aesir monster you're summoning!"

Lars laughed and said, "You're quite correct Cardigan, but it's not just any Aesir but someone very special who wants to have a few words with you about all the plans of his you've stopped in the past."

David gasped and said in a hoarse whisper, "You can't mean…"

Lars let out a triumphant laugh and said, "I do indeed mean, _**him**_! Now I tune my two beast tokens with my Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant in order to summon the avatar of my lord. The God of fire and the trickster. The God who will soon rule this world with an Iron fist and reduce that upstart Yahweh back to the realm of mediocrity he should've been into begin with. I summon forth LOKI, LORD OF THE AESIR!"

Lightning and thunder flashed in the room and David and Kimberly took a couple steps back as the room was encompassed in dark energy. Those others who had been possessed by Bjornin's followers got to one knee in a show of reverence and respect. A hideous almost shapeless purple skinned creature emerged. David wasn't sure but thought he saw a pair of yellow eyes that brimmed with a malevolent intelligence peer at him. The creature looked over itself and said, "Not exactly the kind of avatar I wanted but it'll do until I can be properly brought over." The creature said. Kimberly shivered, "What the hell," she said in a genuinely frightened tone. "David…is…is that the voice of…Loki?"

David glared at the creature and said, "There's no doubt in my mind, Kimberly. _**That**_ is Loki's voice!" David asked, "Loki what's the meaning of this intrusion on the Earth? Your actions constitute a violation of the celestial covenant that was negotiated when Yahweh defeated your father and the other ancient Gods! And why isn't the Necrnomicon affecting you like it has the others?"

Loki said, "A little bit of brilliance on my part really. Shortly before Lars passed away he and his followers cast a little spell called dark nullification so that the controlling magics of the Necrnomicon wouldn't affect me!"

Thor and Odin looked on Loki with nothing but loathing and contempt. Kimberly said, "Hey, that's cheating!"

Loki laughed derisively and said, "Oh but my dear Officer Moliere you seem to be under the misguided belief that I play by the rules. I didn't get to be the trickster for nothing!"

The hideous creature looked at Lars and his followers. "RISE MY FAITHFUL MINIONS!" it commanded.

The possessed men and woman got to their feet. The Loki creature said, "You have done well Lars and my faithful followers, I am quite pleased!"

Lars bowed and said, "We live to serve you, oh great future ruler of all!"

Loki turned to David and said, "And now Mr. Cardigan I believe it's time for you to pay for all those times you've foiled my plans to conquer this world. Well this time my servant will break you! And once that's done, I shall bring all the nations of this world under my hand! And boot Yahweh and his bunch out of Heaven as a start!"

David said, "You can't! Who knows what Lucifer, or any of the other evil Gods will do if Yahweh's power is undermined along with the celestial covenant!"

Loki growled and said, "Let them try! With the power of shadow magic I will take over this world, destroy Yahweh, Lucifer, and anyone else who gets in my way! And while at it I'll take out Dartz, Pharaoh Atem, Yugi and his little group of friends too!"

David's face paled in horror, "You, you're mad! You're even more so than Nightlord was!"

Loki guffawed and said, "That arrogant lich has nothing on me. Yahweh defeated my father and I shall defeat him and become the one God of all good and evil. And all time and space shall be mine to do with as I please and with the power of the Necrnomicon it shall all come to be!"

Loki then looked at his followers and said, "Lars, deal with this pest! My avatar stands ready to do your bidding!"

The evil Nordic mage bowed and said, "By my master's command!"

David took a quick check of Loki, lord of the Aesir's stats. They read 3300 Attack and 3000 defense. David thought to himself, _this is bad, this is very, very bad_!

Lars said, "And now to add insult to injury I activate another facedown card! I activate Forbidden Lance!"

A card that had a picture of an angel with a spear flipped up. The card vanished only to turn into a giant spear like lance. Lars said, "And I now target that overgrown praying mantis of yours!"

The lance flew at XX-Saber Emmersblade. The insect screamed in pain as the lance struck it. It's stats dropped from 1300 ATK/800 DEF down to 500 ATK/800 DEF. Lars cackled and said, "And now for the grand finale Loki lord of the Aesir attack XX-Saber Emmersblade, all praise to the trickster!"

The other possessed people saluted and said, "All praise to the trickster!"

The Loki creature extended a hideously deformed purple tentacle which wrapped around the insect warrior and squeezed it. The insect let out a scream of agony before it exploded into pixels. David let out a scream of agony as he was blasted by over a million volts of energy from the shadow magic and the pain emitters on his disk. David's life points dropped from 2900 down to 100. Kimberly couldn't hold back any longer she screamed in horror and called out, "Stop this, stop this please!"

Lars smiled deviously and said, "Never, not until David Cardigan is on his knees bowing to my lord Loki as well as my followers and I."

David for his part was stumbling forward and backwards every ounce of his body on fire and panting heavily from the pain he'd endured. He was ready to fall over. It would be easy to do that, he could end this crazy adventure now by just…something inside David shouted _WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUTE! If Loki has the power of the Necrnomicon and shadow magic at his beck and call he could not only destroy the prophecy of Ptah but upset and even destroy the fabric of the universe. I can't allow that to happen but how_?

"DAVID!" he heard a familiar voice call to him.

The spectral form of XX-Saber Fulhelmknight appeared. _XX-Saber Fulhelmknight_?

"Listen to me there is a way, remember your training with Mahad and Mana, remember!"

David thought for a moment and that's when the flashback came on.

X X X

He was Ahmad Rahim again in ancient Egypt he Mahad and Mana were sitting cross-legged in the middle of one of the palace gardens. Mahaad said, "Concentrate, Ahmad, once you learn to harness the power of the lines of energy that exist in the Earth you've taken an important step in mastering magic."

He closed his eyes and breathed in and out as he sent his spirit out of his body and questing downwards just as Mahaad had instructed. And there it was the light blue line of energy that was mystical power. With careful practice Ahmad pulled energy from it and into himself. Ahmad felt a surge of new strength and vitality come on. Ahmad returned to his body as he opened his eyes. "Very good, my friend, well done!"

The two men suddenly felt a massive build up of energy and had to duck as a burst of raw energy shot past them and harmlessly off into the desert. They turned to see Mana smiling sheepishly. "Oops I guess I harnessed a bit too much," she said sheepishly.

Both men groaned and slapped their right hands against their faces. Ahmad Rahim chuckled and said, "Sometimes I wonder about thee, Mana."

"As do I." Mahaad said in mild consternation.

X X X

David returned to the present as he heard Lars shout, "Cardigan, pay attention when your betters are talking to you! It's over, you've lost. You have only 100 life points left and I have a little over 5000 left. It's impossible to win against me. Give up and bow and I'll go easy on you!"

David with the last of his power sent his spirit down past the shadow barriers and found the lines of mana energy in the earth. With careful practice he pulled the energy into himself. David's body and his eyes began to glow with powerful magic as he felt a new wave of strength and power come on. David, shaking, clenched his fists and got out of his staggering position into a horse riding stance as he let out a scream of rage and defiance. David looked at Lars Bjornin and Loki then snapped as he panted, "As long…as I have life points…and am still breathing…I _**won't**_…drop to the ground…or surrender to you or _**anyone**_!"

Lars Bjornin's eyes widened in rage as his body shook and he clinched his hands into fists. "My first major analysis about you was correct. You're even more of a pain in the arse then you were as Ahmad Rahim!"

David heard Kimberly whisper, "David…dear God! I had no idea you had this kind of power!"

David sent to Kimberly, _Don't worry officer Moliere I promised I'd get Elise back for you and I plan to keep my promise_!

David said, "It's now…my turn!"

Bjornin guffawed and said, "Oh come on, I have Thor and Odin under the control of the Necrnomicon and I have Lord Loki's avatar on the field. You're finished, Cardigan do you hear me _**FINISHED**_!"

David said, "Wrong again, Lars, I'm about to summon a power far greater than you or Loki could possibly imagine."

The voice of Loki called, "A power greater than mine, pfeh you're bluffing!"

David snapped, "I never bluff about such things trickster. You're about to feel the power of the heart of cards thanks to a little spell of my own making!"

David put his free hand on his deck and called out, "Analyze…compartmentalize…visualize…_**SYNCHRONIZE**_!"

The world slowed down as a blue haze fell over the scene. David's cards flew out of his deck and graveyard and circled around him. In ones and twos the cards returned to where they had been all except the ones that lit up with numbers. David looked over the numbers and the cards and said, "Stratagem accepted!"

The cards returned to their places as David opened his eyes and said, "There is…a solution!"

Lars and Loki looked visibly shaken. "Explain yourself, Cardigan!" Loki commanded.

Lars said, "What kind of power was that?"

David said, "That was the call of the heart spell which allows me to tap into the power of the heart of the cards. And with it I've found a stratagem that will bring me victory!"

Lars guffawed but David sensed some nervousness in him. "You must be joking, you can't mean to say you really believe in that heart of the cards nonsense! All these monsters are merely slaves. Slaves that Lord Loki and I shall play with at our whim!"

Loki said, "Nice bluff, Cardigan, but the trickster is the master of deception. You have nothing!"

David said, "I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss the power of the heart of the cards, Loki and Lars. And your own self-righteous presumption will be your own undoing! I draw!"

David drew and said, "And now I activate my facedown card. My own Forbidden Lance and target My own XX-Saber Faultroll!

Another Forbidden Lance appeared on the field and struck XX-Saber Faultroll its attack dropped from 2400 to 1600. David said, "Sorry to have to do this to you my friend but the meaning will become clear now" I activate the facedown card Dark Hole!"

A card showing a picture of a gloomy black as night swirling hole appeared on the field. Lars said, "I thought you might be up to something and I'll not have any of it! I activate my last face down Forbidden Lance and use it on Lord Loki's Avatar Loki, Lord of the Aesir."

The monster screamed in pain as the Forbidden Lance struck. The attack points of the creature dropped from 3300 down to 2500.

The other monsters that hadn't been affected by Forbidden Lance…including Thor and Odin were swept into the air and down the black hole on David 's side of the field. David heard a pair of voices in his head say, "Ahh, free of that wretched book, thank you, David Cardigan."

The voice of Odin said, "Now stop my son and his insane scheme!"

Thor's voice called, "The Celestial Covenant _**must**_ be maintained!"

Lars laughed and said, "You fool, it was a nice try but I thought you might try something like this. And Loki still has more than enough power to destroy XX-Saber Faultroll and the last of your life points."

David shook his head snapped, "I'm not done yet, Lars."

"What?" the Nordic Mage yelped.

David nodded and said, "That's right I activate another face down card, Gottoms' Emergency Call!'

The card flipped up as David said, "And with this card I summon from my graveyard XX-Saber Boggart Knight and XX-Saber Emmersblade in attack mode!"

The two monsters appeared on the field and glared at Lars."  
>David said, "And I don't think they're very pleased with you, or your master you cheating conniving skunk!"<p>

"Call me what you will, Cardigan, but Lord Loki and I will still defeat you!"

David said, "Wrong, Bjornin, now I activate my last face down…Fiendish Chain!"

"What?" Lars yelped. David smirked and said, "I figured your Loki would be an effect monster. The trickster was always a sneaky one! And so that's why I put down Fiendish Chain. Fiendish chain negates Loki's effect and prevents him from attacking."

Dark chains flew from the card that flipped up and wrapped around Loki. "No!" the voice of the trickster God said.

David said, "And now I activate a new quick play magic card I bought recently. I play Enemy Controller!"

A card appeared on the field that showed a console control pad. David said, "And as payment I tribute XX-Saber Emmersblade!"

The insect warrior vanished from the field. David said, "And now I target Loki with the card!"

Lars laughed and said, "You fool you forget that Forbidden lance is still in Loki. So your spell card's effect is automatically neutralized because of Forbidden lance. Whatever plan you had in mind just failed."

David shrugged and said, "Oh well…"

Lars gaped and said, "Oh well? you just lost your one chance to defeat me and all you can say is oh well?"

David smirked and said, "Never underestimate the heart of the cards, Bjornin. First I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight in attack mode!"

The lizard warrior appeared on the field and glared at Lars. David said, "And to finish things off I set a card on the field face down!"

Lars Bjornin growled and said, "What are you up to, Cardigan. Whatever it is I'll just crush it like everything else."

The Nordic mage drew a card and said, "I set a monster face down and that will do it for my turn."

David drew a card and his face remained impassive as he mentally shouted in elation. _**YES**__! This is exactly the card I needed! Oh Lars you are in for a world of hurt!_

David said, "First I set a card face down!"

A card appeared on the field face down. David then called out, "Then how about XX-Saber Faultroll take out that face down monster."

XX-Saber Faultroll roared and rushed the card. The monster slammed a powerful axe handle blow down. The card turned into a Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts. The creature let out a bleat before it exploded into pixels. Lars laughed and said, "You fool, you walked right into my trap once again! With Tanngrisnir destroyed I can summon two Nordic Beast tokens to the field in defense mode!"

Two beast tokens appeared on the field. David smiled deviously and said, "Ah but it's not the end of my turn, Lars old boy!" David said.

"What!?" Lars yelped.

David said, "That's right I've had about enough of those Nordic beast tokens so XX-Saber Boggart Knight rip one of the Nordic Beast tokens a new one!"

The serpentine warrior let out a hiss as it leaped at one of the best tokens. Its saber-like claws slashed at it and destroyed the tokens. David smirked and said, "How do you like those apples, baka!"

Lars growled and said, "You are really trying my patience, Cardigan!"

David smiled and said, "Thank you, that's something I do very well with the bad guys."

Lars growled and said, "Insolent mortal, you'll regret that! It's my move!"

The wizard drew a card and smiled as he said, "I believe it's time for me to end this game and make you and Miss Moliere proper servants to Lord Loki! First I summon Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant in attack mode!"

A little fairy girl with blue hair in pig tails two long wings in the back and wearing a green brazier, shoulder pads, arm bracers, socks and shoes, as well as a white shirt, and long flowing dress that went down to her ankles appeared on the field. The creatures stats read 400 ATK and 800 Def. Lars said, "Now I tune my Level 2 Valkyrie with my level 3 Nordic Beast Token in order to summon Ally of Justice Catastor in attack mode!"

David's eyes widened as he called out, "What?"

A darker version of the Ally of Justice Catastor appeared on the field. Lars then said, "Now Necrnomicon fill this mechanical beast with your power!"

The mechanical creature let out a scream of pain as it was dosed with the power of the Necrnomicon. The creature then looked on David its eye blazing fiery red. Lars laughed and said, "And now it's time to begin finishing you off! Ally of justice Catastor eradicate that XX-Saber Faultroll with a nice dark energy blast so Lord Loki can attack directly!"

David growled as the creature turned its gaze on David's monster and prepared to fire a blast. But then Lars got the shock of a lifetime when David smirked and said, "_**SUCKER, ACTIVATE TRAP**_!"

The creature fired as David pressed a button on his disk. David's last face down card flipped up to reveal…"_**MIRROR FORCE**_!?" Lars yelped as the face of the possessed woman paled in horror.

David smiled and said, "That's right, Mirror force and you and Loki just walked into that, Lars. Just like you pulled that little stunt with those fireworks to divert my attention while you escaped! Well what's good for the horse is good for the rat!"

Loki's eyes widened in horror as he said, "NO, THIS CAN'T BE NOT WHEN WE'RE SO CLOSE!"

David said, "It is, Loki, you and your goons made a serious mistake. You dismissed the heart of the cards entirely and now you're about to pay!"

The darker version of ally fired it's beam. But it struck mirror force and bounced off Ally of Justice Catastor and Loki were blasted by the ray and exploded into pixels!"

Lars suddenly looked visibly terrified. "No, no, Lord Loki, this can't be happening! I'm the greater intellect there's no way that the reincarnation of a stupid Egyptian chancellor could ever beat me!"

"As my Taekwondo instructor master Sabarna said to me in this life, the greatest mistake anyone can make is to underestimate an opponent!"

Lars looked over his hand and said, "I…I place a card face down and end my turn!"

Kimberly gaped in stunned disbelief. David heard her say, "He…he did it, that is he's going to do it…he can win this. _**Unbelievable**_ it really does only take one card to change everything!"

David nodded and said, "And now you get the hang of it, Kimberly, and I'm about to fulfill my promise to you!"

David turned back to Lars as his body and his eyes glowed brighter with magical energy. David snapped, "Now you conniving, self-righteous jackass, let's see how you like having the tables turned on you!"

David drew a card and said, "You know that face down card is giving me the willies, and this strategist doesn't like taking unnecessary chances! So I play from my hand the magic card Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The card appeared on the field and sent a whirlwind blast at Lars' face down. The card was picked up by the wind and flipped into the air. David said, "HAH, Bottomless Trap Hole, nice try, Bjornin, but not good enough!"

The cards exploded as Mystical Space typhoon's effect concluded. "_**NO**_!" Lars yelled in horror.

David smiled deviously and said, "Oh I have waited for a long time to see that look on your face. You and Loki will NOT break the celestial covenant and start another Gods war. I'm going to rescue Elise Holm from you, as I promised, and I will stop you from accomplishing your goal! First XX-Saber Boggart Knight 1 attack Lars Bjornin directly with claw saber slash!"

The lizard leaped to his feet and lunged at Lars. The wizard screamed in pain as XX-Saber Boggart knight's blow struck home. Lars' life points dropped from 5100 down to 3200. David then called, "XX-Saber Faultroll attack directly as well!"

The Faultroll roared and rushed Lars. A powerful fist connected with Elise. Kimberly was about to say something but saw that Elise's body wasn't affected instead the spectral form of a robed wizard got knocked out of Elise's body then fell back in as he let out a gurgle of pain from the blow. Lars' life points dropped from 3200 to 800. David said, "AND NOW XX-SABER BOGGART KNIGHT 2…_**FINISH HIM**_!"

The second XX-Saber Boggart knight let out a hiss as he flung himself at the wizard. The Nordic mage extended a hand and created a shield. The Wizard snapped, "You won't get me, Cardigan, this shield will protect me!"

The lizard warrior slammed against the shield again and again. David let out a roar of rage as he channeled some of the mana energy in his being into his XX-Saber Boggart Knight. The creature slammed into the shield again, and the thing shattered like glass. the lizard warrior and let out a collective roaring war cry as they struck. Lars screamed in pain and disbelief. "_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_!"

Bjornin fell to one knee as his life points dropped to 0. The walls of shadow magic vanished. David dropped to a sitting position as he panted heavily as he smirked and said, "And _**that**_…from back in the heyday of the Portland Trailblazers is what we call bingo, bango, bongo baby!"

Bjornin looked at David and said, "I…see I underestimated your skills…Cardigan."

David stumbled to his feet as he said, "Well, I've won the bet, now are you going to fulfill your promise and release Elise Holm and the others?"

The wizard said, "Give me the dagger and I'll consider it."

David shook his head. "No dice, Bjornin, no backing out this time, do it!"

"_**NOW**_!" Kimberly added for emphasis. The wizard sighed and said, "Fine, as you wish!"

Elise and the other possessed screamed in agony as the spirits that had possessed them left their bodies. The four dropped to the ground. The spirits themselves circled around and landed. The spirits transformed into translucent human figures. Bjornin along with a woman with long blonde hair, a man with short black hair, and another man with caramel colored hair stood before David. Bjornin said, "The dagger please."

The figures groaned and started to get to their feet. David watched as Kimberly rushed over and helped Elise to her feet. Her breath was coming faster now. "Elise, Elise baby is that you?"

After a moment Elise looked at Kimberly and threw her arms around the woman she loved as she gasped out, "Kim!"

David said, "The rest of you get out of here, run!"

The people stumbled out the door as they got to their feet. Kimberly and Elise however stayed. _Just as I asked_, David thought.

The women then watched as David handed over the dagger. Elise said, "Mr. Cardigan, please don't!"

David however didn't listen as he handed over the dagger. The spectral figure took it and the four spirits let out triumphant roars of elation. Bjornin cackled in triumph and said, "At last my defeat of you is complete, David Cardigan, with the last of these artifacts the spell is now complete and we are reborn for master Loki!"

David stepped away as the four spirits were encompassed in a blazing white light. When the light finally subsided Bjornin and his followers were no longer translucent but were living flesh and blood. David said, "You got what you wanted now let us go."

Bjornin said, "I'm afraid that's not how it's going to work, Cardigan! You, Miss Moliere, and my descendant will bear witness to our ultimate triumph as we now harness the power of the shadow realm and start by using it to destroy you!"

The four black-robed wizards began to simultaneously chant in arcane. Elise said in horror. "Mr. Cardigan, what have you done?"

Kimberly said her own face pale with horror. "You've doomed the world."

David looked at them his face a mask of complete and total seriousness. But the mental voice he projected into their minds was one filled with mirth and deviousness. _Oh no I haven't ladies. Watch…and learn_, he sent.

The three turned and watched as a portal opened above the spell casters. David felt the power from within, the cold empty power. Suddenly without warning tendrils of pure shadow shot from the void and wrapped around one follower then another, and another. Lars Bjornin was shocked when a tendril wrapped around him. "Wha…what is this? What's going on?" he yelped.

Bentley looked utterly shocked as she cried. "Nooooo!"

David's face brightened as he let out a derisive laugh. Bjornin said, "What did you do, Cardigan?"

David smiled and said, "Once I figured out what your little plan was it didn't take much for me to realize the spells you had in mind for reviving yourselves and harnessing the shadow realm were inside those artifacts. So knowing what your little plan was, I found the dagger and made a few _**modifications**_ to your work. I turned your own power against you! So you'll get the power of the shadow realm…and more than you bargained for!"

Bjornin said, "Bentley, kill him!"

Bentley pulled out her police issued fire arm. But the air erupted with gunfire. Bentley screamed in pain and dropped her weapon as she sank to the floor holding her grazed hand. "Not a move, traitor!" Kimberly said her own weapon drawn and aiming at Bentley, anger flaring in her own blue eyes.

The four evil wizards were drawn towards the hole. Bjornin said, "You can't do this, Cardigan. The reaper will destroy us!"

David nodded and said, "He will and send your souls to the judgment they're way overdue for!"

"Nooooo!" Bjornin and his followers called as more tendrils shot from the portal and dragged them into the gateway to the shadow realm. David waved at them and said merrily, "This'll teach you not to mess with dangerously unpredictable magic. Toodles, Lars old boy, enjoy hell!"

The four wizards were drawn into the portal before it shut. Bentley looked at David and the others in stunned dismay. David walked over to Bentley and said, "All right, Bentley, just one question, why'd you sell out!?"

Bentley said, "I've been a top rated officer on the force for years. But how can I get ahead when people like Wilcox and even that brash idiot woman are constantly getting in the way of _**my**_ glory and _**my**_ ability!"

David shook his head. "So you're jealous of Captain Wilcox and officer Moliere here?" he asked.

"Jealous nothing, I just want what the recognition for what I do!"

David sighed, "So you sold out the police in order to be part of a crazy cult just to fuel your ego? That's not a good reason at all! And now you're going to pay the ultimate price, Bentley."

Officer Moliere said, "I'll take it from here, David."

She handcuffed her and said, "Christine Bentley, you're under arrest for conspiring with suspects in a criminal investigation, compromising said investigation, and being responsible for the deaths of several police officers. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

David and everyone in the room heard a roar of rage. The voice of Loki said, "CURSE YOU, DAVID CARDIGAN, CURSE YOU! AGAIN YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!'

David looked around and said, "What can I say, Loki, ruining the plans of those who would violate the celestial covenant is part of the job description."

"CARDIGAN, YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!" The trickster threatened.

David smiled and said, "I think not, you're still stuck in your world and I've some friends in high places who are keeping my life and my soul safe. Make whatever gestures you want Mr. so-called trickster and Lord of fire!"

"I SHALL MAKE YOU REGRET THIS, I SHALL HAVE MY MINIONS DISPERSE EVERY PARTICLE OF YOUR BEING TO THE FURTHEST REACHES OF ETERNITY!"

Kimberly said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah make whatever threats you want trickster God. Make no mistake this is Yahweh's world! You're just an unwanted intruder on it creep! Now get back your world/cell!"

"You will regret this Cardigan remember I have more than just Bjornin as a servant! And you Kimberly Moliere I shall not soon forget this insult!"

The presence of Loki withdrew.

David started to tumble forward but Elise managed to grab him. Kimberly smiled and said, "Come on, babe, let's get David and this traitor out of here. David's more than earned some sleep and this creep needs to be handed over to captain Wilcox!"

Elise nodded and the group left the room.

X X X

The afternoon of the next day David was at Victoria airport fully recovered and getting ready to go through security. Elise Holm and Kimberly had accompanied him. Kimberly handed David an envelope she'd been carrying. "Consider this some measure of thanks from us for helping save Victoria from becoming ground zero for an apocalyptic crisis and getting back the love of my life. It's not much but I can assure it's all in American dollars."

David said, "You really didn't have to do this."

Kimberly smiled and said, "Actually we did, because of you I got Elise back safe and sound, and Victoria is safe again. Just a pity we couldn't save the artifacts."

David said, "Trust me on this, Kimberly Moliere, its better that those items are in the shadow realm and out of anyone's hands. They're too dangerous for anyone!"

Elise said, "And with Bjornin's spell broken this necklace is now just an ordinary necklace. I owe you my life, David."

David smiled and said, "It was the least I could do for the both of you."

David then thought for a moment. "Oh, Kimberly, as I understand it, this was your last assignment as part of the Victoria P.D."

The woman with long blonde hair nodded. "Yeah it is, how'd you know?"

David said, "Officer Bryce and Captain Wilcox told me everything. Congratulations on your U.S. citizenship. And I believe I may have a means by which you can continue being a police officer."

Kimberly raised an eyebrow. "It would be nice if I could continue being an officer."

David looked through his wallet and managed to fish out a card. "You really handled yourself well out there. And Captain Moyers could use people like you."

David handed her captain Moyers' number. She raised eyebrow. "You want me to apply for a job with squadron 51?"

David nodded, "Believe me I think you'll fit in well with them."

She nodded and said, "Thanks, there's one more thing. When Elise here was under Bjornin's control, I heard him refer to you as Ahmad Rahim and chancellor what was that all about?"

David shrugged and said, "Just a little something from my past. And these days I try not to worry about the past as I worry more about the present and the future. Now isn't that a good way of looking at things?"

David turned and with his bags trotted off putting his bags on the belt with the scanner and walking through the manned metal detector. David chuckled as he did so while Elise and Kimberly were left to moll over what he said. After claiming his bags he took several steps away from the gate to allow others through looked Kimberly and Elise and waved as he said, "Bye, bye officer Moliere. Take care Elise Holm!"

David turned and trotted off towards the gate with his flight. The ladies chuckled before hand in hand the two headed off to their own place to do some packing.

_**And there you have it folks. There is the conclusions of 'Trouble up Norse'. But David's journey is far from done. Coming up David heads to America's capital for an incredible Duel Monsters tournament of historic proportions. But in the process David will have to face his past and a deadly assassin who's made it personal. Get ready for 'Capital punishment' next time on the continuing saga of Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1: The Rise of El Loco Desperado.**_


	81. Capital Punishment part 1

_**Hey there, Yu-Gi-Oh fans, this is the Rainwalker here. It's time for another Yu-Gi-Oh GM story. This one is going to be a little more angsty than the rest and heavily duel laden. David Cardigan is heading to Washington D.C. where he and his biological father, U.S. senator Michael Cardigan, will come face to face. And things aren't going to be pretty between those two. And then David must face-off against a deadly assassin who has their eyes set on him and his father. All this as David takes part in the tournament known as Capital Punishment.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this saga are strictly my property.**_

_I make it no secret my biological father and I have never seen eye to eye, espcially since I first learned the truth of who I was when I was at Joe "Grinning Bobcat" North's school. My biological father as far back as I could remember had always insulted me saying things such as "Why can't you be more like your brother." and "Why can't you have more socially acceptable tastes". However when it came time for the Capital Punishment tournament I had no idea of the dangers that awaited me, or just how my biological father and I would finally be forced to confront each other._

**Capital Punishment**

The sun rose on a mid-September day in the capital of the United States of America. A young man wearing a black cowboy hat, a long coat, a brown button-up shirt, black jeans with a Harley buckle on it, and tennis shoes, and carrying a briefcase with a duel disk and deck walked towards the monumental building that was the U.S. capitol. In front of it a large group of people of various ages had gathered. Capitol police were out in full force along with people in suits and ties who wore badges marking them as security personnel for the P.D.L. David Cardigan sighed as he looked around. At first David hadn't been too keen on doing this tournament as this brought him into the city where _**he**_ was located. But when he thought about it this had to be done. Capital Punishment, as this duel monsters tournament was called, was important. The prize-money was one thing but the winner of this tournament would take a big step towards the Intercontinental title. And for David the championship held by Rebecca was important. Once he was in the national spotlight as the champ he could finally go full circle with his mission and return to the city he had once called home and still missed. _It's been so long since I've seen Domino city_, the writer/detective thought with a sense of nostalgia, _since I was last there Domino must've gone through lot of changes. I wonder what it looks like now_?

David brought his mind back to the present. He had to focus on the tournament here in Washington D.C. David slipped into the crowd and made his way to the front. Before him in front of the capital building stood a large platform with a number of guards surrounding it. A podium with a microphone was set on it. A banner on the podium read 'The P.D.L. 7th annual Capital Punishment tournament'. The banner also showed pictures of a Celtic guardian and a Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress ready to attack each other. Throughout the crowd people were talking about various things ranging from the prize money, the attention winning the tournament would bring, to being happy for the chance to be seen on the P.D.L.'s duelist channel.

David again sighed, this city was designed to intimidate but for David it brought a bitter taste to him. Somewhere in this city a man David despised was around, no doubt involved in his activities as a U.S. senator. He hoped and prayed that he wouldn't run into the man.

When David had first learned about his family's little secret, and his own origins, David and his biological father, then congressional candidate Michael Cardigan, had had an exchange of extraordinarily harsh words. It had been one of the few times David had sworn like a sailor in front of his mother. But David, when he'd learned his father had only wanted to keep his powers a secret for his own personal gain, had been furious with the man. David with his mother had departed leaving his father and his then fiancée stunned when David had made it perfectly clear he never wanted to see his biological father again.

_Thank you God for giving me Ray Anton_, David thought remembering how his stepfather had been more understanding and a big help in David's journey to accepting his powers.

David's mind returned to the present as he saw activity on the platform. A man with a thick head of black hair wearing a white button-up shirt, a black sports jacket, slacks, and leather shoes climbed up the platform stairs and walked over to the podium. The crowd quieted down. The man said, "Welcome patriots to the start of the 7th annual Capital Punishment tournament here in Washington D.C!"

The crowd cheered excitedly. The man pulled out a several pages long list and explained, "This is a copy of all those who have registered and signed in for the tournament. As your name is called pleas speak up and let us know that you're here so that that the tracker that was placed on your badge can be activated. David pulled from a pocket the lanyard and badge that had been given to him. He took off his cowboy hat and slipped the badge over his head so it gently dropped around his neck. David then put his hat back on and gazed intently at the podium as the man called out names. Finally he called out, "David Cardigan?"

"Here!" he called.

Finally all the names were called. The man said, "All right everyone the tournament begins, you all know the rules. And remember this, once you've lost a duel you're out of the tournament. The tournament itself will not start until all duelists are appropriately scattered throughout the area this tournament is being held in. There have been guards set up around the area to ensure that no one leaves the area of the competition."

A man dressed in the attire of the American secret service walked up to the man at the podium and handed him a note. The man whispered. The man on the platform nodded and said to the duelists, "I've just received a letter from president George W. Bush. He wishes luck to all of you who are participating in this tournament. And wishes to thank you for taking part in this tournament which celebrates the history of this great nation. God bless all of you and have fun in the tournament as he, Laura, and the girls will be watching."

There was a proverbial gasp that raced through the crowd. While David was not fond of the current president, he did give the man respect for doing what needed to be done after 9/11 happened. The crowd began to disperse, the crowd members talking. David looked around. The P.D.L. had said they would send him a guide to help him get around the city. David's face furrowed, _where the heck is my guide_?

"Oh my God, David!" a female voice said in surprise.

David looked around his eyes widening. _No way, no way it can't be_! David thought in surprise.

A small woman with shoulder length black hair turning blonde approached him. A gentle smile curved on the 50-ish woman's face. She was dressed in a long dress that went down to her lower legs, high-heeled shoes, a blouse shirt, and wearing a long beige jacket approached. David noted the badge on her coat which marked her as an official P.D.L. guide. This was Tabitha Cardigan, David's stepmother. She was nice enough although since she was married to his father that technically made her part of the enemy camp. And the sad thing was David got the feeling she genuinely wanted to get to know him better. "When the P.D.L. asked me to guide someone who was legally blind around the area of the tournament I didn't think they were talking about you."

David smirked and said, "Surprise, it's good to see you, Tabitha. How are you?"

The woman smiled and said, "I'm fine, I've been reading the P.D.L. magazine and I have to say I'm quite impressed with how you've been handling yourself since you started dueling."

David was genuinely surprised. "You've been reading about me?"

She nodded and smiled cheerfully, "I have, I've actually been into dueling for some time ever since I saw the news report about that nice boy Yugi Moto who won the Duelist Kingdom tournament and gave the prize money to Joey Wheeler. I thought what he did for Joey's sister was sweet."

David nodded and said, "Yeah, I've read up on Yugi and he's got a lot of his grandfather's values in him."

The two turned and walked away from the podium. Tabitha asked, "Wasn't there a Muto who helped you when you lived in Domino all those years ago?" the woman asked.

David felt a tear well up in one eye. "Yeah, that was Yugi's grandfather. Solomon Moto really helped me when I needed it, I still owe Moto-sensei a lot. And someday I'll see him again."

"The house is always there if you want to use it, David. But um…you should know your father isn't exactly pleased with your decision to become a duelist. I love your father with all my heart. But, Mike, in all honesty just doesn't seem to want to understand dueling."

David snorted and wrinkled his face in disgust. "I expected nothing less from him!" he said with a tinge of anger.

_That man has never had any comprehension of the supernatural or unintended consequences. And based on the attitude he had when he and I last spoke I got the feeling he didn't want to_, David thought caustically,

The two crossed another street and found themselves in the area of the national mall. "Well, well, well Mr. David Cardigan." A masculine voice said warmly from David's right.

David turned to see a group of secret service men around a man with blonde hair wearing a grey and somber looking business suit. David's face furrowed, "I'm sorry, have we met?"

Tabitha's eyes widened, "Brian!" she said in open surprise.

The man smiled, "Hello, Tabitha," he walked up and extended a hand, "How do you do, Mr. Cardigan, Brian Gregory, U.S. Senator to Indiana."

That got David's attention immediately. "Indiana, huh?"

David took the man's hand and shook it firmly as the congressman said, "The Governor told me all about what you did in taking down that horrible cult, the fellowship of the Black Moon, in Indiana."

Tabitha looked at David. "Cult, what's this about, David?"

David explained, "Let's just say I haven't been sitting on my rear all this time."

Representative Gregory said, "Based on what I've received in terms of information I should say not! You did the people of my state a great favor in taking out that cult which had taken over one of our most prized educational facilities. I thought you should know Indiana A&M will most likely be back up and running early next year. And your actions in my state have made you some very powerful friends. If there's anything you ever need, young man, please don't be afraid to ask."

David bowed respectfully to the Senator. "Thank you for the offer, sir, but I've pretty much got what I need for now. I've got to get ready because as soon as the timer buzzes I'm going to be the hunter and the hunted at this tournament."

The man nodded in understanding. "Just so you know I brought my wife and son from Indiana just to see this tournament. Good luck, young man. Oh and before I go I was in New York the other day. Your brother sends his regards and best wishes for the tournament."

The representative of Indiana and his entourage of secret service men headed off. David noted Tabitha wince a little. David couldn't help but smirk.

An awkwardness had grown between his biological father and Matthew Cardigan Jr. David's older brother. After the events of 9/11 Matthew had watched mayor Rudy Giuliani step up to the plate and handle the crisis like a true leader. Matt who had always been a man who walked to his own drum had questioned his allegiance to the Democrats since he'd joined. Giuliani had been the one who had convinced Matthew to switch over the Republican party. David and Matt's biological father, who was a staunch liberal and Democrat, hadn't been happy with the move. And the look of open discomfort on the face of Tabitha, who was also a staunch liberal, spoke volumes. _You reap what you sew Dad_, David thought before he and Tabitha headed off the woman looking like she wanted to be elsewhere.

David found his mind wandering back to what he'd read about the Capital Punishment tournament. As he understood it, the tournament originally had been in a very small area of the national mall. But after Battle City had gone so well the P.D.L. had discussed the matter with Washington D.C. and gotten a large area extended from the National mall to the park area around the Potomac River for the tournament. The duel disks and this new Battle City style of dueling David had to admit really added a sense of randomness and free for all to dueling. But it also meant David would have to be careful because while he was hunting other duelists, other duelists would be hunting him. But David was actually okay with that as he found it allowed him to hone his instincts, and martial arts abilities. And with the Soulreapers coming back it meant David had to be ready because chances were they would show him no mercy.

David sighed and turned his attention back to the competition. Better to enjoy this tournament now while all was peaceful. Tabitha soon had another of her many cheerful smiles curving her lips. "I certainly hope you don't mind me being your guide for this tournament, David. Look at it like this, while you're dueling you can see the sites here in Washington D.C."

David nodded and said, "Tabitha, I have a request. While we're here in Washington D.C. can we stop by the World War II exhibit so I can snap a picture? I made a promise to Grandpa."

She smiled and said, "Of course we can, David. It's really sweet of you to want to do this for your grandfather."

David nodded as they soon found a spot to stand around and wait. However David didn't have to wait around long before he noticed another detachment of secret service people heading his way. Tabitha's eyes brightened as she waived and said, "Hey, Michael."

David felt his heart sink and rage boil up in him. He had hoped to avoid a meeting with him but unfortunately fate had decided not to be kind to David today. Approaching them surrounded by secret service men was a man who was a foot shorter than David who had curly brown hair that was graying, wore thick glasses that had a translucent frame to them, a somber business suit like all senators and a scowl on his late 50's to early 60's face. When he'd been younger David had feared that look on his father's face. Remembering all the times that look had come before a lecture or a yelling from his father now however filled David with such an unabashed rage. This was the man who had verbally abused him, kept him from discovering his powers, and kept David from understanding himself and the heritage within his family.

Senator Michael Cardigan walked up and nodded. He gave Tabitha a peck on the cheek. "Ah, Tabitha my dear, I hope all's going well?"

She nodded but David got a surprise when he saw a bit of a disapproving scowl appear on her face. She knew what was coming, as did he. David hoped he wouldn't have to but he had prepared a response in case his father tried to lecture him as he had in the old days. "There you are, _**boy**_!"

David rolled his eyes and said in a neutral tone, "Hello, father."

Michael Cardigan snapped, "That's right, I'm your father! Tabitha, if you'll excuse us for a moment I need to discuss something with my son here."

Tabitha sighed and headed off to a safe distance from the two. David prepared himself for whatever was coming. "All right, David…" Michael Cardigan began in an authoritative tone. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

David shrugged and said, "What are you talking about?"

The U.S. Senator waved his hands all around. "I mean all _**this**_! Do you realize how embarrassing it is to the Cardigan family name to have someone involved in a stupid children's card game, and carrying round a gaudy piece of equipment from a bad science fiction movie?"

David looked at the briefcase that held his duel disk and his deck. David smiled and said, "As a shirt my stepfather bought for me best put it, if I tried to explain it to you, you wouldn't understand."

The arrogant U.S. senator said, "You're right, I wouldn't, and I don't. It's embarrassing seeing you playing this children's card game. And to think that there are other adults here doing the same makes me wonder what their mental status is."

David said nothing but glared at his father. The Senator continued on his rant. "Now let's make one thing clear, _**David**_. I am your father, and I know what's best for you! You're going to hand over the briefcase to me. I'll find someplace to trade it and this ridiculous deck in for some money. Then I can get you involved in something that's more socially acceptable." the man then reached for David's briefcase. "Now give that…"

David's face twisted in rage as he stepped back holding his briefcase protectively. "You keep your grubby paws off my disk and deck!" he snapped angrily.

The senator said, "David, you're being very childish about this, I'm doing what's best for you I…"

David felt his rage boil to volcanic level. He leveled his free hand at his father's face and offered up the one fingered salute. "You can kiss my ass, old man!" He snapped.

Michael Cardigan's face twisted in anger and outrage. "What…what did you say to me?" he said in a threatening tone.  
>David snapped, "You heard me, you can kiss my ass!"<p>

The older Cardigan shook with unbridled rage before he lunged at David as he snapped in a shaky and whiny voice, "You little bastard I'll…!"

And that's where senator Michael Cardigan made a big mistake. David dropped the briefcase grabbed one of Michael Cardigan's extended arms. David did a whirling motion behind the U.S. senator and caused the elected official to flip over and land back first on the grass. David them picked up his briefcase. His father groaned as he slowly got to his feet. David pointed an accusatory finger at his father and said, "You haven't changed one bit! In fact I think Washington D.C. has made you worse! You're still trying to run my life and tell me what I can and can't do! And why, because it's never been about me…"

Michael Cardigan said, "David, you will speak to me with…"

"SENATOR MICHAEL CARDIGAN…" David stopped the argument drawing a number of duelists and officials attention. David however didn't care. "FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE WILL YOU PLEASE…_**SHUT THE HELL UP**_!"

Senator Michael stared in stunned astonishment as if he was noticing him as an adult for the first time. David took a breath and began. "Like I said it's never been about me! All it's ever been about is _**you**_. _**You**_, _**you**_, _**you**_ and your own stupid desire to climb the social ladder! You never paid attention to me, you never noticed anything I did! Whenever I did any plays at my high school you were always too busy with work! Whenever I needed help with something you always used it as an excuse to turn it into a lecture! And you always criticized all the little things I did! Nothing was good enough for you, not my grades in school, not my few accomplishments, nothing! But on the other hand I always had to go with you to certain engagements so you could show me off like a damned prize trophy or book to make yourself look like the big worldly liberal!"

Tabitha gasped and said in shocked and chiding tone, "David!"

David looked at his stepmother and said, "I'm sorry you have to hear this, Tabitha, but I think it's time for some hard honesty." He returned his attention to his father. "You're nothing but a selfish, arrogant, 14-karat _**bully**_! You heard me, you're a bully! But if you think you can just storm back into my life and tell me what to do just to continue your climbing of the political social ladder then I've got a news flash for you, _**senator**_ Michael Cardigan! I'm not going to be your little trophy son! I'm my own man, and I will continue to be part of the P.D.L. and dueling!" David then waived around as he continued. "_**This**_, as with my Taekwondo is uniquely mine! This is part of what makes me my own man. And if you think for one moment I'm going to let you take that away from me just to suit your own selfish ends, then you have got some serious holes in your head from that pot you must've smoked back in the 60's!"

"_**Boy**_!" Michael Cardigan snapped.

"David, that's unfair!" Tabitha snapped.

David said, "No, Tabitha, it's not! I am not just going to sit around and let my father run my life! This is my life and I'll do what I will with it."

David turned back to his father as he thought. _Besides which if either of you knew what was coming you'd be so scared you'd be soiling your underpants_.

David said, "Now let me reiterate what I told you when I left the house back in Portland all those years ago, don't you ever, and I mean _**ever **_try and tell me what I can and can't do with my life again! I held back out of respect for Tabitha and my martial arts code of conduct. But I swear to God if you ever try and lay your hands on me or steal my disk and deck, I promise that I will make your life extremely uncomfortable!"

Michael Cardigan shook his head, "You little brat…" he snarled. "You'll do as I tell you to!" He looked at his men and snapped. "Boys, relieve David of that briefcase, by any means…"

"Hold it right there!" A new voice called.

A man dressed in the blue sports jacket, beige pants, white shirt, black tie, and wearing a badge that marked him as a P.D.L. official stepped forward.

The man who had straight blonde hair said, "What's going on here, Mr. Cardigan, is there a problem?"

David nodded and said, "There is, sir. My father here is under the misguided belief that he can bully me into handing over my gear for this tournament."

Michael Cardigan snapped, "I'm trying to protect my son from embarrassing himself and from this trend and childishness known as dueling."

David inwardly got a smug feeling as the P.D.L. official's face darkened. A number of duelists offered up their own verbal objections to the comments of David's father. "First off, sir," the official stated. "The Professional Duelists League is no trend, it's only getting bigger and stronger! Secondly your son here is not only a registered duelist he's the Pacific Northwestern champion and becoming very highly regarded for his sportsman-like conduct, and his respect for his opponents. David Cardigan here is becoming a role model and excellent example of a true champion in the league! I don't care if you're Mr. Cardigan's father or not! When you insult one duelist you insult the entire league!"

The other duelists offered up their enthusiastic agreement. The man said, "You may continue to watch the duels, Senator Cardigan, but I must give you a warning you're treading on very thin ice! In accordance with P.D.L. procedure if you keep this up we will ask you to leave the premises of this tournament."

Senator Michael Cardigan looked at the man and gaped in disbelief. "I am a member of the United States senate. I will go where I please and do what I please!"

The man smiled nicely and said, "I don't care who you are, Mr. Cardigan, I am an official for the Professional Duelists League! The physical and mental well-being of these people who duel in the league are part of my responsibility. And if that means protecting them from even the President of the United States then that's what I'll do!"

Michael Cardigan saw the man wouldn't back down. David just watched as his arms crossed over his chest in such a fashion that said, "Make my day!"

Michael Cardigan stated in that same annoyingly whiny and shaky voice, "This isn't over by any means you little bastard!"

David suddenly felt something from somewhere in the crowd. There was a feeling of cold…even murderous malice. It wasn't from his biological father as irate as he was. No it was from someplace else. David was so busy looking around that he never noticed the other man in a black suit who was approaching him and flashing a badge to everyone else. Nor did he see his father storming off. David did however notice some of his father's entourage were following him from an unusually farther distance then normal for secret service. David's keen sense of hearing was probably what saved his father's life. "DAD!" he called as he leapt forward.

Gun fire erupted from nearby. A figure who was wearing a ski mask was carrying a large military grade sniper rifle appeared. The first shot had struck the ground before David's father. When the second shot fired David had reached his father and used his magic to teleport them a short distance away even as David forced his father and himself to dive to the ground. Just then several of his father's secret service people pulled knives or machetes from within their clothing. One of the men cried, "For the mother's children!"

David was on his feet in front of his father. The masked gunmen grabbed something from his belt and threw the smoke bomb to the ground. The thing exploded as the gunman turned tail and ran. David caught one the machete wielding men with a wrist block and kicked the man in chest. When another assassin ran towards David, his knife extended, the wizard caught him with a spinning jump back kick. By this time the official and another man, who had appeared from the crowd, were wrestling with the other assassins. It didn't last long as more P.D.L. security and other armed suited men came forward to help restrain the assassins. The first man to appear from the crowd turned to David and said, "Phew, that was a close one."

David nodded and said, "Yes it was, and you are?"

The man extended a hand and said, "Alex Greenly, I'm John Mortimer's counterpart here in D.C."

That was when David noted his father getting to his feet his face beet red with rage. "YOU USED YOUR POWER!" He screamed. "I TOLD YOU NEVER TO USE YOUR…!"

David glared at his father and snapped, "In case you haven't noticed, _**dad**_, that power of mine just saved your life!"

Alex Greenly said, "Gentleman, can we save the arguments for another time? I'm more interested in who these assassins in secret service clothing are."

One of the armed men said, "Agent Greenly, I don't recognize any of these men from our databases."

Senator Michael Cardigan said, "I'm not surprised, they only started working for me a few days ago. But their records were spotless."

David on a hunch went over to one of the struggling men. Using one of the knives he tore off the cloth for the arm of the sports coat and shirt. When he pulled it away his face went a deathly pale. Tabitha walked over where David was and said quizzically, "What is that?"

On the man's right shoulder was a tattoo that showed an animal in the process of attacking and killing a human. But to David it was more than just a tattoo, it was a symbol. This was the symbol of an organization that he'd hoped he'd never have to deal with again. David's eyes widened as his lips parted in stunned disbelief. David, as soon as the ramifications of what he'd found were comprehended, said, "So they didn't disband after 9/11!"

Tabitha asked, "David, David please tell me, what's going on?"

David said, "Tabitha, it seems my penchant for attracting trouble has worked its charms again! This tattoo is a symbol for one of the most evil, most destructive, most vicious group of animal rights fanatics I have ever had the misfortune of facing! This tattoo is the symbol of the Animal Rights Militia, otherwise known as…A.R.M!"

_**That's right folks, A.R.M. is back! And chances are they remember the humiliating defeat David dealt them back in 'Wild call to arms'. Why is A.R.M. in the capitol of the United States? What is their interest in Senator Michael Cardigan? And what about the obvious bad blood between David and his biological father? And will David be able to continue to duel? The answers and much more await next time in part 2 of 'Capital Punishment'. Until next time read and review, and have a nice day. **_


	82. Capital Punishment part 2

_**Welcome back to another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1. In the last chapter of 'Capital Punishment', David arrived in D.C. for the Capital Punishment tournament. After arriving at the capitol building for the opening ceremonies David was met by his stepmother, Tabitha Cardigan, who as it turns up, has been asked by the P.D.L. to be his guide. David then met up with the Republican representative of Indiana who as it turned up had been made aware of the cult David defeated back in 'Ghosts of the past'.**_

_**Unfortunately for David, he finally met up with his biological father, Senator Michael Cardigan. And after a harsh exchange of words the P.D.L. stepped in to ensure Michael Cardigan could not interfere with David's participation in the tournament. However things took an ugly turn when a gunmen opened fire on the senator and David was forced to save his father's life. After protecting his father from the gunmen and guards, who turned out to be assassins, David made a terrible discovery. Senator Michael Cardigan's so-called secret service agents were in fact members of the Animal Rights Militia or A.R.M. Why is A.R.M. in D.C? What are their plans for Senator Michael Cardigan? And what's next for David? Find out as 'Capital Punishment' continues.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gig-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when I'm done. David cardigan and all original characters in this saga are strictly my property.**_

Alex Greenly looked at David in surprise. "You know of them?"

David nodded and said, "Oh yes, Agent Greenly, A.R.M. and I know each other. And you should know off the bat that I am one of A.R.M.'s most hated adversaries."

Tabitha asked, "Good God, David, what have you been doing with your life since your father and I left for D.C?"

David looked at his stepmother and said, "You don't wanna' know, Tabitha. Trust me, for the sake of your own sanity, its better if you don't."

Michael Cardigan snapped, "This is all your fault, David! If you hadn't used those stupid powers you disrespectful child then…"

David glared at his father and said, "Get out of here, father, get out of here before I lose my temper, _**NOW**_!"

Michael Cardigan snapped, "This is not the last time we'll talk, boy!" Michael Cardigan said before he stormed off. Agent Greenly said, "Wait, Senator Cardigan, your life is still in danger you'll need some men to guard you!"

David growled and said, "Dad, you're an idiot!"

The P.D.L. official said, "I know this has been an ugly experience, but we need to get ready for the tournament."

David said, "I agree, let's get this tournament underway."

Tabitha walked over to David as she whispered with more than just a touch of annoyance, "We are going to have a long talk about this Mr. David Cardigan!"

David said nothing. But opened up his briefcase and pulled out his disk and deck. "All right, boys…" he said out loud to his monsters. "Time to saddle up, lock and load!"

The voice of X-Saber Airbellum said, "Bring em' on boss!"

Things settled down as the duelists returned and readied themselves. Finally from the loudspeakers set around the area of the tournament a buzzing went off. Duelists left and right immediately turned on each other readying themselves for their duels. David just casually started walking quietly through the crowds. Tabitha asked, "Aren't you going to duel, David?"

The duelist/wizard nodded and said, "Eventually yes. But currently the field of duelists is full of those who are either wet behind the ears or people who could be considered rank amateurs in the league. I read up on Seto Kaiba's battle city and I formulated a stratagem for this competition here in D.C. The trick here is pacing, patience, and persistence. Pacing means not dueling people left and right but biding your time letting the less powerful duelists weed out each other and saving your strength for the stronger duelists. Patience means biding your time and waiting for the better duelists to be ready, and persistence means never giving up even when faced with the strongest of duelist having you down to your last 100 life points. As any seasoned veteran of the league can tell you it only takes one card to change everything."

Tabitha nodded, "I think I see. You're letting those who aren't on the same level of skill as you tire and eliminate each other?"

David nodded. "I look at it as more a mercy than anything else. I don't like humiliating opponents unless they're a bully. And unfortunately I've seen my fair share of the bad element in the P.D.L."

David then heard someone scream in pain. A young man who looked to be 11 or 12 was on the ground holding his cards and crying. A bigger kid dressed in a L.A. Raiders football jerkin, baggy jeans, and white tennis shoes walked up to the boy. The young man in the L.A. Raiders jerkin was around 14 to 15 years old and was robust perhaps to the point of unhealthily fat. The boy had light brown skin and had a crew cut, in the fashion of the military. The older boy glared at the younger kid and said, "All right you little wussy, get on your knees and beg for mercy from, _**the beast**_!"

Tabitha asked, "Is that one of those bullies you talked about, David?"

The late 20-something man nodded and said, "Yes, Tabitha, _**that**_ is a duel bully!" David then got a predatory grin on his face. "Time for El Loco Desperado to go loco on this clown!"

The blonde-haired kid said, "Please, sir, don't hurt me, these monsters are part of me."

The older boy said, "The rules state if I win I get your deck!"

"But I never agreed to give you my deck!" the boy protested.

"Too bad, kid, because that's the wager you get when you face, Shawntelle "_**The beast"**_ Morgan! And the beast wants your deck!"

"No you can't have it!" the boy cried clutching his deck close.

The older boy grabbed the kid's deck and said, "Too bad because the beast takes what it wants because he's, _**the beast**_!"

David decided that enough was enough. "HOLD IT!" he called.

The teenager, child and the crowd turned with a start as David walked forward like a true hero towards the two. "I believe that kid said that giving his deck to you wasn't part of the duel. You won this duel Shawntelle, now leave that boy alone!"

The teenager fumed and snapped, "Never call _**the beast**_ by his first name! The beast hates it when people call him by his first name."

David sweat dropped and asked, "Um, why are you talking about yourself in the third person sense?"

The kid said, "The beast will do what he likes!" The boy said, "And it looks as though the beast has attracted some big time prey. Well, well David Cardigan, the Pacific Northwestern champ, and the man they call El Loco Desperado. Think you can go one on one with, _**the beast**_?"

David said "Based on your overly theatrical antics I'd say somebody never got enough discipline from their parents and needs to be taught a lesson in respect!"

The teenager fumed and said, "Nobody does anything to the beast. The beast takes what he wants when he wants. And he'll take this kid's deck!"

David snapped, "You'll do no such thing, Shawntelle, I don't care what you call yourself. All you look to be to me is an annoying young man who needs to understand the concepts of good sportsmanship and fair play. And nothing angers me more than bullies! Well Mr. Shawntelle "The beast" Morgan, why don't you try me on for size?"

The teenage boy let out a roar and said pompously, "At last, _**the beast's**_ step into the big leagues of the P.D.L. arrives. The beast is about to give you an ass-kicin' from straight outta' Compton, Mr. man from Or-e-gone!"

David sighed in annoyance and said, "Kid, it's pronounced Oregon, we haven't gone anywhere. And based on all that grandiose gesturing you really must not be all that strong."

The teenage boy fumed and readied his disk, "Just for that the beasts of _**the beast**_ are going to relish tearing you limb from limb!"

David clicked his disk into readiness and said, "Are you sure you really want to do this? You may be biting off more than you can chew."

"The only thing that's going to happen is _**the beast**_ is gonna' chew you up, spit you out, then take that synchro deck of yours!"

"Never count your chickens until they're hatched, kiddo." David retorted mildly. "And do you mind quitting with the 3rd person commentary. You sound like a bad version of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson!"

"_**The beast**_ says bring it on Mr. So-called champion," the teen declared in a loud and outlandishly dramatic tone.

David thought to himself, _oh boy is this kid asking for it_.

David sighed, shrugged and answered as he put his deck into the holder on his disk, "Your funeral."

The two readied their disks and called out, "Let's duel!"

David said, "Now since this is only the preliminaries we get to activate the coin flip ourselves. So duel disk activate coin flip pass code Seta alpha omega 1."

The computer voice from the disk said, "Command and voice acknowledged."

The Life points of both duelists climbed to 4000. A holographic coin appeared and flipped into the air. David saw the greed on Shawntelle "The beast" Morgan's face. _This kid genuinely thinks he's going to beat me. Oh boy, is he ever in for a rude awakening. And somehow I get the feeling I won't have to use the call of the heart spell._

The coin flipped high into the air before Shawntelle said, "_**The beast**_ calls tails, sucka'!"

David sighed and shook his head. "Fine, heads!"

The coin dropped down wards. After a small eternity it landed and rolled around before…"YEEEEEEAAAAAAAH," The beast called in triumph. "The coin always lands on tails. Because _**the beast**_ is a hustlah who's gonna' take you down Mr. so-called champ from hick town."

David sighed and chuckled before he said, "Shawntelle, how long are you going to keep up this ghetto gangsta' bit, because it's getting old! You remind me of that old story the Emperor's new clothes. And what I see underneath is someone who has some serious insecurities."

"_**The beast**_ has no insecurities. The beast is simply gonna' kick your ass. And I choose to go first."

David inwardly had to smirk. This kid liked to be the aggressor and intimidate people. All he was looking like to David was a complete and utter fool. Outwardly David slapped his free hand against his face as he said, "Ugh, baka!"

"Da' hell is that supposed to mean?' Morgan snapped.

David said, "It's Japanese, kid, a language I'm fluent in thanks to living in Domino and honing my skills in college."

The bleak kid snapped, "A stupid language if you ask me."

David growled and said, "Watch it boy, I'll have you know Japanese is an eloquent and beautiful language!"

"Whateva' man, meanwhile _**the beast**_gets this party started.'

Both duelists drew their first five cards while Shawntelle drew his sixth. He looked over his hand before he said, "It's time for the beast and his boys to knock you out, sucka'! First thang on my to do list is it's time to summon one of my front line boys. Ape Fighter come to the field in attack mode, boyyyyyyyyyy!" the beast called out as he set a card on his disk.

An ape dressed in jeans and wearing a gladiator-like helmet appeared on the field. The ape creature slapped it hands against its chest and screamed in rage before it started dancing like a boxer and throwing rabbit punches at the air. David closed his eyes and said, "Ape fighter a Beast/effect type monster with the attribute of dark. A level 4 monster with 1900 ATK/1200 DEF."

The ape and Shawntelle looked surprised. "How did you know that?" The teen called out.

David opened his eyes and said, "Memorization drills kid. I've actually memorized every monster from the Industrial illusions website. It's good for concentration and my brain."

Shawntelle guffawed and said, "Well it ain't gonna' help you none as my boy is gonna' go ape on you next turn."

"I don't think so, in fact I may just end up driving it and you…_**bananas**_." David retorted.

The crowd groaned. David said, "What it was a good pun."  
>Shawntelle said, "Well it doesn't matter, <em><strong>the beast<strong>_ has plans of his own. Meanwhile I set a card face down, now make your move, sucka'!"

David looked over the duelist and said, "Like I said, your funeral," before he drew his sixth card.

David smirked and said, "Okay Mr. Straight outta' Compton it's time to begin your lesson in respect at El loco Desperado university. For starters, how about I get that feisty ape to behave itself. I play the quick-play Card that I just drew Enemy controller and use its first effect to put that Ape into defense mode."

A card appeared on the field that had a picture of a console control pad. Long tendrils extended from it and wrapped around Ape fighter. The creature yelped in surprise but was forced into defense mode. David nodded and said, "That's better, much better. Now I summon to the field Celtic Guardian in attack mode!"

The elf wielding its sword appeared on the field with its 1400 ATK/1200 DEF. David said, "Well now it's seems I've got you in…"

Shawntelle said, "Aw hey-ll no! You ain't takin' any life points from _**the beast**_! The beast activates his face down card Graceful Dice!"

A Leprechaun-like creature with two dots for eyes and no mouth and nose appeared. The creature held a blue colored die in its hands. The creature threw the dice. Shawntelle said, "Be afraid, hick town chump! This dice is gonna' give my Ape Fighter what it needs to kick your ass fast and hard!"

But Shawntelle saw that David was only smirking. _Just as I anticipated_, David thought.

The die rolled and landed on a four. "And the dice work as well as the coin flip! It's a 4 which means my boy gets 400 attack and defense added."

The attack of Ape Fighter went from 1900 to 2300 and its defense went from 1200 to 1600. Ape Fighter flexed its muscles and roared as it felt the new power coarse through its body."

David however wasn't worried at all. He simply chuckled and said, "All right if that's the way you want to play, then I'll just set a face down and end my turn."

David smiled and said, "To paraphrase James Avery AKA Uncle Phil from the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, 'Be afraid, Shawntelle, be _**very**_ afraid!"

A face down card appeared on David's side of the field. Shawntelle drew a card and then said, "Well, the beast is gonna' get jiggy on your ass because I summon Giant rat to the field in attack mode."

A giant Blue rat appeared on the field. David smirked and said, "Giant Rat 1400 ATK/1450 DEF. Sorry, young one, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to put a stop to this as I activate my face down trap card Torrential tribute!"

"TORRENTIAL TRIBUTE!?" The young Morgan teen yelped in horror

David smirked and said "Admittedly it means I lose all my monsters on the field but you lose all yours as well."

All the monsters save for Celtic Guardian screamed in pain as they were drenched in water. The monsters exploded. A lot of the so-called beast's bluster suddenly looked like it had been taken out of him. "No…my…monsters!" he said in stunned shock.

David gave off a Cheshire catlike grin "Oh that's just the start of things as soon as your turn is done."

Morgan said, "I…I end my turn!"

David drew a card and looked over his hand. His Cheshire Cat smile turned positively predatory as he said, "And now it's time to really start teaching you some manners. I summon XX-Saber Fulhelmknight to the field in attack mode!"

The armored blonde female warrior appeared on the field with all her 1300 ATK and 1000 DEF. Shawntelle's eyes widened as he said, "A girl, you mean to tell me _**the beast**_ has to face off against some whore!"

David and XX-Saber Fulhelmknight glared at Shawntelle as a vein popped out of both their heads. "What…did you just call my XX-Saber Fulhelmknight?!" David said in a quiet but dangerous tone.

"I called her what she is a whore, a hoe! Someone like dat' don't deserve to be in the presence of _**the beast**_!"

David saw the female knight fume. "That disrespectful, annoying little brat! Please David let me slap some sense into him."

David thought for a moment and then sent back, _Oh by all means XX-Saber Fulhelmknight go ahead and do so with my blessing_.

The woman smirked and said, "I knew there was a reason that I liked working with you."

David turned towards Shawntelle and said, "All right XX-Saber Fulhelmknight attack this yipping pup and slap some sense into him…if that's humanly possible."

Shawntelle said in horrified disbelief, "You wouldn't dare!"

In response XX-Saber Fulhelmknight launched herself at Shawntelle "the beast" Morgan. The air erupted with the noise of a gloved hand slapping against flesh. The blow from the female knight knocked Shawntelle to the ground. The crowd winced and groaned in pain at the hit. His life points dropped from 4000 down to 2700. It took several moments for the Morgan teen to recover. XX-Saber Fulhelmknight returned to her side of the field and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at him with a cross expression on her face. Shawntelle rubbed his cheek before he leapt to his feet and snapped, "No one slaps, _**the beast**_, it's _**the beast**_ who slaps around them bi…"

"MR. MORGAN!" David shouted cutting him off. "Do you mind, there are quality women present and children who don't deserve to hear such vulgar and atrocious language! As it stands your arrogance pollutes the air enough as is."

David took a moment to calm down. Then he announced, "Now I place a facedown card and that'll do it for me."

Another face down card appeared on David's side of the field.

The now enraged and visibly shaken young black duelist drew another card from his deck and looked at it. "The beast, now summons Mystic Horseman to the field in attack mode."

A centaur-like creature appeared on the field welding a very nasty looking axe with a sword blade at the other end. The creature raised its front end off the ground as it let out a roar of challenge. David checked his duel disk and saw the creature's stats read ATK 1300/DEF 1550. Trying to put on his best cocky expression Morgan said, "Are you scared of the speed of the beast's monster, Cardigan?"

David's eyes narrowed as his face took on a cynical expression. "Really…really…really?" David said sounding contemptuous and anything but intimidated.

"What you mean by dat', Cardigan. My Mystic Horseman is gonna' do a drive by on you next turn. For now I end."

At that point David gaped, "What the…you mean you have nothing else? Dear _**God**_, man are you really that much of a rank amateur?"

The rest of the crowd gasped in stunned shock at the surprising turn of events. David sighed and said, "I guess so, well allow me to teach you what a critical tactical error you just made."

David then drew a card from his deck. David said, "You guys really don't want me to show this clown mercy do you…not that I blame you or anything."

"Who da' hell are you talkin' to, Cardigan?" Shawntelle called out.

David glared at the young man from Compton and said, "Do you mind I'm having a conversation with my monsters. But since you're going to be rude and interrupt I'll just initiate my turn now. For starters I play Reinforcement of the Army. This card allows me to draw a Level 4 or lower warrior-monster from my deck and add it to my hand."

David drew another card from his deck and smirked. "And now to really get this turn going I summon forth XX-Saber Darksoul to the field in attack mode."

XX-Saber Darksoul appeared on the field with all its 100 ATK and 100 DEF. But it was now wielded a nasty looking scythe. Shawntelle laughed and said, "You expect that pathetic monster to put any fear into _**the beast**_? Mystic Horseman will chew up that monster and spit it out."

David smirked and said, "Ah, but who said my turn was done?"

"Say what?" The brash and arrogant duelist from Compton said in surprise.

David said, "Now I tune my XX-Saber Darksoul and my XX-Saber Fulhelmknihght together to bring forth an exceptionally powerful monster from my deck."

The two monsters turned into three stars each. Then intertwined around each other like strands of DNA before in a burst of light a familiar green-skinned dragon appeared on the field. The dragon roared at Morgan who backed away. The crowd gasped in awe at the fierce and yet beautiful dragon. David smiled and said, "Say hello to a powerful and dear friend of mine, Naturia Barkion."

The Dragon stood proudly at its full height with all its 2500 ATK and 1800 DEF. Two big angry red eyes stared at Morgan. David smiled and said, "Shawntelle boy, you stepped into a duel that's way over your head all because you chose to be a bully! Now Naturia Barkion attack this young punk's Mystic Horseman!"

The Dragon let out a roar and ran at the Mystic Horseman. The so-called beast's weaker monster was no threat at all as Naturia Barkion halted its charge at the last minute only to catch the creature with its powerful tail. The attack sent the Mystic Horseman flying into the air screaming in pain before it exploded into pixels. The beast's life points dropped from 2700 down to 1500. David said, "And now as I end my turn my XX-Saber Darksoul's effect kicks in which allows me to add an X-Saber monster from my deck to my hand."

A card popped into the duel disk. A slot with that card opened up. David took the card and inserted it into his hand before the compartment closed. David looked over his hand and smirked before he said, "Mr. so-called beast I'm afraid that on my next turn this duel is going to be over."

"What?" Morgan yelped.

"Oh yeah it is, courtesy of what I have in store. But what that is…I won't tell." David said smiling and speaking in a teasing tone.

The bully suddenly looked like a deer trapped by a pack of wolves. Shivering he drew a card from his deck and said, "I…I…I set a monster face down and that'll do it."

Morgan's victim and all the witnesses there looked on in stunned awe. David drew a card and said, "Now let the termination sequence begin! First I summon the card I got from XX-Saber Darksoul's effect at the end of my last turn. Come forth XX-Saber Boggart Knight in attack mode!"

The lizard Warrior appeared on the field with all its 1900 ATK and 1000 DEF. The lizard warrior hissed. David said, "And here's where it gets better I activate the facedown card I set a little ways back. I play the magic card Gottoms' Emergency Call!"

The card flipped up. David said, "And now I summon the XX-Saber Fulhelmknight and Darksoul I sent to my graveyard, come back out you two!"

The two monsters David had used in his synchro summon appeared on the field. David continued. "But I'm still not done. Now since I summoned XX-Saber Boggart knight normally I get to use his effect to summon the XX-Saber Fulhelmknight I have in my hand!"

Morgan could only gape as could the crowd as the three monsters appeared on the field. David continued. "Now stage two of the termination sequence begins. I tune one of my Fulhelmknights with my XX-Saber Boggart Knight to summon the biggest player and true lover of the ladies in my deck, X-Saber Souza!"

The two monsters turned into the number of stars they were worth and swirled around each other like DNA. The 7 star warrior monster appeared on the field with all his 2500 ATK/1600 DEF. Some of the young women and young mothers in the crowd of spectators and duelists started letting out unusually long pants and some even drooled when X-Saber Souza flexed the muscles of his body. The monster looked at Morgan and said, "So this is the young punk who disrespected XX-Saber Fulhelmknight, and generally disrespects women huh?"

David nodded and thought, _That's the misogynistic little creep X-Saber Souza_!

The warrior monster said, "Such lack of manners in youth today. I simply must help instill some proper manners in him for the ladies."

David thought back, _Feel free to my friend with my full authority._

David said, "And now Morgan I have another little friend I'd like you to meet. I tune my other XX-Saber Fulhelmknight with Naturia Barkion."

The two other monsters turned into the number of stars they were worth and swirled together. Ina flash of light a new monster appeared on the field. David said, "Say hello to one of my deck's heaviest hitters, XX-Saber Gottoms!"

The gigantic monster glared down at Shawntelle Morgan. Morgan took a couple steps away, open fear clearly on his face. David said, "And now the third and final phase of the termination sequence begins. XX-Saber Souza, take down that facedown card!"

The warrior monster ran forward and sliced and diced at the card with his swords. The creature turned out to be a hideously deformed monster. David recognized the creature. "Pale Beast. Why am I not surprised?" David's gave Shawntelle a look of contempt as he said, "Mr. Morgan, you are nothing but a coward and a bully. Let this duel teach you a lesson that there are duelists out there more powerful than you by leaps and bounds!" David looked at his monsters and said, "XX-Saber Darksoul this is your time to shine, let em' have it boy!"

The canine monster turned and glared at Morgan as it let out a dog-like growl. Then the creature leaped at him as it let out a canine-like snarl as it swung its scythe. Morgan let out a scream more from fear than pain as his life points dropped from 1500 to 1400. David said, "Oh but the real pain is yet to come. XX-Saber Gottoms how about you demonstrate your NFL field goal kick on this creep!"

XX-Saber looked from David towards the black teen as he let out a purr of anticipation. All Morgan could do was let out a tiny whimper before XX-Saber Gottoms ran forward and kicked the bullying Compton duelist like he was a football. The young man went flying backwards and landed on the ground the breath temporarily knocked out of him as his life points dropped to 0.

When the duel ended the crowd, kid, and even the beast after getting to his feet, gaped eyes saucer-like in astonishment of how David had so completely taken the bully down. The crowd was muttering things such as, "Whoa", "David Cardigan is super hardcore," and "El Loco Desperado is way out of my league!"

David shook his head and put his deck away. Fishing out his notepad he wrote down 'Talk is cheap and silence is golden'. David then walked over and put the piece of paper in a pocket of the boy's Raiders jerkin. David then took two steps away as his opponent came to his senses and shook in rage. He pointed at David and said, "Don't think this is the last you'll see of the beast, David Cardigan. Someday he'll make you pay." Then he turned before he ran off crying like a spoiled child, "Mommaaaaa!"

On hearing that David and everyone who had witnessed the duel fell over in disbelief. David got to his feet as the palm of his right hand slapped against his face. David groaned and said, "Good grief, these bullies are so predictable!"

"Um, excuse me." David heard someone say.

David saw the young boy he'd helped approaching him. David squatted down to the boy's level. "Um, thank you, Mr. Cardigan, for protecting me and my fairy monsters. They mean a lot to me."

David smiled and said, "Bullies like that have no place in the league."

David then fished out his notepad again and wrote something down on another piece of paper before he handed it to the boy. The young man read what David had given him out loud, "You're not finished when you lose…you're finished when you quit."

David nodded, "There's nothing wrong with losing, young one. If I had a penny for every time Rebecca-sensei kicked my butt when I was learning the ropes, well let's just say I'd have an awful lot of pennies. Don't ever give up on dueling. Rework your deck and make it better. And someday maybe you'll end up facing me. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

The boy nodded and smiled. "Oh, Mr. Cardigan, one more thing."

To David's surprise the boy took a copy of Starflyers from his lightweight coat. David's face furrowed. "What are you doing with that? Aren't you a little young for reading Starflyers?"

The boy said, "Actually my Mom and Dad are big fans of yours and wanted me to see if I could find you and get your autograph."

A quick magical scan of the boy's mind told David that he was telling the truth. David took out his pen as the boy opened up the cover of the book. "Who do I make it out to?"

"Oh my parents' first names are Anne and Roger." The boy said.

David said as he wrote on the cover page. "To Anne and Roger, thank you for reading my work, David Cardigan."

Once he'd finished he put his pen and notepad away. The boy hugged David and said, "Oh thanks, Mr. Cardigan, I won't forget this."

The boy with his deck then took off as David got to his feet. The others who hadn't been eliminated were turning towards dueling each other. "Mr. Cardigan." David heard someone call. He turned to see a familiar official approaching. "We saw everything. That was a splendid display of good sportsmanship. And the way you handled that bully was fantastic. Since this is your first win…" the man then fished a golden card out of a pocket. "Here is your first gold card. Only five more to enter the tournament finals."

David took the card and said, "Wonderful, the price of success."

The man said, "There you are, and have a good tournament."

Tabitha was staring in a mixture of respect with a trace of that annoyance. David sighed and said, "All right, Tabitha, let's go someplace quieter before anymore duelists find us."

She nodded "I know there are some benches near the Potomac River where we can sit."

David nodded and said, "That'll do, nicely."

As they started off in the direction David said, "I'm sorry you had to be drawn into this family drama. I was not looking forward to seeing my father again."

She glared at David and asked, "What you're father is doing is wrong I'll admit. But you might want to hear him out though."

David sighed and said, "I _**have**_ heard him out. And my response is still it is _**my**_ life! If you knew the half of what I've been doing in my life, Tabitha, you'd be scared out of your wits. That's why I say you don't want to know about my life, because you wouldn't understand the kind of things I've faced off against."

Tabitha sighed in consternation.

X X X

Michael Cardigan walked into an area outside of where the Capital Punishment tournament was. His mind was ablaze with anger and rage. His youngest son, who had always been a disappointment, had turned downright defiant. David was still his son and Michael Cardigan had always known what was best for his family and his children. Being the smartest, and the most politically savvy of men this was the only truth he needed. And with all the stories he had heard about that game of duel monsters and the people that had gotten hurt from it, he knew what needed to be done. "Hello Michael," said a new voice.

The U.S. Senator saw a figure coming around a corner. It was a middle-aged man with a smooth but aged face, pale blue eyes, and a head of long sandy blonde hair with a large bald spot at the top of his head. The man was dressed in a long overcoat that covered the business apparel he wore. It was Dwight Yorkshire, a businessman and advocate for children's safety. And he had a folder with him. Michael nodded and said, "Hello Dwight."

The man said in a thick New Yorker accent, "So, were you able to get a hold of your son's deck?"

Michael shook his head. "I couldn't, and now to make things worse, some group called A.R.M. is here."

That caught the New York man by surprise. "A.R.M. aren't they a left-wing ecoterrorist group?"

The senator nodded. "And I think I may know the reason why?"

The man raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is it?"

Michael cardigan said, "Recently there was an area of Oregon forest that got burnt up in a wildfire. I'm planning to have the animals from there relocated to another region so that work crews can cut down the burnt up trees and chop up the vegetation to make into mulch so that new trees can be planted and the area can be restored."

The man whistled. "And since A.R.M. is about protecting animals from humans…"

Michael nodded. "I don't understand, I'll happily admit I'm a card-carrying liberal! I believe the Government's job is to help people. I'm doing something on federal lands for the good of the animals and yet these people who should be helping me are instead working against me. I don't get it. Just like I don't get my son playing this horrible game!"

The man gave Michael a gentle smile. "I know, Mike, it seems we may have to rely on other means to get your son out of the league before we have the chance to pass _**the legislation**_."

Michael sighed and said, "So how are we going to get him out?"

"By fighting fire with fire. I have someone in the tournament that I can see convinces him to get out. That way your family won't be embarrassed anymore and we can end this horrifying nightmare known as Duel Monsters." He then handed Michael the pictures as he said, "Just remember who we're fighting for."

Michael opened up the folder and saw the battered and beaten faces of those who had been victims of Duel Monsters and the violence and destructive power it brought. Michael nodded and said, "I do, KaibaCorp, Industrial Illusions, and the P.D.L. have to be stopped before they bring anymore harm to people around the world."

Dwight nodded and said, "You know it's for your country's…and the world's own good."

He nodded, "Do what needs to be done Dwight, My son's safety comes above all else."

Dwight put a hand on Michael's left shoulder and said, "You're doing the right thing, Michael, you're doing the right thing."

Dwight got up and left. Michael Cardigan not for the first time felt the weight of his responsibilities press down on him. "I know this is hard, David, maybe someday when you've had a chance to recover from this dangerous trend you'll thank me for this," he said out loud knowing he _**was**_ doing the right thing.

X X X

From a building some distance away a masked figure watched with cold calculation. It had been a complete surprise when David Cardigan had shown up at the tournament. The mission had originally been to make an example of Senator Michael Cardigan to all of Washington on behalf of the animals.

When A.R.M. had first learned of the Senator's despicable plan to take all the animals from the area that was their home the vote had been unanimous. Swift and deadly action needed be taken against him.

But now David Cardigan was involved, for the person watching this added an extra measure of challenge and potential satisfaction for their mission. They knew all about what had happened in Idaho. The mission that had had the potential to be a glorious purification for mother earth had turned into a complete disaster. David Cardigan's meddling had led not only to the mission's failure, but the loss of a potentially valuable weapon in the war against the alien invaders. To add insult to that, because of David Cardigan, Jill Finnegan had betrayed the cause and fallen back in with the other members of the invaders' new world order. And then there was the fact that, because of David Cardigan, Rose "Black Widow" Baker and Kyle Bronson had been arrested. Those thoughts sent shivers of rage through the person watching senator Cardigan. Rose and Kyle had been good friends and comrades-in-arms. Getting rid of Michael Cardigan would mean job completed, however killing David Cardigan would not only provide the ultimate revenge but a glorious victory for A.R.M.

Things had not gone well for the group, since George W. Bush and the White House had instigated 9/11, it had become harder for A.R.M. to be able to operate and so they were forced to go underground. But by these two deaths today A.R.M. could finally come out of the shadows and commence in earnest its war to destroy the alien invaders who were killing the mother world's creatures. The masked person continued to watch as Michael Cardigan left. After waiting several minutes, as trained, they got up from the position they'd taken on the roof and headed for where they needed to go. The masked person thought not for the first time that it was just a good thing they were so well trained in parkour, mountain climbing, and dueling. No one would ever suspect that the hawk and her hounds were on the prowl until it was too late. "For you Rose, my dearest friend." The figure whispered before setting about climbing down from the roof perch where they were.

X X X

After half an hour David got up from his bench and groaned as he stretched. "Well I think it's been long enough that the weaker duelists will have rooted each other out. By now only the stronger duelists will remain which means it's time to go to work."

Tabitha still looked mildly annoyed. David thought to himself, _I know you don't like the fact I'm keeping such secrets but it's for your own good, Tabitha._

"Excuse me, Mr. Cardigan." A familiar voice said running towards him and Tabitha.

Alex Greenly ran up to them and caught his breath. "Sorry, I had to make sure your father was safe. He can be rather stubborn and hard to track down."

David said, "I see. I take it you didn't spend all that time just tracking down my father?"

He shook his head. "Actually no, one of the advantages of living here in D.C. is you have easy access to the beltway. And I think I know why A.R.M. has targeted your father."

David said, "Go ahead."

Greenly explained. "Well, you remember reading about a nasty wildfire that broke out in Oregon?"

David nodded, "Yeah, I remember, it was on some federal wild lands. My father, in one of his many speeches, said he was going to take care of the matter."

"Well your father is actually going to go through with that promise. He's sponsoring legislation in the congress that would make it so the native wildlife of the area would be moved elsewhere. Meanwhile the badly burnt trees and vegetation would be cut down and turned into lumber or mulch and used to help revive the area." Greenly explained.

David's face lit up with understanding. Tabitha said, "I think I recall hearing my husband talk about that with one of his colleagues. They said it needed to be done because all that burnt vegetation posed a fire risk."

David thought out, "And since part of A.R.M.'s agenda is to have animals and humans isolated from one another, in their twisted minds, my father's actions would be considered interference with nature and an abomination. I see, now A.R.M.'s presence here becomes clear, they're trying to either intimidate my father and/or kill him so the legislation will die with him."

Tabitha's face paled, "But…but why would A.R.M. do something like this?"

David explained, "You don't know A.R.M. the way I do, Tabitha. They're an ideological group with a belief system that's so messed up that political commentator, Charles Krauthammer, would have a field day with them. They're completely insane. They believe that humans are actually some kind of alien parasite that invaded the Earth. Obviously their leader must've done too many drugs and watched too many old bad sci-fi movies."

Tabitha said, "Well, surely they can be reasoned with."

David shook his head. "I know you want to think the best of people and get along with everyone, Tabitha. But you have to understand this. My experiences in the cases I've done with the Portland police and on my own taught me long ago that there are some people in this world who don't understand reason or logic. A.R.M. is one such group. They're ecoterrorists who won't stop until they force their beliefs on everyone else. That's why I've fought against them and beaten them."

Alex Greenly said, "By the way, Mr. Cardigan, some agents from Homeland security would like to talk to you about your run-ins with A.R.M."

David said, "I wish I could talk to them but if I were to leave the grounds of the tournament I'd be disqualified and I don't want to get myself D. Qed from this tournament."

Agent Greenly said, "Don't worry, Mr. Cardigan, I'll bring them to you."

David sighed in relief. "Thank you, Mr. Greenly."

The F.B.I. agent said, "Oh Mr. Cardigan, one more thing. You should know there have been rumors on the beltway about your father. Specifically that he's getting ready to introduce another piece of legislation."

David's face furrowed, clearly perplexed. "What kind of legislation?" he asked.

Alex Greenly answered, "As I understand it, this has to do with severely regulating duel disks, Duel Monsters, along with Industrial Illusions and KaibaCorp."

David's face furrowed. "What? Regulate Duel Monsters, KaibaCorp, and Industrial illusions, why?"

"As I understand it, it has something to do with injuries and deaths the game has caused."

David's mouth curved into a frown "I admit there have been some injuries but those have been so few and far in between and nobody has ever actually died from using Duel disks or playing Duel Monsters."

"According to what my beltway sources have said your father has collected pictures of people who are victims of Duel Monsters games and is planning to show them when he introduces the legislation."

David said, "I'd like to see these pictures that my father supposedly has of these victims of Duel Monsters. Anything else I should know, Mr. Greenly?"

The F.B.I. agent explained, "Well there is one more thing. Word has it that the one who's helping your father sponsor the legislation is a prominent advocate for child safety. He goes by the name of Dwight Yorkshire."

On hearing that name proverbial bells went off in David's head. "Wait a minute, Mr. Greenly, did you just say Dwight Yorkshire?"

The F.B.I. agent nodded and answered, "Yes, is this important, Mr. Cardigan?"

David nodded and said, "It may be. I have a friend back in Portland, Oregon who owns a game shop, two of his regulars talked about a guy name of Dwight Yorkshire once." David thought for a long moment. David realized that this F.B.I. agent may be exactly what he needed. "Agent Greenly can you do some research for me?"

Alex Greenly answered, "it's part of the F.B.I.'s job description, Mr. Cardigan, how can I help?"

David explained, "I need you to do some research for me on this Dwight Yorkshire character."

Alex explained, "It'll have to be something specific I can't just make it a fishing expedition."

David explained, "I understand, and we are looking for something specific. I need you to find out if Dwight Yorkshire has any investments with some gaming companies."

Alex Greenly's face furrowed. Clearly the F.B.I. agent was baffled as to the angle David was playing. Tabitha voiced the thought she and agent Greenly had. "What kind of angle are you going for, David?"

David looked at his stepmother and explained, "When I first started doing detective work with the Portland police, I teamed up with Darren Moyers, the father of a friend of mine in Portland. You could say that he was my mentor in being a detective. Two important lessons he taught me were these. The first part of understanding human nature is to know when people aren't always what they seem. The second thing he taught me is, that a good cop or detective always trusts their instincts. And my instincts are telling me that there's an ulterior agenda at work here among someone sponsoring this bill to regulate Duel Monsters."

Tabitha said, "You think someone wants to stifle Duel Monsters for their own purposes?"

David nodded and said, "Duel Monsters is a very popular game. And because Industrial illusions and KaibaCorp are so powerful no doubt they have their fair share of rivals and/or enemies who'd want to hurt or even cripple them."

Alex Greenly's face paled as he whistled, "You definitely have an understanding of how life works, Mr. Cardigan. I'll get right on it."

Greenly headed off. David said, "Now, Tabitha, I believe it's time for me to get back to dueling."

As the two headed off Tabitha's slightly put off look had turned to a newfound respect. "Wow, David," she said her voice indicating how impressed she was. "You're a regular Sherlock Holmes."

David responded, "Tabitha you don't know the half of it. And if someone is trying to cripple Duel Monsters then they're going to find themselves in for a very nasty surprise courtesy of me!"

_**Well now things just keep getting more and more interesting. First A.R.M. wants to take out David's father all because he wants to help the animals of an area affected by a wildfire, and now someone actually wants to essentially have Duel Monsters banned. And then there's still the question how did A.R.M. agents disguise themselves as secret service people? Intrigue abounds in the U.S. capitol, what other crazy surprises is David in for? Come back next time for part 3 of 'Capital Punishment' and see all the intrigue and danger that unfolds. Until next time read and review, and have a nice day.**_


	83. Capital Punishment part 3

_**Hey there, Yu-Gi-Oh fans, The Rainwalker here again. It's time for another chapter of Capital Punishment in the continuing saga of Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1: the Rise of El Loco Desperado. In the last chapter of Capital Punishment David and F.B.I. agent Alex greenly began investigating the matter of the assassination attempt against David's estranged biological father. After defeating a loudmouthed duelist who nicknamed himself The Beast, David discovered from Alex Greenly that there's someone or some group are trying to having dueling essentially banned. And David still hasn't found out how members of A.R.M. managed to become his father bodyguards. David has his work cut out for him. What's next, find out as Capital Punishment continues now.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the [property of Kazuki Takahashi, I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all original characters are strictly my property.**_

A dark figure waited behind the Smithsonian Museum. The man had brown hair cut short, wore a duck-billed cap with the Washington Redskins logo on it, a brown leather jacket, a T-shirt with a picture of rapper Snoop Dogg on it, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes with patches of blue on them. The Caucasian man who looked to be in his late teens to early twenties had a grizzled mustache on his face and a permanent scowl. His eyes however looked around like a predator searching for prey. That was part of what made him one of the best dueling assassins in the country. He was always alert, and no one could do anything about him because every assassination he'd performed had been at a tournament and no one had been able to make a complaint about him because everything had been within the rules of the P.D.L. He was good because he knew how to manipulate the rules for his own purposes. He knew he was big time but he hadn't realized how big time until he'd received a private message asking him to meet here at the back of the Smithsonian institute. The Duel assassin sat down and sighed. It was almost time for the meeting he hoped he hadn't come all this way for nothing. He had a tournament to win. Just then the man with curly hair and a business suit approached. The duel assassin's eyes widened as he recognized the face but said nothing. The man approached and sat down. "Nice day for a tournament, huh?" the man asked.

The Duel assassin said, "But you should always watch the shadows."

The man nodded indicating the duel assassin had made the correct response. "Well, well, well Senator Michael Cardigan, this is quite the surprise. I never expected you to be the potential client. You're sure no one knows about this?"

The Senator from Oregon nodded, "Dwight and I have used the utmost discretion. I need your help, White Cobra, it has to do with my son."

The man looked at Senator Cardigan and said, "Your son hmm, what exactly is it that you need me to do?"

"I don't like the fact he's involved in dueling. It's an embarrassment to the family name. Matthew Cardigan, my grandfather, must be rolling over in his grave right now at the fact of what David is involved in."

The man known as White Cobra whistled. "This has to do with the Pacific Northwestern champ AKA your youngest son, hmm?"

Michael Cardigan nodded, "To be perfectly frank I want you to not just eliminate him from this tournament I want you to take his disk and deck, and then make him retire from the P.D.L. My son needs to learn to grow up and get involved with something more socially acceptable for someone his age."

Inwardly White Cobra snorted derisively. The Duel assassin thought, _This guy is a self-righteous idiot, and he's supposed to be one of Oregon's senators? Talk about pathetically arrogant. Still, a potential job's a potential job_.

"Is that all, Mr. senator?" the assassin asked.

"No, bring his disk and deck and give them to me when you're done as proof the job is complete." The senator said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The White Cobra said, "I see, well, Mr. senator Michael Cardigan, I and my boys would be willing to do this job. But understand it isn't going to be cheap."

The senator took out his wallet and pulled out a check. The check was for a grand total of $15,000. Michael Cardigan explained, "My family has acquired quite a bit of wealth over the years in business and investment. This is half of what you'll receive as an incentive. Bring me my son's deck, his disk, and bring documented proof that he's resigned from the P.D.L. and I'll pay you the other half."

The White Cobra said, "You drive a hard bargain, senator Cardigan, but you got yourself a deal! The boys and I will begin the job immediately. Anything else I should know before I start?"

Michael Cardigan said, "Yes, my wife is with David. She must not be harmed in any way."

The man nodded, "Agreed, we'll meet back here in 2 hours time to complete the transaction."

The White Cobra got up and left the area. He tapped on the button that held the tiny communicator hidden in his watch. "You hear everything…Hawk?" he asked.

A voice speaking through a voice scrambler said through the tiny speaking device that the white cobra carried. "We heard. The idiot is playing right into our hands! Our client has said that we need to either kill him or have Senator Michael Cardigan disgraced by any means necessary. We can't allow those poor animals to even be touched by the filthy invaders of this world. And while at it if we can get even with David Cardigan for what he did to Kyle and Rose so much the better."

The man nodded, "What are your orders?"

"For now, carry out the job. But you remember what our patron and group's savior wants. On your way back to Senator Cardigan we'll meet at the Washington Monument. There I can install the listening device. Once our client has all the information she needs we can truly begin bringing down the alien invaders, through their own Government! And with the power of our new backer and his group's power we'll be even stronger than before."

The White Cobra nodded and said, "Understood, death to the alien invaders!"

The voice on the other side said, "Death to the alien invaders."

X X X

"Nobody wants to play with me!" David moped as he looked around.

Ever since he'd defeated the bullying duelist he hadn't been able to find anyone to duel. And he was getting desperate. "If I can't find any competition…" David thought.

Tabitha said, "You have the look of someone who's troubled by something, David."

The legally blind duelist nodded. "I am, Tabitha, if I'm right the number of duelists has gotten smaller. And since I haven't found anyone I'll be falling behind in my efforts to find six golden key cards so I can find out where the final duel of the competition is to take place."

Tabitha said, "David, for crying out loud it's just a game."

David said, "A game with a lot more at stake than you know, Tabitha. I'm on a mission to qualify for the chance to become the Intercontinental champion. And I have to rack up all the wins I can so I can be in the best position I can."

Tabitha said, "You really are taking this whole dueling thing seriously."

David nodded, "Very seriously."

Just then David saw several people dressed in military jackets, blue jeans, white tennis shoes and all having rugged looks on their faces that just screamed thugs. One of them said, "Hey you, the dude who looks like John Wayne?" their leader a big burly black man said.

David whispered to Tabitha, "Watch yourself, Tabitha. I have a bad feeling about this!"

He approached the man warily as he asked, "Are you talking about me?"

"Who the hell else would we be, Mr. El Loco Desperado!" the black man said in a contempt-filled tone.

David smirked. "I get the feeling you're the sort of people the P.D.L. wouldn't exactly welcome on their premises. So, what duel assassin do you work for?" He said conversationally having put the pieces of the proverbial puzzle together the moment he'd spotted those goons heading for him.

"Duel assassin?" Tabitha asked in shock.

David nodded, "Hired goons paid for one reason or another to take down a particular duelist. The P.D.L. as a rule frowns on these sort of guys. That's why they hire goons to attack their victims and/or lure them to a secret location. I know about these types of people because I've dueled a couple of them shortly before I deposed Gerald Bennett as the Pacific Northwestern champion."

The black man said, "Our homie the White Cobra has a little deal for ya'll, David Cardigan! He has two gold cards and he'll give them to you if you can beat him!"

David nodded and said, "And what's the catch?"

"The catch is, if ya'll lose, you hand over your deck, your duel disk, and immediately retire from the P.D.L."

Tabitha gasped and said, "Oh David, come on, you can't really be thinking of taking up such a terrible offer."

David sighed and said, "Under the circumstances, Tabitha, I don't have much choice. If I'm going to win this competition I need to get six golden key cards. This man has two which would get me back into the swing of things."

Tabitha said, "I'm just scared for you, David."

David nodded and said, "I know you are, Tabitha, but it's going to be all right." Then David whispered into Tabitha's left ear, "Besides I know duel assassins well enough to know they're not known for keeping their promises. By the way do you have my cell on your phone?"

She nodded. David smirked deviously. He always had a plan for in case situations like this came up. And this would be no different. "All right, Tabitha, here's what I want you to do…" and David whispered what he had in mind to her before she nodded. David turned and said, "I'll go with you, and accept your boss's challenge. But…in return you have to be willing to let my stepmother go."

The black man said, "We got our orders the woman isn't to be harmed, so this suits us just fine."

David said with a smile, "Lead the way."

The men turned and headed off. Before David knew it he was in the park that held the Vietnam War memorial. David smirked and said, "Rather ironic really, this was a war my stepfather fought in. And based on what he told me he was lucky he got out alive and in one piece."

The people just glared at him. David inwardly was afraid, he was very afraid. But he also knew he had his little plan in motion. _I may be scared but if Tabitha does everything I asked her to do then this Duel assassin and his men are going to be in for such a surprise_.

From behind a tree walked a Caucasian man with a scraggily mustache, a permanent scowl, wearing a black Snoop Dogg shirt, blue jeans White tennis shoes with patches of blue, and a leather jacket. On one arm the man was carrying a duel disk and it had a deck in it ready for use. The man said, "So, you came, you're as much of a competitor as they say you are, Cardigan."

David smiled and said, "I may be legally blind, but I know that voice. Well, well, well Peter "The White Cobra" King. I keep my ears to the pavement and I memorized your voice from your last arrest. I also happen to hear from my sources that you've gotten involved with a radicalized animal rights group. Would that group by chance be A.R.M?"

The thugs looked shocked that David had figured them out. David smirked and said, "I didn't get to be as good a detective as I am by being stupid."

The White Cobra said, "Well your know-it-all attitude has just led you to the end of your P.D.L. career! My employer is paying me quite a bit to see you eliminated from the P.D.L. and I don't disappoint my clients."

David smirked and said, "And just who pray tell is your client?"

"What do you think I am stupid? I don't reveal my clients to my targets. I have a policy of the utmost discretion I keep. So don't take it the wrong way when I take your duel disk and deck when this duel is over. I'm just doing what I'm being paid to do."

David smirked and said, "Well, don't take it the wrong way when I hand you your ass, the way I handed those duel assassins Bennett hired to take me down theirs."

The man snorted derisively, "Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett was an idiot, and those duel assassins were rank amateurs compared to me."

"Talk is cheap, and actions speak louder than words, baka!" David retorted before he readied his duel disk. Then David felt a strange tingle within himself. _That's strange_. The wizard thought. _Why did my magical alarms just go off_?

"Let's duel!" both men shouted before they pulled out their first five cards.

The two men readied their duel disk. The holographic coin flipped into the air and went higher and higher. David said, "I call tails."

The White Cobra said, "I prefer heads because your proverbial head will be added to my collection of victims when I'm done with you."

David waved it off and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah endless pain and suffering and unlimited rice pudding. Dude, if I had a penny for every threat your kind ever gave me I'd have more money than Seto Kaiba."

The White Cobra said, "Oh don't worry that imperialist corporate pig will get his comeuppance for oppressing Earth's animal's soon enough."

David said, commented, "You do realize we're talking the same Seto Kaiba who, in spite of his coldness, sets aside quite a bit of money from his company towards humanitarian causes including wild habitat restoration."

The White Cobra's face paled. "And that alone is reason enough to go after him." He snarled.

The coin dropped earthward. David grimaced and said, "You A.R.M. clowns _**still**_ think we're some kind of invader from the planet Mars?"

The coin landed on the ground as the White Cobra said, "Of course we are! Mother Earth would _**never**_ create such a horrible destructive creature as humans!"

David shook his head and said, "I feel sorry for you White Cobra and your A.R.M. friends, for not understanding the truth that human beings were created here on Earth."

David's face furrowed he saw White Cobra's eyes momentarily flash red and his magical alarms go off again. _What the hell_? David thought.

The coin bounced around several times before landing. David grimaced and said, "Damn, it's heads, I was hoping for something different."

"Too bad you lost the coin flip, Cardigan, now I say I'll let you go first."

David sighed and said, "Very well, White Cobra, if that's the way you want it."

The two duelists drew their first five cards. Then David drew his sixth. He looked over his hand. Then he felt his magical alarms go off again. _Once is pure chance, twice possibly coincidence, but three times no way in hell it's a false alarm._ David then thought to his monsters. _Watch yourselves, troops; I have a really bad feeling about this_.

In response X-Saber Airbellum sent, "Yeah, usually I got no problem with kicking these A.R.M. characters where it hurts the most, but something about this one is giving me and the others the creeps."

David thought back at his monsters, _Duly noted and this strategist isn't about to take any chances. Time for defense mode_!

David said, "For my first move I place a monster card facedown then set three more cards face down on the field, and that'll do it for me."

The monster card and three facedowns appeared on David's side of the field. David said, "Knowing that I can't attack on the first turn I always make sure to come up with something in case that happens. And as my taekwondo teacher always taught there's a difference between bravery and brash stupidity."

The White Cobra smirked and said, "It'll do you no good, Cardigan, before this duel is done you're going to be begging me for mercy."

David thought for a moment then said, "Um, sorry I don't do begging for mercy very well. I do however do contortions and going loco extremely well."

The White Cobra smirked and said, "I see your penchant for cheekiness is as valid as I've heard."

The White Cobra drew his sixth card. He looked over his hand and smirked and said, "David Cardigan now is the time to reveal the secret of why A.R.M. didn't disassemble after 9/11!"

That's when the man pulled a stone pendant from underneath his shirt. David's eyes widened and his face went deathly pale in horror of understanding. He recognized the sickly green glowing stone around the other man's neck. "It can't be!" David gasped.

White Cobra and the other members of A.R.M. began to laugh wickedly. "Say hello to the new power that will help us cleanse the world of the alien invaders! In the name of King Dartz, savior of the Earth, and the Great Leviathan I play _**THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS**_!"

"NO!" David yelled.

But it was too late! The White Cobra played the card and both duelists were encompassed by a large version of the seal. Another version of the seal appeared on the White Cobra's forehead as his eyes glowed red. David's face a deathly pale snapped, "_**WHITE COBRA YOU IDIOT**_, do you have any clue as to the kind of dark power you're messing with?!"

The fanatic smiled and said, "No, not a dark power. The Great Leviathan and Dartz are the living will of Mother Earth! And they've given me the power to take your soul for King Dartz as part of the plan for human extermination! Once I deal with you and your father, the rest of A.R.M. will be equipped with the Seal and at last we can begin the war to exterminate humanity in earnest!"

David said, "But wait! You and those with you, you're human also!"

The White Cobra said, "Once A.R.M. is certain we're the last human beings on Earth, we'll all perform a ritual suicide. Our final act of loyalty to mother Earth will be to feed ourselves to her_**. AND WITH HUMANITY GONE AT LAST MOTHER NATURE AND EVOLUTION CAN GET IT RIGHT**_!"

"You're utterly mad!" avid said in a hoarse whisper.

"Of course we're mad, we're mad at the alien invaders known as humanity and their corporate alien masters who defile the animals of this world."

David thought, _Monster, can't reason with him_.

The White Cobra smiled and said, "Oh but that's not the only the surprise I have for you. Someone who's been kind enough to save us and sponsor us wishes to watch this duel. ALL HAIL NATURE"S CHAMPION, ALL HAIL KING DARTZ!"

The White Cobra and the other A.R.M. members bowed reverently. "DARTZ!?" David yelped.

The ghostly visage of the king of Atlantis' head appeared, "Greetings David Cardigan, or should I say, Ahmad Rahim."

David's eyes widened, "You know!"

The White Cobra and the others got their feet. The Duel Assassin said, "Of course, former Egyptian chancellor Ahmad Rahim. King Dartz has shown us some fascinating things about you, especially in regards to this upcoming prophecy of Ptah that's mentioned."

Dartz answered, "Indeed my faithful vassal. I must admit you've been very careful in covering your tracks whether it was destroying some of my important caches of weapons and military material, you destroying one of my livestock destroyers…what I believe you refer to as Chupacabras, and most recently your blocking of one of my swordsman's memories of you. Truth told I might not have even known about them if someone hadn't shown me what to look for."

David said, "Who is this someone?"

Dartz shook his head. "You have your secrets, chancellor, I have mine. And now your soul will be mine and shall be fed to the Great Leviathan." Dartz looked at the White Cobra and said, "Continue with the execution my faithful vassal."

White Cobra bowed and said, "By your will voice of the Earth!"

David sighed and said, "Why did my knack for attracting supernatural trouble have to show up now!?"

The A.R.M. agent turned towards David and snapped "Let your extermination begin, chancellor! First I summon Elemental hero Prisma to the field in attack mode!"

A strange humanoid winged creature that looked to be made of white-blue crystal appeared on the field and stared at David with a human-like face. White Cobra said, "Now Seal of Orichalcos add 500 attack points to Elemental hero Prisma."

David watched in horror as the Elemental hero's stats went from 1700 ATK/100 DEF to 2100 ATK/100 DEF."

David's face however furrowed. _Wait a minute Elemental hero Prisma, I think I've seen that somewhere before. The question is where_?

The White Cobra called out, "Now I activate a card from my hand. I play the magic Card E- Emergency call."

A card colored card with a picture that showed a picture of a massive explosion with the large green colored E in front of it appeared on the field and then exploded. White Cobra said, "With this card I get to add another Elemental hero from my deck to my hand."

David thought to himself _E- emergency call? I'm having an overwhelming feeling of déjà-vu here. I know I've seen that someplace before_.

White Cobra called out, "I now play another E – Emergency Call to summon another Elemental hero from my deck to my hand."

_White Cobra is up to something, the question is what. And where exactly have I seen this deck before. I need one more card to make the connection_.

The White Cobra said, "Now I play another magic card from my hand HERO's Bond!"

A magic card showing the hands of three heroes over each other appeared on the field and vanished. White Cobra said, "With this I summon forth the two Elemental heroes I just brought from my deck to my hand. And all because I already have an elemental hero already out on the field. I summon both my Elemental hero Prismas to the field in attack mode."

It was then that David made the connection, "Wait, HERO's Bond." David's eyes widened. "Now I know where I remember these monsters from. These are from Max's Elemental heroes deck. But that deck is highly volatile and in the experimental stage! You're using an unlicensed deck you bloody cheat!"

White Cobra and those with him laughed wickedly. White Cobra said, "When it comes to saving the earth, chancellor the ends justify the means!"

David snorted and said, "How very Machiavellian of you!"

At that moment David saw some P.D.L. officials running towards the duel along with security David yelled, "Stay back, stay back!"

The White Cobra said, "You'd best do as Cardigan says fools, this is a match unlike anything you've ever seen before." Now David Cardigan your execution continues. First I activate the effect of my 1st Elemental Hero Prisma. I have it use take on the name of one of the special cards in my deck. Behold as Elemental hero Prisma 1 gains the name of Uria, Lord of Searing Flames."

David watched as the crystalline creature glowed with an eerie light as the phantom vision of an armored dragon appeared behind it while White Cobra sent one monster to the graveyard. "_**THAT**_ is a _**BIG**_ dragon!" David said in a hoarse tone before he thought, "Wait a second there's something familiar about that name."

White Cobra said, "And now I activate the special abilities of Elemental Hero Prisma 2 and 3 to take on the names of Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder and Raviel Lord of Phantasms!"

White Cobra discarded two cards from his deck while behind one Prisma a picture of a sickly green winged skeletal creature appeared. Behind the other appeared a bird-like humanoid with skeletal wings, claw-like hands that was a dull blue in color

David's eyes widened as he said, "Hang on…I remember hearing about those cards. Those are those new Sacred Beasts cards. But Pegasus forbade anyone from using them until their full effects could be tested." David snapped, "Dartz, White Cobra you filthy cheating, conniving skunks! You're using an illegal deck and dangerous unpredictable monsters!"

Dartz said, "As Niccolo Machiavelli best said, the ends justify the means!"

The White Cobra called out, "Now I banish my three Elemental hero Prismas to the graveyard in order to summon Armityle, the Chaos Phantom in attack mode!"

A hideous armored serpentine creature that was purple in color with gold armor appeared on the field. The creature had a human like head one human-like arm. But the other arm had the head of a serpent with long fangs, and a lower half that was like a snake. The creature also had two long bat-like wings on its back. David looked at the gigantic beast as the sky above darkened. "You are one ugly piece of work, bub." David said. Then David noticed something. "Hold on, its attack and defense are at 0, how do you expect something like that to harm me?"

The White Cobra's eyes glowed red as he said, "Because David Cardigan since I sacrificed my three Prismas which took on the names of each of the sacred Beasts it means that Armityle now gains 10,000 attack points and cannot be destroyed in battle for this turn!"

David's eyes widened and his stomach sank in horror "_**10,000 ATTACK POINTS**_!" he yelped.

The creature let out a gigantic roar as his attack points increased. White Cobra said, "And now because of the Seal of Orichalcos he gets another 500 attack points."

The seal appeared on Armityle's head as its attack shot up to 10,500. David his eyes about ready to pop out of his head gaped before he whimpered, "Really bad day!"

"And it's about to get worse, Chancellor, Armityle the Chaos Phantom, take down Cardigan's face down monster card!"

The creature shot its snake-like hand at David's facedown monster. The creature Armityle's mouth snapped up X-Saber Ragigura ATK 200/1000 DEF. The frog-like creature screamed in pain before it exploded into pixels."

White Cobra laughed and said, "And that's only the start of the pain you're in for, David Cardigan!"

David noticed the P.D.L. people staring in stunned disbelief. "What you waiting for get out of here find my stepmother and some security!"

The P.D.L. officials fled. David turned back towards the White Cobra and Dartz before he stated, "You realize that since my monster was face down I take no life point damage."

Dartz says, "It doesn't matter, on my servant's next turn your soul will be taken to help feed the Great Leviathan!"

David said, "It isn't over until someone's life points reach zero, Dartz!"

Dartz smirked and said, "It's only a matter of time, chancellor, if only my swordsman were as enthusiastic as these A.R.M. fellows who are like kin to me."

David growled and mentally called out, _If there's any force of good or neutrality in the Universe that can hear me, is this your idea of a test, or some evil God's idea of a joke?_

Dartz and the White Cobra's faces paled as David felt a powerful and benevolent presence enter his mind. "David," a powerful voice David knew called. "David, it's all right you've been heard!"

David thought, _Michael, archangel Michael is that you_?

The voice of the Archangel Commander of Heaven's armies said, "It is, and it's good to be communicating with you again my friend. Hold on Yahweh is in an emergency session with the other powers they're monitoring the situation."

"What is the meaning of this, who could possibly break through my Seal of Orichalcos?" Dartz called in outrage.

David heard Dartz but was more intent on Michael's presence. "Ah," the archangel chimed. "Yahweh just got out of session." There was a long pause before Michael said, "Yes milord," another pause then, "I see, yes great Yahweh, thy will be done!"

David felt Michael turn his attention back to him. Michael's voice boomed with anger as he said, "David to answer both your questions…_**NO IT'S NOT**_! _**DARTZ AND THE GREAT LEVIATHAN ARE CHEATING**_!"

David looked back at Dartz and the White Cobra as he said, "Boys, as the late Desi Arnaz best put it, you got some splainin' to do!"

The White Cobra said, "What are you talking about, Chancellor?"

David explained, "I mean that your actions are a direct violation of the separation of destinies act established by Yahweh during the celestial covenant at the end of the Gods war!"

Dartz guffawed and said, "Ah yes Yahweh, Jehovah, whatever his name is the upstart God of the Israelites. When the Great Leviathan is revived, and all my immediate Earthly problems are dealt with, I shall turn to dealing with that upstart and his angels!"

David took a long, slow deep breath. Dartz said, "What's the matter, chancellor, have you decided to give up and resign yourself to your fate."

David answered, "Sorry, Dartz, but I don't quit or surrender. I get results! And you and the White Cobra are about to get a taste of a power far greater than anything you could possibly imagine."

White Cobra said, "What kind of nonsense are you sputtering now, Cardigan."

Dartz snapped, "Explain chancellor!"

David said, "What I mean is this power!"

David got into a horse-riding stance as he put his free hand over his deck. David then called, "Analyze…compartmentalize…visualize…_**SYNCHRONIZE**_!"

The power of the call of the heart spell activated and all of David's cards flew out of his deck as the world slowed to a stop. But this time as the numbers on the cards appeared something else happened. One of the cards had a beam of pure light shot forth. A heavenly choir sang a single note and David understood what was going on. The only time Yahweh himself ever intervened was when it was really serious. And Dartz and the Leviathan's direct violation of the separation of prophecies act was a major offense. David nodded and said, "Understood, stratagem accepted!"

David opened his eyes and said, "There is a solution!"

Dartz said, "What kind of spell was that, I've never heard of anything like that before."

David smiled and said, "That you two was a spell that is uniquely my own. The call of the heart spell allows me to tap into the power of the heart of the cards. And with it, and a little intervention on Yahweh's part, I've come up with a strategy that will allow me to defeat you and that overgrown snake man."

Armityle growled at David. White Cobra guffawed and said, "You're lying, you have nothing and your soul will soon be used to bring about the end of the alien invaders!"

David said, "I think not, in fact I think it's time for me to go to work."

David drew a card and looked over his hand. David said, "First off I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight in attack mode!"

The lizard warrior appeared on the field with all its 1900 ATK/1000 DEF. The A.R.M. member said, "Really that's your big solution that pathetic serpentine creature?"

David said, "Ah but I'm not done yet, now I use XX-Saber Boggart knight's special ability to summon to the field XX-Saber Fulhelmknight in attack mode."

The blonde female warrior appeared on the field with her 1300 ATK/1000 DEF. The White Cobra laughed derisively and said, "Really is this the best you can do, chancellor."

David said, "My turn is nowhere near over yet! You're about to witness what's going to be the future of dueling I tune my XX-Saber Boggart knight with XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!"

The two monsters turned into the number of stars they were worth. They wove together like strands of DNA. In a flash of light before then stood an armored, well-muscled, bearded warrior with a roguish smile. David said, "Say hello to X-Saber Souza!"

The warrior readied his swords as he looked up at the monster. The monster's read ATK 2500 ATK/1600 DEF. Dartz and White Cobra laughed derisively. Dartz said, "You must be joking, against the attack of Armityle?"

David smirked and said, "Actually, I'm not going to attack."

That took Dartz and the White Cobra off guard. "Whaaat!?" Dartz, the White Cobra and their men collectively chimed.

David looked on them and said, "Listen all of you, I must ask you to please stop this. You have no idea of what you're doing. You're meddling in affairs that are none of your concern, and shouldn't be your concern."

Dartz yawned and said, "I'm sorry are you done with your meaningless babble. White Cobra strike and finish him off!"

The White Cobra bowed and said, "Yes king Dartz."

David shook his head and said, "Don't do this, White Cobra, I'm warning you, please don't do this!"

The White Cobra smiled in a predatory fashion before he said, "How does it feel, former Egyptian chancellor Ahmad Rahim, to know that for all you've accomplished it has come to nothing!"

David warned, "Don't do this, White Cobra, you do and there will be some dire consequences!"

The White Cobra called out, "DEATH TO THE ALIEN INVADERS! ARMITYLE FINISH HIM BY ATTCKING HIS X-SABER SOUZA!"

The creature roared and launched itself at David's monster. David said, "Activate trap now!"

"A TRAP!?" The White Cobra yelled in stunned shock.

David walked around the Orichalcos ring and occasionally glaring at Dartz's face and the White Cobra as he spoke. "I tried to be reasonable…I tried to talk some sense into you, I want both of you to remember that! And I don't know how you managed to uncover all my carefully concealed tracks, but it's safe to say whatever reason you have for this insane alliance Dartz and A.R.M. that when it comes to the celestial covenant you simply don't care!" David turned to them with a look of fiery rage that caused the White Cobra and Dartz to suddenly not look so sure of themselves. "You're both monsters, and because of which _**I**_ must play my role…the wizard who stops the monsters!" David then pointed at Dartz and said, "You're going to unfortunately get a soul all right…it just won't be mine! And Dartz I want you to send a message to your underlings in Paradias and your master the Great Leviathan. Just as I will not meddle in the pharaoh's prophecy, _**you**_ and your ilk are not welcome in meddling with the prophecy of Ptah! _**I**_ am David Adam Cardigan, reincarnation of Egyptian wizard and Chancellor Ahmad Rahim, supernatural detective, wizard extraordinaire, and former leader of the Freakahs! And I say to all of you stay away from me…AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!"

A card flipped up to reveal, "MAGIC CYLINDER!" White Cobra and Dartz yelped.

David said, "This is why I asked you not to attack, White Cobra. Now your attack is sent right back at you."

The magic cylinder appeared. The attacking Armityle shot into the magic cylinder and back out at the White Cobra. The man let out a scream of horror as the creature attacked. The man cried out in pain as the attack hit and his 4000 life points dropped to zero. The thugs gaped as they saw their leader knocked to the ground. The White Cobra screamed in agony as his soul was ripped away. The man then fell to the ground.

Dartz glared at David and smirked before he said, "Well now, that didn't go off quite the way I planned. But the fact remains I still have a powerful soul to feed the Great Leviathan. So it's not a complete loss after all. So former Egyptian chancellor, consider yourself fortunate. My interest in you is over, but when I revive the Great Leviathan you will be one of those who I deal with as soon as I deal with the Pharaoh and his little friends."

Dartz's ghostly visage vanished. David whispered, "We shall see, Dartz of Atlantis, we shall see!"

David heard a large set of footsteps coming towards him from behind The White Cobra and his men. "David!" he heard Tabitha shout followed by an "Oh dear God!"

The welcome familiar voice of F.B.I. agent Greenly called out as David heard him and several other guns being clicked into readiness. "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR, GET ON THE GROUND NOW!"

Sure enough Alex Greenly and members of the Capitol police ran in David's direction. David called out pointing to the White Cobra's body, "Get this man to a hospital quickly!"  
>One of the F.B.I. people got on their phone for some paramedics. Alex Greenly looked at the visibly traumatized A.R.M. members at the comatose White Cobra member. "Wha…what happened?" the F.B.I. agent asked.<p>

David looked at Tabitha and said, "Tabitha, this is why I've been so secretive. This is what I've been trying to protect you and Dad from. There are forces at work in this world far more powerful than anything that could ever be imagined. It seems that A.R.M. has made a deal with the organization Paradias."

Alex Greenly's face paled, "David, did you say Paradias!?"

David nodded and said, "Yes, why?"

"Simply because ever since 9/11 they're a group that's been on the new terrorist watch list set up by the Bureau of Homeland Security."

Paramedics with a stretcher came in and rushed over to the White Cobra's body. "What is this Paradias?" Tabitha asked.

Alex Greenly answered, "A secret organization, unfortunately we don't know all that much about them. We've been trying to get details about them. But they keep finding out about our undercover agents. How I don't know."

As the White Cobra was loaded on to the stretcher other F.B.I. agents cuffed the stunned and horrified A.R.M. members and took them into custody. Alex asked, "What about the White Cobra's goons?"

David closed his eyes for a moment and said, "I'm afraid the experience of what they've seen is so horrifying that they'll never be able to function as normal citizens again."

As the stretcher rolled away David spotted something on the ground. "Whoa, wait a minute folks."

David pulled out some latex gloves and put them on. He, Tabitha and Alex walked over to the pieces of paper on the ground and picked it up. "What the…?" was all Alex Greenly could say.

David's eyes widened when he saw how much the check was for and whose signature it was. Tabitha came up to them and said, "David, your face is suddenly so pale. What's wrong?"  
>A cold numbness raced through David as he gave her the check. Tabitha gasped when she saw how much it was for and who it was from. Her eyes welled up with tears, "How could he, how could he?"<p>

Alex Greenly said, "This is a serious problem, David. Your father has committed a serious offense not just against the P.D.L. but against you. This is solicitation, a serious felony."

David went from cold numbness to hot anger. Again his biological father was trying to interfere with his life, despite David's warning to him not to. David snapped, "Don't go after him just yet, agent Greenly."

The F.B.I. agent asked, "Why this is a felony offense?"

Tabitha was saying, "Why, Michael, why did you do this, this isn't you."

That brought David out of his numbness. David asked, "Tabitha," he ventured gently. "I know this is asking a lot of you. But I need you to tell us what my father has been up to lately. It could be important!"

Alex Greenly and David fished out pen and paper. Tabitha sighed and said, "Well besides the bill to help out the areas of Oregon affected by the recent wildfires, Michael has also been chatting a lot more with Dwight Yorkshire."

David's mind raced as he thought, _There's that name Dwight Yorkshire again, I know I've heard it from somewhere, but where_?

Greenly however let out gasp before he said, "Oh man that reminds me, David, on the subject of Dwight Yorkshire I have some information for you I think you'll find of interest."

David asked, "So, Agent Greenly, was I right?"

"You sure were! It turns up Yorkshire is one of several people who own a controlling stock interest in a gaming company called Imagine Inc. and as I understand it they produce a card game of their own called Star Angels."

David instinctively felt some of the pieces of this mystery start to click into place. "Really, is that so?" David said in clear interest.

Alex Greenly asked, "Mr. Cardigan, based on that look, you think we might be on to something?"

David nodded and said, "I think we might indeed, Agent Greenly. It's only hypothesis, but the information you've given me might provide some clarity on things. I think there's connection between my father's actions and this Dwight Yorkshire fellow."

"What kind of connection are we talking about, David?" the F.B.I. agent asked.

"Three words, Agent Greenly, smoke and mirrors!" was David's response.

Just then a P.D.L. official walked up to David. The three turned to the P.D.L. official who handed David the cards and said, "You have our most sincere apologies, Mr. Cardigan. We had no idea that this man was a Duel assassin or that he was carrying such dangerous cards. Be rest assured we're going to take steps to see no one can ever pull anything like this again." The plain looking man in a business suit fished out two golden cards from the man. "These were taken from that man. In accordance with P.D.L. rule 141 they're now yours as you beat him fair and square."

The man turned and headed off. David sighed, one problem had been solved. He now had three golden cards instead of just one and was back in contention. But there was still the matter of this check, his father, and this Dwight Yorkshire fellow. There were dangerous and complex webs of intrigue being woven here. And David knew he had to navigate them carefully lest he fall into the spider's web. David said, "I need to make a phone call home. Then I need to find my father. Agent Greenly can you see if you can get any of those men to tell where he was going to meet my father?"

Alex Greenly nodded, "We can try, we have some damn fine interrogators, and even a hypnotherapist at the F.B.I. who could help."

David nodded and said, "That'll do, meanwhile I'm going to do a little research of my own before I confront my father and get back to this tournament."

Before Greenly could say anything David said, "Don't worry, I can handle myself."

Tabitha snapped, "You're not going to talk to him David…at least not without me! My husband is pulling some crappy stuff and he has _**a lot**_ to explain to you…_**and me**_!"

David and F.B.I. agent Greenly looked at her with looks of trepidation. _Dad you have no idea of the fury you've unleashed_.

Greenly headed off. David said "But first I have a phone call to make."

David pressed a button on his phone and speed dialed. A minute later someone picked up the phone, "Maxmillion Pegasus speaking." The CEO of Industrial Illusions' voice said.

"Hey, Max, it's David."

"David my good fellow, nice to hear from you, how are you by chance?"

David said, "Um yeah I'm fine besides the fact I nearly got massacred by that experimental Elemental heroes deck of yours as well as the Sacred Beasts."

There was a momentary pause. "David, please tell me what happened!" Pegasus said genuinely worried.

David told him everything. Pegasus sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're okay David, I know something of Dartz and Paradias, and I was afraid your soul might've been taken by that horrible Orichalcos thing."

David guffawed and said, "Hah, you don't get rid of me that easy, Max!"

Pegasus chuckled and asked, "So you're at the Capital punishment tournament am I right?"

David nodded and said, "I am."

"Then I'll send a team out right away we'll recover the Elemental hero deck, and thank you for telling me about the Sacred Beasts, it's as I feared. They're too powerful for anyone and I shall see that they're buried and kept away from the rest of the world."

David said, "If Armityle is any indication, Max, it's probably for the best."

Pegasus said, "Ah I have your location now, I'm sending a team from my Washington D.C. offices right now. They'll be there shortly."

David sighed and said, "Gotcha, and Max, thanks for having some good sense where these Sacred Beasts are concerned, however don't give up on the Elemental heroes I think there's potential there."

Pegasus nodded and said, "Duly noted, David, and thank you again."

David and Max said their goodbyes before Pegasus hung up. David then dialed another number on his cellular. A familiar voice on the other side of the line said, "Biggs' Gaming Wonderland. Sean Biggs owner and proprietor speaking."

David smiled and said, "Hey, Sean, how the hell are you?"

David imagined Sean's big grin on the other side of the line. "Hey there you big time Duelist and detective! How goes D.C.?"

David explained, "Not so good, Sean! I need to speak with Sprague and Benton if they're there. I have reason to believe that Duel Monsters is in great danger!"

Sean whistled and said, "With most people I'd think they were exaggerating, but if you say so, then I believe it. I'll get em' on, hold on!"

"A few minutes later David heard two familiar goofy voice collectively say, "WAZZUUUUUUUUP!"

David had to snort at that. Sprague and Benton could be such clowns some times. "Hey there you game-loving goofballs how goes life and your work?"

Sprague answered, "Meh, same as always."

Benton answered, "The tediousness never ends though it provides money for us."

David nodded and said, "I can imagine, listen you two I need your help. You're both card-carrying game and game company enthusiasts. What can you tell me about Imagine Inc. Star Angels, and one Dwight Yorkshire?"

There was a collective, "Ooh uh," before they said, "That's a good one!"

Sprague explained, "We know a lot but it's a long and complicated story."

Benton said, "And we're not sure you want to hear."

David explained as he readied his notepad and pen, "With Duel Monsters in danger I'm interested, I'm interested! Tell me everything you know!"

Benton said, "Okay, David here goes…"

And the two launched into the explanation as David wrote everything down.

X X X

The figure watched from behind the tree some distance away. The man was wearing fedora hat and a leather jacket along with a light blue shirt, black jeans, and leather shoes. The man chuckled wickedly as he pulled the black jackal pendant from under his shirt. The jackal head's eyes glowed with inferno red light. The man smiled and said, "Oh Dartz, Great Leviathan, and my old teacher in magic you're all so naïve."  
>The man chuckled wickedly as he turned and walked away as he vanished in a burst of shadow. The only sign that he'd been there was a single inhuman howl.<p>

_**Well, this is quite a situation David is in. A.R.M. is definitely up to something, the question is what? Worse still it seems they're in cahoots with Paradias. And then there's the matter of David and his father. Michael Cardigan has been a very naughty boy, that much is true. But why did he hire that duel Assassin? What had he hoped to gain? And how does it all fit together? For the answers come back next time for part 4 of, 'Capital Punishment'. Until next time, read and review, and have a nice day.**_


	84. Capital Punishment part 4

_**Welcome back, Yu-Gi-Oh fans. Last time on 'Capital Punishment', David cardigan dueled against a duel assassin who had been hired by his own father to force him to leave dueling. However the Duel assassin learned the pacific northwestern champion was not the sort of man to be crossed, as he found out when was outdueled and outsmarted by the supernatural detective. David then made some inquiries of his own and discovered that Dwight Yorkshire, the man sponsoring legislation that would massively regulate KaibaCorp, Industrial illusions, and Duel monsters may in fact have an ulterior motivation for wanting to do so. David's father has some serious explaining to do and that's just the tip of the iceberg. Get ready as 'Capital punishment' continues.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a while but will put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all canon characters are strictly my property.**_

_**Author's Note: I'd like to welcome mattdale93 AKA Petoshicheesemonger who just favorited my story as well as the newest follower Neckee777. Thank you both of you for taking time out to read my story. Your patronage of it is greatly appreciated.**_

Senator Michael Cardigan was sitting on a bench behind the Smithsonian Institute. It hadn't taken F.B.I. interrogators long to get the Duel Assasin cohorts to break. Since 9/11 the F.B.I. had improved its interrogation techniques. And that had been what had lead David to this moment. As he looked on his father with his monocular he saw the rather smug look on the man's face. That made David's temper boil even more. David was usually very calm and collected. But remembering all the terrible things his father had said to him when he'd been a child and even as a teenager. David felt a hand be placed on him. He lowered his monocular and looked at Tabitha who gave him a warning look. David nodded and calmed down. His body relaxed but he was still angry, Senator Michael Cardigan had gone too far this time. And by all means necessary David would make his father explain himself. David took a long breath and then walked forward Tabitha close behind him. "SENATOR MICHAEL CARDIGAN!" David snapped angrily when he reached the man.

The U.S. Senator looked at David and gave him a smile. "David, there you are. I heard about your loss. I'm so…"

David practically shot death beams from his eyes as he pointed an accusatory finger at his father. Tabitha stepped up beside David and shot her own fiery disapproving gaze on her husband. Michael Cardigan got the surprise of his life when David grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of his chair. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" David snapped on the verge of beating the daylights out of his father.

Michael tried to put on a pleasant smile as he said in a lecturing tone, "Now, David, I know you're upset about losing but…"

David snapped, "Just as I thought you _**did**_ send that duel assassin to try and take me down!"

Tabitha yelled, "MICHAEL CARDIGAN DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DID?!"

Michael slapped David's hands away as he straightened himself up. "Tabitha, this isn't your concern, dear. I just made sure that David isn't taking part in this horrible game. I know what I did may seem despicable but it was to protect my own son from being injured and get him into something more appropriate for his age."

David snapped, "You…self-righteous, arrogant, full of yourself piece of politicized crap! Are you aware that the White Cobra tried to kill me?"

"What?" Michael Cardigan yelped.

"That's right, the White Cobra not only tried to kill me, he was playing you like a bad fiddle. That Duel assassin was an agent of the Animal Rights Militia otherwise known as A.R.M. whom I've been fighting since the 90's. Did you really think they would just be satisfied with humiliating me? If so you're an even bigger naïve idiot than I thought!"

Michael Cardigan fumed and snapped, "So the White Cobra screwed up!"

David then fished out the check and showed it to his biological father. "What the hell were you thinking using a check to pay him off? Do you realize this is solicitation of a hit man? Are you _**intentionally**_ trying to run my life and ruin your own?" David snapped in accusation.

Michael Cardigan snapped, "I am a U.S. senator! I'll do what needs to be done to protect you and the children of this country from Duel Monsters!"

David said, "You're speaking as if Duel Monsters is the gladiatorial games of ancient Rome."

Michael Cardigan snapped, "They are, David, and I have the pictures to prove it."

Senator Cardigan showed David a folder. David took it and opened it. There laid the battered, bloodied bodies of people who were obviously dead. Michael Cardigan snapped, "Look at them, David! Look at those pictures these are all the people who have been killed because of Duel Monsters! This horrible game has been responsible for hundreds of deaths around the world! Do you honestly think this is a harmless game? It's just fortunate no one's been harmed here. But how long until there's a fatality?"

David however wasn't paying attention to his father's ranting as he examined the pictures. His mind raced as he thought back. He had an overwhelming feeling of déjà-vu. He'd seen some of these pictures somewhere before. It wasn't at Duel monsters competitions it was someplace else. Finally he heard his biological Father snap, "David Cardigan, pay attention to me when I'm talking to you!"

David looked up in annoyance at the man. Michael Cardigan said, "There…that's better. Now are you going to do as I say and get out of this horrible game? This game is going to be regulated very soon and I don't want to have to force you to leave."

David decided he needed to buy some time. David said, "I'll think about it."

His father snarled, "_**No**_, you'll do it! I'll give you until the end of the day to do so! Otherwise I'll have no choice but to exercise my authority as a Senator and make you leave!"

Tabitha looked at her husband in shock as if she were looking at him for the first time. "Michael, what the hell are you doing?" she said in disbelief.

"Making my son do what's right!" he stated as if it were fact.

David decided that enough was enough. David said, "Tabitha, hold these pictures."

She did as David asked. David then said, "Please stand back and don't interfere, I beg you. This is a matter between my so-called father and me. And please understand I tried to be reasonable but this has gone beyond that, I'm sorry, Tabitha."

Tabitha looked in David's eyes and saw the supernatural detective had a fiery glint that said things were going to be settled and not in a pleasant way. One look at David told her he wasn't going to back down. She decided for now to back off. David saw his father was turning away and said, "I've made up my mind."

His father turned around and said, "Good, now didn't I tell you doing this was the right thing?"

Michael Cardigan's eyes widened in shock as David gave him a double one fingered salute. "_**That**_ is my answer!"

Michael Cardigan said, "Then I'll have no choice but to…"

"Use your power as a senator to prove the truth that you're a coward, a bully, and a 14-karat phony?" David snapped angrily.

That took Michael Cardigan off guard. "What did you just call me?" he snapped warningly.

David snapped, "You heard me, you self-righteous piece of cow manure! You're trying to use your power as a Senator to oppress my right to be my own man! You're nothing but a coward and a hypocrite! This isn't about me, this is about your own petty reputation! Well no matter what you do I'll continue to duel, and the only way you're going to get me to stop is physically force me yourself. I didn't want to have it come to this Dad, out of respect for Tabitha, but you've given me no alternative!"

Michael Cardigan said, "David, you know fighting isn't the way to solve…"

David snapped, "ENOUGH WITH YOUR GOD DAMN SELF-RIGHTEOUS, SELF-AGGRADIZING LECTURES YOU ARROGANT PRICK! I'm sick of how you don't talk to me but lecture me constantly! This is why I told you to stay out of my life! And I'll fight if I want to if it helps me protect my hopes and dreams!"

David got into a fighting stance and said, "So just try and stop me from following my dreams!"

Some of Michael Cardigan's security detail tensed. David snapped, "The first one of the security detail who tries to intervene will wake up with a splitting headache in the morning!"

Tabitha said, "Let it be, men. Let it be."

David's keen hearing however managed to pick up Tabitha saying, "For now."

Michael Cardigan rolled his eyes and said, "I told you violence is for uncivilized…"

That was all David could stand. Before his father could launch into another of his lectures David reached forward and slapped Michael Cardigan in the face. Michael Cardigan staggered back and held the check that now had an angry red print from where David had struck. At that point Michael Cardigan's powder keg temper exploded as he lunged forward snarling, "You little bastard I'll…"

David however caught the man in the chest with a front kick that sent Michael Cardigan stumbling back as he groaned in pain. David got into a fighting stance. Michael Cardigan snapped, "What happened to the martial art tenant that says respect your parents?"

David snapped, "That applies to parents who actually _**love**_ and _**cherish**_ their children! That respect goes to my mother and stepfather! You on the other hand are an arrogant ass who just used me as a prize trophy to make yourself look like some kind of big worldly liberal! You're a scam artist, Senator Cardigan, and a joke, and to think that some of my DNA actually comes from _**you**_ makes me sick!"

"WHY YOU!" he screamed as he charged again. This time David easily dodged the attack. When Michael Cardigan turned around David landed a back fist to the man's face. Michael Cardigan grunted and fell onto his rear in a hurry as he held his other cheek. He snarled, "Look what you've done to me, look what you've done! You've assaulted a United States Senator and your father! I'll have you…!"

David snapped, "Shut up and fight you worthless piece of crap!"

His father's face twisted into a face of utter rage as he rushed David again. He extended his hands going for David's throat. But David simply grabbed the man's hands and applied pressure to the correct points on the hands just like he'd been taught. Michael Cardigan tried to pull David's hands towards him. But David was just too strong. Michael gasped and fell to the ground and he let out a yell of pain. David then stepped on one hand causing his father to yell in pain before he backed away. Michael Cardigan snapped, "I've had enough of you and these ridiculous little adventures of yours!"

David snapped, "RIDICULOUS, RIDICULOUS? WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THIS!" he snapped before he unbuttoned his button up shirt and pulled up his T-shirt underneath. Tabitha and Michael Cardigan gasped in horror as they saw the scars on David's chest. "Look at this, look at this both of you! You wanted to know what I've been doing with my life. Well I'll tell you! These didn't come from dueling! These came because I've fought and seen things far more terrible than a presumptuous fool like you, Senator Michael Cardigan, could possibly comprehend in that tiny mind of yours!"

Tabitha said in a shaken voice, "Oh, David, I had no idea!"

David tucked his T-shirt in and buttoned his shirt. "So let me make this abundantly clear to you, Senator Michael Cardigan, there's a war coming! This war will be unlike anything you have ever seen before! This is a war to decide the fate of the souls of every man, woman, and child on Earth! You know our family's little secret, well I am the culmination of that little secret that Matthew Cardigan kept to himself and few other trustworthy individuals. I have a role to play in what's coming and what you're trying to do would jeopardize everything that I and the powers at work here are striving to achieve!"

Michael Cardigan stared, his own bruises forgotten, while everything David had told him sank in. David bowed in respect. "First off I sincerely apologize for attacking you. But you left me no option as you're trying to run my life. I am an adult now and I'll decide my own fate. But make no mistake, I know all about your little plan to introduce a measure putting massive even crippling regulations on Industrial illusions, KaibaCorp, and Duel Monsters. And I'm afraid I can't allow that to come to pass. So next time we meet Senator Michael Cardigan it will be as opponents on this issue. And make no mistake we _**will**_ meet again!"

David turned and walked away. Michael Cardigan leaped to his feet and screamed, "YOU TRAITOROUS, INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT! I SHOULD'VE STRANGLED YOU THE DAY YOU WERE BORN! I SHOULD'VE DROPPED YOU OUT A WINDOW! I SHOULD'VE…"

"MICHEAL, ENOUGH!" Tabitha screamed as David walked away.

"That little brat has humiliated me!" he snapped.

Tabitha snapped, "Michael James Cardigan, you're not behaving like a senator you're behaving like a cross between a dictator and an arrogant spoiled child!"

David walked away. He fished out his phone and speed dialed agent Greenly. "Alex Greenly," The voice of the F.B.I. agent said.

"Agent Greenly, it's David. Listen I need your help on something. My father gave me pictures of people he _**claims**_ are victims of Duel Monsters. The thing is I have this feeling of déjà-vu which tells me I've seen these–pictures before in newspaper articles about riots, natural disasters, and murders which have nothing to do with Duel Monsters. I was wondering if you could do research into these photos."

Alex said, "Sure can. Where should I meet you?"

David thought for a moment. "At the reflective pool in front of the Washington monument."

"The reflective pool, huh? I'll be right there."

The click told David that the conversation was over. Putting his phone away David heard someone calling to him. He turned to see Tabitha coming towards him an extremely annoyed look on the woman's face. She snapped, "What the hell is the matter with you? You attacked your father."

David said, "I didn't attack him, he attacked me first."

"Well if you hadn't antagonized him." Tabitha snapped.

David said, "No, I simply said what needed to be said. I should've told my father these things a long time ago. And you saw those scars on my chest those were real and the creatures that gave me those scares were also real."

Tabitha snapped, "I swear you're even more stubborn and proud than your father!"

David snapped, "No, I'm nothing like my father."

Tabitha retorted crossly, "You both make me want to hit my head against something! You both think yourselves always right about things!"

David snapped, "Tabitha Cardigan, you go too far! I'd be a fool to think I'm always right! I actually rely on evidence before I make judgment calls. My father just flies off and jumps to conclusions."

Tabitha growled and snapped, "That's it, get yourself another guide! You and your father are _**both**_ impossible. I quit, speak to me when both of you are ready to talk about this like civilized people!"

The older woman turned and stormed off. David sighed and turned to walk away. Now that he was on his own it took him a little longer but he finally managed to find the Washington Monument and the reflective pool in front of it. David sighed and looked around. There weren't that many duelists left. And that little incident with his father hadn't helped. David cursed his temper getting the better of him. He was better than this. But his father evoked such a strong emotional response. It wasn't surprising considering what he had done to him. Then David saw a crowd of people gathering around the Lincoln memorial. David heard someone speaking. As he approached he heard "…not only that but let freedom ring from Stone mountain, Georgia."

David recognized that line immediately. _That's a line from Martin Luther King's I have a Dream speech._ The wizard thought as he picked up the pace and rushed towards the voice duel disk briefcase in one hand.

"Let freedom ring from lookout Mountain of Tennessee!" the voice said as David came closer to the voice. "Let freedom ring from every hill and molehill of Mississippi, from _**every**_ Mountainside!" the voice shouted as the people clapped and shouted their agreement. David reached the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. And there before him stood a tall black man dressed in the attire of a pastor who wore a set of glasses and had a clean-shaven head, a well-trimmed mustache, distinguished face with pearl white teeth, and was obviously someone who exercised regularly. What stood out the most was the duel disk he wore on one arm. The Minister continued to speak. "When we allow freedom ring, when we let it ring from every village and every hamlet, from every state and every city we will be able to speed up that day…"

David chose that moment to speak. And when he did the crowd parted for him like the red sea parting. "When all of God's children Black men and White men, Jews and Gentiles, Protestants and Catholics will be able to join hands and sing in the words of the old negro spiritual, free at last, free at last, thank God almighty we are free at last!"

The minister looked at David and smiled as David ascended the stairs. "I see we have someone who knows the words of Dr. Martin Luther King Jr."

David said, "I should certainly hope so. My stepfather and my biological father were involved in different aspects of the civil rights movement and I had a teacher who was here for Martin Luther King's speech."

David opened up his briefcase and fished out his duel disk. The minister smiled and said, "Ah, not only an admirer but a competitor in the Capital Punishment tournament, huh?"

"You got me Reverend uh…" he stated leaving the sentence unfinished deliberately.

"The Reverend father Wilson Hicks, The Duel Monsters champion for the Southeastern U.S. and head of 3rd Avenue Baptist ministries in Atlanta. Georgia on my mind!" he said with a flourish.

David chuckled. "A Ray Charles fan eh, Reverend Hicks?"

The man smiled and said, "Indeed, sir. I once had the privilege of meeting him and he's got a beautiful soul blessed by God with a tremendous gift."

David thought for a moment as he remembered something from way back when he'd started his dueling journey. "Reverend, you said you were from Atlanta. Do you by chance know a guy named Mack Whatley?"

That took the reverend father by surprise. "Mack, you know brotha' Mack?"

David said, "As a matter of fact I do…" and then David leaving out the supernatural aspect related the stealing thunder incident. The man's grin became even broader as a competitive sparkle twinkled in his blue eyes. "Then truly the Lord Christ has blessed me this day! I face none other than David Cardigan, the man they call El Loco Desperado, the Pacific Northwestern champion, the man who helped out Maxwell Starkey, and put Alex Mordinheimer on his triumphant road to redemption."

David nodded and said, "Guilty as charged. What I can say I don't like leaving loose ends."

David then noted the black man was examining his shirt pocket and saw the three gold key cards. "And it would appear you have three gold key cards. The same number I have." The man said. David then noted the reverend's black short sleeve shirt had three gold key cards in it. The reverend said, "It would appear each of us possess half of the keys to the kingdom of the championship rounds."

David fished out his deck and put it into his own disk's holder. "So it would seem reverend."

The minister said, "Well then, my brotha', only one of us is going to the finals. Since you are a duelist in this competition, I have to challenge you."

David bent his legs into a ready stance as he readied his duel disk. David smiled broadly as he said, "You seem a decent fellow, Reverend. I imagine this duel will be a fun and sportsman-like match!"

The reverend chuckled and said, "Indeed it will! Now come my brotha', to the field of battle we go with God's righteous valor and wisdom as our greatest guides!"

David nodded as he said, "Amen to that, Reverend, amen to that!"

"LET'S DUEL!" both men shouted, the crowd gave the competitors room. David and the reverend readied themselves as the reverend said, "Duel disk initiate coin flip pass code Abraham!"

The voice from the man's duel disk said, "Pass code accepted."

A large coin appeared and flipped into the air. David and the reverend watched the coin. David said, "I call tails."

"Then heads it is for me. Oh father who art in heaven whatever be the outcome of this duel let thy will be done and provide these people who gather to watch a great match."

The coin flipped higher and higher into the air then began to drop earthward. David and Reverend Hicks watched as the coin dropped faster and faster until finally it landed on the pavement bounced off several times then rolled to the ground. "_**YES**_!" David cheered in elation. "I finally got a lucky bounce. Well I chose to let you go first Reverend."

The black minister said, "Thus it shall come to be then, David."

The two men drew their first five cards then David watched the pastor draw his sixth. The Pastor said, "All right the first I do is activate the effect of a card in my hand Zeradias, Herald of Heaven."

David smirked and said, "A fairy deck, huh?'

The pastor said, "Of course I would never ever be seen with a fiend deck as it goes against my Christian philosophy and faith. SO therefore these seemed like the proper choice."

The Pastor discarded the Zeradias. The Pastor said "Now I get to draw a card." The pastor drew and then sad, "And now I activate the card I just drew. The light of God and his son Jesus Christ shine down and bless this duel with their righteousness. I activate the Field Spell Sanctuary in the Sky."

The Washington monument and the area transformed into clouds with stairs leading up to buildings that looked to have been built in the roman fashion. The Pastor said, "Next I set a card face down."

A holographic card appeared on the field face down. Hicks however still wasn't done. "Next up I play the magic card Solidarity."

A card that showed a set of strange looking multicolored creatures standing together appeared on the field. David said, "Hmm, I'd heard of this new card from max but I never thought I'd see it."

The Reverend said, "Amen, as it's written in the Bible, a House divided cannot stand. And Solidarity is a triumphant example of righteous unity. I had the pleasure of meeting Mr. Pegasus after I won the Georgia state Duel monsters Championship. The man has been through so much tragedy yet he has a beautiful soul dedicated this wondrous amazing game."

David smirked and said, "That he does reverend."

Hicks said, "And now I summon the first of my heavenly legions from my deck. I call Forth Nova Summoner to the field in attack mode!"

A strange wreath-like creature with fairy wings appeared on the field bows attached to the bottom of it. David's face furrowed, "What the…okay that's an unusual looking monster. David checked the stats screen. "Let's see Nova Summoner four star monster 1400 ATK/ 800 Def."

The pastor nodded and said, "Amen, David, and since I have a fairy monster on the field and in the Graveyard it means Solidarity's effect kicks in."

"Huh?" David said in surprise.

The reverend said, "Indeed, because I have a Fairy monster on the field and in my deck it means Nova Summoner gets 800 more attack points. But since I've gone first I can't attack. Oh well God and Christ teach us patience and I can afford to wait."

The attack of the monster shot from 1400 up to 2200. David chuckled sheepishly and said, "Oh boy, yeah, okay something tells me this is going to be a problem."

David drew his sixth card. David looked over his hand thoughtfully, _I think we're in for quite the challenge folks. It seems Yahweh wants to test us and has sent one of his followers to do so._

David turned his attention back to the duel. "Since I don't trust that facedown card you have, reverend, I'll place a couple facedown cards of my own. To quote Cicero 'Rashness is the characteristic of youth, prudence that of the mellowed aged and discretion the better part of valor.'"

The pastor said, "Not going for the attack right off the bat, huh. I see you're as prone to wisdom as I thought. Haste can lead to disastrous results as I've seen with too many duelists in the league. With that being said it's my turn."

The pastor drew a card and said, "First off I'll set a card face down on the field and now I'll summon a second Nova Summoner in attack mode."

As the monster began to appear David said, "Not so fast Pastor Hicks, you're not pulling that so easily. I activate one of my facedown cards Solemn Warning!"

A picture of angels pleading with a rather stern looking man in blue and white robes appeared on the field. David said, "For the cost of 2000 of my life points your Nova Summoner can't be summoned and is destroyed."

The second Nova Summoner exploded into pixels. David's life points dropped from 4000 down to 2000.

Wilson Hicks said, "Ah but you forget I still have a Nova Summoner on the field and you have no monsters out. So you're open for a direct attack. Nova Summoner attack with sacred light blast!"

The gem at the top of the strange fairy creature lit up and prepared to fire. David smirked like the Cheshire Cat and said, "I don't think so, reverend. I activate my second facedown card Dimensional Prison!"

The Dimensional Prison card flipped up. The strange Nova Summoner let out a chirp of surprise at it dematerialized. The pastor for his part was also surprised. "Well now," he said sheepishly. "That's never happened to me before. You're definitely a tricky one, David. I see how you became the Pacific Northwestern Champion. And I guess I end my turn."

David smirked and said, "Oh you ain't seen anything yet, Reverend Hicks."

David drew a card and said, "And now to start things off I'll summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight in attack mode!"

The lizard beast-Warrior monster appeared on the field with all its 1900 ATK/1000 DEF. David then called out, "XX-Saber Boggart Knight attack Reverend Hicks direct with claw saber slash!" The Beast looked at Hicks and bowed respectfully. Hicks may not have had magical abilities but David noticed the man had a keen understanding of body language. Hicks said, "It's okay my monstrous brotha' it's a game above all else. Let he who has not sinned cast the first stone."

The lizard launched itself at Hicks and slashed at the black man. The man grimaced in pain as he stumbled backwards. The man's life points dropped from 4000 down to 2100. The crowd grimaced feeling the reverend's pain. _At least it's only physical pain he's feeling_. David thought still troubled by recent events especially with his stepmother. The pastor looked at David and said, "David, are you all right?"

David looked at the pastor and said, "Thank you, reverend, for your concern I'm fine."

David noted the Pastor decided to let it go, and was somehow relieved. The pastor then drew his next card and looked over his hand, "I'll place a card face down and that'll do it for me."

The card appeared on the field. "David's face furrowed. _I have a bad feeling about that card in front of me. The reverend is up to something. I can feel it. Best watch myself and not get cocky._

David drew a card and smirked, "Well reverend you're about to meet a good friend of mine, who holds a special place in my heart and my deck. Say hello to one of my favorite monsters X-Saber Airbellum."

The half-lion/half human beast warrior monster appeared on the field with its 1600 ATK/200 DEF. The cat looked on the reverend and crossed his arms over his chest as he bowed in respect to the Priest of God/duelist. Hicks smiled and said, "It appears your monsters have respect for me. Monsters attitudes are usually a reflection of the duelist. So it's clear you have respect for people like me."

David smiled and said, "I have friends who are Christians and they're some of the nicest people I know."

The reverend smiled and said, "Then the Lord has truly blessed me with an honorable and respectful opponent."

David smiled and said, "But just because I respect you as do my monsters doesn't mean we're going to go easy on you. Because now that I have 2 X-Saber monsters on the field I can special summon some heavy artillery. I special summon XX-Saber Faultroll in attack mode."

The gigantic troll-like humanoid warrior appeared on the field with all its 2400 ATK/1800 DEF. The Pastor looked on and said, "Well, this is quite the predicament I'm in."

David smirked and said, "I'm afraid it's only going to get worse before it's over, reverend, because now I tune my X-Saber Airbellum with my XX-Saber Faultroll!"

Both monsters turn into the number of stars they were worth and fused together like strands of DNA. In a burst of light, a beastly warrior with a long red cape, silvery armor and a helmet appeared. The creature growled as it looked on the pastor. The crowd that had gathered and the reverend took a couple steps back. David smirked and said, "Say hello to my XX-Saber Gottoms, the heaviest of my heavy hitters."

The reverend said, "By the grace of God, 3100 Attack and 2600 Defense. This is a gigantic monster."

David nodded and said, "And my monsters have their eyes set on you reverend. First I attack with XX-Saber Boggart Knight."

The lizard leapt at the Pastor again and took a claw swipe at the man. The head of 3rd Avenue Baptist Ministries let out a scream of pain as he took the blow. His life points dropped from 2100 down to 200. AS the pastor recovered David said, "And now pastor it's time for me to finish you off. XX-Saber Gottoms attack! Magna power punch!"

The gigantic monsters ran towards the reverend. But the man smiled and said, "Not so fast, David!"

"What?" David said in surprise.

The reverend said, "Tell me have you ever read stories from the bible?"

David nodded and answered, "I have."

"Then you're familiar with the story of David and Goliath?" the reverend asked.

"It's one of my favorites." He answered.

The reverend smirked and said, "Well you won't like it so much now as I'm about to be the David to your Goliath no pun intended."

David's face furrowed when he saw the face down card flip up. David's eyes nearly popped out of his head in stunned horror, "MIRROR FORCE!?" he yelled.

The crowd gazed on and gasped in delight at the surprise twist. David could only watch as his monster struck the mirror force and was thrown back into the XX-Saber Boggart Knight. Both monsters exploded into pixels. David looked surprised and visibly nervous. David chuckled and said, "Well…this changes everything."

The reverend smirked and said, "Oh but, my brotha', this is only the start of what I have in store for you by the divine will of God in Heaven blessed be his name." and then he looked at the people and asked, "Can I get an amen."

The people called out, "Amen."

To this everyone including David had to laugh. Even though he was in a pickle there was genuinely no malice coming from this man. David sighed and said, "Well I guess I'll just have to end my turn then."

The reverend said, "And now let's see what the Lord has in store for me."

Hicks drew a card and said, "I'll place another card face down and end my turn."

David's face furrowed. _He may not have any malice in him, but this guy is a great competitor and not to be underestimated. I see why he's a dueling champion. Well then this is going to be more fun than I thought._

The reverend said "Better come up with something fast, Mr. Cardigan, because you're in a predicament."

David drew a card and said, "I set a card face down and end my turn."

A face down card appeared on David's side of the field. The reverend said, "If that's all I believe it's my turn."

The priest of God drew a card and shook his head. "I've got nothin' this turn so I'll end it right here."

David thought for a moment. _He's up to something, I can feel it in my gut. The question is what? This Reverend father Wilson Hicks has something big in store for me. Better stay on my guard._

David drew a card and looked at his hand. He shook it and said, "I don't have a single thing for now. SO I'll end my turn."

Hicks drew a card and said, "And now, David, it's time for you to see one of the holy angels that God has blessed my deck with. I call to the field Honest in attack mode."

A male angel wearing a long flowing majestic robe of blue and white, long flowing ivory-colored wing spreading proud and true from his back and a samurai like helmet with v shaped horns sticking out to either side appeared on the field. The angel held in his hands an orb of glowing light that oozed power. David's face furrowed as he looked at the stats of the creature. "Let's see Honest 4 star monster, attack points 1100, defense points 1900." David looked up as he chuckled sheepishly, "Okay this has the potential to be a problem."

Hicks said, "More of a problem than you realize David because of Solidarity my Honest gains 800 attack points."

The attack of Honest went from 1100 up to 1900. David said, "Um, yeah, this is a really big problem."

Hicks said, "Now, David, let the Lord's will strike with much anger and righteous vengeance! Honest attack David Cardigan directly with sacred ball of light strike!"

The angel nodded and turned to David before the ball of light it had began to glow brighter. David braced himself for the onslaught that he knew was coming. The crowd watched chatting to themselves eager to see what happened next. The fairy/angel sent the burst of energy forth and it struck David on with immense force. David was knocked back several paces and fell to one knee as he screamed in pain from the sheer force of the blow. David's life points dropped from 2000 down to 100. The crowd groaned and grimaced at the sight of the blow. David got to his feet shaky and battered. David panted as he stared at the pastor. The reverend said, "Now, David Cardigan, it all comes down to this with the next 2 to 3 turns I believe this duel will be over and one of us will be walking away with the keys to the kingdom of the championship and the other will have to go on to find another way. Either way the next few turns will decide our fates. So what will you do David Cardigan, what will you do?"

David called on every ounce of endurance and strength he had in him as he got into a horse-riding stance David put his free hand on his deck as he said, "What I intend to do, Reverend, is this. Analyze…compartmentalize…visualize…synchronize!"

The call of the heart spell activated. The world around David slowed to a stop. The cards from David's deck, hand and. graveyard, and the field flew forth and circled him. In ones and twos the cards flew back into where they had been as the cards he needed appeared with numbers on them. David looked at them and nodded as he said, "Stratagem accepted."

David opened his eyes and said, "There is a solution."

Hicks said, "Well then you'd better hurry up because it's turn one, and Judgment day is around the corner. Tell me David Cardigan are you ready for the Kingdom of God?"

David smirked and said, "More than you know, Reverend. First I summon XX-Saber Darksoul to the field in attack mode."

The canine-like beast warrior appeared on the field wielding its scythe and having 100 ATK/100 DEF. The reverend said, "I mean no disrespect David but is this how you plan to win?"

David smiled and said, "My turn isn't finished yet, reverend, now I activate one of the facedown cards I've had waiting for this moment. I activate Torrential Tribute. And ladies and Gentleman watching you might want to pull out your umbrellas now."

The sky above the field darkened before a torrential downpour of rain poured on to the field all monsters on the field screamed in pain before they exploded into pixels. Hicks looked absolutely shocked. "Wait, you just destroyed your monster as well as mine."

David smirked and said, "Ah but that's because XX-Saber Darksoul has a special ability. But first I set two cards face down and activate XX-Saber Darksoul's special ability. When it's sent from the field to the graveyard I can draw an X-Saber monster from my deck."

David drew a card as two Holographic facedown cards appeared on the field. David smirked and deviously said, "Be afraid, Reverend, because who knows what I might have waiting in store for you."

Hicks looked taken a back. "May the Lord have mercy on me, I'd heard about this little thing you did, it happens right before you come up with some stratagem to win. They call it the 'Call of the Heart' chant."

David smiled and said, "Got it in one. So tell me, Reverend, are you willing to risk what I might have in store for you?"

The head of 3rd Avenue Baptist ministries looked visibly shaken. The pastor said, "I…it's my move." The black man then drew a card and said, "I summon another Honest to the field in attack mode."

The Angelic male appeared on the field. The reverend was about to order an attack when David saw the conflict in the man's eyes. The man said, "The Lord teaches patience so I shall wait to strike the final blow. I end my turn."

David drew a card and said, "Reverend, I'm afraid you just played right into my trap and this duel is about to end."

The black preacher said, "Wait…what?"

David chuckled and said, "And now I reveal my two facedown cards."

The cards flipped up and Hicks' eyes nearly popped out of his head. "MYSTICAL SPACE TYPHOON!?" he yelped. "You…you had nothing to defend yourself with?"

David said, "Okay, okay I admit I pulled a little psychology, but what can I say. As well as being a writer I'm a detective and one of my chief mentors was one Captain Darren Moyers of the Portland police. He taught me how to use psychology to outfox a suspect or in this case opponent. And now Sanctuary in the Sky and your Solidarity are going to be saying sayonara."

AS the cards finished flipping up whirlwind vortexes shot forth and struck Solidarity and Sanctuary in the Sky. The cards were flipped into the air and exploded into pixels. The area around David and Hicks changed back to the area of the Lincoln Memorial. David smirked and said, "Reverend Hicks, this has been a marvelous duel. And you've proven to me not only are you a fierce competitor but you are a man of God who talks the talk and walks the walk, something I find deliciously refreshing. But now it's time for me to end this duel. I summon to the field XX-Saber Fulhelmknight in attack mode!"

The female knight appeared on the field with all her 1300 ATK/1000 DEF. David looked at the female knight and thought, _You up for finishing things off lass_?

The female knight smirked and said, "Against such a noble and honorable opponent I wouldn't have it any other way!"

David said, "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight attack Reverend Hicks' Honest with X sword slash!"

The female knight leaped at the monster as she screamed out a battle cry. She sliced through Honest which let out a scream of pain before it exploded into pixels. The audience gasped in stunned surprise as the reverend fell to one knee and his life points dropped to 0. He looked at David and said, "That…that was an intense and fun match. You beat me, David Cardigan. I happily concede this duel to your greater skill."

David put his deck in a holder on his belt. "It was a pleasure to duel someone of your ability, Reverend. You are definitely worthy of your title as the southeastern Duel Monsters champion. Only someone of that caliber could give me that much of a challenge."

The Reverend got up and the two men shook hands in a sportsman-like fashion. The crowd cheered their approval of the men's mature actions. The Reverend then gave David his three key cards. "Here, David, you've earned this. But before you go, care for a little one on one chat with a man of God?"

David's face furrowed. "Eh, what do you mean, reverend?"

"I have a way of reading people and while you were dueling I noticed from your body language that your mind is troubled. I can read people's body language on this issue."

David turned away as he said, "I-I-it's nothing," sounding less sincere than he felt.

David looked behind to see the man waggling a finger as he said, "Ah, ah, ah, David, it's not nice to lie to a man of God. There _**is**_ something troubling you."

David at that moment felt something surge through his body. It was a cold shiver that he knew as destiny. He looked at the reverend and the truth sunk in. _This man is somehow tied to what's coming, but how? How can this be_?

David didn't completely understand how this man was tied to the Great War that was coming. But then he realized in good conscience that this man needed to know the truth of what was coming. David looked around and said, "Excuse me, reverend, is there a place we can talk privately?"

The reverend said, "We can talk in the Lincoln Memorial if it'll help."

David nodded and said, "That'll do."

The two men walked into the memorial to the president who'd been responsible for abolishing slavery. They sat on a bench in the facility the reverend asked, "Out of curiosity why the secrecy?"

David sighed and said, "Reverend, you're going to find this crazy, but there are forces at work in the world far greater than you and me."

The Reverend said, "Of course there are but that doesn't answer my question."

David said, "I brought you here so that no other ears would hear. I had a feeling pass through me that somehow you're tied to the path that I'm traveling. What I'm about to tell you, reverend, will change the way you look at the world forever!"

David quietly related everything about his life, his family history, his adventures at Grinning Bobcat's school, in college, and finally everything up to this moment. When he was done the reverend stared at him in awe, shock…and to David's surprise a newfound sense of respect. "I knew it, I knew it!" he said. "I knew there was a powerful sense of righteousness about you! And what you've told me just confirmed it! So you've actually aided Heaven and God in some of their efforts here on Earth?"

David nodded, "I have, and I can tell you they definitely keep their promises with no hidden details."

The Reverend nodded and said, "That sounds like God and Christ to me. As for your father well…this is quite the predicament you're in. David, let me offer you up my thoughts."

David said nothing but sat and listened. "Now I know what your father did to you was terrible, absolutely horrendous and inexcusable. But you're letting your father's hate contaminate your own heart. Have you ever taken the time to consider where your father might be coming from? You told me that your paternal grandfather was an alcoholic. Consider the time that he lived in and living with the secret that he had Egyptian blood in his veins and wasn't pure by that time's standards. Can you imagine the burden that it might put on him and what it would drive him to do to your father?"

David's eyes widened in shock in all the time he'd spent hating his father that prospect had never occurred to him. Reverend Hicks was wise, _**very**_ wise. This began to put things in a new light. David nodded and said, "I…I think I get it! That and the fact that there would be the possibility that someone in the future generations would have my powers." David nodded and said, "Thank you, reverend, you've given me a lot to think on, and thank you for listening to me and believing me."

The reverend smiled and said, "There are forces at work in this world far greater than us, David. I just do what I can to help, and if I can help someone bury the diseases of hate and bitterness so much the better."

David got up. The Reverend said, "I would say goodbye, but knowing God as well as I do, I get this feeling from him that our paths will cross again, David Cardigan."

The reverend got to his feet and embraced David. The wizard found himself returning the hug. When they parted the Reverend said, "God bless you, David Cardigan. May the Heavenly father and Christ keep you safe in the dark places that you must travel before your war is done."

The head of 3rd Avenue Baptist ministries left David in the quiet of the Lincoln memorial as David pondered what Reverend Hicks had told him.

_**Well this chapter is over with and David has been left with some serious pondering to do. But there's still much more to come. When will A.R.M. strike again? And what is it about those pictures that David has that seem so familiar? And will David be able to reconcile with Tabitha? And will he be able to make peace with his father? So many questions in a complex story. Hopefully there'll be answers next time as 'Capital Punishment' continues. Until next time have a nice day.**_


	85. Capital Punishment part 5

_**Welcome back, Yu-Gi-Oh fans, to part 5 of 'Capital Punishment'. In the last episode David and his biological father had into a bit of a scuffle. The end result of which was David and his father were left more antagonized than before. And worse still his father has plans on using his power as a U.S. Senator to not only push through the amendment regulating Duel Monsters but also see that his son is never allowed to duel again.**_

_**Afterward he and his stepmother also had a falling out. However things took an interesting turn when David met Reverend Wilson Hicks of 3**__**rd**__** Avenue Baptist ministries in Atlanta, who also happened to be a duelist. After a thrilling and victorious match against Rev. Hicks David made a shocking discovery. It would appear that the man of God has a role to play in the upcoming battle with the Soulreapers. The minister also gave David a unique look on things. Now David has some deep and personal questions that he must ask himself. Even as A.R.M. and Dwight Yorkshire continue to make their plans. What will David do next? Find out as 'Capital Punishment' continues in the continuing saga of Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1: The Rise of El Loco Desperado.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all canon characters are strictly the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing his characters for a while but will put them away when I'm done. David Cardigan and all original characters in this saga are strictly my property.**_

David walked towards the Washington Monument. The words of Reverend Hicks still sounding in his mind. _Have I really let my own hate cloud my judgment? But Dad said all those horrible things to me, why should I ever forgive him?_

Then a thought occurred to him. _But how much do I really know about my biological father? _And that's when the truth of Christopher Hicks' words struck home. _Dear sweet mother of God, I've been such a fool! I've been so resentful of what he did I never thought about WHY he did those things. My grandmother left my grandfather shortly after my father and uncle were both born. What kind of affect would that have had on both of them? It would explain why my uncle spent so much time with my great aunt Janine and her husband. And since my father was exposed to my grandfather more often the verbal abuse would've affected him more. My father was as much a victim as me. The problem was in my father's efforts to escape from my grandfather he became something just as bad. Reverend Hicks you were right all along, all I needed to do was look at this from a different perspective. _

David felt the chains of resentment and hatred truly begin to fall away as understanding finally dawned on him as well as a solution to the problem. _Now I understand why my father is the way he is! And now I can truly throw off the shackles of abuse and break the chains. But first thing is first. I need to sort out this A.R.M. situation and then deal with Dwight Yorkshire and whatever he's planning. Then it's time to confront my father about these demons he's been keeping from the rest of the family._

David felt his heart swell with pride at having figured this out in a true detective fashion. David said, "But first, there's the matter of Mr. Greenly and then finding my stepmother. I have a big apology to make to her."

"Mr. Cardigan, Mr. Cardigan." A familiar voice said as David approached the Washington monument. Alex Greenly was there waiting for him. When he spotted David he ran up to him. "There you are. I was wondering where you were." Then his face furrowed as he asked. "Where's Mrs. Cardigan?"

David said, "Tabitha and I had a rather nasty disagreement and we aren't on speaking terms at the moment."

The man sighed and said, "Well, that'll have to wait. You said you had some pictures you wanted to show me?"

David took the folder he had stored in his duel disk briefcase out and showed the folder of pictures to Alex. The man examined them carefully. His face furrowed as he asked "Where did Senator Cardigan get these pictures from?"

David explained, "He says Dwight Yorkshire gave them to him. He claims that they're pictures of people who were killed by Dueling."

Greenly examined them further and then declared, "Killed by dueling, like hell!"

David asked the rhetorical question. "I think it's safe to say that my suspicions about these pictures being fake are true?"

"Not exactly." Alex greenly explained. "These are real pictures of dead people. The thing is these people weren't killed by dueling. I've seen pictures of these people in several newspapers. They were killed by riots, natural disasters, or were murdered. I knew Dwight Yorkshire is trying to pull something. And I can assure you these people were most certainly _**not**_ killed by Duel Monsters."

David nodded and said, "Ah ha, just as I suspected! Mr. Greenly can you find the newspaper articles these are from and make copies of the whole thing?"

Alex Greenly nodded and said, "I can, why?"

A plan was developing in David's head. "I happen to have the calling card of a certain honorable Republican senator from Indiana. I think he can get me speaking time in front of the Congres and I'll need you to bring a projector with copies of all the newspapers which hold these pictures on them. If my hunch is correct, someone is trying to lie their way into having the U.S. Congress stymie their competition for their own personal gain."

Alex Greenly whistled. "That's a serious charge, Mr. Cardigan, I hope you have plenty of evidence to back it up."

David said, "I will with your help. While you're getting the articles, print up the information on Dwight Yorkshire's stock ownership. I have a feeling once the U.S. congress sees what's about to happen they'll be less than cooperative with my father's bill to severely regulate Duel Monsters."

The man's eyes widened, "Misleading the Congress for that matter a U.S. Senator in such a fashion is clearly a federal felony. We'll have all the information for you shortly."

David handed the man the pictures. "Take these with you, they'll show you what to look for."

The F.B.I. agent nodded. "I'll look for these pictures, I hope this works, Mr. Cardigan."

David chuckled sheepishly and said, "I hope so too."

The F.B.I. agent took the folder with the pictures and headed off. David sighed and used his magical senses to look for Tabitha. To his surprise he found her. She hadn't left the area but was sitting on a bench near the Vietnam memorial…and she was crying. David sighed feeling like a complete and utter heel at that moment. _You really screwed up big time, Cardigan, this situation has to be resolved now_. _I need my guide/stepmother back, and I imagine this is going to involve a great deal of setting my male pride aside and doing a lot of groveling and begging. Oh well, I brought this on myself, might as well be a man and take some responsibility, let's get this over with_.

David looked around the area and found a tree near where the memorial was. David looked around and saw no one was watching. He saw a tree near his location and opened up a portal behind it. David walked to the portal and stepped through before closing the portal behind him. He walked over to where she was sitting still crying. "What do you want?" she snapped, venom clearly in her voice.

David said, "All right, I admit I deserve that and much more for what I've done."

She turned to him and said, "Oh really, and why should I believe that after what you said?"

David sighed and said, "Tabitha, look I was angry, and I took out my anger on you which was wrong. This is between my father and me. I should never have turned my anger on you."

"You're a little late for realizing that, David!" she growled.

David sighed and said, "Look, Tabitha, what can I do to…"

She glared at him and snapped, "I don't know who the hell you think you are David Cardigan! You hurt me, when I've been trying to break down the walls with you! Well I'm through with trying to talk. You're just as stubborn and nasty as your father, and as far as I'm concerned you can have your little rivalry. I'm through with both of you!"

David sighed and said, "Come on, Tabitha, don't be like that. Look I admit I did do wrong and I should've talked to you with a calmer and cooler head. Isn't there anything I can do to…"

"JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE YOU BASTARD! I'VE ALREADY LOST SO MUCH!" she screamed at him.

David sighed and sat down. "It's not just about my father and me is it? There's something about this place that's got you frustrated."

Tabitha snapped, "What would you know about loss? I had friends in college who went to Vietnam! Some came back without ligaments, some in body bags, others not at all! My own brother lost a leg in Vietnam! You couldn't possibly understand how it feels to lose people!"

David looked on the Vietnam memorial as a haunted look crossed his face. "You're wrong, Tabitha." He answered calmly. "I know more about loss than you think."

Tabitha glared at him and snapped, "Oh really, what would you know about loss, Mr. David Cardigan?"

David explained, "Tabitha, I'm a wizard, a genuine 14-karat wizard. You saw the scars on my chest. There are more on my back as well. I've seen and fought against things more horrible than humanity should ever have to see. In the course of those battles I've seen friends die and worse. Yes the loss of so many friends in Vietnam was a tragedy, and Vietnam was a botched war from the start. But I've witnessed friends get ripped apart, transformed, and even watched a woman I loved almost die. That was something so traumatic that I had no choice but to let Gladys go…for her own safety."

Tabitha harrumphed and said, "Why should I believe you?" she growled.

David put his hands to her forehead and said, "Open your mind, Tabitha."

Tabitha gasped as David's thoughts and memories flowed into her. David's magic had Tabitha see the kind of nightmares he'd faced and the heart wrenching he'd felt from all those he'd lost and had been unable to save. When David was done he pulled his hands away and said, "Now you understand the truth of what's going on with me."

Tabitha's face was deathly pale as she looked at David in stunned awe. "How…how did you manage to retain your sanity when dealing with such horrors?"

David sighed and said, "It wasn't easy, let me tell you. Sometimes I had my friends for support and other times my mother and stepfather were there for me. My stepfather might not be any Ivy league graduate but being that he was in Vietnam himself he always knew what needed to be done to get me back on my feet. My biological father, all he ever wanted to do was use me to make himself look like a big worldly liberal. I strongly suspect it had to do with his attempts to get away from being like my grandfather. The problem is in his efforts to escape my grandfather's shadow, he became something just as bad."

Tabitha said, "To tell you the truth, your father has told me some things about his past but well…on others including your grandfather he was rather vague."

David explained, "A few minutes ago I actually dueled a Baptist minister at the Lincoln memorial. He gave me some advice that allowed me to think on things. And my detective skills have come to one conclusion as to why well…my father did everything he did and it's not good."

Her face furrowed. "You have some suspicions?"

David said, "Like any good detective I don't want to jump to conclusion until I have all the data. But in order to do that I'll need to find my father. Unfortunately, he's probably left the area of the Capital Punishment duel. Which means he'll be on his way to his office to try and force me to retire from dueling and having Duel Monsters banned." David sighed and put his hands to his. "Things are spinning out of control, Tabitha, and since I can't leave the area of the tourney well…I'm stuck."

It was then that David heard footsteps behind them. David didn't miss the click of a switchblade being readied. "LOOK OUT!" David yelped causing Tabitha to leap off the bench as he did.

David and Tabitha managed to escape the figure dressed in camouflage military pants, wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, and a military beret. David rolled to his feet to see the blonde haired man with a scruffy beard his arms covered in tattoos showing animals in various stages of killing humans coming at him with a switchblade. David dodged out of the way as he man with hard green eyes lunged at him again and again. The blonde man snapped, "Die, Cardigan, die Cardigan, _**DIIIIIIEEEEE**_!"

David used his magic and teleported behind the man. Unfortunately however the man caught David when he turned to slam an elbow into David's chest. David grunted as the air rushed out of him. David stumbled backwards and on to one knee. David closed his eyes as white hot flashes of pain were in his eyes and his chest felt like a stone hammer had been slammed into it. David gasped to try and catch his breath unable to think. He opened his eyes to see the man rushing him ready to slit his throat or worse. "_**NOOOOOOO**_!" a woman called.

And then the A.R.M. member screamed in agony as he was blasted in the eyes by pepper spray. David wisely backed away so that the substance didn't affect him. The man dropped the knife as he clawed at his eyes. David used the moment to catch his breath and a approach the man. David then let fly with an axe kick that knocked the guy to the ground. But then David and Tabitha got the surprise of their lives when the man managed to stumble to his feet. "I'll kill you, Cardigan, I'll kill you Cardigan, _**I'LL KILL YOU CARDIGAAAN**_!" the A.R.M. agent yelled as he rushed David.

David however wasted no time. He measured the man and caught him with a step behind side kick that knocked the man to the ground. "Mr. Cardigan." He heard someone yell from behind him.

He and Tabitha turned to see a number of suited P.D.L. officials. The lead P.D.L. official said, "Are you all right?" the female security agent asked.

David said, "If you'll pardon my language ma'am, the sneaky bastard caught me with an elbow but I'll recover. And my Mom here saved my life."

His stepmother was taken by surprise. "David, did you just call me, Mom?"

David nodded and said, "I did, when things got hairy you stepped up and saved my life. Only a mother would do that for their son be they of their blood or not."

Tabitha smiled and hugged him. "Oh, David, you don't know how much it means to hear you say that."

The P.D.L. woman cleared her throat and said, "As heartwarming as this is Mrs. Cardigan, and Mr. Cardigan I'm glad we found you because we have a situation."

David looked at them and asked, "I hope I haven't done anything to offend the league."

The woman shook her head. "No, sir, actually we could use your help. You see while you've been busy something has happened. It appears A.R.M. has taken control of the Roosevelt memorial."

David's face furrowed as he said, "That sounds bad, but this matters because…?" he asked leaving the sentence unfinished.

The woman said, "In accordance with P.D.L. rules use the 6 golden key cards you've won and you'll see."

David gaped. "The key cards," he yelped. "With everything that's been going on I forgot all about those silly things!"

David got out his duel disk and placed the six cards in the 5 monster slots and a magic card slot. The projector of the disk then showed a map. Tabitha examined it and gasped, "I know that area…the location for the finals is the Roosevelt monument."

The woman said, "Now you see our problem, and Mr. Cardigan it gets worse."

David shut off his duel disk and asked, "How much worse?"

"Well…" the woman began before David heard his cell phone beep. He activated it. "Cardigan."

"Well hello, _**Mr. Cardigan**_," snapped a contemptuous and arrogant voice from the other end.

David sighed and said, "Ah, yes, the old voice scrambler trick, a typical tactic often used by cowards as a means of intimidating their target. Whoever you are you're not scaring me at all, in fact you're boring me already! Speak your mind on whatever is the reason you called me."

David heard the voice the other end growl and snap. "I see your tongue is as sharp as I was lead to believe by the leaders of my branch of A.R.M. Well, Mr. Cardigan, I suggest you listen and listen well, if you want to see your father alive again."

David's face darkened. He and his father might not have seen eye to eye but he never wished any of his family harm. But when any of his family were threatened no matter how much of a beef David had with them he was always willing to help. David suddenly had a thought. He'd remembered reading up on the agents of A.R.M. and only one person could've kidnapped his father. David said, "All right _**Huntress**_ the game is up! I know it's you on the other side of the line, now let me explain something to you! I admit my father and I aren't on good terms, but if you let him go, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you or do anything to you. But if you continue the course that you're on you know enough about me to know that I have certain skills. These skills make me a nightmare for people like you. I will find you, and I will make the life of you, your goons, and the one that hired you a living hell!"

The scrambled voice snorted out a laugh. "Big talk coming from a person in no position to make threats! Now you listen, you enforcer of the alien invaders! We have your father and a prominent P.D.L. referee as our prisoners! You have one hour to arrive at the F.D.R. memorial! If you don't arrive your father and referee Simon Benjamin's lives are forfeit. And bring your deck and duel disk with you!"

David sighed and said, "If you'd wanted to settle this with a duel we could've done so a long time ago."

"I prefer to stalk my prey and slowly and break them down…painfully!"

David said, "Wow, the stories I've heard are true, Huntress, you're a complete and total bitch!"

David could sense her smirking and said, "For the cause I serve I take that name as a symbol of pride! You heard me, Cardigan. 1 hour, that's all, better get moving."

David said, "I'm not doing anything until I know my father is alive and that you're not lying to me."

David heard the woman speaking with others before she said, "Lower the crane!"

David heard a sound of something lowering. David heard a gag being removed and then his father yelling, "You monsters, I am a United States Senator! Kidnapping me is a federal offense!"

David heard the woman groan and snapped, "Ugh, he's as full of himself as our client said."

_Their client_ David thought. _Well, doesn't this just keep getting interesting_.

David heard some men gagging the man and the crane reversing itself. The woman sighed, "Well there's your proof, Mr. Cardigan. You know the ultimatum, now get moving!"

The signal disconnected. David sighed and said, "Okay now I understand what's going on. My father and a prominent P.D.L. referee have been kidnapped. Well, isn't this quite the pickle you have?"

Tabitha who looked openly fearful said, "David what's going on?"

David said, "I'm afraid, Tabitha, that A.R.M. has got Dad and Simon Benjamin, a prominent P.D.L. referee. And it gets worse, someone hired the Huntress."

Tabitha gasped in horror. "Someone hired, the Huntress?"

David nodded, "And whoever they are have to be very close to my father."

If Tabitha's face could've gone any paler it would've. "That would mean…someone in Michael's own office wants him dead! Dear God, I should've known!"

David sighed and said, "The Huntress is right about one thing, she has all the cards at the moment. And I have no choice but to go meet her on my own for a duel." David thought for a moment. "Mom, I need you to do me a really big favor, please, contact agent Alex Greenly, tell him what's happened and what's going on."

Tabitha said, "But, David, if you go to that Huntress person, if A.R.M. is everything you say they are, then don't you think that there's a strong chance you're walking into a trap and she'll try to kill you and your father?"

David looked at Tabitha, and she got the surprise of her life when his eyes started to twinkle in devious merriment and a big smile that spoke of a predator about to strike swam on to his face. David said, "You know this reminds me of a story, Mom. When I was in Seattle for the Pacific Northwestern championship Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett had an infamous crime syndicate/cult try and ruin it by stealing all the cards of every duelist at the tourney. They did manage to steal a whole bunch before they made the mistake of coming after me."

Tabitha said, "David, this has to do with this situation, how?"

David explained, "Well, the one Rare Hunter that managed to escape with the stolen decks led me to their hideout. My biological mother pointed out something similar to what you pointed out. And well, let me just say this mother. I know that A.R.M. is going to try and kill my father and me." David's grin got wider as he said, "In fact, I'm counting on it!"

Tabitha was taken a aback. It was obvious to David that she'd expected many things but not that. David said, "Don't worry, Mom. One thing I've learned about all extremist groups is that they can be sly, and devious but in the clutch, they're not very smart. And these A.R.M. clowns have no idea of just who they're messing with." David chuckled and said with a shake of his head. "They genuinely think the same old, same old will work with me. Don't worry, Mom, I'll bring Dad back safe and sound, and I'll leave his verbal shellacking to you."

Tabitha nodded and said, "Thank you, David. Your father does infuriate me sometimes but I still love him."

David nodded and put his duel disk in its case. David then walked off towards the Roosevelt memorial. David thought to himself, _Huntress you and A.R.M. have crossed me for the last time_!

David walked over to the Roosevelt Memorial. The police were keeping people away. One police officer approached David and said, "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid we're going to have to ask…"

David said, "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you, officer, I understand you and capital police are doing your job but I'm David Cardigan, and I believe those scum are expecting me."

The man said, "I don't care who you are, sir. You're not getting in there, we're not negotiating with terrorists!"

David smirked and said, "And you won't be. In fact if you let me through, by the time I'm done you and the F.B.I. will have a whole bunch of ecoterriorists to round up and haul off."

The black police woman gazed at David and thought for a moment. "You're serious aren't you?"

David nodded and said, "Very serious."

The woman pulled out her radio and said, "Abelcroft to control, come in control!"

"Control here, go ahead Abelcroft." A voice on the other side of the speaker said.

The black policewoman then explained what was going on. There was a long pause before they said, "All right let him through."

The moment nodded. "You're cleared, Mr. Cardigan, be careful in there, chances are they're expecting you."

David gave her a wicked chuckle and said, "Oh believe me officer Abelcroft, I'm counting on it!"

David climbed over the barrier and made his way in. The F.D.R. memorial was unusually quiet. Usually the place was filled with activity. And David using his magical senses detected the A.R.M. snipers that were watching him. Their minds were an open book. The Huntress's hounds were good but they weren't that good. David instantly recognized the play they were going to do. _So, this is the game eh, Huntress? Well then I'll play. But the moment you make your little supposed surprise move I'm going to show you what battling a wizard who's an anime fan will get you_.

David walked into an area of the F.D.R. memorial that represented the World War II portion of his presidency. There he saw a woman with stringy strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and a perpetual sneer on what otherwise was a surprisingly lovely face and a figure that would definitely have landed her a lot of male attention. David also saw a large crane with his father tied and gagged. The woman smiled at David like a hunter who had procured their prey. "So…" she said in a pleasant contralto, "You actually showed up, and quite promptly I might say. I guess you really do care about this loudmouth's life after all."

David said, "My father and I may have our problems but all human life is precious to me."

The woman snorted derisively and said, "Typical alien invaders, watch out for their own rather than for the planet they destroy!"

The woman slapped on her duel disk and readied her deck. "Well Mr. David Cardigan…this will be a duel unlike anything you've faced before. Here's the deal, if you duel me and win this, you and your father are free to go. If I win however, both you and your father will die by my hand!"

David outwardly maintained calm but inwardly he was furious. It was obvious this woman was playing games with him. David however knew that he had to play this right if he and his father were going to get out of this dangerous situation alive. David said, "It would appear I have no choice, all right, Huntress, you got yourself a duel!"

David readied his own duel disk and slapped his deck into it, "Let's dance!"

The Huntress said, "Send the referee in!"

The chubby man dressed in a P.D.L. suit came in looking very nervous. David said, "Mr. Benjamin, listen to me carefully. For the time being do as she says. Think of this as a regular match."

The balding brown haired plain looking man nodded and said, "Um…okay."

The man said, "Duel disks initiate coin flip pass code 00147 dash 2 zeta!"

Both duel disks bleeped as computer voices from both chimed, "Pass code accepted."

A holographic coin flipped into the air. The Huntress said, "Are you ready to incur the wrath of Mother Earth, Cardigan."

David guffawed and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah I heard that from your fellow A.R.M. members and God knows how many sociopathic creeps who wanted to take me down. Lady, talk is cheap and action speaks louder than words!"

The huntress smirked and chimed, "Well Mother Earth's children are going to make you sorry for your insolent behavior towards me, Cardigan! Now I choose tails!"

David said, "Heads for me then."

The coin flipped higher into the air then finally dropped downwards. David waited for the coin to fall. Finally the coin hit the ground rolled around several times before falling on…"It's tails so um…Huntress you get to decide who goes first."

David under his breath swore. He hadn't been having the best of luck with the coin flip as of late. The Huntress smirked and said, "I'll let you go first, Cardigan, since whatever moves you make will be useless in the long run."

David smirked and retorted, "To underestimate one's opponent is to sign one's own death warrant."

The woman guffawed and said, "Who do you think you are Kane from Kung-Fu? You are a pathetic male!"

David rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, witch!"

Both drew their first five cards. David then drew his sixth and looked over his hand. David then made a decision. "Since I don't know what type of deck you like to run, and I trust you A.R.M. people about as far as I could throw New York City I'll start this off by setting two cards face down on the field."

Two cards appeared on his side of the field face down. The huntress snorted derisively and chimed, "What's the matter, Cardigan, don't tell me a little lady like me scares a big, strong dude like you."

David answered, "When that lady happens to be a psychopathic killer who enjoys toying with her victims like some kind of B-movie slasher you'd better believe I don't trust you!"

The woman growled at him, "Insolent little nobody, I'm going to enjoy making you scream in agony when I kill you and your blathering daddy dead!"

David answered, "This duel has only just begun, Huntress, and El Loco Desperado surrenders and cowers to no one! And it's still my turn. Now I activate a card in my hand Reinforcement of the Army!"

One of the face down cards flipped up to reveal a magic card that showed several warriors charging forward. "With this Spell I can summon any monster up to Level 4 from my deck to my hand."

David drew from his deck until he had a monster in his hand. David then declared, "I set a monster face down and end my turn!"

Another card appeared on the field face down. The Huntress said, "Oh brother, you are pathetic, Cardigan. And now in the name of A.R.M.'s newest sponsor I shall take great pleasure in taking you down!" The woman drew her sixth card and then smirked cruelly. "Your day of comeuppance begins David Cardigan. The wrath of Mother Nature's children begins. First I play Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode!"

A half human/half plant creature wearing light green and dark green armor and carrying a sword appeared on the field. David looked at his duel disk and read out loud, "Let's see here Twilight Rose Knight. A three star monster attack and defense both at 1000 points."

David looked up at the Huntress and said, "I'd heard rumors that there was a new duelist in the P.D.L. who used Max's new tuner plant deck, and now it seems I've met her."

The Huntress smirked and said, "How ironic that the plant deck the fool Pegasus created shall now be used to purge this world of the evil alien invaders known as humans! The voice of the Earth and the living spirit of the Mother shall rule this world and bring a a new paradise to it!"

David pretended to sneeze before he said, "I'm sorry I'm allergic to rubbish!"

The Huntress said, "Ah but I'm not done yet. Now I use Twilight Rose Knight's effect to special summon another plant monster. I summon to the field Lonefire Blossom in attack mode!"

David watched as a plant that looked like it was made of a strange green flame and had a orb shaped head with a spike at the top appear on the field. David looked at the stats for the monster. "Let's see Lonefire Blossom a 3 star…" his face furrowed in puzzlement. "Fire/plant type monster." David looked up and said, "Okay that's the damndest thing I've ever heard of in my life. Only Max could come up with something that crazy, and I'm a fantasy writer." He then went back to examining the stats. "500 ATK and 1400 DEF, somehow I get the feeling that there's more here than meets the eye."

The Huntress answered, "Oh you'd be quite correct on that Cardigan. Now I activate a spell card from my hand I activate The World Tree!"

A card flipped up showing a gigantic tree. The card vanished and a gigantic tree grew before David's eyes. David chuckled sheepishly and said, "Well, that'd be difficult for any firefighter to get a kitty down from."

The woman growled and snapped, "Funny joke but it's not over as I now activate from my hand the continuous spell card Miracle Fertilizer."

A card showing fearsome demonic plants and a bag with that same demonic face appeared on the field. David said, "You know Huntress you missed your calling, you'd have made a great gardener."

The Huntress snapped, "My green thumb is dedicated to liberating mother Earth from the alien invaders and their interplanetary corporate allies!"

David grimaced and said, "Lady, you and you're A.R.M. friends have been watching way too many of those old bad sci-fi movies as well those ridiculous conspiracy theory shows."

The Huntress snapped, "Now, David Cardigan, I tune my Twilight Rose Knight with my Lonefire Blossom in order to summon the queen of mother nature's vengeful legions."

Both of the Huntress' plant monsters transformed into the number of stars they were worth and intertwined with each other like DNA. In a flash of light a new monster appeared. A woman with a bushel of plant leaves for hair, wearing a long flowing green dress made of plant leaves and long leaves growing out of her back appeared. The Huntress said, "All hail her royal majesty, The Queen of Thorns."

David looked at the monsters stats. "Queen of Thorns 6 star plant monster synchro…" David's face paled. "And an effect, not good. Attack power is 2200 and Defense is 1800."

David looked at the woman and chuckled sheepishly. "Okay…um…problem!" he said sounding as worried as he felt.

The Huntress smirked and said, "Oh yes a problem indeed you see every time one of us Normal or special summons a non plant monster we have to pay 1000 life points."

David's eyes widened. "And since your deck is comprised of plant monsters…" David observed deliberately leaving the sentence unfinished.

The huntress chuckled and said, "Exactly enforcer of the alien invaders. Now Queen of Thorns attack Cardigan's face down monster!"

The Queen of thorns let out a scream of rage before she extended her hands and sent thorns flying from them at the monster. As the thorns hit the cards flipped up to reveal X-Saber Pashuul. The Huntress laughed mockingly before she saw Pashuul push the thorns out and glare at her. "WHAT!?" The Huntress said, "Those thorns should've destroyed your monster explain yourself, Cardigan."

David smirked and said "Oobviously you're not as educated in dueling as I thought. X-Saber Pashuul can't be destroyed in battle!"

The woman snapped, "I'm surprised you didn't put something like…" she grimaced in disgust before continuing. "That _**meat eater**_ scum X-Saber Airbellum on the field!"

David saw X-Saber Airbellum's spirit appear beside him. "Lemme' at her! Lemme' at her! I'll teach that self-righteous herbivorous ape a lesson in respect she'll not forget anytime soon!"

David mentally sent, _Easy, my friend, easy a time and a place for everything_.

David drew a card and then said, "And it's time for me to summon…!"

The Huntress said, "Not so fast, since I know you have no plant monsters in your deck it means the monster you normal summon activates Queen of Thorn's effect. Which means you take 1000 life point damage."

The Queen of Thorns shot thorns at David. David let out a grimace of pain as the thorns struck. David looked up and said, "Okay these things sting more than the thorns from blackberry bushes I used to pick from back in Oregon."

David's life points dropped from 4000 down to 3000. The woman gasped and snapped, "You dare steal from Mother Earth, typical of you alien invaders!"

David grimaced and said, "Oh dear God, you A.R.M. people are completely insane you know that! Anyway it's still my turn. As I was about to say I summon XX-Saber Fulhelmknight in attack mode!"

The blonde female warrior armed with all its 1300 ATK/1000 DEF readied herself for battle. The Huntress guffawed and said, "Absolutely pathetic, your monster is no match for my Queen of Thorns. Face it, Cardigan, this is the last run for you. You and your father will soon be dead. And A.R.M. will begin it's glorious war to free the Earth from the evil of the alien invaders."

David said, "It's not over yet Huntress I now play a magic card Fire Formation – Tenki."

A card showing a samurai warrior ready for battle and a man behind him with a bow and arrow that glowed with fiery energy appeared on the field before it exploded into pixels. David explained, "With this card I get to add a beast-warrior monster from my deck to my hand."

David heard a card be removed from his deck. A hidden slot opened on his duel disk and David removed the card. David smirked and said, "I have not yet begun to fight, Huntress. Understand this as I end my turn!"

The Huntress said, "You'll never get the chance to fight because I'm going to use your own monsters and skills to destroy you, so you won't land a single attack on me."

The Huntress drew a card and was about to act when David said, "Not so fast, Huntress, now that we're in the Standby Phase I thought you might try and trick me into using my monster's effect against me. Well I'll not have any of it as I activate one of my face down cards, I chain Fiendish Chain and use it to nullify X-Saber Pashuul's effect."

The woman growled in annoyance. "You are a gnat that doesn't seem to want to accept your punishment, Cardigan. I'll just have to make you accept your guilt for helping the invaders who destroy mother Earth."

David sighed and said, "Oh please, save mother Earth this, Save mother Earth from the corporate invaders that. You sound like a damn broken record yammering the same talking points over and over again like a mindless zombie! You extremists have no sense of imagination at all."

The woman snarled and commanded, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

David snapped, "Ah, your mama' sells bratwursts at Oktoberfest!"

The Huntress snarled, "I am really looking forward to killing you, Cardigan! Meanwhile I use the effect of Miracle Fertilizer to summon Lonefire Blossom back from my graveyard!"

The strange fiery plant creature reappeared on the field. The Huntress said, "You know I think I'm getting tired of that meat eating bimbo knight."

"Bah, big talk coming from someone who doesn't understand that in hating humanity she hates herself, something that's contradictory in nature!" XX-Saber Fulhelmknight chimed in.

David had to mentally chuckle as he said, _Touché, XX-Saber Fulhelmknight and an excellent point_.

The Huntress commanded "Queen of Thorns eradicate that wretched knight!"

The Queen of Thorns moved to attack. David smirked and said, "Not so fast, Huntress, XX-Saber Fulhelmknight has a little effect I can activate when necessary. When my opponent declares their monster attack I can have XX-Saber Fulhelmknight negate that attack!"

The queen of thorns launched her attack. But with lightning speed XX-Saber Fulhelmknight deflected the attack. The Huntress growled and said, "Cardigan, you are beginning to really irritate me!"

David smirked and said, "I do have that kind of effect on extremists such as you. And you haven't seen the last of what I can do yet silly ecoterrorist girl!"

The woman fumed and said, "Fine, I end up my turn…make your useless move!"

David drew a card and said, "None of my moves are useless Huntress in fact this turn is where the real fun begins."

David said, "Now I place a card face down on the field. And next I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight in attack mode!"

"Idiot shill!" The Huntress called. "You just activated Queen of Thorns effect."

The Queen of Thorns shot some thorns at David. The dueling wizard grimaced in pain as the thorns struck. His life points dropped from 3000 to 2000. XX-Saber Boggart Knight appeared. And the reptilian looked at David and moved walk towards David side. David smirked and said, "It stings good buddy, but I'm tough I'll handle this."

The Huntress said, "You XX-Saber Boggart Knight I sense the animal in you. How can you let yourself be enslaved by such a cruel and evil servant of these alien invaders like David Cardigan."

The Serpentine warrior spat on the ground in disgust. XX-Saber Fulhelmknight slapped a hand against her face. XX-Saber Pashuul dropped his sword and put his hands to his head in a fashion that said, "I have such a headache!"

David smirked and said, "That just goes to show how much you know, I'm a slave master to no one! These monsters join with me willingly. Like me these noble creatures share a strong sense of honor and a desire to protect this wonderful planet and everything on it. And what you fail to realize Huntress is this truth courtesy of one Domon Kashu from Mobile Fighter G-Gundam, 'Human beings were created here on the planet Earth. Therefore, we are creatures of nature."

The Huntress gasped in horror. "You blasphemous pig!" she shrieked.

David shook his head and answered, "It's not blasphemy it's the truth, a truth you and A.R.M. are unwilling and unable to see. That and your insane desire to wipe humanity out are what make you a threat to all humanity here on Earth. And I could never in good conscience sit by and let you get away with a campaign of global genocide!"

The Huntress snapped, "You're wrong, human beings are aliens from the intergalactic corporations and are stealing from the world that's not theirs, and I'll prove it by beating you, then killing you and your father! Now it's my…"

David said, "Not so fast, Huntress, my turn isn't done yet. It's time for me to summon forth the biggest and baddest beast warrior dude in my deck. I tune my X-Saber Pashuul with XX-Saber Boggart Knight, and XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!"

The three monsters turned into the number of stars they were worth and wove together as strands of DNA. In a flash of light a gigantic mechanical monster appeared on the field and glared down at the Huntress in rage it's eyes blazing red. David said, "Say hello to my big buddy XX-Saber Gottoms!"

The woman checked her stats device. "3100 attack points and 2600 Defense!?" she yelped in horror.

David smirked and said, "That's right and I've had enough of being used for a pincushion! XX-Saber Gottoms pluck that overgrown weed that calls itself Queen of Thorns!"

The creature with a billowing red cape let out a roar and ran over to where Queen of Thorns was. The female plant monster again and again hurled thorns at the creature. But the thorns bounced harmlessly off of XX-Saber Gottoms' metallic flesh, and just made the gigantic beast even angrier. David's large monster scooped up Queen of Thorns and slammed it into the ground with one hand. Queen of Thorns let out a shriek of pain before it exploded into pixels. "_**NOOOOOOO**_!" the Huntress yelled in horror and rage as her life points dropped from 4000 down to 3000.

Suddenly from the World tree a flower bud appeared and bloomed into life. David noticed this. "That world tree just got a flower bud on it. Uh-oh this could be bad news…I'd better keep an eye on that." David said to himself warily.

David then looked over everything and said, "And that'll do it for me."

The Huntress snarled, "You insolent disrespectful abuser of Earth's children. How dare you kill such an exquisite member of royalty, you'll pay for this, Cardigan!"

David smiled insolently and quipped, "Do you take debit cards?"

The Huntress shook in rage and snapped, "Those annoying quips are beginning to really annoy me, Cardigan."

David pretended to look someplace else then turned back to her and said, "Oh I'm sorry were you saying something important?"

The Huntress snarled, "I'll enjoy planting bullets in every part of your WRETCHED GOD-DAMN BODYYYY!"

David smiled in mock innocence. "So serious," he said in mock fear.

The Huntress drew from her deck and looked over her hand. She said, "First I play a card facedown."

The card appeared on the Huntress's side of the field. David thought to himself, _After all the time I've spent in dueling, oh yeah, that newly placed facedown card just screams trap_!

The Huntress declared "Now I sacrifice my Lonefire Blossom in order to summon another powerful champion of the Earth, Gigaplant in attack mode."

A creature that looked like a cross between a swampy tree and a venus flytrap appeared on the field. David looked over the stats of the thing. "Let's see Gigaplant a six star monster 2400 attack and 1200 defense. This thing could potentially be trouble!" David looked at the creature which snapped at him. David chimed in, "Watch little shop of horrors much?"

The Huntress snapped, "I'm getting more than just a little fed up with that attitude of yours, David."

David retorted, "Aw, I hurt your feelings did I?"

The woman said, "Just you wait, Cardigan, I'll deal with you meanwhile since Lonefire blossom was brought back by Miracle Fertilizer, that card is now destroyed."

The spell card exploded into pixels. David said, "And now you've just triggered my trap card Gottoms' Emergency call."

A Trap card flipped up showing a picture of Gottoms pointing a blade towards the duelist. David explained, "With this card I can summon a couple extra monsters from my graveyard and I choose XX-Saber Fulhelmknight and XX-Saber Boggart Knight in attack mode."

The monsters David had just named appeared on the field and readied themselves. David explained, "I like to keep a little backup in case of problems."

The huntress smirked and said, "And you just played right into my hands, Cardigan."

"What?" David asked.

The Huntress smirked, "I'll attack your XX-Saber Fulhelmknight."

David thought for a moment and chuckled sheepishly before he said, "Looks like I made a tactical error."

The Huntress added, "One that's going to cost you dearly! Gigaplant chow down on that XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!"

The plant creature launched an attack at David's monster. The plant scooped XX-Saber Fulhelmknight up in its mouth. The female knight screamed in pain before she exploded into pixels. David let out a scream as his life points dropped from 2000 down to 900. David managed to stand but just barely. The huntress looked at David's father and snapped, "You see Senator Cardigan, this is your so-called last hope. Just pathetic, soon you and he shall feed mother Earth and an important step shall be taken in the war to end humanity!" She turned to David and snapped, "Meanwhile I end my turn."

David drew a card from his deck as he slowly recovered. David drew a card and said, "I'll put a monster card face down and that'll do it for me."

The Huntress guffawed and snapped, "You are _**so**_ pathetic, Cardigan! One face down monster is all you can come up with…don't make me laugh. To think that you're the one that has caused A.R.M. so much trouble over the years. I find the current state of things rather…anticlimactic."

David said, "Wow that syllable intensive workout must've taken every last brain cell you haven't blown on weed."

The woman snarled and snapped, "Just for that I'm going to make this a slow and painful demise for you, Cardigan!"

The A.R.M. member drew a card and said, "And now it's time for me to take the first step towards victory and final revenge on you as well as the end of your blathering father. I start off by playing the magic card I just drew Miracle fertilizer!"

Another Miracle Fertilizer spell card appeared on the field. The Huntress called out, "Now I use a Gemini summon for Gigaplant to activate its effect which allows me to summon another plant or insect monster."

A summon aura appeared around the Gigaplant as it let out a roar of triumph. The A.R.M. woman's call then announced, "And I use the effect to bring back my Lonefire Blossom from the graveyard in attack mode."

And yet again the strange fiery plant appeared on the field. David said, "You seem to have quite the obsession with that Lonefire Blossom."

The strawberry blonde fanatic stated, "It's a tool to me, a tool with which I will use in the final annihilation of the human race!"

David chimed in, "You do realize how little sense that makes since you're human?"

The woman spat on the ground as she snapped, "And the very fact I'm part of that race of aliens makes me sick! All the more reason why, once A.R.M. destroys mankind, I will commit a ritual suicide. My last show of love and reverence for mother Earth shall be to feed myself to her."

David said, "Lady you're just like the rest of A.R.M. you're absolutely coo-coo and I don't mean for Coco Puffs."

The woman said, "Not a madwoman a visionary, a visionary who believes in saving the Earth's creatures from humans. And now I use the effect of Lonefire Blossom to sacrifice it in order to summon Tytannial, Princess of Camellias in attack mode!'

The Lonefire Blossom again vanished from the field. What appeared in its place was a woman dressed in a flower-like Victorian gown as red as a rose. Her hair was curly and there was a hat with a rose bushel on the top of the woman's head. The woman snapped, "Now say goodbye to your XX-Saber Boggart Knight! Tytannial, princess of Camellias, attack XX-Saber Boggart Knight with choking petal blast!"

The female monster cupped her hands as she let out a yell before she shot her hands forth. Rose petals shot forth. And David had to cover his nose and mouth as a foul choking air covered the area around him. XX-Saber Boggart knight coughed and hacked before it exploded into pixels. David sank to one knee as he felt the pain race through him as his life points dropped to 100. The huntress called out, "Now Gigaplant attack that facedown monster. The monster grabbed David's facedown as it flipped up. It was XX-Saber Darksoul which let out a scream of pain before it exploded into pixels clamped in Gigaplant's mouth. The Huntress let out a derisive laugh as she said, "Face it, Cardigan, you're finished do you hear me, finished!" Her face transformed into a fanatical vicious grin her eyes becoming wide as saucers. "_**YOU AND YOUR RACE ARE DEAD DO YOU HEAR ME DEAAAAD**_!"

David stumbled to his feet panting heavily his body racked by pain his life points down to his last 100. David said. "As I told many other opponents…Huntress, I…don't…quit! I…don't surrender! I GET RESULTS!"

She guffawed and chimed, "Really just as soon as I get rid of that XX-Saber Gottoms I'll take you down. And that'll come on my next turn."

David said, "There's going to be no next turn for you, Huntress." David got into a horse riding stance before putting his hand on his deck. "David, what the hell are you doing?" his father called.

"Saving your life Dad, if you'll kindly shut up and let me do my job!" David stated in a authoritative tone to his father.

Michael Cardigan was about to spout off when David growled at the man. For the first time in many years Michael Cardigan shut his mouth. David put his free hand on his deck as he said, "Analyze…compartmentalize…visualize…_**SYNCHRONIZE**_!"

Instantly the call of the heart took effect. Cards flew from his deck, hand, and graveyard and circled around him. In sets of one and two they returned to his deck leaving behind the cards he needed. But then David noted the figures on the wall and an idea struck him head on. David returned to the cards and said, "Stratagem accepted!"

David opened his eyes as he returned to the real world. David stated, "There is a solution!"

The Huntress suddenly looked nervous. "What the…no, not that damned chant I've heard about!"

David said, "I'd watch what I say if I were you, Huntress. The heart of the cards doesn't take lightly to being insulted."

The Huntress guffawed and said, "You speak as though it were some kind of living thing or entity like the force from the Star Wars movies. Everyone knows there's no God, no force, no heart of the cards. There's only power and taking it from the oppressors by any means necessary even violence. Which is why whatever psycho delusion you had won't work."

David had closed his eyes. Once she'd finished her comment David said, "Oh really then how do you explain what I can do?"

The huntress snapped, "Merely you playing some kind of trick on them with some kind of nerve gas."

David bellowed out a burst of laughter. David when he caught his breath said, "Cynicism can be fine in the right amount. But cynicism to the point where you refuse to acknowledge what's been proven to be fact is something else. And I'm about to lay down the fact on you! First up, I draw!"

David drew a card. David said, "And now I activate my other face down card I activate another Gottoms Emergency call to bring back XX-Saber Fulhelmknight and XX-Saber Darksoul from the graveyard!"

The canine monster and the blonde female knight appeared on the field and glared at the Huntress and her monsters. David chuckled and said, "I think you ticked them off real bad."

The Huntress arrogantly chimed in "I've gotten worse looks from shills on mainstream T.V! And what makes you think your monsters will do any better this time?"

David smirked and said, "How about the fact my turn is nowhere near over. First off I summon to the field the card I just drew, my dear friend and favorite monster X-Saber Airbellum!"

The half lion/half human beast monster appeared with all its 1600 ATK and 200 defense. The feline creature glared at the Huntress a look of murder in his eyes. "Oh I have been _**so**_ waiting for this!" X-Saber Airbellum sent to David.

The creature readied it's claws. David smirked and said, "You should never offend meat eaters, Huntress, because you just offended the wrong one. But first, I believe it's time for some proper garden care! First I special summon XX-Saber Faultroll to the field in attack mode!"

The troll-like warrior appeared on the field with all its 2400 ATK/1800 DEF. The creature nodded to its fellows. David continued with, "And now I tune my XX-Saber Fulhelmknight with my XX-Saber Darksoul in order to summon the ultimate champion of Earth and balance! From the forests peaceful and calm, to drive off evil's balm, mighty serpent true and stout, defend all nature from evil's clout…Synchro Summon COME FORTH NATURIA BARKION!"

The two monsters transformed into stars and swirled together like DNA. In a burst of light the mighty green dragon of Earth appeared on the field with all its 2500 Attack and 1800 defense.

The dragon looked at David and said, "An amazingly fantastic poem, David. One worthy of me, is this something new? If so I rather like it!"

David sent, _Glad you like it, I'll get to your powerful comrades later. Right now let's concentrate on the here and now_!

The dragon turned and bellowed a roar at the Huntress. The woman screamed, "No, what is this? What…kind of abomination to nature is…"

At that moment Naturia Barkion decided that enough was enough. "SILENCE, MORTAL!" the dragon called speaking into the woman's mind, David over hearing everything.

"How_** dare**_ you, how _**dare**_ you call yourself a champion of Earth's animals and yet commit the atrocities you have! You and your A.R.M. people are the true monsters seeking to eliminate creatures who are a part of this Earth! You are no defenders of nature. You're fanatics who are the real enemy of nature!"

The Huntress looked visibly shaken. "No, no this can't be…" she said in a severely shaken tone.

Naturia Barkion snapped, "It is the truth. You have offended Earth and all the great forces of good that guard her!"

As he spoke however she stamped her feet on the ground and started screaming, "LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, THERE'S NO VOICES IN MY HEAD! LA, LA, LA, LA, LA!"

David said, "Oh Naturia Barkion is real all right. And I'll prove it." David said, "All right XX-Saber Gottoms take down that Tytannial, princess of Camellias!"

The monster rushed forward. The Huntress let out an insane laugh as she said, "YOU FOOL YOU JUST DESTROYED YOUR LAST HOPE OF WINNING THIS DUEL AS I ACTIVATE MIRROR FORCE!"

But as the card started to flip up David smiled and said, "Hah, I thought you had a trap in there! No you don't, Huntress, I activate Naturia Barkion's special ability! By removing XX-Saber Fulhelmknight and a Gottoms Emergency call from my graveyard I can negate and destroy your Mirror force!"

"_**WHAT, NOOOOOOO**_!" she screamed in horror.

Naturia Barkion glowed with a powerful green aura. The aura shot at Mirror force and caused it to explode into pixels. XX-Saber Gottoms continued its course. It grabbed Tytannial and slammed her into the ground with one hand. The female plant monster let out a scream before it exploded into pixels. The Huntress screamed in pain as her life points dropped from 3000 down to 2600. David smirked and added, "And the pain and payback for all the evil deeds you've done in the name of your selfish agenda has only just begun! Next I'll have Naturia Barkion attack that Gigaplant of yours!"

The dragon roared in rage and shot at the plant creature at incredible speed. The dragon tore into the plant which screamed in pain before it pixilated. The Huntress' life points dropped from 2600 to 2500, to which the Huntress winced. David said, "Now XX-Saber Faultroll attack the Huntress directly with Faultroll mega punch!"

The troll-like monster roared its war cry before it charged at The Huntress and slammed a powerful fist into her. The Huntress was sent backwards several steps before landing on her rear as she gasped and coughed in pain. Her life points dropped from 2500 down to 100 causing her to scream in agony. The woman stumbled to her feet hate and rage in her eyes. David prepared to launch his final attack. The Huntress suddenly called out "STOP RIGHT THERE, DAVID CARDIGAN, NOW MEN!"

Hidden A.R.M. agents got to their feet and aimed at his father. The Huntress smiled deviously and said, "If he doesn't do anything other than forfeit the duel shoot his father and then him!"

But then the Huntress got a surprise when David smiled and said, "I knew it, I knew it! I knew you had no intention of keeping your word!"

The woman laughed derisively. "After all the times you've humiliated A.R.M, after you had my dear friends Kyle Bronson and Rose Baker arrested, and after what I've been paid to take down your father I'm not going to miss out on this or defer from my responsibilities! Say goodbye, David Cardigan!"

David said, "Um, Huntress, before you say and do anything may I say something?"

The woman rolled her eyes and snapped, "All right but make it quick, I'm eager to hear you scream in pain!"

David smirked and said, "First off, Mr. Simon Benjamin, why don't you just take a nice nap, sleep!"

The man let out a surprised gasp then fell asleep. David then turned towards her and then continued. "Secondly, two words…" and then he sent forth his magic into the mind of the A.R.M. members except the Huntress. He then said, "_**SIT BOY**_!"

The magic spell's affects were instantaneous and noticeable. The men were swept off their feet by a powerful force as they slammed face first into the roof or the concrete floor. David howled with laughter and stumbled backwards as he said, "I can't believe that actually worked! I'd been eager to try that new spell and it worked wonders!"

The A.R.M. agents groaned and started to get up. David again called, "_**SIT BOY**_!"

Again they crashed face first into the ground. David fell on to his rear as he roared with laughter. The Huntress just stared in stunned disbelief. The men tried to get up one more time. And yet again, "_**SIT BOY**_!" David called.

David rolled so he was on his chest as he pounded the ground howling with laughter. Finally though David stumbled to his feet his eyes tearing up from laughing so hard, his face awash with mischief. David managed to catch his breath as he said, "I really have to thank you, Huntress, this is the first time since I got here that I've had a good old-fashioned belly laugh like this."

The Huntress said in a shaken tone, "But…how?"

David said, "Uh hello, ground control to the Huntress…" and then he pointed at himself as he said, "Wizard!"  
>She began to fume as she said, "You…you knew what you were doing all along!"<p>

David gave her the same smile that he'd given so many enemies, the one that said, "Gotcha'!"

David nodded and said, "Yup, that's right! And knowing that chances were you'd go back on your word I prepared this little experimental spell just for your goons! And it worked wonders!"

David then gave her a predatory smile and said, "Now where was I, oh yes, I was beating you!"

David then looked at the referee and said, "_**AWAKE**_!"

The referee got to his feet and rubbed his head. "Um, what happened?" he asked.

David said, "You were just about to oversee me win this duel."

The man nodded and said, "Oh yes, yes I was! Go ahead, Mr. Cardigan!"

David smiled and said, "For my grand finale, I'll have X-Saber Airbellum attack you directly!"

The lion-like monster said, "Time to make this ecoterrorist into my new scratching post!"

The monster leaped at the Huntress who let out a final scream of despair before they turned to screams of pain as X-Saber Airbellum sliced into her. With the final blow The Huntress was knocked out. Senator Michael Cardigan just stared in stunned disbelief as David looked around the area.

_**Well there you have it folks. David has nailed the Huntress and her goons. But there's still some questions unanswered. Who hired the Huntress to begin with? What happened to Senator Cardigan's security? And what will David do to stop Dwight Yorkshire and the bill designed to stymie Duel Monsters? You want answers come back next time for more of "Capital Punishment'. Until next time read and review.**_


End file.
